Amicus Draconis 1st Cycle: Cyle of the Badger
by YamatosLair
Summary: Amicus Draconis ist ein Epos aus vier Zyklen, welche nach den Wappentieren von Hogwarts benannt sind. Der erste Zyklus spielt in einer Zukunft, in welcher Voldemort den Krieg gewonnen hat und mit seinen Todessern über das magische Britannien herrscht.
1. Trailer und Antworten

in einer höhle im boden, da lebte ein hobbit  
  
der weltraum – unendliche weiten  
  
etwas hat überlebt,  
  
aber bitte ohne bmw werbung  
  
was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?  
  
prolog!  
  
das heißt trailer, geliebter trottelbruder!  
  
ein trailer für amicus draconis - cycle of the badger.  
  
und wieso sollen wir den machen? laß sirius black den machen! da stellt er sich einmal kurz hin, hebt sein t-shirt hoch und sagt it's magic, und alle sind glücklich!  
  
wenn der krieg vorbei ist, nehmen wir sirius unter werbevertrag für unseren radiosender okay?  
  
dazu muss der krieg erstmal vorbei sein, und sirius muss ihn überlebt haben, du schlaumeier!  
  
Ein Bild erscheint: Sirius Black, der auf einem nächtlichen Friedhof steht, und wir sehen in Slow Motion wie sein Zauberstab zu Boden fällt. Dann schlingen sich Fesseln um seinen ganzen Körper, und eine Schar geheimnisvoller Unbekannter in roten Roben tritt aus dem Dunkel und umringt ihn. Ihre Gesichter sind unter den Kapuzen nicht zu erkennen, nur eine Stimme ist zu hören: "Dies ist ein großer Tag für alle Getreuen des Dunklen Lords!"  
  
mach das weg, wir haben doch noch überhaupt nicht angefangen.  
  
soll ich eine rede halten?  
  
du sollst die klappe halten!  
  
lass mich wenigstens den disclaimer aufsagen, okay?  
  
Dies ist ein geschriebener Anime zu Harry Potter. Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling, dem Bloomsbury Verlag, und Warner Brothers. Diese Fanfiction hat keinen kommerziellen Hintergrund, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.  
  
gut gell?  
  
jetzt bin ich dran: Der Autor heißt Yamato, und seine Mailaddy ist draco4gmx.de. Das Rating ist PG-13, also für Kinder unter dreizehn nicht geeignet. Zuviel Sex und Gewalt, oder so!  
  
also, lass uns endlich anfangen!  
  
was brauchen wir?  
  
was man für nen trailer halt so braucht: krieg, liebe, tod, sehnsucht, küssende pärchen, und blaue ersatzflüssigkeiten

-

Cedric (Stimme eingeblendet): "Vor achtzehn Jahren..."  
  
Ein schwarzer Bildschirm. Langsam zieht rötlicher Nebel auf.  
  
Cedric: "...regierte Dunkelheit unsere Welt."  
  
Im Nebel formt sich Stück für Stück das Dunkle Mal, ein Totenkopf, in dessen Mund sich eine Schlange windet.  
  
Cedric: "Vor achtzehn Jahren..."  
  
Eine dunkle Flüssigkeit läuft über den Bildschirm, wischt das Dunkle Mal weg, und bildet eine schimmernde Fläche. Um die Fläche herum formt sich aus dem roten Nebel eine Schale, die aus rotglühendem Metal zu bestehen scheint.  
  
Cedric: "...glaubten wir, die Dunkelheit sei besiegt."  
  
Drei schmale Frauenhände erscheinen, berühren die Flüssigkeit mit den Fingerspitzen. Zunächst sieht man nur die Wellen der Berührung, die ringförmig auseinanderlaufen, doch dann formt sich in der Schale ein Bild.  
  
Cedric: "Besiegt auf ewig..."  
  
Das Bild zeigt Lord Voldemort, der auf ein Baby zugeht, welches in ein Tuch eingewickelt am Boden liegt. Neben dem Baby ist eine Flut roter Haare zu erkennen, offensichtlich von einer Person, die daneben am Boden liegt, doch sie befindet sich außerhalb des Bildes. Dann ein grüner Blitz, - so plötzlich und heftig, daß er den ganzen Bildschirm in ein giftiges Grün taucht, dazu ein Knall, der die Zuschauer in ihren Sitzen hochfahren läßt. (tja, Leutz, das ist Dolby Digital g ), und die schwarz berobte Gestalt Voldemort's löst sich in dem grünen Licht auf. Kamera fährt wieder auf das Baby, es trägt jetzt eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Die Schale außenrum ist verschwunden, das Bild befindet sich jetzt auf dem gesamten Bildschirm.  
  
Eine Frauenstimme: (hysterisch) "Das ist einfach nicht möglich! Unser Meister kann nicht von einem Kind besiegt worden sein!"  
  
Cedric: "Wie konnten wir uns nur so täuschen?"

-

Es folgen eine Reihe schnell wechselnder Bilder. Wir sehen Reiter in schwarzen Roben, die auf düsteren Geisterpferden durch den Himmel galoppieren, wir sehen zuckende Lichtstrahlen, die aus Zauberstäben hervorblitzen, wir sehen Diagon Alley in Flammen stehen, wir sehen Menschen, die in einem dunklen Raum eingesperrt sind, und wir hören immer wieder verzweifelte Schreie.  
  
Draco: (mit fiesem Grinsen) "Wollen Sie mir einen Strick draus drehen, dass ich ein paar stinkende Muggles von diesem Erdboden gefegt habe?" 

-

Szenenwechsel: Voldemort's Hand mit langen krallenartigen Fingern, die sich langsam zu einer Faust zusammen schließt...  
  
Voldemort: "Wir stehen am Abgrund einer neuen glorreichen Ära, liebe Freunde!" 

-

Szenenwechsel: Walden Macnair, und Marcus Flint, die nebeneinander hergehen, im Hintergrund die schwarzen Geisterpferde. Macnair trägt eine rote Robe, Flint eine schwarze.  
  
Macnair: (mit spöttischem Unterton) "Gibt es tatsächlich noch Mudbloods in London?"

-

Szenenwechsel: Der Kopf von Peter Pettigrew, der in einem Kaminfeuer erscheint.  
  
Pettigrew: (zischelt) "Unser Meister will, dass Sie sofort eine Razzia in Diagon Alley durchführen." 

-

Szenenwechsel: Lucius Malfoy, der in einem seiner vielen Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor, zurückgelehnt in einem samtbezogenen Sessel sitzt, und ein Gesicht zieht, wie eine schläfrige Katze, die soeben genüsslich eine Maus verspeist hat.  
  
Malfoy: (sehr selbstzufrieden) "Tut mir leid, alter Freund, aber das Projekt Ragnarök unterliegt strengster Geheimhaltung." 

-

Szenenwechsel: ein alter Mann mit schneeweißem Haar, und harten Gesichtszügen, der uns bis dato noch nicht bekannt ist, er sitzt ebenfalls in einem Sessel, aber aus gehauenem Stein. Allerdings nicht in einem Wohnzimmer, sondern in einem Verlies. Auf seinem Schoß hockt ein etwa sechsjähriges rothaariges Mädchen, das er mit einem Arm hält, in der anderen Hand hält er eine Puppe. Links und rechts neben ihm stehen zwei weitere Mädchen, vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt, eine ebenfalls rothaarig, die andere silberblond und werfen einander giftige Blicke zu.  
  
Weißhaariger Mann: (mit piepsiger Puppenstimme) "Warum willst du uns nicht verraten, wo sich euer Versteck befindet? Du machst die armen kleinen Püppchen ganz ganz traurig.  
  
Die Kamera schwenkt hinüber zur anderen Seite des Verlieses, dort steht Dumbledore mit Eisenringen an die Wand geschmiedet. Man kann sein Gesicht kaum erkennen, da sein Kopf nach vorn gefallen ist, und seine Haare darüber hängen.  
  
Dumbledore: (dafür, dass er sich in so schlechtem Zustand befindet, klingt seine Stimme bemerkenswert ruhig) "Auf mein Leben kommt es nicht an. Es wird immer Menschen geben, die zwischen Recht und Unrecht unterscheiden können, und diese Menschen werden nicht aufhören, eure Tyrannei zu bekämpfen."

-

Szenenwechsel zu einer Gruppe Jugendlicher, die auf Besen durch die Luft zischen. Wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man Harry, Ron, Hermione, und viele andere bekannte Gesichter wiederfinden, wie zum Beispiel Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, und Dean Thomas. Es scheinen wohl so ziemlich alle Schüler aus Harry's Jahrgang dabei zu sein, außer den Slytherins.  
  
Ron: (versucht stolz, und heldenhaft zu klingen) "Sag' deinem Dunklen Lord, dass wir uns niemals geschlagen geben werden! So lange noch ein Atemzug in unseren Adern fließt, werden Harry Potter, und die tapferen Rebellen von Gryffindor,....und natürlich auch Ravenclaw, und Hufflepuff.... für die Freiheit, Gleichheit und Brüderlichkeit aller Hexen und Zauberer kämpfen!"  
  
Wieder folgt eine Aneinanderreihung schneller Szenen, Harry und seine Freunde fliegen durch die Luft, fliegen plötzlich unter Wasser, steigen wieder in die Luft auf, und kämpfen gegen Gestalten in roten Roben. Ein Zauberstab verwandelt sich plötzlich in ein quietschrosa Sparschweinchen. 

-

Szenenwechsel: Hermione unterhält sich mit einem etwa achtjährigen, dunkelhaarigen Mädchen, das hinter ihr auf dem Besen sitzt. Vor den beiden sitzt noch ein etwa vierjähriger dunkelblonder Junge.  
  
Hermione: (nachdenklich) "Eigentlich sind wir nichts weiter, als eine Gruppe einsamer Kinder, die endlich ihre Eltern wiedersehen wollen. Aber ich fürchte, du hast recht, dazu müssen wir wohl die Welt retten. Solange der Dunkle Lord herrscht, wird nichts wieder so sein, wie es einmal war." 

-

Szenenwechsel: Eine Gruppe Kinder sitzt in einem Häuschen mit Papierwänden auf Tatami Matten, und trinkt Tee aus Schalen. Vor ihnen stehen Harry, Hermione, und einige andere Gryffindors.  
  
Harry: (entschlossen) "Wenn wir unsere Familien wiedersehen, und unser Leben zurückhaben wollen, dann müssen wir dafür kämpfen. Solange Voldemort über das Reich der Magie herrscht, werden Hexen und Zauberer nach ihrer Herkunft beurteilt werden, und nicht nach ihrem Charakter. Und Werte, wie Liebe, Freundschaft oder Mitgefühl werden mit Füßen getreten." 

-

Szenenwechsel: Wald, eine dunkle Nacht ohne Mond, Düsternis. Zwei Gestalten stehen sich gegenüber, ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen.  
  
Sirius: (zärtlich) "Du weißt, was wir einander geschworen haben. Wir müssen unsere Mission erfüllen, auch wenn einem von uns etwas zustößt. Du weißt, dass ich gehen muss!" 

-

Szenenwechsel: Hermione's Gesicht in Nahaufnahme.  
  
Hermione: (zögerlich) "Sag' mal ganz ehrlich, bist du in Harry verliebt? 

-

Szenenwechsel: Harry und Ginny sitzen gedankenverloren neben einem Wasserfall auf einem Stein. Harry hat einen Arm um sie gelegt, aber jeder blickt in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Harry: "Es tut mir leid."  
  
Ginny: "Gibt es...gibt es da jemanden?"  
  
Harry: "Ja." 

-

Szenenwechsel: Ron's Gesicht in Nahaufnahme  
  
Ron: (äußerst verwirrt) "Aber du bist doch in Harry verliebt!"  
  
- 

Szenenwechsel: Cho (in einem aufreizenden violetten Kleid) läuft mit schnellen Schritten durch einen Gang, als sie plötzlich von einer Hand am Arm gepackt wird. Vor ihr steht ein dunkelhaariger junger Mann, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Walden Macnair hat.  
  
Dunkelhaariger Mann: (verzweifelt und aggressiv) Komm zurück zu mir, Cho! Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben.  
  
Cho (wütend): "Vorbei ist vorbei! Lass mich endlich in Ruh!"  
  
-

Szenenwechsel: Hermione's Gesicht in Nahaufnahme  
  
Hermione: (äußerst verwirrt) "Aber wenn du nicht in Harry verliebt bist, und ich nicht in Harry verliebt bin, warum in aller Welt streiten wir uns dann um ihn?"

-

Szenenwechsel: Nacht über London. Marcus Flint, und Draco Malfoy sitzen auf einem Hausdach.  
  
Marcus: (zu sich selbst) "Macht, immer wieder Macht! Was nützt einem die ganze verdammte Macht, wenn man nicht bei der Person sein kann, die man liebt?"  
  
Draco: (auch zu sich selbst) "Die Frage muss lauten: Wie viel Macht muss man erringen, damit man es kann." 

-

Wieder eine schnelle Folge von Bildern: Ein Auto, das durch den Regen fährt, als plötzlich ein rothaariges Mädchen mitten auf der Strasse steht, ein Handy, auf dem wie von Geisterhand eine SMS erscheint, Narcissa Malfoy, und eine uns nicht bekannte rothaarige Frau, die einander hasserfüllt anstarren (Ähnlich wie die beiden Mädchen in der vorherigen Szene), Draco und Cho, die in Festroben, und mit Weingläsern in der Hand auf dem Balkon von Malfoy Manor stehen, und auf den Park hinaus blicken. (Cho trägt dasselbe violette Kleid, wie in der vorherigen Szene, und ihren Umhang darüber.)  
  
Draco: (sehr zynisch) "Und wie oft im Jahr denkst du für gewöhnlich an Cedric Diggory?"  
  
Cho: (ohne jede Spur von Zynismus, einfach nur fröhlich) "Etwa genauso oft, wie du an Pansy Parkinson!" 

-

Szenenwechsel: Harry, Ron und Snape in Dumbledore's ehemaligem Büro, das jetzt Snape's Büro ist. Harry steht Snape mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht gegenüber und hält den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
Harry: (schreit vor Wut) "Ich werd' den Mistkerl töten, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."  
  
Snape (bleibt vollkommen ruhig) "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehen kannst, Potter. Du wirst so etwas nie verstehen, und das ist auch genau der Grund, weshalb du dich aus diesem Krieg heraushalten solltest, denn mit deinen Methoden kannst du nicht gewinnen. 

-

Szenenwechsel: Ginny und Colin Creevy am Wasserfall (der Wasserfall aus der vorherigen Szene).  
  
Colin: (versucht, wie ein Held zu klingen, um Ginny zu imponieren, klingt aber nur piepsig) "Ich weiß, dass ich tapfer sein kann, wenn ich nur eine Chance bekomme. Aber mit unseren alten Methoden kommen wir nicht weiter. Ein paar Muggles retten – was ist das schon? Wir müssen aktiver werden, wir müssen kämpfen, und uns nicht hier drin verstecken!" 

-

Szenenwechsel: Hermione und Hagrid in Hagrid's Hütte. (Es scheint aber nicht die Hütte zu sein, die wir kennen, auch wenn sie ähnlich eingerichtet ist) Fang liegt auf einem Fell am Kamin, und Crookshanks stolziert an ihm vorbei.  
  
Hagrid (stellt mit einem Klirren eine Teetasse zurück auf den Tisch.) "Aye, wenn ihr mich fracht, hat Dumbledore vollkommen recht! Ihr solltet nich' draußen rumrennen, und euch in Gefahr bringen. Solltet lieber im Versteck bleiben!" 

-

Szenenwechsel: Harry und seine Mitstreiter sitzen um einen großen Tisch versammelt.  
  
Ron: (wendet sich an alle, klingt etwas genervt) Wir hocken hier rum, wie der Dachs in seinem Bau, und können nichts machen. Draußen könnte die Welt untergehen, und wir würden es nicht einmal bemerken. Wir müssen ...!"  
  
Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, zerreißt das Bild wie Papier, und die verrottete Hand eines Dementors schießt dem Zuschauer entgegen, als ob sie aus dem Bildschirm greifen wolle.  
  
Der verzweifelte Schrei eines Mädchens.  
  
Mädchen: (Stimme vor Angst erstickt) "Bitte...bitte nicht! Nicht die Dement...."  
  
Unbekannte Stimme: (eines jungen Mannes) Seid nun alle Zeugen, was mit denen geschieht, die es wagen, sich dem dunklen Lord zu widersetzen.  
  
Die Hand packt zu, und rötlicher Rauch quillt daraus hervor. Aus dem Rauch formen sich Buchstaben.  
  
- 

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle – Cycle of the Badger  
  
Part 1 coming December 2001 to your favorite Radiostation  
  
Voldemort: "Dies ist erst der Anfang!"  
  
-

hey fred,  
  
ja george?  
  
sind wir gut oder was?  
  
geil!  
  
megageil!  
  
abgefahren!  
  
monstermäßig!  
  
kicher  
  
aus

--------------------------------  
  
Antworten auf Reviews  
  
---------------------------------  
  
- 

an alle: Ich bin leider nur ein Stück weitergekommen, und zwar bis zum Ende von 2003. Die Reviews von 2004 hab' ich noch nicht beantwortet. Also seit mir bitte ned böse, wenn eure Antwort noch nicht dabei ist. Sie wird dann in der nächsten Zeit kommen. Ned vergessen, die obersten Reviewantworten sind immer die neuesten :-)

Und ich hab grad festgestellt, ich muss ein braves normales "an" schreiben, irgendwie verschluckt der mir das add- Zeichen. Der verschluckt mir auch die Sternchen, deswegen mach ich statt Sternchen Klammern. Also ned wundern, meine tapferen Leser. 

Reviews 2003:

-

an Vengari: Deine Theorie über Cho ist echt interessant, und richtig kreativ. Das Mädel inszeniert ihren eigenen Tod, damit sie nicht geschnappt wird. Gerissen genug dafür wäre sie. Und Yama wär vielleicht auch fies genug so was einzubauen (fg)

Nun ja, inzwischen ist das 12. Chap raus, und wir wissen, dass sie wirklich tot ist, aber trotzdem, Respekt. Du denkst in den richtigen Bahnen (hüpf)

Ich bin ein Fan von Cho, allerdings war ihre Heldenrolle wirklich nur für den ersten Zyklus geplant. Ihre Geschichte ist mit dem zwölften Kapitel erzählt. Im zweiten Zyklus werden wir sie aber noch mal wieder sehen, denn ein Teil davon spielt ja in der Vergangenheit.

Und vermissen werd' ich sie auch. (schnüff)

-

an Dream: Was mir grad eingefallen ist, falls ich's dir ned schon gesagt hab'. Irgendwann vor langer langer Zeit hab' ich den Hamburger Bahnhof sogar mal gesehen. War Yama aber noch klein und kann sich ned mehr dran erinnern.

Umbridge ist so 'ne Ziege! Sie ist der schlimmste Hasschara überhaupt, sogar Voldie und Pettigrew wirken gegen sie harmlos (sich duckt, bevor Voldie auch nen Fluch auf ihn loslässt) Aber gerade deshalb ist sie irgendwie genial, gerade weil sie so widerlich ist. Macht das Sinn? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Vampire (flatter) Wir hatten einen auf dem Speicher im Haus meiner Großeltern. Wir haben damals als Kiddies nur diesen geheimen Raum mit einer seltsamen Holzkiste gefunden. Ehrlich wahr. Und für uns war es sofort klar, dass da ein Vampir drin hausen tut.

NGE ist Neon Genesis Evangelion. Wird auch oft mit EVA abgekürzt. Ist ein Anime, bzw. ein Manga, der mich immer wieder inspiriert, auch wenn sich rausgestellt hat, dass hinter der komplizierten mystischen Story eine einzige Fanverarsche steckt, die sich ein paar durchgeknallte Freaks ham einfallen lassen, als sie besoffen und zugekifft waren. Bin ich gemein, oder was? Jetzt kennst du's ned einmal und ich ruinier' es schon für dich. Vergiss am besten alles, was ich gesagt habe.

Chronische Verwirrtheit? Yama's zweiter (oder dritter nach "arschlangsam") Vornahme.

-

an Black Luna1: Cho tat mir auch leid, ohne Schmarrn, ich hab' geflennt, wo ich ihren Tod beschrieben hab'. Irgendwie schizophren, oder? Und Mione ist wirklich ein Schnellchecker (seufz).

Yep, es werden vier Teile. Nach Badger kommt Snake, dann Eagle, dann Lion. Snake wird ein bisschen länger sein (22 Kapitel), und die anderen beiden dafür etwas kürzer. Insgesamt werden wir dann aber wieder auf 52 (4x13) kommen. Wird noch viel Arbeit für mich werden (seufz) und für euch auch (g)

-

an Ebilein: So richtig methodisch alles durch, Absatz für Absatz. Cool. Da muss ich ja gleich gucken, wo ich dich trotzdem noch verwirren kann (fg)

Die Blümchen? Doch, da kann ich dir ausnahmsweise mal 'ne Antwort geben. Voldi weiß schon genau, welche Mädels die Blumen kriegen, und auch warum er sie ihnen gibt. Und da wir seinen Charakter kennen, können wir's zusammenfassen mit: "Wenn es ihm was bringt!"

Absatz 5: Schweißbündchen wird noch mal wichtig. (g) So im dritten, oder vierten Zyklus ungefähr. Absatz 8: Harry in Pansy verknallt? Ach so, du meinst Draco. Verknallt ist ned der richtige Ausdruck, aber du hast schon Recht, wenn du denkst, dass seine Kälte hier nur gespielt ist. Absatz 10: Das Latein heißt schon das. Sollte es komisch klingen, dann wahrscheinlich weil es Mittelalter-Latein ist, und kein Klassisches. Die hauen öfter mal nen Hund rein.

Was deine Fragen zu Cho angeht, die wurden mit Kapitel 12 wohl beantwortet. Aber zu der Prinz/Prinzessin Sache ist einiges offen, die wird uns auch im nächsten Zyklus noch verfolgen. Ohne zuviel verraten zu wollen: Es wird ein Kapitel geben, das uns etwas über die Geschehnisse in Band 2 verrät (geheimnisvoll lächel)

Nee. Marie ist wirklich kein GU...LOL

-

an Anna Moonlight: Eine von den drei Schwestern? Interessante Theorie, damit hätte man auch was machen können. Harry und Narcissa zum Beispiel wär'n mal ein interessantes Pairing, ich wette, da gibt's noch ned viel Stories dazu.

Die Szene mit Dawn und dem Blut fand' ich auch verdammt cool (grusel) na ja, was Sirius und Harry angeht, sie werden sich noch mal wieder sehen. Aber was Genaues kann ich dir dazu jetzt ned sagen, nur: Sirius macht sich ned umsonst Sorgen um seinen kleinen Harry.

Tja bei mir ist es so, dass Sirius Harry halt auf eine andere Weise liebt, als Remus. Sirius liebt in wie einen Sohn, oder einen kleinen Bruder, das ist ned die Slash Liebe – sorry. Deshalb kann man gar ned sagen, welche Liebe nun stärker ist. Doch – du kannst natürlich Buffy zum Vergleich nehmen. Buffy hat Angel geopfert, um die Welt zu retten, aber bei Dawn war sie nicht bereit dazu. Also kann man argumentieren, dass sie Dawn mehr geliebt hat, und so könnte Sirius auch Harry mehr lieben (g) Du siehst, Argumente lassen sich schon finden.

Oh oh. Dark Anna kommt angeflogen! (yama in deckung geht) Wird Harry Sirius befreien? Oder wird Sirius dasselbe Schicksal erleiden, wie in den "realen"Büchern? Und was ist mit deiner geheimnisvollen Ahnung Ginny betreffend? Nun, wir werden sehen (geheimnisvoll lächelt)

Yep, Harry/Draco gibt es schon sehr viele, aber als ich 2001 mit AD angefangen hab', gab's noch fast keine. Also sollte mir verziehen werden, meinst du ned auch?

HdR hab' ich auch in der Filmnacht gesehen, aber da ich Frodo/Sam Fan bin, hab' ich's geliebt (g) Irgendwie ist mir aufgefallen, dass die meisten Harry/Sirius Slasher auch eher Frodo/Aragorn sind. Na ja, mein Fall ist es ned so ganz, ich slashe nicht so gern kleine Hobbits mit großen Leuten. Dann schon lieber die Hobbits untereinander und Legolas mit Gimli. Aragorn kann bei seiner Arwen bleiben, oder Moment mal, man könnte Arwen auch sehr schön mit Eowyn slashen...(überleg)....(grübel)

Nein, ich komm jetzt nicht auf Ideen, sonst dauerts mit AD noch länger...

-

an Blackstar: Wo du reviewen sollst? Wie wär's denn mit hier? (g) Na und ned beleidigt sein, (knuff) ich freu mich echt über deine Reviews, ganz egal, wo du sie hinschreibst.

Soweit ich weiß, gibt's die HP Online Seite jetzt gar ned mehr, im letzten halben Jahr kam da jedenfalls 'ne Fehlermeldung.

-

an pirat: yo ho! Ich glaub' Fred und George hätten gar nix dagegen von dir gekidnappt zu werden, die würden dann auf deinem Schiff rumhängen und alles auf den Kopf stellen. Oder sie klauen heimlich deinen Schatz und brennen damit durch, wer weiß? Den beiden ist ned zu trauen, die ham's faustdick hinter den Ohren!

-

an 1234567890: Thanx, und ich beeil mich mit weiterschreiben..

-

an Elena: Yep, ich denke auch dass es die längste ist, hab' jedenfalls noch keine gefunden, die länger wäre. Bisher nur bei den englischen. Und ich hab' definitiv vor, sie zu Ende zu schreiben, auch wenn es ganz sicher noch dauern wird. Na ja, Rowling schreibt sicher besser als ich, mit der kann sich niemand von uns messen. Sie hat schließlich die Charas alle erfunden, mit denen wir hier so einfach spielen (g)

-

an Sirena: Für dich auch ein riesengroßes Sorry wegen Cho, wir haben ja schon drüber gelabert. Mal lustig, mal traurig – ich versuch eben die Story abwechslungsreich zu machen. Ich will mich bei einer so langen Story ned auf ein Genre festlegen, sonst wird's zu langweilig.

-

an liz: Yep, arme Cho. Ich war selbst überrascht, dass so viele Leser sie so liebgewonnen haben und jetzt so traurig sind. Dabei ist sie in den Büchern eher unbeliebt. Aber ich mag sie auch sehr gerne, und hab sie immer als einen unverstandenen Charakter gesehen. Mit "heimlicher"Heldin hast du vollkommen recht, allerdings würd ich nicht sagen "Heldin von AD"sondern eher "Heldin des ersten Zyklus."Wobei es im zweiten Zyklus noch ein wieder sehen mit ihr geben wird, allerdings nur in Rückblenden. Sorry, dass ich so fies bin und Charas kille (sich schämt)

Dir auch ein bloody Christmas, wobei ich dir das schon fast für 2004 wünschen sollte, und ned für 2003.

-

an swan: Dein erstes Review? Gibt also doch noch so böse Leutchen, die die ganze Zeit lesen und nix reviewn. Aber hiermit hast du's ja jetzt getan, also sei dir verziehen :-) Und bei soviel Lob schmilzt der Yama einfach nur dahin. (zerfließ)

Die meisten deiner Fragen werden tatsächlich in Kapitel 12 beantwortet, zum Beispiel, warum Draco ned auf Cho reinfällt, und wer sie letztendlich getötet hat. Was allerdings Voldemort und Lucilla angeht, wird's mit der Antwort noch 'ne ganze Weile dauern – sorry. Jedenfalls wird sie dem guten Voldie noch von großen Nutzen sein, aber das kommt nicht mehr in diesem Zyklus.

Ob's noch Tote geben wird? Auch hier wieder sorry, die Antwortet lautet leider 'ja' Ich will dich ganz bestimmt ned spoilern, nur darauf vorwarnen. Im Disclaimer bei den Warnungen gibt es auch immer eine Death Warning, das heißt, dass in dieser Story Charaktere sterben werden. Ich hoffe, das schreckt dich ned zu sehr vom Lesen ab (seufz) aber das AD Universum ist nun mal leider keine Welt in der alle immer glücklich sind, und alles gut ausgeht.

-

an original-kp: Yeah, komplett (mitfreu) Wela hula huppen hapf

-

Update, October 2004 (alles drüber, ned drunter :-(

-

an Dream: lass die Kleenex lieber mal griffbereit, es wird heftig gemein, weil er seinen Lesern solch furchtbare Dinge antut  
  
Ginny hat schon mit Voldie getanzt, der fiese Prinz hat viele Prinzessinnen. Und dass er Lucilla nicht umbringt, ist eigentlich logisch, denn wie er am Ende der Szene selbst andeutet, kann er sie noch gut brauchen. Sterben tut jemand anders, und das weißt du wahrscheinlich jetzt schon heul  
  
Das mit den CDs hast du ganz richtig verstanden. Ich hab überlegt, was man in der Magierwelt verwenden könnte, um Stimmen zu speichern, und da bin ich auf diese drehenden Scheiben gekommen, die sie bei Zork Nemesis (ein uraltes Computerspiel), der Zeitmaschine (weiß jetzt nicht, ob alte oder neue Verfilmung), und vielleicht noch irgendwo bei Planet der Affen verwenden. Fred und George können übers Radio relativ gefahrlos Grüße ausrichten, aber es wäre ein wenig unwahrscheinlich, wenn die Kinder im Geheimversteck unter Wasser ein Muggle Radio verwenden könnten. Also mußte ich eine Möglichkeit finden, die Grüße zu den Kids zu bringen.  
  
Ich kann verstehen, dass das auch traurig ist, aber ich denke, es ist ein Trost, wenn man weiß, dass die Eltern am Leben sind, und es ihnen gut geht.

-

an nyx und wandelstern: Na da freuen sich Fred und George aber, sie wollen immer vermisst werden, wenn sie nicht da sind - sind noch schlimmere Angeber, als der Yama. Wegen dem Szenenablauf - ich hatte mich gewundert, weil bei euch alles so schön zusammenpasst. Ich hab schon eine Menge Szenen aus dem Trailer in eurer Story wieder gefunden g  
  
Und yep, es ist gerade weitergegangen eg mit einem Cliffhänger.  
  
Euer neues Kapitel werd ich gleich mal durchlesen gespannt ist

-

an Ebi Potter: Du hast mich da mit der Nase auf eine ganz wichtige Kleinigkeit gestoßen. Ginny's Rose ist weiß. Aber durch die Anfangsszene könnte man glauben, sie ist grün, da hast du recht. Deshalb hab ich aus den grünen Rosen mal eben schnell weiße Rosen gemacht, als ich das Chappie überarbeitet hab. Das grüne Kleid ist natürlich geblieben, denn rothaarige Mädels sehen in grünen Klamotten einfach am besten aus. schmacht  
  
Deine Bilder hab ich mir übrigens angeguggt und nochmal ausgiebig bewundert. Bei deiner Addy muß es aber www heißen, und ned w, da mußte ich erst etwas rumprobieren, bis ich die Seite gefunden hab.  
  
Ich bin übrigens dabei, eine AD Homepage zu machen, und wollte dich fragen, ob ich deine Bilder dann auch mit drauf nehmen darf. Die Homepage soll ungefähr zum zweiten Zyklus fertig sein, also dann, wenn der Yama sich ein bisserl mit dem Zeugs auskennt....

-

an Thiuri: Nur für heute abend? Wollen doch mal sehen, wie lange Hermione es durchhält eg Zur Spieluhrensache kommt jetzt erstmal ne Weile nix mehr, aber ich kann dir soviel sagen, dass Voldie die Dinger benutzt, um private Konversationen mit gewissen Leuten zu machen. Die Lestrange Schwestern hatten ja auch welche g, wie man in der Musicalfolge sieht. Nur dass erwachsenen Frauen eben nicht mehr ganz so naiv sind, wie kleine Mädchen....  
  
Was in Cho's Brief stand, wirst du am Ende des Kapitels erfahren. Wer Harry's große Liebe ist, kommt leider erst im nächsten...  
  
Draco darf demnächst mal wieder sexy aussehen. Und ganz evil sein. Und die Kleenex wirst du brauchen. schnüff

-

an nightmares daughter: Hat er. Hat er schon wieder, und das Kapitel ist fertig. Und es hört natürlich da auf, wo es am Spannensten ist, und genau da, wo man glaubt, man hat alles gecheckt, kommt der BOOM und es ist alles ganz anders in Deckung hüpft, bevor Nightmares große Pferdeschnauze kommt

-

an Beruthiel: Noch ein Frodo hüpft und Return of the King haben wir schon längst geguggt freu Gucken wir nochmal!!! Und man darf zu jedem Kapitel bloß einmal reviewen, also darfst du dich ned einloggen, sondern muß es anonymus machen.  
  
Und Fred und George spielen deinen Song gerne g, auch wenn du ein Hobbit, und kein verlorengegangenes Kind bist.

-

an pirat: Yo Ho Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me singt Den Yama sein Schiff, das kriegst du nicht, es segelt auf seinem PC. Es fährt dort herum, bei Regen und Sturm, wenn Windows abstürzt - oh je.

-

an Anna Moonlight: Lass mich teilhaben g find's cool, dass du dir Gedanken machst. Es ist ja Absicht, dass mehrere Leute als Harry's große Liebe in Frage kommen. Bin gespannt, was du am Ende des Kapitels sagst. Wobei - da wird es dich nicht mehr interessieren, wer GU ist, da wirst du dich in Dark Willow verwandeln, und der Yama muß um seine Haut fürchten... an Vengari: mach dir keine Sorgen, keiner kommt so oft zum Reviewn, wie er es gerne möchte. Freut mich aber trotzdem, dass du wieder da bist hüpf  
  
Kapitel 11 wirft viele Fragen auf, aber einige werden auch beantwortet, also ist es hoffentlich ned ganz so schlimm g Aber du magst die Fragen ja, dann warn ich dich gleich mal vor dem Schluß des Kapitels, da gibt es noch mehr Fragen und böse Cliffhanger.  
  
Lucius/Severus gehören jetzt auch zu meinen Lieblingspairings g mit den beiden kann man ne menge machen, gerade der Kampf zwischen Berechnung und echten Gefühlen wird später noch interessant werden.

-

an Vanillia: Pansy ist nicht erwähnt worden? Es kam doch in Folge 10 genau raus, dass sie eine von den Schülern war, die sich gegen Voldemort aufgelehnt haben, und deshalb von den Dementoren ausgesaugt wurden. Das stand in einem der Briefe an Harry. Was Pansy und Draco angeht, dazu kommt später noch mehr, denn es wird eine Rückblende an jenen Junitag nach Hogsmeade geben...das plan ich seit Kapitel 5, und ich weiß einfach noch nicht, wo ich es reinbringe. Das heißt, jetzt weiß ich es...es kommt in Kapitel 13.

Viel Auswahl hab ich ja ned mehr. seufz

-

an beruthiel: sich nochmal duckt, denn da kommt die nächste Monsterreview und sie ist noch länger banner rausholt Wir werden Mittelerde verteidigen! mit skateboard den Oliphanten rauf und runtersurft  
  
Der Lockhart Song freu den hab ich immer noch ned Sevvie geschickt, obwohl ich es ihm schon soo lange versprochen hab. Das was ich und Ronnie in BS gemeint hatten, war Metafiktion. Ist schwierig das zu erklären, aber es meint, wenn eine Geschichte mehrere Ebenen hat. So wie in Sophie's Welt. oder auch in AD mit Fred und George.  
  
SD heißt Super Deformed, das sind diese kleinen kitschig knuddeligen Manga Figuren. Also 'sehr drollig' triffts irgendwie auch. Und einen Colin Song wollte ich echt nicht schreiben, ich hab mich ja schon mit dem dummen Pettigrew Song so rungequält seufz kein Bock auf Pettigrew hat, aber weiß, das wichtig  
  
Komisch, wie alle das Buffy/Spike Harry/Draco Gesinge als Hinweis aufassen. Dabei bin ich gar ned so der Buffy/Spike Fan. Ich bin Buffy/Faith und Spike/Angel. Und natürlich Andrew/Warren, aber das weißt du ja eh.  
  
Draco's Geburtstag hab ich erfunden. 13. November klingt doch gut! 13 ist schön düster und November ist Skorpion eg.  
  
Das Aussehen von Azkaban hab ich auch erfunden. kam noch ned vor im Buch - leider Die mit den Pferdeschwänzen sind Bill und Fleur, und das hat auch schon jemand erraten freu  
  
Der Sperber hat was mit Herrmann Hesse zu tun, kam noch nicht vor, und wird erst viiiiel später erklärt, wenn wir zu den Rückblenden auf die Lucius/James Lovestory kommen. dazu jetzt nix sagt  
  
Nein, sie verwandelt sich in einen Schmetterling. Und du scheinst die einzige gewesen zu sein, die gemerkt hat, dass es Cho ist, jedenfalls hat das sonst noch keiner geschrieben- na ich glaub keiner mag den Pettigrew Song genau durchlesen.  
  
Bei sind's 292 Seiten zu diesem Zeitpunkt g Und yep, genau das ist Metafiktion. nd lang ist gar kein Ausdruck, ich hab sieben Monate für das Ding gebraucht  
  
frodo wuschelt und bloß nix von zügen hören will

-

an beruthiel: sich erstmal duckt, denn da kommt der frodo mit einer monsterreview. Ist die laaaaang praline bestaun  
  
Na klar, du bist Frodo, also ist Sam dein Fifi. Nur das mit dem Schlagen solltest du vielleicht ned allzulaut sagen. Und Lucius ist der Lurchi, und du kannst die Viecher alle streicheln, denn beim Yama beißt nicht mal Shelob. eine Shelob als Kuscheltier will, aber Ginny ist kein Eichhörnchen, sie können ned alle Animagi werden, oder doch?  
  
Die Meldung sollte heißen, das die Ghost Riders Katie und Olivia haben. Glocken wegen "Bell" und der Ghost Rider Song. Sollte ich später mal erklären.g  
  
Marvin ist viel cooler als Colin, und Draco zieht sich ned für Frodo aus, du hast doch Sam zum ausziehen. eg und hat auch vergessen, wielange Zoll in Zentimetern sind, es nur ungefähr mit Fingern zeigen kann.  
  
Die Macnair Söhne: Tod kommt einfach vom deutschen Wort Tod wortspiel sei Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers und Norman Bates. So einfach ist das. Freddy Krueger hab ich noch vergessen, aber wir haben schon einen Fred bei den Zwillingen.  
  
Kein heulender Draco? In den FFs tun wir immer so, als ob er so super cool wäre, aber im Buch ist er ne Heulsuse. Er heult in Band 4 bei der Frettchenszene, der Loser.  
  
Wo kommt Crookshanks her? Soll ich's dir veraten? Nein, ich hab' dir schon zuviel verraten zungerausstreck Lassen wir ihn auf einer Klobürste fliegen das zum Schreien findet  
  
Yep, ich hab das Review überstanden zurückknuddelt und ich hab's sogar geschafft, dir ne Antwort zu schreiben, und ich leb noch, und darf jetzt gleich weiterschreiben freu

-

an flower of darkness/moonspell: Yau, Anna ist ne Emanze, da wär der yama nie drauf gekommen in deckung geht Das ist gar nicht die Narcissa, die du da retten willst, das ist nur die dumme Marie. Und die glaubt, dass Narcissa die Family verraten hat, aber das kommt alles in Kapitel 6, ach nein 7. Oder wars doch 6, sich in eigener Geschichte ned mehr auskennt, weil blöd sei.  
  
Irgendwie mögen alle Hagrid ned. Na ja, in Band 5 nervt er fürchterlich mit seinem Grawp. Crookshanks kann nicht sprechen, aber er kann so einiges. Und nein, der Ring ist nicht von Sirius. Gut, dass auch die kleine Anna ned alles weiß eg Yep Dean/Seamus, Ernie/Hannah. So stell ich mir das vor.  
  
anna liebhat und knuddelt und natürlich kenn ich die Truman Show g daher könnte die Idee auch sein, wenn sie ned schon von Star Trek wär.  
  
Guggen wir zu den Tritonen. Na vielleicht ist das essen gar ned so schlecht, Meeres-oder in dem Fall Seefrüchte können sehr lecker sein. Am liebsten mag Yama die aus Schokolade. Und die ganze Reimerei war ganz schön anstrengend, aber Kapitel drei war noch gar nix gegen die Musicalfolge seufz  
  
Sie ist ned tot, so früh stirbt noch keiner. Das dicke Ende kommt aber noch. fies kichert lieb wird und anna drückt  
  
-

an flower of darkness/moonspell: Erstmal: Gred und Forge halten den guten Flint natürlich für hässlich, is doch klar g Und das Kind is ne Malfoy, Draco's Schwesterlein. Und die Creevys werden schon noch Ärger machen. g  
  
LOL, manchmal denk ich bei den HP Charas auch an unsere Group. Und ja, die Holodecks von Star Trek, die waren ja auch meine Vorlage für das Versteck, wie ich Natascha schon geschreibselt hab.  
  
Hat Severus Dumbi verraten? Und was wurde aus Fluffy? Werden wir's erfahren?  
  
böse anguggt Klappe halten, sonst Avada Kedavra! yama holt schon mal seinen zauberstab raus Ooops, bin nur ich das, oder klang das doppeldeutig? seufz

-

an flower of darkness/moonspell: Na, ich schätze in den Originalbüchern kann Voldie gar nicht gewinnen, leider, leider, oder wer weiß? Voldemort ist ned Lily,oder? Das wär echt mal was! Und Anna zittert vor Spannung? Guuuuut eg  
  
Yep, beim AD Draco scheiden sich die Geister. Fies, cool, evil-sexy, hab ich alles schon gehört, und die Leutz können sich ned entscheiden, ob sie ihn ansabbern, oder sich mit Schrecken abwenden sollen. Wobei die meisten irgendwie beides tun pfeif  
  
Marcus Flint wird uns noch öfter begegnen, der Ex-Quidditcher! Und Lucius auch, mitsamt den Schafen. Ne... ohne Schafe! Bis jetzt haben wir keine Schafe in der ganzen FF, so ne Gemeinheit aber auch. Aber zu den Schafen wären alle bestimmt noch viel gemeiner, als zu den Slytherins anna hinterher zum nächsten review saust

-

an flower of darkness/moonspell: Annnnnaaa knuddel oh, du mein augenstern und da coram is auch da in hysterische Kreischanfälle ausbricht, und alle knuddelt  
  
sich wieder beruhigt, und sich kommentar widmet Nein, Cedric lebt nicht, er darf nur den Hufflepuff Trailer sprechen. Und ich bin viiieeeel besser als Lucius böse schau okeeee okeeee ich bin größenwahnsinnig!  
  
das schön findet, dass du dir alles so genau vorstellen kannst Die drei Mädels kommen noch ausführlich genug in der Story vor, keine Sorge, auch der gruselige alte Mann wird da sein, allerdings erst in Chappie 10, was du inzwischen weißt. g Und in Kapitel 11 spoilert trifft du dann die beiden Typen aus der dunklen Nacht.  
  
Viel Spaß noch mit dem Rest hugs

-

an Nataaaaascha knuddelt Du bist tatsächlich wieder da hüpf Und grad beim Lestrangekapitel! freu  
  
Yep, die sind unheimlich g Urd, Skuld und Verdandi sind auch altdeutsche bzw. skandinavisch-germanische Namen. Na die Winkinger halt, du weißt schon, was ich meine. Sind die drei Nornen, aber ich schätze, das steht auch im Chap drin.  
  
Bei dem umwandelbaren Versteck hab ich mich ein bisserl vom Holodeck inspirieren lassen trekkie vergangenheit rauskramt Es muss ja nicht alles immer Star Wars sein. g  
  
Ron und Hermione, dazu sag ich jetzt nix. Ich weiß ja ned, wie weit du schon gelesen hast, und ich will dir nix spoilen. Was die abgeschlossenen Kapitel angeht, in dem Moment, in dem ich dies schreibe, ist Kapitel 11 "Once upon a December" abgeschlossen. Das bedeutet, bis dahin kannst du gefahrlos lesen, ohne "herausgerissen"zu werden.

-

an Thiuri: sich kräftig über Lob freut Ich sollte die nächsten drei Kapitel mal an Galenturiel schicken, und die Story auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Seufz und Yama auch Schnarchnase sein tut.  
  
Das Mädel in der Bahn ist ein bisserl Sophie's Welt-mäßig, gell? Die Idee von einer Geschichte in einer Geschichte in einer Geschichte – wie der Spiegel, der sich in einem Spiegel spiegelt, oder diese russischen Puppen. Aber ich liebe es die Realitäten ein wenig durcheinander zu werfen, so dass man nicht mehr weiß, was jetzt wahr ist, und was nicht. Vielleicht wacht das Mädel am Ende in der Straßenbahn auf, und alles war nur eine Geschichte? Ein bisschen wie Buffy in der Klappsmühle, falls dir das was sagt heute schon zu viele Anna Moonlight Reviews beantwortet hat  
  
Eine interessante Theorie und interessante Argumente. Ich vermute, ich weiß, wen du hinter den Briefen vermutest, wenn es nicht Cho ist, und ich kann dir sagen, du bist zumindest nicht die Einzige, die das vermutet, aber ob du mit deiner Vermutung recht hast, oder ob ich dich, und alle anderen nur wieder auf eine falsche Fährte locke, sag ich natürlich nicht. eg Da sag ich, wie schon ein paar Mal zuvor: zwölftes Kapitel.... an Dream: Kannst ruhig singen....ich hör es ja ned, okay das klang fies, ich schätze, wenn du im Chor warst, wird deine Stimme sicher ned so schlecht sein. Yep, die Cho hat einen Brief abgeschickt, doch jetzt kann ich sagen, dass er nicht an Harry ist, ohne das ich spoile. Denn inzwischen weißt du ja, dass er an Sirius ist. Wobei Cho noch immer Diamond Wing sein kann, oder auch Harry's heimlich Liebe – nix genaues weiß man nicht, und es kommt auch noch nicht raus, aber bald......laberyama...

-

an sternschen: In vielen Fandoms trifft man viele viele Leute wieder freu Und kann es sein, dass einige der ehemaligen Taichi/Yamatos jetzt Harry/Dracos sind? ggg Aber ein paar Parallelen lassen sich da schon ziehen, auch wenn Harry unter Garantie kein Taucherbrillenbrain ist. Na ja, wie das mit den Pairings in AD aussieht...ich kann nur sagen: Im12ten Kapitel kommt's raus, und das 12te ist das nächste. Und da du und die anderen Leser jetzt schon seit 2 Jahren warten, kann ich nur sagen: Jetzt dauert's wirklich nicht mehr lang (verglichen mit den 2 Jahren g)  
  
Ja, ich wollte ein Jahr brauchen, und keine zwei, aber immerhin geht es voran, wenn auch nur mit Impuls und ned mit Warp. Also tröste dich knuddel und ich hoffe, dass du noch dazu kommst, es zu lesen, und Theorien aufzustellen.

-

an nightmares daughter: Ich hab's gewusst g eine Halb-Nightmare yama sich ganz mary sue/gary stu like in einhorn verwandelt, und auch mit den ohren wackelt Und du kannst mich gern weiter erschrecken, und mir noch gaaanz viele Reviews schreiben. buhu schreit

-

an NarcissaMalfoy666: Yama freut sich über dein Kompliment, und beeilt sich mit Weiterschreiben. Die Bösen werden noch so einiges anstellen, das kann ich dir versichern. Nun, was das "Secure Payment"angeht, so habe ich das so verstanden, dass man als "normaler"Nutzer auch weiterhin nichts bezahlen muß. Man kann aber, wenn man bezahlt noch einen Extra Service kriegen, den wir Normalos nicht haben. Worin dieser Service im Einzelnen besteht, weiß ich jetzt nicht genau, aber das kannst du ja nachlesen, falls du dich dafür interessierst.

-

an Luna: Die Szene mit Voldie, Narcissa und dem Dolch war ein winziger Blick in die Vergangenheit. Ich kann dir soviel verraten, dass es um die Hochzeitszeremonie zwischen Lucius und Narcissa ging, zumindest um den Teil der Zeremonie, der sich im Geheimen abspielt g, und dass ich – wie bei fast allen von diesen winzigen Szenen in der Musicalfolge, in einem späteren Kapitel nochmal ausführlicher darauf zurückkommen werde. Erst im endgültig letzten Kapitel von AD wird das letzte Rätsel der Musicalfolge geklärt sein. ggg an Ebi Potter: Mit Lucius und James hast du vollkommen recht, das wurde schon mit dem Hirsch in Kapitel 8 angedeutet. Tja, der Lucius und sein Problem mit Hirschen. g  
  
Vieles in AD lässt sich eigentlich ganz gut aufdröseln, wenn man genau liest, und zwischen die Zeilen guggt. Gratulation zu deiner coolen Theorie, du hast voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

-

an Anna Moonlight: Über Ginny und Tom könnte man ne Menge schreiben, und in CotS, wenn die ganzen Rückblenden kommen, werd' ich das auch noch tun g die Story ist noch längst ned abgeschlossen, hab sie grad erst mal angerissen. Ron/Hermione und Neville/Coral haben auch noch einiges vor sich, aber hoffe lieber nicht auf zuviel (wie war das mit Joss und den Liebespaaren eg)  
  
Gerade ist mir eingefallen, dass du meine Antworten wahrscheinlich in umgekehrter Reihenfolge lesen wirst, und dass sie da wahrscheinlich ned soviel Sinn ergeben werden (tun sie eh ned, aber egal) Das ist wie im Manga, wo man auf der "letzten"Seite zu lesen anfangen muss....na ja so ungefähr. Also du mußt unten auf der Seite anfangen, und dich dann nach oben durchlesen, genau wie bei den Reviews selbst –aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich schon längst. (Und an dieser Stelle nochmal ne Werbung für www.slayerfanfic.de das ich dir in der ersten/letzten Reviewantwort schon genauer erklärt habe. ggg  
  
Keine Angst, Sirius kommt jetzt erstmal kräftig vor. Er kommt in Kapitel 11 vor, und in 12, und auch in 13. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass dir alles gefällt, was ich mit ihm mache, aber die Helden müssen halt leiden leiden leiden, so gehört sich das!

-

an Anna Moonlight: Das soll Harry so ziemlich in jeder Folge. Was den ersten Brief angeht, der wurde unter etwas anderen Umständen geschrieben, als die darauf folgenden Briefe, deshalb noch kein Code. Wie du wahrscheinlich gemerkt hast, war das noch vor dem Fall von Hogwarts und zwischen dem ersten, und den folgenden Briefen ist ein bisschen Zeit vergangen.  
  
Nein, leider nicht Sirius sorry Dafür darf er Harry auch in dieser Folge retten, und in der nächsten über zehn Seiten lang mit ihm quatschen. Das darf GU nicht. eg...Marcus tut mir auch leid, warum bin ich immer nur so fies zu meinen Liebespaaren? Fast so schlimm, wie Joss heul!

-

an Anna Moonlight: Ich kann mich nie zwischen "Under Your Spell"dem Giles/Tara Duett, und "Walk through the Fire"entscheiden. Wobei Spike's Song auch ganz nett ist, und ich WttF nicht mehr hören kann. Ach, arme Tara! Böser Warren! Yamateufelchen und Yamaengelchen gehen wieder in Startposition. heul böse Willow, armer kleiner Andrew...  
  
Ratten sind doch niedlich, (solange sie nicht Peter, oder Grima heißen) Das Draco/Cho Lied ist irgendwie mein persönliches Favourite, es ist mein Gegenstück zum Giles/Tara Lied. seufz Und endlich jemand, dem das Harry Lied gefällt, meistens wird es ned sehr beachtet, weil es das einzige richtig ernste Lied im ersten Teil des Musicals ist.

-

an Anna Moonlight: Ach ja, das Ron/Harry/Hermione Love Triangle. Ron glaubt, dass Harry und Hermione aufeinander abfahren. Hermione will glauben, dass Ron auf Harry abfährt, damit sie nicht glauben muß, dass Ron in Wirklichkeit sie liebt, und Harry weiß eigentlich längst, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt sind, und dabei platzt der Trottel in den Kuß rein......  
  
Jaaaa, Harry hatte nen Dark Sider. Ich hab's so deutlich gesagt, und kein Schwein hat's gemerkt. Außer dir natürlich....oh je, das klang jetzt unhöflich ned so gemeint ist Ginny und Colin kommen NICHT zusammen, das dürfte inzwischen wohl jedem klar sein, denn Colin ist ein Trotteldepp. Das war er schon in Kapitel 8, wenn man genau gelesen hat, ach was, schon in den JKR Büchern.  
  
Anthony Goldstein wurde von JKR in nem Interview erwähnt. Ich könnte jetzt natürlich behaupten, ich kann hellsehen, sich freut, dass Narcissa und Mrs. Lestrange wirklich Schwestern sind aber leider funktioniert das meistens ned. Band 5 ist erschienen, während ich an Kapitel 10 geschreibselt hab.  
  
Ja, was Cho ned alles sein könnte. Zumindest hast du geschnallt, dass Diamond Wing, und Harry's GU nicht notwendigerweise dieselbe Person sein müssen. Viele Leser sind da drauf reingefallen hüpft Ist Snape gut oder böse? Eine der vielen Fragen des Universums..na ja, in Kapitel 11 kommt raus, dass er zumindest zum alten Dumbi loyal zu sein scheint. an Anna Moonlight: Auf die Besenszene freu ich mich schon es gar ned erwarten kann, mit CotS anzufangen Das mit den zwei Todesflüchen wird irgendwann in ganz ganz ferner Zukunft rauskommen schätzt CotL Penny ist Penelope Clearwater, und was mit ihr war, erfährt man auch in CotS. Immer bin ich fies, und tu die Leute vertrösten. Ron weiß auch, was mit Harry in der Vergangenheit war, er weiß nur nicht, was mit Harry jetzt ist – im Gegensatz zu Hermione...

-

an Anna Moonlight: Keanu Reeves? Da kenn ich noch mehr Leute, die total verrückt nach ihm sind g das ist ein Massenwahn, genau wie bei James Marsters. Obwohl ich Spike unheimlich cool finde, weigere ich mich, mich dem JM Massenwahn anzuschließen punkt setzt Slashen wir lieber den süßen Orli mit dem süßen Jonny Yo Ho, Piraten und stecken Spike zu Angel in die Kiste. Und Keanu hüpf mit Neo/Smith Fähnchen wedelt  
  
Und was hat das jetzt alles mit AD zu tun? uhm..gar nix..okeee...okeee...noch viel mehr Slash. Yama, das Slash Monster hüpf an Anna Moonlight: Und wieder sind wir beim Thema Tür aufmachen. g Nein, eigentlich müsste Hermione nicht mit, aber dann vergisst sie ihn wieder, so wie in Folge 2 noch mal g aber ich glaube, sie will ihn auch einfach ned allein lassen. Wie gesagt, sie vertraut GU ned. eg  
  
Wie du ja gemerkt hast, ging es in dem Chap hauptsächlich um Hermione und ihr Verhältnis zu den anderen Gryffindor Mädels. Wobei man auch ned immer sagen kann, dass Hermione recht, und die anderen Unrecht haben, in manchen Punkten kann ich auch Lavender verstehen. Sie wollen helfen, und achten dabei mehr aufs Gefühl, als auf den Verstand.  
  
Gut, dass die Mädels endlich mal zum Reden anfangen...ach, und bevor du dich wunderst, die Namen Jenny und Tara haben ausnahmsweise mal nix mit Buffy zu tun, das war wirklich Zufall. an Anna Moonlight: Peter war bei fast allen HP Fans Platz 1 der Hassliste, doch dann kam UMBRIDGE! Ron ist echt ein bisserl Xander, wobei Hermione wär auch ne gute Willow! Ich finde, es sollte mal jemand ne Story über Dark Hermione schreiben, das tut irgendwie keiner schade Wäre Mi nach Slytherin gekommen, wär sie bestimmt ein zweiter Tom Riddle geworden, so als einsames von allen verhasstes und doch brilliantes Mudblood. ggg  
  
Bei Ollivander scheiden sich die Geister, aber dank seiner Bewunderung für Voldie in PS hab ich ihn immer zu den Widerlingen gerechnet.  
  
Ist Cho Harry's große Liebe? Da wirst du wohl noch ne Weile rätseln müssen, das heißt, jetzt ned mehr so lange, da du ja schon bis Kapitel 11 gelesen hast, und in 12 kommt alles raus. an Anna Moolight:Yep, Hermione weiß Bescheid, und sie ist seeehr mißtrauisch, du bist eine der wenigen, die es gemerkt hat. g Crookshanks wohnt schon bei Hagrid, unter Wasser wäre er bestimmt nicht gern. Außerdem hat er, wie du ab Kapitel 9 merken wirst, ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.  
  
Terry Boot ist ein Junge, und in Band 5 steht das auch ausdrücklich drin. Wegen den Präfekten: Sie sind ja nur unter Wasser, wo ihnen nix passieren kann, und sie lassen das Versteck verschlossen, bis sie wieder da sind. Dumbledore hat Harry angewiesen, sich um die Sprachen zu kümmern, aber dazu erst was in 'Cycle of the Snake'.  
  
Hach, Dark Willow schon wieder abschweift Yama vor der Glotze hock, und fingernägelkau Yamateufelchen: Los, mach ihn fertig, Willow! Yamaengelchen: Nein, nicht dem armen Andrew seinen Freund wegnehmen! Yamateufelchen: Los mach schon, dieser Widerling hat Tara auf dem Gewissen! Yamaengelchen: Aber wenn mein armer kleiner Andrew kein Freund mehr hat, wird sie davon auch nicht wieder lebendig! Yama's Mutter zur Tür rein spitz, und Yama für komplett verrückt hält. seufz Mal wieder... an Anna Moonlight: Ich mag Dawn, wobei mir die reifere Dawn in Season 7, sehr viel besser gefällt, als die Rumheul Dawn in der 6. Na ja, Buffy war aber auch wirklich ziemlich mies zu ihr, die ganze Nacht mit Spike rumpoppen...oops, ich schweife ab.auch Seamus/Dean Fan ist  
  
Wirklich eingesperrt wären die Leute dann, wenn alle Präfekten weg wären, deshalb passiert das auch nie, bis auf die Audienz bei Murcus, aber da sind die Chancen gleich null, dass ihnen etwas passiert – Harry/Hermione machen kein Schäferstündchen, aber es sieht verdammt danach aus, jedenfalls für Ron.  
  
Es würde reichen, wenn einer der drei Lehrer da wäre, um das Ding aufzukriegen meint Versteck Dumbi rechnet ja auch damit, dass sie nicht alle drei überleben werden. Slytherins, siehe Kapitel 810...yep, du machst Fortschritte, was Sirius angeht. an Anna Moonlight: Wir könnten jetzt ewig weiterquatschen seit 15 Jahren LotR Fan ist, und die komplette History of Middle Earth gelesen hat Okay, bin halt ein kleiner Angeber seufz Aber du wirst lachen, die Idee für die Ghost Riders kam gar ned von den Nazgul, das kam von dem Song 'Iron Fist' von Motörhead, den ich auch in Kapitel 4 verwende. Und natürlich von dem Song 'Ghost Riders in the Sky' aus irgendeinem Western, aber frag mich ned, welcher des war. Jedenfalls kam ich auf die dumme Idee, meine 'Ghost Riders' mit ‚Die schwarzen Reiter' zu übersetzen, bis mich dann jemand darauf aufmerksam machte, dass die Nazgul auf deutsch auch so heißen, und es dann ziemlich abgekupfert wirkt. Deshalb verwende ich ab Kapitel 4 nur mehr den Ausdruck Ghost Riders. Und da AD eh so voll von Anglizismen ist, fällt es eh ned so groß auf.  
  
Narcissa, ja da hab ich lang überlegt, wie ich sie darstellen will. In den Büchern gibt es so wenig über sie, und in den FFs allerhand Ideen, wie sie sein könnte. Im Endeffekt hab ich mich für eine Art Morgan LeFay entschieden, falls dir die Dame ein Begriff ist. So als kleine Gegenspielerin für Merlin/Dumbledore. eg  
  
Draco/Spike? Ja, irgendwie schon, deshalb darf Draco auch Spike's Part bei 'Walk through the Toilet' singen. Mehr über Buffy laber ich schon in der nächsten Antwort galso daaaa unten. Aber da wir schon mal dabei sind, ich halte eher Harry's kleine Rede vom Schluss für ne Buffy Rede. g na ich glaub ja ned, dass Draco Ron und Hermione über ihre Beziehung zutextet, aber wir werden sehen. Dass mit den Slytherins kommt in Kapitel 8 kurz, und in Kapitel 10 genauer raus, aber ob es etwas mit Harry's GU zu tun hat, bleibt noch fraglich....keine Angst, ich erschlag dich nicht, solange du mich nicht erschlägst, wenn du den Schluss von Kapitel 11 gelesen hast. auch Argh an Anna Moonlight: Okay, reden wir über Buffy. Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich auch gleich ein bisschen Werbung machen: www.slayerfanfic.de Da schreiben wir nämlich eine 8. Staffel und ich bin einer der Mit-Autoren.  
  
Ich mag Dark Willow auch, und ich bin Willow/Tara Fan. Hab geheult in der Folge, wo sie gestorben ist. Aber als Willow dann Warren gekillt hat, hab ich gleich wieder geheult, weil mir Andrew so Leid getan hat. Ich muss dich gleich warnen, ich quatsche alle Leute über Andrew und Warren zu, weil die beiden ein so offensichtliches Pärchen sind, und der blöde Joss es einfach ned zugibt. Er streut nur überall Hinweise rein, Gemeinheit!  
  
Was lernen wir daraus? Der Yama ist auch eine Heulsuse, und er beschwert sich, wenn er Hinweise in Geschichten und Serien entschlüsseln muss. Soll sich doch mal an der eigenen Nase fassen unter Tisch hüpf  
  
Aaalso...Für mich gehören Angel/Spike zusammen, und Buffy/Faith. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich ein unverbesserlicher Slasher bin? Okay, Xander/Anya lass ich gelten, ebenso wie Giles/Jenny. Wobei, dann doch lieber Giles/Ethan überleg  
  
Zurück zum Thema abschweift Sirius/Remus sind wirklich ein häufiges Pärchen, aber das sind Ron/Hermione auch, und es ist schwer überhaupt noch Pairings finden, die es nicht schon tausendmal gab. Wobei ich halt auch ein bisschen versuche, mich an den Büchern zu orientieren, und nicht irgendwas zusammenshippe, was überhaupt keinen Kontakt miteinander hat. Natürlich kann man das tun, und auch in AD wird es wohl noch einige ganz ungewöhnliche Pairings geben, aber es ist mir wichtig, Erklärungen zu finden. Es soll doch alles irgendwie zusammenpassen.  
  
Ich mag Sirius/Remus, auch wenn es schon viele FFs zu ihnen gibt. Wobei, als ich 2001 mit AD angefangen habe, waren es noch gar ned mal soviele, zumindest keine deutschen.  
  
Okay, inzwischen weißt du sicher, dass da nix mit Ginny/Colin wird. Harry/Cho? Werden wir sehen g Es gibt inzwischen nicht mehr viele Leute, die für Harry's große Liebe in Frage kommen. Eigentlich würden mir nur noch drei einfallen....

-

an Iris: Das mit dem Reinblutsgesetzen wird später noch mal genauer erklärt. Es geht darum, eine gesetzliche Regelung zu schaffen, welchen Status die Nicht-Reinblüter im Vergleich zu den Reinblütern haben werden. Man kann es vielleicht mit einer Art Rassentrennung vergleichen. Die einen bekommen einen höheren Status als die anderen, und sie dürfen auch nicht mehr untereinander heiraten etc.

-

an lindsy: Neca Doloheva ist bei mir die Tochter von Antonin Dolohov. Sie ging nach Durmstrang, und kam während des Triwizard Tournaments nach Hogwarts.(war damals im sechsten Schuljahr) an Narcissa: Ich studier Anglistik, Kommunikationswissenschaften, und Medienpädagogik auf Magister. Geschrieben hab ich so nebenbei ein bisserl für Magazine (Sailor Moon und so) aber hauptberuflich Bücher schreiben? ich weiß ned. Vielleicht wenn mir mal was richtig Gutes einfällt, mit eigenen Charas und so. Aber erstmal AD fertigkriegen, da haben wir noch einiges vor uns.

-

an Dream: Der Eyecatch ist einfach ne Verarsche von Star Wars. Sozusagen eine kleine Hommage, da Star Wars mir einen der Grundgedanken von AD geliefert hat. oder woher glaubst du, kommt die Idee mit dem bösen Voldemort Imperium, und den tapferen Rebellen, die dagegen kämpfen. Und Harry, Ron und Hermione haben wohl auch ne gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Luke, Han Solo, und Leia g Aber James ist nicht heimlich am Leben und kämpft für Voldemort, also ganz so genau läßt sich das auch ned übertragen.  
  
Wieso kommst du jetzt im 11. Kapitel auf die Idee, dass Ginny sterben könnte? Es hätte mich ja ned gewundert, wenn du im 8.Kapitel drauf gekommen wärst, als Ron mit Hermy in Hagrid's Hütte hockt, und jammert, welche Angst er um sie hat? Aber im 11? was hab ich gemacht? heul Steck ich jetzt schon Hinweise in die Story, ohne es überhaupt zu merken? oops..klappe yama an Beru: Freu dich auf die Szene mit dem Besen.eg  
  
"Suteki na" heißt so was wie "toll, wunderbar" irgendwas in der Richtung. Cho schleimt den Kerl voll. Nein, das mit dem Otter hat nix mit Hermione zu tun, dass wußte ich wirklich ned. Ich hab nicht schon vorher gewusst, was in Buch 5 passiert, auch wenn das alle immer behaupten. protest  
  
Das mit den zwei Todesflüchen ist von mir, ich hab da nämlich meine ganz eigene Theorie aufgestellt. geheimnisvolles Lächeln aufsetzt Kate ist das Mädel, von dem ich mir Preah Crouch ausgeborgt habe, und das mit den Tarotkarten kommt irgendwann...

-

an Beru: Ned so schlimm, wenn dir das Schwesternzeugs ned so zusagt. Andere Leute mögen dafür die Musicalfolge nicht. Es ist klar, dass nicht jeder immer jeden Teil mögen kann.  
  
Ja, die Tiere haben alle was zu bedeuten, aber was soll's? Kein Beinbruch, wenn man sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbricht, Marie tut es ja auch ned.  
  
Nochmal für die Bru zum Mitschreiben: Camille Lestrange ist Urd, Narcissa Malfoy-Lestrange ist Verdandi, und Marguerite (Marie) Lestrange ist Skuld. Die ganzen Kinder braucht man sich zu dem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte ned wirklich zu merken. Ich hab fast alles von meinem Französisch vergessen. kopf leer  
  
Neville ist der heimliche Held des Kapitels, könnte man sagen. In dem Kleinen steckt mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten könnte.  
  
Her mit dem Strudel!

-

an Vanillia: Ach, du machst ernst mit dem Nochmal-von-vorne-Durchlesen? Dann sollte ich lieber in Deckung gehen. Wenn man die Story nämlich das zweite Mal liest, fallen einem hundertausend Sachen auf, und wenn man sie das dritte Mal liest, hat man sie vielleicht sogar gelöst - zumindest die wichtigsten Punkte davon.

-

an Anna Moonlight: Erstmal sorry, dass du so ewig auf Sirius warten musstest, er ist einer von den Charakteren, die erst relativ spät die Bühne betreten. Aber ich hatte ja allen Sirius Fans versprochen, dass er noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird, und so langsam kommt er ins Spiel g  
  
Dass du dich so über ihn freust, und dass du so mit ihm mitfühlen kannst, hat mich echt sentimental gemacht seufz Es war ein Mordsarbeit das zu schreiben, gerade das Sirius/Harry Gespräch (sind auch über 10 Seiten geworden noch mal seufz) Ich bin sehr glücklich und dankbar über deine Anerkennung verbeug und handküss  
  
Da die Verabschiedung in die Sirius/Harry Szene thematisch ned mehr reingepasst hat, hab ich sie in eine Gedankenrückblende von Sirius gepackt (als er sich von Remus verabschiedet und zum Friedhof geht) So haben die beiden doch noch ne richtige Verabschiedung, schmacht denn sie werden sich vielleicht ne Weile nicht mehr treffen. aber nix verrät Zu Ron und Hermy gibt's am Ende des Kapitels mehr, und das mit den Briefen wird in Kapitel 12 geklärt.  
  
Und zum Schluss noch ein doppeltes "Nein", nein, du bist keine Heulsuse und , nein, Sirius wird nicht so einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden.  
  
Bitte versprich mir, dass du einen kräftigen Tee trinkst, bevor du das Kapitel zu Ende liest, okay? Yama schon jetzt Angst hat, was er Anna mit dem Ende des Chappies antut

-

an Dream: Ich bin auch verwirrt, aber das ist bei mir Dauerzustand. Jedenfalls, ich freu mich über jedes Review, also poste sie ruhig alle her Reviews packt und böse guckt...my precccciousssss...nasty hobbit wants to steal my precciousssss  
  
Gugg mal, ich kann auch Kunst machen seinen teppich zusammenrollt und an die wand spießt poster von draco drüberhängt So, jetzt ist es Kunst!  
  
Klar, dass Voldie im Buch hässlich ist, aber ich weiß ja ned, also wenn ich ein supermächtiger Zauberer wäre, würd ich mich ja als erstes unwiderstehlich zaubern, ich mein ja nur. schmollt sein Spiegelbild an Das mit bei der Stange halten, nehm ich jetzt einfach mal als Kompliment freu ich liebe es, alles immer nur langsam, gaaaanz langsam aufzudröseln.  
  
Zu Kapitel 10: Lestrange ist ein echter Widerling, nur die Umbridge toppt den noch! Was den Schakal angeht, hast du ne echt interessante Theorie aufgestellt. Und Jason - warte mal, das müsste der zweite Sohn sein, oder der dritte. Jason und Michael verwechsel ich andauernd. seufz Aber Tod ist der Älteste, und Norman der Jüngste, er geht noch zur Schule.  
  
Du wirst lachen, 'Quidditch through the Ages' hab ich mir extra für diese Szene gekauft g Aber das Büchlein ist ja ned teuer, und ich wollt's schon immer mal haben.  
  
Kapitel 10 ist im Vergleich zu 9 eher leichte Kost, bis auf Lestrange, die ganzen Briefe, und die erste Begegnung zwischen New Hogwarts und der Phoenix Order. Das ganze Rumgerenne mit den Zombies ist absolut nicht handlungsrelevant, das ist nur ein bisschen Kunstblut, und ein paar Special Effekts.  
  
Okay, Briefe - nein natürlich kommt nicht raus, wer die schreibt. Das kommt bald raus, bald, aber noch nicht jetzt. Das mit dem Muggledorf ist natürlich eine Falle, das riecht man drei Meilen gegen den Wind. Aber wer hat schon das Herz, die armen Menschen ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen? seufz Ihr doooofen Guten!  
  
Yep, es sind die alten Briefe. Von Anfang an, seit dem Sturz von Hogwarts. Wobei mir einfällt, dass ich einen Brief vergessen hab, und zwar den am Ende des 6. Kapitels. Jetzt könnt ich natürlich sagen: Alles Absicht, und dazu wissend grinsen, aber das wär geschwindelt. Manchmal unterlaufen mir halt auch Logikfehler, niemand ist perfekt. seufz  
  
Ich find 'Kammer der Mysterien' klingt halt einfach schöner. Und das soundsoviel von soundsoviel wird auch noch geklärt, aber auf Gefahr bezieht es sich ned wirklich, oh ja, Yama hatte auch schon höllischen Colarausch, und ich dachte, Pansy als Heldin wär auch mal was Neues. Man muss ja ned immer bei den alten Klischees bleiben.  
  
Definitiv einer von Macnair's besseren Plänen, und die Muggles sind natürlich verhext. Sie sind so was wie Zombies aus den guten alten Horrorschinken. Als ich das Konzept für die Folge geschrieben hab', hab' ich grad mal wieder die 'Living Dead' Trilogie von Romero geguggt.  
  
Die Geschichte fängt natürlich mittendrin an g und die Passwörter sind aus der Kabbala. Während meiner NGE Phase hab ich angefangen, mich da drüber zu informieren, und in den späteren Zyklen werd ich auch noch was davon verbraten. Zombies! Es sind Zombies, und keine Vampire, und ich bin schon von einem Vampir bedroht werden, also mußt du dir nen neuen kleinen Freund suchen, den du auf mich ansetzen kannst. kichert  
  
Ne, Marcus war's auch nicht, der hat Macnair nur als Mittel zum Zweck gedient. Mir tut es auch leid um ihn. In der Musicalfolge hab ich zwar angedeutet, dass er sterben wird (brennendes Hausdach) aber ich schätze, es kam doch für viele als ein Schock. seufz Hermione brauch ich noch, aber wie du gemerkt hast, hab' ich keine großen Hemmungen, Leute zu killen. In diesem Zyklus wird es noch mindestens einen tragischen Tod geben, oder vielleicht auch zwei, oder drei...nur so als Warnung.  
  
Und schwafel ruhig weiter, dein Geschwafel nervt mich kein Stück, ich freu mich drüber! dream knuddelt  
  
Weihnachten im Juli? War es wirklich Juli, als ich mit dem Chappie angefangen hab? Oh je, wieder ein halbes Jahr gebraucht. seufz Fast so schlimm, wie die Musicalfolge.  
  
Zu Kapitel 11: Dass Diamond Wing Briefe an Sirius schreibt, kam schon im 8.Kapitel. Da war ein Brief von Diamond Wing an Sirius. Ob Diamond Wing auch Briefe an Harry schreibt? Ist Diamond Wing vielleicht Cho, da Cho sich mit Sirius trifft, und DW an Sirius geschrieben hat? Oder ist das nur ein fieses Yama-Maneuver, um arme Leser zu verwirren????  
  
Noch zwei Kapitel, und dann geht es mit "Cycle of the Snake" weiter. an Vanillia: Faden verloren? Das passiert mir selbst manchmal, so verwirrend wie die Story ist, und dann muss ich wieder meine Konzeptblätter aus dem Schrank holen, und mich da durchwühlen.  
  
Das mit deiner zerstörten Hoffnung tut mir leid seufz jeder wünscht sich halt ein anderes Pairing, und ich kann es leider leider ned allen recht machen. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass du die Story trotzdem weiterliest, und du kannst mir bei Gelegenheit ja mal verraten, wie du aus dem Trailer gemerkt hast, dass es unmöglich Harry/Draco sein kann. Wobei - wenn es das wäre, würd' ich's in den Trailer schreiben?  
  
Gib mir zwölf Millionen Dollar, und dann werd ich AD für dich verfilmen g a

-

n Beruthiel: Die Beru weiß es doch schon längst, weil der Yama im Bett zuviel  
  
redet....ooh, das klang doppeldeutig freu

-

an nightmares daughter: Manchmal gibt's eben ganz clevere Leute, die vieles schon vorher vermuten, und auch erraten. g Aber was Wormtail angeht, da irrst du dich leider. Okay, ich schätze, das war ohnehin ned so ganz ernst gemeint. LOL.  
  
War deine Mutter vielleicht eine Nightmare von den Ghost Riders? wunder

-

an Sombra: Ich bin halt einfach ein fieser Yama, deswegen. lach Mußt dich noch ne Woche gedulden, dann kannst du mir wieder vorhalten, dass ich an dieser Stelle auch nicht hätte aufhören dürfen. an Sae: Danke, daaaanke freu und knuddel

-

an Dreamdancerin: Hast du das Review hier gepostet? Dann kann es sein, dass es gefressen hat, das passiert manchmal schnüff  
  
Yep, es sind Ginny und Tom Riddle, und einige haben es, so wie du, auch gleich erkannt. Was Ron und Hermione angeht, will ich nicht spoilen, aber zu den beiden kommt noch was, versprochen.  
  
Narcissa und Marie haben auch nie was Besseres zu tun, als sich gegenseitig anzuzicken ggg  
  
Was hat Voldie mit dem Hamburger Bahnhof zu tun? das mußt du yama erklären! an Stefanie: Da hast du wohl zweimal auf den Button gedrückt g Macht aber nix, das passiert mir ständig in Foren seufz  
  
Ja, die ganzen heimlichen Lieben. Irgendwann werden sie alle alle ans Tageslich kommen. Bei einigen wars schon, bei anderen kommts bald, und bei wieder anderen dauert es noch sehr lange seufz Siehst du, dafür bleibt es spannend eg an Maxine 01: Hach, das Maxie ist wieder da sich freut. Yep, in den letzten Kapiteln kommt viel über die Dunkle Seite. Ich hab den Ball genommen, um die bösen Charas nochmal alle so richtig schön vorstellen zu können. Über die Porcellanspieluhr kommt übrigens noch mehr. Auch über Ron und Hermione.  
  
Yep, die Gruseleffekte. Immer kann man ja nicht mit Story und Geheimnissen nerven, manchmal braucht man auch Action- und Horrorszenen. g Arme Hermione.  
  
Ist ne kleine Angewohnheit von mir, dass ich Leute, die ich kenne, als Nebencharas in Stories stecke. Yama Maxie auch knullt und ihr viel Erfolg bei der Hausarbeit wünscht an Sirena: Um deine Frage zu beantworten, nein, ich wusste nicht vorher, dass Narcissa und Camille (hmm... eigentlich Bellatrix) Schwestern sind. Ich hab es nur so festgelegt, weil es in die Story passt.  
  
Yep, Voldemort hat lange auf sich warten lassen.  
  
Dass Fleur eine Spionin für die Phoenix Order ist, hab ich in der Musicalfolge schonmal angedeutet, das gehört also zu den Dingen, die ich verraten kann. Wer Harry's Informant/in ist, kann ich leider nicht sagen. Aber ich habe versprochen, dass in diesem Kapitel die Identität von Diamond Wing gelüftet wird, und ich halt mich dran.  
  
Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, wer stirbt. Aber gut, okay, es ist nicht Sirius. Nur damit du etwas beruhigter bist. an Nyssa: Es kommt raus, in wen Lucius verliebt ist, aber leider noch eine ganze Weile nicht. Erst in einem späteren Zyklus wird Lucius Draco die ganze Geschichte erzählen. an Liz: Sorry, sorry, dass es so gedauert hat. schnüff Was Oop angeht, da kommen leider soviele Dinge vor, die sich nicht mit meiner Story vertragen, deshalb geht es nicht. Aber das muß nicht heißen, dass die Charas aus Oop nicht doch irgendwann auftauchen. yama will über Umbridge schreiben, die ist so herrlich fies und gemein an Beru: Nee, lass das mal mit der Urne, wir haben ja gesehen, was aus Willow geworden ist, nachdem sie das Ding verwendet hat. Ich brauch keine Dark Beru, die mich in der Gegend rum jagt, und dann die Welt zerstören will. an Julia Malfoy: Über die Lestranges und die Malfoys kommt noch ne ganze Menge. Und wie du siehst, schreib ich fleißig an 11 weiter. Ich denke mal, dass es noch im Oktober fertig wird. an Mr.Mingles: Macht nix, die Musicalfolge ist eben nicht Jedermann's Fall. Aber du kannst versichert sein, dass ich sie nicht deshalb geschrieben hab, weil sie "in" ist. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich kann mich damit brüsten, den Trend gesetzt zu haben. angeberisch gugg an Mr. Mingles: Zu den Orten und Punkten hab ich schon gesagt, dass du und Anna recht haben.  
  
Ned soviel saufen, Alter! hicks an Anna Moonlight: Nee, Sirius ist es nicht. Das kann man nach dem langen Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Harry in Kapitel 11 definitiv sagen. Aber es kommt sehr bald raus, wer es ist, und auf alle Fälle noch in diesem Zyklus. Und wir kennen diese Person, er/sie kam schon recht häufig im ersten Zyklus vor.  
  
Was die Orte angeht, hast du natürlich recht g Harry und der/die geheimnisvolle Unbekannte haben sich, wie es scheint, durch ganz Hogwarts gepoppt. Es ist eine Art Code, damit Harry sich sicher sein kann, dass die Briefe kein Fake sind. Mehr dazu gibts in "Cycle of the Snake". an Beru: Ned schmollen knuddel, Und Flint hat nix mit der MIB zu tun. Das arcus hat nur einfach nicht mehr in die SMS reingepasst, habs auf meinem alten billigen Handy ausprobiert. Außerdem muß man ja nicht schon am Anfang des Chaps wissen, wer der Freund ist.  
  
Ich denke mal, die Zauberstäbe der Kinder sind nur von den Älteren geborgt. Hoffen wir mal, dass die Kleinen sie nicht schrotten.  
  
Über Pansy, Adrian und den heißen Junitag kommt in Kapitel 11 und 13 noch mehr, versprochen.  
  
Und der Satz von Draco ist wirklich verdammt wichtig. Die erste Andeutung darauf, dass unser Fiesling auch nicht immer gegen Gefühle gefeit ist. Mehr dazu in der Musicalfolge. Genieß deinen Eistee. an Beru: Ich liebe deine Live Reviews, ich kugel mich jedes Mal vor dem PC ROFL Nee wegen den fünf Worten japanisch, die Cho labert, brauchst du echt kein Japanisch lernen. Trotzdem ist es natürlich ein löblicher Vorsatz.  
  
Kellner? Hockst du grad im I-net Cafe?  
  
Ob Ollivander böse ist, darüber lässt sich streiten. Draco dagegen ist definitiv superböse, fies und gemein. Und ja, er kommt fast in jedem Kapitel vor. Nur in 2 und 3 nicht, und in 6 nicht, und in 10 nicht.  
  
So jetzt trink erstmal was knuddel an liz: ich bin noch da, ich bin noch da, Yama hat sich ja ned plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst. Ich hatte nur in den letzten Monaten absolut keine Zeit zu Schreiben. Erstmal mußte ich Hausarbeiten für die Uni schreiben, dann kam die AnimagiC, und dann Wacken. Und nach Wacken bin ich erstmal ne Woche im Bett geflackt, und hab' mich vom Poken, Saufen und Durchmachen erholt. Aber, wie du siehst, geht es ja jetzt endlich weiter. an Vanillia: Nicht Psycho? schnief Dabei hat Yama sich doch solche Mühe gegeben. Na ja, macht nix, es reagieren eben alle Leute unterschiedlich. Was den Zusammenhang angeht, kann ich dir zumindest versprechen, dass dazu noch mehr kommen wird, auch wenn es noch etwas dauert. Aber ich geb mir Mühe, schnell weiterzumachen.  
  
Ja, der Prinz seufz an der Szene hab ich ewig rumgefeilt, und war doch nie zufrieden. Aber wenn es gut rüberkommt, bin ich schonmal froh. an Ebi Potter: Erstmal: deine Zeichnungen sind wirklich super freu Yama fühlt sich zutiefst geehrt. Wenn du magst, kannst du sie ja ins Fanart Archiv von Animexx stellen, da bleiben sie dann so lange du willst, und verschwinden nicht nach ein paar Wochen. Einfach auf www.animexx. de gehen, und dann auf Fanarts. Da findest du übrigens eine ganze Menge Fanart zu HP, falls du dich dafür interessierst.  
  
Das Lied ist aus Anatasia. Und es hat mich auch dazu inspiriert, über einen Ball zu schreiben. Auf die Idee bin ich gekommen, als ich mir den Film angeguggt hab. ist zwar ein total kitschiger Film, aber so süß schmaaaaaacht  
  
Dein Review hats auch erwischt? Yama heult mit dir mit schluchz an Taree: ja manchmal spinnt FFnet und frisst Reviews. Zum Glück passiert das nicht allzuoft, aber vielleicht war die Seite mal wieder im Umbau.heul Na ja, wir werden ja mal wieder auf einem der Treffen labern, dann kannst du mir noch mündlich sagen, was du schreiben wolltest. aufmunternd anstups an liz: Yep, Ginny wird noch eine Rolle spielen. Nur weil sie relativ spät die Bühne betritt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie unwichtig ist. Du mußt überlegen, Dumbledore und Voldemort treten noch später auf, und sind trotzdem Hauptcharas, das hat also ned viel zu bedeuten.  
  
Auch die Kammer des Schreckens (die ich in "Kammer der Mysterien" umgetauft habe, weil ich den Klang schöner finde, wird uns nochmal beschäftigen, allerdings erst im zweiten Zyklus) an Natascha: Yep, das hast du :-) Aber du kannst es gern nochmal sagen g Nee, ganz im Ernst, es freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt knuddel Und ich kann dir versprechen, es wird erstmal spannend bleiben. an Rhia1: Hm, was hat Harry angestellt? grübel Und in wen war er überhaupt verliebt? Das sind schwierige Fragen, und ich kann sie dir leider nicht beantworten. Noch nicht, aber wir werden sehr bald mehr darüber erfahren geheimnisvoll und fies grinst Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass es eines der ganz großen Geheimnisse der Story ist.  
  
Ja, Macnair ist schon ein mieser Hund. Nachdem er sich eh die meiste Zeit wie ein Trottel aufführt, dachte ich, es wär an der Zeit, ihn mal von seiner gefährlichen Seite zu zeigen. Mir tut Marcus auch ziemlich leid, und ich hab fast geflennt, als ich die Szene geschrieben hab. Wär Marcus doch nur auf Draco's Angebot eingegangen schluchz  
  
Und das mit Katie ist auch ziemlich heftig. Ich weiß, dass es ja eigentlich meine Schuld ist, ich hätte das Ganze auch anders ausgehen lassen können. Aber AD ist nun mal keine Story in der alles immer so glücklich und fröhlich ist, wie bei Lockhart's Image Song. Ich (oder besser gesagt, Fred und George) hatte(n) ja davor gewarnt, dass die letzten Kapitel eher etwas düsterer werden, und dass auch Charaktere sterben. an Vanilla: Bei mir klappt das auch nicht, und deshalb hat Yamato sich eine ganz ganz billige und unprofessionelle Methode ausgedacht, um die Leerzeilen zu setzen. Wenn ich z.B. 3 Leerzeilen will statt nur einer, so setze ich an den Zeilenanfang der dritten Zeile einen Punkt. Bei 5 Zeilen sind es dann 2 Punkte etc. Den Punkt sieht man kaum, aber der Computer nimmt es als ganze Zeile. Gugg mal unter diese Antwort, dann kannst du genau zwischen dir und liz den Punkt sehen. an liz: Das mit Bismarcks Außenpolitik war ausnahmsweise mal keine Absicht, sogar in AD gibt's manchmal Zufälle. g  
  
Du kannst deine Vermutung zu den Zahlen ja mal äußern. gespannt sei Vielleicht stimmt sie ja, und falls nicht, bringt sie mich vielleicht auf eine Idee. an Rikku: Mit dem Quidditch hast du natürlich recht, aber was sollen sie sonst machen? Sie können ja nicht an der Oberfläche spielen, ohne geschnappt zu werden? Wenn sie die Wahl hätten, würden sie viel lieber in der Luft spielen.  
  
Aber das Quidditch unter Wasser hat zumindest den Vorteil, wie du in Kapitel 10 sehen wirst, dass sie es mit den Tritonen zusammen spielen können. Und das verstärkt natürlich auch die Freundschaft mit dem Wasservolk. an Natascha: Die Tanzszene ist auch eine meiner Lieblingsszenen, wenn ich das von meiner eigenen Story sagen darf, ohne wie ein Angeber rüberzukommen. An der hab ich echt geschuftet, hab ein paar Tage gebraucht, bis sie so war, wie ich sie haben wollte. . an Tyrande: Werd ich machen, aber erst, wenn CotB beendet ist. Schließlich würde der Anfang von CotS das Ende von CotB spoilern. an Ruka: Natürlich darf man du sagen, bei Sie käm ich mir echt alt vor. seufz Was die Charas angeht, geb ich mir echt Mühe, ich versuch sie alle irgendwie reinzubringen. Ich hab halt auch meine persönlichen Favourites. Oft fragen mich auch Leute, ob ich diesen oder jenen Chara noch irgendwo unterbringen kann, und ich schau, wo er noch reinpasst.  
  
Und es freut mich, dass du die Story nicht zu kompliziert findest. Man muss manchmal ziemlich viel denken, aber eigentlich löst es sich alles irgendwann auf, und zu jedem Rätsel gibt es irgendwo eine Antwort. Jetzt, in Kapitel 10 werden auch einige Handlungsstränge beendet und einige Fragen geklärt an Sternschen: Kenn ich dich nicht irgendwie von den Taito Leuten? Kann das sein, oder verwechsele ich dich da?  
  
Wer wessen Geliebter ist, kommt alles noch raus keine Sorge ggg Lass dich überraschen.  
  
Sombra: LOL an natascha: Hier im 10. Kapitel kommt es ganz genau raus. (die Slytherins mein ich :-) an Yohko: Was hab ich dir geschickt? Yama kann sich nämlich ned erinnern, dass er dir die Story geschickt hat. Entweder verwechsel ich hier was, oder du hast vielleicht ne Goldfish Mail bekommen. Wenn du eine Goldfish Mail bekommen hast, dann scmeiß sie weg, dass ist irgendein Virus, den irgendein Scherzkeks in der Gegend verbreitet, und alle möglichen Absender draufschreibt.  
  
Stories verschicke ich eigentlich immer als Doc Dateien, deswegen würd's mich wundern, wenn ich es in deinem Fall nicht getan hätte. . an natascha: Der erste Teil ist auch ned kompliziert, das kommt erst später. Und wenn man von vornherein weiß, dass Ophelia als Einführungschara dient, dann kommt man auch nicht auf die Idee, sie mit einer Mary Sue zu verwechseln. Du hast natürlich recht, Harry hat die Slytherins verteidigt, und er hat seine Gründe dafür. . an natascha: Freut mich, wenn ich das mit dem Anime/Manga Krempel hinkriege knuddel Ist gar ned so leicht, nen Anime zu schreiben. .  
  
natascha: Du hast dir die Hilfen zuerst durchgelesen? Oh, dann bist du ja gespoilert g Auf Lucius/Severus wirst du leider noch etwas warten müssen, die kommen erst ab Kapitel 8 an neca: Keine Angst, das a b verschwindet wieder, wenn das Chappie komplett ist. Ist schließlich kein Mathekurs.  
  
Was deine Fragen angeht: das mit Nott kommt ja raus, und ich wird's leider ned mehr bis OotP schaffen, obwohl ich das wollte seufz an Zissy: Das macht nix, wenn Ron/Hermione dich am meisten interessiert, dann lies ruhig Ron/Hermione. Muss sich ja ned jeder den Kopf zerbrechen, so manch einer will halt nur lesen, und seinen Spaß haben.  
  
Bikini? Yama kriegt Glubschaugen. sabber an Rhia: danke und jetzt ggg an Ebi Potter: Die Blood Oracle Folge ist schon heftig. Aber die Musicalfolge toppt sie noch bei weitem, was das Kompliziert sein angeht an Sombra: Wieso, wärs dir lieber, wenn's ned spannend wär? an liz: yep, das ist bitter! Willst du dir auch was wünschen? Oh, das hast du soeben. Kein Ron - Harry - Hermione Eifersuchtskram mehr. Denn hatten wir am Anfang, als Hermione noch dachte, Ron wär in Harry verliebt, und Ron noch dachte, Harry wär in Hermione verliebt, undsoweiter. Das haben wir seit Folge 8 entgültig hinter uns.  
  
Wieso auf einmal Harry/Cho ich dachte du magst das Pairing ned? Und was wäre, wenn's doch Harry/Millicent wär ggg Wer weiß das alles schon so genau.... an Riddle: Wenn du dir noch was wünschen willst, solltest du dich beeilen. Der erste Zyklus ist fast rum, nur noch 3 Folgen  
  
Du hast ja recht, natürlich verrät er sie nicht. Und dass er sich absichtlich gefangen nehmen hat lassen, kam ja schon in der Musicalfolge raus. Auf die Umstände wird ich schon noch eingehen, versprochen. an EvilTwin: Yama beeilt sich ja schon loshüpf an Snuffkin: Doch es ist ein Doppelreview smile an Snuffkin: So schwierig find ich's gar ned zum Aussprechen. Hör dir mal "Sword" an, oder "Tonya Harding" Die spricht kein Mensch richtig aus. ggg  
  
Uiiii, sie mag die Musicalfolge freu Und kein Gejammer, dass sie zu lang ist nochmalfreu an Neca: diesmal fällt sie etwas kürzer aus, der arme Yama muß heut noch lernen. Der Typ ist natürlich Voldie, und wahrscheinlich beschwert er sich gerade, dass er noch ned richtig vorkam, sondern immer nur geheimnisvoll im Hintergrund.  
  
Wessen Grab? Ich denke du magst keine Spoiler. Aber, du hast recht, es ist Cedric's Grab. Genauer gesagt, die Familiengruft der Diggorys, und Cedric liegt auch drin. Sein Chara ist schon nebensächlich für die Story, aber vielleicht nicht für Cho.  
  
Und wieso Draco auch ein gebrochenes Herz hat, kommt noch raus, aber wahrscheinlich erst in 'Cycle of the Snake'  
  
Der Spoiler mit dem Schwert, war doch nicht wirklich ein Spoiler. Ich hab mich dazu entschieden eines der Bilder aus dem 3 Schwestern Song aufzulösen. Er war nun wirklich superkompliziert, und viele haben darüber gejammert. Ein paar Hilfen kann man schließlich dann und wann mal geben.  
  
Du kannst ja gern weiterraten, und mir sagen, wer mit Merlin, Morgana und Mordred gemeint sind. Leider werde ich dir darauf nicht antworten können, denn das kommt erst ganz ganz spät raus, quasi in einer der letzten Folgen. Aber es ist schon jemand draufgekommen grins und die hat mir dann auf den Kopf zugesagt, wie die Story ausgeht. Yama war so verblüfft, dass er erst mal kräftig schlucken musste. an beru: Und da ist der Frodo noch mal freu soooo viele reviews!  
  
Die Seherin...es gibt zwei...kommt alles in den beiden Lestrange Kapiteln raus.  
  
Die Centauren werden in CotB keine große Rolle spielen, aber dafür in "Cycle of the Eagle"  
  
Ja, mich auch, aba die Idee is von JKR aus dem 4. Band.  
  
Zu den Pairings sag ich nix mehr an beru: Sieh an, da is ja der Frodo wieder!  
  
zustimm Lucy ist verfressen, und die neue Ordnung ist zum würg  
  
Das Versteck ist so 'ne Art Holodeck, wo man das Ambiente bzw die Shape wechseln kann. Damit es ned immer gleich aussieht. Zur Zeit ist japanisch angesagt. Aber in den Folgen 6, und 11 ändert sich das wieder.  
  
Woher Harry das weiß? Von einer geheimnisvollen unbekannten Person gg Hagrid is nur ein Vorwand.  
  
Das mit Snape und Harry und den Slytherins klärt sich alles noch auf. Aber ganz langsam.. an morgaine: Ui, da freut sich der Yama, dass jemand die Songs kennt. Und fast alle finden die Musicalfolge zu lang, aber wenn ich zurückfrage: Welches Lied hätt' ich denn weglassen sollen, dann sagt jeder mir ein anderes.  
  
Und wenn hier einer verrückt bin, dann bin ich das!!! an supergump: Da steht sie doch schon längst! Wie oft denn noch seufz an liz: zustimm der Lestrange ist auch 'n makaberer Bursche. Mit dem würd ich ned Kirschen essen geh'n. an Beru: Narcissa hat irgendwie schon ne Ähnlichkeit mit Dru, aber das war keine Absicht. Als Yama das Chap geschrieben hat, war er noch ned so aufm Buffytrip wie jetzt.  
  
Yep, Draco sieht gut aus, und ist ein Fiesling. Kommt uns das ned bekannt vor?  
  
Terence Higgs is eher unwichtig. Ein Nebenchara halt.  
  
Yep, hat er. Und das spielt noch ne Rolle.  
  
Yep wird es. Das Feengold war nur so'n dämlicher Einfall von mir, weil ich ned wusste, was ich mit den dummen Kindern anstellen soll.  
  
Was der Eyecatch soll, kriegt man noch mit im Laufe der Story  
  
Yep, das sind Tatamimatten. Wieso fragt der Ringträger, wenn er's schon weiß?  
  
Natürlich ist Harry ein guter Redner. Er sagt das nur ned, weil er zu bescheiden ist.  
  
Es sind nicht alle Slytherins zu Voldemort übergelaufen. Dazu kommt später noch mehr  
  
Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku heißt: Das ewige Schicksal: Die Apokalypse. an Beru: hach, Livereviews! Legolas knuddelt seinen Frodo ganz doll. Na dann lass mal sehen...  
  
Also, dass es Ron/Hermion und Sirius/Remus gibt, hast du ja inzwischen gesehen ggg Und was Harry angeht, kann ich dir nur das sagen, was ich allen anderen auch sage, es steht schon fest, und es kommt noch raus, und ich kann keine Pärchenwünsche erfüllen. an ten: Yep, der Yama ist ein Drogendealer. Er macht euch alle süchtig!  
  
Mit den Lestranges, und dem guten alten Sevy hab ich noch einiges vor, das gibt auch interessante Handlungsbögen ab. Auch Woodie haben wir nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen.  
  
Kunstakademie ggg ja ein paar kleine Parallelen zwischen Voldie und Hitler gibt es schon. Wobei die Story nicht unbedingt total politisch gemeint ist, es sind eher Kleinigkeiten am Rande.  
  
Na, zur Musicalfolge sag ich jetzt nix mehr. Die war halt ein Experiment, und eine Möglichkeit hunderttausend Sachen anzudeuten. an slyzzer: Komplizierte Gedankengänge gibt's hier massenweise, gar kein Problem. Übrigens an deiner Story könntest du auch mal wieder weiterschreiben. wink mit dem zaunpfahl an taree: Ich wünsch mir manchmal, ich könnte Kurzgeschichten schreiben, aber normalerweise bring ich das nur äußerst selten fertig. Bei mir wird alles immer viel zu lang seufz  
  
Irgendwann musst dir mir mal was von deinen Vermutungen erzählen gespanntsei  
  
Ja, die Musicalfolge. Des einen Freud, des anderen Leid. War aber interessant die ganzen Reaktionen darauf zu beobachten  
  
Danke noch mal für dein Lob, Schwesterchen knuddel an taree: Ärbänshvestär knuddel hab dich schon wieder ganz doll vermisst seit letzter Nacht (oh das klingt zweideutig)  
  
Du willst das ganze Ding ausdrucken? Hilfe, das sind 300 Seiten, Mädel! Ob das dein Drucker mitmacht?  
  
Yep, Draco und Marcus gg Sogar ein bisschen slashy, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Draco genießt es wieder mal den bösen Buben zu spielen und Marcus lässt sich davon beeindrucken. Und warum er Marcus dieses großzügige Angebot macht, ist, denk ich mal, nicht schwer zu erraten. an ten: Natürlich kenn ich Dune, keine Frage. ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich bei der Blood Legion eigentlich nicht wirklich an die Sardukar gedacht habe. Es gibt auch einige entscheidende Unterschiede zwischen den beiden. Zum einen hat die Blood Legion nicht so einen hohen Verschleiß, weil man nicht von Kindesbeinen an gedrillt wird, zum anderen ist die Blood Legion nicht ganz so bedeutend für das Regime. Sie bezeichnen sich zwar als Elite Einheit, aber wie Macnair schon sagte, die einzig wahre Eliteeinheit sind die Dementoren.  
  
Meine ursprünglichen Vorbilder für Ghost Riders und Blood Legion waren eigentlich SS und SA, aber genau genommen gibt es in jedem totalitären Regime die verschiedenen Special Forces, die sich untereinander nicht riechen können. Ist wohl das 'teile und herrsche' Prinzip.  
  
Und du darfst mich zulabern, soviel du willst, hab' ich kein Problem mit :- ) yama sich freu, wenn er zugelabert wird, auch so gern labert an Maxine: So sieht man sich wieder freu Und noch mehr Lob yama hüpft schon wieder, bis er mit dem kopf anne decke stößt  
  
In Kapitel 5 merkt man, dass ich zuviele Horrorfilme gesehen hab. Ein verhextes Handy, Bridget, die durch dunkle Straßen wetzt, und über Leichen steigt grrr Die Idee, dass marcus eine Muggle Freundin haben könnte, hatte ich ja schon am Anfang. (im ertsen kapitel macht Macnair ne Bemerkung diesbezüglich) Tja, wird langsam Zeit, dass wir erfahren, wie das mit den beiden ausgeht. In Kapitel 8 kriegt Marcus ja ein ..hm..unmoralisches Angebot von Draco.  
  
Mich würd interessieren, wo du die Theorie mit Narcissa und den Lestranges gehört hast. Ich hab mir das nämlich komplett selbst ausgedacht. Aber es ist natürlich möglich, dass schon jemand vor mir auf die Idee kam, und ich es nur nicht wußte.  
  
Das Prinzip war ganz einfach: Ich wollte drei Schwestern, da ich an die Mythologie anknüpfen wollte, und Narcissa sollte eine von ihnen sein. Ich bin kein so großer Fan von neuen Charas, und bevor ich einen Chara erfinde, schau ich immer erstmal nach, ob es schon einen ähnlichen Chara gibt, oder einen, den man noch ausbauen kann. Der einzige weibliche Death Eater, der sich noch anbietet, ist die Mrs. Lestrange aus GOF. Die dritte Schwester hab ich schließlich erfunden, da gabs dann nun wirklich keinen passenden Chara mehr.  
  
Endlich wieder jemand, der die Ron/Hermione Szene süß findet freu So viele Leute finden das Pairing inzwischen langweilig. Dabei gibt es gar nicht so viele FF über die beiden.  
  
Zu der Musicalfolge: Ich kann verstehen, dass es schwierig ist, sich auf den Regiebuch Stil umzustellen, der so ganz anders ist, als der Rest. Dazu muß ich aber sagen, dass ich in AD immer wieder mal verschiedene Stile benutze, ich liebe es einfach damit zu spielen.  
  
Was die Handlung angeht, da muß ich aber entschieden protestieren: Sie geht weiter! Gut, einige der ersten Songs sind eher parodieähnlich, aber das ändert sich später ja.  
  
Nur um einige Beispiele zu nennen:  
  
- der erste Kuß von Ron und Hermione (darauf warten wir ja schon seit Kapitel 8) - die Doppelrolle von Cho als Spionin für die Phoenix Order - das erste Auftauchen von Sirius, Remus, McGonagall,und ihre Haltung im Konflikt - die Bedeutung der Wappenringe für die Phoenix Order - ein paar Einblicke in Draco's und Cho's Vergangenheit  
  
und vor allen Dingen werden die verschiedenen Positionen der Charaktere nochmal betont, damit wir wissen, wo jeder steht, und was er will. In den letzten Kapiteln wird es nämlich sehr rasant zugehen, alles kommt Schlag auf Schlag, und da bleibt keine Zeit mehr, zu jedem Chara eine ellenlange Erklärung abzugeben.  
  
Ein Vorschlag zur Güte: Lies dir die Musicalfolge später nochmal durch, wenn der erste Zyklus beendet ist, dann hast du den Druck nicht mehr, und es wird vielleicht klarer.  
  
Und die drei Schwestern haben uns so ganz nebenbei verraten, wie die Story ausgeht, aber es ist ganz gut, dass man das noch nicht verstehen kann ggg  
  
Die Walk through the Fire Parodie, ist wieder mal nur ein Geck von Fred/George und hat nix mit der eigentlichen Story zu tun. Aber wie du sicher schon weißt, geben die beiden uns durch ihre Gecks Hinweise, also man kann nie wissen.  
  
Cho Hasser? Oh, dann muß ich dich warnen. Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, wird Cho mit Sicherheit noch eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielen, also sollest du dich zumindest ein bißchen an sie gewöhnen. seufz an Snuffkin: tja ja, der Ring (hat nix mit Sauron zu tun ggg) Wird aber noch ne wichtige Rolle spielen. an Sirena: danke, dass du weitergelesen hast freu Millicent? Das ist ja mal ein ganz neuer Gedankengang. Aber du hast recht, AD ist nicht vorraussehbar, und und auch nicht alle Pairings werden so "normal", wie Ron und Hermione. Es gab ja schon mal Harry/Pansy, warum nicht mal Harry/Millicent g an liz: Ich glaub, ich weiß, wen du mit dem Ersetzen meinst ggg Und was Lucius von Macnair's Plan halt, kommt auch noch raus. an Snuffkin: Tränen? ach, du machst mich verlegen seufz du machst yama echt verlegen schon ganz rot sei an Rhanna: Yep, es sind Bill und Fleur, und da es noch ne Weile dauern wird, bis sie wieder auftauchen, kann man es eigentlich ruhig sagen.  
  
Ob Cho Harry's Informantin ist? Tja, diese Frage wird sich noch eine Weile nicht klären. Aber, das hat nichts damit zu tun, ob sie Cedric hinterhertrauert, oder nicht. Wir wissen ja, dass Harry in seine(n) Informant(in) verliebt ist, aber nicht, ob er/sie auch in Harry verliebt ist. Das ist also noch kein Beweis für, oder gegen etwas gg  
  
Lucius? Interessante Idee...ich werd in Kapitel 10 mal ein bißchen darauf eingehen. an liz: Zustimm ggg an Sirena: Jetzt, wo du weitergelesen hast, kann ichs ja sagen, ohne zu spoilen: Ophelia ist deswegen der Hauptchara im ersten Kapitel, weil ich aus der Sicht eines Opfers schreiben wollte, das von Harry und .co gerettet wird. Jede TV Serie mit Helden beginnt mit einem Opfer, das Hilfe braucht. Ein ganz simples Prinzip, denn wie soll ein Held ein Held sein, wenn er niemanden zum retten hat?  
  
Wenn sie eine Mary Sue wäre, bräuchte sie Harry gar nicht. Dann hätte sie ihre Psychokräfte eingesetzt und die Ghost Riders zum Mond geblasen. an Maxine: So viele Reviews (oder in deinem Fall Riwus ggg) herumhüpf freu es gar nicht fassen kann  
  
Ich werd mal versuchen, sie der Reihe nach anzugehen:  
  
zu Kapitel 2: Danke für dein großes Lob rotwerd und es stimmt wohl, dass ich mir über die Hintergrundstory sehr viele Gedanken gemacht habe. Manchmal denk ich, die Story wird immer komplizierter und komplizierter, denn so schnell kann ich die Rätsel gar nicht auflösen, wie ich neue reinbringe. Aber inzwischen hat sich ja einiges schon geklärt.  
  
Hermione ist wirklich der herausragende Chara im ersten Kapitel. (dafür spielt Ron im zweiten eine wichtigere Rolle) Harry wird erst langsam immer wichtiger, auch weil er eine "bewegte" Vergangenheit hat, die erst nach und nach rauskommt. Na ja, daüfr kriegt er immer wieder seine Bonzauftritte, und darf schlaue Reden halten.ggg  
  
Fred und George sollen verhindern, dass die Story zu düster wird, und auch immer wieder Hinweise geben, damit es nicht zu kompliziert ist.  
  
zu Kapitel 4: Wie ich schon im Episodenguide geschrieben hab', ist es mir wichtig, die Welt genau einzuführen. (AD war ja die erste dieser Endzeit Stories, zumindest im deutschsprachigen Raum) Deswegen wollte ich gerade in den ersten Kapiteln aus vielen verschiedenen Perspektiven schreiben. Puzzlespiel Prinzip sozusagen. Storylinetechnisch passiert im dritten Kapitel jetzt nicht unbedingt so viel, man lernt halt die Tritonen kennen (spielen noch ne wichtige Rolle beim Endkampf) und Harry darf den weisen Opa spielen. an Diamonddust: Danke, und ich werd mich beeilen knuddel an Rave Starm: freu freu jubel Bei dem B-Teil war ich mir so unsicher, ob das wirklich gut wird, vor allen Dingen, weil es nun wirklich sehr sehr düster ist, und gar nicht mehr zum Lachen. an morgaine: Bitte bitte keine Psychose kriegen heul Neca hat auch schon eine, weil Draco nicht mit Ginny zusammen kommt. Ich kann nunmal nicht jedem sein Lieblingspairing geben -sorry. Aber wie ich bigpotterfan schon geschrieben hab' ein gemeinsamer Song reicht als Beweis für ein Pairing nicht aus, weil es ja nicht klar ist, ob die beiden ihn füreinander singen, oder nicht. Ich werd versuchen, schnell weiterzuschreiben, damit irgendwann die Aufklärung kommt. Bitte keine Psychose kriegen, wenn es nicht so wird, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, sonst heißt es wieder HP ist schlecht für die Jugend.  
  
danke, danke freu ja, manipuliert wird in AD ganz schön. Und die Grüße werd' ich Fred und George natürlich bestellen.  
  
ja ja laber nur, yama  
  
wetten, dass er's wieder vergisst  
  
der mit seinem lückengedächtnis an bigpotterfan: Wer weiß? Das wer-mit-wem ist in der Tat eine interessante Frage, die sich leider noch nicht allzubald klären wird. Aber Giles und Tara haben in der Buffy Folge auch ein Duett gesungen, ohne dass sie deshalb gleich zusammen waren, das allein ist also kein Beweis. an Rhanna: Gut beobachtet :-) an liz: Wie Fred und George schon gesagt haben, mein Draco ist auch nur eine Interpretation des Charakters und damit nicht besser oder schlechter als alle anderen Dracos. Wie er sich "in Wirklichkeit" entwickeln soll, kann uns wohl nur JKR sagen, denn sie hat ihn erfunden. Und vorerst wird sie uns leider nix sagen. yama stampft mit dem fuß auf, und will, dass fünfter band da ist an bigpotterfan: Der zweite Teil der Musical Folge ist sehr viel düsterer, das mag vielleicht eine Schockwirkung haben, wenn man noch die lustigen Songs aus dem ersten Teil im Ohr hat. Deshalb hab ich auch in der Mitte, die Trennlinie gezogen, damit der Schockeffekt nicht ganz so schlimm wird. Und was Draco angeht, er killt seit seiner ersten Szene in Teil 1 Leute. Da hat er die Mutter der kleinen Ophelia umgebracht (falls du dich noch erinnerst) Nur weil er gut aussieht, muss das noch lange nicht heißen, dass er lieb und süß und nett ist. Aber bei AD kann ich nur immer wieder sagen: Betrachte nichts als gegeben, es kommt doch immer wieder anders als man denkt - oder vielleicht doch nicht. an Rave Starm: jaaaa, sehr konstruktiv ggg an liz: Nicht verzweifelt sein, liz tröst yama ist ja da. Manchmal dauert es halt einfach länger, bis ich es schaff, weiterzuschreiben. an Rave Starm: Das war bestimmt kein Zufall, sondern eine göttliche Eingebung. OM!!! sich in den Lotussitz hock ggg Ich finde es passt, dass Draco Spike's Part singt, die beiden haben doch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit miteinander. Sollte Draco in den Büchern jemals auf die gute Seite kommen, würde das wohl so ähnlich laufen, wie bei Spike und der Buffy Clique. an bigpotterfan: Du scheinst schon den richtigen Riecher zu haben, was den Titel angeht, aber bitte spoiler es nicht, falls du's weißt. an Feary: Ja, den Lockhart kann man eigentlich nur verarschen g Und eine Melodie würd ich dir wirklich gerne bieten, nur leider glaub ich nicht, dass da mitspielen wird. seufz Alles, was ich machen kann ist, zu jedem Song den Originaltitel, und die Band, welche ihn singt, dazu zu schreiben. (das muss ich eh machen, weil man ja immer einen Disclaimer für verwendetes Material schreibt) Wenn man Titel und Interpret eines Songs weiß, hat man normalerweise die Möglichkeit, sich den Song zu besorgen.  
  
P.S. Jetzt bin ich immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, dir ein ausführliches Review für deine Story übers 5.Schuljahr zu schreiben, aber das werd ich ganz bestimmt noch nachholen. an Nikola: Hätt' ich mir denken können, dass du gleich nach Pansy fragst. grins Nein, sie ist bisher noch nicht in der Story vorgekommen, oder nur sehr sehr indirekt. Kannst du dich an das Mädchen erinnern, über das Adrian Pucey in Kapitel 5 gesprochen hat, als er versucht hat, Draco Malfoy fertig zu machen? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht, es war ja nur eine ganz winzige Szene.  
  
Okay, da ging es um Pansy. Sie war eine von den Slytherins, die sich gegen Voldemort aufgelehnt hatten, und Adrian Pucey ist für ihren Tod verantwortlich. (Tod in Anführungszeichen, denn was die Dementoren mit den Leuten anstellen, ist ja noch fieser, als umbringen.) Draco tut in Kapitel 5 zwar so, als ob ihn das völlig kalt ließe, aber bei der miesen Art, wie er Pucey in die Falle lockt, könnte schon ein kleiner Rachegedanke dabei gewesen sein, wer weiß?  
  
Ich muss eigentlich kein Geheimnis draus machen, denn ich wollte es schon in Kapitel 8 als Flashback in der Story unterbringen, aber dann war das Kapitel schon so lang, und es hat einfach nicht mehr reingepasst. Jetzt muss ich sehen, wie ich es noch unterbringe. Ich denke mal, ich lass Harry und Ginny noch irgendwann ein nettes Gespräch haben, wo er ihr genau erzählt, was damals mit den Slytherins war.  
  
Die ganze Story in der Langfassung kommt erst in "Cycle of the Snake", wo die Ereignisse zwischen GOF und Cycle of the Badger erzählt werden, und da erfahren wir auch genauer, was im Juni 98' auf Hogwarts passiert ist, welche Folgen es hatte, und wie Pansy überhaupt dazu kam, sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen. Das ist alles 'ne längere Geschichte, und die passt in "Cycle of the Badger" einfach nicht mehr rein.  
  
Natürlich gibt es für den Moment überhaupt keinen Sinn, dass ich Pansy im "Dramatis Personae" im Anne/Len/Geo Archiv als Hauptcharakter angegeben hab', wenn sie erstens tot ist, und zweitens überhaupt nicht vorkommt. Aber ich kann dir das im Moment einfach noch nicht erklären, sorry.  
  
Vielleicht wenn du dir es so vorstellst: Nehmen wir einfach mal an, du hast nur die halbe erste Staffel von Buffy gesehen, und dann soll dir jemand erklären, wer Tara ist, und das am besten ohne den Rest der ersten, und gleich noch die zweite und dritte Staffel zu spoilen. Das würde nicht gehen. Das beste wäre einfach, du würdest die Serie weitergucken, bis sie eben auftaucht, und dann wüsstest du es.  
  
Na und das gleiche kann ich dir für AD sagen. Lies weiter g Es wird eben noch unheimlich viel passieren, und alles kommt immer anders, als man denkt. an neca: Da haben wir ja gleich zwei Gemeinsamkeiten, einen ähnlichen Musikgeschmack und ein Faible für Romeo und Juliet freu  
  
Kannst du eigentlich Gedanken lesen? wunder "Romeo und Juliet" ist nämlich eines meiner Grundmotive in AD, (ist kein Zufall, dass die Story ausgerechnet mit einem Gedicht von Shakespeare beginnt) Allerdings kommt die eigentliche Love Story erst in "Cycle of the Snake". Ich kann dir aber soviel verraten, dass Fred und George das Stück in Kapitel 13 von "Cycle of the Badger" erst mal kräftig auf die Schippe nehmen werden, und dass der Titel eines Kapitels von 'Cycle of the Snake' ein direktes Zitat daraus sein wird. (Aber muss erst mal mit 'Cycle of the Badger' fertig werden)  
  
Zu den Bands: Ich hab' Eisregen und In Extremo übrigens letzten August in Wacken gesehen, und bin wieder mal total ausgeflippt. Hab' so rumgepokt, dass ich die ganze Woche danach noch meine blauen Flecken gespürt hab'. seufz Irgendwann, wenn ich mal Zeit hab', muss ich 'ne Parodie schreiben, wo Draco und .Co nach Wacken fliegen, sich dort zusaufen, und sich darüber beschweren, dass der Campingplatz so versifft ist. g  
  
Mein Zelt hab' ich hinterher aber nicht abgefackelt, das brauch' ich noch für nächstes Jahr. (wie du vielleicht weißt, ist es in Wacken Tradition, am letzten Tag die Zelte anzuzünden)  
  
Zur Story: Also, ich werd' mal sehen, ob ich einen Song von Eisregen unterbringen kann. (kann aber nicht versprechen, dass ich einen finde, der auf die Szenen passt, die ich noch geplant hab') Vielleicht könnte Lucius was von Eisregen singen, für den hab' ich noch keinen Song rausgesucht - muss mal guggen! Und dass Draco auf alle Fälle singen wird, hab' ich ja schon versprochen.  
  
Zu den Couples (das ist immer 'ne komplizierte Sache.) Colin ist nicht wirklich schwul, genauso wenig wie Dean oder Seamus. In meiner Welt ist es einfach so, dass die Charaktere sich verlieben, ganz unabhängig davon, ob der/die Auserwählte ein Mann oder eine Frau ist. Man verliebt sich schließlich in die Person, nicht in das Geschlecht. Ich denke auch, dass im realen Leben nur ganz wenige Menschen wirklich 100 schwul oder hetero sind, sondern dass man immer einfach mal jemanden kennen lernen kann, in den (oder die) man sich eben verliebt. Aber das hat jetzt nix mit meiner Story zu tun, ist einfach nur meine persönliche Ansicht.  
  
Wer nun in AD mit wem zusammenkommt, (oder schon zusammen ist) möchte ich einfach deshalb noch nicht sagen, weil es zu viel vorweg nimmt. So langsam kommt es ja eh alles raus, es bleiben nicht mehr so viele Möglichkeiten übrig. Wenn ich jetzt als unschuldiger Leser bei Kapitel 8 angelangt wäre, würden mir wirklich nicht mehr viele Leute einfallen, mit denen Harry zusammensein könnte, (eigentlich nur noch drei g) Ginny und Hermione scheiden ja inzwischen aus, weil Ginny eine deutliche Abfuhr gekriegt hat, und Hermione eher wie eine Schwester für Harry ist. (Und ich werd' nicht im 10.Kapitel plötzlich noch Maria Susanna aus Deutschland auftauchen lassen. ggg)  
  
Ich kann verstehen, wenn man, so wie du, am liebsten ein bestimmtes Pärchen hätte. Ich hab' ja schließlich auch meine Lieblingspärchen. Ich mag beispielsweise Ron/Hermione. Einige Leser haben mir geschrieben, dass sie dieses Pärchen gut finden, andere hätten es lieber gewollt, wenn Hermione mit Harry zusammenkommt, oder mit Snape. Ich hab' nichts gegen diese Pairings, aber in AD hätten sie einfach nicht reingepasst.  
  
Harry braucht eine Person von außerhalb des Verstecks, sonst funktioniert mein Storykonzept nicht. Und Snape erlebt eine völlig andere Geschichte, als die Jugendlichen von New Hogwarts. Er versucht jetzt erst mal über seine Beziehung zu Lucius in den Dunklen Rat reinzukommen, damit er endlich an die wirklich wichtigen Infos rankommt. Dass er früher mal in Lucius verliebt war, macht die Sache auch nicht einfacher.  
  
Ich krieg immer wieder Mail und Reviews von Leuten, die mir sagen, sie hätten gerne dieses und jenes Pärchen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch enttäuschen muss, aber ich kann es halt einfach nicht allen recht machen. Du hättest Ginny gern mit Draco, Chisako hätte Ginny gern mit Colin, und wieder jemand anderes hat sich beschwert, als Harry sie abgewiesen hat. Ich muss jetzt einfach offen sagen, dass ich ganz ganz andere Pläne mit Ginny hab'. Im Moment ist sie noch viel zu sehr in Harry verliebt, um sich für jemand anderen zu interessieren, und ich finde, es würde nicht zu ihr passen, wenn sie sich mal eben schnell neu verliebt. Das müsste man langsam angehen, und in "Cycle of the Badger" haben wir nur noch zwei Monate Zeit, denn Teil 9 spielt im November 1998 und Teil 13 an Silvester 1999. Vielleicht wird Ginny sich irgendwann später neu verlieben, aber jetzt erst mal nicht. Vielleicht passiert auch etwas völlig anderes.  
  
Zu Voldemort: Wieder hast du den richtigen Riecher gehabt. Es ist natürlich Absicht, dass Voldemort noch nicht persönlich aufgetaucht ist. Man hört zwar ab und zu seine Stimme, man weiß, dass er im Hintergrund herum intrigiert, und er wird kräftig von Fred und George veräppelt, das ist aber auch alles.  
  
Das geht, wie so vieles in AD wieder mal aufs Anime - Prinzip zurück. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mal Digimon gesehen hast, die Serie hat 54 Folgen, und das oberböse Digimon taucht nur die letzten beiden davon auf. Für die drei Fortsetzungsserien von Digimon gilt Ähnliches und bei Sailor Moon braucht Königin Metallia auch über dreißig Folgen, bis sie sich endlich mal blicken lässt. Tatsache ist, dass sich der Hauptcharakter auf der Dunklen Seite normalerweise viel viel Zeit lässt, bevor man ihn zu sehen kriegt, denn er ist schließlich nicht so ein X-beliebiger Bösewicht, mit dem man sich hin und wieder prügelt.  
  
Keine Angst, dreißig Kapitel werd' ich dich und die anderen bei AD nicht auf die Folter spannen. Voldie wird uns schon noch in "Cycle of the Badger" mit seiner Gegenwart... hm... beehren, und allzu lange dauert es auch nicht mehr. Aber singen wird er leider nicht, zumindest nicht in dieser Musical Folge. Was irgendwann später geschieht, kann man natürlich jetzt noch nicht wissen.  
  
Warum die Story Amicus Draconis heißt? Nun, dass es lateinisch ist, und wörtlich übersetzt "Geliebter des Drachen" bedeutet, weißt du wahrscheinlich schon längst. Aber warum? Hmh... noch ein klein bisserl Geduld, das kommt schon noch raus, spätestens am Ende von Kapitel 12.  
  
Was du in deinem anderen Post als "furchtbar pingelig" bezeichnet hast, würd' ich eher als analytischen Verstand bezeichnen. Du liest die Story sehr genau, und dir fallen jede Menge Kleinigkeiten auf, die vielleicht gar keine sind.  
  
Kerbie: Yoh, ich glaub ich weiß schon, was du meinst. Du denkst dir, 'Oh Mann, ich will unbedingt wissen, wie's weitergeht, da schreibt der Kerl so 'ne dämliche Musical Folge.' Tja Yama ist schon ein gemeiner Slytherin seufz, ich geb's ja zu  
  
Aber keine Sorge, in Teil 10 geht es dann ganz normal weiter, und es wird auch keiner mehr singen. Ich denke, mehr als drei oder vier Wochen werd' ich nicht mehr brauchen, bis 9 fertig ist. ich hab ja schon fast die Hälfte der Folge. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass ich nicht mittendrin aufhören, und plötzlich mit Teil 10 anfangen kann. Ich schaff's nicht an zwei Teilen gleichzeitig zu schreiben, ich möchte alles schön der Reihe nach machen, sonst komm ich selbst durcheinander, denn AD ist auch für mich manchmal ein bisserl kompliziert.  
  
Für die Musicalfolge hatte ich ursprünglich 13 Songs geplant, und es wird bei dieser Planung bleiben. Wenn ich weniger mache, müsste ich wichtige Charaktere rausschmeißen, und wenn ich mehr mache, wird' es mir einfach zuviel Arbeit, denn die Songtexte und die passenden Szenen dazu sind sehr viel schwerer zu schreiben, und sehr viel mehr Arbeit, als normaler Storytext. an liz: Lockhart war ursprünglich gar nicht geplant, aber einige Leute hatten mich gebeten ihn reinzubringen, und da dachte ich, die Musicalfolge wäre wohl am besten, da kann ich ihn so richtig rumspinnen lassen.  
  
Über die Pairings will ich jetzt noch nix verraten, aber so langsam stellt sich das schon raus.  
  
Zu Cho: Ich hab das Gefühl, es gibt nur wenige Stories, die sich ernsthaft mit ihr auseinandersetzen. Dabei ist sie echt ein Character, aus dem man was machen kann. (Kleiner Tipp: Freu dich mal auf Kapitel 11 da gibt's den Weihnachtsball und sie wird auch dort sein - die Szenen sind im Trailer)  
  
Zum Singen: Soll ich dir was verraten? Draco's Song ist schon lange fertig ggg Das heißt eigentlich taucht er in zwei Songs auf, und natürlich noch im Finale, da sollen nämlich (fast) alle drin sein.  
  
Was Narcissa und Sirius angeht, kann ich noch nix versprechen, allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich schon vor langer Zeit versprochen hab', Sirius mit reinzunehmen. Vielleicht ließe sich da was machen, grübelgrübel an morgaine: Zu Draco, ich geb' mir Mühe ihn oft auftauchen zu lassen, er ist schließlich einer meiner Lieblingscharas. Und was das rumrennen und gut aussehen angeht, das war nur ein Witz, schließlich macht er 'ne ganze Menge, spinnt überall Intrigen. Aber gut aussehen tut er trotzdem.hehe an bigpotterfan: Was Diamond Wing angeht, gibt es schon einige Theorien g Allzulange wird die Lösung aber nicht mehr auf sich warten lassen. an Ravestarm: ich wusste nicht, worüber ich Fred und George singen lassen soll, da hab' ich mir gedacht, ich lasse sie mal wieder "Leserbriefe" verwenden. Ich hätt' zu gern dein Gesicht gesehen, als du diese Stelle gelesen hast ggg Ich glaub' Len, Dreamdancerin und Markus wissen noch gar nix von ihrem Glück. kicher  
  
Alle: Danke danke danke danke Knuddäääl


	2. 01 Children of Magic A

**Opening Credits:**

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern der großen JK Rowling (Yama verbeugt sich), dem Bloomsbury Verlag und Warner Brothers. Fred & George's Buch, Film und Serienzitate gehören auch ned mir, sondern ihren jeweiligen Autoren. Ich mache keinerlei Profit mit dieser Fanfiction, also steckt mich bitte nicht nach Azkaban. (Yama mag keine Dementoren)

**Disclaimer II:** Mein Opening Song ist das 92. Sonett von Shakespeare und mein Ending Song für die Folgen 1-11 & 13 ist Iron Fist von Motörhead. Mein Ending Song für Episode 12 ist Sleeping Sun von Nightwish.

**Autor:** Yamato

**Titel:** Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger (Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses)

**Rating:** PG 13 oder FSK 12 - kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen

**Namen:** Bei Eigennamen halt' ich mich an die englische Originalfassung, bin nicht so der Fan von eingedeutschten Namen. Also "Hermione" und nicht "Hermine" Nochmal zur Erinnerung, man spricht es Hör-mai-yo-nih aus, und NICHT Hör-mih-yohn. (Yama schnappt sich ein Glas Mai-yo-näh-se)

**Spoiler:** Da die Story in der Zukunft spielt, kommen immer wieder mal Ereignisse aus allen vier Büchern zur Sprache. Wenn die Story noch läuft, nachdem das fünfte draußen ist, kann es sein, dass ich es auch noch mit einbeziehe. Aber irgendwann wird die Fic ins "Alternate Universe" abdriften - denn so wie bei mir geht es in der Originalstory garantiert NICHT weiter.

**Summary:** Eine düstere Zukunft. Dem finsteren Voldemort ist es gelungen, die Herrschaft über das Reich der Magie zu erlangen. Nur eine kleine Gruppe rebellischer Hexen und Zauberer lehnt sich gegen ihn auf, und versucht ihm diese Herrschaft streitig zu machen.(Yama schnappt sich ein Mikro, und mimt ein böses Atemgeräusch Chooo-chüüüüüüü, Chooo-chüüüüüü - Komm auf die dunkle Seite der Macht, Harry)

**Warning:** Eigentlich nix vor dem man explizit warnen müsste. Ach ja ... Pärchen PÄÄÄRCHEN! Sorry Leutz, nicht gleich im ersten Teil. (Yama schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab und keift: Meiner ist viiiel länger als deiner) Aber wer meine anderen Stories kennt, kann sich das "wer-mit-wem" vielleicht denken.

Also eine Shonen Ai Warning ist auf alle Fälle mal nicht verkehrt. (Sirius Black und Remus Lupin wären da so ein Beispiel, sollte ich die beiden irgendwo mal auftauchen lassen)

Alle, die nur Shonen Ai mögen und keine Hetero Pärchen, muss ich aber genauso warnen. Hermione interessiert sich nämlich für Jungs. Genauer gesagt für ... oh, ich glaub', ich halt' lieber meine Klappe.

**Fortsetzung:** Wenn die Story euch gefällt, werd' ich sie bestimmt noch weiterschreiben. Muss schließlich noch die ganzen Verrücktheiten passieren lassen, die ich hier so groß angekündigt habe. Da ich ein leidenschaftlicher Anime Fan bin, werde ich die erste Staffel der Story (Cycle of the Badger) vermutlich auf 13 Teile anlegen - die normale Länge einer Anime Staffel.

**Feedback:** Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de

**Archive:** Wenn du die Story in ein Archiv aufnehmen möchtest, dann gib mir bitte Bescheid.

(Yama legt den ganzen Kram, den er in den Händen hält, wieder weg, und fängt endlich an zu schreiben)

* * *

-

_But do thy worst to steal thyself away,  
For term of life thou art assured mine;  
And life no longer than thy love will stay,  
For it depends upon that love of thine. _

Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.

Then need I not to fear the worst of wrongs,  
When in the least of them my life hath end.  
I see a better state to me belongs  
Than that which on thy humour doth depend:

Nicht Furcht vor schlimmstem Unrecht mich beschwert,  
Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.  
Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,  
Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.

Thou canst not vex me with inconstant mind,  
Since that my life on thy revolt doth lie.  
O what a happy title do I find,  
Happy to have thy love, happy to die!

Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,  
seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,  
Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,  
In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!

But what's so blessed-fair that fears no blot?  
Though mayst be false, and yet I know it not.  
Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?  
Falsch könntst du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt

-

* * *

**Amicus Draconis**

First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1: Children of Magic

**London, August 1998**

Die Nacht war über London hereingebrochen, aber natürlich war die riesige Metropole weit davon entfernt, schlafen zu gehen. Lärmend verstopften hupende Autos und betrunkene Fußballfans die Straßen; grellbunte Lichter tanzten über den Asphalt, der penetrante Geruch von Bier, Benzin, und Fischen lag drückend in der Luft und machte einem das Atmen schwer.

Für einen Abend im Spätsommer war es ungewöhnlich kalt. Selbst die Gesichter der Menschen wirkten seltsam eingefroren, ihre Fröhlichkeit schrill und hysterisch. Wenn man jedoch einen von ihnen gefragt hätte, warum es in seinem Herzen plötzlich Winter geworden war, hätte er darauf nur schwerlich eine Antwort finden können.

Manch einer warf einen kurzen nervösen Blick zum Himmel und wunderte sich im Stillen, warum die Nebelschwaden, die wie üblich über der Stadt hingen, heute Nacht so ungewöhnlich düster und bedrohlich wirkten. Schneller als sonst huschten ihre gezackten Schatten über Wände und Dächer, dazwischen flackerte hin und wieder ein rotglühender Stern auf, wie das leuchtende Auge eines gewaltigen, dämonischen Tieres.

Jeder vernünftige Mensch hätte diese abstrusen Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder verworfen. Ungeheuer im Nebel. Geister, Gespenster, Hexerei, schwarze Magie, Kreaturen der Nacht. Nur etwas für Spinner und kleine Kinder.

Und für Alpträume...

Nightmares...

Nachtmahre. Die monströsen Rosse der Unterwelt. Schwärzer als das Dunkel selbst schienen sie nur aus Rauch und Nebel zu bestehen, nicht fassbar, nicht greifbar, ihre Konturen verschwommen vor dem menschlichen Auge. Als ob sie direkt durch einen Körper hindurch galoppieren und ihm dabei seine Seele entreißen könnten. Heiß brannte in ihren Augen das Höllenfeuer, aus den schnaubenden Nüstern züngelten die Flammen des Todes.

Die unheimlichen Wesen auf ihren Rücken hielten sich unter langen schwarzen Roben verborgen, ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Für einen Beobachter wäre es unmöglich festzustellen gewesen, ob es sich bei ihnen um Menschen oder gar Dämonen handelte.

Voldemort's schwarze Reiter waren wieder unterwegs.

In dieser Nacht waren es nur fünf an der Zahl, aber weitere Trupps mochten an anderen Orten unterwegs sein, um ihre Mission des Bösen zu erfüllen. Ihre Reittiere überquerten den Himmel wie gewöhnliche Pferde das Land und konnten in einer einzigen Nacht gewaltige Strecken zurücklegen.

Für normale Menschenaugen waren Ross und Reiter nur als düsterer Nebelstreif sichtbar. Damit waren die Nachtmahre wie geschaffen, ihre Gebieter überall dort hinzutragen, wo sie Aufgaben für den Dunklen Lord zu erledigen hatten. Zu beachten war nur, dass sie stets vor Tagesanbruch zurückkehren mussten, denn Nachtmahre vertrugen kein Sonnenlicht.

Voldemort's schwarze Reiter waren wieder unterwegs und es gab nur wenige, die sie als das erkennen konnten, was sie wirklich waren. Diese wenigen kauerten sich in Zimmerecken zusammen, versteckten sich in Wandschränken, krochen zitternd unter ihre Bettdecken und hofften, sie mögen vorüberziehen, dieses eine Mal noch.

Vielleicht sehen sie mich nicht, wenn ich die Augen zumache...

Diese wenigen waren Kinder. Kinder, die mit magischen Fähigkeiten zur Welt gekommen waren.

"Hattest du wieder einen Alptraum, Schatz?"

"Das war kein Alptraum, Mommy! Die schrecklichen Geister auf den schwarzen Pferden waren wieder vor meinem Fenster."

"So ein Unsinn, Geister gibt es doch nicht. Schlaf jetzt, Schatz, du hast morgen schließlich Schule!"

Welcher vernünftige Mensch sollte ihnen auch glauben?

Die Fünf formierten sich neu, sie ritten jetzt in einer Dreiecksformation. Ihr Anführer hatte das Tempo gedrosselt; von seinem ausgestreckten Arm baumelte ein kupferfarbenes Amulett in Form eines Hahns, der sich an der Kette um die eigene Achse drehte.

Die Hand, die das Amulett hielt, sah zweifellos menschlich aus. Die langen schmalen Finger krallten sich so fest um die Kette, dass die Knöchel unter der ohnehin schon blassen Haut weiß hervortraten.

Langsamer und langsamer drehte sich der Hahn, bis sein Schnabel direkt auf das Fenster vor ihnen zeigte.

Ohne die Hand zu bewegen, wandte der Anführer sich zu seinen Gefährten um. Unter der Kapuze blitzten seine eisgrauen Augen triumphierend auf.

Die schwarzen Reiter hatten gefunden, was sie suchten. Der Dunkle Lord würde äußerst zufrieden mit ihnen sein.

-

* * *

- 

Noch immer waren die Augen der Seherin auf die Kristallkugel gerichtet, obwohl das Licht darin schon längst verloschen war.

"Nun?" fragte die Stimme. "Was hast du herausgefunden?"

"Alle Vorzeichen stehen gut, Mylord." Sie schlug die langen Wimpern nieder. "Eure Macht wird sich weiter und weiter ausbreiten, und nichts wird Euch aufhalten können. Nur ein einziges Hindernis steht noch zwischen euch und eurem absoluten Triumph."

"Ich höre."

"Ein Zauberer, der möglicherweise die Macht erlangen könnte, Euch zu besiegen."

"Wagst du es allen Ernstes zu behaupten, ein anderer Magier könne mächtiger sein als ich? Was nimmst du dir heraus! Närrin!" Die Stimme wurde gefährlich leise. "Ich habe schon für weitaus weniger unverschämte Behauptungen getötet."

Falls die Stimme sie in Angst versetzt hatte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. "Verzeiht mir meine Offenheit, Mylord, aber Ihr habt genug Stiefellecker, die Euch nach dem Mund reden und Euch aus Furcht um ihr kümmerliches Leben ins Gesicht lügen. Ich dagegen biete Euch die Wahrheit an. Mein Leben gehört Euch und es ist Eure Entscheidung wie es Euch am Besten von Nutzen sein kann."

Die Stimme lachte. "Wie klug du bist, Narcissa. Wärst du ein Mann, so würde ich dich ohne Zögern in den Dunklen Rat aufnehmen. So aber musst du die Politik deinem Gatten überlassen und dich zuhause deinen Kindern widmen."

Die Stimme machte eine Pause um der Seherin Gelegenheit für einen Einwurf zu geben; diese schien sich jedoch nicht auf Wortgefechte einlassen zu wollen und schwieg.

"Nun, sobald du Näheres über den Aufenthaltsort von Har...du-weißt-schon- wem herausgefunden hast, informiere mich unverzüglich. Du weißt ja wie du Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen kannst."

Die Stimme verklang. Nur eine üble Aura blieb zwischen den Wänden des Raumes zurück und wollte nicht weichen.

Nach der dritten elterlichen Ermahnung hatte Ophelia Flowerfield aufgegeben und war zurück in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Sie legte einen Armvoll Stofftiere auf ihr Bett und breitete die Decke über sie, damit es so aussah, als läge jemand darunter.

Dann kroch sie selbst in den Wandschrank.

Und wartete...

Sie überlegte einen Moment, ob sie lieber aus dem Zimmer laufen und sich irgendwo anders in der Wohnung verstecken sollte. Oder gleich hinunter auf die Straße.

Aber sie verwarf den Gedanken. Wenn sie jetzt herumrannte wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen, würden die sie sicher sehen.

Die konnten wahrscheinlich im Dunkeln sehen...

Vielleicht auch durch Wände hindurch...

Sie legte sich flach auf den Boden, beugte den Kopf nach vorne und versuchte, durch den Schlitz zwischen Schranktür und Teppich zu spähen. Durch den Spalt schimmerte ein klein wenig Licht, das vom gegenüberliegenden Hochhaus kommen musste. Vermutlich waren dort noch einige Fenster erleuchtet.

Im dunklen Zimmer konnte sie fast nichts erkennen, lediglich einen Bleistift, der neben ihrem Schreibtisch auf dem Boden lag.

Dass ihre Mutter den nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie machte doch sonst immer so ein Theater mit der Aufräumerei.

Flopp!

Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschrieen, schaffte es aber gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich den Mund zuzuhalten. Zum Glück war nur eines ihrer Schulhefte aus dem oberen Fach gerutscht und zu Boden gefallen.

Flowerfield, Ophelia. Klasse 2b. Mathema...

Sie konnte die Schrift nicht mehr lesen, denn der Lichtschein durch den Spalt war verschwunden.

Weg! Der Schreibtisch war weg, der Teppich war weg, das Zimmer war weg.

Nur der Bleistift war noch da. Sie hörte das laute Knirschen, als er zerbrach.

"Pass auf, wo du hintrampelst, Goyle!" sagte eine schneidende Jungenstimme mit leicht spöttischem Unterton. "Wir wollen hier nicht das Haus auseinandernehmen, obwohl - das würde sicher großen Spaß machen. Wir wollen nur das Kind."

"Wo ist das kleine Biest?" schimpfte eine weitere, etwas krächzige Stimme, die sich ebenfalls nach einem Jugendlichen anhörte. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen waren die Eindringlinge gerade dabei, ihr Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Mit einem Ruck wurde die Decke von ihrem Bett gezogen.

"Sie ist hier drin!"

Knarrend öffnete sich die Schranktüre. Ophelia hielt vor Schreck den Atem an.

Drei Gestalten in langen schwarzen Roben standen in ihrem Zimmer. Einer direkt vor dem Schrank, einer neben dem Bett, der dritte am Fenster.

Die Gestalt hatte die Schranktür nicht berührt. Es war, als habe sie sich von selbst geöffnet.

Wie durch Zauberei.

Ophelia wich zurück in die hinterste Ecke des Wandschranks. Sie versuchte zu schreien, aber das dunkle Wesen, das sich ihr unaufhaltsam näherte, kam ihr zuvor. Eine Bewegung mit dem merkwürdigen Holzstab, den es in der Hand hielt, ein paar Worte, die sie nicht verstand, ein plötzlicher, heftiger Wind, der um ihren Kopf zu kreisen schien und sie brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus, nicht einmal mehr ein Krächzen.

"Eine sichere Methode, Kinder zum Schweigen zu bringen, wenn sie zuviel herumplärren."

Der Windstoß hatte die Kapuze ihres Angreifers zurückgeworfen und sie konnte nun erkennen, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte, einen blassen Jungen mit spitzen, geradezu elfenhaften Gesichtszügen, und silberblonden, aus der Stirn gekämmten Haaren, der noch keine zwanzig Jahre zählen mochte. Seine kalten grauen Augen sahen sie unverwandt an und er hatte die Nasenflügel hochgezogen, als betrachte er etwas besonders Widerwärtiges.

Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen. "Es gibt da allerdings noch ein paar andere, die weitaus weniger angenehm sind. Die möchtest du doch hoffentlich nicht herausfinden, oder?"

Er streckte die Hand aus, als ob er sie packen wolle, überlegte es sich aber im letzten Moment anders und rief nach seinen Begleitern: "Crabbe! Goyle! Fesselt das Mudblood und bringt sie raus zu den anderen!"

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und stolzierte zum Fenster.

Eine der anderen beiden Gestalten trat vor, eine Schlingpflanze schoss aus seinem Holzstab und wickelte sich um den Körper des Mädchens. Das Ende der Ranke behielt er in der Hand, daran zerrte er sie aus dem Schrank und auf das Fenster zu.

Fünf schwarze Pferde schwebten vor dem Fenster, auf zweien von ihnen weitere Gestalten in schwarz. Aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste.

In der Luft baumelten Kinder. Sie waren mit Pflanzenranken gefesselt, so wie sie selbst, und die Enden der Ranken waren an den Sätteln der Pferde befestigt.

Was wollten diese Kerle von den Kindern? Warum hatten sie sie entführt?

Die Zimmertüre öffnete sich. "Ophelia, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, dann..."

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus dem Stab des blonden Jungen und einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang schien das gesamte Zimmer in gleißendes grünes Licht getaucht. Ein zischendes Geräusch erklang wie eine grässliche unsichtbare Schlange, die sich aus dem Nichts heraus auf ihre Mutter stürzte.

Im nächsten Moment kippte ihre Mutter nach hinten und blieb reglos in der Tür liegen.

Das Mädchen schrie, aber kein Laut drang aus ihrer Kehle. Sie zerrte an der Ranke, aber ohne jeden Erfolg. Der Junge, der sie festhielt, war bestimmt dreimal so stark wie sie.

Gelassen lehnte der blonde Junge am Fensterrahmen, als ob die ganze Sache ihn nichts anginge. In einer betont gleichgültigen Geste blies er den Rauch vom Ende des hölzernen Stabes.

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er nach draußen: "Los, trödelt hier nicht 'rum!"

Die Nachtluft war kalt, viel kälter, als Ophelia erwartet hatte, aber es schien, dass zusätzliche Kälte von den unheimlichen Pferden ausging. Schon bald waren sie hoch über der Stadt und sie schloss die Augen um nicht nach unten sehen zu müssen. Ihr Kopf war voller Fragen, für die es keine Antworten gab.

Voldemort's schwarze Reiter überquerten den Nachthimmel und zogen die gefangenen Kinder wie Fahnen hinter sich her.

-

* * *

- 

"Auf wie viele Trupps warten wir denn noch, Captain?"

Marcus Flint, Oberbefehlshaber der schwarzen Reiter blickte verwirrt von der Muggle Landkarte auf, die er in den Händen hielt. Offensichtlich hatte er massive Probleme, damit zurechtzukommen, da in den Flüssen kein Wasser floss und die Berge ebenso flach waren wie der Rest der Karte. Noch nicht einmal die Smogglocken über den Städten waren zu sehen, und Muggle Städte hatten immer Smogglocken, das wusste selbst Marcus Flint, der auf sechs Generationen reinblütiger Hexen und Zauberer zurückblicken konnte und während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts nie das Fach "Muggle Studies" belegt hatte.

Hogwarts ... das war noch bevor der Dunkle Lord den Thron bestiegen und seinen rechtmäßigen Platz als Herrscher über das Reich der Magie eingenommen hatte. Damals war Marcus Captain des Quidditch Teams von Slytherin gewesen und sie hatten ein Game nach dem anderen gewonnen ... ja, das waren noch Zeiten gewesen. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, es in die Nationalmannschaft zu schaffen, aber das Schicksal hatte eben anders entschieden.

Nicht das er sich beklagen wollte. Er hatte es weit gebracht in den drei Jahren, seit die Schule für ihn der Vergangenheit angehörte, sehr weit für jemanden, dessen Familie nie zu den Death Eaters gehört hatte, und auch jetzt keinen hohen Rang unter den Gefolgsleuten des Dunklen Lords einnahm. Aber die schwarzen Reiter waren die beste Möglichkeit für junge, ambitionierte Männer, sich zu beweisen.

Er blickte um sich. Da sie im Moment nichts zu tun hatten, hockten die meisten der Jungen im Gras und spielten mit magischen Karten oder Würfeln. Nahezu alle seiner Gefolgsleute waren zwischen siebzehn und fünfundzwanzig, viele kannte er noch von der Schule her. Mädchen waren die große Ausnahme, und bisher keine von ihnen in einer kommandierenden Position.

"Wir sind fast vollzählig." Marcus wandte sich Terence Higgs zu, der ihn angesprochen hatte. "Sobald Draco's Trupp aus London zurück ist, sind wir komplett."

"Ich meinte ja nur.." Terence lehnte sich nach vorne, um nicht so laut sprechen zu müssen, "Lord Macnair wird langsam ungeduldig."

"Lord Macnair wird sich eben noch ein Weilchen gedulden müssen." Marcus runzelte die Stirn. Er hielt nicht viel von den Mitgliedern des Dunklen Rates, aufgeblasene Wichtigtuer alle miteinander. Aber diesen Gedanken auszusprechen käme einem Todesurteil gleich, und Marcus wusste, wann man den Mund zu halten hatte.

Terence wusste es offenbar nicht, denn er fügte grinsend hinzu. "Malfoy braucht wieder mal 'ne Extraeinladung! Vielleicht hat der Trottel sich mit seinem Pferd verflogen, eh?"

Normalerweise hätte Marcus über den Witz gelacht, nicht aber mit Macnair im Rücken. Über den Sohn eines Ratsmitglieds in Gegenwart eines anderen Ratsmitglieds zu lästern, gehörte auch zu den Dingen, die auf der roten Liste standen. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Terence Higgs es karrieremäßig nicht sehr weit bringen würde.

Macnair verzog keine Miene, nichts an seinem Gesicht verriet, ob er Terence' Bemerkung gehört hatte. "Aus London sagtest du, Flint? Gibt es tatsächlich noch Mudbloods in London?"

"Sie haben richtig gehört, Sir," nickte Marcus, "es ist schwer, sie alle aufzuspüren, da wir jedes Gebiet einzeln absuchen müssen. Wie Sie wissen, wurde die Feuerfeder nie gefunden."

"Wir werden sie finden," Macnair klang zuversichtlich, "es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Dumbledore uns verrät, wo sie sich befindet. Dann könnt ihr einfach nach der Liste vorgehen."

"Ja, das wäre praktisch." Marcus' Augen suchten den Himmel ab, aber bisher war nichts von den Nachzüglern zu sehen. "Sagen Sie, Sir, brauchen Sie unsere Hilfe um die Kinder zu bewachen? Der Tagesanbruch ist noch weit entfernt, ich könnte einige meiner Leute bereitstellen.."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Flint, ich habe meine eigenen Leute. Ihr könnt heute mal früher Feierabend machen. Deine kleine Freundin wird sich doch bestimmt freuen, wenn du ein bisschen mehr Zeit für sie hast. "

Überrascht zog Marcus die Augenbrauen hoch. Wusste Macnair Bescheid, oder spekulierte er nur ins Blaue hinein.

"Na, ein Junge in deinem Alter wird doch wohl eine Freundin haben, oder?" fügte Macnair hinzu, als er Marcus' offensichtliche Verwirrung bemerkte. "Mach' dir nur keine Sorgen! Jemand, der gute Arbeit leistet, hat auch das Recht sich ein bisschen zu amüsieren."

Mit einer fast väterlichen Geste legte er die Hand auf Marcus' Schulter. "Solange du deine Grenzen kennst, und dein Privatleben nicht an die große Glocke hängst, kannst du sicher sein, dass dir niemand Schwierigkeiten machen wird. Ich sorge schon dafür."

Marcus nickte resigniert. In der Welt der Magie war es schwer, Geheimnisse zu haben. Aber es hätte sehr viel schlimmer kommen können.

"Was meine Sorge um die Bewachung der Kinder angeht," wechselte er schnell das Thema, "darf ich offen sprechen, Sir?"

"Jederzeit, Flint!" Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte Macnair's Lippen. Die Jungen waren genauso wie sie sein sollten: Loyal, ergeben, und ein bisschen übereifrig wenn es darum ging, sich zu beweisen.

Politisch gesehen hatten sie keinerlei Einfluss. Sie waren lediglich ein Organ, das die Befehle des Dunklen Rates ausführte, aber sie selbst kamen sich ungeheuer wichtig vor.

Marcus wandte die Augen nach links und rechts, um sicherzugehen, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte. "Ich habe da ein Gerücht gehört, ein sehr vages natürlich, aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein."

"Lass hören!"

"Die Kinder, die wir vorige Woche entführt haben, sollen angeblich befreit worden sein. Von Sie-wissen-schon-wem!"

Höhnisch lachte Macnair auf. "Ich bitte dich, Marcus, du wirst diesen Unsinn doch nicht etwa glauben! Du-weißt-schon-wer hat alle Hände voll zu tun, sich in seinem Erdloch zu verkriechen. Uns angreifen - niemals! Das würde er nicht wagen, selbst wenn sein Kindergarten zwanzigmal mächtiger wäre, als er es jetzt ist."

"Wie Sie meinen, Sir!" Zufällig wusste Marcus ziemlich genau, dass an dem Gerücht etwas dran sein musste, denn Draco Malfoy hatte es letzte Nacht Vincent Crabbe, und Gregory Goyle erzählt. Draco wiederum wusste es höchstwahrscheinlich von seinem Vater. Im Reich der Magie konnte nicht einmal eine Maus ihre Nase aus einem Erdloch stecken, ohne dass Lucius Malfoy, Mitglied des Dunklen Rates und Lord Voldemort's rechte Hand davon Wind bekam.

Aber wer war Marcus Flint, dass er einem Ratsmitglied widersprechen würde?

"Sehen Sie, Sir!" Marcus deutete nach oben. "Der letzte Trupp kehrt zurück! Und sie haben noch jede Menge Kinder gefunden!"

-

* * *

- 

Ophelia konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals in ihrem Leben so gefroren hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an und als sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, war sie nicht in der Lage aufrecht zu stehen.

Den anderen Kindern erging es nicht viel besser, einige hatten sogar das Bewusstsein verloren. Die anderen blickten mit angsterfüllten Augen um sich, sprechen konnte keines von ihnen. Die schwarzen Reiter hatten ihnen allen die Stimmen weggehext.

Eine Hand zerrte an der Ranke, sie riss Ophelia hoch und aus ihren Gedanken! "Bringt alle Kinder dort hinüber!" bellte eine Stimme.

Eine neue Gruppe von diesen schrecklichen Leuten war aufgetaucht und ihre Roben waren nicht schwarz, sondern rot - blutrot. Sie trieben die Kinder voran wie eine Herde Schafe, die Bewusstlosen zogen sie an den Pflanzenranken hinter sich her.

Der Boden unter ihnen wurde sandig, und es ging ständig abwärts. Um sie herum befanden sich Felsen aus rotem Sandstein. Ophelia glaubte nicht, dass sie noch in London waren.

Vor dem Eingang einer gewaltigen Höhle kam die ganze Gruppe schließlich zu einem Halt. Einige Kinder waren so erschöpft, dass sie zu Boden fielen. Andere dagegen liefen zu der Felswand neben der Höhle, an der ein Wasserrinnsaal hinunterlief und tranken gierig davon. Ihre Bewacher ließen sie gewähren.

Ein Mann trat vor, gebaut wie ein Schrank, mit Bierbauch, aufgedunsenem Gesicht und ungewöhnlich roter Nase. Wäre Ophelia etwas älter gewesen hätte sie vermutlich erkannt, dass es sich um jemanden handelte, der gerne etwas tiefer ins Glas sah.

"Hört zu!" bellte er. "Ich bin Steve Pinch und diesen Namen werdet ihr euch gut merken! Und ihr werdet mich mit "Sir" ansprechen! Und wisst ihr, wer ihr seid?"

Stille. Die Kinder konnten schließlich keine Antworten geben.

"Ich sag' euch, was ihr seid! Dreck! Mudbloods! Ihr seid das Letzte vom Letzten und so was wie euch hat überhaupt keine Existenzberechtigung! Nennt mir einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich euch nicht einfach wie Insekten zertreten sollte!"

Wieder keine Antwort. Gehässig blickte er in die Runde, offensichtlich weidete er sich an der Angst der Kinder.

"Wie dem auch sei..." Seine Stimme wurde ruhiger. "...falls ihr euch als nützlich erweisen solltet, wird der Dunkle Lord, allmächtiger Herrscher über das Reich der Magie, die Gnade besitzen euch am Leben zu lassen. Wir werden euch jetzt hinunter in die Minen bringen um Feengold zu schürfen. Ihr seid klein genug um durch die Gänge zu kriechen. Und stellt euch vor, etwa ein Drittel von euch wird sogar groß genug werden um vielleicht einmal eine weniger anstrengende Arbeit zu bekommen. Das müsst ihr euch aber erst verdienen!"

Er spuckte auf den Boden.

Steve Pinch redete noch eine Menge mehr, über den Dunklen Lord, das glorreiche Zeitalter und die Unwürdigkeit der Mudbloods, aber Ophelia war zu müde um aufzupassen. Irgendwann im Laufe der Rede kam eine weitere Gruppe von Leuten in roten Umhängen aus dem Höhleneingang marschiert und stellte sich neben den anderen Bewachern der Kinder auf. Pinch ignorierte sie und redete weiter. Ophelia starrte auf die Robenträger und versucht verzweifelt, nicht vor Schwäche umzukippen.

Ein Drittel, hatte Pinch gesagt. Was geschah mit den anderen zwei Dritteln?

Die Gestalt, die jetzt neben ihr stand, sah so merkwürdig aus. Sie lächelte unter ihrer Kapuze; kein gemeines Grinsen, sondern ein richtiges Lächeln. Mit warmen braunen Augen. Als ob sie ein richtiger Mensch mit Gefühlen wäre und kein Bewacher, der sie in die Minen bringen sollte.

Kein Zweifel, es war eine Frau. Besser gesagt, ein Mädchen. Jedenfalls die erste weibliche Person, die Ophelia seit ihrer Entführung gesehen hatte, wenn man von den anderen Kindern absah.

Pinch schien seine Rede endlich beendet zu haben und deutete mit einer Bewegung seines fetten Kopfes zum Höhleneingang. Die Bewacher zerrten die Kinder vom Boden hoch.

Ein kleines Mädchen weinte...

Sie weinte, so richtig mit Geräusch. Ophelia hörte sie schluchzen.

Ihre Stimme war wieder da. Alle Stimmen waren wieder da.

Im nächsten Moment schrieen die Kinder fast gleichzeitig los. Ophelia hörte sich selbst mitschreien, als gehöre ihre Stimme einer Fremden. Sie konnte noch nicht richtig erfassen, dass diese Stimme wieder unter ihrer eigenen Kontrolle sein sollte. War der Zauber wirklich gebrochen? Von wem?

Mit einem Griff in seine blutrote Robe holte Steve Pinch einen Holzstab hervor. Inzwischen hatte Ophelia begriffen, dass die Holzstäbe mit denen die merkwürdigen Leute immerzu herumwedelten, Zauberstäbe sein mussten, auch wenn sie nicht aussahen wie die schwarzweißen Zauberstäbe, die von den Zauberern im Fernsehen benutzt wurden..

Steve Pinch holte tief Luft und hob den Arm samt Stab in die Höhe. _"Silen..."_

Aber jemand anderer war schneller. _"Expelliarmus!"_ schrie eine weitere Gestalt in rot; unter der Kapuze waren nur zwei funkelnd grüne Augen hinter blitzenden Brillengläsern zu erkennen. Sein geplanter Zauberspruch blieb Steve Pinch im Halse stecken, als ihm der Zauberstab mit Schwung aus der Hand flog. Er konnte nur noch verblüfft auf seine nun leere Hand starren.

Als hätte der grünäugige Junge einen Befehl erteilt, zogen auch alle anderen ihre Zauberstäbe unter den Roben hervor und der ohnehin schon an der Grenze des Erträglichen liegende Lärmpegel wurde noch ein wenig angehoben.

Und da klatschte Steve Pinch auch schon fluchend auf seinen fetten Bierbauch. Schlingpflanzen wickelten sich um ihn herum. Die Ranken, welche die Kinder festhielten dagegen, verdorrten in Sekundenschnelle und fielen vertrocknet zu Boden.

Alles lief so schnell ab, dass Ophelia kaum nachvollziehen konnte, was um sie herum geschah. Rote Roben kämpften gegen andere rote Roben. Funken sprühten, Zauberstäbe flogen in der Luft herum, irgendetwas explodierte.

Und das Mädchen mit den warmen braunen Augen griff nach ihr und zog sie auf einen...

Besenstiel?

"Halt dich fest!" schrie sie um den Lärm zu übertönen, "halt dich gut fest, jetzt geht's nach oben!"

Der Besen schoss in die Luft, drehte eine Runde über dem Höhleneingang, senkte sich anschließend wieder, damit das Mädchen ein anderes Kind, einen sehr kleinen Jungen greifen und ihn vor sich auf den Stiel setzen konnte, und schwirrte hoch in den Nachthimmel. Um sie herum stiegen weitere Besen auf, ein ganzes Geschwader!

Ein rothaariger Junge schwebte direkt über dem fetten Steve Pinch und piekste ihn mit seinem Zauberstab. Die beiden Kinder, die hinter ihm auf dem Besen saßen, klammerten sich ängstlich an ihm fest, während er angefangen hatte, eine Rede zu halten. "Sag' deinem Dunklen Lord, dass wir uns niemals geschlagen geben werden! So lange noch ein Atemzug in unseren Adern fließt, werden Harry Potter, und die tapferen Rebellen von Gryffindor ... und natürlich auch Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff ... für die Freiheit, Gleichheit und Brüderlichkeit aller Hexen und Zauberer kämpfen!"

"Wirst du wohl mit diesem Unsinn aufhören, Ron, du Idiot!" schrie das Mädchen. "Komm jetzt, wir müssen verschwinden!"

"So lange noch ein Atemzug in unseren Adern fließt!" kicherte ein weiteres Mädchen und eine dritte fügte hinzu: "Ron for President!"

Der Junge wurde so rot wie sein Haarschopf und zischte wortlos an den Mädchen vorbei.

-

* * *

- 

**Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 1: Children of Magic**

_ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage? _

nein. was denn?

was ist das?

der eyecatch, du dödel, in der mitte vom anime gibt's immer nen eyecatch

geht's jetzt weiter?

ja. gleich

**Amicus Draconis - 1.Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 1: Die Kinder der Zauberkraft**


	3. 01 Children of Magic B

**Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 1: Children of Magic **

_ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage? _

nein. was denn?

was ist das?

der eyecatch, du dödel, in der mitte vom anime gibt's immer nen eyecatch

geht's jetzt weiter?

ja. gleich

**Amicus Draconis - 1.Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 1: Die Kinder der Zauberkraft**

-

* * *

- 

Wie eine aufgeschreckte Vogelschar jagten die Besen von dannen. Ophelia kam es vor, als flögen sie ziellos im Kreis herum, da sie ständig die Richtung änderten. Immer wieder blickten die Jungen und Mädchen sich um, ob ihnen jemand folgte.

"Falls sie unser Versteck finden, hätten wir ein echtes Problem," erklärte das Mädchen, das vor Ophelia, und hinter dem kleinen Jungen auf dem Besenstiel saß. "Nicht erschrecken, ich überprüfe nur, ob auch niemand einen Verfolgungszauber auf meinen Besen gelegt hat. Dazu brauche ich aber meinen Zauberstab und muss dich jetzt mit einem Arm loslassen. Hältst du dich auch gut fest?"

Der kleine Junge nickte.

"Also gut!"

Sie machte eine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab, aber es tat sich nichts. "Alles in Ordnung," lächelte sie, "die hatten wahrscheinlich nicht genug Zeit dazu. Und die Schlausten sind es ja auch nicht gerade!"

"Ich bin übrigens Hermione Granger," stellte sie sich vor.

Ophelia und der kleine Junge stellten sich ebenfalls vor. Sein Name war Thomas Krueger, er war vier Jahre alt und stammte aus Greenwich. "Bringst du uns wieder nach Hause?" erkundigte er sich mit zitternder Stimme.

Hermione seufzte. "Das geht leider nicht, Thomas. Sie würden euch wieder entführen und alles wäre umsonst gewesen."

"Was wollen diese Leute von uns? Warum können sie uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

"Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte," gab Hermione zur Antwort, "und sie wird sich für euch anhören wie ein Märchen. Dennoch ist sie wahr. Am besten, ich fange einfach ganz von vorne..."

"Ist das eine Schuluniform, die du da anhast?" unterbrach Thomas. "Auf was für eine Schule gehst du?"

Ophelia sah sich um und stellte fest, dass ihre Retter allesamt Schuluniformen trugen. Weißes Hemd mit buntgestreifter Krawatte, grauer ärmelloser Pullover mit bunten Streifen um den V-Ausschnitt, dunkelgraue Hosen für die Jungs und ebensolche Faltenröcke für die Mädchen. Nur statt der üblichen Blazer trugen sie schwarze Umhänge mit dem Schulabzeichen auf der linken Brustseite.

Das Schulabzeichen auf Hermione's Umhang war ein mächtiger goldener Löwe auf purpurrotem Grund. Daneben prangte ein goldener Anstecker mit der Aufschrift "Head Girl". Was ein Head Girl war, wusste Ophelia, es war die oberste Vertrauensschülerin. Jedes Jahr wurden nur ein Junge und ein Mädchen einer Schule zum Head Boy und Head Girl ernannt.

"Im Moment bin ich auf gar keiner Schule," sagte Hermione, "eigentlich wäre ich auch damit fertig, wenn ich diesen Sommer meinen Abschluss hätte machen können. Aber es sind ein paar Sachen dazwischen gekommen. Genauer gesagt, nur eine Sache - Voldemort!" Sie sprach den Namen voller Verachtung aus, als wäre es etwas ganz besonders Widerliches.

"Ist das der, den sie als Dunklen Lord bezeichnen?" wollte Ophelia wissen. "Sie haben gesagt, er ist der Herrscher über alle Hexen und Zauberer."

"Er ist das Böse selbst! Er hat die Macht an sich gerissen und unterdrückt die gesamte Welt der Magie. Er ist..." Sie brach ab. "Oh je, ich klinge ja schon beinahe wie Ron!"

"Ihr kämpft gegen diesen Voldemort, nicht wahr?" fragte Thomas und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Ihr seid tapfere Helden, die die Welt retten wollen!"

"Nun ja.." Offensichtlich wusste Hermione nicht genau, was sie darauf antworten sollte. "Eigentlich sind wir nichts weiter als eine Gruppe einsamer Kinder, die endlich ihre Eltern wiedersehen wollen. Aber ich fürchte, du hast Recht, dazu müssen wir wohl die Welt retten. Solange der Dunkle Lord herrscht, wird nichts wieder so sein wie es einmal war."

"Aber eins verstehe ich immer noch nicht", wunderte sich Ophelia. "Was haben wir mit alledem zu tun?"

"Ihr seid Kinder mit magischen Fähigkeiten. Obwohl eure Eltern Muggles - das bedeutet Menschen ohne jede magische Fähigkeit sind, bist du eine kleine Hexe, Ophelia, und Thomas ist ein kleiner Zauberer. Und der Dunkle Lord fürchtet euch. Er möchte alle Hexen und Zauberer in seine Gewalt bringen, damit ihm niemand mehr gefährlich werden kann."

"Auch die Kinder?" fragte Ophelia atemlos.

"Ganz besonders die Kinder," gab Hermione ihr zur Antwort. "Denn Voldemort ist vor sehr langer Zeit einmal von einem Kind besiegt worden. Siebzehn Jahre ist das jetzt her. Und dieses Kind war noch viel jünger als du oder Thomas. Es war nur ein Baby."

Sie lächelte verschmitzt. "Ihr werdet ihn sehr bald kennenlernen. Harry Potter ist nämlich unser Anführer."

-

* * *

- 

Überhalb eines großen Sees kam die Besenkolonne schließlich zu einem Halt. "Gleich könnt ihr euch ausruhen," versprach Hermione den Kindern. "Wir sind schon fast da, nur ein kleines Hindernis müssen wir noch überwinden." Sie deutete auf die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche. "Unser Versteck befindet sich nämlich auf dem Grund dieses Sees."

Ein etwas molliges Mädchen mit rundem Gesicht und zwei blonden Zöpfen begann von einem zu anderen zu fliegen und dabei etwas zu verteilen. Ophelia konnte erkennen, dass auf ihrem Umhang anstatt des Löwen ein Dachs abgebildet war und auch die Farben an ihrer Schuluniform waren anders - schwarz und gelb, nicht purpurn und golden wie bei Hermione.

Als sich das Mädchen näherte, konnte Ophelia auch sehen, was sie in der Hand hielt, es war ein grünes schleimiges Kraut, das zudem sehr übel roch. "Wir sollten uns wirklich mal was ausdenken, damit das Zeug nicht so eklig schmeckt," schlug sie Hermione vor.

"Bloß nicht, Hannah, wir haben sowieso immer viel zu wenig davon," protestierte Hermione. "Ihr müsst das Gillyweed gut kauen," wandte sie sich an Thomas und Ophelia, "damit könnt ihr für eine Weile unter Wasser atmen. Nicht erschrecken, ihr bekommt davon Kiemen. Die verschwinden aber bald wieder."

Tatsächlich, nur wenige Minuten später spürte Ophelia ein merkwürdiges Ziehen an beiden Seiten ihres Halses und als sie ihn befühlte, befanden sich merkwürdige Schlitze hinter ihren Ohren. "Festhalten!" beschwor Hermione. "Und keine Angst vor dem Wasser, atmet es einfach wie Luft!"

Wie auf ein Kommando schossen die Besen nach unten und durchbrachen die Wasseroberfläche. Ophelia erschrak, als die eisige Nässe durch ihre Kleidung drang, kniff die Augen zu und hoffte, dass dieser Höllentrip bald ein Ende haben würde. Fast automatisch hatte sie die Luft angehalten, der Gedanke das Wasser einzuatmen kostete einfach zuviel Überwindungskraft. Aber ihr war klar, dass sie das nicht lange durchhalten würde.

Es blubberte laut, als Thomas verzweifelt zu husten begann und einen Moment später hörte sie gar nichts mehr, denn sie hustete und blubberte selbst. Als wunderbarer Sauerstoff ihren Körper füllte, wich allmählich ihre Panik und sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Wie ein Schwarm Fische trieb die Besenflotte zwischen korallenartigen Unterwasserriffen hindurch.

Um sie herum wurde es zunehmend dunkler, vom Nachthimmel war bald nichts mehr zu sehen. Wie viele kleine Kerzen glühten dagegen die Spitzen der Zauberstäbe; ihr leuchtendes Band zeigte steil nach unten. Es würde sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie den Grund des Sees erreicht hatten.

Schatten huschten über und unter ihnen vorbei. Menschengroße Fische oder waren es Menschen? Glühende Augen. Schillernde Schuppen. Eine Flut dunkelgrüner Haare, die nahe an Ophelia's Gesicht vorbeiglitt. Oder war es doch nur Seetang?

Ophelia klammerte sich fester an den Besenstiel, widerstand aber der Versuchung, die Augen zu schließen. Diese neue Welt war einfach viel zu faszinierend, um sie aus ihrer Wahrnehmung zu verbannen. Trotz aller Kälte und Erschöpfung hatte sie zum ersten Mal das Gefühl ein kleiner Teil eines großen Abenteuers zu sein.

Sie mussten sich wohl im Inneren einer Unterwasserhöhle befinden, als die Besenflotte endlich zum Stillstand kam. Einer der Jungen schwebte mit seinem Besen knapp über dem Grund, im Widerschein seines Zauberstabes konnte Ophelia seine Silhouette erkennen. Aber alles was sie ausmachen konnte, war eine Menge zerzauster dunkler Haare und davon so viele, dass sie vermutlich noch für drei andere Köpfe gereicht hätten.

Mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes berührte der dunkelhaarige Junge den Grund. Vermutlich sprach er auch eine besondere Zauberformel dabei, die unter Wasser allerdings nicht verständlich war.

Wie durch einen Windstoß teilte sich der Sand und gab den Blick auf eine Falltüre im Boden frei. Diese Türe war so winzig, dass gerade mal eine Katze oder ein Kaninchen hindurch gepasst hätten. Aber bevor Ophelia überlegen konnte wie die Hexen und Zauberer es anstellen wollten, durch sie hindurch zufliegen, begann auch schon alles um sie herum zu wachsen. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es eher daran, dass sie selbst, der Besen, Thomas und Hermione schrumpften.

Die Besen formten eine Reihe und zischten durch die Falltüre hindurch. Hermione bildete mit Ophelia und Thomas das Schlusslicht. Kaum hatten sie den Eingang durchquert, holte Hermione auch schon einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel aus ihrer Robe hervor und steckte ihn in das Schlüsselloch. Die Türe verschwand wieder, genauer gesagt verwandelte sie sich in eine Wolke.

Eine Wolke?

Sie befanden sich nicht mehr unter Wasser. Sie schwebten in einem malerischen Himmel über einer ineinander verschachtelten Ansammlung von Häuschen, die allesamt aus Holz und Papier zu bestehen schienen.

Die Gebäudegruppe wurde von einem Garten umrundet. Verschlungene Pfade wanden sich um blühende Büsche und unbekannte Miniaturbäume, die ihre Zweiglein stolz in die Luft streckten. Zwischen seltsam geformten Steinen schlängelten sich winzige Bächlein und Wasserrinnsale hindurch, und mündeten in einen mit Seerosen bepflanzten Teich.

Ein hölzerner Steg führte auf den Teich hinaus, bestehend aus einer Reihe quadratischer Flächen mit verschiedenen Höhen. Man musste von einer zur nächsten hüpfen und genau das tat eine Gruppe von Kindern, die offensichtlich mit einem Spiel beschäftigt waren.

Weitere Kinder und Jugendliche jeden Alters waren überall im Garten verstreut, sie gingen spazieren, unterhielten sich, oder probierten Zaubersprüche aus. Als sie die Neuankömmlinge in der Luft bemerkten, begannen sie fröhlich zu winken und ihnen zuzujubeln.

"Wunderschön ist es hier," stellte Ophelia beeindruckt fest, und der kleine Thomas bekam vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu.

Hermione lächelte und in ihren Augen leuchtete Stolz. "Willkommen in New Hogwarts!"

-

* * *

-

Als Ophelia die Augen aufschlug, hatte sie zunächst keine Ahnung, wo sie war und wie sie überhaupt hierher geraten sein mochte. Sie lag nämlich nicht zuhause in ihrem Bett, sondern auf einer Art Tatamimatte, auf dem Fußboden eines ihr völlig unbekannten Raumes.

Um sie herum befanden sich weitere Matten, die den anderen Kindern als Betten dienten. Die meisten ihrer Zimmergenossen schliefen noch, aber einige lagen wach und starrten mit offenen Augen die Decke an. Wieder andere hatten sich aufgesetzt und tranken etwas Dampfendes aus großen runden Teeschalen, die sie in den Händen hielten.

Langsam erinnerte sich Ophelia an den merkwürdigen Traum, den sie letzte Nacht gehabt hatte. Böse Menschen in roten und schwarzen Roben, Zauberstäbe, fliegende Besen ... Harry Potter...

"Tut dir noch was weh?" fragte eine ihr unbekannte Stimme

Sie drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite und sah zwei Mädchen von Bett zu Bett eilen, und die Kinder mit Teeschalen versorgen. Die Schalen schwirrten vor den Mädchen in der Luft her wie ein Schwarm aufgeregter Vögel.

Die Mädchen selbst sahen beide vollkommen gleich aus, langes dunkles Haar, olivebraune Haut, ovale Gesichter. Nur ihre Schuluniformen waren verschieden, eins trug dieselbe wie Hermione, das andere war mit den Farben blau und bronze bekleidet. Die Abbildung auf ihrer Robe zeigte einen bronzenen Adler auf blauem Grund.

"Ich bin Parvati Patil und das ist meine Zwillingsschwester Padma, ich bin Gryffindor, sie Ravenclaw!" erklärte das Mädchen, das offensichtlich bemerkt hatte wie Ophelia's Blick an den Uniformen hängen geblieben war. "Wir checken euch durch, ob alles in Ordnung mit euch ist."

"Seid ihr Ärzte?" fragte Ophelia.

Die Mädchen grinsten verlegen. "Nicht wirklich," entgegnete Padma. "Wir versuchen uns in Heilsprüchen zu spezialisieren, so gut wir das eben können ohne Lehrer!"

"Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben noch niemandem eine dritte Niere angehext", fügte Parvati hinzu als Ophelia ihr einen ängstlichen Blick zuwarf.

"Wenn wir wieder gesund sind, können wir dann endlich nach Hause?" fragte ein Junge, der auf der Matte neben Ophelia saß.

Stumm blickten die Schwestern einander an, keine wollte die Antwort aussprechen, die doch so offensichtlich war.

-

* * *

- 

Einige Stunden später waren alle Kinder wach, hatten etwas gegessen und getrunken - Ophelia konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass das Essen aus dem umliegenden See stammen musste, und ihre sämtlichen Schürfwunden und gezerrten Muskeln waren mit Zaubertränken und Heilsprüchen behandelt worden. Auch bekamen sie allesamt Schuluniformen, auch diejenigen, die eigentlich noch viel zu jung waren um in eine Schule zu gehen.

"Ihr müsst keine Schuluniformen tragen, wenn ihr nicht wollt," erklärte Parvati, "wenn ihr lieber eure normalen Klamotten anziehen möchtet, ist das kein Problem. Wir tragen die Uniformen, weil wir uns dadurch unserer alten Schule verbunden fühlen. Aber ihr seid nie dort gewesen und deshalb ist es euch vielleicht nicht so wichtig. Wenn die Umstände normal wären, würdet ihr auch auf eine Zauberschule gehen, aber so..."

"Was bedeuten die Tiere auf den Umhängen?" wollte Ophelia wissen. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass die Uniformen für die Kinder weder Abzeichen, noch bunte Krawatten oder Streifen hatten.

"Hogwarts war in vier verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt," erklärte Padma, "weil die Schule von vier verschiedenen Hexen und Zauberern gegründet wurde. Die Tiere sind die Wappen der einzelnen Häuser."

Sie deutete auf ihren Umhang: "Der Adler zum Beispiel, steht für Ravenclaw. Der Löwe ist das Symbol für Gryffindor, und Hufflepuff hat den Dachs. Die verschiedenen Häuser stehen aber auch für verschiedene Tugenden, die dem jeweiligen Gründer besonders am Herzen lagen, das ist allerdings ein bisschen kompliziert."

"In Hogwarts", fügte Parvati hinzu, "hatten wir einen magischen Hut, der die Kinder in die richtigen Häuser einteilte. Hier müssen wir uns selbst behelfen. Wenn wir uns alle etwas besser kennen gelernt haben, können wir gemeinsam entscheiden, wer am besten in welches Haus passt."

"Und was ist, wenn wir in überhaupt kein Haus wollen?" rief ein Junge mit Stoppelhaarschnitt. "Mich interessiert dieser ganze Blödsinn nicht, ich will nur nach Hause!"

Wieder blickten die Schwestern sich an. "Wie Parvati schon gesagt hat, du musst keine Schuluniform tragen," sagte Padma etwas zögerlich. "Du musst auch nicht am Unterricht und an den Aktivitäten teilnehmen. Niemand wird hier zu irgendwas gezwungen. Aber zurück nach Hause kannst du nicht mehr. Willst du denn, dass deiner Familie etwas zustößt?"

Der Junge sagte nichts mehr, aber er drehte das Gesicht weg und biss sich in die geballte Faust.

Ein kleines Mädchen wedelte mit der Hand als wäre sie in der Schule. "Bitte, ich hab' da eine Frage!"

"Ja?"

"Du hast gesagt, es gibt vier Häuser in eurer Zauberschule. Aber ihr habt nur drei. Was ist mit dem vierten passiert?"

Wieder dieser Blick von einer Schwester zur anderen. Offensichtlich gab es Dinge über die hier nicht gerne geredet wurde. "Ja, wisst ihr ... das mit Slytherin ist eine etwas komplizierte Angelegenheit," stammelte Padma.

"Ist es nicht!"

Hermione Granger betrat den Raum, gefolgt von einigen anderen Gryffindors. "Das Haus Slytherin hat sich sofort und ohne Umschweife auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords gestellt. Viele ihrer Eltern waren schon früher seine Anhänger."

"Es ist ja nicht so, als ob die Slytherins jemals eine Wahl gehabt hätten."

Im ersten Moment war Ophelia der dunkelhaarige Junge mit den grünen Augen nicht aufgefallen. Aber jetzt erkannte sie ihn wieder, er war derjenige, der Steve Pinch angegriffen hatte, und er hatte auch das Tor zum Versteck geöffnet.

Hermione öffnete den Mund um dem Jungen zu widersprechen, es sah ganz so aus, als wäre dies der Beginn einer Meinungsverschiedenheit. Die anderen Gryffindors verdrehten die Augen und der rothaarige Junge, den die Mädchen 'Ron' genannt hatten, stieß ein lautes Jammergeheul aus. "Hermione! Harry! Könnt ihr den dummen Blödsinn nicht einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, bleiben lassen? Ich kann's echt nicht mehr HÖREN!"

"Schon gut, Ron, wir streiten nachher weiter," grinste Harry, "haben ja sonst nix zu tun."

Er wandte sich den Kindern zu und sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. Ophelia musste zugeben, dass sie nicht recht schlau aus ihm wurde. Obwohl er mit seinen Freunden scherzte, hatte sie den Eindruck, dass diese Fröhlichkeit immer nur einen Teil seines Wesens erreichte. Wenn er lächelte, lächelten seine Augen nicht mit. Es schien eine tiefe Traurigkeit in diesen Augen verborgen zu liegen.

"Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen, weil ich euch ein paar Dinge sagen möchte. Ich bin kein großartiger Redner oder so, aber diese Dinge müssen einfach gesagt werden."

Er ging durch den Raum und seine Augen wanderten von einem Kind zum anderen. Ophelia verstand nicht warum, aber es war als blicke er nicht in ihre Gesichter, sondern direkt in ihre Herzen.

"Keiner hat euch jemals gefragt, ob ihr Hexen und Zauberer sein wollt. Ihr wurdet einfach mit Gewalt aus eurem normalen Leben gerissen. Und mit Sicherheit seid ihr der Meinung, das ist verdammt unfair gewesen."

Harry Potter blieb einen Moment vor dem kleinen Jungen mit dem Stoppelhaarschnitt stehen, der die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hingeweint hatte. "Und ihr habt auch verdammt recht damit! Unfairer geht's gar nicht!"

Der kleine Junge nahm die Hand aus dem Mund, und hob den Kopf.

"Eine Sache könnt ihr mir glauben, wir verstehen wie ihr euch fühlt. Nicht weil wir besonders schlaue Leute sind, sondern einfach weil wir ganz genauso fühlen. Auch wir wünschen uns nichts weiter, als dass dieser Wahnsinn endlich ein Ende hat und wir endlich wieder nach Hause können."

Er deutet auf seine Freunde. "Hermione hat ihre Eltern seit dem letzten Weihnachten nicht mehr gesehen, und sie wagt es nicht, sie zu besuchen, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Voldemort's Truppen nicht auf sie zu lenken. Ron's Eltern sind Zauberer und im Widerstand, und wir wissen nicht, ob sie gefangengenommen wurden oder vielleicht gar nicht mehr am Leben sind. Ron hat außerdem fünf ältere Brüder von denen er seit dem Umsturz nichts mehr gehört hat. Und jeder - jeder von uns vermisst seine Familie und seine Freunde.

Auch wir wurden mit Gewalt aus unserem Leben herausgerissen. Und manchmal sind wir so verzweifelt, dass wir uns am liebsten nur noch im Eck verkriechen und heulen könnten. Und manchmal tun wir's auch.

Aber wenn wir unsere Familien wiedersehen und unser Leben zurückhaben wollen, dann müssen wir dafür kämpfen. Solange Voldemort über das Reich der Magie herrscht, werden Hexen und Zauberer nach ihrer Herkunft beurteilt werden, und nicht nach ihrem Charakter. Und Werte wie Liebe, Freundschaft, oder Mitgefühl werden mit Füßen getreten.

Die Weisheit, zu erkennen was falsch und was richtig ist, und nicht davor die Augen zu verschließen - dafür steht der Adler von Ravenclaw.

Die Tapferkeit, sich gegen das zu wehren, was ungerecht ist, auch wenn es mit großen Opfern verbunden ist - dafür steht der Löwe von Gryffindor.

Die Loyalität, in jeder Situation zu seinen Freunden zu stehen und sie niemals, niemals im Stich zu lassen - dafür steht der Dachs von Hufflepuff.

Wir glauben an diese Tugenden. Und deshalb tragen wir sie auf unseren Umhängen. Damit wir sie immer vor Augen haben, ganz besonders in den Momenten, in denen wir so verzweifelt sind, dass wir uns im Eck verkriechen und heulen wollen.

Wir mögen vielleicht verzweifelt sein, aber eins sind wir niemals, wir sind niemals hoffnungslos.

Denn wir wissen, dass wir eines Tages wieder zu Hause sein werden.

Harry Potter lächelte und diesmal lächelten seine Augen mit. "Zu Hause bei den Menschen, die wir lieben."

**Tsuzuku** (...to be continued..)

* * *

_- _

Dark night, nothing to see  
Invisible hand in front of me  
Scared to death there's someone near  
Scared to move but you can't stay here

You know me, evil eye  
You know me, prepare to die  
You know me, the snakebite kiss  
Devil's grip, the Iron Fist

-

**extra Extra EXTRA!**

_hey, wir sind auf sendung! _

hmh räusper herzlich willkommen zu fred and george's radio show - er ist fred und ich bin george

ganz falsch! ich bin fred und du bist george

also was nun?

auch egal wir sollen nur den trailer für die nächste folge ansagen, denn ohne trailer kein anime

woher sollen wir wissen was in der nächsten folge passiert?

weil wir furchtbar schlau sind und immer alles wissen

also was passiert in der nächsten folge?

in der nächsten folge finden der tapfere harry...

ey fred wo bleibt der trommelwirbel?

In der nächsten Folge finden der tapfere Harry trommelwirbel und seine tapferen Mitstreiter heraus, dass in ihrer alten Schule Muggles festgehalten werden, um an ihnen böse Flüche zu üben buh-rufe Also machen sich unsere Freunde auf, die Muggles zu befreien tadaaah tadaaah Und treffen dabei auf einen unangenehmen alten Bekannten.

Mit einer langen Nase...

Also schaltet wieder rein zu:

**Amicus Draconis Part 2: Encounter at Hogwarts **

Coming January 2002

_ist das wichtig wie lang seine nase ist? _

nein

george?

ja fred?

sind wir jetzt fertig?

nein, wir haben das wichtigste vergessen!

die tagline

am schluss vom anime kommt immer die tagline

fred?

ja george?

ich weiß aber keine!

ich schon! hmh räusper **Ich schicke euch die Wellen der Liebe!**

das ist wedding peach, du idiot

**Das Tor der Abenteuer ist geöffnet!**

das ist digimon 02, du depp

**Das Licht des Mondes ist die Botschaft der Liebe!**

das ist sailormoon, du mondkalb

jetzt hab ich's: **Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku**

das ist utena, du opfer

wir brauchen was eigenes

irgendwas cooles

irgendwas total abgefahrenes

irgendwas hogwartsmäßiges

okay flüster

kicher

der is gut

auf drei

eins zwei drei

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

_hey george? _

ja, fred?

sind wir jetzt fertig?

ja fred!

wir sind echt krass!

superkrass!

kicher

aus

© Yamato (Dez. 2001)


	4. 02 Encounter at Hogwarts A

in der letzten folge mussten der tapfere sir potter, und seine wackeren mannen...  
  
und frauen  
  
du sagst es, george  
  
unschuldige kinder aus den fängen der blood legion...  
  
hör auf zu spoilern, fred, unsere zuhörer wissen noch nicht, wer die blood legion überhaupt ist.  
  
sorry, hatt' ich vergessen. also noch mal von vorn  
  
In der letzten Folge mussten der tapfere Sir Potter, und seine wackeren Mannen und Frauen unschuldige Kinder aus den Fängen von... von...schrägen Typen in blutroten Roben befreien. Der Dunkle Lord buh-rufe lässt nämlich alle Kinder entführen, die magische Fähigkeiten haben, damit sie ihm nicht gefährlich werden können. Außerdem ist er hinter Harry Potter her, weil ihm eine gar fiesigliche Tussi mit Kristallkugel prophezeit hat, dass Harry ihm eins auf die Rübe knallen wird. Aber Harry und seine Freunde haben zum Glück ein sicheres Versteck unter dem Hogwarts See gefunden.  
  
sonst noch was?  
  
nee, das war's - moment - der potthäßliche flint hat ne freundin.  
  
echt, oda? krass!  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir, gehört der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung)  
  
Disclaimer II: Utena gehört auch nicht mir. Sie kommt in der Story zwar nicht vor, dafür aber die "Shadow Boys" mit ihrer Radioshow.  
  
Autor : Yamato Draco4gmx.de  
  
Titel : Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 2: Encounter at Hogwarts  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 2: Begegnung in Hogwarts  
  
Altersfreigabe : PG 13, oder FSK 12 - kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen  
  
Spoiler : Alle vier bisher erschienenen Bücher  
  
Summary : Fred und George fragen, die wissen Bescheid  
  
Warning: Shonen Ai Warning, Het Warning, Death Warning, und der ganze übliche Krempel.  
  
Fortsetzung : Teil 2 (von 13)  
  
Feedback: Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de  
  
Archive : Bisher ist diese Geschichte im Animexx Archiv (www.animexx.de ), Wenn du die Story in ein anderes Archiv aufnehmen möchtest, dann gib mir bitte Bescheid.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.  
  
.  
  
Nicht Furcht vor schlimmsten Unrecht mich beschwert,  
  
Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.  
  
Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,  
  
Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.  
  
.  
  
Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,  
  
seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,  
  
Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,  
  
In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!  
  
.  
  
Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?  
  
Falsch könntst du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis  
  
.  
  
.  
  
First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2: Encounter at Hogwarts  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................Hogwarts 9/29/1998  
  
.  
  
Liebe Mutter,  
  
die Süßigkeiten, die Du mir letzte Woche geschickt hast, sind schon wieder alle. Kannst Du mir neue schicken? Das Essen hier ist sowieso so grässlich. Meine Brieffreundin sagt, in Beauxbatons können die Schüler jeden Tag zwischen zwanzig verschiedenen Gerichten wählen. Warum hast Du mich nicht nach Beauxbatons gehen lassen? Geld genug hätten wir ja, und mein Französisch ist auch nicht so schlecht, sagt meine Brieffreundin.  
  
Ich bin sehr fleißig, und meine Lehrer sagen, wenn ich so weiterlerne, werde ich die Prüfungen zum Jahresende mit Leichtigkeit schaffen. Im Fliegen bin ich sogar die Beste aus meiner Jahrgangsstufe. Ich wünschte, sie würden Mädchen ins Quidditch Team aufnehmen, wenn ich ein Junge wär', dann wär' ich schon längst drin, da bin ich mir sicher.  
  
Wenn ich gute Noten habe, bekomme ich dann einen neuen Besen? An meinem gefällt mir die Farbe nämlich nicht. Sie passt überhaupt nicht zu meinem Teint, sagt Nosia Babble, außerdem sehen meine Beine so dick aus, wenn ich drauf sitze.  
  
Ich finde es sowieso so dumm, dass wir diese grässlichen Schuluniformen tragen müssen, und die neuen sind noch viel hässlicher, als die von früher, sagen alle. Die Schlangen auf unseren Abzeichen sehen aus wie Regenwürmer!  
  
Wenigstens kann ich an Weihnachten auf den Schulball gehen, ich bin nämlich von einem aus der vierten Klasse eingeladen worden. Der Typ ist zwar ein Riesenidiot, und hässlich noch dazu, aber sonst könnte ich ja nicht hin, denn um hinzugehen, muss man mindestens in der vierten Klasse sein, es sei denn, man wird eingeladen. Ich bin sowieso die einzige aus der zweiten Klasse, die eingeladen wurde, und Nosia Babble ist schrecklich eifersüchtig. Sie wollte mir die Freundschaft kündigen, aber das hat sie sich dann doch nicht getraut. Ich hab' ihr nämlich ein paar fette Pickel auf die Nase gehext, und ihre Kröte die Toilette runter gespült.  
  
Die Fünftklässler können sich gar nicht so richtig auf den Ball freuen, die haben nämlich gleich danach ihre O.W.L.s. Die üben schon seit Schulbeginn ihre dummen Flüche. Deswegen haben sie jetzt auch einen Haufen Muggles gekriegt, damit sie nicht immer an irgendwelchem Kleinviehzeug üben müssen. Die Muggles sind im dritten Stock eingesperrt, aber die ganze Schule stinkt schon nach ihnen. Echt widerlich, kann ich Dir nur sagen!  
  
Bevor ich's vergesse, ich brauch' ganz ganz dringend eine neue Eule! Meine alte hatte nämlich einen, na ja, Unfall. Ich wollte das ganz bestimmt nicht, aber ich war so sauer wegen dem was Nosia Babble über meine Beine gesagt hat. Tut mir echt leid.  
  
Krieg' ich jetzt vielleicht einen Uhu? Bittebittebitte!  
  
.  
  
In Liebe,  
  
Deine Lucilla  
  
.  
  
P.S. Schick' die Süßigkeiten bloß nicht mit der dummen Schuleule, die Viecher sind so furchtbar lahm.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione Granger saß, oder besser gesagt, kniete auf einem der Sitzkissen im sogenannten Pfirsichblütenraum, und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Armbanduhr. Die winzige Eule verkündete nun schon zum zweitenmal, dass es an der Zeit für die allwöchentliche Sitzung des Ältestenrates war. Aber inzwischen waren ganze zehn Minuten vergangen, ohne dass sich jemand hätte blicken lassen.  
  
Der Ältestenrat, das war die halb ernst, halb scherzhaft gemeinte Bezeichnung für all diejenigen, die bereits das Erwachsenenalter von siebzehn Jahren erreicht hatten. Bisher gehörten hauptsächlich Mädchen und Jungen aus Hermione's Jahrgang dazu, aber auch einige aus dem darauffolgenden Jahrgang waren bereits volljährig geworden. Harry Potter und diejenigen seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden deren Geburtstage in die erste Jahreshälfte fielen, waren sogar schon achtzehn.  
  
Um viertel nach vier ging die Schiebetüre einen Spalt weit auf, damit Seamus Finnigan seinen Kopf hindurch stecken konnte. "Noch keiner da?"  
  
"Wie du siehst, nicht!" Hermione's Stimme hatte einen säuerlichen Tonfall angenommen. "Offensichtlich messen unsere lieben Klassenkameraden unseren gegenwärtigen Problemen nur eine sehr geringe Bedeutung bei."  
  
"Was denn für Probleme?" grinste Seamus. "Wir haben doch keine Probleme. Ich meine, abgesehen davon, dass Voldemort uns alle umbringen will, natürlich."  
  
"Das möchte ich doch überhört haben!" Hermione war nun definitiv verstimmt. "Wir haben jede Menge Probleme. Zum Beispiel, wie wir mit so vielen Kindern verschiedener Altergruppen weiterhin einen vernünftigen Unterricht gestalten wollen. Oder, wie wir so übereifrigen Leuten, wie zwei gewissen Creevy Brüdern klar machen können, dass es zu gefährlich ist, sie auf unsere Streifzüge mitzunehmen."  
  
"Zumindest die Sechzehnjährigen könnten wir doch ruhig mitnehmen," überlegte Seamus. "Gefährlich ist es für uns alle, ganz egal wie alt wir sind."  
  
Hermione wollte gerade zu einer ellenlangen Erklärung ansetzen, warum das ihrer Meinung nach keine gute Idee war, als das Papier der Schiebetüre mit einem lauten Knall zerbarst. Erschrocken machte Seamus einen gewaltigen Satz in den Raum, stolperte, und riss eines der niedrigen Tischchen so unglücklich um, dass es krachend auf dem Boden zersplitterte.  
  
"Oops!" Etwas benommen sah Neville Longbottom von der kaputten Tür zum kaputten Tischchen, und dem am Boden liegenden Seamus Finnigan. "Tschuldigung! Mit diesen chinesischen Türen komm' ich einfach nicht zurecht."  
  
Hermione verzichtete großzügigerweise ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Türen japanischer Machart waren.  
  
"Man kann eine Schiebetür auch von Hand öffnen, Neville," ächzte Seamus, und rieb sich sein schmerzendes Schienbein.  
  
Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes reparierte Hermione sowohl die malträtierte Schiebetüre, als auch das zersplitterte Tischchen. Grinsend deutete Seamus auf sein Schienbein, erntete aber lediglich einen wütenden Blick.  
  
Sie atmete tief ein, als wolle sie eine Meditationsübung durchführen, und als sie sich an ihre Mitstreiter wandte, klang ihre Stimme wieder einigermaßen ruhig: "Würdet ihr euch bitte einfach nur hinsetzen, damit wir beginnen können!"  
  
"Das nennst du hinsetzen!" Dean Thomas, der nach Neville in den Raum marschierte, warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Sitzkissen. "Stühle wär'n mir lieber!"  
  
"Ja, langsam reicht's auch wieder mit den Asia Wochen," pflichtete Seamus ihm bei.  
  
"Ihr Jungs habt einfach keinen Sinn für Ästhetik," Lavender Brown warf einen verzückten Blick in den Raum. "Das ist doch alles so wahnsinnig romantisch!"  
  
Dean, Seamus, und Neville grinsten sich an, und verdrehten die Augen.  
  
Hinter den Gryffindors betraten Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, und eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs den Raum. Von den Ravenclaws war immer noch nichts zu sehen.  
  
"Parvati und Padma lassen sich auf alle Fälle entschuldigen," meinte Lavender, "sie sind ein bisschen im Stress. Die Kinder, die wir letzte Woche gerettet haben, hatten heute ihren ersten Flugunterricht, und einige hat's dabei vom Besen geworfen."  
  
"Ich weiß," nickte Hermione, "wir haben vorhin nach ihnen gesehen. Es ist für die Armen nicht einfach, sich an unser Leben hier zu gewöhnen."  
  
"Nee, so durchgeknallt wie wir sind, kann sich kein normaler Mensch an uns gewöhnen!" Ein etwas atemloser Ron Weasley tauchte im Türrahmen auf, offensichtlich war er gerannt. "Ravenclaws kommen auch gleich, - ach da sind sie schon."  
  
So wie es aussah, konnte das Treffen nun doch noch beginnen, wenn auch mit halbstündiger Verspätung.  
  
"Weil wir gerade beim Thema waren," erklärte Dean, "ich möchte den Antrag stellen, dass wir das Ambiente wechseln. In fünf Wochen ist Hallowe'en, wie wär's mit einem Spukschloss?"  
  
"Bist du verrückt?" brauste Lavender auf, "Denkst du denn gar nicht an die armen Kinder? Haben sie sich noch nicht genug gefürchtet?"  
  
"Die Kinder, die wir vor zwei Wochen befreit haben, wollen auch etwas Aufregendes," beschwerte sich Dean, "außerdem sagst du das nur, weil du diesen chinesischen Krempel noch länger behalten willst. Red' also nicht so weltverbesserisch daher!"  
  
"Das ist doch die Höhe!" schimpfte Lavender, und im Handumdrehen war eine heftige Diskussion ausgebrochen. Zwar war Parvati nicht da, um Lavender beizupflichten, aber einige der Ravenclaw Mädchen schienen definitiv ihrer Meinung zu sein, während Dean, Seamus und die Gryffindor Jungs lauthals über die kitschigen Wunschvorstellungen des weiblichen Geschlechts lamentierten. Die Hufflepuffs versuchten schlichtend einzugreifen, indem sie Alternativvorschläge brachten: "Wie wäre es denn mit einem chinesischen Spukschloss?"  
  
Mittenrein in die Auseinandersetzung fragte Ron plötzlich: "Wo steckt eigentlich Harry?"  
  
Hermione sprang auf, und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Harry! Wie in aller Welt hatte sie das nur vergessen können! Sie, die doch sonst nie etwas vergaß! Der arme Junge wartete bereits seit einer halben Stunde im Eingang des Verstecks, er hatte zur Besprechung zurück sein wollen. 'Wenn du so weitermachst, kannst du dir bald Neville's Remembrall ausleihen,' sagte Hermione wütend zu sich selbst.  
  
"Ich geh' mal nachsehen," schlug Ron vor, "vielleicht schmiedet er grad' einen neuen Angriffsplan, oder so, und hat darüber unser Treffen vergessen."  
  
"Nein, lass nur, Ron, ich mach' das schon!" Hermione wollte auf keinen Fall, dass irgend jemand mitbekam, dass Harry das Versteck verlassen hatte. Es würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, und die anderen vielleicht neidisch machen. Schließlich wollte jeder gern hinauf an die Oberfläche. Aber da solche Ausflüge das Versteck gefährdeten, wurden sie normalerweise nur unternommen, um Aktionen gegen den Dunklen Lord zu starten.  
  
Auch Harry hatte zweifellos seine Gründe, um an der Oberfläche zu sein.  
  
Hermione hatte kaum den Raum verlassen, da stieß Dean Seamus mit dem Ellenbogen an. "Harry und Hermione wollen doch bloß ein bisschen allein miteinander sein, was meinst du?"  
  
"Klare Sache," antwortete Seamus, und schielte hinüber zu Ron. "unsere zwei Turteltäubchen. Findest du das nicht auch 'so unheimlich romantisch', Lavender?"  
  
"Haltet endlich die Klappe!" fauchte Ron, und ballte die Fäuste. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit die anderen nicht bemerkten, wie rot er geworden war. Dass sie es trotzdem taten, ließ sich nicht vermeiden.  
  
"Krieg' dich wieder ein," meinte Dean versöhnlich, "du weißt ebenso gut wie wir, dass Harry Hermione braucht, um den Eingang zu öffnen. Wir sollen bloß nicht mitkriegen, dass er wieder bei Hagrid war."  
  
"Als ob wir damit ein Problem hätten!" Hannah klang entrüstet. "Hagrid ist schließlich unsere einzige Möglichkeit, Informationen von der Außenwelt zu bekommen."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Na, das hat ja gedauert!" begrüßte Harry Hermione, als sie den goldenen Schlüssel wieder in der Wolke verschwinden ließ. "Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich vergessen!"  
  
Er hatte zwar die Eingangstür am Grunde des Sees durchqueren können, aber um das Versteck zu öffnen, brauchte man immer zwei Personen. Eine zusätzliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme, falls jemand den Eingang entdeckte. Immer nur die beiden Präfekte eines Hauses konnten den Eingang gemeinsam öffnen. Das waren Harry und Hermione für Gryffindor, Ernie und Hannah für Hufflepuff, und Terry und Lisa für Ravenclaw, wobei die Mädchen jeweils für die goldenen Schlüssel verantwortlich waren. Davon gab es nur drei Stück insgesamt, und deshalb durften auch nie alle sechs Präfekten das Versteck gleichzeitig verlassen. Wenn ihnen etwas zustieße, wären die restlichen Jugendlichen eingesperrt, bis derjenige wieder auftauchte, der das Versteck geschaffen hatte, und das war unter den gegebenen Umständen sehr unwahrscheinlich.  
  
"Hätt' ich auch beinahe!" Etwas verlegen sah sie ihn an. "Bitte sei mir nicht böse, zur Zeit wächst mir alles ein bisschen über den Kopf."  
  
"Du mutest dir aber auch viel zuviel zu." Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, als sie nebeneinander herflogen. "Du solltest ruhig ein paar Aufgaben abgeben."  
  
"Ich weiß," nickte sie, "aber es fällt mir schwer. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass nichts funktioniert, wenn ich mich nicht selbst dahinterklemme. Die anderen gehen einfach nicht mit dem notwendigen Ernst an die Sache heran. Ich meine, die Welt liegt in Trümmern, und sie machen dumme Witze!" Ihre Stimme war gefährlich nahe am Schluchzen, aber sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit dazu.  
  
"Hermione, bist du schon auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie es gerade deshalb tun? Sie versuchen sich ihre Lebensfreude zu bewahren. Das ist schwer genug, wenn einem die Familie weggenommen wurde. Aber wenn sie immer nur daran denken würden, würden sie sich, und alle anderen verrückt machen. Wir müssen einen klaren Kopf behalten!"  
  
Er sprang von seinem Besen, sie hatten den Boden erreicht. "Und wir haben auch die Verantwortung für die Jüngeren. Wir müssen versuchen, ihnen zumindest in irgend einer Form ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen."  
  
"Wir tun ja unser Bestes." Sie ballte die Fäuste, und ihr Besen fiel zu Boden. "Aber ich habe immer das Gefühl, es ist nicht genug."  
  
"Geht mir genauso." Er hob den Besen auf und reichte ihn ihr. "Aber wir müssen, und wir werden tun, was in unserer Macht steht. Selbst wenn wir mit unseren Aktionen nicht mehr sind, als eine lästige Fliege, die um Voldemort's hässliche Nase herumschwirrt. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben!"  
  
"Geht es Hagrid gut?" wechselte sie das Thema. "Und hast du wenigstens irgend etwas Neues in Erfahrung bringen können?" Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an, und erkannte schon an seinem Blick, dass ihre Hoffnungen wieder einmal enttäuscht werden würden.  
  
"Hagrid ist okay. Aber die Neuigkeiten, die ich bringe, sind es leider nicht!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Diese miesen Schweine!" Dean war aufgesprungen. "Wir werden das nicht zulassen!"  
  
"Harry, du weißt nicht zufällig, wer diese Leute sind?" wollte Susan Bones wissen. "Ich meine, ob jemand dabei ist, den wir kennen."  
  
"Nein, alles was ich weiß, ist das, was ich schon gesagt habe. Dass die Muggles in Hogwarts festgehalten werden, damit die Schüler an ihnen ihre Flüche üben können. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie irgendwie ausgesucht wurden, vermutlich haben sie einfach jeden Muggle genommen, der das Pech hatte, ihnen über den Weg zu laufen."  
  
"Flüche? Ich dachte nur die Mitglieder des Dark Council dürfen die verwenden." Ernie schien verwirrt. "Zumindest hat Harry das neulich gesagt."  
  
"Diese Art von Flüche sind auch nicht gemeint, Ernie. Die Unforgivable Curses werden bestimmt nicht in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Aber es gibt genug andere Flüche, die für Menschen äußerst gefährlich sein können."  
  
"Hm," überlegte Hannah, "in Hogwarts einbrechen, das wird schwierig. Die Burg ist so ziemlich der sicherste Ort, den man sich vorstellen kann."  
  
"Das war sie früher einmal," widersprach Mandy Brocklehurst, "aber inzwischen wird sich dort wohl einiges geändert haben. Ich frage mich, wer jetzt eigentlich Schulleiter ist."  
  
"Snape," antwortete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen, und seine Augen verengten sich hasserfüllt. Erst einen Moment später bemerkte er, dass die anderen ihn überrascht ansahen. "Woher weißt du das?" fragte Seamus.  
  
"Ich...äh, weiß es nicht genau, ich vermute es nur," stammelte Harry. Ron war nicht entgangen, dass Hermione Harry einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. "Aber ich glaube, dass Hagrid mal etwas in der Richtung erwähnt hat."  
  
Die anderen hakten nicht weiter nach, sie waren viel zu beschäftigt, Pläne zu schmieden, und diese wieder zu verwerfen. "Sind wir uns also alle einig, dass wir die Muggles rausholen wollen?" fragte Seamus einmal dazwischen. "Irgendjemand dagegen? Nein? Gut, ich hatte nichts andres erwartet!"  
  
Ron stieß Harry an, offensichtlich wollte er ihm etwas sagen, allerdings nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft. Eigentlich konnte Harry es sich denken, worum es ging, bestimmt hatte es etwas mit dem Invisibility Cloak, und der Marauder's Map zu tun.  
  
Den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hatte Harry schon öfters bei seinen Aktionen verwenden können, die Karte jedoch nicht, sie funktionierte nur innerhalb Hogwarts. Und es war mittlerweile doch schon einige Monate her, dass sie die Schule zuletzt betreten hatten.  
  
"Es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund mehr, ein Geheimnis draus zu machen," sagte Harry, "ich besitze eine Karte, die uns die geheimen Eingänge von Hogwarts zeigt. Damit können wir uns hineinschleichen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Das wäre vielleicht sinnvoller, als mit unseren Besen aus der Luft anzugreifen, und ein riesiges Tohuwabohu zu veranstalten."  
  
"Das könnten wir trotzdem noch, als Ablenkungsmaneuver," schlug Justin Finch-Fletchley vor. "Die einen schleichen sich rein, und die anderen machen draußen Krach, um alle abzulenken!"  
  
"Wozu brauchen wir das?" fragte Terry. "Wenn wir es geschickt anstellen, werden sie gar nicht wissen, dass wir überhaupt da gewesen sind. Ich meine, sie rechnen schließlich nicht mit uns."  
  
Hermione's Gesichtsausdruck ließ vermuten, dass sie an dieser Aussage zweifelte, aber sie sagte nichts dazu.  
  
"Nur ein paar von uns sollten in die Burg gehen, damit es nicht so auffällig ist," sagte Ron. "Sie können die Muggles dann nach und nach rausbringen, während der Rest draußen mit den Besen wartet. Dann können wir mit ihnen wegfliegen. Was haltet ihr davon?"  
  
"Erstens wissen wir nicht, wie die Muggles bewacht werden, und zweitens werden sie wohl kaum friedlich auf einen Besen steigen. Das erscheint mir alles ziemlich kompliziert!"  
  
"Zu erstens, ich glaube kaum, dass sie besonders bewacht werden, es handelt sich ja nicht um wichtige Gefangene. Okay, zweitens ist schon etwas schwieriger. Und drittens hast du vergessen, Terry, wir können die Muggles wohl kaum in unser Versteck mitnehmen. Wir müssen sie irgendwo absetzen, und ihnen einen Memory Charm verpassen, damit sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern."  
  
"Was haltet ihr davon?" begann Hermione, und Harry sah mit Erleichterung, dass das alte Feuer in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt war. Wenn es ums Planen ging, war sie in ihrem Element. "Harry und Ron schleichen sich in die Burg, am besten durch einen Geheimgang, der in den dritten Stock mündet. Wir anderen warten mit den Besen am Ausgang. Harry und Ron bringen die Muggles dann einzeln durch den Gang nach draußen. So können sie sichergehen, dass sie immer die Überhand behalten, falls jemand in Panik gerät.  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn ein Gefangener draußen angekommen ist, nimmt ihn einer von uns mit, und bringt ihn weg, das ist weniger auffällig als wenn wir im Geschwader fliegen. Am besten fliegen wir nach London, denn von dort aus werden die Leute am einfachsten nach Hause finden. Einen Memory Charm auf einen Muggle wird auch jeder von uns hinkriegen, sollte also kein Problem darstellen."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich's hinkriege." Verlegen sah Neville zu Boden. "Ich möcht's nicht riskieren. jemanden zu verletzen."  
  
"Gut, dann behältst du für uns die Umgebung im Auge, und warnst uns, falls etwas Verdächtiges zu sehen ist. Wir werden höllisch vorsichtig sein müssen."  
  
"Müssen wir doch immer," grinste Seamus. "Aber dein Plan ist ziemlich genial, Hermione, also sollte es eigentlich hinhauen!"  
  
"Mein Plan?" Hermione sah ihn verwirrt an. "Die Idee war doch von Ron."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Um zwei Uhr morgens verkündete die winzige Eule auf Hermione's Armbanduhr, dass es Zeit zum Aufstehen war. Müde krabbelte sie aus dem Bett, und kramte nach ihrer Schuluniform. Sie war gerade dabei sich anzuziehen, als es an der Schiebetüre rüttelte.  
  
"Bin ja gleich da," murmelte sie. Ihre Finger fummelten noch an den Knöpfen ihres Hemdes herum, als sich die Tür öffnete, und Ron ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Lavender, die gerade versuchte, Parvati wachzurütteln, stieß einen quietschenden Schrei aus, hüpfte zurück in ihr Bett, und zog die Decke bis ans Kinn.  
  
"Verschwinde, Ron!" fauchte Hermione. "Du siehst doch, daß wir beim Anziehen sind!"  
  
"Hermione, ich will mit dir reden!" Seine Stimme klang ziemlich ärgerlich. "Ich will wissen, was das heute Nachmittag sollte!"  
  
"Nicht, wenn ich beim Anziehen bin!" fauchte sie zurück, und warf einen Hausschuh nach ihm. "Geh' raus, und warte draußen auf mich!"  
  
Widerwillig drehte Ron sich um, und stapfte nach draußen. "Beil dich!"  
  
"Möchte bloß wissen, was der schon wieder hat!" schimpfte Lavender. "Dieser Typ ist manchmal echt unmöglich!" pflichtete Parvati ihr bei.  
  
"Nur manchmal?" Kopfschüttelnd knöpfte Hermione ihr Hemd zu.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Was sollte denn nun dieser Aufstand vorhin?"  
  
Ron und Hermione standen auf einer der Plattformen, die hinaus auf den Teich führten. Etwas entfernt von ihnen, genauer gesagt, direkt vor dem Gebäudekomplex waren die anderen gerade dabei, sich zu sammeln.  
  
"Wieso behauptest du der Plan sei von mir, wenn es ganz klar deiner war?" fragte Ron zurück. "Meinst du, du musst mich unterstützen, weil ich zu dumm bin, um selbst Pläne zu schmieden? Vielen Dank, Miss Know-it-all. Dank deiner großzügigen Hilfe wird mich der Rest der Leute auch noch für einen Idioten halten!"  
  
"Und deshalb schneist du um zwei Uhr morgens bei uns rein? Was soll der Unsinn, Ron, natürlich war der Plan von dir! Ich hab' nur ein paar Details ausgearbeitet!" Hermione kämpfte gegen ihre aufsteigende Empörung, sie konnte es absolut nicht leiden, wenn Ron sie als 'Know-it-all' bezeichnete. Schließlich konnte sie sich nicht dumm stellen, nur damit er zufrieden war. "Und seit wann bist du so empfindlich geworden? Niemand hält dich für einen Idioten, es sei denn, du benimmst dich wie einer! Und dafür, dass du so einfach in unser Zimmer marschiert bist, erwarte ich eine Entschuldigung!"  
  
"Entschuldigung," murrte Ron. "Ich möchte nicht wissen, wer von uns beiden hier empfindlich ist!"  
  
"Das ist doch wohl ein Unterschied!"  
  
"Und warum willst du, dass ich mit Harry ins Schloss gehe?" Er hob einen Stein auf, und schleuderte ihn hinaus ins Wasser. "Ihr seid doch sonst immer die Unzertrennlichen!"  
  
"Was soll denn das nun wieder heißen?" Mit Schwung drehte sie sich zu ihm herum, dass die langen Haare flogen. "Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, Harry hat den anderen zwar von seiner Karte, nicht aber von dem Umhang erzählt! Wie viele Leute kommen also in Frage, die mit Harry in die Burg gehen können, du Schlaumeier?"  
  
"Jetzt lenk nicht vom Thema ab!" Ron ballte die Fäuste.  
  
"Natürlich hätte ich genauso gut sagen können, dass ich mitgehe. Ich meinte nur, dass Harry nicht allein gehen sollte, denn zu zweit kann man besser reagieren, falls es Probleme mit den Muggles gibt, oder etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert. Und - falls du keine Probleme mit deinem Gedächtnis hast, solltest du dich daran erinnern können, dass nicht mehr als drei Leute unter den Umhang passen."  
  
Bei den letzten Worten hatte sie beinahe angefangen zu schreien: "Es ist doch vollkommen egal, wer von uns beiden mit Harry in die Burg geht! Ich versteh' nicht, warum du so ein Drama draus machen musst!"  
  
"Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, Hermione! Und genau das ist das Problem!"  
  
Er stürmte zurück zum Ufer, seine Schritte klangen laut und hohl auf dem hölzernen Boden. Sie blickte ihm nach, und wusste nicht, ob sie wütend oder enttäuscht sein sollte, vermutlich war sie ohnehin beides. Dass Ron es ihr aber auch so schwer machen musste.  
  
"Dieser Sturkopf," flüsterte sie leise, "dieser verdammte Sturkopf!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Können wir diesen Gang wirklich nehmen?" Im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe deutete Ron auf die Marauder's Map. "Es ist einer von den vier Gängen, die Filch angeblich kennen soll!"  
  
'Aber Filch ist nicht mehr Hausmeister von Hogwarts,' dachte Harry, doch er hütete sich diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen, sein Patzer mit Snape heute Nachmittag hatte ihm gereicht. Stattdessen machte er Ron lieber darauf aufmerksam, dass die anderen Gänge entweder nicht im dritten Stock endeten, oder an einem zu unsicheren Ort begannen. Sie konnten sich wohl kaum durch halb Hogsmeade schleichen, oder die Muggles durch den Forbidden Forest bringen. Auch mit der Whomping Willow wollte sich keiner der beiden anlegen, und eine Unterwasserreise wäre für die Muggles sicher etwas zu strapaziös.  
  
Dieser Gang dagegen schien für ihre Zwecke perfekt. Der Ausgang befand sich hinter einem Wasserfall, der unter dem felsigen Fundament von Hogwarts hervorbrach, und in den See mündete. Durch die Geräuschkulisse wurde ein Großteil des Lärms geschluckt, und wenn sie sich mit ihren Besen knapp über der Wasseroberfläche hielten, würde man sie vom Schloss aus auch nicht so leicht entdecken können.  
  
Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass auch das Ende des Ganges gut verborgen war. Aber dafür hatten sie ja den Invisibility Cloak.  
  
Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich voran. Die Wände und der Boden waren feucht und glitschig, kein Wunder, das Wasser war ja so nahe. Der Weg führte ziemlich steil nach oben, nur gut dass ihre Schuhsohlen nicht rutschig waren.  
  
Viel hatten sie bisher nicht miteinander gesprochen, da sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Umgebung richteten. Nun zeigte sich, dass die Lage am Wasserfall auch ihre Nachteile hatte, hier drinnen war das Donnern der Fluten um ein Vielfaches lauter, selbst wenn Hagrid vor ihnen entlang stapfen würde, könnten sie seine Schritte vermutlich nicht hören. Das machte Harry ein wenig unsicher, und er konnte förmlich spüren, dass es Ron ebenso ging.  
  
Der Gang mündete in einen kleinen Raum mit einer Falltür. Sie befand sich allerdings an der Decke, zu hoch über ihnen, um sie mit der Hand zu erreichen, und einen Levitation Spell wollten sie nicht wagen. Dieser Zauberspruch war zu mächtig, um innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts verborgen zu bleiben.  
  
Wenn er überhaupt funktionierte. Soweit Harry wusste, konnte man ihn zumindest nicht benutzen, um damit von außen über diese Mauern zu schweben.  
  
"Ich stell' mich auf deine Schultern", schlug er Ron vor, "so müsste ich rankommen!"  
  
"Kein Problem!" versicherte Ron, aber ein wenig schwankte er doch unter Harry's Gewicht. Er hielt Harry's Knöchel fest, um ihm so einen besseren Halt zu verschaffen. Einen Moment durchfuhr Harry der Gedanke, dass sie wie eine äußerst lächerliche Zirkuspyramide aussehen mussten, aber das war nun wirklich seine geringste Sorge.  
  
Die Falltür war natürlich verschlossen, daran hätte er denken sollen! Beim dem Versuch, mit einer gymnastischen Verrenkung seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe zu fingern, und gleichzeitig die Balance zu halten, kitzelte die Robe Ron's Hals und Gesicht. Dieser krümmte sich beinahe instinktiv, und ließ Harry's Knöchel los.  
  
Plumps!  
  
"Autsch!"  
  
"Wir sind auch nicht mehr so jung, wie wir mal waren!" Stöhnend versuchte Ron in dem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen seine eigenen wiederzufinden. "Ich glaube, unsere alten Knochen machen diesen Frühsport nicht mehr mit!"  
  
"Wir sollten mal wieder Quidditch spielen, damit wir nicht total einrosten," witzelte Harry. Seine Stimme nahm einen sehnsüchtigen Charakter an. "Vor einem halben Jahr hab' ich noch davon geträumt, in die Nationalmannschaft zu kommen."  
  
"Oh, hör auf," jammerte Ron. "Ich mag gar nicht dran denken!"  
  
"Wir werden wieder Quidditch spielen!" versicherte Harry. "Und wenn's unter Wasser ist!"  
  
Mit einem Satz sprang er auf, und diesmal klemmte er den Zauberstab vorsorglich zwischen die Zähne, bevor er wieder auf die Schultern seines Freundes kletterte. Ein 'Alohomora' genügte vollkommen, um das Schloss der Falltür zu öffnen. Harry zog sich an den Armen hoch, drückte die Tür mit dem Kopf auf, und hievte sich in den darüberliegenden Raum.  
  
"Harry!" flüsterte Ron von unten. "Was ist los? Wo bist du?"  
  
Er musste sich in einer Halle befinden, es war zu dunkel um zu erkennen, wo die nächste Wand sein mochte. Hastig zog er die Karte aus der Tasche, und stellte fest, dass es die große Halle im dritten Stock sein musste, dieselbe Halle, die sie vor sieben Jahren auf der Flucht vor Filch durchquert hatten. Ziemlich genau hinter ihm musste sich der Raum befinden, in dem sie Fluffy zum erstenmal getroffen hatten.  
  
Ziemlich genau hinter ihm befand sich noch etwas anderes. Ein winziger Punkt, der sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu bewegte.  
  
"Wheeeee!" kreischte Peeves, und jagte mitten durch die Wand in die Halle.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 2: Encounter at Hogwarts  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein, was denn?  
  
ob ich den neuen slim fast besen kriege, weil meine beine darauf nicht dick aussehen  
  
ich will einen zauberstab, der zu meinem teint passt  
  
und süßigkeiten, von denen man abnimmt  
  
und muggles, die ich die toilette runter spülen kann  
  
und einen haufen bludger, die ich nach nosia babble werfen kann, wenn sie nicht das tut, was ich will  
  
und eine eule in meiner augenfarbe  
  
denn ich bin zickenblondie!  
  
superzickenblondie!  
  
eh, fred!  
  
ja george?  
  
mit wem würdest du eher ausgehen, zickenblondie oder moaning murtle?  
  
na wenn du mich so direkt fragst - whomping willow!  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 2: Begegnung in Hogwarts  
  
. 


	5. 02 Encounter at Hogwarts B

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 2: Encounter at Hogwarts  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein, was denn?  
  
ob ich den neuen slim fast besen kriege, weil meine beine darauf nicht dick aussehen  
  
ich will einen zauberstab, der zu meinem teint passt  
  
und süßigkeiten, von denen man abnimmt  
  
und muggles, die ich die toilette runter spülen kann  
  
und einen haufen bludger, die ich nach nosia babble werfen kann, wenn sie nicht das tut, was ich will  
  
und eine eule in meiner augenfarbe  
  
denn ich bin zickenblondie!  
  
superzickenblondie!  
  
eh, fred!  
  
ja george?  
  
mit wem würdest du eher ausgehen, zickenblondie oder moaning murtle?  
  
na wenn du mich so direkt fragst - whomping willow!  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 2: Begegnung in Hogwarts  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry warf sich zu Boden und streckte die Hand aus. "Invisibi...!" konnte er gerade noch krächzen, als der Umhang schon von unten auf ihn zugeflogen kam, und sich über ihn breitete. Nur gut, dass Ron eine schnelle Reaktion besaß, zumindest was solche Dinge anging.  
  
"Boo Hoo Hoo!" sang Peeves. "Schuh Hoo Hoo! Rukkidigoo, Blut ist im Schuh"  
  
Etwas Kaltes streifte Harry am Bein, aber er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Peeves' Stimme erklang jetzt ganz nahe an seinem Ohr: "Boo Hoo Hoo, was macht der Schuh?"  
  
Sein Schuh. Peeves musste einen seiner Füße sehen können, vermutlich hatte er in seiner Hast den Umhang nicht richtig darüber gebreitet. Aber es war zu spät, um etwas unternehmen zu können. Wenn der Schuh jetzt direkt vor seinen Augen verschwand, würde der Poltergeist sicher misstrauisch werden, und Alarm schlagen.  
  
Hoffentlich kam Peeves nicht auf dumme Gedanken...  
  
Wieder diese unangenehme kribbelige Kälte. Harry's Herz klopfte so laut, dass Peeves es mit Sicherheit hören musste. Wusste der Poltergeist bereits, dass er da war, und wollte ihn nur noch ein bisschen zittern lassen? Zuzutrauen wär's ihm!  
  
Ums Haar hätte Harry vor Überraschung, und Schmerz aufgeschrieen, als er plötzlich einen kräftigen Ruck am Bein spürte. Peeves hatte an seinem Schuh gezogen. Sobald er bemerken würde, dass sich am anderen Ende des Schuhs auch ein Fuß befand, würden sie in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten geraten, und das war noch eine Untertreibung.  
  
Harry presste das Bein fester gegen den Boden, und versuchte keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Er merkte, wie ihm ein Schweißtropfen die Stirne hinunterlief.  
  
"Angstschweiß!" quietschte Peeves vergnügt, und ließ den Schuh los, "hier riecht's überall nach Angstschweiß!"  
  
Er stieß ein irres Kichern aus, und schoss nach oben in die Luft. "Oh, arme Muggles!" quäkte er mit diebischer Schadenfreude, "arme Muggles! Sie werden kommen, um euch zu holen! Keiner von euch wird übrigbleiben! KEINER! Wheeeeee!"  
  
Sein Kichern und Kreischen verlor sich in der Dunkelheit. Ein hastiger Blick auf die Karte verriet Harry, dass er ein paar Stockwerke tiefer, und ein paar Räume weiter geflogen war, und sich jetzt in Richtung der Eingangshalle bewegte.  
  
"Verdammt war das knapp," stöhnte Harry. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. "Alles in Ordnung?" rief Ron von unten. "Harry, Harry, was ist los?"  
  
"Alles okay. Aber mein Fuß war..."  
  
"Hab' ich mitbekommen. Aber stell dir vor, er hätte stattdessen das Loch im Boden bemerkt. Was glaubst du, was das für ein Stress gewesen wär'?"  
  
"Ich mag gar nicht dran denken." Harry setzte sich auf, und streckte die Beine aus. "Aber zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass die Muggles wirklich hier sind."  
  
Er beugte sich wieder über die Falltür. "Jetzt wird's schwierig. Ich kann dich nicht hochziehen, da unsere Arme zu kurz sind. Vielleicht sollten wir zurückgehen, und einen Besen holen."  
  
"Damit würden wir nur unnötig Zeit verplempern. Wir haben jetzt vier Uhr, so etwa ab halb sechs werden wahrscheinlich die ersten Leute aufwachen. Ich hätte ja gesagt, dass wir früher losziehen sollen, aber die anderen meinten ja alle 'je später, desto sicherer' Und Hermione...."  
  
"Was ist mit Hermione?"  
  
"Ach, nichts. Ich sag' dir was, am Besten warte ich hier unten. Dann kann ich auch den Muggles beim Runterklettern helfen. Mach' nur die Tür zu, bevor du weitergehst, ich hab' ja keinen Invisibility Cloak."  
  
"Na gut." Sehr überzeugt war Harry nicht von der Idee, aber im Moment fiel ihm auch nichts Besseres ein. Er schloss die Falltür, und überzeugte sich davon, dass der Umhang richtig saß, und ihn vollständig verhüllte.  
  
Es stellte kein Problem dar, das Gefängnis der Muggles zu finden, ihre Namen waren inzwischen auf der Marauder's Map aufgetaucht. Zwar konnte die Karte sie nicht richtig buchstabieren, es fehlten immer wieder einzelne Buchstaben, aber das lag vermutlich daran, dass ein Muggle nicht dieselbe magische Aura wie ein Zauberer hatte.  
  
Bewacht wurde der Raum nicht. Das hatte Harry allerdings auch nicht erwartet, schließlich rechnete niemand mit einer Entführung. Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage, ob die Tür oder das Zimmer selbst durch irgend eine Form von Magie geschützt wurden.  
  
Er vergewisserte sich ein weiteres Mal, dass sich niemand in unmittelbarer Nähe befand, und wandte sich dann der Tür zu. Sie hatte ein winziges vergittertes Fensterchen, aber der dahinterliegende Raum war zu dunkel, um etwas darin zu erkennen.  
  
Etwas anderes fiel Harry aber sofort auf, als sein Gesicht sich dem Guckloch näherte, der Gestank. Offensichtlich wurden die Menschen nicht gerade unter angenehmen hygienischen Bedingungen hier festgehalten. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie oft Gelegenheit bekamen, sich zu waschen, oder die Toilette zu benutzen.  
  
Er spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hochstieg, aber er zwang sich einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Was bildeten Voldemort und seine Gefolgschaft sich eigentlich ein, so mir nichts dir nichts entscheiden zu können, welche Menschen ein Recht auf Leben hatten, und welche nicht! Und das alles nur, weil Voldemort, dieser Psychopath als Kind schlechte Erfahrungen mit Muggles gemacht hatte. Oder weil er "nur" half blood war, und während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts von ein paar nicht weniger psychopatischen Pure Bloods gesnobbt worden war.  
  
Harry fragte sich, wie viel die Death Eaters eigentlich über die Vergangenheit ihres Dunklen Lords wussten.  
  
Als er die Tür mit dem Zauberstab überprüfte, zeigte dieser keinerlei Reaktion. Also keine magischen Bannsprüche oder Protection Spells an der Tür. Das bedeutete, er müsste das Schloss mit dem Alohomora Spell öffnen können.  
  
Was würde er drinnen vorfinden? Waren die Menschen verletzt? Würden sie in Panik geraten, wenn er auftauchte, weil sie glaubten, er wolle ihnen etwas antun?  
  
Vorsichtshalber ließ er den Umhang noch an, als er den Raum betrat, er wollte sich zuerst etwas umsehen. Zwar reichte das Licht seines Zauberstabes nicht besonders weit, aber es würde genügen, um herauszufinden, womit er es hier zu tun hatte.  
  
Es mochten sich etwa zwanzig Menschen in dem Raum befinden. Frauen, Männer, Kinder und Jugendliche jeden Alters lagen auf dem Steinboden, die meisten von ihnen schienen zu schlafen. Ihre ziemlich mitgenommene Kleidung ließ darauf schließen, dass diese Kerle einfach jeden verschleppt hatten, der ihnen über den Weg gelaufen war, und dabei nicht zimperlich gewesen waren.  
  
Ein Mann schlief nicht, er hatte hinter der Tür Wache gestanden. Offensichtlich rechneten die Muggles jederzeit mit Gefahr. Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken.  
  
Der Mann wich zurück in den Raum, mit angsterfüllten Augen starrte er auf die offene Tür, und den Gang dahinter. Harry befürchtete, er könne die anderen aufwecken, und eine Panik verursachen, deshalb trat er hinter den Mann, und legte seine Hand auf dessen Mund. "Schreien Sie nicht, wir sind hier, um Sie rauszuholen. Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig, es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen."  
  
Der Mann erschrak, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. Vorsichtig ließ Harry ihn los, und als er keine Anstalten machte zu schreien, oder in Panik zu geraten, streifte Harry den Umhang ab, und wurde wieder sichtbar.  
  
Inzwischen hatten auch die anderen bemerkt, dass etwas geschehen sein musste, sie standen auf, und wichen langsam zurück, in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes. Mit ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen, und den fast mechanischen Bewegungen erinnerten sie Harry stark an Zombies aus einem Gruselfilm. Ihm wurde ganz seltsam zumute, doch es gelang ihm, seine Furcht abzuschütteln. Sie waren diejenigen, die sich fürchteten. Sie waren diejenigen, denen Schreckliches widerfahren war.  
  
"Hören Sie mir zu," versuchte Harry es noch einmal, an die ganze Gruppe gerichtet. "Sie haben wirklich nichts zu befürchten. Meine Freunde und ich sind hier, um Sie zu retten. Bitte glauben Sie mir!"  
  
Jedes weitere Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als sich eine kalte Hand um seine Kehle legte, und die Spitze eines Zauberstabs sich in seinen Rücken bohrte.  
  
"Versuch's gar nicht erst, Potter," sagte eine Stimme, die Harry schon eine Weile nicht mehr gehört hatte, außer in seinen Albträumen. "Sie haben nicht ein Wort von dem verstanden, was du ihnen sagen willst."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In dem Büro, das früher einmal Dumbledore gehört hatte, bedachte Professor Snape seine Gefangenen mit finsteren Blicken. Die Marauder's Map, den Invisibility Cloak, und Ron's und Harry's Zauberstäbe hatte er vor sich auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, während die beiden Jungen an zwei Stühle gefesselt davor saßen.  
  
Leicht amüsiert richteten sich Snape's Augen auf Harry, offensichtlich bemerkte er den Hass, der ihm aus diesem Gesicht entgegensprühte.  
  
Selten hatte Ron Harry's Augen so voll Hass gesehen. Sicher, auch er hatte keine besonders angenehmen Erinnerungen an ihren ehemaligen Lehrer. Aber Harry sah so aus, als würde er Snape persönlich für sämtliche Verbrechen Voldemorts verantwortlich machen.  
  
"Du hast dich nicht geändert, Potter," sagte Snape mit eisiger Stimme. "Immer noch derselbe Idiot, wie damals. Dumbledore, und die gesamte Phoenix Order riskieren ihr Leben, um dich zu beschützen, aber nein, nein, Harry Potter muss natürlich Robin Hood spielen, und alles aufs Spiel setzen.  
  
Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so dass die Zauberstäbe darauf herumrollten. "Und warum das alles? Weil Harry Potter sich einbildet, er könne die Welt verändern, indem er ein paar Muggles rettet!"  
  
"Wagen Sie es nicht, Dumbledore's Namen in den Mund zu nehmen, Sie verfluchter Verräter," zischte Harry. "Er hat Ihnen vertraut, obwohl Sie ein Death Eater waren. Und Sie haben ihn, und alles woran er geglaubt hat, verraten!"  
  
"Hab' ich das?" Höhnisch zog Snape die Augenbrauen hoch. "Rede du nicht über Dinge, von denen du nichts verstehst, Potter. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es in der Welt jetzt aussieht, nicht die Geringste!"  
  
"Ist nicht schwer, sich das vorzustellen," sagte Ron. "Muggles werden gequält, Menschenrechte außer Kraft gesetzt, und jeder, der sich gegen den Dunklen Lord auflehnt, wird ermordet. Hab' ich jetzt eine Waschmaschine gewonnen?"  
  
"Nicht ermordet, Ron," sagte Harry bitter. "Den Dementoren zum Fraß vorgeworfen!"  
  
"Wie wahr, wie wahr," spöttelte Snape. "Ich sehe, du hast deine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer euch eure Informationen zuschustert, aber lass dir eines gesagt sein: Du kannst die Welt nicht verändern. Du nicht, und deine Freunde nicht, und eure lächerlichen Aktionen gleich dreimal nicht."  
  
Er erhob sich von seinem Sessel. "Deshalb haltet euch raus, Kinder. Haltet euch einfach raus, bleibt in eurem Versteck, und wartet ab, so wie Dumbledore es euch befohlen hat. Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, aber ihr seid nicht diejenigen, die das erreichen können. Das müsst ihr schon den Leuten überlassen, die ihr Handwerk verstehen."  
  
"Soll das ein Plan sein?" fragte Ron. "Sie tun so, als Sie auf unserer Seite stünden, um uns Informationen zu entlocken?"  
  
Snape warf den Kopf zurück, und lachte. Es war kein gutes Lachen.  
  
"Wenn ich Informationen von euch bräuchte, mein lieber Weasley, so würden mir ganz andere Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung stehen. Aber ihr wisst nichts, was mich interessieren könnte."  
  
"Wo ist Dumbledore?" wollte Harry wissen. "Und was ist mit Ron's Eltern. Sind sie am Leben?"  
  
"Dumbledore ist Gefangener des Dunklen Lords," entgegnete Snape, "aber wo er sich befindet, kann ich euch nicht sagen, an solch wichtige Informationen komme ich nicht heran. Bei der Übernahme von Hogwarts ist zuviel schiefgelaufen, als dass der Dunkle Lord mir noch irgendeine Art von Vertrauen entgegenbringen würde. Er hält mich zwar nur für einen Trottel, nicht für einen Verräter, aber ich werde überwacht, und kann es nicht riskieren mit irgend jemandem Kontakt aufzunehmen. Das letzte Mal, als ich von Weasley's Eltern gehört habe, waren sie noch auf freiem Fuß."  
  
"Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort!" schrie Ron.  
  
"Brauchst du auch nicht, Weasley." Eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, und die Fesseln der beiden Jungen fielen zu Boden. "Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, was du glaubst."  
  
Mit seinem Ärmel wischte Snape über den Tisch, und die Zauberstäbe, der Umhang, und die Karte fielen zu Boden. "Nehmt euren Krempel, nehmt eure heißgeliebten Muggles und verschwindet. Und dann bleibt in eurem Versteck, bis alles vorüber ist. Dumbledore hätte es euch gar nicht erst möglich machen sollen, dort rauszukommen."  
  
"Unser Versteck!" Ron bückte sich, um seinen Zauberstab aufzuheben. "Das ist es, was Sie wollen, nicht wahr? Uns folgen, damit Sie unser Versteck finden, und uns alle auf einmal gefangen nehmen können."  
  
"Sei nicht albern, Weasley. Euer Versteck befindet sich in einem magischen Raum unterhalb des Sees. Ich bin einer der drei Zauberer, die dieses Versteck überhaupt erst geschaffen haben. Dumbledore, McGonagall, und ich wollten sichergehen, dass die Schüler von Hogwarts nicht in die Hände des Dunklen Lords fallen. Natürlich hatten wir damals geglaubt, wir gewinnen den Krieg, und ihr müsst nur ein paar Wochen dort ausharren. Aber in unserer gegenwärtigen Situation müsst ihr euch eben noch etwas gedulden."  
  
Ron lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Snape wusste Bescheid. Professor Snape, den sie immer für den Teufel in Menschengestalt gehalten hatten, stand auf der Seite der Guten. Er wollte Voldemort stürzen, genau wie sie. Sie hatten einen Verbündeten in den Reihen des Feindes.  
  
Er holte tief Luft. Jetzt musste es ihnen nur noch gelingen, Snape davon zu überzeugen, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Er musste ihm klarmachen, dass sie keine dummen Kinder waren, sondern dass sie wichtige Rollen im Widerstand übernehmen konnten.  
  
Er sah zu Harry hinüber, um festzustellen, ob dieser vielleicht denselben Gedanken hatte.  
  
Sein Freund hielt sich an der Tischplatte fest, und zitterte am ganzen Körper, als habe er soeben einen furchtbaren Schock erlitten. "Sie haben es gewusst," stammelte er, "Sie haben die ganze Zeit gewusst, wo wir ...oh mein Gott, das ist nicht möglich!"  
  
"Sie mieses Schwein!" schrie Harry plötzlich, und griff nach seinem Zauberstab "Sie haben die Slytherins auf dem Gewissen! Sie haben..."  
  
"Harry, mach' keinen Scheiß!" Ron stürzte sich auf Harry, und riss seinen Zauberstab zur Seite. Der Blitz, der eigentlich Snape hätte treffen sollen, zischte in die Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch. "Harry, bitte sei vernünftig!"  
  
"Vernünftig?" schrie Harry. "Ich werd' den Mistkerl töten, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."  
  
Er stieß Ron zur Seite, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. Eine Weile stand er nur da, reglos, sein Gesicht von Hass verzerrt. Snape stand ebenso reglos vor ihm, und sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
Schließlich ließ Harry den Stab sinken. "Warum?" fragte er mit tonloser Stimme, "warum haben Sie das getan?"  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehen kannst, Potter," sagte Snape leise. "Du wirst so etwas nie verstehen, und das ist auch genau der Grund, weshalb du dich aus diesem Krieg heraushalten solltest, denn mit deinen Methoden kannst du nicht gewinnen. Dein Freund Weasley ist Schachspieler - er weiß, dass man manchmal eine weniger wichtige Figur opfern muss, um eine Wichtigere zu schützen. Im richtigen Leben ist es dasselbe. Das ist eine Lektion, die du noch lernen musst."  
  
"Nein, das werde ich niemals lernen," flüsterte Harry. "Niemals!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Mit etwas Mühe war es ihnen gelungen, die gefangenen Menschen soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie sie durch den Tunnel nach draußen bringen konnten. Snape hatte recht gehabt, sie hatten wirklich nicht verstanden, was Harry zu ihnen gesagt hatte, denn durch einen Zauber hatten sie weder miteinander sprechen, noch verstehen können, was ein anderer sagte. Als fern am Horizont der Morgen graute, befanden sich die letzten der Gruppe bereits auf dem Weg nach London.  
  
Draußen war heller Tag, als sie ins Versteck zurückkehrten, wie immer sorgfältig darauf bedacht, vom Schloss aus nicht gesehen zu werden. Obwohl sie allesamt todmüde waren redeten sie noch über die Dinge, die im Schloss geschehen waren. Harry überließ es Ron, den anderen von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Snape zu erzählen. Er selbst zog sich bald von den anderen zurück. Hermione, die genau spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, begleitete ihn, kehrte aber nur kurze Zeit später zu Ron zurück, der nachdenklich auf einer der Holzplatten hockte, und in den See starrte.  
  
"Er möchte jetzt allein sein, " sagte sie leise, als sie sich neben Ron setzte. "Er scheint ziemlich fertig zu sein, ich glaub' er weint, und will nicht, dass es jemand sieht."  
  
"Dann sollten wir ihn nicht bedrängen. Wenn er darüber reden möchte, wird er es uns sicher wissen lassen."  
  
"Ron, was ist passiert?" Ihre Stimme klang hilflos. "Was hat Snape getan, dass Harry so verzweifelt ist? Und was war damals mit den Slytherins? Geht es vielleicht darum, dass Snape die Slytherins nicht ins Versteck in Sicherheit gebracht hat? Aber die Slytherins standen doch sowieso auf Voldemort's Seite. Sie hätten das Versteck verraten, und dann wären wir alle gefangengenommen worden."  
  
"Vielleicht." Ron's Augen folgten einem weißen Koi, der behäbig durchs Wasser glitt. "Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vermutlich war Snape das Risiko einfach zu groß, und er wollte uns, und die anderen Kinder nicht gefährden. Es würde zu dem passen, was er über die Schachfiguren gesagt hat."  
  
Er wandte sich Hermione zu. "Aber es wundert mich sowieso, dass Harry nie mit dir darüber gesprochen hat, was damals passiert ist. Du bist doch so was wie seine - Seelenverwandte?"  
  
"Ich bin seine Freundin. Genauso, wie du sein Freund bist. Über manche Dinge redet er mit mir, über manche mit dir, und manche behält er für sich. Und manchmal denke ich, keiner von uns beiden kann ihn wirklich verstehen."  
  
Sie schwieg einen Moment, unschlüssig, ob sie weitersprechen sollte, entschied sich aber schließlich dafür, es zu tun. Das Thema musste endlich vom Tisch.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass wir uns wieder streiten werden, wenn ich das jetzt sage. Du wirst es wahrscheinlich abstreiten, und ein furchtbares Gezeter veranstalten, aber.."  
  
Sie holte tief Luft: "Ron, ich weiß, dass du auf meine Freundschaft mit Harry eifersüchtig bist."  
  
"Und wie...wie kommst du auf diesen Gedanken?"  
  
Hätte sie jetzt zu ihm hinüber geblickt, wäre ihr aufgefallen, wie rot er geworden war. Aber sie starrte ebenso wie er ins Wasser, und vermied es ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Es ist wirklich sehr offensichtlich, du machst jedes Mal ein Theater, wenn ich mit Harry zusammen bin, und du nicht dabei sein kannst. Auch den anderen ist es schon aufgefallen, deshalb ziehen sie dich auch damit auf. "  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide, und beobachteten die Karpfen. Die führten sicher ein glückliches Leben, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass sie nicht echt waren. Wie alles um sie herum, waren sie nur eine Illusion des magischen Raumes.  
  
Hermione hatte damit gerechnet, dass Ron wütend wurde, dass er ihre Behauptung felsenfest abstritt, herumschrie, oder einfach nur wegging. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass er ruhig sitzen blieb, und darauf wartete, dass sie weiterredete.  
  
"Du hast gestern nacht gesagt, dass ich es nicht verstehen würde, Ron, aber du hast Unrecht damit. Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen. Früher, weißt du, als wir noch in der Schule waren, da war alles sehr viel einfacher. Wir drei haben so viele Abenteuer zusammen erlebt, und nichts konnte uns trennen. Aber jetzt machen Harry und ich vieles gemeinsam, weil wir Gryffindor Präfekte sind, und auch weil Harry mir ein paar private Dinge anvertraut hat. Das heißt aber wirklich nicht, dass du Harry weniger wichtig bist, und dass er dir weniger vertrauen würde. Du bist sein bester Freund, und er braucht dich. Vielleicht mehr, als er mich braucht. Über manche Dinge reden Jungs lieber mit anderen Jungs, und nicht mit Mädchen."  
  
Spontan legte sie einen Arm um ihn: "Ron, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich ausgeschlossen fühlst, und ich möchte auch nicht, dass du glaubst, ich würde einen Keil zwischen dich und Harry treiben. Deshalb hatte ich gestern vorgeschlagen, dass du mit Harry in die Burg gehst. Ich wollte, dass ihr etwas zusammen unternehmen könnt, ohne dass ich dabei bin. Du musst mich total missverstanden haben, ich hatte niemals die Absicht, deine Gefühle zu verletzen."  
  
"Schon okay." Ein Lächeln erschien auf Ron's Gesicht. "Schließlich war ich derjenige, der sich wie ein Idiot benommen hat."  
  
"Hattest du das Gefühl, ich wolle dich bevormunden? Warst du deshalb so wütend?"  
  
"Schon möglich. Aber es ist in Ordnung," versicherte Ron. "Wirklich."  
  
"Und der Plan war eigentlich von uns beiden, aber die anderen haben deine Arbeit nicht gewürdigt, und das fand' ich unfair."  
  
Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Hermione, es ist okay, glaub' mir."  
  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass Harry und ich immer den ganzen Applaus kriegen, wo du doch ebenso viel leistest."  
  
"HERMIONE! ES IST OKAY!"  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut, deshalb brauchst du mich nicht gleich anzublaffen. Nur weil du ein kleiner Trampel bist, und nicht verstehen kannst, dass ich Rücksicht auf deine Gefühle nehmen möchte!"  
  
"Ich - ein Trampel? Ich bin ein sehr sensibler Mensch!"  
  
"Wer's glaubt!"  
  
Sie verpasste ihm einen Schubs mit dem Ellenbogen. Als Antwort klatschte er mit der flachen Hand ins Wasser, und es spritzte ihr ins Gesicht.  
  
Lachend rannten sie den Weg zurück zu den Holzhäuschen. Jetzt war es erst mal Zeit, sich richtig auszuschlafen, damit sie wieder fit für das nächste Abenteuer wurden.  
  
Denn die Zukunft würde noch einiges an Überraschungen für sie bereithalten, soviel war sicher.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
.  
  
Dark night, nothing to see,  
  
Invisible hand in front of me.  
  
Scared to death there's someone near,  
  
Scared to move but you can't stay here.  
  
.  
  
You know me, evil eye!  
  
You know me, prepare to die!  
  
You know me, the snakebite kiss!  
  
Devil's grip, the Iron Fist!  
  
.  
  
extra Extra EXTRA!!!!  
  
heute wollen wir euch was über unterwasserquidditch erzählen  
  
das ist wie normales quidditch, nur das man es unter wasser spielt  
  
sehr schlau beobachtet, fred.  
  
In der nächsten folge geht es nämlich um unterwasserquidditch. also passt auf:  
  
.  
  
In der nächsten Folge kriegen unsere Helden nix zu tun, und damit trotzdem alle beschäftigt sind, und noch dazu ein bisschen aufgemuntert werden, beschließt die Versammlung ein Quidditch Turnier zu veranstalten, welches aus verständlichen Gründen unter Wasser stattfindet. Dazu brauchen die lieben Jungs und Mädels eine Erlaubnis vom Häuptling des Meervolkes, und natürlich jede Menge Gillyweed, das sie sich unter äußerst gefährlichen Umständen besorgen müssen. Wird also wieder spannend.  
  
Außerdem ist es an der Zeit für ein bisschen Romantik und Bussibussi, und im Leaky Cauldron gibt's Party, und jede Menge Zoff zwischen zwei Grüppchen, die sich nicht besonders gut riechen können. Also schaut wieder rein bei:  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 3: The Underwater Quidditch Game  
  
Coming February 2002  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus 


	6. 03 The Underwater Quidditch Game A

In der letzten Folge schlichen Ron und Harry zurück nach Hogwarts um ein paar Muggles befreien.  
  
mit der karte, die wir ihnen gegeben haben.  
  
Dabei wurden sie von Snape überrascht, der überraschenderweise zu den Guten gehört, was für Ron und Harry eine ziemliche Überraschung war. Sie erfuhren ein paar überraschende Dinge, aber vom Widerstand gegen Voldemort wollte Snape, die Nase, ihnen nix erzählen. Stattdessen gab's Moralpredigten darüber, dass sie im Versteck bleiben und sich ruhig verhalten sollen.  
  
langweilig!  
  
Außerdem hat Ron sich mächtig mit Hermione gezofft, und wieder versöhnt, und Zickenblondie sich beschwert, weil sie nicht genug Süßigkeiten kriegt. Und irgendwie scheint da vor langer langer Zeit...  
  
also vor etwa vor einem halben jahr  
  
was mit den Slytherins gewesen zu sein, worüber Harry sich mächtig aufregt  
  
ist das gut so, oder hab ich wieder gespoilt?  
  
nein, passt so  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir, gehört der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung)  
  
Autor : Yamato Draco4gmx.de  
  
Titel : Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 3: The Underwater Quidditch Game Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 3: Quidditch unter Wasser  
  
Altersfreigabe : PG 13, oder FSK 12 - kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen  
  
Spoiler : Alle vier bisher erschienenen Bücher  
  
Summary : Fred und George fragen, die wissen Bescheid  
  
Warning: Shonen Ai Warning, Het Warning, Death Warning und der ganze Krempel.  
  
Warning: Bei den ganzen Warnungen am Anfang hab' ich noch vergessen, eine Shojo Ai Warning dazu zu schreiben. Also, noch mal zum Mitschreiben: Shonen Ai sind zwei Jungs, Shojo Ai sind zwei Mädels, Het ist Junge mit Mädel. Ich hab' zwar im Moment keine Ahnung, wen ich alles miteinander verkuppel', aber ich weiß ja auch noch nicht, ob ich Hauptcharaktere umbringe, und warne trotzdem davor. Immer auf Nummer sicher gehen, bevor noch wer 'nen Herzinfarkt kriegt, und mich verklagt. tropf  
  
Fortsetzung : Teil 3 (von 13)  
  
Feedback: Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.  
  
.  
  
Nicht Furcht vor schlimmsten Unrecht mich beschwert,  
  
Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.  
  
Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,  
  
Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.  
  
.  
  
Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,  
  
seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,  
  
Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,  
  
In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!  
  
.  
  
Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?  
  
Falsch könntst du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis  
  
.  
  
.  
  
First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 3: The Underwater Quidditch Game  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wie, es gibt keine Neuigkeiten? Die Angelegenheiten deines Meisters sind wohl zu unwichtig, sich ausreichend darum zu kümmern!"  
  
Die Stimme hatte nur einen Hauch von Unmut in ihrem Klang, doch dieser genügte, um der Seherin die Schweißtropfen auf die Stirn zu treiben. "Ich habe alles versucht, Mylord. Jede erdenkliche Möglichkeit, egal ob Kristallkugel, Tarotkarten, oder Eingeweideschau. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, muss von einer äußerst mächtigen Magie geschützt werden, und meine bescheidenen Fähigkeiten vermögen nicht, sie zu durchdringen. Ich kann nicht das Geringste über seinen Aufenthaltsort herausfinden."  
  
"Ach, dann ist es also nicht mangelnder Eifer, sondern Unfähigkeit, die dich daran hindert, deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, meine liebe Marguerite." Der Unmut hatte sich jetzt in beißenden Spott verwandelt. "Und ich dachte schon, die Frauen in deiner Familie hätten die mächtigsten hellseherischen Fähigkeiten im gesamten Reich der Magie. Von woher mag ich dieses alberne Gerücht nur haben?"  
  
"Vergebt mir, Mylord." Ehrfurchtsvoll schlug sie die Wimpern nieder, als stünde ihr Meister persönlich im Raum. "Ich tue mein Möglichstes, ich schwöre es Euch. Bei meinem Leben..."  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut," wehrte die Stimme ab, "dieses Gewinsel ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Such' weiter nach dem Versteck!"  
  
"Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord. Es ist nur, mein Vater sollte nicht..."  
  
"Dein Vater wird erst morgen bei dir eintreffen, er hat noch in Azkaban zu tun. In der Tat, vielleicht hat unser Freund Dumbledore ihm gerade verraten, wo sich das Versteck befindet, welches wir so verzweifelt suchen."  
  
Die Stimme lachte höhnisch und verklang. Genau wie die letzten Male zuvor. Aber irgendwann würde sich Lord Voldemort nicht mehr mit Ausflüchten zufrieden geben. Irgendwann würde er Resultate verlangen.  
  
Resultate, die sie nicht erbringen konnte. Nicht so. Nicht mit den Möglichkeiten, die ihr zu Verfügung standen.  
  
Sie musste sich etwas Neues einfallen lassen. Auf andere Möglichkeiten zurückgreifen.  
  
Sollte sie vielleicht Vater um Rat bitten? Nein, das war mit Sicherheit keine gute Idee. Er konnte ihr in dieser Angelegenheit nicht helfen. Er würde nur die Stirn runzeln, und ihr Vorwürfe machen, dass sie ihre Möglichkeiten nicht ausschöpfe, und ihre Pflichten gegenüber der Familie nicht erfülle. Dann würde wieder ein ellenlanger Vortrag darüber folgen, dass sie ihrem Meister Gehorsam schuldig sei. 'Immer artig und folgsam, mein Püppchen!' Darauf konnte sie nun wirklich verzichten.  
  
Sie war ja schließlich nicht diejenige, welche die Familie verraten hatte.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Aye, wenn ihr mich fracht, hat Dumbledore vollkommen recht!" Mit einem Klirren stellte Hagrid die Teetasse auf den Tisch zurück. "Ihr solltet nich' draußen rumrennen, und euch in Gefahr bringen. Solltet lieber im Versteck bleiben!"  
  
"Snape hat das gesagt, nicht Dumbledore!" verbesserte ihn Hermione. "Und wir wissen nicht, ob wir Snape vertrauen können. Harry und Ron scheinen sich darüber nicht so ganz einig zu sein, und mir ist das auch alles ziemlich schleierhaft."  
  
"Da wir grad von Vertrau'n reden, will Harry eigentlich den ganzen Tach, da drauß steh'n un' auf Post warten?" Hagrid stapfte zum Fenster seiner Waldhütte, und riss es auf: "Komm rein, Harry! Gibt Tee!"  
  
"Außerdem bist du selbst in Gefahr, Hagrid." Hermione klang besorgt. "Voldemort's Leute müssen doch wissen, dass du mit uns befreundet bist. Es war schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass wir dich immer besucht haben, als wir noch in Hogwarts waren."  
  
"Sie war'n ja da, die faule Bande! Nachdem ihr aus Hogwarts wech wart. Haben mir 'n Wahrheitsserum verpasst, und mich nach euerm Versteck gefracht. Hatte leider keine Ahnung, wo das sein sollte, also mussten sie mich laufen lassen. Müssen das erst mit den Riesen abklären, wenn sie mich verhaften wollen, und die helfen nich' ohne Gegenleistung. Ich glaub' den Stress war ich ihnen nich' wert. Und jetzt, wo ich im Forbidden Forest wohn' - finden sie mich nich' mehr. So'n Pech aber auch."  
  
Er lehnte sich wieder aus dem Fenster: "Harry, der Tee wird kalt!"  
  
"Wenn sie erst Verträge mit den Centauren, und einigen anderen magischen Völkern geschlossen haben, können sie auch den Wald durchsuchen," überlegte Hermione. "Ich meine, sie brauchen ja nicht alle Völker auf ihrer Seite, nur die mächtigsten. Den Rest überrennen sie dann einfach."  
  
"Das is' richtig, mein Lütt. Aber bevor die Centauren den alten Voldie unterstützen, - da kriecht eher'n Drache durchs Schlüsselloch! Harry, verdammt, dein Tee!"  
  
Er gestikulierte wild mit Harry's Tasse herum, so dass sie überschwappte, und etwas von dem Tee zu Boden tropfte. Sofort stürzte sich Fang darauf, und begann es aufzulecken.  
  
Crookshanks betrachtete ihn mit angewidertem Blick. Wäre er ein Mensch gewesen, hätte er jetzt wohl einen bissigen Kommentar über die Eßgewohnheiten der Hunde abgelassen. So musste er sich mit einem vornehmen Maunzen begnügen.  
  
"Bin schon da." Knarrend öffnete sich die hölzerne Tür, und Harry schob sich durch den Spalt in die Hütte, den Invisibility Cloak über dem Arm. "Keine Eule," fügte er, zu Hermione gewandt, hinzu.  
  
"Das hab' ich bemerkt." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde abweisend. "Da hat jemand wohl Besseres zu tun, als dir Briefchen zu schreiben."  
  
Harry ignorierte ihren bissigen Kommentar, und wandte sich Hagrid zu. "Danke für den Tee, Hagrid, aber wir müssen wirklich los. Es wär' wohl nicht so gut, wenn die anderen bemerken würden, dass wir schon wieder bei dir sind."  
  
"Erst trinkst du deinen Tee," verlangte Hagrid, und sah Harry stirnrunzelnd an. Der fügte sich seufzend in sein Schicksal, und kippte hastig die Tasse hinunter.  
  
Als er sich nach vorn beugte, um sie wieder abzustellen, rutschte etwas aus dem Kragen seines Hemdes, ein schwarzer Ring, den er an einer Kette um den Hals trug. Auf dem Ring war ein hundeähnlicher Kopf zu erkennen, dunkle Edelsteine bildeten seine Augen.  
  
"Musst du dieses Ding denn andauernd mit dir rumtragen? Was ist, wenn die anderen es irgendwann sehen?"  
  
"Hermione, bitte! Es ist nur ein Schmuckstück, keiner würde sich darüber wundern!" Harry steckte den Ring wieder unter sein Hemd, und verabschiedete sich von Hagrid. Dann breitete er den Invisibility Cloak über sich und Hermione, die gerade noch Zeit hatte, ihren Kater hochzuheben. Ob dieser groben Behandlung protestierte Crookshanks mit einem kläglichen Miauen, beruhigte sich jedoch rasch wieder, als Hermione ihn hinterm Ohr kraulte.  
  
"Ron könntet ihr auch mal wieder mitbringen!" rief Hagrid ihnen noch hinterher, als sie aus der Tür marschierten. "Da passen schließlich drei drunner!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Zurück im Versteck fanden sie ihre Freunde in heller Aufregung vor. Im ersten Moment dachten sie beide, es müsse etwas vorgefallen sein, aber schnell stellte sich heraus, dass es nur wieder mal um das leidige Thema Magical Shapes ging. Ron informierte sie hastig darüber, dass man sich schon fast auf eine Hallowe'en Form für das Versteck geeinigt hatte, bis jemand den Vorschlag brachte, man könne doch ein Quidditch Feld kreieren. Ron sagte ihnen nicht, wer dieser Jemand war, aber Hermione vermutete, es handle sich um ihn selbst, und sollte auch recht behalten.  
  
"Wir alle wissen doch, dass ein Quidditch Feld überhaupt nicht vorgesehen ist." Nachdenklich spielte Hannah Abbott mit einem ihrer Zöpfe. "Alle vorgesehenen Shapes enthalten ein bewohnbares Gebäude mit Schlafräumen, und einen Garten außen herum. Das ist ja auch logisch, schließlich sind die Formen auch zur Nutzung auf längere Zeit gedacht, und nicht nur für ein paar Stunden. Wo sollen wir denn auf einem Quidditch Feld schlafen?"  
  
"Vielleicht kann man auch irgendwie improvisieren," schlug Dean Thomas vor. "Aber jetzt soll Harry uns erst mal erzählen, was draußen in der Welt so abgeht. Hat Hagrid etwas Neues rausfinden können?"  
  
"Leider nicht," sagte Harry. "Im Moment gibt es also keine großartige Rettungsaktionen, die wir starten können.  
  
Die anderen zogen enttäuschte Gesichter. "Na dann," meinte Ron, und seine Miene hellte sich etwas auf, "dann können wir ja jetzt über Quidditch reden."  
  
Harry betrachtete ihn prüfend. Ron schien irgend einen verrückten Plan ausgeheckt zu haben, oder er brütete noch darüber. "Die Lösung ist wirklich ganz einfach," grinste er, "du hast es doch selbst gesagt, Harry. Wir werden wieder Quidditch spielen, und wenn's unter Wasser ist."  
  
Verwirrt blickten die anderen sich an. Hatte Ron wirklich Unterwasserquidditch gesagt? Wie sollte das funktionieren?  
  
"Das ist doch nur wieder einer von deinen dummen Witzen, Ron!" Für Padma Patil schien die Angelegenheit damit erledigt zu sein.  
  
"Nein, nein, das ist gut!" Auch Seamus Finnigan wurde jetzt nachdenklich. "Wenn wir im See spielen, fällt das draußen keinem auf, ist also nicht besonders gefährlich...."  
  
"Wir bräuchten dazu allerdings eine ziemliche Menge an Gillyweed," fiel Mandy Brocklehurst ein, "aber das müssen wir ohnehin besorgen. Wär' ja nicht schlecht, wenn wir unseren Vorrat mal wieder etwas aufstocken würden."  
  
"Aber ob die Bälle auch unter Wasser funktionieren? Vielleicht müssen wir ein bisschen tricksen!"  
  
"Wär' doch nicht so schlimm, Lisa, schließlich geht es nicht um ein Pokalspiel, sondern einfach nur um den Spaß an der Sache."  
  
"Das musst gerade du sagen," entgegnete Lisa Turpin etwas zynisch. Die beiden Ravenclaw Mädchen tauschten einen wütenden Blick aus, fingen aber keinen Streit an. Für den Rest der Diskussion ignorierten sie einander.  
  
"Ihr seid doch alle miteinander verrückt," rief Hannah. Sie stieß ihren Freund mit dem Ellenbogen an. "Jetzt sag' doch auch mal was, Ernie!"  
  
"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mir jetzt eins über die Rübe ziehst, ich find' die Idee gar nicht so schlecht." Ernie Macmillan grinste, und rückte vorsichtshalber ein Stück weg von Hannah, die ihn misstrauisch anstarrte. "Wir müssen wieder mal so richtig die Sau rauslassen, dazu haben wir viel zu wenig Gelegenheit. Und die Kleinen werden sich auch freuen, wenn sie mal irgendwo mitmachen können."  
  
"Na ja.." Hannah schien zu überlegen.  
  
"Ob das Meervolk damit einverstanden sein wird?" fragte Neville Longbottom etwas ängstlich.  
  
"Wir müssen natürlich Häuptling Murcus um Erlaubnis fragen," erklärte Hermione bestimmt. "Übermorgen ist Mittwoch, der Tag unserer wöchentlichen Audienz bei ihr, da können wir das Thema ja mal anschneiden. Sie wird den Vorschlag sicher ungewöhnlich finden, aber vielleicht lässt sie sich überzeugen. Wir tun ja nichts, was den Tritonen schaden würde."  
  
"Nicht mehr, als unsere Anwesenheit ihnen ohnehin schon schadet," sagte Harry leise. "Wir wissen ja, was mit ihnen geschehen würde, sollten Voldemort's Schergen uns hier finden."  
  
Er stand auf. "Also gut, stimmen wir ab! Alle, die für das Match sind, Hand hoch!"  
  
Mit nur wenigen Ausnahmen flogen die Hände in die Höhe. Hermione entging nicht, dass Ron das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog.  
  
"Das wäre also abgemacht!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In den nächsten beiden Tagen herrschte im Versteck fieberhafter Hochbetrieb. Obwohl die Präfekte noch nicht mit Häuptling Murcus gesprochen hatten, schien es für die meisten bereits festzustehen, dass das Spiel stattfinden würde.  
  
Noch nie hatte man so viele Leute gleichzeitig in der Luft herumschwirren sehen und noch nie mussten Padma und Parvati Patil so viele Besenstürze auf einmal behandeln. Der enge Luftraum über den japanischen Häuschen eignete sich absolut nicht zum Quidditch Trainieren, denn die Illusion vom blauen Himmel war so perfekt, dass die sportsfreudigen New Hogwarts Schüler ständig gegen Wände und Decke krachten.  
  
Auf dem Boden ging es nicht minder lustig zu. Jedes der drei Häuser debattierte heftigst über die Mannschaftsaufstellung, und das ging natürlich nicht immer ohne Streitereien ab. Bei den Hufflepuffs machte Justin Finch-Fletchley ein Riesentheater, weil er unbedingt mitspielen wollte, aber kein besonders guter Flieger war. Bei den Gryffindors dagegen waren es wieder einmal die Creevy Brüder.  
  
Aller Streit bei den Löwen war jedoch vergessen, als Harry rundheraus verkündete, er werde nicht die Seeker Position im Team übernehmen. Seine Hauskameraden reagierten zunächst mit Empörung, dann mit Bestürzung, und sahen schließlich zähneknirschend ein, dass er recht hatte. Harry's Flugkünste reichten mittlerweile locker aus, um in einer Profimannschaft mitzuspielen, es wäre nicht fair gewesen, sie gegen die anderen Schüler einzusetzen. So übernahm die fünfzehnjährige Natalie McDonald die Rolle des Seekers, und Harry wurde mit der absoluten Mehrheit aller Häuser und Jahrgangsstufen zum Schiedsrichter ernannt.  
  
Auch diejenigen, die keine Ambitionen hatten, ins Team ihres Hauses zu kommen, wollten ihren Beitrag zum Spiel leisten. Unter Hermione's Anleitung war der Orangenblütenraum zu einer Bastelwerkstatt umfunktioniert worden, in der jetzt eifrig gemalt und gewerkelt wurde. Sie selbst beschäftigte sich mit diversen Zaubersprüchen, um die dort entstandenen Fahnen, Spruchbänder und Rosetten auch richtig wasserfest zu machen.  
  
"Diesen Löwen kannst du jetzt ausmalen, er wird golden, und der Hintergrund rot," erklärte Dean der kleinen Ophelia Flowerfield, als er ihr seine Skizze auf einem großen Transparent zeigte. Da Dean sehr gut im Zeichnen war, hatte er das Skizzieren übernommen, und reichte seine Werke zum Ausmalen weiter.  
  
"Ich bin nicht blöd, ich weiß genau, wie der Gryffindor Löwe aussieht," entgegnete Ophelia entrüstet und deutete auf ihren Umhang. Seit einigen Tagen trug auch sie die Gryffindor Schuluniform, die meisten der neuen Kinder hatten sich bereits für ein Haus entschieden. Thomas Krueger, der Ophelia inzwischen als große Schwester betrachtete, war ebenfalls bei den Löwen gelandet, in der Tat hatten eigentlich fast alle das Haus ihres jeweiligen Retters gewählt. Die Kleinen waren ganz besonders gespannt, dies würde schließlich das aller erste Quidditch Match sein, das sie zu Gesicht bekamen.  
  
Am Tisch gegenüber war Lisa, die ebenfalls sehr gut zeichnete, mit einem winzigen Adler auf einer Rosette beschäftigt. Bei ihr ging die Arbeit schneller voran, da sie nicht so viele Pausen machte, um sich mit den Kindern zu unterhalten. Da Lisa von Natur aus ein schweigsamer Mensch war, und sich in Gegenwart von Kindern eher unwohl fühlte, fiel das jedoch keinem weiter auf.  
  
Sie blickte von ihrer Zeichnung auf, um eine Haarsträhne wieder festzustecken, die sich aus dem strengen, französischen Haarknoten gelöst hatte. Lisa besaß sehr glattes dunkelbraunes Haar, dass ständig aus ihren Frisuren herausrutschte. Trotzdem trug sie es fast immer hochgesteckt, weil es sie nervte und abschneiden wollte sie es nicht. So einen hässlichen Strubbelkopf, wie diese Mandy - nein danke.  
  
So etwas durfte sie eigentlich nicht über Mandy denken, dass war unfair. Das andere Mädchen hatte ihr nie etwas getan, warum also hatte sie plötzlich etwas gegen sie? Das war doch total unlogisch, oder?  
  
Nein, eigentlich nicht. Mandy interessierte sich für Terry, soviel war sicher. So was merkte man. Und danach zu urteilen, wie Terry über Mandy redete, war er ihr ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt. Und sie kannte Terry ziemlich gut, sie waren seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts befreundet.  
  
Nachdem sie beide Ravenclaw Präfekte geworden waren, war die Freundschaft noch inniger geworden. Aber zu etwas anderem hatte sie sich nicht entwickelt, und seit Terry dieser dämlichen Mandy hinterherlief, war Lisa klar geworden, dass sie sich genau das gewünscht hätte.  
  
Und noch immer wünschte...  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich vorsichtig, und Seamus Finnigan kam auf Zehenspitzen hereingeschlichen. Da Dean mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, bemerkte er Seamus nicht, und dieser legte grinsend den Finger auf die Lippen, um Lisa zu bedeuten, sie möge nur ja still sein. Wahrscheinlich wollte Seamus seinem Freund irgendeinen kindischen Streich spielen, und wirklich, er schlich sich an ihn ran, und zog ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Sitzkissen unterm Hintern weg.  
  
Alle lachten, als Dean umkippte, und sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wiederfand. Er reagierte jedoch schnell, nahm Seamus in den Schwitzkasten, und eine fröhliche Rangelei begann. Hastig brachte Ophelia die Farben in Sicherheit, damit sie nicht umkippten.  
  
Lisa stand auf und marschierte aus dem Raum. Die Albernheiten turtelnder Pärchen waren nun wirklich das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Natürlich würden Dean und Seamus nicht mehr tun, als sich herumbalgen - für Schüler eines gehobenen britischen Internats waren Küsse oder intime Berührungen in der Öffentlichkeit nicht üblich. Aber für ihre miese Stimmung war selbst das schon zuviel.  
  
Als wolle das Schicksal sie ärgern, stieß sie im Gang beinahe mit Hannah und Ernie zusammen. Die hatten sich nun wirklich unbeobachtet geglaubt, und standen eng beieinander, um sich tief in die Augen zu sehen. Ohne auf ihre erschrockenen Blicke zu achten, hastete Lisa an ihnen vorbei, hinaus ins Freie.  
  
Und dort wartete die Krönung des heutigen Tages auf sie. Inmitten des Seerosenteiches, auf einer der Holzplatten, hockten niemand anderes als Terry und Mandy, und sie schienen in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Da sie Miniaturbesen vor sich in der Luft herumschoben, konnte es sich nur um eine mögliche Strategie für das Quidditch Match handeln.  
  
Aber die Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen, sagten etwas ganz anderes aus.  
  
Wortlos drehte sie sich um und ging wieder hinein. Aber nicht zurück in den Bastelraum, sondern in das Schlafzimmer der Ravenclaw Mädchen um entgültig ihre Ruhe zu haben.  
  
Und sollte irgendein Liebespaar sich gerade dieses Zimmer für eine heimliche Zusammenkunft ausgesucht haben, dann gnade ihnen Gott!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Der Mittwochnachmittag war nun endlich angebrochen, und Lisa traf sich mit Terry, Hannah, Ernie, Hermione und Harry vor den japanischen Häuschen am Seerosenteich. Das wöchentliche Treffen mit Häuptling Murcus war die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der alle sechs Präfekte das Versteck gemeinsam verließen. Natürlich blieben sie dabei stets unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche, um sich keinem unnötigen Risiko auszusetzen.  
  
Die Tritonen, so lautete der eigentliche Name des Meervolks, lebten in einem Schloss, oder besser gesagt, einer unterseeischen Stadt, die aus einem einzigen riesigen Korallenriff bestand. Das Riff zog sich am Grunde des Sees entlang, und hatte zahllose Löcher, die als Ein- und Ausgänge dienten.  
  
Es war ein eifriges Kommen und Gehen, wie in einem Bienenstock, jeder schien ständig irgendwohin zu wollen, oder irgendwas erledigen zu müssen. Selbst während eines Gespräches schwammen die Tritonen munter auf und ab, sie hielten sich meist nur kurze Zeit in einem Raum auf, bevor sie ihn wieder verließen. Für menschliche Besucher, die es gewohnt waren, mit dem Hintern auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen, und sich ruhig zu unterhalten, war diese Art der Zusammenkunft äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig.  
  
Die Tritonen dagegen besaßen nicht einmal Stühle, sie hielten sie für eine alberne menschliche Erfindung. Sich in der Mitte durchzuknicken, und über einem Holzding für längere Zeit reglos zu halten, ergab in ihren gelben Fischaugen keinerlei Sinn.  
  
Aber im Laufe der Zeit war den jungen Hexen und Zauberer vieles dieser fremden Kultur vertrauter geworden. Das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, denn die Besucher stellten natürlich auch ein interessantes und ewig rätselhaftes Forschungsobjekt dar. Besonders fasziniert waren die Tritonen von Magie in jeder Form. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch waren die sechs Jugendlichen einer vorbeiziehenden Schulklasse begegnet, und hatten die Meerkinder mit verschiedenfarbigen Funken aus ihren Zauberstäben unterhalten. Ein anderes Mal hatten sie versucht, das Essen mit magischen Geschmäckern zu würzen, aber das war ihnen gründlich daneben gegangen.  
  
Als die Menschen auf ihren Besen in den Audienzsaal einzogen, war von Häuptling Murcus keine Spur zu sehen. Offenbar war ihr das Warten zu langweilig geworden, und sie hatte sich anderweitig beschäftigt. Oder sie hatte noch etwas zu erledigen gehabt, und darüber die Zeit vergessen, denn mit der Zeit nahm man es unter Wasser nicht so genau. Für Lisa, die immer sehr viel Wert auf Pünktlichkeit legte, war das besonders schwer zu verstehen.  
  
Im Audienzsaal war eine Schar Meermänner und -frauen damit beschäftigt, um einen großen Tisch herum, beziehungsweise darüber hinweg zu schwimmen, sich in fröhlichem Singsang zu unterhalten, und an dem reichhaltigen Nahrungsangebot satt zu essen. Wie jedes Mal zur Audienz war der Tisch mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten aus Fisch, Seefrüchten, und Seepflanzen gedeckt. Mit Essen geizten die Tritonen nicht, sie waren es ja auch, welche die ehemaligen Hogwarts Schüler mit Nahrung versorgten.  
  
Mit dem Essen auf Gäste zu warten, gehörte dagegen nicht zu ihren Gepflogenheiten. Sie hatten keine festen Essenszeiten, jeder nahm sich etwas, wenn er hungrig war, und schwamm dann weiter. Die meisten Erwachsenen sorgten ohnehin selbst für ihre Nahrung, nur zu besonderen Anlässen, wie Festen, oder eben dem Besuch der Menschenwesen kam überhaupt etwas auf die Tische.  
  
Die Tritonen winkten ihre Besucher heran und deuteten auf die Tafel. Mit ihren zottigen grünen Haaren, den silbrigen Fischschwänzen, und den langen Speeren, mit denen sie herumwedelten, wirkten sie äußerst bedrohlich. Und jemandem, dem sie feindlich gesinnt waren, konnten sie auch sehr gefährlich werden, denn sie waren ein kriegerisches Volk.  
  
Zu Anfang war Lisa noch etwas reserviert gewesen, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit den Tritonen umgehen sollte, aber inzwischen freute sie sich auf die Besuche. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft, ein paar Melodiefolgen in dem Singsang zu lernen, der dem Meervolk als Sprache diente. Nur wenige von ihnen sprachen Englisch, und wenn, dann nur sehr gebrochen.  
  
Nachdem alle die Besen abgestellt, und etwas von den Speisen probiert hatten, schwamm Hannah zu einer Art steinernen Regal an der Decke des Raumes - natürlich waren die Räume sehr dreidimensional eingerichtet, da man ja problemlos nach oben gelangen konnte, und holte einen Packen Schiefertafeln mit dazugehörigen Korallengriffeln. Diese dienten den Jugendlichen zur Verständigung untereinander, denn wenn sie Englisch sprachen, konnten sie einander unter Wasser nicht hören, und ihre bescheidenen Mermish Kenntnisse reichten für längere Unterhaltungen nicht aus.  
  
Einzige Ausnahme war Harry, der mittlerweile schon kleine Gespräche auf Mermish in Gang halten konnte. Er schien ein echtes Fremdsprachentalent zu sein, nach allem was sie wusste, beschäftigte er sich auch schon seit einiger Zeit mit den Sprachen anderer Völker. Warum er allerdings schon lange vor Voldemort's Triumph mit dem Sprachenlernen angefangen hatte, war Lisa schleierhaft, er hatte schließlich nicht wissen können, dass er diese Sprachen einmal benötigen würde.  
  
Im Augenblick unterhielt er sich angeregt mit einem jungen Mädchen, es schien fast so etwas wie ein Flirt zu sein, denn sie brach mehrere Male in ein Kichern aus, das Lisa an den Klang eines Glockenspiels erinnerte. Sie fragte sich, wie er das fertiggebracht haben mochte, denn normalerweise erschien ihr Harry nicht als der Typ, der Mädchen zum Lachen brachte. Als Anführer schätzte sie ihn sehr, aber wenn sie ihn mit Terry verglich, fand sie immer, dass Terry viel lockerer und witziger wirkte, und eine fröhlichere Art hatte. Bei Harry dagegen hatte sie immer das Gefühl, dass ihm Tausende von Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, und dass seine Seele Geheimnisse verbarg, die ein normaler Mensch wie sie nicht einmal erahnen, geschweige denn verstehen konnte.  
  
Aber vielleicht musste ein Mensch so werden, wenn er schon in seiner Kindheit soviel Trauriges erlebt hatte, und gleichzeitig soviel Verantwortung für andere trug.  
  
Für einen Moment musste sie plötzlich an Cho denken, und dieser Gedanke durchfuhr sie, wie ein schmerzhafter Stich. Cho war immer ein so fröhliches und lebenslustiges Mädchen gewesen, bis die Sache mit ihrem Freund Cedric passiert war. Davon hatte sie sich nie wieder erholt. Sie war psychisch vollkommen abgestürzt, was schließlich sogar zu ihrer Entlassung aus der Schule geführt hatte. Was danach aus ihr geworden war, wusste keiner der anderen Ravenclaws, noch nicht einmal ihr ehemaliger Freundeskreis, zu dem auch Lisa gehört hatte. Es wurde zwar gemunkelt, dass sie sich das Leben genommen hatte, diese Gerüchte waren aber weder bestätigt, noch dementiert worden.  
  
Viel hatte Lisa nicht von Harry's Gespräch mit dem Meermädchen verstanden, aber sie war sich sicher, Häuptling Murcus' Namen gehört zu haben, und wirklich, das Mädchen schwamm durch eines der Fenster nach draußen, und kehrte nur wenige Zeit später mit dem Häuptling des Tritonenstammes zurück.  
  
Murcus sah, sofern das überhaupt möglich war, noch wilder aus als der Rest ihres Volkes. Korallenrote Strähnen durchzogen ihre dunkelgrüne Mähne, die teilweise von Fischgräten aus dem Gesicht gehalten wurde. Ihr ebenfalls grünes Gewand musste aus einer Art Seetang bestehen, es hing in Fetzen um ihren Oberkörper, und wurde an der Taille von einer Kette aus Haifischzähnen gehalten. An Brüsten und Bauchnabel trug sie aus Fischgräten geschnitzte, und bunt bemalte Piercings, ebenso wie an der Nase, den Lippen und Augenbrauen. In der Hand hielt sie ausnahmsweise keinen Speer, sondern eine Leine, an deren Ende ein Grindylow zappelte. Offensichtlich war sie gerade dabei gewesen, eines ihrer Haustiere auszuführen.  
  
Sie kreischte den Grindylow kurz an, als er versuchte, auf den Tisch zu gelangen, und wickelte die Leine noch ein paar Mal um die Hand, um sie zu verkürzen.  
  
.  
  
"Hör' auf, mich zu stressen, du bist so verfressen,  
  
besessen vom Essen, wie kannst du vergessen,  
  
auf Tischen und Toren, hast du nichts verloren,  
  
du bleibst auf den Floren, sonst gibt's lange Ohren!  
  
.  
  
Sie warf ihm ein Stück Tintenfisch auf den Boden, auf das er sich zischend und blubbernd stürzte, und wandte sich dann ihren menschlichen Gästen zu. Lisa kratzte ihr Mermish zusammen, um wenigstens eine einigermaßen flüssige Begrüßung zu sprechen: "Freut uns, dich zu sehen, wie mag's dir wohl gehen?"  
  
.  
  
"Na, das passt soweit, tut mir schrecklich leid,  
  
hab' leider nicht viel Zeit, für Takt und Höflichkeit.  
  
Bei uns gibt's wieder Streit, nur meine Wenigkeit  
  
versucht sich jederzeit, in Besonnenheit,  
  
doch ginge es zu weit, wenn ich vor euch ausbreit'  
  
von dem, was uns entzweit, jede Einzelheit.  
  
Drum wüsst' ich gern Bescheid, in welcher Angelegenheit,  
  
ihr Menschen heute bei uns seid, spuckt endlich aus, die Neuigkeit!  
  
.  
  
"Uhm ..." Hilfesuchend blickten die Jungen und Mädchen von einem zum anderen, als sie verzweifelt überlegten, wie sie ihre Bitte am besten formulieren sollten. Hinzu kam noch, dass Häuptling Murcus nicht gerade allerbester Laune zu sein schien. Zum ersten Mal hatte Lisa das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht doch ein wenig voreilig gewesen war, jetzt schon mit den Vorbereitungen für das Spiel anzufangen.  
  
Wie zu erwarten, blieben die Blicke natürlich an Harry hängen. Der stieß einen langen blubbernden Seufzer aus, und machte sich daran, ihren Vorschlag in möglichst überzeugende Worte zu fassen.  
  
.  
  
"Ihr habt soviel für uns getan,  
  
wir schulden euch das Leben,  
  
wir wären ziemlich übel dran,  
  
würd' es euch nicht geben.  
  
.  
  
Wir haben, uns zu revanchier'n,  
  
nicht viele Möglichkeiten.  
  
Geschenke zu organisier'n,  
  
ist schwer in diesen Zeiten.  
  
.  
  
Für eure Hilfe, euren Schutz,  
  
soll ein Geschenk euch danken.  
  
Es kommt dem ganzen Volk zunutz,  
  
man muss sich nicht drum zanken.  
  
.  
  
Man kann es seh'n, man kann es hör'n,  
  
doch nicht mit Händen drücken.  
  
Um eure Herzen zu betör'n,  
  
füllt es sie mit Entzücken.  
  
.  
  
In Zeiten voller Düsternis,  
  
bringt es euch Spaß und Lachen  
  
für euch gibt's Rummel, ganz gewiss,  
  
und keine halben Sachen.  
  
.  
  
Noch nicht gelöst? Ich seh's an den  
  
Gesichtern, den verblüfften.  
  
Drum lass' ich euch nicht länger fleh'n,  
  
ich will das Rätsel lüften.  
  
.  
  
Harry streckte seine Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog etwas daraus hervor. Zuerst konnte Lisa nicht sehen, was es war, aber zwischen seinen Fingern blitzte es golden auf, und dann begriff sie. Auch Murcus schien zu begreifen, denn ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich langsam über ihr neugieriges Gesicht aus.  
  
Langsam öffnete Harry die Faust. Auf seiner Handfläche funkelte ein goldener Snitch.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Holt den Champagner raus, Leute!" brüllte Terry, als die Präfekte in die bangen Gesichter ihrer Mitstreiter blickten. "Yesssss!" Er sprang von seinem Besen, stürzte auf den Nächststehenden zu, und knutschte ihn ab. Justin Finch-Fletchley schien ob dieser ungewohnten Behandlung leicht verwirrt, nahm sich aber nicht die Zeit, sich großartig darüber zu wundern. Die Umstehenden waren inzwischen in lauten Jubel ausgebrochen, alles hüpfte, hopste, tanzte kreischend in der Gegend herum, und warf jubelnd die Arme in die Höhe.  
  
In einer solchen Verfassung hatte Lisa das Lager noch nie erlebt. Hätte Terry die Nachricht von Voldemort's Niederlage überbracht, die Stimmung hätte nicht besser sein können.  
  
"Das Meervolk ist begeistert von der Idee," erzählte Terry fröhlich, "Häuptling Murcus ist total aus dem Häuschen. Harry hat mit ihr verhandelt, er hat es so rübergebracht, als würden wir das Match als Geschenk für das Meervolk organisieren, und sie hat sich riesig gefreut. Hat immer wieder gesagt, wir sollen uns nicht soviel Mühe und Arbeit machen, aber Harry hat gesagt, wir tun das gern." Er grinste zu Harry hinüber. "Was ja auch stimmt, nicht wahr Harry?"  
  
"Wow, super Idee!" Harry's bester Freund Ron Weasley kam auf ihn zu, und umarmte ihn strahlend. "Wie bist du da nur drauf gekommen? So konnten sie ja gar nicht nein sagen, und wir tun ihnen sogar noch etwas Gutes damit."  
  
Harry grinste, und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter "Ich schätze, da ist meine Slytherin Seite mal wieder durchgekommen."  
  
"Sei doch nicht albern Harry", protestierte Hermione. "Du hast ja schließlich niemandem geschadet, im Gegenteil, alle sind glücklich und zufrieden."  
  
"Hermione bitte, fang' nicht schon wieder damit an. Du weißt genau, was ich gemeint habe. Es geht nicht darum, jemandem zu schaden, es geht einfach darum, dass ich paar Dinge zurechtgerückt habe, um mein Ziel zu erreichen, und das ist eben Slytherin Mentalität. Aber deswegen muss es nichts Gemeines...."  
  
"Ich sag' ja gar nichts," verteidigte sich Hermione, "du bist derjenige, der damit angefangen hat. Wenn du es einfach vermeiden würdest, in meiner Gegenwart das S-Wort zu erwähnen, kämen wir prima miteinander aus. Aber du musst mich ja immer provozieren."  
  
"Ihr ruiniert gerade den besten Augenblick meines Lebens, ist euch das klar?" jammerte Ron. "Hört sofort auf zu streiten, ihr habt gar keine Zeit dazu. Wir haben bis Samstag ein Match zu organisieren! Drei Matches, um genau zu sein."  
  
Er kramte eine Liste hervor. "Die Mannschaftsaufstellung für die Löwen steht soweit, wir können sie hiermit offiziell bekannt geben. Was ist mit den anderen Häusern?"  
  
"Wir sind auch soweit." Susan Bones gab Ron die Spielerliste für Hufflepuff.  
  
"Wir haben das beste Team aller Zeiten!" Grinsend reichte Terry die Ravenclaw Liste an Ron weiter.  
  
Wie war das möglich? Die Aufstellung für die Adler war bereits fertig? Lisa konnte sich nicht erinnern, mit jemandem ernsthaft darüber diskutiert zu haben. Hatten die anderen etwa die Aufstellung festgelegt, ohne dass sie miteinbezogen wurde? Sie war doch Präfekt.  
  
Ron tippte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes an seinen Hals, um seine Stimme mit dem Sonorus Charm zu verstärken, und wandte sich dann an seine Mitstreiter: "Okay Leute, wie alle schon mitgekriegt haben, ist Häuptling Murcus damit einverstanden, dass wir Samstag ein Quidditch Turnier abhalten."  
  
Noch einmal gab es eine laute Welle des Jubels. Ron schien es sehr zu genießen, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, es war das erste Mal, dass er vor allen anderen eine Rede hielt, und sie ihm auch noch zuhörten.  
  
"Wir werden drei Spiele veranstalten, damit jeder einmal gegen jeden gespielt hat. Ich lese jetzt die Mannschaftsaufstellungen vor, und dann besprechen wir, was es noch zu organisieren gibt, und wer etwas machen möchte. Hermione organisiert die Dekorationen, alle die mitbasteln möchten, treffen sich gleich anschließend im Orangenblütenraum, und machen da weiter, wo sie gestern aufgehört haben. Außerdem möchte Ernie morgen das Feld abstecken, und die Loops aufstellen, und er könnte dabei auch ein paar Helfer gebrauchen."  
  
Lisa hörte nicht mehr zu, als Ron weiterredete, sie war zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Wie hatte Terry ihr so etwas antun können? Er hatte sie einfach übergangen. Die anderen hatten die Aufstellung ohne sie festgelegt, sie war nicht einmal gefragt worden. Und das, obwohl sie Präfekt war! Was für eine unglaubliche Gemeinheit!  
  
"Das gibt vielleicht einen Catfight, Dennis" sagte ein Gryffindor Junge grinsend zu einem anderen. "Die Seeker sind alle drei Mädchen. "Laura Madley für Hufflepuff, Mandy Brocklehurst für Ravenclaw, und wir haben Natalie!"  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst? Natürlich, was hatte sie erwartet! Wahrscheinlich hatte Terry sie genau deshalb auch ausgeschlossen, weil er wollte, dass seine geliebte Mandy als Seeker spielte, und sich schon gedacht hatte, dass sie dagegen sein würde. Deshalb hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass die Besprechung der Mannschaftsaufstellung ohne sie abgehalten wurde.  
  
Eben hatte sie noch geglaubt, er habe sie aus Gedankenlosigkeit übergangen, nun war sie sich sicher, daß es reine Absicht gewesen war.  
  
Sie ballte die Fäuste. Auf keinen Fall würde sie zulassen, dass Mandy, diese Schlampe, ihr Terry wegnahm. Die sollte sich ihre dummen Intrigen doch sonst wohin stecken, sie würde auf solche billigen Tricks nicht hereinfallen. Sie würde sich revanchieren, soviel stand fest.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 3: The Underwater Quidditch Game  
  
Ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
was?  
  
krass was?  
  
fünf, sechs, sieben, acht!  
  
ka boom boom jonk! ka boom boom jonk!  
  
hekki hekki hekki hekki! hekki hekki hekki hekki!  
  
bong badabong! bong badabong!  
  
yoh yoh yoh yoh! yoh yoh yoh yoh!  
  
ich bin fred und ich sag euch was, ich bin ein cooler rapper und im freestyle richtig krass, im hippen und hoppen bin ich hier das as, ich mach' die ganzen luschen vor neid total blass  
  
ka boom boom jonk! ka boom boom jonk!  
  
taterang bang bang! taterang bang bang!  
  
kch ptping bing! kch ptping bing!  
  
aweeeeeeeeeeee! aweeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
ich bin der coole george, und ich bin ein wilder skäiter, ich hab'n krasses board und fette addidas träiter, wo immer ich auch bin, steigt das stimmungsbaromäiter, und wenn mich einer nervt, dann sag' ich c u läiter  
  
ka boom boom jonk! ka boom boom jonk!  
  
yoh yoh yoh yoh! yoh yoh yoh yoh!  
  
dsh dsh honk dsh dsh honk honk! dsh dsh honk dsh dsh honk honk!  
  
bong badabong bang! bong badabong bang!  
  
wir sind einsame spitze, superultramegageil, abgefahren unsre checkung, unique unser style, wir sind heiß, wir sind cool, wo wir sind, bleibt nix heil, denn von langeweil', ham wir keinen peil, so shake your hips, baby, and stay for a while!  
  
ka boom boom jonk! ka boom boom jonk!  
  
klonk!  
  
pling!  
  
du depp, jetzt hast du's kaputtgemacht!  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Part 3: Quidditch unter Wasser  
  
. 


	7. 03 The Underwater Quidditch Game B

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 3: The Underwater Quidditch Game  
  
Ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
was?  
  
krass was?  
  
fünf, sechs, sieben, acht!  
  
ka boom boom jonk! ka boom boom jonk!  
  
hekki hekki hekki hekki! hekki hekki hekki hekki!  
  
bong badabong! bong badabong!  
  
yoh yoh yoh yoh! yoh yoh yoh yoh!  
  
ich bin fred und ich sag euch was, ich bin ein cooler rapper und im freestyle richtig krass, im hippen und hoppen bin ich hier das as, ich mach' die ganzen luschen vor neid total blass  
  
ka boom boom jonk! ka boom boom jonk!  
  
taterang bang bang! taterang bang bang!  
  
kch ptping bing! kch ptping bing!  
  
aweeeeeeeeeeee! aweeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
ich bin der coole george, und ich bin ein wilder skäiter, ich hab'n krasses board und fette addidas träiter, wo immer ich auch bin, steigt das stimmungsbaromäiter, und wenn mich einer nervt, dann sag' ich c u läiter  
  
ka boom boom jonk! ka boom boom jonk!  
  
yoh yoh yoh yoh! yoh yoh yoh yoh!  
  
dsh dsh honk dsh dsh honk honk! dsh dsh honk dsh dsh honk honk!  
  
bong badabong bang! bong badabong bang!  
  
wir sind einsame spitze, superultramegageil, abgefahren unsre checkung, unique unser style, wir sind heiß, wir sind cool, wo wir sind, bleibt nix heil, denn von langeweil', ham wir keinen peil, so shake your hips, baby, and stay for a while!  
  
ka boom boom jonk! ka boom boom jonk!  
  
klonk!  
  
pling!  
  
du depp, jetzt hast du's kaputtgemacht!  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Part 3: Quidditch unter Wasser  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Es war späte Nacht geworden, die anderen Bastler hatten entweder die Lust verloren, oder waren bereits schlafen gegangen. Lisa und Hermione saßen alleine im Orangenblütenraum, Lisa malte, und Hermione zauberte die Kunstwerke wasserfest. Mittlerweile schien Ravenclaw die meisten Fahnen, Fähnchen, Plakate und Rosetten von allen zu haben, denn Lisa hatte den ganzen Tag über keine Pause eingelegt.  
  
"Bedrückt dich etwas, Lisa?" fragte Hermione plötzlich in den Raum hinein.  
  
Lisa sah verdutzt auf. "Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?" fragte sie vorsichtig zurück.  
  
Hermione lächelte sie an. "Weil ich mich auch immer so verbissen in die Arbeit stürze, wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Das hält mich vom Grübeln ab."  
  
"Im Moment gibt es viel zuviel, über das man grübeln könnte," seufzte Lisa. "Aber es hilft alles nichts."  
  
Für eine Weile herrschte wieder Schweigen, und beide Mädchen konzentrierten sich auf ihre Arbeit. Keine von ihnen hatte große Lust über Voldemort und ihre gefährliche Situation zu sprechen.  
  
Dass Hermione sie durchschaut hatte, kam für Lisa ziemlich überraschend. Sie verstand sich eigentlich ganz gut mit ihr, immerhin waren sie beide Bücherwürmer, die sich lieber mit ernsthaften Dingen beschäftigten, anstatt über Jungs und Schminke zu tratschen. Aber so enge Freundinnen, dass sie einander Geheimnisse anvertraut hätten, waren sie nun auch wieder nicht, deshalb zögerte Lisa, bevor sie weiterredete. Abgesehen davon war es für sie auch sehr ungewohnt, über solche Dinge zu sprechen.  
  
"Stell dir vor," begann Lisa, "es gäbe einen Jungen in deiner Nähe, den du schon sehr lange kennst. Dein bester Freund vielleicht. Und nun stell dir vor, du hättest dich plötzlich in ihn verliebt, obwohl ihr euch schon jahrelang nahe steht, ohne dass irgendwas in dieser Richtung war. Was würdest du tun?"  
  
"Das ist ziemlich kompliziert." Hermione zog die Stirn in Falten. "Das Logischste wäre natürlich mit ihm über diese Gefühle zu sprechen, damit man sie nicht in sich hineinfrisst. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte. Es ist sowieso schon schmerzhaft genug, zurückgewiesen zu werden, aber einen Freund zu verlieren, ist ein Risiko, das ich nicht gerne eingehen würde."  
  
Sie legte ihren Zauberstab zur Seite, und starrte zu Boden. Lisa fiel plötzlich auf, wie bedrückt sie aussah. "Meistens weiß man ja vorher, wie die Antwort des anderen ausfällt, da man ihn sehr genau kennt. Wenn ich wüsste, dass er mich abweist, würde ich meine Gefühle lieber für mich behalten, um es nicht noch komplizierter zu machen, als es schon ist."  
  
"Danke." Lisa schraubte die Farben zu, und begann ihren Pinsel im Wasserschälchen auszuwaschen. "Ich geh' jetzt schlafen, ist doch schon ein bisschen spät geworden."  
  
Hermione schien ihr Problem ziemlich genau zu kennen. Warum wohl? Ob es vielleicht mit Harry zusammenhing? Er war schließlich Hermione's bester Freund, vielleicht war sie in ihn verliebt, oder so...  
  
Aber im Moment war Lisa das ziemlich egal. Ihr Problem hieß Mandy, und Terry bewunderte Mandy, weil sie eine gute Fliegerin und Quidditch Spielerin war.  
  
Lisa lächelte. Es war kein gutes Lächeln.  
  
Würde Terry Mandy noch immer bewundern, wenn sie sich beim Quidditch Spiel fürchterlich blamierte?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey Harry, wart mal 'n Moment!"  
  
Terry kam aufgeregt angerannt. "Ron hat grad gesagt, du und Hermione fliegt heute noch Gillyweed besorgen. Stimmt das?"  
  
Harry nickte. "Irgendwann müssen wir ja wohl, schließlich haben wir heute schon Freitag."  
  
"Wäre das in Ordnung, wenn Mandy und ich mitkommen würden?"  
  
"Natürlich, wir hatten sowieso vor, noch ein paar Leute mitzunehmen. Das Moor ist ja nicht gerade ein ungefährlicher Ort, da wäre das Risiko zu groß, wenn wir nur zu zweit hinfliegen würden. Was ist denn mit Lisa? Kommt sie auch mit?"  
  
"Nein, aber du und Hermione könnt das Versteck ja öffnen, also macht das nichts. Und Ernie und Hannah wollen heute nicht mehr raus zum Quidditch Feld, also haben wir auch zwei Präfekte im Versteck. Die Loops haben sie ja schon gestern aufgestellt, und dekorieren wollen sie erst morgen früh, damit die Sachen nicht über Nacht im Wasser sein müssen."  
  
"Das klingt ja, als hättest du alles schon geplant!"  
  
Terry sah sich um, ob ihnen jemand zuhörte, und wandte sich dann, offensichtlich beruhigt, wieder Harry zu. "Hör zu, ich möchte die Gelegenheit benutzen, um mal mit Mandy allein zu sprechen, deswegen hab' ich sie gefragt, ob sie mitmöchte, und hab' auch Lisa nichts davon gesagt. Hier drin ist so was schwierig, da kriegt es gleich jeder mit, wenn wir versuchen, irgendwo allein zu sein. Aber wenn wir draußen im Schlamm nach dem Gillyweed wühlen - okay, ist nicht sehr romantisch, das geb' ich zu - da ergibt sich doch sicher eine Gelegenheit, dass du und Hermione an einer anderen Stelle nach Gillyweed wühlt, und dann können wir reden."  
  
"Gut, aber ihr solltet immer in unserer Sichtweite bleiben. Wie gesagt, das Moor ist gefährlich, vielleicht eine der gefährlichsten Stellen im Forbidden Forest. Die Wasserspinnen leben dort, und ich möchte nicht wissen, was sich sonst noch alles im Schlamm verbirgt."  
  
"Ist ja gut," winkte Terry ab. "Wir werden nicht zu weit wegfliegen, ich kenne die Gefahren. Ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass wir von dort Gillyweed holen."  
  
"Das nicht, aber wir haben noch nie so große Mengen auf einmal benötigt. Es wird erstens viel länger dauern als sonst, und zweitens sind wir mit den schwer beladenen Besen nicht so wendig."  
  
Terry grinste. "Immer so logisch und vernünftig, Harry. Man merkt, dass du nicht viel von Liebe verstehst, sonst wärst du ein bisschen emotionaler."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draußen war ein sonniger, aber kalter Oktoberabend. Die vier Jugendlichen flogen die meiste Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her, und genossen die frische Luft, und die Sonne, ein kostbarer Hauch von Freiheit. Es war selten genug, dass sie nach draußen kamen, ohne dass sie jemanden retten, oder vor jemandem fliehen mussten.  
  
Dennoch waren sie weit davon entfernt, leichtsinnig zu werden. Sie behielten ihre Umgebung sorgfältig im Auge, und achteten darauf, keine Aufmerksamkeit durch Lärm oder unsinnige Flugmaneuver zu erregen. Der Forbidden Forest hatte Augen und Ohren, das war ihnen klar.  
  
Das Moor begann an einer Stelle, wo ein Ausläufer des Sees direkt in den Wald hineinführte. Kleine Tümpel und Bächlein durchzogen den schlammigen, moosbewachsenen Waldboden. Es war nicht sicher dort zu Fuß zu gehen, denn an vielen Stellen gab der Sumpf nach, und hungrige Schlingpflanzen warteten auf leichtsinnige Opfer, die sie in die Tiefe ziehen konnten, um sie dort zu verspeisen.  
  
Sie pflückten das Gillyweed stets von den Besen aus, damit sie bei Gefahr sofort vom Boden abheben konnten. Zumindest einer pflückte überhaupt nicht, sondern hielt Wache.  
  
"Dort!" rief Hermione und deutete auf einen kleinen Teich, in dem das Gillyweed büschelweise wucherte. "Ich werde hier anfangen, Harry, würdest du bitte aufpassen?"  
  
"Und wir können dort drüben suchen, kommst du, Mandy?"  
  
Mandy nickte, und flog hinter Terry her. "Dort sind Wasserspinnennetze," sagte sie, und zog einen Beutel aus ihrer Tasche. Mithilfe des Lavendelpulvers konnte man die silbrigen Fäden gut sichtbar machen, damit man sie nicht aus Versehen streifte. Solange niemand ihre Netze berührte, würden die gewaltigen Monster auch nicht angreifen, es lag nicht in ihrer Natur.  
  
Als alle Spinnwebfäden um sie herum in blassem Lila schimmerten, zog Terry ein Messer aus seiner Tasche, und begann die schleimigen Stängel des Krauts abzuschneiden. "Mit einem Summoning Charm würde alles so viel einfacher gehen," seufzte er.  
  
Mandy zuckte bedauernd die Schultern. "Damit würdest du aber die Wurzeln mit herausreißen, und das Kraut könnte nicht nachwachsen. Wer weiß, wie lange wir noch unter Wasser leben müssen."  
  
"Weiß schon!" Terry spähte an Mandy vorbei zu Hermione und Harry, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich außer Hörweite befanden. "Du, Mandy..."  
  
"Was gibt's?" Sie machte einen Schlenker zur Seite, um dem langen schwarzen Tentakel einer Devil's Snare auszuweichen, der plötzlich zwischen dem Gillyweed aufgetaucht war. Da die Sonne aber noch nicht ganz untergegangen war, zog sich der Tentakel sofort zurück. Die Pflanze konnte kein Sonnenlicht vertragen.  
  
"Ich...uhm.... wollte dich etwas fragen."  
  
"Schieß los!"  
  
"Ich....uhm....finde dich ziemlich nett, weißt du das?"  
  
Mandy wurde knallrot im Gesicht, und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Terry wurde ebenfalls rot, und starrte angestrengt auf das Büschel Gillyweed, das er in den Händen hielt. Es nervte ihn tierisch, dass er, der doch sonst immer einen lockeren Spruch parat hatte, auf einmal keine Worte mehr finden konnte.  
  
"Ich finde dich auch sehr nett," unternahm Mandy einen verzweifelten Versuch, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen.  
  
"Da...danke," stotterte Terry. "Uhm..."  
  
"Vorsicht!" schrie Mandy. Terry hatte nicht aufgepasst, und war mit dem Arm gefährlich nahe an einen der Spinnwebfäden gekommen. Durch ihren Schrei zuckte er zusammen, und stieß dagegen.  
  
"Schnell weg hier, gleich kommt die Spinne!" Mandy beugte sich nach vorne, und packte Terry am Arm, um ihn samt Besen vom Netz wegzuziehen.  
  
Plötzlich machte ihr Besen einen merkwürdigen Hüpfer zur Seite. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich mit einer Hand festzuklammern, aber Terry, dessen Arm sie dabei nicht rechtzeitig loslassen konnte, wurde durch den Schwung von seinem Besen gerissen, und stürzte, Kopf voran, in das Spinnennetz.  
  
"Terry!" schrie Mandy. Sie wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, aber ihr Besen bäumte sich wild auf, und sie musste sich mit beiden Händen festhalten, um nicht heruntergerissen zu werden. Sie begriff nicht, was mit dem Ding los war, es gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Es hüpfte und bockte, wie ein wildgewordenes Pferd.  
  
Einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie abspringen sollte. Aber mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit würde sie beim Sturz in eines der Netze fallen, und vielleicht noch eine zweite Spinne anlocken. Dann müssten Harry und Hermione sie alle beide retten, und das machte es nicht einfacher.  
  
Der Schlamm begann zu gurgeln, als die riesige Wasserspinne sich daraus hervorwühlte. Schon erschienen ihre gewaltigen schwarzen Mundwerkzeuge. Verzweifelt versuchte Terry seine Arme von den klebrigen Fäden loszureißen, doch sie waren zäh und dehnbar wie Gummi.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Mandy, wie Harry und Hermione durch die Luft angeschossen kamen. Zum Glück behielten beide die Nerven, die Zauberstäbe waren bereits gezückt, und sie griffen die Wasserspinne gemeinsam an, um sie von Terry abzulenken.  
  
"Passt auf!" schrie Terry. "Hier ist eine Devil's ...."  
  
Ein schwarzer Tentakel schoss aus dem Schlamm empor und wickelte sich um Harry's Arm. Das verschwindende Tageslicht reichte wohl nicht mehr aus, um das Teufelsgewächs in Schach zu halten. Dann sauste Mandy's Besen steil nach unten, und sie sah nur noch, wie der Boden immer näher kam. Ein dumpfer Knall, und die Welt versank in Schwärze.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Padma, hast du vielleicht Hermione gesehen?" Lisa war gerade dabei, die Bastelsachen wegzupacken. "Ich wollte ihr nur Bescheid geben, dass die Dekorationen für morgen fertig sind."  
  
Padma schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, keine Ahnung, vielleicht im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, oder so."  
  
Offiziell gab es immer noch einen Gemeinschaftsraum für jedes Haus, aber die Jugendlichen hielten sich längst nicht mehr daran, zu viele enge Freundschaften hatten sich mittlerweile auch zwischen Angehörigen verschiedener Häuser gebildet. Passwörter gab es ebenfalls nicht mehr, schließlich vertrauten sie einander.  
  
"Alles klar bei euch?" Ron steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein. Er sonnte sich in seiner selbstgewählten Aufgabe als Quidditch Organisator, stolzierte den ganzen Tag im Versteck herum, und fragte alle paar Minuten nach Fortschritten bei den verschiedenen Arbeiten.  
  
Lisa und Padma nickten nur, und Lisa fügte hinzu: "Hast du vielleicht Hermione gesehen?"  
  
"Nein," erklärte Ron, "das ist auch gar nicht möglich, denn sie ist mit Harry, Terry und Mandy Gillyweed holen gegangen, äh geflogen. Ich wäre ja selbst mitgekommen, wenn ich hier nicht so viele wichtige Aufgaben zu erledigen..."  
  
"Was?" schrie Lisa. "Ron, wo sind Ernie und Hannah?"  
  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Du kannst sie jetzt nicht sprechen," sagte Susan und errötete leicht. "Sie haben sich... uhm... etwas zurückgezogen."  
  
Lisa stürmte aus dem Raum. Die beiden konnten nur entweder im Jungen- oder im Mädchenschlafsaal ihres Jahrgangs sein. Atemlos jagte sie durch den Gang, in dem sich die Hufflepuff Schlafsäle befanden.  
  
Beim Mädchenschlafsaal hatte sie Glück. Auf ihr heftiges Klopfen und Rufen öffnete sich die Türe einen Spaltbreit, und Hannah erschien, die lange blonde Mähne zerzaust über dem hastig übergeworfenen Morgenmantel. "Ist was passiert, Lisa?" fragte sie erschrocken.  
  
"Ja, ich meine, nein, hoffentlich nicht," rief Lisa verzweifelt. "Bitte, ihr müsst sofort das Versteck öffnen, ich muss unbedingt nach draußen. Mandy - ihr Besen ist kaputt, und sie ist draußen beim Gillyweed holen, sie..."  
  
"Einen Moment nur, wir sind sofort da." Zum Glück stellte Hannah keine weiteren Fragen. Wenige Minuten später hatten sie und Ernie sich angezogen, und ihre Besen geholt. Alle drei flogen sie hoch zu der Wolke, in der sich der Eingang befand.  
  
"Du musst noch jemanden mitnehmen," sagte Ernie bestimmt. "Wir können ja nicht, und du solltest nicht allein..."  
  
"Bitte dazu ist keine Zeit," flehte Lisa. Bis sie jetzt zurück nach unten geflogen, jemand älteren gesucht und wieder nach oben geflogen war, wäre noch mehr Zeit vergangen. Zeit, die sie nicht hatte, jetzt da jede Minute zählte."  
  
"Also gut, wir schicken dir ein paar Leute hinterher. Ins Gillyweed Moor, sagtest du!"  
  
Lisa nickte, und schoss durch die Wolke hinaus ins Wasser.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Verdammt, wie hatte das nur passieren können? Dass ausgerechnet Mandy nach draußen gegangen war. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!  
  
Erst als ihr die Luft knapp wurde, fiel Lisa ein, dass sie vollkommen vergessen hatte, Gillyweed zu kauen. In der Eile hatte sie nicht daran gedacht. Sie schoss senkrecht nach oben, in der Hoffnung die Wasseroberfläche noch rechtzeitig erreichen zu können, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde. Verdammt, warum ging dieser Besen nicht schneller. Ihre Lungen brannten wie Feuer!  
  
Sie hustete und würgte, und versuchte, das eisige Wasser nicht einzuatmen. Um sie herum war es viel heller geworden, die Oberfläche konnte nicht mehr weit entfernt sein. Oder war sie schon so weggetreten, dass sie es sich nur einbildete?  
  
Ihr schwanden die Sinne, als der Besen endlich die Oberfläche durchbrach. Durch den Schwung wurde sie hinuntergerissen, und klatschte ins Wasser. Der leere Besen stieg noch ein Stück, um dann neben ihr abzustürzen.  
  
Ihr schweren nassen Kleider zogen an ihr, doch sie schaffte es, den Besen zu erreichen. Verdammt war dieses Wasser frostig! Sie würde sich mit Sicherheit eine Erkältung zuziehen.  
  
Aber das war ihre eigene Schuld.  
  
Wenn nur nichts passiert war.  
  
Wenn sie nur nicht zu spät kam.  
  
Der Wind zerrte an ihren nassen Kleidern, als sie durch die Luft jagte, aber sie bemerkte es kaum. Ihr ganzer Körper war steif vor Kälte. Sie schoss über den See auf das Moor zu, schon von weitem hörte sie den Lärm eines Kampfes. Zischen, laute Explosionen, aufgeregte Stimmen, die Zaubersprüche auf ihre Gegner schleuderten.  
  
Mandy's Stimme war nicht dabei.  
  
Terry hing in einem riesigen Spinnennetz. Hermione griff die Spinne mit Stunning Spells an, die zwar wirkungslos von der Panzerung ihres Rückens abprallten, aber Lisa begriff sofort, dass dies ein Ablenkungsmaneuver war. Harry war es schon fast gelungen, Terry freizuschneiden, er brauchte nur noch einen Augenblick Zeit. Einige abgetrennte Ranken einer Devil's Snare hingen ebenfalls zwischen den klebrigen Fäden, damit hatten die drei es wohl gleichermaßen zu tun gehabt.  
  
Wo war Mandy? Lisa's Blick flitzte hin und her, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Nur eine weitere Spinne war zu sehen, aber diese saß weiter weg in einem anderen Netz, und stellte somit keine Gefahr da.  
  
Moment mal! Die Spinne beugte sich doch über etwas! Und ihre Mundwerkzeuge bewegten sich dabei!  
  
Es knirschte laut.  
  
Oh nein! Nein, bitte nicht!  
  
Lisa schoss nach unten, zog einen Kreis knapp über der Spinne, und trat nach ihrem Kopf. Das gewaltige Tier richtete sich auf, und die Beißwerkzeuge griffen nach ihr. Genau das hatte sie auch zu erreichen versucht, und so war es kein Problem auszuweichen.  
  
Jetzt konnte sie auch erkennen, womit die Spinne beschäftigt war, der abgebrochene Stiel eines Besens fiel herab, als sich die gewaltigen Klauen öffneten. Die Spinne interessierte sich nicht länger dafür, etwas Festes wie Holz war für sie ungenießbar. Sie wandte sich etwas anderem zu.  
  
Mandy war unter dem Hinterleib der Spinne gelegen, deswegen hatte Lisa sie zunächst nicht sehen können. Sie war bewusstlos, vielleicht war sie beim Sturz gegen die Baumwurzel geprallt, an der einige Stützfäden des Netzes befestigt waren. Aber abgesehen davon schien sie nicht verletzt zu sein.  
  
Noch nicht.  
  
Lisa griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch die vor Kälte steifen Finger gehorchten ihr nicht mehr, und der Stab entglitt ihren Händen. Er fiel neben der Spinne ins Netz, diese kümmerte sich aber nicht um das winzige Stückchen Holz, sondern beugte sich über Mandy, und drehte sie mit dem vordersten Beinpaar auf den Rücken.  
  
Ohne zu überlegen, sauste Lisa nach unten, und griff die Spinne mit bloßen Faustschlägen und Tritten an. Es konnte sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln, bis Harry und die anderen hier waren, um ihr zu helfen, bis dahin musste sie das Tier nur irgendwie von Mandy fernhalten. Sie trat nach den Augen, sie waren mit Sicherheit empfindlicher als der hart gepanzerte Kopf, aber ihr Angriff schien die Spinne nicht einmal wütend zu machen. Fast gemächlich bäumte sie sich auf, und stieß Lisa mit einer ihrer Beißzangen vom Besen.  
  
Die Fäden waren unglaublich klebrig. Lisa war geistesgegenwärtig genug, sich mit einer Hand abzufangen, damit zumindest die andere Hand nicht mit dem Netz in Berührung kam, und sie diese frei hatte. Irgendwo ganz in der Nähe musste ihr Zauberstab liegen, vielleicht schaffte sie es, ihn zu erreichen, und dann konnte sie sich zur Wehr setzen. Blitzschnell wandte sie die Augen nach links und rechts, und richtig, er hing lediglich eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt an einem der Fäden.  
  
Sie streckte den Arm aus, und versuchte, ihn zu greifen. Hoffentlich ließen ihre Finger sie jetzt nicht im Stich, sie musste an das verdammte Ding rankommen. Sie musste! Sie streckte sich, soweit sie konnte, näher und näher kamen ihre Finger an den Stab heran. Endlich glaubte sie, das Holz an ihren Fingerspitzen spüren zu können, sie konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ihre Hände waren zu taub.  
  
Dann wurde sie grob auf den Rücken geworfen, die vorderen Beinpaare der Spinne drückten ihre Arme und Beine an die Fäden, um sie vollkommen wehrlos zu machen. Das Gewicht über ihr pinnte ihren Körper am Netz fest, verzweifelt warf sie den Kopf hin und her, er war das einzige, das sie noch bewegen konnte.  
  
Und das bald auch nicht mehr, denn ihr Haarknoten hatte sich gelöst, und die lange dunkle Mähne blieb an dem klebrigen Untergrund hängen.  
  
Die gewaltigen grünschillernden Augen des Ungeheuers blickten sie unverwandt an, als sich die Beißwerkzeuge zur Seite schoben, um dem langen angespitzten Saugrohr Platz zu machen, das der Spinne zur Nahrungsaufnahme diente. Lisa presste die Augen fest zu, damit sie nicht mehr sehen musste, wie es auf sie zukam. Sie fühlte einen rasenden Schmerz, als die messerscharfe Spitze ihre Bauchdecke durchstieß, und dann wusste sie nichts mehr.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Um sie herum war es dunkel, vollkommen dunkel. Nur einmal tauchten die Gesichtszüge von Padma - oder war es Parvati - vor ihr auf, um sogleich wieder in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.  
  
Sie hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, doch sie war müde, so schrecklich müde. Sie glitt hinüber in eine Welt, die aus bizarren Formen, und sonderbaren Klängen bestand. Bildfetzen zogen an ihr vorbei, der See, das Moor, die schrecklichen grünen Augen der Spinne.  
  
Dann verschwanden die Bilder, nur die grünen Augen blieben. Aber es waren keine Insektenaugen mehr, sondern die freundlichen Augen eines Menschen, die nachdenklich auf sie hinabblicken.  
  
"Bin ich tot?" Ihre Stimme klang etwas matt, aber ansonsten ganz normal. Ihre Hände tasteten nach ihrem Bauch, sie konnte eine Narbe fühlen.  
  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht!" sagte Harry Potter lächelnd. "Dank der beeindruckenden Heilkunst unserer Zwillinge bist du schon fast wieder gesund. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass die Zeit verdammt knapp wurde, wir hätten keine Sekunde später kommen dürfen."  
  
"Es ist so still... wo sind die anderen? Mandy?"  
  
"Die Stille liegt wohl daran, dass wir Samstag haben, und alle anderen draußen beim Spiel sind. Mandy hat, soweit ich weiß, gerade den Dachsen den Snitch weggeschnappt, und probiert dasselbe jetzt bei uns. Nur Padma und Parvati waren immer abwechselnd hier, um nach dir zu sehen."  
  
Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Aber du..."  
  
"Ron hat den Posten des Schiedsrichters übernommen. Ich wollte bei dir sein, wenn du aufwachst."  
  
"Aber Quidditch ist doch so wichtig für dich..."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir leben nicht in einer Zeit, in der wir Kinder sein dürfen. Natürlich ist es schön, ab und an die ganzen Probleme zu vergessen, und einfach fröhlich zu sein. Deswegen haben wir uns auch entschieden, das Spiel stattfinden zu lassen, zu viele haben sich darauf gefreut, und zu viele haben hart dafür gearbeitet. Wir haben ein bisschen Glück verdient, nach all dem Schrecklichen, was wir durchmachen mussten.  
  
Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es nur ein Spiel ist. Es ist nicht wichtig. Was du getan hast, das war wichtig. Du hast Mandy das Leben gerettet, ohne auf dein eigenes Rücksicht zu nehmen. Das war unglaublich tapfer."  
  
"Nein, das ist nicht wahr." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hab' Mandy's Besen verhext. Ich wollte, dass sie sich beim Spiel blamiert. Ich wollte, dass die anderen sie auslachen, und dass Terry aufhört, ihr hinterher zu laufen."  
  
Ihre Stimme wurde mehr und mehr zu einem Schluchzen, als sie weiterredete. "Ich hab' nicht gedacht, dass Mandy mit dem Besen draußen rumfliegt. Ich dachte, sie fliegt ihn erst wieder beim Spiel und unter Wasser kann ihr ja nichts passieren, selbst wenn sie runterfällt. Ich hab' das nicht gewollt, Harry, oh Gott, ich bin so dumm gewesen. Und so kindisch."  
  
"Da kann ich dir wohl kaum widersprechen." Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, damit sie sich die Tränen abwischen, und die Nase putzen konnte. "Unter normalen Umständen wäre es ein Kinderstreich gewesen," sagte er nachdenklich, "wären wir noch in Hogwarts, müsstest du für so etwas ein paar Mal nachsitzen, und damit wäre die Sache gegessen. Aber nicht jetzt, wo jeder sich auf den anderen verlassen können muss. Du hast andere und auch dich selbst in Gefahr gebracht. Wir können uns so etwas nicht leisten, Lisa, das geht nicht! Wir dürfen nicht unsere eigenen egoistischen Interessen in den Vordergrund stellen, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel steht!"  
  
"Verzeih mir," schluchzte Lisa verzweifelt. Sie drehte den Kopf weg, sie brachte es nicht fertig, ihn anzusehen. "Das kann ich niemals, niemals wieder gutmachen."  
  
Aber Harry hob ihr Kinn an, damit er in ihre Augen sehen konnte. "Das hast du doch schon längst getan," sagte er bestimmt. "Es hilft niemandem, wenn du dich in Schuldgefühle stürzt. Rede mit Mandy, diese Sache ist zwischen euch beiden, und wenn du jemanden um Verzeihung bitten willst, dann ist sie es, und ganz bestimmt nicht ich. Sobald zwischen euch alles geklärt ist, können wir die Sache zu den Akten legen."  
  
"Meinst du das ernst?" fragte Lisa. "Werde ich nicht bestraft, oder so was?  
  
Entschieden schüttelte Harry den Kopf. "Es geht hier nicht um Schuld oder Sühne, und es geht ganz bestimmt nicht darum, dass ich oder sonst irgend jemand dich bestrafen wollen. Ich nehme mir sicher nicht das Recht heraus, über dich zu urteilen, das wäre doch ziemlich selbstherrlich, oder etwa nicht? Ich bin schließlich nicht Dumbledore, oder irgend ein weiser alter Zauberer, der eine Ahnung vom Leben hat.  
  
Nein, Lisa, du hast nicht versucht, dich aus der Verantwortung zu stehlen, und du tust alles, um die Sache wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Mehr kann man von einem Menschen nicht verlangen. Unfehlbar kann niemand sein, entscheidend ist doch, wie man sich verhält, nachdem man einen Fehler gemacht hat."  
  
Sie nickte nur, sie war zu bewegt, um Worte zu finden. Außerdem wurde das Sprechen langsam anstrengend, ihre Gesundheit war noch nicht ganz wiederhergestellt. Nachdenklich lehnte sie sich zurück, und sah zur Decke hinauf.  
  
"Die anderen werden bald hier sein," meinte Harry, "und vielleicht möchtest du dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen. Das Gespräch mit Mandy wird sicher länger dauern."  
  
Er stand auf, und strich ihre Decke glatt. Nicht, dass die Decke es groß nötig gehabt hätte, es war einfach nur eine liebevolle Geste.  
  
"Eins noch, Harry," sagte sie leise. "Ich...ich möchte als Ravenclaw Präfekt zurücktreten."  
  
Er nickte. "Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist... Da wir keine Lehrer haben, die Präfekte ernennen können, sollten die Ravenclaws vielleicht per Abstimmung einen neuen Präfekt wählen."  
  
"Ja, das wäre sicher am fairsten für alle. Und Harry?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich... ich finde schon, dass du weise bist. Sehr sogar."  
  
"Bitte, sag' so etwas nicht." Er drehte sich im Türrahmen um, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht weise. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon weitaus größere Dummheiten begangen, als den Besen eines Rivalen zu verhexen."  
  
Dann zog er die Schiebetür zu, und sie war allein.  
  
Sie fragte sich, was für Dummheiten er gemeint haben mochte, er schien ihr ganz und gar nicht der Typ für so etwas. Aber sie war jetzt zu müde, um zu grübeln. Sie kuschelte sich unter ihre Decke, und fiel bald in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
.  
  
Dark night, nothing to see,  
  
Invisible hand in front of me.  
  
Scared to death there's someone near,  
  
Scared to move but you can't stay here.  
  
.  
  
You know me, evil eye!  
  
You know me, prepare to die!  
  
You know me, the snakebite kiss!  
  
Devil's grip, the Iron Fist!  
  
.  
  
extra Extra EXTRA!!!!  
  
kuck mal fred, ein leserbrief  
  
der is von tia sophie aus nivisland  
  
tia sophie findet es furchtbar schade, daß die party im leaky cauldron nach folge 4 verschoben wurde, weil da draco vorkommt, und tia sophie will mehr draco in der story haben, denn sie findet draco obercool.  
  
ich bin viel cooler! heul warum findet mich keiner cool?  
  
macht nix fred, dafür hast du einen coolen zwillingsbruder, das bin nämlich ich!!!  
  
gar nix wahr!  
  
doch wahr! hier schreibt uns sirius b. aus vierpfotenland, sie kann es gar nicht erwarten, dass ich endlich in der story auftauche........  
  
uhm, george, sie schreibt, sie kann es gar nicht erwarten, dass sirius black endlich in der story auftaucht! von dem ist sie nämlich ein riesenfan!  
  
oh!  
  
da hab ich wohl was durchnander gebracht!  
  
warum kann sie kein riesenfan von mir sein heul  
  
hey angeber!  
  
willst du nicht endlich den ganzen blödsinn lassen, und unserer zuhörern sagen, was in folge 4 passiert?  
  
.  
  
Im vierten Teil gibt es nun endgültig Zoff und Party im Leaky Cauldron, außerdem eine Razzia in der Diagon Alley. Natürlich klar, dass Harry und seine Freunde wieder einmal die unschuldigen Witwen und Waisen vor der Bedrohung durch die Mächte des Bösen schützen müssen. Außerdem treffen wir wieder ein paar alte Bekannte, darunter auch jemanden von den Marauders. Leider nicht Sirius.  
  
den will aber keiner sehen, du schlaumeier.  
  
wen? sirius?  
  
nein  
  
den Marauder, den wo wir tatsächlich treffen tun!  
  
wir treffen ihn ja auch nicht, fred, unsere zuhörer treffen ihn!  
  
ich bemitleide sie jetzt schon heul den will wirklich keiner treffen!  
  
eine runde mitleid für unsere zuhörer  
  
eins zwei drei  
  
ohhhhhhhhhhh  
  
.  
  
Also schaltet wieder rein zu: Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 4: Offers and Offerings  
  
Coming March 2002  
  
.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus 


	8. 04 Offers and Offerings A

In der letzten folge....  
  
In der letzten Folge gingen unsere Freunde das Meervolk besuchen, tranken Tee bei Hagrid, und lieferten sich einen Kampf mit Wasserspinnen. Außerdem wartete Harry auf eine Nachricht von einem oder einer geheimnisvollen Unbekannten, die allerdings nicht kam, und so vertrieb sich 'New Hogwarts' die Zeit mit Quidditch Turnieren,  
  
und liebesintrigen g  
  
bis es wieder was Richtiges zu tun gab.  
  
uhm fred?  
  
was?  
  
es gibt noch gar nix richtiges zu tun!  
  
oh!  
  
uhm george?  
  
was?  
  
es gibt aber bald wieder was richtiges zu tun! ich sag nur: diagon alley  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir, gehört der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung)  
  
Autor : Yamato Draco4gmx.de  
  
Titel : Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 4: Offers and Offerings  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 4: Angebote und Opfergaben  
  
Altersfreigabe : PG 13, oder FSK 12 - kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen  
  
Spoiler : Alle vier bisher erschienenen Bücher  
  
Summary : Fred und George fragen, die wissen Bescheid  
  
Warning: Shonen Ai Warning, Shojo Ai Warning, Het Warning, Death Warning und der ganze Krempel.  
  
Fortsetzung : Teil 4 (von 13)  
  
Feedback: Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de  
  
Dieser Teil ist für DJ Eddy, den besten DJ der Münchner Metalszene. Du hast mich zu der Szene im Leaky Cauldron inspiriert :-) Ja, ich weiß, die Metaler sind wie immer die Bösen eg  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.  
  
.  
  
Nicht Furcht vor schlimmsten Unrecht mich beschwert,  
  
Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.  
  
Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,  
  
Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.  
  
.  
  
Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,  
  
seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,  
  
Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,  
  
In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!  
  
.  
  
Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?  
  
Falsch könntst du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis  
  
.  
  
.  
  
First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 4: Offers and Offerings  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Es war das Knistern im Kamin, das ihn weckte. Vor dem Schlafengehen hatte er darin nur noch einen Hauch roter Glut gesehen, jetzt brannte wieder ein richtiges Feuer. Die Flammen zischten und flackerten, ihr geheimnisvolles Farbenspiel von orangerot bis blauviolett schien nicht naturgemäß, sondern von magischer Beschaffenheit.  
  
Er hatte sich kaum den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben, als sich etwas in den Flammen formte. Helle Funken wurden zu wässrig blauen Augen, züngelnde Muster bildeten ein Gesicht, und Rauch entwickelte sich zu einem Kranz wirren grauen Haares, der sich um eine kahle Stelle an dem, nun im Feuer schwebenden Kopf legte.  
  
"Ihr ergebener Diener, Sir!"Er setzte sich im Bett auf, um sich höflich zu verneigen. Wichtige Nachrichten zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit waren nichts Außergewöhnliches, aber dass Lord Pettigrew ihm persönlich erschien, war noch nie vorgekommen. Normalerweise erhielt er seine Befehle von seinem Vater, der ja gleichzeitig sein direkter Vorgesetzter war.  
  
Es musste eine Situation eingetreten sein, die keinerlei Aufschub duldete.  
  
Pettigrew vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Die Gerüchte über das kriecherische Wesen des Verantwortlichen für Lord Voldemort's Spionagesystem waren also nicht aus der Luft gegriffen.  
  
"In Diagon Alley,"zischelte es aus den Flammen heraus. "unser Meister will, dass Sie sofort eine Razzia in Diagon Alley durchführen. Sofort! Ihr Vater wird....."  
  
Pettigrew brach ab, und der Blick seiner wässrigen Augen sauste verwirrt, ja ängstlich im Raum umher, als sich eine zweite Gestalt auf dem Bett bewegte. "Doushita no, Toto-chan?"fragte eine verschlafene Mädchenstimme, und eine Wolke blauschwarz schimmernden Haares quoll unter der seidenen Decke hervor.  
  
"Nichts, mein kleiner Schmetterling!"Zärtlich griff er in die dunkle Flut, und strich sie zurück, bis darunter ein zierliches Gesicht mit schmalen Mandelaugen erschien. "Schlaf ruhig weiter. Wenn du aufwachst, bin ich wahrscheinlich schon längst wieder da."  
  
"Hai, Toto-chan."Sie rollte sich herum, seufzte tief auf, und streckte sich wie ein Kätzchen. Hastig breitete er die Decke wieder über sie, ihm war nicht entgangen, wie begierig die wässrigen Augen den zarten, milchigweißen Mädchenleib entlang glitten. Sie dagegen schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Mit einem zweiten hauchenden Seufzer glitt sie wieder ins Reich der Träume hinüber.  
  
"Sofort,"stammelte Pettigrew, dem noch die Zunge aus dem Mund heraushing. "Ihr Vater wird Sie über alles weitere informieren."  
  
Die Flammen loderten noch einmal kurz auf und der Kopf verschwand. Nur die dunkle Glut blieb im Kamin zurück.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Wie verlorene Seelen schwirrten die Klänge der düsteren Melodie durch die stickige Luft im Leaky Cauldron, brachen sich an den Wänden, stiegen hoch empor in ein imaginäres Paradies. Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von der Musik, dem Geruch des Alkohols, und den Träumen einer neuen, jungen Generation, die, am liebsten noch heute nacht, die Welt aus ihren Angeln heben wollte.  
  
Sie waren die Größten, böse und gefährlich, schreckenerregend und furchteinflößend, einmalig und unbesiegbar. Auf Abruf bereit, würden die schwarzen Reiter die Grausamkeit und den Terror des Dunklen Lords bis in die hintersten Winkel des Reiches tragen.  
  
Ghost Riders in the Sky! Siegessicher klirrten die Bierflaschen aufeinander.  
  
Da aber heute Nacht noch niemand nach ihnen gerufen hatte, mussten sich etwa fünf Dutzend Ghost Riders damit begnügen, die Erzählungen vergangener Heldentaten mit ein paar neuen Details auszuschmücken, und das Ganze anschließend mit etwas Alk runterzuspülen. Die Unterhaltung gestaltete sich allerdings nicht besonders einfach, sie mussten schreien, um die Musik zu übertönen.  
  
"Wo steckt'n eigentlich Flint?" Gregory Goyle kehrte gerade von der Theke zurück, wohin Draco Malfoy ihn zum Bierholen geschickt hatte. "Könnt' sich auch mal wieder blicken lassen, unser Captain!"  
  
Er knallte die vier Flaschen, die er mühelos in einer seiner kräftigen Pranken getragen hatte, auf den Tisch.  
  
"Was?" plärrte Vincent Crabbe über Millicent Bullstrode's Kopf hinweg. Mill packte ihn energisch bei den Haaren, und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite, er hatte sie aus Versehen angespuckt.  
  
"Flint!" plärrte Greg zurück. Er hob die Hand an die Stirn, wandte den Kopf nach links und rechts, und kniff die Brauen zusammen, als ob er angestrengt nach etwas suche.  
  
"Ach so." Offensichtlich hatte Vince diesen Versuch einer Gebärdensprache verstanden. Er schlug ein paar Mal mit der Faust in die Fläche seiner anderen Hand, um damit anzudeuten, dass sich Flint vermutlich bei seiner Freundin befand, und somit Besseres zu tun hatte, als mit seinen Kumpels abzuhängen. Die anderen grinsten sich vielsagend an.  
  
Auch Terence Higgs, der mit ein paar Leuten am anderen Endes des Tisches hockte, schien den Gegenstand der Unterhaltung mitbekommen zu haben, nicht zuletzt durch Crabbe's und Goyle's schauspielerische Untermalung. Betont lässig kam er zu ihnen hinüber geschlendert, schnappte sich einen Stuhl und hockte sich rittlings darauf. Da er sich dabei etwas unbeholfen anstellte, wirkte die ganze Aktion allerdings eher lächerlich, als cool.  
  
Er wandte die Augen nach links und rechts, als er sei er im Begriff ihnen etwas alles Entscheidendes mitzuteilen, und wolle sich vergewissern, dass niemand zuhörte. "Es gibt da ein paar Gerüchte," erklärte er wichtigtuerisch, "nichts Konkretes natürlich, aber man erzählt sich so einiges über Flint's Geschmack bei Frauen."  
  
Mill, Vince und Greg starrten ihn verwirrt an, dank der Geräuschkulisse hatten sie nicht die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was er gesagt hatte, geschweige denn begriffen, was damit eigentlich gemeint war. Schulterzuckend blickten sie zu Draco, als erwarteten sie Anweisungen, wie sie reagieren sollten.  
  
Der hatte bisher locker zurückgelehnt auf seinem Stuhl gesessen, und das Gespräch verfolgt, amüsiert, wenn auch etwas gelangweilt. Jetzt beugte er sich nach vorne, und sah Terence durchdringend aus eisigen Augen an. "Du solltest etwas mehr Respekt zeigen, wenn du von unserem Captain sprichst."  
  
Er hatte nicht übermäßig laut gesprochen, dennoch schien der andere Junge ihn ohne Mühe verstanden zu haben.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut," winkte Terence verlegen ab. Er hatte sofort begriffen, dass es Draco nicht so sehr darum ging, Marcus Flint zu verteidigen, als vielmehr darum, die Grenzen seines Reviers zu markieren. Terence' Wichtigtuerei seiner Clique gegenüber hatte er wohl als unerlaubtes Betreten desselben angesehen.  
  
Jetzt da der Standpunkt ihres Anführers klar war, zogen auch die anderen drei misstrauische Gesichter, hart an der Grenze zur Feindseligkeit. Terence grinste dümmlich, und schwirrte schnell wieder ab, vermutlich um sich bei seinen Freunden darüber zu auszulassen, was Malfoy doch für ein arrogantes Arschloch sei.  
  
Die Malfoy Clique allerdings schenkte ihm keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit. Sie waren viel zu beschäftigt damit, sich königlich über Vince' ungeschickte Versuche zu amüsieren, eine Bierflasche mit seinem Zauberstab aufzuhebeln.  
  
"Gib' her, du Hirni!"Mill wollte ihm die Flasche aus der Hand reißen, aber in diesem Moment löste sich der Kronkorken, und das Bier schäumte über ihre Hände. Das amüsierte die anderen noch mehr, und sie feixten ihr nach, als sie mit breiten Schritten in Richtung Toilette stapfte, ihre kräftigen Arme weit von sich gestreckt.  
  
Auch einige andere Blicke folgten ihr, diese allerdings mit Misstrauen und Feindseligkeit behaftet. Vielen der Jungen war die Anwesenheit eines Mädchens in ihrer Mitte noch immer ein Gräuel. Zwar hatten sie ihre Versuche sie hinauszuekeln eingestellt, jetzt nachdem sie zu Malfoy's Gefolgschaft gehörte. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es einfach nicht richtig erschien. Dieser Job war für harte Männer gemacht, und nicht für Weiber und Weichlinge.  
  
Ghost Riders - die einzig wahren, mächtigen Krieger der Dunkelheit. Die Teufelshunde! Wie zur Bestätigung klirrten die Bierflaschen ein weiteres Mal aufeinander..  
  
Der Schlussakkord des alten Liedes war noch nicht ganz verklungen, schon setzte der nächste Song ein, schneller und heftiger als der letzte, der Bass ließ dröhnend die Gläser vibrieren. Als sich der harte Rhythmus mit dem Schrummen der Gitarren verband, blitzte Erkenntnis in fünf Dutzend Augenpaaren auf. Jegliche Unterhaltung wich einem ohrenbetäubenden Jubel, der mühelos die Musik übertönend, durch den Raum gellte. Aus voller Kehle schrieen die Jungen ihre Begeisterung heraus, dies war "ihr"Song, der Inbegriff all ihres Denken und Fühlens, der Acker, auf dem ihre Träume gediehen. Ihr Lied, ihre Hymne, ihr Credo.  
  
Dark night nothing to see  
  
Invisible hand in front of me  
  
Scared to death, there's someone near  
  
Scared to death, but you can't say here  
  
Der Jubel verstummte, als mehr und mehr Stimmen laut und johlend den Text mitgrölten. Einem Lavastrom gleich, heizten Sound und Rhythmus das Blut auf, flossen glühend die Adern entlang, brachten es langsam, aber sicher zum Brodeln. Unruhig stampften ein paar Füße schon den Takt mit, ein paar Köpfe wurden rhythmisch nach vorne geworfen, so dass die Haare in alle Richtungen flogen. Eine feurige Faszination entflammte, durchfegte den Raum, wie ein sich ausbreitender Buschbrand, rasend und unaufhaltsam.  
  
You know me, evil eye  
  
You know me, prepare to die  
  
You know me, the Snakebite Kiss  
  
Devil's Grip, the Iron Fist  
  
Sie waren die Größten, böse und gefährlich, schreckenerregend und furchteinflößend, einmalig und unbesiegbar. Sie kamen wie die Phantome in der Nacht, finstere Dämonen auf Geisterpferden. Unsichtbar, und unfassbar trotzten sie allen Gefahren, stellten sich jeder Herausforderung, niemand konnte sie in ihrer Mission behindern, geschweige denn, aufhalten. Sie waren die Herren über Leben und Tod, und der fleischgewordene Albtraum all jener, die es wagten, sich dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzustellen.  
  
Flying horse don't make a sound  
  
Flying hooves don't touch the ground  
  
Walk in circle, lose your track  
  
Can't go on, but you can't go back  
  
Draco war der erste, den es nicht länger an seinem Platz hielt, er sprang auf, und schob entschieden den Stuhl zur Seite. Vince und Greg taten es ihm gleich, der Rest der Truppe folgte nur kurze Zeit später. Es bedurfte lediglich eines simplen Winks mit dem Zauberstab, um Tische und Stühle in die Ecken zu befördern, und die Mitte des Raumes freizumachen. Sobald den anderen klar wurde, was Draco vorhatte, jagten sie in mächtigen Sätzen über teilweise noch schwebende Möbel auf die so entstandene Tanzfläche zu, und fuhren wie eine Horde wilder Tiere aufeinander los. Draco selbst verstaute den Zauberstab wieder in der Innentasche seines Umhangs, warf diesen ins Eck, und stürzte sich Kopf voran in die Meute.  
  
You know me, evil eye  
  
You know me, prepare to die  
  
You know me, you can't resist  
  
Devil's Grip, the Iron Fist  
  
Manch einen warf es zu Boden, als ihre Körper mit Wucht aufeinander prallten, doch er wurde sofort wieder hochgezogen, noch bevor er ein Opfer der trampelnden Stiefel werden konnte. Während Vince wie ein Bulldozer einherstapfte, reihenweise Leute umlegte, und dabei selbstvergessen den Text mitgrölte, hielten sich Greg, und die inzwischen wiedergekehrte Mill bei den Schultern gepackt, und schleuderten einander herum. Achtlos flogen Umhänge und Hemden in die Ecke, leere Bierflaschen wurden klirrend aus dem Weg gekickt, das wilde Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen und Körpern und fliegenden Haaren walzte sich tobend bald in diese, bald in jene Richtung. Schäumender Atem und kochendes Blut steigerte Begeisterung zu brennender Ekstase, als die Musik die tiefsten Abgründe der Seelen erreichte, feurig in sie strömte, bis sich diese, zum Bersten gefüllt, wieder in leidenschaftlichem Tanz ausschütteten. Ein Zyklus, der bis ans Ende der Zeit währen mochte - oder doch zumindest bis ans Ende dieses Liedes.  
  
Moon eclipse and you know, why  
  
Ghost rider in the sky  
  
Beast of evil, devil's hound  
  
Tooth and claw, they pull you down  
  
Mit der Gewandtheit einer Raubkatze war Draco auf die Theke gesprungen, jeder Muskel seines schlanken geschmeidigen Körpers angespannt, silbrig schimmernd peitschte sein perlmuttblondes Haar die feuchtheiße Luft, als er den Kopf rhythmisch vor- und zurück warf. Wie ein seidener Vorhang fiel es ihm in die Stirn, blieb an seinem schweißnassen Gesicht kleben, und verbarg doch nicht das wilde Feuer seiner funkelnden Augen, in denen jetzt eisgraue Flammen zuckten. Schweißtropfen rannen auch seinen Hals entlang, perlten schillernd über die mondblasse Haut seiner nackten Brust, bis hinunter zum Ansatz seiner engen schwarzen Lederhose, die seine schmalen Hüften wie eine zweite Haut umspannte.  
  
You know me, evil eye  
  
You know me, prepare to die  
  
You know me, the Snakebite Kiss  
  
Devil's Grip, the Iron Fist  
  
Er riss den linken Arm hoch, die Hand zur Faust geballt, nur Zeigefinger und kleiner Finger stachen wie zwei spitze Fangzähne in die Luft - das Zeichen der Schlange. Als Antwort erhob sich ein wogendes Meer von Armen aus der Menge, dieses Zeichen einte sie alle, und war zugleich ein Symbol für die neue glorreiche Ära, die ihrer harrte.  
  
Auf der Innenseite der Arme glänzten die schlangenspeienden Totenköpfe, die sie sich in Anlehnung an das Dunkle Mal eintätowiert hatten. Eines fernen Tages würden einige wenige Auserwählte vielleicht das wahre Zeichen des Dunklen Lords tragen.  
  
Während die Gitarren dröhnend ihr letztes Crescendo aushauchten, ließ Draco sich nach vorn kippen, mittenhinein in die Menge der Arme, die ihn auffingen, und über die Köpfe hinweg ein Stück durch den Raum trugen. Als er endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, musste er sich einen Moment lang auf Greg stützen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Die anderen Jugendlichen hatten sich nicht weniger verausgabt, sie keuchten und hielten sich aneinander fest. Vince war alles egal, er flackte mitten auf dem Boden, Arme und Beine weit von sich gestreckt, und ignorierte Mill's verzweifelte Versuche, ihn hochzuziehen.  
  
"Hey, Draco,"sagte Greg plötzlich mit einer leisen Warnung in der Stimme, und deutete kopfnickend zur Tür, von wo aus ihnen ein kühler Luftzug entgegenwehte. Draco strich sich die verschwitzten Haare zurück und blickte nach vorne - direkt in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, der ihm kein Unbekannter war.  
  
Ungefähr zwanzig scharlachrote Roben standen im Eingang des Leaky Cauldron, einige davon noch draußen auf der Straße. Sie mussten das Geschehen in der Kneipe wohl schon eine Weile mitverfolgt haben, denn sie blickten den schwarzen Reitern mit spöttisch verzogenen Mundwinkeln entgegen, als amüsierten sie sich über deren kindisches Verhalten.  
  
"Die Blood Legion,"flüsterte Terence verwirrt, "was wollen denn die hier?" Es galt als ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass der Leaky Cauldron nachts den Ghost Riders gehörte. Die Blood Legion hatte ihre eigenen Örtlichkeiten, um sich zu amüsieren.  
  
Der junge Mann, der Draco gegenüberstand, war Tod Macnair, ältester Sohn von Walden Macnair, dem Anführer der Blood Legion. Draco kannte ihn flüchtig, da Lord Macnair, und Lord Malfoy alte Freunde waren.  
  
Tod war vier Jahre älter als er, und hatte, wie nahezu alle Mitglieder der Blood Legion Durmstrang besucht. Wie sein Vater war auch er dunkelhaarig, und großgewachsen, trug allerdings keinen Schnurrbart. Er war kräftig gebaut, und bei geringerer Größe hätte man ihn als massig bezeichnen können, aber so fiel es nicht übermäßig auf. Frauen stuften ihn im allgemeinen als gutaussehend ein, das mochte wohl auch an den markanten Gesichtszügen liegen. In seinen dunklen Augen zeigte sich gegenwärtig derselbe Ausdruck verächtlicher Gleichgültigkeit, der sich auch in Draco's hellen widerspiegelte.  
  
Draco schielte nach seinem Zauberstab, doch sein Hemd und Umhang lagen weit entfernt in einer der hinteren Ecken. Sollte es zu einem Konflikt kommen, waren sie ohnehin unterlegen, die Ghost Riders mochten zwar bei weitem in der Überzahl sein, aber die Blood Legion hatte die weitaus bessere Ausbildung, was die dunklen Künste anging. Draco selbst mochte die Unforgivable Curses beherrschen, vielleicht noch Crabbe und Goyle, deren Väter ebenfalls dem Dark Council angehörten, aber ansonsten sah es für die Reiter ziemlich düster aus, solche Dinge lernte man nicht in Hogwarts. Und es gab sicher noch so einiges, was die Blood Legion ihnen voraus hatte. Laut Gerücht musste man schwierige Tests bestehen, um dort Mitglied zu werden, während die Ghost Riders so ziemlich jeden nahmen, ohne großartig nachzufragen.  
  
Nichts von diesen Gedanken ließ er sich anmerken, als er Tod's starren Blick ebenso kalt und unbewegt erwiderte. Sein Kontrahent sollte nicht glauben, er mache sich um irgend etwas Sorgen. Die Organisation, der Tod angehörte, mochte wohl die Überlegene sein, aber als Personen waren sie beide gleichgestellt, Söhne von Ratsmitgliedern, und solange Tod nicht einen triftigen Grund für sein Hiersein angeben konnte, würde er nicht aus dem Weg gehen.  
  
Und solange er es nicht tat, würde es auch kein anderer tun.  
  
Wie zwei Mauern standen sich rot und schwarz gegenüber, jeder im Raum spürte deutlich die angespannte Atmosphäre. Lag es wirklich nur an der offenen Tür, dass es um einige Grad kälter geworden war?  
  
"Aber meine Freunde, ich bitte euch,"erklang eine betont joviale Stimme von der Tür her, "was sollen diese Feindseligkeiten? Wir stehen doch alle auf derselben Seite."  
  
Die Roten wichen ehrerbietend auseinander, und bildeten eine Gasse, damit ein einzelner Mann hindurchschreiten konnte. Macnair ließ sich Zeit, um seinem Auftritt die angemessene Würde zu verleihen. Erst als er kurz vor den Schwarzen stand, streifte er gemächlich die Kapuze seiner Robe ab, begrüßte Draco in betont vertraulichem Ton, und wandte sich schließlich an die Menge. "Wir hatten wirklich nicht die Absicht, eure kleine...hmh ....Party zu stören. Wir befinden uns nur auf der Durchreise zur Diagon Alley, wo wir auf Befehl von ganz oben eine Razzia durchführen."  
  
"Warum hat man uns davon nicht informiert, Sir?"fragte Draco, bemüht kein Misstrauen in seiner Stimme aufkommen zu lassen.  
  
Macnair's Grinsen wurde breiter. "Nun, vermutlich wird eure Hilfe bei dieser Aktion nicht benötigt. Sollten wir dennoch darauf zurückgreifen, wissen wir ja, wo wir euch finden können. Haltet euch also bereit."  
  
Die Ghost Riders ließen die Blood Legion passieren. Angeführt von Tod stolzierten die Roten durch den Hinterausgang von dannen. Einen Augenblick später war draußen das Scharren der Steine zu hören, die den Weg nach Diagon Alley freigaben.  
  
Macnair jedoch begleitete die Gruppe nicht, er war stehen geblieben, und wandte sich wieder an Draco. "Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden? Ich hätte dir einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten."  
  
"Nur einen Moment."Draco verschwand nach hinten, um Hemd und Umhang wieder anzuziehen, und seine Haare in Ordnung zu bringen. Dann folgte er Macnair, der vom Warten schon ein wenig ungeduldig geworden war, hinaus auf die Straße. "Ich glaube, ganz ungestört werden wir auch hier nicht sein, aber das ist wohl nicht zu ändern. Unsere Welt ist einfach zu klein für große Geheimnisse."  
  
"Nun, die paar Kanalratten, die hier draußen herumkriechen, sollten uns nicht weiter stören,"entgegnete Macnair leicht amüsiert. Draco vermutete darin eine Anspielung auf ein weiteres Mitglied des Dunklen Rates, hakte aber nicht nach. Er sah Macnair erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Nun, Draco...,"Macnair schlug wieder seinen gewohnt väterlichen Tonfall an, "man hört sehr viel von deinem Vater über dich, aber es ist nun doch schon eine Weile her, dass ich dich zum letzten Mal getroffen habe."Sein Blick ruhte wohlgefällig auf Draco's schlanker Gestalt. "Du bist erwachsen geworden. Sag mal....wie alt bist du jetzt eigentlich?"  
  
"Nächsten Monat werde ich neunzehn."  
  
"An den Kindern merkt man, wie die Zeit vergeht,"seufzte Macnair melodramatisch. "Dann musst du diesen Sommer deinen Schulabschluss gemacht haben. Bist du seitdem bei den Ghost Riders?"  
  
Draco nickte, und wartete darauf, dass Macnair weiterredete. Sein Gesicht verriet nicht, ob er bereits wusste, worauf sein Gesprächspartner hinauswollte.  
  
"Und es gefällt dir gut dort, ja? Deinem Vater zufolge hast du bereits hohe Fertigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der schwarzen Künste erlangt, und hast, nachdem was man so hört, auch keine Skrupel diese einzusetzen."  
  
Macnair grinste. Wenn er erwartete, dass Draco sich von seinem Wissen beeindrucken ließ, wurde er jedoch enttäuscht. Draco wusste sehr wohl, dass seine kleinen Eskapaden nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein konnten. Zu oft hatte er mittlerweile die Vorschriften gebrochen, und den Todesfluch eingesetzt, der normalerweise nur den Mitgliedern des Dunklen Rates, und in Ausnahmefällen speziellen Einsatzkommandos vorbehalten war.  
  
"Ich bitte Sie, Sir."Draco erwiderte Macnair's Grinsen. "Wollen Sie mir einen Strick draus drehen, dass ich ein paar stinkende Muggles von diesem Erdboden gefegt habe?"  
  
"Nachdem was ich gehört habe, waren es mehr als nur ein paar,"Macnair brach in ein gutmütiges Lachen aus. "Aber sei's drum, wenn man jung ist, will man sich auch amüsieren. Aber worauf ich eigentlich hinauswollte...."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hast du nie daran gedacht, dass du deine Fähigkeiten woanders vielleicht sinnvoller einsetzen könntest? Was sind schon die Ghost Riders? Eine Kinderbeschäftigungstherapie! Für Leute ohne Rang und Namen, wie diesen Flint mag das vielleicht angemessen sein, aber für dich? Dein Vater und Großvater sitzen an Lord Voldemort's Seite, du hast einen Ruf zu wahren, mein Junge."  
  
Er machte eine Pause, um auf Draco's Reaktion zu warten, aber in dessen kalten ausdrucklosen Augen ließ sich nichts erkennen. Das schien Macnair ein wenig aus seinem Konzept zu bringen, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder. "Vergiss die Ghost Riders, Draco. Komm zu uns!"  
  
"Das ist in der Tat ein sehr großzügiges Angebot, Sir,"sagte Draco langsam. "Allerdings ist diese Entscheidung zu gravierend, um sie sofort treffen zu können. Außerdem sollte ich mich vorher mit meinem Vater besprechen."  
  
"Gewiss,"nickte Macnair. "Nun, ich muss gestehen, dass ich das Thema bei meinem letzten Gespräch mit Lucius bereits angeschnitten habe, und dein Vater zeigte sich nicht abgeneigt. Deine Karriere liegt ihm sehr am Herzen. Ist schließlich kein Wunder beim einzigen Sohn."  
  
Bei den letzten Worten klang er sehr selbstzufrieden. Immerhin hatten die Macnairs außer Tod noch drei weitere Söhne, die Malfoys 'nur' noch eine Tochter. "Lass dir mit deinen Überlegungen nicht zuviel Zeit,"setzte Macnair nach. "es sollte wirklich nicht allzu schwierig sein, herauszufinden, wo du die besseren Aufstiegschancen hast."  
  
"Wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist, eine schnelle Antwort zu bekommen, Sir, dann sollte ich Sie wohl besser nicht warten lassen."Bedauernd zuckte Draco mit den Schultern, und machte einen halbherzigen Versuch ein betrübtes Gesicht zu ziehen.. "So leid es mir tut, ich muss dieses großzügige Angebot leider ausschlagen. Ich bedaure zutiefst, und hoffe, es macht keine Umstände."  
  
"Nun, wenn das deine Antwort ist...."Für einen Moment verschwand der jovial-väterliche Ausdruck von Macnairs Gesicht, und machte einem wütenden Stirnrunzeln Platz. "Ich wünsch' dir eine gute Nacht, mein Junge, und hoffe für dich, dass du deine Entscheidung nicht bereust."  
  
"Ihnen ebenfalls, Sir,"sagte Draco, "und viel Erfolg bei der Razzia."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"...und als der Snitch sich hinter diesen komischen Algen versteckt hat, ich dachte schon, sie finden ihn niemals wieder...na ja, jedenfalls, Natalie hätte ihn mit Sicherheit gekriegt, wenn da nicht dieser blöde Grindylow...hey Mi!"  
  
"Mein Name ist immer noch Hermione, und nicht Mai, ich bin schließlich kein Monat!"Hoheitsvoll rauschte Hermione an Ron und der Gruppe, die ihn, andächtig seinen Worten lauschend umringte, vorbei. Nichts gegen seine Leistungen als Quidditch Organisator und Schiedsrichter, aber allmählich ging ihr die Angeberei doch auf die Nerven. Den größten Teil der Siegesfeier hatte er damit verbracht, von einem Grüppchen zum nächsten zu tingeln, und prahlerische Stories zum Besten zu geben. Und die anderen fielen auch noch darauf herein.  
  
"Hermione, wart' doch mal? Du willst doch jetzt nicht schon schlafen geh'n. Wir haben doch erst ...oopsie halb vier! Ist es wirklich schon so spät?"  
  
"Ja, ist es, Ron! Und ich bin hundemüde, also entschuldige mich jetzt bitte!"  
  
"Wartet auf mich, Leute, bin gleich wieder da!"Ron wetzte Hermione hinterher. Seamus' verlegenes: "Also wir wollten auch mal so langsam.." hörte er gar nicht mehr.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung steuerte Hermione aber nicht den Gryffindor Trakt an, sondern ging nach draußen zum Seerosenteich. Als er ebenfalls ins Freie trat, sah er sie auf einer der Holzplatten sitzen, und nachdenklich aufs Wasser schauen.  
  
"Warum bist du schon wieder so schlecht gelaunt? Alle haben deine Dekorationen bewundert! Die Tritonen wollten sogar das meiste davon behalten! Oder bist du sauer, dass wir das Turnier nicht gewonnen haben?"  
  
"So ein Unsinn."Das bekannte Stirnrunzeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. "Ich gönne den Ravenclaws ihren Sieg."  
  
"Das ist es, stimmt's?"Ron wartete ihre Antwort überhaupt nicht ab, sondern plapperte munter weiter, als er sich neben ihr auf die Holzplatte plumpsen ließ. "Es passt dir nicht, dass wir verloren haben. Und das, obwohl das böse S-Wort überhaupt nicht im Rennen war!"  
  
"Hör jetzt endlich auf, du verfluchte Nervensäge!"Wütend sprang sie auf, und marschierte auf die nächste Holzplatte, um sich dort wieder hinzusetzen.  
  
"Ja, das ist gut, gib's mir, Hermione! Wenn du schon nicht mit mir reden willst, dann kannst du doch wenigstens mit mir streiten! Ich hab' ja nix dagegen, dass du nur noch mit Harry redest, und nicht mehr mit mir, aber seit du auch nur noch mit Harry streitest, - wo du doch früher immer mit mir gestritten hast, sag' mal bist du krank?"  
  
Während seiner letzten Worte war er ebenfalls aufgestanden, und auf sie zugelaufen. Sie blieb sitzen, aber als er versuchte, ihr seine Hand auf die Stirn zu legen, schlug sie sie weg. "Was soll das, Ron, ich dachte, wir hätten das Thema geklärt! Ich tue ja alles, damit du mehr Zeit mit Harry verbringen kannst, aber er ist verdammt noch mal auch mein Freund. Ich hab' immer versucht, auf deine Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen, aber langsam wird deine Eifersucht echt lächerlich!"  
  
"Irgendwann solltest du mal begreifen, dass sich nicht die ganze Welt um Harry dreht!" Jetzt war es wohl an Ron, den Beleidigten zu spielen, denn er wandte ihr den Rücken zu. "Harry dies, und Harry das. Ich nehm' ihn dir schon nicht weg, deinen Harry."  
  
"Lass es einfach, okay!"winkte sie ab. "Ich hab' nicht die geringste Lust mit dir über Harry zu streiten, du warst derjenige, der mit diesem Thema angefangen hat. Ich versteh' auch nicht, warum du überhaupt so versessen darauf bist, mit mir zu streiten. Ich finde, man kann auch sehr gut ohne Streit auskommen, zumindest dann, wenn es nicht um echte Probleme geht."  
  
"Ich will eigentlich auch überhaupt nicht streiten. Ich wollte nur .. na ja.."  
  
"Du wolltest was?"  
  
"Mit dir reden. Einfach nur mit dir reden!"  
  
"Du hattest den ganzen Abend Zeit, mit mir zu reden, aber du warst ja viel zu beschäftigt mit deinen Angebereien. Und jetzt, wo ich müde bin, und schlafen gehen will, willst du mit mir reden. Beeindruckendes Timing, wirklich."  
  
"Na ja...vorher war eben...'n bisschen viel los. Die ganzen Leute und so."  
  
"Du hättest ihnen ja nicht stundenlang erzählen müssen, wie einzigartig und außergewöhnlich du bist. Dann hättest du auch mehr Zeit für mich gehabt, also beschwer' dich nicht, dass ich nicht mit dir reden würde."  
  
Sie stand auf, und ging zurück zum Gebäude. "Gute Nacht, Ron!"Ihr Tonfall hatte etwas sehr entgültiges an sich.  
  
"Nacht, Hermione!"murmelte er, doch er glaubte nicht, dass sie es noch gehört hatte.  
  
Reichlich geknickt sah er ihr nach, bis sie in einem der Häuschen verschwunden war. Er verspürte kein Bedürfnis schlafen zu gehen, also hockte er sich wieder hin, und sah zu, wie die Lichter verloschen, und die Stimmen verklangen.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit vernahm. Ein winziges rotes Licht glühte kurz auf, und zwei Gestalten huschten am Ufer entlang. Er konnte nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, aber sie trugen Besen in der Hand, auf denen sie einen Moment später in die Luft stiegen.  
  
Er wartete eine Weile, aber sie kehrten nicht zurück. Sie mussten wohl das Versteck verlassen haben, das bedeutete, es konnte sich nur um zwei Präfekte handeln.  
  
Lisa lag im Krankenzimmer, sie war beim Kampf mit einer Wasserspinne verletzt worden. Damit schieden die Ravenclaws also aus. Also konnten es nur Ernie und Hannah sein, oder...  
  
Harry und Hermione.  
  
Nein, das war nicht möglich. So unverschämt würde sie ihm doch nicht ins Gesicht lügen. Müdigkeit vorzutäuschen, um sich dann mit Harry davonzustehlen, das passte einfach nicht zu ihr. So eine Gemeinheit traute er ihr nicht zu.  
  
Es musste sich um Ernie und Hannah handeln. Die beiden wollten bestimmt ein wenig für sich sein, und die anderen sollten nicht mitbekommen, dass sie dabei von ihrer Macht als Präfekte Gebrauch machten, und das Versteck verließen. Das war die einzig mögliche Erklärung.  
  
Oder?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Bist du ganz sicher?"Hermione's zweifelnder Blick richtete sich auf Harry und wanderte schließlich den Nachthimmel entlang. "Wenn du mich für nichts und wieder nichts von meinem kostbaren Schlaf abhältst, werd' ich ungemütlich!"  
  
"Ganz sicher."Harry holte den Ring unter seinem Hemd hervor, und es wurde hell in seiner Hand. Die beiden Edelsteine darin glühten in einer tiefroten Farbe, und schienen dem hundeähnlichen Kopf ein dämonisches Leben zu verleihen.  
  
"Es muss etwas zu bedeuten haben, die Augen haben noch nie so geleuchtet. Ich halte es für das Wahrscheinlichste, dass eine Nachricht auf mich wartet, deshalb wollte ich hier herkommen."  
  
Er sah hinüber zu Hagrid's Waldhütte, die sich schemenhaft gegen die dahinterliegenden Bäume abzeichnete.  
  
"Meinst du, Hagrid..."  
  
"Hagrid schläft tief und fest, es gibt keinen Grund für uns, ihn zu wecken. Du weißt ja, dass die Eule nur zu mir kommt."  
  
"Wenn sie überhaupt kommt..."murmelte Hermione, aber sie brach ab, als sich ein Schatten vom Himmel senkte, und geräuschlos auf Harry's Schulter landete. "Hoffentlich steckt niemand in Schwierigkeiten."  
  
"Ich fürchte doch,"sagte Harry ernst. "Zurück ins Versteck, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 4: Offers and Offerings  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein, was denn?  
  
ob ich wieder mit bauklötzen werfen kann, wenn tante voldie wegguckt.  
  
natürlich, du dussel, wir werfen immer mit bauklötzen, wenn tante voldie wegguckt, sind hier schließlich im kindergarten. Und wir haben alle kevin allein zu haus gesehen, obwohl das ein muggle film ist, und uns tante voldie alle muggle filme verboten hat.  
  
wenn du mit bauklötzen nach mir wirfst, kannst du was erleben! grimmigschau  
  
ich bin lord ewald, der obermotz von der blood legion. nochgrimmigerschau  
  
und ich bin lord luschiwusch, schleimerblick der sich jeden tag eine ganze flasche haargel über den kopf kippt, und wenn du dummer ewald noch mal meinen sohn anbaggerst, dann sag' ich's tante voldie.  
  
tante voldie weiß das schon längst, ihr knalltüten! rumwusel denn ich bin der mächtige lord pippi mit der piepsstimme, und dem kanalrattenspionsystem! ich weiß alles alles alles!  
  
wenn du nischt gleisch klappe hältst, gibt's fotzen, mann. yoh-yoh isch bin krassa lord gängsta, und das ist coola lord dönaspieß, und zusammen sind wir mägakrasse schlägergäng von lord luschiwusch.  
  
ihr seid solche looser, meine püppchen! ich bin lord stanislaus, obermotz von azkaban, und tante voldie's lieblingsbaby.  
  
weiß ich auch, du dödel, aber du weißt nicht, dass ich dein lieblingspüppchen abgemurkst habe ätschbätsch!  
  
und du weißt nicht, dass ich mir schon längst die ghost riders unter den nagel gerissen hab', weil ich captain flintstone mit seiner freundin erpresse. ätschbätsch!  
  
und du hast nix peilung von krasse geheimprojekt, dass wir abziehen mit lord luschiwusch. ätschbätsch!  
  
pssst, wir müssen jetzt wieder brav sein, da kommt tante voldie.  
  
psssssssssst  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 4: Angebote und Opfergaben  
  
. 


	9. 04 Offers and Offerings B

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 4: Offers and Offerings  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein, was denn?  
  
ob ich wieder mit bauklötzen werfen kann, wenn tante voldie wegguckt.  
  
natürlich, du dussel, wir werfen immer mit bauklötzen, wenn tante voldie wegguckt, sind hier schließlich im kindergarten. Und wir haben alle kevin allein zu haus gesehen, obwohl das ein muggle film ist, und uns tante voldie alle muggle filme verboten hat.  
  
wenn du mit bauklötzen nach mir wirfst, kannst du was erleben! grimmigschau  
  
ich bin lord ewald, der obermotz von der blood legion. nochgrimmigerschau  
  
und ich bin lord luschiwusch, schleimerblick der sich jeden tag eine ganze flasche haargel über den kopf kippt, und wenn du dummer ewald noch mal meinen sohn anbaggerst, dann sag' ich's tante voldie.  
  
tante voldie weiß das schon längst, ihr knalltüten! rumwusel denn ich bin der mächtige lord pippi mit der piepsstimme, und dem kanalrattenspionsystem! ich weiß alles alles alles!  
  
wenn du nischt gleisch klappe hältst, gibt's fotzen, mann. yoh-yoh isch bin krassa lord gängsta, und das ist coola lord dönaspieß, und zusammen sind wir mägakrasse schlägergäng von lord luschiwusch.  
  
ihr seid solche looser, meine püppchen! ich bin lord stanislaus, obermotz von azkaban, und tante voldie's lieblingsbaby.  
  
weiß ich auch, du dödel, aber du weißt nicht, dass ich dein lieblingspüppchen abgemurkst habe ätschbätsch!  
  
und du weißt nicht, dass ich mir schon längst die ghost riders unter den nagel gerissen hab', weil ich captain flintstone mit seiner freundin erpresse. ätschbätsch!  
  
und du hast nix peilung von krasse geheimprojekt, dass wir abziehen mit lord luschiwusch. ätschbätsch!  
  
pssst, wir müssen jetzt wieder brav sein, da kommt tante voldie.  
  
psssssssssst  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 4: Angebote und Opfergaben  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lavender! Parvati! Eloise! Tara!"Hermione rannte hektisch von einem Bett zum anderen, und versuchte ihre Zimmergenossinnen wachzurütteln. "Wacht auf, wir haben einen Notfall!"  
  
Als die fünf Gryffindor Mädchen mit ihren Besen nach draußen stürzten, waren die anderen bereits versammelt. Hermione blickte in halb verschlafene, halb erschrockene Gesichter, niemand schien so recht zu wissen, was eigentlich los war. Harry fackelte nicht lange, sondern kam gleich auf den Punkt.  
  
"In der Diagon Alley findet eine Razzia statt. Da die Anordnung vermutlich von Voldemort persönlich stammt, handelt es sich mit Sicherheit nicht um eine Routinefahndung. Die Blood Legion muss hinter etwas oder jemand ganz bestimmten her sein, und wir müssen versuchen, diese Person, oder diesen Gegenstand zu finden, und in Sicherheit zu bringen."  
  
"Müssen wir durch den Leaky Cauldron, um in die Diagon Alley zu gelangen?" fragte Parvati. "Falls ja, kriegen wir's mit den Ghost Riders auch noch zu tun!"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir werden den Luftweg nehmen. Das bringt den zusätzlichen Vorteil, dass es sich dabei um eine Abkürzung handelt. Und sie rechnen nicht mit unserem Angriff, das ist ein weiterer Vorteil."  
  
Er blickte in die Runde: "Eins noch, unsere Feinde werden mit Sicherheit nicht zimperlich sein. Bei so einer Razzia wird einiges zu Bruch gehen. Wir können es uns aber nicht leisten, in einen offenen Kampf mit der Blood Legion verwickelt zu werden, die pusten uns weg!"  
  
"Wissen wir,"Seamus ballte die Fäuste. "Wie immer greifen wir nur ein, wenn Menschen in Gefahr sind, und machen uns dann sofort mit ihnen aus dem Staub. Unsre Hit-and-Run Strategie eben."  
  
"Das war's, was ich sagen wollte!"Harry sprang auf seinen Besen. "Los geht's!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Der beißende Geruch brennenden Holzes schwebte über Diagon Alley, aus einigen der Gebäude schlugen hungrige Flammen. Gelegentlich wurde ihr Knistern von lauten Befehlen und verzweifelten Schreien übertönt, als die Untergebenen des Dunklen Lords sich gewaltsam Zutritt verschafften. In ihrer verbissenen Suche nahmen sie auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht, es war ein Wunder, dass noch niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden war.  
  
Gefunden hatten sie bisher nichts von Bedeutung, außer einigen Büchern, die auf der Verbotenen Liste standen, und sofort den Flammen übergeben worden waren. Allerdings waren diese Schriften kein Hinweis auf Widerstandsbewegungen, oder gar die Phoenix Order selbst. Es handelte sich lediglich um einige bedeutungslose Romane von Muggle Autoren, die nur aus diesem Grund überhaupt verboten waren. Den Besitzern wurde eine saftige Geldstrafe abgeknüpft, und ihre Namen im Vorstrafenregister vermerkt, aber damit war der Fall im Prinzip abgeschlossen.  
  
Womöglich war Lord Pettigrew's Informationsquelle nicht zuverlässig gewesen, und es gab überhaupt nichts, wonach sie suchen mussten.  
  
Ein Gedanke, den Walden Macnair allerdings niemals laut aussprechen würde.  
  
Er stand mit zweien seiner Männer vor Gringott's, um zu verhindern, dass einer der Brände auf die Bank übergriff. Sollte das geschehen, stand ihnen massiver Ärger ins Haus. Auch Magier unterlagen bis zu einem gewissen Grad den Gesetzen der Wirtschaft, und es war schon schlimm genug, dass diese durch die Verwüstung diverser Läden so massiv geschädigt wurde. Probleme mit der Bank waren das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten.  
  
Aber mitten im Macht- und Zerstörungsrausch konnte man selbst einer Elite Einheit nur schwer mit Disziplin kommen. In der Theorie mochte die Blood Legion vielleicht einsehen, dass Diagon Alley eines der Herzstücke der magischen Welt Britanniens war, aber die Praxis war eine andere Geschichte.  
  
"Vater?"Unvermittelt erschien Tod neben ihm. "Wir haben womöglich eine Spur. Diese Person hier.."mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes beförderte er einen älteren Mann zu Boden, "hat versucht, etwas vor uns zu verbergen!"  
  
Er übergab seinem Vater ein Kästchen, das wie eine gewöhnliche Zauberstabschatulle aussah. "Ich habe es kurz überprüft, scheint nicht verhext zu sein."  
  
Macnair zog seinen Stab aus dem Ärmel, überprüfte das Kästchen ein weiteres Mal, um es nach einer Weile, sichtlich beruhigt, zu öffnen. Er nahm den funkelnagelneuen Zauberstab, der darin lag, heraus und hielt ihn hoch.  
  
"Tod, sorge dafür, dass dieses Kästchen bis ins kleinste Detail untersucht wird, egal ob doppelter Boden, magischer Raum, Charm Spells, Hexes, oder eingebaute Mechanismen. Du wirst damit beginnen, sobald die Razzia abgeschlossen ist, nimm dir so viele Leute, wie du brauchst. Ich erwarte deinen Bericht morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang. Was nun diesen Stab betrifft, so wird uns Mr. Ollivander sicher liebend gern erklären, was es damit auf sich hat."  
  
Mühsam richtete sich der alte Mann auf. "Dieser Stab war ein Spezialauftrag, Grand Dragon Macnair."  
  
Er benutzte Macnairs offizielle Anrede, denn auch zwischen den Mitgliedern des Dunklen Rats gab es Rangunterschiede, nur vier von ihnen führten diesen Titel. Macnair nahm sich die Freiheit, sich für einen Moment geschmeichelt zu fühlen, ließ sich aber dadurch nicht beirren. "Wer hat Ihnen diesen Auftrag erteilt?"  
  
"Der Mann wollte seinen Namen nicht nennen, Sir, aber er sagte, er handle im Auftrag von Grand Dragon Pettigrew! Er hat..."  
  
"Sagte er das?"fragte Macnair spöttisch, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ollivander: "Crucio!"  
  
Ollivander fiel zurück in den Staub, und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. "Es ist die Wahrheit,"brachte er mühsam heraus, "er hat...er hat mir den Wappenring gezeigt, er..."  
  
Seine Stimme versagte. Macnair wartete geduldig, bis er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, und richtete erneut den Zauberstab auf ihn. "Was für ein Wappenring?"  
  
"Eine Ratte, Sir. Einen Ring mit einer Ratte, als Beweis, dass er wirklich in Lord Pettigrew's Auftrag handelt. Er sagte, es wäre streng geheim, und ich dürfe nicht darüber sprechen."  
  
Macnair überlegte. Dass Pettigrew die Ratte zu seinem Wappentier erklärt, und sich auch einen entsprechenden Ring anfertigen lassen hatte, war nicht allgemein bekannt. Es war durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass Ollivander die Wahrheit sagte.  
  
Aber es war nicht bewiesen.  
  
"Was befindet sich in diesem Zauberstab? Welches magische Artefakt?"  
  
Ein Drachenauge, Sir. Das Auge eines Chinese Fireball. Ich habe schon einmal einen Stab mit dem anderen Auge des Drachen verkauft, aber das ist schon weit über zehn Jahre her. Ich kann Ihnen den Namen heraussuchen, wenn Sie wünschen."  
  
"Ich wünsche! Und ich wünsche ebenfalls zu erfahren, wann dieser geheimnisvolle Besucher zurückkommen, und den Stab abholen wollte."  
  
"Gar nicht, Sir. Er hat im Voraus bezahlt, und mir eine Eule da gelassen. Ich soll den fertigen Stab an eine Frau namens Skuld schicken."  
  
Insgesamt hörte sich diese ganze Geschichte doch stark nach einem Amenmärchen an, befand Macnair. Der merkwürdige Mann, die unbekannte Frau namens Skuld, diese Geheimnistuerei....das einzige, das absolut nicht hineinpasste, war der Ring. Woher sollte dieser Mann Pettigrew's Wappenring kennen, wenn alles nur erfunden war.  
  
Ob irgendeine Teufelei der Phoenix Order dahinter steckte? Falls ja, würde er es bald herausfinden. Er würde sich mit Pettigrew in Verbindung setzen, und herausfinden, was an der Sache dran war. Bis dahin würde er Ollivander in Gewahrsam nehmen, und diesen Stab ebenfalls.  
  
"Vater?"Tod's jüngere Brüder Jason und Michael, ebenfalls Mitglieder der Blood Legion, waren hervorgetreten, und führten die gefesselte Madam Malkin zwischen sich. "Bei dieser Frau haben wir ein aufrührerisches Flugblatt gefunden."  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, was es war,"verteidigte sich Madam Malkin, "eine Eule hat es mir in den Kamin geworfen, und ich hatte noch keine Zeit, nachzusehen. Sonst hätte ich den Vorfall natürlich sofort gemeldet!"  
  
"Natürlich,"spöttelte Macnair. "Michael, du bewachst die Gefangenen, der Rest kommt mit mir! Wir haben immer noch nicht gefunden, wonach wir suchen."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Das sind Madam Malkin und Mr. Ollivander! Was in aller Welt können die beiden getan haben, dass sie verhaftet werden? Versteh' ich nicht!"  
  
"Ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, was die Gefangenen angeht, sind minimal," observierte Harry die Szenerie. Er hatte sich mit Ron, unter dem Invisibility Cloak verborgen, angenähert, während die anderen noch in der Luft warteten. "Sie haben nur einen einzigen Wächter für beide abgestellt."  
  
"Muss wohl daran liegen, dass sie von ihnen keine Gegenwehr erwarten."Ron spähte aufmerksam durch den Stoff hindurch. Vielleicht rechnen sie mit irgendwas anderem, 'nem Angriff von der Phoenix Order, oder so. Die alten Leutchen scheinen sie jedenfalls kaum zu interessieren."  
  
"Das kann uns nur recht sein, vielleicht schaffen wir es sogar, den Kampf komplett zu vermeiden."  
  
"Kampf vermeiden? Am liebsten würd' ich diesen Typen links und rechts 'n paar verpassen, das kann ich dir sagen!"Ron ballte die Fäuste. Wie er diese Heimlichtuerei hasste! Dieses dauernde Versteckspiel!  
  
"Denkst du, ich nicht? Du weißt genau, wo das Problem liegt!"  
  
"Daran, dass wir keine Chance haben, weil die Typen uns 'n paar verpassen würden! Bin schließlich nicht blöd, Harry, aber manchmal muss man seinem Ärger einfach Luft machen!"  
  
Es quietschte leise, und empört. Harry drehte vorsichtig den Kopf, und sah, dass Ron eine kleine gelbe Gummiente in der Hand hielt. Er steckte sie hastig zurück in die Tasche seines Umhangs, und sie verwandelte sich in einen Stab, der genau wie ein Zauberstab aussah. Es musste einer von Fred und George's falschen Zauberstäben sein, vielleicht war es für Ron so eine Art Glücksbringer.  
  
Ron seufzte. "Okay, bin schon wieder klar. Also was machen wir? Rausstürmen, den Typen disarmen, und uns die Leutchen schnappen?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Bis wir unsere Besen erreicht hätten, wär' die ganze Kolonne hinter uns her! Wir müssen die anderen irgendwie ablenken. Das könnten unsere Freunde in der Luft übernehmen. Sie müssen mit ein paar Blitzen herum schießen, oder etwas in der Richtung, und sich dann aus dem Staub machen, bevor die Kerle überhaupt merken, dass sie da sind."  
  
"Okay, Harry!"Ron spielte mit einem weiteren falschen Zauberstab, bis er plötzlich ein quietschrosa Sparschweinchen in der Hand hielt. "Dann müssen wir zurückschleichen, unsere Besen holen, und ihnen Bescheid geben. Ich glaube, Leuchtsignale mit unseren Zauberstäben wären zu auffällig."  
  
"Vermutlich. Wir trennen uns bei den Besen, du fliegst hoch, und gibst den anderen Bescheid. Ich schleiche zu den Gefangenen zurück, und warte auf euer Ablenkungsmaneuver. Ich greife den Wachposten an, und ihr schickt zwei Leute mit Besen runter, die sich die Gefangenen schnappen."  
  
"Ist gut!"Das quietschrosa Sparschweinchen verschwand in der Tasche.  
  
Kurze Zeit später zuckten merkwürdige giftgrüne Blitze den Himmel entlang, und Funken sprühten über die Hausdächer. "Bleib bei den Gefangenen!"rief jemand dem Wächter zu, dann verschwanden die anderen. Sie disapparierten, also würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sie den Schwindel entdeckt hatten.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
In Sekundenschnelle hatte der Wächter seinen Stab gezogen, und Harry's Überraschungsangriff abgewehrt. Diese Einheit schien wirklich verteufelt gut trainiert zu sein. Zum Glück stürzten in diesem Moment zwei berittene Besen vom Himmel, und ein lautes "Expelliarmus!"riss dem Wächter beinahe den Stab aus der Hand.  
  
Nur beinahe, aber er war einen Moment abgelenkt, und als Harry den Versteinerungszauber ein weiteres Mal aussprach, hatte er Erfolg. Währendessen landeten Ron und ein Ravenclaw namens Stephen Cornfoot schon bei den Gefangenen, und begannen, sie loszuschneiden.  
  
Als sich zwei weitere Mitglieder der Blood Legion nur wenige Sekunden später bei der versteinerten Gestalt materialisierten, waren die New Hogwarts Freiheitskämpfer schon längst hoch in der Luft verschwunden.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Das hat ja geklappt, wie am Schnürchen,"sagte Stephen, als die Freunde in sicherer Entfernung anhielten, und ihre Besen untersuchten. "Denen haben wir's gezeigt!"  
  
"Werden sie uns nicht verfolgen?"fragte Madam Malkin etwas atemlos.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Blood Legion benutzt keine Besen, sie bewegen sich durch Apparation fort. Damit kann man niemanden durch die Luft verfolgen, sie müssten vorher wissen, wo wir landen, und sich dorthin befördern. Sie beherrschen zwar auch die Levitation, können damit aber nicht die notwendige Geschwindigkeit erreichen, um einem Besen zu folgen."  
  
"Sie können höchsten einen von uns, oder einen unserer Besen verhexen, um herauszufinden, wohin wir fliegen. Es gibt ja Sprüche für so etwas,"fügte Ron hinzu. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, schwieg aber, als Harry ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Über ihre Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sollte Ron wohl besser nichts verraten.  
  
"Ihr wisst ja ziemlich viel über unsere Feinde,"sagte Mr. Ollivander bewundernd. "Aber die Phoenix Order hat sicher ein ausgeprägtes Spionagenetzwerk."  
  
"Wir sind nicht .."begann Neville, und handelte sich dafür einen Tritt von Hermione ein. "Was soll das?"rief er entrüstet, "sie stehen doch auf unserer Seite!"  
  
"Natürlich, aber mit jedem Wort, das wir sagen, bringen wir sie in größere Gefahr," gab Hermione zur Antwort. "Madam Malkin, Mr. Ollivander, haben Sie Kontakt zu einer Widerstandsgruppe, oder kennen Sie einen für Sie sicheren Ort, an den wir Sie bringen können? Voldemort's Leute werden jetzt hinter Ihnen her sein."  
  
"Ich habe eine Freundin, bei der ich untertauchen könnte,"überlegte Madam Malkin. "Auch das ist natürlich keine Lösung auf Dauer, aber fürs erste..."  
  
Sie schluckte. "Mit Widerstandsgruppen habe ich nichts zu tun. Ich bin nur eine einfache Schneiderin, und bestimmt nicht die geeignete Person, um gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen. Ich...es tut mir leid."  
  
"Jeder muss selbst entscheiden, wie er sich verhält,"unterbrach Harry sie, und bemerkte, dass seine Stimme etwas kühler als beabsichtigt klang. Dabei wollte er der alten Zauberin eigentlich keinen Vorwurf machen. Aber wenn alle so dachten, wie sie, würde es überhaupt keinen Widerstand geben.  
  
"Sie sollten keinerlei Kontakt mit ihrer Familie aufnehmen, Sie würden sie unnötig gefährden,"fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
Madam Malkin nickte. "Ich hoffe nur, sie nehmen meiner Tochter nicht den Laden weg,"sagte sie düster, "das arme Mädchen könnte ihre Kinder nicht mehr ernähren."  
  
"Ich werde euch begleiten,"entschied Mr. Ollivander. "Ich möchte mich der Phoenix Order anschließen, und zusammen mit euch den Dunklen Lord, und seine Spießgesellen bekämpfen. Zwar habe ich keine spezielle Ausbildung für den Kampf, aber ich denke doch, dass ich euch von Nutzen sein könnte. Beispielsweise könnte ich bei der Wartung der Zauberstäbe helfen, davon verstehe ich so einiges."  
  
Die Jugendlichen sahen sich an. "Zusätzliche Hilfe wäre sicher nicht schlecht," überlegte Eloise.  
  
"Ein Erwachsener würde uns nur herumkommandieren,"protestierte Dean.  
  
"Stimmen wir doch probehalber mal ab,"schlug Tara vor.  
  
Harry, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir können es nicht riskieren. Tut mir leid, Mr. Ollivander. Ich möchte Ihre ehrenhaften Absichten sicher nicht in Zweifel ziehen, aber wir können keine Fremden mit in unser Versteck nehmen."  
  
"Das kannst du nicht allein entscheiden!"protestierte Seamus. "Die Kinder haben wir auch mitgenommen,"empörte sich Stephen.  
  
"Die Kinder waren etwas anderes,"versuchte Harry zu erklären. "bei ihnen können wir sicher sein, dass sie nicht auf Voldemort's Seite stehen, sie stammen aus Muggle Familien, und hatten vorher keinerlei Kontakt mit der magischen Welt. Aber bei allen anderen müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Wir können niemandem vertrauen."  
  
"Aber ich habe keinen Ort, an den ich gehen kann,"protestierte Mr. Ollivander. "Ihr könnt mich doch nicht diesen Halsabschneidern überlassen, das wäre Mord!"  
  
"Sie können mich begleiten,"schlug Madam Malkin vor, "meine Freundin wird uns mit einem Fidelius Charm schützen. Niemand wird wissen, wo wir uns aufhalten."  
  
"Nun gut."Ganz einverstanden schien Mr. Ollivander damit nicht zu sein, aber er fügte sich, und unternahm keine weiteren Versuche, die Freunde zu überreden.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich auf meinen Besen,"schlug Stephen vor, "wir bringen Sie zu Madam Malkin's Freundin.  
  
"Ich nehm' Madam Malkin mit,"sagte Eloise. "Wir können uns aufteilen, Ernie und Hannah können mit dem Großteil der Leute schon zum Versteck zurückkehren, und Harry und Hermione kommen mit uns. Oder wollen wir noch mal zurück zur Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Hätte wohl keinen Sinn,"sagte Hannah traurig, "sie würden mit Sicherheit besser auf uns vorbereitet sein, und uns sofort angreifen."  
  
"Einen Moment noch."Mit ein paar Schritten ging Harry zu Ron hinüber, und zog zwei Zauberstäbe aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, die er den beiden Erwachsenen reichte. "Wir sollten Madam Malkin und Mr. Ollivander für alle Fälle diese hier mitgeben."  
  
Alles passierte so schnell, dass den Freunden vor Schreck der Atem wegblieb. Ollivander packte Stephen, der ihm am nächsten stand, und hielt ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle. "Keine falsche Bewegung,"sagte er kalt, "oder euer Freund hier muss dafür bezahlen."  
  
"Wir haben Sie gerettet,"rief Hannah entsetzt, "wie können Sie nur!"  
  
"Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, gerettet zu werden. Alles war nur ein Missverständnis, das sich von selbst geklärt hätte. Ich hatte eine glänzende Zukunft vor mir. Aber ihr dummen Kinder musstet mir ja alles kaputtmachen!"  
  
"Diese Geschichte mit dem Spezialauftrag für Pettigrew, und dieser Skuld Person - sie ist also wahr?"fragte Harry. Als Ollivander mit höhnischem Lächeln nickte, fügte er hinzu. "Das überrascht mich nicht, ich habe Ihnen noch nie getraut."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment reisten seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit zurück, niemals würde er den Tag vergessen, an dem er als Elfjähriger seinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte. "Wir können großartige Taten von Ihnen erwarten, Mr. Potter,"hatte Ollivander mit hintergründigem Lächeln gesagt, "denn auch der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat großartige Taten vollbracht. Schrecklich Taten - das ist wahr. Aber großartig!"  
  
Damals war ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. Mit jemandem, der Bewunderung für Voldemort empfand, musste man äußerst vorsichtig umgehen.  
  
"Kluges Kind,"sagte Ollivander. "Da du ja auch immer so hilfsbereit bist, wird es dir sicher nichts ausmachen, mit deinem Freund hier die Plätze zu tauschen. Harry Potter ist nun mal eine wertvollere Geisel, als irgend ein namenloser Ravenclaw Schüler".  
  
Mit Stephen vor sich, ging er auf Harry zu. "Du bist Staatsfeind Nr. 1, hast du das gewusst? Dein Marktwert liegt sogar noch über der Weasley Family, und diesem Black. Vielleicht bringst du mir sogar einen Sitz im Dunklen Rat ein, wer weiß?"  
  
"Wie schmeichelhaft,"sagte Harry kalt. "Mit einem quietschrosa Sparschweinchen lässt sich nur so schlecht eine Geisel nehmen, das ist das einzige Problem bei der Sache."  
  
Entsetzt starrte Ollivander auf den vermeintlichen Zauberstab, der sich in seinen Händen verwandelte. Harry zögerte keine Sekunde lang, und riss Stephen von ihm weg. Auch die anderen hatten sich sofort wieder von ihrem Schrecken erholt. Das Leben, das sie führten, hinterließ seine Spuren, und eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe gehörte unweigerlich dazu.  
  
Ollivander sah sich einem Meer von Zauberstäben gegenüber. Er hob die Hände, und lächelte verlegen. "Aber Freunde, ich bitte euch..."  
  
"Sie könnten Pettigrew Konkurrenz machen,"Nur das Funkeln seiner smaragdgrünen Augen verriet Harry's Wut, ansonsten blieb er vollkommen ruhig, und gelassen. "Und jetzt sollten Sie besser verschwinden, bevor wir andere Pläne mit Ihnen haben könnten!"  
  
"Du willst ihn gehen lassen?"fragte Ron entsetzt.  
  
"Willst du dich mit diesem Abschaum herumärgern,"fragte Harry zurück. "Als Geisel bringt er uns nichts, und wenn wir jeden kleinen Voldemort Anhänger umbringen wollten, könnten wir gleich zu den Schwarzmagiern überlaufen, die haben effektivere Tötungsmethoden. Nein, diese Art der Konfliktbeseitigung sollten wir wohl besser der anderen Seite überlassen."  
  
"Apropos Schwarzmagier!"Stephen zog die Stirn in Falten. "Gibt es da nicht irgendwo diese gewissen Leute in den roten Roben, die nicht besonders gut auf den Kerl zu sprechen sind?"  
  
"Er sollte sich lieber nach einem guten Versteck umsehen,"sagte Seamus höhnisch.  
  
"Vielleicht schlägt er ja Harry's Rekord als Staatsfeind Nr.1", spöttelte Eloise.  
  
"Er rennt wie eine Ratte, wirklich! Ekelhaft, kann ich nur sagen!"Lavender verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
Und Ron konnte es nicht lassen, dem flüchtenden Ollivander einen kleinen Fluch hinterherzuschicken. Als plötzlich ein langer Rattenschwanz unter der Robe des Zauberers auftauchte, brachen die Jugendlichen in ein lautes, befreites Lachen aus.  
  
"Sag' deinem Dunklen Lord, dass wir uns niemals geschlagen geben werden! So lange noch ein Atemzug in unseren Adern fließt, werden Harry Potter, und die tapferen Rebellen von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, ach, ihr wisst schon!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ernie und Hannah brachten Madam Malkin zu ihrer Freundin, damit die anderen mit Harry und Hermione zum Versteck zurückkehren konnten. Kaum waren sie jedoch neben dem Teich gelandet, zog Harry Hermione beiseite. "Warte hier auf mich, wir müssen noch mal nach oben! Sag' auch Ron Bescheid, wir werden seine Hilfe brauchen."  
  
"Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, Ron in alles einzuweihen. Ich hab' da so einen Verdacht..."  
  
"Darum geht es nicht, Hermione."Harry, der sich schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte, drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. "Ich wollte euch beide um etwas bitten. Nehmt den Invisibility Cloak und die Marauder's Map, und schleicht euch in die Hogwarts Festung. Ich warte solange bei Hagrid auf euch."  
  
"Du willst Snape eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, damit die Phoenix Order vor Ollivander gewarnt ist."Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. "Wir sollten ein Gryffindor Wappen auf den Brief zeichnen, damit er sicher sein kann, dass die Nachricht von uns ist."  
  
"Ja, du hast recht. Es wäre sicher einfacher, wenn wir ihm eine Eule schicken könnten, aber selbst bei dieser kurzen Strecke befürchte ich, dass sie abgeschossen wird. Das können wir nicht riskieren, wenn wir die Phoenix Order nicht gefährden wollen. Solange wir keine Eule besitzen, die das Dunkle Mal auf dem Flügel trägt, können wir Eulenpost komplett vergessen."  
  
"Nun, wir könnten zur Not eine Eule verwenden, die das Dunkle Mal auf dem Flügel trägt"Hermione vergewisserte sich, dass niemand ihre Unterhaltung mitbekam. "Aber Snape würde sie vielleicht erkennen, und dann wüsste die Phoenix Order, woher wir unsere Informationen beziehen."  
  
"Allerdings, und genau das möchte ich um jeden Preis vermeiden. Warte bitte einen Moment, ich hole den Umhang, und die Karte."  
  
Er verschwand im Eingang eines der Gryffindor Häuschen. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn genau in diesem Moment tauchten einige jüngere Gryffindors auf, unter ihnen Colin und Dennis Creevy. "Ist es wahr, was die anderen erzählen?"fragte Dennis mit leuchtenden Augen. "Hat Harry wirklich den bösen Ollivander mit einem quietschrosa Sparschweinchen entlarvt? Er ist nicht nur ein phantastischer Zauberer, sondern auch unglaublich klug!"  
  
"Ich wette, es ist seine Narbe,"fiel Colin ein, bevor Hermione auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. "Dank seiner Narbe kann er genau spüren, ob jemand vertrauenswürdig ist, oder in Wirklichkeit zu den Bösen gehört. Ganz egal, wie lieb und nett jemand tut! Harry weiß Bescheid!"  
  
'Wenn das so einfach wäre,' dachte Hermione.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Herein."  
  
"Vater? Ich wollte dir den Bericht über die Zauberstabschatulle vorbei bringen. Wir haben leider überhaupt nichts gefunden."  
  
"Das überrascht mich nicht."Macnair war gerade dabei einen anderen Bericht durchzulesen, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. "Ich habe mit Lord Pettigrew gesprochen, und erfahren, dass die Geschichte stimmt. Der Stab ist für diese Frau angefertigt worden, ich habe ihn bereits abgeschickt."  
  
"Du hast nicht erfahren können, in wessen Auftrag Lord Pettigrew gehandelt hat, und was es mit dieser geheimnisvollen Frau auf sich hat?"  
  
"Er hat nicht darüber gesprochen, nein. Aber so viele Möglichkeiten gibt es da nicht. Entweder hat Lord Pettigrew in seinem eigenen Auftrag gehandelt, oder...nun ja, es existiert eigentlich nur eine einzige Person, die ihm einen Befehl erteilen könnte."  
  
Tod riß erstaunt die Augen auf. "Meinst du wirklich?"  
  
"Allerdings."Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete Macnair eine Schublade, und verstaute darin Tod's Bericht, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Blick darauf geworfen zu haben. "Diese Sache liegt außerhalb unseres Zuständigkeitsbereiches, wir sollten sie nicht weiter verfolgen. Sie hat nichts mit du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun, und auch nichts mit dem Hinweis auf Diagon Alley. Mich beschäftigt momentan ein ganz anderes Problem."  
  
"Und das wäre?"Tod war verwirrt.  
  
"Denk' doch mal nach, mein Junge. Wir sind jetzt dreimal von du-weißt- schon-wem angegriffen worden. Zweimal haben er und seine Gefolgsleute die Kinder befreit, die wir in die Minen bringen wollten, und letzte Nacht waren es die Gefangenen unserer Razzia. Und dann ist da noch diese Geschichte mit den Muggles in Hogwarts, bei der keiner weiß, wer dahintersteckt. Kann das alles ein Zufall sein?"  
  
"Vater, ich verstehe nicht recht. Ich meine, sie richten doch keinen wirklichen Schaden an. Wen interessieren denn diese dummen Muggles und Mudbloods. Warum gibt es eine solche Panik wegen diesem komischen Jungen, und seinem Zwergenaufstand?"  
  
"Der Dunkle Lord wird schon wissen, warum er ihn für gefährlich hält, zweifle nicht an den Entscheidungen unseres Meisters!"Macnair wurde ungehalten. "Und vermutlich sollen diese Scharmützel nur von den wahren Zielen der Phoenix Order ablenken. Aber darum geht es doch nicht!"Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. "Drei Angriffe, dreimal die Blood Legion! Begreifst du denn immer noch nicht, worauf ich hinauswill?"  
  
"Nein, Vater, entschuldige bitte."  
  
"Junge, benutz doch einmal deinen Verstand! So deutlich wie letzte Nacht war es doch noch nie! Wir hatten gerade erst erfahren, dass wir diese Razzia durchführen sollen. Trotzdem haben wir nichts gefunden, und wurden außerdem angegriffen. Und die Sache mit diesen Kindern war auch nicht allgemein bekannt, trotzdem wurden wir überfallen, und die Kinder befreit. Sie müssen vorher gewusst haben, wo wir die Kinder hinbringen. Und sie müssen gewusst haben, dass diese Razzia stattfindet! So viele Zufälle auf einmal gibt es nicht!"  
  
"Du meinst..."So langsam dämmerte es Tod. "Du meinst, es gibt einen Verräter innerhalb der Blood Legion? Jemanden, der unsere Feinde über unsere Schritte informiert? Hast du Beweise für diese Theorie? Oder einen Verdacht gegen jemanden?"  
  
"Bis jetzt nicht,"seufzte Macnair. "Aber es deutet alles daraufhin. Wenn wir nicht bald Genaueres herausfinden, könnte diese Geschichte die Blood Legion ganz massiv in Verruf bringen."  
  
"Die Blood Legion?"Tod fiel die Kinnlade herunter. "Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen! Wir sind viel zu wichtig für unseren Meister, wir sind die Elite seiner Streitkräfte!"  
  
"Machst du Witze? Seine Elite sind die Dementoren, alle menschlichen Einrichtungen, und Organisationen sind austauschbar. Er könnte von heute auf morgen die ganze Ordnung auf den Kopf stellen. Es ist seine Ordnung, Tod. Er hat sie geschaffen, und er entscheidet, was damit geschieht. Was wichtig ist! Wer wichtig ist! Der einzige Grund, warum die Welt so ist, wie wir sie kennen, ist, weil er sie auf diese Weise geformt hat. Er könnte sie anders formen! Jederzeit!"  
  
Macnair brach ab. Tod sah nicht so aus, als ob er auch nur ein Wort begriffen hätte. Vermutlich war es seine eigene Schuld, er hatte seine Söhne zum Gehorchen, und nicht zum Denken erzogen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt, mein kleiner Schmetterling? Ich bin bei dir, bevor du aufwachst!"  
  
"Hai, Toto-chan!"  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
.  
  
Dark night, nothing to see,  
  
Invisible hand in front of me.  
  
Scared to death there's someone near,  
  
Scared to move but you can't stay here.  
  
.  
  
You know me, evil eye!  
  
You know me, prepare to die!  
  
You know me, the snakebite kiss!  
  
Devil's grip, the Iron Fist!  
  
.  
  
extra Extra EXTRA!!!!  
  
Alle die heavy metal hören, sind satanisten, dauerdepressiv, und hängen ständig auf friedhöfen rum.  
  
sagt mara aus tastatursabberland  
  
sagt sie nicht, sie sagt, dass die anderen das sagen, und dass sie das ärgert!  
  
warum interessiert es dich, was die sagen, liebe metalmara?  
  
und auf friedhöfen gibt es kein bier!  
  
dr fred sommer rät: sei immer mutig, selbstbewusst, und geh deinen eigenen weg  
  
so wie nikola aus hogsmeade, sie sagt nämlich, dass wir ihre allerliebsten lieblingscharaktere sind!  
  
giggle,  
  
sowas nenn' ich eine verantwortungsbewusste reife persönlichkeit!  
  
angeber!  
  
selber angeber  
  
und sie möchte, dass wir endlich in der story auftauchen!  
  
ja, aber liebe nikola, wir haben viel zu viel zu tun. unsere photo und pressetermine, unsere autogrammstunden, unsere meetings mit unseren pr agenten.  
  
und morgen müssen wir zum friseur und ins nagelstudio  
  
zur fussmassage und zur gurkenmaske  
  
angeber!  
  
selber angeber  
  
mara fragt, wo cho chang steckt  
  
die hat die ganze letzte folge verschlafen, deshalb taucht sie nicht auf  
  
oder doch?  
  
aber jetzt wissen wir: sie ist definitiv nicht flint's freundin  
  
und nikola will wissen, was mit den slytherins ist  
  
hey mädels, wollt ihr vielleicht 'nen ghost rider zum freund?  
  
Da sind wir schon mittendrin in der nächsten folge!  
  
Coming april 2002 to your favourite radio station  
  
.  
  
In der nächsten Folge verschlägt es unsere Freunde wieder nach London, wo sie ein junges Mädchen vor ganz und gar fiesiglichen Attentaten retten wollen. Doch warum ist alle Welt plötzlich hinter einer neunzehnjährigen Parfumverkäuferin her? Wer will sie schützen, und wer will sie umbringen? Ein Mitglied der Ghost Riders steht vor einer schweren Entscheidung. Zwei andere duellieren sich um besagtes Mädchen. Die Blood Legion mischt auch wieder mit. Und ein Fiesling von ganz oben steckt hinter allem.  
  
zickenblondies daddy?  
  
oder der daddy von den püppchen?  
  
oder der daddy von toto?  
  
hey, george, heißt so nicht der köter von dorothy  
  
falscher film! harry ist nicht der zauberer von oz  
  
.  
  
action und fiese intrigenspiele krach  
  
und herzzerreißende liebe schluchz  
  
gibt's in:  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 5: Owl SMS  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus 


	10. 05 Owl SMS A

In der letzten folge....  
  
In der letzten Folge wollten unsere Helden den armen Mr. Ollivander retten, nur dass der irgendwie nicht gerettet werden wollte, und darum mit einem quietschrosa Sparschweinchen Reißaus nahm. Und wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer Harry diese geheimnisvollen Briefe schickt, aber Lord Ewald hat Muffelsausen, weil er glaubt, der Verräter ..  
  
...oder die verräterin  
  
könne sich innerhalb der Blood Legion befinden.  
  
...und toto-chan ist viel zu blöd, um überhaupt irgendwas zu kapieren...  
  
genau!  
  
fred?  
  
ja, george?  
  
wer ist skuld?  
  
weißt du doch, geliebter trottelbruder! eine von den drei nornen! die anderen beiden sind urd und verdandi!  
  
ich dachte immer, die hieße belldandy!  
  
das musst du mit irgend nem anime verwechselt haben  
  
ach so!  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir, gehört der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung)  
  
Autor : Yamato Draco4gmx.de  
  
Titel : Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 5: Owl SMS  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 5: Eulen SMS  
  
Altersfreigabe : PG 13, oder FSK 12 - kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen  
  
Spoiler : Alle vier bisher erschienenen Bücher  
  
Summary : Fred und George fragen, die wissen Bescheid  
  
Warning: Shonen Ai Warning, Shojo Ai Warning, Het Warning, Death Warning und der ganze Krempel.  
  
Fortsetzung : Teil 5 (von 13)  
  
Feedback: Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.  
  
.  
  
Nicht Furcht vor schlimmsten Unrecht mich beschwert,  
  
Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.  
  
Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,  
  
Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.  
  
.  
  
Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,  
  
seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,  
  
Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,  
  
In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!  
  
.  
  
Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?  
  
Falsch könntst du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis  
  
.  
  
.  
  
First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 5: Owl SMS  
  
.  
  
.  
  
6:45 a.m.  
  
".....und das Wetter heute wird doch bestimmt besser als gestern, nicht wahr, George? Nicht wahr? Es kann doch einfach nur noch besser werden! Selbst die Eulen wollen nicht mehr fliegen, bei dem Sturm! Bitte sag, dass es besser wird!  
  
"Tut mir leid, Fred, für heut ist auch wieder Regen angesagt, die armen Eulen werden sich wohl noch etwas gedulden müssen, wenn sie nicht mit den Fledermäusen zusammenstoßen wollen. Das hier ist London, und nicht die afrikanische Küste! Und wir haben Oktober! Zieht euch warm an, Leute, damit ihr euch nicht erkältet!"  
  
"Aber die Mädels können gern bei ihren kurzen Röckchen bleiben, wir wollen uns schließlich nicht langweilen, wenn wir bei all unsrem Stress mal Zeit finden sollten, aus dem Fenster zu guggen!"  
  
"So, und damit ihr euch auch nicht langweilt, gibt's jetzt unseren nächsten Hit! Hier ist Robbie Williams mit seiner neuen Single..."  
  
Immer noch leicht benommen tastete Bridget Hanson nach ihrem Radiowecker, um ihn so schnell wie möglich abzustellen. Frühschicht war absolut nicht ihr Ding, besonders nicht nach diesem Wochenende. Selbst von ihren Lieblingsmoderatoren geweckt zu werden, konnte dem keine Abhilfe schaffen.  
  
Sie hätte sich nicht von Jenny beschwatzen lassen sollen, mit ihr den Dienst zu tauschen. Warum war sie auch nur so verdammt gutmütig! Aber ihre Mitbewohnerin und beste Freundin hatte dermaßen gebettelt, dass sie sich hatte erweichen lassen.  
  
Sie streckte sich ein letztes Mal ausgiebig, und krabbelte dann aus dem Bett. Verdammt, war das wieder kalt! Warum hatte sie ihre Slipper gestern auch neben dem Schrank abgestreift, und nicht neben dem Bett, dann müsste sie jetzt nicht die ersten beiden Schritte über den kalten Fußboden gehen.  
  
Als sie ins Bad tapste, riskierte sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster, und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es der Wettervorhersage zum Trotz draußen nicht regnete. Trotzdem, einen Schirm sollte sie auf alle Fälle mitnehmen, damit sie sich die Haare nicht ruinierte. War schon schwierig genug, Locken in die glatten Strähnen zu bekommen. Ach, warum konnte sie denn nicht einfach Naturlocken haben? Das fragte sie sich immer noch jeden Morgen in ihrem mittlerweile neunzehnjährigen Leben.  
  
Kritisch betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Das Mädchen, dass ihr entgegenstarrte, sah auch nicht anders aus, als so viele andere Londoner Mädchen. Helles Haar mit leichtem Rotstich, Sommersprossen, Stupsnase. Eine schlanke, etwas knabenhafte Figur.....  
  
Nein, mit ihrer Figur konnte sie wirklich zufrieden sein. Jenny jammerte sie ständig damit zu, dass sie schon zunahm, wenn sie einem Muffin auch nur einen lüsternen Blick schenkte. Na, Jenny brauchte sich sowieso nicht zu beschweren, die verdiente ganze 20 Pfund mehr im Monat, und bezahlte nicht einmal 'nen höheren Beitrag zur Miete für die Bruchbude, die man Wohnung nannte. Und ausschlafen konnte sie heute auch noch, sie musste erst gegen zwölf im Laden sein.  
  
Wo war nur die blöde gelbe Bluse hingeraten? Gestern hatte sie sie extra zurechtgelegt, da sie sie heute morgen anziehen wollte!  
  
Sie rannte zurück in ihr Zimmer, und begann, wie wild zu suchen. Sie durchwühlte den Schrank, und schmiss alle Blusen, die noch über dem Stuhl hingen, aufs Bett! Warum nur? Warum nur konnte sie einfach keine Ordnung halten?  
  
Das Leben war zu kurz, um es mit Aufräumen zu verschwenden!  
  
Endlich wurde sie fündig, die Bluse lag auf dem Fensterbrett. Wie war sie gestern nur darauf gekommen, sie ausgerechnet aufs Fensterbrett zu legen? Na ja, egal, Hauptsache, sie war da. Sie packte das Teil, und warf es sich über. Schon wollte sie sich wieder zum Schrank wenden, um den cremefarbenen Rock vom Bügel zu nehmen, da erregte etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Ein großer Vogel segelte an ihrem Fenster vorbei. Moment mal, das war doch eine Eule? Wie kam eine Eule hierher, mitten in der Stadt, und noch dazu am Tag? Augenblick, war da nicht was mit Eulen? Irgendwie hatte sie da vor kurzem was gehört, aber sie konnte sich partout nicht mehr erinnern, wann und wo das gewesen sein sollte.  
  
Am frühen Morgen war sie einfach nicht zurechnungsfähig.  
  
Sie grübelte noch über Eulen nach, als ein violetter Lichtblitz sie aus ihren Gedanken schreckte, gefolgt von einem leisen Piepsen. Das Piepsen kannte sie, es war der SMS Signalton ihres Handys. Der Lichtblitz war allerdings ein bisschen merkwürdig gewesen, vielleicht sollte das Ding mal in die Reparatur.  
  
Na ja, so lange es noch funktionierte...  
  
HALLO MEIN MÄUSCHEN DU HAST DOCH HEUTE FRÜHSCHICHT WIE WÄRS WENN ICH DICH NACHMITTAGS VOM LADEN ABHOLE ICH VERMISSE DICH SCHON WIEDER DEIN M  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Also sprecht mir nach: Alohomora!"  
  
"Alohomora!"  
  
"Nein, es heißt: ALOhoMOra, die zweite Betonung liegt auf der Silbe 'mo'!"  
  
Hermione verschränkte die Arme, und begann vor den Schülern auf und abzugehen. Ihre 'Klasse' bestand aus sechs- bis zehnjährigen Kindern, die bis vor wenigen Wochen noch nicht einmal gewusst hatten, was ein Zauberstab war. In normalen Zeiten begannen die Zauberschüler erst mit elf Jahren ihre Ausbildung, doch die Freiheitskämpfer von New Hogwarts hatten beschlossen, mit dieser Regelung zu brechen.  
  
Aber es war alles andere als einfach, den Kindern einen verantwortungsbewussten Umgang mit den Dingen der magischen Welt beizubringen. "Ich habe euch doch schon erklärt, wie wichtig es ist, einen Zauberspruch richtig zu betonen,"wiederholte Hermione nun schon zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche. "Wenn man etwas falsch ausspricht, hat man ihn nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, und die Folgen können verheerend sein. Genauso, wenn..."sie trat an das Tischchen eines Jungen heran, und riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. "...man unkontrolliert damit herumwedelt!"  
  
Sie knallte den Stab auf das Tischchen. Der kleine Junge, der sich gerade einen Fechtkampf mit seinem Nachbarn geliefert hatte, sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. Kaum hatte sich Hermione jedoch umgedreht, begannen die beiden wieder zu kichern, und ihr nachzufeixen.  
  
Sie ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. Wenn die Stunde vorbei war, sollte jedes der Kinder in der Lage sein, eine verschlossene Tür zu öffnen, ohne diese dabei in die Luft zu sprengen.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas zu streng mit den Kleinen bist?"fragte Lavender Brown, die nach eigenen Angaben "zufällig vor der Tür stand", als Hermione gegen Ende der Stunde entnervt aus dem Zimmer rauschte. "Disziplin ist zwar gut und schön, aber wir müssen doch Rücksicht auf sie nehmen. Sie sind noch so jung, und von ihren Familien getrennt!"  
  
"Wenn wir sie immer bemitleiden, und ihnen alles durchgehen lassen, werden sie bald damit anfangen, uns nach Strich und Faden auszunutzen!"Mit energischen Schritten lief Hermione den Gang entlang, so dass Lavender Mühe hatte, ihr zu folgen. "Wir haben jetzt die Verantwortung für sie. Und ich möchte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich in der Lage sind, sich zu wehren, falls sie in Gefahr geraten."  
  
"Du willst ihnen Kampfzaubersprüche beibringen?"fragte Lavender entsetzt. Hermiones übertriebenes Pflichtbewusstsein, ihr krankhafter Drang nach Ordnung und Disziplin, und auch ihre hochgestochenen Ansprüche waren ihr mittlerweile bestens vertraut. Aber das grenzte ja schon an Militarismus.  
  
"Das hatte ich noch nicht vor, nein."Hermione wollte gar nicht wissen, was Lavender mal wieder über sie gedacht hatte. "Erst, wenn sie in der Lage sind, damit auch wirklich umzugehen, und das wird seine Zeit brauchen. Aber wenn sie jetzt nicht auf uns hören, tun sie's auch nicht im Ernstfall, und wir können sie nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen, falls das nötig sein sollte."  
  
"Wir sind in Sicherheit, Hermione!"Lavender versuchte, betont locker und lässig zu klingen, merkte aber, dass ihre Stimme zitterte. Verdammt, jetzt ließ sie sich auch noch von Hermione's übertriebener Vorsicht Angst einjagen. "Selbst wenn uns bei einer unserer Missionen etwas zustoßen sollte, dieses Versteck kann nicht gefunden werden!"  
  
'Außer das Geheimnis gerät in die falschen Hände,' dachte Hermione, sprach den Gedanken aber nicht laut aus. Damit würde sie Lavender nur beunruhigen. "Du hast vollkommen recht, Lavender, wir sind hier in Sicherheit. Aber es ist immer besser, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein."Sie schob die Türe auf, und verschwand in ihrem nächsten Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Das ist wieder mal so typisch für sie, immer den Teufel an die Wand malen!" Schulterzuckend setzte Lavender ihren Weg fort, auch sie hatte noch eine Stunde zu halten, diesmal in Geschichte der Magie für die dritte Klasse.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Und womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
  
"Danke, ich seh' mich erst mal nur um."  
  
Hundertmal am Tag dasselbe Sprüchlein. Hundertmal am Tag dieselben Fragen. Hundertmal am Tag derselbe Weg zwischen den Regalen hindurch zur Kasse.  
  
Die Leute kauften ohnehin immer nur die Parfums, die gerade groß in der Werbung waren, und ihnen das passende Image suggerierten. Das Ganze war irgendwie eine einzige Mogelpackung. Kein Mensch brauchte das Zeug wirklich. Waschutensilien, und Deodorants meinetwegen, aber Parfum...  
  
Manchmal konnte es auch witzig sein. Wenn zum Beispiel so eine alte Schrulle daherkam, ein Mädchenparfum kaufte, und meinte, es würde sie jugendlich machen. Oder ein Typ mit einem Gesicht zum Todumfallen, der glaubte, er wäre Casanova persönlich, nur weil er sich gerade mit einem von diesen Wau-wau-Sexuallockstoff-Wässerchen übergossen hatte.  
  
Ach, warum konnte sie nicht in der Klamottenabteilung arbeiten? Da könnte sie die Leute wenigstens richtig beraten. Mit der richtigen Kleidung konnte man wirklich etwas aus seinem Typ machen....  
  
Andererseits...die ganzen Bierbäuche, die sich unbedingt in enge Jeans zwängen wollten..  
  
"Hi, Honey, wie geht's dir?"Jenny war hinter ihr aufgetaucht. Sie wartete Bridget's Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern plapperte munter weiter. "Sag mal, würde es dir was ausmachen, ein Stündchen länger zu bleiben. Dann könnt' ich nachher noch schnell zum Friseur, hab' ganz vergessen, dass ich noch einen Termin hatte."  
  
"Keine Chance,"grinste Bridget zurück. "Das hättest du dir ein bisschen früher überlegen sollen, Sweetie, vielleicht..."sie überlegte gespielt lange, .."bevor du mit mir Schicht getauscht hast?"  
  
"Du bist gemein,"jammerte Jenny, "was kann es denn so Wichtiges geben, dass du deine beste Freundin im Stich lässt? Sag bloß nicht, dein blöder Freund? Reicht es denn nicht, dass du das ganze Wochenende mit ihm rumhängen musstest?"  
  
"Ach, ich glaube, ich könnte den Rest meiner Tage mit ihm herumhängen!" Eine leichte Röte überflog Bridget's Gesicht, und sie brach in ein verlegenes Kichern aus. "Klingt bescheuert, ich weiß!"  
  
"Du benimmst dich wie ein verliebter Teenager!"Jenny rollte mit den Augen, aber Bridget war der Anflug von Neid in ihrem Blick nicht entgangen. "Ich BIN ein verliebter Teenager!"setzte sie sich mit gespielter Empörung zur Wehr.  
  
"Wird man hier nicht bedient?"schimpfte die spitze Stimme einer älteren Frau.  
  
Bridget grinste noch immer. Sollte die Alte sich beruhigen, konnten sie echt drauf wetten, ein weiteres Parfum für junge Mädchen loszuwerden.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Und wie lief's heute, Frau Chefärztin?"  
  
"Lass das bloß nicht Padma hören, die würde vor Eifersucht ausflippen. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, die bessere Heilhexe von uns zu sein."  
  
"Lassen wir ihr ihren Glauben."Lavender zwinkerte Parvati zu, als diese den Mädchenschlafsaal betrat, und wandte sich dann wieder dem Inhalt ihrer Tasche zu. War vor dem Mittagessen noch Zeit, die Bücher, die sie heute nicht mehr brauchte, zurück in die Bibliothek zu bringen? Besser wär's, denn Bücher waren im Versteck absolute Mangelware.  
  
"Lass es mir da, bitte, ich muss was nachlesen!"Eloise Midgen griff nach einem Wälzer über Heilkräuter.  
  
"Du unterrichtest doch gar nicht in Herbology,"wunderte sich Tara Moon, und blickte von ihren Planetencharts auf. Sie war gerade dabei, Planetenkonstellationen für die Astronomiestunde zu berechnen, die sie nach dem Mittagessen halten würde.  
  
"Das nicht, aber mir ist da heute was Peinliches passiert."  
  
Die anderen drei Mädchen rückten näher zusammen und spitzten die Ohren. Peinliche Geschichten waren die zweitbeliebteste Form der Unterhaltung, gleich nach Gerüchten, und Lästersessions.  
  
Eloise senkte den Blick, aber eigentlich genoss sie es, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. "Ein Mädchen hat mich nach der Verwendung des Farnwurzkrauts gefragt, und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie überhaupt redet."  
  
"Ohhh!"Ihr Publikum verzog die Gesichter.  
  
"Aber es kam noch schlimmer. Das Mädchen sagte, sie werde einfach Neville fragen, er sei ja der Experte, was diese Dinge angeht. Was meint ihr, wie ich mich da gefühlt habe! Neville Longbottom und ein Experte!"  
  
"Ohhh!"  
  
"Auf dem Gebiet der Kräuterkunde weiß er einiges mehr als du, das ist schon richtig!"  
  
Vier Köpfe flogen herum. Hermione stand in der Tür. Sie beachtete die anderen jedoch nicht weiter, sondern stellte nur ihre Tasche neben ihrer Tatami Matte ab, und verschwand wieder nach draußen.  
  
"Was sollte denn die Aktion eben?"Tara war sichtlich verwirrt.  
  
"Wieder mal typisch!"schnaufte Eloise. "Das Mädel ist echt nicht normal!"  
  
"Sie wird schon wissen, was sie tut,"sagte Tara spitz. "Sie ist schließlich das Head Girl."  
  
"Trotzdem ein bisschen weniger Arroganz, und Rechthaberei könnten ihr nicht schaden."Parvati senkte ihre Stimme, und behielt die Tür im Auge, nur für den Fall, dass Hermione zurückkehrte. "Nicht, dass ich über sie lästern wollte, ich mag sie ja, aber sie sondert sich immer so von uns ab. Als ob sie sich für was Besseres halten würde."  
  
"Das hat sie schon seit der ersten Klasse getan,"stimmte Lavender ihr zu. "Sie hat sich nie für uns interessiert."  
  
"Du hättest sie auch nicht unbedingt immer wegen ihrer Zähne aufziehen müssen. Oder wegen ihrer Frisur!"  
  
"Und du hättest keine meckernde Ziege in ihr Geschichtsheft malen müssen."  
  
"Hab' ich nur getan, weil sie behauptet hat, ich hätte bei der Geschichtsprüfung abgeschrieben, außerdem war das in dem Monat, wo wir vereinbart hatten, dass wir sie schneiden. Da war es sowieso egal."  
  
Lavender gab ihr keine Antwort. Als Eloise und Tara lautstark zu diskutieren begannen, ob Parvati tatsächlich abgeschrieben hatte, wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück nach Hogwarts. Waren sie wirklich unfair zu Hermione gewesen? War es nicht ihre eigene Schuld, wenn sie sich nicht anpassen konnte?  
  
Und das mit den Zähnen, und der Frisur kam ja nicht von ungefähr. Hermione hätte sowieso viel besser aussehen können, wenn sie mehr aus sich gemacht hätte. Sie hätte beispielweise öfter Make-up tragen können, sie schminkte sich ja kaum.  
  
Alles wäre so einfach gewesen, wenn sie nur etwas... normaler wäre.  
  
Kein Wunder, dass die Jungs sich nicht für sie interessiert hatten.  
  
Moment, das stimmte nicht. Viktor Krum hatte sich in sie verliebt. Der Star des bulgarischen Quidditch Teams. Wie war die Geschichte überhaupt ausgegangen? Hermione hatte nie davon gesprochen.  
  
Auch das war wieder mal typisch für sie. Normalerweise redeten Mädchen über solche Dinge!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hat Flint sich den Montag etwa auch noch frei genommen? Es reicht doch schon, dass er das ganze Wochenende nicht da war?"  
  
"Kannst dein Lästermaul ruhig wieder zuklappen, Higgs! Flint wird pünktlich zur zweiten Schicht hier eintreffen!"  
  
Adrian Pucey, Commander der Ghost Riders und Flint's offizieller Stellvertretender, war gerade dabei, den Patrouilleplan für die nächste Woche auszuarbeiten. Er hockte an einem der Tische im Leaky Cauldron und versuchte möglichst beschäftigt auszusehen, um Terence Higgs und die dazugehörige Gerüchteküche möglichst schnell abzuwimmeln.  
  
Leider funktionierte das nicht so, wie er sich das vorstellte. "Hey, SIC, hast du schon das Neuste von Malfoy gehört?"  
  
"Wieso, wen hat er denn jetzt wieder umgebracht?"  
  
"Ausnahmsweise niemanden. Der Idiot hat vorletzte Nacht das beste Angebot seines Lebens ausgeschlagen, hab's mit eigenen Ohren gehört! Das heißt, Zabini hat's gehört, ich weiß es von ihm. Stell dir vor, Macnair wollte ihn in die Blood Legion holen."  
  
"Ja und?"  
  
"Die Blood Legion, Mann, kapierst du nicht? Die Elitestreitkräfte des Imperial Wizard höchstpersönlich!"  
  
"Wer behauptet das? Macnair, etwa?"fauchte Adrian. "Da sollt' er bloß aufpassen, dass er das Maul nicht zu voll nimmt!"  
  
Terence beachtete den Einwurf überhaupt nicht, sondern plapperte fröhlich weiter: "Wie kann man so eine Chance nur sausen lassen? Der Typ muss echt Flobberworms im Hirn haben!"  
  
Adrian stand so heftig auf, dass er gegen den Tisch stieß, und die Schriftrolle mit dem Patrouilleplan auf den Boden beförderte. "Die Blood Legion ist ein Haufen arroganter Trottel, das solltest du eigentlich wissen, Higgs. Kein Ghost Rider, der etwas auf sich hält, will was mit denen zu tun haben! Keiner!"  
  
Er schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte. "Und soll ich dir mal ein Gerücht flüstern, und zwar eines, das ich nicht aus fünfter Hand habe? Bei der Blood Legion ist ein Verräter am Werk! Er hat der Phoenix Order Informationen zugespielt. Oder weshalb, glaubst du, wurde immer nur die Blood Legion angegriffen, und keine der anderen Einheiten! Auch wir nicht!"  
  
"Vielleicht, weil wir nie etwas Bedeutendes zu tun kriegen!"rief Terence ihm hinterher, als Adrian wutentbrannt nach draußen stürmte. "Das war nur ein Witz, ehrlich!"verteidigte er sich, als ihn die finsteren Blicke seiner Kameraden trafen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Noch bevor die künstliche Sonne unter dem See vollständig verblasst war, begann ein Augenpaar aus roten Rubinen hell zu erglühen.  
  
"Komm, Hermione, wir müssen zu Hagrid, für mich ist ein Brief angekommen."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Die kühle Luft tat Adrian gut, nur langsam verrauchte sein Zorn, und er bekam sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Nein, mit der Blood Legion wollte er wirklich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Das war vorbei! Vergangenheit! Ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel seines Lebens!  
  
Wie stolz war er damals gewesen! Mitglied der Blood Legion! Der einzige Hogwarts Schüler seines Jahrgangs, der die Aufnahmeprüfung bestanden hatte! Er wollte Karriere machen! Es ihnen allen beweisen!  
  
Sicher hatte er damit gerechnet, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Hatte sich auf Feindseligkeiten seitens der Durmstrang Absolventen gefasst gemacht, die sich für was Besseres hielten. Dieselben Feindseligkeiten, wie Bullstrode sie bei den Ghost Riders ertragen musste. Anfangs.  
  
Aber irgendwann hatte sie ihre Clique gefunden, und damit waren alle Probleme gelöst. Genauso hatte er es sich bei der Blood Legion erhofft. Irgendwann würde alles besser werden, wenn er nur nicht aufgab.  
  
Deshalb hatte er eisern durchgehalten, sich nie beim Vorgesetzten beschwert, nie einen seiner Kameraden verpfiffen, egal was sie ihm angetan haben mochten. Auch wenn er ganz genau gewusst hatte, wer hinter einer Sache steckte, er wollte kein Kameradenschwein sein. Und wenn es gegen andere ging hatte er immer mitgemacht, und ansonsten die Klappe gehalten. Mit aller Macht hatte er versucht, ihnen zu beweisen, dass er ein perfekt ausgebildeter und gnadenloser Diener des Dunklen Lords war.  
  
Und eines Tages stand er dann vor dem Härtetest. Ein heißer Sommertag war es gewesen, im letzten Juni in Hogsmeade. Kurz bevor die Hogwartsschüler ihre Jahresabschlussprüfungen schrieben.  
  
Ein Tag, den er nie vergessen würde....  
  
Etwas riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken .Ein Geräusch? Ein Schatten? Eine Ahnung? Er fuhr herum, und sein Blick glitt die düstere Straße entlang, konnte jedoch niemanden erkennen.  
  
Dann spürte er die Spitze eines Zauberstabes in seinem Rücken.  
  
Wie konnte das möglich sein? Nur ein paar Schritte hinter ihm war doch die Wand. War jemand zwischen ihn und die Wand Appariert?  
  
"Machen Sie jetzt lieber keine falsche Bewegung, Adrian Pucey,"sagte eine schneidende Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. "Ich bin hier, um Ihnen ein Angebot zu machen, und es würde mir sehr leid tun, wenn ich meine Pläne und Ihre Zukunftsaussichten dadurch ruinieren müsste, dass ich gezwungen wäre, Sie zu töten."  
  
Adrian holte tief Luft. "Sprechen Sie."  
  
"Es handelt sich nur um eine winzige Kleinigkeit, einen Gefallen sozusagen. Sollten Sie allerdings damit einverstanden sein, würde sich dadurch die Möglichkeit einer neuen beruflichen Karriere für Sie ergeben."  
  
"Was müsste ich dafür tun?"  
  
"Jemanden für mich aus dem Weg räumen! Oder besser gesagt, etwas. Einen Muggle!"  
  
Mit so etwas Ähnlichem hatte Adrian schon gerechnet. Aber warum ein Muggle? Welche politische Bedeutung konnte ein Muggle schon haben? Muggles konnte man jeden Tag umbringen.  
  
Andererseits, wenn die Belohnung stimmte, und das Risiko gleich null war, warum sollte man sich Gedanken machen?  
  
"Das ließe sich einrichten. Allerdings...Sie haben da etwas von beruflichen Möglichkeiten gesagt."  
  
"Nun, ich denke, die Einzelheiten können wir in Ruhe besprechen, sobald Sie den Auftrag ausgeführt haben. Aber da schon die werte Blood Legion Ihr Talent verschmäht hat...."die Stimme lachte genussvoll, als Adrian zusammenzuckte, "sollte ich nicht so unfair sein, Sie zu sehr im Dunkeln tappen lassen. Reichen Sie mir ihre Hand!"  
  
Adrian tat wie geheißen. Mit dem Daumen ertastete er den Wappenring, den der geheimnisvolle Unbekannte am Mittelfinger trug. Und erlebte eine ziemliche Überraschung.  
  
Er hatte stark damit gerechnet, dass es sich bei seinem Gesprächspartner um ein Sewer Rat handelte, eine Kanalratte, wie man die Agenten aus Pettigrew's Spionagesystem im allgemeinen nannte. Vielleicht sogar um Pettigrew selbst in Verwandlung. Damit hätten die beruflichen Möglichkeiten bedeutet, dass er selbst sich den Sewer Rats anschließen konnte. Da diese Agenten aber nur im Geheimen arbeiteten, und offiziell ihren "normalen" Tätigkeiten nachgingen, hätte es allerdings keinen wirklichen Karrieresprung, sondern lediglich einen lukrativen Nebenverdienst bedeutet.  
  
Aber das Tier auf dem Wappenring war alles andere als eine Ratte. Ein Katzenkopf mit einer spitzen Schnauze, und spitz zulaufenden Pinselohren. Zweifelsfrei ein Luchs.  
  
"Ich dachte daran, Sie in meine eigenen Sicherheitskräfte aufzunehmen."  
  
"Sie können versichert sein, dass ich Sie nicht enttäuschen werde, Grand Dragon!"  
  
Die Hand wurde zurückgezogen und nur Sekundenbruchteile später bemerkte Adrian, dass er wieder allein war.  
  
'Nicht schlecht', überlegte er. 'So billig ist noch nie jemand bei den Venom Fangs reingekommen. Ich wüsste doch zu gerne, was es mit diesem Muggle auf sich hat."  
  
Er drehte sich zur Mauer um. Buchstaben waren zwischen den Steinen eingeritzt, sie leuchteten in feuriger Schrift.  
  
"Bridget Hanson,"las er. "Moonstone Alley, Nr.42, Appartment 63"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Schon wieder so spät!"  
  
Bridget's Armbanduhr zeigte bereits zwei Uhr morgens. Bestimmt dreimal hatte ihr Freund ihr angeboten, sie nach Hause zu bringen, aber sie hatte entschieden abgelehnt. Sie konnte sich ausrechnen, wohin das führte, und sie brauchte auch mal wieder 'ne Mütze Schlaf. Die paar Schritte konnte sie wirklich allein gehen.  
  
Die Straße war dunkel und menschenleer, der Himmel wolkenverhangen. In der Ferne hörte sie Geräusche, vorbeifahrende Autos, Discomusik.  
  
Schritte...  
  
Waren das Schritte? Aber von woher? Auf der Straße war niemand, und von weiter weg konnten sie unmöglich sein, die Entfernung wäre zu groß, als dass man sie hören....  
  
Ach, wie kam sie denn jetzt schon wieder auf so einen Unsinn?  
  
Bestimmt bildete sie sich das nur ein. Sah Gespenster. Der Widerhall ihrer eigenen Schritte spielte einen dummen Streich mit ihr.  
  
Sie griff in die Handtasche und umfasste ihre Schlüssel, nur für alle Fälle, um sicherzugehen. Ihre Füße beschleunigten, ohne dass sie es eigentlich wollte.  
  
All die merkwürdigen Zeitungsberichte, die sie in letzter Zeit gelesen hatte, fielen ihr ein. Menschen, die angeblich spurlos verschwanden. Andere, die von geheimnisvollen Lichtblitzen am Himmel berichteten. Geister. Erscheinungen. UFOs. Ein Mann wollte Zombies gesehen haben, seelenlose Leichen, die mit glasigen Augen, und ausgestreckten Armen auf einem Friedhof herumwuselten. Ein anderer erzählte von Verstorbenen die plötzlich wieder lebendig wurden, und sich verhielten, als sei nichts gewesen. Erst vor kurzem war eine Frau im Leichenhaus aufgewacht, und aus ihrem Fach geklettert. Ein Arzt hatte vorher eindeutig festgestellt, dass sie tot war.  
  
Blödes Geschwätz!  
  
Jetzt nur nicht in Panik geraten!  
  
Sie presste die Hand gegen ihr klopfendes Herz, und redete sich ein, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Trotzdem verspürte sie erst einen Anflug von Erleichterung, als sie in die Moonstone Alley einbog, und den ersten Blick auf ihr Apartmenthaus werfen konnte. Gleich würde sie zu Hause sein, und der Spuk war vorbei.  
  
Sie ging jetzt noch schneller, es war beinahe ein Laufen. Zwar hatte sie keine weiteren Geräusche gehört, aber sie war sich jetzt sicher, dass jemand ihr folgte. Es war ein unerklärliches Gefühl der Angst, das sie beschlich, ähnlich wie bei einem Tier, das den Räuber in seiner Nähe spürt, auch wenn er keinen Laut von sich gibt, und im Gestrüpp verborgen bleibt.  
  
Sie hatte die Treppe erreicht, die an der Hauswand entlang nach oben führte, der sechste Stock war der Oberste des Apartmenthauses. Auf den Stufen klangen ihre Schritte anders, viel hohler, viel dumpfer, sie hatte jetzt angefangen zu laufen, zu rennen, und sprang von einer Stufe zur nächsten. Stimmengewirr klang aus den Apartments, der Fernseher, das Knallen einer Tür, durch diese dünnen Wände hörte man jedes Geräusch. Ein Baby schrie....  
  
Sie jagte über den Balkon, an den Wohnungstüren vorbei, stolperte über irgendein Spielzeug, und rannte beinahe den Kinderwagen um, den die Andrews immer draußen stehen ließen. Sie rannte weiter, hüpfte über einen Blumenstock, und scheuchte eine Katze auf, die fauchend davonsprang. Sie hielt nicht inne, bis sie ihre Tür erreicht, den Schlüssel umgedreht, sie aufgestoßen, und wieder geschlossen hatte, mit sich selbst auf der anderen Seite.  
  
Erschöpft lehnte sie am Türrahmen, und rang nach Luft. Ihre Atemzüge wurden ruhiger, das heftige Pochen ihres Herzens verklang. Ihre Angst, die sich noch vor wenigen Augenblicken bis ins Unermessliche gesteigert hatte, kam ihr auf einmal so lächerlich vor. Sie hätte wirklich nicht an diese dummen Zeitungsartikel denken sollen, da konnte man sich alles mögliche einbilden. Warum musste sie nur so schreckhaft sein?  
  
Na ja, egal. Sie stellte ihre Handtasche auf das Garderobentischchen neben der Tür und schaltete das Licht an.  
  
Und unterdrückte einen Schrei.  
  
Mitten im Flur lag Jenny, regungslos, mit glasigen Augen, die teilnahmlos ins Nichts starrten. Kein Blut, kein Zeichen von Gewalt, nur ihre Mitbewohnerin und beste Freundin mit einem Ausdruck auf dem blassen Gesicht, als sei ihr vor ihrem Tod Entsetzliches erschienen.  
  
Denn tot war sie, dass stand eindeutig fest.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ihr erster Gedanke war, zu ihr hinzulaufen, und sie wachzurütteln, auch wenn ein anderer Teil ihres Bewusstseins die schreckliche Wahrheit längst ahnte. Es konnte nicht sein! Es durfte nicht sein! Leute brachen nicht einfach zusammen und waren...tot.  
  
Ihr zweiter Gedanke war das Telephon. Sie musste sofort die Rettung anrufen. Was war, wenn sie Jenny noch helfen konnten?  
  
Die Polizei! Sie musste die Polizei anrufen...  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern begann sie die Nummer zu wählen, doch das Handy rutschte ihr aus den schweißnassen Fingern, und fiel mit lautem Krachen zu Boden.  
  
Die Anzeige wurde dunkel....  
  
Sie hob es auf, und schüttelte es wütend. Sie nahm die Batterie heraus, und setzte sie wieder hinein. Sie steckte es ans Ladegerät, das auf dem Garderobentischchen lag.  
  
Nichts geschah.  
  
Oh verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.......  
  
Natürlich hatten sie auch ein normales Telephon, es befand sich nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt im Flur. Um es zu erreichen, musste sie allerdings....  
  
....über Jenny steigen.  
  
Sie machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne, und spürte wie die Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Das Ding auf dem Boden konnte unmöglich Jenny sein. Nicht mit dieser grässlichen Fratze. Selbst ein Zombie konnte nicht schrecklicher aussehen...  
  
Was, wenn Jenny ein Zombie war, wie in den Zeitungsberichten?  
  
Was, wenn sie plötzlich aufspringen, und nach ihr greifen würde?  
  
So ein Blödsinn, so ein verdammter Blödsinn! Wie konnte sie nur so etwas Schreckliches denken! Wie konnte sie nur!  
  
Ihre Augen waren auf die Tote fixiert, sie wagte aber nicht weiterzugehen. Etwas unvorstellbar Grauenvolles war mit Jenny passiert. Etwas, dass man nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich war sie sich sicher, dass die Polizei ihr nicht helfen konnte.  
  
Jenny bewegte sich nicht, und gab keinen Laut von sich. Doch ein anderes Geräusch zerriss mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit die Stille, und es hätte angsteinflößender nicht sein können.  
  
Es war die Melodie von 'Yesterday'. Der Klingelton ihres Handys.  
  
Oh mein Gott!  
  
"Bridget? Bridget, bist du da? Komm schon, Mäuschen, rede mit mir! Ich will doch nur wissen, ob du gut nach Hause gekommen bist!"  
  
"Gar nichts ist gut!"Schluchzend hob sie das Handy vom Boden auf. Als die Tränen über ihre Wangen stürzten, nass und warm wie Blut, stürzten plötzlich Worte aus ihrem Mund. "Jenny ist tot, es ist so schrecklich, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Ich hab' solche Angst...."  
  
"Was ist passiert? Sag mir, was passiert ist!"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es doch nicht,"schluchzte sie. "Jenny - sie liegt vor mir auf dem Boden, und ist tot. Ihre Augen, ihre Augen, als ob sie ein Gespenst gesehen hätte!"  
  
Seine nächsten Worte waren so unverständlich, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt Worte sein sollten. Sie konnte keine Bedeutung mit diesen Worten verbinden, nur ein unbestimmtes Entsetzen, als ob sie etwas bezeichnen würden, das sich ihrer Wahrnehmung entzog....  
  
Avada Kedavra....  
  
"Was ...was meinst du?"  
  
"Hör mir genau zu. Das mit deiner Freundin, das war kein Unfall, und du bist in sehr großer Gefahr. Ich weiß, das klingt merkwürdig, aber du musst mir jetzt einfach vertrauen, und mir zuhören. Du kannst nicht hier bleiben. Komm, so schnell du kannst, in den Kensington Park, wir treffen uns an der Statue von Peter Pan. Alles weitere erklär' ich dir dort!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ich liebe dich, mein Mäuschen. Bitte verlier' jetzt nicht die Nerven!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Marcus,"flüsterte sie zurück, als seine Stimme verklang.  
  
Sie ließ das Telephon sinken. Bevor sie jedoch eine weitere Bewegung machen konnte, legte sich von hinten eine Hand auf ihren Mund.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 5: Owl SMS  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein. was denn?  
  
wie die vampire aus ihrem grab klettern können, ohne dreckig zu werden.  
  
die zombies machen sich immer dreckig dabei. voll erde und würmer und so.  
  
vielleicht ham die vampire das bessere waschmittel.  
  
hey zombie!  
  
oowah! armeausstreck und blöd durch die gegend taps  
  
hey zombie, du bist das letzte!  
  
oowah! augenverdreh und rumsabber  
  
du bist dreckig, widerlich, und faul!  
  
oowah! nochmehrrumsabber  
  
du hast keinen klamottengeschmack, und weißt nicht, wie man sich schminkt!  
  
oowah! gegendiescheibedonner  
  
du nimmst uns die arbeitsplätze weg!  
  
oowah! einohrverlier  
  
du gehörst nicht zur herrenrasse!  
  
oowah! armfälltauchnochab  
  
euch sollte man alle...  
  
oowah! sabbernd und jaulend weitertaps  
  
mit so einem zombie kann man echt kein vernünftiges gespräch führen.  
  
ne, echt nich!  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 5: Eulen SMS  
  
. 


	11. 05 Owl SMS B

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 5: Owl SMS  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein. was denn?  
  
wie die vampire aus ihrem grab klettern können, ohne dreckig zu werden.  
  
die zombies machen sich immer dreckig dabei. voll erde und würmer und so.  
  
vielleicht ham die vampire das bessere waschmittel.  
  
hey zombie!  
  
oowah! armeausstreck und blöd durch die gegend taps  
  
hey zombie, du bist das letzte!  
  
oowah! augenverdreh und rumsabber  
  
du bist dreckig, widerlich, und faul!  
  
oowah! nochmehrrumsabber  
  
du hast keinen klamottengeschmack, und weißt nicht, wie man sich schminkt!  
  
oowah! gegendiescheibedonner  
  
du nimmst uns die arbeitsplätze weg!  
  
oowah! einohrverlier  
  
du gehörst nicht zur herrenrasse!  
  
oowah! armfälltauchnochab  
  
euch sollte man alle...  
  
oowah! sabbernd und jaulend weitertaps  
  
mit so einem zombie kann man echt kein vernünftiges gespräch führen.  
  
ne, echt nich!  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 5: Eulen SMS  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey SIC, du musst noch mal für mich übernehmen, muss kurz weg! Spezialauftrag!"  
  
Marcus Flint bedachte Adrian Pucey mit seinem üblichen dreckigen Grinsen, nur um an dessen Gesichtsausdruck festzustellen, dass es ihm gründlich misslungen war. Pucey starrte ihn an, als ob er Läuse hätte.  
  
"Haste Problem?"Auch der zweite Versuch, locker und lässig zu wirken, schien gründlich danebengegangen zu sein.  
  
"Nein, äh...natürlich nicht!"Adrian riss sich aus seiner Erstarrung, und grinste zurück. "CU, Captain! Aber beeil dich, ich mach' nicht gern Überstunden!"  
  
Ob Pucey Verdacht geschöpft hatte? Selbst wenn, was ging es ihn eigentlich an? Einen Vorgesetzten fragte man nicht nach seinem Privatleben!  
  
Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz die Disziplin bei den Ghost Riders zu verschärfen. Bei den anderen Spezialtruppen des Dunklen Lords gab es keine Spielchen, und keine blöden Bemerkungen. Nur Befehl und Gehorsam!  
  
Wenn er sich nicht solch höllische Sorgen machen würde, hätte er sich die Zeit genommen, Pucey für seine Unverschämtheit zu bestrafen.  
  
Aber wen interessierte jetzt Pucey....  
  
Avada Kedavra. Der Todesfluch. Jemand hatte den Todesfluch über Bridget's Freundin ausgesprochen. Vermutlich war es nur ein Magier, der seinen Spaß haben wollte, und es hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Doch es bestand immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass er oder sie noch in der Nähe war, und noch mehr Spaß haben wollte.  
  
Er musste Bridget so schnell wie möglich finden, und in Sicherheit bringen. Aber wie? Wem konnte er überhaupt vertrauen?  
  
Bestimmt nicht seinen Leuten! Sollten sie jemals die Wahrheit erfahren, würden sie jeglichen Respekt vor ihm verlieren. Was konnte es in ihren Augen Abstoßenderes geben, als Umgang mit Muggles zu haben?  
  
Dachte er nicht genauso wie sie?  
  
Natürlich tat er das. Die Sache mit Bridget war etwas völlig anderes. Ein Spezialfall. Sie mochte ein Muggle sein, aber sie war...nun ja, eben Bridget.  
  
Er scheuchte diese absurden Gedanken fort, er musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf behalten. Es gab nur eine Person, die ihm jetzt helfen konnte, und diese Person würde er um Hilfe bitten.  
  
'Solange du deine Grenzen kennst, und dein Privatleben nicht an die große Glocke hängst, kannst du sicher sein, dass dir niemand Schwierigkeiten machen wird. Ich sorge schon dafür.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hab keine Angst, wir werden dir nichts tun. Wir sind hier, um dich zu beschützen!"  
  
Hermione wusste, nichts was sie sagte, würde Bridget wirklich beruhigen können. Das junge Mädchen hatte in den letzten paar Minuten zuviel Angst und Schrecken miterleben müssen.  
  
Um so mehr tat es ihr leid, dass sie ihrem ohnehin schon stark mitgenommenem Weltbild vollends den Todesstoß versetzen würde. Aber Bridget musste die Wahrheit erfahren. Darüber, dass es noch eine andere Welt gab, als die, die sie kannte. Sonst würde sie sich nicht schützen können.  
  
"Paß auf, ich werde dich jetzt loslassen. Schrei nicht, und tu nichts Unüberlegtes! Dreh' dich einfach nur um, okay? Wir stehen alle drei hinter dir. Dir wird nichts geschehen!"  
  
Bridget fuhr herum, und einen Augenblick fürchtete Hermione, sie werde tatsächlich losbrüllen, oder auf sie zustürmen. Aber sie stand einfach nur da, und sah Hermione, Lavender, und Parvati mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen an. "Was wollt ihr von mir?"  
  
"Vieles, nein, eigentlich alles von dem, was wir dir jetzt erzählen werden, wird dir äußerst merkwürdig erscheinen. Aber es ist die Wahrheit!"  
  
Der Satz kam ihr vor wie ein abgedroschenes Sprüchlein.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ich werd' sehen, was ich für dich tun kann, Marcus."Macnair's Stimme hatte wieder ihren üblichen jovialen Tonfall angenommen. "Aber glaubst du nicht, du machst dir unnötige Sorgen? Was mit diesem Muggle passiert ist, war bestimmt nur ein Zufall! Niemand würde es wagen, deiner Freundin auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Vergiss nicht, sie steht unter dem Schutz eines der mächtigsten Männer unseres Reiches!"  
  
Die Stimme verklang und Marcus hielt nur noch die schwelende Feuerschale in den Händen. Diese Feuerschalen, eine relativ neue Erfindung konnten zur Kontaktaufnahme benutzt werden, falls kein Kamin, und auch kein anderer Feuerplatz zur Verfügung stand. Natürlich hätte Marcus auch einfach ein Feuer auf dem Boden anzünden können, aber er wollte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.  
  
In dieser dunklen Nacht wirkte selbst Peter Pan nicht wie ein verschmitzter kleiner Junge, sondern düster und unheilbringend, wie ein boshafter Dämon. Trotz der Dunkelheit war sein schelmisches Grinsen gut zu erkennen. Marcus kämpfte mit der Versuchung, die Statue mit einem Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab umzustoßen.  
  
Wo nur Bridget blieb: Sie wohnte doch nicht weit vom Kensington Park entfernt. Hätte er lieber direkt zu ihrer Wohnung kommen sollen? Wäre das sicherer gewesen?  
  
Er warf frischen Zunder in die Feuerschale.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Das klingt alles so...so unglaublich verrückt!"  
  
"Es ist klar, dass es dir so erscheinen muss, Bridget. Die meisten Menschen erfahren niemals, dass es abgesehen von ihrer ganz normalen Alltagswelt noch eine andere gibt."  
  
Alle vier saßen in der Küche von Bridget's Wohnung und tranken heißen Tee mit einem Schuss Rum, den hatten sie jetzt auch bitter nötig. Zuvor hatten sie die Wohnung mehrmals überprüft, um ganz sicherzugehen, dass sich keine magische Falle in ihr befand, und auch niemand auf Bridget lauerte.  
  
Hermione hatte Jenny in ihr Zimmer getragen, und sie auf ihr Bett gelegt. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie für das Mädchen tun konnten.  
  
Dann und wann warf Bridget jedoch einen Blick auf die Hintertür der Küche, die zu Jenny's Zimmer führte, als erwarte sie, ihre Freundin werde im nächsten Moment dort auftauchen. Ansonsten hörte sie sehr aufmerksam zu, was die anderen ihr erzählten.  
  
"Dieser Voldemort,"fragte sie, "der für das alles verantwortlich sein soll, wer ist er?"  
  
"Wir wissen leider nur sehr wenig über ihn, fast nichts."Gedankenverloren rührte Hermione in ihrem Tee herum. "Seit er die Macht übernommen hat, bezeichnet er sich offiziell als Imperial Wizard, aber die meisten nennen ihn nur den Dunklen Lord, oder den Meister. Seine früheren Anhänger, die sogenannten Death Eaters bilden den Dunklen Rat, der ihm direkt untersteht, aber nur wenige von ihnen haben tatsächliche Macht. Die meisten sind einfach nur seine Handlanger, ohne eigene Entscheidungskraft."  
  
"Aber was ich bei alledem nicht verstehe, was habe ich mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Ich hab' doch keine magischen Kräfte! Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es so etwas überhaupt gibt!"  
  
"Sie machen sich einen Spaß daraus, Muggles zu quälen und sogar zu töten," sagte Lavender düster. "Menschen ohne Zauberkräfte sind bei ihnen nichts wert."  
  
"Du meinst.."Bridget riss erstaunt die Augen auf, "das ist so eine Art Diskriminierung? So wie manche Leute auf die Schwarzen, oder die Ausländer herabsehen!"  
  
"So ungefähr kann man das wohl vergleichen,"nickte Parvati. "Ich durfte mir auch schon anhören, dass alle Inder faul seien, und der arbeitenden Bevölkerung auf der Tasche liegen würden."  
  
"Mein Vater hat so was in der Richtung auch schon gesagt."Bridget stieß hörbar die Luft aus. "Wenn er allerdings wüsste, dass andere Leute ihn genauso, und vielleicht noch mehr verachten, weil er kein Kaninchen aus einem Zylinder ziehen kann, würd' er vielleicht mal seinen Grips anstrengen, und noch mal drüber nachdenken. Sicher bin ich mir da allerdings nicht!"  
  
"Aber in deinem Fall war es ein gezielter Mordanschlag,"brachte Hermione das Gespräch aufs ursprüngliche Thema zurück. "Die Person, oder Personen, die es auf dich abgesehen haben, müssen ein bestimmtes Motiv haben. Und sie müssen den Anschlag vorher geplant haben, sonst hätten wir keine Warnung bekommen!"  
  
"Stimmt, das hast du gesagt. Habt ihr Spione bei den Feinden? Können sie nicht herausfinden, warum diese Leute hinter mir her sind."  
  
"So einfach ist das nicht. Hag...autsch!"Lavender brach ab, als Hermione ihr einen Tritt verpasste. "Unser ..äh, Informant kommt nicht an alle Informationen!"  
  
Im Flur begann 'Yesterday' wieder zu dudeln. Bridget's Stimme klang etwas verlegen, als sie sagte: "Das ist mein Handy, ein Gerät, mit dem wir normalen Menschen kommunizieren."  
  
"Ich weiß, was ein Handy ist."Hermione zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Entschuldigt mich."Bridget rutschte vom Stuhl, und lief hinaus in den Flur.  
  
"War das nötig,"schimpfte Lavender, kaum das Bridget den Raum verlassen hatte, und rieb sich das Bein, als ob es soeben angefangen hätte, zu schmerzen.  
  
"Und ob!"Hermione's Blick war sehr ernst. "Du hättest ums Haar Hagrid's Namen verraten, und ihn damit vielleicht in Gefahr gebracht. Niemand darf wissen, dass eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und uns besteht."  
  
"Du bist diejenige, die schon seit einer halben Stunde mit Informationen um sich wirft. Eigentlich sollen wir mit Muggles überhaupt nicht über solche Dinge reden."  
  
"Das ist doch was völlig anderes, sie muss wissen, was hier gespielt wird. Es ist schließlich ihr Leben, das bedroht wird."  
  
"Die anderen Muggles haben wir auch einfach gerettet, ohne lange Erklärungen abzugeben, "warf Parvati ein.  
  
"Aber diesmal ist es etwas anderes. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer ihr etwas antun will, und warum. Das können wir nur, wenn wir mit ihr reden. Das heißt..."  
  
Hermione war aufgestanden, und ging in der Küche herum. "Eigentlich ist es überhaupt nichts anderes. Wir haben von klein auf gelernt, dass wir den Muggles nicht die Wahrheit über uns sagen sollen. Das beruht auf den Regeln unserer alten Gesellschaft, und den Gesetzen, die das Ministerium aufgestellt hat. Zur damaligen Zeit war es vielleicht sinnvoll.  
  
Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob diese Regeln, und Gesetze jetzt immer noch sinnvoll sind. Damals waren die Muggles nicht in Gefahr. Aber jetzt sind sie es! Sie haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was mit ihnen geschieht. Voldemort ist unser aller Feind!"  
  
Lavender und Parvati tauschten einen nervösen Blick aus. Hermione hielt sich wieder mal für schlauer als der Rest der Welt, wie üblich. Da sie ihrer Argumentation aber nichts anderes entgegenbringen konnten, als ein 'So haben wir es immer gemacht, und so wird es schon richtig sein', schwiegen sie.  
  
"Okay, bis gleich!"  
  
Bridget kam zurück, das Handy noch am Ohr. "Mein Freund war dran, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Er wird gleich hier sein."  
  
"Na toll!"seufzte Lavender. "Noch ein Muggle, dem wir die ganze Story von vorne erzählen können!"  
  
"Bridget,"sagte Hermione, und ihre Stimme klang gefährlich leise. "was verschweigst du uns?"  
  
Bridget sah sie erschrocken an. "Was meinst du?"  
  
"Du kannst mir glauben, ich weiß nicht nur, was ein Handy ist, sondern auch, wie es funktioniert."Sie nahm Bridget das Telephon aus der Hand und deutete auf die leere Anzeige. Und dieses Handy funktioniert nicht. Es ist nicht einmal eingeschaltet! Willst du uns was vormachen?"  
  
"Genaugenommen ist es sogar kaputt, aber angerufen werden kann ich trotzdem noch. Dafür gibt es sicher eine ganz einfache technische Erklärung."  
  
Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, und hielt ihn an das Gerät. "Die Erklärung ist sogar sehr einfach. Das Ding ist verhext!"  
  
Die anderen Mädchen möchten ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Ein verhextes Handy?  
  
"Wer hatte außer dir noch Zugriff auf dieses Handy?"  
  
"Eigentlich nur Jenny, aber sie ist...sie war bestimmt keine Hexe. Und mein Freund vielleicht noch, aber ich habe nie gesehen, dass er damit etwas angestellt hätte. Er versteht nichts von Handies. Das find' ich ja so süß an ihm. Alle anderen Jungs protzen immer nur mit ihren Handies und Computern herum, aber er..."  
  
Ein schrecklicher Verdacht beschlich Hermione. "Wie heißt dein Freund, Bridget?"  
  
Im selben Moment klingelte es wieder. Es war allerdings nicht das Handy, sondern die Türglocke.  
  
Die Mädchen sprangen auf. "Ich gehe mit Bridget zur Tür, ihr anderen nehmt im Flur Deckung, und haltet die Zauberstäbe bereit!"Mit gezücktem Stab, und einer zitternden Bridget im Schlepptau schlich Hermione zur Tür.  
  
"Hallo?"fragte Bridget vorsichtig. "Wer ist da?"  
  
"Ich bin's,"rief eine Stimme, die Hermione seltsam bekannt vorkam. "Mach auf!"  
  
"Marcus!"Erleichtert machte Bridget die Kette los, um die Tür zu öffnen, aber Hermione schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und deutete nach hinten. Bridget sah sie verwirrt an, nickte aber und ging hinter dem Garderobentischchen in Deckung.  
  
Als sich die Tür öffnete, waren drei Zauberstäbe darauf gerichtet.  
  
"Hallo Flint,"sagte Hermione kühl. "Lange nicht gesehen!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ich bin nicht für den Mord verantwortlich, auch wenn ihr das glaubt! Warum sollte ich meiner Freundin etwas antun wollen?"  
  
"Vielleicht weil du ihrer überdrüssig bist? Vielleicht, weil sie deine Karriere gefährdet? Braucht jemand wie du überhaupt einen Grund, um einen Muggle zu töten?"  
  
Sie hatten Marcus entwaffnet, und waren wieder in die Küche zurückgekehrt, um ihn zu verhören. Die drei jungen Hexen ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen, und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe weiterhin griffbereit, während Bridget verzweifelt neben ihm saß, und sich überhaupt nicht mehr auskannte. Ihr Freund sollte ein Magier sein? Und ein Teil des grässlichen, menschenverachtenden Systems, von dem sie soeben erfahren hatte?  
  
Das musste alles ein Irrtum sein. Sie kannte Marcus! Er konnte doch keiner Fliege was zuleide tun.  
  
Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, aber sie behielt die Nerven. Auf keinen Fall würde sie zulassen, dass diese drei fremden Mädchen mit ihren schrecklichen Behauptungen einen Keil zwischen sie und ihren Freund trieben. Und noch weniger würde sie zulassen, dass ihrem Freund etwas geschah.  
  
"Wir haben nicht vor, ihm etwas anzutun,"sagte Hermione, die Bridget's Gedanken zu erraten schien. "Jedenfalls nicht, solange er sich benimmt," fügte sie hinzu, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Flint sich zu sicher fühlte, und auf dumme Ideen kam.  
  
"Er hat nichts damit zu tun,"schluchzte Bridget, "ihr müsst ihm glauben!"  
  
"Dass er mit dem Mord etwas zu tun hat, ist unwahrscheinlich,"schnitt Hermione ihr das Wort ab. "Offensichtlich hat der Täter deine Freundin Jenny mit dir verwechselt, und ich nehme doch an, Flint weiß, wie du aussiehst. Außerdem, so wie ich das verstanden habe, warst du zur Tatzeit mit ihm zusammen. Du würdest ihn aber auch decken, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, hab' ich recht?"  
  
Keine Antwort, nur weitere Tränen. Die Mädchen zückten erschrocken ihre Zauberstäbe, als Marcus sich bewegte, doch er legte nur einen Arm um Bridget, und zog sie an sich. Auch er hatte mittlerweile angefangen zu weinen, auch wenn er noch immer krampfhaft dagegen ankämpfte.  
  
"Selbst wenn du für diesen Mord nicht verantwortlich bist, ändert es nichts an den Dingen, die du getan hast,"sagte Hermione kalt. "Vom Rumschleimen allein wird man nicht Captain der Ghost Riders!"  
  
Sie wandte sich zu Lavender und Parvati, die begonnen hatten, miteinander zu flüstern. "Was ist los, gibt es ein Problem?"  
  
Die beiden warfen einander nervöse Blicke zu. Endlich sagte Lavender: "Hermione können wir mal kurz mit dir reden?"  
  
"Natürlich!"  
  
"Nicht hier, draußen."Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Lavender auf den Flur.  
  
Entschieden schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. "Wir können nicht alle drei rausgehen. Zumindest einer muss Flint im Auge behalten."  
  
"Das mache ich,"erklärte Parvati. "Geht ihr beide nur nach draußen, Lavender wird dir alles erklären."  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, wär's mir lieber, wenn du dabei bist,"sagte Lavender, "aber na ja, egal. Gehen wir raus!"  
  
"Also was gibt's?"fragte Hermione, nachdem sie die Küchentür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.  
  
"Na ja...."  
  
Lavender druckste noch etwas herum, bevor sie zu reden begann. "Tun dir die beiden gar nicht leid?"fragte sie schließlich. "Findest du nicht, dass wir ihnen helfen sollten?"  
  
"Inwiefern helfen?"Hermione klang misstrauisch. "Genau das versuchen wir ja, aber mir scheint, ihr habt da etwas anderes im Sinn!"  
  
"Parvati und ich dachten, dass wir sie vielleicht mit in unser Versteck..."  
  
"In unser Versteck?"Hermione war entsetzt. "Lavender, wir reden hier über den Anführer der Ghost Riders."  
  
"Sieh' ihn dir doch an, er ist so verzweifelt!"Lavender blickte durch das matte Glas der Küchentür. Verschwommen konnten sie erkennen, wie sich Marcus und Bridget in den Armen hielten. "Was für eine rührende Szene," sagte Hermione und ihre Stimme triefte vor Spott.  
  
"Wie kannst du nur so unsensibel sein,"fauchte Lavender. "Hast du überhaupt kein Herz!"  
  
"Nun gut, er drückt auf die Tränendrüsen, und heischt nach Mitleid. Gleich wird er anfangen, uns von seiner schweren Kindheit zu erzählen. Ich bin jedenfalls nicht so dumm, dass ich auf so was hereinfallen würde!"  
  
'Nicht mehr,' fügte sie in Gedanken zu hinzu.  
  
"Du weißt, wie immer alles besser, nicht wahr? Hermione, die Perfekte! Hermione, die Moralische! Du machst nie etwas falsch!"  
  
Lavender hatte mittlerweile angefangen zu schreien, und erschrak selbst über die Heftigkeit ihres Wutausbruchs. "Verdammt, du bist so unglaublich selbstgerecht, dass es schon zum Himmel stinkt! Du Heuchlerin! Anstatt, dass du einmal, ein einziges Mal, Rücksicht auf die anderen nimmst, siehst du eiskalt zu, wie sie leiden! Wie kannst du nur! Oh Gott, Hermione, ich versteh' dich nicht! Ich versteh' dich einfach nicht!"  
  
Es schien Hermione, dass viele, jahrelang unausgesprochene Dinge sich endlich ihren Weg nach oben bahnten. Es hätte sicher einen besseren Zeitpunkt geben können, aber manchmal konnte man sich das eben nicht aussuchen.  
  
Sie fühlte sich durch Lavender's Worte sehr verletzt, aber sie blieb ruhig. "Ich bin keine Heuchlerin,"sagte sie ernst, "ich bin vielleicht manchmal zu hart gegen andere, das kannst du mir vorwerfen. Aber ich verlange von niemandem etwas, dass ich nicht selbst bereit bin, zu tun. Und ich wäre die Letzte, die jemandem ihre Hilfe verweigern würde."  
  
"Dann...dann lass uns den beiden helfen!"Lavender schluckte.  
  
"Lavender, dieser Junge hat seiner Freundin die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht. Er hat ihr erzählt, dass er sie liebt, während er in Wirklichkeit ein System unterstützt, das Menschen wie ihr keinerlei Rechte zuschreibt. Was für eine Art von Liebe ist das, deiner Meinung nach? Und anstatt, dass er ihr jetzt die Wahrheit sagt, und sie um Verzeihung bittet, heult er rum, spielt die Opferrolle, und wartet darauf, dass wir seine Probleme lösen!  
  
Mag sein, dass er kein von Grund auf schlechter Mensch ist. Mag sein, dass er wirklich etwas für sie empfindet, dass will ich gar nicht leugnen. Aber es ist einfach nicht genug! Er ist ein Feigling, wenn er die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließt, und darauf vertraut, dass sich alles von selbst regelt!"  
  
"Du erwartest, dass er sich von sich aus gegen Voldemort stellt, nicht wahr? Aber das ist alles nicht so einfach!"  
  
"Niemand hat gesagt, dass es einfach ist. Aber ja, das erwarte ich, und vor allen Dingen kann Bridget das erwarten. Zum einen muss er selbst die Verantwortung für die Dinge übernehmen, die er in der Vergangenheit getan hat. Er muss einsehen, dass es seine eigene Schuld ist, und er muss versuchen, es soweit es möglich ist, wiedergutzumachen. Und er muss sich gegen Voldemort stellen, trotz aller damit verbundenen Gefahren. Um es mit einem Satz auszudrücken: Er muss springen!"  
  
"Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass du ihm dabei helfen könntest. Wenn du ihm das alles genau so sagst, wie du es mir erklärt hast, und ihm ein bisschen den Kopf zurechtrückst, meinst du nicht, dass er es dann einsehen wird?"  
  
"Ich werd's zumindest versuchen. Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, glaube ich nicht, dass er den Absprung schafft. Er wird lieber irgendeinen faulen Kompromiss eingehen wollen."  
  
"Warum siehst du das so pessimistisch? Was macht dich so sicher?"  
  
Lavender konnte deutlich spüren, dass die nächsten Worte Hermione eine große Überwindung kosteten: "Weil es nicht das erste Gespräch dieser Art ist. Vor einiger Zeit gab es...gab es eine ähnliche Situation. Es ging um einen Jungen, der ein -sagen wir- nicht standesgemäßes Mädchen liebte. Das war noch vor Voldemort's Machtergreifung."  
  
Sie zögerte. "Die Geschichte nahm kein gutes Ende."  
  
"Dieser Junge,"fragte Lavender vorsichtig, "er hieß Viktor Krum, nicht wahr?"  
  
Bevor Hermione eine Antwort geben konnte, wurde die Stille von einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen zerrissen, und die Wohnungstür flog aus dem Rahmen. Instinktiv, noch bevor sie überhaupt genau wussten, was geschehen war, hatten sich die Mädchen zu Boden geworfen. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn vom Eingang her regnete es Blitze. Die meisten schienen zum Glück auf Brusthöhe zu zielen, aber der letzte zischte so dicht über Hermione's Kopf hinweg, dass sie fast sicher war, er hatte ihr die Haare angesengt. Ihre Angreifer hatten eine verflucht schnelle Reaktion.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"Parvati hatte die Küchentür aufgestoßen, und erwiderte die Attacke. Das verschaffte ihnen einen Augenblick Zeit, um sich am Boden entlang in die Küche zu rollen. Nur gut, dass sich keine Schwelle zwischen den beiden Räumen befand, sonst wäre es ihnen nicht gelungen.  
  
"Zwei! Blood Legion!"keuchte Parvati, als sie Bridget zu Boden riss. Marcus war bereits in Deckung gegangen.  
  
"Verschiebt die Möbel, und dann raus aus der Küche!", befahl Hermione. Wenn es wirklich Anhänger der Blood Legion waren, und diese auch nur für einen Augenblick das Innere der Küche gesehen hatten, waren sie jetzt nicht mehr sicher darin.  
  
Eilig schob sie Bridget und Marcus in den zweiten Ausgang, der in Jenny's Zimmer führte. Lavender half ihr den Tisch zu verrücken, während Parvati einen Stuhl in die Ecke schob, dann hasteten sie ebenfalls hindurch.  
  
Hermione's Plan ging auf. Im nächsten Augenblick Apparierten die beiden Roten in der Küche, um ihre Gegner ins Kreuzfeuer zu nehmen. Ein Krachen, gefolgt von splitterndem Holz, und einem lauten Schrei verkündete den Freunden, dass zumindest einer der beiden gerade eine schmerzhafte Begegnung mit dem veränderten Inventar hatte. Das würde ihn allerdings nicht lange aufhalten.  
  
Hermione machte sich nicht die Mühe das Fenster zu öffnen, sie packte den nächsten Stuhl, und warf ihn hindurch. Wie immer wollten sie sich nicht auf einen Kampf einlassen, sondern so schnell wie möglich fliehen.  
  
Dann geschah etwas Unvorhergesehenes, etwas mit dem niemand, Bridget eingeschlossen, gerechnet hätte. Während die drei Hexen mit einem Summoning Charm ihre Besen herbei riefen, packte Marcus seine Freundin an der Hand und stieß mit dem Fuß die Küchentür auf. "Wir sind hier,"schrie er laut. "Ich bin Flint, Captain der Ghost Riders!"  
  
"Lord Macnair hat uns geschickt,"kam die Antwort. "Er sagt, du brauchst unsere Hilfe!"  
  
"Allerdings!"Mit Bridget an der Hand stürmte Marcus in die Küche. "Unsere Angreifer sind von der Phoenix Order!"  
  
Bridget war so überrascht, dass sie sich im ersten Moment widerstandslos mitziehen ließ. Als sie jedoch in der Küche den beiden jungen Männern in den roten Roben gegenüberstand, kamen ihr allmählich Zweifel an Marcus' Aufrichtigkeit. "Was soll das, Marcus, wer sind diese Leute?"  
  
"Hab' keine Angst, sie werden uns beschützen..."Marcus setzte zu einer Erklärung an, doch einer der Roten schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Lass jetzt den dummen Muggle, hol' deinen Zauberstab und hilf uns!"  
  
"Okay!"Marcus rannte zur Anrichte, und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Bridget drohte keine Gefahr mehr, er würde ihr später alles in Ruhe erklären. Jetzt galt es, so schnell wie möglich die Gegner dingfest zu machen - verdammt wo hatten die vorhin seinen Zauberstab hingelegt. Hier irgendwo musste es gewesen sein - ach da lag er ja!  
  
"Verdammter Lügner!"schrie Bridget. "Du hast mich die ganze Zeit hintergangen!"  
  
Sie stürzte an den Roten vorbei in den Flur hinaus. Diese schenkten ihr nicht die geringste Beachtung, ein Muggle war vollkommen unwichtig, gerade jetzt, wo es um so bedeutende Gegner wie die vermeintliche Phönix Order ging. Sie stellten sich in Position und sprengten die Tür auf...  
  
Es gibt Momente im Leben, da trifft man eine Entscheidung innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen. Marcus wusste, wenn er jetzt diesem Kampf den Rücken kehrte, und Bridget hinterherlief, war es für immer vorbei. Diesen Verrat konnte er nie wieder gutmachen.  
  
Sie würden ihn nach Azkaban bringen, oder Schlimmeres...  
  
Er ließ Bridget nicht im Stich, sie war ja überhaupt nicht in Gefahr. Im Gegenteil, wenn er dazu beitrug, Mitglieder der Phoenix Order unschädlich zu machen, würde ihm das sicher anerkannt werden, und er musste sich vielleicht nie wieder Sorgen um sein Privatleben machen.  
  
Er war nicht egoistisch! Seine Entscheidung half ihr genauso, wie ihm selbst! Ganz bestimmt!  
  
Die Tür zerbarst, aber es war zu spät. Sie sahen gerade noch die davonzischenden Besen durchs Fenster. Der Angriff, den sie ihnen hinterherschickten, verpuffte wirkungslos.  
  
"Ruf deine Nightmare, Flint,"befahl einer der Roten. "Verfolg' sie!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ums Haus rum,"schrie Hermione. "Bridget kann noch nicht weit sein. Wir schnappen sie, und verschwinden!"  
  
Etwas jagte zwischen ihnen hindurch, etwas Düsteres, Unheimliches. Es war zu schnell, um es zu erkennen, aber sie glaubten ein grässliches Zischen und Schnauben zu hören.  
  
Und Augen. Augen wie glühende Kohlen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Marcus stürmte hinaus auf den Balkon, holte die winzige knöcherne Trillerpfeife unter seinem Hemd hervor, die jeder Ghost Rider besaß, und blies kräftig hinein. Menschen waren nicht imstande, den Ton zu hören, aber seine Nightmare würde in wenigen Minuten auftauchen.  
  
Auf der Treppe sah er eine kleine helle Gestalt nach unten huschen.  
  
"Verdammt Bridget, wo zum Teufel noch mal, willst du hin?"  
  
Und dann kam die Nightmare aus den Tiefen der Nacht galoppiert, ihre feurigen Augen zerrissen die Dunkelheit, ihr Schnauben zerfetzte die Stille. Marcus schwang sich auf das Geländer des Balkons, um von dort aus auf ihren Rücken zu springen. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren.  
  
Aber die Nightmare kam nicht zu ihm.  
  
Stattdessen stürzte sie auf Bridget hinunter.  
  
Das war gar nicht seine Nightmare! Was wurde hier gespielt?  
  
Das Letzte, was Hermione, Lavender, und Parvati von Bridget sahen, als sie mit ihren Besen um die Ecke bogen, war der Schatten, der sie wegriss.  
  
"Folgen wir ihnen!"schrie Lavender.  
  
'Sinnlos,' dachte Hermione, 'vollkommen sinnlos. Einer Nightmare mit einem Besen hinterher zu fliegen ist, als wolle man Buckbeak mit einem Dreirad fangen. Flint ist der Einzige, der sie jetzt noch verfolgen kann. Falls er nicht stattdessen lieber uns angreift, und Bridget ihrem Schicksal überlässt.  
  
Ein weiterer Schatten stürzte aus den Wolken herab. Marcus' Nightmare war eingetroffen.  
  
Er überlegte blitzschnell. Aus größerer Entfernung konnten Macnair's Leute das Geschehen am Himmel nicht mehr beobachten, und Bridget's Entführung hatten sie ja auch nicht mitbekommen. Sie würden auf alle Fälle glauben, er verfolge die Feinde, es war also überhaupt kein Risiko für ihn.  
  
Was hätte er getan, wenn es eines wäre? Bridget gerettet, oder seinen Befehlen gehorcht?  
  
Nur gut, dass er sich diese Frage niemals stellen musste. Wenn diese Geschichte vorbei war, würde er Macnair ganz anders gegenübertreten. Mutig und Entschlossen. Er würde einen dauerhaften Schutz für Bridget verlangen. Vielleicht einen Fidelius Charm. Oder eine Möglichkeit, sie zu kennzeichnen, so dass andere Magier sie in Frieden ließen. Es war natürlich nicht offiziell, aber es gab solche Möglichkeiten, Muggles zu kennzeichnen. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Mitglieder des Dunklen Rates so etwas taten, wenn sie bestimmte Muggles für ihre Zwecke einsetzen wollten.  
  
Macnair konnte ihn ruhig etwas unterstützen, schließlich hatte er auch genug für Macnair getan. Jedes Mal wenn ein Mitglied des Dark Council den Ghost Riders Aufträge erteilte, hatte Marcus Macnair genauestens über alles informiert. Sicher waren es keine bedeutenden Informationen gewesen, die Ghost Riders taten ja nie etwas Bedeutendes. Trotzdem konnten diese Informationen Macnair einen gewissen Einblick in die Pläne und Vorhaben der anderen verschaffen. Und irgendwann würden ihm mit Sicherheit dadurch Vorteile entstehen.  
  
Er zwang seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Über seine Verhandlungen mit Macnair konnte er später noch nachdenken, zunächst einmal musste er Bridget finden.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'Ein zweites Mal werde ich nicht versagen!'  
  
Adrian Pucey's Plan war einfach, und vollkommen sicher. Er würde hoch in die Luft aufsteigen, und den Muggle dann einfach fallen lassen.  
  
Nachdem ihm klar war, dass er das falsche Mädchen erwischt hatte, war er zur Wohnung zurückgekehrt, und hatte darauf gewartet, dass die Richtige herauskam. Was immer Flint und die Blood Legion dort wollten, interessierte ihn nicht, er hatte nicht vor, sich in etwas hineinziehen zu lassen. Womöglich waren sie seinetwegen hier, und auf einen Kampf konnte er gut verzichten. Er wollte nur seinen Auftrag erledigen.  
  
Das hatte er hiermit getan. Grinsend ließ er das schreiende Mädchen los, und sah gelassen zu, wie sie durch die Wolkenfetzen nach unten taumelte.  
  
Und verschwand.  
  
"Was ist denn in dich gefahren, Pucey?"erklang plötzlich eine schneidende Stimme unter ihm, und ein weiterer Reiter stieg aus den Wolken auf. Beiläufig zerrte er das Mädchen hinter sich her, offensichtlich hatte er ihren Sturz abgefangen. "Muggleklatschen so ganz alleine? Dir muß ja echt höllisch langweilig sein!"  
  
"Verschwinde, Malfoy!"zischte Adrian. "Das ist mein Muggle, such' dir gefälligst deine eigenen!"  
  
"Jetzt ist es meiner!"feixte Draco zurück, "Wenn du sie zurückhaben willst, musst du sie dir holen!"  
  
Spielerisch umkreiste er Adrian, näherte sich an, um dann mit einem Satz wieder wegzuspringen. Vermutlich glaubte er wirklich, es handle sich um eines der üblichen Spiele, mit denen die Ghost Riders sich die Zeit vertrieben, und wollte darauf einsteigen. Aber bei Malfoy wusste man nie so genau. Vielleicht war ihm auch vollkommen klar, worum es ging, und er wollte ihn an seinem Auftrag hindern.  
  
Adrian beschloss, zunächst auf den Spaß einzugehen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Malfoy, die Wahrheit zu sagen, erschien ihm zu riskant, und mit Sicherheit würde sich noch eine Gelegenheit bieten, das Mädchen zu töten. Solche Spiele gingen für Muggles eigentlich immer tödlich aus.  
  
Er ließ die Zügel locker, und jagte auf Draco zu, als wolle er frontal in ihn hineinpreschen. Dieser lachte, und hielt das Mädchen hoch, als sei er ein Matador und sie das rote Tuch. "Torro, Torro!"Im letzten Moment gab er der Stute die Sporen und zog gleichzeitig die Zügel an, so dass sie stieg, und Adrian ums Haar von einer ihrer Hufe getroffen wurde. Es gelang ihm gerade noch, auszuweichen.  
  
Er hielt an, fuhr herum und blickte wild um sich, wo Draco geblieben war, konnte ihn aber zunächst nirgends entdecken. Erst als ihn etwas am Kopf berührte, sah er nach oben, und erkannte, dass es die Hand des Mädchens war. Draco's Nightmare schwebte genau über ihm, er hielt das Mädchen an den Knöcheln fest, und ließ sie über Adrian's Kopf baumeln. Als Adrian nach oben griff, war sie natürlich wieder außer Reichweite.  
  
Adrian merkte, wie er langsam die Geduld verlor, und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Ohne nachzudenken, hatte er nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen. Zum Glück schien Draco es noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
  
Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Alles was er brauchte, war eine Gelegenheit, das Mädchen mit einem Zauberspruch zu treffen, ohne gleichzeitig Malfoy zu erwischen. Er entschied sich dafür, psychologisch vorzugehen. Bei der Blood Legion hatte er gelernt, wie man einen Gegner mit Worten aus dem Konzept bringen konnte, und diese Methode wollte er jetzt anwenden.  
  
"Es geht gar nicht um dieses Mädchen, nicht war?"Er flog einen gemächlichen Halbkreis um Draco, und machte einen ebenso halbherzigen Versuch nach dem Muggle zu greifen. "Es geht in Wirklichkeit um ein ganz anderes Mädchen. Vielleicht...Hogsmeade letzten Juni? Wochenende vor den Abschlussprüfungen. Heißer Samstagnachmittag!"  
  
Eine Methode, die fast immer funktionierte, waren Schuldgefühle. Nicht dass Draco Malfoy jemals Schuldgefühle gezeigt hätte, vermutlich lag dieses Wort außerhalb seines Wahrnehmungsbereichs. Aber es war ja alles nur ein Spiel, und vielleicht gelang es ihm doch, eine Schwachstelle an seinem Gegner zu finden. Und wenn nicht, meine Güte, dann musste man sich eben was anderes einfallen lassen.  
  
"Da kann ich überhaupt nicht in Hogsmeade gewesen sein, Pucey, du Checker!" lachte Draco. "Vor meiner Abschlussprüfung hab' ich ausnahmsweise mal gelernt!"  
  
Adrian blieb ernst. "Aber du wärst gerne dort gewesen, nicht wahr? Sag' mal, hab' ich dir jemals erzählt, dass sie nach dir gerufen hat, ehe sie gestorben ist? Vielleicht hat sie gehofft, du würdest sie retten!"  
  
"Hab' eigentlich nicht vor, jemanden zu retten!"Draco's Nightmare setzte über Adrian's hinweg, so dass dieser gezwungen war, sich umzudrehen, um das Gespräch fortsetzen zu können. "Aber du könntest mir mal erzählen, wovon du eigentlich redest? Wenn ich heulen soll, oder einen Wutanfall kriegen, würde es doch sehr helfen, wenn ich erst einmal wüsste, worum es überhaupt geht!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich hab ihren Namen vergessen!"Adrian tat so, als wäre er unaufmerksam, um Draco etwas näher heranzulocken. Sein Gegner hielt das Mädchen jetzt vor sich im Sattel, damit bot sie ein ideales Ziel.  
  
"Macht nix, denkst du etwa, ich kann mir alle Leute merken, die ich auf meinem, nicht vorhandenen Gewissen habe?"Draco's Nightmare bäumte sich direkt vor Adrian auf, seine Hand schnellte blitzartig nach vorne, und riss das Rangabzeichen von dessen Umhang. "Manche Leute sind es ohnehin nicht wert, überhaupt noch an sie zu denken!"  
  
Eine ziemliche Unverschämtheit aber mit Malfoy würde er sich später beschäftigen. Jetzt galt es erst mal seinen Auftrag zu erledigen, ein besserer Moment würde nicht kommen!  
  
Adrian riss seinen Zauberstab heraus. "Avada..."  
  
An dem triumphierenden Glimmern in Draco's eisigen Augen erkannte er, dass irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte.  
  
Er sollte jedoch nie erfahren, was.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Es war nicht Draco, der den Versteinerungsspruch gecastet hatte. Es war Marcus Flint, der vor wenigen Sekunden hinter Adrian aufgetaucht war. Adrian hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen, wohl aber hatte Marcus gesehen, was Adrian im Begriff war, seiner Freundin anzutun, und dementsprechend reagiert.  
  
Wie ein Felsbrocken stürzte Adrian nach unten. Einen Augenblick später hörte man einen lauten Knall, und das Geräusch berstenden Steins.  
  
Marcus' Gedanken rasten. Soeben hatte er vor einem Zeugen einen seiner Kameraden umgebracht, und dass ohne erkennbaren Grund. Seine Tat konnte für ihn das Todesurteil bedeuten.  
  
Das Problem hieß Malfoy. Er musste ihn entweder auch aus dem Weg räumen, was weitere Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen würde, da er im Gegensatz zu Pucey, einer bedeutenden Familie entstammte. Oder er musste sich sein Schweigen erkaufen. Aber was hatte er zu bieten?  
  
"So wie's aussieht, bin ich dir was schuldig, Marcus."Mit einem Hauch Ironie kamen die Worte über Draco's Lippen. "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet!"  
  
Marcus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Das Leben gerettet?"wiederholte er fassungslos.  
  
"Allerdings. Dieser Wahnsinnige wollte mir den Todesfluch verpassen. Du bist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen."  
  
Das war eine sehr überraschende Wendung der Dinge, mit der Marcus absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. Hatte Pucey Malfoy wirklich töten wollen? Er hatte doch eindeutig auf Bridget gezielt. Aber so genau hatte Malfoy das vielleicht nicht mitbekommen. Es war doch alles ziemlich schnell gegangen.  
  
Hielt Malfoy ihn wirklich für seinen Lebensretter, oder war es nur ein Angebot? Zumindest wäre es eine perfekte offizielle Version der Dinge, die niemanden belasten würde. Pucey hatte versucht, Malfoy zu töten, und Flint hatte Pucey getötet, um es zu verhindern. Notwehr! Dass der letzte Spruch von Pucey's Zauberstab ein versuchter Todesfluch war, würde diese Version noch untermauern.  
  
"Du kennst sie?"Die Blicke, die zwischen Marcus und Bridget wechselten, waren Draco nicht verborgen geblieben. "Na, dann war der Todesfluch vielleicht eher für sie bestimmt, Pucey hatte da mal was angedeutet, dass er dich fertigmachen will. Vielleicht wollte er sie töten, um sich an dir zu rächen. Aber er war ohnehin sehr schwierig und hatte mit allen Ärger, nicht wahr?"  
  
Draco lenkte seine Nightmare neben Marcus' und hob Bridget hinüber. "Bitteschön. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie dir gehört, wäre ich sicher etwas pfleglicher mit ihr umgegangen, aber sie ist nicht beschädigt."  
  
Spätestens jetzt musste Draco klar sein, dass er ihn vollkommen in der Hand hatte. Wahrscheinlich aber war, dass er es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht vor, Marcus zu verraten, aber dieser blieb misstrauisch. Welche Gegenleistung wurde von ihm erwartet?  
  
Draco' s blasse Finger spielten mit etwas Glänzendem, das er gedankenverloren von einer Hand in die andere fallen ließ. "Übrigens, wenn du Angst um deinen Ruf hast, können wir die Existenz dieser...Person auch außen vor lassen. Es reicht vollkommen, dass Pucey durchgedreht ist, und du mich gerettet hast. Genau so war es doch, nicht wahr? Hilf meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge!"  
  
"Allerdings, so war es! Und als Gegenleistung für meine großzügige Hilfe, erwarte ich in Zukunft deine tatkräftige Unterstützung."  
  
Marcus nahm Draco das metallene Abzeichen aus der Hand, und befestigte es an seinem Umhang. "Draco Malfoy! Hiermit ernenne ich dich zum Commander der Ghost Riders, und zu meinem offiziellen Stellvertreter!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Haben wir versagt, Lavender? Haben wir Bridget im Stich gelassen?"  
  
"Wir haben getan, was wir konnten, Parvati,"versuchte Lavender ihre Freundin zu trösten, aber sie selbst kämpfte ebenfalls mit den Tränen. "Alles kann eben auch uns nicht gelingen!"  
  
Nach ihrer verzweifelten, aber erfolglosen Suche waren die drei Gryffindor Mädchen zum Versteck zurückgekehrt. Nachdem sie den anderen alles berichtet hatten, waren Lavender und Parvati in den Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt, um sich hinzulegen. Hermione dagegen war noch bei Harry geblieben.  
  
Lavender hatte versucht zu schlafen, aber der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen, und sie konnte hören, dass auch Parvati sich ruhelos umherwälzte. Irgendwann hatten sie, trotz Tara's und Eloise's Protestgeschrei Licht gemacht und angefangen zu reden. Über Bridget. Über Marcus. Über aussichtslose Liebe, und aussichtslosen Kampf.  
  
"Vielleicht hatte Hermione recht mit dem, was sie gesagt hat." Gedankenverloren folgten Lavender's Augen einem Funken, der von der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes aufstieg. "Man kann nicht einen Menschen lieben, und gleichzeitig ein System unterstützen, dass die Menschen verachtet."  
  
"Hermione hat meistens recht,"nuschelte Tara in ihr Kopfkissen. "Genau darum ist sie ja eine so unerträgliche Besserwisserin!"  
  
Der Funke verglühte an der Decke.  
  
"Wir sollten mit ihr reden, wenn sie wieder hier ist!"  
  
"Mit Hermione? Worüber?"Verwirrt sahen die anderen Mädchen Lavender an. "Gibt's ein Problem?"  
  
Lavender stand auf. "Dämliche Frage! Natürlich gibt's ein Problem! Es gibt seit etwa sieben Jahren ein Problem, und das Problem heißt: Wir reden nicht miteinander! Hermione tut das, was sie für richtig hält, und wir tun das, was wir für richtig halten. Sie schließt uns aus, und wir schließen sie aus. Wir leben total aneinander vorbei!"  
  
"Aber wir haben doch keinen Streit miteinander, also passt es doch!" wunderte sich Eloise, und Parvati fügte hinzu: "Hermione wird sich nie ändern, ganz egal, was wir sagen!"  
  
"Aber ich will sie doch überhaupt nicht ändern! Ich will nur endlich verstehen, warum sie so anders ist. Ich will diese ganzen ungesagten Dinge einfach mal aussprechen, alles auf den Tisch legen, versteht ihr? Ich meine, wir kämpfen hier gegen Ungerechtigkeit, und Diskriminierung, und all den Quatsch, dabei haben wir doch schon Probleme nur weil jemand mal anderer Meinung ist, als wir. Und anstatt das dann auszudiskutieren, lästern wir lieber hintenrum. Das ist doch total paradox!"  
  
'Und außerdem brenne ich darauf zu erfahren, was damals mit Victor Krum passiert ist,' fügte Lavender in Gedanken hinzu, aber das sagte sie natürlich nicht laut.  
  
"Wow, Lavender,"kicherte Parvati, "du redest ja fast schon wie Harry!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Scheiß Weiber!"  
  
Mit Schwung pfefferte Marcus seine leere Bierflasche hinunter auf die Straße. Draco und er hockten auf dem Dach des Leaky Cauldron, unter ihnen plärrte irgendeine Metal Band etwas von Fluch und Blut. Im Cauldron selbst war um die Zeit nicht mehr viel los, die zweite Schicht war vorbei, die Morgendämmerung nicht mehr fern.  
  
Irgendwo schrieen die ersten Vögel. Es war allerdings kein Singen, eher ein schrilles unangenehmes Kreischen.  
  
"Schluss, hat sie gesagt. Aus und vorbei! Sie will mich nie wiedersehen!" Marcus kämpfte mit den Tränen, und dem widerspenstigen Kronkorken der nächsten Bierflasche. "Verdammt, ich hätte alles geregelt! Sie hätte nie wieder Ärger bekommen, ich hätt' mich drum gekümmert. Bin doch schließlich nicht irgendwer!"  
  
Obwohl sein Geist vom Alkohol benebelt war, drängte sich die Erinnerung mit erschreckender Klarheit durch seine Gedanken. Alles war so anders gekommen, als er es erwartet hatte. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet, und dafür seinen Hals riskiert. Und war sie ihm dafür etwa dankbar? Nein!  
  
"Du verlangst zu viel von mir,"hatte sie gesagt. "Ich soll dir verzeihen, dass du mich belogen hast, meinetwegen. Ich soll dir verzeihen, was du anderen Menschen angetan hast? Vielleicht auch das! Aber dass du glaubst, du kannst einfach so weitermachen wie bisher, das ist ...das ist einfach der Gipfel!"  
  
"Was erwartest du von mir!"hatte er zurückgeschrieen, "die Welt ist nun mal so, wie sie ist! Soll ich mein Leben wegwerfen, und ein Flüchtling werden? Für Dinge, an die ich nicht mal glaube? Das ist doch vollkommen krank!"  
  
"Es ist das mindeste, was ich von dir erwarten kann!"Trotz ihrer Tränen blieb ihre Stimme fest. "Wie kannst du behaupten, dass du mich, einen Menschen liebst, und gleichzeitig andere Menschen töten?"  
  
Auf diese Frage konnte er keine Antwort geben, und er versuchte es gar nicht erst. Auf solch eine Frage gab es überhaupt keine Antwort, sie war so alt, wie die Menschheit selbst, und es würde nie eine Antwort geben.  
  
Stattdessen flehte er sie an, bei ihm zu bleiben. Versprach ihr, dass ihr nichts geschehen würde. Er habe einen mächtigen Beschützer, der für ihre Sicherheit garantieren könne.  
  
Nicht, dass er seinen eigenen Worten noch Glauben schenkte. Macnair hatte ihm nicht wirklich helfen können.  
  
"Gib' acht darauf, dass dein mächtiger Beschützer dir nicht eines Tages das Messer in den Rücken stößt,"hatte sie geantwortet. "Oder vielleicht dein neuer Stellvertreter, wenn er sich mit Rang zwei nicht mehr begnügen will. So läuft das doch bei euch, oder nicht?"  
  
Und sie war gegangen. "Ich könnte dich töten!"hatte er ihr hinterhergeschrieen. "Ich könnte dich jetzt gleich töten, und niemand würde mich dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen!"Aber sie war nicht stehen geblieben, und hatte sich auch nicht umgedreht.  
  
Und natürlich hatte er es nicht getan.  
  
Er verlor die Geduld mit dem Kronkorken, brach der Flasche den Hals, und wollte sie hinunterkippen. Mit einer beinahe fürsorglichen Geste nahm Draco sie ihm aus der Hand, damit er sich nicht an den scharfen Bruchstellen schnitt, und gab ihm eine andere, auf konventionelle Weise geöffnete Flasche. Nur gut, dass sie den ganzen Kasten mit hoch genommen hatten.  
  
Marcus war zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, um zu merken, dass Draco ebenfalls nachdenklich wirkte. Auch seine Gedanken verweilten in der Vergangenheit, allerdings einige Stunden früher, als die seines Vorgesetzten. Am gestrigen Abend hatten die Malfoys wieder einmal Besuch von den Macnairs erhalten, nichts Ungewöhnliches, die beiden Familien waren seit langem befreundet. Sein Vater und Walden Macnair hatten Death Eater Stories aus den guten alten Zeiten aufgewärmt, während Alice Macnair sich bei seiner Mutter über die Freundin ihres Ältesten ausgelassen hatte, die sie offensichtlich nicht leiden konnte: "Sie ist ein richtiges Party Luder, so eine, die durch alle Betten turnt,"hatte sie immer wieder betont.  
  
Über Politik wurde nicht gesprochen, seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr, es schien als ob sein Vater und Macnair das Thema bewusst vermieden. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst, es könne zu Unstimmigkeiten führen...  
  
"Da hast du dir wahrlich eine Made herangezogen, Lucius", sagte Narcissa, nachdem sie die Macnairs wieder verabschiedet hatten. "Wie es scheint, ist unser alter Freund dabei, zu vergessen, wem er seinen Aufstieg zu verdanken hat."  
  
"Ich werde ihn beizeiten daran erinnern."  
  
"Er schnüffelt auf eigene Faust im Rat herum, hast du das gewusst? Alice hat sich vorhin verplappert, diese Frau hat wirklich das Temperament einer Bauernmagd."Narcissa zog angewidert die Nase hoch, eine Geste, die alle Malfoys im Schlaf beherrschten.  
  
"Ja, das ist mir bekannt."Wenn sein Vater so in seinem Sessel thronte, äußerlich vollkommen entspannt, und doch von einer inneren Unruhe erfüllt, erinnerte er Draco an den Luchs, den seine Familie im Wappen trug. "Inzwischen konnte ich sogar in Erfahrung bringen, woher er seine Informationen bezieht. Keine besonders gute Quelle, aber immerhin. Er hat den Captain der Ghost Riders in der Hand."  
  
Narcissa lachte kurz und höhnisch auf. "Sieh an, dann hat der gute Flint wohl ein schmutziges kleines Geheimnis, das seiner Karriere schaden könnte?"  
  
"So ungefähr. Aber ich bin bereits dabei, die notwendigen Gegenmaßnahmen einzuleiten. Jemand, der schon die Blood Legion unter seiner Fuchtel hat, braucht nicht auch noch die Ghost Riders..."  
  
Die Gegenmaßnahmen hatten funktioniert. Mit einer winzige Planänderung allerdings, doch die einzige Person, die sich diesbezüglich hätte beschweren können, lag in tausend Stücke über halb London verteilt. Pech gehabt, Adrian. Rest in Pieces.  
  
Draco hob seine Bierflasche. "Auf die Macht! Sie ist sehr viel beständiger als die Liebe!"  
  
Marcus schüttelte den Kopf. "Macht, immer wieder Macht! Was nützt einem die ganze verdammte Macht, wenn man nicht bei der Person sein kann, die man liebt?"  
  
"Du bist vollkommen blau, Marcus. Diese Frage ist nicht nur selten dämlich, sie ist auch eines Slytherin nicht würdig."  
  
Marcus nickte, starrte auf die Straße hinunter und versank wieder in brütendes Schweigen. So entging ihm das triumphierende Glitzern in Draco's Augen, und der siegessichere Griff an sein neues Rangabzeichen.  
  
"Die Frage muss lauten: Wie viel Macht muss man erringen, damit man es kann."  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
.  
  
Dark night, nothing to see,  
  
Invisible hand in front of me.  
  
Scared to death there's someone near,  
  
Scared to move but you can't stay here.  
  
.  
  
You know me, evil eye!  
  
You know me, prepare to die!  
  
You know me, the snakebite kiss!  
  
Devil's grip, the Iron Fist!  
  
.  
  
extra Extra EXTRA!!!!  
  
einspruch, euer ehren  
  
diese folge ist viel zu lang  
  
über dreißig seiten  
  
alle anderen sind nur zwanzig  
  
wir haben eben überzogen. :-) wir dürfen das, wir sind angeber!!!  
  
aber damit wir das nächste mal nicht wieder überziehen, gibt's was ganz besonderes  
  
nämlich 'ne doppelfolge  
  
mit bösem cliffhanger eg  
  
doppelfolgen macht man normalerweise, wenn man genau in der mitte, oder am ende einer staffel ist  
  
hey fred!  
  
ja, george?  
  
bei dreizehn folgen pro staffel kann man eigentlich keine doppelfolge genau in die mitte stellen  
  
mathematisch unmöglich  
  
aber wir dürfen das, wir sind angeber!!!  
  
.  
  
In der nächsten Folge ist erstmal Hallowe'en, und Tante Voldie will die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, um ein geheimes Ritual durchführen zu lassen, das mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit den Ort von Harry Potter's geheimen Versteck verrät. Für das Ritual sind drei Damen  
  
zicken  
  
tussen  
  
püppchen  
  
zuständig, na jedenfalls sind das Urd, Skuld und Verdandi. Die haben auch Erfahrung damit, denn Hallowe'en vor achtzehn Jahren gab's das Ritual schon mal.  
  
Da hat es aber nur vorausgesagt, dass Tante Voldie aus dem Kindergarten fliegt ....Hui!  
  
.  
  
böses püppchen  
  
ganz böses püppchen  
  
sei lieb zu daddy  
  
.  
  
Coming May 2002 (na wird wohl eher Juni, der Mai is rum) to your favorite Radio Station  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 6: Blood Ritual - Part I  
  
.  
  
Coming June 2002 (vielleicht wird's auch Juli)  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 7: Blood Ritual - Part II  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus 


	12. 06 Blood Oracle Part I A

_in der letzten folge _

In der letzten Folge versuchte der hinterhältige und gar fiesigliche Lord Lutziputz...ähm Luchsiwuchs

_luschiwusch _

na jedenfalls der mit dem haargel

denkst du etwa, ich kann mir alle leute merken, die ich auf meinem nicht vorhandenen gewissen habe

und wovon träumst du nachts, fred?

ein armes unschuldiges Muggle Mädchen aus dem Weg zu räumen, was ihm aber gründlich misslang, da sein karrieregeiler Filius,

_yo man, das krasse frettchen_

die ganze Angelegenheit als Sprungbrett für seine eigenen finsteren Machenschaften benutzte.

_und captain flintstone hat liebeskummer, und säuft sich zu_

_und lord ewald kann ihn nicht mehr erpressen,_

_wie schön für lord luschiwusch_

_-_

_-_

  
_Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab._

_Nicht Furcht vor schlimmstem Unrecht mich beschwert,  
Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.  
Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,  
Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen._

_Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,  
seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,  
Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,  
In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!_

_Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?  
Falsch könntst du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt_

_-_

_-_

  
**Amicus Draconis**

First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 6: Blood Oracle: Part I

-

**October, 31, 1981 (Hallowe'en vor siebzehn Jahren)**

John S. wusste, dass er sich verfahren hatte. Hoffnungslos. Dieser holprige Feldweg konnte nie und nimmer nach London führen. Das Beste wäre vermutlich, umzukehren und zur letzten Abzweigung zurückzufahren.

Aber wo war die letzte Abzweigung?

Draußen regnete es noch immer in Strömen. Heulende Windböen klatschten das Wasser kübelweise gegen die Scheiben seines silberfarbenen Bentleys, als wollten die Gewalten der Natur sich höchstpersönlich gegen den metallenen Eindringling zur Wehr setzen, und ihn aus ihrem Reich verbannen. Oder aber, als wären sämtliche Hallowe'en Geister durch geheimnisvolle Kräfte in Aufruhr gebracht worden.

Aber John S. glaubte natürlich nicht an diesen Unsinn.

Er öffnete das Handschuhfach, um die Karte daraus hervorzukramen. Irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, wo er sich befand, musste es doch geben, selbst wenn diese Feldwege unmöglich darauf verzeichnet sein konnten. Das Wichtigste war jetzt, so schnell wie möglich wieder auf eine beschilderte Straße zu gelangen.

Er drückte aufs Gas, sah nach vorn und erstarrte. Mitten auf der Fahrbahn stand eine menschliche Gestalt in einem langen dunklen Umhang. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahre alt, so genau war das nicht auszumachen. Ihr totenblasses Gesicht wurde von langem tizianrotem Haar eingerahmt, welches vom Regen durchnässt an ihren Wangen klebte. Und ihre Augen...

Diese Augen würde er für den Rest seines Lebens nicht vergessen, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass dieses Leben nur noch wenige Sekunden dauern sollte. Sie glimmerten in einem dunklen dämonischen Violett, als ob sie der Hölle selbst entsprungen wären...

Dann krachte das Auto gegen etwas Hartes, und die Welt versank in Dunkelheit.

-

* * *

- 

**October 29, 1998 (Gegenwart)**

"Power of darkness, power of night,  
Drown hope in despair, extinguish the light,  
Alter this brilliance to feeble gloom,  
Cast thy foe to eternal doom!"

Wieder und wieder versuchte die Seherin ihren Schatten über das gleißende Licht ihrer Kristallkugel zu werfen, um endlich etwas darin erkennen zu können. Das Licht war ein Zauber, ein mächtiger Zauber, der einen geheimen Ort vor ihr verbarg. Ein geheimes Versteck.

Wie oft sie nun schon versucht hatte, es zu finden. Und kein Versuch hatte sie ihrem Ziel näher gebracht.

Erschöpft stützte sie den Kopf in die Hände, fuhr mit den schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln durch ihr langes glattes tizianrotes Haar. Tagsüber trug sie es aufgesteckt, doch bei solch einem Ritual störte alles Geknotete den Fluss der Energie. Auch an ihrem fließenden schwarzen Seidenkleid befand sich nichts Geknotetes, und die Riemchen ihrer zierlichen Absatzschuhe waren gelöst. Sie streifte die Schuhe ab, zog die Füße auf den orientalischen Diwan hoch, auf dem sie eher lag, als saß, und widmete sich wieder der Kristallkugel.

Sie hatte vieles gesehen, doch nur weniges davon schien ihr bedeutsam. Dass die Feinde des Meisters mächtiger wurden? Dazu brauchte man keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten. Dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, eine Schlüsselrolle in diesem Stück spielen würde? Auch das war seit langer Zeit bekannt.

Dass ihr Mann sie betrog? Das hatte sie im Gefühl.

Ein mächtiger Hirsch sprang aus dem Licht heraus in den abgedunkelten Raum. Die Dunkelheit formte sich zu einem Drachen, der glühende Feuerkugeln auf den Hirsch spie. Entnervt fuhr sie mit ihrem Ärmel durch die Luft, und verwischte die kämpfenden Tiere. Kämpfende Tiere hatte sie schon gesehen, bevor sie sprechen oder laufen konnte, wieder und immer wieder. Hirsch gegen Drache. Schlange gegen Löwe. Luchs gegen Schakal. Schakal gegen Phoenix. Allmählich langweilte es wirklich.

Die verwischten Lichtfetzen verwandelten sich in einen Hirsch, einen Wolf, einen Hund, und eine Ratte, die einträchtig nebeneinander herliefen. Schön. Wer wollte heute noch wissen, was vor zwanzig Jahren einmal gewesen sein mochte.

Sie wollte wissen, was jetzt war.

Der Hirsch sprang in einen See und ertrank. Die übrigen Tiere stoben in alle Richtungen davon. Was sollte sie dem Meister erzählen, falls er heute Nacht Kontakt mit ihr aufnahm? Zoogeschichten?

« Maman ! Une lettre est arrivée ! »

Cècile, ihre sechsjährige Tochter steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt. Wie ihre Mutter war auch sie rothaarig, hatte dieselben violetten Augen, und denselben milchigen Teint. Ihr Gesicht war allerdings weniger fein, es hatte sehr viel von der Grobknochigkeit ihres Vaters. Und ihre Haare waren bräunlich und stumpf, hatten niemals den Glanz, den sie eigentlich haben sollten.

Sie wedelte mit etwas, das wie ein Päckchen aussah. « Je crois, que c'est pour toi, mais je n'en suis pas sure ! »

Ja, wenn man sie genau betrachtete, war Cècile eigentlich ziemlich hässlich. Zuviel Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Waschlappen, der sich ihr Ehemann schimpfte. Und überhaupt...

"Du hast anzuklopfen, und nicht einfach hier hereinzuplatzen, Kind," schimpfte sie auf englisch zurück. "Wenn ich meine Tür absperre, bedeutet es, das ich nicht gestört werden will, nicht, dass du sie öffnen darfst!"

Und überhaupt, warum hatte das zweite Kind schon wieder eine nichtsnutzige Tochter sein müssen? Wann kam endlich der ersehnte Erbe?

Ihre Stimme steigerte sich zu einem hysterischen Kreischen. "Ich sollte sie in Zukunft mit einem Fluch belegen, der dir dein freches Grinsen vom Gesicht kratzt, du widerwärtige kleine Schlampe!"

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. "Nun, gib schon her, Cècile! Was meinst du, du bist nicht sicher? Steht etwa kein Name auf dem Päckchen?"

Mit einer herrischen Bewegung ergriff sie das kleine Paket und suchte nach einem Absender oder einer Adresse. Als sie nichts fand, drehte sie es ein paar Mal hin- und her. Die kleine Cècile erschrak, als die Hände ihrer Mutter plötzlich unkontrolliert zu zittern begannen.

Das Päckchen entglitt ihren Händen, und fiel auf den kostbaren Teppich, direkt neben das eingearbeitete Wappen ihrer Familie. Ein schwarzer Schakal...

"Maman! Was ist los mit dir? Was hast du?"

Wie besorgt meine Kleine um mich ist, einfach rührend. Sie ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf dieser schrecklichen Welt, dem mein Wohlergehen am Herzen liegt.

« Rien ! » Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, und zog die Schultern zusammen, als ob es sie fröstelte. "Es ist nichts, mein kleiner Liebling." Als sie sich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln neben ihre Tochter kniete, um mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein, achtete sie peinlich genau darauf, dass ihr teures Kleid nicht knitterte.

"Geh' wieder spielen, mein Schatz!" Zärtlich strich sie dem Mädchen über die Wange, und hielt sie gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand an der Schulter fest, als befürchte sie, die Kleine werde versuchen, ihrer Liebkosung auszuweichen.

"Was steht da drauf?" Cècile riss sich von ihrer Mutter los, um nach dem Päckchen neben ihr am Boden zu greifen, doch diese schlug ihr auf die Finger. "Autsch, was soll das?"

"Los, verschwinde endlich, Miststück!" keifte sie und ihr sonst bildschönes Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden Fratze.

Ohne ihrer Mutter weitere Beachtung zu schenken, lief Cècile durch die offene Tür nach draußen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war von drinnen ein lautes Fluchen zu hören.

Cècile konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Sie hatte die Inschrift zwar gelesen, aber sie sagte ihr rein gar nichts.

"An Skuld!" wiederholte sie kopfschüttelnd, und lief zu der Puppe zurück, die Großvater ihr geschenkt hatte.

-

* * *

- 

**Hallowe'en 1981**

"Oh, es war wundervoll, fabelhaft, ganz genau, wie in einem ihrer Gruselheftchen. Die dunkle Straße, der Mann, der sich verfahren hatte, die wunderschöne dämonische Frau aus der Dunkelheit..." Die Stimme des Mädchens überschlug sich vor Begeisterung. "Ich hab' sogar extra Regen herbeigehext, damit die Atmosphäre stimmt!" Stolz wies sie auf ihre nassen Kleider und Haare.

"Hast du es, Skuld?" unterbrach eine zweite Stimme, die einer jungen Frau.

"Ja, Verdandi, hab' ich, bleib ganz ruhig." Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen, offensichtlich passte es ihr überhaupt nicht, dass sie ihre lebhafte Schilderung nicht ausführen durfte. "Es ist sogar noch warm. Aber du weißt meinen Beitrag überhaupt nicht zu schätzen. Ohne mich könntet ihr das Ritual überhaupt nicht durchführen. "

"Überschätz' dich mal nicht, Kleines." Entnervt zog Verdandi die Augenbrauen hoch, und warf ihre langen goldblonden Haare zurück. "Und wenn Vater erfährt, dass du Muggle Schriften liest, wird er sehr zornig werden."

"Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass Vater etwas gegen meine Heftchen einzuwenden hat. Es geht ja nur um gefährliche Monster und Dämonen, die knutschende Muggles in Muggle Fahrzeugen abmurksen, das ist doch in Ordnung. Da kann man sich sogar noch Anregungen holen."

Skuld streckte Verdandi eine Urne entgegen. "Hier! Ganz frisch! Von dem allerersten Muggle, den ich in meinem jungen Leben zur Strecke gebracht habe. Das ist doch ein sehr wichtiger Tag im Leben einer Schwarzmagierin, nicht wahr?" Theatralisch breitete sie die Arme aus, um ihrem Auftritt eine dramatische Note zu verleihen. "Ich habe meine Unschuld verloren."

"Du warst nie unschuldig, Schwesterchen," erklang eine dritte Stimme. "Nicht in dieser Familie."

Etwas entfernt von den beiden anderen stand eine weitere Frauengestalt an einem Feuer, dessen züngelnde Flammen einen flackernden Schimmer auf das nächtliche Moor warfen. Sie mochte Anfang oder auch Mitte zwanzig sein, hatte dieselben violetten Augen wie ihre Schwestern, und ihr ebenfalls hüftlanges Haar war tiefschwarz. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf einen schwebenden Kessel gerichtet, dem ein grünlicher übelriechender Dampf entstieg.

"Hab' ich mir doch gedacht, dass du wieder auf ihrer Seite stehst," sagte Skuld, "du stehst doch immer auf ihrer Seite, hab' ich nicht recht? Urd? Hey, Urd!"

"Still!" Verdandi legte einen Finger auf die Lippen." Stör sie jetzt nicht!"

Die älteste Schwester schien in eine Art Trance gefallen zu sein. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen, sie atmete in tiefen Zügen den Rauch ein, und murmelte dabei leise vor sich hin. Skuld ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, und versuchte angestrengt, sie zu belauschen. Als sie nichts verstehen konnte, wandte sie sich sichtlich enttäuscht wieder ab.

Urd's Augenlider fuhren so plötzlich hoch, als erwache sie aus einem Albtraum. Ohne auf die Hitze zu achten, packte sie den Kessel, stürzte ihn um, und schüttete die üble Brühe ins Feuer, wo sie zischend verging. "Es ist Zeit," flüsterte sie, "kommt, meine Schwestern, lasst uns sehen, was die Zukunft für uns bereit hält."

Alle drei starrten in die Flammen, diese schienen ungewöhnlich starr, und hatten nun eine giftgrüne Färbung angenommen. Auf ein Zeichen Urd's goss Verdandi ein wenig Flüssigkeit aus der Urne ins Feuer, eine dunkle, kupfrige Flüssigkeit, welche einen metallischen Geruch verbreitete. Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben, dass es sich dabei um Blut handelte.

Kaum hatte das Blut die grünen Flammen berührt, als diese auch schon eine solide Schale formten, um es aufzufangen. Sogleich bildete es eine blankschimmernde Fläche am Grunde des Gefäßes. Hastig beugten sich die Hexen darüber, konnten jedoch nichts als ihre eigenen erwartungsvollen Gesichter erkennen.

Und den Nachthimmel über ihnen.

Urd berührte die Fläche mit ihren Fingerspitzen "Zeit ist Vergangenheit. Allmächtiges Schicksal, schenke deiner Dienerin Urd die Gunst, dein verworrenes Bild zu enthüllen."

"Zeit ist Gegenwart." Auch die zweite Schwester tauchte ihre Finger ein. "Allmächtiges Schicksal, schenke deiner Dienerin Verdandi die Gunst, dein verworrenes Bild zu enthüllen."

"Tut das weh?" fragte das Mädchen, und sah mit Besorgnis auf die rauchenden Hände. Ein wütender Blick Urd's ließ sie verstummen, und sie legte ihre Hand dazu. "Zeit ist Zukunft. Allmächtiges Schicksal, schenke deiner Dienerin Skuld die Gunst, dein verworrenes Bild zu enthüllen."

Sie zogen ihre Hände zurück. "Hat es nicht funktioniert?" wollte Verdandi besorgt wissen.

"Frag!" flüsterte Urd. "Aber frag' weise, denn das Blut reicht nicht ewig! Und unsre Macht ebenso wenig!"

"Wie sieht mein zukünftiger Ehemann aus?" schrie Skuld, bevor jemand sie daran hindern konnte. "Nun ja," meinte sie entschuldigend, "ihr beide müsst euch darum nicht mehr sorgen, ihr seid schon verheiratet."

Die Gestalt eines pausbäckigen braunhaarigen Mannes erschien auf der glatten Fläche. Er mochte etwa Anfang zwanzig sein, und seine reichverzierte, wenn auch etwas geschmacklose Robe deutete darauf hin, dass er einer wohlhabenden Familie entstammte. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, denn er hatte sich über einen Suppenteller gebeugt, aber am Mittelfinger seiner linken Hand trug er einen Wappenring in Form einer Schwalbe.

Skuld streckte die Hand aus, um das Bild zu berühren, aber es verzerrte sich, und wurde brüchig, bis es plötzlich verschwand. Schnell goss Verdandi etwas Blut aus der Urne nach, um den Spiegel wieder zu glätten. Das Bild jedoch kehrte nicht zurück.

"Macht nichts," sagte Skuld. "Ich denke, ich werde ihn erkennen, wenn ich ihn wiedersehe. Zumindest weiß ich, welcher Familie er angehört."

Sie wollte offensichtlich noch mehr sagen, doch Urd herrschte sie an, zu schweigen. Verdandi nutzte den Moment, um ihrerseits eine Frage zu stellen, diese war jedoch zu leise, um von den anderen verstanden zu werden.

Im Spiegel formte sich das Bild eines gewaltigen Thrones aus schwarzem Marmor, dessen Armlehnen die Form von Schlangen besaßen. Auch die Rückenlehne schien aus ineinander verschlungenen Schlangenkörpern zu bestehen, zumindest der obere Teil davon. Der Rest des Thronsessels, und auch wer darauf saß, waren allerdings nicht zu erkennen, denn vor dem Thron stand eine weitere Gestalt, und verdeckte, was sich dahinter befand.

Die Gestalt vor dem Thron, war die eines Jungen, oder jungen Mannes, doch da er nur von hinten zu sehen war, konnten sie nicht viel mehr erkennen als seinen schwarzen Umhang, und sein ziemlich zerzaustes schwarzes Haar, das in alle Richtungen abstand. Er hielt eine Hand ausgestreckt doch daran befand sich kein Ring, mit dessen Hilfe man auf eine Familie hätte schließen können.

Der Junge trat einen Schritt nach vorne, doch bevor die Frauen weiteres erkennen konnten, schlug Verdandi mit der Hand in den Spiegel und zerstörte das Bild. Sie selbst schien wohl genug gesehen zu haben.

"Feiges Stück!" fauchte Urd ihre Schwester an. "Aber egal, es gibt nichts zu verbergen! Auf dem Schlangenthron kann nur einer sitzen. Der Dunkle Lord, denn er wird ewig herrschen."

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. "Lord Voldemort ist der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Er gebietet über Leben und Tod, über Licht und Schatten, über Gezeiten und Gestirne. Niemand wird seiner grenzenlosen Macht je ein Ende setzen, niemand ihn je besiegen. Weder dieser muggle-liebende Narr, der sich selbst Phönix schimpft, noch diese Possenreißer, die jetzt noch im Ministerium hocken. Und schon gar nicht..." sie schnappte nach Luft. "schon gar nicht dieser seltsame Junge mit seinen Froschaugen."

Verwirrt sahen die beiden jüngeren Schwestern einander an. Froschaugen? Sie hatten den Jungen doch nur von hinten gesehen, was konnte Urd über seine Augen wissen? Sie waren doch überhaupt nicht sichtbar gewesen.

Aber Urd besaß die größte Macht der drei Hexenschwestern, und offensichtlich hatte sie mit ihren hellseherischen Fähigkeiten schon längst erkannt, um wen es sich bei diesem Jungen handelte. "Wie soll ein Kind gegen unseren Meister kämpfen," flüsterte sie hämisch, "ein Kind, das niemals zum Mann heranwachsen wird? Sag mir, wie soll das möglich sein?"

"Seht nur!" schrie Skuld.

Der magische Spiegel zeigte nun das Gesicht des Jungen, er hatte tatsächlich grüne Augen, funkelnd grün, wie Smaragde. Diese Augen veränderten sich nicht, wohl aber das Gesicht um sie herum. Es wurde kleiner und immer jünger. Jetzt war der Junge nur mehr ein Baby auf dem Arm seiner Mutter. Urd hatte also Recht gehabt, er war noch ein Kind.

"Lily Evans," entfuhr es Verdandi. "Er ist der Sohn von Lily Evans, meiner Erzfeindin aus Hogwarts!"

"Und James Potter!" sagte Urd kalt. "Aber dieses Kind wird noch heute Nacht sterben, denn einer unserer Anhänger hat dem Meister das Versteck der Potters verraten. Es stellt keine Gefahr mehr für uns dar!"

"Seht nur, der Meister!" sagte Skuld atemlos, "er betritt das Haus der Potters!"

Verdandi goss etwas von dem Blut nach, die magische Spiegelfläche wurde schon wieder spröde, und alle drei brannten darauf diese Vision weiter zu verfolgen. Mit Sicherheit würde sie einen neuen Triumph des Meisters zeigen.

Die Hexenschwestern sahen, was weiter geschah. Sahen zu, wie der Dunkle Lord James Potter mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch tötete. Sahen zu, wie Lily mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm davon rannte. Sahen zu, wie Voldemort versuchte, auch das Baby zu töten, und wie seine Mutter sich verzweifelt dazwischen warf.

Und dann...

Für einen Moment waren die drei Schwestern wie gelähmt. Sie standen regungslos da, als wären sie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt. Pures Entsetzen stand in ihren Augen.

Dann fiel die Urne aus Verdandi's Händen und zerschellte. Das restliche Blut versickerte ungenutzt im Boden.

Das Bild zersprang. Die Flammenschale löste sich auf.

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando begannen die beiden jüngeren Schwestern zu zetern, und wild durcheinander zu schreien. Sie konnten nicht begreifen, was sie soeben gesehen hatten. Der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten, besiegt von einem Kind? Das konnte, das durfte nicht möglich sein.

Sollte in dieser Nacht alles enden, woran sie ihr Leben lang geglaubt hatten?

-

* * *

- 

**October 29, 1998 (Gegenwart)**

Voller Entsetzen starrte sie auf den Zauberstab, der auf dem zierlichen Glastischchen vor ihr lag. Nein, es konnte keinen Zweifel geben.

Pinie. Zwölf Zoll. Drachenauge. Das Auge eines Chinese Fireball.

Es war der Stab, mit dem es geschehen war.

Ihre spitzen Fingernägel kratzten über die Tischplatte, als sie das Papier ergriff, und die Inschrift erneut betrachtete. Diese Inschrift war das einzig Geschriebene, das sich bei dem Päckchen befunden hatte. Ansonsten war nur die Schatulle mit dem Zauberstab darin gewesen.

Skuld. Es gab nur zwei Menschen, die außer ihr diesen Namen kannten, und eine von beiden war tot, getötet von diesem Stab. Und die andere eine Verräterin, mit der sie nie wieder etwas zu tun haben wollte.

Urd, Verdandi und Skuld. Die drei Nornen. Klotho, Lachesis und Atropos. Die Schicksalsgöttinnen, die mit einem Wink über Leben und Tod der Menschen entschieden. Gleichgültig, grausam, und ewig. Ihre Macht war stärker noch, als die der Götter selbst. Selbst der oberste Göttervater, unbedeutend ob sein Name nun Odin, Jupiter, oder Zeus lauten mochte, musste sich ihrem Schicksalsspruch beugen.

Margarethe, Katharina, und Elisabeth. Im patriarchalischen Christentum waren sie natürlich zu unbedeutenden Heiligen herabgestuft worden, aber das hatte ihre Macht nicht wirklich schmälern können. Lebten nicht auch sie, und ihre Schwestern in einer von Männern regierten Welt? War es Frauen nicht untersagt, im Dunklen Rat am Tisch des Meisters zu sitzen? Hatte Vater ihnen nicht von klein auf eingebläut, dass sie nur unbedeutende Mädchen waren?

Aber in ihrem Geheimbund war alles anders gewesen. Wenn sie ihre Kräfte vereinigten, konnten sie Großes vollbringen.

Leider war dies nur äußerst selten geschehen. Sie hatten einander gehasst, und die meiste Zeit lagen ihre Interessen viel zu weit auseinander, um sich auf ein gemeinsames Ziel festlegen zu können. Üblicherweise taten sich zwei gegen die dritte zusammen, welche zwei, und welche dritte, hatte je nach Laune gewechselt.

Aber es gab auch andere Momente. Momente, in denen sie das volle Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte ausschöpfen konnten.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Hätte jemand sie beobachtet, der sie nicht kannte, hätte er geglaubt, sie empfinde eine unschuldige, geradezu kindliche Freude über etwas. Jemand, der sie gut kannte, hätte dagegen sofort gewusst, dass sie sich genüsslich an all das erinnerte, was sie anderen angetan hatte.

Damals, in jener Hallowe'en Nacht wollten sie ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten nutzen, um die unbekannten Fragen, Mysterien und Rätsel zu lösen, die ihnen auf der Seele brannten. Nicht mit Hilfe der vagen, nebelhaften Visionen, die sich zuweilen in Kristallkugeln, Teeblättern und Eingeweiden tummelten. Es gab noch andere, weitaus effektivere Möglichkeiten.

Genauer gesagt, eine Möglichkeit. Und um sie sich zunutze zu machen, brauchte man eine Hallowe'en Nacht.

So wie übermorgen Nacht...

"Marie, ma Chérie ! Ich bin wieder da! Tut mir leid, dass es schon wieder so spät geworden ist, aber unsere Ratssitzung hat heute wieder mal ein wenig länger gedauert, du weißt schon, der ganze Ärger mit du-weißt-schon-wem. Wir mussten noch darüber beraten, was es für Möglichkeiten gibt, ihm endlich das Handwerk zu legen."

"Aber natürlich, Liebling!" spielte sie die verständnisvolle Ehefrau, und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. "Du bist ja immer so im Stress! Und, was für Möglichkeiten habt ihr gefunden?"

"Na ja...uhm.."

Dass sich der Waschlappen nicht einmal eine bessere Ausrede einfallen lassen konnte. Männer!

-

* * *

- 

**Hallowe'en 1981**

"Ruhe!" Urd behielt als einzige die Nerven. "Hört auf, euch wie dumme Gänse zu benehmen! Wir wissen, dass es heute Nacht geschehen wird, aber nicht wann! Vielleicht ist noch Zeit, es zu verhindern. Wir werden Vater um Rat fragen!"

Die jungen Frauen nickten eifrig. Vater würde wissen, was zu tun war. Vater war der mächtigste Schwarzmagier gleich nach dem Meister, und außerdem sein engster Vertrauter. Er war so viel erfahrener und weiser als die jungen Spunde, mit denen sich der Meister sonst umgab. Zweifellos würde er die Lösung ihres Problems aus dem Sortiment seiner magischen Kenntnisse hervorzaubern wie das berühmte Kaninchen aus dem Zylinder.

So wie er es immer tat.

Urd schüttete ein Pulver ins Feuer. Auch jetzt, in Zeiten höchster Not hätte keine der Schwestern gewagt, zu ihrem Vater zu Apparieren. Er wurde äußerst ungemütlich, wenn man ihn ohne Ankündigung störte, oder seine Befehle missachtete.

"Was habt ihr mitten in der Nacht im Moor zu suchen, meine Püppchen? Habt ihr eure Ehemänner um Erlaubnis gebeten? Und du, Marie, hast du nicht um diese Zeit auf deinem Zimmer zu sein?"

In den Flammen war der Kopf eines Mannes erschienen, eines Mannes mit dunklem, leicht ergrautem Haar, und harten Zügen. Sie besaßen allerdings noch nicht die Eisenhärte, die siebzehn Jahre in Azkaban ihnen verleihen würde. Kalt sahen seine violetten Augen auf seine Töchter, und ein gereizter Zug umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

"Vater, ich..." stammelte Skuld, die jetzt wieder Marguerite war, abgekürzt Marie. Keine mächtige Schicksalsgöttin mehr, sondern nur noch ein verängstigtes Mädchen, dem die Stimme versagte.

"Vater, bitte!" Urd nahm ihren Mut zusammen. « Ecoutez, je vous en prie, il faut raconter toute l'histoire! Nous avons des problèmes! »

In knappen Worten schilderte Urd die Visionen aus der Schale. Er unterbrach sie kein einziges Mal, sondern hörte ruhig zu. Sorgenvolle Falten erschienen auf seinem Gesicht. Ein anderer hätte diese Gefühlsregung wohl nicht bemerkt, aber die Schwestern waren von Kindheit an darauf trainiert, ihm selbst kleinste Missstimmungen aus dem Gesicht abzulesen.

"Und ihr habt diesen Jungen in der anderen Vision wiedergesehen, ja? Als Jugendlicher vor dem Schlangenthron! Dann ist noch nicht alles entschieden! Der letzte Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei..."

Gedankenverloren wanderten seine Augen über die nächtliche Heide.

"Wir konnten aber nicht erkennen, ob der Meister tatsächlich auf dem Schlangenthron saß. Nur dass der Junge davor stand," erklärte Urd wahrheitsgemäß. "Jemand saß auf dem Thron, aber ... hast du es gesehen?"

Verdandi presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Oh, natürlich hat sie es gesehen." Die Stimme des Vaters triefte vor Spott. "Ich erkenne sofort, wenn meine Püppchen lügen. Alle Frauen auf dieser Welt sind falsch. Warum hat mir das Schicksal nur einen Sohn verwehrt?"

Er brach ab. "Hört gut zu, denn ich sage euch dies nur einmal. Ihr wartet hier, während ich unseren Meister warne. Keine von euch rührt sich vom Fleck, bis ich wieder hier bin, vous avez compris?"

Die Schwestern nickten.

"Dann komme ich auf euch zurück, und wir werden ein ernstes Gespräch führen." Der Kopf verschwand in den Flammen.

"Hoffentlich kommt er noch rechtzeitig," sagte Skuld, "es kann doch nicht sein, dass dieser kleine Schreihals unseren Meister erledigt. Das ist doch einfach..."

Sie sah sich um. "Wo ist Verdandi?"

"Disappariert, die kleine Schlampe," sagte Urd. "Ich schätze, sie hat Angst vor Vater, weil sie ihn belogen hat."

"Ich glaube eher, sie ist zu ihrem Ehemann gerannt und erzählt ihm jetzt brühwarm, was geschehen ist." Skuld ballte die Fäuste. "Oh schon, dass sie diesen Mistkerl geheiratet hat, war ein Verrat an unserer Familie."

"Zweifle nicht an den Entscheidungen des Meisters." Urd runzelte die Stirn.

"Mach ich ja nicht! Aber weißt du, dass sie dich verhext hat? Damit du keine Söhne bekommen kannst. Was meinst du, warum sie einen Sohn hat und du bisher kinderlos geblieben bist? Es ist alles ihre Schuld!"

"Oh, aber so einen mächtigen Zauber könnte sie niemals alleine sprechen." Drohend baute sich Urd vor ihrer kleinen Schwester auf. "Da muss ihr jemand gewaltig geholfen haben. Wer könnte das wohl gewesen sein?"

"Es war nicht meine Schuld, sie hat mich mit dem Imperius Curse belegt!"

"Ich weiß, dass sie das nicht hat, du falsche Schlange! Du hast freiwillig mitgemacht, weil du dir einbildest, nur du könntest unserer Familie den männlichen Erben schenken!"

"Halt sofort dein verdammtes Lügenmaul!"

"Schlampe!"

"Miststück!"

"Dreckige F-tz-!"

"M-dbl--d!"

Der kurze Moment, an dem die drei mächtigen Hexenschwestern ihre Kräfte vereinigt hatten, war vorüber.

-

_

* * *

-_

**Amicus Draconis- 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 6: Blood Oracle - Part I**

_ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?_

_nein. was denn?_

_ob wir nicht ein bisschen französisch lernen sollten?_

_das einzige französisch, was ich kann, ist französisch für schwarzmagier_

_voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

_willst du vor mir kuschen?_

_je te donne un baiser !_

_du bist ganz beese!_

_je t'embrasse !_

_du verdienst diese strafe!_

_tu es charmante !_

_du bist eine schlampe!_

_je t'adore_

_jetzt gibt's lange ohren_

_tu es magnifique_

_du bist ein guter...hey fred_

_ja george?_

_ich glaub, das wollen unsere zuschauer gar nicht wissen_

_bin ja schon still_

**Amicus Draconis- 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 6: Ritual des Blutes - Teil I**


	13. 06 Blood Oracle Part I B

**Amicus Draconis- 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 6: Blood Oracle - Part I **

_ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage? _

nein. was denn?

ob wir nicht ein bisschen französisch lernen sollten?

das einzige französisch, was ich kann, ist französisch für schwarzmagier

voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

willst du vor mir kuschen?

je te donne un baiser !

du bist ganz beese!

je t'embrasse !

du verdienst diese strafe!

tu es charmante !

du bist eine schlampe!

je t'adore

jetzt gibt's lange ohren

tu es magnifique

du bist ein guter...hey fred

ja george?

ich glaub, das wollen unsere zuschauer gar nicht wissen

bin ja schon still

**Amicus Draconis- 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 6: Ritual des Blutes - Teil I**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**1998 (Gegenwart)**

"Wann können wir endlich wieder rein?" stand in großen krakeligen Buchstaben auf Justin Finch-Fletchley's Schiefertafel. Ungefähr zum dritten Mal in der letzten halben Stunde hielt er sie hoch über seinen Kopf.

Wie die beiden Male zuvor schenkte Hermione ihm ihr berühmtes Stirnrunzeln, und den Satz: "Wenn es fertig ist!" auf ihrer eigenen Schiefertafel. Es war wirklich kaum zu glauben, dass einer der Ältesten solch ein Theater veranstalten musste, während die Jüngeren geduldig warteten. Gute Magie brauchte eben ihre Zeit, und für die Umwandlung des Verstecks hieß das eine knappe Stunde, welche die jungen Hexen und Zauberer unter Wasser verbringen mussten.

Sie hatten sich nun endlich auf ein Hallowe'en Shape geeinigt, lange genug hatte die Auseinandersetzung ja gedauert. Es sollte so eine Art düsteres Moor mit Lehmhütten, und einer einsamen Burgruine am Horizont werden. Es hätte auch die Möglichkeit gegeben, eine bewohnbare Burg zu kreieren, aber da hatten viele abgelehnt. Die Erinnerung an Hogwarts war einfach zu schmerzhaft.

Dieses Shape wollten sie etwa einen Monat beibehalten und sich dann für den Dezember etwas Weihnachtliches heraussuchen. Da gab es schon wieder die nächsten Debatten, die einen wollten eine klassische Weihnacht mit Schnee, die anderen meinten, man könne den kalten Winter einfach vergessen, und sich an einem Südseestrand wärmen. Wieder andere wollten plötzlich unbedingt einen indischen Dschungel mit Tigern, Elefanten, und anderen exotischen Tieren, aus nicht erkennbaren Gründen.

Aber darüber konnte man sich noch den ganzen Monat streiten. Jetzt war es erst mal an der Zeit für Hallowe'en.

Ein paar Tritonen schwammen vorbei und winkten ihnen zu. Seit dem Quidditch Match hatten sich die freundschaftlichen Beziehungen weiter verbessert und nun geschah es öfter, dass einige der jungen Hexen und Zauberer auch unabhängig von der Mittwochsaudienz das Versteck verließen, um ihren Freunden einen Besuch unter Wasser abzustatten. Zu diesen gehörte überraschenderweise auch Neville, der sich sonst eigentlich nicht durch besonderes Geschick in der Völkerverständigung auszeichnete, und den Fischmenschen gegenüber eher scheu gewesen war.

Aber diese anfängliche Verzagtheit schien sich mittlerweile gegeben zu haben, denn er schwamm freimütig auf die Gruppe zu.

"Hey!" Seamus stieß Dean an und versuchte ihm etwas durch Gesten begreiflich zu machen. Da Dean ihn nur verständnislos anstarrte, kritzelte er etwas auf seine Schiefertafel und streckte sie ihm entgegen. Ron verrenkte sich den Hals, um es ebenfalls lesen zu können.

'Neville, der Herzensbrecher' stand auf der Tafel. Mit einem Augenzwinkern deutete Seamus auf Neville, der sich angeregt mit einem Mädchen unterhielt, das er offensichtlich gut zu kennen schien.  
Dabei wedelte er eifrig mit seinen Armen herum, was hier in der sub-aquatischen Beinahe-Schwerelosigkeit zu allerhand abenteuerlichen Verrenkungen führte.

Die Jungs brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Da Neville ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte, bemerkte er es jedoch nicht, sondern setzte die Unterhaltung unbekümmert fort.

'Geh ran, Tiger' schrieb Ron auf seine Tafel, und hielt sich wedelnd über den Kopf, während er dabei wie ein betrunkener Cheerleader auf und ab hüpfte. Auch das bemerkte Neville nicht, wohl aber das Mädchen, das allerdings die Inschrift nicht lesen konnte. Sie deutete auf die Tafel und schien Neville etwas zu fragen. Der wurde über und über rot und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Die anderen drei Jungs versuchten ihn auszupfeifen und da dies im verzerrten Unterwasser Soundsystem gründlich misslang, bekritzelten sie ihre Tafeln mit Buh-Rufen.

Harry nickte Hermione zu. Die Stunde war vorüber, sie konnten jetzt ins Versteck zurückkehren.

Ron's Gesicht verfinsterte sich kurz. Wie üblich konnten seine beiden besten Freunde einander ohne Worte verstehen. Wohl zum x-ten Mal kämpfte er gegen seine aufsteigende Eifersucht.

Als die anderen sahen wie Harry und Hermione sich dem Eingang näherten, schwammen sie ebenfalls darauf zu und bildeten eine Traube davor. Jeder wollte das neue Ambiente als erster in Augenschein nehmen. Sie ließen kaum genug Platz für Harry um die Zauberformel zu sprechen, die den Sand teilte und das äußere Tor öffnete.

Harry ließ sich Zeit. Während die anderen neben ihm herumschubsten und drängelten, wartete er geduldig ab. Das Versteck lief ihm schließlich nicht davon.

"Oops, sorry, Harry!" Ron hatte ihn versehentlich angerempelt als er an ihm vorbeipaddelte. Um durch den Rückstoß nicht wieder fortgetrieben zu werden, griff er automatisch nach Harry's Schulter und fühlte plötzlich eine Kette zwischen den Fingern.

"Oops, noch mal sorry!" Verlegen ließ er die Kette los. Das war doch der Ring mit dem Hund, den Harry um den Hals trug. Ein ungewöhnliches Schmuckstück, zugegeben, doch bisher hatte er sich nicht die Zeit genommen, großartig darüber nachzudenken. Bei Gelegenheit konnte er Harry ja mal fragen, ob es etwas zu bedeuten hatte.

Neville schwamm vorbei, er war einer der letzten. So wie es aussah, hatte er sich noch etwas ausführlicher von dem Meermädchen verabschiedet. Ron wollte zu gerne wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Waren die beiden einfach nur befreundet oder bahnte sich da etwas an? Andererseits, Neville hatte noch nie eine Freundin gehabt, er war nicht der Typ, auf den die Mädchen flogen.

Er wollte sich schon abwenden und den anderen ins Versteck folgen, als er plötzlich sah, wie Neville zusammenfuhr als ob ihn der Blitz getroffen hätte. Hatte er aufgeschrieen? Unter Wasser war das unmöglich auszumachen; zu viele verschiedene Stimmen glucksten und blubberten durcheinander.

Aber seine Augen! Mit einem Blick, der mehr als Entsetzen ausdrückte, starrte er auf Harry, genauer gesagt, auf Harry's Ring. Es war nur eine Sekunde, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, und lächelte.

Neville's Lächeln war merkwürdig verzerrt, und seine Augen schienen jeden Focus zu verlieren. Ron kannte dieses Lächeln. Zum ersten Mal hatte er es vor vier Jahren gesehen, als Neville zusah, wie Mad-Eye Moody eine Spinne mit dem Cruciatus Curse quälte.

Und schon damals war es ihm kalt den Rücken hinuntergelaufen.

-

* * *

- 

**December 1981**

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Marie aus ihrem Albtraum hoch. Bis ins kleinste Detail konnte sie sich an die grässlichen Bilder erinnern, die noch vor wenigen Momenten wie ein Feuerwerk an ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern vorbeigezogen waren.

Der Dunkle Lord - besiegt und vernichtet. Ihre Welt - in Scherben

Nur, dass es kein Traum war.

Sie lief ans Fenster ihres Mädchenzimmers und sah hinaus ins Schneegestöber. Weihnachten war nicht mehr fern, ihre Lehrer und Mitschüler in Beauxbatons waren sicher schon alle mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Die Bäume wurden aufgestellt und geschmückt, die Eingangshalle mit Eisskulpturen dekoriert...

Wie konnte man jetzt nur feiern?

Ein Weihnachten für Mudbloods, Mugglefreunde, und das ganze Gesocks würde es werden, dieses Jahr. Ein Weihnachten voll Heuchelei und falscher Sicherheit für alle, die noch einmal mit ihrem armseligen Leben davongekommen waren.

Sie ballte die Fäuste und ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Sollten sie ruhig feiern, die widerwärtige Brut! Der Meister war nicht besiegt, er würde zurückkehren. Und schreckliche Rache nehmen, an jenen, die es gewagt hatten, ihm zu trotzen.

Und an jenen, die ihm abtrünnig geworden waren.

Diese Verräterin!

Genau, wie sie es vermutet hatte! Ihre hinterlistige Schwester war noch in derselben Nacht zum Ministerium gerannt und hatte ihnen etwas von Erpressung und Imperius Curse vorgeheult. Die Mächte der Finsternis allein wussten wie sie es geschafft hatte, mit ihren Lügengeschichten durchzukommen.

Aber es war eine Sache das Ministerium zu täuschen. Den Meister würde sie nicht täuschen können.

Den Meister konnte man nicht täuschen! Niemals!

Ein Geräusch durchbrach ihre Gedanken, genauer gesagt der Klang einer menschlichen Stimme. Unten im Hof waren zwei Gestalten Appariert, die in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt zu sein schienen.

Marie erkannte die Stimme ihrer Schwester und die ihres Ehemannes. Welchen Grund hatten sie mitten in der Nacht nach Hause zu kommen? Etwas musste vorgefallen sein und mit Sicherheit etwas Dringendes. Wusste Vater Bescheid?

Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, huschte sie aus ihrem Zimmer hinaus auf den Flur und dann die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Als sich die breite Flügeltür öffnete, hatte sie sich bereits in der winzigen Garderobenkammer verborgen, in der die Hauselfen den Tischschmuck und die Servietten aufbewahrten.

Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn schon hörte sie Schritte auf der Treppe. Bekannte Schritte. Unwillkürlich rollte sie sich zusammen, legte die Arme um ihre Knie, und presste die Hände auf den Mund.

Vater war also informiert. Durch die Ritze in der Tür konnte sie ihn nicht sehen, wohl aber ihre Schwester, deren Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich zu einer Maske erstarrt war.

"Hast du die Informationen, die wir benötigen, Camille?" Seine Stimme klang gelassen, fast freundlich.

Ein Zittern lief durch Camille's Körper, und ihre Lippen bebten. "Nun ja, Vater, ich ... es braucht seine Zeit, Sie wissen, meine Kräfte sind sehr geschwächt, seit jenem unglückseligen Tag..."

Sie brach sofort ab, als sie Vater's wachsende Ungeduld bemerkte und redete hastig weiter, wobei sich ihre Hände nervös in den Stoff ihres Umhangs krallten. "Zwar konnte ich immer noch nichts Genaues über den Aufenthaltsort des Meisters herausfinden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch am Leben ist. Er ist schwach, das ist wahr, dem Tode nahe, aber er ist irgendwo da draußen, und wartet nur darauf, dass wir zu ihm zurückkehren! Mit unserer Hilfe wird er seine Macht zurückerlangen!"

"So weit waren wir schon vor einem Monat, mein Püppchen."

Sie wich zurück, als Vater einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zutrat und seine Hand ausstreckte. "Ich ... ich habe noch etwas anderes herausfinden können. Es gibt jemanden, der ziemlich genau weiß, wo wir den Meister finden können. Ich habe die Omen gesehen, und es ist kein Irrtum möglich."

"Braves Mädchen." Die ausgestreckte Hand strich über Camille's Wange. "Nun, dann wollen wir diesen Jemand fragen."

Er klatschte in die Hände. "Meine gefütterten Stiefel und den Pelzumhang!"

Die Hauselfen verneigten sich und stoben verschreckt auseinander um das Gewünschte zu holen. Einen Moment später kamen auch schon zwei von ihnen mit einem Schemel angerannt, auf den er sich setzen konnte.

Gelassen sah er zu, wie die Hauselfen sich dabei abmühten, ihm die Pantoffeln aus- und die Stiefel anzuziehen. "Dieser Mann, den wir suchen, mein Püppchen, er ist keiner von uns?"

"Nein, Vater. Sein Name ist Frank Longbottom, er ist einer der Aurori, die uns verfolgen. Wenn wir nicht schnell handeln, findet er den Meister bevor wir es tun."

"Alles zu seiner Zeit." Gemächlich hob er das Kinn, damit die Hauselfen die Schnalle seines Umhangs schließen konnten, und griff mit einer beinahe spielerischen Geste nach seinem Zauberstab. "Crucio!"

Als Marie die Hauselfen quieken hörte, glaubte sie im ersten Moment, einer von ihnen hätte einen Fehler gemacht und erhielt nun seine wohlverdiente Strafe. Bevor sie jedoch einen weiteren klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, durchzuckte sie ein so rasender Schmerz, dass sie schreiend hochfuhr, und mit dem Kopf gegen das Regal krachte. Es regnete Kerzenständer, Besteckhalter, und Serviettenringe auf sie herab.

Ihr schwanden die Sinne, sie taumelte gegen die Tür des Kämmerchens, stieß sie unfreiwillig auf, und rollte über das Parkett, ihrem Vater vor die Füße. Seine Hand packte sie im Nacken wie einen jungen Hund, und zog sie vom Boden hoch. "Hab' ich dir nicht beigebracht, dass Lauschen eine Unsitte ist, mein Püppchen?"

"Ja, Vater!" Sie hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. "Verzeihen Sie mir, es wird nie wieder vorkommen!"

Er schleuderte sie von sich weg und betrachtete sie mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck, als sei sie ein besonders widerwärtiges Insekt. "Du verdienst diese Strafe, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme hatte nichts von ihrer heiteren Gelassenheit verloren, sie enthielt lediglich einen milden Tadel.

"Ja, Vater!" Mühsam erhob sie sich vom Boden, und warf ihrer älteren Schwester, die sie mit hämischem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. "Ich verdiene jede Strafe, die Sie für richtig halten."

"Wie es scheint, hast du deine Lektion gelernt. Camille, Charles, lasst uns gehen, und diesen Aurorus finden!"

Er erhob sich von seinem Schemel. "Du kommst ebenfalls mit, Marie, es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich ein wenig nützlich machst!"

-

* * *

- 

**1998 (Gegenwart)**

"Wow, das ist ja Wahnsinn!"

"Irre! Wir sind bei den Wikingern!"

"Quatsch, Wikinger! Das ist das schottische Hochland!"

"Das ist die Jungsteinzeit, so dreckig, und primitiv, wie das aussieht!" schimpfte Lavender, doch keiner der Jungen beachtete ihren Einwurf. Sie standen mit offenen Mündern da und bewunderten ihr neues Versteck.

"Ich finde, es hat bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit unserem Gillyweed Moor," pflichtete Hermione Lavender bei. "Man könnte natürlich noch ein paar Wasserspinnennetze aufziehen, und eventuell die eine oder andere Devil's Snare pflanzen".

Lavender grinste. "Na, dann lass uns mal schauen wie wir die Zimmer aufteilen. Ich schätze mal, das Ding in der Mitte ist als Versammlungsraum gedacht."

Das 'Ding in der Mitte' war eine große Versammlungshalle, die nur aus einem einzelnen Raum zu bestehen schien. Wie die kleineren Hütten, die kreisförmig um sie herum angesiedelt waren, bestand auch sie aus Lehm mit einem Dach aus Reisig. Bei allen äußeren Hütten zeigten die Eingänge zur Mitte, traditionellerweise sollte das vermutlich Schutz vor Feinden und wilden Tieren bieten.

Die Landschaft um die kleine Siedlung war ebenso malerisch, wie bei den anderen Shapes. Ein Moor, mit weißem und violettem Heidekraut überwuchert, dazwischen kleine Tümpel, in denen Frösche quakten, und Fische platschten. Libellen flirrten in der Luft hin- und her, und gelbe Sumpflilien steckten ihre Köpfe zwischen dem Schilf hervor.

Bäume waren keine zu sehen, aber zu bizarren Formen verwitterte Felsbrocken, lagen wahllos über das hügelige Land verstreut. In der Ferne konnte man die Berge erkennen. Eine Burgruine thronte stolz über den zerklüfteten Felsen.

Da die zwölf Hütten alle ungefähr gleich aufgebaut waren, gab es keine großen Auseinandersetzungen, bezüglich des Wohnens. Jedes der drei Hogwarts Häuser wurde auf vier Hütten aufgeteilt, und es blieben sogar noch Zimmer übrig, die zu Aufenthalts- und Unterrichtsräumen erklärt wurden. Die Versammlungshalle wurde außerdem zur Bibliothek bestimmt.

In den nächsten Stunden herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Während die einen auspackten, und sich einrichteten, spazierten die anderen herum, und nahmen alles in Augenschein. Wieder andere waren schon längst aus dem kleinen Dorf hinausgelaufen, um die Umgebung zu erforschen, und herauszufinden, wie weit das Versteck eigentlich reichte. Die Illusion von unendlicher Weite war wieder einmal so perfekt, dass man erst gegen die Wände laufen musste, um festzustellen, dass sie überhaupt da waren.

Neville hatte seine Sachen in den Schlafsaal gebracht, den er wie immer mit Harry, Ron, Dean und Seamus teilen würde. Die anderen Jungs wollten später einräumen, hatten ihre Sachen nur abgeladen und waren wieder nach draußen gegangen. Es war ohnehin nicht viel, was es zum Auspacken gab. Sie hatten Hogwarts überstürzt verlassen müssen, und konnten nur das Nötigste mitnehmen.

Sorgfältig faltete Neville seine Kleidungsstücke zusammen, und räumte sie in die Schubfächer seiner Kommode, eins nach dem anderen. Beinahe mechanisch vollführten seine Hände die dazu nötigen Bewegungen.

Er konnte ihnen dabei zusehen. Zwei fremde kleine Tiere, die auf vielen Beinen liefen.

Bilder zogen vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Er verscheuchte sie, indem er weiter auf seine Hände starrte. Wenn die düsteren Gedanken versuchen, sich des Geistes zu bemächtigen, muss man sie ausschöpfen, wie Nudeln aus dem Wasser. Wieder und immer wieder. Niemals nachlassen.

Und am besten konnte man das, wenn man seine Hände beschäftigte. So hatte es Großmutter auch immer gemacht. Er hatte oft gesehen, wie sie bügelte und wusch, kochte und abspülte, und sich gefragt, warum sie diese Dinge nicht einfach mit einem Zauber erledigte.

Die Antwort war einfach. Es ging nicht darum, etwas zu erledigen. Es ging darum, etwas zu tun.

Aber irgendwann würde auch das letzte Hemd verstaut sein, egal wie langsam und sorgfältig er arbeitete.

Und genau vor diesem Moment fürchtete er sich.

Der schwarze Schakal...

Überall hätte er damit gerechnet, dieses Symbol wiederzusehen. Überall draußen in der Welt, die jetzt wieder voller Dunkelheit war, so wie damals.

Aber nicht hier. Nicht auf der Brust des Jungen, der sie in den Kampf gegen das Böse führte. Dem sie alle bedingungslos vertrauten...

Warum?

-

* * *

- 

**21. December 1981**

Regungslos wie eine Statue stand Marie am Fenster und starrte in das nächtliche Schneetreiben hinaus. Dem Drang, sich zusammenzurollen und die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen, hatte sie schon vor Stunden ein Ende gesetzt, indem sie das Geschehen um sich herum einfach ausblendete wie ein hässliches Bild, das sie nicht länger betrachten wollte.

Bald schon würde es Morgen sein...

Schreie, Schreie, und noch mehr Schreie. Stöhnen, Heulen, Schluchzen, Wimmern, und Flehen, all das war ihr vertrauter als jede andere menschliche Sprache. Vater konnte den Grad der Schmerzen eines Menschen an seinen Schreien ablesen, als wären sie Zahlen auf einem Messgerät. Er bekam immer alle Informationen, die er wollte.

Aber so lange wie diesmal hatte es bisher noch nicht gedauert.

Zunächst war alles nach Plan verlaufen. Es war ein Kinderspiel gewesen, in das Haus der Longbottoms einzubrechen, genau wie Vater vermutet hatte. Jetzt, nach dem Fall des Meisters wiegten seine Feinde sich in Sicherheit, und niemand hielt es noch für nötig, Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu treffen.

Das Ehepaar war nicht zu Hause. Camille hatte herausgefunden, dass sie sich heute auf einer Weihnachtsfeier im Ministerium befinden und vermutlich erst spät zurückkehren würden. So legten sie sich im Haus auf die Lauer und warteten, bis die Falle zuschnappen konnte. Es ging alles unglaublich schnell, und die Longbottoms waren viel zu überrascht, um sich zur Wehr setzen zu können.

Doch sie redeten nicht. Auch jetzt, nach stundenlanger Folter war Camille ihrem Ziel nicht einen Schritt näher gekommen, und Vater wurde ungeduldig.

"Marie? Wo steckst du, Herzchen?"

Camille kam ins Zimmer, mit einem Besen in der Hand und einem Gesicht voll aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit, unter der sich die nackte Angst verbarg. Sie hatte keinen Erfolg vorzuweisen. Marie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, was mit ihr geschehen würde, wenn sich ihre - ach so bedeutende - Vision als Blindgänger erweisen würde.

"Hör zu, Kleines, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Flieg so schnell wie möglich nach Whitefish Bay, das ist der Nachbarort von hier. Am Ortsende, direkt an der Küste, wirst du das Haus von Longbottom's Mutter finden. Sollte nicht allzu schwer sein, es ist das einzige Haus im Ort, das eine magische Aura verströmt."

"Du willst, dass ich seine Mutter kidnappe?" fragte Marie höhnisch. "Glaubst du vielleicht, dass du mit ihr mehr erreichst, als mit seiner Frau?"

"Oh, nein, ich will, dass du sein süßes kleines Baby kidnappst, das bei der lieben Oma zu Besuch ist, während die vergnügungssüchtigen Eltern sich amüsieren. Kein Vater verschweigt Informationen, wenn es um seine Kinder geht. Nun - fast kein Vater," fügte sie hinzu, denn sie wussten beide nur zu gut, dass es auch andere Väter gab.

"Wie du möchtest, Liebes," sagte Marie mit honigsüßer Stimme, "ich versteh' nur nicht so ganz, wie jemand uns etwas verraten könnte, das er ganz offensichtlich nicht weiß. Du könntest vor seinen Augen seine ganze Familie ermorden, und hättest damit nicht den geringsten Erfolg."

Camille lehnte sich nach vorne, so dass sie beinahe mit den Nasen zusammenstießen. "Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst, Schwesterchen," zischte sie.

"Was ich sage, ist vollkommen unbedeutend." Marie nahm ihrer Schwester den Besen aus der Hand, und öffnete das Fenster. "Entscheidend ist, was Vater sagen wird, sobald er die Geduld mit deinen Spielchen verloren hat!"

Immer noch grinsend, sauste sie nach draußen, duckte sich unter dem Hex hinweg, das ihre Schwester ihr nachsandte, und machte sich auf den Weg nach Whitefish Bay.

Auch dieser Einbruch erwies sich als Kinderspiel, das Haus war nicht geschützt. Sie schnappte das Baby buchstäblich unter der Nase seiner schnarchenden Großmutter weg, und kehrte auf schnellstem Wege zum Haus der Longbottoms zurück. Das Baby, ein dicklicher kleiner Junge von etwas über einem Jahr, schlief die meiste Zeit und schien überhaupt nicht zu ahnen, in welcher Gefahr es sich befand.

"Gib her!" Camille riss ihr den Jungen aus der Hand, kaum dass sie im Wohnzimmer gelandet war, sie wollte sich den Triumph nicht nehmen lassen, ihn seinen Eltern zu präsentieren. Ihr Ehemann Charles versuchte währenddessen den bewusstlosen Longbottom aufzuwecken, hatte aber keinerlei Erfolg damit. "Ich hoffe, er ist nicht tot!" murmelte er nervös.

"Das hoffe ich allerdings auch," kam Vater's Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

"Ich versichere Ihnen, er lebt!" Camille schüttelte das Baby, bis es zu schreien begann, und hielt es dann seiner Mutter unter die Nase. Die Augen der Frau blieben jedoch vollkommen ausdruckslos und ihre Hände, obwohl nicht gefesselt, machten keinerlei Anstalten nach dem Kind zu greifen. Offensichtlich begriff sie nicht mehr, was um sie herum vorging.

Camille ließ das Baby zu Boden fallen, und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. "Crucio!"

Als die Schreie des Kindes durch den Raum gellten, schriller und ohrenbetäubender als alle Schreie, die Marie jemals gehört hatte, barsten die Türen und Fenster, und das Wohnzimmer der Longbottoms wurde in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Die Zauberstäbe flogen Charles und Camille aus den Händen und bei dem verzweifelten Versuch zu Disapparieren stießen sie gegen unsichtbare Wände, die sie zurückwarfen. Vater war als Einziger noch im Besitz seines Zauberstabes, es war ihm gelungen, einen Schild um sich herum zu ziehen, der die Angriffe abwehrte.

Aurori...

Es mussten sechs oder sieben von ihnen sein. Marie kannte den Anführer, wenn auch nur aus Erzählungen hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Dieses zernarbte Gesicht war unverkennbar, ebenso wie das wilde graue Haar, das ihm in langen filzigen Zotteln über den Rücken hing. Überhaupt schien alles an diesem Geschöpf aus zusammengesetzten Körperteilen zu bestehen, die nicht so recht miteinander harmonieren wollten, beinahe so, als wäre es dem Setzbaukasten eines Kindes entsprungen.

Furcht ergriff sie. Manchmal war die Wirklichkeit grauenvoller als jede Legende.

Der Angreifer schenkte den entwaffneten Death Eaters keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, genauso wenig wie seinen eigenen Leuten, die ihre Gegner mit gezückten Zauberstäben in Schach hielten oder eiligst die Familie Longbottom aus der Gefahrenzone brachten. Sein durchdringender Blick galt nur einer einzigen Person im Raum und die schwarzen Augen verengten sich hasserfüllt als sie sich auf seinen Erzfeind richteten. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, das wurde Marie in diesem Moment unmissverständlich klar, hätten ihr Vater und seine Nemesis sich soeben gegenseitig ausgelöscht.

"Moody..."

"Lestrange..."

Der Kampf dauerte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden. Die beiden Todesflüche, im selben Moment ausgesprochen, prallten mitten in der Luft voneinander ab, und tauchten das Wohnzimmer der Longbottoms in gleißendes grünes Licht. Ein plötzlich abbrechender Schrei verkündete Marie dass zumindest einer der beiden Flüche jemanden getroffen haben musste. Sehen konnte sie jedoch nichts, da sie sich sofort zu Boden geworfen hatte und den Kopf unten behielt.

Weitere Schreie, weitere Blitze, und enge Fesseln, die sich blitzschnell um ihren Körper legten. Sie wagte nicht, den Kopf zu heben, aber als sie plötzlich gepackt und auf ihre Füße gestellt wurde, begriff sie, dass der Kampf vorüber war.

Ihre ganze Familie war überwältigt und gefesselt. Es erschien ihr alles wie ein böser Traum wie die Albträume, die sie seit dem Fall des Meisters quälten.

Neben ihr am Boden lag ein toter Auror, er musste derjenige sein, den der Fluch erwischt hatte. Gut! So hatten sie wenigstens noch einen von den Kerlen mitnehmen können.

War das nun das Ende?

"Nichts ist zu Ende, Schwesterchen!" Camille's Stimme klang stolz und ungebrochen. "Unser Meister wird kommen, um uns zu retten. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu sorgen!"

"Euer Meister kann aus der Hölle zusehen wie ihr in Azkaban verrottet!" zischte Moody. "Die ganze Familie Lestrange auf einen Schlag, wer hätte das gedacht?"

'Fast die ganze Familie', dachte Marie bitter, aber sie sprach den Gedanken nicht laut aus. Ihre verräterische Schwester würde dafür bezahlen, dass sie ihren Meister verleugnet hatte. Eines Tages...

"Nein! Ich hab' nichts damit zu tun! Sie müssen mir glauben, ich hab' nichts damit zu tun!"

Zwei Aurori hatten einen weiteren Gefangenen hereingebracht, einen strohblonden Jungen, den Marie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Aber Vater schien ihn ganz offensichtlich zu kennen, denn er nickte ihm kurz zu, als wären sie alte Freunde. "Sieh an, Mr. Crouch junior. Was für eine freudige Überraschung, Sie wiederzusehen!"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden!" schrie der Junge verzweifelt. "Ich kenne Sie überhaupt nicht!" Er wollte ganz offensichtlich noch mehr sagen, doch Moody schloss ihm den Mund mit einem Knebel. "Das kannst du den Dementoren erzählen, Crouch!"

Auf dem Arm einer Aurora begann das Baby wieder zu schreien.

-

* * *

- 

**1998 (Gegenwart)**

"Neville? Hey Neville!"

Nur langsam durchdrang die Stimme den Schleier aus verschwommenen Bildern und nebelhaften Gedankenfetzen. "Erde an Neville! Träumst du, oder was?"

Neville schrak hoch, und seine Hände ließen das Hemd los, das er soeben schon zum dritten Mal gefaltet hatte. "Tut mir leid, Ron, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Was gibt es denn?"

"Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass es bald Zeit zum Abendessen ist."

Was sollte das denn? Er war doch nicht blöd! Wie jeder andere im Versteck wusste er genau, dass es das Abendessen immer um sechs Uhr gab, also in einer halben Stunde. Da musste ihm doch niemand Bescheid geben.

"Vielleicht willst du dir vorher noch ein bisschen die Umgebung ansehen oder so." Ron wurde verlegen. "Sie ist wirklich wahnsinnig cool, du weißt schon, das Moor und die Burgruine und so weiter...", fügte er hinzu, doch es klang nicht besonders überzeugend.

Neville schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich will ich lieber in Ruhe auspacken!"

Er wusste jetzt, woher der Wind wehte. Ron versuchte, ihn unter einem Vorwand aus dem Zimmer zu locken. Bestimmt wollten die anderen Jungs etwas besprechen, das er nicht mitkriegen sollte. Es reichte ihnen wohl nicht, ihn zu veräppeln, sie mussten ihn auch noch ausschließen.

Oder hatten sie sich etwas Neues ausgedacht, um ihn zu ärgern? Wollten sie ihm einen Streich spielen?

"Du kannst doch später noch auspacken," startete Ron einen weiteren Versuch. "Komm, machen wir einen Spaziergang!"

"Warum willst du mit mir einen Spaziergang machen?" fragte Neville misstrauisch. Für heute hatte er die Nase endgültig voll. Sollten sie sich doch jemand anderen suchen, auf dem sie herumhacken konnten!

"Okay, ich geb's auf!" Ron stapfte zurück zur Tür, riss sie auf und plärrte nach draußen: "Lasst euch selbst was einfallen, Leute, oder geht woanders hin!"

"Musst du hier so rumbrüllen!" schimpfte Seamus und schubste Ron zurück ins Zimmer. "Braucht doch nicht jeder alles mitzukriegen! Uhm, Neville, tu uns doch einfach den Gefallen und mach' einen Spaziergang, okay. Das Auspacken läuft dir wirklich nicht weg!"

Er ließ Dean los, den er hinter sich hergezogen hatte und legte stattdessen jeweils einen Arm um Ron und Neville, um die beiden zur Tür hinaus zu lotsen. "Und jetzt raus mit euch! Spaziergang, oder wie immer ihr das nennen wollt!"

"Das, was ihr vorhabt, würd' ich wohl kaum Spazieren gehen nennen!" brüllte Ron über den Flur. Das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand jedoch sofort, als Seamus konterte: "Ich wette, Harry und Hermione sind drüben im Mädchenschlafsaal und machen genau das Gleiche!"

"Halt einfach die Klappe, du blöder Trottel!" Ron wandte sich ab und stürmte nach draußen. Neville folgte ihm, langsam und nachdenklich.

Das hatte er wohl gründlich missverstanden. Ron hatte nie vorgehabt, ihn auszuschließen oder ihn unfair zu behandeln. Dean und Seamus wollten einfach nur das Zimmer eine Weile für sich haben, das war alles. Es hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun, aber er hatte sich schon wieder angegriffen gefühlt.

Warum musste er auch immer gleich so in die Defensive gehen?

Er lief schneller, um Ron noch einholen zu können. Dieser hatte inzwischen die kleine Siedlung verlassen und steuerte direkt auf die Burgruine über den Klippen zu. Vielleicht konnte man sie erreichen und betreten, allerdings vermutete Neville eher, dass es sich dabei um eine optische Illusion handelte.

Aber das immer näher kommende Geräusch rauschenden Wassers war mit Sicherheit keine Illusion.

"Hey, Neville, sieh dir das an! Wow, das ist irre!"

Neville folgte Ron's Stimme um die Ecke und stand direkt vor einem riesigen Wasserfall, der den Felsen unterhalb der Burg entsprang. Ron war bereits auf einen der mächtigen verwitterten Steine geklettert und ließ sich die Gischt ins Gesicht spritzen. Über ihm befanden sich eine Reihe weiterer Felsbrocken, bis hin zu einem, der den Wasserstrom teilte, kurz bevor er in die Tiefe stürzte. Diesen konnte man allerdings nur mit einem gezielten Sprung erreichen.

Ron hüpfte ein paar Mal hin und her, aber als er sah, dass Neville ihm nicht folgte, kletterte er wieder ein Stück nach unten, um eine flapsige Bemerkung über den mangelnden Mut seines Zimmerkameraden loszulassen.

"Ich muss mir nichts beweisen," entgegnete Neville ernst. "Wenn ich nicht auf Steinen herumhopsen will, brauch' ich es auch nicht zu tun!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hast ja Recht. Ist doch alles nur Spaß. Gehen wir wieder zurück, ich will gucken, wo Harry steckt!" Das sollte wohl beiläufig klingen, hörte sich aber eher so an, als ob Seamus' Bemerkung von vorhin tatsächlich einen Nerv getroffen hätte.

"Harry ist nicht da," sagte Neville. "Er und Hermione haben vorhin das Versteck verlassen. Oh, es ist bestimmt nicht, wie Seamus gesagt hat," fügte er hinzu, als er Ron's Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Sie sind wahrscheinlich nur bei Hagrid, Informationen einholen."

"Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was sie machen," brummelte Ron vor sich hin. "Interessiert mich kein Stück!"

"Sag mal, Ron?"

"Hm?"

"Du vertraust Harry doch, oder?"

"Natürlich!" Ron sah Neville verwirrt an. "Was soll die dumme Frage?"

"Eigentlich gar nichts. Ich hab mich nur gewundert, na ja ... dieser Ring, den Harry um den Hals trägt..."

"Was soll damit sein?" fragte Ron und seine Stimme klang drohend. "Was willst du Harry unterstellen?"

"Nichts, gar nichts, es war meine Schuld. Ich hab' den Ring gesehen und er hat mich wegen seiner Form an einen Schakal erinnert. Tut mir leid! Ich denke in letzter Zeit wieder häufiger Unsinn."

"Schon okay." Ron überlegte, ob Neville vielleicht über seine Vergangenheit reden wollte, hielt es aber für taktvoller, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen. Neville sollte selbst entscheiden, wann er dazu bereit war.

Aber etwas anderes musste er klarstellen: "Dieser Ring stellt mit Sicherheit keinen Schakal dar, davon bin ich hundertpro überzeugt. Harry würde niemals das Wappenzeichen der Lestranges tragen. So etwas darfst du nicht einmal denken!"

"Natürlich nicht, das war dumm von mir! Tut mir leid! In letzter Zeit sehe ich überall Schakale."

"Vergessen wir's einfach, okay?" Ron hüpfte von dem letzten Felsen hinunter und stand wieder neben Neville auf dem Boden. "Das Tier auf Harry's Ring ist mit Sicherheit ein Hund. Hunde haben für Harry eine besondere Bedeutung, aber bitte behalt' das für dich. Der Hund ist so etwas, wie... wie... das Wappentier von Harry's Taufpaten. Ja, ich denke, so kann man das ausdrücken."

"Ach so, das wusste ich nicht." Neville war ziemlich verlegen und entschuldigte sich wohl zum x-ten Mal. "Und du kannst auch ganz beruhigt sein, ich erzähl' s nicht weiter. Versprochen."

"Alles klar. Aber jetzt lass uns endlich zurückgehen, es ist schon nach sechs, und ich hab' einen Bärenhunger."

-

* * *

- 

Dunkelheit...

Es war kein normales Dunkel, es war eine ewige undurchdringliche Finsternis, eine dämonische Schwärze. Und doch war darin Licht. Das einzige Licht, das sie erkennen konnte.

Zwei glühendrote Augen...

Der Meister! Der Meister war zurückgekehrt!

Zurückgekehrt, um sie zu holen!

Sie lachte und wollte ihm ihre Arme entgegenstrecken. Doch es ging nicht, ihre Arme waren gefesselt. An das Bett gefesselt, auf dem sie lag. Und ihre Handgelenke waren verbunden...

Ach ja, richtig! Sie hatte versucht, sich die Adern zu öffnen. Wann war das gewesen? Gestern?

Vor einigen Tagen? Vor einer Woche?

Nein, das war nicht der Meister! Nur eine Krankenschwester, die ihr etwas zu trinken einflößte. Sie kam alle halbe Stunde.

Sie hielt eine Schale in der Hand. Aber es war kein Wasser in der Schale, es war Blut. Das Blut des Muggles, den sie getötet hatte. Er stand draußen vor ihrer Zimmertür.

Warum war es so dunkel? Es musste Tag sein, heller Tag. Auf dem Gang ging eine alte Frau vorbei, eine Frau mit einem Baby auf den Arm.

Bist du gekommen, um deinen Sohn zu besuchen, alte Frau? Deinen Sohn, der nicht mehr weiß, dass du seine Mutter bist? Und seine Frau, die ihr eigenes Kind nicht mehr erkennt?

Unsinn. Von ihrem Bett aus konnte man nicht auf den Gang sehen.

Und doch sah sie die Gestalten vorbeihuschen, wieder und immer wieder. Camille, das war Camille, ihr langes schwarzes Haar wehte hinter ihr her wie eine Fahne. Das war Charles, ihr Ehemann, doch sie drehten sich nicht nach ihr um. "Der Meister erwartet dich!" riefen sie. "Komm mit uns, wenn du treu geblieben bist!"

Ihre Stimmen verklangen.

"Wartet!" versuchte sie zu schreien, "Wartet auf mich!" Doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus, ihre Lippen gehorchten ihr nicht, genauso wenig, wie ihre Zunge.

"Ein gutes Mädchen schweigt, wenn es nicht gefragt wird. Habe ich dir das nicht beigebracht, mein Püppchen?"

Vater stand vor ihr, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. "Crucio!"

Und sie schrie, schrie, schrie...

Sie schlug die Augen auf, und es war heller Tag. Sie war fünfzehn Jahre alt und lag in ihrem Bett in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Sie war seit etwa einem halben Jahr hier, seit jener Dezembernacht...

Ihre Hände waren ans Bett gefesselt, die Handgelenke verbunden.

Sie hatte versucht, sich die Adern zu öffnen...

Sie hatte versagt. Sie hatten alle versagt, kläglich versagt. Sie hatten den Meister nicht gefunden.

"Du kannst dem Meister nicht helfen, Marie. Nicht so. Du musst wieder auf die Beine kommen. Du musst deine Kräfte zurückgewinnen!"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. "Nicht du! Verschwinde! Du hast deine Familie und deinen Meister verraten!"

"Hab' ich das, Schwesterchen? Nur weil ich nicht untätig in Azkaban herumsitzen möchte, wenn mein Meister meine Hilfe braucht? Was Vater, Camille und Charles getan haben, mag vielleicht tapfer gewesen sein, aber es war so dumm, so entsetzlich dumm..."

"Sei still! Ich will kein Wort von deinen Lügengeschichten hören! Sei stiiiiiiill!"

Sie schrie wieder, und das Bett, das Zimmer, das erste Tageslicht, und das Gesicht ihrer Schwester verschwammen um sie herum.

Und es wurde dunkel...

Sie fuhr aus ihrem Bett hoch, schweißüberströmt, aber im vollen Besitz ihrer Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Es war nicht das Jahr 1982 und sie war nicht mehr in St. Mungo's. Es war 1998, die Nacht vor Hallowe'en, und sie lag auf ihrem Bett, in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

In der Villa, die ihr Mann für sie gebaut hatte. Größtenteils von ihrem Geld.

Sie konnte nicht geschrieen haben, denn sie hörte sowohl das laute Schnarchen ihres Mannes im Nebenraum, als auch die ruhigen gleichmäßigen Atemzüge ihrer Tochter Cècile im Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Alles war in bester Ordnung. Warum also machte sie sich Sorgen?

Der Zauberstab? Warum hatte ihre Schwester ihr den Zauberstab geschickt? Sollte es eine Botschaft sein?

Lautlos öffnete sie die Türe zu ihrem Wohnzimmer, und schlich hinüber. Von ihrem Diwan aus betrachtete sie die Glut im Kamin. Eine winzige Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes würde genügen, um daraus wieder ein Feuer zu entfachen.

In der anderen Hand hielt sie ein Pulver.

Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall! Sie wollte nicht mit dieser Verräterin sprechen! Niemals wieder!

Mit einer heftigen Geste feuerte sie das Pulver in die soeben erschaffenen Flammen. Dieses verdammte Miststück sollte ihr endlich verraten, was los war, Verrat war schließlich ihre Spezialität.

"Du hast dir eine ungünstige Zeit ausgesucht, Skuld. Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

"Offenbar hast du noch nicht geschlafen, Verdandi, sonst hättest du nicht so schnell auf meinen Ruf reagieren können. Zeig' dich endlich oder hast du Angst, dass ich dir die Augen auskratze?"

"Nun, sagen wir, ich hatte Besseres zu tun, als zu schlafen."

Langsam erschien der Kopf von Narcissa Malfoy in den Flammen. "Und ich habe auch Besseres zu tun, als mich mit dir herumzustreiten, Schwesterchen."

-

* * *

- 

_Harry - _

Der Plan, euer Versteck ausfindig zu machen, ist folgender: Drei überaus mächtige Hexen der Familie Lestrange werden sich während der Hallowe'en Nacht in den Willowmarshes hinter dem Forbidden Forest treffen, um ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten in einem geheimen Ritual zu vereinen...

**Tsuzuku...**

_- 

Dark night, nothing to see,  
Invisible hand in front of me.  
Scared to death there's someone near,  
Scared to move but you can't stay here.

You know me, evil eye!  
You know me, prepare to die!  
You know me, the snakebite kiss!  
Devil's grip, the Iron Fist!

- 

_

**extra Extra EXTRA!**

_okay, die gruselstunde ist vorbei ... .frühstück ... .frühstück. _

ich will kaffee und cornflakes zum frühstück

so wie darian aus tastaturohneumlauteland

und ich will in meinem naechsten film (absichtlich ohne umlaute)

von keanu reeves gespielt werden.

und ich von james franco, der ist wenigstens rothaarig

isser nich!

isser doch!

blablablabla

in der nächsten folge - ach ihr wisst, was in der nächsten folge kommt

unbekannter briefeschreiber hält harry auf dem laufenden.

Oder unbekannte briefeschreiberin, wer weiß das schon so genau!

wir!

In der nächsten Folge geht es da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben, nämlich mit einem geheimnisvollen Zauberstab und drei holden Maiden

_giftigen zicken,_

die versuchen, mit schwarzer Magie das Versteck unserer tapferen Helden ausfindig zu machen. Können Harry und seine Freunde das Ritual rechtzeitig verhindern, bevor sie alle in die Klauen des Dunklen Lords fallen?

_und was für ein viech trägt harry denn nun um den hals und warum? _

und wird neville sich seiner vergangenheit, und seinen schlimmsten albträumen stellen?

und mit wem betrügt lord waschlappen seine frau?

frag doch alice, alice im wunderland

das weiß alice, alice im wunderland

alice ist auch ein anime

alice ist die frau von lord ewald, du trottel, und die mutter von toto, dem köter!

und auch von hallowe'enmichael, friday13thjason und psychonorman

und ich dachte immer, sirius wär' der köter

-

Coming June 2002 (es wird definitiv Juli, wir hängen etwa 'nen Monat hinterher)

**Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 7: Blood Oracle - Part II**

**

-

**

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus **

© Yamato (Juni 2002)


	14. 07 Blood Oracle Part II A

in der letzten folge  
  
In der letzten Folge haben wir einen Ausflug in die Vergangenheit gemacht,  
  
allerdings ohne keanu reeves  
  
und haben so allerhand über das wunderbare Familienleben der Longbottoms, der Lestranges, und der Potters erfahren. Außerdem haben wir gesehen, wie Harry Potter den Dunklen Lord besiegte,  
  
wissen allerdings noch immer nicht, wie er's geschafft hat.  
  
Die fiesen Lestranges waren hinter Neville's Eltern her, wurden aber von Mad Eye Moody geschnappt, und nach Azkaban gesteckt, bis auf Zickenblondie's Tantchen, die erst vierzehn war, und stattdessen in der Klapsmühle landete, und Zickenblondie's Mom, die sich davor noch rechtzeitig absetzen konnte. Stattdessen geriet irgendwie ein gewisser Barty Crouch Junior in die Sache mit rein, der überhaupt nichts damit zu tun hatte, oder doch? Alles sehr verdächtig.....  
  
zickenblondie gab's damals noch gar nicht, du bakakopf  
  
dann eben die mom vom frettchen, das frettchen gab's damals schon.  
  
war aber noch ein windelfrettchen nasezuhalt  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir, gehört der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung)  
  
Disclaimer II: Préah Crouch gehört KateMacLeod (Yama leiht sie nur aus)  
  
Disclaimer III: Die Idee, dass sich ein Mosaik von Tiamat in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor befindet, stammt von Silver, und wurde zuerst in ihrer Fanfic "Son of the Dark" verwendet.  
  
Autor : Yamato Draco4gmx.de  
  
Titel : Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 7: Blood Oracle: Part II Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 7: Das Blut Orakel: Teil II  
  
Altersfreigabe : PG 13, oder FSK 12 - kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen  
  
Spoiler : Alle vier bisher erschienenen Bücher  
  
Summary : Fred und George fragen, die wissen Bescheid  
  
Warning: Shonen Ai Warning, Shojo Ai Warning, Het Warning, Death Warning und der ganze Krempel.  
  
Fortsetzung : Teil 7 (von 13)  
  
Feedback: Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.  
  
.  
  
Nicht Furcht vor schlimmsten Unrecht mich beschwert,  
  
Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.  
  
Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,  
  
Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.  
  
.  
  
Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,  
  
seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,  
  
Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,  
  
In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!  
  
.  
  
Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?  
  
Falsch könntst du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis  
  
.  
  
.  
  
First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 7: Blood Oracle - Part II: Priori Incantatem  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Der Plan, euer Versteck ausfindig zu machen, ist folgender: Drei überaus mächtige Hexen der Familie Lestrange werden sich während der Hallowe'en Nacht in den Willowmarshes hinter dem Forbidden Forest treffen, um ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten in einem geheimen Ritual zu vereinen. Du und deine Leute müsst um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sie die Zeremonie vollenden, sonst wird kein Schutzzauber, egal wie stark er auch sein mag, euren Zufluchtsort länger abschirmen können. Dieses Ritual hat noch nie versagt.  
  
Da niemand außer den Magierinnen und dem Dunklen Lord selbst über diese Dinge Bescheid weiß, werden sie ohne Begleitung von Sicherheitskräften sein, aber das macht es euch nicht einfacher. Höchste Vorsicht ist geboten.  
  
Auf einem Besen im Flug: 9 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hallowe'en 1981  
  
"Begreifst du denn nicht, Lucius? Es ist vorbei! Er ist besiegt, vernichtet, seine Macht am Ende! All unsre hochtrabenden Pläne, unsre großspurigen Ideologien, unsre neue glorreiche Ära sind .... sind für die Katz!"  
  
Die letzten Worte hatte Narcissa beinahe geschrieen, als sie wütend herumfuhr, und sah, dass ihr Mann noch immer unbewegt in seinem Sessel thronte, und mit ausdruckslosem Blick das Kaminfeuer betrachtete. Ohne jeden Focus starrten die grauen Augen in die Flammen, als versuchten sie die Gedanken zu schützen, die sich dahinter verbargen. Im sanften Widerschein des Feuers hatte das silbrige Haar eine beinahe rötliche Färbung angenommen.  
  
Sie hatte ihm berichtet, was im Moor geschehen war, und was noch in dieser Nacht mit dem Meister geschehen würde. Aber bisher hatte sie noch keinerlei Reaktion von ihm erhalten. Entweder glaubte er ihr nicht, oder die Neuigkeit hatte ihm einen Schock versetzt, den er erst überwinden musste.  
  
Endlich wandte er sich ihr zu, die schmalen Lippen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzogen. "Mach dich bitte nicht lächerlich, meine Liebe. Wo kämen wir hin, wenn wir all den Blödsinn glauben würden, den wir tagtäglich in Kristallkugeln, Teeblättern und Eingeweiden finden? Setz dich am besten hin, atme tief durch, und wenn das nicht hilft, trink einen Cognac zur Beruhigung."  
  
"Nein, ich werde mich nicht beruhigen!" fauchte sie, und schüttelte den Kopf, dass die langen Haare flogen. In der Eile hatte sie sich nicht die Zeit genommen, sie wieder hochzustecken, wie sie es üblicherweise tat. "Ich werde jetzt zu Crouch gehen, und mit etwas Glück bin ich dort, bevor die Sache passiert, und kann ihm weismachen, ich hätte mich...."  
  
"Und was willst du Crouch erzählen?" unterbrach Lucius mit schneidender Stimme. "Dass der böse Dunkle Lord dich armes Mädchen unter den Imperius Curse gestellt hat. Das wird ihn wohl kaum interessieren, fürchte ich."  
  
"Mir wird schon etwas einfallen!"  
  
"Bitte, wenn du dich unbedingt ruinieren willst..."  
  
"Du musst mich nicht begleiten," sagte sie mit eisiger Stimme. "Du bist ohnehin nicht der Grund, weshalb ich zurückgekommen bin!"  
  
Falls dieser Ausspruch eine Provokation sein sollte, verfehlte er seine Wirkung nicht. Lucius erhob sich aus dem Sessel, ein gefährliches Funkeln in den eisgrauen Augen.  
  
Narcissa schenkte ihm jedoch keine weitere Beachtung. Ohne sich umzusehen, rauschte sie aus dem Zimmer, hinaus in die große Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Dort wandte sie sich allerdings nicht der Eingangstür zu, sondern lief die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf.  
  
Er wusste genau, wohin sie wollte. Hinüber in den linken Flügel. Zum Kinderzimmer!  
  
Als sie einige Minuten später wieder herunterkam, den schlafenden Jungen auf dem Arm, stand er am Fuß der Treppe. Seine Augen sprühten Blitze, und in seiner Stimme lag eine offene Drohung. "Du gehst nirgendwohin mit meinem Sohn!"  
  
Hätte sie ihn angeschrieen, oder irgendeine Form von Wut oder kämpferischer Entschlossenheit gezeigt, es wäre nicht verwunderlich gewesen. Die buchstäbliche Löwin, die bis zum letzten Atemzug ihr Junges verteidigt. Aber das tat sie nicht, ihre Wut schien wie weggeblasen. Stattdessen lag etwas anderes in ihrem Blick.  
  
Trauer und Resignation.  
  
Sie sah aus wie jemand, der sich mit etwas sehr Bitterem abgefunden hatte, weil ihm keine andere Möglichkeit blieb.  
  
Lucius konnte weder in die Zukunft sehen, noch Gedanken lesen, aber er war ein Meister, wenn es darum ging, die Gefühle, und Verhaltensweisen anderer richtig einzuschätzen, und ihre Reaktionen vorauszuahnen. Als Narcissa ihren Zauberstab aus der Decke hervorzog, in die sie den kleinen Draco gewickelt hatte, war Lucius bereits hinter dem Treppenpfosten in Deckung gegangen. Der Todesfluch zischte um Haaresbreite an ihm vorbei.  
  
Er schwang sich übers Treppengeländer, jagte mit einem Satz auf seine völlig überrumpelte Frau zu, und entriss ihr den Jungen. Draco begann zu schreien, er war solch grobe Behandlung nicht gewohnt. Lucius drückte ihn sanft an sich, wiegte ihn in den Armen, bis er sich beruhigt hatte, und die winzigen Ärmchen um den Hals seines Vaters schlang.  
  
Narcissa ließ er nicht aus den Augen. Diese wagte aber auch nicht, näher zu kommen oder einen Zauber zu benutzen, aus Angst, sie könne ihren Sohn dabei verletzen. Sie beobachtete Lucius, lauernd wie eine Katze, die auf den richtigen Moment zum Sprung wartete.  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass du mich derart hasst, Narcissa."  
  
"Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist," zischte sie. "Aber ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, mich mit dir herumzustreiten, ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Wenn ich dich am Leben gelassen hätte, müsstest du entweder untertauchen, oder den Rest deiner Tage in Azkaban verbringen. Und diese Schande wollte ich Draco ersparen."  
  
Sie holte tief Luft. "Ich hätte Crouch erzählt, du wärest im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord gefallen, aber das spielt ja nun keine Rolle mehr. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du mich jetzt töten, und dich dann auf die Suche nach dem Meister machen wirst. Aber du wirst ihn nicht retten können, du wirst zu spät kommen! Und falls unser Sohn am Leben bleibt, wird er bei fremden Leuten aufwachsen! Er mag vielleicht das Blut der beiden ältesten und reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilien Britanniens in sich tragen, aber er wird niemals wissen, was es heißt, ein Malfoy zu sein, und er wird niemals den Rang einnehmen, den das Schicksal ursprünglich für ihn vorgesehen hatte.  
  
Nein, ich hasse dich nicht, Lucius Malfoy, ich verachte dich! Weil du das Ende deiner Familie heraufbeschwörst, und wofür?"  
  
Sie spuckte auf den Boden. "Für ein stinkendes, von Komplexen zerfressenes Halbblut, das seine Zeit mit albernen Rachefeldzügen gegen Muggles verschwendet, und dumm genug ist, sich von einem Kind und einem alten Narren besiegen zu lassen!"  
  
Während ihres Wutausbruchs war Lucius merkwürdig still geworden. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er irgendwann die Beherrschung verlieren, und sie angreifen würde, aber das war nicht der Fall gewesen, im Gegenteil, es schien als ob die ganze Situation ihn amüsierte. Während ihrer Rede hatte er schweigend zugehört, als betrachte er eine gelungene Vorstellung im Theater, und das wütende Blitzen seiner Augen war allmählich einem belustigten Funkeln gewichen.  
  
Als er plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, begriff sie überhaupt nichts mehr. "Stinkendes Halbblut!" dröhnte er, "du bist wirklich zum Schreien, meine Liebe! Ich wette, so hat ihn keiner mehr genannt, seit seiner Schulzeit in Slytherin! Hat nicht sogar dein werter Herr Vater damals einen furchtbaren Aufstand gemacht, weil er Klassenzimmer und Schlafsaal nicht mit einem Halbblut teilen wollte? Und später wurde er Voldemort's engster Vertrauter. Wie die Zeiten sich doch ändern können!"  
  
Die beiden letzten Sätze hatte er nicht ohne einen Anflug von Zynismus gesagt. Sie wusste warum, es war der pure Neid. Von Anfang an hatten ihr Vater und ihr Ehemann darum gebuhlt, wer höher in der Gunst des Meisters stand. Aber die fünfundzwanzig Jahre Vorsprung konnte Lucius nicht einholen. Keiner konnte das.  
  
"Ich habe nicht die Absicht, irgend etwas zu tun, das Draco, oder dich in Gefahr bringt!" Ohne Übergang wurde Lucius wieder ernst. "Was du mir vorhin erzählt hast, ist nicht nur schwer nachzuvollziehen, sondern ergibt zugegebenermaßen überhaupt keinen Sinn, aber manchmal soll es ja Dinge geben, die mit Logik und Verstand nicht zu erklären sind. Tatsache ist, solltest du recht behalten, und der Meister wird heute nacht besiegt, müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen, sonst stecken wir in großen Schwierigkeiten."  
  
Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Hatte Lucius wirklich eingesehen, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Oder war es lediglich ein Trick, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen?  
  
"Ich weiß, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, aber gib mir einen Augenblick, um die Sache zu überdenken." Noch immer misstrauisch, wich sie einen Schritt zurück, als er auf sie zutrat, doch alles was er tat, war ihr Draco zu übergeben. Sie riss ihren Sohn an sich, als sei er soeben einer tödlichen Gefahr entronnen.  
  
Lucius verschränkte die schmalen Hände ineinander, und begann in der Eingangshalle auf- und abzulaufen, wie ein gefangener Tiger. "Also, wie gehen wir vor? Wir müssen auf jeden Fall eine Anklage vermeiden, denn wie du schon gesagt hast, es würde den guten Namen der Malfoys beschmutzen. Was für uns spricht ist, dass wir vor dem Niedergang des Meisters die Seiten wechseln, nicht erst danach. Und natürlich können wir auch etwas auf die Tränendrüsen drücken - du weißt schon - junge, verzweifelte Familie - das arme Kind etc etc."  
  
Sie beobachtete ihn, noch immer leicht argwöhnisch, doch ihr Misstrauen schwand. Möglicherweise hatte er ihr Draco nur zurückgegeben, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können, aber mit höherer Wahrscheinlichkeit war es eine ganz bewusste Geste des Vertrauens gewesen. Auf jeden Fall konnte sie nun davon ausgehen, dass er ihr Glauben schenkte, und nicht die Absicht hatte, sie anzugreifen.  
  
Er achtete nicht im Geringsten auf ihre Besorgnis, sondern spann seinen Gedankengang weiter. "Das Problem ist nur, das alles wird Crouch nicht interessieren. Er steckt Leute nach Azkaban, wenn sie ihre Besen falsch parken. Und da er nicht nur Geld und Einfluss besitzt, sondern auch kurz davor steht, der nächste Minister of Magic zu werden, habe ich ihm nichts anzubieten. Nein, wir können nicht so einfach zu ihm gehen, wir brauchen Verbündete. Jemanden mit gutem Ruf, der für uns bürgen kann..."  
  
Seine nächsten Worte konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber nach den Bewegungen seiner Hände zu urteilen, ging er systematisch die Mitglieder des Ministeriums durch, und hakte sie ab.  
  
"Fudge," sagte er schließlich. "Cornelius Fudge."  
  
"Der stellvertretende Minister im Department of Magical Catastrophes?" wunderte sich Narcissa. "Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf ihn? Ich meine, er ist nicht sonderlich bedeutend, oder?"  
  
Draco begann auf dem Arm seiner Mutter herumzuzappeln, und zu strampeln. Da er nur eine leichte Schlafrobe trug, wollte Narcissa ihn nicht auf den Steinboden lassen, sie fürchtete, er könne sich erkälten. Als er jedoch wieder zu schreien begann, gab sie nach, und stellte ihn auf die Füße. Er begann sofort auf seinen kurzen Beinchen auf und abzutrappeln, als wolle er seinen Vater imitieren. Dabei brabbelte er wichtigtuerisch vor sich hin.  
  
Sein Vater betrachte ihn mit unverhohlener Faszination, bevor er sich wieder Narcissa, und seinen eigenen Gedanken zuwandte. "Fudge ist ehrgeizig, und hat einen guten Ruf. Immerhin ist er in relativ kurzer Zeit zu einem stellvertretenden Minister aufgestiegen. Das ist schon ein Karrieresprung, der sich sehen lassen kann. Und nachdem, was man so hört, ist er innerhalb des Ministeriums ziemlich beliebt. Seine Weste ist blütenweiß und sein Wort hat Gewicht." Lucius verschränkte die Arme. "Was wollen wir mehr?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Was solche Dinge anging, vertraute Narcissa üblicherweise dem Instinkt ihres Mannes "Falls er uns also unterstützen sollte, wären Crouch die Hände gebunden. Aber es bleibt, nach wie vor die Frage, warum sollte er es tun?  
  
Lucius war stehen geblieben, und beobachtete wieder seinen Sohn, der über das gewaltige Mosaik trappelte, welches den Fußboden der Eingangshalle zierte. Aus nicht näher bekannten Gründen zerrte Draco jetzt einen von Lucius' Schuhen von einer Ecke des Raumes in die andere.  
  
"Erster Grund - die Mitleidstour wird ganz wunderbar beim ihm ziehen. Ich kenne diesen Schlag Mensch, er wird sich wie ein Held aus einem Kitschroman fühlen, wenn er eine verzweifelte Familie retten kann, die vom bösen Dunklen Lord verhext wurde. Zweiter Grund - und das ist wohl der entscheidendendere - wie du schon sagtest, der Mann ist nicht sonderlich bedeutend, noch nicht. Aber mit etwas Unterstützung in politischer - und natürlich vor allen Dingen in finanzieller Hinsicht könnte er es sehr weit bringen. Vielleicht sogar bis zum Minister of Magic..."  
  
Lucius setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, und Narcissa war sich sicher, dass bereits die nächste Intrige in ihm heranreifte. "Dazu müsste man aber Crouch zu gegebener Zeit aus dem Weg räumen....hm, wie könnte man das anstellen...vielleicht ein netter kleiner Skandal? Er könnte doch wunderbar eine Affäre mit seiner Praktikantin haben. Oder wir setzen jemanden auf Préah, die Tugendhafte an."  
  
Der Ausdruck in Narcissa's Augen verriet ihm, dass es wohl besser wäre, das Thema zu wechseln, wenn er sich nicht einen Vortrag anhören wollte. Narcissa konnte Préah Crouch nicht ausstehen, und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, über sie herzuziehen. Aber dann, sie lästerte auch über Alice Macnair, und die war schließlich ihre Freundin.  
  
"Nun, mir wird zu gegebener Stunde noch etwas einfallen. Wir sollten jetzt gehen, die Zeit läuft uns davon!"  
  
"Master will ausgehen?" Ein Hauself mit großen grünen glubschigen Augen streckte seinen Kopf unter der Treppe hervor. "Soll Dobby Master's Luchsfellmantel holen?"  
  
Bevor Lucius etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Draco schon den Schuh nach dem Hauselfen geworfen, welcher sich sofort mit einem ängstlichen Quietschen verzog.  
  
"Recht hast du, Sohn" sagte Lucius. "Nur weiter so, immer schön die Familienehre hochhalten!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Siebzehn Jahre später, an einem ungewöhnlich warmen und sonnigen Hallowe'en Morgen, schritt Narcissa die Treppe in eben dieselbe Eingangshalle hinunter, um ihren Sohn zu begrüßen, der gerade von seiner Nachtschicht bei den Ghost Riders zurückgekehrt war.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mutter!"  
  
Er stand in der Mitte des riesigen Mosaiks, das die Chaosgöttin Tiamat zeigte, in der Form eines mächtigen fünfköpfigen Drachens. Ihr Gegenstück, Bahamut, der Himmelsdrache befand sich an der Decke darüber, seine goldglänzenden Schuppen reflektierten das noch rötliche Licht der Morgensonne.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Draco!"  
  
Das Licht durchflutete den Raum, flirrte in Draco's silberblonden Haaren, und verlieh ihnen diesen ganz besonderen Schimmer. Es war erschreckend, wie sehr er in diesem Moment Lucius ähnlich sah, und sie schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, wie schnell doch die Zeit verging. Dabei erschien es ihr manchmal, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, dass Vater sie zu sich gerufen, und ihr zähneknirschend erklärt hatte, dass sie den Sohn seines Erzfeindes heiraten werde. Eines seiner Erzfeinde, um genau zu sein. Wie viele er davon hatte, wusste sie selbst nicht so genau.  
  
Neunzehn Jahre war sie damals alt gewesen, und nun war ihr Sohn schon fast ebenso alt. Wie viel war in den letzten neunzehn Jahren geschehen....  
  
"Möchtest du gleich frühstücken, oder dich erst frisch machen?" fragte sie, und stellte verwundert fest, dass er wohl nach Schweiß roch, nicht aber nach Alkohol. Normalerweise versumpfte er nach getaner Arbeit noch mit seinen Kameraden im Leaky Cauldron, dies schien heute Nacht allerdings nicht der Fall gewesen zu sein.  
  
"Erst frisch machen," entgegnete er mit einem gequälten Grinsen. "war 'ne heftige Nacht. Flint und ich versuchen zur Zeit, die Ghost Riders etwas auf Vordermann zu bringen."  
  
Narcissa runzelte die Stirn. Ihr war es gar nicht recht gewesen, dass Draco, nachdem er die Schule beendet hatte, zu den Ghost Riders gegangen war, sie hatte sich für ihren Sohn etwas Besseres erhofft. Aber Lucius hatte nur abgewinkt, und gemeint, der Junge wisse schon, was er tue. "Bevor man sich mit ganzem Herzen der Zukunft widmen kann, muss man erst einmal mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen haben," hatte er mit hintergründigem Lächeln erklärt. Wie sie ihn kannte, sah er wieder einmal überall Intrigen und Machenschaften, und vermutete einen mysteriösen Plan hinter Draco's Verhalten. Einen, den sein taktisches Genie natürlich längst erfasst hatte.  
  
Als sollte ihre negative Meinung bestätigt werden, öffnete sich die Tür zum Speisesaal, und eine Mädchenstimme keifte: "Was macht ihr denn schon großartig bei den Ghost Riders? Biertrinken, Sprücheklopfen, und Muggleklatschen!"  
  
"Lucy?" Verwundert zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch, genau wie Lucius es immer tat. "Ich dachte, du wärst auf Hogwarts!"  
  
"Falsch gedacht, Bruderherz!" Mit einer herrischen Bewegung stieß Draco's kleine Schwester die Tür auf. "Bin gestern Abend nach Hause gekommen. Mutter möchte, dass wir Hallowe'en alle zusammen feiern. Vater kommt heute Mittag auch, hat sie gesagt."  
  
Als ihre zwölfjährige Tochter auf staksigen Beinen in die Halle stolziert kam, fiel Narcissa wieder auf, wie sehr sie sich in den wenigen Monaten seit dem Sommer verändert hatte. Sie war nicht nur mächtig in die Höhe geschossen, sondern zeigte außerdem die ersten weiblichen Formen, wenn sie sich auch bei jedem, der ihr zuhörte (oder nicht zuhörte) lauthals darüber beschwerte, dass ihre Brüste viel zu klein waren, und ihre Tage noch nicht so regelmäßig kamen, wie sie es gerne hätte. Mindestens einmal pro Woche rannte sie zu ihren diversen Lehrern und beklagte sich über Bauchschmerzen. Das machte sich mittlerweile auch in ihren Zensuren bemerkbar.  
  
Genau wie Draco hatte sie Lucius' silberblondes Haar geerbt, aber ansonsten zeigte ihr Gesicht weder die spitzen Züge der Malfoys, noch die typische Hohlwangigkeit der Lestranges. Auch ihre Augen waren weder grau noch violett, sondern von einem tiefen Samtblau, die Augen ihrer Großmutter, Angélique Lestrange. Narcissa's Mutter entstammte der deutschen Familie Grindelwald, aber ansonsten wusste sie nicht viel über sie. Sie war bei der Geburt von Narcissa's Schwester Marie gestorben, damals war Narcissa erst sieben Jahre alt gewesen. Vater sprach nie über sie, und die drei Töchter hüteten sich das Thema anzuschneiden.  
  
"Während meiner ganzen Schulzeit bin ich nicht einmal zu Hallowe'en nach Hause gekommen," wunderte sich Draco. "Ist irgendwas vorgefallen? Lucy ist doch nicht von der Schule geflogen, oder etwas in der Art?"  
  
Lucilla zog einen Flunsch. "Kaum bin ich daheim, muss dieser gemeine Kerl auch schon auf mir rumhacken. Das ist so was von überhaupt nicht fair!" Sie sah aus, als wolle sie im nächsten Moment in Krokodilstränen ausbrechen.  
  
"Kinder, bitte," versuchte Narcissa schlichtend in den beginnenden Streit einzugreifen. "Nun, natürlich gibt es einen besonderen Anlass, dass wir heute zusammen feiern wollen, genauer gesagt, sogar zwei davon. Zum einen hatten wir noch keine Gelegenheit, Draco's Beförderung gebührend zu würdigen, und zum anderen....nun, das möchte euch euer Vater erzählen, wenn wir alle zusammen sind!"  
  
"Das ehrt mich, Mutter, allerdings muss ich spätestens um sieben wieder los. Wie gesagt, zur Zeit hab' ich viel um die Ohren," verteidigte sich Draco.  
  
"Das macht nichts. Lucius muss heute Abend auch wieder weg, also essen wir einfach mal ein bisschen früher," entgegnete Narcissa fröhlich "Es ist doch schön, wenn die ganze Familie wieder mal zusammen sein kann!"  
  
Sie wandte sich ab, beobachtete ihren Sohn aber weiterhin aus dem Augenwinkel. Hoffentlich war Draco nicht misstrauisch geworden. Er brauchte schließlich nicht zu erfahren, warum seine Schwester wirklich hier war, und was sie heute Nacht noch vorhatten.  
  
Genauso wenig, wie Lucius es zu wissen brauchte. Diese Geschichte ging nur die Frauen der Familie etwas an.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Harry? Kann ich dich einen Augenblick sprechen?"  
  
Die jungen Hexen und Zauberer im New Hogwarts Versteck hatten ihr Frühstück schon von einiger Zeit beendet, doch es herrschte keine Eile. Heute an Hallowe'en, so hatte der Ältestenrat beschlossen, sollte ohnehin kein Unterricht stattfinden. Die Jugendlichen wollten eine Hallowe'en Party veranstalten, und brauchten den Tag zur Vorbereitung. Deshalb hockten die meisten von ihnen noch immer am großen Tisch in der Versammlungshalle, und waren eifrig mit Planen, Organisieren, und dem Verteilen der Aufgaben beschäftigt.  
  
"Kein Problem, Neville, wir müssen uns sowieso unterhalten. Gehen wir am besten raus, hier ist es etwas laut!"  
  
Verwundert folgte Neville Harry durch die Menschenmenge nach draußen. Er wusste, worüber er mit Harry sprechen wollte. Aber was wollte Harry von ihm?  
  
"Du zuerst!"  
  
"Nein, du zuerst! Es ist sicher was Wichtiges, wenn du so ein Geheimnis draus machst."  
  
"Nun ja..." Neville merkte, wie seine Stimme leicht zu zittern begann, "ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll...es geht um unser Hallowe'en Fest. Ich...ich würde gerne jemanden dazu einladen. Wenn das in Ordnung geht, meine ich." Er kämpfte verzweifelt gegen seine aufsteigende Röte an.  
  
"Lass mich raten," grinste Harry zurück. "Dunkelblaue Haare bis auf die Flossen, und ein Bauchnabel Piercing in Form einer Perle. Zumindest hatte sie das, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Bei ihrem Namen bin ich allerdings überfragt, dass muss ich zugeben!"  
  
"Coral," sagte Neville, und wurde noch röter.  
  
"Normalerweise kein Problem, schließlich sind wir ja oft genug bei den Tritonen zu Besuch. Dieses Fest allerdings wird für einige von uns etwas kürzer ausfallen müssen. Das ist nämlich die Sache, die ich mit dir besprechen wollte. Am besten erklär' ich dir das einfach mal, dann kannst du dich entscheiden, ob du mitkommen möchtest."  
  
Sie gingen zwischen zwei Hütten hindurch auf das Moor zu. Ein hölzerner Steg mit einem Geländer aus Pfosten und Seilen führte über die Stellen an denen man sich sonst nasse Füße holen würde, an anderer Stelle konnte man von Felsen zu Felsen hüpfen. Nach Hüpfen war den beiden Jungen aber nicht zumute, deshalb blieben sie am Ende des Steges stehen.  
  
"Gestern habe ich erfahren, dass es wieder etwas für uns zu tun gibt, eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit. Diesmal müssen wir nicht jemand anderen retten, sondern uns selbst. Unser Versteck könnte möglicherweise gefährdet sein."  
  
Obwohl diese Formulierung äußerst vorsichtig gewählt war, versetzte sie Neville einen gewaltigen Schrecken. Er wäre beinahe von dem Baumstamm, auf dem er stand, ins Moor geplumpst, konnte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig am Geländer festhalten. "Unser Versteck? Aber...sie können es doch nicht entdeckt haben, oder Harry? Professor Dumbledore hat es doch so gut geschützt!"  
  
"Keine Sorge!" Harry legte eine Hand auf Neville's Schulter. "Es ist nichts dergleichen passiert. Aber du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass Voldemort's Leute mit allen Mitteln daran arbeiten, uns zu finden, und das schon seit längerer Zeit. Und heute Nacht werden einige von ihnen ein besonders mächtiges Ritual anwenden, und das wollen wir natürlich verhindern. Nur um sicherzugehen."  
  
"Hast du auch schon einen Plan, wie wir das anstellen sollen?" fragte Neville besorgt.  
  
"Wir sind dabei, einen zu entwerfen. Zunächst haben Hermione und ich beschlossen, dass wir keine unnötige Panik verbreiten wollen, und darum wird auch die Hallowe'en Party wie geplant stattfinden. Eine kleinere Gruppe von uns Älteren wird dann heute Abend das Versteck verlassen, und in die Willowmarshes fliegen, wo das Ritual ablaufen soll. Hermione und ich hatten spontan an die Gryffindor Jungs gedacht, da die Mädchen sich nach der anstrengenden Geschichte mit Flint und der Blood Legion erst mal 'ne Ruhepause gönnen sollten. Mit Ron, Dean, und Seamus hab' ich heut' schon geredet, sie sind einverstanden."  
  
"Ich bin auch einverstanden." Neville's Stimme zitterte, aber sie klang bestimmt. "Ich regle das mit Coral, ich kann ihr erklären, dass ich heute Abend früher weg muss. Sie weiß ja, dass wir gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen."  
  
"Gut. Wir treffen uns heute Nachmittag um drei in unserem Schlafsaal, um alles genauer zu besprechen."  
  
Harry schwieg, aber Neville merkte deutlich, dass er noch mehr sagen wollte, offensichtlich suchte er nach den richtigen Worten. "Es gibt etwas, das du wissen solltest, Neville. Die Magier mit denen wir es heute Nacht zu tun kriegen, sind die Lestranges."  
  
Neville wandte sich ab, und seine Finger umklammerten das Seil des Geländers. "Aber...aber die Lestranges sind tot. Sie sind beim Kampf um Azkaban ums Leben gekommen."  
  
"Du meinst Camille Lestrange, und ihren Ehemann Charles? Das ist richtig, aber wir reden hier mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit von den beiden jüngeren Schwestern, Marguerite Avery-Lestrange, und Narcissa Malfoy. Und noch eine dritte Frau wird dabei sein, wir wissen allerdings nicht, wer sie sein könnte. Ich vermute eine von den Töchtern, aber die sind alle noch ziemlich jung, Hermione meint, es sei unwahrscheinlich, dass ihre Kräfte für solch ein Ritual schon ausreichen."  
  
"Vielleicht eine entferntere Verwandte," überlegte Neville. Nachdenken tat gut, es lenkte ihn von seiner Angst ab. Noch lieber wäre es ihm allerdings gewesen, er hätte ein Hemd, das er fein säuberlich bügeln und zusammenfalten könnte."  
  
"Das wäre schwierig, es gibt sonst keine weiteren Lestranges. Istave Lestrange hatte zwar noch einen jüngeren Bruder, aber der kam als junger Mann bei einem Zaubererduell ums Leben, und hatte keine Nachkommen. Aber vielleicht..."  
  
Es schien, als ob er sich etwas ins Gedächtnis rief, und angestrengt über diese Erinnerung nachdachte. Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, mir fällt niemand sonst ein. Wir werden abwarten, und auf alles gefasst sein müssen."  
  
Eigentlich wollte er das nicht tun, aber unwillkürlich suchten Neville's Augen Harry's Brust und Halsansatz ab. Aber von dem Ring war nichts zu sehen, er musste wohl unter dem Hemd verborgen sein.  
  
Hatte er diesen Ring wirklich für den Wappenring der Lestranges gehalten? Wie hatte er nur so etwas von Harry denken können?  
  
"Für dich ist heute vielleicht ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt, da du Coral eingeladen hast," wechselte Harry das Thema. "Wenn ich das richtig sehe, ist das eure erste feste Verabredung, oder?" Neville nickte, und errötete wieder, als der andere Junge fortfuhr: "Falls du also lieber bei einer späteren Aktion mitmachen möchtest, ist das auch in Ordnung. Wenn wir mit nur wenigen Leuten losziehen, können uns ja aussuchen, wer wann mitkommt."  
  
Neville verstand, dass Harry ihm eine Möglichkeit bieten wollte, daheim zu bleiben, ohne dabei das Gesicht zu verlieren. Wieder einmal fiel ihm auf, dass Harry Potter so ganz anders war als die meisten anderen Jungs in seinem Alter. Er besaß nicht nur Mut, und Weitblick, sondern auch Takt und Fingerspitzengefühl.  
  
"Ich will nicht so tun, als ob ich vor den Lestranges keine Angst hätte," gab Neville ehrlich zu. Mit einem Mal fiel es ihm nicht mehr so schwer über seine Furcht zu reden, das mochte an Harry's Feinfühligkeit liegen. "Es mag verrückt klingen, aber irgendwie hab' ich gewusst, dass ich mich eines Tages meiner Angst stellen muss. Ich meine, ich bin schließlich in Gryffindor."  
  
Harry lächelte. "Der Sorting Hat wird mit Sicherheit seine Gründe gehabt haben. Schließlich schickt er die Kinder immer ins richtige Haus."  
  
"Ich werd' das packen, heute Abend!" Neville konnte förmlich spüren, wie eine ungeahnte Zuversicht in sein Herz strömte. "Du kannst dich felsenfest auf mich verlassen, Harry!"  
  
Trotz allem war er froh, dass er es nicht mit Camille Lestrange aufnehmen musste. Ihr Gesicht sah er noch immer in seinen Albträumen vor sich.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Während der Besprechung einigten sie sich auf einen ungefähren Plan, aber um alle Details festzulegen, wussten sie einfach zu wenig über die ganze Sache. Zunächst einmal wollten sie die Willowmarshes auf ihren Besen überfliegen, um herauszufinden, wo das Ritual stattfinden sollte. Dabei würden sie Sneakoscopes verwenden, um schwarzmagische Aktivitäten auch aus der Entfernung wahrnehmen zu können. Harry und Dean besaßen jeder ein eigenes Sneakoscope, die anderen drei Jungen wollten sich welche ausborgen.  
  
Hatten sie die Magierinnen erst einmal gefunden, wollten sie das Ritual zunächst beobachten, um dann eine Möglichkeit zu finden, es zu stören. Danach würden sie verschwinden. Wie immer, kein Kampf, und kein unnötiges Risiko, über diesen Punkt musste überhaupt nicht erst diskutiert werden.  
  
"Nur gut, dass Colin Creevy nichts von unserer Aktion weiß," stellte Seamus nüchtern fest. "Er würde bestimmt den Helden spielen wollen, um sich vor Harry wichtig zu machen, und uns damit in Gefahr bringen."  
  
"Sollten wir ihm nicht erst eine Chance geben, bevor wir über ihn urteilen?"  
  
"Weise Worte, Harry, aber warum nimmst du ihn dann nicht mit? Er ist ein Gryffindor, und schon seit zwei Wochen siebzehn!"  
  
"Das hat nichts mit Colin persönlich zu tun, ich denke einfach, dass diese Aktion zu gefährlich für jemanden ist, der bisher noch keine Erfahrung mit Voldemort's Leuten hat." Harry war froh, zu sehen, dass die anderen bei der Nennung des Namens nicht mehr zusammenzuckten. Damit war wieder ein Stück der lähmenden Aura der Angst gewichen, die der gefährlichste aller Magier um sich verbreitete.  
  
Insgeheim befürchtete Harry doch, dass es ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden würde, Colin Vernunft einzutrichtern. Aber das konnte er zum Glück noch einmal hinausschieben.  
  
"Ginny textet mich auch die ganze Zeit zu, dass sie endlich mitmachen will," sagte Ron düster. "Zum Glück konnte ich es ihr bisher noch ausreden. Sie ist zwar auch schon siebzehn, aber..." Er brach ab.  
  
"Brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen," beruhigte ihn Seamus. "Wenn ich solch ein Engelswesen zur Schwester hätte, ich glaub' ich könnte keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen.  
  
"Zumindest ist sie vernünftiger, als dieser Creevy." Wie immer war Dean gnadenlos in seinem Urteil.  
  
"Nicht, was Harry angeht!" grinste Seamus. "Du hättest die beiden gestern Abend hören sollen, sie sind geschlagene drei Stunden hinten am Wasserfall gehockt, und haben darüber debattiert, ob Harry's Augen nun eher smaragdgrün, oder jadegrün sind..."  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür, und einen Moment später betrat Hermione den Jungenschlafsaal. "Ich wollte euch ausrichten, dass die anderen euch langsam vermissen. Das Fest hat soeben angefangen, und wenn ihr noch lange wegbleibt, wird mit Sicherheit noch jemand misstrauisch."  
  
"Sag denen, wir machen grad' 'nen flotten Fünfer!" Seamus amüsierte sich köstlich über Hermione's schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. "Wie die McGonagall, wenn du so guckst, siehst du genauso aus, wie die McGonagall!" Er schlug sich auf die Schenkel vor Lachen.  
  
"Wir sind so weit fertig mit der Besprechung." Harry blickte in die Runde, um festzustellen, ob jemand noch etwas hinzufügen wollte. Da das nicht der Fall war, stand er auf. "Wir treffen uns um sieben mit den Besen am Eingang, seid bitte pünktlich."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Was meinst du, Harry?" fragte Hermione mit leuchtenden Augen. "Wird das was mit den beiden?" Sie kicherte plötzlich hinter vorgehaltener Hand los, und ums Haar wäre ihr der kleine goldene Schlüssel hinunter gefallen, mit dem sie gerade das Wölkchen hinter sich absperren wollte.  
  
"Könnt' ich mir gut vorstellen!" Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Harry Neville und Coral, die auf Neville's Besen zur Erde flogen. Nur ab und zu tauchte Neville's knallrotes Gesicht zwischen Coral's flatternder Mähne auf. Den schien es allerdings nicht zu stören, er hätte wohl den ganzen Tag hinter dem Tritonenmädchen auf einem Besenstiel sitzen, und durch die Landschaft fliegen können. Harry freute sich riesig für ihn.  
  
Noch mehr, als über Neville's Romanze freute er sich allerdings über Hermione's gute Laune. Es kam selten genug vor, dass sie sich wie ein richtiger Teenager verhielt, meistens war sie viel zu ernst dafür, und bekam die Probleme nicht aus dem Kopf.  
  
"Ich würd's Neville echt gönnen," grinste sie und errötete leicht. "Da könnte man glatt neidisch werden!" Sie schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sich die beiden Aussagen widersprachen.  
  
"Aber warum in aller Welt solltest du denn neidisch sein?" lachte Harry. "Ist ja nicht so, als ob du keine Verehrer hättest!"  
  
"Das musst gerade du sagen!" Urplötzlich schoss sie mit ihrem Besen auf ihn zu, und er ließ es sich gefallen, dass sie ihn freundschaftlich zur Seite schubste. "Gerade du!" Sie streckte die Hand aus, und begann an ihren Fingern abzuzählen. "Da ist Ginny und Colin, und sein Bruder Dennis und Nathalie, dann Laura aus Hufflepuff, Lisa aus Ravenclaw...."  
  
"Lisa? Lisa Turpin?" Harry sah sie ungläubig an, schaffte es aber problemlos, ihrem zweiten Anflug auszuweichen. "Ich dachte, sie wär hinter Terry her!"  
  
"Nun, das war sie auch, aber inzwischen hat sie aufgegeben. Terry ist nun schon fast einen Monat mit Mandy zusammen, seit unserem Quidditch Spiel, um genau zu sein. Ihr neuer Schwarm bist jetzt du, und ich darf mir die ganze Zeit anhören, wie toll du bist, genau wie von Ginny. Allmählich kann ich's echt nicht mehr hören! Und weißt du, was das Verrückteste ist?"  
  
Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, ihm zu sagen, was das Verrückteste war, denn in diesem Moment hatte er sie gepackt, und zu sich auf den Besen gezogen. Sie kicherte und prustete, denn er hatte angefangen, sie zu kitzeln. "Vielleicht bin ich wirklich so toll, hast du dir das schon mal überlegt? Willst du nicht meinem Fanclub beitreten? Dann gibt's die Autogrammkarten umsonst, und du darfst mich zusätzlich einmal im Monat beim Duschen beobachten! Überleg's dir, das Sonderangebot gilt nur noch bis Monatsende!"  
  
"Du bist total bescheuert, weißt du das?" Sie versuchte, sich loszureißen, und fiel beinahe von seinem Besen. Aber dank seiner Quidditch Reflexe gelang es Harry, sie mit einem Arm festzuhalten, während er gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand nach ihrem eigenen Besen griff, um zu verhindern, dass dieser durch die Luft davonschwirrte.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf über diese kleine Angeberei. "Es reicht schon, dass Ron..."  
  
"Ron?" fragte Harry zurück, und hätte beinahe losgelacht. "Natürlich, Ron ist auch seit Neuestem in mich verschossen, wusstest du das nicht? Ich bin eben unwiderstehlich!"  
  
"Das war es, was ich dir schon seit einer Weile sagen wollte." Ihre Stimme war jetzt eine Spur nachdenklicher geworden. "Harry - ich glaube, dass Ron mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich empfindet, und das ist jetzt kein Witz!"  
  
Harry sah sie ungläubig an. "Ron? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
"Nun ja..." Sie war froh, dass sie vor ihm saß, und ihm darum nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste. "Ist dir seine Eifersucht noch nicht aufgefallen? Jedes Mal, wenn wir zusammen unterwegs sind, flippt er beinah aus. Kannst du dich noch an den Abend nach dem Quidditch Spiel erinnern, als du mitten in der Nacht den Brief über die Razzia bekommen hast? Er muss beobachtet haben, dass wir uns zusammen aus dem Versteck geschlichen haben. Am nächsten Tag hatte er unglaublich schlechte Laune, und hat mich die ganze Zeit angeschnauzt. Dass ich ihn angeschwindelt hätte, als ich ihm gesagt habe, ich sei müde, und wolle schlafen gehen, um mich stattdessen heimlich mit dir zu treffen. Ich kann nur immer wieder betonen, dass ich mir die größte Mühe gebe, ihn so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir allein verbringen zu lassen, aber das genügt ihm nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll...."  
  
"Hey, mach' dir keinen Kopf!" Harry legte von hinten die Arme um sie. "Pass gut auf, dass du nicht vom Besen fällst, wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es bei Ron's Eifersucht um mich geht...."  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.  
  
Er drückte ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. "Na, dass Ron verliebt ist, aber nicht in mich! Denk mal in Ruhe darüber nach, okay?"  
  
Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen setzte er sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Besen zurück, und war einen Moment später davon gebraust.  
  
"So ein Quatsch," murmelte Hermione, und rieb sich die Wange. Hätte sie in diesem Moment hinunter auf den Boden gesehen, so wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass Ron zu ihr nach oben blickte, sein Gesicht so erstarrt, wie der Felsbrocken auf dem er saß.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Dieses Spiel heißt bei uns 'Bobbing for Apples'!" erklärte Neville. "Du musst den Apfel essen, ohne dabei die Hände zu benutzen!"  
  
Er wedelte mit den Händen herum, und deutete auf die schwimmenden Äpfel in der Wassertonne, die ebenso wie die Kürbisse ein Geschenk von Hagrid waren. Dieser wusste zwar nicht, dass seine ehemaligen Schüler sich jetzt von Fischen, Wasserpflanzen und Meeresfrüchten ernähren mussten, hatte ihnen aber nichtsdestotrotz eine kleine Hallowe'en Freude machen wollen.  
  
"Hände," wiederholte Coral langsam. Es war Absicht, dass sie Englisch miteinander redeten, denn Coral wollte die Sprache lernen. Inzwischen beherrschte sie schon die Grundbegriffe, ihre Aussprache allerdings, war noch immer eine Mischung aus Krächzen und Quietschen. Ihre Stimmbänder waren nicht auf Luft eingerichtet.  
  
Das Problem mit der Fortbewegung hatten sie sehr einfach geregelt, sie saß immer noch auf Neville's Besen, den er auf Hüfthöhe neben sich herschob. Inzwischen war es fünf Uhr nachmittags, und die Party war in vollem Gange. Übers Moor verteilt fanden nun verschiedene Spiele statt, die eigentlich eher für Kinder gedacht waren, was die älteren Jugendlichen aber nicht daran hinderte, enthusiastisch mitzumachen. Terry Boot und Mandy Brocklehurst versuchten einander im Mohrenkopfwerfen zu besiegen und Justin Finch-Fletchley war gerade vom Sackhüpfen disqualifiziert worden, da er heimlich einen Schwebezauber angewendet hatte.  
  
Coral erregte einiges Aufsehen, sie war die erste Tritonin, die im Versteck zu Besuch war, und jeder wollte die 'Meerjungfrau' aus der Nähe betrachten. Sie schien es sehr zu genießen, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und Neville war erleichtert, dass alle sie sehr freundlich aufnahmen, und sie auch nicht mit dummen Fragen bestürmt wurde. Dass diese dummen Fragen wohl hinter ihrem Rücken die Runde machten, ließ sich sicher nicht vermeiden.  
  
"Willst du es mal versuchen?" Neville deutete auf sie, dann auf die Äpfel, und als sie eifrig nickte, steuerte er den Besen an die Tonne heran. Kichernd beugte sie sich darüber, und versuchte mit dem Mund einen Apfel zu erwischen. Aber da ihre langen Haare vor ihrem Gesicht ins Wasser fielen, versperrten sie ihr die Sicht, und der Apfel entkam. Das schien sie natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen zu wollen, und beugte sich weiter nach vorn  
  
"Pass auf!" Er bemerkte, wie sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, und versuchte sie festzuhalten, damit sie nicht vornüber kippte. Als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich nicht länger halten konnte, klammerte sie sich an ihm fest, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie nicht alleine in der Tonne baden ging, sondern ihn gleich mitriss.  
  
Plumps!  
  
Mit einem lauten Platscher landeten sie beide im Wasser. Es spritzte hoch auf, und alle Umstehenden versuchten sich kreischend in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber mehr als einer wurde von den überschwappenden Wassermassen total durchnässt.  
  
Neville guckte wie ein begossener Pudel aus der Tonne, und rieb sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Gerade war er soweit, dass er oben wieder von unten unterscheiden konnte, da klatschte ihm Coral's Schwanzflosse ins Gesicht und tauchte ihn nochmals unter. Nur seine Hände ragten jetzt noch aus dem Wasser, und suchten verzweifelt nach dem Tonnenrand, um sich daran festhalten zu können.  
  
Prustend und spuckend tauchte er wieder auf, und schnappte erst mal kräftig nach Luft. Als nächstes musste er das wiehernde Gelächter seiner Mitschüler über sich ergehen lassen.  
  
Coral tauchte neben ihm auf. "Apfel!" sagte sie mit unschuldiger Stimme, und mit einer Miene die kein Wässerchen trüben konnte, hielt sie ihm einen solchen hin.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis- 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 7: Blood Oracle - Part II: Priori Incantatem  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein. was denn?  
  
warum du so zitterst.  
  
fürchtet euch ihr narren!  
  
denn ich bin camelia!  
  
camelia, die schreckliche!  
  
und ich will blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut  
  
wen wundert's  
  
ich bin groß und mächtig und....äh  
  
saugfähig?  
  
das war's nicht, was ich sagen wollte!  
  
ich meine, ich bin....äh  
  
atmungsaktiv und geruchsbindend?  
  
hör auf, george, du bringst mich ganz durcheinander  
  
jetzt kann ich nochmal von vorn anfangen  
  
also ich bin fred, ich meine natürlich camelia die schreckliche und will..  
  
bei uns gibt's kein blut  
  
wir sind ein anständiger sender, bei uns gibt's nur blaue ersatzflüssigkeiten  
  
na meinetwegen, die sind sowieso viel werbewirksamer.  
  
Amicus Draconis- 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 7: Blutorakel - Teil II: Priori Incantatem  
  
. 


	15. 07 Blood Oracle Part II B

Amicus Draconis- 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 7: Blood Oracle - Part II: Priori Incantatem  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein. was denn?  
  
warum du so zitterst.  
  
fürchtet euch ihr narren!  
  
denn ich bin camelia!  
  
camelia, die schreckliche!  
  
und ich will blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut blut  
  
wen wundert's  
  
ich bin groß und mächtig und....äh  
  
saugfähig?  
  
das war's nicht, was ich sagen wollte!  
  
ich meine, ich bin....äh  
  
atmungsaktiv und geruchsbindend?  
  
hör auf, george, du bringst mich ganz durcheinander  
  
jetzt kann ich nochmal von vorn anfangen  
  
also ich bin fred, ich meine natürlich camelia die schreckliche und will..  
  
bei uns gibt's kein blut  
  
wir sind ein anständiger sender, bei uns gibt's nur blaue ersatzflüssigkeiten  
  
na meinetwegen, die sind sowieso viel werbewirksamer.  
  
Amicus Draconis- 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 7: Blutorakel - Teil II: Priori Incantatem  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Duane Avery öffnete die Vorhänge. Die letzten rötlichen Strahlen der sinkenden Abendsonne fielen herein, brachten die Staubkörner auf dem Fensterbrett zum Tanzen, als sich ihr Licht mit dem sanften magischen Schein vereinigte, der den Raum bis jetzt erhellt hatte.  
  
"So grell!" murmelte die verschlafene Mädchenstimme hinter ihm, und er hörte das Rascheln der Decke, die hastig nach oben gezogen wurde. "Mach das weg!"  
  
Allein der Klang ihrer Stimme brachte sein Blut wieder in Wallung, und er fuhr herum, nur um zu sehen, dass sie sich gänzlich unter der seidenen Decke verkrochen hatte. Bis auf einen milchigweißen Fuß, der am Ende des Bettes herausragte, waren lediglich die Umrisse ihrer zarten Gestalt zu erkennen.  
  
Er kämpfte hart mit sich, um sich nicht wieder wie ein Tier auf sie zu stürzen, wie er es in den letzten paar Stunden schon zweimal getan hatte. Dies mochte jetzt ihr drittes oder viertes Treffen sein, und wieder einmal war es ihm unbegreiflich, wie eine Frau eine derartige Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausüben konnte. Seiner eigenen Frau war das nie gelungen, mochte sie so attraktiv und verführerisch sein, wie sie wollte.  
  
Er wandte sich wieder zum Fenster und warf einen Blick auf die Einfahrt zum Hof, bevor er die Vorhänge ein Stück zuzog, um das Licht auszublenden. Das Landhaus seines Schwiegervaters war ein idealer Ort für eine heimliche Zusammenkunft, denn Istave verließ Azkaban nur äußerst selten, und sonst kam niemand hierher. Manchmal verbrachten die Kinder das Wochenende hier, um ihren Großvater zu besuchen, aber Marie mied das Haus wie die Pest, und das, obwohl sie hier aufgewachsen war.  
  
Ein wenig spürte er sein Gewissen schon, gerade heute an Hallowe'en. Seine ältere Tochter Véronique war extra aus Beauxbatons gekommen, damit sie alle gemeinsam feiern konnten, und er hatte seiner Familie bedauernd erzählt, er müsse noch arbeiten. Wichtiger Geheimauftrag für den Meister, hatte er Marie versichert.  
  
Wenigstens konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sie die Wahrheit niemals erfahren würde. Eine Frau konnte schließlich nicht einfach zum Dunklen Lord gehen, und ihn fragen, ob ihr Mann sie angelogen hatte, der pure Gedanke daran war lächerlich. Der Meister verschwendete seine Zeit nicht mit Frauen. Aber dann, wer außer den Mitgliedern des Dunklen Rates bekam den Meister ohnehin zu sehen? Er verließ so gut wie nie die Schattenfestung.  
  
Die Decke wurde zurückgeschlagen. Ein aufgestelltes Bein und ein tiefer Blick aus dunklen Mandelaugen genügten, um ihn all seine Gedanken vergessen zu lassen. Auch seine Selbstherrschung schmolz dahin, wie Schnee unter den warmen Strahlen der Sonne.  
  
"Du bist wundervoll," murmelte er, als er sie mit kräftigen Stößen in die Kissen drückte, und sein Gesicht in der schwarzen Flut ihrer Haare vergrub. "Du bist einfach vollkommen! Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei dir bleiben. Meine Familie, meinen Rang, meine Zukunft als Erbe der Lestranges, alles würde ich aufgeben, nur um bei dir sein zu können."  
  
"Nein, du bist wundervoll," hauchte sie, und ihre zarten Hände glitten über seinen breiten Rücken. "Du bist ein so mächtiger Mann, Duane-chan," gurrte sie, "du hast so viele Talente, und unentdeckte Fähigkeiten." Ihre Knöchel verschränkten sich hinter seinen Kniekehlen. "Eines Tages...oooh...eines Tages wirst du der mächtigste Mann an der Seite des Meisters sein, mächtiger noch, als der alte Lestrange." Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in seinen Rücken, hinterließen blutige Spuren. "Suteki na..."  
  
Seine Atemzüge wurden heftiger, steigerten sich zu einem lauten Grunzen, das ihre wimmernden Seufzer übertönte. Hätte er in diesem Moment ihr Gesicht gesehen, so wäre ihm mit Sicherheit aufgefallen, dass der gefühllose Ausdruck darin so gar nicht zu den lustvollen Tönen passen wollte, die sie von sich gab.  
  
Ihr Seufzen erstarb. "Duane?" fragte sie leise, und mit einem Mal hatte ihre Stimme alles von ihrer mädchenhaften Verspieltheit verloren, war klar und hart, wie ein Diamant. "Kannst du mich hören?"  
  
"Ja." Flach und ausdruckslos durchbrach seine Stimme sein rhythmisches Keuchen.  
  
"Wenn du wirklich Lestrange's Erbe bist, wie kommt es, dass du dann nicht seinen Ring trägst?"  
  
"Er sagt, ich werde erst einen Wappenring erhalten, wenn Marie mir einen Sohn geboren hat."  
  
"Gibt es jemanden außer Istave Lestrange selbst, der einen solchen Ring besitzt? Ein anderer Erbe vielleicht?"  
  
"So weit ich weiß, nicht. Aber möglicherweise...."  
  
Mit einem letzten Stöhnen bäumte er sich auf, und stieß hörbar die Luft aus, bevor er entspannt in sich zusammensackte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später schlossen sich seine Augen, und ein lautes, zufriedenes Schnarchen füllte den Raum. Sein schlaffer Körper zeigte keinerlei Regung, als sie sich darunter herauswand, und auf leisen Sohlen ins nächste Badezimmer schlich, um sich zu waschen und zurechtzumachen.  
  
Ohne jeden Blick für die atemberaubende Schönheit, die ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegensah, kämmte und schminkte sie sich mit nahezu mechanischen Bewegungen. Als sie eine halbe Stunde später fertig angezogen und frisiert vor das Kaminfeuer im Wohnzimmer trat, und eine Prise Floo Powder in die Flammen warf, war aus dem Schlafzimmer immer noch nichts zu hören.  
  
"Macnair Manor," sagte sie, als sie ins Feuer trat. "Tod Macnair's Zimmer."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lustlos stocherte Lucilla Malfoy in ihrem Kartoffelbrei herum. Ihrer Ansicht nach, war er viel zu versalzen. Aber sie hatte sich schon darüber beschwert, dass das Gemüse zu weichgekocht, und der Truthahn nicht zart genug war, und inzwischen war es selbst ihrer Mutter zuviel geworden, die sonst mit Essen ziemlich pingelig war. So hielt sie lieber den Mund, und hörte (wenn auch nur mit halbem Ohr) den endlosen Angebereien ihres Vaters und ihres Bruders zu.  
  
Sie hoffte, dass der Abend endlich vorübergehen möge. Vater sollte sich zu seinem Meister verziehen, und Draco zu seinen Bierflaschen. Und sie würde mit Mutter ins Moor gehen, und dann....Verträumt legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte zur Decke hoch. Ob sie heute auch etwas über ihre eigene Zukunft herausfinden würde?  
  
Sie sah ständig Dinge, genau wie Mutter auch, aber meistens konnte man nicht allzu viel damit anfangen. Erst heute morgen hatte sie aus den Flammen des Kaminfeuers einen Basilisken aufsteigen sehen, der mit rotglühenden Augen durchs Zimmer schwebte. Doch dann waren nacheinander ein Schakal, ein Luchs, eine Ratte, und ein Fischotter dem Feuer entstiegen, und hatten den Basilisken in Stücke gerissen.  
  
"So ein Basilisk hat es eben nicht einfach, selbst wenn er der König der Tiere ist," hatte Mutter erklärt. "Er muss den ganzen Tag dafür sorgen, dass alle anderen sich bekriegen, damit er seine Ruhe hat! Und er muss den Krieg stets im Gleichgewicht halten, das ist Schwerstarbeit."  
  
"Lucy?" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang ungehalten "Würdest du bitte zuhören, wenn dein Vater spricht!"  
  
"Verzeihung!" Lucilla zog ein unschuldiges Gesicht. "Ich hatte gerade eine Vision, und wollte wissen wie sie ausgeht!"  
  
Lucius blickte von einem zum andern, und fuhr erst fort, als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Frau und Kinder sicher sein konnte. "Ich habe euch eine Ankündigung zu machen," begann er, "eine Ankündigung, die eine große Ehre, aber auch eine große Verantwortung für dieses Haus bedeutet. Es macht mich sehr stolz, euch sagen zu können, dass wir dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten einen Ball ausrichten werden!  
  
Damit werden wir das erste Jahr unserer neuen Zeit feiern! Um es mit den Worten des Meisters zu sagen: Dieses Fest soll ein Symbol dafür sein, dass die harte Übergangszeit beendet ist, und die neue Ära nunmehr begonnen hat."  
  
"Der Weihnachtsball bei uns?" hauchte Lucilla mit glänzenden Augen. "Tante Marie wird die Wände hochgehen! Und Großvater wird uns die Dementoren auf den Hals hetzen!"  
  
"Sprich nicht so über unsere Familie!" tadelte Narcissa ihre Tochter. Natürlich hatte das Mädchen nur ausgesprochen, was sie alle miteinander gedacht hatten, nämlich dass diese Entscheidung des Meisters einen ziemlichen Rückschlag für die Lestranges darstellte. Aber es war nicht klug, derartige Gedanken so unverblümt auszusprechen.  
  
"Ich möchte euch bitten, diese Neuigkeit vorerst noch unter Verschluss zu halten, damit eure Mutter und ich in Ruhe mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen können," ergriff Lucius wieder das Wort. "Im Augenblick wissen nur die Ratsmitglieder und ihre Familien Bescheid, aber ich fürchte, so eine große Veranstaltung wird sich nur schwer geheim halten lassen. Trotzdem, je später die Sache bekannt wird, desto weniger Zeit haben eventuelle Störenfriede, um ihre durchtriebenen Pläne zu schmieden. Wir wollen doch alle, dass dieser Ball ein Erfolg wird, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Falls du meine Leute für die Sicherheit brauchst, sie stehen dir jederzeit zur Verfügung, Vater."  
  
"Ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen, Draco, aber unsere eigenen Sicherheitskräfte werden vollkommen ausreichend sein. Und - falls nicht, so kann ich jederzeit auf die Blood Legion zurückgreifen, das habe ich schon mit Macnair besprochen."  
  
Draco zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf den letzten Satz, doch Lucius war sich sicher, dass er den gehässigen Unterton verstanden hatte. Narcissa gegenüber mochte er den verständnisvollen Vater herauskehren, aber die eine oder andere Spitze bezüglich der Ghost Riders musste sein Sohn sich doch gefallen lassen. Nur, weil er alle von Draco's Plänen durchschaute, musste es schließlich noch lange nicht heißen, dass er auch damit einverstanden war.  
  
"Kannst du den Meister nicht fragen, ob wir den Ball auf Silvester verschieben können?" quengelte Lucilla. "Ich will den Schulball auf Hogwarts nicht verpassen!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Wie draußen in der realen Welt war auch im Versteck die Nacht hereingebrochen, eine sternenklare Nacht ohne Wolken und Nebel. Über flackernden Feuern rösteten Fische und Bratäpfel und orangeglühende Kürbisse streckten den Vorübergehenden ihre ausgeschnittenen Fratzen entgegen. Sackhüpfen, Mohrenkopfwerfen und "Bobbing for Apples" waren beendet, dafür war ein Teil des Moores in eine Geisterbahn umgewandelt worden. Man musste sich im Dunkeln an einer Schnur entlangtasten, und stieß dabei auf so freundliche Dinge wie Wassereimer, Fallgruben, und glitschiges Gillyweed.  
  
Seamus Finnigan hatte bei Kerzenschein eine Märchenstunde eröffnet, bei der er sehr lebendig die gefährlichen Monster der irischen Sümpfe beschrieb - und dabei durchaus schon mal auf den einen oder anderen Horrorfilm zurückgriff. Auch Neville und Coral hatten der letzten Geschichte gelauscht, und als Seamus sich bedauernd von seinen Zuhörern verabschiedete, wurde Neville schmerzhaft bewusst, dass es Zeit war. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, Harry's Angebot anzunehmen, und mit Coral das Fest zu genießen, anstatt sich nach draußen, in unbekannte Gefahren zu begeben? Gerade jetzt erschien ihm das Feuer besonders anheimelnd, und der Duft der gebratenen Äpfel unglaublich lecker, und selbst der Gedanke an die Geisterbahn hatte nichts Gruseliges mehr an sich.  
  
Trotzdem ließ er sich nur für einen Moment zu diesen Träumereien verleiten. Harry hatte recht, es kam auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen an, und man musste sich seiner Aufgabe stellen. Irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, an dem sie alle wieder unbesorgt feiern und Bratäpfel genießen konnten. Aber dieser Tag war nicht heute.  
  
"Willst du hier bleiben, oder soll ich dich mit nach draußen nehmen?" fragte Neville. Er deutete mit den Armen nach oben, in Richtung Eingang.  
  
"Wasser!" entgegnete Coral und legte den Kopf auf die Handflächen, um ihm zu zeigen, wie müde sie war. Das verwunderte ihn nicht, denn der lange Aufenthalt an der Luft und die ungewohnte Haltung auf dem Besen mussten sie sehr erschöpft haben.  
  
Neville nahm hinter ihr auf dem Besen Platz, doch er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, sofort loszufliegen. Er hätte ihr gerne gesagt, wie schön der Nachmittag gewesen war, und wie viel Spaß es ihm gemacht hatte, mit ihr gemeinsam Hallowe'en zu feiern. Coral's schelmische, verspielte Art war wie ein lauer Sommerregen auf die brütende Hitze seiner Gedanken.  
  
Er redete sich ein, dass es keinen Sinn hätte, ihr lange Erklärungen zu geben, da sie diese ohnehin nicht verstehen würde. Aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, musste er zugeben, dass es einfach nur Schüchternheit war. Er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.  
  
Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich zu ihm um, und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Dunkle Gedanken?"  
  
"Ja," gab er zu. "Wenn du damit meinst, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, hast du vollkommen recht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas mutiger sein. Aber ich habe Angst vor heute Nacht."  
  
Das war mit Sicherheit nicht die Art von Unterhaltung, die er sich erhofft hatte. Aber wenn er seine Beziehung zu Coral vertiefen wollte, musste er ehrlich mit ihr sein, und die Karten auf den Tisch legen. Sie sollte ihn nicht für einen strahlenden Helden halten, und dann enttäuscht sein, dass er keiner war.  
  
"Du bist vorsichtig," sagte sie, und aus ihrem Mund klang es wie ein Kompliment. "Wie Harry Potter."  
  
Er wusste nicht, ob er sich durch diesen Vergleich geschmeichelt fühlen, oder ihn entschieden zurückweisen sollte. "Das ist lieb gemeint," sagte er schließlich, "aber es ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich habe Angst weil ich jemandem von früher begegnen werde. Alten Feinden."  
  
Coral hob den Zeigefinger und setzte einen Schulmeisterblick auf. "Bei uns man sagt: Wenn du nicht hast besiegt einen Feind, du musst dich stellen ihm wieder und wieder. Das ist Schicksal!"  
  
"Amen." Neville konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und Coral war wieder einmal kurz davor, vom Besen zu fallen, da sie begeistert in die Hände klatschte, als sie es sah. Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, ob sie das vielleicht mit Absicht tat.  
  
Verlegen murmelte er: "Ich glaub' wir sollten dann mal so langsam..."  
  
"Lieber schnell," gab sie zur Antwort, und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. "Ich nicht mag Abschiednehmen!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Warum muss ich denn unbedingt den schwarzen Umhang tragen? Es reicht schon, dass ich ihn in Hogwarts tragen muss, warum kann ich denn jetzt nicht den silbernen anziehen? Da draußen im Moor sieht uns doch sowieso keiner! Das ist so was von lächerlich!... Mutter, sag, ist es Absicht, dass Vater heute Nacht wegmusste? Damit er nicht merkt, dass wir auch weg sind?"  
  
"Hältst du unseren Meister für einen Stümper? Jetzt beeil dich, und komm!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Warum dauert das denn so lange? Warum seid ihr noch nicht fertig, meine Süßen?"  
  
"Sie ist schuld! Sie hat meine Haarspange geklaut, diese diebische Elster!"  
  
"Sie will mich nur anschwärzen, das falsche Luder! Nie im Leben würd' ich was von ihren grässlichen Sachen nehmen! Igitt!"  
  
"Ihr braucht keine Haarspangen, ihr widerlichen Bälger! Haltet eure vorlauten Mäuler!"  
  
"Nein, Maman, nicht meine Haare! Bitte nicht meine Haare!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sie waren zu sechst unterwegs, außer den fünf Gryffindor Jungs war noch Hermione mitgekommen. So hatten sie sich in drei Zweiergrüppchen aufteilen und das Moor von verschiedenen Seiten anfliegen können.  
  
"Es ist gut, dass du mit dabei bist, die anderen wären sicher misstrauisch geworden, wenn ich alleine losgezogen wäre", sagte Harry und Hermione bemerkte, dass seine Augen eher den Himmel als das Moor absuchten. "Es ist nämlich durchaus möglich, dass ich noch eine Nachricht bekomme."  
  
"Ja, so nichtssagend, wie die beiden letzten waren...", brummelte Hermione. Sie wollte jedoch keine Diskussion anfangen, darum wechselte sie das Thema. "Weißt du, was mit Ron los ist? Er war heute schon wieder so merkwürdig?"  
  
"Ron muss endlich die Wahrheit erfahren..."  
  
Hermione stoppte mitten im Flug und hätte beinahe angefangen zu schreien. "Bist du verrückt, Harry? Er wird vollkommen ausflippen, er wird das niemals verstehen können. Nicht einmal ich kann es wirklich verstehen, und du kannst mir glauben, ich geb' mir Mühe. Aber Ron? Und gerade jetzt, wo..."  
  
"Hermione," sagte Harry beschwichtigend. "Ron ist nicht in mich verliebt, das kannst du mir glauben. Er ist eifersüchtig, weil er weiß, dass wir etwas vor ihm verbergen. Er fühlt sich ausgeschlossen, und fragt sich, ob wir ihm nicht mehr vertrauen, und warum das so sein könnte. Aber das alles wird sich aufklären, sobald er die Wahrheit erfahren hat. Meinst du nicht, es ist besser, er erfährt es von mir, als auf irgendeine andere Weise?"  
  
Sie wandte die Augen ab. "Mir hast du auch nichts erzählt! Sei ehrlich, hättest du es getan, wenn ich es nicht von selbst herausgefunden hätte?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, hätt' ich nicht. Du weißt, dass ich niemanden in die Sache mit hinein ziehen möchte. Am liebsten würde ich im Alleingang gegen Voldemort antreten, allein schon um meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Aber durch einen heroischen Selbstmord würde ich nicht ein einziges Menschenleben retten. Nur gemeinsam haben wir eine Chance etwas zu bewegen...."  
  
"Harry," unterbrach sie ihn scharf, "Harry, sieh mich an! Es war nicht deine Schuld, hörst du! Es war nicht deine Schuld! Und es ging mir nicht darum, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, bitte denk so etwas nicht von mir! Ich will nur nicht, dass du auf die gleichen Tricks noch einmal reinfällst!  
  
Sie legte die Hände auf seine Schultern. "Ich will nur nicht, dass dir wieder weh getan wird."  
  
Wortlos drückte er sie an sich, und strich ihr über das zerzauste braune Haar. "Ich hab' dich doch lieb," murmelte sie leise an seiner Schulter, "ich weiß, das klingt furchtbar kitschig, aber es muss jetzt einfach gesagt werden."  
  
"Ich dich auch," flüsterte er, als er die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. "Auf die Gefahr hin, dass das jetzt noch kitschiger klingt: Selbst, wenn du meine leibliche Schwester wärst, du könntest mir nicht mehr bedeuten, als du es sowieso schon tust."  
  
Sie versuchte zu antworten, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Egal, Worte waren in diesem Moment vollkommen überflüssig.  
  
Ein plötzliches Rascheln im naheliegenden Gebüsch durchbrach die Stille. Blitzschnell fuhren sie auseinander und hatten im nächsten Moment ihre Zauberstäbe herausgerissen, bereit, es mit den Gefahren aufzunehmen, die dort möglicherweise auf sie lauerten.  
  
Doch es war nur ein Hirsch, der in gewaltigen Sätzen durch den Sumpf jagte. Erleichtert atmeten sie auf.  
  
Und noch etwas anderes bemerkten sie, nämlich zwei weitere Besen, die unweit von ihnen am Nachthimmel schwebten. Offensichtlich hatten Ron und Neville ihre Seite des Moores bereits ausgekundschaftet.  
  
Beunruhigt fragte sich Hermione, was Ron gesehen haben mochte, und wie er es auffassen würde. Er befand sich im Rückenwind und konnte somit nicht viel von ihrer Unterhaltung verstanden haben. So war es durchaus möglich, dass er ihre innige Umarmung in den falschen Hals bekommen hatte. Andererseits, wenn Harry recht hatte, und Ron nicht in ihn verliebt war, sollte es eigentlich kein Problem für ihn darstellen, oder?  
  
Für ihn vielleicht nicht, aber....  
  
Vor einigen Wochen, an dem Abend vor dem Quidditch Match hatte sie mit Lisa über Liebe und Freundschaft gesprochen, und schon damals war ihr klar geworden, dass Lisa nicht die Einzige war, die ein solches Problem hatte.  
  
Stell dir vor, es gäbe einen Jungen in deiner Nähe, den du schon sehr lange kennst. Und nun stell dir vor, du hättest dich plötzlich in ihn verliebt. Was würdest du tun?"  
  
Einen Freund zu verlieren, ist ein Risiko, das ich nicht gerne eingehen würde. Wenn ich wüsste, dass er mich abweist, würde ich meine Gefühle lieber für mich behalten, um es nicht noch komplizierter zu machen, als es schon ist.  
  
Nein! Es war idiotisch, vollkommen idiotisch! Sie empfand nichts für Ron. Jetzt war ohnehin nicht die Zeit Luftschlösser zu bauen, sie musste einen kühlen Kopf bewaren. Jemanden wie einen Bruder zu lieben, machte sie nicht nervös, und hinderte sie auch nicht an ihrer Aufgabe. Aber diese innere Unruhe, diese kitschigen Kleinmädchenträume, und diesen ganzen Herzschmerz, das alles konnte sie absolut nicht gebrauchen...  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung ratterten Harry's und Neville's Sneakoscopes los, und im nächsten Moment zischten glühende Blitze durchs Heidekraut. Sie zielten allerdings nicht nach oben auf die Jugendlichen, sondern auf den Hirsch, welcher mitten im Sprung zusammenbrach. Ein übler kupfriger Geruch verbreitete sich in der kühlen Nachtluft, und drei dunkle Gestalten huschten behende wie kleine Gnome auf den reglosen Körper des Hirsches zu. Der Wind trieb ihre Stimmen nach oben, und Hermione konnte Bruchstücke einer Unterhaltung hören.  
  
"Tu es folle, Lucille! Maman wird sofort merken, dass das Blut nicht von einem Muggle ist. Sie wird schrecklich wütend auf uns sein."  
  
"Wenn du glaubst, du kannst irgendwo in diesem blöden Sumpf einen Muggle auftreiben, dann geh' doch einen suchen. Ich jedenfalls spüre kilometerweit kein menschliches Wesen, und ich bin schließlich eine Hellseherin!"  
  
"Moi aussi! Ich bin auch eine Hellseherin!"  
  
"Halt bloß die Klappe, Cècile, sonst schneid' ich dir die Kehle durch, und wir nehmen dein Blut für das Ritual. Dich braucht hier sowieso keiner! Maman wollte..."  
  
Die kleinste Gestalt brach in ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheul aus, während eine der beiden größeren angestrengt versuchte, ihr den Mund zuzuhalten. Die dritte kümmerte sich nicht im mindesten um die lebhafte Auseinandersetzung, sondern kniete neben dem toten Hirsch nieder. In den Händen hielt sie ein großes dunkles Gefäß.  
  
Lautlos lenkten die vier Jugendlichen ihre Besen weiter nach oben, damit das Rattern der Sneakoscopes sie nicht verriet, und sie sich leise unterhalten konnten.  
  
"Das eine Mädchen ist Lucilla Malfoy," flüsterte Ron den anderen zu, "sie ist doch letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen, erinnert ihr euch? Aber die beiden anderen kommen mir nicht bekannt vor."  
  
"Ich kenne sie zwar auch nicht, aber es müssen wohl die Töchter von Marguerite Lestrange sein, fügte Hermione hinzu. "Doch diese drei Kinder können unmöglich diejenigen sein, die das Ritual vollziehen. Sie hätten niemals die Macht dazu."  
  
"Aber...aber sie haben von ihrer Mutter gesprochen," stammelte Neville.  
  
"Die vermutlich hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein wird. Neville, du fliegst Dean und Seamus entgegen, und bringst sie so schnell wie möglich hierher. Hermione, Ron und ich folgen den Mädchen, sie werden uns früher oder später zu ihren Müttern bringen. Wir beobachten, und unternehmen erst etwas, wenn wir genau wissen, wie wir das Ritual außer Kraft setzen können."  
  
Eine Menge Fragen schossen Hermione durch den Kopf, als sie mit den anderen davonflog. Wie konnte man das Ritual außer Kraft setzen? Und selbst wenn, wie konnte man verhindern, dass es zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt erneut stattfand? Und wer in aller Welt war nun die dritte Magierin?  
  
Und obwohl sie nichts von Aberglauben hielt, so war der Tod eines Hirsches auch kein besonders günstiges Omen für ihr Unterfangen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Die ganze Zeit während sie auf die Rückkehr der Mädchen warteten, hatte Marie nichts anderes getan, als in die Flammen zu starren, und unsinniges Zeug vor sich hinzumurmeln. Ihre unbeholfenen Versuche, Camille zu imitieren waren absolut lachhaft, doch ihr das zu sagen, bedeutete einen erneuten Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, und den konnten sie jetzt absolut nicht gebrauchen. Sie hatten ohnehin schon zuviel Zeit verloren.  
  
Nicht nur heute Nacht, auch die vielen Jahre davor.....  
  
Zusammen hätten die drei Schwestern unglaubliche Macht besitzen können. Vielleicht sogar noch größere Macht, als derjenige, der sich für den mächtigsten aller Magier hielt.  
  
Doch es war sinnlos, sich in Phantasien zu verlieren, die man nicht mehr in die Tat umsetzen konnte.....  
  
Narcissa versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie im Kopf noch einmal die Zutaten für den Zaubersud durchging, der die Basis für den magischen Spiegel bildete. Dabei durfte ihr schließlich kein Fehler unterlaufen, und sie wusste ja nicht, ob ihre närrische kleine Schwester alles richtig behalten hatte. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass Marie immer noch über den angeblichen Ungerechtigkeiten der Vergangenheit brütete, und die Gegenwart dabei vollkommen außer acht ließ.  
  
Vorletzte Nacht war es gewesen, als Marie sie gerufen hatte. Zum erstenmal seit langer, langer Zeit.  
  
In den Jahren davor hatten sie kaum miteinander gesprochen. Als Marie noch in St. Mungo's war, hatte Narcissa sie ein paar Mal besucht - heimlich natürlich, denn Lucius hatte verlangt, dass sie sich öffentlich von ihrer Familie lossagte, um seine Karriere nicht zu gefährden. Doch Marie weigerte sich mit der "Verräterin" zu sprechen. Alle Versuche, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, waren gescheitert. Das einzige, was sie erreicht hatte war, dass ihre Schwester sich nach ihrer Entlassung einigermaßen unauffällig verhielt, und sich nicht offen zum Dunklen Lord bekannte. So war es möglich gewesen, alles auf eine vermurkste Kindheit, und eine Gehirnwäsche durch den Vater zu schieben. Die kleinen Patzer, die Marie -dank ihres überschäumenden Temperamentes- immer wieder unterliefen, konnten unter den Teppich gekehrt werden.  
  
Was in aller Welt hätte sie tun sollen, um in Marie's Augen nicht als Verräterin dazustehen? Sich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu ihrem Meister bekennen, und nach Azkaban gehen? Wem nützte eine solche Dummheit? Camille hatte sie auch nichts genützt, sie hatte brav und treu gewartet, nur um bei der Übernahme von Azkaban von einem Auror getötet zu werden. Das hatte sie nun von ihrer stumpfsinnigen Loyalität.  
  
Wenn es überhaupt ein Auror war. Wie gesagt, zu dritt hätten sie äußerst mächtig werden können....  
  
Eine Salve silberner Funken glitzerte unweit von ihnen am Nachthimmel. Jemand, der es nicht besser wusste, hätte sie problemlos für Sterne halten können, aber Narcissa war sofort klar, dass es sich um das vereinbarte Zeichen handelte. Die Mädchen hatten ihren Auftrag erfüllt, und befanden sich nun auf dem Rückweg.  
  
"Ich gehe ihnen entgegen," sagte sie knapp, als drei tanzende Lichtpunkte über dem nächsten Hügel erschienen. Marie reagierte nicht darauf, sie war zu sehr in ihre Träumereien vertieft.  
  
Wie erwartet, befanden sich die Lichtpunkte an den Spitzen dreier Zauberstäbe. Die kleine Cècile lief voraus, mit einer Hand umklammerte sie ihren Stab, mit der anderen die Kapuze ihres Umhangs, damit sie ihr nicht vom Kopf rutschte. Narcissa wusste auch warum, die anderen sollten nicht sehen, dass von ihrem rotbraunen Haar nur noch ein paar verschmorte Klumpen übrig waren.  
  
Ihre große Schwester folgte ihr langsam, einen trotzigen Ausdruck auf dem typisch hohlwangigen Lestrange Gesicht, die noch intakten roten Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgekämmt. Obwohl sie beinahe ein ganzes Jahr älter war, als Lucilla, waren beide Mädchen annähernd gleich groß. Véronique war allerdings nicht so mager und langbeinig, wie ihre Cousine.  
  
Lucilla und Véronique schleppten die Urne gemeinsam. Den angestrengten Gesichtsausdrücken zufolge, musste das Gefäß ein ziemliches Gewicht haben, und somit randvoll sein. Trotzdem sahen die drei nicht gerade zufrieden aus.  
  
Den Grund konnte sich Narcissa ausrechnen, als sie am Inhalt der Urne schnupperte. "Sagt bloß Marie nichts davon," warnte sie die drei, "sie wird einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, und ihr könnt euch für längere Zeit von mehr, als nur von Haaren verabschieden!" Véronique und Cècile zogen ängstliche Gesichter, während Lucilla eher gelangweilt dreinschaute. "Ich hatte da eine Vision von einem Hirsch, und dann ist da einer aufgetaucht, der genauso aussah, wie der in der Vision. Und gegen solch deutliche Hinweise vom Schicksal soll man sich nicht stellen. Sonst hätten wir natürlich, wie vereinbart, einen Muggle genommen."  
  
"Hast du keine Angst, dass die Sache danebengeht, Tante Narcissa," fragte Véronique besorgt.  
  
"Warum sollte ich? Nur weil meine reizende kleine Schwester sich einen Muggle einbildet? Du mußt wissen, ma chère, deine Mutter und ich vertreten, was Muggles angeht, einen sehr unterschiedlichen Standpunkt. Marie ist der Ansicht - und ich denke, ein Großteil des Rates stimmt ihr da zu - um ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier zu sein, müsste man möglichst viele Muggles um die Ecke bringen."  
  
"Das sagt Vater auch," unterbrach Cècile. "Aber es sind die Lehren unseres Meisters, und unser Meister hat immer recht!"  
  
"Natürlich, Kleines," entgegnete Narcissa mit einem feinen Hauch von Sarkasmus in der Stimme. "Wie so ein kluges Mädchen wie du sicher weiß, haben alle Männer immer recht. Aber sag ehrlich, wird aus einem Zauberer gleich ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier, nur weil er seinen Zauberstab nicht von einer Fliegenklatsche unterschieden kann?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wo nur Neville mit den anderen bleibt?" wisperte Ron. "Hoffentlich hat er sich nicht verflogen, oder es ist ihnen was zugestoßen!"  
  
Die drei Jugendlichen lagen flach auf dem Bauch, geschützt von einigen Wacholderbüschen, und wagten kaum zu atmen, oder die Köpfe zu heben. Sie hatten die Szenerie nun eine Weile beobachtet, wollten es aber nicht riskieren, sich bis in Hörweite vorzuarbeiten. Möglicherweise war doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit in Lucilla Malfoy's Worten gewesen, und die Frauen konnten ihre Anwesenheit wahrnehmen, wenn sie ihnen zu nahe kamen. Deshalb setzten sie auch den Invisibility Cloak nicht ein, der ihnen erlaubt hätte, sich ungesehen anzuschleichen.  
  
Beide Frauen standen nun dicht beim Kessel, und konzentrierten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das darin brodelnde Gebräu. Während Narcissa Malfoy Zutaten hineinwarf, rührte Marguerite Lestrange die grün schimmernde Flüssigkeit mit einer großen knorrigen Wurzel um. Der Geruch, der aus dem Kessel aufstieg, musste ziemlich übel sein, denn die drei kleinen Mädchen hielten sich angewidert die Nase zu.  
  
Gerade begann Ron sich zu wundern, was es mit dem Zaubersud auf sich hatte, da geschah etwas höchst Merkwürdiges: Die Frauen stürzten den Kessel um, und ließen die Brühe ins Feuer fließen.  
  
Fassungslos riss er die Augen auf. Hatte es nicht funktioniert? Vielleicht hatten die Hexen einen Fehler gemacht, und mussten den Trank nun noch einmal brauen.  
  
Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er Unrecht hatte, und alles genau nach Plan verlief: Schwelender Rauch stieg aus den nun giftgrünen Flammen auf, wurde dichter, fester, formte sich zu einer Art Schale, die im Feuer zu schweben schien. Lucilla wollte die Urne mit dem Blut zu der Schale zerren, doch ihre Mutter hielt sie davon ab, und bedeutete der Tochter, ihr zu folgen.  
  
"Sie kommen in unsere Richtung," flüsterte Harry, und kramte den Invisibility Cloak hervor. "Näher zusammen!" Hastig breitete er den Umhang über sich selbst, Ron und Hermione.  
  
Ron kämpfte gegen seine aufsteigende Angst, und ebenso gegen die Wehmut, die sich plötzlich und ungewollt in seinem Herzen breit machte. Er, und seine beiden besten Freunde unter dem Invisibility Cloak, das war beinahe wie in den guten alten Zeiten.  
  
Damals in Hogwarts. Sie hatten es mit teuflischen Bedrohungen aufnehmen, und waghalsige Risiken eingehen müssen, und trotzdem war jede Gefahr noch so etwas wie Abenteuer gewesen. Denn zu dritt waren sie ein unschlagbares Team, jeder konnte den beiden anderen vertrauen, und sich voll und ganz auf sie verlassen. Ihre Freundschaft stand über allem anderen.  
  
Und jetzt? Was war davon noch übriggeblieben? Sicher, sie konnten zusammenarbeiten. Sie waren alt und vernünftig genug, ihre persönlichen Gefühle zurückzuhalten, um die Mission nicht zu gefährden. Konnten so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es nicht mehr wie früher war.  
  
Und vielleicht nie wieder sein würde...  
  
Warum sagten Harry und Hermione ihm nicht einfach die Wahrheit? Dass sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten, machte alles kompliziert genug, aber warum konnten sie nicht wenigstens ehrlich mit ihm sein? Glaubten sie etwa, er bemerke es nicht? Ihr gegenseitiges Anschmachten, ihre Geheimnistuerei, ihre an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Ausflüchte? Hielten sie ihn wirklich für so blöd?  
  
Oder für so unsensibel? Gut, er war manchmal ein Trampel, mochte sein, dass Hermione damit recht hatte. Aber Miss Know-it-all hatte auch ihre Fehler, und selbst Harry "Mr. Perfect" Potter war nicht immer der strahlende Held, für den er von allen gehalten wurde. Also konnten sie auch ihm, dem kleinen unbedeutenden Ron, eine Chance geben, bevor sie ihn zum gefühllosen Trottel abstempelten, dem man nichts erzählen konnte.  
  
Glaubten sie, er würde kein Verständnis haben?  
  
Reglos verharrten sie unter dem Umhang. Zum Glück für sie alle, gingen Narcissa Malfoy und ihre Tochter nicht weiter, sondern blieben in einiger Entfernung vom Kessel stehen. Narcissa hielt Lucilla eine Art Standpauke, welche diese mit gelangweiltem Gesicht entgegennahm, und reichte ihr schließlich einen Zauberstab.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Feuers tat Marguerite Lestrange genau dasselbe mit ihrer Tochter. Obwohl Ron nicht verstehen konnte, was sie sagte, wirkte sie sehr aufgekratzt, fast schon hysterisch, ein deutlicher Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester, welche die Ruhe selbst war.  
  
Mit einer herrischen Bewegung zerriss sie das Band, welches den Pferdeschwanz des Mädchens zusammenhielt, und die glänzenden roten Haare flossen frei über ihre Schultern. Das kleinste der Kinder hockte mürrisch an der Seite, und hielt die Urne, die neidvollen Augen auf ihre Schwester gerichtet. Es schien ihr überhaupt nicht zu gefallen, dass hier etwas im Gange war, woran sie keinen Anteil hatte.  
  
Die beiden jungen Mädchen standen einander gegenüber, die Zauberstäbe ausgestreckt, in ihrer Mitte flackerte das Feuer, und die seltsame Schale warf unheimliche Schatten auf den Boden. Ihre Gesichter waren entschlossen, die Hände zitterten nicht. Offensichtlich schienen sie genau zu wissen, was von ihnen erwartet wurde.  
  
Sie sahen einander in die Augen und plötzlich fiel die kühle Entschlossenheit ab, wie eine Maske. Eine heftige Abneigung machte sich auf den Kindergesichtern breit, und wich einem bunten Mienenspiel von Rachsucht, Heimtücke, Schadenfreude, und schließlich purer Bösartigkeit, die Ron bis ins Mark erschauern ließ.  
  
"Ein magisches Duell," wisperte Hermione an seinem Ohr, "sie ermitteln durch ein magisches Duell, wer die Stärkere ist, und als dritte am Ritual teilnehmen soll. Eine angemessene Lösung für ein derartiges Problem. Wenn wir nur logisch gedacht hätten, wären wir früher darauf gekommen."  
  
"Du bist diejenige, die behauptet hat, die Töchter wären für so was nicht stark genug," wurde sie von Ron erinnert.  
  
"Auch ich kann mich irren," gab Hermione freimütig zurück. "Und es liegt doch auf der Hand, irgendjemand von den - noch lebenden - Lestranges muss schließlich die dritte...."  
  
"Furnunculus!"  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!"  
  
Zwei Blitze schossen aus den Zauberstäben genau aufeinander zu. Ron hielt vor Schreck den Atem an, und konnte spüren wie Hermione zusammenzuckte. Die Mädchen hatten schlecht gezielt, die Zauber würden aufeinandertreffen, und dann von einander abprallen. Was war, wenn einer von ihnen das Gebüsch traf, oder diejenigen, die sich dahinter verbargen?  
  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Die beiden Blitze vereinigten sich zu einem einzelnen golden schimmernden Lichtband, das von einem Stab zum anderen führte. Wie eine glühende Schlange wand und krümmte es sich durch die düstere Luft.  
  
Weder Ron noch Hermione wussten im ersten Moment, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Aber Harry wusste es. Er hatte es selbst schon erlebt, vor etwas mehr als drei Jahren, als er Lord Voldemort im Kampf gegenüberstand.  
  
Priori Incantatem....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Zwei Nächte zuvor, in der Nacht auf den dreißigsten Oktober hatte Narcissa, wie so viele Nächte zuvor, keinen Schlaf finden können. Sie lag neben dem ruhig atmenden Lucius und starrte abwechselnd die Decke, und die Wanduhr an, deren Zeiger inzwischen die dritte Stunde nach Mitternacht erreicht hatten.  
  
Lautlos erhob sie sich, warf eine Robe über, und ging hinüber in den Salon, wo der Kamin noch glühte.  
  
Im Haus blieb alles dunkel und still. Draco war schon vor einer Stunde zurückgekehrt, da er heute nur erste Schicht gehabt hatte, und war gleich zu Bett gegangen. Schlafprobleme kannte er nicht, zumindest jetzt nicht mehr. Auch die vielen Muggle Leichen, mit denen er seinen Weg pflasterte, raubten ihm nicht die Nachtruhe.  
  
Sie starrte in die Glut. Klebrigen Spinnweben gleich, hatten sich Gedanken in ihrem Geist breitgemacht, düstere und zähe Gedanken, die ihr die Seelenruhe raubten, und sie an der Welt, dem Leben, und sogar dem Schicksal selbst, zweifeln ließen.  
  
Sie dachte an Camille, und daran, was sie zu dritt hätten erreichen können, hätten sie nur den ungeheuren Hass überwinden können, der zwischen ihnen lag, gesät von frühester Kindheit an. Sie dachte an ihren Vater und ihren Ehemann, die einander ebenso hassten - und mit diesem Hass Voldemort's Stellung sicherten. Nur einmal hatten sie wirklich an einem Strang gezogen, zu jener Zeit, als der Dunkle Lord das Ende der Feindschaft angeordnet, und den neu geformten Bund durch ihre Hochzeit gefestigt hatte. Damals hatten sie Crouch, Dumbledore und die Aurori am Hals gehabt und Voldemort brauchte eine starke Einheit hinter sich, um seine Macht zu halten.  
  
Jetzt, nachdem er die absolute Macht errungen hatte, war diese Einheit überflüssig. Im Gegenteil, der Hass und das Misstrauen zwischen seinen Anhängern war notwendiger denn je, jetzt wo es keinen äußeren Feind mehr gab, der ihm gefährlich werden konnte.  
  
Er verwendete die Menschen wie Figuren auf einem Schachbrett. Brachte sie ins Spiel, wenn er sie brauchte, zog sie zurück, wenn sie ihm an anderer Front nützlicher erschienen. Und er war ein Meister seines Fachs...  
  
"Verdandi!"  
  
Nach außen hin war der Name nicht mehr, als ein Flüstern aus den plötzlich auflodernden Flammen des Kaminfeuers, doch in ihrem Geist erklang er so deutlich, und unangenehm, wie der kratzende Klang einer ungestimmten Geige.  
  
Sie trat an den Kamin heran. "Du hast dir eine ungünstige Zeit ausgesucht, Skuld. Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"  
  
"Offenbar hast du noch nicht geschlafen, Verdandi, sonst hättest du nicht so schnell auf meinen Ruf reagieren können," fauchte es bissig zurück. "Zeig' dich endlich, oder hast du Angst, dass ich dir die Augen auskratze?"  
  
"Nun, sagen wir, ich hatte Besseres zu tun, als zu schlafen. Und ich habe auch Besseres zu tun, als mich mit dir herumzustreiten, Schwesterchen."  
  
Sie kramte in einer Schublade nach Floo Powder. Eine winzige Prise sollte reichen, um Marie im Feuer zu erscheinen, sie musste zuerst erfahren, was ihre Schwester von ihr wollte, bevor sie sich ganz auf den Weg zu ihr machte. Über alte Zeiten wollte Marie sicher nicht plaudern.  
  
Zwischen den Flammen wurde Marie's Wohnzimmer sichtbar, die Teppiche, der Diwan, das Tischchen mit der daraufliegenden Wasserpfeife, der ganze orientalische Schnickschnack. Marie selbst stand vor dem Kamin in einem ebenfalls orientalisch anmutenden Négligée, und drehte einen Zauberstab zwischen ihren Fingern.  
  
"Ich will sofort wissen, was dieser Unsinn soll," keifte sie und hob den Stab hoch, so dass Narcissa ihn deutlich sehen konnte. "Warum hast du mir das geschickt? Willst du mich verhöhnen"  
  
Narcissa erschrak. Sie kannte diesen Stab, es war der Stab, der Camille getötet hatte. Er hatte seinerzeit einem Auror gehört, der nun ebenfalls tot war.  
  
Aber dieser Zauberstab befand sich in ihrem Haus, und sie hatte ihn sicher verwahrt. Wie also war er in Marie's Hände geraten? Und wie kam Marie darauf, dass sie ihn ihr geschickt haben sollte? Was ergab das alles für einen Sinn?  
  
"Hab' einen Moment Geduld," sagte sie kühl, versucht, sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Etwas Merkwürdiges war hier im Gange, sie würde schon noch herausfinden, was. Als erstes musste sie nachsehen, ob der Zauberstab noch da war.  
  
Einige Minuten später loderte das Feuer in Marie's Wohnzimmer hell auf, und Narcissa trat aus den Flammen auf einen der Teppiche. Ein paar Aschestückchen landeten ebenfalls dort, und ein Hauself huschte herbei, um den Teppich zu säubern. Danach verschwand er genauso lautlos, wie er gekommen war.  
  
"Wenn ich dir den Stab geschickt habe, Schwesterchen, was ist dann bitteschön dies hier?" fragte Narcissa kühl. In der Hand hielt sie denselben Zauberstab noch einmal. Er war nicht aus seinem Versteck verschwunden, was immer Marie sich auch eingebildet haben mochte. Aber wie konnte es denn ein- und denselben Stab zweimal geben?  
  
Überhaupt nicht, lautete die einzig vernünftige Antwort auf diese Frage. Da sie den Stab nicht hergeben wollte - und Marie ihren ebenso wenig - legten sie schließlich beide Stäbe nebeneinander auf das Tischchen und Marie faselte irgend etwas von einem Wunder.  
  
"Sie sind nicht gleich," sagte Narcissa schließlich, "sie mögen zwar aus beide aus Pinienholz, und Drachenauge bestehen, und dieselbe Form und Größe haben, aber es sind doch eindeutig verschiedene Stäbe, das erkennt man an der Maserung des Holzes.  
  
"Ein rechtes Auge," murmelte Marie gedankenverloren, "und ein linkes Auge...sie sind von demselben Drachen...."  
  
"Wie erklärst du dir dies hier?" schrie sie plötzlich, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, und riss eine Schublade aus dem Tischchen, von der Narcissa nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie überhaupt da gewesen war. Sie kramte darin herum, und verstreute alles, was sie nicht brauchte, achtlos auf den Boden. Wieder kamen Hauselfen herbeigehuscht, räumten die Sachen zusammen, und legten sie fein säuberlich auf den Tisch. Mit einer einzigen Ärmelbewegung fegte Marie sie wieder zurück auf den Boden, und beobachtete die Elfen hämisch, während sie weitersuchte.  
  
Mit triumphierendem Blick hielt sie schließlich das Einwickelpapier hoch, und zeigte auf die Schrift. "Wie erklärst du dir das hier, hm? Glaubst du, ich merke nicht, wie du hier deine Intrigen spinnst?"  
  
"An Skuld? Es ist nicht meine Schrift, das sollte dir aufgefallen sein! Wir könnten herausfinden, wer das geschrieben hat, und dann...."  
  
"Bemüh dich nicht!" winkte Marie ab. "Es ist eine Kleinigkeit, Schriften zu fälschen."  
  
"Hast du jemandem von Urd, Skuld, und Verdandi erzählt? Vater vielleicht? Oder hat eine deiner Töchter geplaudert?"  
  
"Wage es nicht, so über meine Kinder zu sprechen, du...du!" Wieder einmal schien Marie kurz davor zu stehen, einen ihrer Wutanfälle zu bekommen, doch dann siegte die Neugier. "Ich will endlich wissen, was hier los ist. Ich habe mit niemandem über unseren Geheimbund gesprochen, wer also kann davon wissen, außer uns und Camille? Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie..."  
  
Narcissa lächelte. "Fragen wir sie doch einfach!"  
  
Sie weidete sich an Marie's verwirrtem Blick. Dass ihrer Schwester überhaupt nicht bewusst war, was sie nun für Möglichkeiten hatten, zeigte doch schon deren beschränkten Geist.  
  
Der Zauberstab, der Camille getötet hatte, und sein genaues Gegenstück. Wenn sie die Stäbe gegeneinander richteten, konnten sie mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen, konnten ein vages Echo ihrer Seele zurück in diese Welt holen - wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Konnten vielleicht herausfinden, was bei ihrem Tod wirklich geschehen war.  
  
"Priori Incantatem," flüsterte Narcissa, und an Marie's Blick sah sie, dass diese endlich anfing zu begreifen. "Was für eine unglaubliche Macht!"  
  
"Aber wer gibt sie uns, und warum?" fragte Marie zurück. "Jemand muss den zweiten Zauberstab, oder zumindest das zweite Drachenauge aufbewahrt, und auf diesen Moment gewartet haben. Übermorgen ist Hallowe'en, genau wie damals, als wir...du weißt schon. Denkst du, das hat etwas zu bedeuten?"  
  
Der Geheimbund der Schicksalsgöttinnen. Das Blutorakel. Priori Incantatem. Narcissa's Gedanken rasten, und kamen doch immer wieder zum selben Punkt zurück. Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die dieses Wissen und diesen Weitblick haben konnte.  
  
Figuren auf einem Schachbrett. Figuren, die ins Spiel gebracht wurden, wenn man sie brauchte. Auch Camille war eine solche Figur...  
  
Sie sah Marie an, und war nicht im mindesten überrascht, als sich ihre Augen zu weiten begannen. Die kleine Schwester hatte es begriffen. "Der Meister," hauchte sie verzückt, und in diesem Moment sah sie wie ein junges Mädchen aus, das soeben einen Heiratsantrag erhalten hatte. "Er will, dass wir Camille zurückholen, und ich kann dir auch genau sagen, warum. Ich weiß es, weil er mit mir darüber gesprochen hat. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu enttäuscht," fügte sie hinzu, und blickte Narcissa schadenfroh an.  
  
"Er will, dass wir das Versteck von diesem Potter finden," sagte Narcissa beinahe gelangweilt. "Es liegt doch auf der Hand. Seit seiner Machtergreifung fragt er nach nichts anderem...."  
  
Marie stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. "Du hast mir nachspioniert," kreischte sie, "wie sonst könntest du wissen, dass der Meister und ich... Moment mal, er hat mit dir geredet? Mit dir? Wie kannst du so etwas behaupten, du Lügenmaul!"  
  
"Weil es wahr ist!" Narcissa wunderte sich, warum Marie mit ihrem Geschrei nicht schon das ganze Haus aufgeweckt hatte. Sie konnte es sich nur so erklären, dass ihre Wutausbrüche für die Familie dermaßen zur Routine geworden waren, dass niemand mehr nachsehen kam, welche Kleinigkeit sie diesmal aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.  
  
"Er hat mir aufgetragen, das Versteck zu finden. Du hast ja ebenfalls das zweite Gesicht, deswegen fragt er auch dich danach. Mal im Ernst, Marie, hast du wirklich geglaubt, du wärst die einzige Frau, zu der er einen privaten Kontakt unterhält? Nur weil er uns nicht in seinem Dunklen Rat dulden will, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er auf unsere Fähigkeiten verzichtet. Im Gegenteil, wenn wir zwischen all den angeberischen, wetteifernden Kerlen im Rat sitzen würden, kämen wir wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht dazu, unsere Meinung zu äußern. So können sich die Männer weiterhin für die Größten halten, und wir uns in Ruhe auf unsere Aufgaben konzentrieren. Keine schlechte Strategie, wenn du mich fragst."  
  
Marie wandte sich ab, sie versuchte gar nicht erst das Gesicht zu wahren, und ihre Tränen zu verbergen. "Ich bin die bessere Hellseherin von uns beiden," murmelte sie trotzig. "ich kann ihm viel mehr nützen, als du es jemals kannst."  
  
"Warum soll man sich zwischen zwei Dingen entscheiden, wenn man alle beide haben kann?" fragte Narcissa zurück. "Einfache Slytherin Logik!"  
  
Eine giftige Zunge in ihrem Inneren flüsterte ihr zu, Marie noch ein wenig zu triezen, aber sie wollte jetzt keinen offenen Streit. Trotzdem waren die Tränen ihrer Schwester, wie süßer Honig auf ihrer Seele. Sollte sie jemals nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, Marie zu treffen, so hatte sie sie hiermit gefunden.  
  
"Hast du denn etwas über das Versteck von du-weißt-schon-wem herausfinden können?" fragte Marie lauernd.  
  
"Natürlich nicht, Schwesterherz. Und du ebenso wenig, denn das Versteck ist so gut geschützt, dass unsere Magie daran abprallt. Deswegen muss der Meister ja zu solch drastischen Mitteln greifen. Immerhin verlangt er von uns, dass wir zusammenarbeiten, und das ist doch ein schreckliches Opfer, nicht wahr?"  
  
Marie achtete nicht auf den Sarkasmus in Narcissa's Stimme. "Wir müssen Erfolg haben," flüsterte sie, "wir dürfen nicht versagen. Gleich morgen hole ich Véronique..."  
  
"Es ist spät," sagte Narcissa, "wir sollten schlafen gehen. Wenn wir das Ritual an Hallowe'en durchführen wollen, haben wir morgen und übermorgen einiges vorzubereiten. Wir sollten uns im Moor treffen, am besten an der Stelle, wo wir damals waren. Zwei Stunden vor Mitternacht?"  
  
"Ich werde da sein," sagte Marie.  
  
Narcissa trat durch die Flammen in ihren eigenen Salon zurück. Sie hatte ihn kaum betreten, als Marie's Kopf hinter ihr im Feuer erschien. "Was ist, wenn wir uns irren?"  
  
"Falls wir das tun, wird sich der Meister trotzdem darüber freuen, wenn wir ihm Harry Potter's Versteck verraten können. Und das werden wir mit Sicherheit, denn zu dritt sind wir mächtig genug, um selbst Dumbledore's Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen."  
  
"Das ist wahr. Damals hat es ja auch funktioniert, und wir haben mit allem recht behalten."  
  
"Dieses Ritual hat noch nie versagt, jedenfalls nicht, wenn die Magierinnen mächtig genug waren, es durchzuführen. Und Marie - kein Wort zu deinem Mann, oder zu sonst jemanden. Wir weihen nur unsere Töchter ein."  
  
"Gut. Dann sehen wir uns übermorgen Nacht in den Willowmarshes." Marie's Gesicht verschwand.  
  
Die düsteren Gedanken kehrten zurück. Zu dritt könnten sie so viele Möglichkeiten haben. Doch alles, was sie tun würden, war den Willen des Dunklen Lords zu erfüllen. Marie und auch Camille würden sich nie davon überzeugen lassen, etwas anderes zu tun.  
  
Mit einem Zauber löschte Narcissa das Kaminfeuer aus. Ihre Zeit würde schon noch kommen.  
  
Schließlich irrte sich das Blutorakel nie.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Das goldene Band fächerte sich auf, wurde zu einem goldenen Netz, welches sich um die Mädchen, ihre Mütter, den Kessel und die Urne webte. Die Zauberstäbe bebten, das Netz erzitterte, wie unter einem Windstoß, und eine unbekannte Kraft riss die beiden Mädchen vom Boden hoch. Sie befanden sich jetzt im Inneren einer mächtigen goldenen Kuppel, von außen nur als verschwommene Gestalten zu sehen.  
  
Es war alles ganz genau wie damals.  
  
Unter dem Umhang konnte Harry natürlich nicht sehen, ob Ron und Hermione Angst hatten, wohl aber hörte er, wie sie entsetzt den Atem einsogen. Vermutlich begriffen sie erst allmählich, was hier vor sich ging, auch seine Schilderungen von damals hatten sie nicht auf etwas derartiges vorbereiten können. Erzählungen waren hier nichts im Vergleich zur Wirklichkeit.  
  
Niemals würde er sein eigenes Entsetzen vergessen, als die Welt in Gold getaucht wurde, und die Geister der Toten aus der Schattenwelt zurückkehrten. Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, der alte Mann, und schließlich seine Eltern....  
  
Perlen aus Feuer glitten die goldenen Bänder entlang, schimmerten, funkelten, brachen den Glanz myriardenfach. Sie sammelten sich auf dem zentralen Lichtstrahl, der die beiden Stäbe verband, tanzten hin- und her, wie verspielte Schmetterlinge. Das goldene Licht war nun so grell geworden, dass Harry geblendet die Augen schließen musste.  
  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, schien sich nichts geändert zu haben. Die Mädchen schwebten immer noch in der Luft, und konzentrierten ihre ganze Kraft darauf, die vibrierenden Stäbe zu halten. Die kleine Schwester hockte am Boden, und umklammerte die Urne. Die drei Frauen standen um das Feuer herum...  
  
Drei Frauen...  
  
Reglos standen sie in ihrem Zirkel, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen murmelnd in monotonem Singsang, die Haare flatternd von unbekannten Energien, rot und golden. Das Haar der dritten Frau war schwarz, ebenso wie ihr Gewand, und ihre geschminkten Lippen und Augenlider. Ihre Konturen waren verzerrt, und ihr Körper schien aus Rauch oder Nebel zu bestehen, wurde aber mit jedem vergehenden Augenblick klarer und deutlicher. Als sie die Arme hob, rutschten die Ärmel ihres Gewandes zurück, und Harry konnte das Dunkle Mal am linken Unterarm erkennen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er dieses Zeichen bei einer Frau sah.  
  
Schließlich schlug sie die Augen auf, zwei tiefviolette Augen, und schenkte ihren beiden Schwestern ein süßes giftiges Lächeln. Sie sagte etwas, dass allen beiden die Schamröte ins Gesicht trieb, zweifellos wusste diese Frau, wie man andere verletzen konnte. Marguerite Lestrange fiel vor ihr auf die Knie, und begann auf sie einzureden, während Narcissa Malfoy sich abwandte, und verzweifelt versuchte, ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen.  
  
Es gab keinen Zweifel, wer diese Frau war. Harry hatte sie gesehen, als er vor mehr als drei Jahren in die Tiefen von Dumbledore's Pensieve geblickt hatte, hatte gesehen, wie sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater, ihrem Ehemann, und dem jungen Bartemius Crouch zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Azkaban verurteilt worden war.  
  
Diese Frau war Camille Lestrange.  
  
Reglos und hochmütig blieb sie am Feuer stehen, während ihre Schwestern die Urne herbeischafften, und etwas von dem Blut in die räucherne Schale gossen. Das Blut bildete eine schimmernde Fläche, eine Art Spiegel, umrahmt von giftgrünen Flammen.  
  
"Zeit ist Vergangenheit. Allmächtiges Schicksal, schenke deiner Dienerin Urd die Gunst, dein verworrenes Bild zu enthüllen."  
  
"Zeit ist Gegenwart. Allmächtiges Schicksal, schenke deiner Dienerin Verdandi die Gunst, dein verworrenes Bild zu enthüllen."  
  
"Zeit ist Zukunft. Allmächtiges Schicksal, schenke deiner Dienerin Skuld die Gunst, dein verworrenes Bild zu enthüllen."  
  
Harry schüttelte Ron und Hermione, um sie aus ihrer Erstarrung zu reißen. Die Zeit zu handeln war gekommen. Wenn der Spiegel erst Bilder zeigte, konnte es schon zu spät sein.  
  
"Im Prinzip ist es ganz einfach," flüsterte er. "sobald die Verbindung zwischen den Zauberstäben durchbrochen wird, muss Camille Lestrange wieder verschwinden. So war es auch bei Cedric und meinen Eltern. Sie können nicht bleiben, denn...kein Zauber kann die Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken."  
  
Dumbledore's Worte. Harry dachte an seinen weisen Lehrer und fühlte einen Stich im Herzen. Mit Sicherheit musste er furchtbare Qualen erleiden, jetzt wo er in der Gewalt Voldemort's war.  
  
"Aber sie können es jederzeit wieder tun." Ron's Stimme war voller Besorgnis. "Wann immer sie wollen, können sie die Stäbe verbinden, und..."  
  
"Nicht, wenn wir die Stäbe zerstören," sagte Hermione entschlossen. "Das hattest du doch im Sinn Harry, oder?"  
  
Er nickte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. "Ja, hatte ich. Wenn das Netz zerbricht, werden sie für einen Moment in Panik geraten, und diesen Moment können wir zur Flucht nutzen. Haltet die Besen bereit, und zielt genau. Für mehr als einen Spruch pro Person dürfte die Zeit nicht reichen."  
  
"Also darf höchstens einer von uns danebentreffen," schlussfolgerte Ron.  
  
"Zwei," verbesserte Hermione. "Wir müssen nur Lucilla's Stab zerstören, denn daraus ist Mrs. Lestrange gekommen."  
  
Der Wind hatte seine Richtung geändert, und eine plötzliche Bö ließ den Invisibilty Cloak flattern. Ängstlich hielten die drei Jugendlichen ihn fest, doch ihre Sorge blieb unbegründet. Selbst wenn sie für einen kurzen Moment sichtbar geworden wären, so waren ihre Gegnerinnen viel zu beschäftigt, um mit den Augen die Büsche abzusuchen.  
  
Aber etwas anderes tat der Wind, er trug einen Gesprächsfetzen zu ihnen hinüber. "....werden wir herausfinden, wie Harry Potter damals die beiden Todesflüche überlebt hat. Nur so kann der Meister erfahren, worin die Gefahr für ihn besteht, und entsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen..."  
  
Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Die beiden Todesflüche? Hatte Voldemort den Avada Kedavra Fluch zweimal über ihn ausgesprochen? War damals doch noch mehr passiert, als das was Dumbledore, Hagrid und Sirius ihm erzählt hatten? Hatten sie ihm etwas verschwiegen?  
  
Oder wussten sie es selbst nicht so genau. Dumbledore hatte ja selbst zugegeben, dass er nicht sagen konnte, wie Harry den Todesfluch überlebt hatte, und warum der Fluch auf Voldemort zurückgefallen war. So etwas war zuvor noch nie geschehen, warum also bei ihm?  
  
Dumbledore, Hagrid und Sirius waren damals nicht dabei gewesen. Keiner war das. Also konnte auch niemand hundertprozentige Gewissheit haben, was wirklich geschehen war.  
  
Im Spiegel formte sich ein Bild. Die schwarz berobte Gestalt Voldemort's, die durch die Dunkelheit schritt...  
  
"Harry!" Ron's Stimme überschlug sich vor Aufregung. "Mein Gott, Harry, wir können endlich rausfinden, wie das damals passiert ist!"  
  
"Vielleicht sehen wir jetzt, wie du ihn besiegen kannst," fügte Hermione ebenso aufgeregt hinzu. "das könnte unsere einzige Chance sein..."  
  
Ein Haus rückte in Sicht, das Haus der Potters. Sein Elternhaus. Hier hatte er das erste Jahr seines Lebens verbracht, hier war er glücklich gewesen.  
  
Hier hätte er glücklich weiterleben können, wenn Voldemort nicht gewesen wäre.  
  
Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Seine Freunde hatten recht, und mehr als alles andere wünschte er sich, endlich die Wahrheit über jene Nacht zu erfahren. Elf lange Jahre hatte er geglaubt, seine Eltern wären einem Autounfall zum Opfer gefallen, bis er Hagrid getroffen, und von ihrem Kampf gegen Voldemort erfahren hatte. Aber immer noch gab es offene Fragen, und ungelöste Rätsel. Alles was er jetzt tun musste, war abzuwarten, und den Film weiter zu verfolgen, und er würde die Antworten finden.  
  
Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf die Tür.  
  
Aber er konnte es nicht tun. Wenn diese Schwarzmagierinnen etwas herausfanden, was Voldemort nicht wissen durfte, konnte alles zu Ende sein, und das durfte niemals geschehen. Seine persönlichen Wünsche durften ihm nicht wichtiger sein, als das Schicksal all derer, die unter Voldemort's Herrschaft litten. Er durfte nicht so egoistisch sein, niemals. Das war nicht, was Dumbledore ihn gelehrt hatte.  
  
Das war nicht, wofür seine Eltern gestorben waren. Und Cedric. Und Penny. Und all die anderen.  
  
Und er musste es jetzt tun, jetzt sofort! Denn wenn Voldemort erst das Haus betrat, und er die Stimmen seiner Eltern hörte, würde er nicht mehr die Kraft dazu finden, soviel war sicher.  
  
"Redusen!"  
  
Im selben Moment, als Voldemort die Türe in die Luft sprengte, feuerte Harry genau den gleichen Spruch auf Lucilla Malfoy's Zauberstab ab. Die Tür zerbarst in Tausende kleiner Splitter, und der Zauberstab ebenso.  
  
"Auf die Besen!" schrie er.  
  
Verwirrung und Panik hätten größer nicht sein können. Orientierungslos zuckten die goldenen Blitze in alle Richtungen, die Mädchen fielen schreiend zu Boden, eines riss dabei ihre Mutter mit um. Die Urne stürzte ins Feuer, welches vom Blut des Hirsches beinahe vollständig gelöscht wurde.  
  
Den Rest bekam Harry nicht mit, denn er stieg auf seinem Besen hoch in den Nachthimmel auf, gefolgt von Ron und Hermione. So wie es aussah, hatten ihre Gegnerinnen nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie überhaupt da gewesen waren.  
  
Außer einer. Die Gestalt Camille's kam in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zugeschwebt, sie war nun wieder geisterhaft verzerrt, und ohne feste Form. Ihre Augen rollten, und ihr Gesicht war zu einer furchtbaren Fratze entstellt.  
  
"Ignorieren!" schrie Harry. Die Gestalt an sich konnte ihnen nichts tun, sie war nur ein verschwindendes Echo. Die Geister von damals hatten Voldemort auch nicht verletzen können, nur ablenken und verwirren, und das war genau das, was Camille Lestrange jetzt versuchte. Wenn sie zu bremsen versuchten, oder vor Schreck von den Besen fielen, konnten sie immer noch den anderen Hexen in die Hände fallen.  
  
Ohne sich aus der Bahn bringen zu lassen, raste Harry durch die Gestalt hindurch. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe.  
  
Dann explodierte etwas in seinem Kopf, und das letzte, was er hörte, war Ron's Stimme, die verzweifelt seinen Namen rief.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Immer noch keine Spur von Dean und Seamus....  
  
Verdammt, wo mochten die beiden nur hingeflogen sein? Dies war doch der Teil des Moores, den sie absuchen sollten!  
  
Oder etwa nicht? Hatte er sich verflogen?  
  
Angestrengt suchten Neville's Augen das dunkle Moor ab, das unter seinem Besen vorbeiglitt. Es sah alles so gleich aus, ganz besonders jetzt in der Nacht. Schwarzes Sumpfgelände, dumpfer Morast, düstere Heide.  
  
Waren das Bäume dort am Horizont? Etwa der Forbidden Forest? Oder nur ein unheilvoller Schatten, den er besser meiden sollte?  
  
Herbstkahle Büsche streckten ihm klagend ihre dürren Zweige entgegen, als wollten sie Erlösung von der herannahenden Kälte erflehen. Vertrocknete Blattfetzen tanzten raschelnd durchs Heidekraut, oder trieben faulig und tot in den pechschwarzen Tümpeln. Der ferne Ruf eines Käuzchens ließ ihn zusammenschauern, alle Eulen trugen jetzt das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords, und waren somit Unheilsboten.  
  
"Neville...."  
  
Hatte er wirklich seinen Namen gehört, oder war es nur Einbildung? Suchten sie nach ihm? Aber es war töricht zu rufen, man konnte nicht wissen, wer einem dabei zuhörte. Hatten sie nicht ausgemacht, leise zu sein?  
  
"Neville! Neville, mein Kleiner!"  
  
Großmutter. Das war Großmutter's Stimme. Aber wie kam sie hierher? Wie hatte sie ihn gefunden?  
  
Sie stand im Schilf hinter einem der Tümpel. Ihre lange grüne Robe war so gewaltig, dass sie sich zwischen Schlamm und den dichten Halmen verlor. Auf dem Kopf trug sie ihren Hut, den mit dem ausgestopften Geier, und um ihren Hals lag der Fuchspelzkragen.  
  
"Komm zu mir, Neville!"  
  
Sie lächelte, ein süßes, giftiges, unwirkliches Lächeln und winkte ihn mit ihrer großen roten Handtasche zu sich. Er fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich, und ein Teil von ihm wollte alles um sich herum vergessen, und einfach in ihre Arme stürzen. Ein weiterer Teil schrie ihm panische Warnungen zu.  
  
"Komm zu mir, Neville! Oma hat so lange auf dich gewartet!"  
  
Ein dritter war starr vor Schreck und lähmte jede seiner Bewegungen, als er langsam über den Tümpel hinweg auf sie zuglitt. Das konnte nicht real sein. Diese Situation war so unwirklich, dass sie ihm schon beinahe wieder real erschien. Er musste im Moor eingeschlafen sein, und einen Traum haben, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Er vermisste sie so sehr, dass sie aus den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins hervorstieg.  
  
Er durfte jetzt nicht schlafen. Er war allein im Moor, und hier war es gefährlich. Und er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Er musste Dean und Seamus finden, und zu den anderen bringen. Harry verließ sich auf ihn.  
  
Er durfte ihn nicht enttäuschen.  
  
Sie streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus, sein Besen schwebte jetzt über dem Tümpel, nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt. Ihre Lippen formten wieder seinen Namen, doch kein Laut drang daraus hervor, stattdessen hörte er ein wütendes Bellen.  
  
Der Fuchskragen hatte den Kopf erhoben, und kläffte ihn an. Knurrend und strampelnd wand er sich von ihrem Hals los, und versuchte, sich durch die Luft auf ihn zu stürzen. Ebenso war der Geier auf ihrem Hut plötzlich zum Leben erwacht, und wollte sich vom Stoff des Hutes losreißen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Er zog ihr den Hut vom Kopf, und ihre grauen zotteligen Haare gleich mit.  
  
Er riss ihr das Gesicht herunter. Wie eine Maske aus Haut.  
  
Neville schrie. Der Besen entglitt seinen Beinen und Fingern, und er stürzte hinunter, hinunter in das eisige Schlammwasser des Tümpels. Es war nicht tief, zum Glück reichte es ihm gerade bis zu den Knien.  
  
Fassungslos lag er auf Händen und Knien im Morast, und starrte die geisterhafte Frauengestalt am Ufer an. Er wusste jetzt, wer sie war, auch wenn sie in seinen Albträumen anders ausgesehen hatte. Die Angst lähmte jedes seiner Gliedmaßen, bis in die Fingerspitzen.  
  
"Hast du mich so schnell vergessen, Neville-Schätzchen?" flötete Camille Lestrange und winkte mit dem toten Froschkörper, der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch eine rote Handtasche gewesen war. "Aber natürlich, sie haben dich ja unter einen Memory Charm gestellt. Und nun kannst du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie viel Spaß wir zusammen hatten. Wie schade."  
  
Ihre Stimme klang lieblich und verspielt, wie die eines jungen Mädchens. "Und an alles andere kannst du dich auch nicht mehr erinnern, nicht wahr, Neville? Keine Zaubersprüche, keine Zutaten für Zaubertränke, keine Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab. Ist es ein schönes Gefühl morgens aufzuwachen, und nicht mehr zu wissen, wie du heißt?"  
  
"Du bist nicht wirklich," stammelte er, als zumindest seine Stimme ihm wieder gehorchte. "Du bist tot! Du bist nur ein dummer Traum!"  
  
"Leider falsch," sagte sie und zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. "Leider zweimal falsch. Ich mag vielleicht tot sein, aber ich bin weder ein Traum, noch ein Produkt deiner Phantasie. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich höchst real bin."  
  
Der tote Frosch klatschte vor ihm in den Schlamm - plumps.  
  
Er wischte sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht. "Was willst du von mir?"  
  
"Hmh." Sie zog die Stirn in Falten. "Zuerst - dein Erinnerungsvermögen ein wenig auffrischen. Dann ein bisschen mit dir spielen, schließlich wurden wir das letzte Mal unterbrochen. Und dann - dann könnte ich dich eigentlich umbringen. Aber erst, wenn du mich darum bittest, das ist natürlich Ehrensache."  
  
Seine Angst war nicht schwächer geworden, aber langsam wich die schreckliche Lähmung aus seinem Körper und ihm wurde bewusst, was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte. Achtzehn lange Jahre hatte er geglaubt, er wäre ein Trottel und könne sich nichts merken. Und jetzt, jetzt warf sie ihm ins Gesicht, dass er die ganze Zeit unter den Auswirkungen eines Memory Charms gelitten hatte. Sie hatten seine Erinnerung verändert, damit er nicht unter den schrecklichen Ereignissen von damals litt.  
  
Aber sie war eine Lügnerin. Er durfte kein Wort von dem glauben, was sie ihm erzählte.  
  
Und was, wenn sie recht hatte? Dann war die Vergangenheit so schrecklich, dass all seine bekannten Ängste vor ihr verblassten. Der Schrecken, den er jetzt empfand, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was diese Frau noch auf ihn loslassen konnte.  
  
Könnte sie ihn mit bloßer Angst töten? Vielleicht sogar das!  
  
Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus! Wo waren sie nur, sie mussten kommen und ihm helfen! Irgendjemand, egal wer! Es durfte nicht so enden....  
  
Aber sie würden nicht kommen, und es war niemand da, der ihn retten konnte. Er war allein, allein mit allem, was er sein Leben lang gefürchtet hatte.  
  
Verzweifelt wühlten seine Hände in seinen Taschen herum. Zappelnde kleine Tiere, über die er keine Gewalt hatte. Sie streiften seinen Zauberstab, was nützte ihm ein Zauberstab gegen die Angst? Er spürte den Stoff seines Umhangs, und wie seine Finger ihn mit Schweiß durchtränkten.  
  
Dann umfassten seine Hände etwas Kühles Glattes Rundes. APFEL. Zu seinem Erstaunen war es nicht seine eigene Stimme, die diesen Gedanken formulierte, sondern die fröhliche Stimme von Coral. Und genau diese Stimme war es auch, die ihm jetzt sagte: 'Wenn du nicht hast besiegt einen Feind, du musst dich stellen ihm wieder und wieder.'  
  
Wieder und wieder. Solange, bis er den Sieg davontrug.  
  
'Der Sorting Hat wird mit Sicherheit seine Gründe gehabt haben. Schließlich schickt er die Kinder immer ins richtige Haus.'  
  
Das war Harry's Stimme. Harry, der ihn zu diesem Auftrag mitgenommen hatte, obwohl er genau wusste, wie sehr er sich gefürchtet hatte. Harry glaubte an ihn, glaubte, dass er die Angst besiegen konnte.  
  
Auch Coral glaubte das.  
  
Neville sprang auf die Füße, er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Wärme seinen Körper durchströmte, obwohl ihm in den nassen Klamotten nach wie vor eiskalt war. Seine Hände umklammerten den Apfel, wie ein kostbares Relikt, und er richtete seine Augen fest auf die Geistergestalt, die einmal Camille Lestrange gewesen war.  
  
Diese Frau war daran schuld, dass er nicht mit seinen Eltern aufwachsen konnte. Sie hatte seine Familie zerstört, ihn seiner Kindheit beraubt, ihm seine Kraft genommen. Seine Eltern lebten in einer Welt aus Albträumen, und er selbst war so sehr mit Vergessen überflutet worden, dass er einen Teil seines Gedächtnisses und seiner Magie verloren hatte.  
  
"Du hast keine Macht über mich," schrie er sie an. "Nie wieder!"  
  
Nie wieder!  
  
Sie stieß Drohungen aus, flüsterte süße Versprechungen, murmelte Zauberformeln, aber nichts davon konnte etwas daran ändern, dass ihr Körper immer durchsichtiger, immer nebelhafter, mit einem Wort unwirklicher wurde. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er schrie, es mochten Mutmach-Phrasen, oder auch Beschimpfungen sein, das war vollkommen gleich. Er redete ja nicht einmal mit einem wirklichen Menschen, sonder nur mit deren Echo.  
  
Warum redete er eigentlich überhaupt mit ihr? Soviel Aufmerksamkeit braucht er ihr doch nicht zu geben?  
  
Er schwieg, biss in seinen Apfel, und nichts hatte ihm jemals besser geschmeckt. Er dachte an Coral, an Harry, an Hermione, und all seine anderen Freunde, die er bald, sehr bald wiedersehen würde. Er dachte an den Sieg über die Dunkelheit, den er soeben errungen hatte.  
  
Er dachte auch daran, dass es längst nicht vorbei war. Wenn er erst jemanden gefunden hatte, der den Memory Charm außer Kraft setzen konnte, würde er die Schrecken von damals noch einmal durchleben müssen.  
  
Aber dann würde er endlich wissen, wie groß seine Fähigkeiten wirklich waren. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er sogar ein Talent für Zaubertränke. Professor Snape würde sicher vor Schreck in seinen Kessel fallen.  
  
"Neville! Neville bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
Seamus kam von seinem Besen gesprungen, und fasste ihn bei den Schultern. "Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
"Das war Camille Lestrange, die da eben verschwunden ist!" Selbst Dean's dunkle Haut schien um einige Schattierungen blasser geworden zu sein, als er neben Neville landete. "Wie hast du...wie war das möglich? Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Es war so etwas wie ihr Geist, glaub' ich," versuchte Neville das Geschehnis in Worte zu fassen, "aber als ich keine Angst mehr vor ihr hatte, ist sie verschwunden. Aber ich weiß nicht, woher sie gekommen ist."  
  
"Das können wir euch erklären. Ihre beiden Schwestern sind dafür verantwortlich, sie haben sie für das Ritual gebraucht, dass sie durchführen wollten. Aber zum Glück konnten wir es verhindern."  
  
Das war Hermione, gefolgt von Harry und Ron. Harry saß vor Ron auf dem Besen, sein Gesicht war kalkweiß, und er schien sich nicht besonders gut zu fühlen. Hermione trug seinen Silver Arrow unter dem Arm.  
  
"Sie haben Priori Incantatem angewendet," fügte sie hinzu, "aber das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, und ich glaube, wir sollten zu Hause, und in Sicherheit darüber reden!"  
  
"Ich hab' euch auch sehr viel zu erzählen." Neville stieg auf seinen Besen. "Zum Beispiel, warum ich achtzehn Jahre lang nicht gewusst habe, wie man einen Kessel richtig herum aufstellt."  
  
"Und ich könnte euch einen Vortrag über Freundschaft halten." Ron legte die Arme um Harry. "Zum Beispiel, dass der beste Freund erst ohnmächtig vom Besen fallen muss, damit man nicht mehr sauer auf ihn ist."  
  
"Heut' Nacht ist eine Menge passiert," sagte Harry, "aber fliegen wir erst mal nach Hause."  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
.  
  
Dark night, nothing to see,  
  
Invisible hand in front of me.  
  
Scared to death there's someone near,  
  
Scared to move but you can't stay here.  
  
.  
  
You know me, evil eye!  
  
You know me, prepare to die!  
  
You know me, the snakebite kiss!  
  
Devil's grip, the Iron Fist!  
  
.  
  
extra Extra EXTRA!!!!  
  
tante voldie und onkel dumbi spielen schach  
  
zickentantchen wär' wohl gern die schwarze königin g  
  
aber das ist camelia  
  
nein, ich glaube, es ist die frettchenmama  
  
oder cho?  
  
und wie wurde barty crouch junior überhaupt eine schwarze figur?  
  
vergiss nicht, kate préah zurückzugeben, die gehört uns nicht  
  
vielen dank, liebe kate, dafür darfst du auch eine tarotkarte werden,  
  
das ist besser als so 'ne dumme schachfigur  
  
ich will ein ritter sein, die dürfen hüpfen. oder ein bischoff  
  
das heißt springer und läufer du trottel und es heißt auch nicht königin, sondern dame, du und deine anglizismen  
  
du und deine spekulationen! intressiert mich alles nicht, ich will nur wissen, ob sie sich endlich kriegen!  
  
neville und coral  
  
hermioneundharryoderharryundronoderronundhermione  
  
das alles und noch viel mehr erfahrt ihr nicht in der nächsten folge  
  
denn in der nächsten folge geht es wieder einmal um weihnachtsbälle, liebeskummer, lord ewald, den nasenmann, nervige kinder und.....quidditch  
  
das passt aber gut zusammen  
  
ja, eigentlich geht es auch um was völlig anderes  
  
In der nächsten Folge gibt's unter anderem ein Wiedersehen mit unserem alten Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood, und wir erfahren auch, was aus dem Rest der Bande geworden ist, zumindest aus einigen. Sie wollen allerdings nicht mehr Quidditch spielen...  
  
wiesu denn bluß? wiesu denn bluß?  
  
Aber zumindest Oliver steht unter ziemlichem Druck, es doch zu tun. Kann New Hogwarts helfen?  
  
.  
  
also schaltet wieder rein bei:  
  
Coming July 2002 (wir wissen auch, dass es schon August is, aber das Ding war für Juli geplant und Yamato ist verplant)  
  
Aber mit Sicherheit auf diesem Sender  
  
Absolut kinderfeindlich gewaltverherrlichend und zensurfrei  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 8: As far as Dreams can carry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus 


	16. 08 As Far as Dreams can carry A

in der letzten folge war mächtig was los  
  
In der letzten Folge haben wir endlich rausgekriegt, warum Lord Luschiwusch damals nicht in Azkaban gelandet ist, sondern in der Politik, und warum Tante Voldie sich so gern wahrsagen lässt. Dunkle Geheimnisse gruselgrusel liegen über Neville's und Harry's Vergangenheit, und alle Schakale, Luchse, Fischotter und Ratten  
  
da gibt's nur eine oder hat lord pippi vor, 'ne familie zu gründen? einmallautablach  
  
und die eine Ratte, und alle Schakale, Luchse, Fischotter und auch ihre ganzen Fifis  
  
was sind fifis?  
  
du bist mein fifi, also halt endlich die klappe, und lass mich ausreden  
  
Die ganzen Loser, und auch ihre Fifis spinnen sich gegenseitig mit Intrigen zu.  
  
das war's was ich sagen wollte  
  
fred?  
  
ja, george?  
  
ich glaub' das wussten unsere zuhörer schon vorher.  
  
oh  
  
erzähl ihnen lieber was über geheimnisvolle briefe und wappenringe  
  
würd' ich ja gern tun, george, aber die folge geht los  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir, gehört der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung)  
  
Autor : Yamato Draco4gmx.de  
  
Titel : Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 8: As far as Dreams can carry Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 8: Soweit die Träume tragen  
  
Altersfreigabe : PG 13, oder FSK 12 - kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen  
  
Spoiler : Alle vier bisher erschienenen Bücher  
  
Summary : Fred und George fragen, die wissen Bescheid  
  
Warning: Shonen Ai Warning, Shojo Ai Warning, Het Warning, Death Warning und der ganze Krempel.  
  
Fortsetzung : Teil 8 (von 13)  
  
Feedback: Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.  
  
.  
  
Nicht Furcht vor schlimmsten Unrecht mich beschwert,  
  
Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.  
  
Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,  
  
Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.  
  
.  
  
Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,  
  
seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,  
  
Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,  
  
In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!  
  
.  
  
Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?  
  
Falsch könntst du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis  
  
.  
  
.  
  
First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 8: As far as Dreams can carry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey Leute, wie geht's euch heute? Geht's euch noch gut da draußen? Ja? Tatsache? Dann passt lieber auf, dass es euch nicht so ergeht, wie unserer lieben Mrs. Underwood aus London! Die arme Frau wollte nur einen harmlosen kleinen Einkaufsbummel durch die freundliche Innenstadt machen, als ihr plötzlich eine vorbeizoomende Packung Pampers Ultra gegen den Schädel knallte! So richtig mit kawoom!"  
  
"So was aber auch! Du hast nicht zufällig eine Erklärung, warum die Windeln plötzlich so aggressiv geworden sind, Fred?"  
  
"Nun ja, George, ich muss zugeben, nach dem siebten oder achten Scotch fang' ich auch langsam an, fliegende Windeln zu sehen!"  
  
"Echt? Ich seh' da nur immer tanzende Kuhglocken! Und damit ihr da draußen auch was zu tanzen habt, kriegt ihr jetzt 'Iron Fist', und zwar in der Originalfassung von Motörhead!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Wie üblich hockten sie auf dem großen Felsen in der Mitte des Wasserfalls und starrten hinunter in die schäumende Flut. Wie üblich hatten sie sich auch die ganze letzte Stunde über einen ganz bestimmten Jungen unterhalten, bis das Gespräch schließlich irgendwann an einem toten Punkt angelangt war. Nun hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
  
Der Abend zeigte sich kühl und wolkig, zwischen den Felsen heulte der künstliche Wind. So wie alles in diesem Versteck künstlich und zum Heulen war. Doch mit Sicherheit war es hier drinnen nicht so kalt wie draußen in der realen Welt. Immerhin hatten sie schon die erste Novemberwoche, und der Winter näherte sich mit Riesenschritten. Ob es wohl zu Weihnachten schneien würde?  
  
Nicht, dass sie beide eine wirkliche Ahnung davon hatten, wie das Wetter außerhalb sein mochte. Bis auf die kleinen Unterwasser Ausflüge in den See, wenn die Form des Verstecks gewechselt wurde, hatten sie es ja auch noch nie verlassen.  
  
"Es ist einfach nicht fair," seufzte Colin Creevy wohl zum X-ten Male, und warf einen Kiesel ins Wasser. "Ich weiß, dass ich tapfer sein kann, wenn ich nur eine Chance bekomme! Ich würde diesen verdammten Blood Riders so richtig einheizen! Ich würde sie alle miteinander...hey, was soll der Blödsinn?"  
  
Neben ihm hatte Ginny Weasley angefangen zu kichern. "Tut mir leid," prustete sie, "aber das ist einfach zu komisch. Langsam müsstest du die Kerle wirklich mal auseinanderhalten können, Colin! Schließlich wird hier im Versteck über nichts anderes geredet."  
  
Vom Sitzen verkrampft, streckte sie die langen Beine aus, und wechselte dann in den bequemeren Schneidersitz, wobei sie sorgsam darauf achtete, dass ihr Röckchen nicht verrutschte. Aber Colin sah ohnehin nicht zu ihr hinüber, er hielt den Blick weiterhin aufs Wasser gerichtet.  
  
"Na und?" brummelte er. "Ist doch vollkommen egal, wie die heißen, wen interessieren schon diese ollen Handlanger? Wir sollten lieber die Schattenfestung direkt angreifen, und den verdammten Mistkerl platt machen. Unsere Rettungsaktionen sind zwar gut und recht, aber wenn wir wirklich was erreichen wollen, kommen wir mit unseren alten Methoden nicht weiter! Ein paar Muggles retten - was ist das schon? Wir müssen aktiver werden, wir müssen kämpfen, und uns nicht hier drin verstecken!"  
  
Jetzt schielte er zu ihr hinüber, und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch sie zeigte sich von seiner feurigen Kampfesrede nicht im mindesten beeindruckt. "Mir würde es vollkommen reichen, wenn Harry mich nur endlich mitnehmen würde", sagte sie nachdenklich. "Ich hasse es, hier rumzusitzen und nichts zu tun!"  
  
"Du musst gerade reden," entgegnete Colin entrüstet. "Du hast ja noch wenigstens deinen Unterricht, um dich abzulenken. Und was hab' ich? Gar nichts! Ich kann hier abhängen, mich langweilen, und auf bessere Zeiten warten!"  
  
Verwundert und fast schon ein wenig empört sah sie ihn an. "Ablenkung? Kinder zu unterrichten ist keine Ablenkung, das ist anstrengende Arbeit. Und ich weiß nicht, warum du dich beschwerst, du könntest doch auch unterrichten, wenn du etwas beitragen möchtest. Hilfe können wir schließlich immer gebrauchen."  
  
Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf. "Dein Angebot ist sicher lieb gemeint, Ginny, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich für so etwas so gut geeignet bin. Ich bin eher der aktive Typ, weißt du? Ich will etwas wirklich Bedeutendes tun, nicht mich mit nervigen Kindern abgeben. Ich will für unsere Freiheit kämpfen!"  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Und wir sollten langsam los, die Versammlung fängt in einer halben Stunde an."  
  
"Nur die Ruhe, du großer Held." Mit Mühe hielt Ginny ein weiteres Kichern zurück, dann sprang sie mit einem Hüpfer auf, und schüttelte den Staub von dem Röckchen ihrer Schuluniform. "Wir brauchen keine zehn Minuten für den Weg ins Dorf."  
  
"Mag ja sein, aber ich möchte einen anständigen Platz haben, nicht irgendwo im hintersten Eck!"  
  
Dass er mit einem 'anständigen Platz' einen Platz in der Nähe eines bestimmten Jungen meinte, sprach er nicht laut aus, doch er konnte sicher sein, dass sie ihn auch ohne Worte verstanden hatte. So verschieden die beiden auch sein mochten, eine Sache gab es, die sie eng verband, und zu geheimen Verschwörern zusammenschweißte - ihre verzweifelte, hoffnungslose, und unerfüllte Schwärmerei für einen Jungen, der die letzten sechs Jahre vermutlich nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass sie überhaupt da waren.  
  
Flink wie ein Eichhörnchen kletterte Ginny die Felsen hinunter, ihre langen buschigen Locken wippten leuchtendrot auf ihrem Rücken und bildeten einen dazu passenden Schweif. Hinter ihr kraxelte Colin mühevoll nach unten, wo sie schon längst auf ihn wartete. "Wer zuerst am Dorfrand ist!" rief sie laut, kaum dass seine Füße den Boden berührt hatten, und wetzte los. Das lange Stillsitzen war offensichtlich ein bisschen zuviel für ihr überschäumendes Temperament gewesen.  
  
"Gilt!" Er jagte ihr nach, und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er sie noch vor dem nächsten Holzsteg einholen konnte.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Verdammt, was will der kleine Scheißer denn jetzt schon wieder? Wir ham sie doch grad erst gefüttert!"  
  
"ICH hab' sie gefüttert, du Checker! Du machst hier überhaupt nix, Mann, außer dich zu beschweren!"  
  
"Red' nich so'ne Kacke, Mann, ich bin hier schon seit Stunden damit beschäftigt, Windeln herbeizubeschwören, weil du Depp sie immer kaputt reißen musst! Du hast absolut keine Ahnung, wie man eine Windel wechselt! Hör das nächste Mal gefälligst auf meine Anweisungen!"  
  
"Kriegt euch wieder ein, ihr Idioten! Wenn Greg, diese Pfeife, endlich mal anständige Windeln herbeizaubern würde, und nicht diesen Mugglekram, bräuchten wir sie überhaupt nicht zu wechseln!"  
  
Mit Schwung pfefferte Millicent Bulstrode ein Paket Windeln ins Eck, brachte damit das Zelt zum Schwanken, und das Baby zum Schweigen, welches den Windeln fasziniert und mit offenem Mund hinterher guckte. "Magische Windeln absorbieren nämlich, habt ihr das nicht gewusst?"  
  
"Nö!" Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle starrten sie an, als ob sie soeben verkündet hätte, dass Meerschweinchen Eier legen. "Woher denn auch?"  
  
"Echt? Du meine Güte!" Mill sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als wolle sie ihren Ohren nicht trauen. "Man sollte meinen, selbst Leute wie ihr müssten ab und zu noch einen kleinen Rest an Grips übrig haben." Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Haben wir ja auch," grinste Vince zurück. "Oder was glaubst du, warum wir freiwillig auf die Gefangene aufpassen?"  
  
"Das bedeutet nämlich, dass wir uns nicht in diesem Sauwetter zu Tode schuften müssen, so wie die armen Schweine da draußen," fügte Greg hinzu.  
  
Alle drei wandten sich dem Fenster des Pavillonzeltes zu und starrten hinaus in den prasselnden Novemberregen. Schweigend beobachteten sie, wie etwa drei Dutzend Ghostriders zu den bellenden Anweisungen von Draco Malfoy ihre Flugübungen absolvierten. Im Moment mussten sie eine Art Labyrinth aus soliden Wolken durchqueren, einhändig, versteht sich, damit sie die Zauberstäbe stets griffbereit hatten. Zusätzlich wurden sie noch von wildgewordenen Bludgers angegriffen, denen sie entweder ausweichen, oder sie mit einem Spruch abwehren konnten. Manchmal funktionierte aber auch keines von beiden, und dann durfte man sich auf einen Sturz aus sechzig Fuß Höhe gefasst machen. Mindestens.  
  
So war es heute Nacht schon Terence Higgs und Blaise Zabini ergangen. Mit geschienten Knochen, und mürrischen Mienen lagen die beiden Jungen weiter hinten im Zelt auf Feldbetten und fluchten halblaut vor sich hin.  
  
Das erneute Geplärr des Babys riss alle aus ihren Gedanken. Die Kleine hatte sich zwar beruhigt, nachdem Vince sie auf den Arm genommen hatte, aber jetzt brüllte sie mit unverminderter Lautstärke weiter. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht steckte Greg sich die Finger in die Ohren. "Stell das ab!"  
  
"Wenn ich hier irgendwo einen Schalter finden könnte!" Vince packte das Baby am Bein und hielt sie hoch. Das kleine Mädchen hörte auf zu schreien, und begann stattdessen vergnügt zu glucksen, und mit den Armen zu rudern.  
  
"Jetzt hab' ich's geschnallt, man muss sie auf den Kopf stellen, dann gibt sie Ruh'!" Vince warf das Baby in die Luft, und fing es wieder auf. "Und wenn das nicht hilft, können wir sie vielleicht ein bisschen umbringen." Das Baby quiekte und zog ihn an seinen fettigen Haaren.  
  
"Autsch, lass los!" Vince versuchte das winzige Fäustchen zu öffnen, um seine Haare in Sicherheit zu bringen, während Greg, sozusagen als Ablenkungsmaneuver für das Baby ein weiteres Paket Windeln in der Gegend herum warf. Mill war inzwischen herbeigestürzt, um die Kleine festzuhalten, denn irgendwie sah Vince nicht so aus, als könne er sich auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrieren.  
  
Sie bekam das Baby an den Beinen zu fassen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass es nun wie eine Hängematte zwischen ihren Händen und Vince' Kopf schaukelte, und dabei fröhlich und aus Leibeskräften herumkrähte.  
  
Zu allem Überfluss tauchte nun auch noch Marcus Flint im Zelteingang auf, und hätte um Haaresbreite das nächste Paket Windeln an den Kopf bekommen. Erschrocken sprang er zur Seite und bedachte die nicht gerade alltägliche Szenerie mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. "Darf man fragen, was hier abgeht?"  
  
"Wir bewachen eine Gefangene, Captain," beeilte sich Vince zu erklären, und bemühte sich, einen möglichst wichtigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, der ihm aber, da das kleine Mädchen immer noch eifrig an seinen Haaren zupfte, gründlich misslang. "Wir haben sie geschnappt, als sie aufrührerische Flugblätter in Kamine warf!"  
  
"Dieses Baby hat Flugblätter in Kamine geworfen?" fragte Marcus noch eine Spur verwirrter. "Bist du sicher, dass du nicht zuviel Alk erwischt hast, Crabbe?"  
  
"Quatsch!" mischte sich Mill ein, und warf Vince einen wütenden Blick zu. "Es war ihre Mutter, die Flugblätter verteilt hat. Commander Malfoy und ich haben sie dabei beobachtet, als wir Patrouille geflogen sind, und wir sind ihr gefolgt, um festzustellen, ob sie vielleicht Kontakt zu verbotenen Organisationen hat. Sie ist aber nur zu sich nach Hause, zu ihrem Baby geflogen. Wir haben sie natürlich sofort verhaftet, und wollten sie mitnehmen, um sie zu verhören."  
  
"Und wo ist sie jetzt?" wollte Marcus wissen.  
  
Mill zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, Azkaban vermutlich. Wir hatten sie kaum verhaftet, da tauchten auch schon zwei von Lord Pettigrew's Leuten auf - mit einem von Pettigrew unterzeichneten Befehl, sie sofort mitzunehmen. Wir waren ziemlich sauer, schließlich war sie unsere Gefangene, aber einem Grand Dragon kann man sich ja wohl schlecht widersetzen. Also haben wir nur das Baby bei uns behalten, der Befehl galt schließlich nur für die Mutter."  
  
"Das ist wieder mal so typisch," schimpfte Greg. "wann immer wir irgendwas leisten, kassiert wer anders die Lorbeeren dafür!"  
  
"Wir Ghost Riders sind doch immer nur die Deppen vom Dienst!" fiel Vince in das Klagelied mit ein. "Möcht' wissen, warum Draco uns jede Nacht so schuften lässt, wir ham doch eh' nix davon! Da könnt' er uns ebenso gut wieder im Leaky Cauldron Party machen lassen!"  
  
"Find' ich auch," mischte sich jetzt Terence ein, der das Gespräch von seinem Feldbett aus mitverfolgt hatte. "Seit Malfoy SIC ist, nimmt er sich unheimlich wichtig, und scheucht uns die ganze Zeit nur in der Gegend 'rum. Ich hab' den Arm an zwei Stellen gebrochen, weil ich vom Pferd gefallen bin! Alles nur wegen seinen dämlichen Kampfübungen!"  
  
"Halt dein Lästermaul, Higgs und sei nicht so wehleidig," Mill warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, und auch die Gesichtszüge von Vince und Greg hatten sich verhärtet. "Draco weiß schon, was er tut. Wenn er uns nicht hart ran nimmt, werden wir nie besser als die Blood Legion, und du weißt genau, dass er Großes mit uns vorhat. Eines Tages sind wir auch eine Eliteeinheit, du wirst schon sehen..."  
  
"Nun, solange kleine Mädchen ihre Klappe aufreißen dürfen, liegt dieser Tag noch in weiter Ferne!"  
  
Alle Köpfe fuhren herum, und starrten in die Mitte des Zeltes, wo sich soeben Tod Macnair und drei weitere Mitglieder der Blood Legion materialisiert hatten. Hochnäsig blickten die vier um sich, und schienen sich über die wütenden und misstrauischen Mienen um sie herum köstlich zu amüsieren.  
  
"Was willst du hier, Macnair?" fragte Marcus, bemüht, seine Stimme ruhig und sachlich zu halten. "Du befindest dich auf unserem Trainingsgebiet."  
  
"Nur keine Sorge, Flint, es liegt mir fern, euer 'Training' zu stören, Ihr habt es, weiß Gott, nötig!" spöttelte Tod. "Ich bin lediglich hier um einen Befehl meines Vaters auszuführen. Grand Dragon Macnair wünscht, dass die Gefangene Olivia Bell unverzüglich an die Blood Legion ausgeliefert wird.  
  
Er hielt Marcus eine Pergamentrolle vor die Nase. Auf dem wächsernen Siegel war deutlich der Abdruck eines Fischotters zu erkennen, dem Wappentier der Macnairs. Marcus brach das Siegel, um sich den Befehl durchzulesen.  
  
Resigniert ließ er die Schriftrolle zu Boden fallen. "Ach, macht doch, was ihr wollt!"  
  
"Tun wir immer!" entgegnete Tod nicht ohne eine Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme und nahm Vince das Baby ab. Da die Roten mit dem Kind nicht Apparieren konnten, beschworen sie ein Feuer in der Mitte des Zeltes, und verließen es mit Hilfe von Floo Powder. Sie verschwanden ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen waren, allerdings nicht ohne noch eine Bemerkung über Mill zu loszulassen, die ihr wirklich die Sprache verschlug, und dass obwohl sie alles andere als auf den Mund gefallen war.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In einer Sache hatte Colin recht behalten, es waren wirklich schon mehrere Grüppchen in der Halle versammelt. Sie hockten um den großen Tisch herum, und unterhielten sich, manche futterten nebenbei noch Reste vom Mittagessen. Die Stimmung schien erwartungsvoller und gespannter zu sein, als bei den meisten Treffen zuvor, vermutlich hatte sich herumgesprochen, wer alles schon an abenteuerlichen Aktionen beteiligt gewesen war, und was sie damit erreicht hatten. Mit Sicherheit gab es bereits neue waghalsige Pläne, was man als Nächstes tun konnte.  
  
Einige Köpfe flogen herum, als sie den Saal betrat und Ginny senkte verlegen die Augen, denn sie wusste, dass die Blicke ihr galten. Noch vor wenigen Jahren hatte niemand sie besonders beachtet, aber das hatte sich geradezu über Nacht geändert, und sie kam damit noch nicht besonders gut klar. Es tat ihr jedes Mal leid, wenn sie einen der Jungen zurückweisen musste, die sich für sie interessierten, denn sie wollte niemanden verletzen. Aber in ihrem Herzen war nun mal nur Platz für einen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass er in den sieben Jahren, in denen sie sich jetzt kannten, niemals ein romantisches Interesse an ihr gezeigt hatte, hatte ihre Zuneigung nicht schmälern können.  
  
Gefolgt von Colin durchquerte sie den Raum, an den Hufflepuffs vorbei, wo Hannah Abbott ihrem Freund Ernie Macmillan einen strafenden Blick zuwarf, weil er ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher gaffte. Bei den Ravenclaws war Mandy Brocklehurst nicht so zimperlich, sie verpasste Terry Boot einen heftigen Knuff in die Seite.  
  
"Hey Ginny, setz dich zu uns!" rief Seamus Finnigan, als sie auf die Gryffindors zusteuerte. "Aber nicht neben meinen Freund!" fügte Dean Thomas hinzu und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um Seamus. "Ich hätt' ihn gern noch etwas länger, wenn's dir nichts ausmacht!"  
  
"Mal sehen," feixte Ginny zurück. "Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, was ich tun werde, wenn du mich wieder ärgerst, Dean."  
  
"Ich doch nicht!" Dean zog eine Unschuldsmiene, und Ginny drängte ihn scherzhaft zur Seite, damit Colin und sie sich zwischen Dean und Lavender auf die Bank quetschen konnten. "Was denkst du da von mir?"  
  
Eben, als Seamus einwarf: "Das Richtige!" stand Colin wieder auf: "Wollen wir uns nicht lieber zu deinem Bruder setzen, da wäre auch noch Platz frei?" Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er zu Ron, der hinten am Kopfende des Tisches saß, und dort einige Plätze freizuhalten schien.  
  
"Die sind erst mal für Harry und Hermione, und mehr als drei Leute passen dort sowieso nicht mehr hin," entgegnete Ginny.  
  
"Na dann passt es ja!" Colin grinste, sprang auf, und begann sich durch die Menge zu schubsen. "Ich werd' Harry einen schönen Gruß von dir bestellen!"  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türe und Harry betrat den Saal, gefolgt von Neville und Hermione. Die drei waren in eine angestrengte Unterhaltung vertieft, den ernsten Gesichtern zufolge, musste es sich um etwas Wichtiges handeln. Ohne darauf zu achten, dass sämtliche Gespräche im Raum verstummten, und alle Blicke ihnen folgten, durchquerten sie den Saal, und setzten sich zu Ron an den Tisch.  
  
"Verdammt," murmelte Colin und schlug wütend mit der Faust in die Handfläche. "Ausgerechnet der dumme Neville darf neben Harry sitzen. Das ist total unfair!" Schnell machte er kehrt, und versuchte zurück zu seinem alten Platz zu gelangen. Dieser existierte allerdings nicht mehr, da die anderen Gryffindors die Gelegenheit genutzt hatten, sich etwas auszubreiten. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich am Eingang der Halle auf einem noch freien Hocker niederzulassen.  
  
Harry stand auf. "Ich danke euch, dass ihr hier seid," begann er schlicht, "und ich möchte diejenigen unter euch begrüßen, die in den letzten zwei Wochen siebzehn geworden sind, und deshalb zum ersten Mal an einer solchen Besprechung teilnehmen...."  
  
Bei diesen Worten sprang Colin auf, und winkte. Harry nickte ihm zu, und setzte seine Erklärungen fort: "Ich weiß, wie sehr wir alle auf Nachrichten von außerhalb warten, aber ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass es im Moment nichts Neues gibt, und deshalb nichts für uns zu tun. Wir sollten uns daher mit den Dingen beschäftigen, die uns selbst betreffen, zum Beispiel mit den Unterrichtsplänen.."  
  
Ein enttäuschtes Raunen wanderte den Tisch entlang, und einzelne begannen empört mit dem Nachbarn zu flüstern. Harry wartete, bis alle sich wieder beruhigt hatten, und wollte schon weiterreden, als Colin's Hand in die Höhe schnellte: "Bitte, ich möchte etwas sagen!"  
  
"Du wirst gleich dazu Gelegenheit bekommen," Harry lächelte ihn freundlich an, und wandte sich dann Neville zu. "Setz ihn bitte auf die Liste!"  
  
Verwirrt blickten die anderen sich an. Liste? Gab es da etwas, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatten?  
  
"Eine Rednerliste," erklärte Harry. "Neville hat vorhin den Vorschlag gebracht, eine Rednerliste zu führen. Wir sind inzwischen sehr viel mehr geworden, und die einzelnen Leute bringen auch einiges mehr an Vorschlägen und Ideen. Deshalb sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass auch jeder, der etwas beitragen möchte, zu Wort kommt, und wir uns nicht gegenseitig niederschreien. Einverstanden?"  
  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Genaugenommen war dies nur der letzte Schritt in einer Reihe von Änderungen, die sie in den letzten paar Wochen an ihrer Versammlung vorgenommen hatten. Zum Beispiel war es jetzt üblich, dass die Präfekte Vorschläge von den jüngeren Mitgliedern ihres Hauses sammelten, und diese in der Versammlung zu Debatte stellten. Oder das man so eine Art Tagesordnung aufsetzte, und die einzelnen Themen der Reihe nach abhandelte.  
  
Allmählich bekam Colin das Gefühl, um diese Versammlung wurde viel mehr Wirbel gemacht, als sie es eigentlich wert war. Unterrichtspläne, Regeln- und Regelverstöße im Versteck, Berichte vom letzten offiziellen Treffen bei Häuptling Murcus, das alles interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne. Er wollte Action, Abenteuer, und gegen die Bösen kämpfen. Das Harry diese Träume mit einem einzigen Satz zunichte gemacht hatte, fand er mehr als ungerecht.  
  
Endlich, über eine halbe Stunde war inzwischen vergangen, wandte sich die Besprechung interessanteren Dingen zu. Sie berieten darüber, ob es nicht trotz der mangelnden Informationen Möglichkeiten gab, in die Geschehnisse der Außenwelt einzugreifen, ohne dabei das Versteck in Gefahr zu bringen.  
  
Hier konnte Colin endlich seinen Redebeitrag anbringen: "Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten viel aktiver werden. So wie ich das verstanden habe, habt ihr bei euren bisherigen Aktionen immer versucht, den Kampf zu vermeiden. Aber wie sollen wir sie denn jemals besiegen, wenn wir nicht gegen sie kämpfen?"  
  
"Im Prinzip tun wir das ja auch," erklärte Hermione. "Du musst das so sehen, Colin: Mit unseren jetzigen Aktionen retten wir Menschenleben. Wenn wir uns selbst, und unsere Freunde in den sicheren Tod schicken, vernichten wir Menschenleben. Wem würde das nützen?"  
  
"Ich denke, das größte Problem ist, dass wir unsere Ausbildung nicht beenden konnten," meldete sich Lisa Turpin zu Wort. "Wenn wir beispielsweise das Apparieren gelernt hätten, könnten wir viel einfacher flüchten!"  
  
"Eine bessere Ausrüstung würde uns auch nicht schaden," fügte Dean hinzu. "Magische Gegenstände, oder zumindest Zutaten für Zaubertränke, die wir verwenden könnten. Harry, du hast doch ein paar Connections zur Phoenix Order. Denkst du nicht, da ließe sich etwas machen?"  
  
"Über dieses Thema haben wir doch schon gesprochen, Dean." Harry's Stimme klang nicht ungeduldig oder genervt, aber sehr bestimmt. "Die einzige Person von der Phoenix Order, mit der wir Kontakt aufnehmen können, ist Snape, und er möchte keine Zusammenarbeit. Dann ist da noch Hagrid, aber er hat seine eigenen Aufgaben. Ich bin sicher, er hat seine Gründe, um im Forbidden Forest zu leben."  
  
"Willst du denn Zusammenarbeit?" fragte Ron und sah Harry fest in die Augen. "Du hast immer betont, dass du Snape nicht traust. Ich geb' ja offen zu, dass ich absolut kein Fan von dem Kerl bin," - bei diesen Worten erntete er zustimmendes Nicken vom ganzen Saal - "aber ich glaub' ihm trotzdem, dass er auf unserer Seite steht. Du scheinst das nicht zu tun."  
  
"Stimmen wir ab," schlug Harry vor. "Wenn die Mehrheit dafür ist, werden wir jemanden zu Snape schicken, um noch mal mit ihm zu reden. Ich werde auch selbst gehen, falls ihr das möchtet. Aber ich sage euch ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich überzeugen lässt."  
  
"Ja, lasst uns abstimmen," nickte Ron. "Es geht schließlich nicht darum, ob wir Snape mögen, sondern darum, dass wir unsere Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen. Wir sollten alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht. Denkt mal drüber nach, Leute, wir hocken hier rum, wie der Dachs in seinem Bau, und können nichts machen. Draußen könnte die Welt untergehen, und wir würden es nicht einmal bemerken. Wir müssen aktiver werden, in diesem Punkt hatte Colin vorhin schon recht. Wir müssen uns nur überlegen, wie wir das anstellen können, ohne jemanden in Gefahr zu bringen. Denn sinnloses Haudrauf bringt uns absolut nichts!"  
  
Nach seiner kleinen Rede war Ron ein wenig verlegen, wahrscheinlich fürchtete er, dass die anderen sich wieder über ihn lustig machen könnten. Er senkte den Blick, und so entging ihm vollkommen, dass Hermione ihn überrascht, und ziemlich beeindruckt ansah. Ginny bemerkte es jedoch, und nahm sich vor, bei Gelegenheit einmal ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder zu führen. Mochte ja sein, dass Ron zuweilen eine lange Leitung hatte, aber sie begriff nicht, wie jemand so blind sein konnte.  
  
Die Abstimmung fiel, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, positiv aus, und Harry erklärte sich bereit, Snape noch in derselben Nacht eine Nachricht zu überbringen, um ihm Zeit und Ort für ein Treffen vorzuschlagen. Als die Versammlung geschlossen wurde, zog er sich sofort zurück, um die Nachricht aufzusetzen, sehr zum Unwillen von Colin, der darauf gehofft hatte, ihn noch in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu können.  
  
Da er nicht mit Harry reden konnte, suchte er nach Ginny, hatte allerdings auch hier kein Glück, denn sie war dabei, Ron auf ein Bruder-Schwester Gespräch zu entführen. Bevor sie jedoch damit beginnen konnte, wurde sie wiederum von Hermione aufgehalten, die ihr verkündete, dass Harry ganz dringend mit ihr reden wolle.  
  
"Ich werd' Harry einen schönen Gruß von dir bestellen!" sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zu Colin und ihre Blauaugen strahlten.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Seid ihr alle miteinander des Wahnsinns! Löscht die verdammten Flammen, bevor uns noch das ganze Zelt abfackelt!"  
  
Draco Malfoy stand im Zelteingang und schüttelte sich wie eine nasse Katze. Das für gewöhnlich so seidige Blondhaar hing ihm klatschnass und zerzaust ins Gesicht. Einzelne Strähnen klebten an der vom Sturm geröteten Haut seiner Wangen, ebenso wie das durchweichte Leinenhemd, die Konturen der Muskeln nachformend, am Körper haftete, die Knospen seiner Brust schimmerten dunkel unter dem feuchten Stoff. Sein Ghostrider Umhang, obwohl wetterfest, sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, und seine lederne Hose und Stiefel waren mit Schlamm bespritzt.  
  
Er kümmerte sich jedoch nicht im Geringsten um Nässe oder Kälte, sondern jagte einen Wasserstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab auf die Flammen los, und herrschte die anderen an, es ihm gleichzutun.  
  
Die vier erwachten aus ihrer Erstarrung, und begannen gleichzeitig auf ihn einzureden. Es hagelte reichlich mit Kraftausdrücken gewürzte Beschwerden über- und wütende Schimpfkanonaden auf die Blood Legion, und auch die eine oder andere zerknirschte Entschuldigung, als sie Draco's eisige Miene sahen. Dieser wartete ungerührt, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten, und wandte sich zunächst Terence und Blaise zu. "Ihr könnt für heute nach Hause gehen. Bis morgen Nacht sollten eure Verletzungen geheilt sein, ich erwarte euch dann zum Dienst zurück!"  
  
"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," murmelte Terence zynisch, und mit einem letzten Blick auf Flint, der regungslos dastand und die Szene beobachtete, trollten sich die beiden aus dem Zelt. "Mistwetter!" hörte man sie von draußen noch fluchen.  
  
"Was euch angeht, Crabbe, Goyle, und Bulstrode, sehe ich das richtig, dass ihr jetzt keine Gefangenen mehr zu bewachen habt? Dann habt ihr hier auch nichts mehr verloren! Raus zu den anderen, aber dalli!"  
  
Sie nickten und marschierten mit zerknirschten Mienen nach draußen. Unruhig lief Marcus ihnen einige Schritte hinterher, blieb stehen, und wandte sich seinem Stellvertreter zu: "Ich kann dir einen genauen Bericht geben, was hier passiert ist."  
  
"Ziemlich offensichtlich, was hier passiert ist!" fauchte Draco ihn an. "Macnair hat sich unsere Gefangene unter den Nagel gerissen, und du hast nichts getan, um es zu verhindern!"  
  
"Ja, was hätt' ich denn tun sollen?" rief Marcus mit weinerlicher Stimme. "Ich kann doch nicht den Befehl eines Council Members in Frage stellen, noch dazu eines Grand Dragon? Keiner von uns kann das! Was meinst du denn, warum alle anderen Special Forces uns so einfach rumkommandieren können?"  
  
Draco trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und seine Augen verengten sich, so dass Marcus erschrocken zurückwich. "Mein Vater ist ebenfalls ein Grand Dragon, und er hätte diesen Befehl jederzeit in Frage stellen können, wenn du mir nur rechtzeitig Bescheid gegeben hättest. Du hättest ihn hinhalten können, und ich hätte in der Zwischenzeit meinen Vater kontaktiert."  
  
Seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise. "Solltest du noch einmal einen Triumph verspielen, den ich für die Ghost Riders erkämpft habe, wirst du mächtige Schwierigkeiten bekommen, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein!"  
  
"Tut mir leid!" stammelte Marcus und wich noch einen Schritt zurück. "Bitte, ich will keinen Ärger!" Eingeschüchtert schlug er die Augen nieder und senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" zischte Draco zurück. Seine Hand griff in Marcus Haare und zog dessen Kopf nach oben, doch Marcus schlug den Arm mit einer reflexartigen Bewegung beiseite. Einen Moment lang schien er erschrocken über seine eigene Kühnheit, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und ein wütendes Glitzern erschien in seinen Augen. "Treib's nicht zu weit, Malfoy! Prahl mit deinen Connections, soviel du willst, aber ich bin verdammt noch mal dein Vorgesetzter! Vergiss das nicht!"  
  
Die letzten Worte hatte er beinahe geschrieen, doch seine Wut wandelte sich in Verblüffung, als Draco das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzog. "Und ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie lange ich dich noch provozieren muss, bis du endlich mal reagierst. Was zum Teufel ist eigentlich los mit dir?"  
  
"Ich versteh' nicht, was du meinst!" entgegnete Marcus trotzig.  
  
"Ich kann dir genau sagen, was ich meine!" Draco wandte die Augen zum Zelteingang, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand ihr Gespräch belauschte. Von draußen konnte man sie ohnehin nicht hören, dafür war der Sturm zu laut. "Du kommst immer seltener zur Arbeit, und selbst wenn du ausnahmsweise mal hier bist, interessiert es dich nicht, was bei uns vorgeht. Du rennst mit einer Jammermiene herum, als ob die Welt untergegangen wäre, und begleitest die anderen nicht mehr, wenn sie sich amüsieren gehen. Und was das Schlimmste ist, du lässt dich von mir zur Sau machen, als ob ich dein Vorgesetzter wäre und nicht umgekehrt! Verstehst du es jetzt, oder willst du dich weiter dumm stellen?"  
  
Marcus hockte sich auf eines der Feldbetten und starrte dumpf den Boden an. "Ich hab' das alles hier so satt," murmelte er. "Die ganze Scheiße interessiert mich nicht mehr!"  
  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Draco erschrocken. "Willst du die Ghost Riders verlassen?"  
  
"Hab' drüber nachgedacht, ja!" Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber ich weiß auch nicht, was ich sonst machen soll."  
  
"Vielleicht könntest du wieder Quidditch spielen," schlug Draco vor. Er streifte seinen nassen Umhang ab, setzte sich auf das Feldbett gegenüber, und warf Marcus einen aufmunternden Blick zu. "Es ist zwar noch nicht offiziell, aber sie sind dabei, die Mannschaften wieder aufzubauen, jetzt wo sich alles etwas beruhigt hat, und die Herrschaft des Meisters gesichert ist. Ich schätze, bald werden jede Menge Profi Spieler gesucht. Sobald ich Genaueres weiß, kann ich dir Bescheid geben."  
  
"Danke, nicht nötig." Marcus starrte immer noch den Boden an. "Ich hab' auch keinen Bock auf Quidditch. Ich hab' auf überhaupt nichts Bock!"  
  
"Vor allen Dingen hast du keinen Bock mehr aufs Muggleklatschen," sagte Draco lauernd. "Den anderen ist es auch schon aufgefallen. Sie fragen sich ob ihr großer Captain plötzlich ein Muggle Freund geworden ist, und ob das vielleicht mit einem gewissen Mädchen zusammenhängt!"  
  
"Laß Bridget da raus!" Marcus' Stimme wurde zunehmend verzweifelter. "Sie hat nichts mit alledem zu tun!"  
  
Draco's Gesicht nahm einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck an. "Du bringst dich in große Gefahr, ist dir das überhaupt bewusst? Mugglepoppen ist nicht viel mehr als ein Kavaliersdelikt, aber sobald du einmal den Ruf hast, ein Muggle Freund zu sein, bist du so nah dran, wegen Verrats angeklagt zu werden." Er hob die Hand und streckte Daumen und Zeigefinger aus, so dass sie weniger als einen Zoll voneinander entfernt waren.  
  
"Jetzt hör aber auf!" rief Marcus entrüstet. "Ich bin kein Muggle Freund, das weißt du genau. Und überhaupt, warum sagst ausgerechnet du das? Du machst oft auch nicht mit, sondern siehst lieber nur zu! Wenn du nicht immer derjenige wärst, der sie am Schluss umbringt, könnte man glauben, du hättest am Muggleklatschen keinen Spaß!"  
  
"Es gibt mir nichts ab, diese lästigen Muggles in der Luft rumzuschleudern, das ist schon richtig." Draco's Stimme war voller Verachtung. "Aber ich liebe es, das Mienenspiel von Schmerz und Angst in ihren Gesichtern zu beobachten, während sie leiden. Und weißt du, was ich am allermeisten genieße?" Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem grausamen Lächeln. "Den Moment ihres Todes."  
  
Er lehnte sich nach vorne und hauchte Marcus ins Ohr: "Es gibt nichts Aufregenderes, als in die Augen eines Sterbenden zu sehen. Sie sehen bei jedem Menschen anders aus, einige sind voller Verzweiflung, andere flehen um Gnade. Manche stellen sich tapfer ihrem Schicksal, und wieder andere hoffen auf Erlösung von den Qualen ihres irdischen Lebens."  
  
Es schauderte Marcus, und ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper. Draco's Atem war ein eisiger Luftzug an seiner Wange, seine gefühllosen Worte schienen dem Mund eines Dämon entsprungen zu sein, nicht dem eines Menschen. Er wollte aufspringen, zur Seite hechten, ihn wegstoßen, irgendwas. Doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht, er war gelähmt, wie das Kaninchen unter den Augen der Schlange.  
  
Draco lachte leise vor sich hin. "Hab' ich dir Angst gemacht?" fragte er zufrieden, als er sich wieder zurücklehnte und Marcus aus kalten Augen ansah. "Gut so. Vielleicht lehrt es dich, etwas vorsichtiger zu sein, und dein Leben nicht so leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen, wie du es zur Zeit tust."  
  
"Vergiss das Muggle Mädchen," fügte er eindringlich hinzu. "Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf, und kümmere dich um wichtigere Dinge, bevor es zu spät ist."  
  
"Verdammt, ich hab's ja versucht," rief Marcus verzweifelt. "Die ganze Zeit! Aber ich kann nicht! Verdammt, was soll ich denn machen? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich sie liebe!"  
  
"Aber du kannst sehr wohl etwas dafür, dass du dich wie ein Idiot verhältst." Draco ballte die Fäuste. "Ich bin dabei, die Ghost Riders auf Vordermann zu bringen, und ich werd' nicht zulassen, dass du mir alles ruinierst, indem du die falschen Leute auf uns aufmerksam machst!"  
  
"Ach darum geht es dir also?" fragte Marcus zurück. "Die Ghost Riders! Hätt' ich mir ja gleich denken können! Nun, ich werd' deine Erinnerung ein wenig auffrischen, mein Freund! Die Sache mit dem Baby war nämlich nicht das Einzige, was heute Nacht schief gelaufen ist! Ihre Mutter befand sich vor einigen Stunden auch noch in unserer Hand. Aber ein gewisser Draco Malfoy hat sie Pettigrew und seinen Kanalratten überlassen, und das sogar, ohne seinen Daddy einzuschalten!"  
  
"Weißt du, warum es keinen Zweck hat, gegen einen Befehl von Pettigrew anzugehen?" fragte Draco in zynischem Tonfall. "Weil Pettigrew nämlich überhaupt keine Befehle gibt. Wenn du dich nur ein wenig mit Politik beschäftigen würdest, wäre dir klar, dass er nur die Anordnungen unseres Meisters ausführt, und da kann mein Vater natürlich nichts ausrichten. Bei Macnair ist es eine völlig andere Geschichte. Ohne die Unterstützung meines Vaters hätte er es nicht einmal zum Grand Dragon geschafft.  
  
"Du weißt gar nicht," sagte Marcus gleichmütig, "wie sehr mir die Politik am Arsch vorbei geht!"  
  
"Schön." Draco musterte ihn kalt. "Im Endeffekt ist es deine Karriere, die du wegwirfst. Und auch dein Leben, solltest du eines Tages wegen Verrats angeklagt werden. Warum du da nicht lieber deinen Zauberstab wegwirfst, und zu den Muggles gehst, versteh' ich allerdings nicht. Dann könntet ihr wenigstens romantisch zusammen sterben, oder es auch ganz bleiben lassen, und in die Südsee auswandern."  
  
"Wie ...wie meinst du das?" Verblüfft riss Marcus die Augen auf. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"  
  
"Dass du mit ihr weggehen könntest? Das ist mein voller Ernst!"  
  
Wieder vergewisserte Draco sich, dass niemand in der Nähe des Zelts war, und fuhr dann fort: "Ihr müsstet allerdings Großbritannien verlassen, am besten überhaupt weg aus Europa. So weit wie möglich, und ohne Magie zu verwenden, damit du keine Spuren hinterlässt, denen man folgen könnte. Solange dein Name nicht im Zusammenhang mit Widerstandsorganisationen auftaucht, wird es höchstens eine Routinefahndung nach dir geben, und die Chancen stehen ganz gut, dass du davonkommst. Du könntest sie sogar noch erhöhen, indem du deinen Tod vortäuscht, dann wird niemand mehr nach dir suchen..."  
  
Marcus schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Mit Bridget weggehen, einfach alles hinter sich lassen, und nur mit ihr zusammensein...  
  
Aber andererseits, sein ganzes bisheriges Leben hinter sich lassen? Er würde jeden Kontakt zu seiner Familie abbrechen müssen. Und was schlimmer war, er müsste das Leben eines Muggle führen, damit er keine Spuren hinterließ.  
  
Und er war misstrauisch. Zutiefst misstrauisch. Warum sollte ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy ihm einen solchen Vorschlag unterbreiten?  
  
"Woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht verrätst?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
Draco verzog das Gesicht zu einem hämischen Grinsen. "Du denkst zu schlecht von mir, Marcus. Ich würde doch niemals einen Freund verraten. Hat nicht sogar der Sorting Hat von Hogwarts einmal darüber gesungen, dass man in Slytherin echte Freunde findet?"  
  
"Nur um deine Erinnerung etwas aufzufrischen," sagte Marcus kühl, er war absolut nicht in der Stimmung für Draco's zynische Sprüche, "der sprechende Hut hat lediglich verkündet, dass alle berechnenden Egoisten, denen jedes Mittel recht ist, um ans Ziel zu kommen, ihre wahren Freunde in Slytherin finden. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass dieser Satz sich auf Freundschaft bezieht."  
  
"Nicht?" fragte Draco mit spöttisch-betrübter Stimme zurück, und zog ein betont enttäuschtes Gesicht. "Und ich dachte schon, Slytherin wäre sozusagen das Haus der Freundschaft. Da hast du jetzt aber mein Weltbild zerstört, das war nicht sehr nett von dir."  
  
Ohne Übergang wurde er wieder ernst. "Aber du könntest deine Frage natürlich auch anders stellen: Welchen Vorteil hätte ich davon, dich zu verraten?"  
  
In diesem Punkt musste Marcus zustimmen. Draco hätte tatsächlich nichts davon, ihn zu verraten. Im Gegenteil, es könnte ihm sogar massiven Ärger einbringen, weil dann vielleicht herauskäme, dass er selbst Marcus diesen Plan vorgeschlagen und ihn dabei unterstützt hatte.  
  
Aber was sollte dieser Plan? Marcus konnte noch immer kein Motiv erkennen.  
  
"Ich muss noch darüber nachdenken," sagte er langsam. "Schließlich ist das keine einfache Entscheidung. Ich weiß weder, wo Bridget jetzt ist, noch ob sie sich wieder mit mir vertragen würde."  
  
Das erste stimmte bedingt, denn Bridget lebte nicht mehr in der Wohnung, die sie mit ihrer Freundin geteilt hatte. Natürlich stellte es kein wirkliches Problem dar, denn sie hatte ihm einmal gesagt, in welchem Ort ihr Elternhaus stand. Er musste also nur danach suchen, und ihre Eltern nach ihr fragen. Vielleicht war sie sogar dorthin zurückgekehrt, bis sie eine neue Wohnung gefunden hatte.  
  
Das zweite war schlichtweg gelogen. Bridget liebte ihn, und würde ihm die Vergangenheit verzeihen, das hatte sie selbst gesagt. Alles, was sie verlangte war, dass er sich unverzüglich, und für immer von dem menschenverachtenden System lossagte, dem er bislang gedient hatte. Wenn er also dazu bereit war...  
  
Aber war er das? Sollte er nicht besser die ganze Sache vergessen, und sein normales Leben weiterführen?  
  
Konnte er das denn? Bridget so einfach vergessen? Da bräuchte es schon einen Memory Charm dazu...  
  
Wollte er das? So mir nichts, dir nichts an seinen Erinnerungen herumpfuschen lassen.  
  
"Nun gut, denk darüber nach." Draco stand auf, und zog seinen Umhang wieder über. "Ich werd' jetzt erst mal mit meinem Vater reden, vielleicht kann er noch was deichseln, was unsere entführte Gefangene angeht. Und du solltest dich wieder in den Griff kriegen, und endlich dein Benehmen ändern. Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, du musst nicht unbedingt die falschen Leute auf dich aufmerksam machen.  
  
Er stolzierte in Richtung Eingang davon. "Und vergiss nicht - solltest du einem Dritten von unserer kleinen Unterredung hier erzählen, werd' ich natürlich alles abstreiten, und dich wegen Verleumdung anklagen. Das ist dir hoffentlich klar. "  
  
"Schon okay." Marcus lehnte sich auf dem Feldbett zurück, und starrte die Zeltdecke an. Für eine lange Weile würde er wohl nicht mehr aus dem Grübeln herauskommen.  
  
"Hey Draco!"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Danke."  
  
Draco wandte sich im Zelteingang um, und lächelte ihn fröhlich an. "In Ausnahmefällen kann sogar ein Slytherin einmal eine selbstlose Tat vollbringen. Solange man es nicht jeden Tag von ihm verlangt."  
  
Seine Augen lächelten allerdings nicht mit. Sie blieben weiterhin auf das Rangabzeichen an Marcus' Umhang gerichtet.  
  
Der Captain der Ghostriders war jedoch zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, um es zu bemerken.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Im Hauptquartier der Blood Legion, welches direkt an Macnair Manor angeschlossen war, saß Walden Macnair am Tisch im Besucherzimmer und gab sich große Mühe seine väterlich-joviale Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Zugegeben - bei dem jungen Mann der ihm mit trotziger Miene gegenübersaß, und so gar nicht einsehen wollte, was gut für ihn war, fiel ihm das nicht besonders leicht.  
  
"Hören Sie, Oliver, Sie haben offensichtlich noch nicht so ganz verstanden, worum es hier geht. Nicht um Politik, nicht um Überzeugung, sondern lediglich um Quidditch. Ihr Lieblingsspiel, und das vieler anderer Menschen, die sich danach sehnen, endlich wieder einmal ein Match miterleben zu dürfen."  
  
Er machte eine Pause, um die Wirkung seiner Worte zu verfolgen, die jedoch gänzlich ausblieb, und fuhr, etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, fort: "Also, wir erwarten von Ihnen nicht mehr, und nicht weniger als dass Sie wieder ihren alten Beruf ausüben, und gemeinsam mit ihrer Mannschaft ihr Bestes geben. Wir brauchen Leute wie Sie! Die Zukunft unserer Nationalmannschaft baut auf solchen Leuten auf, wenn nicht sogar die Zukunft des Quidditchsportes an sich."  
  
Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht: "Natürlich erwartet niemand, dass Sie es umsonst tun. Der Verdienst eines Profi-Sportlers gehört zu den wenigen Dingen, die sich in unserer schönen neuen Welt nicht geändert haben, und es wohl auch nicht tun werden." Er zwinkerte seinem Gesprächspartner zu.  
  
"Ich fürchte, Sie sind derjenige, der nicht verstanden hat." Ruhig und ohne jede Eile stand Oliver Wood vom Tisch auf. "Ich bin an ihrem Angebot nicht interessiert! Ich lege keinen Wert mehr auf Quidditch, und auch nicht auf unsere Nationalmannschaft. War das deutlich genug?"  
  
Das Lächeln auf Macnair's Gesicht erstarb. "Sie täten besser daran, gut auf ihren Tonfall zu achten, Wood, wenn Sie mit einem Grand Dragon des Dunklen Rates sprechen. Wir haben Ihnen ein äußerst großzügiges Angebot gemacht, aber bitte, wenn Sie das nicht zu schätzen wissen..."  
  
Er warf eine Prise Floo Powder in die kleine Feuerschale, die in der Ecke des Tisches vor sich hinflackerte. "Bring unseren jungen Gast herein, Tod!"  
  
Sekunden später öffnete sich die schwere Eichentür, um Tod und seine Brüder Jason und Michael einzulassen. Tod stand in der Mitte der Gruppe, er hielt ein, in ein Tuch gehülltes Bündel auf dem Arm. Jason richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf, während Michael mit seinem Stab den ziemlich verwirrten Oliver in Schach hielt.  
  
"Na na, Jungs, warum denn gleich so bedrohlich? Ich bin sicher, Gewalt wird hier nicht vonnöten sein." Macnair, der nun wieder Herr der Lage war, ging selbstzufrieden auf die drei zu, und nahm das Bündel in Empfang. Er schlug das Tuch zurück, und Oliver sah mit Erschrecken, dass es sich dabei um ein schlafendes Baby handelte.  
  
"Olivia!" rief er entsetzt. "Was hat das zu bedeuten! Was wollen Sie von meiner Tochter!"  
  
"Nichts," erklärte Macnair selbstzufrieden. "Sie sind es, von dem wir etwas wollen. Ich habe nur gerade meine Verhandlungstaktik ein wenig geändert, das ist alles."  
  
"Wo ist Katie?" fragte Oliver zurück. "Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?"  
  
"Nun, Ihre Freundin ist wohlauf, aber sie befindet sich ebenfalls in unserer Hand. Ich brauche wohl kaum zu erwähnen, dass ihr Befinden von Ihrem zukünftigen Betragen abhängt."  
  
Er entrollte einen Vertrag und hielt ihn Oliver unter die Nase. "Und natürlich von ihrer Unterschrift. Mit diesem Vertrag verpflichten Sie sich auf drei Jahre hinaus, den Posten des Keepers in der britischen Nationalmannschaft zu übernehmen. Es ist ein bindender magischer Kontrakt, also versuchen Sie keine Tricks."  
  
Resigniert zuckte Oliver die Achseln, griff nach dem Quill, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, und tunkte ihn ins Tintenfass. Als er ihn über das Pergament hielt, fiel ein Tropfen dunkelroter Tinte darauf. Macnair sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ich möchte zuerst mit Katie sprechen," sagte Oliver langsam. "Dann unterschreibe ich den Vertrag."  
  
"Ich fürchte, das wird im Moment leider nicht möglich sein. Ich werde jedoch sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann. Wirklich eine bezaubernde kleine Tochter, die Sie da haben, Oliver."  
  
Oliver zuckte zusammen, als Macnair das Baby hochhob, um es genauer zu betrachten, und ein weiterer Tintenfleck tropfte auf den Vertrag. Der junge Mann senkte den Kopf, und kritzelte seine Unterschrift auf das Papier. "Jetzt haben Sie, was Sie wollen. Lassen Sie meine Familie frei!"  
  
"Bald," gab Macnair zur Antwort. "Sie sollten jetzt nach Hause gehen, Oliver. Morgen wird sich der Captain ihres Quidditch Teams mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen, und in Kürze beginnen Sie mit dem Training. Ihre Freundin, und Tochter werden vorerst noch unsere Gäste bleiben. Es besteht keinerlei Grund zur Sorge."  
  
Er wandte sich an seine beiden jüngeren Söhne. "Jason! Michael! Ihr begleitet Mr. Wood hinaus. Wir wollen doch, dass er morgen früh fit ist, wenn sein Captain ihn besuchen kommt. Es wäre sehr bedauerlich für diese kleine Lady hier, wenn er seine Pflichten nicht ordnungsgemäß erfüllen könnte."  
  
Genüsslich lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, und stieß ein meckerndes Lachen aus. Dann sah er gelassen zu, wie Oliver von Jason und Michael abgeführt wurde - mit hängenden Schultern und gebrochenem Willen. Die Sache hätte nicht besser laufen können.  
  
Er hätte sich gern noch ein Weilchen in seiner Genialität gesonnt, wurde allerdings von Tod unterbrochen. "Wenn du mich nicht mehr brauchst, Vater, dann geh' ich jetzt, und widme mich meinen anderen Pflichten."  
  
"Nichts da," schimpfte Macnair unwirsch. "Deine 'anderen Pflichten', wie du es nennst, werden sich noch ein Weilchen gedulden müssen. Du wirst noch gebraucht, um auf dieses Kind aufzupassen. Zwar hat es seinen Zweck erfüllt, aber es könnte uns noch einmal nützlich sein, falls Wood morgen bei dem Gespräch mit seinem zukünftigen Quidditch Captain Schwierigkeiten macht."  
  
"Wie du befiehlst, Vater." Tod's Stimme war die Enttäuschung deutlich anzumerken, aber wie immer, fügte er sich ohne jeden Widerspruch.  
  
"Du wirst noch früh genug Zeit für deinen kleinen Schmetterling haben, oder wie auch immer du sie nennst," sagte Macnair versöhnlich. "Morgen nacht werden wir das Kind ohnehin an die Ghost Riders zurückgeben müssen, wenn ich keinen Ärger mit Lucius riskieren will. Er war gar nicht begeistert von deinem Auftritt in deren Trainingslager. Der kleine Draco wird sich wohl kräftig bei ihm ausgeheult haben."  
  
"Das sieht diesem Widerling ähnlich," Tod runzelte die Stirn. "Was hast du Malfoy denn erzählt, Vater? Du hast dir doch sicher etwas Geniales einfallen lassen!"  
  
"Nein, nein," wehrte Macnair geschmeichelt ab. "Ich hab' ihm nur gesagt, dass ich Flint, diesem Muggle Lover nicht vertraue, und es deshalb für bedenklich hielt, eine Gefangene in seiner Obhut zu lassen. Aber jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass sein Sohn sich persönlich um die Angelegenheit kümmert, bin ich natürlich gern bereit, die Gefangene zurückzugeben, bla bla bla. Er hat es geschluckt, und wir haben vereinbart, dass wir das Kind in seiner Jagdhütte versteckt halten, wo die Ghost Riders es dann morgen Nacht in Empfang nehmen können. Damit ist die Angelegenheit erledigt."  
  
"Das ist doch ein Trick." Misstrauisch runzelte Tod die Stirn. "Wieso will Malfoy, dass wir das Kind auf seinem Grund und Boden verstecken? Es wäre viel sicherer, wenn wir sie hier im Hauptquartier in eine unserer Gefängniszellen sperren würden, und die Ghost Riders sie morgen Abend bei uns abholen kommen."  
  
"Nein Tod, es ist kein Trick von Malfoy, denn die Idee mit der Jagdhütte stammt nämlich von mir selbst." Als er Tod's überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu: "Ich bin dir zwar keine Erklärungen schuldig, aber ich möchte trotzdem, dass du begreifst, worum es mir geht."  
  
Tod sah ihn gespannt an. "Dann ist es also ein Trick von dir."  
  
"Allerdings. Bis jetzt wissen nur du, ich, Jason und Michael, dass sich das Kind in unserer Hand befindet, also nur Leute, denen ich uneingeschränkt vertrauen kann. Wenn das Mädchen aber hier im Hauptquartier bleibt, werden es sofort auch andere Mitglieder der Blood Legion erfahren, möglicherweise auch unser Verräter. Deshalb sollt ihr sie in die Jagdhütte bringen, wo nur ihr drei sie abwechselnd bewachen werdet. Somit ist garantiert, dass wir keine unliebsamen Besuche von der Phoenix Order bekommen."  
  
Tod ballte die Fäuste. "Die Phoenix Order würde es nicht wagen, uns in unserem Hauptquartier anzugreifen."  
  
"Mit Sicherheit nicht. Aber die Phoenix Order würde eine einsame Hütte angreifen, wo eine Gefangene sich mit nur wenigen Wachen befindet. Sobald wir das Kind nämlich morgen Nacht den Ghost Riders ausgeliefert haben, lassen wir die Information hier im Hauptquartier rumgehen, damit unser Verräter sie auch ja erfährt. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn diesmal die Ghost Riders den Ärger mit du-weißt-schon-wem hätten. Das würde meinem überheblichen Freund Lucius und seinem naseweisen Sohn hoffentlich für eine Weile das Maul stopfen."  
  
Tod's Augen leuchteten. "Vater, du bist genial! So ein phantastischer Plan wäre mir nie im Leben eingefallen."  
  
"Natürlich nicht," sagte Macnair gespielt gleichmütig. "Jetzt nimm das Balg und mach' dich auf den Weg. Ich nehme an, du weißt noch, wo sich die Jagdhütte der Malfoys befindet?"  
  
"Natürlich Vater, ich bin schon unterwegs. Ich nehm' die Feuerschale mit, damit ich Jason und Michael Bescheid geben kann. Ist doch okay, wenn sie mich in ein paar Stunden ablösen, oder?"  
  
"Ist schon gut," sagte Macnair großzügig. "Ein wenig Zeit muss auch noch für Schmetterlinge bleiben, nicht wahr, mein Junge?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny klammerte sich fester an den Stiel ihres Besens. Der Nachtwind zerrte an ihrem Umhang, unter der tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze flatterten ihre langen Haare hervor. Sie war eine gute Fliegerin, aber bei solch einem Sturm wäre sie unter normalen Umständen nicht nach draußen gegangen.  
  
Nur gut, dass Ron nicht rechtzeitig gewusst hatte, wie das Wetter war, sonst hätte er noch heftiger protestiert. Es war ja schon schwierig genug gewesen, nicht im Streit auseinander zu gehen. Wieder und wieder hatte er versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, im Versteck zu bleiben. Hatte versucht, Harry und Hermione zu überreden, dass sie nicht an den Aktionen teilnehmen sollte. Weil sie zu jung war, zu unerfahren, und überhaupt.  
  
Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Er hatte Angst, dass seiner kleinen Schwester etwas zustoßen würde, und wollte sie beschützen. Jeder Bruder würde sich so verhalten, sie hätte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet.  
  
Aber allmählich war sie es leid, wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden. Nur weil sie die Jüngste der Familie, und noch dazu ein Mädchen war, bedeutete das nicht, dass sie keine Verantwortung übernehmen konnte.  
  
Sie war bereit, ihre erste Aufgabe im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord zu erfüllen. Und so wie es aussah, hatte Harry Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten, sonst hätte er sie nicht gebeten, ihn auf dieser Mission zu begleiten.  
  
Er hielt sich dicht neben ihr, um notfalls eingreifen zu können, falls sie Probleme mit dem Sturm bekam. Immerhin hatte er ihrem Bruder versprochen, gut auf sie achtzugeben, und keinesfalls von ihrer Seite zu weichen. Solange er bei ihr war, konnte ihr nichts geschehen, es gab keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Unter ihrer Kapuze warf sie ihm einen langen zärtlichen Blick zu. Sie war sich sicher, dass er es nicht bemerken würde, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf die Umgebung zu achten. Das hätte sie eigentlich auch tun sollen, schließlich waren sie nicht zum Vergnügen unterwegs. Trotzdem, etwas das näher an ein Date herankam, würde sie vermutlich nicht bekommen, jedenfalls nicht, solange sie ihm nicht endlich reinen Wein einschenkte.  
  
Sie landeten unterhalb des Schlosses zwischen den Felsen, die steil in den See hinunterführten. Vor ihnen rauschte ein Wasserfall in die Tiefe und verbarg einen der vielen Geheimgänge in die Burg. Weiter unten konnte Ginny auch die Höhle erkennen, durch welche die Erstklässler mit ihren Booten fuhren. Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass auch sie diesen Weg genommen hatte! Und wie viel war seit damals geschehen...  
  
Sie tastete nach dem Brief, den sie unter ihren Pullover gesteckt hatte, um ihn vor Nässe und Sturm zu schützen. Die Nachricht, die sie und Harry an Professor Snape übergeben würden. Sie würden sich mit dem Invisibility Cloak in die Burg schleichen, und den Brief unter der Tür seines Büros hindurch schieben, so wie Ron und Hermione es schon einmal mit einer Nachricht getan hatten. Damals ging es darum, Snape vor Ollivander zu warnen. Jetzt ging es um die Zusammenarbeit zwischen New Hogwarts und der Phoenix Order.  
  
Wie konnte Harry sich nur so sicher sein, dass die Phoenix Order keine Zusammenarbeit wollte? Nun, vielleicht war Snape dagegen, doch mit Sicherheit konnte Snape eine solch gravierende Entscheidung nicht alleine treffen. Die anderen Mitglieder der Phoenix Order hatten schließlich auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, und die sahen die Situation vielleicht ganz anders.  
  
Harry holte den Umhang unter seinem Pullover hervor. "Ich möchte dich nochmals daran erinnern, dass wir sehr vorsichtig sein müssen," erklärte er. "Zwar sind Ron, Hermione und ich schon als Kinder mit diesem Umhang herumgeschlichen, und normalerweise ging alles gut, aber damals hätten wir höchstens Strafarbeiten bekommen können, falls wir geschnappt werden. Jetzt droht uns weitaus Schlimmeres."  
  
"Sie würden uns vermutlich umbringen," sagte Ginny ernst, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, das wird dir jetzt Angst machen, aber ich möchte, dass dir klar ist, in welcher Gefahr wir uns befinden. Und ich halte nichts davon, jemanden anzulügen, auch wenn die Wahrheit unangenehm ist."  
  
Er holte tief Luft. "Sie würden unsere Seelen den Dementoren überlassen. Und glaub' mir, dieses Schicksal ist weitaus schrecklicher als der Tod."  
  
"Das ist...das ist entsetzlich!" Ginny bemühte sich, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten, sie wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass Harry sie für einen Feigling hielt. Doch allein der Gedanke an die grässlichen seelenfressenden Geschöpfe versetzte sie in furchtbare Angst. Mit dünner Stimme versuchte sie sich Mut zuzusprechen: "Aber, selbst wenn wir geschnappt würden, könnte Snape vielleicht..."  
  
"Snape würde keinen Finger rühren, um uns zu retten," entgegnete Harry grimmig, und seine Augen funkelten. "Das mag sich für dich anhören, als wolle ich über ihn herziehen, aber ich weiß, dass es wahr ist. Behalt' das bitte im Hinterkopf, wenn wir jetzt in die Burg gehen, ich möchte hundertprozentig sicher sein können, dass du so leise und vorsichtig wie möglich bist."  
  
"Du kannst dich felsenfest auf mich verlassen", versicherte Ginny. Dann fragte sie vorsichtig: "Ist so etwas schon einmal geschehen? Ich meine, dass jemand geschnappt wurde? Und dass Snape ihn nicht gerettet hat?"  
  
Harry gab keine Antwort. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, sah ihm in die Augen, sah den inneren Kampf, der sich darin abzeichnete. Als ob er ihr etwas sagen wolle, und es doch nicht über die Lippen brachte. Als ob er etwas niederkämpfte, dass sich in seinem Inneren abspielte, und verzweifelt versuchte, zur Oberfläche durchzubrechen. Etwas, worüber er lange Zeit geschwiegen hatte.  
  
Als er den Mund öffnete, wusste sie nicht genau, ob er jetzt darüber reden würde, oder ob er ihr nur sagen wollte, dass er nicht darüber reden wolle. Aber bevor er überhaupt ein Wort sagen konnte, glomm ein rötlicher Schein unter seinem Umhang auf, wie die glühenden Augen eines dämonischen Tieres.  
  
Und über ihnen erschien ein dunkler Schatten. Ein Schatten in Gestalt eines großen Vogels.  
  
Ein Uhu kämpfte sich durch den Sturm, und landete auf Harry's Schulter. Bevor er die mächtigen Schwingen zusammenfaltete, konnte sie darauf deutlich das Dunkle Mal erkennen, welches alle Eulen seit der Machtübernahme tragen mussten. Im Schnabel hielt der Uhu einen Brief, den er nun in Harry's Hände fallen ließ. Ein weiterer Brief war an seinem Bein festgebunden.  
  
Kaum hatte Harry die Nachricht in Empfang genommen, als der Vogel auch schon wieder davon glitt, lautlos, wie es seine Art war. Harry sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, die Augen sehnsuchtsvoll in den Himmel gerichtet. In Gedanken musste er weit fort sein, denn er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie ihm der Regen ins Gesicht sprühte, und an seinen Wangen hinunterlief.  
  
Ginny kannte diesen Blick. Es war der Blick, mit dem sie Harry jedes Mal ansah, wenn sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er es nicht bemerkte.  
  
Aber im nächsten Moment schon, fragte sie sich, ob sie es sich vielleicht doch nur eingebildet hatte, denn als Harry sich ihr zuwandte, war sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder völlig neutral, und verriet nichts über seine Gefühle. "So wie es aussieht, werden wir unsere Pläne wohl ändern müssen," erklärte er, während er den Umschlag aufriss, und hastig den Brief überflog. "Ein kleines Mädchen befindet sich in Gefahr, und wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich retten!"  
  
"Brauchst du meine Hilfe?" erkundigte sie sich aufgeregt. "Was soll ich tun?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Ginny, ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst, so kann ich schneller zu den anderen zurückfliegen. Ich würde dich ganz sicher nicht allein lassen, wenn mir mehr Zeit bleiben würde, aber im Moment geht es nicht anders. Hier, nimm den Umhang, und versteck dich damit im Geheimgang hinter dem Wasserfall. Versuch nicht, dich in die Burg zu schleichen, bleib auf jeden Fall im Gang. Dort bist du sicher!"  
  
"In Ordnung," nickte sie. "Ich werd' ganz bestimmt keine Dummheiten machen. Ich warte im Gang auf dich."  
  
"Du wirst hier nicht warten müssen, bis wir von unserer Rettungsaktion zurück sind," versprach Harry. "Sobald ich beim Versteck bin, schicke ich jemanden her, der dich abholt. Den Brief können wir notfalls auch ein anderes Mal überbringen, Snape läuft uns ja nicht weg."  
  
Er schwang sich auf seinen Firebolt, und wollte schon losfliegen, als Ginny fragte: "Was war denn mit dem zweiten Brief?"  
  
"Der war nicht für mich." Er wandte sich zu ihr um. "Das war nur ein ganz normaler Brief, an eine ganz normale Person. Sozusagen ein Alibibrief. Es würde schließlich Verdacht erregen, wenn eine Eule ständig unterwegs ist, und niemals Post ausliefert."  
  
Schelmisch grinste sie ihn an. "Deine Informantin muss ja ganz schön clever sein." Sie hatte mit Absicht das feminine Wort gewählt, um Harry's Reaktion zu beobachten. Wenn er jetzt rot wurde, konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass sie recht hatte, und es sich bei der geheimnisvollen Person um ein Mädchen handelte.  
  
Leider war er zu schnell davongebraust, als dass sie irgendeine Reaktion hätte erkennen können. Doch vielleicht war das auch eine Antwort, wer konnte das schon so genau wissen?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 8: As far as Dreams can carry  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein. was denn?  
  
wie jemand nur so wundervolle froschaugen haben kann  
  
zauberhaft!  
  
und so unglaublich betörendes pechschwarzes zerzaustes haar  
  
traumhaft!  
  
oder wahlweise auch swimmingpoolblaue augen und hellbraunes an den kopf geklatschtes haar  
  
wir wollen ja die kinoausgabe nicht vergessen  
  
na ja wie auch immer, mein herz gehört nur dem einen auf ewig  
  
meine seele verzehrt sich nach ihm  
  
du denkst auch immer nur ans essen!  
  
lahasset uns singen und frohlocken, liebe gemaheinde  
  
his eyes are as green as a fresh prickled toad his hair is as dark as a blackboard i wish he was mine he's really divine the hero who conquered the dark lord  
  
du, wie wollen die das lied überhaupt machen im zweiten film, wenn's gar nicht stimmt?  
  
das mit den grünen augen müssen sie auf alle fälle umdichten  
  
na ja egal, er ist jedenfalls toll und wundervoll und so richtig zum knutschen  
  
und ein held und immer lieb und gut  
  
bis auf das, wo er tante voldie zurück an die macht gebracht hat, das fand ich jetzt nich so doll  
  
der kleine schlingel  
  
aber so schlimm kann das doch nich sein is ja nur tante voldie  
  
jeder macht mal fehler  
  
deswegen isser trotzdem mein held  
  
und wenn man die falschen freunde hat  
  
wie? was?  
  
er hat 'ne freundin?  
  
ohwiekannernurdiesemieseschlampeichreissihmdenkopfabundmachhackfleischausihm ichhauihmeinsaufsmaulunddrehihmdenkragenumdaskannermirdochnichtantunwoichih n dochsosehrliebedasisteinfachsowasvonüberhaupttotalnichtfairhuääääääääähhhhh  
  
schluchz  
  
heul  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 8: Soweit die Träume tragen  
  
. 


	17. 08 As Far as Dreams can carry B

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 8: As far as Dreams can carry  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein. was denn?  
  
wie jemand nur so wundervolle froschaugen haben kann  
  
zauberhaft!  
  
und so unglaublich betörendes pechschwarzes zerzaustes haar  
  
traumhaft!  
  
oder wahlweise auch swimmingpoolblaue augen und hellbraunes an den kopf geklatschtes haar  
  
wir wollen ja die kinoausgabe nicht vergessen  
  
na ja wie auch immer, mein herz gehört nur dem einen auf ewig  
  
meine seele verzehrt sich nach ihm  
  
du denkst auch immer nur ans essen!  
  
lahasset uns singen und frohlocken, liebe gemaheinde  
  
his eyes are as green as a fresh prickled toad his hair is as dark as a blackboard i wish he was mine he's really divine the hero who conquered the dark lord  
  
du, wie wollen die das lied überhaupt machen im zweiten film, wenn's gar nicht stimmt?  
  
das mit den grünen augen müssen sie auf alle fälle umdichten  
  
na ja egal, er ist jedenfalls toll und wundervoll und so richtig zum knutschen  
  
und ein held und immer lieb und gut  
  
bis auf das, wo er tante voldie zurück an die macht gebracht hat, das fand ich jetzt nich so doll  
  
der kleine schlingel  
  
aber so schlimm kann das doch nich sein is ja nur tante voldie  
  
jeder macht mal fehler  
  
deswegen isser trotzdem mein held  
  
und wenn man die falschen freunde hat  
  
wie? was?  
  
er hat 'ne freundin?  
  
ohwiekannernurdiesemieseschlampeichreissihmdenkopfabundmachhackfleischausihm ichhauihmeinsaufsmaulunddrehihmdenkragenumdaskannermirdochnichtantunwoichih n dochsosehrliebedasisteinfachsowasvonüberhaupttotalnichtfairhuääääääääähhhhh  
  
schluchz  
  
heul  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 8: Soweit die Träume tragen  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
die Blood Legion hält Olivia Bell gefangen, um ihren Vater damit zu erpressen. Bis morgen Abend wird das Mädchen in einer Jagdhütte festgehalten, die sich auf dem Grundstück von Malfoy Manor befindet. Sie wird dort von den drei Macnair Brüdern bewacht, die nicht mit einem Angriff eurerseits rechnen. Vermutlich befinden sich keine weiteren Wachen dort, aber sicher ist es nicht, also seid lieber darauf vorbereitet.  
  
Im Badezimmer der Präfekten: 7 von 10 (8 wenn Moaning Murtle zusieht)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Natürlich vertraue ich Harry, aber am liebsten wär' ich doch selbst mitgekommen. Immerhin ist es ihre erste Mission."  
  
Nachdenklich starrte Ron durch die regenbeschlagene Fensterscheibe in den Sturm hinaus. Hier in Hagrid's Hütte war es wie immer warm und gemütlich, aber Ginny war irgendwo da draußen, und kämpfte gegen den Sturm an. Hätte er vorher gewusst, dass das Wetter so schlecht war, hätte er sie mit Sicherheit nicht gehen lassen. Aber als sie die Oberfläche des Sees erreichten, waren Harry und Ginny schon losgeflogen, und es wäre albern gewesen, ihnen nachzufliegen, und zu verlangen, dass sie die Mission abbrechen sollten.  
  
Da Harry nicht wusste, wann sie zurück sein würden, hatte er mit Ron und Hermione vereinbart, dass er mit Ginny zu Hagrid's Hütte kommen würde, sobald der Brief überbracht war. Hermione musste ihm schließlich helfen, das Versteck wieder zu öffnen und Ron wollte auf seine Schwester warten. Zwar hasste er es, zu warten und nichts tun zu können, aber unten im Versteck wäre es noch unerträglicher gewesen, als es ohnehin schon war. Hier würde er wenigstens sofort erfahren, wenn alles gut gelaufen war.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee gewesen wäre," sagte Hermione bestimmt. "Du bist ziemlich nervös wegen Ginny, und solch eine Nervosität kann man bei einem Einsatz nicht brauchen. Du musst dich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass sie nun ein vollwertiges Mitglied unseres Ältestenrates ist, bevor du mit ihr zusammenarbeiten kannst. Im Moment versuchst du immer noch, sie zu bevormunden."  
  
Sie nippte an ihrer Teetasse. Hagrid hatte ihnen heißen Tee gemacht und einen Kuchen gebacken, der jedoch noch unberührt auf dem Tisch stand. Selbst wenn ihnen nach Essen zumute gewesen wäre, so waren sie doch, was Hagrid's Backkünste anging, ein wenig vorsichtig.  
  
Hagrid selbst war vor kurzem in den Wald aufgebrochen. Er hatte nicht gesagt, wo er hingehen würde, nur dass es wichtig sei. Sie vermuteten seit langem, dass er von Dumbledore den Auftrag bekommen hatte, unter den Völkern des Forbidden Forest Verbündete zu suchen. Da er viele der Wesen des Waldes seit Jahren kannte, und ihr Vertrauen genoss, gab es niemanden, der für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet sein konnte.  
  
"Du hast ja recht." Ron beugte sich zu Fang hinunter, und kraulte den großen Jagdhund zwischen den Ohren. "Aber versuch' mich zu verstehen, ich hab' ja nur noch sie. Wer weiß, wann wir unsere Eltern und Brüder wiedersehen können. Und wo immer sie jetzt auch sind, sie verlassen sich darauf, dass ich auf Ginny acht gebe. Wie sollte ich ihnen jemals wieder gegenübertreten, wenn ihr was zustoßen würde?"  
  
Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu. "Ich könnte mir selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen."  
  
Hermione unterbrach ihn nicht, sie hörte ruhig zu, als er weiterredete. "Ich weiß, dass das jetzt albern klingt, aber ich habe furchtbare Angst um sie. Natürlich mach' ich mir auch Sorgen um meine Freunde, und den Rest meiner Familie, aber bei ihr ist das noch schlimmer. Es ist fast so etwas wie eine Ahnung, oder so, ich kann's nicht erklären." Hilflos wandte er den Blick ab, und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Los, sag schon, dass ich ein kompletter Idiot bin."  
  
"Du bist ein kompletter Idiot," sagte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.  
  
Verwirrt sah er sie an. Natürlich hatte er den letzten Satz gesagt, weil er damit rechnete, dass sie heftig protestieren würde, aber sie hatte es offenbar durchschaut. "Mach dich nicht so runter," meinte sie versöhnlich, "es macht dir doch niemand einen Vorwurf. Aber du darfst auch nicht vergessen, dass Ahnungen immer eine sehr unzuverlässige Sache sind. Wenn ich daran denke, wie Professor Trelawny jahrelang Harry's Tod vorausgesagt hat - und er ist doch immer wieder aus allen gefährlichen Situationen rausgekommen. Und er hat einiges an Gefahr überstehen müssen, soviel ist sicher."  
  
"Du hast ja recht," entgegnete er und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm allerdings gründlich misslang. "Es ist nur...oh verdammt, Hermione, wenn ihr was zustieße, das könnt' ich nicht ertragen. Das könnte ich einfach nicht ertragen."  
  
Seine Stimme versagte, er wandte sich ab und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Als sie versuchte, ihn zu umarmen, wehrte er sie ab, und starrte düster vor sich hin. Im nächsten Moment jedoch drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und legte die Arme um sie. Er sah sie nicht an dabei, sein Gesicht ruhte an ihrer Schulter, irgendwo in ihren Haaren vergraben.  
  
Lange saßen sie nur schweigend da und hielten sich in den Armen. Von draußen prasselte der Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben, und die hölzernen Wände der Hütte ächzten im Sturm. Aber es war ein starkes Haus, und es würde das Wetter überstehen.  
  
Genauso hatte Harry sie in den Armen gehalten, als sie mit ihm über seine Vergangenheit gesprochen hatte. Und dennoch war es anders.  
  
Ganz anders.  
  
"Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
An Ron's verwundertem Blick merkte sie, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken woanders gewesen war, und nicht auf eine Frage reagiert hatte, die er ihr soeben gestellt haben musste. "Ja, ich bin okay," sagte sie und löste sich hastig aus seiner Umarmung. "Ich ...ich musste nur an ein Gespräch mit Harry denken und habe mich gefragt, ob es ihm mit mir vielleicht ähnlich geht, wie dir mit Ginny. Ich meine, dass er sich genauso um mich sorgt." Sie rückte mit ihren Stuhl ein Stückchen von Ron weg, so dass sich nun wieder ein normaler Abstand zwischen ihnen befand.  
  
"Immer Harry." Entnervt runzelte Ron die Stirn. "Immer denkst du nur an Harry. Als ob es für dich überhaupt nichts anderes gäbe!"  
  
"Entschuldige mal!" rief sie entrüstet. "Ich geb' mir hier die allergrößte Mühe, mich in deine Situation hineinzuversetzen, und dich zu verstehen. Ich hab' eben keine leiblichen Geschwister, so wie du. Das nächste, was für mich an einen Bruder rankommt, ist nun mal Harry, deswegen hab' ich ihn und mich mit dir und Ginny verglichen. Aber bitte, wenn du keinen Wert auf meine Anteilnahme legst, dann heul' dich das nächst Mal doch bei jemand anderem aus."  
  
"Ich kann doch drauf verzichten," schimpfte Ron wütend. Gab es denn gar keine Möglichkeit mit Hermione zu reden, ohne dass sie sich gleich verkrachen mussten? Was musste sie auch jedes Mal von Harry anfangen? Sogar, wenn sie ihn umarmte, dachte sie an Harry, es war einfach unglaub...  
  
Er stutzte. "Was meinst du damit, 'das nächste, was für dich an einen Bruder rankommt'? Das mit dir und Harry ist doch was völlig anderes!"  
  
"Was soll das heißen?" fragte sie verwundert zurück. "Wieso ist es etwas völlig anderes?"  
  
Als er nicht antwortete, begriff sie. Natürlich, es war das, was sie immer vermutet hatte. Sie hatte recht behalten, es ging nicht um irgendwelche Geheimnisse, die sie mit Harry teilte. Ron war schlichtweg eifersüchtig, er glaubte, dass sich zwischen ihr und Harry etwas anbahnte.  
  
Sie musste das jetzt klarstellen, es führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Aber wie konnte sie das tun, ohne Ron zu verletzen? Auf alle Fälle würde sie sehr vorsichtig und diplomatisch vorgehen müssen, und durfte nichts vorwegnehmen, was Harry Ron selbst erzählen wollte. Die ganze Wahrheit konnte sie ihm auf keinen Fall sagen.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft. "Sag' mal ganz ehrlich, bist du in Harry verliebt?  
  
Das war schlecht. So direkt hätte sie ihn nicht fragen dürfen. Jetzt bekam er mit Sicherheit das Gefühl, dass sie ihn aushorchen, oder sich über ihn lustig machen wolle.  
  
Aber er antwortete nicht. Er starrte sie nur so fassungslos an, als habe er ihre Frage nicht verstanden.  
  
"Wie in aller Welt kommst du denn auf so was?" fragte er schließlich zurück. "Ich meine, ich will doch nichts von einem Jungen. Ich meine.... nicht, dass ich damit ein Problem hätte, aber ...ich und Harry, das ist doch...das ist einfach absurd."  
  
Hilflos sah er sie an. "Aber du bist doch in Harry verliebt!"  
  
"Nein!" Sie fuhr hoch, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, und es war ihr egal, dass sie dabei wirkte, wie ein trotziges kleines Mädchen. "Ich bin es leid, weißt du! Seit diesem blöden Rita Skeeter Artikel darf ich allen wieder und immer wieder erzählen, dass zwischen mir und Harry nichts ist, und das nun schon seit Jahren. Dass die Leute aber auch nicht begreifen, dass ein Junge und ein Mädchen auch eine enge Beziehung haben können, ohne gleich ineinander verliebt sein zu müssen! Und das Schlimmste von allem ist, dass du es nicht begreifst! Von dir hätt' ich das bestimmt nicht erwartet!"  
  
"Was hätt' ich denn denken sollen, deiner Meinung nach?" Auch Ron war nun wütend aufgesprungen. "Ihr hängt nur noch miteinander 'rum, rennt andauernd zu Hagrid, schleicht euch nachts heimlich aus dem Versteck, hört auf zu reden, wenn ich in eure Nähe komme. Ich weiß ja, dass ich mich manchmal echt dumm verhalten hab' mit meiner Eifersucht. Aber ihr macht es einem aber auch nicht leicht!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, ehrlich." Sie stand vor ihm, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Ärger und schlechtem Gewissen. "Ich hab' dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich deine Gefühle nicht verletzen will, als wir auf dem Holzplateau über dem Teich saßen, erinnerst du dich? Ich hab' dir gesagt, dass ich dir Harry nicht wegnehmen will. Nun, er und ich haben oft über private Dinge geredet, Dinge, die mit der Vergangenheit zusammenhängen, wie du dir sicher denken kannst...."  
  
"Tschuldigung, dass ich nicht so eine bewegte Vergangenheit hab', wie ihr beide! Ich kann keinen Ex-Lover vorweisen, der zum Death Eater mutiert ist!"  
  
"Für diese Bemerkung sollte ich dir eigentlich eine reinhauen," rief sie und ihre Lippen bebten vor Zorn. "Und da wunderst du dich noch, warum ich mit Harry über meine Probleme rede, und nicht mit dir, du unsensibler Klotz!"  
  
"Mach's!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Hau mir eine rein! Ich hab's verdient. Das mit dem Ex-Lover hätt' ich nicht sagen dürfen, war echt mies von mir! Aber, ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen, es macht mich verdammt sauer, wenn ich nur an ihn denke. Ein Kerl, der nicht bereit ist, alles für dich zu riskieren, verdient dich nicht! Du riskierst dein Leben für die Menschen, die du liebst, und die Werte an die du glaubst, und das alles mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit, du erwartest nicht einmal Dank dafür. Alle bewundern immer nur Harry und sehen ihn als den großen Anführer, aber ohne dich und deine Organisation würde in unsrem Laden rein gar nichts laufen. Und der Typ, der das außergewöhnliche Glück hat, dein Freund zu werden, sollte sich in erster Linie mal ein Beispiel an dir nehmen, und nicht an deinen besten Eigenschaften herummäkeln, oder versuchen, sie dir abzuerziehen."  
  
Er stellte sich vor sie und reckte das Kinn. "Wenn's dir besser geht, wenn du mir eine reinhauen kannst, dann tu's einfach!"  
  
Ihre Hand klatschte in sein Gesicht, und er stolperte erschrocken einige Schritte zurück, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie tatsächlich zuschlagen würde. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ebenso verdutzt wie seiner, als ob sie selbst nicht gewusst hätte, was sie im nächsten Moment tun würde.  
  
Sie stand vor ihm, reglos, nur ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen zitterten, und in ihren Augen lag Schmerz, ein dumpfer unerklärlicher Schmerz, als ob seine Worte sie tief getroffen hätten. Ihre Hand ruhte immer noch an seiner Wange, sie hatte bisher keinen Versuch unternommen, sie zurückzuziehen, oder sich auf eine Reaktion seinerseits vorzubereiten. Sie sprach nicht, und sie reagierte nicht, selbst dann nicht, als er einen Schritt auf sie zutrat, und seine Hand auf die ihre legte.  
  
"Das mit Krum hätt' ich nicht sagen dürfen," wiederholte er hilflos.  
  
"Vergiss Victor! Das über mich hättest du nicht sagen dürfen!" Ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
  
"Aber es ist wahr, Mi! Es ist die reine Wahrheit!"  
  
"Und sag' nicht 'Mi' zu mir!"  
  
Ihr Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zoll von seinem entfernt, er konnte schon die warme Berührung ihrer Nase fühlen, die plötzlich gegen seine drückte. Er wandte das Gesicht zur Seite, und spürte jetzt ihren Atem, ein sanftes Kitzeln auf seiner Haut.  
  
Seine Augen schlossen sich, er wollte jetzt nicht sehen. Nicht sehen, nicht denken, sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Er wollte die Welt um sich herum in Dunkelheit versinken lassen, damit nichts mehr existierte, außer diesem warmen Atem und der sanften Berührung dieser Lippen. Das und nichts anderes wollte er.  
  
Die Tür der Hütte wurde heftig aufgerissen, und ließ den Sturm hinein, die warme Stube erzitterte unter den eisigen Stößen des Windes. Donnergrollen durchbrach krachend die Stille und frostklirrende Hagelkörner sprühten ihm schmerzhaft ins Gesicht noch bevor ihre Lippen zueinander finden konnten.  
  
Beide erwachten aus ihrer Erstarrung, und Hermione nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihm auszuweichen, und sich der soeben eingetretenen Person zuzuwenden. Es war Harry und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.  
  
"Wir werden gebraucht!" sagte er schlicht.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Jetzt hör' bitte auf, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, du weißt, dass ich einen anstrengenden Job habe. Ich habe gesagt, ich komme zu dir, so schnell es geht! Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn Vater mir einen Spezialauftrag gibt, da musst du eben einfach etwas Geduld....hey, bist du noch da? Das kannst du doch nicht machen, verdammt! Hör zu, lass mich doch erklären!"  
  
"Verdammter Mist!" Tod stieß die Feuerschale um, so dass die Flammen gierig über den Boden der Jagdhütte züngelten. Jason trat sie hastig aus, um den drohenden Brand zu verhindern. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, so schlimm kann's doch nicht sein. Alle Weiber sind zickig, die beruhigt sich schon wieder!"  
  
"Ach ja? Nur gut, dass du so viel Ahnung von Frauen hast, ich bin sicher, du hast jede Menge Erfahrung bei deiner Verlobten sammeln können," giftete Tod zurück. Jason's Verlobte war die dreizehnjährige Véronique Lestrange, die geplante Heirat war Lord Macnair's erster Versuch, eine engere Bindung mit den Lestranges zu formen. Lucius Malfoy würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn er davon erfuhr, doch bis jetzt war die Angelegenheit noch nicht offiziell.  
  
Jason hatte nicht die geringste Lust mit seinem Bruder zu streiten. Er hockte gelangweilt am Tisch, und besah sich die ausgestopften Tiere an den Wänden und in den Ecken. Alle Arten von Vögel, Kleingetier, diverse Marder und Wildkatzen glotzten mit toten Augen in der Gegend herum. Den Hirschen war eine ganze Wand gewidmet worden, ihre starren leblosen Köpfe wuchsen wie die Äste eines dämonischen Baumes aus der hölzernen Wand, und verzweigten sich in riesigen Geweihen.  
  
Natürlich gab es auch weitaus ungewöhnlichere Geschöpfe zu sehen, wie etwa den an die Wand genagelten Kopf eines Greifen, einen ausgestopften Kappa, der als Wasserspender diente, oder ein in einer Leuchtkugel präpariertes Will-o'-the-Wisp, welches dem Raum das Licht spendete. Der Kappa und das Irrlicht waren Geschenke vom alten Lestrange gewesen, kein Wunder, dass Malfoy sie in diese Hütte abgeschoben hatte. Dass es mit den Verhältnis der beiden nicht zum Besten stand, wussten selbst die Macnair Söhne, die sich eigentlich nicht mit Politik beschäftigten.  
  
Manch anderem wäre an einem solchen Ort ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, doch die drei Jungen waren nichts anderes gewohnt. Im Gegensatz zu Malfoy, der die Jagd eher als Zeitvertreib, und gesellschaftliche Angelegenheit sah, war ihr Vater ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger, und stellte seine Trophäen nicht nur in Jagdhütten, sondern überall im ganzen Haus aus. Wie viele andere Schwarzmagier teilte er den Fetisch der dunklen Zaubererwelt, sich mit toten Geschöpfen zu umgeben.  
  
"Ich kann nicht auf Michael warten!" Tod blieb vor dem wuchtigen Eichenschrank stehen, der sich an der Stirnseite des Raumes entlang zog. "Ich muss jetzt mit ihr sprechen, und zwar persönlich. Über Floo Powder wird sie mir nicht zuhören!"  
  
"Vater hat befohlen, dass immer zwei von uns hier sind, und auf die Gefangene acht geben," entgegnete Jason mit der feindseligen Miene eines trotzigen kleinen Jungen. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf das Baby, welches in einem Korb fest schlief. "Du kannst nicht weggehen, solange Michael nicht hier ist!"  
  
"Sie will mich verlassen," murmelte Tod düster. "Sie meint es ernst, sie sagt, ich würde mich nicht um sie kümmern, weil mir alles andere wichtiger sei. Sie vermutet sogar, dass eine andere Frau dahintersteckt. Als ob! Als ob ich jemals jemand anderen lieben könnte! Es gibt niemanden wie sie..."  
  
Gedankenverloren betrachtete er die umfangreiche Waffensammlung hinter den Glaswänden des Eichenschranks. Neben den magischen Bögen, Armbrüsten, und Jagdmessern, welche in der Zaubererwelt üblich waren, befanden sich auch diverse Jagdflinten und andere Gewehre, die normalerweise nur von Muggles verwendet wurden. Niemand in der Zaubererwelt würde sich dazu herablassen, sie zu gebrauchen, ja nur die wenigsten konnten überhaupt damit umgehen. Als exotische Sammel- und Ausstellungsobjekte waren sie jedoch gefragt, denn wie alles was mit Tod und Töten zu tun hatte, übten sie auf die meisten Schwarzmagier eine ungeheure Faszination aus.  
  
"Du kannst nicht gehen!" wiederholte Jason stur. "Du kannst nicht gehen, solange Michael noch nicht da ist!"  
  
"Du hast mir nichts zu sagen!" entgegnete Tod herablassend. "Ich werde wiederkommen, wenn ich mit ihr gesprochen habe. Mit diesen Worten Disapparierte er.  
  
Jason sprang erschrocken auf. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass Tod so einfach einen Befehl ihres Vaters ignorieren würde. So etwas hatte er überhaupt noch nie getan. Und alles wegen eines dummen Mädchens, das noch nicht einmal aus einem der herrschenden Häuser stammte.  
  
Einen Moment lang stieg ungewollt ihr Bild vor seinen Augen auf. Oh ja, schön war sie, eine solche Schönheit und Anmut sah man selten, selbst in der magischen Welt, wo die Frauen Mittel und Wege besaßen, ihr Aussehen zu verbessern.  
  
Aber an sie kam keine andere heran. Ihre geheimnisvollen Mandelaugen, ihre sinnlichen kirschroten Lippen, die zarte feenhafte Erscheinung, wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass Tod ihn dafür umbringen würde, vielleicht würde er dann selbst...  
  
Eine mächtige Explosion sprengte die Tür aus dem Rahmen, die Schockwelle warf ihn zu Boden noch bevor seine Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren konnten. Instinktiv rollte er sich zur Seite, und entging um Haaresbreite einem schlecht gezielten Stunning Spell.  
  
"Das Mädchen, Colin!" befahl eine Stimme. "Hol das Mädchen!"  
  
Einen weiteren schlecht gezielten Stunning Spell später, war es ihm gelungen, hinter dem Kappa-Wasserspender in Deckung zu gehen, und seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Er konnte jetzt seinen Angreifer sehen, es war ein etwa siebzehnjähriger Junge mit mausbraunem Haar, gekleidet in eine Hogwarts Schuluniform. Direkt hinter ihm standen zwei weitere Jungen, einer ebenfalls braunhaarig, der dritte mit einer Fülle zerzauster schwarzer Haare. Ihn erkannte Jason sofort, auch wenn er ihm nie begegnet war, es war der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte.  
  
"Lass ihn, hol das Mädchen!" schrie der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, noch einmal, doch es war zu spät, der Überraschungsmoment war verschenkt. Jason schleuderte ihnen einen verstärkten Disarming Spell entgegen, es war die beste Möglichkeit mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig ausschalten zu können. Und wirklich - zwei von drei Zauberstäben sausten durch die Luft, und blieben irgendwo in den Hirschgeweihen an der hinteren Wand hängen.  
  
Mit der so gewonnen Zeit errichtete Jason einen magischen Schild um sich herum, der mit Sicherheit stark genug sein würde, um die nächsten drei- oder vier Kampfsprüche auszuhalten. Nur gut, dass sie den Shieldspell so unermüdlich trainieren mussten. Bei der Blood Legion wurde man wirklich auf jede Art von Angriff vorbereitet.  
  
Der einzige Nachteil des starken Schildes war, dass er selbst nun auch keine Zauber anwenden konnte. Somit war es ihm nicht möglich, das Baby mit einem Summoning Charm heranzuholen.  
  
Jason sprang hoch, und sprintete zum Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Wenn es ihm gelang, rechtzeitig das Körbchen mit dem Kind zu erreichen, würden seine Feinde den Angriff wohl oder übel abbrechen müssen, wenn sie das Leben der Geisel nicht gefährden wollten. Und solche Leute wollten das nie, dessen konnte er sich sicher sein.  
  
Ein Blitz fuhr in den Waffenschrank und löste dort eine Explosion aus. Der Junge, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, hatte offenbar begriffen, was er vorhatte, und auch schnell genug geschaltet, um zu sehen, dass ihm nicht genügend Zeit blieb, um den Schild zu durchbrechen. So hatte er nicht auf ihn, sondern auf den Schrank gezielt, und ihn zum Einstürzen gebracht.  
  
Jason warf sich nach hinten, als der riesige Schrank nach vorn krachte, er wusste nicht, ob er sich außerhalb der Reichweite des Möbelstücks befand. Glas splitterte, Waffen und Holzteile flogen durch den Raum, er hob schützend die Hände über den Kopf, und spürte, wie ihm sein Zauberstab entglitt. Dann warf sich auch schon eine Gestalt auf ihn, und packte seine Arme. Eine weitere Gestalt, den Schuhen nach zu urteilen, ein Mädchen, hechtete an ihm vorbei, und ergriff das Körbchen mit dem Baby, welches vor dem Tisch am Boden lag. Die Wucht der Explosion hatte es vom Tisch geworfen, und damit außerhalb der Reichweite des fallenden Schranks geschleudert.  
  
"Nehmen wir ihn gefangen?" fragte der Junge mit dem mausbraunen Haar enthusiastisch. "Wir könnten ihn als Geisel benutzen."  
  
Der Junge hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als von draußen ein Schrei ertönte, der verzweifelte Schrei eines Mädchens. Er spürte einen dumpfen Schlag gegen den Kopf, und dann wusste er nichts mehr.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sie hatte fest vor, sich an die Anweisung zu halten, und ihre Aufgabe gewissenhaft erfüllen. Sie würde das Vertrauen, das Harry in sie setzte, nicht enttäuschen, selbst dann nicht, wenn die Aufgabe nur aus Warten und sich Verstecken bestand.  
  
Der Gang hinter dem Wasserfall war feucht und muffig. Obwohl sie hier sicher sein würde, hatte Ginny als zusätzliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme den Invisibility Cloak über sich gebreitet. Nun wollte sie weit genug laufen, um das ohrenbetäubende Tosen des Wasserfalls nicht mehr hören zu müssen, es machte sie nervös. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie nur wenig erkennen, und sie wagte nicht, Licht zu machen. Wenn sie nun auch nicht hören konnte, was um sie herum geschah, hatte sie kaum eine Möglichkeit, ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen.  
  
Aber es würde ihr nichts passieren. Niemand kannte diesen Gang.  
  
Der Wasserfall wurde immer leiser, je weiter sie sich entfernte, und allmählich konnte sie das dumpfe Geräusch ihrer Schritte hören, das von den Wänden widerhallte.  
  
Wo dieser Gang wohl endete? Vermutlich würde sie es heute Nacht nicht herausfinden, sie sollte ja nicht allein in die Burg gehen, und daran wollte sie sich halten. Wenn sie sich als vertrauenswürdig erwies, würde ihre nächste Aufgabe bestimmt mit mehr Verantwortung verbunden sein, bis sie schließlich ganz zu den Älteren gehörte.  
  
Der Widerhall ihrer Schritte wurde langsam lauter  
  
Es war bewundernswert, wie Harry trotz aller Schwierigkeiten noch die Zeit fand, die Jüngeren langsam in ihre Pflichten einzuführen. Die Sache mit dem Brief hatte er speziell für sie ausgesucht, und auch, wenn es nicht geklappt hatte, so würde es doch ein nächstes Mal geben, und wieder ein nächstes Mal. Sie war für ihn nicht einfach nur Ron's kleine Schwester, sie war ein eigenständiger Mensch, um den er sich Gedanken machte. Er machte sich Gedanken um sie! Das war doch zumindest ein Anfang, ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Oder etwa nicht?  
  
Sie blieb stehen, und zog sehnsüchtig die Arme zur Brust. In der Ferne hallte das Echo ihrer Schritte noch immer nach.  
  
Aber dann dachte sie an die Eulenpost, und seinen verzweifelten Blick in den nächtlichen Himmel. Als ob es etwas, oder jemanden gab, nach dem er sich vor Sehnsucht verzehrte. Würde er jemals sie mit diesem ganz besonderen Blick ansehen? Hatte sie überhaupt eine Chance gegen die unbekannte Konkurrenz?  
  
Es war kein Echo!  
  
Es war kein Echo und kein Widerhall, es waren die Schritte einer anderen Person. Einer Person, die sich durch den Gang auf sie zu bewegte. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, es wäre einer ihrer Freunde, der sie abholen wolle, aber dann hätten die Schritte doch von draußen vom Wasserfall kommen müssen.  
  
Doch das taten sie nicht, sie kamen von drinnen. Aus dem Inneren der Burg.  
  
Jemand kannte den Geheimgang. Jemand, der aus der Burg kam, und ungesehen nach draußen wollte.  
  
Atemlos presste sie die Hände an die Brust, und spürte wie ihr Herz darunter raste. Diese Person, wer immer sie sein mochte, würde an ihr vorbei müssen, und wenn sie auch unsichtbar war, so war sie doch keinesfalls unfühlbar. Die Chancen, dass jemand in dem engen Gang an ihr vorbeikam, ohne sie anzurempeln, standen gleich Null.  
  
Sie musste so schnell wie möglich nach draußen, es gab überhaupt keine andere Möglichkeit. Nur draußen war genügend Platz, dass dieser Jemand ungesehen an ihr vorbeikam.  
  
Sie wagte nicht, zu rennen, aus Angst, das Geräusch ihrer Schritte könne sie verraten. So schnell, und hoffentlich auch so leise wie möglich, huschte sie den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war, bis der Klang des Wasserfalls seine alte Lautstärke wieder erreicht hatte. Jetzt endlich konnte sie rennen...  
  
Einmal fiel sie hin, und schürfte sich Hände und Knie auf. Sie rappelte sich hoch, zog den Umhang zurecht, und rannte weiter. Jetzt war keine Zeit, sich mit Wehleidigkeiten aufzuhalten. Die Dementoren würden mit Sicherheit kein Verständnis dafür zeigen.  
  
Da sie ohnehin vom Regen durchnässt war, machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, sich seitlich am Wasserfall vorbeizuquetschen. So rannte sie mittendurch, und nahm hinter einem Felsen Deckung. Weiter wollte sie nicht gehen, um sich nicht mehr als nötig vom vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu entfernen. Nervös blickte sie um sich, um festzustellen, ob schon jemand gekommen war, damit sie ihn notfalls warnen konnte.  
  
Aber es war niemand hier.  
  
Jetzt hieß es warten und hoffen, dass der Unbekannte nicht durch ihren Umhang sehen konnte. Zur Sicherheit duckte sie sich noch tiefer zwischen die Felsen. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen hoch, als ihr wehes Knie den Stein berührte, Schmerzen auszuhalten war nie ihre Spezialität gewesen. Aber sie hatte sich genügend unter Kontrolle, um nicht zu schreien, oder den Umhang loszulassen, und das war das Allerwichtigste.  
  
Endlich - es erschien ihr, wie eine Ewigkeit, teilte sich der Wasserfall, glitt nach außen, wie ein Vorhang, der zur Seite geschoben wurde. Die Gestalt, die daraus hervortrat, war nicht sofort zu erkennen, alles, was sie sehen konnte, waren lange schwarze Roben, und eine tief ins Gesicht gezogene Kapuze. Es war ein Mensch, zumindest die Hand, welche einen Zauberstab hielt, war eindeutig menschlich.  
  
Die Menschenhand schwang den Stab, und sofort fiel der Wasserfall in seine ursprüngliche Position zurück. Vor dem silbrigen Hintergrund des Wassers konnte Ginny die Umrisse des Mannes deutlicher erkennen, war aber immer noch nicht imstande, seine Identität auszumachen. Kannte sie ihn überhaupt, oder war er ein völlig Fremder?  
  
Nun siegte doch die Neugier über die Angst, und als der Mann mit zielsicheren Schritten an ihr vorbeigegangen war, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, ihren Besen aus seinem Versteck zwischen den Felsen zu holen. Weit konnte der Unbekannte ohnehin nicht zu Fuß gehen, denn es führte von hier aus kein Weg nach oben zur Burg. Es führte überhaupt kein Weg irgendwohin, deswegen war der geheime Eingang ja so sicher.  
  
Die Gestalt hatte keinen Besen bei sich, aber Ginny stellte schon bald fest, dass sie auch keinen brauchte. Mithilfe eines Levitation Spells schwebte sie über die Felsen nach oben, bis zu dem gewundenen Steinweg, der in die Burg hinaufführte. Diesen Weg fuhren sie jedes Jahr zu Schulbeginn mit den pferdelosen Kutschen entlang, und von ihrem Besen aus, konnte Ginny eine solche erkennen, die sich in Richtung Burg bewegte. Die schwarze Gestalt stellte sich dem Gefährt jedoch in den Weg, und es hielt mit einem leisen Quietschen an.  
  
Als der Mann in die Kutsche stieg, begriff sie. Dies war ein geheimes Treffen, vielleicht eine Beratung, die mit dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords zusammenhing. Vielleicht saßen dort zwei Mitglieder der Phoenix Order zusammen, und tauschten Informationen aus. Dies wäre die Gelegenheit mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen.  
  
Andererseits, sie hatte keinerlei Befugnis, Verhandlungen für New Hogwarts zu führen. Das war Harry's oder Hermione's Aufgabe. Sie konnte lediglich den Brief überbringen, und hoffe, dass Harry's Argumente überzeugend waren.  
  
Nun, zumindest das konnte sie tun. Sie tastete nach dem Umschlag, der noch immer sicher unter ihrem Pullover verborgen war.  
  
Und wenn die Leute in der Kutsche nun Feinde waren? Aber war es nicht höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass Anhänger des Dunklen Lords sich heimlich nachts trafen? Sie konnten das doch tagsüber vor aller Augen tun, sie waren schließlich an der Macht.  
  
Die kleine Ginny wusste noch relativ wenig über das Regime Voldemort's, sonst wäre ihr gleich der Gedanke gekommen, dass ein System, welches auf Intrigen und Machtspielchen aufbaute, voller heimlicher Zusammenkünfte sein musste. Lediglich aus Vorsicht heraus, war sie erst einmal auf dem Dach der Kutsche gelandet, um ein wenig zu lauschen, bevor sie sich zu erkennen gab. Sie rechnete fest damit, dass ihre Vorsicht nicht nötig sein würde - und dankte allen Mächten des Guten, dass sie nicht leichtsinnig geworden war. Denn die beiden Personen, die sich in der Kutsche unterhielten, waren keinesfalls ihre Verbündeten, zumindest einer von beiden nicht. Und bei dem anderen war sie auch nicht mehr so sicher.  
  
Sie presste ihr Ohr an das Dach der Kutsche, damit ihr nichts von der Unterhaltung entging.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Colin Creevy, und Susan Bones, welche das Baby auf dem Arm hielt, fuhren herum, als sie Hannah Abbot schreien hörten. Hannah war gemeinsam mit Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, und Megan Jones draußen geblieben, um die Umgebung der Hütte im Auge zu behalten, und die anderen notfalls zu warnen, falls weitere Mitglieder der Blood Legion auftauchten.  
  
Harry überlegte nicht lang. Mit dem Kolben eines auf dem Boden herumliegenden Muggle Gewehres schlug er Jason bewusstlos, und stürmte den anderen nach, ins Freie. "In Deckung!" schrie er, als sie sich durch die Tür nach draußen drängten. "Vorsicht Falle!"  
  
Hastig zerrte er Colin hinter eine der beiden steinernen Figuren, die vor der Hütte standen. Es war die Statue eines Mädchens in römischer Tunika, welche einen gespannten Bogen mit Pfeil auf der Sehne in ihren Händen hielt. Wäre Hermione hier gewesen, so hätte sie die Statue eindeutig als Bildnis der Göttin Diana erkannt.  
  
Auch Ernie und Susan fanden hinter der Statue Deckung. Alle vier hielten die Zauberstäbe griffbereit, und starrten angestrengt zwischen dem Bogen und den erhobenen Armen der Göttin hindurch ins Dunkel. Es regnete nicht mehr, doch Büsche und Bäume schwankten drohend im Sturmwind, und streckten ihre dürren Zweige gen Himmel. Jetzt, im November hatten sie das meiste Laub schon abgeworfen und erinnerten an düstere Knochenmänner.  
  
Das Wäldchen, in dem die Jagdhütte stand, befand sich in einem Ausläufer der gewaltigen Parkanlagen rund um Malfoy Manor. Das Haus selbst war aus dieser Entfernung nicht mehr zu erkennen, das einzig sichtbare Licht war das magische Flutlicht über dem Quidditch Feld, welches sich in einem nahegelegenen Teil des Parks befand.  
  
"Behaltet jetzt lieber die Ruhe, Kinder," sagte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit in fast freundlichem Tonfall. "Lasst eure Stäbe fallen, bevor am Ende noch jemand verletzt wird!"  
  
Grand Dragon Macnair stand neben der zweiten Statue, einem von Pfeilen durchbohrten Hirsch. Vor sich, sozusagen als lebenden Schild, hielt er die gefesselte und geknebelte Hannah, die Spitze seines Zauberstabes drohend auf ihrer Brust. Das Mädchen wagte kaum zu atmen.  
  
Trotz des gewaltigen Schreckens stieß Harry einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er sah, dass seine Mitstreiterin noch am Leben war, und nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein schien. Macnair würde ihr nichts antun, im Moment jedenfalls nicht, es stand vier zu eins, und sie war seine einzige Geisel. Jetzt musste ihnen nur so schnell, wie möglich etwas einfallen. Er hatte bereits eine Idee, doch der Erfolg dieses Plans würde nicht von ihm allein abhängen.  
  
"Lasst eure Stäbe fallen," wiederholte Macnair. "Werft sie dorthin, wo ich sie sehen kann, und nehmt eure Hände hoch!"  
  
Wegen des Knebels konnte Hannah nicht sprechen, aber die Freunde sahen, wie sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte. Sie wollte nicht, dass die anderen sich ihretwegen ergaben.  
  
Und noch etwas konnten sie deutlich erkennen, um Macnair und Hannah herum flimmerte die Luft. Vermutlich hatte er einen starken Schild hochgezogen. Das machte einen Angriff nahezu unmöglich, selbst wenn sie alle gleichzeitig einen Stunner auf ihn losjagten, würde ihm noch genug Zeit bleiben, Hannah zu töten, bevor eine der Attacken zu ihm durchdrang, und ihn außer Gefecht setzte.  
  
'Manchmal muss man eine weniger wichtige Figur opfern, um eine Wichtigere zu schützen.'  
  
Snape's Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er hatte den Kampf gegen Voldemort mit einem Schachspiel verglichen. Und Ron, der Harry damals das Schachspielen beigebracht hatte, hatte ihm erklärt,, dass es immer einen Vorteil darstellte, eine eigene Figur zu opfern, wenn man dadurch eine wertvollere Figur des Gegners schlagen konnte.  
  
Ein Grand Dragon war die wertvollste gegnerische Figur, die sie jemals vor ihre Zauberstäbe bekommen hatten. Alles was sie tun mussten war, ihn anzugreifen, und Hannah's Leben zu opfern. Vielleicht noch ein weiteres Leben, denn Macnair war ein gefährlicher Gegner, und würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch jemanden ausschalten können, bevor sie ihn in ihrer Gewalt hatten. Die anderen, auch Hannah würden damit einverstanden sein. Sie alle riskierten ihr Leben für eine freie Welt, und das mit jeder neuen Mission.  
  
Aber er war nicht einverstanden! Hannah zu retten, hatte die allerhöchste Priorität, alles andere war zweitrangig! Er war ein Rebell, und kein Schachspieler, und seine Freunde waren keine Spielfiguren, sondern fühlende, denkende Menschen, die ihm am Herzen lagen.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Macnair ihn und seine Freunde sehr wohl als Spielfiguren ansah, konnte er jedoch für seinen Plan benutzen. Wenn sein Gegner glaubte, er könne eine wertvollere Figur schlagen, würde er mit Sicherheit darauf eingehen.  
  
"Hören Sie, Macnair, ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag," rief er hinüber. "Lassen Sie sie gehen, und nehmen Sie mich dafür!"  
  
"Einverstanden." Die Antwort kam sofort und ohne Umschweife. "Komm hier herüber, Hände nach oben! Sobald ich dich sehen kann, lass ich sie los! Aber keine Tricks, sonst ist sie tot!" Seine Stimme klang jetzt ein wenig nervös, vielleicht der Gedanke daran, was sein Meister sagen würde, wenn er ihm Harry Potter ausliefern konnte.  
  
"Das kannst du nicht..." setzte Colin zu einem Wortschwall an, doch Harry unterbrach ihn. "Hört mir jetzt zu, wir haben wenig Zeit," flüsterte er. "Susan, du kannst eine Hand nicht heben, weil du ja das Baby trägst, also wird Macnair sich nicht wundern, selbst wenn er verlangt, dass ihr die Hände hochnehmt. Sobald Macnair genau vor dem Hirsch steht, und Hannah und ich außer Schusslinie sind, packst du den Messergriff," er wies auf das Jagdmesser im Gürtel der Göttin. "Einfach nur kurz festhalten, das genügt schon!"  
  
"Okay!" Susan nickte hastig, und dann breitet sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Ein geheimer Mechanismus! Aber woher weißt du...?"  
  
"Erklärungen später," raunte Harry zurück. Dann rief er, zu Macnair gewandt: "Ich komm jetzt raus! Lassen Sie Hannah frei!"  
  
"Harry, nicht!" Colin wollte ihn festhalten, doch Ernie reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, und rang ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu Boden. Jede Unachtsamkeit ihrerseits würde Hannah's und Harry's Leben gefährden, sie konnten sich jetzt keine langen Debatten und Meinungsverschiedenheiten leisten.  
  
Harry trat hinter der Statue hervor. Gebannt verfolgten die Freunde, wie er langsam und mit erhobenen Händen einige Schritte auf Macnair zuging. Dieser jedoch machte keine Anstalten, Hannah freizulassen, sondern wandte sich an die Gruppe: "Stäbe weg, und Hände hoch, wird's bald! Sonst kein Austausch!"  
  
"Tut, was er sagt!" bestätigte Harry, und zwinkerte Susan zu. Sie versuchte ein mattes Lächeln als Antwort, doch es misslang gründlich.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Ernie's und Colin's Hände sehen - und eine Hand von Susan. Sie würde also wie geplant reagieren können, doch zuerst musste er Macnair noch ein wenig nach rechts locken, den Schild loswerden, und Hannah in Sicherheit bringen.  
  
Er ging noch ein paar Schritte, allerdings leicht schräg, und stand jetzt direkt vor seiner Mitstreiterin und dem Grand Dragon, genauer gesagt, etwas rechts vor ihnen. Ob es funktionierte? Wenn Macnair ihn gefangen nehmen wollte, musste er den Schild runterlassen, und einen Spruch auf ihn abfeuern, vermutlich einen Stunner. Natürlich bestand auch die Gefahr, dass sein Feind ihn umbringen würde, aber das bezweifelte er. Voldemort würde ihn mit Sicherheit selbst töten wollen, und somit jeden bestrafen, der ihm seinen persönlichen Triumph nahm.  
  
Weiter konnte er nicht mehr gehen, wenn er Macnair aus der Reserve locken wollte. Er musste darauf warten, dass der Gegner nach dem Köder schnappte.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang standen beide nur da, und sahen sich lauernd an. Dann geschah alles wie der Blitz, und Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass Susan schnell genug reagierte.  
  
Mit einer Bewegung seines Stabes zerstörte Macnair den Schild, gleichzeitig stieß er mit der anderen Hand Hannah zu Boden, und machte einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorn, wobei er ums Haar auf sie getreten wäre. Harry hatte mit einem magischen Angriff gerechnet, doch stattdessen wurde er an der Schulter gepackt. Macnair versuchte, ihn mit links in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen, und gleichzeitig mit rechts den Stab einzusetzen, und den Schild wieder hochzuziehen.  
  
Bevor Harry auch nur daran denken konnte, sich zu wehren, durchzuckte ihn ein furchtbarer Schmerz. Seine Narbe brannte höllisch, und sein ganzer Kopf schien sich in Feuer zu verwandeln, die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Seine Beine knickten ein, und er versuchte, sich abzufangen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, er wollte auf keinen Fall wieder ohnmächtig werden, wie vor einer Woche, als er durch Camille Lestrange's geisterhafte Gestalt geflogen war.  
  
Etwas in einem noch funktionierenden Teil seines Gehirns sagte ihm, dass zwischen beiden Fällen ein Zusammenhang bestand, doch er hatte jetzt nicht die Kraft darüber nachzudenken, er musste seine ganze Konzentration darauf verwenden, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Mühsam rollte er sich am Boden weg, er hörte Ernie 'Jetzt!' schreien, glaubte etwas Schnelles, Silbriges durch die Luft sausen zu sehen, und hörte einen weiteren Aufschrei, diesmal von Macnair. Dann tropfte Blut auf ihn herunter, und die große rote Gestalt neben ihm löste sich in Luft auf.  
  
"Harry, Harry, bist du in Ordnung?" Colin kam auf ihn zugerannt, und nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände. Ernie und Hannah fielen sich schluchzend in die Arme, während Susan fassungslos auf die Stelle starrte, wo der verwundete Macnair Disappariert war, als habe sie Angst, er könne jeden Moment zurückkommen. Anthony Goldstein kam entsetzt aus dem Wald gelaufen, offensichtlich hatte er den Schluss der Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen, und als sich alle wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten, suchten sie schnellstmöglich die restlichen Späher zusammen, um diesen grässlichen Ort zu verlassen, bevor noch eine weitere unliebsame Überraschung auf sie wartete.  
  
Die steinerne Diana zog einen frischen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher, legte ihn auf die Sehne, und spannte ihren Bogen, bevor sie wieder in ihre alte Erstarrung zurückfiel.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Was soll dieses Treffen? Wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, hättest du es auch per Floo Powder tun können!"  
  
Die Stimme klang ungehalten, und auch ein wenig verwirrt, zumindest hatte Ginny diesen Eindruck. Als die Kutsche sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, und den verschlungenen Steinweg hinabruckelte, vergewisserte sie sich noch einmal, dass der Umhang nicht verrutscht war, und versuchte, eine Position einzunehmen, die ihre aufgeschürften Knie schonte. Das war nicht ganz einfach, denn es gab nichts, woran sie sich festhalten konnte. Sie musste sich mit dem ganzen Körper flach ans Dach pressen, um nicht hinuntergeworfen zu werden, und einen Arm brauchte sie noch, um zu verhindern, dass sie ihren Besen verlor.  
  
"Ich bin hier, weil ich dir eine Frage stellen möchte, Severus. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Ich will dir dabei in die Augen sehen, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass du mich nicht belügst."  
  
"Ach ja?" Die erste Stimme lachte höhnisch auf. "Und das kannst du? Gerade du solltest doch wissen, wie einfach es ist, zu lügen und anderen etwas vorzutäuschen. Du bist ja schließlich ein Meister darin!"  
  
"Ich will wissen, ob du wirklich auf unserer Seite stehst!" entgegnete die zweite Stimme, ohne auch nur im mindesten auf die Anschuldigungen seines Gesprächspartners einzugehen. "Ob du wahrhaftig zu uns zurückgekehrt bist, oder ob doch nur wieder eine Teufelei von diesem hinterhältigen Fuchs Dumbledore dahintersteckt. Ich will eine Antwort, und ich will sie jetzt!"  
  
"Der Dunkle Lord hält mich für vertrauenswürdig. Er hat mir den Posten des Schuldirektors gegeben." In lauerndem Tonfall folgte die Frage: "Du wirst doch nicht etwa seine Entscheidungen in Frage stellen wollen? Das würde dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich sehen, und gesund für deine Karriere wäre es auch nicht."  
  
"Es geht hier nicht um unseren Lord, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist!" zischte es zurück. "Es geht darum, dass du uns, und alles was jemals zwischen uns war, auf schändlichste Weise verraten hast!"  
  
"Kann das dein Ernst sein? Du schleppst mich hierher, mitten in der Nacht, nur um mir den enttäuschten Liebhaber vorzuspielen? Das hättest du dir wirklich sparen können! Abgesehen davon, wer war denn derjenige, der mich damals im Stich gelassen hat? Muss ich deinem Gedächtnis wirklich auf die Sprünge helfen?"  
  
"Verzeih mir meinen kleinen Gefühlsausbruch," entgegnete die Stimme nun wieder kühl-beherrscht, "ich bin nicht gekommen, um die Vergangenheit aufzuwühlen, sondern, um über die Zukunft zu sprechen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, wir können es nicht mehr ändern, und gegenseitige Schuldzuweisungen helfen uns nicht weiter. Allerdings - wir haben vielleicht die Chance ganz neu anzufangen..."  
  
"Ich bin an deinen Angeboten nicht interessiert. Jetzt, wo dir dein zahmer Fischotter nicht mehr genehm ist, glaubst du, du könntest ihn so einfach durch mich ersetzen. So hast du es immer gemacht, einen mit dem Nächsten ersetzt, und sie gegeneinander ausgespielt."  
  
"Das zu leugnen, gerade dir gegenüber, wäre wohl sinnlos, denn niemand kennt mich so gut, wie du. Ich will gar nicht erst versuchen, dir etwas vorzumachen. Ja, ich kann einen Verbündeten gebrauchen, der Dunkle Rat besteht nur aus machtgierigen Halsabschneidern, und Macnair, den ich für meinen Freund hielt, intrigiert hinter meinem Rücken gegen mich. Aber betrachte die Situation doch zur Abwechslung mal aus deiner Sicht. Du bist jemand von der alten Garde, und anstatt an unserer Seite im Rat zu sitzen, versauerst du hier auf Hogwarts, abgeschnitten von allen wichtigen Entscheidungen. Und es ist nicht einmal so, dass der Meister dir nicht vertrauen würde. Vielleicht müsste ihm nur einmal jemand nahe legen, dass du ihm in deiner alten Position nützlicher sein könntest. Jemand, der sein volles Vertrauen genießt."  
  
Die Stimme klang jetzt leise und eindringlich, ein inbrünstiges Hauchen, und Ginny konnte das Rascheln von Kleidung hören: "Gemeinsam könnten wir vieles erreichen, Severus. Wenn du zu stolz bist, auf dein Herz zu hören, dann hör wenigstens auf deinen Verstand!"  
  
Die zweite Stimme gab keine Antwort, jedenfalls keine, mit der Ginny etwas anfangen konnte. Aber die Geräusche, die nun aus der Kutsche drangen, deuteten daraufhin, dass die beiden Personen sich - zumindest für den Augenblick - geeinigt hatten.  
  
Dies war die beste Gelegenheit, sich unbemerkt davonzustehlen, sie glaubte nicht, dass sie hier noch weiteres erfahren würde. Außer vielleicht Dingen, die mit Sicherheit nicht für die unschuldigen Ohren junger Mädchen gedacht waren.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron wartete bereits am Wasserfall auf sie - mit einem mittleren Nervenzusammenbruch. Er hatte sich sonst was ausgemalt, als er sie nicht sofort gefunden hatte, und überfiel sie mit einem Schwall an Vorwürfen, warum sie nicht, wie abgemacht, im Gang auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
  
Sie kicherte hilflos, und versuchte gegen die aufsteigende Röte in ihrem Gesicht anzukämpfen. "Wart du erst mal ab, bis ich dir erzählt habe, was ich heute Nacht über die heiße Vergangenheit von unsrem kaltschnäuzigen Potions Master rausfinden konnte. Du wirst platzen, wenn du es ihm nicht eines Tages auf die Nase binden kannst, das schwör ich dir!"  
  
Eigentlich war die Situation viel zu ernst um darüber zu lachen, aber sie konnte nun mal nicht über ihren Schatten springen.  
  
Ron und Ginny blieben bei Hagrid, bis Harry mit den anderen zurückkehrte. Ernie und Hannah öffneten das Versteck, um ein gut gelauntes Geschwisterpaar, einen nachdenklichen Harry, einen heulenden Colin, und eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs samt Baby einzulassen.  
  
Obwohl sie alle sehr müde waren, nahmen sie sich die Zeit, ihre Informationen auszutauschen. "Je mehr wir erfahren, desto rätselhafter wird das alles," überlegte Ron. "Steht Snape nun auf unserer Seite, oder lässt er sich von Malfoy wieder umdrehen? Wem macht er jetzt eigentlich was vor, uns oder der Gegenseite?"  
  
"Es liegt doch auf der Hand, dass er auf unserer Seite steht," protestierte Hermione. "Schließlich deckt er uns, und unser Versteck. Und was Malfoy angeht, er benutzt ihn, um endlich in den Dark Council aufgenommen zu werden. Genauso wie Malfoy umgekehrt ihn benutzt, weil er sich einen neuen Verbündeten aufbauen will. Er lässt Macnair fallen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer! Aber das werden wir schon noch rauskriegen."  
  
"Wenn es Snape tatsächlich gelänge, in den Dunklen Rat zu kommen, wäre das ein sehr großer Erfolg für uns," bestätigte Harry, "er könnte endlich an die wirklich wichtigen Informationen kommen, zum Beispiel, wie man Dumbledore befreien kann."  
  
"Warum lässt Malfoy Macnair fallen?" Hermione war mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder bei ganz anderen Dingen. "Was hat Macnair ihm getan? Es muss schon was Bedeutendes sein, etwas, das über die üblichen kleinen Intrigen hinausgeht."  
  
"Wir werden uns jetzt erst mal um das kleine Mädchen kümmern." Hannah blieb lieber bei den praktischen Dingen. "Harry gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sie die Tochter von Katie Bell ist?"  
  
"Vermutlich ja. Sie heißt jedenfalls Olivia Bell, und wir kennen außer Katie und ihrer Familie niemanden mit diesem Namen. Wir sollten sie bei uns behalten, bis wir Genaueres wissen, und sie ihren Eltern zurückgebe können."  
  
"Spekulieren wir morgen weiter," gähnte Ginny. "Ich muss jetzt wirklich in die Heia, war ne lange Nacht."  
  
Sie wollte unbedingt mit Colin allein sprechen, um zu erfahren, was vorgefallen war. Colin hatte seit seiner Ankunft kein einziges Wort gesprochen, und nur mürrisch vor sich hingestarrt. Hatte er sich mit Harry gestritten?  
  
Müde trotteten sie aus dem Beratungshaus zurück in ihre Wohn- und Schlafhäuser. "Aber eines würde mich noch brennend interessieren," meinte Hermione leise zu Ron, bevor sie in ihre verschiedenen Schlafräume gingen. "Wenn du nicht in Harry verliebt bist, und ich nicht in Harry verliebt bin, warum in aller Welt streiten wir uns dann um ihn?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Tut mir leid, alter Freund, aber das Projekt Ragnarök unterliegt strengster Geheimhaltung. Ich darf darüber nicht sprechen, selbst mit dir nicht."  
  
Lucius' Stimme war sehr selbstzufrieden, ebenso wie sein Gesichtsausdruck. Gerade, dass er sich noch bemühte, einen Hauch von Bedauern vorzutäuschen, um die Form zu wahren. Er war ja schon früher furchtbar arrogant gewesen, aber langsam wurde es wirklich unerträglich.  
  
Durch die Flammen des Kamins konnte Walden Macnair sehen, wie er sich gelangweilt in seinen Sessel zurücklehnte, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, und die Finger ineinander verschränkt, was vermutlich neben der Langeweile auch eine gewisse Abwehrhaltung ausdrückte. Aber er hatte ohnehin nicht erwartet, dass er seinen alten Freund aufs Glatteis führen konnte, dazu war Lucius zu gerissen. Er verplapperte sich nicht, selbst wenn es um weniger wichtige Dinge als dieses Geheimprojekt ging.  
  
Das beste würde jetzt sein, das Gespräch wieder auf ein unverfängliches Thema zurückzubringen, und sich dann zu verabschieden. Allzu viel hatten sie einander ohnehin nicht mehr zu sagen.  
  
Er hatte stark das Gefühl, dass Lucius sich von ihm zurückzog. Ob es wohl einen Sinn hatte, nach dem Grund zu fragen, oder sollte man schlafende Hunde lieber ruhen lassen?  
  
Doch seine Überlegungen wurden durch ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür unterbrochen, und noch bevor er 'Herein' sagen konnte, kam Tod in sein Büro gestürmt, in der Hand eine Schriftrolle. "Du hattest recht, Vater," keuchte er atemlos, "du hattest vollkommen recht, er ist in der Blood Legion! Es ist jemand von uns!"  
  
Fast hätte Macnair vor Wut über soviel Dummheit losgebrüllt, doch er beherrschte sich, und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war: "Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, Lucius," sagte er betont fröhlich, "die Pflicht ruft. Bis dann, und nochmals danke für die Einladung."  
  
"Ich wünsche dir gute Besserung," sagte Malfoy mit einem letzten mitleidigen Blick auf den Arm, den Macnair noch immer in der Schlinge trug. Da er den Rest der Nacht mit der verzweifelten Suche nach dem Verräter beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte der Anführer der Blood Legion noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, die Verletzung heilen zu lassen, die ihm der Pfeil zugefügt hatte. Malfoy hatte die Sache sehr bedauert, er wäre genauso wenig, wie Macnair jemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass jemand von der Phoenix Order das Geheimnis seiner Statue kennen würde. Es war ja eigentlich nur eine harmlose Spielerei, um Pfeile auf den Hirsch abzuschießen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dich bei deiner Besprechung gestört zu haben," sagte Tod sehr viel kleinlauter, als sein Vater aus dem Kamin trat. Ihm war wohl bewusst, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, wenn ihm auch nicht so ganz klar zu sein schien, welchen. "Aber es ist wirklich wichtig!" versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. "Du hattest angeordnet, dass wir dich sofort informieren sollen, falls wir etwas über den Verräter herausfinden."  
  
"Das mag gut und richtig sein, aber darum geht es nicht! Willst du verdammt noch mal, dass Lucius über alles Bescheid weiß? Wir reden hier immerhin über einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen, und ich bin für die Blood Legion verantwortlich. Durch deine Unachtsamkeit hast du uns möglicherweise in Verruf gebracht! Nicht genug damit, dass wegen eines albernen Frauenzimmers einen direkten Befehl missachtest, und deinen Posten verlässt, jetzt musst du auch noch überall herumplärren, dass wir ein faules Ei im Nest haben!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid," sagte Tod noch einmal. Am liebsten hätte er seinem Vater vorgehalten, dass dieser die Angreifer von der Phoenix Order hatte entkommen lassen, und somit den Mund nicht so voll nehmen bräuchte. Aber bei einer Debatte würde er mit Sicherheit den kürzeren ziehen.  
  
"Nun gut, pass in Zukunft besser auf." Macnair verzichtete darauf, Tod eine weitere Standpauke zu halten, er hatte ihn bereits gründlich zur Schnecke gemacht dafür, dass er Jason mit der Geisel allein gelassen hatte.  
  
Außerdem brannte er darauf, die Neuigkeit zu erfahren, auch wenn er bereits wusste, dass sie negativ ausfallen würde. "Also, was ist los? Wer ist es?"  
  
"Wie du befohlen hast, Vater, haben wir jede Eule abgefangen und überprüft, die heute nacht von hier weggeflogen ist. Alle von ihnen trugen vorschriftsmäßig das Dunkle Mal auf dem Flügel. Und alle trugen unterschriebene Nachrichten von ihren Besitzern. Alle bis auf eine!  
  
Stolz hob er die Pergamentrolle hoch, die er in Händen hielt, und reichte sie seinem Vater. "Wir haben hart daran gearbeitet, den magischen Verschlüsselungscode zu knacken, aber wie du siehst, ist es uns letztendlich gelungen."  
  
Sorgsam entrollte Macnair die Botschaft. Der Text war nur sehr kurz.  
  
.  
  
Lieber Snuffles,  
  
Katie ist auf Befehl von Pettigrew nach Azkaban gebracht worden, das ist alles, was ich weiß. Über eine mögliche Anklage oder Verurteilung konnte ich bisher nichts in Erfahrung bringen, aber ich bleibe dran.  
  
Diamond Wing  
  
.  
  
Dies war der Beweis. Dies war die Erklärung, warum die Blood Legion ständig das Ziel von Angriffen der Phoenix Order wurde. Er hatte vollkommen recht gehabt, mit seiner Vermutung.  
  
"Wie wir wissen, ist 'Snuffles' der Codename eines hochrangigen Mitglieds der Phoenix Order," beeilte sich Tod zu erklären. "Die Identität dieser Person ist bis dato noch unbekannt. 'Diamond Wing' hört sich ebenfalls nach einem solchen Codenamen an, aber dieser Name ist bisher noch nirgendwo aufgetaucht. Unsere Leute versuchen bereits in Erfahrung zu bringen, um wen es sich bei der Person namens Katie handelt."  
  
"Verdammt, Junge, das liegt doch auf der Hand! Sie ist mit diesem Wood zusammen, sie ist die Mutter seiner Tochter!"  
  
Macnair musste sich setzen, um sich zu beruhigen, schon wieder war er kurz davor, die Beherrschung mit Tod zu verlieren. Warum musste der Junge auch so verdammt stümperhaft arbeiten? Jetzt war der Verräter mit Sicherheit gewarnt, und würde keine weiteren Eulen losschicken. Dabei hatte er sich so bemüht, die Suche geheim zu halten.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Vater, ich habe die Aufgabe Jason und Michael übertragen." Offenbar war Tod die schlechte Laune seines Vaters nicht entgangen. "Du hattest ja angeordnet, dass ich das tun sollte, falls wir etwas finden."  
  
Macnair atmete erleichtert auf. Wenn sein Sohn auch nicht eigenständig denken konnte, so machte er die Dinge zumindest dann richtig, wenn er eindeutige Befehle erhielt, das war doch immerhin etwas. Nun blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass seine Brüder bei ihren Nachforschungen keinen Verdacht erregt hatten, und der Verräter bald weitere Eulen losschickte. Außerdem konnten sie die abgefangene Eule des Verräters fliegen lassen, und somit herausfinden, wem sie den Brief hätte bringen sollen.  
  
Nun würde er erst einmal seinen Arm heilen lassen, und sich dann anschließend für einige Stunden hinlegen. Nur gut, dass niemand wusste, wie knapp ihm die Rebellen wirklich entkommen waren. Das hätte sicher eine Menge Ärger mit sich ziehen können, sogar mit dem Meister selbst. Aber wenn er nun bald den Spion fangen würde, hatten seine Probleme ein Ende. Lucius würde es noch bereuen, ihn so früh aufgegeben zu haben.  
  
"Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Cho?" fragte er Tod. "Habt ihr euch wieder versöhnt?"  
  
"Nein." Tod biss die Zähne zusammen. "Sie hat mich verlassen. Sie sagt, sie will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben!"  
  
Er ballte die Fäuste. "Ich wird's ihr heimzahlen, der Schlampe, verlass dich drauf! Mich lässt man nicht so einfach sitzen! Du wirst schon sehen, Vater!"  
  
Macnair hörte ihm allerdings nicht zu, er war mit den Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders. Er schmiedete neue Pläne, um den Verräter zu fassen, und der Welt zu beweisen, dass der Stern von Grand Dragon Macnair ganz bestimmt nicht am Sinken war.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden war Oliver Wood in seinem Häuschen in Hogsmeade in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Die Nacht über, war er wach gelegen, und hatte über seine Situation nachgegrübelt.  
  
Aus dem Quidditchteam konnte er jetzt nicht mehr aussteigen, er hatte einen magischen Kontakt unterschrieben. Und Katie und Olivia hatte er auch nicht wirklich helfen können, sie waren noch immer in Gefahr.  
  
Wer wohl der Captain seines Quidditch Teams sein mochte? Mit Sicherheit ein Anhänger von Voldemort, sonst hätte er diese Aufgabe nicht übernommen.  
  
Er hatte einen wirren Traum, irgend etwas von haarigen Viechern mit glühenden Augen, die über sein Gesicht liefen. Das Schlimmste war, als er erwachte, waren die Viecher immer noch da. Zumindest eines, ein rotfelliges buschiges Etwas von Kater mit krummen Beinen, und einem zerknautschten Gesicht. Es hockte auf seinem Kopfkissen, und schlug ihm den Schwanz ins Gesicht.  
  
Er schreckte hoch. Draußen kreischten ein paar Krähen, und Sonnenstrahlen fielen herein. Offensichtlich hatte sich das Unwetter von letzter Nacht verzogen. Wie idyllisch! In diesem Haus hatte er mit Katie und Olivia leben wollen! Hier hatte er Katie vor einem dreiviertel Jahr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, als sie mit Olivia schwanger war. Katie hatte zunächst abgelehnt, weil sie sich noch nicht so fest binden wollte, aber es war trotzdem klar, dass sie beide zusammengehörten. Oder besser gesagt, sie drei. Aber mit dem Dunklen Lord als Herrscher brauchte man gar nicht erst über ein glückliches Familienleben nachdenken.  
  
Das Katzenvieh ließ ihn immer noch nicht in Ruhe. Es maunzte kläglich, und rieb seinen Kopf an Oliver's Armen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, begann Oliver ihm den Kopf zu kraulen, und fühlte plötzlich etwas Hartes zwischen seinen Fingern.  
  
Es war ein silbernes Namensschild am Halsband des Katers. 'Crookshanks' stand darauf. Und auf der Rückseite klebte ein winziger Zettel.  
  
.  
  
Hey Oliver,  
  
.  
  
ich bin's dein neuer Quidditch Captain. Wir sehen uns ja sowieso gleich, aber ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass unser Gespräch mit Sicherheit abgehört wird, also sag nichts Verdächtiges.  
  
War wohl sicher nicht der Traum deiner schlaflosen Nächte, für den hüstl Dunklen Lord Quidditch zu spielen, aber sieh's mal positiv, wir werden viel rumkommen, und sicher einiges an Informationen sammeln können.  
  
Die schlechte Nachricht: Katie ist leider noch in großer Gefahr, sie ist nach Azkaban gebracht worden. Die gute Nachricht: Olivia wurde von Harry Potter und seinen Leuten befreit, sie haben sie mit in ihr Versteck genommen.  
  
P.S. Diese Nachricht wird sich in einigen Sekunden selbst zerstören (g so was wollt' ich schon immer mal schreiben.)  
  
P.P.S. Lions for the Cup  
  
.  
  
Er überflog den Zettel mehrere Male, vollkommen fassungslos. Dies war endlich seine Chance, sich dem Widerstand anzuschließen, und gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen. Vielleicht stand diese Person sogar in Verbindung mit der Phoenix Order selbst.  
  
Es stand keine Unterschrift unter dem Brief, aber es musste jemand sein, der ihn sehr gut kannte, sonst würde er ihm nicht so rückhaltlos vertrauen. 'Lions for the Cup' - es musste jemand vom ehemaligen Gryffindor Team sein.  
  
Der Zettel zerbarst in seiner Hand, und schwarzer Ruß wehte ihm ins Gesicht. Im selben Moment hörte er, wie unten im Wohnzimmer das Kaminfeuer laut zu knistern begann.  
  
Hastig warf er eine Robe über, und lief nach unten. Eine Gestalt trat aus dem Kamin, die Gestalt einer hochgewachsenen jungen Frau mit schwarzer Hautfarbe, und einer langen dunklen Mähne.  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Schön, dich wiederzusehen, Angelina!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Der Morgen war noch jung, die Geschäfte in Diagon Alley hatte eben erst aufgemacht. Lord Anthony Goyle befand sich der Suche nach einem passenden Weihnachtsgeschenk für seinen Freund Lord Lucius Malfoy. Gestern Nacht hatte er, wie alle Mitglieder des Dunklen Rates die Einladung zum Weihnachtsball erhalten, und obwohl noch über einen Monat Zeit war, konnte man sich ja schon mal auf die Suche machen.  
  
Als er in die Nocturn Alley einbog, wäre er ums Haar mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. "Verzeiht, Great Titan Goyle," hauchte eine Mädchenstimme. "Es war meine Schuld, ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet."  
  
Vor ihm stand die zweifellos schönste Frau, der er jemals begegnet war. Ein Gesicht wie eine Porzellanpuppe, wunderschönes blauschwarz schimmerndes Haar, Mandelaugen, und eine Figur, die einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ. Die ganze liebliche Erscheinung mochte höchstens zwanzig Jahre zählen, und hatte etwas Überirdisches an sich - keine Frage, dieses Wesen war eine Göttin.  
  
Seit dem Tod seiner Frau vor mehr als zehn Jahren, hatte kein weibliches Wesen mehr sein Flehen erhört, doch das hatte Lord Anthony Goyle noch nie daran gehindert, sich für unwiderstehlich zu halten. "Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, junge Dame," säuselte er mit einer tollpatschigen Verbeugung. "Darf ich Sie auf den Schrecken hin zu einem Drink einladen?"  
  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre, Great Titan Goyle." Verschämt schlug sie die langen Wimpern nieder, und eine hauchzarte Röte überflog ihr zierliches Gesicht.  
  
"Aber ich bitte Sie, meine Liebe, warum so förmlich? Nennen Sie mich doch einfach....Tony."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sie hatte gehofft, Colin am Wasserfall zu treffen, aber er war nicht da. Zum ersten Mal saß sie alleine auf dem Felsen, blickte in die tosende Flut hinunter, und hing ihren Gedanken nach.  
  
Es war keine vierundzwanzig Stunden her, dass sie zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war, und doch kam es ihr vor, wie Äonen. Zuviel war seitdem geschehen, sie war in die Welt hinausgeflogen, und hatte ihren ersten Blick auf den furchtbaren Krieg geworfen, der draußen wütete. Und ihr Wille, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen war, wenn möglich, noch stärker geworden. Sie liebte Harry nach wie vor, doch es ging ihr nicht mehr so sehr darum, ihn zu beeindrucken. Sie kämpfte nicht für seine Anerkennung, sie kämpfte für die vielen Menschen, deren Leben in Gefahr war. Sie zu retten, war das Allerwichtigste, wichtiger als ihr eigenes kleines Glück es jemals sein konnte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ginny? Du hast gestern eine Menge erlebt, war vielleicht ein bisschen viel für den ersten Auftrag."  
  
Harry stand hinter ihr, sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht kommen hören. Dabei musste er gerade die Felsen hochgeklettert sein.  
  
"Ich bin okay," entgegnete sie fast automatisch. "Vielleicht solltest du lieber mit Colin reden, ihm scheint's nicht so gut zu gehen. Ich hatte leider noch keine Gelegenheit, ihn zu fragen, was mit ihm los ist. Irgendwie glaub' ich, er weicht mir aus."  
  
Harry setzte sich neben sie auf den Felsen. "Ich vermute eher, er schläft noch. Wir haben uns gestern Nacht noch lange und ausführlich unterhalten."  
  
"Oh! Dann war das vielleicht der Grund, warum er gestern so fertig war. Warst du sauer auf ihn? Du musst wissen," sie wurde ein wenig verlegen, "er nimmt sich alles sehr zu Herzen, was du sagst, weil.....weil deine Meinung für ihn wichtig ist. Deswegen macht ihn das wirklich unglücklich, wenn du auf ihn sauer bist. Du solltest nicht zu hart mit ihm sein, er ist wirklich ein lieber Kerl, auch wenn er sich manchmal ein bisschen...na ja, dumm aufführt. Das machen Jungs manchmal, gerade wenn sie verliebt sind."  
  
"Brauchst du mir nicht zu erzählen, ich bin ein Junge." Obwohl er immer noch lächelte, hatten seine Augen einen merkwürdig traurigen Ausdruck angenommen. "Aber es geht nicht um einen persönlichen Streit zwischen mir und Colin, sondern darum, dass er sich bei unserer Mission nicht an den vereinbarten Plan gehalten hat. Ich hab' ihm erklärt, dass er dadurch uns, sich selbst, und vor allen Dingen die kleine Olivia unnötig in Gefahr gebracht hat. Mag sein, dass ihm meine Kritik nicht besonders gefallen hat. Aber ich muss mich auf die Leute verlassen können, wir müssen uns alle aufeinander verlassen können. Da kann man nicht einfach den Helden spielen, und alle Vereinbarungen über den Haufen werfen."  
  
"Aber manchmal funktionieren die Pläne nicht wie besprochen, und dann muss man improvisieren," protestierte Ginny.  
  
"Ja allerdings. Aber jemand, der erst neu dabei ist, kann vielleicht noch nicht voraussehen, welche Konsequenzen seine Handlungen haben, und sollte sich deshalb an die Absprachen halten. In diesem besonderen Fall sollte Colin in die Hütte laufen, und das Kind holen, während wir einen Schutzschild auf ihn legen, und Jason Macnair in Schach halten würden.  
  
Stattdessen hat er versucht, allein gegen Macnair zu kämpfen, und uns in der engen Tür den Weg blockiert. Macnair hat natürlich die Zeit genutzt, Olivia zu holen, um sie als Geisel zu benutzen, und ums Haar hätten wir es nicht geschafft, sie zu befreien.  
  
Außerdem haben wir durch Colin's 'Eigeninitiative' jede Menge Zeit verloren, und sind zu allem Übel noch Grand Dragon Macnair begegnet, der die Umgebung der Hütte untersucht hat. Dafür kann Colin natürlich nichts, aber solche Folgen können unbedachte Handlungen haben. Deshalb können wir sie uns absolut nicht leisten!"  
  
"Harry, du hast ja recht. Aber er wird bestimmt nie, nie wieder so etwas tun," nahm Ginny Colin in Schutz. "Mit Sicherheit hat er seine Lektion gelernt."  
  
"Es ist immer gut, wenn jemand Freunde hat, die sich für ihn stark machen." Diesmal wirkte sein Lächeln fast fröhlich.  
  
Sie errötete leicht über das Kompliment, als er weiterredete. "Aber ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir über Colin zu sprechen. Ich bin hier, weil du mir eine Frage gestellt hast, und ich dir eine Antwort geben möchte. Ja, es ist schon einmal passiert. Einige Hogwarts Schüler haben sich gegen Voldemort aufgelehnt, und als sie geschnappt, und ihre Seelen den Dementoren überlassen wurden, hat Snape nichts unternommen, um sie zu retten. Deshalb hab' ich eine so ungeheure Wut auf ihn, und kann ihm nicht mehr vertrauen."  
  
Ginny sah ihn fassungslos an. "Aber wie?....ich meine, wir sind doch alle hier? In Sicherheit!"  
  
"Nicht alle," entgegnete Harry bitter. "Wenn Snape die restlichen Schüler in Sicherheit gebracht hätte, anstatt sie Voldemort zu überlassen, wäre es gar nicht erst passiert.  
  
"Du meinst, es waren Slytherins?" rief Ginny aufgeregt. "Slytherins, die gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen? Deshalb nimmst du sie immer in Schutz! Harry, jetzt begreif ich's endlich! Aber warum hast du nie darüber geredet? Wenn du das den anderen erzählt hättest, würde sich keiner mehr darüber lustig machen, bestimmt nicht!"  
  
"Ach ja? Wir alle wissen, was Voldemort Menschen antut, selbst Kindern, was hilft es, wenn man ein paar mehr Horrorgeschichten erzählt? Spielt es eine Rolle, ob es Slytherins, Gryffindors, Muggles, oder am Ende Zentauren sind, die ihm zum Opfer fallen? Niemand ist vor seiner Grausamkeit sicher!"  
  
Ginny antwortete nicht. Mit einmal fiel die ganze Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Situation auf sie nieder, wie ein gewaltiger Felsbrocken. Was konnten ein paar Kinder und Jugendliche schon ausrichten?  
  
Was konnte sie schon ausrichten?  
  
Sie wollte nicht weinen! Vor Harry Schwäche zu zeigen, war das letzte, was sie wollte. Gerade jetzt, wo er sie endlich als eigenständige Person ansah, und nicht mehr nur als Ron's dumme kleine Schwester. Wenn sie jetzt nicht stark sein konnte, wie sollte er sich dann überhaupt noch auf sie verlassen können?  
  
Und wenn er sich nicht auf sie verlassen konnte, wie sollte er sie dann jemals lieben?  
  
Aber die Tränen kamen, und sie konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten. Sie sammelten sich in ihren Augen, perlten ihre Wimpern entlang, huschten wie böse kleine Gnome ihre Wangen hinunter. Es waren Tränen, der Enttäuschung, Tränen der Verzweiflung, und vor allen Dingen, Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
  
Harry redete nicht auf sie ein, er legte nur stumm einen Arm um sie, und sie war ihm dankbar dafür. Irgendwie tat es gut, alles rauszulassen, aber dann....aber dann, warum konnte sie nicht wie Hermione sein? So stark und so vernünftig. Jemand, der immer die Ruhe bewahrte, selbst in den schwierigsten Situationen.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Meinst du, wir beide, ich meine, du und ich, werden jemals etwas anderes sein, als Freunde?"  
  
Sie sah ihn nicht dabei, sie starrte fassungslos ins Wasser, und konnte nicht begreifen, wie sie ihn überhaupt so etwas hatte fragen können. Sicher, er würde sich nicht über sie lustig machen, er würde nicht gemein zu ihr sein, er würde alles tun, um sie nicht zu verletzen, egal wie seine Antwort ausfiel. Dafür kannte sie ihn gut genug.  
  
Aber er würde sich im Stillen fragen, wie sie es überhaupt wagen konnte, in einer solchen Situation an Beziehungskram zu denken. Wie jemand überhaupt auf diese Idee kommen konnte, in einer solchen Welt, einer Welt aus Dunkelheit und Scherben.  
  
"Es tut mir leid," sagte er schlicht. "Ich schätze dich sehr, aber es ist nicht dasselbe. Ich sehe dich als enge Freundin, und als eine tapfere junge Frau, die noch Großes erreichen, und viele Menschenleben retten wird. Das ist meine ehrliche Meinung, ich sag' das jetzt nicht, um dich zu trösten.  
  
Aber ich empfinde für dich nicht dasselbe, wie du für mich, und werde es auch niemals tun. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte wenigstens die richtigen Worte finden, um dir nicht zu weh zu tun, denn das hast du nicht verdient, Ginny. Du verdienst es, glücklich zu sein. Aber mehr als meine Freundschaft kann ich dir leider nicht anbieten."  
  
Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie fragte: "Gibt es...gibt es da jemanden? Ich meine, in deinem Leben?  
  
Sie wusste, dass es eine sehr persönliche Frage war, und sie glaubte nicht, dass er darauf antworten würde. Er würde nicht über die geheimnisvolle Person sprechen wollen, die irgendwo da draußen war.  
  
Zu ihrer Überraschung, nickte er. "Ja."  
  
Er sagte nichts weiter, und sie hütete sich, weiter zu fragen. Sie spürte, dass er ihr soeben ein ganz besonderes Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, und sie würde sich hüten, es in irgendeiner Form zu missbrauchen. "Laß mich jetzt bitte ein bisschen alleine," bat sie. "Ich muss jetzt einfach mal für mich sein."  
  
Er drückte sie kurz an sich, dann stand er auf, und begann die Felsen hinunterzuklettern. Sie sah ihm nach, sah, wie seine schlanke Gestalt sich weiter, immer weiter von ihr entfernte, und unterdrückte den Wunsch aufzuspringen, und ihm hinterher zu rennen. Sie musste ihn gehen lassen, auch wenn es weh tat. Auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als ob ihr Herz in zwei Teile gerissen wurde, und er ein Stück davon mitnahm.  
  
In diesem Moment glaubte sie nicht, dass es jemals wieder heilen würde. Sie wusste nur, dass es niemals einem anderen Jungen gehören würde, das war so sicher, wie der Wandel des Mondes.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
.  
  
Dark night, nothing to see,  
  
Invisible hand in front of me.  
  
Scared to death there's someone near,  
  
Scared to move but you can't stay here.  
  
.  
  
You know me, evil eye!  
  
You know me, prepare to die!  
  
You know me, the snakebite kiss!  
  
Devil's grip, the Iron Fist!  
  
.  
  
extra Extra EXTRA!!!!  
  
der mond ist aufgegangen  
  
die goldnen sternlein prangen  
  
wie geht's weiter?  
  
weiß nicht. was soll das überhaupt, george  
  
na ja, ich dachte, es wäre schön poetisch  
  
wo das ende von diesem teil doch so schnüff ist  
  
sniff  
  
arme ginny  
  
vielleicht verliebt sie sich jetzt in den mond, wer wei  
  
mondlicht, sieh hinauf in das mondlicht, lalala  
  
hab den text vergessen  
  
hör doch endlich mal auf zu singen  
  
gugg dir lieber unsere leserbriefe an.  
  
da will eine wissen, und zwar die neca aus pingelpingelland  
  
warum draco nicht mehr machen tut, außer in nassen Hemden rumrennen und gut aussehen  
  
yo, frettchen an die macht!  
  
puff the magic dragon lalalala  
  
und da gibt's den mann-bin-ich-zu-stoned aus grasland  
  
der liest immer fleißig unsere backround infos  
  
na hoffentlich, du kiffmaus  
  
und dann wollte uns hihi aus hihihöstereich  
  
noch mitteilen, dass sie unsere story ganz einfach hihihimmlisch findet  
  
okay is yama's story, nich unsere, aber wir kassieren das lob trotzdem gerne  
  
high hoh high hoh - wir sind vergnügt und froh da kann der stoned gleich mitsingen, ganz besonders den teil mit dem high  
  
und wen hammer da noch in den briefen rumwühl  
  
die fuma14 aus ich-mag-marcus-lieber-als-draco-land  
  
die will, dass ron und hermione sich endlich kriegen  
  
hätten sie sich ja auch beinahe, wenn der böse harry die knutscherei nicht verhindert hätte  
  
vielleicht im nächsten teil  
  
feelings - nothing more than feelings  
  
und mono aus verdammt-wer-ist-toto-land  
  
die karawane zieht weiter, der sultan hat durst, der sultan hat duhuhuhurst  
  
was wollte mono?  
  
we're out to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz  
  
.  
  
du sollst aufhören zu singen, und unseren zuhörern erzählen, was in der nächsten folge passiert!  
  
ich soll aufhören zu singen, und unseren zuhörern erzählen, was in der nächsten folge passiert?  
  
du sollst aufhören zu singen, und unseren zuhörern erzählen, was in der nächsten folge passiert!  
  
.  
  
In der nächsten Folge treffen wir auf den tapfersten, mutigsten, unbesiegbarsten Helden der magischen Welt, unermüdlich in seinem Krampf gegen das Böse.  
  
sir cadogan und das fette pony?  
  
Schlimmer! Was er alles gemacht hat, (oder besser nicht gemacht hat) das können wir euch jetzt nicht erzählen, dafür ist die Sendezeit zu kurz. Ihr könnt es aber alles in seinen Büchern nachlesen.  
  
Jedenfalls versucht unser Held sich an magischen Artefakten, und lässt dabei einen mächtigen, mächtigen Zauber auf unsere arme magische Welt los, nämlich die Goldene Note.  
  
Und was die Goldene Note so alles anrichten kann, davon können euch Sailor Moon, Nadia, Weiß und Schwarz, und überhaupt jeder Anime Chara,  
  
aber auch bibi blocksberg, die ritter der kokosnuss und xena, und buffy (irgendwann nächsten, oder übernächsten mittwoch)  
  
ein Lied singen  
  
und ich will doch nur sihingen  
  
halt die klappe  
  
Also schaltet wieder rein zu  
  
Und singt kräftig mit bei  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 9: Love is Song that never ends  
  
.  
  
freuet euch, liebe gemeinde auf die letzte happy happy joy joy folge, bevor alles den bach runtergeht  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus 


	18. 09 Love is a Song that never ends A

in der letzten folge

in der letzten folge hatten colin und ginny ihr erstes mal

nein, nicht das, was ihr denkt

In der letzten Folge durften Colin und Ginny zum ersten Mal mit auf Achse, und haben so einiges erlebt. Colin war mit Harry und Co. die Tochter von Oliver Wood retten, und Ginny.....

..hat was mitgekriegt, worum alle shonen ai fans sie kräftig beneiden werden

und Ginny hat eine Unterhaltung belauscht.

unterhaltung? ach so nennt man das neuerdings!

Jedenfalls hat Harry wieder die Welt gerettet, und alle fiesiglichen Pläne von Lord Ewald sind den Bach runtergegangen. Das arme kleine Toto-chan wurde verlassen und gegen Lord Dönaspieß ausgetauscht und alle Welt fragt sich....

Diamond wing! Diamond wing! Who the Hell is Diamond Wing?

ey, fred!

ja, george?

was hat lord luschiwusch eigentlich für ein problem mit hirschen?

frag mich doch nich, muss vor unserer zeit gewesen sein

vielleicht kommt's ja in diesem teil raus, wer weiß?

.

Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir, gehört der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung)

Disclaimer: Alle in diesem Teil verwendeten Songs gehören ihre Bands, Plattenfirmen, Producern, oder wem auch immer. Nur die Texte sind meine. Copyright by Yamato

Autor: Yamato Draco4gmx.de   

Titel:  Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 9: Love is a Song that never ends

Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses – Teil 9: Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Wort

Altersfreigabe:  PG 13, oder FSK 12 -  kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen

Spoiler:  Alle vier bisher erschienenen Bücher

Summary:  Fred und George fragen, die wissen Bescheid

Warning: Shonen Ai Warning, Shojo Ai Warning, Het Warning, Death Warning und der ganze Krempel.

Fortsetzung: Teil 9 (von 13)  Feedback:  Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de  

**.**

**.**

Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,

Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;

Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,

Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.

.

Nicht Furcht vor schlimmsten Unrecht mich beschwert,Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.

.

Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!

.

Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?Falsch könntst du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt  
  
****

**.**

**.**

Amicus Draconis  
  
.  
  
.  
  
First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 09: Love is a Song that never ends  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hierher, Gildy Schätzchen! Hier steht die Kamera!" flötete Rita Skeeter und wedelte mit ihrer von protzigen Ringen übersäten Hand. Zwar wollten die roten und violetten Steine so gar nicht zu den giftgrün lackierten Fingernägeln passen, dafür passten sie ausgezeichnet zu Rita's neuer Haarfarbe, Dark Cherry.

"Bitte, mein Mäuschen, können wir das Bild nicht aus einem anderen Winkel aufnehmen?" Gilderoy Lockhart verzog das Gesicht zu einer Schnute. "Wenn die Sonne ein bisschen schräger einfallen würde, dann würde das Licht in meinen Haaren flimmern, und das würde die... äh...herbstliche Stimmung besser zum Ausdruck bringen."

Auch Gilderoy hatte die Haarfarbe gewechselt, allerdings nur vorübergehend. Kastanienbraun machte sich gut auf herbstlichen Bildern, fand seine Stylistin, das einzig Störende war, dass sie bereits Ende November hatten, und die Stage und Set Crew darum seit einer halbe Stunde beschäftigt waren, immer wieder bunte Blätter auf die Bäume hochzuhexen, damit das Ambiente stimmte. Und es musste alles perfekt sein, schließlich war dies der erste Bericht über ihn, seit der Wende. Er sollte aufs Titelblatt der ersten Ausgabe der "Witch Weekly", die in der nächsten Woche erscheinen würde, zusammen mit einem Bericht über sein neues Buch 'Dreams of Me'.

Endlich, endlich würde es wieder Zeitschriften geben! Lange genug hatte es ja gedauert!

Träumerisch blickte Gilderoy hinauf in den azurblauen Himmel. Es war natürlich nur ein magischer Farbeffekt, und der tatsächliche Himmel war aschgrau und miefig, aber wen störte das, solange die Aufnahme stimmte? Seit Mai gab es keine Zeitungen, und Zeitschriften mehr, dass hieß ein halbes Jahr ohne  Pressetermine, Interviews, und ohne dass ihm von irgendwoher sein Bild entgegenlächelte, außer natürlich daheim in seinen vielen Spiegeln. Noch nicht einmal ein neues Buch konnte er veröffentlichen, denn seine Managerin hielt es nicht für werbewirksam, in einer Zeit, da die Dunkle Magie an der Macht war, mit Siegen über düstere Kreaturen zu prahlen.

Und dann hatte seine langjährige Freundin, und zeitweilige Feindin, Rita Skeeter einen brillanten Einfall, so brillant, dass er fast schon von ihm selbst hätte stammen können: Sie würden einen Gilderoy Lockhart Photoband herausbringen! Mit Aufnahmen von ihm in diversen Roben, Posen, und vor diversen Hintergründen. Gegen ein Buch, das nur aus Bildern bestand, konnte noch nicht einmal die hohe Obrigkeit etwas einzuwenden haben.

Hatte sie auch nicht. Doris Crockford, die vom Dunklen Rat eingesetzte Verantwortliche für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit (das klang doch gleich viel werbewirksamer als Zensur, fand Gilderoy) hatte ihnen vor zwei Monaten das OK gegeben. Seit September waren sie nun schon auf der Suche nach geeigneten Motiven, die seine Schönheit zur Geltung bringen würde. Rita, mit ihren Pressekontakten  würde sich dabei um das Marketing kümmern. Sie hatte bereits dafür gesorgt, dass ihr in den Erstausgaben der neu erscheinenden Zeitschriften genügend Platz für Artikel zu Verfügung stehen würde. Das war nicht weiter schwer gewesen, es gab ohnehin nicht viel, worüber man schreiben durfte. Politik war und blieb natürlich ein Tabuthema.

Das zweite große Pressethema, nach seinem Photoband, war der Wiederaufbau der britischen Quidditch Nationalmannschaft. Rita hatte diesbezüglich bereits ein Interview mit Captain Angelina Johnson geführt – und erfolgreich verhindert, dass dieser Quidditch Krempel ihn von der Titelseite verdrängte. Zum Glück, denn es wäre entsetzlich unfair gewesen, den armen Lesern auch nur eine der wunderbaren Aufnahmen vom wunderbaren Gilderoy Lockhart vorzuenthalten. Gerade jetzt, wo irgendwelche komischen Rebellen ihnen das Leben schwer machten, brauchten diese armen Leutchen doch etwas zum Träumen.

Und was gab es Besseres zum Träumen, als wunderbare Aufnahmen vom wunderbaren Gilderoy Lockhart? Deswegen hieß das Buch ja 'Dreams of Me'.

Die Erinnerung an diesen wunderbaren Einfall, und überhaupt, der Gedanke an seinen unübertrefflichen Humor, brachten Lockhart zum Lachen. Er schlug sich brüllend auf die Schenkel, gerade, als seine Photographin den Auslöser drückte, was dem ansonsten wirklich romantisch-herbstlichen Bild eine etwas tölpelhafte Note verlieh. Aber zum Glück für die Stage und Set Crew, fiel ihm das nicht weiter auf, und so mussten sie sich nicht die Arbeit machen, die künstlichen Blätter ein fünftes oder sechstes Mal zurück auf die Bäume zu hexen.

Lockhart's durch magische Kontaktlinsen melancholisch-herbstlich tiefbraun gefärbte Augen wandten sich bereits wieder nach links und rechts, auf der Suche nach dem nächsten geeigneten Hintergrund, der seine Schönheit zur Geltung bringen konnte. Der sanft abfallende Berghang, an dem sie sich befanden, war voll davon, moosgrüne Wiesen, auf denen er sich mit aufgeknöpftem Hemd räkeln konnte, verwitterte Felsen, auf denen er mit sinnlichem Denkerblick sitzen konnte, und...na ja...die Bäume, aber die hatten ihren Zweck schon erfüllt.

"Ach Schätzchen," zwitscherte Rita, "was hältst du von einer Aufnahme an diesem zauberhaften kleinen Bächlein? Und nun liebe Leserinnen und Leser," diktierte sie ihrem magischen Quill, der fleißig mitschrieb, "wird Gilderoy Lockhart, der Naturfreund, eine Forelle streicheln...."

"Ich denke nicht, Rita." Bei dem Gedanken seine frisch manikürten Fingernägel dem eisigen Gebirgswasser aussetzen zu müssen, wurde Gilderoy schlecht. Nein, für das Photo auf der letzten Seite seines Buches wollte er etwas ganz Besonderes. Gilderoy Lockhart, auf zu neuen Taten. Gilderoy Lockhart, der...Gipfelstürmer!

"Gipfelstürmer!" schrie er und wedelte mit den Armen. "Fabelhaft! Packt sofort den ganzen Krempel zusammen, wir Apparieren auf den Gipfel. Das wird eine wunderbare Aufnahme! Ich, auf dem Gipfel, der Wind in meinem Haar, das Himmelsblau!"

Die Stage und Set Crew stöhnte bei dem Gedanken, wie viel Arbeit es kosten würde, den geeigneten Wind herbeizuhexen, der Lockhart's Haare im richtigen Tempo flattern ließ, ohne seine Frisur zu ruinieren, und wie aufwendig es sein würde, den ganzen Hintergrund eines beweglichen Bildes im geeigneten Himmelsblau einzufärben. Eine der Verantwortlichen Apparierte hinunter ins Tal, um frisches Blaupulver für Himmelsblau zu holen, eine weitere flog per Besen zum Gipfel, um einen geeigneten Ort zu finden, an dem eine Gruppe von dreißig Leuten Apparieren konnte. Die Kostümcrew packte Lockhart's Roben zusammen, die Stage und Set Crew die restlichen Blätter, die Coiffeuse färbte ihn wieder honigblond, die Visagistin hexte seine Augen blau, (passte besser zum himmelsblauen Hintergrund, fand die Stylistin) und seine zeitweilige Managerin und Presseagentin, Rita, diese schreckliche Person, rannte überall herum, und machte sich unnötig wichtig.

Als sie eine Dreiviertelstunde später den Gipfel erreicht hatten, war das schönste Morgenlicht bereits verschenkt, und Lockhart entschied sich dafür, die Aufnahme doch lieber auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben.

"Schätzchen," zwitscherte Rita. Lockhart stöhnte, was kam denn jetzt wieder für ein alberner Einfall. "Wir müssen das Bild aber jetzt machen, sonst kann das Buch nicht rechtzeitig erscheinen, und wir müssen den Bericht in die zweite Ausgabe verschieben."

"Rita, Herzchen, wir können die erste Ausgabe doch einfach eine Woche später herausbringen, was macht das schon," winkte Gilderoy ab. Sein letztes Photo würde er sich doch nicht von solch trivialen Dingen, wie Redaktionsschlüssen verderben lassen, was bildete sie sich denn ein, die blöde Kuh? Das war doch zum....

"Stell dich hierhin, Schnurzelchen, die gute Rita macht das schon! Ja, genau hier, vor die Felswand. Lächeln, wunderbar! Wunderbar, du siehst zum Verlieben aus, Zoom etwas näher ran, Nikola, ich will diesen Denkerblick! Gilderoy gib mir deinen Denkerblick. Mara, wirf etwas Blaupulver in den Himmel, nur für alle Fälle...Gestorben!"

Und damit war die letzte Aufnahme im Kasten. Gilderoy Lockhart lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Felswand – und musste wohl mit etwas in Berührung gekommen sein, denn plötzlich gab die Felswand hinter ihm nach, und er stürzte ins Dunkel. Genauer gesagt, Gesicht voran, in eine tiefe schlammige Pfütze, die sich hinter der Felswand verborgen hatte.

"Oh. Mein. Gott. Rita!" heulte Gilderoy aus der Schlammpfütze und hob seine Hände mit den ruinierten Fingernägeln. Er bot einen erbärmlichen Anblick, Dreck tropfte aus seinen Haaren und Roben, sein Gesicht war von brauner Erde überzogen. Nur seine unnatürlich leuchtend blauen Augen, inmitten all dieses Schlamms erinnerten an einen billigen Terence Hill Verschnitt.

"Oh. Mein. Gott!" keifte Rita zurück, "aber das ist doch nicht möglich, das ist doch..." Sie kam auf ihn zugeschossen, er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus – und bekam ihren Absatz ins Gesicht. Anstatt ihm aufzuhelfen, war sie mit ihren hochhackigen Pumps auf ihn getreten, um ans andere Ende der Schlammpfütze zu gelangen, ohne sich schmutzig zu machen.

Mit ihren spitzen Fingernägeln fuhr sie die Umrisse der krummen kleinen Tür nach, die sich in der dahinterliegenden Wand befand. "Ist es das, was ich denke," kreischte sie atemlos, "das wird eine Weltsensation! Nikola, komm, und bring die Kamera mit! Liz, die Lampe mit dem Goldschein! Cass, ich will Lichteffekte, am besten ein Sternenregen, Mara und Chisako, ihr macht den Boden sauber," sie warf einen Blick auf den Schlamm, und den darin liegenden verzweifelten Lockhart, "diesen Dreck können wir hier nicht brauchen!"

"Was?" fragte Cassjopaya erschrocken, als sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab die Höhle betrat. "Was für eine Weltsensation?"

"Das, was der Imperial Wizard und sein Dunkler Rat schon seit ihrer Machtergreifung suchen," flüsterte Rita, und ihre Augen glänzten. "Dumbledore's geheimes Versteck! Hier drin," sie klopfte gegen den Fels, "befinden sich all die magischen Gegenstände, die letzten Mai aus Hogwarts verschwunden sind. Zum Beispiel die Feuerfeder, welche die Namen aller Hexen und Zauberer gleich nach ihrer Geburt aufschreibt. Oder die verschwundenen Time Turners des Ministeriums. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, ist dies sogar der Eingang zum Versteck der Rebellen. Und wir haben ihn gefunden!"

Ihre Hände umrundeten das Symbol eines winzigen Vogels, den ihr Kennerblick sofort als Phoenix erkannt hatte. "Das gibt die Jahrhundertstory! Alle Zeitungen werden sich drum reißen! Der Dunkle Lord wird vor Freude im Dreieck springen, und ich kriege die alleinigen Rechte an allen politischen Events. Vielleicht sogar ein Interview mit ihm selbst, das wär doch was. Mylord, wolltet Ihr immer schon in die Politik gehen, oder habt Ihr das nur getan, weil die Universität Wien euch nicht als Kunststudent akzeptieren wollte?"

Sie wollte gerade auf den Phoenix drücken, als Chisako vorsichtig fragte. "Aber ist das nicht gefährlich, das Versteck so einfach aufzumachen? Ich meine, Dumbledore hat es sicher mit mächtiger Magie geschützt."

"Gutes Argument." Rita überlegte, hätte sich ums Haar einen Fingernagel abgebissen, doch dann hellte sich ihre Miene auf. "Gilderoy, mein Purzelchen, du wolltest doch schon immer mal etwas wirklich Bedeutendes tun..."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, und drückte damit gegen den Phoenix. Das Symbol begann zu leuchten, und goldenes Licht durchflutete den Raum. Alle hielten den Atem an, nur das Klicken der Kamera durchbrach die Stille.

Scene I. Magical Me

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsongs: 'The Warrior's Prayer' und 'Blood of the Kings' by Manowar)

Goldenes Licht durchflutet immer noch die Höhle, es leuchtet, strahlt, glitzert, was immer Licht halt so tut, um eine passende Atmosphäre zu fabrizieren. Das Licht taucht alle in seinen goldenen Glanz (nein, das hatten wir schon) und es wechselt das Tempus dieser Geschichte mal eben vom Präteritum ins Präsens, das ist ein literarisches Stilmittel um den Effekt einer Traumsequenz zu erzeugen (das hatten wir bis jetzt noch nicht)

Rita (bettelnd): Gilderoy, erzähl' mir eine Geschichte!

Lockhart (tut so, als ob sie ihn überreden müsse): Allright, hol eines meiner Bücher!

Rita (protestierend): Nein, nein, nicht eine von denen! Eine wahre Geschichte!

Lockhart (zweifelnd): Eine... äh wahre Geschichte?"

Rita: Erzähl mir etwas über dich!

Lockhart (strahlend): Well, then

Lockhart steht mit prophetisch erhobenen Armen und wehenden Roben vor der Mädchenschar, umgeben vom Glanz, nun wieder sauber und strahlend schön ( na darüber lässt sich streiten). Seine Augen leuchten, ein verzücktes Lächeln schwebt über sein Gesicht, und in den Händen hält er das Etwas, von dem die Erleuchtung ausgeht.

Ein kleines goldenes Etwas ist es, und in seinen Armen verwandelt es sich in ein großes goldenes Etwas, nämlich in eine E-Gitarre.

E-Gitarre: Schrumm, schrumm, schrumm, schrumm schrumm

Lockhart (bangt seine güldenen Locken) Wow! Wow!

Er lächelt eins der Mädchen an, sie fällt in Ohnmacht, und landet in der Schlammpfütze (das war bestimmt eine Metallerin, die es nicht verkraftet hat, dass Gilderoy Lockhart einen Manowar Song so entweiht.)

E-Gitarre: Schrumm schrumm schrumm schrumm schrumm

Lockhart (wendet die Augen gen Himmel) Wow! Wow!

Jetzt kommt die Stelle, wo der Chor einsetzt, und die E-Gitarre begleitet.

Mädchenchor (salbungsvoll und so richtig theatralisch): Oooohhhh Ooohhhh Oooohhhh Oooohhh

Als die Musik anfängt, schneller zu werden, hüpft Lockhart mit ein paar wilden Sätzen über die Schlammpfütze, und marschiert headbangend und e-guitarrenwedelnd durch den Eingang der Höhle nach draußen. Die Mädchen bilden zunächst eine Gasse, die er durchschreiten kann, stehen links und rechts Spalier, aber sobald er vorbei ist rücken sie nach, kreischen, und wedeln mit den Armen. In der Naheinstellung sehen wir tief bewegte und verzückte Gesichter, einige weinen.

Während der ersten Strophe stapft Lockhart, verfolgt von einer kreischenden Mädchenschar den Berg hinunter, und grölt grinsend in die Kamera. Immer wieder mal kommt von hinten ein Stofftier, Slip, oder BH angeflogen, und er muss sich ducken, dass er es nicht abkriegt.

Lockhart: Schwestern, ich bin euer Retter

In der Not,

Ich beschütz' euch vor Gefahr,

Dem sicheren Tod.

Ich bin bei euch,

Mein starker Arm gibt euch Halt,

Wenn ihr bei meinem An-Blick

In Ohnmacht fallt.

Inmitten der Berglandschaft, auf der grünen grünen Alm, steht plötzlich eine gewaltige Bühne mit bunt flackernden Lichtern. Eine Band aus Gartengnomen wuselt darauf herum, und spielt die Musik, die wir hier die ganze Zeit hören. Lockhart schwingt sich auf die Bühne, haut erst mal mit einem Swish seines Umhangs einen der Gnome um, der sich ängstlich hinter dem Schlagzeug verkriecht, und beginnt dann, wie wild auf der Bühne herumzujumpen. Am Ende des Refrains will er ins Publikum springen, aber die Mädchen weichen mit ängstlichen Gesichtern zur Seite, und er hat eine etwas unsanfte Landung. Allerdings nicht auf der Wiese, sondern – Szenenwechsel – im Sand!

Lockhart: Magical me! Retter der Welt!

Mädchenchor: Gilderoy Lockhart, was für ein Held!

Lockhart: Ich bin der Größte, findet mich toll!

Mädchenchor: Du bist unwiderstehlich, und ganz wundervoll!

Lockhart: Ich bin unwiderstehlich, und ganz wundervoll

In der nächsten Einstellung (fragt mich nicht, wie das funktioniert) tragen die Mädchen alle Bikinis und Lockhart läuft im knallblauen Tanga (passend zur Augenfarbe) einen Palmenstrand entlang, während zwei der Bikinimädchen ihm den Rücken mit Sonnenöl einreiben Lockhart spannt ein bisschen die Muskeln an, räkelt sich zwischendrin mal so richtig im Sand, (die Hälfte vom Sand bleibt natürlich am Sonnenöl kleben, so dass er wieder aussieht, wie ein Schlammmonster) und zwinkert beifallsheischend in die Kamera.

Lockhart: Mein Body ist traumhaft, bildschön, ich bin so hot!

Verzieh dich, Adonis, hier kommt der wah - re Sexgott!

Alles! Was ihr! Jemals! Wolltet! Steht vor euch!

Euer Herz! Schlägt für mich!

Werden schon langsam die Knie weich?

Mädchenchor: Yeah, yeah! kreisch brüll tob jubel

Schließlich schlängeln sich die Mädchen der Reihe nach unter einem Limbostab durch.(Ihr kennt das ja, man muss den Rücken verbiegen) Lockhart versucht's auch, (mit überlegenem Grinsen in die Kamera) und landet prompt auf der Fresse.

Lockhart (den Mund voll Sand): Meschuggel miiiih! Rettah dah Welt!

Mädchenchor: Gilderoy Lockhart, was für ein Held!

Lockhart: Isch bin dah Gröschte, findet misch doll!

Mädchenchor: Du bist unwiderstehlich, und ganz wundervoll!

Lockhart: Isch bin ünwiderschtählisch, ünd gants wündervoll!

Das Echo: voll...voll

Während des Echohalls zoomt die Kamera vom Strand weg. Szenenwechsel: Wir befinden uns in einen exklusiven Restaurant, die Mädels in Cocktail Kleidchen, Lockhart im geschmacklosen, blauen Smoking. Die Tische sind festlich gedeckt, mit erlesenen Speisen, und überall stehen die (natürlich geöffneten) Rotweinflaschen herum.

Lockhart: Jede Party!

Wird durch mich erst grandios!

Denn, nur wenn ihr mich bei euch habt,

Dann ist hier was los!

Ich bring Stimmung rein, ich strahl mit meiner Pracht

Ich mach euch alle, glücklich bei Tag und bei Nacht!

Lockhart hüpft auf den Tisch, zertrampelt dabei sämtliche Teller, und wirft Gläser um. Rotwein spritzt auf die teuren Kleider der Mädels, Kaviar und Scherben fliegen im Raum umher, und alle verkriechen sich kreischend unter die Tische.

Lockhart: Zaub'risches Ich! Drum feiert mich!

Mädchenchor: Gilderoy Lockhart, wir wollen nur dich

Lockhart: Ich bin der Größte! Ich tanz im String!

Mädchenchor: Du bist unwiderstehlich, du bist unser King!

Lockhart: Ich bin unwiderstehlich, ich bin euer King!

Während des musikalischen Zwischenspiels gibt es einen heftigen Food Fight, Lockhart und die Mädels bewerfen sich mit allem was da ist, ganz egal, ob Essen, Geschirr, oder ihren hochhackigen Schuhen. Am Ende kommt eine riesige Sahnetorte mitten in die Kamera geflogen und gibt uns die Gelegenheit zu einem...

Szenenwechsel. Wir befinden uns wieder auf der Bühne vom ersten Refrain. Die Gartengnome hauen in die Seiten ihrer E-Gitarren, der Schlagzeuger hämmert, was das Zeug hält, Lockhart bängt seine goldblonden Locken, die allerdings nicht mehr blond sind, sondern von Rotwein und Essensresten ziemlich bunt gefärbt.

Lockhart: Magical me! Retter der Welt!

Mädchenchor: Gilderoy Lockhart, was für ein Held!

Lockhart: Ich bin der Größte, findet mich toll!

Mädchenchor: Du bist unwiderstehlich, und ganz wundervoll!

Lockhart: Ich bin unwiderstehlich, und ganz wundervoll!

Lockhart Mädchenchor: Ich bin (Du bist) unwiderstehlich, und ganz wundervoll!

Lockhart brüllt ein letztes: Wow – Wow (kriegt es allerdings nicht halb so gut hin, wie der einzig wahre Eric Adams, das muss an dieser Stelle mal gesagt werden) und versucht noch einmal in die Menge zu springen.

Er landet – wie könnte es sein, mitten in der Schlammpfütze in der Höhle, als wäre das alles nie passiert. Hinter ihm ist allerdings keine Tür, und auch kein Phoenix mehr, sondern nur eine solide Felswand.

Lockhart (verdattert): Häh? Was'n los?

Die goldene E-Guitarre hat sich wieder in eine winzig kleine Goldene Note verwandelt und schwebt davon. Und zwar nach

Scene II. Ohne Liebe

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: 'Ohne Liebe' by Subway to Sally)

Diagon Alley. Es ist früher Morgen, die Straße ist vollkommen leer, bis auf eine Gestalt die langsam die Straße hinaufspaziert. Aus der Ferne können wir sie noch nicht genau erkennen, aber als die Kamera näher an sie heranfährt, stellen wir fest, dass es ein junges Mädchen sein muss.

Stimmen: (flüstern hinter den Fenstern und Türen) Sie hat ihn berührt,

Ohne Liebe ihn verführt!

Die Kamera fährt um das Mädchen herum, und zeigt einige Nahaufnahmen. Wir sehen hochhackige Sandaletten mit Riemchen (und fragen uns mit man mit solchen Absätzen auf dem unregelmäßigen Kopfsteinpflaster von Diagon Alley laufen kann, ohne umzuknicken, aber das Mädel schreitet voran, als würde sie schweben.) Unter ihrem Umhang trägt sie ein langes wehendes rotes Kleid, allerdings mit einem Schlitz an der Seite, und aus einem so dünnen Stoff, dass es eher ent-, als verhüllt. Natürlich ist das Kleid auch dementsprechend tief geschnitten, und das Dekollete mit glitzernden asiatisch anmutenden Paillettenstickereien verziert. Insgesamt passt es jedenfalls besser zu einem Showauftritt, als zu einem Einkaufsbummel.

Stimmen: (flüstern hinter den Fenstern und Türen) Sie hat ihn berührt,

Ohne Liebe ihn verführt!

Auch der Schmuck des Mädchens ist Glitzerschmuck, zierliche Ringe, Ohrringe, Kettchen, und eine prachtvolle Haarspange in Form eines Schmetterlings, mit welcher sie ihr langes schwarzes Haar hochgesteckt hat. (abermals muss man sich fragen, wie diese Frisur überhaupt halten kann, aber mit Magie ist eben alles möglich.)

Die Kamera fährt auf ihr Gesicht – und was für eine Überraschung, es ist Cho.

Als die Musik zu spielen beginnt, öffnen sich plötzlich alle Türen und Fenster, die Ladenbesitzer drehen ihre Schildchen von 'Closed' auf 'Open' und von einer Sekunde auf die andere ist die Straße voller Leben, überall laufen geschäftige Leute herum. Die Kamera (und die Blicke der Leute) folgen Cho, wie sie durch den ganzen Tumult die Straße entlang geht, sie lächelt hier jemanden an, nickt dort jemandem zu, und spaziert weiter. Die Leute grüßen zurück, aber kaum hat sie sich abgewandt, stecken sie die Köpfe zusammen und fangen an zu tuscheln. Einige gaffen ihr auch fassungslos hinterher, die Männer mit offenem Mund, die Frauen mit vor Neid verzerrten Gesichtern.

An der Straßenecke wartet Tod Macnair in seiner roten Blood Legion Robe. Als Cho an ihm vorbeigeht, lässt sie ein Taschentuch fallen (das sie plötzlich aus dem Nichts in der Hand hat.) Er hebt es auf und reicht es ihr. Sie wird rot, kichert neckisch und dreht das Gesicht zur Seite. Tod verbeugt sich vor ihr, sie knickst, und beide reichen sich die Hände.

Cho: Als ich dich sah, zum erstenmal,

Da blieb das Herz mir steh'n.

Du bist so toll, und wunderbar,

So stark und männlich schön

Sie tritt noch einen Schritt näher, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berühren. Als er sie jedoch küssen will, weicht sie lachend aus, und wirbelt ihn herum.

Cho: Denn meine Lippen sehnen sich

Nach deinem Kuss allein.

Nur wenn du immer bei mir bleibst,

Dann kann ich glücklich sein.

Tod und Cho fangen an, auf der Straße zu tanzen. Die Kamera wechselt die Perspektive, wir sehen die Köpfe in Nahaufnahme, das fliegende rote Kleid, und die Menge außen herum. Die Leute bilden einen Kreis um das tanzende Paar, und zeigen mit dem Finger darauf.

Leute: (stecken die Köpfe zusammen und tuscheln wie wild miteinander) Sie hat ihn berührt,

Ohne Liebe ihn verführt!

Sie hat ihn berührt,

Ohne Liebe ihn verführt!

Während des Zwischenspiels wirbelt Cho Tod immer schneller herum, löst sich plötzlich aus seinen Armen, und verschwindet in der Menge. Verdattert dreht sich Tod noch ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse und späht suchend in die Menge. Die Kamera zeigt einzelne Gesichter, die an Tod vorbeiziehen, ein kleines Mädchen, einen Mann in den besten Jahren, und eine alte Frau mit Kopftuch, alle drei grinsen hämisch. Tod will sich in die Menge stürzen, um Cho zu folgen, aber die Leute schubsen ihn lachend zurück.

Einige Meter weiter tritt Cho aus einem Ladeneingang, und trifft auf – wer hätte das gedacht? Duane Avery, der ihr höflich die Tür aufhält. Sie trägt jetzt nicht mehr das rote Kleid, sondern einen dunkelblauen Hosenanzug mit bauchfreiem Glitzertop, auch ihr Schmuck hat sich passend zum Outfit geändert. Ihre Frisur ist ein langer Zopf mit eingeflochtenen Silberfäden, auch ihre Handtasche ist silbern. Und als sich der Riemen von eben dieser Handtasche am Türknauf verhängt, ist Avery gern bereit, der holden Lady in Schwierigkeiten zu helfen.

Ihre Hände berühren sich, als sie gleichzeitig versuchen, die Handtasche frei zu bekommen. Diesmal ist Cho nicht verspielt - mädchenhaft, sondern wirft Avery einen wilden sinnlichen Raubtierblick zu, und fährt sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

Cho: Mein Herz ist voller Leidenschaft,

Wenn ich dir nahe bin.

Aus deinen Augen spricht die Macht,

Das zieht mich zu dir hin.

Er greift nach ihr, sie schlüpft unter seinem Arm hindurch, und verschwindet im Bruchteil einer Sekunde um die nächste Straßenecke. Dort stößt sie beinahe mit Anthony Goyle zusammen. (die Szene kennen wir schon aus Folge 8 g) Wir wundern uns auch überhaupt nicht darüber, dass sie schon wieder ein anderes Outfit trägt, nämlich ein kurzes weißes Trägerkleidchen mit Goldschmuck. Ihre Haare sind hoch aufgetürmt und mit goldenen Haarnadeln festgesteckt. Sie lächelt verschämt und singt ihren Text weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Cho: (bewundernd und kindlich zu Goyle): Nimm mich in deinen starken Arm,

Ich brauche deinen Schutz.

Cho: (verächtlich in die Kamera): Der Trottel merkt es niemals nicht,

Dass ich ihn nur benutz!

Über ihnen öffnen sich links und rechts alle Fenster und die Leute stecken ihre Köpfe raus.

Leute (rufen sich von den Fenstern aus über die Strasse zu):  Sie hat ihn berührt,

Ohne Liebe ihn verführt!

Alle Fenster klappen mit Schwung zu, und einen Moment später klappen alle Eingangstüren mit Schwung auf.

Leute: (rufen sich von den Türen aus, über die Strasse zu)  Sie hat ihn berührt,

Ohne Liebe ihn verführt!

Die Leute laufen wieder hinaus auf die Strasse und Cho geht mit erhobenem Kopf an ihnen vorbei. Die Kamera fährt nach oben, und wir sehen, wie Tod Macnair, Duane Avery, Anthony Goyle und einige andere Männer blindlings durch die Menge rennen, dabei mit Leuten zusammenstoßen, oder gegen Wände und Laternenpfähle krachen.

Cho (die wieder das rote Kleid vom Anfang trägt) setzt sich an einen Brunnen und beobachtet das wilde Treiben. Ab und an rennt einer der Kerle ganz dicht an ihr vorbei, ohne sie zu sehen. Einmal stellt sie einem ein Bein, er fällt hin, rappelt sich auf und rennt weiter, ohne sich umzudrehen. Kopfschüttelnd wendet sich Cho ab, beugt sich über den Brunnen und betrachtet ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser.

Cho: Ein Blick, ein Wort ein Wimpernschlag,

Ist es nicht völlig gleich?

Sie glauben mir doch jeden Quark,

An Dummheit sind sie reich.

Sie wollen, dass man sie belügt,

So scheint es mir im Licht.

Ihre Hand netzt das Wasser und sie beobachtet die schillernden Wassertropfen, die an ihren Fingern hängen. Einer der Tropfen ist die Goldene Note.

Cho: Nur der Mann, der ehrlich liebt,

Verfällt dem Zauber nicht.

Die Goldene Note verwandelt sich in ihren Händen in eine goldene Flöte. Cho setzt die Flöte an die Lippen, und beginnt zu spielen. Sofort kommen Ratten in Scharen aus den Kellerfenstern und Gullys gewuselt. Als Cho aufsteht, und auf der Flöte spielend die Straße entlang geht, folgen ihr die Ratten, und laufen ihr nach. Die Kamera folgt Cho und den Ratten noch ein Weilchen, bleibt schließlich stehen, und sie werden kleiner, immer kleiner, bis sie langsam aus dem Bild verschwinden.

Leute (aus Fenstern, Türen und auf der Straße): Sie hat ihn berührt,

Ohne Liebe ihn verführt!

Sie hat ihn berührt,

Ohne Liebe ihn verführt!

Die Türen und Fenster schließen sich wieder, die Straße liegt jetzt ebenso verlassen da, wie am Anfang. In der Ferne sieht man noch die Masse der Ratten, aber auch sie verschwindet schließlich. Als die Musik verklingt, hören wir ein lautes Quietschen, zweifellos eine Ratte in Todesangst. Das Quietschen bricht ganz plötzlich ab, und es ist alles still. Die Goldene Note schwebt auf die Kamera zu, taucht alles für einen Moment in Gold und das Bild wechselt. Wir befinden uns jetzt....

Scene III. Küß niemals einen Ochsenfrosch

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: "Herr Mannelig" by In Extremo)

….immer noch in London, aber es ist eindeutig Muggle London, denn die Autos fahren durch die Straßen. Wir folgen der Goldenen Note zu einem kleinen Gebäude am Ende der Straße. Das Gebäude sieht recht unscheinbar aus, nur ein winziges Schild hängt am Eingang. 'Gred and Forge's Radio Station'....

Plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung wird das Bild dunkel. Als es sich einige Sekunden später wieder erhellt, befinden wir uns in einem Raum, in dem gerade das Licht angeschaltet wurde, und zwar in einem Aufnahmestudio. Auf dem großen Mischpult hocken, oder besser gesagt flacken zwei heftig miteinander knutschende Jungen welche, als es so überraschend hell wird, ganz erschrocken auseinanderfahren. Als wir ihre Gesichter sehen, erkennen wir sie sofort, es sind Lee Jordan und einer der Weasley Zwillinge.

Lee Jordan grinst nur breit, während der Weasley Zwilling ganz entsetzt dreinschaut und flehentlich anfängt zu betteln: "Oh bitte bitte glaub' mir, es ist nicht, was du denkst, ich hätte dich doch nie betrogen, Angelina, du bist doch mein Ein und Alles!"

Klatsch! Eine Mädchenhand knallt dem Weasley Zwilling ins Gesicht, und er stolpert einige Schritte rückwärts. Kameraschwenk von seinem verdutzten Gesicht auf die Tür, die sich soeben öffnet, und einen weiteren verdutzten Weasley Zwilling ausspuckt. "Was geht'n hier ab, Angie, wieso schlägst du meinen Bruder?"

"Alles in Ordnung, Schatz!" Angelina grinst hämisch und pustet mit einer theatralischen Geste den imaginären Rauch von ihrer Hand. "Dein lieber Bruder hier death glare zu George wollt' mir nur gerade weismachen, er wäre du, und weil ich ihm das Spiel nicht verderben wollte, hab' ich natürlich so getan, als wär' ich drauf reingefallen. Jetzt weißt du wenigstens, was du von mir zu erwarten hast, sollte ich dich jemals death glare zu Fred jemals dabei erwischen, wie du eine andere Frau küsst....äh...ich meine natürlich einen anderen Mann.... ach was auch immer! Und wenn's ein Ochsenfrosch ist!

"Ich hab' zwar schon viel in meinem Leben verbrochen, aber einen Ochsenfrosch, hab ich noch nie geküsst," versichert Fred.

"Genau!" schreit George. "Frösche küsst man nicht!"

Wie aufs Stichwort fängt die Musik an zu dudeln. Die Goldene Note verwandelt sich diesmal in eine mittelalterliche Laute und landet in Angelina's Armen, die das Ding kopfschüttelnd zu Fred hinüberwirft. Der fängt es auf, stolpert drei Schritte rückwärts, und fliegt hin – aber ausnahmsweise weich, denn er ist in einem Haufen Leserbriefe gelandet, die vorher noch nicht da waren.

Ein unsichtbarer Wind wirbelt die Briefe durcheinander, sie tanzen flatternd um die vier Jugendlichen herum (ähnlich wie bei der Szene im ersten Buch, als Harry die Briefe von Hogwarts kriegt) Ein Brief öffnet sich vor Fred in der Luft, und faltet sich auseinander. Auf dem Umschlag können wir auch den Absender erkennen, ein Mädchen namens Len. Fred beginnt den Brief vorzulesen, während er sich dazu auf der Laute begleitet. Auch seine Kleidung hat sich geändert, er sieht jetzt aus, wie ein mittelalterlicher Minesänger. (Na wohl eher so, als wolle er den Robin Hood bei "Helden in Strumpfhosen" spielen, falls euch der Movie ein Begriff ist)

Fred: Es lebte einst ein Lehrer mit einer langen Nas'!

Der entbrannte in heftigem Verlangen,

Zu einer fetten Kröte, die fette Fliegen fraß.

Doch das Biest ließ sich nicht von ihm fangen!

Während Fred singt, hüpft eine Zeichentrick Kröte (zweifellos Trevor) gefolgt von einem wütenden, ebenfalls gezeichneten SD Snape aus dem Briefumschlag. Für alle Nicht-Anime Fans, die mit dem Begriff SD Snape nix anfangen können: Stellt euch Snape gaaaanz klein und putzig vor, mit einem riesigen Kopf und riesigen Kulleräuglein, und mit großen Händen und Füßen. Der SD Snape beginnt die Kröte durch den Raum zu jagen. Auf Len's Brief erscheinen noch die Worte: "So hab' ich das nicht gemeint!" bevor Fred den Brief ins Eck wirft, und sowohl Snape als auch die Kröte sich mit einem lauten Plopp auflösen.

Als der Refrain einsetzt, wirft Fred die Laute in die Luft, wo sie in Zeitlupe weiterfliegt, und alle vier tanzen miteinander (oder besser gesagt, sie poken wild durcheinander) wobei man öfter Lee's Dread Locks, und Angelina's lange Mähne an der Kamera vorbeiwirbeln sieht. Man hört ein lautes Krachen, gefolgt von einem Fluchen, als irgendwer übers Equipment stolpert. Fred und George spielen an den Reglern des Mischpultes herum, und machen die Musik dadurch abwechselnd höher, tiefer, lauter und leiser

Fred, George, Angelina und Lee: Küss niemals einen Ochsenfrosch,

Denn Frösche küsst man nicht,

Sie sind glibberig, ekelig und schleimig!

Ganz gleich, was du dir wünschst, und was er dir auch erzählt,

Es wird doch kein Prinz drau – wow – wow – s!

Angelina fängt die Laute auf, kaum hat sie sie nur mit den Fingerspitzen berührt, trägt sie auch schon ein langes mittelalterliches Kleid à la Marian. Vor ihr in der Luft öffnet sich der nächste Brief, er stammt von einem Jungen namens Markus Boe...den Rest des Namens kann man nicht mehr erkennen. Aber unter dem Namen steht in leuchtend roten Buchstaben: "Es war eine Katze!!!!"

Angelina: Es war dereinst ein Krieger im fernen Griechenland,

Der liebte den Ringkampf auf den Strassen,

Bis eine böse Unke sein linkes Aug' verschlang.

Hätt' er das Küssen doch gelassen!

Ein griechischer SD Ringkämpfer hüpft aus dem Umschlag und verfolgt etwas, dass sich abwechselnd in eine Unke, und eine Katze verwandelt. Der Ringkämpfer sieht aus, als würde er recht gut in das Computerspiel "Streetfighter" passen, zumindest bewegt er sich so. Am Ende der Strophe verschwindet er samt dem Katzen-Unkenvieh mit einem Plopp und auf dem Briefumschlag erscheinen noch die Worte: "Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!" bevor Angelina den Brief ins eine, und die Laute ins andere Eck wirft. Die Laute segelt wieder durch die Luft, in Zeitlupe einen ganzen Refrain lang, während plötzlich grüne Äste aus den Möbeln wachsen – Jumanji lässt grüßen, und die vier eifrigen Minnesänger so langsam mitten im Wald tanzen.

Fred, George, Lee und Angelina: Küss niemals einen Ochsenfrosch,

Denn Frösche küsst man nicht,

Sie sind glibberig, eklig und schleimig

Ganz gleich, was du dir wünschst, und was er dir auch erzählt,

Es wird doch kein Prinz drau – wow – wow – s!

Die Laute landet jedenfalls bei Lee, und – oh wunder, er trägt eine Friar Tuck Mönchskutte mit passender Tonsur (was bei seinen Dread Locks ziemlich merkwürdig aussieht) Er nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Pulle, (Friar Tuck hat immer 'ne Pulle, keine Frage) hüpft erschrocken zur Seite, als ein paar frische grüne Zweige aus dem Mischpult sprießen, und beginnt zu singen. Diesmal aus einem Brief, der von einem Mädel namens Rave Starm stammt.

Lee: Da war mal Tante Voldie, die hatte einen Schwamm,

Und der wollte die ganze Welt beherrschen.

Das wär ihm fast geglückt, bis 'ne Kaulquappe ankam.

Die war hungrig und hat ihn aufgefressen!

Diesmal tauchen gleich drei Figürchen auf: Eine Kaulquappe, Hans der Schwamm, und ein so richtig niedlicher knuffiger SD Voldemort, der seine viel zu große Robe hinter sich herzieht. Wer jetzt bei den dreien vor wem weg, oder wem hinterherläuft, ist irgend wie nicht mehr so genau zu erkennen, aber es ist auch egal, denn bevor irgendwer irgendwen fangen kann, lösen sie sich sowieso auf – war doch klar. Aber die grünen Büsche und Bäume rund um unsere Freunde treiben plötzlich Knospen, und als der nächste Refrain einsetzt, ist der ganze Raum in ein kitschiges rosalilafarbenes Blütenmeer getaucht. Selbstverständlich tragen die vier auch dazu passende Blumenkränze, mit denen sie fröhlich in der Gegend herum wedeln.

Fred, George, Lee und Angelina: Küss niemals einen Ochsenfrosch,

Denn Frösche küsst man nicht,

Sie sind glibberig, eklig und schleimig.

Ganz gleich, was du dir wünschst, und was er dir auch erzählt,

Es wird doch kein Prinz drau – wow – wow – s!

Der Leserbrief gibt ein letztes blinkendes "Fürchte die Rache des Schwamms!" von sich, bevor er im Eck landet, und die Laute bei der einzigen Person, die sie noch nicht hatte, nämlich George Weasley, dem Outfit nach zu schließen, Little John. Vor dem hat sich nämlich schon ein weiterer Brief von einer gewissen Dreamdancerin und der blinkenden Frage: "Na hab' ich recht? Hab' ich recht mit meiner Theorie?" aufgebaut, und wartet darauf, vorgelesen zu werden.

George: Es wollt' ein Held, gar tapfer, ich hätt's echt nicht gedacht,

voller Unschuld die Dunkelheit bezwingen.

Doch als ein fieses Fröschlein, sein armes Herz ihm brach,

konnt' ihm nichts die Unschuld wiederbringen!

Ein SD Harry (na das der knuffig aussieht, wundert uns nicht) kommt aus dem Brief gehüpft, und versucht ebenfalls einen Frosch zu fangen, aber er kommt nicht besonders gut voran dabei, denn der arme Kerl schleppt ein Gryffindor Schwert über der Schulter, das etwa doppelt so groß ist, wie er selber. Der Frosch guckt ihm bei seinen ungeschickten Fangversuchen relativ gelangweilt zu, und als es ihm irgendwann zu bunt wird, kommt eine riesige Feuerfontäne aus seinem Maul geschossen, und in der nächsten Einstellung guckt der kleine Harry total verschmort mit zerzausten Haaren, rußgeschwärztem Gesicht und Kullertränchen in den Augen in die Kamera. Ooooohhhhhh, armes Hascherl! Passend dazu fangen alle Blumen und Blüten an zu welken, das Laub verfärbt sich, fällt von den Bäumen, und wir befinden uns in einem Herbstwald.

Fred, George, Lee und Angelina: Küss niemals einen Ochsenfrosch,

Denn Frösche küsst man nicht,

Sie sind glibberig, eklig und schleimig.

Ganz gleich, was du dir wünschst, und was er dir auch erzählt,

Es wird doch kein Prinz drau – wow – wow – s

Während der letzten Refrains tanzen die vier eine Art Menuett in ihren Robin Hood Outfits, wobei Lee mit seiner Mönchskutte ebenfalls den weiblichen Part zugeschoben bekommt, und einen auf superschwul macht. Um sie herum wirbeln bunte Blätter und bunte Leserbriefe, explodieren ein paar kräftig knallende Firecrackers und andere Scherzartikel und flackern die Disco Lights. (ziemlich unpassend zur mittelalterlichen Atmosphäre) Das Menuett wandelt sich langsam zur Münchner Française – das ist ein, wohl ursprünglich höfischer, Tanz in Vierergruppen, bei dem es so tolle Figuren gibt, wie das die Mädels auf den verschränkten Armen der Jungs sitzen müssen, und alle sich dabei drehen. (bei uns in der Tanzschule sah er jedenfalls immer SCHLIMM aus)

Fred, George, Lee und Angelina: Küss niemals einen Ochsenfrosch,

Denn Frösche küsst man nicht,

Sie sind glibberig, eklig und schleimig!

Ganz gleich, was du dir wünschst, und was er dir auch erzählt,

Es wird doch kein Prinz drau – wow – wow – s

Der Refrain kommt noch ein paar Mal (4 mal insgesamt) aber das schenken wir uns jetzt einfach. Die Musik verklingt, Angelina landet elegant in Fred's Armen (der sie auch prompt auffängt) Lee probiert dasselbe bei George, aber der kann ihn nicht halten, und beide fliegen auf die Fresse, mitten zwischen die Briefe ( Herbstblätter und Wald haben sich inzwischen diskret zurückgezogen). Sie wollen sich gleich darunter verkriechen, werden aber von Fred und Angelina wieder rausgezogen. "Hey, wir haben noch Arbeit, verschiebt das gefälligst auf später!"

"Wieso haben wir eigentlich gesungen?" wundert sich George und hält nach Ausschau nach der goldenen Laute. Doch die hat sich bereits in die Goldene Note zurückverwandelt, ist durchs Fenster entschwebt, und hat London weit hinter sich gelassen. Im Moment folgt sie den Gleisen des Hogwarts Expresses, und da taucht auch schon das Schloss am Horizont auf. Die Goldene Note will darauf zufliegen, überquert den See...

Scene VI. Ein Held führt uns an

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: "Emerald Sword" by Rhapsody)

…da greift plötzlich ein gewaltiger Fangarm aus den Fluten, packt die Goldene Note und verschwindet mit ihr nach unten, in die mysteriösen Tiefen des Sees. Gerade als Harry und Hermione das Tor zum Versteck öffnen, um den lieben Neville hereinzulassen, der grad mal wieder die liebe Coral besucht hat, schlüpft ein ganz kleines goldenes Etwas ganz frech mit hinein und macht sich dort breit.

Während der ersten Klänge des Liedes (schmacht, das ist italienischer Fantasy Metal vom Feinsten) fährt die Kamera über das weite Land des Verstecks. Na ja, weites Land ist übertrieben, aber zumindest sieht es so aus, denn die Illusion ist ja perfekt. Das Moos ist grün, das Heidekraut blüht in weißen und violetten Dolden, die Felsen ragen trutzig in den melancholischen Herbsthimmel hinein. Von der Burgruine am fernen Horizont flattern übrigens die Flaggen von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, und Hufflepuff und ein großes Banner mit dem Hogwarts Wappen. Beim genaueren Hinsehen fällt uns auf, dass zwar Dachs, Löwe und Adler darauf vertreten sind, die Schlange für Slytherin aber fehlt.

Szenenwechsel: Wir befinden uns in einer der Hütten, offensichtlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs. Ernie, Hannah, und eine Gruppe von etwa zwanzig Hufflepuffs sitzen dort gemütlich auf Holzbänken, oder Strohballen. Einige lesen, andere spielen Brett- und Kartenspiele, wieder andere unterhalten sich miteinander. Die ganze Atmosphäre wirkt ruhig und entspannt, bis die Goldene Note hereinschwebt.

Die hat sich soeben in ein goldenes Horn verwandelt. (Nein kein Trinkhorn, sondern das Ding, das die Herolde in den Mittelalterfilmen blasen, wenn's auf in die Schlacht geht. Das goldene Horn trötet kräftig, und die Jugendlichen schrecken hoch.

Sie stehen der Reihe nach auf (jeder während er/sie seine/ihre Zeile singt) Ihre Augen beginnen zu leuchten, als sie singen, die Gesichter werden entschlossen, oder bekommen einen träumerischen Ausdruck. Langsam erfasst die Begeisterung den ganzen Raum, und erfüllt ihn mit Leben.

Hannah: Ich wünsch die Welt mir, voll Liebe und Licht,

Ernie: Voll ehrlicher Freundschaft, die niemals zerbricht!

Susan: Gleich sind alle Menschen, denn Menschlichkeit zählt!

Justin: Nur, was du tust,

Anthony: Nicht, was du hast

Megan: Ist wichtig auf der Welt!

Auch alle anderen haben sich inzwischen erhoben, keinen hält es jetzt mehr auf den Sitzen. Die ganze Truppe marschiert singend nach draußen, und alle anderen Hufflepuffs schließen sich an, man sieht, wie die Türen anderer Hütten sich öffnen, und die Jugendlichen auf den Platz vor der großen Versammlungshalle strömen.

Alle Hufflepuffs: Auf dem Weg in die Zukunft geh'n wir, Seit' an Seit'!

Wir folgen dem Einen, der uns befreit!

Szenenwechsel. Eine Gruppe Ravenclaws sitzt draußen an einem der Teiche, offensichtlich in ein intellektuelles Gespräch vertieft. Sie brauchen ein Weilchen um das Goldene Horn zu bemerken, da sie während der angeregten Diskussion kaum mehr auf ihre Umgebung achten. Doch auch sie können sich dem Zauber nicht entziehen: Einer nach dem anderen steht auf, und beginnt mit Glanz in den Augen zu singen.

Padma: Ich möchte frei sein, so frei wie der Wind!

Terry: Freiheit des Geistes in Wort, Schrift und Bild!

Lisa: Frei sind alle Menschen, gehör'n nur sich selbst,

Mandy: Denn was du denkst,

Morag: Und was du fühlst,

Su Li: Ist wichtig auf der Welt!

Im Gleichschritt marschieren die Ravenclaws den Pfad durchs Moor, zurück zu der kleinen Siedlung. Auf dem Weg dorthin schließen sich andere Ravenclaws an, welche in das Lied mit einstimmen, so dass der Chor allmählich immer lauter wird. Die Kamera schwenkt hin und her, zwischen glücklichen Gesichtern, marschierenden Füßen, strahlenden Augen, singenden Mündern, und Gruppenaufnahmen voller glücklicher Leute.

Alle Ravenclaws: Auf dem Weg in die Freiheit geh'n wir, Hand in Hand!

Wir folgen dem Einen, er führt uns an!

Die Ravenclaws haben jetzt den großen Platz in der Mitte des Dorfes erreicht, auf dem die Hufflepuffs tanzen. Merkwürdigerweise scheint der Platz noch um einiges größer geworden zu sein, so dass die Leute problemlos Raum finden. Die beiden Gruppen, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws marschieren in Formation durcheinander durch, während sie gemeinsam singen. Sie bilden Schleifen, Kreise und ähnliche geometrische Figuren, (ach ihr kennt das sicher vom Sportfest, oder von den Eröffnungsfeiern der Olympischen Spiele)

Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws: Für das Gute, das Licht und den Frieden!

Für die Liebe, die uns nie verlässt!

Kämpft mit uns für die Welt, wo wir einst glücklich war'n!

Auf den Sieg, denn ein Held führt uns an!

Während des musikalischen Zwischenspiels heben alle ihre Zauberstäbe in die Höhe, und mit einem Schlag werden diese zu großen Stöcken, aus denen sich prächtige Fahnen entrollen, (blau und gelb, passend zu den Hausfarben, und mit dem jeweiligen Wappen geschmückt) Während die Leute marschieren, schwenken sie Achter und ähnliche Figuren mit den Flaggen, werfen sie natürlich auch mal über Kreuz in die Luft, und fangen sie synchron wieder auf. Die Kameraperspektive wechselt, und wir sehen das ganze von oben, eine riesige blau-gelbe Blüte, die sich in eine Spirale verwandelt und umgekehrt.

Szenenwechsel. Die Gryffindors sitzen im Versammlungsraum in der großen Halle. Als das goldene Horn über ihnen zu leuchten beginnt, springen sie auf, und fallen enthusiastisch in das Lied mit ein. Nach seiner Zeile hebt ein jeder den Zauberstab, aus dem sich sofort eine purpurne Flagge mit goldenem Löwen entrollt.

Ron: Spürst du den Mut, der die Herzen erfüllt!

Hermione: Hoffnung ist stärker, als die Angst, die uns quält!

Neville: Glaubt fest an die Menschen, die Kraft die uns hält!

Dean: Können nicht ruh'n,

Seamus: Denn was wir tun,

Ginny: Ist für die ganze Welt!

Harry sitzt als einziger noch, aber bevor er überhaupt irgend etwas tun kann, heben vier Jungen (darunter natürlich auch Colin Creevy) seinen Stuhl hoch, und tragen ihn nach draußen, während der Rest fröhlich singend und fahnenschwenkend hinterher marschiert. Harry bekommt noch eine goldene Krone aufgesetzt, und eine Gryffindor Flagge als Cape übergeworfen (so wie damals in GoF) Sein Gesicht ist beinah so rot, wie die Flagge, die ganze Situation ist ihm unglaublich peinlich, aber das interessiert hier irgendwie keinen.

Alle Gryffindors: Auf der Straße zum Frieden, steh'n wir, dicht an dicht!

Wir folgen dem Einen, er führt uns ins Licht!

Die Gryffindors marschieren auf dem Dorfplatz ein, wo Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws immer noch in großen Halbkreisen stehen. Alle verbeugen sich vor Harry, der sich am liebsten in ein Mauseloch verkrochen hätte. Dann werden wieder Fahnen geschwenkt und Formationen gebildet, diesmal dreifarbig. Blumen, Spiralen, Rauten und irgendwelche Muster (Hauptsache, es sieht nach was aus) Über ihnen wird es langsam Nacht, ein Sichelmond scheint, und die Sterne funkeln.

Alle zusammen: Für das Gute, das Licht und den Frieden!

Für die Liebe, die uns nie verlässt!

Kämpft mit uns für die Welt, wo wir einst glücklich war'n!

Auf den Sieg, denn ein Held führt uns an!

Statt der Fahnen tragen nun plötzlich alle bunte Kerzen, und bilden eine große Lichterkette. Sie marschieren in verschiedene Richtungen vom Platz weg (von oben sieht es aus, wie ein großer, strahlender Stern. Harry wird natürlich wieder auf seinem Stuhl getragen, er hält den Kopf gesenkt und starrt in die Flamme der Kerze, die er in Händen hält. Die Kamera wechselt zwischen Kerzen und in sanftem Schein erleuchteten Gesichtern hin und her, ab und zu sieht man auch den leuchtenden Stern von oben.

Alle zusammen: Für das Gute, das Licht und den Frieden!

Für die Liebe, die uns nie verlässt!

Kämpft mit uns für die Welt, wo wir einst glücklich war'n!

Auf den Sieg, denn ein Held führt uns an!

Während des Schlussakkords heben alle ihre Kerzen hoch, die sich jetzt in Wunderkerzen verwandelt haben, und bunte Funken versprühen. Man sieht noch einmal glückliche Gesichter, gefasste Hände, leuchtende Augen, und das strahlende Funkeln der Lichter, dann wird auf einen Schlag alles dunkel.

Scene V. Nicht der, den du siehst

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: "The One Piece Puzzle" by Skyclad)

Es ist alles dunkel, als die Musik leise zu spielen beginnt. Nur der einsame Lichtschein einer einzelnen Kerze (keine Wunderkerze) ist noch im Dunkel zu sehen. Die Kamera zoomt näher, und wir sehen Harry, der allein auf der Steinmauer eines tiefen Brunnens sitzt, und sie in den Händen hält. Gedankenverloren und mit traurigen Augen sieht er sie an, dann pustet er sie aus, und schält sich aus der Gryffindor Flagge, die er ebenso achtlos zu Boden fallen lässt, wie die Kerze. Zuletzt zieht er sich die goldene Krone aus dem zerzausten Wuschelhaar und wirft sie hinunter in den Brunnen, also direkt in die Kamera.

Da werden uns zwei Dinge bewusst: Erstens haben wir während dieser kleinen Szene überhaupt nicht den echten Harry gesehen, sondern nur sein Spiegelbild im Brunnen (was natürlich wieder mal furchtbar symbolisch zu verstehen ist) und zweitens ist die goldene Krone in Wirklichkeit nichts anderes als die Goldene Note, und somit brauchen wir uns auch nicht zu wundern, wo die Musik herkommt. Die Goldene Note hat sich nämlich in eine goldene Geige verwandelt, und begleitet Harry leise, als er zu singen beginnt.

Harry: An solchen Tagen, kann ich's nicht ertragen,

Mich im Spiegel des Wassers zu seh'n.

Ringsherum bleibt die Zeit plötzlich steh'n.

So fremd erscheint mir mein Gesicht,

Denn was du darin siehst, seh' ich nicht!

Er steht auf, geht ein paar Schritte auf die Felsen zu, und als die Kamera von ihm wegzoomt, erkennen wir auch endlich, wo er sich befindet, nämlich im Hof der Burgruine, welche sich malerisch hinter ihm erhebt. Eine wunderschöne Kulisse, aber irgendwie unwirklich, das erkennt man schon daran, dass der sogenannte Burghof nichts anderes ist, als ein dünner Streifen, bevor die Felsen beginnen, und es hinunter ins Tal geht.

Die Kamera fährt um Harry herum, und wir sehen jetzt den Ausblick auf das Land hinunter, die verzauberte Moorlandschaft, das hell erleuchtete Dorf und den Lichtschein vieler Fackeln, Feuer, und Zauberstäbe. Auch Menschen sind zu erkennen, sie unterhalten sich fröhlich, lachen, toben herum (besonders die Jüngeren) und scheinen alle zusammen sehr fröhlich und unschuldig zu sein.

Harry: Fragst du dich niemals, warum du mir folgst?

Wohin dieser Weg uns noch führt?

Brauchst du mich als Idol,

Bis die Wirklichkeit kommt,

Und all deine Träume zerstört?

Harry steht auf einem Felsen, und blickt sorgenvoll auf seine Freunde hinunter. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß fährt ihm durchs Haar und lässt seinen Umhang flattern. Als die Musik ruhiger wird, wechselt die Kameraperspektive wieder auf sein Gesicht, das einen sehr zynischen Ausdruck angenommen hat, einen Ausdruck, den wir von Harry eigentlich gar nicht gewohnt sind. Der Ausdruck verschwindet auch bald wieder um einem nachdenklichen Blick Platz zu machen.

Harry: Ich bin dein Messias, dein Glaube, dein Licht,

Bis die Illusion grausam zerbricht!

Denn was du in mir siehst, bin ich nicht!

Er geht langsam zu Brunnen zurück (sind ja eigentlich nur ein paar Schritte, und blickt wieder nach unten. Die Kamera folgt seinem Blick, macht eine rasante Fahrt in den Brunnen hinunter und bleibt kurz vor der Wasseroberfläche stehen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sehen wir das Spiegelbild von Harry's Gesicht darin, dann verschwindet das Spiegelbild und einzelne Bilder ziehen im Wasser vorbei. Dies sind Bilder, die wir aus den Büchern kennen, beispielsweise das Schachspiel (aus PS) Harry und Hermione mit dem Time Turner, und anschließend auf Buckbeak reitend, (aus POA) Harry, der auf seinem Besen den richtigen Schlüssel fängt (wieder aus PS) Harry der über den Friedhof rennt, und versucht, den Death Eaters zu entkommen (aus GOF) und schließlich den Kampf gegen den Basilisken (aus COS).

Harry: Ach, wie lange schon, bin ich ein Teil dieses Spiels,

Spring durch Reifen, mach Männchen, ich komm nicht ins Ziel!

Den Weg, den ich geh', hat ein andrer geplant

Und ich folge ihm blind, hab' ich denn eine Wahl?

So wie kann ich erwarten, dass du für dich denkst

Wenn ich selbst es nicht tu – ein anderer lenkt!

Fawkes, der Phönix schwirrt durch das Bild und versucht dem Basilisken die rotglühenden Augen auszuhacken. Die Kamera wechselt wieder auf Harry, der den Kampf eine Weile verfolgt, und sich schließlich abwendet. Während der nächsten Zeilen und dem Anfang des Zwischenspiels blickt er wieder zu seinen ehemaligen Mitschülern ins Tal hinunter, als wolle er seine Worte an sie richten.

Harry: Häng dich nicht an andre, häng dich nicht an mich,

Vertrau nur dir selbst, glaub' an dich!

Denn was du wirklich brauchst, bin nicht ich!

Doch als wolle etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit mit Gewalt an sich reißen, wirft er den Kopf herum und wendet sich wieder dem Kampf zu. Mit einemmal reißt die Wasseroberfläche auf, und Fawkes kommt aus dem Brunnen nach oben geflattert. Als sich die Wasseroberfläche wieder glättet, sind die Bilder vom Basilisken und von der Chamber of Secrets verschwunden, nur die beiden rotglühenden Augen des Basilisken starren uns noch immer aus der Tiefe entgegen (So in etwa wie bei der Grinsekatze, wo sich die Katze auflöst, und nur das Grinsen zurückbleibt).

Einen Moment später sehen wir jedoch wieder ganz normal Harry's Spiegelbild und stellen fest, dass die glühenden Augen in Wirklichkeit zu Harry's Ring gehören. Dieser ist ihm aus dem Hemd gerutscht, als er sich vornüber gebeugt hat, und baumelt jetzt an der Kette über dem Brunnen. Fawkes flattert auf den Ring los, und versucht dem Schakal (oder Hund) die Augen auszuhacken.

Harry: Sag, wie lange noch, bin ich ein Teil dieses Spiels,

Kann ich jemals ich selbst sein, und tun, was ich will?

Den Weg, den ich geh', hat ein andrer geplant

Und ich folge ihm blind, hab' ich denn eine Wahl?

So wie kann ich erwarten, dass du für dich denkst,

Wenn ich selbst es nicht tu – ein anderer lenkt!

Als Harry sich wieder aufrichtet, lässt Fawkes von dem Ring ab, und lässt sich majestätisch auf Harrys Schulter nieder. Die goldene Geige spielt und schwebt Harry voran, als er zur Burgruine geht, um die Ecke biegt – und wir sind nicht besonders überrascht, als wir sehen, dass die gesamte Burgruine lediglich eine recht billige Kulisse am Felsen ist. Noch nicht mal der Felsen ist echt, denn wir befinden uns an der künstlichen Wand des Verstecks.

Harry: Ich bin dein Messias, dein Glaube, dein Licht,

Bis die Illusion grausam zerbricht!

Denn was du in mir siehst, bin ich nicht!

Während des Outros kommt Harry wieder hinter der Kulisse hervor, er hat sie jetzt einmal umrundet  und geht an den Flaggen vorbei, die von den Zinnen der Kulisse hängen. Er zieht seinen Zauberstab und als er damit die Hogwartsflagge berührt, erscheint die Schlange Slytherin's wieder darauf, und das Wappen ist komplett. Fawkes breitet die Flügel aus, und schwebt durch den Nachthimmel davon, nicht ohne sich noch einmal nach Harry umzusehen. Er öffnet seinen Schnabel und etwas goldenes fällt hinunter – es ist die Goldene Note. Harry streckt die Hände aus, um sie zu fangen, doch ein zweites Paar Hände ist schneller und greift sie aus der Luft.

Colin Creevy steht aufgeregt neben Harry. "Du hast doch auch gerade gesungen, nicht wahr?" wundert er sich. "Worüber hast du gesungen, Harry, erzähl doch! Bestimmt darüber, wie wir den Kampf gewinnen, und das Böse bezwingen. Uiiii, das reimt sich sogar! Vielleicht werd' ich jetzt auch mal was singen, uiii das reimt sich schon wieder!"

"Sei lieber vorsichtig," mahnt Harry, "diese Note scheint ein sehr mächtiges magisches Artefakt zu sein, und wir wissen nicht...."

Bevor er seinen Satz beenden kann, hat Colin die Goldene Note auch schon in zwei Teile gerissen. "Hör auf, lass das!" ruft Harry erschrocken, aber Colin plappert munter weiter "Dieses Ding ist an allem schuld," schimpft er, "deswegen hat Hermione mich auch zu dir geschickt, ich soll dir sagen, dass du dich davor in acht nehmen sollst. Sag, was leuchtet denn da, Harry? Ist das was Magisches?"

Rasch schiebt Harry den Ring unter seinen Pullover, und nimmt Colin die Teile der Note aus der Hand. "Hast du dir auch nur einen Augenblick überlegt, was du da überhaupt tust!" wirft er Colin vor. Dieser beginnt heftig zu schlucken, als ob er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen wolle, und wendet sich ab. "Immer bist du sauer auf mich, dabei will ich dir doch nur helfen!" Er stampft trotzig mit dem Fuß auf.

"Jetzt hör mal gut zu, Colin!" Harry's Stimme klingt ernst, aber wieder kommt er nicht dazu, den Satz zu vollenden, denn Colin stößt einen Schrei aus, und zeigt auf die beiden Teile der Goldenen Note, die zwischen Harry's Fingern hindurch in den Nachthimmel entschweben. Und die Teile sind wieder ganz, es sind nichts anderes als....

Scene VI. Liebe ist...

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: "Undying" by Doro Pesch)

.....zwei Goldene Noten. Sie schweben nun auch in zwei völlig verschiedene Richtungen davon. Zunächst folgt die Kamera einer der beiden Noten in den Mädchenschlafsaal des ältesten Gryffindor Jahrgangs. Der Raum ist leer, bis auf Hermione, die am Boden sitzt, und eine Reihe von Plänen vor sich ausgebreitet hat  Die meisten davon scheinen Stundenpläne, oder Listen mit der Verteilung der Aufgaben zu sein. Hermione stößt einen Seufzer aus, und stützt den Kopf in die Hände.

Hermione: Manchmal weiß ich nicht mehr,

Wie das alles noch weitergeht,

Denn wie kann ich stark für meine Freunde sein,

Wenn mir selbst die Hoffnung fehlt?

Während der Strophe steht sie auf, geht zu ihrem Nachttischchen und holt diverse Hogwarts Jahrbücher daraus hervor. Sie blätterte darin herum, und wir sehen Bilder von früher, Schulbälle, Quidditch Spiele, Weihnachts- und Abschlussfeiern, und was es an einer Schule alles Interessantes gibt. Auch jede Menge Schnappschüsse sind darunter.

Hermione: Doch immer, wenn ich verzweifle,

Immer wenn ich den Mut verlier'

Denk ich an Zuversicht, Elan, und Fröhlichkeit.

Und ich seh' dein Bild vor mir.

Ihr Blick bleibt an einem ganz bestimmten Bild hängen, auf dem Bild sind mehrere dick vermummte Jungen und Mädchen, alle um die fünfzehn, sechzehn bei einer Schneeballschlacht zu sehen. Den Schals nach zu urteilen, ist es Gryffindor vs. Slytherin und geht dementsprechend heiß her. Im Zentrum des Bildes ist Ron zu sehen, der vollkommen in das Spiel versunken ist, herumhüpft, Anweisungen brüllt, und dann und wann einen Ball mitten ins Gesicht kriegt. Er wirft einen verzweifelten Blick in die Kamera, schüttelt sich den Schnee ab und formt den nächsten Ball. Hermione lächelt, klappt das Jahrbuch zu, und ein träumerischer Ausdruck erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht.

Hermione: Ich wollte es verhindern,

Hab' gehofft, dass es nicht passiert.

Denn ich weiß doch, was geschehen kann,

Wenn man sein Herz verliert.

Sie steht wieder auf, und geht zum Fenster. Als sie es öffnet, wird es im Zeitraffer Morgen, die Sonne schiebt sich über den Horizont, die Vögel zwitschern und alles ist so grün, als wären wir mitten im Frühling. Ein Rotkehlchen kommt zwitschernd angeflogen und setzt sich auf Hermione's ausgestreckte Hand. (spätestens seit vielen vielen Disney Filmen wissen wir, dass singende Mädchen und singende Vögel einfach zusammengehören) Die Perspektive wechselt, in der nächsten Einstellung öffnet sich die Tür des Häuschens, und Hermione schreitet leichtfüßig in den Frühlingsmorgen hinaus.

Hermione: Doch Liebe ist stärker,

Sie fragt nicht danach,

Ob du sie brauchst,

Du spürst ihren Hauch,

Die Szene wechselt zu der anderen goldenen Note, die ist dem armen Ron gerade mitten ins Gesicht geflogen. (ähnlich wie der Schneeball auf dem Photo) Erschrocken hält Ron sich die Nase, dann macht er die Augen auf, und blinzelt verwirrt in die Kamera, mit diesem herrlich verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck, den wir alle so an ihm lieben. Bevor er überhaupt schnallt, was hier los ist, hat er schon angefangen, seine Strophe zu singen.

Ron: Denn Liebe kommt heimlich,

Ein Dieb in der Nacht!

Schleicht in deine Welt,

Kein Zaun, der sie hält,

Denn Liebe ist stärker.

Die Kamera zoomt zurück, und wir sehen jetzt, dass Ron auf einem Besen sitzt, er war gerade damit beschäftigt, mit Dean, Seamus, Neville, und einigen anderen Jungs Quidditch zu spielen. Die anderen sehen ihn verwirrt an, als er plötzlich mitten im Spiel zu singen beginnt, und gucken ihm gleich noch verwirrter hinterher, als er auf seinem Besen in den mit weißen Wattewölkchen besetzten Himmel entschwebt. Dann wenden sie sich achselzuckend wieder ihrem Spiel zu, gegen diese Singerei ist wohl nichts auszurichten.

Ron: Ich will nicht im Schatten andrer steh'n,

Sondern stark und tapfer sein, wie du.

Doch du weißt genau, wo deine Stärken sind,

Während ich noch danach such'.

Er fliegt Schleifen und Saltos, saust im Zickzack zwischen Wolken und Himmelsblau hindurch, breitet fröhlich die Arme aus – und verliert beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelingt es ihm, sich wieder am Besen festzuhalten, und er seufzt erleichtert auf. (sofern ihm das beim Singen möglich ist) Im nächsten Moment stößt er mit dem Kopf gegen das Ende des Himmels (das Ende des Verstecks) und trudelt mitsamt dem Besen steil nach unten.

Ron: Warum nur, muss es jetzt sein?

Wo es Wichtigeres gibt,

Als die Schmetterlinge (???), und den Kloß im Hals,

Weil ein dummer Junge sich verliebt.

Szenenwechsel: Auf einer wunderschönen Lichtung mit zartgrünem Moos, und eifrig blühenden Blumen und Bäumen (wir können uns gar nicht erinnern, dass sich so ein Ort überhaupt im Versteck befindet), sitzt Hermione, streichelt gerade ein Häschen, und blickt verwundert auf, als da von oben etwas angesegelt kommt. Aber Ron hat eine weiche Landung, er landet nämlich mit dem Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Nur die armen Häschen und Eichhörnchen hoppeln und sausen erschrocken davon.

Ron: (blickt in Hermione's Gesicht) Doch Liebe ist stärker!

Sie kennt kein Gebot.

Sie ist einfach da,

Egal was du planst,

Beide lächeln sich scheu an, schließlich hebt Hermione zaghaft die Hand und wuschelt Ron durch die Haare. Er hält sich erschrocken die Wangen, offensichtlich hat er Angst, dass er wieder eine gewischt kriegt, so wie in der letzten Folge. Aber als sie zu singen beginnt, wird ihm klar, dass sie das mit Sicherheit nicht vorhat, und er macht große Augen.

Hermione: Denn Liebe kommt heimlich,

Sie stiehlt dir dein Herz.

Sie raubt den Verstand,

Kein Spruch, der sie bannt,

Denn Liebe ist stärker.

Liebe ist stärker...

Ron: (kann sein Glück noch überhaupt nicht fassen)...ist stärker...

Hermione: (nickt lächelnd) ...ist stärker!

Ron: (total verträumt) Yeah!

Als die E-Gitarren einsetzen, und der Rhythmus plötzlich schnell wird, wechselt die Szene. Ron und Hermione fliegen gemeinsam auf dem Besen, sie sitzt vor ihm, und er hat die Arme um sie gelegt. Ihre Haare flattern im Wind, unter ihnen ziehen Wolken vorbei. Die Kamera fährt einmal um sie herum, und Hermione lehnt den Kopf an Ron's Schulter.

Ron Hermione: Liebe ist ewig,

So alt wie das Meer!

Vom Anfang der Zeit,

Bringt Glück und bringt Leid,

Ron steht auf, (ja er schafft es tatsächlich, auf dem Besen das Gleichgewicht zu halten) und streckt seine Hand aus. Hermione ergreift sie, lässt sich hochziehen, und steht jetzt vor ihm auf dem Besen, den Rücken an seiner Brust. Er nimmt ihre Hände und breitet somit ihre und seine Arme aus, und sie lehnt sich an seinen Händen nach vorne. (kommt uns diese Szene nicht von irgendwoher bekannt vor? Nur gut, dass es in der Luft keine Eisberge gibt)

Ron Hermione: Doch Liebe ist ewig,

Ihr Zauber erstrahlt,

Wie Blüten so sanft,

Wird ein festes Band,

Denn Liebe ist stärker.

Der Besen will wieder auf der kleinen Lichtung landen, doch noch bevor er den Boden berührt, springt Ron ab, und hebt Hermione herunter. Eine Wolke aus weißen und rosa Blütenblättern wirbelt um ihre Köpfe herum, als sie sich in den Armen halten, eine große duftige Blüte bleibt in Hermione's Haaren liegen. Ihre Gesichter kommen sich langsam näher, während sie abwechselnd singen, und ihre Stimmen werden leiser.

Hermione: Ich würd's dir nie sagen!

Ron: Ich könnt's nicht ertragen,

Hermione: Ich hab den Verdacht,

Ron: Dass du drüber lachst,

Hermione: Du könnt'st mich verletzen,

Ron: Könnt'st mich versetzen!

Die Kamera schwenkt zu den Bäumen hinüber, und wir sehen, dass Harry den Hügel hinaufgelaufen kommt. Ein paar Mal wechselt die Perspektive zwischen Ron und Hermione, deren Lippen sich schon fast berühren, und Harry, der auf die beiden zugelaufen kommt, und sie auch schon fast erreicht hat. (zum Glück haben sie es noch nicht bemerkt) Doch gerade, als er auf die Lichtung stürmen will, springt Ginny hinter einem Baum hervor, und reißt ihn zu Boden. Sie legt den Finger auf die Lippen, und schüttelt energisch den Kopf. Harry nickt, wirft einen Blick zu seinen Freunden, offensichtlich hat er verstanden, dass er wohl besser noch ein wenig warten sollte. Ginny verfolgt aufmerksam, was weiter geschieht.

Hermione: ...doch Liebe vergeht nicht

Ron: .....ist ewig

Ron Hermione:  Liebe ist ewig!

Ein letztes Mal sehen sich die beiden tief in die Augen, dann verschmelzen ihre Lippen zu einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Erst als sich die Gesichter wieder voneinander gelöst haben, lässt Ginny Harry los, und dieser betritt die Lichtung. Aber Ron und Hermione küssen sich ein zweites Mal, und bemerken ihn überhaupt nicht. Als er sich räuspert, werden sie schließlich auf ihn aufmerksam.

"Wir müssen das Versteck kurz verlassen," erklärt Harry. "Vielleicht finden wir ja Antworten auf diese merkwürdige Sache mit den Noten, und Liedern."

"Oh ja natürlich!" Hermione löst sich aus Ron's Armen, wie es scheint, kommt ihr diese Möglichkeit sich aus dem Staub zu machen gerade recht. In der nächsten Einstellung sehen wir, wie Harry und Hermione zum Eingang des Verstecks fliegen. Zwei kleine goldene Punkte folgen ihnen unauffällig.

Amicus Draconis - 1st  Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 9: Love is a Song that never ends

ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?

nein, was denn?

wie yama auf diese dämliche idee kam, so 'ne komische musicalfolge zu schreiben.

grad jetzt, wo's so spannend ist.

daran sind bloß diese dummen anime schuld

und xena

und buffy

ja, mit der fing alles an.

komm, wir machen unsere eigene musical folge....

Fred and George present: Walk through the Toilet (wenn Pro7 den Kram auf englisch lässt, dürfen wir das auch)

.............................................................................................................................................................

Wir befinden uns gegen Ende von Chamber of Secrets, (das Ding, das letzte Woche im Kino angelaufen ist. Harry steht einsam in Moaning Mvrtle's Mädchenklo und guckt mit angewidertem Gesicht in die Toilette. Da soll er jetzt reingehen, um die dumme Ginny rauszuholen? Oh je!!! Das ist einfach zum K....!!!

Harry: I touch the water, and it's dirty.

I look into it and it's black.

Don't like the smell,

My skin will stink like hell!

I think I'll just go back!

Now through the dirt she calls to me,

To make my way across this shit

This isn't fair!

Hell I don't even care!

Don't want to go in there!

But I will walk through the toilet,

I'm just not in a rush!

I will walk through the toilet,

And let it….

Währenddessen im Slytherin Common Room: Draco flackt auf der Couch rum, kämmt sich mit einem Ramadeckel die Haare, klaut anderer Leute Weihnachtsgeschenke und schimpft mal wieder über Saint Potter.

Draco: The torch I bear is scorching me,   
Harry's making such a fuss!   
I hope he fries,  
I'm free if that bitch (???) dies.

Draco: (mit fiesem Grinsen) I should make sure, he does.

Er wetzt los in Richtung Mädchenklo, nicht ohne vorher noch mal einen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen zu habe, ob seine Frisur auch ja richtig sitzt.

Währenddessen in der Chamber of Secrets: Ein ziemlich gelangweilter Tom Riddle hockt auf einem Stein, und wartet darauf, dass Harry endlich aufkreuzt. Vor ihm liegt die leblose Ginny.

Tom: (schmeißt Stöckchen, die der Basilisk ihm brav zurückbringt.)  'Cause he is drawn to the toilet

Some people never hush!

Draco: (checkt seine Frisur mit einem Taschenspiegel, den er aus Goyle's Handtasche geklaut hat) He will never hush!

Draco Tom: And he will walk through the toilet   
And let it...

Währenddessen in Dumbledore's Büro. Dumbi rennt auf und ab, als hätte er Hummeln im Hintern.

Dumbi: Will this do a thing to change him?   
Am I leaving Gin in danger?   
Is my Harry too far gone to stop?

Währenddessen im Gryffindor Common Room. Alle machen sich furchtbare Sorgen um Harry und Ginny. Herm liegt versteinert auf der Couch, Ron hat sich vor den Spinnen verkrochen, und die Zwillinge backen Canary Creams.

Hermione: (nuschelt, denn versteinert singt's sich schlecht) What if Harry can't defeat it?   
Ron: (kriegt einen bösen Blick von Herm) Know-it-all is right, we're needed!  
Fred George (guggen ganz unschuldig): Or we could just blow the toilet up!

All: We'll see it through,   
It's what we're always here to do,   
So we will walk through the toilet!

Sie stehen alle auf, (die versteinerte Herm wird hinterhergezerrt) und marschieren in Richtung Klo. Da steht währenddessen immer noch Harry rum, hält sich die Nase, und will da nicht runter.

Harry: (total depri) So one by one, they turn from me,   
I guess my friends can't face the smell!

Ron: (kommt mit den anderen ins Klo gestürmt) What can't we face?

Allen wird schlecht, als sie die Toilette sehen, und sie weichen ängstlich zurück.

Harry: But why it stinks,  
Not one among them thinks,

And I can never tell.

oh je,  jetzt kommt der komplizierte teil, wo sie alle durcheinander singen. seufz

ach was, kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin :-)

Dumbledore öffnet die Klotür, schubst Fawkes rein, und verschwindet schnell wieder.

Dumbi: (versucht überzeugend zu klingen) Go in, Fawkes, there's nothing to it!

Harry: (freut sich wie ein Schneekönig, als er Fawkes sieht) One by one, they come to me!

Draco kommt zufrieden ins Klo geschlurft, betrachtet sich eine Weile im Spiegel, und zupft an seinen Haaren rum. Da wird ihm plötzlich was klar, lang genug hat er ja gebraucht, um es zu checken.

Draco: If Tom kills him, I can't do it!

Ron: (schließt die Augen und hüpft in die Kloschüssel) Everything is turning out so dark!

Harry: (springt auch endlich rein)Going through the toilet!

Draco: (hält seine Frisur fest, und hüpft hinterher) If I save him, I can kill him!

Lockhart kommt ins Klo gerannt, stolpert über seine eigenen Füße, und stürzt kopfüber in die Toilette.

Lockhart: (verzieht weinerlich das Gesicht) I think my line is just a fill-in!

Fred George: (guggen die Kloschüssel prüfend an, bevor sie auch reinhüpfen) What's it gonna take to blow this up?

Hermione: (schafft es endlich, vornüber zu kippen, damit sie auch reinfällt) It's what they have inside.

Tom: (steht unterm Ablußrohr) He will come!  
This endless song  
Will finally end, we'll move along.

Der arme Tom kriegt die ganze Drecksbrühe ins Gesicht, als plötzlich ein Haufen Leute von oben runtergesaust kommt.

All: And we are caught in the toilet,   
We're not just in a rush,

So we will walk through the toilet,

And let it flush!

Let it flush!

Fred George:. Blow it up

All: And let it flush!

Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses – Teil 9: Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Wort


	19. 09 Love is a Song that never ends B

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 9: Love is a Song that never ends

ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?

nein, was denn?

wie yama auf diese dämliche idee kam, so 'ne komische musicalfolge zu schreiben.

grad jetzt, wo's so spannend ist.

daran sind bloß diese dummen anime schuld

und xena

und buffy

ja, mit der fing alles an.

komm, wir machen unsere eigene musical folge....

Fred and George present: Walk through the Toilet (wenn Pro7 den Kram auf englisch lässt, dürfen wir das auch)

.............................................................................................................................................................

Wir befinden uns gegen Ende von Chamber of Secrets, (das Ding, das letzte Woche im Kino angelaufen ist. Harry steht einsam in Moaning Mvrtle's Mädchenklo und guckt mit angewidertem Gesicht in die Toilette. Da soll er jetzt reingehen, um die dumme Ginny rauszuholen? Oh je!!! Das ist einfach zum K....!!!

Harry: I touch the water, and it's dirty.

I look into it and it's black.

Don't like the smell,

My skin will stink like hell!

I think I'll just go back!

Now through the dirt she calls to me,

To make my way across this shit

This isn't fair!

Hell I don't even care!

Don't want to go in there!

But I will walk through the toilet,

I'm just not in a rush!

I will walk through the toilet,

And let it….

Währenddessen im Slytherin Common Room: Draco flackt auf der Couch rum, kämmt sich mit einem Ramadeckel die Haare, klaut anderer Leute Weihnachtsgeschenke und schimpft mal wieder über Saint Potter.

Draco: The torch I bear is scorching me,   
Harry's making such a fuss!   
I hope he fries,  
I'm free if that bitch (???) dies.

Draco: (mit fiesem Grinsen) I should make sure, he does.

Er wetzt los in Richtung Mädchenklo, nicht ohne vorher noch mal einen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen zu habe, ob seine Frisur auch ja richtig sitzt.

Währenddessen in der Chamber of Secrets: Ein ziemlich gelangweilter Tom Riddle hockt auf einem Stein, und wartet darauf, dass Harry endlich aufkreuzt. Vor ihm liegt die leblose Ginny.

Tom: (schmeißt Stöckchen, die der Basilisk ihm brav zurückbringt.)  'Cause he is drawn to the toilet

Some people never hush!

Draco: (checkt seine Frisur mit einem Taschenspiegel, den er aus Goyle's Handtasche geklaut hat) He will never hush!

Draco Tom: And he will walk through the toilet   
And let it...

Währenddessen in Dumbledore's Büro. Dumbi rennt auf und ab, als hätte er Hummeln im Hintern.

Dumbi: Will this do a thing to change him?   
Am I leaving Gin in danger?   
Is my Harry too far gone to stop?

Währenddessen im Gryffindor Common Room. Alle machen sich furchtbare Sorgen um Harry und Ginny. Herm liegt versteinert auf der Couch, Ron hat sich vor den Spinnen verkrochen, und die Zwillinge backen Canary Creams.

Hermione: (nuschelt, denn versteinert singt's sich schlecht) What if Harry can't defeat it?   
Ron: (kriegt einen bösen Blick von Herm) Know-it-all is right, we're needed!  
Fred George (guggen ganz unschuldig): Or we could just blow the toilet up!

All: We'll see it through,   
It's what we're always here to do,   
So we will walk through the toilet!

Sie stehen alle auf, (die versteinerte Herm wird hinterhergezerrt) und marschieren in Richtung Klo. Da steht währenddessen immer noch Harry rum, hält sich die Nase, und will da nicht runter.

Harry: (total depri) So one by one, they turn from me,   
I guess my friends can't face the smell!

Ron: (kommt mit den anderen ins Klo gestürmt) What can't we face?

Allen wird schlecht, als sie die Toilette sehen, und sie weichen ängstlich zurück.

Harry: But why it stinks,  
Not one among them thinks,

And I can never tell.

oh je,  jetzt kommt der komplizierte teil, wo sie alle durcheinander singen. seufz

ach was, kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin :-)

Dumbledore öffnet die Klotür, schubst Fawkes rein, und verschwindet schnell wieder.

Dumbi: (versucht überzeugend zu klingen) Go in, Fawkes, there's nothing to it!

Harry: (freut sich wie ein Schneekönig, als er Fawkes sieht) One by one, they come to me!

Draco kommt zufrieden ins Klo geschlurft, betrachtet sich eine Weile im Spiegel, und zupft an seinen Haaren rum. Da wird ihm plötzlich was klar, lang genug hat er ja gebraucht, um es zu checken.

Draco: If Tom kills him, I can't do it!

Ron: (schließt die Augen und hüpft in die Kloschüssel) Everything is turning out so dark!

Harry: (springt auch endlich rein)Going through the toilet!

Draco: (hält seine Frisur fest, und hüpft hinterher) If I save him, I can kill him!

Lockhart kommt ins Klo gerannt, stolpert über seine eigenen Füße, und stürzt kopfüber in die Toilette.

Lockhart: (verzieht weinerlich das Gesicht) I think my line is just a fill-in!

Fred George: (guggen die Kloschüssel prüfend an, bevor sie auch reinhüpfen) What's it gonna take to blow this up?

Hermione: (schafft es endlich, vornüber zu kippen, damit sie auch reinfällt) It's what they have inside.

Tom: (steht unterm Ablußrohr) He will come!  
This endless song  
Will finally end, we'll move along.

Der arme Tom kriegt die ganze Drecksbrühe ins Gesicht, als plötzlich ein Haufen Leute von oben runtergesaust kommt.

All: And we are caught in the toilet,   
We're not just in a rush,

So we will walk through the toilet,

And let it flush!

Let it flush!

Fred George:. Blow it up

All: And let it flush!

Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses – Teil 9: Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Wort

Harry –

Doppelte Vorsicht ist geboten: Jemand, den Gerüchten zufolge Dumbledore, hat einen mächtigen Zauberbann freigesetzt, einen Charm Spell, der die Leute dazu bringt, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle in Liedern auszudrücken. Jeder, der mit dem Zauber in Form einer schwebenden goldenen Note in Berührung kommt, ist davon betroffen, und verrät möglicherweise Dinge, über die er sonst nicht sprechen würde. Auch das Erinnerungsvermögen kann beeinträchtigt werden.

Alle verfügbaren Kräfte haben bereits Anweisungen von höchster Ebene, nach der Ursache dieses Zaubers zu forschen, und eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie man ihn außer Kraft setzen kann. Einziger Hinweis bis jetzt, ist das Dorf  Greenhaven am Fuß des Infinity Mountain, wo diese Note angeblich zum ersten Mal gesehen wurde. Deswegen haben Ghost Riders und Blood Legion von Macnair den Befehl erhalten, das Dorf auseinander zunehmen.

Euch bleibt bis Einbruch der Dunkelheit Zeit, die Dorfbewohner in Sicherheit zu bringen. Im Inneren des Berges befinden sich Höhlen, dort könnt ihr sie fürs erste verstecken. Eine grobe Karte der Höhlen liegt bei, sie ist nicht ganz aktuell, die beiden Eingänge müssten jedoch stimmen.

In der Kammer der Mysterien: 11 von 10

Scene VII. Entflammt

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: 'The Ghost' by Running Wild)

Das Lied beginnt mit ruhigen, ein wenig düsteren Klängen, und die Kamera fährt über ein nächtliches Dorf, das verschlafen am Fuße eines zum Teil bewaldeten grünen Hügels ruht. Auf diesem Berg sind wir heute morgen Lockhart, Rita und dem Kamerateam begegnet, doch jetzt, bei Nacht liegt alles still und verlassen da, bis auf ein gelegentliches Rascheln in den Bäumen und Büschen. Wir steigen höher und überfliegen die Wohnhäuser entlang der Landstraße, die kleine Dorfkirche mit dem dazugehörigem Friedhof, eine Schule, einen Bauernhof. Die Fenster sind größtenteils erleuchtet, und drinnen laufen die Fernsehapparate, wir können aber nirgendwo Menschen erkennen. Auch die üblichen Tiergeräusche auf dem Land, wie etwa bellende Hunde, fehlen vollkommen, beinahe so als ob wir uns in einer Geisterstadt befänden. Am Ende der Straße zoomt die Kamera auf das Ortsschild zu, wir lesen den Namen "Greenhaven".

Plötzlich lodern Flammen durchs Bild, und die Szene blendet zu einem Kaminfeuer über. Walden Macnair's Kopf schwebt darin, einen leicht amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Nun, deine Idee dieses Muggle Dorf zu zerstören, ist ja recht nett," erklärt Macnair ein wenig herablassend, "und ich bin auch immer für einen Spaß zu haben, das kannst du mir glauben. Wie uns allerdings blinde Zerstörungswut dabei helfen soll, diese merkwürdige Goldene Note auszuschalten, übersteigt leider meinen Verstand. Sei doch bitte so gut, und klär mich auf!"

Die Kamera fährt zurück, und wir stellen fest, dass wir uns in einem der hinteren Räume des Leaky Cauldron befinden. Gegenüber vom Kamin lehnt Draco Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und starrt in die Flammen, seine Miene gelangweilt. "Irgendwas müssen wir schließlich machen, oder etwa nicht? Haben Sie einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Er setzt sein übliches fieses Grinsen auf. "Und womit sollen wir unsere...neuerworbene Zusammenarbeit begießen, wenn nicht mit Blut?"

"Schon in Ordnung," winkt Macnair ab. "Gehen wir uns ein bisschen amüsieren, alles weitere wird sich schon finden. Nochmals, ich bedauere es sehr, dass ich dich ausgerechnet bei deiner Geburtstagsparty stören muss, aber ich habe nun mal meine Befehle."

Zischend lodern die Flammen auf. Draco verzieht das Gesicht und starrt mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Abscheus an die Stelle, wo Macnair's Kopf soeben verschwunden ist. Dann wendet er sich ab, und öffnet mit Schwung die Tür zum Schankraum des Leaky Cauldron.

Als die Musik beschleunigt, und die Rhythmusgitarren einsetzen, fährt die Kamera durch die überfüllte Stube, und wir sehen, dass die Ghost Riders tatsächlich am Partyfeiern sind, ausnahmsweise mal wieder. Was wir nicht sehen, aber an Backround Infos bekommen ist, dass Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, und Gregory Goyle diesen 12. November zum Anlass genommen haben, um eine Überraschungsparty für Draco zu organisieren, und sich somit relativ erfolgreich ums Training zu drücken. Kein Mensch würde auf die Idee kommen, seine eigene Geburtstagsfeier abzublasen, um ein Training durchzuführen, am allerwenigsten Draco, der nie eine Gelegenheit auslässt, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Doch lange bevor die Uhr Mitternacht schlagen, und Draco's neues Lebensjahr einleiten kann, (natürlich hat er erst am 13., was habt ihr erwartet?) hat sich Grand Dragon Macnair bereits mit den beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten von der Goldenen Note gemeldet, und so kommt es dass Blood Legion und Ghost Riders zum erstenmal seit langer Zeit wieder einen gemeinsamen Auftrag erledigen.

Mehr oder weniger freiwillig.

Alle Blicke ruhen auf Draco, als er lässig durch den Raum stapft, zwischendrin nach einer Bierflasche greift, welche er nach einem tiefen Schluck an Crabbe und Goyle weiterreicht, die sich schier drum schlagen, wer als erster davon trinken darf. Das Ganze endet damit, dass Millicent Bulstrode sie ihnen aus der Hand reißt, und mit siegessicherem Lächeln hinunter kippt. Draco geht ungerührt weiter, und da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, einen auf cool zu machen, bemerkt er wieder mal nicht, dass neben seinem linken Ohr ein goldener Snitch herumschwebt.

Leider ist es kein Snitch, sondern die Goldene Note. Eine der beiden Goldenen Noten.

An der Tür bleibt Draco stehen, und wendet sich wieder zur Menge um. Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutet er zum Eingang, und greift nach der kleinen knöchernen Trillerpfeife, mit welcher die Ghost Riders ihre Nightmares herbeirufen. Die restlichen Ghost Riders stehen auf – nicht ohne, dass dabei ein paar Stühle umkippen, werfen ihre Umhänge wieder über, nehmen noch einen tiefen Schluck, bevor sie die Bierflaschen fallen lassen oder an der Wand zerscheppern, und sammeln sich im Eingangsbereich des Leaky Cauldron. Auch sie blasen in ihre Trillerpfeifen, und im Vergleich können wir sehr schön sehen, dass die Pfeifen tatsächlich alle aus bleichen Knochen sind. Bis auf Draco's, die ist nämlich auf einmal golden geworden.

Draco: Auf dein Ross! Gib' ihm die Spor'n!

Dich, Ghostrider hat die Nacht erkor'n!

Hörst du den Ruf? Er gilt nur dir!

Hast du den Mut? Komm und folge mir!

Während der ersten Strophe wendet er sich an seine Mitstreiter, welche förmlich an seinen Lippen hängen, und zu jedem seiner leidenschaftlichen Worte Beifall klatschen. Als er nach draußen auf die nächtliche Strasse marschiert, stürmen die anderen begeistert hinterher. Kameraschwenk nach oben, eine Schar düsterer Nightmares mit rotglühenden Augen, und rauchenden Nüstern senkt sich schattenhaft aus dem nachtdunklen Himmel herab. Draco schwingt sich auf sein Reittier, und stürmt in die Finsternis davon, gefolgt von den anderen Ghost Riders, die ihm hastig hinterher galoppieren.

Draco: Nacht, dunkle Nacht, die uns hoch in die Wolken hebt – fühl' die

Macht, unsere Macht, die schon bald den Triumph erlebt!

Die Ghost Riders jagen durch den Himmel, donnernde Hufe, zischende Flammen, und schnaubende Nüstern übertönen beinahe die Musik. Finstere Schatten wandern über die Häuser, und zwischen den Wolken hindurch, für einen Moment sehen wir eine blutigrote Mondsichel, die sich langsam über den Horizont erhebt.

Draco: Seid ihr bereit? Uns're Zeit ist da!

Die Zukunft ist schon zum Greifen nah!

Wollt ihr den Krieg? Stillt eure Gier!

Auf zum Sieg! Kommt, folget mir!

Neben der Mondsichel, die sich allmählich blass färbt, bäumt sich Draco's Nightmare auf, sein langer Umhang bauscht sich und flattert im Wind. Seine Haare schimmern silbern auf all dem Schwarz, sie sind ein wenig zerzauster als gewohnt, und seine Augen glitzern eisig in seinem blassen Gesicht, so reglos, als ob es aus Marmor gemeißelt wäre. Während er singt, zeigt es jedoch auf einmal Emotionen: Wut, Entschlossenheit, Begeisterung, Entzücken – ein komplexes Mienenspiel, welches die anderen anstachelt, und sich bald auf anderen Gesichtern widerspiegelt.

Draco Ghostriders: Nacht, dunkle Nacht, die uns hoch in die Wolken hebt – uns're

Macht ist erwacht, wir sind frei, wenn der Himmel bebt!

Eine Nightmare kommt direkt in die Kamera galoppiert, das Feuer ihrer Nüstern füllt schließlich das gesamte Bild aus. Dies ist natürlich eine Überblende, denn das Feuer wird wiederum zum Kaminfeuer, diesmal befinden wir uns allerdings in Macnair Manor. Walden Macnair tritt gerade aus dem Feuer heraus, und steht jetzt in seinem Büro. Die Kamera folgt ihm zunächst, durchquert dann den Raum, wobei wir etwas kleines Goldenes schnell aus dem Bild flüchten sehen, und fährt aus dem Fenster nach draußen.

Wir blicken hinunter in den fast quadratischen Innenhof des Anwesens, hinter uns das Wohnhaus der Macnairs, direkt gegenüber das Hauptquartier der Blood Legion. In der Mitte des Hofs sprudelt ein Brunnen mit bronzenen Fischottern, welche sich dort spielerisch im Wasser tummeln. Macnair Appariert ein Stück hinter dem Brunnen, und steht damit vor dem Hauptquartier. Die Türen sind geöffnet, und einige seiner Leute rennen geschäftig rein und raus, offenbar mit den Vorbereitungen für den bevorstehenden Einsatz beschäftigt.

Macnair: Noch hab' ich die Nase vorn,

Das Rennen ist noch nicht verlor'n!

Folgt ihr mir, werdet ihr versteh'n,

Unser Stern wird nicht untergeh'n!

Immer mehr Mitglieder der Blood Legion verlassen das Hauptquartier, und sammeln sich um ihren Anführer, um ehrfürchtig seinen Worten zu lauschen. Als sich Macnair die Kapuze seiner Robe übers Gesicht zieht, folgen die anderen seinem Beispiel, hinter den Schlitzen im Stoff sind jetzt nur noch ihre Augen zu sehen.

Macnair: Sacht, seid bedacht, hier gewinnt, wer als letzter lacht, diese

Schlacht hat heut' Nacht, uns vielleicht schon den Sieg gebracht!

Die roten Roben stehen immer noch regungslos da, aber der Hintergrund verschwimmt vor unseren Augen, und als er wieder klarer wird, sehen wir, dass sie offensichtlich an einen anderen Ort Appariert sind. Sie befinden sich jetzt am Fuß des grünen Hügels und blicken auf das friedlich schlafende Dorf hinunter, bereit, auf Macnair's Zeichen hin loszuschlagen. Dieser hebt seinen Zauberstab – und die Szene wechselt zu den Ghost Riders, die durch den Himmel angaloppiert kommen. Draco ist ganz vorn, auch er mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Als die Ghost Riders sich dem Hügel nähern, blicken Draco und Macnair sich fest in die Augen, für einen Moment sieht es fast so aus, als ob sie aufeinander zielen, und sich gegenseitig angreifen würden. Dann jedoch schießen Flammen aus ihren Zauberstäben und stecken das erste Haus in Brand.

Ghost Riders Blood Legion: Oh – wow – wow – wow – wow!

Entflammt – die Herzen brennen, heiß und hell ihre Leidenschaft!

Ein Feuersturm reißt die Skrupel fort, mein Seelenlicht für den Dunklen Lord!

Einem Heuschreckenschwarm gleich, fallen die Ghost Riders aus der Luft über das Dorf her, während die Blood Legion sich darin verteilt. Wie aus dem Boden krabbelnde rote Ameisen, Apparieren sie überall zwischen den Häusern. Funken sprühen durch die Luft, ein weiteres Haus explodiert. Über der hoch aufsteigenden Flammenwand schweben einige Nightmares, die darauf sitzenden Ghost Riders blicken mit Faszination und Entsetzen gleichermaßen auf das sich rasch ausbreitende Feuer hinunter. Sie scheinen jemanden zu beobachten.

Vincent: Er bringt uns noch ganz groß raus!

Millicent: Ich hab' immer darauf vertraut!

Gregory: Er weiß, wie man nach oben kommt!

Blaise: Für den, der folgt, hat sich's gelohnt!

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz seines Reittieres bricht Draco durch die Flammenwand. Sein schweißüberströmtes Gesicht ist von Wut verzerrt, seine Augen scheinen Funken zu sprühen, während er erbarmungslos ein Haus nach dem anderen in Brand steckt. Wir können hören, wie sein Atem vor Anstrengung und Hitze beschleunigt, es ist schon fast ein Keuchen, seine Hände krallen sich um die Zügel und seinen Zauberstab, aus dem Flammen über Flammen schießen. In seinem Zerstörungswahn bemerkt er nicht einmal, dass sein Umhang beinahe selbst Feuer fängt.

Draco: Wut, heiße Glut brenn' in mir, wild wie ein Orkan, jetzt fließt 

Blut, Muggle Blut, roter Strom füll' den Ozean!

Inzwischen brennt das ganze Dorf, aus der Luft sieht es aus, wie eine riesige lodernde Fackel. Dazwischen – wie Heuschrecken und Ameisen – die schwarzen und roten Angreifer. Nur eines ist merkwürdig, abgesehen von ihnen sehen wir überhaupt keine Menschen. Keine verzweifelten Leute, die schreiend aus ihren brennenden Häusern gerannt kommen, absolut niemanden. Das Dorf ist verlassen, vollkommen verlassen.

Ghost Riders Blood Legion: Oh – wow – wow – wow – wow!

Entflammt – die Herzen brennen, heiß und hell ihre Leidenschaft!

Ein Feuersturm reißt die Skrupel fort, mein Seelenlicht für den Dunklen Lord!

Draco's Nightmare ist jetzt auf der Hauptstraße gelandet, etwa hundert Meter weiter sieht er Macnair ebenfalls auf der Straße stehen, in abwartender Haltung blickt er Draco entgegen. Dieser springt aus dem Sattel und die beiden marschieren die Straße entlang aufeinander zu, links und rechts von ihnen flammende Häuser. Ein breites falsches Lächeln ziert ihre beiden Gesichter, als sie schließlich voreinander stehen. Macnair streckt die rechte Hand aus, seine linke jedoch ist nicht zu sehen, sie ist irgendwo in den Falten seiner Robe verschwunden.

Macnair: Nur zusammen sind wir stark,

Reich mir die Hand, schlag ein!

Draco reicht Macnair die rechte Hand. Beim ihm können wir ganz offen sehen, dass er in der Linken seinen Zauberstab hält, er macht sich nicht die Mühe es zu verbergen. Die Kamera fährt um die beiden herum, und wir sehen, dass Macnair natürlich ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab umklammert hält, allerdings in den Falten seiner Robe verborgen, so dass es nicht ganz so offensichtlich erscheint. Soviel also zu gegenseitigem Vertrauen.

Draco: Dies ist ein besond'rer Tag,

Die Freude, sie ist ganz mein.

Noch ein falsches Lächeln, dann zoomt die Kamera von den beiden weg, und schwenkt scheinbar wahllos durchs brennende Dorf. Auf dem Hof einer Farm sehen wir Tod Macnair stehen, vor ihm eine brennende Stallung, in der allerdings keine Tiere zu sein scheinen. Das Tor ist geöffnet, es schaukelt quietschend hin und her, als der heiße Wind es bewegt. Tod wirft etwas ins Feuer – es ist ein Photo von Cho, welches sich in den Flammen langsam schwarz verfärbt.

Tod: Was hast du mir angetan?

Du treibst mich in den Wahn!

Auf dem Dach eines anderen Hauses sitzt Marcus Flint, und starrt mit trübem Blick nach unten, auf eine Wegkreuzung. Sein Blick wandert hin- und her zwischen der breiten Hauptstraße des Dorfes und einem schmalen Feldweg, der neben dem Gebäude abzweigt. Er ist so beschäftigt, die beiden Wege miteinander zu vergleichen, dass er überhaupt nicht merkt, wie das Haus, auf dem er sitzt, zu brennen anfängt. Die Flammen schlagen hoch auf, doch Marcus ist noch immer in Gedanken versunken.

Marcus: Wohin führt mich mein Weg?

Mein Geist ist wie leergefegt!

Blut klebt an meiner Hand,

Die Zeit zerrinnt mir wie Sand.

Sag wohin?

Während des nächsten Zwischenspiels folgt die Kamera der Straße und plötzlich blitzen zwei Lichter in der Ferne auf. Es ist ein Auto, welches sich auf das Dorf zu bewegt. Köpfe fahren herum, fiese Grinsen erscheinen auf den Gesichtern. Da zucken auch schon Blitze durch die Luft, der Wagen schleudert herum, und kommt zum Stehen, doch nicht für lange. Ein Leviosa Spell hebt ihn nach oben.

Im Wagen können wir eine vierköpfige Familie erkennen, ihre Gesichter von schrecklicher Angst verzerrt. Der Vater – vor Schreck wie gelähmt, umklammert das Steuer, während sich die Mutter nach hinten zu den beiden Kindern gewandt hat. Der etwa fünf- sechsjährige Junge, und das einige Jahre ältere Mädchen schreien laut, und rütteln an den Türen.

Ein grüner Blitz zuckt durch die klirrende Fensterscheibe des Wagens und bringt das kleine Mädchen zum Schweigen. Das grüne Licht spiegelt sich in den kalten grauen Augen Draco's wider, welcher mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf der Straße steht. Macnair gesellt sich zu ihm, und jagt ebenfalls einen Todesfluch nach oben, doch in diesem Moment bringen einige Ghost Riders das Auto zum Ruckeln, und der Fluch trifft lediglich die Motorhaube des Wagens, wo er zischend verglüht. Draco verzieht die Mundwinkel zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln, und nickt den anderen Ghost Riders kurz zu.

Dann tötet er die Eltern mit zwei weiteren Todesflüchen, die er blitzschnell hintereinander ausstößt.

Macnair setzt ebenfalls zu einem Todesfluch an, als sich eine der hinteren Türen des Wagens öffnet, und der kleine Junge zu Boden stürzt – direkt vor die Füße von Millicent, die einige Meter weiter in einem Vorgarten steht. Sie erschrickt, und springt einen Schritt zurück, ihren Zauberstab auf das Kind gerichtet. Plötzlich wird ihr bewusst, dass sie von vielen Augen beobachtet wird, und sie blickt angsterfüllt um sich, kaum weniger ängstlich, als der kleine Junge, der vor ihr auf dem Boden kauert, und sich das aufgeschürfte Knie hält.

Sie will etwas sagen, einen Spruch, einen Fluch, irgend etwas, aber es kommt nur ein leises unverständliches Murmeln über ihre Lippen. Draco tritt auf sie zu und herrscht sie an, sie solle bloß nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, ihn um sein Vergnügen zu bringen, und ihm sein kleines Spielchen zu verderben. Als ihr klar wird, dass er gar nicht von ihr erwartet, den Jungen zu töten, stößt sie einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Die anderen – Ghost Riders, wie Blood Legion, achten nicht weiter auf sie, sondern beobachten Draco, der sein "Spielchen" unter dem Gejohle der Menge zu Ende bringt.

Nur Vincent und Gregory laufen ihr nach, als sie sich abwendet, und mit starrem Blick und hoch erhobener Nase zwischen zwei Gebäuden hindurch aus dem Blickfeld marschiert. Erst als sie von der Straße aus nicht mehr gesehen werden kann, lehnt sie sich schwer atmend an eine rauchende Wand, und lässt den Tränen freien Lauf, die sie vorher so gekonnt verborgen hat. Vince und Greg stehen ratlos um sie herum.

Mill: Wie soll das für mich weitergeh'n?

Vincent legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter

Vincent: Keine Angst, dir kann nichts gescheh'n!

Gregory legt einen Arm sie.

Gregory: Alles löst sich ganz von selbst.......

Vincent Gregory: .... solang' du dich an Draco hältst!

Als den dreien bewusst wird, was sie da machen, und dass sie sich gerade vollkommen uncool und außerdem völlig unpassend für Bösewichter in den Armen halten, lassen sie verlegen wieder los, und jeder blickt in eine andere Richtung.

Szenenwechsel zu Marcus, der auf seinem brennenden Haus sitzt, und auf die beiden Wege starrt.

Marcus: Ich würd' wirklich alles tun!

Szenenwechsel zu Walden Macnair, der sich selbstzufrieden die Asche von der Robe zaubert.

Macnair: Meine Pläne werden niemals ruh'n!

Szenenwechsel zu Tod Macnair, der das verkohlte Photo von Cho wieder heil zaubert, und einsteckt.

Tod: Deine Liebe hol' ich zurück.....

Szenenwechsel zu Draco Malfoy, der neben der Leiche des kleinen Jungen steht.

Draco: .....mit jeder List ein kleines Stück!

Inzwischen glüht das Feuer nur mehr vor sich hin, es gibt nicht mehr viel, was noch brennen könnte. Die Häuser sind größtenteils in sich zusammengestürzt und zu rauchenden Ruinen geworden. Nur der Wagen, welcher zerbeult auf der Straße liegt, hat jetzt angefangen zu brennen. Durch die Windschutzscheibe blicken die starren Augen der Toten.

Ghost Riders: (im Hintergrund) Nacht, dunkle Nacht, die uns hoch in die Wolken hebt – fühl' die

Macht, unsere Macht, die schon bald den Triumph erlebt!

Die Kamera folgt den Ghost Riders, die wie eine riesige schwarze Wolke von dannen ziehen, und in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Offensichtlich hat Marcus bereits Befehl zum Rückzug gegeben. Die Blood Legion sammelt sich am Rande des Dorfes (oder was davon noch übrig ist) um Macnair. Ihre Stimmen verklingen, als sie Disapparieren. Macnair hebt seinen Zauberstab und schickt das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel, dann ist auch er verschwunden.

Ghost Riders Blood Legion: Oh – wow – wow – wow – wow!

Entflammt – die Herzen brennen, heiß und hell ihre Leidenschaft!

Ein Feuersturm reißt die Skrupel fort, mein Seelenlicht für den Dunklen Lord!

Draco ist noch da, er macht sich einen Spaß daraus, einige der verkohlten Hausruinen neben der Straße mittels Flutwellen umzustürzen. Das Wasser bringt die Flammen, die aus dem kaputten Auto schlagen, zum Erlöschen.

Draco: Entflammt – die Herzen schweigen, der Verstand regiert dieses Spiel!

Ein falscher Zug wäre schon zu viel, mein Herz brennt nur für mein eignes Ziel!

In Ewigkeit......

Er wendet sich um, als er hinter sich einen Hufschlag hört, und sieht eine einzelne Nightmare. Auf ihrem Rücken sitzt Millicent, die offensichtlich auf ihn wartet, doch er winkt ab. "Flieg mit den anderen, ich hole euch gleich ein." Sie nickt, und galoppiert durch die Nacht davon. Draco setzt sich erschöpft auf die umgestürzte Mauer von etwas, das vor einigen Stunden noch ein Haus gewesen ist, und betrachtet eine winzige Flamme, die sich daran hoch züngelt. Merkwürdigerweise ist diese Flamme vollkommen golden.

Es ist Mitternacht, als das Lied leise verklingt. Draco wünscht sich etwas und bläst die Flamme aus. Sie verwandelt sich zurück in die Goldene Note.

Scene VIII. Verflucht

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: 'Mordred's Song' by Blind Guardian)

Die Turmuhr einer Kirche schlägt Mitternacht. Die Kamera umrundet die Kirche und überfliegt den dahinterliegenden Friedhof. Es ist ein alter, verwilderter Friedhof, mit mächtigen Eichen und verwitterten Grabsteinen, er scheint verlassen.

Nein nicht ganz. Eine zierliche Gestalt – wie könnte es anders sein – unter einem langen schwarzen Umhang verborgen, huscht durch die Nacht, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Als der Wind den Umhang bauscht, können wir erkennen, dass es eine Frau oder ein Mädchen sein muss, denn darunter trägt sie ein schwarzes Kleid.

Als sie an einem Gestrüpp vorbeiläuft, sehen wir zwei unheimliche Augen, die sie beobachten. Etwas scheint sie zu verfolgen, es sieht aus, wie ein großes struppiges Tier, genau können wir es nicht erkennen. Sie selbst hat es jedoch noch nicht bemerkt.

Neben einem großen Steinmonument bleibt sie stehen, horcht, und blickt sich vorsichtig um. Im fahlen Licht der Mondsichel können wir ihr Gesicht erkennen – es ist Cho. Sie huscht um das Monument herum, und läuft zwischen den beiden Marmorsäulen hindurch, welche das Dach tragen. Kaum hat sie sich hinter einer der beiden Säulen verborgen, als auch schon eine weitere Gestalt vor das Monument tritt, sehr viel größer als Cho, und eindeutig männlich. Sein Gesicht ist ebenfalls unter einer Kapuze verborgen, nur einige lange dunkle Haarsträhnen sind darunter hervorgerutscht.

Er streckt die Hand aus, seine Finger umfassen ein kleines goldenes Ornament, und es ist ausnahmsweise mal nicht die Goldene Note, denn die hängt irgendwo über ihm in den Bäumen. Es ist ein kleiner goldener Phoenix, und als Cho das Symbol sieht, stößt sie einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, läuft ihn zu, und beginnt aufgeregt auf ihn einzureden. Wir können nicht hören, was sie miteinander besprechen, aber wir sehen, dass sie ihm etwas überreicht, es ist ein Wappenring in der Form eines Fischotters.

Er drückt ihre Hand kurz, als er den Ring nimmt, es ist eine sehr fürsorgliche, beinahe väterliche Geste. Einen Augenblick später ist er Disappariert, und Cho ist wieder allein. Ihre dunklen Augen starren reglos in den fernen Himmel, als ein heftiger Wind aufkommt, und die Baumkronen schüttelt. Die Goldene Note fällt hinab, und kaum hat sie das steinerne Dach berührt, fängt die Musik leise zu spielen an.

Eine Hand hebt die Note auf, und lässt sie achtlos wieder fallen, allerdings auf kein Dach, sondern auf dem Boden, und die Hand trägt einen Wappenring in Form eines Luchses. Es ist nicht Cho's, sondern Draco's Hand, denn ohne dass wir es gemerkt haben, hat die Szene gewechselt, und wir befinden uns wieder im zerstörten Dorf Greenhaven. Draco sitzt auf der eingestürzten Mauer und starrt seine Hände an, als würden sie nicht zu ihm gehören. 

Draco: Mein Leben verlief nach Vater's Plan

Ich wusste, wo ich stand.

Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht.

Eine Weile sitzt er nur regungslos da, mit gesenktem Kopf, sein schimmerndes Haar fällt nach vorne, und berührt beinahe seine Fingerspitzen, die blassen, in der Anspannung leicht gekrümmten Finger schweben vor seinem Gesicht. Er ballt die Fäuste, und wendet den Blick zu Boden.

Draco: Was hast du getan?

Du hast alles, was ich war,

Zu Fall gebracht!

Die letzte Silbe schreit er beinahe heraus, als die E-Gitarren einsetzen, er wirft den Kopf zurück in den Nacken, so dass seine Haare wie der Silberschweif eines Kometen an der Kamera vorbeiziehen, und als er in den Nachthimmel blickt, zoomt die Kamera von ihm weg, höher, immer höher, bis er nur noch ein winziges Menschenwesen in den riesigen Trümmern einer zerstörten Welt ist – einer Welt, die er selbst zerstört hat, wohlgemerkt.

Die Szene blendet über, der Nachthimmel wird zu einer Marmorsäule. Mit dem Rücken daran gelehnt sitzt Cho, ebenfalls mit gesenktem Kopf, die lange schwarze Mähne fällt ihr ins Gesicht. Es ist eine Weile her, dass wir sie mit offenen, zerzausten Haaren gesehen haben, und nicht mit einer kunstvoll zurecht gemachten Frisur.

Cho: Erinnerung,

Ein scharfes Schwert in meiner Brust!

Du warst mein Engel.....

Die Kamera folgt ihrem Blick auf den Boden des steinernen Monuments, und wir sehen einen eisernen Ring im Stein, spätestens jetzt wird uns klar, dass dies eine Falltür ist, und wir uns am Eingang zu einer Gruft befinden.

Ein Blitz zuckt durch den Boden – Cho hat einen Zauber auf die Falltüre ausgesprochen, die sich langsam öffnet. In diesem Moment blendet der Boden zum Nachthimmel über Greenhaven zurück, durch welchen ebenfalls ein Blitz zuckt, ein Gewitter zieht auf.

Eine Nahaufnahme von Draco's Gesicht blendet von links über den Nachthimmel, sein Blick ist düster und resigniert.

Draco: ...tief in mir,

Hab ich's doch gewusst....

Der Nachthimmel verwandelt sich in ein tiefes dunkles Loch, den Eingang zur Gruft. Eine Nahaufnahme von Cho's Gesicht blendet von rechts über den schwarzen Abgrund, zum erstenmal sehen wir ihr Gesicht ungeschminkt, aus der Nähe. Es wirkt merkwürdig bleich und verhärmt, gar nicht wie das Gesicht eines jungen flatterhaften Mädchens.

Cho: ......das Böse wird triumphieren!

Draco: Triumphieren!

Beide stehen gleichzeitig auf, die Bilder blenden ineinander über. Durch die heftige Bewegung rutscht Cho's Umhang von ihren Schultern, wir sehen, dass sie tatsächlich ein schwarzes Kleid trägt, ein Spitzenkleid mit langen Ärmeln, ihr dunkles Haar scheint sich mit dem fließenden Stoff zu vermengen – und blendet über in Draco's silberblondes. Er entfernt sich mit langsamen Schritten vom Dorf, und geht auf den Berg zu, der sich am Horizont erhebt, wie ein bedrohliches Geschöpf der Nacht. Sein Umhang bauscht sich im Wind des heranziehenden Sturmes, düstere Wolken verwandeln sich wieder in den fließenden Stoff von Cho's Kleid. Sie steigt eine schmale Steintreppe hinunter in die Gruft.

Draco Cho: Schwarz, wie meine Seele,

Erfüllt von Finsternis,

Die Schatten, die mich quälen,

Seit unser Bund zerriss!

Cho betritt die Grabkammer, ihr Schatten huscht düster an der Wand entlang. Im schwachen Schein ihres Zauberstabes können wir nicht sehen, wie groß die Kammer ist, nur die Umrisse von gewaltigen Steinsärgen, an der Wand gegenüber der Treppe sind erkennbar. Sie stehen in einer Reihe, die sich nach beiden Seiten in der Dunkelheit verliert. Cho wandert die Reihe entlang, und bleibt vor dem letzten der Särge stehen. An ihren Fußspuren im Staub sehen wir, dass sie nicht zum erstenmal hier ist.

Cho: Hoffnung ist Selbstbetrug,...

Der Steinsarg blendet über zu Fels, der Berg türmt sich jetzt direkt vor Draco auf. Seine grauen Augen blicken nach oben zum Gipfel, über dem sich die Wolken sammeln. In der Ferne donnert es leise.

Draco: ...die Liebe zu dir

Hat mich verflucht!

Nahaufnahmen von Draco's und Cho's Gesichtern blenden von links und rechts über den Nachthimmel, der im Hintergrund immer dunkler und dunkler wird, bis nur noch Schwärze zurückbleibt. Die Gesichter gleiten durcheinander durch.

Draco Cho: Die Liebe zu dir

Hat mich verflucht!

Während des Zwischenspiels zuckt ein Blitz durch die Schwärze, und es donnert ein weiteres Mal, das Gewitter naht heran. Der Donner ist auch im Inneren des Berges zu hören, wir sehen eine Gruppe von Menschen, die sich ängstlich in einer Höhle verbergen, vermutlich Flüchtlinge aus Greenhaven. Einige New Hogwarts Schüler sind bei ihnen, wir sehen Hermione, die sich mit einer Frau unterhält, und Padma, die gerade eine kleine Aufschürfung am Ellenbogen eines Jungen heilt. Harry hält an einem moosbewachsenen Felsen Wache, dahinter befindet sich wohl einer der Ausgänge. Er legt das Ohr daran, und horcht. Die Kamera zoomt an ihn heran, bis nur noch der Fels und eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares zu sehen sind, und als sich der Fels in einen Sarg verwandelt, und die Kamera wieder wegzoomt, ist es Cho, die neben dem Sarg kniet, ihre Wange an den kalten Stein gelehnt.

Cho: Jeder neue Tag bringt neue Lügen...

Sie streicht mit ihrer Hand über den Stein, und die Szene blendet über zu Draco, der seine Hand auf einen Felsen gelegt hat, einen moosbewachsenen Felsen irgendwo auf dem Berg. Es hat inzwischen angefangen zu regnen, dunkle schwere Tropfen klatschen aus dem Nachthimmel hernieder.

Draco: ....und neuen Schmerz!

Ich kann nur hassen!

Die Kamera fängt einen Regentropfen ein, der sich in eine einzelne Träne verwandelt. Die Träne hängt an Cho's Wimper, und als sie mit einem Ruck die Lider hebt, sehen wir einen verzweifelten, von Wut und Hass erfüllten Ausdruck auf ihrem blassen verhärmten Gesicht.

Cho: Mein ist die Rache!

Für einen Augenblick verwandelt ihr Gesicht sich in Draco's, der Ausdruck hat sich nicht geändert, aber von Draco sind wir ihn eher gewohnt. Seine grauen Augen scheinen Blitze zu sprühen.

Draco: Kann dich nicht lassen!

Das Gesicht wird wieder Cho's, sie wendet sich ab, zieht die Arme zur Brust, und sitzt zusammengekauert am Boden, das schwarze Kleid um sie herum ausgebreitet, wie eine Wolke.

Cho: Mein Herz ist längst erstarrt,

Und nichts durchdringt das Eis.

Ein Zittern läuft durch ihren Körper, als friere sie. Die Kamera verliert sich in den schwarzen Spitzen ihres Kleides, welche sich langsam in Moosflechten auf einem Felsen verwandeln, der Felsen an dem Draco steht, die Stirn daran gelehnt, die Hände dagegen gedrückt, als wolle er ihn wegschieben.

Draco: Nur dein Feuer ließ es schmelzen....

Der Regen prasselt auf ihn herunter, doch er scheint es nicht zu bemerken. Seine Finger umkrallen den nassen Stein, der sich langsam in die felserne Decke der Gruft verwandelt. Von oben erinnert Cho's ausgebreitetes Kleid an ein schwarzes Rad. Und das Rad beginnt sich langsam zu drehen. Rückwärts.

Cho: ....vor langer Zeit.

Mein Höllenschlund heißt Ewigkeit!

Im schwarzen Bild des sich drehenden Rades taucht eine andere Cho auf, eine Cho, wie wir sie aus ihrem ersten Song kennen, eine atemberaubend schöne, sorgfältig gestylte Cho, die lächelnd unter den bewundernden Blicken ihrer Verehrer Diagon Alley hinabspaziert. Jetzt, als wir die Szene zum zweitenmal sehen, kommt uns Cho's Lächeln merkwürdig falsch und gestellt vor. Sie blickt wieder in den Brunnen aus dem ersten Song, aber ihr Spiegelbild zeigt die jetzige Cho, blass und verhärmt. Sie schlägt mit der Hand hinein, um das Bild zu zerstören, und das Wasser wird zu einer Flutwelle.

Die Flutwelle stürzt die Ruine eines abgebrannten Hauses um, und übergießt ein brennendes Auto, sie löscht die Flammen gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie auf das Wageninnere übergreifen können. Draco steht einige Meter weiter auf der Straße und lässt seinen Zauberstab sinken. Es ist Draco, wie wir ihn aus seinem ersten Song kennen, wie wir in aus unserer Vorstellung kennen, eiskalt, voller Häme, ein grausames Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel. Sein Spiegelbild im Fenster des Autos ist allerdings der jetzige Draco. Regentropfen rinnen aus seinen nassen Haaren über sein Gesicht.

Draco: Ganz gleich, wohin ich gehör',

Wem ich Treue beschwör',

Ob ich Leben rett', oder sie zerstör'....

Die Fensterscheibe wird zu Wasser, und das Spiegelbild darin verwandelt sich in Cho's Gesicht.

Cho: ....solang' mein Weg

Ans Ziel mich nur führt!

Während des Zwischenspiels treten beide Spiegelbilder aus ihren Reflexionen heraus, Draco aus der Fensterscheibe, und Cho aus dem Brunnen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Selbst in der Vergangenheit sind beide leicht durchsichtig, etwa wie Geister. Die Charaktere der Vergangenheit nehmen sie nicht im geringsten wahr, sie verhalten sich so, wie sie sich tatsächlich verhalten haben.

Draco betritt die Ruine eines Hauses – und steht im Zimmer von Ophelia Flowerfield, wo wir ihm damals in der ersten Folge von Amicus Draconis begegnet sind. Er beobachtet sich, wie er das kleine Mädchen entführt, und ihre Mutter tötet. Er nimmt sich selbst genau in Augenschein, prüft, ob er tatsächlich jedem seiner wunderbaren Klischees entspricht, der eiskalte Todesengel, der den ganzen Tag böse Sprüche loslässt, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, Menschen umbringt, und dabei noch sexy und unwiderstehlich aussieht mit seinen silberschimmernden Blondhaar, und seinen funkelnd grauen Augen, genauso wie alle Fanfiction Leserinnen ihn lieben und haben wollen.

Nun, als Charakter einer Geschichte, weiß Draco natürlich nichts von Leserinnen, genauso wenig, wie wir letzten Endes wissen können, ob wir nicht alle nur Charaktere einer großen Big Brother Seifenoper sind, die sich Odin, Jehova, und Aphrodite angucken, wenn sie popcornmampfend vor ihrem himmlischen Fernsehapparat sitzen.

Draco jedenfalls wendet sich offensichtlich beruhigt wieder ab, öffnet die Tür – und die Szene blendet über zu Cho, die gerade eine Tür in Diagon Alley geöffnet hat. Sie steht ebenfalls in ihrer ersten Szene, nämlich in Amicus Draconis Folge vier, in Tod Macnair's Schlafzimmer. Ihr anderes Ich rollt sich im Bett herum, seufzt und maunzt, und entspricht dabei jedem Klischee, das wir als Fanfiction Leser von Cho kennen, Cho, die skrupellose Verführerin, Cho die männermordende Schlampe, ein Bild, welches im Gegensatz zu Draco's, meilenweit von ihrer Darstellung in den Originalbüchern entfernt ist, sich aber trotzdem in den Köpfen der Fans so festgesetzt hat, und vielleicht der Grund ist, warum sie so unbeliebt ist. Aber da sie das niemals erfahren wird, spielt es ja keine Rolle.

Und was das Schlimmste ist, sie schläft ja überhaupt nicht! Sie ist vollkommen wach, und zieht ihre ganze Show bewusst durch. Und während die frühere Cho Pettigrew mit ihren Verführungskünsten in ihren Bann zieht, verlässt die jetzige Cho auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer.

Draco Cho: Meine schwarze Seele

Hat dir kein Glück gebracht!

Sie riss dein strahlend' Leben

In die Finsternis der Nacht!

Draco steht in seinem Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor. Da dieses Zimmer zum erstenmal in der Geschichte auftaucht, wäre wohl eine Beschreibung angebracht, aber die Kamera zeigt uns ohnehin nur einen kleinen Ausschnitt des Raumes, nämlich einen etwas jüngeren Draco, der auf seinem großen prächtigen Himmelbett liegt, das Gesicht in den teuren Kissen vergraben, und von heftigem Schluchzen geschüttelt. Neben ihm auf der Bettkante, sitzt Lucius, streichelt ihm übers Haar, und murmelt offensichtlich liebevolle beruhigende Worte, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck allerdings ziemlich gelangweilt wirkt, und er genervt mit den Augen rollt. Was Draco natürlich nicht sehen kann.

Draco: Dein Licht war nicht hell genug,...

Cho befindet sich im Freien, auf der Plattform eines Turmes. Eine jüngere Cho steht vor ihr auf den Zinnen, ihr offenes Haar und ihre Schuluniform flattern im Wind. (allen, die "Erinnye" lesen, dürfte diese Szene bekannt vorkommen) Die Kamera fährt um den Turm herum, es ist der Ravenclaw Tower von Hogwarts. Cho wendet den Blick nach oben, und wirft sich ohne Vorwarnung in die Tiefe. Sie wird kleiner und kleiner, und klatscht schließlich auf den Wogen des Sees auf, in welchen sie ganz verschwindet. Die ältere Cho blickt ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

Cho: ...die Liebe zu mir

Hat dich verflucht!

Draco ist aus seinem Zimmer getreten – und steht im Freien. Genauer gesagt, in einer Art nächtlichem Park, oder Garten. Kleine verschlungene Pfade führen zwischen großen duftigen Rosenbüschen in allen Farben hindurch. Winzige goldene Feenlichter flirren zwischen den saftigen grünen Blättern der Büsche, und verleihen ihnen ein verzaubertes Aussehen. Draco folgt einem der Pfade, und kommt zu einem Busch, mit weißen Rosen, dessen Zweige an einer Seite geknickt sind, als ob jemand dagegen gedrückt worden wäre. Draco umfasst einen herunterhängenden Zweig mit einer Rose am Ende, und bricht ihn vollends ab, mit einem traurigen Lächeln legt er die Rose an seine Wange. Auf einem der weißen Blütenblätter ist ein winziger roter Blutstropfen zu sehen..

Draco Cho: Die Liebe zu mir

Hat dich verflucht!

Seine Hände zittern, er lässt die Rose fallen, und geht weiter. Ein hellerleuchtetes Schloss taucht plötzlich vor ihm auf, es ist Hogwarts. Die Türen zur Großen Halle sind geöffnet, wir hören Stimmen, Lachen, und auch die Musik kommt von dorther.

Echo: Auf ewig verflucht!

Cho kommt die Treppen vom Turm hinunter und steht vor der hellerleuchteten Großen Halle. Als sie sie betritt, sieht sie einen Ball, mit vielen Schülern und Lehrern in bunten Festroben. Es ist Weihnachten 1994 auf Hogwarts. Die Tanzfläche ist voller fröhlicher Menschen, wir sehen bekannte Gesichter darunter. Cho tanzt mit Cedric, Hermione mit Viktor Krum, Draco mit Pansy, Professor Dumbledore mit Professor McGonagall. Ron und Harry hocken in einer Ecke und langweilen sich.

Am anderen Ende des Saals, in der Tür zur Terrasse, steht eine weitere geisterhafte Gestalt. Es ist Draco, der gerade aus dem Rosengarten kommt. Er betritt den Saal und geht durch die Menge der Tanzenden, merkwürdigerweise gelingt ihm das, ohne jemanden anzurempeln. Cho geht von der anderen Seite durch den Saal auf ihn zu, sie kommen sich immer näher und näher, während um sie herum das Leben tobt, und stehen schließlich voreinander.

Cho: Dein Licht war nicht hell genug,...

Sie sehen sich nicht in die Augen, ihre Blicke sind weiterhin in die Ferne gerichtet...

Draco: ....die Liebe hat uns

Beide verflucht!

...und sie gehen weiter, durcheinander durch. Sie haben sich gegenseitig überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen, genauso wenig, wie die Menschen um sie herum, sie wahrnehmen können. Sie befinden sich an einem Ort in ihren Erinnerungen, der für sie beide eine wichtige Bedeutung hat, aber nur weil zwei Menschen zur selben Zeit dasselbe fühlen, begegnen sie sich deshalb nicht, jeder bleibt mit seinem Schmerz allein.

Draco Cho: Die Liebe hat uns

Auf ewig verflucht!

Draco verlässt die Halle durch die Tür, durch die Cho sie betreten hat, während Cho in den Garten hinausgeht. Sie hebt die weiße Rose auf, die Draco fortgeworfen hat, und die Blüte verdorrt, kaum dass sie sie berührt hat. Entsetzt betrachtet sie die vertrockneten Pflanzenreste in ihrer Hand, und bricht auf dem Boden zusammen. Es ist kein Gras-, sondern ein Steinboden, sie befindet sich wieder in der Gruft neben dem Sarg. Weinend legt sie ihre Arme um den kalten Stein.

Dann plötzlich, springt sie auf und läuft wie ein gehetztes Tier die Treppe hoch, zu ihrem Umhang. Sie wühlt in den Taschen herum, bis sie eine kleine Phiole entdeckt hat, ihre Hände zittern so sehr, dass sie sie beinahe fallen lässt, als sie versucht, sie zu öffnen. Schließlich hat sie keine Geduld mehr, zerbricht das Gefäß und lässt die dunkle Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund laufen. Jetzt endlich wird sie ruhiger, ordnet ihre Haare, und zieht den Umhang wieder über.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später beginnt sie, sich zu verwandeln. Ihre Lippen werden rot, ebenso wie ihre Wangen, und ihre Augen bekommen einen besonderen Glanz. Cho, das verzweifelte Mädchen mit dem verhärmten Gesicht wird wieder Cho, die strahlende Schönheit, der niemand widerstehen kann.

Draco liegt vor dem moosbewachsenen Felsen auf dem Boden, der Sturm, der in seiner Seele tobt, ist womöglich noch heftiger, als der Sturm um ihn herum. Die Tränen brechen aus ihm hervor, wie die wilden Regenschauer aus den Wolken, seine Hände krallen sich in die Erde, als wünschte er, sie möge sich auftun, und ihn verschlingen. Schluchzen schüttelt seinen Körper, wie die Donnerschläge den Himmel über ihn.

Eine ganze Weile liegt er einfach nur da, bis das Zittern nachlässt, und er allmählich die Kontrolle über sich zurückgewinnt. Mühsam stemmt er sich hoch, zieht seinen Zauberstab aus seiner völlig durchnässten Robe, und richtet ihn auf sein eigenes Herz.

Seine Lippen beginnen einen Zauberspruch zu murmeln, doch dann schüttelt er entschieden den Kopf, und reißt den Stab nach oben. Ein Blitz zuckt daraus hervor, und trifft anstelle des Herzens die Goldene Note, die prompt in zwei Teile zerrissen wird. Zwei neue Goldene Noten schweben durch die Nacht davon.

Scene IX. Das Schwert aus Merlin's Stein

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: 'FantasMic' by Night Wish)

Das Dunkel liegt über dem nächtlichen Moor, als die Melodie einsetzt, doch an einer Stelle scheint es besonders dicht und undurchdringlich zu sein, wie eine schwarze wabernde Masse, die zum Leben erwacht ist. Nebelstreifen ziehen vorbei, und plötzlich glauben wir, in der Finsternis Konturen zu erkennen, die Konturen eines menschlichen Wesens. Eine neblig verschwommene Hand greift heraus, und schließt ihre dürren, unregelmäßig geformten Finger um die Goldene Note.

Im sanften Lichtschein wird die Hand plötzlich rosig, und nimmt eine feste Form an. Die Goldene Note gleitet einen Arm entlang, und alles, was ihr Licht berührt, wird menschlich. Aus dem Dunkel erwächst eine Gestalt, die Gestalt einer Frau mit langem schwarzem Haar, einem hohlwangigen Gesicht, und dämonisch flackernden violetten Augen – Camille Lestrange.

Camille: Leg mich auf dein Herz,

Lass den Zauber deiner Nacht

Auf ewig währ'n!

Komm mein Prinz,...

Ihr Körper sieht nahezu menschlich aus, als sie ein paar Schritte läuft, und im Rhythmus der Musik herumwirbelt. Ihr langes Kleid jedoch, die fliegenden Haare, und das Tuch, das sie zwischen den weißen Fingern hält, gleichen jedoch, nach wie vor, düsteren Nebelschwaden, die sie umkreisen, und umschlingen.

Camille: ...verführe mich!

Deine Lügen süß und schwer,

Ein dunkler Traum,

Mein Wunsch nach Illusion.

Silbrige Wassertropfen spritzen auf, als sie durch einen kleinen Tümpel läuft, und nässen ihr wehendes Gewand. Der Wind bauscht das Tuch zwischen ihren erhobenen Armen, und während es an der Kamera vorbeiflattert, sehen wir Stück für Stück, ihr tanzendes Spiegelbild im Wasser. Da alles sehr verschwommen ist, könnte man tatsächlich glauben, eine weitere Person drehe sich mit ihr, und führe sie in diesem Tanz.

Camille: Leg mich auf dein Herz,

Solange bis das Schwert

Sich nieder senkt,

Es durchbohrt.

Als uns das Tuch ein weiteres Mal den Blick nimmt, scheint es auf geheimnisvolle Art durchsichtig und nebelhaft, oder in anderen Worten einfach unwirklicher zu werden. Ein blasses Bild formt sich dahinter, und wird allmählich immer deutlicher, es zeigt Camille als kleines Mädchen von vielleicht zehn oder elf Jahren, in einem zartrosa Kinderballkleid, und einem Krönchen auf dem Haar – eine richtige kleine Prinzessin.

Camille: Ich sah es längst,

Doch dein Kuss, mein schöner Prinz,

Dein Todeskuss,

Schloss mir die Lippen!

Und die kleine Prinzessin tanzt natürlich nicht allein in einem Moor, sondern selig in den Armen ihres wunderbaren Prinzen, um sie herum ein prächtiger Ballsaal, den man allerdings nicht genau erkennen kann, dafür ist er zu riesig. Doch seine Farbe ist seltsam rot, und das macht die ganze Szenerie noch unwirklicher als sie ohnehin schon zu sein scheint. Die Kamera fährt zurück, und wir erkennen, dass der Ballsaal in Wirklichkeit eine geöffnete Rosenblüte ist, in welcher die beiden Figuren tanzen. Sie drehen sich nun langsamer, und wirken dabei seltsam unbelebt, und langsam wird uns klar, dass wir auf eine Spieluhr blicken, eine Spieluhr in Form einer roten Rose. Die erwachsene Camille hält sie in ihrer Hand.

Camille: Fürchte nur das Schwert,

Aus Merlin's Stein,

Geschmiedet für dich,

Dein armes Herz,

Dein reiner Geist,

Vom Schwert durchbohrt,

Vom Fleisch befreit,

Vom Hass verdorrt,

Wo die Seele nur dann verweilt,

Wenn die Gier sie festhält.

Es ist allerdings nicht Camille aus der vorherigen Szene, sondern Camille, wie wir sie aus der Rückblende von 1981 kennen, sie steht mit ihren beiden Schwestern, über den Spiegel aus Blut gebeugt und beobachtet die Geschehnisse im Haus der Potters. Die Rosenblütenspieluhr hält sie noch einen Augenblick in der Hand, lässt sie jedoch dann in einer Tasche ihres Umhangs verschwinden, und wendet sich der Vision zu. Merkwürdigerweise läuft das Bild im Blutspiegel rückwärts, und zeigt plötzlich die Vision davor, die Antwort auf Narcissa's unbekannte Frage: Harry Potter, der mit ausgestreckter Hand vor dem Schlangenthron steht. Die Kamera dreht wieder nach oben, und zeigt die Gesichter der drei Schwestern, Camille und Marguerite blicken verwirrt, aber Narcissa lächelt.

Narcissa: Fürchte nur das Schwert

In Mordred's Hand,

Geschmiedet für dich,

Morgana's Plan.

Mein stolzer Prinz,

Von Macht verwirrt,

Vom Thron gestürzt,

Verblendet...

Sie schlägt mit der Hand in den Blutspiegel, um die Vision zu zerstören. Ein grüner Blitz zuckt durch das gesamte Bild, und wir sehen eine schwarz berobte Gestalt, welche sich im gleißenden Licht aufzulösen scheint. Die drei Schwestern fahren erschrocken auseinander, das pure Entsetzen liegt in ihren Augen. Nacheinander fängt die Kamera ihre Gesichter ein, und zeigt sie in Nahaufnahme, bis sie schließlich auf Marguerite's Gesicht stehen bleibt.

Marguerite: Fürchte nur das Schwert

Aus Merlin's Stein,

Geschmiedet für dich,

Mein einz'ger Prinz.

Die Klinge sinkt

Auf dich herab

Wie rett ich dich

Vor deinem Grab?

Während des Zwischenspiels verwandelt sich Marie's Gesicht, es wird kleiner und jünger, bis sie schließlich wieder ein Mädchen von etwa zehn Jahren ist, ähnlich wie Camille in der vorangegangenen Szene. Als die Kamera zurückfährt, erkennen wir, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer auf Lestrange Manor vor einem riesigen Puppenhaus sitzt, und mit teuren Porcellanpuppen spielt. So wirklich bei der Sache scheint sie allerdings nicht zu sein, ihr Blick wirkt sehr zerstreut.

Hinter ihr öffnet sich die Türe und Camille betritt das Zimmer, ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Wortlos schiebt sie den Ärmel ihres Gewandes nach oben und zeigt Marie etwas auf ihrem linken Arm. Marie wendet sich ab, und starrt düster vor sich hin, wir hören ein leises Klacken, als sich die Türe wieder schließt und die Musik wird ruhiger, als der zweite Teil des Liedes beginnt.

Erst als sie sich ganz sicher ist, dass Camille das Zimmer verlassen hat, läuft sie zu ihrem prächtigen Bett, greift unter die Matratze und holt etwas darunter hervor. Es ist eine Spieluhr in Form einer gelben Rose, in deren Mitte zwei Figuren stehen, ein Prinz und eine Prinzessin in einem Ballsaal. Abgesehen davon, dass die Rose gelb ist, und die Prinzessin ein Kleid in einer anderen Farbe trägt, ist es genau dieselbe Spieluhr, wie Camille's. Marie zieht die Spieluhr auf, und sieht zu, wie die beiden zu tanzen beginnen.

Marguerite: Der Prinz im Kristallschloss

Mit seiner Prinzessin.

Ein Traum, der vergeht,

Wenn die Melodie verweht

Als die Kamera an sie heranfährt, werden die beiden Figuren immer deutlicher und erwachen vor unseren Augen zum Leben. Die Prinzessin ist zweifellos eine um ein paar Jahre gealterte Marie, ihr Ballkleid ist viel aufreizender geschnitten, als das der kleinen Camille, aber womöglich noch pompöser. Ihr Aufzug, ihre Bewegungen, ja ihre ganze Art verraten den unbeholfenen Teenager, der versucht, einen Vamp zu spielen.

Marguerite: Gebettet auf Rosen,

Hat er sie vergessen.

Sein süßes Spielzeug

Ins Eck gelegt.

Der Tanz scheint beendet zu sein. Höflich verbeugt sich der Prinz vor der Prinzessin und küsst ihr die Hand. Dann wendet er sich ab, und geht mit ruhigen, aber zielstrebigen Schritten durch den Ballsaal davon. Marie läuft ihm hinterher, doch so schnell sie auch rennt, sie kann ihn nicht einholen, es scheint, als ob sich die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden magisch vergrößern würde. Sie gerät in Panik, stolpert auf ihren hohen Absätzen und fällt zu Boden.

Marguerite: Wenn er sie braucht, ein Kuss sie erweckt...

Sehnsüchtig blicken ihre Augen der verschwindenden Gestalt des Prinzen hinterher. Doch sie befindet sich in keinem Ballsaal mehr, es ist 1998, und sie liegt auf dem Boden ihres Schlafzimmers. Wütend rappelt sie sich hoch, packt den nächstbesten Gegenstand, den ihre Finger greifen können, und schleudert ihn gegen das Fenster.

Der Gegenstand ist allerdings keine Spieluhr, sondern eine der drei Goldenen Noten. Sie prallt vom Fenster ab, und saust zurück, mitten in Marie's Gesicht, so dass die jüngste Schwester erschrocken zurückstolpert, und beinahe auf die Spieluhr hinter ihr am Boden tritt.

Als die Musik beschleunigt, und den dritten Teil des Liedes einleitet, fängt die Kamera das Bild der Rose ein, fährt die zartgelben Blütenblätter entlang, die allmählich die Form einer Schale annehmen. Eine dunkle Flüssigkeit wird von oben in ihre Mitte gegossen – vor uns liegt der Blutspiegel. Die drei Schwestern beugen sich darüber, und sehen, wie Lord Voldemort mit einem Blitz die Tür zum Haus der Potters zerstört, und das Gebäude betritt. James greift ihn an, sie duellieren sich, während Lily nach oben ins Kinderzimmer läuft. Gerade noch kann sie einem bösartigen Zauber ausweichen, und in den Raum flüchten, der Angriff trifft die, sich schließende Tür.

Narcissa: Streu in den Wind

Die Gebeine des Vaters,

Der Körper des Sohnes

Zerfällt zu Staub!

Doch nur wenige Augenblicke später zerbirst die Tür schon in tausend Stücke, und eine schwarz berobte Gestalt steht im Eingang. Blitzende Zauber jagen auf sie zu, doch die Gestalt lacht nur, und macht lediglich eine winzige Handbewegung. Der Zauberstab fällt Lily aus der Hand. Der Dunkle Lord geht auf sie zu, und scheint auf sie einzureden, doch sie schüttelt heftig den Kopf, und bleibt vor der Wiege stehen. Wir sehen ein gleißendes grünes Licht und Lily fällt vor der Wiege zu Boden. Voldemort steigt achtlos über ihren Körper und richtet seinen Zauberstab auf das in der Wiege liegende Baby mit den strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren. Wieder das gleißende grüne Licht, und die Kamera schwebt rückwärts aus dem Fenster. Im grünen Lichtschein sind Lord Voldemort's Umrisse zu erkennen, dann wird alles dunkel...

Narcissa: Wirf in das Feuer

Das Fleisch des Dieners,

Der Körper des Herren

Verglüht – nur Asche bleibt!

Wie eine dämonische Kreatur schwebt Lord Voldemort aus dem Fenster in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Aus seinem Zauberstab schleudert er Blitze auf das Haus hinunter, welches krachend in sich zusammenfällt. Ein weiterer Blitz malt einen schlangenspeienden Totenkopf in den Himmel über ihn. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das zerstörte Haus – zumindest vermuten wir das, denn wir können sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze nicht erkennen – landet er auf dem Boden. Er wendet sich ab und geht mit ruhigen, aber zielstrebigen Schritten von der Ruine weg, über die Wiese, bis er den Schutzkreis verlassen hat. Doch bevor er Disapparieren kann, dringt ein Geräusch an sein Ohr, ein Geräusch, das es eigentlich nicht geben dürfte. Es ist zweifellos das Weinen eines kleinen Kindes. Fassungslos fährt er herum, und blickt auf die Trümmer des Hauses zurück. Unter der Kapuze glüht der dämonische Schein seiner roten Augen.

Narcissa: Vergieß auf der Erde

Das Herzblut des Feindes,

Den Körper des Nemesis

Flieht das Leben!

Seine schwarze Robe scheint zwischen den Trümmern hindurchzugleiten, doch dann sehen wir zwei Stiefel, die sich achtlos ihren Weg durch Mauerreste, Möbelteile und zerbrochenes Geschirr bahnen. Der schmutzige Kopf eines Stoffhasen wird von den Stiefeln zerdrückt, und dann greifen zwei Hände in schwarzen Handschuhen in die Trümmer und räumen sie beiseite. Dazwischen liegt das Baby neben der umgefallenen Wiege. Es hat jetzt aufgehört zu weinen, und sieht der dunklen Gestalt mit einem wachen Blick aus seinen großen grünen Augen entgegen. Lord Voldemort streift seine Kapuze ab, doch da die Kamera um ihn herum gewandert ist, sehen wir ihn nur von hinten, und es ist zu dunkel, um irgend etwas zu erkennen. Alles was wir sehen können, ist das Baby im blutigroten Lichtschein der glühenden Augen, und – plötzlich einen erhobenen Zauberstab. Dann schießt erneut ein gleißendendes grünes Licht aus dem Stab, wird plötzlich zurückgeworfen, und trifft den Dunklen Lord. Er scheint sich in Nichts aufzulösen.

Narcissa: Schwarz ist der Zauber,

Der Tote zum Licht erweckt!

Die Kraft ihn zu brechen

Ist so viel schwärzer noch.

Das grüne Licht fängt sich in der gezackten Narbe auf der Stirn eines Jungen. Der vierzehnjährige Harry Potter ist an einen Grabstein gefesselt, vom rechten Ärmel seines Umhangs rinnt Blut. Die Kamera fährt zurück, und vor Harry steht Lord Voldemort, soeben dem Kessel entstiegen, sein schlangengleiches Gesicht seinem Erzfeind zugewandt. Am Boden schluchzt der verwundete Pettigrew und die große Schlange Nagini gleitet zwischen Grabsteinen hindurch, um den noch dampfenden Kessel herum. Die Kamera zoomt immer weiter weg, bis die Szene nur noch klein und unwirklich erscheint, dann versinken die Gräber im Boden, der Friedhof verschwindet, und verwandelt sich in eine düstere nächtliche Heide. Auch die Personen verändern sich, es sind jetzt nur noch zwei Gestalten, eine davon hält ein Bündel auf dem Arm.

Narcissa: Die Waffe des Merlin,

Sie entscheidet diesen Kampf

Wie einst die Sybilla

Uns prophezeit

Doch nun liegt das Schwert

Aus dem Stein in Mordred's Hand

So schließt anstatt Merlin,

Morgana den Kreis.

Ein Bild blendet über – es ist Pettigrew aus der vorherigen Szene, allerdings noch vor der Auferstehung des Dunklen Lords. Er hält das Bündel mit dem schlangengleichen Baby in den Armen. Danach löst sich das Bild auf, und die neu erstandene Heide mit den beiden Gestalten kehrt zurück. Das Einzige, was sich überhaupt nicht verändert hat, ist der große dampfende Kessel, welcher immer noch an derselben Stelle steht.

Eine der beiden Gestalten hält ebenfalls ein Bündel auf dem Arm, sie beugt sich über den Kessel, und wirft es hinein. Die zweite Gestalt steht abwartend daneben, in einer Hand einen blitzenden Dolch, in der anderen eine große Sanduhr, an einer langen Kette – ein Time Turner. Wieder blenden verschiedene Bilder über – ein blutiger Knochen, ein blutiges Stück Fleisch, eine kleine Glassphiole, gefüllt mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit. Zuletzt taucht der Time Turner auf, er wird umgedreht, und die Sandkörner fallen direkt in die Kamera, verblenden uns die Sicht. Die Musik verändert sich ein weiteres Mal, um den vierten und letzten Teil des Liedes einzuleiten.

Alle drei Schwestern stehen im Kreis um ein geheimnisvoll flackerndes Licht und halten sich an den Händen. Ihre Gesichter wirken seltsam zeitlos, ihr Alter ist nicht auszumachen. Während sie singen, wendet sich die Kamera wieder dem Licht zu, und erst als sich das Flackern etwas verlangsamt, können wir erkennen, dass dieses durch eine Vielzahl unglaublich schnell wechselnder Bilder entsteht, Bilder, die wir zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nicht erkennen können, da sie einfach viel zu schnell an uns vorbeiziehen.

Camille Narcissa Marguerite: Fürchte nur das Schwert,

Aus Merlin's Stein,

Geschmiedet für dich

Mein dunkler Prinz

Küss meinen Traum

Ein letztes Mal.

Ich kann dich nicht

Erretten

Doch allmählich wird der Bilderfluss langsamer und wir können einzelne Szenen erkennen. Wir sehen Camille in ihrer Zelle in Azkaban, sie lehnt an der Wand, und scheint sich durch ein Loch in der Mauer mit jemandem zu unterhalten, es ist Bartemius Crouch, der in der Nachbarzelle sitzt. Crouch junior wirkt sehr verängstigt und verzweifelt, aber sie reicht mit ihrer schmalen Hand durch den Sprung in der Mauer, und wuschelt ihm durchs Haar. Rosenblüten wehen durchs Bild und wechseln die Szene. Narcissa, als junges Mädchen, steht in einem fließenden weißen Kleid inmitten eines Kreises von Gestalten in schwarzen Roben. Eine der dunklen Gestalten steht genau vor ihr, und hält einen blitzenden Dolch in der Hand. Sein Gesicht können wir unter der Kapuze nicht erkennen, wohl aber das glühende Licht seiner roten Augen, und wir wissen, dass es der Dunkle Lord selbst sein muss. Erneut wehen Rosenblüten durchs Bild und wechseln die Szene.

Narcissa: Fürchte nur das Schwert

In Mordred's Hand

Geschmiedet für dich

Morgana's Plan

Marie, ebenfalls als junges Mädchen, verlässt St. Mungo's und geht in die Welt hinaus. Mit falschem freundlichem Lächeln bedankt sie sich bei einigen Schwestern und Pflegern, und verabschiedet sich. Kaum hat sich das Tor hinter ihr geschlossen, stellt sie ihr Köfferchen ab, und kramt etwas aus ihrer Handtasche hervor. Es ist die Zeichnung eines Wappenrings in Form einer Schwalbe, derselbe Ring, den der junge Mann aus ihrer Vision im Moor getragen hat – Duane Avery. Sie lächelt wissend, und steckt die Zeichnung wieder ein. Rosenblüten wechseln die Szene, und plötzlich blenden die Gesichter der drei Schwestern ineinander über, als Kinder, als junge Mädchen, als Frauen, und immer werden sie im Tanz gedreht. Der Prinz walzt mit ihnen durch sein Märchenschloss, und wirbelt sie immer schneller herum.

Camille Narcissa Marguerite: Fürchte nur das Schwert,

Aus Merlin's Stein,

Geschmiedet für dich

Mein dunkler Prinz

Weiße Rosen wehen durchs Bild, und bleiben an einem Rosenstrauch hängen, der sich dahinter verborgen hat. Der vierzehnjährige Harry Potter in seiner grünen Festrobe stolpert ins Bild, offensichtlich weicht er vor irgendetwas zurück, und fällt gegen den Rosenstrauch. Ein spitzer Dorn streicht über seinen Hals und hinterlässt einen blutigen Kratzer. Ein Tropfen Blut fällt nach unten, perlt eine weiße Rosenblüte entlang, tropft weiter – und läuft am Bein eines kleinen Mädchens hinunter. Ginny Weasley liegt in der Kammer der Mysterien auf dem Boden, ihre Hand umklammert das Tagebuch. Eine weitere Hand streicht das völlig zerknautschte Röckchen ihrer Schuluniform glatt. Das Blut tropft auf den Boden – und nässt die lange Robe eines Magiers, welcher auf einer nächtlichen Heide steht, neben ihm ein zweiter Magier. Es sind Severus Snape, offensichtlich verletzt, und Dumbledore. Dieser hält ein Baby in den Armen, ein kleines Baby mit wuscheligem schwarzem Haar, und großen grünen Augen. Snape achtet nicht im geringsten auf seine Verletzung, er starrt auf das Baby, mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Abscheus auf dem mürrischen Gesicht. Rosenblüten in allen Farben wehen durchs Bild.

Camille Narcissa Marguerite: Fürchte nur das Schwert,

Aus Merlin's Stein,

Geschmiedet für dich

Mein dunkler Prinz

Eine blaue Rose bleibt vor der Kamera schweben, und hinter ihr formt sich ein Tischchen. Dort liegt sie einen Moment, bevor sie von einer Frauenhand hochgehoben wird. Narcissa verzieht die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, als sie sie anblickt, so als erinnere sie sich an etwas besonders Schönes. Dann öffnet sie eine Schublade, und verstaut die Rosenblütenspieluhr darin. Die Goldene Note schwebt durch das offene Fenster davon.

Auch Marie's Fenster ist geöffnet und entlässt eine weitere Goldene Note in den nächtlichen Himmel. Marie selbst hört man herumschreien, und mit den Türen knallen, wahrscheinlich passt ihr wieder irgendetwas nicht. Der Lärm wird leiser und leiser, als wir uns mit der Goldenen Note entfernen.

Das Lied verklingt. Im tiefen Moor wird Camille's Echo wieder zu einer Ansammlung düsterer Nebelschwaden. Sie hat sich schon beinahe aufgelöst, als ihre verschwommenen Hände noch ein letztes mal aus der Dunkelheit greifen, die dritte Goldene Note packen, und sie in Stücke reißen. Unzählige kleine Goldene Nötchen schweben durch die Nacht davon.....

Scene X. Unser Krieg

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: 'The Light I shine on you' by Kamelot)

Dunkelheit liegt auch über dem Forbidden Forest, als die Musik einsetzt, wie erstarrt recken sich die kahlen Zweige nach oben, zwischen ihnen glitzert es Golden. Es wirkt still, aber in diesem Wald ist es niemals vollkommen still. Die gefrorenen Blätter am Boden rascheln und knacken, wenn die Waldbewohner sich ihren Weg durchs Unterholz bahnen, und die Rufe unbekannter Wesen durchbrechen das nächtliche Schweigen.

Hagrid steht vor seiner Hütte, sein Blick folgt nachdenklich zwei dunklen Gestalten, welche langsam zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden. Eine davon ist sehr groß, zottelig, vierbeinig, mit menschlichem Oberkörper und Kopf, seine Hufschläge sind deutlich auf dem harten Boden zu hören. Die andere Gestalt ist ebenfalls vierbeinig mit zotteligem Fell, aber sehr klein, und die Schritte seiner leisen Pfoten sind kaum wahrzunehmen. Das letzte, was man von der kleinen Gestalt sieht, ist ein buschiger hochaufgerichteter Schweif, bevor sie im Dunkel verschwindet.

Hagrid: Es is nich mehr lange,

Bis ein neuer Tach beginnt,....

Die kleine vierbeinige Gestalt tritt wieder aus dem Dunkel heraus, und befindet sich in keinem Wald mehr, sondern in einem engen Hinterhof in London. Ringsherum ragen Häuserfassaden auf, und lassen nur noch ein winziges Stück Nachthimmel frei. Im schwachen flackernden Licht einer Straßenlaterne können wir erkennen, was wir vorher schon vermutet haben – bei der Gestalt handelt es sich um Hermione's Kater Crookshanks. Mit erhobener Nase, und merkwürdigen Goldenen Pünktchen auf dem feuerroten Fell, läuft er an einigen weiteren Katzen vorbei, welche sich maunzend im Hinterhof tummeln, ihre Augen glühen in der Reflexion der Laterne. Inmitten der Katzen kniet eine alte Frau, sie blickt auf, als Crookshanks auf sie zugelaufen kommt.

Arabella Figg: ...denn das Morgenlicht erwacht auch

Wenn die Welt ins Dunkel sinkt.

Szenenwechsel zu Hogwarts. Severus Snape steht am Fenster seines schwach erleuchteten Schlafzimmers und blickt hinunter auf den verschlungenen Weg zwischen den Felsen, der hoch zur Burg führt. Auf dem Weg glitzert etwas kleines Goldenes, außerdem ist eine der pferdelosen Kutschen zu erkennen, welche sich auf Hogwarts zu bewegt, sie ist schon fast am Tor angelangt. Kurz davor bleibt die Kutsche jedoch stehen, und ein Mann steigt aus. Wir sehen die Szene nur von weitem, aus Snape's Blickwinkel, also können wir sein Gesicht nicht ausmachen, aber die fließenden silberblonden Haare auf dem dunklen Umhang sind unverkennbar.

Severus Snape: Hoffnung bringt uns nicht weit,

Sie ist Träumerei,...

Szenenwechsel in eine felsige Gebirgsgegend, Die mächtigen Berge wirken riesig und bedrohlich, auf ihren Gipfeln liegt glitzernder Schnee mit kleinen Goldenen Sternchen. Irgendwo im Hintergrund steigt Rauch auf, und ein Schnauben ist zu hören, wie das eines großen Tieres. In einem Höhleneingang steht ein rothaariger Mann - Arthur Weasley. Soeben hat er die Höhle betreten, und geht auf seinen Sohn Charlie zu, der weiter hinten an einem  gewaltigen Amboss steht, und an irgend etwas arbeitet. Was es ist, können wir nicht genau erkennen, nur, dass er eine Zange in der Hand hält.

Arthur Weasley: ...unser Plan kann nur gelingen,

Sind wir mit Verstand dabei.

Szenenwechsel in einen kleinen Raum, offensichtlich eine Dachkammer, da die Decke des Zimmers an einer Seite schräg verläuft. Die Kammer ist mit allerhand Gerümpel vollgestopft, darunter scheinen sich auch viele interessante magische Gegenstände zu befinden, und natürlich taucht immer wieder ein Goldenes Glimmern zwischen den diversen Objekten auf. An einem Schreibtisch sitzt Professor McGonagall, und studiert diverse Pläne, die vor ihr ausgebreitet auf der Tischplatte liegen.

Minerva McGonagall: Nur auf dem Ziel weilt unser Blick!

Während des Refrains und des dahinterliegenden Zwischenspiels wechseln die Szenen zwischen allen Personen hin und her. Hagrid will gerade in seine Hütte zurückkehren, als eine Riesenspinne zwischen den Bäumen hervorgekrabbelt kommt, sie ist vielleicht ein Drittel so groß wie Aragogg. Hagrid macht kehrt, geht auf die Spinne zu, und begrüßt sie. Mrs. Figg faltet eine Nachricht zusammen, und klebt sie an die Rückseite von Crookshanks' Namenschild, während der Kater leise maunzend auf sie einzureden scheint. Severus Snape folgt den Gängen und Treppen von Hogwarts bis zum Tor, wo Lucius auf ihn wartet. Arthur Weasley steht jetzt neben Charlie und wir können erkennen, dass dieser an einem gewaltigen Zaumzeug arbeitet. Professor McGonagall deutet mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Plan, den sie vor sich liegen hat. Der Plan zeigt übrigens ein rund geformtes Gebäude, mit einem hohen Turm in der Mitte, das uns allerdings nicht näher bekannt vorkommt. Es rotiert, als der Zauberstab es berührt, und wir sehen es aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln.

Phoenix Order: Dieser Krieg ist unser Krieg,

So wie es damals war!

Haben wir einst nicht gesiegt,

Diesmal lasst nicht nach!

Szenenwechsel zu den Ruinen von Greenhaven, welche jetzt nach dem großen Unwetter dunkel und vor Nässe glänzend in den Himmel aufragen. Über dem zerstörten Dorf leuchtet, grün und dämonisch, das Dunkle Mal. Inmitten der Ruinen ist eine kleine Gestalt zu sehen, und als die Kamera heranzoomt, an seltsamem Goldglitzer vorbei, erkennen wir einen zotteligen nachtschwarzen Hund, welcher die zerstörten Häuser absucht. Als er den Kopf hebt, um die Witterung zu prüfen, blickt er direkt in die Kamera. Wir haben diese funkelnden Augen schon einmal gesehen - es ist derselbe Hund, der Cho auf dem Friedhof beobachtet hat. Er wird größer, verliert sein Fell, und verwandelt sich in einen Mann mit schulterlangem schwarzem Haar - Sirius. 

Sirius Black: So viel Blut vergossen,

Unser Weg war niemals leicht.

Es wird Opfer kosten,

Wir sind dazu bereit.

Eine weitere Gestalt tritt aus dem Schatten, ein braunhaariger Mann, der uns ebenfalls bekannt vorkommt – es ist Remus Lupin. Remus und Sirius sehen sich lange an, und in ihren Blicken liegt die Verzweiflung darüber, dass sie offensichtlich zu spät gekommen sind, und nicht verhindern konnten, was hier geschehen ist. In der Asche zu seinen Füßen sieht Remus etwas glitzern, er bückt sich und hebt es auf. Es ist ein silbernes P, einer der Anstecker, welche die Präfekte von Hogwarts auf ihrem Umhang tragen. Beide sind darüber zutiefst erschrocken.

Remus Lupin: Dass es die Kinder trifft,

Sollte niemals sein!

Warum woll'n sie's nicht begreifen?

Warum mischen sie sich ein?

Szenenwechsel zu den Höhlen unter dem Berg, wo sich Hogwarts Schüler und Muggles noch immer verbergen. Padma Patil streicht ihren Umhang zurück, und stellt dabei fest, dass sie ihren Präfekten Anstecker verloren hat.

Szenenwechsel zu Professor McGonagall, welche von ihren Plänen aufblickt – direkt in die Kamera! In Nahaufnahme sehen wir ihr entschlossenes Gesicht.

Minerva McGonagall: Wir sehen nach vorn, und nicht zurück!

Der Refrain bringt erneut eine Reihe von Szenenwechseln. Sirius' geschlossene Faust in Nahaufnahme, er legt etwas in den Schnabel eines Vogels, welcher sich schließt, kaum dass er seine Hand zurückgezogen hat. Remus entdeckt das Auto mit der toten Familie, und läuft entsetzt darauf zu. Oliver Wood sitzt zuhause vor dem Kamin, und betrachtet ein Photo von Katie und Olivia. Angelina Johnson saust auf ihrem Besen durch ein gewaltiges Quidditch Stadion, und übt diverse Maneuver, Fred und George Weasley hocken in ihrem Büro bei Gred und Forge's Radio Station und tüfteln Ansagen aus, während Lee Jordan an den Knöpfen des Mischpults herumdreht. Severus Snape läuft die Treppen wieder nach oben, gefolgt von Lucius Malfoy. Madam Malkin öffnet die Tür einer kleinen Hütte, um Crookshanks hereinzulassen. Doris Crockford schleicht mit einigen Aktenstößen auf dem Arm durch einen Amtsraum. Ein junger Mann mit einem roten– und eine junge Frau mit einem blonden Pferdeschwanz sitzen Arm in Arm über eine Liste gebeugt, ihre Gesichter können wir allerdings nicht erkennen.

Phoenix Order: Dieser Kampf ist unser Kampf,

Wie jeder von uns weiß!

Was das Schicksal auch verlangt,

Diesmal zahlt den Preis!

Szenenwechsel: Professor McGonagall an ihrem Schreibtisch. Als die Kamera zurückfährt, erkennen wir, dass neben dem Schreibtisch ein kleines Gerüst mit einigen Stangen, einem Futter– und einem Wassernapf steht. In diesem Moment sehen wir auch schon einen roten Schatten vor dem Fenster. Minerva steht auf, öffnet es, und Fawkes kommt hereingeflattert, um sich auf ihrer Schulter niederzulassen. Sanft streichelt sie über seine Federn, den Blick immer noch gedankenverloren in die Ferne gerichtet.

Minerva McGonagall: Ich wünscht', Sie wären hier,

Niemals brauchten wir,

Ihren weisen Rat

So dringend wie jetzt....

So dringend wie jetzt.

Szenenwechsel: Hogwarts, Frühjahr 1998. Wir sehen Schüler, die hastig das Nötigste zusammenpacken, andere sind bereits in der Großen Halle versammelt. Harry Potter und Hermione Granger treiben eine Gruppe Gryffindors zur Eile an. Terry Boot und Lisa Turpin besprechen etwas mit Professor Flitwick, der auf dem Ravenclaw Tisch steht. Ernie Macmillan und Hannah Abbot beruhigen einige Hufflepuffs, welche in Panik auszubrechen drohen. Bei den Slytherins wirkt die Atmosphäre merkwürdig entspannt, Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson stehen etwas abseits und tuscheln heftig miteinander, Snape beobachtet sie mit misstrauischem Blick. Schließlich gibt Dumbledore das Zeichen zum Aufbruch, und nacheinander verlassen die Schülergruppen die Halle, geführt von den jeweiligen Hausvorständen, und Präfekten. Nur Dumbledore bleibt allein zurück.. Als die Gryffindors durch die Flügeltüre hinausgehen, dreht Minerva sich nach ihm um, und ihre Blicke treffen sich. Lange und traurig sehen sie einander an....

Minerva McGonagall: Warum nur mussten Sie,

Dieses Schicksal wähl'n?

Hätten wir es doch verhindert!

Warum ließen wir Sie geh'n?

Sie zwingt ihre Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück, setzt Fawkes mit dem Arm auf einer der Stangen ab, und wendet sich wieder ihrem Plan zu. Als sie diesen erneut mit dem Zauberstab berührt, dreht sich das runde Gebäude auf die Seite, ein Tor kommt ins Blickfeld, und wird rasch größer, als die Kamera sich annähert. Vor dem Tor stehen vier gewaltige Statuen, wie es scheint, aus schwarzem Marmor, ein Schakal, ein Luchs, eine Ratte, und ein Fischotter. Ihre Mäuler sind geöffnet, und sie sehen äußerst aggressiv aus.

Minerva McGonagall: Nur auf dem Ziel weilt unser Blick!

Das Gebäude wird größer und größer, es scheint aus dem Plan herauszuwachsen. Die Kamera umkreist den hohen Turm, er ist stockdunkel, als einziger Teil des Bauwerks. Wir landen darauf, und stellen fest, dass wir von dieser Position aus in viele hellerleuchtete Gefängniszellen blicken können, welche kreisförmig um den Turm herum angeordnet sind, und alle in den Innenhof führen. Die meisten ihrer Insassen scheinen um diese Zeit zu schlafen, die einzigen erkennbaren Bewegungen kommen von dunklen Gestalten, welche durch den Innenhof gleiten. Plötzlich stürzt die Kamera vom Turm hinunter, und der Boden kommt mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf uns zu. Es scheint, dass wir abgefangen werden, abgefangen von zwei riesigen verrotteten Händen, die ohne Vorwarnung über dem Boden auftauchen. Die Hände füllen den gesamten Bildschirm aus, und er wird dunkel.

Phoenix Order: Dieser Krieg ist unser Krieg,

So wie es immer war!

Diesmal wird für uns'ren Sieg,

Keine Chance vertan!

Viele schnelle Szenen blenden ineinander über, und zwar die Gesichter der singenden Personen in Nahaufnahme. Noch einmal sehen wir Hagrid, Arabella Figg, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall, dann bleibt die Kamera auf Minerva's Gesicht stehen.

Phoenix Order: Dieser Kampf ist unser Kampf,

Wie jeder von uns weiß!

Was das Schicksal auch verlangt,

Diesmal zahlt den Preis!

Fawkes hüpft von seiner Stange auf den Schreibtisch, öffnet den Schnabel und lässt etwas hinunterfallen. Es ist der Wappenring der Macnairs, den Cho zuvor Sirius gegeben hat. Minerva hebt den Ring hoch, und betrachtet ihn. Im schwachen Licht wandert der Schatten des Rings über den Plan, welcher immer noch das Tor mit den vier Statuen zeigt.

Als der Schatten des Rings genau auf das Maul des Fischotters fällt, schließt sich dieses, und umklammert den Schatten mit seinen Zähnen. In den letzten Klängen des Liedes hören wir ein klickendes Geräusch, als ob sich ein Schloss geöffnet hätte. Das Tor bewegt sich allerdings nicht, und auch die Mäuler der drei anderen Statuen bleiben weiterhin geöffnet.

Fawkes schüttelt sein Gefieder, und eine der Goldenen Noten, die sich darin verfangen hatte, fällt heraus, und schwebt durch das geöffnete Fenster davon.

Scene XI.  Verlierer

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: 'Und sie blutete nur einen Sommer lang' by Eisregen)

Die ersten ruhigen Töne eines neuen Liedes erklingen. Noch ist der Nachthimmel dunkel, Sterne und einige Goldene Noten glitzern stumm vor sich hin. Nachdem sich auch die letzten Wolken verzogen haben, ist der Himmel sternenklar, die Luft frisch und kühl, nur über dem Boden liegt ein Hauch von Nebel. Darüber ragt Schloss Hogwarts, düster und majestätisch, wie ein großer geheimnisvoller Schatten mit vielen Türmen.

Immer noch, oder vielleicht eher: schon wieder, ist nur ein einzelnes Fenster erleuchtet, ein mildes Licht, wie von Kerzenschein, oder der Spitze eines Zauberstabes. Dahinter ist eine dunkle Gestalt zu erkennen.

Als die Kamera heranfährt, erblicken wir Severus Snape, welcher offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken nach draußen starrt. Er hat eine Schlafrobe aus schwarzer Seide übergeworfen, unter dem feinen Stoff schimmern hauchzart die Konturen seines Körpers. Mit einer Hand fährt er sich durch sein zerzaustes Haar, es ist leicht verschwitzt, und der feuchte Glanz seiner Augen widerspiegelt das nachtschwarze Wasser des Sees.

Severus:  Nie werd' ich sie vergessen, die Zeit vor zwanzig Jahren,

Als du mich noch mit Macht geblendet hast?

Durch dich herrschte nur das Verlangen,

Das den Körper, wie den Geist entflammen ließ.

Er wendet sich vom Fenster ab, und sein Blick fällt in den Raum, sein Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Bett liegt eine weitere Gestalt, offensichtlich schlafend, seine blasse Haut wirkt fast weiß auf den dunklen Laken, eine Flut silberblonden Haares über die zerwühlten Kissen ausgebreitet. Ohne Eile durchquert Severus den kargen – fast schon spartanisch eingerichteten Raum, und lässt sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Als er sich über ihn beugt, und eine der langen glatten Haarsträhnen durch seine schlanken Finger gleiten lässt, mag dies im ersten Moment wie eine liebevolle Geste wirken, doch die Kälte, die plötzlich seinen Blick einfriert, sagt etwas völlig anderes aus.

Severus:  Deine Worte war'n mein Glaube,

Um mich zu betören

Und ich wurd' wie du,

Ein Soldat der Armee des Dunklen Lords

Die Kamera fährt an Severus' Gesicht heran, bis sie nur noch seine kalten schwarzen Augen einfängt. Erst als sie wieder wegzoomt, erkennen wir, dass sich das darumliegende Gesicht verändert hat, es ist sehr viel jünger geworden, das Gesicht eines Teenagers. Severus befindet sich immer noch in Hogwarts, er trägt jetzt eine Schuluniform, und steigt eine Treppe in den unterirdischen Teil des Schlosses hinunter. Ihm hinterher schleicht eine Gruppe weiterer Jungen, die offensichtlich keinen Wert darauf legt, von ihm gesehen zu werden, sie ducken sich kichernd hinter die Treppenpfosten. Nacheinander gleiten ihre Gesichter an der Kamera vorbei, ein spitzbübisches Gesicht, ein ängstliches Gesicht, eines mit Unschuldsblick, als könne es kein Wässerchen trüben und eines, das sich ein wenig genervt darüber zu wundern scheint, wie es in seinem Alter noch an einem solchen Unsinn teilnehmen kann.

Sirius: Als das Leben noch ein Spiel war,

Schien die Welt nur uns zu gehören.

Zwar waren unsre Zeiten düster,

Das konnt' den Übermut nicht stören,

Stets erfüllt war unser Sinn,

Von Scherz und Streich, jede Vorsicht war dahin.

Sirius wendet sich dem genervt dreinschauenden Remus zu, und zieht mit den Fingern seine Mundwinkel nach oben, um ihm ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern. Remus stößt Sirius' Hand beiseite, und hält sie fest – als die Kamera zurückfährt, erkennen wir, dass die Szene wieder gewechselt hat, die beiden stehen jetzt im Freien, am Rand des Forbidden Forest. Es ist früher Abend, die Sonne versinkt bereits hinter den Baumkronen, und taucht alles in ein rötliches Licht. Vor dem Hintergrund des flammenden Himmels heben sich die dunklen Silhouetten der beiden Jungen ab, nur ein feuriger Lichtstrahl scheint die Gesichter noch voneinander zu trennen.

Remus: Wir glaubten unsre Freundschaft stark,

Die Liebe stärker noch

Wie waren wir im Irrtum,

Das Vertrauen brach.

Als sich ihre Lippen berühren, zerreißt eine gewaltige Explosion das Bild, und ein um einige Jahre gealterter Sirius steht in einer zerstörten Straße. Rauch vernebelt die Szene, Schreie erklingen, Trümmer fallen zu Boden, und eine Ratte huscht, eine winzige Blutspur hinterlassend, die Gosse entlang, um schließlich in einem Gully zu verschwinden. Auch Sirius blutet, einer der Trümmer muss ihn am Kopf erwischt haben. Er stürzt zu Boden, packt das Gitter des Gullys und fängt an, wie ein Wilder daran zu rütteln. Neben ihm am Boden, einige Fuß weiter, können wir die staubbedeckte Leiches eines alten Mannes erkennen. Sirius blickt auf, und sieht sich einer Gruppe Aurori in den Uniformen der Dark Force Defense League gegenüber. Sie halten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet.

Remus:  Ich habe dich, mein Herz, verraten

Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen

Die Schuld bleibt immer ein Teil von mir

Zwölf Jahre lang lagst du begraben

In ew'ger Dunkelheit

Im Abgrund, wo die Seele stirbt

Ein Dementor gleitet durch eine Folge von Bildern, wieder sehen wir Sirius als Schuljungen auf Hogwarts, Sirius als Trauzeugen bei James' Hochzeit, Sirius und Remus, die sich zärtlich umarmen – lauter glückliche Erinnerungen. Aber sobald der Dementor durch sie hindurchgleitet, verlieren sie jegliche Farbe, so als schauten wir uns einen Schwarzweißfilm an. Sie zerreißen wie dünnes Papier, und werden zu Stein, den steinernen Mauern von Azkaban. Sirius hockt in seiner Zelle, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, und schaukelt vor- und zurück, ein irrer Ausdruck auf dem eingefallenen Gesicht. Seine Hand streicht an der Wand entlang – und wird zu Remus' Hand, die auf einem Grabstein liegt. Remus kniet vor einem mit Blumen übersäten Grab, und scheint gar nicht zu bemerken, dass es in Strömen regnet.

Sirius Remus:  Ich verzehrte mich nach dir, zwölf endlose Jahre lang,

Denn meine Liebe war die Klinge,

Die das Lied des Schmerzes sang.

Jede Nacht war das Leid unser beider Lohn.

Weit schweiften die Gedanken, der Qual der Wirklichkeit entfloh'n.

Die Kamera fährt auf den Grabstein zu, und das Bild wird dunkel. Als es sich wieder erhellt, geschieht dies durch einen Lichtstrahl, welcher durch den Spalt einer leicht geöffneten Tür fällt. Die Tür führt in einen leeren Toilettenraum, wir sehen das Ganze aus der Ich-Perspektive einer Person, die soeben den Raum betreten hat. Vor uns stehen mehrere Waschbecken, kreisförmig angeordnet, die Kamera zoomt auf einen der Wasserhähne zu, bis sie schließlich das Bild einer winzigen Schlange einfängt, riesig in unserer Wahrnehmung. Eine Hand streicht behutsam über das Schlangensymbol, beinahe eine Liebkosung, man kann förmlich spüren wie die kühle Glätte des Metalls auf die blassen schmalen Finger übergeht. Die Finger lassen die Schlange los, um plötzlich eine Kehle entlang zu gleiten, die unter der Kälte der Berührung zusammenzuckt. Als die Hand einen Hemdkragen erreicht, beginnt sie langsam die Knöpfe zu öffnen, löst eine grünsilberne Krawatte, und verschwindet aus dem Blickfeld der Kamera.

Severus:  Ich konnt' es kaum erwarten, bis der Tag der Nacht verfiel!

Lucius:  Du warst zu naiv um zu begreifen – das ist mein Spiel!

Severus:  Dir allein öffnete ich meine Seele,

Lucius:  Und ich wusste, wie ich sie benutzen kann.

Wieder verdunkelt sich das Bild, und das Dunkel verwandelt sich in den fließenden schwarzen Stoff von Severus' Schlafrobe. Wir befinden uns wieder in der Szene vom Anfang, Severus' Finger spielen mit den silbrigen Haarsträhnen. Blitzschnell, und mit katzenartiger Gewandtheit schießt eine weitere Hand zwischen den Laken hervor, umfasst Severus' Handgelenk, und bringt ihn mit einem kräftigen Zug aus dem Gleichgewicht. Severus sinkt in die Kissen zurück, und blickt in die spöttischen grauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy, der sich geheimnisvoll lächelnd über ihn beugt, und den seidenen Stoff der schwarzen Robe Zoll um Zoll auseinander schiebt, wieder gleiten seine Finger dabei über Severus' Kehle. Dieser blickt an ihm vorbei zur Decke hoch, und verzieht das Gesicht zu einem tückischen Lächeln.

Severus:  Und jetzt weiß ich, wie ich dich benutzen kann!

Eine schnell wechselnde Folge von Bildern strömt auf uns herein, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und möglicherweise Zukunft vermengen sich miteinander. Die erste Szene zeigt uns das Wohnzimmer der Potters, hier sitzen James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore, und Peter mit dem kleinen Harry auf dem Arm, offensichtlich bei einer wichtigen Besprechung, denn ihre Mienen sind äußerst ernst.

Sirius:  Es wär' niemals so gekommen, hätt' ich dir vertraut,

Die nächste Szene zeigt Severus als Teenager, der durch einen Gang in Hogwarts schleicht. Als er um die Ecke biegt, sieht er die Schatten zweier Gestalten an der Wand, in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versunken. Die Kamera fährt auf die Gestalten zu, den wuscheligen Haarschopf des einen sieht man nur von hinten, der andere jedoch wendet das Gesicht direkt in die Kamera – es ist Lucius, und er wirft Severus einen schadenfrohen Blick zu.

Lucius:  Du warst einer nur von vielen, was hast du denn geglaubt?

Wieder wechselt das Bild, zu einem etwas älteren Remus, der am Kaminfeuer sitzt und einen ungeöffneten Brief in den Händen hält. Lange starrt er auf den, an ihn adressierten Umschlag, schließlich wirft er ihn ins Feuer und wendet sich mit düsterem Blick ab.

Remus:  Ich hab' dich im Stich gelassen, und du hättest mich gebraucht!

Die Kamera fliegt eine Schleife durch einen riesigen Saal, wie es scheint, eine Art Kathedrale, mit diversen Figuren und Ornamenten an Wänden, Decke, und den gewaltigen Säulen, welche sie stützen. An der Stirnseite des Saales umringt eine Gruppe schwarzgekleideter Gestalten einen Altar aus schwarzem Marmor.

Severus: Doch was du nicht weißt ist, das ich am Zug bin, und die Rollen tausch'

Auf den Steinstufen vor dem Altar kniet eine weitere Gestalt, die allerdings weder Kapuze noch Maske trägt – es ist Severus, und er hält seinen linken Arm ausgestreckt, auf welchem das Dunkle Mal schimmert. Eine Hand erscheint, und netzt das Mal mit einigen Tropfen einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit. Die Hand trägt einen Ring in Form einer gewaltigen Echse, ein Drache, oder Basilisk, welcher sich um den Ringfinger windet. 

Severus:  Ich genieß es, dich jetzt zu benutzen – ich spiel dein Spiel,

Die riesenhafte Kathedrale fällt in sich zusammen, und verwandelt sich in die Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius und Remus befinden sich in der Hütte, Ron auf dem staubigen Himmelbett, sein verletztes Bein ausgestreckt. Sirius liegt am Boden, und wird einen Moment später von Remus auf die Füße gezogen, der ihn verzweifelt in seine Arme reißt.

Remus: In meinem Herzen brennt heiß das Schuldgefühl,

Die Kamera fährt auf das Himmelbett zu, welches sich in Severus' Bett verwandelt, wir befinden uns wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer. Severus ist nicht zu sehen, wohl aber Lucius, welcher einen Brief unter Severus' Kopfkissen legt. Wir können den Brief nicht genauer erkennen, nur das er mit dem Luchswappen versiegelt ist.

Lucius: Was woll'n wir wetten, dein Herz betrügt dich doch!

Plötzlich fängt der Brief Feuer, aber es ist nicht mehr derselbe Brief, sondern der Brief aus der vorherigen Szene, und er brennt in Remus' Kamin. Urplötzlich löst er sich in Nichts auf, so als wäre er nie da gewesen, oder Remus, welcher in Gedanken versunken vor dem Kamin steht, hätte lediglich eine Erinnerung heraufbeschworen. Hinter Remus steht Sirius, sein Gesichtsausdruck düster.

Sirius: Ich wünscht' es wäre anders, dein Misstrau'n schmerzt mich noch,

Die Szene wechselt zur Gegenwart. Sirius und Remus stehen wieder vor dem zerstörten Dorf Greenhaven, das sie soeben untersucht haben. Sie haben sich bei der Hand gefasst, ihre Finger ineinander verschlungen. Bevor sie Disapparieren, gleiten noch einmal ihre Gesichter in Großaufnahme über den Bildschirm.

Sirius Remus: Denn die Liebe ist ein Spiel, das nur Verlierer hat!

Severus betritt sein Schlafzimmer, sein Haar ist nass, offensichtlich hat er gerade geduscht. Er trägt jetzt keine seidene Schlafrobe mehr, sondern eine aus gewöhnlichem schwarzen Leinen, sie haftet an seinem feuchten Körper. Als er das Bett abbezieht, findet er Lucius' Brief, und öffnet ihn, es ist eine Einladung zum Weihnachtsball bei den Malfoys.

Severus:  Denn die Liebe ist ein Spiel, das nur Verlierer hat!

Lucius geht durch den Park von Malfoy Manor, sein schwarzer Umhang flattert im eisigen Novemberwind. Seine kleine Jagdhütte kommt in Sicht, er will sie gerade betreten, als er sich umwendet, und die steinerne Diana anblickt. Er hastet zu ihr hin, packt den Griff des Jagdmessers, und sieht dann gelassen zu, wie ein weiterer Pfeil den steinernen Körper des Hirsches durchbohrt. Der Hirsch bäumt sich röhrend auf, und fällt in seine Erstarrung zurück.

Lucius:  Denn die Liebe ist ein Spiel, das nur Verlierer hat!

Die Kamera fährt auf seine Augen zu, genau wie am Anfang bei Severus, und als sie wieder wegzoomt, sehen wir den jüngeren Lucius auf Hogwarts, an seiner Schuluniform glitzert der silberne Präfektenanstecker. Er trägt seine Schultasche über der Schulter, und in den Händen hält er ein Buch. Als er weitergeht, flattert ein Zettel zu Boden, und wird einige Augenblicke später von einer Hand aufgehoben. Das Papier zeigt eine Buntstiftzeichnung, die Zeichnung eines Raubvogels. Möglicherweise ein Sperber, doch so genau ist das nicht auszumachen, denn der Zeichenstil ist ziemlich eigenartig.

Lucius: Nie werd' ich sie vergessen,

Die Zeit vor zwanzig Jahren,

Als meine Liebe mich geblendet hat.

Durch dich herrschten Gefühle,

Deren Macht mich träumen ließ,

Worte blenden über die Zeichnung, und den Bildschirm. Es sind Sätze, die man zunächst nicht entziffern kann, da sie zu schnell wechseln. Dazwischen immer das Bild zweier ineinander verschlungenen Hände, die obere der beiden trägt einen Luchsring. Als die Sätze langsamer werden, können wir sie endlich lesen. Sie lauten: DER VOGEL KÄMPFT SICH AUS DEM EI. DAS EI IST DIE WELT. WER GEBOREN WERDEN WILL, MUSS EINE WELT ZERSTÖREN. Danach reißen die beiden Hände blitzartig auseinander.

Lucius: Bis die Illusion verblasste

Nur die Macht des Hasses

Brachte mich zurück

Auf den Weg des Dunklen Lords.

Als die Melodie verklingt, befinden wir uns wieder in bekannten Gefilden, nämlich im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor Jungs. Statt der zu Harry's Zeiten üblichen fünf gibt es jedoch sechs Betten, und es sind auch sechs Jungen, die sich das Bild des Raubvogels ansehen und offensichtlich ihre Witze darüber reißen. Neben den vier Marauders gibt es noch zwei weitere Gryffindor Jungen, einer braunhaarig, der andere schwarzhaarig mit hellbrauner Haut.

Einer der Gruppe holt schließlich einen Stift herbei, und sie fangen an, das Bild zu 'verzieren'. Unter Gelächter verpassen sie dem Vogel eine Brille, einen Rauschebart, und Pantoffeln. Während sie sich amüsieren, fährt die Kamera auf den kleinsten von ihnen zu, einen Jungen mit aschblondem Haar, wässrig blauen Augen, und einem nichtssagenden runden Gesicht. Er kichert ein wenig schrill, und urplötzlich nimmt ihn einer der anderen in den Schwitzkasten und ruffelt ihm durch die Haare. Ein Kissen fliegt vorbei, und nur wenige Minuten später ist eine heftige Balgerei inklusive Kissenschlacht ausgebrochen.

Scene XII. Grab der Schuld

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: 'Upon the Grave of Guilt' by Falconer)

Mit dem ersten Gitarrenschlag zerbricht das Bild in tausend Stücke. Die einzelnen Scherben treiben im leeren Raum umher, unendlich viele, metallisch blitzende messerscharfe Spiegelscherben. Einige zeigen noch Fragmente des zerstörten Bildes, auf anderen ist bereits nichts mehr zu erkennen, außer ihrem bedrohlichen Glanz.

Zunächst treiben sie ungeordnet, dann jedoch, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, verharren sie reglos, und im nächsten Moment haben sie sich alle mit der Spitze nach vorne gedreht. Ruckartig fahren sie zurück, wie Pfeile, die auf einer Bogensehne gespannt werden, um dann wie zuckende Blitze nach vorne zu zischen. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit jagen sie scheinbar aus dem Bild heraus, ziehen an der sich wendenden Kamera vorbei, und verschwinden ins Dunkel.

Dieses ist nicht mehr länger nur ein dunkles Nichts, sondern ein langer, enger, dunkler Gang, der nach schräg unten zu führen scheint. Die Kamera, und das zischende Geräusch der Spiegelscherben folgen ihm, bis wir in der Mitte etwas Helles erkennen, eine kleine grauberobte Gestalt, welche in Todesangst am Boden entlang hastet. Alle paar Schritte dreht sie sich um, als ob sie von etwas verfolgt würde, aber es ist nichts zu sehen.

Die Gestalt hat eine Mittelglatze, umrandet von einem zerzausten mausgrauen Haarschopf, ein verkniffenes Gesicht, und wässrig blaue Augen – Peter Pettigrew. Er umklammert etwas mit den Händen, eine Art Spielkarte, welche das Bild eines Turms zeigt.

Pettigrew: Tief im Dunkel schwarzer Labyrinthe,

Flieh' ich durch meinen Geist.

Die Gedanken, sie fallen

Ins Schandmaul, das sie gierig zerreißt.

Ein leises Ticken ertönt, welches allmählich lauter wird, es vervielfacht sich, und wird von diversen Gongschlägen begleitet. Ziffernblätter tauchen in den Wänden auf, und ohne jede Tür oder Begrenzung verbreitet sich der Gang plötzlich zu einem Raum, welcher nur aus Uhren zu bestehen scheint. Große Wanduhren, kleine Taschenuhren, übereinander gestapelt, und in nicht mehr sichtbare Wände eingefasst. Sie alle ticken und schlagen ohrenbetäubendend, so dass Pettigrew sich entsetzt die Ohren zuhält, und dabei die Spielkarte zu Boden fallen lässt. Pettigrew dreht sich um die eigene Achse, und sucht nach einem Ausweg, doch die vielen Uhren sind nun so dicht um ihn herum, dass er sich nirgendwohin wenden kann. Er blickt nach oben und sieht ein gewaltiges Pendel, welches sich hin – und herschlagend von der Decke senkt.

Pettigrew: Eisern klingt der Schlag des Pendels,

Das überm Herzen hängt.

Doch unter mir klafft nur der Abgrund,

Als es sich gnadenlos senkt.

Entsetzt sinkt er zu Boden, und kann dem Pendel gerade noch ausweichen. Es ist messerscharf, blitzt wie die Spiegelscherben, und man kann darin ein Bild erkennen, Pettigrew's Spiegelbild. Es ist allerdings nicht der jetzige Pettigrew, sondern jener schüchterne blonde Schuljunge, den wir aus dem letzten Song kennen. Er legt seine Hand von innen gegen das Metall, und einen Moment später hat auch der reale Pettigrew die Hand erhoben, seine weiße künstliche Hand vom Dunklen Lord verliehen. Als hätte sie ein Eigenleben, packt die Hand das Pendel, und verbiegt es zu einem Haufen Schrott. Der blonde Junge öffnet den Mund zu einem Schrei, doch da ist er schon zu einem undefinierbaren Etwas verformt worden. Pettigrew senkt den Blick, damit er ihn nicht ansehen muss, und...

Pettigrew: Stumme Gesichter,

Sie starren mich an.

Die letzte Chance

Ist schon lang

Vertan.

..unter ihm ist der Boden verschwunden. Nur ein bodenloser schwarzer Abgrund öffnet sich klaffend, als er verzweifelt mit den Beinen strampelt, und versucht irgendwo Halt zu finden. Rettungslos stürzt er in Tiefe, während vor ihm nur ein Stück Pappe flattert, es ist die Spielkarte, welche er vorhin verloren hat. Sie zeigt allerdings keinen Turm mehr, sondern ein hölzernes Rad, das sich zu drehen scheint, oder liegt das nur daran, dass die Karte beim Flattern rotiert? Pettigrew streckt seine normale Hand danach aus, während er fällt, und während sich seine verschwitzten Finger noch um das Papier schließen, landet er bereits inmitten eines Haufens lockerer Erde, unter der er teilweise begraben wird. Er hustet und spuckt und wühlt sich verzweifelt wieder daraus hervor. Als die Kamera wegzoomt erkennen wir, dass er in einem frischen Grab inmitten eines Friedhofs gelandet ist.

Pettigrew: Öffne den Friedhof

Der Erinnerung.

Ich leg den nächsten Stein auf dieses Grab.

Nichts kann es bedecken.

Niemalsnie.

Nichts legt den Stein des Vergessens

Auf mein Grab der Schuld.

Sich erschöpft auf die Seite rollend, schüttelt er die Erde ab, und ringt nach Atem. Der Friedhof scheint riesig zu sein, riesig und düster, mit übernatürlich hohen, schwarz glänzenden Grabsteinen, die sich ringsherum auftürmen. Und in jedem von ihnen kann Pettigrew sein Spiegelbild erkennen, als kleines Baby im Arm seiner Mutter, als Schuljunge auf Hogwarts, als junger Mann auf James' und Lily's Hochzeit, als Death Eater in Voldemort's Kreis. Panisch läuft er weiter und sieht sich in der Shrieking Shack, vor seinen ehemaligen Freunden kauernd, und am Boden vor Voldemort's Kessel, wimmernd, den Stumpf seines blutenden Arms an die Brust gedrückt. Er wendet sich ab, als er weiterrennt, erst als er beinahe gegen einen der Grabsteine stößt, ist er gezwungen hinzusehen, und erblickt seinen Kopf im Feuer von Tod Macnair's Kamin, die Szene, in der wir ihm als erstes begegnet sind.

Pettigrew: Wenn ich vor dem Spiegel stehe,

Zeigt er mir kein Gesicht.

Nur eine hohle Fratze glotzt zurück

In der sich Scham mit Falschheit vermischt.

Vor ihm auf dem Grab liegt die Spielkarte. Sie zeigt jetzt einen alten Mann inmitten eines Waldes. Pettigrew bückt sich, um sie aufzuheben, als plötzlich eine verweste Hand aus dem Grab schießt, und sein Handgelenk umklammert. Er stürzt und sieht mit Entsetzten, dass sich aus den anderen Gräbern ebenfalls seltsame Geschöpfe zu befreien versuchen. Sie sehen sehr zusammengestückelt aus, teilweise aus Fleisch und Knochen, wobei fehlende Gliedmaßen, oder Köpfe aus Erde, Fels, oder auch Lehm zu bestehen scheinen. Sie umkreisen Pettigrew, der panisch versucht, sich loszureißen, und endlich auf den Gedanken kommt, seine künstliche Hand dabei einzusetzen. Dann verwandelt er sich in eine Ratte und wetzt zwischen den Beinen der Wesen davon.

Pettigrew: Der Wurm in meinen Eingeweiden,

Der stets an mir nagt,

Bohrt sich grinsend durch die Windungen

Aus Tod und Fäulnis, Schuld und Verrat.

Die Ratte kriecht einen der Grabsteine hinauf, dieser verwandelt sich dabei in ein schmutziges Abflussrohr. Aus dem Schlick außen herum treten allmählich Augen hervor, die der Ratte hinterher starren, es werden immer mehr, je weiter sie kriecht. Das Tier achtet aber nicht darauf, es kraxelt einfach weiter. An seinem Schwanz zieht es die Spielkarte hinterher, welche immer noch den Eremiten im Wald zeigt. Das Rohr endet in einem Raum, den wir nicht genauer erkennen können, da die Kamera immer nur der Ratte am Boden folgt. Alles was wir sehen, sind mächtige Tisch und Stuhlbeine, um die sich hölzerne Rattenschwänze zu ringeln scheinen. Die Ratte läuft daran vorbei, und klettert eine Art steinerne Säule empor.

Pettigrew: All diese Augen,

Sie starren mich an.

Die letzte Chance

Ist schon lang

Vertan.

Der alte Mann auf der Spielkarte verwandelt sich, er wird zu einem Teufel mit langen Hörnern und einem Bocksbart. Er lächelt, und als dies geschieht, kehrt sich die Materie komplett um, alles was vorher Nichts war, wird plötzlich fest, und alles was vorher fest war, wird zu Nichts. Die Säule hat sich somit zu einem Rohr umgekehrt, in dessen Innern die Ratte panisch weiterrennt, ohne auf die veränderte Ungebung zu achten. Sie durchquert einen Raum, in welchem alles auf dem Kopf zu stehen scheint, paddelt sich durch Wasser, wühlt sich durch Schlamm, segelt durch die Luft, und das alles in solch halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit, dass es dafür nur eine Erklärung zu geben scheint: Wir sehen uns Zeitraffer an.

Pettigrew: Öffne den Friedhof

Der Erinnerung.

Ich leg den nächsten Stein auf dieses Grab.

Nichts kann es verstecken.

Niemalsnie.

Nichts legt den Stein des Vergessens

Auf mein Grab der Schuld.

Der Strom der wirbelnden Bilder hält so plötzlich an, dass wir im ersten Moment gar nicht wissen, ob er es wirklich getan hat, oder ob die Bilder nur mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit wechseln, dass wir es nicht mehr verfolgen können. Dann sehen wir Pettigrew in menschlicher Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen, und unbeholfen auf die Füße kraxeln. Als die Musik in den Walzertakt wechselt, fährt die Kamera um ihn herum, und wir sehen, dass er sich im Innern eines gewaltigen Saales befindet, ähnlich einer Kathedrale. Wir kennen diesen Ort, einen Song davor sind Snape und andere Death Eaters hier gewesen, hier an diesem Altar, der sich hinter Pettigrew, an der Stirnseite des Saales befindet. Doch jetzt ist niemand außer Pettigrew hier, und dieser scheint seine Umgebung nicht im geringsten wahrzunehmen. Er beginnt mit irrem Gesichtsausdruck einen taumelnden Walzer zu tanzen, während die Kamera ihn weiterhin umkreist.

Pettigrew: Hör die Erinnyen,

Pestilenz bringt ihr Lied.

Süß duftet aus ihrem Schlund

Der Klang der Verwesung, die Schmerzensmusik.

Durch mein faulendes Fleisch

Dringt sie bis auf den Grund.

Er wirbelt immer schneller durch den Raum, und plötzlich sind es zwei Personen, die walzen, Pettigrew und eine grazile Frauengestalt, deren Kopf und Gesicht verschleiert sind, nur ihre zarten weißen Arme und Hände sind zu erkennen. Diese Hände streichen jetzt über Pettigrews Gesicht und fahren liebkosend durch seine wirren Haare. Gierig zieht er das Mädchen zu sich heran, und sie neigt sich nach vorne, um ihn durch ihren Gesichtsschleier hindurch leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Zwei schillernde feenhafte Flügel entfalten sich auf ihrem Rücken.

Die Kamera fährt zurück, und unter den langen Roben können wir jetzt ihre Füße erkennen, nur dass es keine Füße mehr sind, es sind Insektenkrallen. Auch eine ihrer Hände ist dabei, sich in eine Kralle zu verwandeln, sie liegt allerdings auf Pettigrew's Rücken, so dass er sie noch nicht bemerkt hat. Er drückt das Mädchen noch enger an sich, reißt sie zu Boden und wälzt sich auf sie. Einer ihrer Flügel zerbricht mit einem knatternden Geräusch, doch er scheint es gar nicht zu bemerken, er ist damit beschäftigt, sich durch ihre Roben zu wühlen, oder sie zu zerreißen.

Schließlich reißt er auch den Schleier von ihrem Gesicht, und schreit vor Entsetzen auf, als er hineinblickt. Sie ist ein Geschöpf halb Frau, halb Insekt, und der untere Teil ihres Gesichts besteht aus messerscharfen Beißwerkzeugen, und einem langen spitzen Saugrohr. Und wir können nur erahnen, was diese Auswüchse jetzt mit Pettigrew's Gesicht anstellen, denn die Kamera fährt wieder nach oben, und zeigt es uns nicht. Alles was wir sehen, ist Pettigrew's Rücken, und die Insektenkralle darauf, welche bereits eine tiefe blutige Spur hinterlassen hat.

Pettigrew: Und ihre Augen,

Sie starren mich an.

Die letzte Chance

Ist schon lang

Vertan.

Pettigrew reißt die Augen auf, so als ob er soeben aus einem grässlichen Albtraum erwacht wäre. Er befindet sich wieder auf einem Friedhof, doch diesmal scheint es ein ganz normaler Friedhof zu sein, mit Bäumen, und moosbewachsenen Grabsteinen. Wie es scheint, ist er am Boden vor einem Grab eingeschlafen, (wir erkennen es wieder, hier sind wir Remus im letzten Song begegnet.) Mühsam, und wohl auch ein wenig erleichtert, dass er nur geträumt hat,  richtet Pettigrew sich auf. Als er sich gerade die Erde von seinem Umhang klopft, durchbricht ein Geräusch die stille Nacht. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Zischen, als ob etwas mit rasender Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft fliegen würde.

Pettigrew: Öffne die Hölle

Der Erinnerung.

Ich leg den letzten Stein auf dieses Grab.

Nichts kann es bedecken.

Niemalsnie.

Nichts legt den Stein des Vergessens

Auf mein Grab der Schuld.

Und im nächsten Moment hat ihn auch schon eine Spiegelscherbe getroffen, und seine Hand an den Grabstein gepinnt. Eine zweite und dritte folgen, treffen seine andere Hand, und seine Seite, und als er mit weitaufgerissenen Augen am Grabstein hängt und sich kaum noch rühren kann, ist bald nichts mehr von ihm zu erkennen, nur eine Masse an vorbeizischenden messerscharfen Spiegelscherben und wir hören seine Schreie durch die ausklingenden Akkorde des Liedes.

Er erwacht ein zweites Mal, wieder auf demselben Friedhof. Seine Hände umklammern etwas, diesmal ist es aber keine Spielkarte, sondern eine der Goldenen Noten. Als er Disappariert, können wir auf dem Grabstein hinter ihm die Namen James und Lily Potter entziffern. Eine Spiegelscherbe treibt vorbei, sie zeigt einen jüngeren Peter Pettigrew, der im Wohnzimmer der Potters den kleinen Harry auf dem Arm hält. Dann verschwinden Spiegelscherbe und Goldene Note in der Dunkelheit.

Scene XIII. Die Geschichte beginnt

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Originalsong: 'A Legend Reborn' by Hammerfall)

Im fernen Osten zeigt sich der erste Hauch von Morgenrot am Himmel, und langsam verblassen die Sterne. Die Nacht ist vorüber, und als die ersten zarten Töne des Liedes erklingen, fliegt die Kamera wieder über den Infinity Mountain, wo alles begonnen hat.

Von oben können wir erkennen, dass der moosbewachsene Felsen, welcher den Eingang zum Versteck verbirgt, beiseite geschoben wurde, und als wir weiterfliegen, sehen wir auch die Ruinen des Dorfes hinter dem Berg. Auf der Strasse nach Greenhaven ist eine Fahrzeugkolonne zu erkennen, welche sich – von oben aus gesehen, langsam zum Unglücksort bewegt, Polizei, Feuerwehr, und Rettungswägen mit blinkenden Blaulichtern. Immerhin befinden wir uns im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert, und nicht im Mittelalter. 

Hoch oben, auf dem Gipfel des Hügels, im rotgoldenen Morgenlicht steht eine einsame Gestalt mit windzerzaustem Haar, und flatterndem Umhang. Genau dieses Motiv hat Gilderoy Lockhart als Cover für seinen Photoband verwenden wollen, doch es ist nicht Lockhart, der Gipfelstürmer, der dort verharrt, es ist Harry Potter, und sein Blick ist voller Sorge.

Harry:  Viel zu lange hab' ich geahnt,

Ein andrer hat meinen Weg geplant.

Jedes Märchen braucht seinen Held,

Der tapfer sich dem Bösen stellt.

Er senkt den Kopf und blickt ins Tal hinunter, seine Augen folgen den anderen Rebellen, welche die Muggles zur Straße hinunterbringen, und ihre Erinnerungen an vergangene Nacht löschen. Wieder einmal geht eine Hilfsaktion ihrem Ende zu, und wieder konnten sie Menschenleben retten, auch wenn diese Menschen nun gezwungen waren, sich eine völlig neue Existenz aufzubauen. Harry lächelt leise, als er die Männer, Frauen und Kinder beobachtet. Heute Nacht wurde ein Sieg über die Dunkelheit errungen, egal wie winzig er auch sein mochte, und egal, wie viele Kämpfe sie noch zu bestehen hatten.

Harry:  Ich wollte nie was Besonderes sein.

Selbst unter Freunden bin ich allein.

Das Schicksal fragt nicht, was ich ersehn',

Ich muss den Weg zu Ende geh'n!

Ein goldenes Schwert fährt schräg durch das Bild und teilt es in zwei Hälften. Im linken oberen Dreieck sind Ron und Hermione zu sehen. Er streift wie unabsichtlich ihre Hand, als er seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche steckt, sie errötet, wendet schnell ihren Blick ab, und tut so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Beide sehen jetzt hoch zum Gipfel hinauf, zu Harry, der ihnen zunickt. Im rechten unteren Dreieck erkennen wir Sirius und Remus, welche die Jugendlichen ebenfalls beobachten, natürlich ohne deren Wissen. Schließlich verbreitet sich die goldene Linie, welche die Bildhälften voneinander trennt, und wird selbst zu einem Bild, Fred und George im Studio ihres Radiosenders. Sie sitzen vor ihren Mikrophonen, und haben eine Reihe Tonbänder neben sich liegen. Aber im Moment machen sie keine Ansage, denn das Radio spielt dieses Lied.

Ron Hermione:  Wir stehen zu dir, seit vielen Jahr'n,

Sirius Remus:  Wünschten, wir könnten's dir erspar'n.

Fred George:  Sei bereit, die Zeit ist nah!

Eine Fahne flattert durchs Bild, es ist die Hogwarts Flagge auf der Burgruine, oder besser gesagt, der Kulisse einer Burgruine. Sie zeigt immer noch das komplette Wappen, genau, wie Harry es in seinem Image Song umgeändert hat. Am Brunnen daneben steht nun Ginny und zündet die Kerze wieder an, die Harry so achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. Die Kamera schenkt um, und fliegt übers Moor zum Dorf hinunter, wo sich viele der jüngeren Kinder und Jugendlichen auf dem Dorfplatz versammelt haben, und auf die Rückkehr der übrigen warten. Wieder flattert die Fahne durchs Bild, und in den verschiedenen Karos tauchen plötzlich die Gesichter von Minerva, Severus, Arthur, Hagrid, Mrs. Figg, Sirius und Remus auf. Die Kamera zoomt kurz auf Minerva's Gesicht zu, und wieder weg, und nun sehen wir sowohl die Gesichter der Phoenix Order auf der Flagge, als auch die der Jugendlichen dahinter, denn die Flagge ist leicht durchsichtig geworden.

Ginny:  Du bringst den Sieg des Lichts!

New Hogwarts:  Steh uns bei, und verlasse uns nicht!

Phoenix Order:  Sei wachsam, die Zeit verrinnt!

Minerva:  Schlagt auf das Buch! Die...

Alle: ....Geschichte beginnt!

Wieder teilt ein Schwertstreich das Bild. In der linken oberen Hälfte sehen wir Rita Skeeter, welche an dem Artikel über Lockhart arbeitet, überall liegen Bilder von ihm herum. In der rechten unteren Bildhälfte sitzt er selbst, mit Lockenwicklern im Haar, seine Coiffeuse föhnt ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab. Dann teilt ein weiterer Schwertstreich das Bild überkreuz, so dass die beiden Linien ein goldenes X bilden. Die beiden neuentstanden Bilder werden größer und überblenden einander – es sind Cho, welche in einem hauchdünnen Negligee auf einem Bett sitzt, und Draco, der headbangend und mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf der Theke im Leaky Cauldron steht. Dieses Bild erweitert sich, und wir sehen, dass die Ghost Riders wieder einmal kräftig Party feiern, vermutlich Draco's Geburtstag.

Rita Lockhart:  Die Figuren sind nun aufgestellt

Draco Cho:  Der Dunkle Prinz – stolz überblickt er das Feld.

Ghost Riders:  Springer und Läufer, von ihm geschickt,

bis dass er selbst das Spiel betritt.

Die Kamera fährt durch den Raum, jemand öffnet die Tür nach draußen, und plötzlich befinden wir uns im Innenhof der Macnairs, vor dem Hauptquartier der Blood Legion. Vor uns stehen die Roten Spalier, ordnungsgemäß in Reih und Glied, Brust raus, Schultern gerade, nichtsaussagender Gesichtsausdruck. Die Kamera fährt durch die Reihen, und bleibt auf den ausdrucklosen Gesichtern der drei Macnair Söhne stehen. Tod's Gesicht verwandelt sich in das von Marcus Flint, Marcus steht mit Millicent vor dem Leaky Cauldron. Frustriert an  ihren Bierflaschen nuckelnd, lehnen sie an der Wand zu Diagon Alley, offensichtlich steht ihnen der Sinn überhaupt nicht nach Party. Dann blendet das Bild wieder zurück zur Blood Legion, welche jetzt im Gleichschritt im Hof herum marschiert.

Tod Jason Michael:  Du wirst scheitern, das Dunkel siegt!

Millicent Marcus:  Viel Blut wird vergossen, ein schmutziger Krieg.

Blood Legion:  Es wird dauern, bis du erkennst,

Dass jeder Held in sein Unglück rennt!

Die prächtige Sonnenscheibe hebt sich nun über den Horizont, und taucht alles in ihr strahlendes Licht. Harry wendet sich ihr zu, schließt geblendet die Augen, und lässt sich von ihrem Leuchten streicheln. Seine Narbe beginnt leicht zu glühen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, ist ein entschlossener Ausdruck in sein Gesicht getreten.

Harry:  Ich darf die Hoffnung nicht verlier'n,

sonst wird Dunkelheit regier'n,

Doch das Licht wird triumphier'n!

Harry's Gesicht verwandelt sich in die Sonnenscheibe und plötzlich wehen drei Rosenblüten durchs Bild. Als sie sich öffnen, füllen sie den gesamten Bildschirm aus, und in ihrer Mitte erscheinen die Gesichter von Camille, Narcissa, und Marguerite. Die Blüten werden zu steinernen Ornamenten an der Wand des riesigen Saals, den wir aus den vorherigen beiden Songs kennen. Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, und Peter Pettigrew stehen um den Altar herum, gemeinsam mit einem vierten Mann, der jedoch seine Death Eater Maske trägt. Zwar können wir sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, wohl aber seinen Wappenring, es ist ein Schakal, und er sieht haargenau so aus, wie Harry's Ring. Die Kamera zoomt auf Lucius' Gesicht zu, bis sie nur mehr seine kalten grauen Augen einfängt, sie zoomt wieder weg, und es ist plötzlich Draco, der von seinen Ghost Riders bejubelt wird. Ein weiteres Gesicht blendet in Großaufnahme über den Bildschirm, das Gesicht von Severus Snape, um einen Moment später in Tausende kleiner Spiegelscherben zu zerbrechen. Die einzelnen Scherben zeigen jetzt die Gesichter der Grand Dragons, ihrer Familien, und vieler verschiedener Ghost Riders, und Blood Legion Mitglieder.

Camille Narcissa Marie: Du bist das Schwert des Lichts,

Lucius Macnair Pettigrew: Wir, die Mauer, an der es zerbricht.

Ghost Riders: Fühlst du, wie dein Mut zerrinnt?

Severus: Schlagt auf das Buch! Die

Alle: ....Geschichte beginnt!

Unter all den Spiegelscherben liegt ein schwarzer Schakalsring. Er wird von einer Hand aufgehoben – es ist Harry's Hand, und er betrachtet den Ring mit melancholischem Gesichtsausdruck, offensichtlich in düstere Erinnerungen versunken. Doch schon bald zwingt er seine Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück, seine Augen beginnen wütend zu funkeln, er hebt die Hand und schleudert den Ring in hohem Bogen fort.

Harry: Niemals mehr blick' ich zurück!

Meine einzige Liebe,

du brachtest mir kein Glück!

Harry atmet tief durch und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Umgebung zu. Sorgfältig suchen seine Augen wieder Himmel und Erde ab, doch nichts Beunruhigendes ist zu erkennen. Unten an der Straße sind die Wägen inzwischen angekommen, die Polizei steckt das Gelände ab, und der Rettungsdienst kümmert sich um die verwirrten Menschen. Die Rebellen haben sich von der ganzen Szene zurückgezogen, und holen ihre Besen aus den Höhlen.

Nur wenig später taucht Hermione neben Harry auf, sie hat seinen Besen mitgebracht (an dieser Stelle ist wohl eine gute Gelegenheit, auf eine Gurke hinzuweisen, welche sich in Kapitel 7 der Animexx– und der Galenturiel Version befindet: Harry besitzt schon längst keinen Firebolt mehr, sondern einen anderen Besen, mehr dazu in "Cycle of the Snake") Die beiden besprechen etwas miteinander, was wir durch die Musik leider nicht hören können, doch schließlich gibt Hermione der ersten Gruppe das Zeichen zum Aufbruch, während Harry weiter die Umgebung im Auge behält.

In kleinen Grüppchen verlassen die Rebellen den Berg, und in der nächsten Einstellung sehen Ginny, und die daheimgebliebenen, wie sich der Himmel über ihnen öffnet. Ginny blickt aufgeregt nach oben, sie sucht ein bestimmtes Gesicht in der Menge der Leute, kann es aber nicht finden. Die übrigen Jugendlichen begrüßen einander fröhlich, und ihre Gesichter blenden in Großaufnahme über den Bildschirm, eine schnelle Folge von Bildern. Gleichzeitig steigen viele Goldene Noten auf, und vereinigen sich zu einer einzigen Goldenen Note. Die ganze Szene wird langsam immer unwirklicher und verwandelt sich schließlich in eine gezeichnete Skizze, allerdings ohne Menschen. Es ist einer der Pläne für das Versteck, und er liegt neben weiteren Plänen auf Minerva McGonagall's Schreibtisch. Sie selbst steht daneben und legt eine Nachricht in Fawkes' Schnabel. Viele weitere Gesichter überblenden die Szene, es sind Sirius, Remus und. Co, und auch weitere Goldene Noten steigen auf, inzwischen kann man sagen, es ist für jedes Gesicht eine.

Ginny: Du bringst den Sieg des Lichts!

New Hogwarts: Steh uns bei, und verlasse uns nicht!

Phoenix Order: Ob du diesen Kampf gewinnst?

Minerva: Schlagt auf das Buch! Die...

Alle: ...Geschichte beginnt!

Eine Hand schlägt in den Bildschirm und zerstört das Bild, es ist Narcissa's Hand und sie steht mit ihren beiden Schwestern um das Blutorakel herum. Darin sehen wir schnell wechselnde Bilder, die Gesichter von Lucius, Macnair, Pettigrew, Draco und Cho, und allen uns bekannten Ghost Riders, Blood Legion Mitgliedern, und weiteren Death Eaters. Ihre Gesichter sind natürlich ebenso entschlossen, wie die der anderen Seite, und eine weitere Flut von Goldenen Noten kommt uns entgegen. Sie vereinigen sich zu einer einzigen großen Note, welche den ganzen Bildschirm Golden färbt, während ein jeder aus voller Kehle singt. Während der letzten Worte des Refrains erscheint Harry's Gesicht in all dem Gold, dann verschwindet es wieder.

Camille Narcissa Marie: Du bist das Schwert des Lichts,

Lucius Macnair Pettigrew: Wir, die Mauer, an der es zerbricht.

Blood Legion: Ob du unsre Macht bezwingst?

Severus: Schlagt auf das Buch! Die

Alle: ....Geschichte beginnt!

Doch hinter dem Gold flirren viele viele Buchstaben, welche sich langsam zu Wörtern und Sätzen formen – diesen hier nämlich. Als die Kamera zurückfährt, erkennen wir ausgedruckte Seiten, sorgfältig in einem Ordner abgeheftet, darüber blenden immer noch die Bilder verschiedener Personen, doch schließlich werden sie blasser und blasser, bis nur mehr die Seiten noch erkennbar sind. Aus diesen fällt nun etwas kleines Goldenes und verschwindet aus dem Bild.

In diesem Moment endet das Lied.

Eine Mädchenhand blättert die Seiten zurück – zu schnell um sie zu zählen, aber die Seiten sind bei Schriftgröße 11 in Times ausgedruckt, und damit befinden wir uns auf Seite 292, der vermutlich längsten deutschsprachigen Harry Potter Fanfiction. Die Hand schließt den Ordner, er ist mit allerhand Tom Felton Bildchen bepappt, und inzwischen können wir auch erkennen, dass sich das Mädchen mit dem Ordner in einer Straßenbahn befindet. Gerade, als sie aussteigen will, ruft ihr eine Stimme etwas hinterher, und als sie sich umdreht, streckt ihr ein grinsender rothaariger Junge etwas entgegen, das sie verloren hat, eine merkwürdige kleine Goldene Note, die ihr soeben aus den Seiten ihres Ordners gerutscht ist.

Neben dem rothaarigen Jungen steht ein zweiter rothaariger Junge, der haargenauso aussieht.

Ein wenig verwirrt bedankt sich das Mädchen, und wetzt hastig aus der Straßenbahn, um noch rauszukommen, bevor sich die Türen schließen können. Das komische Goldene Etwas schiebt sie zurück zwischen die Seiten ihres Ordners, allerdings landet es dabei nicht an derselben Stelle, wo es rausgefallen ist, sondern etwas davor, am Anfang des neunten Kapitels.

Einige Stationen später steigen auch die beiden rothaarigen Jungen aus, und verschwinden in einem Gebäude mit der Aufschrift Gred and Forge's Radio Station.

Sie stellen ihre Mikrophone an, drücken fluchend auf Knöpfen und Schaltern herum, bis die verdammte Technik endlich funktioniert.

ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?

ähm fred?

ja, george?

den eyecatch hatten wir schon

ach so.

extra Extra EXTRA

ähm fred?

ja, george?

wir sind auch noch nicht ganz am ende der folge

ach so.

ähm george?

ja fred?

was machen wir dann eigentlich hier?

weiß nicht.

wir könnten eigentlich mal nett sein

und die rechte von den ganzen leuten anerkennen

denen wir die songs geklaut haben?

okay, machen wir!

also aufgepasst!

jetzt kommt ein abspann mit vielen vielen credits

und wenn das jemanden langweilt

dann kann er jetzt aus dem kino gehen und er wird nie erfahren, was in der letzten szene noch passiert

oder er drückt einfach auf den fast forward button und spult den film vor, bis es weitergeht.

also dann, wenn ron, harry und hermione ins bild kommen

credits:

Credits:

Die Opening Songs (Scene 1-3) sind:

The Warrior's Prayer & Blood of the Kings

Written by Joey DeMaio/Ross the Boss

Performed by Manowar

Kings of Metal

Atlantic Records, 1988

Ohne Liebe

Written by Ingo Hampf/Bodenski

Performed by Subway to Sally

Hochzeit

BMG/Ariola, 1999

Herr Mannelig

Traditionelles Volkslied

Performed by In Extremo

Verehrt und Angespien

Metal Blade Records, 1999

Die New Hogwarts Songs (Scene 4-6) sind:

Emerald Sword

Written by Luca Turilli/Alex Staropoli

Performed by Rhapsody

Legendary Tales

Limb Music Products, 1997

The One Piece Puzzle

Written by Martin Walkyier/Skyclad

Performed by Skyclad

Prince of the Poverty Line

Dark Wings/Notting Hill Music, 1994

Undying

Written by Doro Pesch/Gary Scruggs

Performed by Doro Pesch

Fight

Steamhammer SPV Gmbh, 2002

Der Eyecatch ist:

Walk through the Fire

Written by Joss Whedon

Performed by Sarah Michelle Gellar, James Marsters & the Buffy Musical Cast

Once More, With Feeling

20th Century Fox Film, 2002

Die Dark Songs (Scene 7-9) sind:

The Ghost

Written by "Rock 'n Rolf" Kasparek

Performed by Running Wild

The Brotherhood

Gun Records, 2002

Mordred's Song

Written by André Olbrich/Hansi Kürsch

Performed by Blind Guardian

Imaginations from the other Side

Virgin Records, 1995

FantasMic

Written by Tuomas Holopainen/Nightwish

Performed by Nightwish

Wishmaster

Drakkar Records, 2000

Die Songs einer anderen Generation (Scene 10-12) sind:

The Light I shine on you

Written by Thomas Youngblood/Khan

Performed by Kamelot

Karma

Noise, Sanctuary Records, 2001

Und sie blutete nur einen Sommer lang

Written by M.Roth/Eisregen

Performed by Eisregen

Leichenlager

Last Episode, 2000

Upon the Grave of Guilt

Written by Stefan Weinerhall

Performed by Falconer

Falconer

Metal Blade Records, 2001

Das Finale (Scene 13) ist:

Legend Reborn

Written by Oscar Dronjak/Joacim Cans

Performed by Hammerfall

Renegade

Nuclear Blast, 2000

A Metal Heart is Hard to Tear Apart brüll

There's Magic in the Metal, there's Magic in us all Arme hochrei

Metalheads Forever jubel

und jetzt geht's endlich weiter :-)

bierdose runterkipp

"Suchst du was," wollte Ron wissen. "Soll ich dir helfen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, und kroch zurück zwischen die Büsche. "Nichts Wichtiges, hab's gleich," hörte Ron ihn noch murmeln, bevor Zweige und Gestrüpp seine Stimme unverständlich machten.

"Was gibt's denn noch?" fragte Hermione besorgt. "Wir sollten uns beeilen, die anderen sind schon mit Terry und Padma weg."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Müssen noch 'nen Moment auf Harry warten, schätz ich mal." Eigentlich war es ihm ganz recht, dass Harry kurz weg war, Schließlich hatte er noch etwas auf dem Herzen, das sein bester Freund  nicht unbedingt mitbekommen sollte. Aber er hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als das zuzugeben.

Nur irgendwie wusste er nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Er kriegte es ja nicht einmal fertig, sie anzusehen, geschweige denn, mit ihr zu reden.

Unruhig verlagerte er das Gewicht von einem Fuß, auf den anderen, und als er schließlich redete, klang seine Stimme ungeheuer krächzig und piepsig, irgendwie eine Mischung zwischen Colin Creevy, und einem alten Raben.

Jedenfalls überhaupt nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, aber vielleicht konnte man das ja auf die viele Singerei schieben.

"Ähm....Hermione...du, wegen dieser anderen Sache..."

Sie winkte ab. "Das ist schon okay, Ron."

Er traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Wirklich?"

"Wirklich." Sie wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und lächelte, und sofort fühlte er wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Dieses Lächeln war das Wunderbarste, das man sich vorstellen konnte, und diese Augen waren einfach nur..

"Ich bitte dich," fügte sie betont freundlich hinzu, als ob sie zu einem kleinen Jungen, oder einem geistig Zurückgebliebenen spräche. "warum sollte ich denn auf dich sauer sein? Du kannst ja schließlich nichts dafür. Wir standen beide unter einem Zauber, und wussten nicht, was wir taten. Unter normalen Umständen hätten wir uns doch niemals so peinlich aufgeführt."

"Was?" stotterte er erschrocken. "Oh ja, natürlich...ich meine, nein, natürlich nicht...niemals, wie kommst du da nur drauf?"

"Gut", nickte sie. "Damit wär' diese Sache auch erledigt." Und ein wenig schnippisch fügte sie hinzu. "Du kannst ja schon mal voranfliegen, Harry und ich kommen dann irgendwann nach. Nachdem wir uns ausführlich über unsere bewegte Vergangenheit, und unsere zu Death Eatern mutierten Ex-Freunde unterhalten haben, versteht sich."

Er starrte ihr verdattert hinterher, als sie sich auf dem Absatz herumdrehte, und mit hoch erhobener Nase davon stolzierte.

Aber er sagte nichts mehr, es redete sich nicht so gut, wenn man gerade einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen hatte. Selbst wenn es diesmal kein körperlicher Schlag gewesen war....

To be continued……

Extra Extra extra

singen tanzen musikmachen..

leider aus leider aus

ja gottseidank endlich auf die knie fall

halt die klappe

aber inzwischen...

gibt es einen wahren boom an HP musicalstories

also lasset uns werbung machen, die einnahmen können wir gut gebrauchen

für alle, die noch nicht genug von der singerei haben

ihr könnt euch folgendes reinziehen:

"When the wizard's sing" von Nikola.

Da is so 'ne Bühne, und da steh'n Harry und Co drauf und müssen die Ärzte rauf und runter singen

"HP und der neue Lord – das Musical" von Ivine.

Da hat Harry was mit Draco, aber der hat dauernd Migraine, damit er andere Jungs aufreißen kann

"Noch einmal mit Gefühl" von Anyanka.

Da is 'ne Musicalaufführung in Hogwarts und Herm muss Buffy spielen und Spike – ja ratet mal, wer!

werbebanner schwenk

oder ihr könnt euch natürlich noch mal die folge 9 durchlesen schleichwerbung mach

na ja vielleicht irgendwann später, wenn ein paar von den komischen rätseln gelöst worden sind.

so und wie geht's jetzt bei uns weiter?

normal zum glück!!!

ganz normal mit der ganz normalen storyline

na endlich!!!

nochmal auf die knie fall und allem dank, was da oben so rumschwirrt

wir kommen in die jahre, fred

part 10, unsere erste zweistellige folge

dat is'n jubiläum

und außerdem ist ad nun schon über ein jahr alt (december 2001 gings los)

dat is noch 'n jubiläum

würdest du vielleicht mal aufhören, hier rumzubonzen, du blöder angeber!!!

und endlich unseren zuhörern erzählen, was in der nächsten folge passiert!

sollt ich wohl

es ist ja leider das letzte mal, dass die leutz so schön vollzählig sind

du meinst die leser?

nein, ich mein die charas

häh, wieso das letzte mal?

oh!

hätt' ich beinah vergessen!

Die nächste Folge wird wieder reichlich lang, denn viele viele Fieslinge brauchen die Zeit um viele viele fiese Intrigen zu spinnen. Allem voran Macnair, der schmiedet nämlich einen Plan, um Harry und seine Freunde zur Strecke zu bringen. Es wird knapp für unsere Helden, doch sie bekommen unerwartete Hilfe. Haben sie damit eine Chance der Falle zu entgehen? Und was hat Lord Luschiwusch mit dem Nasenmann vor? Und wie verändert sich die Beziehung von Ginny und Colin? Und schließlich und endlich: Wie lange will Hermione den armen Ron noch anzicken?

einiges davon erfahrt ihr in der nächsten folge

einiges nicht

und einiges, wovon ihr nie zu träumen gewagt hättet

und einiges, was ihr niemals wissen wolltet

wir treffen wieder neue leute

und wir treffen leute zum letzten mal

Coming March 2003:

Amicus Draconis 1st Cycle – Cycle of the Badger: Part 10 – Phoenix Fire

Draco Dormiens nunquam titillandus


	20. 10 Phoenix Fire A

In der letzten folge....  
  
In der letzten Folge haben's unsere Helden und Schurken voll abgekriegt, als der tanzende Dämon...  
  
äh, da verwechselst du was, fred!  
  
ich meinte natürlich, als die Goldene Note, ihre treue Pflicht tat, und die Welt auf den Kopf stellte.  
  
und alle mussten singen miau miyohhh  
  
Und haben uns arme Leser mit ihrer Singerei nicht nur genervt, sondern uns auch alles über ihre Motive, ihre Hintergründe, ihre Liebschaften, und so ganz nebenbei den Ausgang der Story verraten. Nur gut, dass sie alle in Rätseln gesungen haben, sonst bräuchten wir hier gar nicht mehr weitererzählen.  
  
ich hab' aber was gecheckt!  
  
ach ja? das wär ja mal ganz was neues  
  
ich weiß, wer das schwert ist, ich weiß, wer der dunkle prinz ist, ich weiß, warum cho durch alle betten turnt, und ich weiß sogar, was die phoenix order mit den ringen will.  
  
three rings to the elvenkings?  
  
falscher film, du uruk-hai!  
  
Trotz der ganzen Singerei ham's die Blood Legion, und die Ghost Riders noch geschafft, in trauter Zusammenarbeit, ein Dorf niederzubrennen. Zum Glück konnte die Heldenbrigade die meisten Leute noch rechtzeitig retten, wenn auch leider nicht alle, wie's aussieht. Und zur großen Enttäuschung aller Ron/Hermione Fans - haben sich die beiden Hübschen wieder mal nicht gekriegt. So'n Pech aber auch!  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir, gehört der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung)  
  
Autor : Yamato Draco4gmx.de  
  
Titel : Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 10: Phoenix Fire Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 10: Das Feuer des Phoenix  
  
Altersfreigabe : PG 13, oder FSK 12 - kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen  
  
Spoiler : Alle vier bisher erschienenen Bücher  
  
Summary : Fred und George fragen, die wissen Bescheid  
  
Warning: Shonen Ai Warning, Shojo Ai Warning, Het Warning, Death Warning und der ganze Krempel.  
  
Fortsetzung : Teil 10 (von 13)  
  
Feedback: Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.  
  
.  
  
Nicht Furcht vor schlimmsten Unrecht mich beschwert,  
  
Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.  
  
Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,  
  
Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.  
  
.  
  
Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,  
  
seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,  
  
Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,  
  
In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!  
  
.  
  
Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?  
  
Falsch könntst du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis  
  
.  
  
.  
  
First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 10: Phoenix Fire  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Das Mädchen, das vor dem sprudelnden Brunnen stand, war eine Schönheit, zweifellos, die junge Afrikanerin mochte wohl kaum mehr als sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre zählen. Ihre blitzenden weißen Zähne standen in wunderbarem Kontrast zu ihrer schokoladenbraunen Haut, eine Mähne schwarzen Haares wallte über ihre wohlgerundete Figur. Sie trug Stammestracht, und in den Händen einen Krug, welchen sie gerade an den Brunnen hielt, um daraus Wasser zu schöpfen.  
  
Die ganze Szenerie wirkte so ursprünglich und idyllisch, wie auf einer kitschigen Postkarte, was sie im Grunde genommen auch war, denn sie hatte einen kleinen Schönheitsfehler. Das Mädchen war tot. Sie stand lebensecht präpariert in der Eingangshalle von Lestrange Manor, seit Istave Lestrange sie von einer seiner Reisen als Souvenir mitgebracht hatte.  
  
Weibliche Schönheit war etwas, das Istave schon immer fasziniert hatte. Aus der Schönheit entsprang die Macht, welche die Frauen über die Männer besaßen, doch ihr Geist war es, der diese Macht ausübte. Deshalb erschienen ihm Frauen ohne Geist, oder Seele als nahezu perfekt, nur die Schönheit galt es zu konservieren. Puppen konnten nicht ungehorsam, oder falsch sein, und lebendige Frauen waren beides, ganz ohne Zweifel.  
  
Tatsächlich besaß er die größte Puppensammlung ganz Europas, wenn nicht sogar der Welt. Ob aus Holz, Porcellan, Wachs, Plastik, Stoff, oder Haut, Fleisch und Knochen, sein riesiges Landhaus war bis unters Dach vollgestopft mit ihnen. Dazu gab es natürlich jede Menge Puppenmöbel, Puppenkleidung, und allerhand Gebrauchsgegenstände, in diversen Größen und Formen.  
  
Siebzehn Jahre lang war das Anwesen leergestanden, und die Puppen blieben sich selbst überlassen. Ein paar Mal mochte es von Aurori durchsucht worden sein, aber das Interesse der Dark Force Defense League galt natürlich nicht Puppen, es sei denn, sie hätten eine seiner...hmh....besonderen Puppen entdeckt, wie etwa die Afrikanerin in der Eingangshalle. Doch diese Art von Puppen hatte er wohlweislich in einem seiner Verstecke verborgen, denn er wollte natürlich alles so vorfinden, wie er es verlassen hatte, wenn sein Meister wieder an der Macht war, und er aus Azkaban zurückkehrte.  
  
Dass dieser Tag kommen würde, daran hatte er nie gezweifelt.  
  
Die Welt hatte sich verändert. Oder besser gesagt, sie war zu ihren Ursprüngen zurückgekehrt. Alles war, wie es sein sollte. Wenn es auch immer hier und da ein wenig Ärger gab, Auseinandersetzungen mit Rebellen, Intrigenspielchen im Dunklen Rat, so waren das Kleinigkeiten, über die man bedenkenlos hinwegsehen konnte.  
  
Aber auch er selbst hatte sich verändert. Die lange Zeit in Azkaban hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen, und jetzt, da er wieder in Freiheit lebte, musste er zugeben, dass er nicht unzufrieden mit diesen Spuren war.  
  
Sein einst dunkles Haar war schlohweiß geworden und umrahmte ein kalkweißes Gesicht mit eisenharten Zügen. Da er jedes Gramm Fett verloren hatte, spannte sich die blasse Haut wie Pergament über die dürren Knochen, was ihn zeitweise wie einen wandelnden Toten erscheinen ließ, und besonders seinem Kopf ein schädelgleiches Aussehen verlieh. Er war nicht besonders groß von Gestalt, aber welcher Mann von Macht wäre das jemals gewesen?  
  
Und seine violetten Augen, das Kennzeichen nahezu aller Lestranges blickten so wach, wie eh und je in die Welt hinaus, und nichts von Wichtigkeit wäre ihnen jemals entgangen.  
  
Sein schönes Püppchen in der Eingangshalle würdigten sie jedoch keines Blickes, als er an diesem kühlen Dezembermorgen sein Landhaus verließ. Er hatte drei andere Püppchen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderten, seine drei kleinen Enkelinnen, welche ihn übers Wochenende heimgesucht und seine Puppensammlung auf den Kopf gestellt hatten. Sonst wäre er vermutlich gar nicht hierher gekommen, denn er verbrachte seine Zeit lieber in Azkaban, als in seinem Landhaus.  
  
Ein ironisches Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Lippen, als er der Treppe hinunter in den unterirdischen Teil des Gebäudes folgte, die ewig schnatternden, kichernden, puppenschleppenden Mädchen im Schlepptau. Ja, Ironie war es wirklich, siebzehn Jahre lang hatte er an jenem Ort verbracht, und nun, nachdem er die Freiheit wieder erlangt hatte, gestand er sich ein, dass er eigentlich nirgendwo anders sein wollte. Er liebte die Düsternis des Gefängnisses, ganz besonders, seitdem er auf der anderen Seite der Gitter und Flüche stand.  
  
Natürlich war das neue Azkaban ein anderes Gebäude, gut verborgen vor neugierigen Schnüfflern, und den obskuren Plänen ihrer Feinde, aber die Atmosphäre war trotzdem die gleiche geblieben. Die Atmosphäre war überall gleich, wo es Dementoren gab. Für diese Geschöpfe war es ein leichtes, einen Kinderspielplatz in einen Friedhof zu verwandeln.  
  
"Knöpft lieber eure Mäntelchen zu," warnte er die Kinder, und sein Lächeln wandelte sich von ironisch zu schadenfroh, "es wird gleich sehr kalt werden."  
  
Er freute sich auf den Moment, in welchem Angst und Kälte ihre Glieder durchdringen, und das unerträgliche Geschnatter verstummen lassen würden. Keine der drei war je in Azkaban gewesen, oder hatte näheren Kontakt mit Dementoren gehabt, dafür hatten ihre Eltern gesorgt. Und mit Sicherheit würde die Vorstellung, dass er ihre Kinder nach Azkaban mitnahm, seine Töchter maßlos erschrecken, sobald sie davon erfuhren. Ein weiterer, äußerst angenehmer Gedanke.  
  
Lestrange blieb stehen. Vor ihnen endete der Gang, oder besser gesagt, mündete in ein magisches Portal, welches von seinem Landhaus direkt nach Azkaban führte. Ein Uneingeweihter hätte an dieser Stelle nur die Steinwand gesehen und jemand, der versucht hätte, sie mit Gewalt zu durchbrechen, wäre lediglich auf weiteren Stein gestoßen. Aber Lestrange wusste, was zu tun war. Atemlos beobachteten die Mädchen, wie er mit den Fingerknöcheln an die Wand klopfte, und sein Wappenring dabei in einer der Ritzen verschwand.  
  
Im selben Moment begann die Wand sich zu verwandeln. Ein Gemälde erschien darauf, eine ägyptische Wandmalerei, welche einen Sterblichen vor dem Gericht des Todesgottes Anubis zeigte. Überlieferungen zufolge waren die Lestranges vor Tausenden von Jahren Mitglieder der Priesterschaft des Anubis gewesen, mit Sicherheit aber ließ sich ihr Wappentier auf den schakalköpfigen Gott zurückführen.  
  
Auf einer goldenen Waagschale wurden die guten und bösen Taten des Verstorbenen gegeneinander abgewogen, um zu ermitteln, ob er das ewige Leben, oder die ewige Verdammnis erhalten würde. Lestrange zog seine Hand zurück, sah wie die Rubinaugen seines Wappenringes rot zu glühen begannen, wie sie es immer taten, wenn der Ring aktiviert wurde, und rührte mit dem Finger an der Waagschale.  
  
"Deine Hand, Véronique," sagte Lestrange zu dem Mädchen, welches ihm am nächsten stand, "fasst euch alle bei den Händen, damit ja kein Püppchen verloren geht." Die Kinder klemmten ihre Puppen unter die Arme und gehorchten zitternd, um ängstlich und fasziniert zuzusehen, wie die Waagschale kippte, und die Steinmauern um sie herum verschwammen.  
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde ihre Umgebung wieder klar, und die Mädchen, welche diese Art zu reisen nicht gewohnt waren, verloren das Gleichgewicht, und wurden auf den Steinboden zurückgeworfen. Mit diebischer Freude beobachtete Lestrange, wie sie sich wimmernd hoch rappelten, und sich die schmerzenden Glieder rieben. Die Kleinste brach in Tränen aus, und plärrte irgendetwas von ihrer Mutter. Lestrange lächelte kalt, und verkniff sich eine bissige Bemerkung darüber, wie Marie mit ihrer jüngeren Tochter umzugehen pflegte.  
  
"Wo sind wir, Großvater?" Lucilla hatte als erste die Fassung wiedergefunden. Sie blickte sich neugierig um, dies waren nicht mehr die Keller von Lestrange Manor. Sie befanden sich in einem kreisrunden Raum, dessen Wände aus Kristall bestehen zu schienen. In der Mitte standen ein Schreibtisch mit Aktenordnern und einigen metallischen Gerätschaften und eine große Feuerschale. Ansonsten schien das Zimmer leer zu sein.  
  
Die Kinder kümmerten sich nicht weiter um ihre verstreuten Puppen, sondern liefen zu den Wänden, um die Aussicht zu bewundern. Er wusste, welcher Anblick sie erwartete, konnte man doch vom Überwachungsturm aus in jede Zelle des Gefängnisses sehen. Kreisförmig angeordnet, und wie Bienenwaben übereinandergeschachtelt gruppierten sich die Zellen um das Herz von Azkaban, den nadelförmigen schwarzen Turm, in dessen Spitze sie sich nun befanden. Das hieß, durch eine Falltür in der Decke konnte man noch eine Stufe höher auf die winzige Aussichtsplattform gelangen, doch dorthin würde er die Kinder bestimmt nicht mitnehmen. Nicht, das eine noch runterfiel, und sich den Hals brach, dieses Theater konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
  
Er setzte sich an seinem Schreibtisch, und warf frischen Zunder in die Feuerschale daneben. Es galt eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen.  
  
"Macnair!" rief er in die aufsteigenden Flammen, "darf ich Ihnen einen winzigen Augenblick Ihrer ....hmh...kostbaren Zeit rauben?"  
  
"Jederzeit, Lord Lestrange." Macnair's jovial lächelnde Fratze erschien in der Feuerschale, und Lestrange bemerkte mit Befriedigung, dass sie ziemlich angespannt schien. "Worum geht es denn, wenn ich fragen darf."  
  
"Oh, nichts Besonderes, lediglich eine kleine familiäre Angelegenheit. Nun, ich habe noch einmal über Ihren Vorschlag nachgedacht, das mögliche Verlöbnis Ihres Sohnes mit meiner Enkelin betreffend..."  
  
"Ja?" Erste Schweißtropfen machten sich auf Macnair's Gesicht breit, und Lestrange glaubte nicht, dass sie von der Hitze im Kamin stammten.  
  
"Und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass die Verbindung zwischen unseren Familien sicher sehr vorteilhaft wäre, es aber noch ein klein wenig zu früh ist, um eine definitive Entscheidung zu treffen. Die kleine Véronique ist gerade mal dreizehn, ich denke, wir sollten ihr noch ein paar Jährchen Zeit lassen, finden Sie nicht auch?"  
  
"Gewiss, Lord Lestrange." Macnair zwang sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln, doch Lestrange hatte sich bereits abgewandt. "Das wäre dann alles, Macnair," sagte er in einem Tonfall, als ob er einen Diener entließe.  
  
"Haben Sie über mich gesprochen, Großvater?" fragte Véronique vom Fenster aus.  
  
"Allerdings, mein Püppchen." Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus, und sie kam angelaufen, um sich kokett auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. "Ich habe gerade deine Ehe mit einem völlig bedeutungslosen Mann verhindert."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Minuten waren inzwischen vergangen, doch Walden Macnair stand immer noch regungslos vor dem Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer und starrte in die glühende Asche. Es war dunkel im Raum, denn obwohl draußen schon der helle Tag leuchtete, waren die Vorhänge noch zugezogen.  
  
Normalerweise hätte er sich darüber beschwert, schließlich legte er großen Wert darauf, jederzeit, und von jedem Zimmer aus, zum Hauptquartier der Blood Legion hinübersehen zu können. Drüben war immer etwas los, da seine Leute rund um die Uhr Schicht hatten, anders als die Ghost Riders, welche, bedingt durch ihre Reittiere, nur nachts unterwegs sein konnten. Aber in diesem Moment hing er anderen Gedanken nach, und war dankbar, vom Lärm und Gerenne seiner Special Force abgeschieden zu sein.  
  
Was zum Teufel war hier geschehen? Stand es so schlimm um ihn, dass sich alle von ihm zurückzogen?  
  
Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Lestrange die Gerüchte um den Verräter mitbekommen hatte, Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich äußerst schnell, das war kein Geheimnis. Doch Istave Lestrange war ein bedächtiger Mann mit einem feinen Riecher für den Unterschied zwischen Klatsch und Wahrheit, und er handelte niemals ohne einen Grund. Wenn er diese Verlobung löste, dann weil er Jason Macnair nicht mehr für einen geeigneten Schwiegerenkel hielt, weil er keine Verbindung mehr mit den Macnairs wollte. Der Stern der Macnairs war im Sinken, und er würde immer weiter sinken, wenn es ihm nicht endlich gelang, diesen Verräter zu fassen, oder zumindest irgend einen bedeutenden Erfolg vorzuweisen.  
  
Er war immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken, als es um ihn herum plötzlich hell wurde. Die Vorhänge glitten zurück und gaben den Blick auf den Hof, und das gegenüberliegende Hauptquartier frei. Ein Hauself huschte quietschend an der Wand entlang, und verschwand mit einem leisen 'Puff' in einer Ecke.  
  
"Verzeih' Liebling," hörte er die leise, etwas fahrige Stimme seiner Frau, "ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass du schon zurück bist, sonst hätt' ich mich natürlich gleich um die Vorhänge gekümmert."  
  
Alice Macnair stand im Türeingang und rieb sich nervös die Hände. Sie war eine kleine, etwas rundliche Frau mit dunkelblondem Haar, und einem früh verblühten Gesicht. Sie war nicht hässlich - keine Frau aus einer bedeutenden Familie war jemals hässlich, dafür gab es zu viele Tricks und Mittelchen, Schönheitsfehler zu korrigieren, aber sie war auch nicht der Typ Frau, der in einer Gesellschaft herausstach, denn sie besaß weder besondere Intelligenz, noch besonderen Charme.  
  
Macnair war es gleich, sie entstammte einer guten Familie, besaß ein angenehmes unterwürfiges Wesen und hatte ihm vier Söhne geschenkt. Er konnte zufrieden sein. Schöne und mächtige Frauen flößten ihm Furcht ein, um nichts in der Welt hätte er eine dieser Lestrange Giftschlangen heiraten wollen, so wie Lucius. Diese 'Ehre' hatte er seinem Sohn überlassen wollen, aber daraus wurde ja nun nichts.  
  
"Liebling? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Besorgt trat Alice auf ihn zu, und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Kann man wohl sagen. Lestrange hat soeben Jason's Verlobung gelöst, wir sind ihm nicht mehr gut genug!"  
  
Er machte sich nicht die Mühe seinen Unwillen zu verbergen. Alice zog ein erschrockenes Gesicht, und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. "Das lässt sich sicher alles wieder in Ordnung bringen, Liebling. Du wirst sehen, noch ein paar Erfolge, und die Lestranges fressen uns aus der Hand. Du bist immerhin einer der bedeutendsten Männer im Dunklen Rat."  
  
So sehr er ihre Schmeichelreden normalerweise genoss, diesmal konnten sie seine Bedenken nicht zerstreuen. Zumindest in einem Punkt hatte sie recht, er brauchte Erfolge. Große Erfolge. Und das möglichst schnell.  
  
Sie redete weiter, doch er hörte nicht mehr zu. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den letzten Konfrontationen mit den Rebellen.  
  
Zweimal hatten sie die Mudblood Kinder befreit, dann war da noch die Sache in Diagon Alley. Dann Flint's Muggle Freundin. Dann das Baby von diesem Wood, und schließlich das geräumte Muggle Dorf.  
  
Warum immer nur die Blood Legion? Hatte es jemand auf ihn persönlich abgesehen? Und wenn ja, warum? Wollte die Phoenix Order ihn fertig machen? Dann würde ein anderer seinen Platz einnehmen, und nichts hätte sich geändert. Das System konnten sie damit nicht zerstören, und das war schließlich ihr langfristiges Ziel, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Nein, es musste ein Zufall sein. Der Phoenix Order war es egal, mit wem sie sich anlegte, Hauptsache, sie konnten möglichst viele Muggles retten. Und wenn er die Sache genauer betrachtete - in einigen wenigen Fällen hatten sie tatsächlich auch an anderer Stelle zugeschlagen. Es gab ein gut fundiertes Gerücht, wenn auch keine Beweise, dass sie einige Muggles aus Hogwarts befreit hätten, und damit hatte die Blood Legion nun wirklich nichts zu tun.  
  
Sie schlugen einfach zu, wo sie konnten, und die Blood Legion war nur deshalb ein so häufiges Ziel dieser Anschläge, da sie über die Aktionen dieser Special Force die meisten Informationen bekamen. Ergo: Der Verräter musste ein Mitglied der Blood Legion sein.  
  
Aber genau das hatte er schon seit Monaten vermutet. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, er kam einfach nicht weiter.  
  
Wer von seinen Leuten würde die Sache verraten? Gab es irgendjemanden in der Blood Legion, der eine Schwäche gegenüber Muggles hatte, oder sonst irgendwie verdächtig war? Und falls ja, wie hatte er von der Geschichte mit Wood's Baby erfahren können, über die nur er selbst und seine Söhne Bescheid wussten? Hatte der geheimnisvolle Unbekannte mit magischen Methoden sein Büro abgehört? Er ließ es doch beinahe täglich überprüfen.  
  
Nein, auf diese Weise kam er nicht weiter.  
  
Lucius hatte ebenfalls von dem Baby in der Hütte gewusst, sie hatten die Auslieferung an die Ghost Riders ja gemeinsam vereinbart. Ihm wäre durchaus zuzutrauen, dass er eine feindliche Organisation dazu benutzte, um einen ungeliebten Konkurrenten auszuschalten. Er könnte die Phoenix Order und die Blood Legion aufeinander loshetzen, sich dann gemütlich im Sessel zurücklehnen, und zusehen, wie sie einander den Rest gaben. Ja, es wäre genau sein Stil.  
  
Tolle Theorie, sie hatte leider nur einen winzigen Schönheitsfehler. Lucius würde sich ins eigene Fleisch schneiden, wenn er ausgerechnet seinen mächtigsten Verbündeten ausschaltete. Seinen einzigen Verbündeten unter den Grand Dragons.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken, Lucius um Hilfe zu bitten. Sollte er seine Position im Dunklen Rat verlieren, wäre der neue Grand Dragon mit Sicherheit ein Lestrange Anhänger, und das würde einen gewaltigen Rückschlag für die Malfoys darstellen. Somit würde es absolut in Lucius' Interesse liegen, ihn oben zu halten.  
  
Doch er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Wenn Lucius wusste, wie schlimm es wirklich um ihn stand, würde er ihn vielleicht auch einfach fallen lassen, und seine Energie darauf verwenden, sich einen neuen Verbündeten heranzuziehen. Er hatte ja jetzt schon das Gefühl, dass Lucius sich von ihm zurückzog. Aber Crabbe und Goyle, seine hirnlosen Lakaien würden es niemals zum Grand Dragon schaffen, soviel war sicher. Er würde sich jemand anderen suchen müssen, jemanden mit Grips. Und jemanden, der ihm gegenüber einigermaßen loyal war. Eine schwierige Kombination.  
  
Alice zwitscherte etwas von Frühstückmachen, und verließ auf leisen Sohlen den Raum. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern wandte sich dem dunklen Kamin zu, um nicht nach draußen blicken zu müssen.  
  
Muggles. Die Phoenix Order rettete Muggles.  
  
Und mit einemmal schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, ein Gedanke, der so brillant, und zugleich so simpel war, dass er nicht verstehen konnte, ihn nicht früher gedacht zu haben....  
  
Gut, er würde damit wohl nicht den Verräter fangen. Aber musste er sich darüber noch Sorgen machen, wenn er dem Dunklen Lord Harry Potter ausliefern konnte?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Die Mädchen fröstelten, und zogen ihre Mäntel enger zusammen. Oben im Turm war es schon kalt gewesen, aber je weiter sie im Schacht nach unten fuhren, desto unerträglicher wurden die Temperaturen. Es war keine gewöhnliche Kälte, es war eine Kälte, die sich in die Seele brannte. Und jeder, der noch so etwas wie eine menschliche Seele hatte, spürte diese Kälte tief in seinem Inneren.  
  
Lestrange behauptete gern von sich selbst, dass er keine Seele mehr besäße. Und bis zu einem gewissen Grad mochte es sogar stimmen, denn das, was von ihm übrig war, konnte man kaum noch als solche bezeichnen. Alles, was anderen Menschen wichtig sein mochte, seien es nun Liebe und Freundschaft, oder Reinblütigkeit und Familienehre, hatte für ihn nicht die allergeringste Bedeutung mehr. Und jemandem, der das Glück an sich nicht kannte, konnten die Dementoren auch keine glücklichen Erinnerungen nehmen.  
  
Und so spürte er auch ihre Kälte nicht mehr.  
  
Das einzige Gefühl, das er hin- und wieder empfand, war eine gewisse Befriedigung, wenn er einem anderem Menschen Leid zufügen konnte, und eine Faszination, was den Tod anging. Selbst seine Macht bedeutete ihm nicht wirklich etwas, sie war lediglich Mittel zum Zweck, genauso wie die uneingeschränkte Loyalität zu seinem Meister.  
  
Alles, was sich dieser abgestorbene Mann wünschte, war eine Welt in der er uneingeschränkt quälen konnte - wen er wollte, wann immer er wollte, und mit welchen Methoden er wollte, und die geringsten Einschränkungen in dieser Hinsicht bot ihm die Welt des Dunklen Lords.  
  
Die schwebende Scheibe, auf der die kleine Gruppe nach unten fuhr, hatte den Boden des Turms erreicht, und sie standen nun im Innenhof. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten die Mädchen den Dementoren entgegen, welche geisterhaft über den Boden glitten, ihre verwesten Hände vor den schwarzberobten Körpern gefaltet, wie Priester bei einem Gottesdienst  
  
Lestrange hatte keinen Blick für das Zittern und Wimmern hinter ihm. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er den Hof und ging auf eine der Zellen zu. Die Dementoren schienen ihn kaum wahrzunehmen, wohl aber die Mädchen, deren Gefühle und Erinnerungen ihnen köstlich wie eine süße Nachspeise erscheinen mussten. Es geschah nicht allzu oft, dass sich Kinder hierher verirrten.  
  
Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete Lestrange die kristallene Wand der Gefängniszelle, so dass er und die Mädchen sie betreten konnten. Durch einen weiteren Wink wurde auch das grelle Licht ein wenig milder, doch da sie aus dem dunklen Hof kamen, stach es immer noch in den Augen.  
  
Als sich die Kristallwand wieder schloss, konnte man nicht mehr nach draußen sehen. Stattdessen blickten ihnen geisterhafte Spiegelbilder entgegen.  
  
Obwohl die Zelle wie alle anderen einen Tisch und ein Bett besaß, so war der Insasse wohl kaum in der Lage etwas davon zu benutzen. Er war mit Eisenringen an die Wand geschmiedet worden, so dass er sich kaum rühren konnte.  
  
Er war ein alter Mann, wie es schien, ein ausgemergelter Körper in einer schmutzigen, und zerfetzten braunen Robe, und eine Mähne verfilzten weißen Haares, die sein Gesicht fast vollständig verdeckte. Dennoch schien ihn eine seltsame Aura von Stärke zu umgeben, und als er den Kopf hob, um seinem Peiniger entgegenzusehen, blitzten zwei stahlblaue Augen in seinem faltigen Gesicht auf. Dies waren nicht die Augen eines gebrochenen Mannes, sie zeigten weder Angst, noch Niedergeschlagenheit und erst recht keine Unterwerfung.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Schuldirektor Dumbledore," sagte Lestrange mit jovialer Stimme, und ein messerdünnes Lächeln erschien in seinen Mundwinkeln, "ich habe Ihnen Besuch mitgebracht. Eines dieser süßen Püppchen ist, wenn ich mich nicht irre, eine ehemalige Schülerin von Ihnen."  
  
Er schob Lucilla nach vorne. "Sag guten Tag zu deinem Direktor, mein Püppchen!" Das Mädchen errötete und starrte verlegen den Boden an. Offenbar war ihr die ganze Situation peinlich.  
  
"Warum ist der Mann gefesselt, Großvater?" fragte Cècile.  
  
"Weil er ein sehr böser und gefährlicher Mann ist, und kleine Kinder zum Frühstück verspeist," entgegnete Lestrange gelangweilt, und richtete seinen Stab auf den Boden. Ein Sessel erwuchs aus dem Stein, in welchem er sich mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen niederließ. Cècile kletterte auf seinen Schoß, er ließ es zu, ohne ihr weitere Beachtung zu schenken.  
  
Eine Weile saß er reglos da, die violetten Augen unverwandt auf Dumbledore gerichtet, der seinem Blick gelassen standhielt.  
  
Schließlich fragte er: "Haben Sie mir heute wieder nichts zu sagen?"  
  
"Oh, ich hätte Ihnen sehr vieles zu sagen, Lestrange, aber meine Worte sind bei Ihnen stets auf taube Ohren gestoßen," entgegnete Dumbledore. "Deshalb ziehe ich es vor, zu schweigen." Es lag etwas Entgültiges in seinem Tonfall.  
  
Lestrange lachte, ein hohes krächzendes Lachen, das von den Wänden widerhallte. "Die gleiche Prozedur, wie jeden Tag, nicht wahr? Ich stelle die Fragen, und Sie spielen den alten weisen Erleuchteten." Er packte Cècile's Puppe, streckte sie Dumbledore entgegen und piepste: "Warum willst du uns nicht verraten, wo sich euer Versteck befindet? Du machst die armen kleinen Püppchen ganz ganz traurig!"  
  
Als Dumbledore ihn weiterhin anschwieg, seufzte er tief auf, scheuchte Kind und Puppe von seinem Schoß, und zog erneut seinen Zauberstab. "Jetzt kommt die Stelle, wo ich ihn mit dem Cruciatus Fluch foltere," erzählte er den Mädchen, als erkläre er gerade ein spannendes Theaterstück. "Ihr wisst Bescheid, wie der Cruciatus Fluch funktioniert, ihr habt doch in der Schule immer gut aufgepasst, oder? Wer von euch kann mir etwas über den Cruciatus Fluch erzählen?"  
  
Véronique sog den Atem ein, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, legte er ihr den Finger auf die Lippen, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Uh-uh! Was macht man in der Schule, meine Süße?" Die Mädchen sahen ihn verständnislos an.  
  
Lestrange nahm den Arm von Véronique's Puppe und streckte ihn in die Höhe. "Siehst du, sogar deine Puppe ist klüger als du," sagte er hämisch und machte eine kleine Pause, um Cècile und Lucilla die Gelegenheit zu geben, schadenfroh zu kichern, "sie weiß, dass man sich in der Schule meldet. Bitteschön, Puppe!"  
  
"Der Cruciatusfluch ist einer der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche, Herr Lehrer," fuhr er mit Piepsstimme fort. "Er dient dazu, dem Opfer Schmerz zuzufügen, ohne es körperlich zu verletzen. Eine beliebte Methode, um an Informationen zu gelangen, da man den Fluch im Gegensatz zur normalen Folter beliebig oft wiederholen kann."  
  
"Sehr gut" fuhr Lestrange mit normaler Stimme fort, und fügte trocken hinzu: "Zehn Punkte fürs Puppenhaus!"  
  
Der Mächtigste unter den Anhängern des Lords lächelte noch immer, als er den Zauberstab auf seinen Feind richtete: "Aufgepasst, Klasse, es ist an der Zeit für eine praktische Darstellung des soeben erworbenen Wissens. Mal sehen - ich denke, dass bei alten Leuten die Knochen ein interessantes Demonstrationsobjekt darstellen könnten, findet ihr nicht auch?"  
  
Ohne Eile führte er den Stab nach links, um auf Dumbledore's Hand zu zeigen. "Crucio!"  
  
Ein Ruck fuhr durch Dumbledore's Körper und sein Arm begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Die Spitze des Stabes fuhr seine Hand entlang - Lestrange schien nacheinander auf jeden einzelnen Finger zu deuten - und wanderte über Handgelenk und Unterarm zum Ellenbogen, und schließlich zur Schulter hinauf.  
  
Dumbledore schrie nicht, wohl aber die Mädchen, welche entsetzt, und gleichzeitig fasziniert zusahen, wie der Arm zitterte und mit jeder Bewegung des Stabes erneut zusammenzuckte. Als ob Peitschenschläge ihn träfen, als ob elektrische Schläge durch ihn führen, als ob eine unbekannte Kraft von einem Knochen zum nächsten wanderte. Eine unhörbare Kraft, denn das knirschende Geräusch fehlte.  
  
Lestrange ließ sich Zeit, bis der Arm schlaff und leblos von der Schulter hing. Das Gesicht des alten Mannes war von Schmerz verzerrt, doch der Kampfgeist dieser stahlblauen Augen schien ungebrochen, sie hielten Lestrange's Blick eisern stand.  
  
"Auf mein Leben kommt es nicht an," entgegnete er schließlich und die Gelassenheit seiner Stimme verriet nichts davon, was ihm soeben geschehen war. "Es wird immer Menschen geben, die zwischen Recht und Unrecht unterscheiden können, und diese Menschen werden nicht aufhören, eure Tyrannei zu bekämpfen."  
  
Lucilla war nicht entgangen, dass Großvater als erster den Blick abwandte. Mit betont gelangweilter Miene ließ er den Stab sinken. "Ich hatte schon bessere Tage, meine Püppchen, heute hat er nicht einmal geschrieen. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit etwas völlig Neues auszuprobieren."  
  
"Ich will nach Hause!" heulte Cècile.  
  
Lestrange ignorierte sie. Er erhob sich von seinem Sessel, wandte sich zur Kristallwand um, und blieb dort eine Weile lang stehen, reglos, das Gesicht geradeaus gerichtet. Seine Augen blinzelten nicht, sie schienen auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet, als ob er durch die Spiegelwand hindurch sehen könne. Durch seine halbgeöffneten Lippen war weißer Atem zu erkennen, wie der Rauch einer Zigarre, oder die Atemwölkchen an einem Wintertag.  
  
Und es wurde kalt im Raum. Eisig kalt.  
  
Es schien keine natürliche Kälte zu sein.  
  
Die Mädchen blickten in den Spiegel, konnten aber nichts erkennen außer ihren Spiegelbildern, und natürlich denen ihres Großvaters und des Gefangenen an der Wand.  
  
Und plötzlich - ein weiteres Spiegelbild! Die schemenhaften Umrisse eines Mädchens, einer jungen Frau. Langes blondes Haar, ein kalkweißes Gesicht, und müde Augen mit tiefen Schatten darunter. Genauso stellte man sich einen Geist vor.  
  
Die Mädchen schraken zusammen, alle Feindschaft vergessen, klammerten sie sich aneinander. Sie hatten schon einiges an Geistern gesehen, aber dieses Wesen gehörte definitiv zur schlimmeren Sorte. Ihre magere Gestalt schien merkwürdig verkrümmt in der Luft zu hängen, ihre Fußspitzen schleiften über den Boden, als sie durch den Spiegel auf sie zugeschwebt kam. Das Gruseligste an allem war das scharrende Geräusch ihrer Füße auf dem Boden. Noch niemals war ihnen ein Gespenst begegnet, das ein solches Geräusch verursachte.  
  
Sie wichen weiter in den Raum zurück, Angst machte sich auf den Gesichtern breit. Lucilla stieß gegen etwas, und fuhr herum, ein schriller spitzer Schrei entfloh ihren Lippen.  
  
Vor ihr, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, stand das Geistermädchen aus dem Spiegel, nur dass sie aus Fleisch und Blut bestehen musste, sonst hätte sie wohl kaum dagegen rennen können. Sie stolperte, wäre ums Haar zu Boden gegangen, doch eine kräftige Hand packte sie an der Schulter und hielt sie fest. Fast wäre sie erleichtert gewesen, aber auch nur fast, denn die Berührung dieser Hand war kalt und glitschig an ihrem Hals.  
  
Die Hand war verwest. Wie von einer Wasserleiche.  
  
Oder von einem Dementor.  
  
Zwei Dementoren hatten unbemerkt hinter ihnen den Raum betreten. Durch die Wand, durch eine verborgene Tür, von irgendwoher, sie wussten es nicht. Der Spiegel hatte es nicht gezeigt, oder sie hatten nicht darauf geachtet. Er hatte auch die Dementoren nicht gezeigt, vielleicht war es ein magischer Spiegel.  
  
Vielleicht besaßen Dementoren auch einfach kein Spiegelbild.  
  
Die dritte Gestalt, die der jungen Frau, war jedoch äußerst real, die beiden Dementoren schleppten sie zwischen sich. Sie sah wirklich gruselig aus, doch jetzt aus der Nähe, und nicht durch den Spiegel verzerrt, wirkte ihr Gesicht elend und verzweifelt. Offensichtlich schien sie Dumbledore zu kennen, denn als sich ihre Blicke trafen, huschte ein mattes Lächeln über ihr ausgezehrtes Gesicht.  
  
Lestrange hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht gerührt. Einem Dementor gleich hatte er sich an den wechselnden Emotionen im Raum geweidet, der Neugier, Angst, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Dabei schien es ihm vollkommen gleichgültig, ob diese Gefühle von seinen Feinden stammten, oder von seinen drei Enkelinnen, die diesen Besuch bei Großvater mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell vergessen würden.  
  
"Sie dürfen nichts verraten!" keuchte das Mädchen zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. "Ganz gleich, was die mit mir anstellen, Sie dürfen nichts verraten!"  
  
Mühsam hob Dumbledore den Kopf und blickte der jungen Frau fest in die Augen, so als wolle er etwas von seiner Kraft auf sie übertragen. "Ich habe leider keinen Beweis für meine Worte," sagte er langsam und bestimmt, "es ist nicht mehr, als eine Ahnung, ein unbestimmtes Gefühl. Aber ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass es Ihrer Tochter gut geht, Katie. Und sie wird es schaffen, was immer auch mit uns geschehen mag."  
  
"Leere Worte, Dumbledore," sagte Lestrange kalt. "Das Kind war für mich bedeutungslos, nachdem die Mutter keine wertvollen Informationen für mich hatte. So habe ich es gleich am ersten Tag den Dementoren überlassen."  
  
"Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort," zischte Katie zurück, und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Etwas von ihrer alten Stärke schien zurückzukehren, Lestrange konnte es förmlich spüren. Sie stand wieder fest auf ihren Beinen, und ihr bleiches Gesicht war mit Leben erfüllt. "Sie haben meine Tochter überhaupt nicht in Ihrer Gewalt, Lestrange! Sie sind....aaah.."  
  
Sie brach ab und stieß einen Wehlaut aus, reflexartig fuhr ihre Hand Richtung Mund, wo sein Cruciatusfluch sie getroffen hatte. Da die Dementoren jedoch noch immer ihre Arme festhielten, war es ihr nicht möglich die schmerzende Stelle zu berühren.  
  
Das Ziel war ihre Zunge gewesen, und sie brachte kein weiteres Wort mehr heraus.  
  
"Frauen sollten niemals sprechen, wenn sie nicht gefragt sind," sagte Lestrange zufrieden, ohne Katie weitere Beachtung zu schenken. Sein Blick blieb weiterhin auf Dumbledore gerichtet, denn ihm war der Gesichtsausdruck seines Feindes nicht entgangen. Diese winzige Dosis Schmerz, die er Katie Bell soeben verpasst hatte, hatte Dumbledore sehr viel mehr wehgetan, als die zahllosen Folterungen der letzten Wochen und Monate. Falls er Informationen wollte, so befand er sich eindeutig auf dem richtigen Weg.  
  
Wie lange würde Dumbledore noch schweigen können, wenn seine ehemalige Schülerin vor seinen Augen....  
  
Lestrange lächelte. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In einem Punkt hatte Dumbledore recht behalten - Olivia ging es gut. An jenem Dezembermorgen lag sie satt und zufrieden in Hermione Granger's Armen, nachdem sie gerade eine Mahlzeit aus Milch und Gemüsebrei eingenommen hatte. Das Gemüse bestand natürlich aus Wasserpflanzen, und die Milch stammte nicht von einer Kuh, sondern einem Meeressäuger, doch das schien den Appetit des kleinen Mädchens nicht beeinträchtig zu haben.  
  
Genauso wenig, wie diese merkwürdigen Schlitze hinter den Ohren, welche sie anfangs noch neugierig betastet hatte.  
  
Unter Wasser herumzupaddeln schien ihr eine Menge Spaß zu machen, und Hermione musste doppelt gut auf sie Acht geben, dass sie sich nicht heimlich von einer Strömung davon treiben ließ. Nur gut, dass Lavender und Parvati auch ab und zu einen Blick auf die Kleine warfen, sonst hätte Hermione sich überhaupt nicht mehr auf das Spiel konzentrieren können.  
  
Hufflepuff war wie immer kein Problem gewesen, aber die Ravenclaws hatten es ihnen gezeigt. Mandy Brocklehurst war einfach unschlagbar, sie fischte den Snitch aus dem dichtesten Korallengestrüpp. Jetzt, im Endspiel standen sich Ravenclaw und die Mannschaft der Tritonen gegenüber, und es versprach sehr interessant zu werden.  
  
Beim ersten Quidditch Turnier im September hatten die Tritonen nur als Zuschauer teilgenommen, aber diese Zeiten waren längst vorbei. Inzwischen hatten sie ihr eigenes Team, und es war ein gutes Team. Jetzt nachdem sie die Basics des Quidditch gemeistert hatten, machte sich ihr Heimvorteil entschieden bemerkbar, denn unter Wasser waren sie um einiges sicherer und wendiger als die Menschen auf ihren Besen.  
  
Gebannt verfolgte Hermione, wie Mandy gerade noch einem Bludger ausweichen konnte, den der Beater der Tritonen, ein großer und kräftiger junger Wassermann in ihre Richtung geschmettert hatte. Der Jubel und die Anfeuerungsrufe waren so laut, dass man sie sogar unter Wasser gut hören konnte, wenn auch etwas verzerrt.  
  
Mandy wendete, verhielt einen Augenblick auf der Stelle, um dann plötzlich nach unten zu schießen, Makamba, die Sucherin der Tritonen sofort hinterher. Es handelte sich allerdings nur um ein kleines Ablenkungsmaneuver, denn der Snitch war nirgendwo zu sehen. Diese Maneuver waren Mandy's Spezialität. Zur Wronski Feint hatte es zwar bisher noch nicht gereicht, aber mehr als einmal war es ihr gelungen, die gegnerischen Seeker hoffnungslos zu verwirren. Man wusste nie, wann sie den Snitch tatsächlich gesehen hatte, und wann sie einem nur etwas vormachte.  
  
Die Tritonen waren jetzt im Besitz des Quaffles, und die drei Chaser jagten in Hawkshead Formation auf die gegnerischen Tore zu. Erst im letzten Moment vor dem Strafraum bremsten die beiden äußeren Chaser ab, denn nur der Ballträger durfte ihn betreten, oder besser gesagt, befliegen  
  
Hermione hielt den Atem an - doch da war es schon geschehen. Der Ball sauste durch den mittleren Loop, und Terry, der Keeper der Ravenclaws konnte nur fassungslos hinterher starren.  
  
Neben ihr blubberten Lavender und Parvati aufgeregt herum, und Olivia versuchte wieder einmal, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Hermione streckt den Arm aus, und hielt sie fest, als plötzlich....  
  
Häuptling Murcus kam mitten aufs Spielfeld geschwommen, in Begleitung von Coral und zweier Wassermänner mit Speeren. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck angenommen. Die Tritonen redeten aufgeregt aufeinander ein, und die Ravenclaw Spieler blickten sich verwirrt um, offensichtlich hatten niemand eine Ahnung, was los war.  
  
Hermione war noch damit beschäftigt, sich zu wundern, als jemand sie am Arm zog. Harry paddelte vor ihr im Wasser, und bedeutete ihr mitzukommen. Wie es schien, wollten Murcus und Coral mit den Präfekten sprechen.  
  
Etwas musste vorgefallen sein. Etwas Schlimmes, den Gesichtsausdrücken nach.  
  
Hermione stockte der Atem. Was, wenn sie entdeckt worden waren?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Es war noch niemals so still gewesen....  
  
Wenn man einen Tag in der freien Natur verbrachte, war die Stille angenehm. Friedlich. Eine Möglichkeit in sich zu gehen, oder sich zu öffnen und der Welt zu lauschen. Sie hatte es geliebt, sich dann und wann von den zwischenmenschlichen Problemen zurückzuziehen, und neue Kraft zu tanken. Vogelgezwitscher konnte soviel angenehmer sein, als das Kreischen menschlicher Stimmen, und das Rauschen des Wasser mochte zuweilen eine tiefere Weisheit enthalten, als die sogenannte gehobene Konversation.  
  
Doch dies waren Erinnerungen. Hier in dieser künstlichen Natur wirkte die Stille geradezu dämonisch, das Vogelgezwitscher schien aus einen alten Radio zu kommen, und das Rauschen des Wassers klang wie Schnee auf dem Fernseher, den sie nie besessen hatte, und nur aus den begeisterten Erzählungen ihres Vaters kannte. Alles wirkte falsch, und alles, worüber sie sich wunderte war, dass es ihr nie aufgefallen war, an all den endlosen Nachmittagen, die sie mit Colin am Wasserfall verbracht hatte.  
  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es nicht im Dorf gewesen war. Vielleicht war der Wasserfall auf Stille eingerichtet, weil er als einsames Fleckchen konstruiert worden war. Das Dorf dagegen war stets von Stimmen und menschlichen Geräuschen erfüllt, und niemand würde sich die Zeit nehmen, der Stille zu lauschen.  
  
Sie selbst würde es ja auch nicht tun.  
  
"Die Luft ist rein," flüsterte Colin. "Oder hast du irgendwas gehört?"  
  
Heftig schüttelte Ginny den Kopf, doch er hatte sich bereits umgedreht, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Sie folgte ihm, wobei sie sich angestrengt bemühte, keinen Lärm zu machen. Selbst ihre Schritte auf dem hölzernen Boden des Ganges klangen seltsam, obwohl sie dieses Geräusch eigentlich den ganzen Tag hörte.  
  
Irgendjemand war hier immer unterwegs.  
  
Nur heute nicht. Heute waren alle draußen beim Quidditch Turnier.  
  
Die Tür knarrzte leise, als Colin sie aufstieß, und Ginny ließ ihren Blick durch den leeren Raum gleiten. Wie in den anderen Zimmer auch, standen die fünf Betten links und rechts an der Wand, nur dass zwei von ihnen direkt nebeneinandergeschoben worden waren. Das Bett neben der Tür musste Neville's sein, denn es war als einziges sorgfältig gemacht, und das zerwühlteste aller Betten, mit dem passenden chaotischen Nachtkästchen gehörte zweifellos ihrem Bruder.  
  
Zielstrebig ging Colin den Mittelgang zwischen den Betten hindurch, bis zum Fenster. Wie es schien, hatte er entweder schon vorher gewusst, wo Harry schlief, oder es soeben erraten. Er warf einen Blick nach draußen, vergewisserte sich, dass der Dorfplatz immer noch verlassen war, und öffnete dann die unterste Schublade von Harry's Nachtkästchen.  
  
Das Fach war nicht abgeschlossen. Wozu auch, nicht im Traum würde Harry damit rechnen, dass sich jemand an seinen Sachen vergreifen würde. Nicht hier, unter Freunden. In diesem Moment wurde es ihr schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie gerade dabei waren, einen furchtbaren Vertrauensbruch zu begehen, und Colin's Versicherungen, sie würden ja "niemandem etwas tun," schienen ihr plötzlich bedeutungslos.  
  
Währendessen zog Colin ein Bündel Blätter aus der Schublade hervor. "Das war einfach! Ich frage mich, warum er sie nicht besser versteckt hat."  
  
"Weil er gar nicht auf den Gedanken kommen würde, dass jemand sein Vertrauen so schändlich missbrauchen könnte," fauchte Ginny. "Wir hätten nicht herkommen sollen!"  
  
Colin starrte sie an, als sei sie plötzlich verrückt geworden. "Was soll das? Du willst schließlich genauso wissen, wer dieses geheimnisvolle Mädchen ist, oder? Jetzt tu bloß nicht so unschuldig!"  
  
"Natürlich will ich das wissen, und ich hab' auch gar nicht behauptet, dass es deine Schuld ist," versuchte Ginny sich zu verteidigen. "Aber es war trotzdem ein Fehler! Und ich bin genauso dran schuld, wie du! Aber wir haben kein Recht in Harry's Sachen herumzuschnüffeln."  
  
Sie griff nach dem Bündel. "Komm, leg die Briefe zurück, und lass' uns verschwinden, ja?"  
  
"Ich denk nicht dran," fauchte Colin zurück. "Ich will wissen, wer es ist. Und ich habe ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen! Schließlich sind wir alle von dieser Person abhängig! Harry und seine verdammte Geheimniskrämerei!"  
  
Er brach ab, als mit einemmal menschliche Stimmen erklangen. Ein weiterer Blick aus dem Fenster verriet Ginny, dass die Luft voller fliegender Besen war. Wie es aussah, war das Turnier frühzeitig beendet worden.  
  
Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Die Atmosphäre war nicht fröhlich und ausgelassen, wie nach einem Quidditch Turnier. Eine seltsame Spannung lag in der Luft...und Angst. Heftige Angst. Man konnte sie förmlich riechen.  
  
Colin stopfte das Bündel Briefe unter seinen Pullover und war aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, noch bevor Ginny reagieren konnte. Sie stand einem Moment wie versteinert, dann schob sie die Schublade zu, und folgte ihm.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Bevor hier nun die große Panik ausbricht, werde ich für alle kurz wiederholen, was Häuptling Murcus uns erzählt hat. Aber das Wichtigste zuerst, es besteht keine Gefahr für unser Versteck! Diese Sache hat nichts mit uns zu tun!"  
  
Harry stand auf einem Stuhl vor der Versammlungshalle, umringt von mehreren hundert Kindern und Jugendlichen. Das abgebrochene Turnier, und die aufgewühlten Meerleute hatten sie allesamt in große Angst versetzt, und die umherfliegenden Gerüchte hatten ein Übriges getan. Man munkelte sogar von einem Großangriff auf das Versteck.  
  
"Es gibt keinen Angriff auf uns!" Ohne lange Vorrede sprach Harry das Problem an. "Macnair und die Blood Legion wollen nur wieder einmal ihre Macht demonstrieren, indem sie ein Muggle Dorf zerstören, und Unschuldige niedermetzeln!"  
  
Seine Stimme wurde bitter. "Sieht nach einem ganz normalen Tag unter Voldemort's Herrschaft aus."  
  
Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen: "Wir Präfekte haben sowohl mit Häuptling Murcus gesprochen, als auch mit dem jungen Mädchen, von dem die Information stammt. Alles, was ihr sonst noch gehört haben mögt, sind Gerüchte, die nicht den Tatsachen entsprechen. Der Ältestenrat wird sich jetzt in die Versammlungshalle zurückziehen, und darüber beraten, was wir tun können, um diese Menschen vor dem Angriff zu retten!"  
  
"Bleibt doch hier, zum Reden!" rief ein jüngerer Ravenclaw Schüler. "Ist ja nicht so, als ob ihr Älteren die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen hättet!"  
  
Andere nickten zustimmend. Man konnte Bestätigungsrufe, und Anfeuerungen aus der Menge hören.  
  
Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Es bleibt keine Zeit für Endlos- Debatten. Wir müssen schnell handeln, Menschenleben hängen davon ab."  
  
Mit diesen Worten sprang er vom Stuhl und ging mit energischen Schritten auf die Versammlungshalle zu. In der Menge war ein deutliches Murren zu hören, was Harry jedoch ignorierte. Als die älteren Jugendlichen an den jüngeren vorbei in die Halle gingen, machten böse Blicke die Runde, und auch die eine oder andere unfreundliche Bemerkung.  
  
Auch Hermione war die feindselige Stimmung nicht entgangen. Sie schlüpfte durch die Menschenmenge an Harry's Seite, um ein kurzes 'privates' Wort mit ihm zu reden. "Ist das alles, was wir an Informationen haben?" fragte sie hastig, und als er nickte, fügte sie hinzu: "Keine anderen Möglichkeiten?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, und legte die Hand auf seine Brust, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihre Frage verstanden hatte. "Keine. Und wir haben keine Zeit zu warten."  
  
Seine Finger umfassten den wiedergefundenen Ring unter dem Stoff seines Hemdes.  
  
"Du meinst Hagrid, oder?" mischte Ron sich in das Gespräch ein. "Na ja, er kann schließlich nicht über alles informiert sein. Wichtig ist, dass wir wissen, wann und wo der Angriff stattfindet, und das haben uns Häuptling Murcus und Coral ja sagen können. Und Dumpfbacke Macnair haben wir schon mehr als einmal ausgetrickst, sollte also kein Problem sein."  
  
Harry und Hermione wechselten einen langen bedeutungsvollen Blick. Aber jetzt war zweifellos nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um das Thema zu vertiefen.  
  
"Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich," wandte sich Harry an Hermione. "Könntest du draußen bleiben, und mit den Jüngeren reden? Jemand sollte es tun, und es sollte jemand sein, auf den sie hören. Du könntest Vorschläge für künftige Aktionen sammeln, oder so was..."  
  
"Keine Bange, ich übernehm' die Kids schon!" lächelte Hermione und schlüpfte wieder zur Saaltüre hinaus.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Was spricht denn dagegen, dass wir es genauso machen, wie beim letzen Mal?" fragte Anthony Goldstein. Der ehemalige Hufflepuff Schüler hockte zwischen Wayne Hopkins und Megan Jones auf einer der Bänke an der Seite, denn nicht alle Jugendlichen hatten am Tisch Platz gefunden. "Das Versteck unter dem Infinity Mountain ist doch noch unentdeckt, oder?"  
  
"Das schon, aber wer sagt denn, dass Silvermoore in der Nähe dieses Berges liegt?", gab Ron zur Antwort. "Womöglich müssten wir die Leute mit unseren Besen dorthin bringen, und du kannst dir ausrechnen, wie lange das dauert, bei einem ganzen Dorf."  
  
"Wir haben nur heute Nacht Zeit." Nachdenklich blickte Harry in die Runde. "Der Angriff soll ja schon morgen stattfinden, und da die Ghost Riders diesmal nicht beteiligt sind, wird die Blood Legion wohl nicht bis nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit warten."  
  
"Evakuieren wir das Dorf!" rief Colin, "und dann verstecken wir uns dort, und kämpfen gegen die Blood Legion!" Er schlug mit der Faust in die Fläche seiner anderen Hand. "Die werden gar nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht!"  
  
Sein Einwurf blieb weitgehend unbeachtet. Er verzog das Gesicht, versuchte jedoch nicht, eine Diskussion anzuzetteln.  
  
"Das zwar jetzt nichts mit der Sache zu tun," meldete sich Ginny zu Wort, "aber ich wollte fragen, ob ich nicht hier bleiben kann. Ich fühl mich nicht so besonders, und da werd ich euch keine große Hilfe sein können."  
  
Harry nickte. "Schau am besten mal bei Padma und Parvati vorbei, nur um sicherzugehen."  
  
"Ich....ich frage mich, was das Ganze eigentlich soll," stammelte Neville vorsichtig. "Ich meine, die Blood Legion braucht sicher keinen Grund, um ein Muggle Dorf zu zerstören, aber kommt euch das Ganze nicht irgendwie komisch vor?"  
  
Die anderen blickten ihn verwundert an, und er wurde rot. Es schien, als ob er noch etwas sagen wolle, doch dann gab er es auf.  
  
"Du meinst, dass wir mit einer Falle rechnen sollten?" kam ihm Harry zu Hilfe. "Das ist natürlich nicht abwegig."  
  
Er wandte sich wieder an die Runde. "Mein Vorschlag sieht folgendermaßen aus: Wir teilen uns zunächst in mehrere Gruppen auf. Mandy wird mit noch jemandem die beste Flugroute zwischen Silvermoore und dem Infinity Mountain finden - nimm dir jemanden mit, der gut fliegen kann! Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Eloise, Tara, Stephen und Lisa, ihr werdet die Umgebung im Auge behalten! Sobald wir uns einen Überblick übers Gelände verschafft haben, verteilen wir euch an den besten Beobachtungspunkten! Ernie und Hannah, ihr wartet mit den restlichen Leuten in den Höhlen, und haltet euch dort bereit, ihr bekommt Bescheid, sobald die Evakuierung losgeht! Ron wird mit Hermione und mir zum Dorf gehen, und wir checken dort die Lage. Gibt es Fragen, Einwände, oder Gegenvorschläge?"  
  
"Heißt das, Padma und ich bleiben im Versteck?" fragte Terry. "Wenn ja, bin ich dagegen! Ich will nicht, dass Mandy sich in diese Gefahr begibt, während ich hier rumhocke, und ihr nicht helfen kann!"  
  
Empört sprang Mandy auf. "Ich lass' mich doch von dir nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen behandeln!"  
  
Terry wollte etwas erwidern, doch bevor es zu einem Streit kommen konnte, schnitt Harry ihn ab. "Mandy ist eine unserer besten Flieger. Es wäre ziemlich dumm von uns, diese Aufgabe jemand anderem zu übertragen!"  
  
"Ist mir schon klar," schimpfte Terry, "und wir sind alle in Gefahr, und wir müssen die Menschen retten, und so weiter - ich kenn's auswendig! Alles, worum ich gebeten habe ist, dass ich Mandy begleiten kann! So ein großes Problem kann das doch nicht sein!"  
  
"Leider ja, denn wir können nicht riskieren, alle Präfekte gleichzeitig mit rauszunehmen. Und wir können auch keine stundenlangen Debatten darüber abhalten, wer welche Position übernimmt, und dabei auf sämtliche Freund- und Verwandtschaften Rücksicht nehmen!"  
  
Terry nickte, und starrte düster vor sich hin. Mandy vergaß, dass sie eigentlich auf ihn sauer sein wollte, und legte einen Arm um ihn. "Ich werd' ganz vorsichtig sein, versprochen!"  
  
"Wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid, begleite ich Mandy," schlug Harry vor, und sah beruhigt, wie sich Terry's und Mandy's Gesichter aufhellten. "Ron, ihr kommt auch ohne mich klar, oder?"  
  
"Hermione?" Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Die braucht überhaupt niemanden, außer sich selbst!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sie hatte nicht einmal gelogen, als sie sagte, dass sie sich nicht gut fühle. Zwar war sie nicht krank, wie die anderen vermuteten, doch die Sache mit Colin bereitete ihr echtes Kopfzerbrechen. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Hätte sie ihm doch nie von diesen dummen Briefen erzählt!  
  
Der Schlafraum der ehemaligen Gryffindor Sechstklässler lag nur eine Tür weiter, als der Raum der Mädchen, und eine bessere Gelegenheit sich reinzuschleichen, würde sie nicht bekommen! Vier der sechs Jungen waren draußen bei der Aktion, und die übrigen beiden würden sich mit Sicherheit nicht in ihren Betten verkriechen.  
  
Vorsichtig horchte Ginny an der Türe. Als alles ruhig blieb, stieß sie sie mit einem Ruck auf, und betrat das Zimmer. Colin's Bett war schnell gefunden, wer außer ihm hätte auch ein Poster von Harry darüber hängen?  
  
Sie blieb einen Augenblick davor stehen. Das Bild zeigte die letzten paar Sekunden des Quidditch Finales vor drei Jahren, mit strahlenden Augen hielt ein fünfzehnjähriger Harry den Snitch hoch über seinen Kopf, während das Gryffindor Team im Hintergrund jubelte. Die Erinnerungen kamen hoch, als sie das Poster betrachtete, Erinnerungen an Hogwarts, Erinnerungen an die unbeschwerte Zeit.  
  
Doch sie durfte das jetzt nicht zulassen. Energisch schob sie die trüben Gedanken fort, und begann Colin's Nachtischchen zu durchsuchen. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt, die Briefe zu verstecken, vermutlich hatte er sie nur irgendwo schnell hineingeworfen. Aber wo?  
  
Unter seiner Matratze wurde sie fündig. Eigentlich ein typisches Versteck für solche Dinge, überlegte sie, und zog ihren Zauberstab, um die zerknitterten Pergamentzettel wieder zu glätten. Harry sollte auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass die Briefe ohne sein Wissen einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht hatten. Er würde ihr nie wieder vertrauen, wenn es herauskam.  
  
Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus. Wer in aller Welt mochte dieses Mädchen sein, das Harry's Herz gefangen hielt? Wie war es ihr gelungen, seine Liebe zu erringen?  
  
Sie hatte es nicht tun wollen, doch die Neugier siegte. Mit vor Scham hochrotem Kopf faltete sie den ersten Brief auf, und begann zu lesen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 10: Phoenix Fire  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein. was denn?  
  
wie wir unseren zuhörern am besten begreiflich machen können, wie schlimm und gefährlich und böse die schwarze magie ist  
  
mal überlegen.....du kennst doch diese anti-drogen-plakate  
  
du meinst die mit den kondomen?  
  
nein, george, das sind anti-aids-plakate  
  
du meinst die, wo die stars in den schwarzen klamotten dahocken, und wo druntersteht: keine macht den drogen.  
  
genau die  
  
also, wir stecken sirius in so ein schwarzes outfit, machen ihn barfuß, und darunter steht: keine macht der schwarzen magie  
  
oder glaubst du dass snape beliebter ist als sirius? dann nehmen wir den.  
  
na, ich weiß nicht, ein plakat mit snape auf dem steht: keine macht der schwarzen magie, das käm irgendwie lächerlich.  
  
okay, vergiß das plakat, wir verteilen flugblätter  
  
wir halten schlaue reden auf diesem sender: schwarze magie ist ganz ganz böse, liebe kinder, probiert das nicht zu hause.  
  
wir machen eine campagne  
  
nein, lieber nicht, das klingt so französisch, das muß etwas schwarzmagisches sein  
  
wir gründen einen verein  
  
wie geht denn das?  
  
aber fred, heutzutage kann doch jeder bakakopf einen verein gründen  
  
sieht man ja am animexx  
  
(das dürften wir jetzt nicht sagen, wenn yamato nicht auch einer von den bakaköpfen wäre, isser aber, also dürfen wir lästern:-))  
  
wir organisieren eine demo: nieder mit der schwarzen magie  
  
wir schreiben einen schnulzigen beerdingungssong: goodbye black magic rose  
  
hey fred!  
  
ja george?  
  
du solltest lieber einen schnulzigen beerdingungssong für dein meerschweindl schreiben, das arme vieh hatte einen hitzschlag!  
  
WAS! MEIN MEERSCHWEINCHEN!!!! NEIN!!!! NEIN!!!! NEIN!!!!  
  
los hol sofort meerschweinchenknochen, blut, und einen trottel dem wir die hand abhacken können, wir erwecken mein armes meerschweinchen wieder zum leben  
  
ähm....das ist schwarze magie, fred  
  
ja und?  
  
wir sagen doch nur, dass die andern das nicht machen sollen  
  
was hat das denn mit uns zu tun?  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 10: Feuer des Phoenix  
  
. 


	21. 10 Phoenix Fire B

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 10: Phoenix Fire  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein. was denn?  
  
wie wir unseren zuhörern am besten begreiflich machen können, wie schlimm und gefährlich und böse die schwarze magie ist  
  
mal überlegen.....du kennst doch diese anti-drogen-plakate  
  
du meinst die mit den kondomen?  
  
nein, george, das sind anti-aids-plakate  
  
du meinst die, wo die stars in den schwarzen klamotten dahocken, und wo druntersteht: keine macht den drogen.  
  
genau die  
  
also, wir stecken sirius in so ein schwarzes outfit, machen ihn barfuß, und darunter steht: keine macht der schwarzen magie  
  
oder glaubst du dass snape beliebter ist als sirius? dann nehmen wir den.  
  
na, ich weiß nicht, ein plakat mit snape auf dem steht: keine macht der schwarzen magie, das käm irgendwie lächerlich.  
  
okay, vergiß das plakat, wir verteilen flugblätter  
  
wir halten schlaue reden auf diesem sender: schwarze magie ist ganz ganz böse, liebe kinder, probiert das nicht zu hause.  
  
wir machen eine campagne  
  
nein, lieber nicht, das klingt so französisch, das muß etwas schwarzmagisches sein  
  
wir gründen einen verein  
  
wie geht denn das?  
  
aber fred, heutzutage kann doch jeder bakakopf einen verein gründen  
  
sieht man ja am animexx  
  
(das dürften wir jetzt nicht sagen, wenn yamato nicht auch einer von den bakaköpfen wäre, isser aber, also dürfen wir lästern:-))  
  
wir organisieren eine demo: nieder mit der schwarzen magie  
  
wir schreiben einen schnulzigen beerdingungssong: goodbye black magic rose  
  
hey fred!  
  
ja george?  
  
du solltest lieber einen schnulzigen beerdingungssong für dein meerschweindl schreiben, das arme vieh hatte einen hitzschlag!  
  
WAS! MEIN MEERSCHWEINCHEN!!!! NEIN!!!! NEIN!!!! NEIN!!!!  
  
los hol sofort meerschweinchenknochen, blut, und einen trottel dem wir die hand abhacken können, wir erwecken mein armes meerschweinchen wieder zum leben  
  
ähm....das ist schwarze magie, fred  
  
ja und?  
  
wir sagen doch nur, dass die andern das nicht machen sollen  
  
was hat das denn mit uns zu tun?  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 10: Feuer des Phoenix  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Hogwarts umzingelt. Crimson Thunder heute Nacht, kurz vor Morgengrauen. Infos eurer Spione falsch.  
  
Antworte nicht. Alle Eulen werden abgeschossen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In den Höhlen unter dem Infinity Mountain hatte sich nichts verändert. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass sie vor einigen Wochen schon einmal als Unterschlupf gedient hatten, denn die Rebellen waren äußerst vorsichtig gewesen, und hatten alle möglichen Spuren beseitigt.  
  
"Jetzt können wir nichts tun, außer warten." Gedankenverloren lehnte Hannah an der Felswand neben dem Eingang. "Ich hoffe nur, die anderen melden sich bald."  
  
"Ich schätze, das kann noch dauern." Ernie kam von weiter hinter aus der Höhle gestapft, und gesellte sich zu seiner Freundin. "Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie übervorsichtig Harry war? Das Gelände auschecken, einen Haufen Späher aufstellen, die Flugroute festlegen...alles viel komplizierter als beim letzten Mal. Ich hoffe mal, er hat sich nicht von Neville's Gerede nervös machen lassen."  
  
"Wieso Gerede?" Besorgt sah sie ihn an. "Neville hatte einfach nur ein ungutes Gefühl, und so etwas sollte man nicht ignorieren. Bisher ist zwar immer alles gut gegangen, aber wer weiß?"  
  
Ernie trat neben sie, und streichelte ihre Wange. "Ich muss die ganze Zeit an Terry denken, ich kann gut verstehen, dass er sich solche Sorgen um Mandy macht. Ich hab auch jedes Mal Angst, dir könnte was zustoßen. Als Macnair dich vor Malfoy's Jagdhütte erwischt hat, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, welche Ängste ich ausgestanden hab'. Es war unglaublich schwer, die Nerven zu behalten."  
  
"Aber das hast du." Sie küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. "Und Harry's Plan hat wunderbar funktioniert, so wie alle seine Pläne. Er weiß genau, was er tut, und man kann sich felsenfest auf ihn verlassen. Und wir haben ihn damals noch für Slytherin's Erben gehalten, erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Damals." Für einen Moment ließ Ernie seine Gedanken, in die Vergangenheit zurückwandern. "Ja, es gab immer diese Geschichten über Harry. Erst diese Sache mit der Kammer der Mysterien, dann stand in der Zeitung, er wäre gestört und gefährlich. Dann sein Verschwinden, und diese Gerüchte, er hätte sich den Death Eaters angeschlossen....aber ich kann nicht verstehen, wie man diesem ganzen Unsinn Glauben schenken kann. Harry ist der ehrlichste und aufrichtigste Mensch, den man sich vorstellen kann."  
  
"Seh ich genauso, wie du, Ern. Hör mal, ich unterbreche deine Lobeshymnen ja nur ungern, aber wir sollten wirklich zu den anderen zurückgehen. Die werden sonst noch denken, wir vernachlässigen unsere Aufgaben, und verkrümeln uns heimlich zum Knutschen, oder so."  
  
"Wir? Zum Knutschen? Niemals!"  
  
Ernie grinste und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie schon auf den Mund geküsst.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob und wann diese Nachricht dich erreicht. Hier das Wichtigste, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist:  
  
Der Dunkle Lord hat das Ministerium komplett aufgelöst, und den sogenannten Dark Council an die Stelle der Regierung gesetzt. Der Dunkle Rat besteht zunächst einmal aus dem Lord selbst, gefolgt von einigen seiner treuesten Anhänger aus seinem ehemaligen innerem Kreis. Diese dürfen auch als Einzige das Dunkle Mal tragen.  
  
Presse, Meinungs- und Versammlungsfreiheit sind aufgehoben.  
  
Die DFDL wurde vollständig vernichtet, ebenso alle Schutztruppen des Ministeriums. Bis auf diejenigen natürlich, die übergelaufen sind. Sie sind jetzt Spezialkräfte des Lords, und führen in seinem Auftrag Terroranschläge durch. Meist sind es völlig sinnlose Angriffe auf Muggles.  
  
Hogwarts ist durch Snape's Verrat gefallen. Dumbledore wurde gefangengenommen, die übrigen Lehrer konnten fliehen. Von den Schülern sind nur noch die Slytherins in Hogwarts. Snape ist Schuldirektor, er wurde wieder in den Reihen des Lords aufgenommen.  
  
Es wird gemunkelt, dass Dumbledore's Widerstandsorganisation Phoenix Order noch aktiv ist, aber darüber konnte ich nichts erfahren. Angeblich sollen Flugblätter gegen den Lord aufgetaucht sein, das sind jedoch nur Gerüchte.  
  
Antworte mir nicht, versuch nicht, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, und lass diese Briefe nicht in falsche Hände fallen. Verschick keine Nachrichten per Eulenpost, denn jede Eule, die nicht das Dunkle Mal trägt, wird sofort abgeschossen, oder zurückverfolgt. Du würdest dich und alle Adressaten in Gefahr bringen.  
  
Auf der höchsten Plattform des Astronomieturms: 7 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Und? Konntest du irgendwas feststellen?"  
  
"Negativ. Eigentlich merkwürdig, wir hätten längst einen der Magiedetektor Spells der anderen Gruppen orten müssen. Aber in dieser Umgebung ist ungefähr genauso viel Magie, wie in einer Streichholzschachtel."  
  
"Streichholzschachtel?"  
  
Dean warf seinem Freund einen verwunderten Blick zu. Seamus wusste genau, was er bedeutete, es war einer von Dean's 'Wenn das einer deiner kindischen Witze sein soll, hab ich ihn nicht verstanden' Blicken. Genervt rollte Seamus mit den Augen und steckte den Zauberstab zurück in die Innentasche seiner Robe. Er verkniff sich jedoch den Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, und sah stattdessen auf seine Armbanduhr.  
  
"Dadurch vergeht die Zeit auch nicht schneller!" Lässig an einen Baum gelehnt, grinste Dean ihn an, und Seamus war heftig hin - und hergerissen, zwischen dem Wunsch, ihm eine reinzuhauen, oder jetzt sofort an Ort und Stelle über ihn herzufallen. Leider war für beides kein günstiger Zeitpunkt, denn sie mussten ihre Umgebung im Auge behalten.  
  
Die acht Späher hatten sich in Zweiergruppen aufgeteilt, um das Dorf zu umrunden, und in regelmäßigen Abständen Magietests durchzuführen. Sollte irgendjemand in dieser Umgebung während der letzten halben Stunde Magie verwendet haben, würden sie es sofort wissen, und gewarnt sein. Deshalb galt auch für alle die strikte Anweisung, nur im Notfall zu zaubern.  
  
Um 23 Uhr wollten sie sich in der Luft über dem Rathausplatz des Dorfes treffen, und dann sollte die Aktion losgehen. Die Späher würden ein weiteres Mal ausschwärmen, während Harry und Mandy die restlichen Jugendlichen vom Infinity Mountain holten. Ron und Hermione würden im Dorf bleiben, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
  
"Ich kenne diesen Blick." Immer noch grinsend, sah Dean Seamus an. "Es ist dein 'Soll ich ihm jetzt eine reinhauen, oder über ihn herfallen' Blick.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Ein Wort zum Dunklen Rat, du musst wissen, dass auch ein Voldemort sich nach den Gesetzen der Politik zu richten hat. Ohne ein stabiles Gleichgewicht der Kräfte ließe sich seine Herrschaft nicht festigen, und er hat für dieses Gleichgewicht gesorgt.  
  
Im Großen und Ganzen gibt es nur noch zwei nennenswerte Lager in seiner Gefolgschaft, alle anderen wurden entweder geschluckt, oder haben sich aufgelöst. Diese beiden Grüppchen sind die Malfoy Anhänger, und die Lestrange Anhänger. Sollte ein offener Konflikt zwischen ihnen ausbrechen, würde es die Death Eaters massiv schwächen, sollten sich Malfoy und Lestrange aber verbünden, wären sie mächtig genug, den Lord zu stürzen, und auch dieses Risiko kann er nicht eingehen. Deshalb ist die Macht im Dunklen Rat auch zu gleichen Teilen verteilt, und stets wird Balance gehalten. Divida et Impera, das altbekannte Prinzip.  
  
Der Rat hat dreizehn Mitglieder. Voldemort selbst führt den Titel 'Imperial Wizard', von den zwölf übrigen Mitgliedern haben vier einen höheren Rang, als die restlichen acht. Istave Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Francis Nott (ein Lestrange Anhänger) und Walden Macnair (ein Malfoy Anhänger) sind 'Grand Dragon' während Peter Pettigrew, Duane Avery, Walter Crabbe, Anthony Goyle, Wieland Travers, Clithero Mulciber, Antonin Dolohov und Gabriel Delacour den Titel 'Great Titan' führen. Auch bei diesen Death Eaters lassen sich die meisten einem der zwei Lager zuordnen, aber einige wechseln ihre Loyalitäten, oder führen einfach nur Befehle aus.  
  
Der Rat trifft sich an einem geheimen Ort, vermutlich eine Art Burg, welche als 'Schattenfestung' bezeichnet wird. Ihr wirklicher Name ist jedoch ein Geheimnis, ebenso wie der Ort, an dem sie sich befindet.  
  
In Snape's großem Kupferkessel: 10 von 10 (ich weiß, dass du mir absolut nicht zustimmen wirst)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wie lange noch bis elf?" wollte Tara wissen. Sie und Eloise waren auf einer Weide gelandet, unweit eines Bauerhofs.  
  
"Immer noch eine halbe Stunde," schnaufte Eloise. "Ich frag mich, was das Theater soll. Harry tut ja so, als ob wir alle in Todesgefahr schweben würden. Dabei waren die ganzen anderen Aktionen doch hundertmal gefährlicher!"  
  
"Gefährlicher?" Tara stieß hörbar die Luft aus, und sprang zur Seite, um nicht in einen Kuhfladen zu treten. "Wann war denn das letzte Mal, dass wir etwas Gefährliches tun durften? Muggles in der Luft rumkutschieren, und dabei singen! Toll! Irgendwelche Muggle Mädchen beschatten, und wer kriegt dann die ganze Action? Parvati und Miss Ich-bin-was-Besseres-weil-ich-mit- Potter-rumpopp!"  
  
"Potter?" Eloise kicherte leise. "Man merkt, dass du überhaupt nicht up-to- date bist, Mädchen! Hermione schleimt sich nur bei Harry ein, um sich wichtig zu machen. In Wirklichkeit will sie was von Longbottom!"  
  
"Longbottom?" Tara fiel die Kinnlade herunter. "Nicht zu fassen! Du musst mir alles erzählen! Ich will alles wissen, jedes kleinste..."  
  
Sie brach ab, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. In Sekundenschnelle hatten sich beide Mädchen ins Gras geduckt, Lästereien und mögliche Kuhfladen vergessen. Auf dem Feldweg, der an der Weide entlang führte, waren mehrere Gestalten zu erkennen, die sich auf das Dorf zu bewegten.  
  
"Muggles." Eloise starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, während Tara bereits ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte. "Kein Grund zur Panik."  
  
"Ich hab's ja gewusst," flüsterte Tara zurück. "Nie passiert uns was Aufregendes!"  
  
Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als sich von oben ein riesiger Schatten auf sie stürzte. Ihr blieb keine Zeit zu schreien, denn etwas Weiches legte sich über ihr Gesicht.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Es sind definitiv Flugblätter aufgetaucht, Botschaften, die sich durch das Kaminnetz weiterverbreiten. Sie rufen zum Widerstand gegen den Lord auf. Gerüchtehalber soll die Phoenix Order verantwortlich sein, aber alle Informationen, die damit zusammenhängen, sind zu geheim, um an sie heranzukommen.  
  
Der Dunkle Rat versucht, mit neuen Gesetzen "Ordnung" zu schaffen (f.e. Reinblutsgesetz), aber noch herrscht totales Chaos. Terroranschläge, Plünderungen, Morde. Die neuen Special Forces fühlen sich als Herren im Lande, bekriegen sich sogar untereinander. Neulich wäre es fast zu einer blutigen Auseinandersetzung zwischen der Blood Legion, und den Iron Claws gekommen, aber dies konnte durch das Eingreifen der Dementoren noch verhindert werden. Die Dementoren tauchen recht häufig in der Nähe der Special Forces auf, da sie sich dort neue Opfer erwarten. Und meistens haben sie Glück.  
  
Bald ein ausführlicherer Brief über die verschiedenen Special Forces.  
  
Im Boot im unterirdischem Hafen: 9 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ein Muggle." Lisa starrte angestrengt auf die Gestalt des jungen Mannes, der vor ihnen die Straße entlang schlurfte, eine Flasche in der erhobenen Hand. Alle paar Schritte blieb der Junge stehen, um diese an den Mund zu führen. "Wenn wir etwas auf Abstand bleiben, bemerkt er uns nicht."  
  
"Meinst du nicht, wir sollten einen Charm verwenden, um uns ein wenig unauffälliger zu machen", wollte Stephen wissen. "Falls er sich umdreht, könnte er uns auf diese Entfernung noch sehen."  
  
"Bloß nicht!" Energisch schüttelte Lisa den Kopf, wobei sich eine weitere Strähne aus ihrem französischen Haarknoten löste. "Wenn wir Magie verwenden, glauben die anderen, wir sind in Schwierigkeiten. Deshalb sollten wir uns das für den Notfall aufsparen."  
  
Stephen schlug sich an den Kopf. "Klar. Haben wir ja so ausgemacht. Du - wir müssen dem Kerl ja nicht weiter folgen, er geht sowieso ins Dorf rein. Wir gehen lieber ein Stück nach Osten zum Waldrand rüber. Da fängt dann das Gebiet von Dean und Seamus an, und wir sind mit unserem fertig."  
  
"Ja, das können wir..." Lisa brach ab, als der Muggle Junge plötzlich zu taumeln begann, und mitten auf der Straße zu Boden stürzte. Es klirrte laut, als die Flasche auf dem Asphalt zerbrach. "Oh je, ich fürchte da hat jemand über den Durst getrunken."  
  
Stephen grinste. "Na, vielleicht hat seine Freundin mit ihm Schluss gemacht, oder so was. Schauen wir mal nach, was mit ihm ist."  
  
"Aber vorsichtig." Misstrauisch beäugte Lisa die Umgebung. "Vielleicht ist es ein Trick."  
  
Stephen konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, wieso ein Muggle auf einer menschenleeren nächtlichen Straße einen Ohnmachtsanfall vortäuschen sollte, aber nichtsdestotrotz schlich er hinter Lisa her, welche sich bemühte, keinen überflüssigen Lärm zu machen. Noch einmal scannte sie mit den Augen die Umgebung, dann kniete sie neben dem offensichtlich Bewusstlosen nieder und fühlte seinen Puls. "Scheint in Ordnung zu sein."  
  
"Atmen tut er auch ganz normal. Ich glaub, er muss nur seinen Rausch ausschlafen."  
  
"Aber nicht hier auf der Straße! Wenn eins von diesen Muggle Fahrzeugen kommt, ist er geliefert! Komm, hilf mir mal, wir tragen ihn ins Gras rüber."  
  
Lisa ergriff die Arme des Jungen, während Stephen ihn bei den Beinen packte. "Übrigens, die Dinger heißen Autos." Stolz warf er sich in die Brust. "Ich kenne mich nämlich ein wenig aus mit Muggles, musst du wissen." Lisa sah ihn zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Stephen warf einen Blick auf die zerbrochene Flasche am Boden. "Ein echt höllisches Zeug ist das, dieses Coca Cola!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Pansy Parkinson ist tot. Schlimmer als tot. Sie ist damit die erste Hogwarts Schülerin, die Voldemort's Willkür zum Opfer fiel, nun, die zweite nach Cedric Diggory. Und falls man all die ehemaligen Hogwarts Schüler mitrechnet, welche als Aurori, oder im Widerstand gegen den Lord gefallen sind, bräuchte man gar nicht erst anfangen, zu zählen.  
  
Es ist letzten Samstag in Hogsmeade passiert. Einige Mädchen der siebten Klasse trafen dort auf Mitglieder der Blood Legion, welche sich einen Spaß daraus machten, ein Muggle Kind zu jagen. Das Mädchen versteckte sich hinter Pansy, und sie weigerte sich, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Blood Legion hätte sie wohl auf der Stelle umgebracht, wären nicht Dementoren in der Nähe gewesen. So wurde sie den Dementoren überlassen, und einer von ihnen hat sich ihrer Seele bemächtigt.  
  
Offiziell ist in der Schule keine Trauer erlaubt, aber du kannst dir vorstellen, wie gedrückt die Stimmung ist. Keiner hätte damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Pansy so etwas tun würde, sie hat sich nie für Politik interessiert, aber vielleicht geht es hier auch nicht um Politik. Vielleicht geht es nur darum, dass selbst eine einzige Person mit einer einzigen richtige Entscheidung etwas bewegen kann.  
  
Den meisten Schülern ist jetzt erst richtig bewusst geworden, was die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords wirklich bedeutet, davor sind sie einfach mit dem Haufen mitgelaufen, und haben gedankenlos Reinblütigkeitsparolen mitgebrüllt. Damit ist es jetzt vorbei.  
  
Auf dem Pult im Klassenzimmer für Transfiguration: 7 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Anfangs flogen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Mandy entging nicht, dass Harry's Augen den Himmel ebenso gründlich absuchten, wie den Boden. Aber Gefahren konnten überall lauern, und so machte sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber.  
  
"Wir sollten nicht die Route Richtung Hogwarts einschlagen, sondern uns weiter westlich halten," schlug Harry vor. "Das würde uns auf direktem Weg zum Infinity Mountain bringen."  
  
"Mhm ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Mandy blickte nach unten, sie überflogen soeben die Dorfgrenze. Einige Einzelhäuser waren noch zu erkennen, verstreut zwischen Wiesen und Feldern. Unter ihnen befand sich eine Kuhweide, direkt daneben ein Bauernhof.  
  
Es geschah so schnell, dass ihr keine Zeit mehr blieb, um zu reagieren. Alles, was sie fühlte, war ein heftiger Stoß, und dann ein rasender Schmerz. Sie verlor die Kontrolle über ihren Besen, und taumelte mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit nach unten. Das Pfeifen des Fallwindes steigerte sich zu unermesslicher Lautstärke, und dann wusste sie nichts mehr.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Ich wollte dir etwas über die Special Forces erzählen. Vielleicht sind dir diese Dinge schon bekannt, aber im Moment kann ich dir nur offizielle Informationen geben. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass sich das relativ bald ändern wird.  
  
Wie du weißt, haben sich die Special Forces aus ehemaligen Sicherheitskräften des Ministeriums gebildet. Die zahlenmäßig größte von ihnen sind im Moment die Iron Claws, sie unterstehen Nott. Ihre Mitglieder tragen anthrazitfarbene Roben mit seinem Wappentier, dem Hirschkäfer.  
  
Die Iron Claws liefern sich einen besonderen Wettstreit mit der Blood Legion, der zweitgrößten Spezialtruppe. Vermutlich liegt es daran, dass sie Macnair untersteht, und damit zum Malfoy Lager gehört. Wie ihr Name schon sagt, trägt die Blood Legion rot. Macnair verwendet viel Aufmerksamkeit darauf, sie aufzubauen. Beide, sowohl Blood Legion, als auch Iron Claws haben schwierige Aufnahmetests und versuchen größtenteils Schulabgänger von Durmstrang anzuwerben, da diese angeblich die beste Ausbildung in den Dunklen Künsten haben.  
  
Die Poison Fangs, Malfoy's Sicherheitskräfte haben ihre Anzahl nicht übermäßig vergrößert. Sie sind nach wie vor seine Bodyguards, tragen immer noch grün, und halten sich eher im Hintergrund. Man bekommt sie kaum zu Gesicht.  
  
Lestrange hat sich keine Truppe aufgebaut, er braucht das auch nicht, denn er hat das Kommando über die Dementoren. Neben dem Lord ist er der Einzige, der es in ihrer Nähe aushält. Er beaufsichtigt den Bau eines neuen Azkaban, welches sich an unbekannter Stelle befindet. Nur der Rat weiß Genaueres.  
  
Alle Mitglieder dieser Truppen besitzen eine Sondererlaubnis, bestimmte Magie zu verwenden, die normalerweise nur den Ratsmitgliedern gestattet ist, wie beispielsweise die Apparition, oder die Unforgivable Curses. Deswegen, und weil sie speziell für Kampfsituationen ausgebildet wurden, sind sie besonders gefährlich.  
  
Im Boot auf der Mitte des Sees: 7 von 10 (weil der nervige Squid ständig am Boot geruckelt hat)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Autsch!" Lavender hörte Neville leise aufschreien, dann stolperte er und ging zu Boden. Panisch sah sie sich um, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Die Dunkelheit des Waldes erschien ihr geradezu unwirklich, war es vor ein paar Sekunden nicht heller gewesen? Oder spielte ihre Furcht ihr einen Streich?  
  
"Ich bin okay," stöhnte Neville leise. "Bin nur wogegen gerannt!"  
  
Sie ging zu ihm hinüber, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Wieder mal typisch! Warum hatte Harry sie ausgerechnet mit diesem Trottel losschicken müssen! Der fand ja in der Dunkelheit seine eigenen Füße nicht. Das war ja nicht zum...  
  
"Pass auf!" schrie Neville, doch da war es schon passiert. Als sie sich bückte, stieß sie mit der Stirn an etwas Hartes. Erschrocken sprang sie zurück, und fuhr mit der Hand zum Mund, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Was zum Teufel war hier los?  
  
Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne, und streckte die Arme aus. Ihre Hände ertasteten etwas, einen Widerstand in der Luft. Sie fuhr daran entlang, es musste so eine Art Mauer sein. Eine unsichtbare Mauer, denn vor ihr war nichts zu sehen. Auch Neville hatte sich jetzt hochgerappelt, und betastete das unbekannte Objekt. Neugierig lief er ein paar Schritte daran entlang. "In dieser Richtung geht die Wand weiter."  
  
"In dieser auch," stellte Lavender fest. "Wollen wir uns trennen, um zu sehen, wo sie hinführt?"  
  
"Bleiben wir lieber zusammen, da ist was nicht geheuer!"  
  
Im ersten Moment wollte sie eine Bemerkung über Angsthasen machen, doch dann gewann ihre vernünftige Seite die Oberhand. Er hatte schließlich recht, Vorsicht war besser als Leichtsinn, auch wenn sie sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als das zuzugeben.  
  
"Folgen wir der Wand in dieser Richtung," schlug sie vor, und deutete zum Wald hinüber.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
dreh den Brief um, und du hast eines der Flugblätter, die inzwischen in vielen Kaminen aufgetaucht sind. Wie du siehst, ist es nur ein allgemeiner Aufruf zum Widerstand. Ich glaube, ehrlich gesagt, nicht, dass die Phoenix Order dahintersteckt. Man hört auch nichts von ihr, manche glauben, es gibt sie gar nicht mehr. Andere vermuten, dass man genau das glauben soll.  
  
Trotzdem stellt sich natürlich die Frage, warum niemand irgendwas unternimmt. Bei vielen Angriffen geht es um unschuldige Muggles, schon eine kleine Anzahl Widerstandskämpfer könnte mit guten Chancen zum Erfolg Menschenleben retten. Natürlich, ganz ungefährlich wäre es nicht, aber so sorglos und leichtsinnig, wie sich die Special Forces teilweise aufführen, na ja...lassen wir das.  
  
Der Dark Council hat übrigens die Gründung einer neuen Special Force beschlossen. Sie soll keinem bestimmten Grand Dragon unterstehen, sondern sozusagen Mädchen für alles sein. Jedes Ratsmitglied, das Handlanger braucht, wird auf sie zurückgreifen können. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden...  
  
Zwischen der Wand, und der Statue von Boris the Bewildered: 7 von 10 (so verdammt wenig Platz)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wir sollten das Ding hier benutzen." Ron griff unter seinen Pullover und holte den Invisibility Cloak hervor. "Damit sind wir auf alle Fälle sicherer!"  
  
Er hatte recht, das wusste Hermione, aber der Gedanke eng zusammen mit Ron unter diesem Umhang zu laufen, erschien ihr nicht besonders verlockend. Es würde sie nur nervös machen, und das war das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnte. Sie war ja schon nervös genug, bei dieser Sache, da brauchte sie nicht noch zusätzliche Nervosität. Und am wenigsten von Ron.  
  
Vor allem nicht von Ron! Wie hatte dieser Idiot es nur geschafft, sie so nervös zu machen, dass ergab doch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Das war doch...  
  
"Ja, wir sollten kein unnötiges Risiko auf uns nehmen." Hermione ergriff eine Ecke des Umhangs, und breitete ihn über Ron und sich selbst. So konnte sie ihm wenigstens nahe sein, ohne dass es allzu sehr auffiel.  
  
Die Straßen schienen verlassen, eigentlich kein Wunder. Was sollte man um diese Zeit in einem solchen Kaff auch tun? Wahrscheinlich gab es hier nicht mal Kinos, oder Diskotheken. An einer einzigen Kneipe waren sie bisher vorbeigekommen, und das war's auch schon gewesen.  
  
Durch die erleuchteten Wohnzimmerfenster konnten sie Menschen vor dem Fernseher sitzen sehen. Manchmal schnappte man auch Bruchstücke von Unterhaltungen auf. Nichts Besonderes - Familiengeschichten, Ehestreitigkeiten und Klatsch. Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein, in diesem winzigen Nest.  
  
Sie sog den warmen Duft von Ron's Haaren ein, und widerstand der Versuchung die Augen zu schließen. Das war das Problem mit solchen Gefühlen, sie kamen immer nur dann, wenn man sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Jetzt waren Wachsamkeit und Logik gefragt, vielleicht lauerte der Feind schon irgendwo.  
  
Vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur auf ein Gerücht hereingefallen. Es musste schließlich einen Grund geben, warum Harry keinen Brief mit den Informationen zum Überfall erhalten hatte. Und eine logische Möglichkeit war, dass überhaupt kein Überfall stattfinden würde.  
  
Um sie herum wurde es plötzlich dunkel. Die hellerleuchteten Fenster verschwanden, ebenso die Straßenlaternen, und die Scheinwerfer eines vorbeifahrenden Autos. Hastig sprinteten die beiden zur Seite, und drückten sich an die nächste Häuserwand, für den Fall, dass der Fahrer die Kontrolle verlor, und auf der Straße zu schlingern anfing. Ums Haar hätten sie dabei den Umhang verloren, aber sie konnte ihn im letzten Moment an einer Ecke festhalten.  
  
"Die Ekeltrizity ist ausgefallen!" Mit dem Lumos Spell brachte Ron die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zum Glühen, damit sie wenigstens etwas sehen konnten. Im nächsten Moment schraken beide zusammen, als das Auto mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm in das Gebäude hinter ihnen krachte.  
  
"Sei nicht albern!" Auch Hermione's Stab glühte in der Dunkelheit auf. "Autos sind im allgemeinen nicht an das Stromnetz angeschlossen."  
  
Sie wandte sich um. "Los holen wir den Fahrer raus! Er ist wahrscheinlich verletzt!  
  
Flammen schossen hoch, das Auto hatte angefangen zu brennen. Jetzt wurde es höchste Zeit! Gefolgt von Ron rannte Hermione zur Fahrertür des Wagens. Eine Frau, etwa mittleren Alters hing dort bewusstlos in ihrem Anschnallgurt, links neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz lag ein Mann in seltsam verkrümmter Haltung. Hermione löste den Gurt, und begann die Frau vorsichtig aus dem Wagen zu ziehen, während Ron zur Beifahrertür hinüberlief.  
  
Die Augenlider der Frau flatterten, als Hermione sie vorsichtig auf den Boden legte. Ein Bein war seltsam verdreht, offensichtlich eine ausgerenkte Kniescheibe. Hermione hielt das Bein fest, wenn sie sich beeilte konnte sie das Knie wieder einrenken, bevor die Frau völlig bei Bewusstsein war, und die Schmerzen spürte.  
  
Die Hände der Verletzten packten sie. "Beruhigen Sie sich, ich will Ihnen nicht wehtun," versicherte Hermione. "Sie hatten einen Unfall, ich werde Ihnen helfen."  
  
Ein unverständliches gurgelndes Geräusch war die einzige Antwort, und dann ein rasender Schmerz, als sich Zähne in ihren Arm gruben.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Wagens hörte sie Ron schreien.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Es ist unglaublich viel passiert, aber das Schrecklichste zuerst. Es gibt fünf weitere Tote aus Hogwarts.  
  
Die Urheber der geheimnisvollen Flugblätter wurden geschnappt. Es waren Jugendliche, Schüler aus Hogwarts, die weder mit der Phoenix Order, noch mit einer anderen Widerstandsorganisation in Kontakt standen, ja wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wussten, dass es diese überhaupt gibt. Sie haben vollkommen auf eigene Faust gehandelt.  
  
Du kanntest sie, es waren Thomas Nott, Iris Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Malcolm Baddock und Graham Pritchard. Sie wurden zunächst auf Hogwarts eingesperrt und verhört, vermutlich war es Absicht, sie dort gefangen zu halten, um die anderen Schüler zu ängstigen.  
  
Snape hat mit Einverständnis des Lords ihre Hinrichtung durch die Dementoren angeordnet. Baddock, der die anderen vier verraten hatte, wurde begnadigt, nahm sich jedoch am Tag nach der Hinrichtung das Leben.  
  
Im Dunklen Rat herrscht Aufruhr, Grand Dragon Nott ist ebenfalls verhaftet worden. Er wird noch verhört, es ist nicht sicher, welche Rolle er in der ganzen Sache spielt.  
  
Es scheint mir verwunderlich, dass es gar keinen Rettungsversuch seitens der Phoenix Order gab, aber dafür kann es tausend Gründe geben. Vielleicht sind sie so mit dem großen Ganzen beschäftigt, dass sie sich einfach nicht um Einzelne kümmern können. Vielleicht war es ohnehin eine Falle, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken, und sie sind nicht hineingetappt.  
  
Im Schrank des Lehrerzimmers: 8 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Meinst du, dass dahinter irgendwas versteckt ist?" Neugierig betastete Seamus die unsichtbare Wand. Vielleicht ist hinter diesem Ding ein geheimes Hauptquartier oder so."  
  
"Wenn es das wäre, müssten wir es dann nicht sehen können? Immerhin ist die Wand unsichtbar."  
  
"Nein, das verstehst du falsch, Dean. Die Wand ist nicht wirklich unsichtbar, sie ist nur eine Illusion. Ich meine natürlich, sie ist eine Illusionswand, keine Illusion, schließlich können wir sie anfassen, aber sie tut so, als wäre sie eine Illusion."  
  
Dean's zweifelnder Blick verriet Seamus, dass seine Worte nicht gerade Sinn machten. Er seufzte hilflos, und versuchte es anders. "Sieh mal, hinter dieser Wand siehst du einen Wald. Die Wand ist da, der Wald nicht. Er ist nur vorgetäuscht, deswegen ist es auch eine Illusionswand. Hinter der Wand befindet sich in Wirklichkeit.." er schlug mit der flachen Hand dagegen..."Voldemort's Hauptquartier. Die Schattenfestung, oder wie auch immer."  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
"Ja, Dean?"  
  
"Wir sind vorhin durch diesen Wald gegangen. Als die Wand noch nicht da war."  
  
Seamus sah ihn ziemlich verdattert an, bis ihm einfiel, dass Dean recht hatte. Er wollte gerade nach einer anderen Erklärung suchen, als ein Schrei die Stille der Nacht durchbrach. Der Schrei eines Mädchens.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Grand Dragon Nott hatte nichts mit dem Widerstand zu tun, wurde aber trotzdem hingerichtet, um für die Verbrechen seines Sohnes zu büßen. Peter Pettigrew wurde zum neuen Grand Dragon ernannt. Die Iron Claws wurden von der Blood Legion bis zum letzten Mann niedergemetzelt. Angeblich nannte der Lord es eine Materialverschwendung, ließ es aber trotzdem zu, um den aufgestauten Emotionen ein Ventil zu geben.  
  
Eigentlich ist es überraschend, wie schnell alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang geht. Man merkt wieder einmal dass wirklich jeder in diesem System ersetzbar ist. Genau das wird es ungeheuer schwer machen, es zu zerschlagen.  
  
Die neue Special Force wird Ghost Riders heißen, Marcus Flint ist soeben zu ihrem Captain ernannt worden. Sie werden sich nicht durch Apparition fortbewegen, sondern auf Nightmares reiten, daher auch der Name.  
  
Die Ghost Riders sind für viele Schulabgänger eine gute Möglichkeit in den Dienst des Lords zu treten, gerade für Hogwarts Schüler, die bei der Blood Legion nicht so gern gesehen werden. Die sieben Schüler, welche dieses Jahr die letzte Klasse beenden, werden sich auf alle Fälle der Truppe anschließen.  
  
Zwischen den Baumwurzeln im Forbidden Forest: 9 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Etwas Großes Weiches Schweres legte sich über ihr Gesicht. Tara strampelte mit Armen und Beinen, und versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu befreien. Sie schrie, oder besser gesagt, hätte geschrieen, wenn dieses Ding nicht jedes Geräusch erstickt hätte.  
  
"Ich hab's gleich, beruhig dich, ich hab's gleich!" Mit einem Ruck zog Eloise den Umhang zur Seite, und Tara tauchte mit völlig verstrubbelten Haaren darunter auf. "Deine Frisur," kicherte Eloise, "nein, das ist alles zu komisch!"  
  
Es war in der Tat ein seltsames Bild, wenn man es von außen betrachtete. Harry's Besen schwebte mehrere Meter über dem Boden, er selbst hatte Mandy an seiner Hand hängen, die er gerade noch hatte festhalten können, bevor sie schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen wäre. Ihr Umhang hing wie ein großes Banner nach unten, das war es gewesen, dass sich über Tara's Gesicht gelegt hatte. Sie selbst schwankte nun zwischen Verlegenheit, Wut und Erleichterung darüber, dass nichts passiert war.  
  
Moment mal, es war etwas passiert! Hogwart's beste Fliegerin fiel nicht einfach so vom Besen.  
  
"Ich bin gegen etwas gestoßen," erklärte Mandy, als Harry sie auf dem Boden absetzte. "In der Luft war etwas Unsichtbares, eine Art Widerstand. Ich kann das nicht wirklich erklären...es war nur - peng! Und ich bin dagegen geknallt!"  
  
"Merkwürdig." Eloise zog die Stirn in Falten. "Wenn es sich um einen Zauber handeln würde, hätten wir ihn doch entdecken müssen, wir haben gerade erst überprüft. Das versteh ich echt nicht."  
  
Während die anderen noch beratschlagten, ging Harry einige Schritte über die Weise und tastete in der Luft herum. "Hier!" Seine Hände waren auf Widerstand gestoßen. "Dieses unsichtbare Etwas geht bis zum Boden hinunter, es muss eine Art Wand sein. Zu den Seiten geht es auch weiter."  
  
Er lief zu seinem Silver Arrow zurück, und hob ihn auf. "Wartet einen Moment auf mich, ich bin sofort wieder da. Ich hab' da einen furchtbaren Verdacht!"  
  
Fassungslos sahen ihm die drei Mädchen hinterher, als er senkrecht an der Wand nach oben preschte. "Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder vor," murmelte Eloise. "Will er rausfinden, wo die komische Wand hinführt?"  
  
"Ich hab ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl, was das angeht." Nervös starrte Tara in Richtung der unsichtbaren Wand.  
  
"Es muss eine magische Wand sein," setzte Mandy an, doch das Geräusch von Schritten ließ die Mädchen herumfahren.  
  
Es waren die Gestalten, welche Eloise zuvor auf dem Feldweg gesehen hatte. Fünf an der Zahl. Nur standen sie inzwischen nicht mehr auf dem Feldweg, sondern direkt vor ihnen. Während der letzten Minuten waren sie über die Wiese marschiert, und durch die ganze Aufregung um die Wand hatte sie keiner bemerkt.  
  
Marschiert war wohl nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck. Irgend etwas an den taumelnden unkontrollierten Bewegungen der Männer ließ den dreien das Blut gefrieren, und sie konnten förmlich spüren, wie sich ihre winzigen Nackenhärchen aufrichteten.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
überrascht es dich zu hören, dass die Willkür des Dunklen Lords selbst vor kleinen Kindern nicht halt macht? Wohl kaum.  
  
Voldemort glaubt, von den magiebegabten mugglegeborenen Kindern würde eine Gefahr ausgehen, wenn sie unbeobachtet aufwachsen. Deshalb lässt er sie in der Nacht vom 31. Juli auf den 1. August von den Ghost Riders aufspüren und einsammeln. Anschließend werden sie in eine Mine für Feengold gebracht, wo sie unter der Aufsicht der Blood Legion stehen. Die Ghost Riders werden an der Bewachung der Kinder keinen Anteil haben.  
  
Feengold verschwindet ja genau wie das Leprechaungold innerhalb weniger Stunden, wird aber für einige Zaubertränke und -mittel benötigt. Deshalb ist es so wichtig für die Zaubererschaft. Es ist aber in unbearbeitetem Zustand auch extrem giftig, und damit gefährlich für die Kinder, besonders wenn sie ihm auf Dauer ausgesetzt sind.  
  
Ich hab dir einen Plan der Mine mitgeschickt, die Passwörter stehen an den jeweiligen Eingängen. Nur für den Fall, dass du und deine Freunde etwas wegen der Kinder unternehmen möchtet.  
  
Am klügsten wäre es natürlich, die Kinder ungesehen hinauszuschmuggeln, und einen direkten Kampf zu vermeiden. In der Mine selbst, werden sie nur wenige Bewacher haben. Die Blood Legion ist nicht auf einen Angriff vorbereitet, die Überraschung läge also auf eurer Seite.  
  
Aber das ist natürlich keine Garantie, das alles reibungslos verläuft. Sich mit der Blood Legion anzulegen, ist sehr gefährlich, also nochmals, falls ihr das durchziehen wollt, vermeidet möglichst die direkte Konfrontation.  
  
Unter den Sitzbänken auf dem Quidditch Pitch: 9 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Die Augen des Jungen wurden so plötzlich aufgerissen, dass Lisa ihn vor Schreck beinahe fallengelassen hätte. Es lag etwas Merkwürdiges in diesen Augen, eine Art dämonisches Glimmern, etwas ganz und gar nicht Menschliches. Sie schrie, ein verzweifelter angsterfüllter Schrei, der im nächsten Moment abriss, der Junge hatte sich losgerissen, und ihre Kehle gepackt. Sie gingen alle drei zu Boden, denn die strampelnden Beine hatten Stephen mit übermenschlicher Stärke in den Bauch getreten.  
  
Ihr Angreifer lag unter ihr, seine Hand umklammerte ihren Hals wie einen Schraubstock. Verzweifelt wühlte sie in ihrer Robe nach dem Zauberstab, normalerweise war das Ding auch griffbereit, aber nicht aus dieser Position.  
  
Der Junge warf den Kopf nach vorne, und versuchte, sie zu beißen. Ein merkwürdiger Gestank drang aus seinem Mund, der Geruch nach fauliger Erde. Sie kämpfte gegen ihre aufsteigende Panik an, ihre Finger umklammerten den Zauberstab durch das Futter ihrer Robe. Sie war nicht einer Wasserspinne entkommen, um sich jetzt von diesem Ding fertig machen zu lassen.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" schrie sie den ersten Fluch, der ihr einfiel. Und wirklich, die Gestalt erstarrte. Nur leider war sie damit noch nicht frei.  
  
"Es tut mir sehr sehr leid," sagte sie halb ernsthaft, halb ironisch, als sie die Hand von ihrer Kehle entfernte, und dabei ein deutliches Knacken in einem der Finger zu hören war. Sie stand auf, um nach Stephen zu sehen, der sich stöhnend vom Boden aufrappelte. "Alles okay, mit dir?"  
  
"Ja, so einigermaßen. Der Kerl muss wohl geglaubt haben, wir wollen ihn überfallen."  
  
"Überfallen?" Erschrocken starrte Lisa ihn an. "Was soll der Blödsinn, das war kein Mensch! Hast du das gar nicht bemerkt? Übermenschliche Kräfte, dieser Ausdruck in den Augen! Und er hat versucht, mich zu beißen!"  
  
"Jetzt red keinen Unsinn, Lisa, du hast wohl zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen..."  
  
"Was hab ich gesehen?"  
  
"Filme. Fernsehen. Das Zeug, was wir in Muggle Studies besprochen haben, erinnerst du dich? Na, vergiss es! Nicht so wichtig! Das war nur ein Mensch, Lisa, gibt keinen Grund auszuflippen."  
  
Sie fuhren herum, als zwei weitere Gestalten hinter ihnen auftauchten. Doch es waren nur Dean und Seamus, die aus dem Wald gelaufen kamen. "Ist was passiert?" rief Seamus, "wir haben Lisa schreien hören!"  
  
"Alles okay," winkte Stephen ab. "Der Typ ist ausgeflippt, und hat sie angegriffen, aber wir haben alles unter Kontrolle."  
  
"Wir haben gar nichts unter Kontrolle, hier ist etwas absolut nicht in Ordnung!" Lisa deutete zum Dorf hinüber. "Seht doch, alle Lichter sind ausgefallen. Und dieser Typ war kein Mensch!"  
  
"Lisa, nun hör schon auf," versuchte Stephen sie zu beschwichtigen. "Müsst ihr Mädchen um alles so ein Drama machen?"  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" befreite Lisa den Muggle von ihrem Zauberspruch. "Und jetzt erzähl mir noch mal, dass der Kerl normal ist!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Scheint alles geklappt zu haben bei euch, die Kinder sind verschwunden, und keiner weiß warum. Die Blood Legion versucht den Vorfall zu vertuschen, allerdings mit mäßigem Erfolg. Überall hört man Gerüchte, weißt du übrigens, dass offiziell nicht mehr über dich gesprochen werden darf? Du bist jetzt 'du-weißt-schon-wer'. Ironie des Schicksals...  
  
Ghost Riders und Blood Legion sind währenddessen noch immer auf der Suche nach mugglegeborenen Kindern mit magischen Fähigkeiten. Die neuen Kinder sollen in der Nacht auf den 24. August von der Blood Legion zu den Minen gebracht werden. Die Passwörter für die vier Eingänge wurden bereits geändert, sie lauten jetzt: Atziluth, Briah, Jezirah, Assiah.  
  
Solange sie leer ist, ist die Mine allerdings noch unbewacht. Vielleicht könnt ihr dort einen Hinterhalt legen.  
  
In Gewächshaus zwei, unter den Feuerorchideen: 7 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Mit einem Stoß ihres Ellenbogens beförderte Hermione den Kopf der Frau zur Seite. Sie grinste irr, und ein unerträglicher Gestank drang aus ihrem Mund, doch das Mädchen nahm sich nicht die Zeit darauf zu achten. Sie rollte sich zur Seite, um von ihrer Angreiferin wegzukommen, und trat nach den Händen, die versuchten, nach ihr zu greifen.  
  
Ihr linker Arm schmerzte, und sie fühlte etwas Warmes daran herunterlaufen. Was immer es war, es hatte sie gebissen. Doch das durfte sie jetzt nicht kümmern, sie musste Ron helfen! Rasch zog sie ihren Zauberstab und rannte hinüber zur anderen Seite des Autos.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Zwar wollte sie niemanden entwaffnen, doch der Energiestoß des Spruches genügte, um den Kerl von Ron wegzuschleudern. Mit einem Petrificus nagelte sie ihn fest, und kniete neben Ron nieder. "Hat er dich verletzt?"  
  
"Er wollte mich beißen!" Entsetzt sah Ron auf die reglose Gestalt des Muggles. "Er ist total durchgedreht, und wollte mich beißen!"  
  
Die Frau kam jetzt um das Auto herum, hinkend, ihr verletztes Bein hinter sich herziehend. Sie bot einen furchtbaren Anblick, ihr Gesicht verzerrt, die Augen ohne jeden Focus. Ihre ausgestreckten Arme suchten nach etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnte, und schlugen schließlich klatschend auf der Motorhaube auf.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus," sagte Hermione ein zweites Mal und die Frau kippte zu Boden.  
  
"Du....du bist verletzt?" Erschrocken starrte Ron auf Hermione's blutenden Arm. "Wir müssen das verbinden, nein, lieber ein Heilzauber!" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermione, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Wunde muss erst gesäubert werden!" Wenn du jetzt versuchst, sie zu heilen, krieg ich bestimmt eine Narbe!"  
  
"Wie kannst du jetzt an so was denken, murrte Ron. Er riss den Ärmel seines Hemdes ab, und band ihn um Hermione's Oberarm. Sie zuckte zusammen, wies ihn aber an, noch fester anzuziehen. "Du musst die Blutung stoppen, das ist das Wichtigste!"  
  
Die Straße verschwamm vor ihren Augen, doch einen Moment später war sie wieder klar. Das bisschen Blut würde sie schließlich nicht außer Gefecht setzen. "Wir müssen hier weg, Ron", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, "wir wissen nicht, was mit diesen Leuten los ist, und ob es noch andere betrifft. Und das Feuer, das Feuer breitet sich aus..."  
  
Sie wollte weiterreden, doch ihre Lippen gehorchten ihr nicht mehr. Die Straße verschwamm in Dunkelheit, und alles um sie herum wurde schwarz.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
In Hogwarts wird eine Gruppe von Muggles festgehalten, welche den Schülern zu Versuchszwecken dienen soll. Die Muggles sind im 3.Stock eingesperrt, vermutlich nicht bewacht. Zur Zeit befinden sich keine Dementoren, oder Special Forces in der Burg, oder ihrer näheren Umgebung.  
  
Am Seeufer im Kies: 7 von 10 (gar nicht gut für Klamotten)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Neville! Lavender!"  
  
Harry nahm sich nicht die Zeit zu landen, sein Silver Arrow schwebte immer noch etwa einen Meter über den Boden. "So wie's aussieht, sind wir in eine Falle gelaufen. Habt ihr eure Besen innerhalb der Kuppel?"  
  
"Welche Kuppel?" fragte Neville verwundert, und begriff einen Augenblick später. "Du meinst die unsichtbare Wand? Sie hat auch ein Dach?"  
  
"Ja, allerdings, ich hab soeben nachgesehen. Wir sind vollkommen eingeschlossen, wie in einer Käseglocke. Hört zu, wir treffen uns schon jetzt am Rathausplatz, so schnell wie möglich! Wir müssen unbedingt einen Weg hier raus finden!"  
  
"Glaubst du, einer von Voldemort's Leuten ist für diese Sache verantwortlich," wollte Lavender ängstlich wissen. "War das alles ein Trick, um uns gefangen zu nehmen?"  
  
"Höchstwahrscheinlich, aber Beweise haben wir bis jetzt noch keine. Es gibt bestimmt eine Möglichkeit diesen Zauber zu brechen, ich vermute, dass wir in der Mitte der Kuppel danach suchen müssen. Und das ist der Rathausplatz. Deshalb sollten wir uns beeilen. Eure Besen?"  
  
"Können wir holen!" Lavender überlegte kurz, wo sie die Besen versteckt hatten, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie noch innerhalb der Barriere sein mussten. Etwas anderes jedoch bereitete ihr mehr Kopfzerbrechen: "Harry - ist es nicht viel einfacher für Voldemort uns zu kriegen, wenn wir alle zusammen sind?"  
  
"Daran hab' ich auch schon gedacht, aber die Person, die diesen Zauber bewirkt hat, weiß vermutlich genau, wo wir uns aufhalten. Wie es scheint, wurde die Kuppel so geschlossen, dass wir uns alle innerhalb befinden, und das ist nur möglich, wenn unsere Aufenthaltsorte bekannt sind."  
  
"Als wir hergekommen sind, war sie jedenfalls noch nicht da," fügte Neville hinzu. "Also muss Vo...Voldemort gewartet haben, bis wir da sind, wo er uns haben will."  
  
"In alle Winde zerstreut!" Harry's grüne Augen waren vor Sorge dunkel geworden. "Und wenn wir das bleiben, sind wir leichte Beute. Zusammen haben wir vielleicht noch eine Chance, uns zur Wehr zu setzen."  
  
"Aber.." fragte Lavender, "wenn wir da sind, wo sie uns haben wollen, warum haben sie uns dann noch nicht angegriffen?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Heute Nacht, 17. auf 18.Oktober, Razzia in Diagon Alley. Macnair 20 Blood Legion  
  
In deinem Bett: 9 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Was in aller Welt ist denn mit denen los?" schrie Mandy. Sie, Tara, und Eloise standen mit dem Rücken zur unsichtbaren Wand, die Zauberstäbe auf ihre Gegner gerichtet. Aber noch hatte sich keine überwinden können, einen Spell loszulassen. Von frühester Kindheit an, war ihnen eingeschärft worden, niemals Magie auf Muggles anzuwenden.  
  
"Es sind Muggles," Eloise's Stimme zitterte. "Was immer ihr tut, vergesst das nicht!"  
  
"Ähm...entschuldigen Sie..." versuchte Tara die Angreifer anzusprechen, "bleiben Sie doch einfach stehen, wir können alles erklären. Es gibt's nichts wovor Sie sich...hey!"  
  
Einer der Männer griff nach ihr, und in diesem Moment schrieen die drei gleichzeitig los, alle Flüche, die ihnen einfielen. Nacheinander kippten die fünf Muggles um, mit Jelly Legs, Leg Locker, diversen Tickling und Sneezing Charms, ihre Gesichter zu fauchenden Fratzen verzerrt. Insektengleich krabbelten sie auf dem Boden herum, und versuchten, die Mädchen an den Beinen zu packen.  
  
Tara sprang zur Seite, als der alte Mann direkt vor ihr, auf sie zu kippen drohte, und trat nach ihm. Leider ging das ziemlich daneben, der Mann hielt ihren Fuß fest und riss sie mit sich zu Boden. Mit den Händen zog er sich nach vorne, in Sekundenschnelle war sein weit aufgerissener Mund genau über ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe roch sie den fauligen Erdgeruch, hörte das monströse Gurgeln und Fauchen, sah die spitzen Zähne auf sich zukommen. Reflexartig riss sie ihren Zauberstab hoch, und schrie den Anfang eines Fluches, doch da senkte sich der Mund schon auf sie hernieder, und der faulige Geruch macht einem widerlich süßen Gestank Platz. Ihr ganzes Gesicht war von klebrigem Zeug überzogen, sie bekam keine Luft mehr, konnte nicht mehr atmen.  
  
"Taraaah!" Eloise's Schrei schien unendlich weit entfernt, doch dann wurde der schwere Körper von ihr heruntergerollt, und sie warf sich auf die Seite, spuckend und prustend und verzweifelt nach Luft schnappend. Der metallische Geschmack in ihrer Kehle war so ekelerregend, dass sie sich übergeben musste, sie würgte und spuckte ins Gras, und begriff nicht, wieso das alles so rot war.  
  
"Oh Gott, Tara!" Eloise kniete neben ihr, ihr Gesicht fassungslos, ihre Augen voller Angst und da war Mandy, Mandy mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand, und ihre Stimme zitterte, obwohl sie eisern versuchte, die Nerven zu behalten: "Wir müssen das Blut abwaschen, Eloise, sonst können wir nicht feststellen, wo sie verletzt ist"  
  
Und das war Wasser, das aus Mandy's Stab schoss, kühles klares Wasser, es ran über ihr Gesicht, und durch ihre Haare, und langsam wurde alles um sie herum wieder klarer. Benommen versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen.  
  
"Nicht, Kind, bleib liegen!" Eloise drückte sie sanft wieder auf den Boden zurück. "Du hast wahrscheinlich eine innere Verletzung, da soll man sich nicht bewegen."  
  
"Keine Angst," versicherte Mandy, "die Kerle sind alle bewusstlos. Die wachen so schnell nicht wieder auf. Keiner kann dir was tun."  
  
"Ich glaub' nicht, dass ich verletzt bin." Entgegen Eloise's Widerstand, setzte Tara sich auf. "Er wollte mich beißen, hat mich aber nicht erwischt," sie blickte neben sich auf den Boden "...oh Gott, das ganze Blut! Mein Zauberstab!"  
  
Langsam begann sie zu begreifen. Und dann ehe Eloise oder Mandy sie davon abhalten konnten, war sie aufgesprungen, und die zwei Schritte zu der reglosen Gestalt des alten Mannes hinübergelaufen.  
  
"Mein Zauberstab...er hat...ich wollte doch nicht..." Sie brach in die Knie, als hätte jemand sie geschlagen. "Ich hab' ihn....oh mein Gott, was hab ich nur getan!"  
  
Eloise kniete neben ihr nieder, und nahm sie sanft in die Arme. "Es war nicht deine Schuld, hörst du! Du kannst nichts dafür!"  
  
Während sie noch leise auf die schluchzende Tara einredete, riss Mandy mit abgewandtem Gesicht Tara's Zauberstab heraus, und reinigte ihn mit einem weiteren Wasserstrahl aus ihrem eigenen. Sie mussten schleunigst weg von hier, die Muggles begannen schon wieder, sich zu bewegen. Offensichtlich hielten die Flüche nicht lange an, und sie hatte keine Lust sich ein weiteres Mal mit diesen Viechern herumzuschlagen.  
  
Einer der Männer bewegte sich nicht, und würde es auch nie wieder tun. Mandy schluckte, dann wandte sie sich an die beiden anderen. "Wo sind eure Besen?"  
  
"Dort neben der Scheune!" Eloise deutete in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Suchend blickte Mandy sich nach ihrem eigenen Besen um, doch dieser war bei dem Aufprall gegen die unsichtbare Wand zerbrochen, und wohl nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. "Okay. Wir gehen sie jetzt holen, und dann verschwinden wir von hier. Wir fliegen zum Treffpunkt, und dort kann uns hoffentlich jemand sagen, was hier gespielt wird."  
  
"Harry hat gesagt, er kommt gleich wieder..."  
  
"Mag sein, aber wenn er uns hier nicht findet, wird er wohl schlau genug sein, zum Treffpunkt zu kommen. Immerhin ist das Harry, über den wir hier reden."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Eine Muggle befindet sich in tödlicher Gefahr, das Mädchen soll Opfer eines Anschlags werden. Name und Adresse: Bridget Hanson, Moonstone Alley, Nr.42, Appartment 63, London. Scheint eine Art Komplott dahinter zu stecken.  
  
Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen des Rings, ich kann dich damit weder orten, noch euer Versteck finden. Ich habe ihn nur deshalb bei den letzten zwei Briefen aktiviert, damit du rechtzeitig davon erfährst.  
  
In dem leeren Abteil im Hogwarts Express: 8 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron schaffte es gerade noch, Hermione aufzufangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Reglos lag sie in seinen Armen, ihre Augen geschlossen, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich zum letzten Mal so verzweifelt und hilflos gefühlt hatte. Immer waren Harry oder Hermione an seiner Seite gewesen, jetzt war er vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt. Allein mit seiner Angst.  
  
Sie atmete. Das wenigstens konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen. Sie atmete, und ihr Puls ging regelmäßig, also war es wahrscheinlich nur eine vorübergehende Ohnmacht. Sie war zwar nicht der Typ, um von ein bisschen Blut gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen, aber wer weiß, vielleicht war es der ganze Stress und überhaupt.  
  
Nur die hässliche Wunde auf ihrem Oberarm sagte etwas anderes aus. Sie hatte sich entzündet, dass konnte man schon rechts und links vom Verband sehen. Mi brauchte schleunigst Hilfe.  
  
Zumindest einen Heilzauber konnte er versuchen, doch dazu würde er den Verband wieder lösen müssen. Und die Schritte machten ihm klar, dass ihm jetzt dazu keine Zeit mehr blieb. Viele Schritte. Langsame schleppende Schritte. Hastig sah er sich um, und suchte nach einem Fluchtweg. Die Schritte schienen von der Seite der Straße zu kommen, wo er nicht um die Ecke sehen konnte. Zumindest kam ihm das so vor.  
  
"Mobilicorpus" Zwar konnte er Hermione jetzt schweben lassen, doch das funktionierte nur, solange er seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt. Wenn er also angegriffen wurde, musste er sie schnellstmöglich auf dem Boden ablegen, damit er den Stab wieder einsetzen konnte.  
  
Die Straße war leer. Zumindest schien es so. Er entfernte sich einige Schritte von dem noch immer brennenden Auto und blickte vorsichtig um sich. Im Schein des Feuers konnte er nicht besonders weit sehen, doch das Geräusch der Schritte schien näher zu kommen. Eine Tür knarrzte. Dann eine weitere.  
  
Die Türen der umliegenden Häuser öffneten sich nahezu gleichzeitig und spuckten Menschen aus, Menschen über Menschen. Torkelnde, gurgelnde, geifernde Menschenwesen. Langsam taumelten sie hinaus in die Nacht, streckten die Arme aus, um die Balance zu halten, wandten ihre ausdrucklosen Gesichter den beiden einsamen Gestalten zu. Dann und wann ging einer zu Boden, doch die hinteren drängten einfach nach, und kraxelten über ihn drüber. Sie schienen einander kaum wahrzunehmen, höchstens als Hindernis beim Vorankommen.  
  
Für einen Moment stand Ron wie gelähmt, die grässliche Szenerie verschlug ihm fast den Atem. Kalter Schweiß rann über seine Wangen, und sein Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen. Dann besann er sich darauf, dass jedes einzelne dieser Geschöpfe hinter ihm her war, und blickte sich suchend nach einem Fluchtweg um.  
  
Die Straße war jetzt nach beiden Seiten blockiert. Am sichersten wäre es wohl, sich erst mal hinter das fast ausgebrannte Auto zurückzuziehen, womöglich hielt das Feuer sie ab. Hinter dem Auto konnte er Hermione ablegen, in Deckung gehen, und die Dinger dann eins nach dem anderen abknallen.  
  
Nein. Schlechter Plan! Es waren so viele, dass er sie niemals alle aufhalten konnte.  
  
Er wich zurück, Schritt für Schritt, und wäre dabei fast über den Invisibility Cloak gestolpert, welcher immer noch neben dem Auto am Boden lag. Schnell griff er danach, und warf ihn sich über den Arm. Vielleicht konnten sie sich unter dem Umhang verstecken? Nein, schlechter Plan, ganz schlechter Plan. Wahrscheinlich gingen diese Dinger ebenso nach Geruch und Gehör, oder hatten sogar ganz andere Möglichkeiten, Menschen wahrzunehmen.  
  
Sein Fuß blieb schon wieder an irgendwas hängen, wahrscheinlich ein Trümmerteil des kaputten Autos. Er schüttelte das Bein, und versuchte, das Hindernis loszuwerden. Da Hermione direkt neben ihm schwebte, konnte er zunächst nicht nach unten blicken, als er sich zur Seite drehte, und es doch tat, erstarrte er. Die Frau, die Hermione gebissen hatte, hielt mit beiden Händen sein Bein umklammert, und schleifte daran mit.  
  
Er trat nach ihr, trat in ihre grinsende Fratze, und doch ließ sie nicht los. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes ließ er Hermione zu Boden gleiten, und beendete den Mobilicorpus. Jetzt konnte er wieder zaubern, ein Jelly-Hand Curse verwandelte die krallenden Hände in Gummi.  
  
Auch der Mann war erwacht, Ron sah einen Augenblick zu spät, wie er über Hermione stieg und auf ihn zukam. Doch sie hatten Glück im Unglück, er ignorierte das am Boden liegende Mädchen. Vielleicht deshalb, weil sie bewusstlos war. Ron trat einen Schritt zurück, um von der Frau wegzukommen, und zauberte dann einen weiteren Mobilicorpus auf Hermione. Wie an unsichtbaren Marionettenfäden wurde sie hochgezogen, gleichzeitig wurde der über ihr stehende Mann zu Boden geschleudert.  
  
Yes! Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe!  
  
Das Gebäude hinter dem Auto schien die letzte Zuflucht zu sein. Die Eingangstür war bei dem Aufprall eingedrückt worden, vielleicht ließ sie sich öffnen. Blödsinn, alles was er tun musste, war das Ding in die Luft jagen! Also noch mal das gleiche Spiel, Mi ablegen, Tür sprengen, Mi wieder hochziehen. Inzwischen kam er sich schon fast so vor, wie ein Held aus einem seiner Abenteuerbücher. Wäre er ein Muggle, hätte er vermutlich sofort an einen Action- oder Horrorfilm gedacht.  
  
Nur das noch längst kein Happy End in Sicht war.  
  
Die Eingangshalle des Hauses brannte bereits lichterloh. Ein kurzer Blick zurück versicherte Ron, dass die Dinger ihm nicht folgten, offensichtlich machte das Feuer ihnen Angst. Gut, dann hatte er wenigstens eine ihrer Schwächen entdeckt. Das Gebäude schien ein öffentliches Gebäude zu sein, dass war ein weiterer Pluspunkt. Damit war die Chance ziemlich gering, dass um diese Nachtzeit noch jemand hier drin war.  
  
Der einzige Haken war das Feuer! Er musste so schnell wie möglich einen Hinterausgang finden, und hier rauskommen.  
  
Zu den Seiten der Eingangshalle führten zwei steinerne Treppen nach oben, und das dort hinten, ja das konnte eine Glastür sein. Nach draußen! Genau so was hatte er gesucht!  
  
Gerade noch konnte er einem brennenden Balken ausweichen, der über ihm von der Decke krachte, dann hastete er weiter. Schon, als er sich der gläsernen Flügeltür näherte, sah er, dass sie auf den Rathausplatz hinausführte. Es musste das Rathaus sein, in dem er sich befand. Und er hatte beinahe schon den verabredeten Treffpunkt erreicht.  
  
Und noch etwas sah er: der Platz war voller Menschen. Oder Dinger! Oder was immer sie darstellen sollten.  
  
Hier gab jedenfalls keine Möglichkeit rauszukommen. Nicht, ohne Selbstmord zu begehen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Der Plan, euer Versteck ausfindig zu machen, ist folgender: Drei überaus mächtige Hexen der Familie Lestrange werden sich während der Hallowe'en Nacht in den Willowmarshes hinter dem Forbidden Forest treffen, um ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten in einem geheimen Ritual zu vereinen. Du und deine Leute müsst um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sie die Zeremonie vollenden, sonst wird kein Schutzzauber, egal wie stark er auch sein mag, euren Zufluchtsort länger abschirmen können. Dieses Ritual hat noch nie versagt.  
  
Da niemand außer den Magierinnen und dem Dunklen Lord selbst über diese Dinge Bescheid weiß, werden sie ohne Begleitung von Sicherheitskräften sein, aber das macht es euch nicht einfacher. Höchste Vorsicht ist geboten.  
  
Auf einem Besen im Flug: 9 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lisa? Du, ich wollt' mich noch bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war ein Idiot, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt hab'."  
  
Überrascht wandte Lisa sich zu Stephen um. An diese Sache hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Nicht, nachdem Harry aufgetaucht war, und ihnen erklärt hatte, dass sie gefangen waren, und sich schnellstmöglichst am Rathausplatz treffen sollten.  
  
Schon eine Weile war Stephen wortlos neben ihr hergeflogen, doch sie war zu sehr in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, um ihn zu bemerken. Genau drei Dinge waren es, die hier nicht stimmten. Die Käseglocke, das komische Verhalten der Muggles, und die Tatsache, dass sie keine Magie feststellen konnten. Und Punkt drei hatte dazu gedient, die ersten beiden Punkte so lange wie möglich zu verschleiern.  
  
Bis sie in der Falle saßen. Wessen Falle? Voldemort's?  
  
"Ist schon okay, Stephen, ich bin nicht mehr sauer. Meine Story muss dir ja auch ziemlich merkwürdig erschienen sein. Muggles, die sich aufführen wie Dämonen, trifft man nicht jeden Tag."  
  
"Glaubst du...glaubst du, wir kommen hier heil wieder raus?"  
  
"Na, ich hoff es doch! Sieh mal, dort hinten sind Neville und Lavender! Vielleicht wissen sie etwas Neues!"  
  
Stephen glaubte es nicht, doch er würde keinesfalls die Hoffnung aufgeben. Damals, als er in Ollivander's Gewalt war, hatten die Dinge auch nicht besonders rosig ausgesehen. Aber Harry hatte einen Weg gefunden, und er würde auch diesmal einen finden. Mit Sicherheit!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
die Blood Legion hält Olivia Bell gefangen, um ihren Vater damit zu erpressen. Bis morgen Abend wird das Mädchen in einer Jagdhütte festgehalten, die sich auf dem Grundstück von Malfoy Manor befindet. Sie wird dort von den drei Macnair Brüdern bewacht, die nicht mit einem Angriff eurerseits rechnen. Vermutlich befinden sich keine weiteren Wachen dort, aber sicher ist es nicht, also seid lieber darauf vorbereitet.  
  
Im Badezimmer der Präfekte: 7 von 10 (8 wenn Moaning Murtle zusieht)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Es war tröstlicher, nach oben in den Sternenhimmel zu blicken, als nach unten. In die Flammen, die Zerstörung, die Masse der Menschenwesen. Auf die Sterne zu blicken, bedeutete für ein paar Minuten den Schrecken vergessen zu können, für ein paar Minuten auszuruhen, und neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Und das hatte er bitter nötig.  
  
Die letzten Minuten kamen ihm vor, wie ein Alptraum. Mit Hermione im Schlepptau war er durch die verrauchten Korridore gerannt, immer weiter nach oben. Das Dach schien der letzte Ausweg zu sein, nachdem man die Eingänge praktisch vergessen konnte. Hier waren sie zumindest einigermaßen sicher, und die anderen würden sie aus der Luft sehen können, wenn sie ankamen. Und sollte das Feuer zuerst hier sein, konnten sie immer noch auf das Dach des Nebengebäudes ausweichen.  
  
Hermione war nicht zu sich gekommen. Reglos lag sie neben ihm auf dem Dachfirst, ihr Kopf in seinem Schoß. Dann und wann streichelte er ihre Haare, strich die langen dunklen Strähnen zärtlich aus ihrem verschwitzten Gesicht. Wenn sie doch nur aufwachen würde...  
  
Er hatte es mit Healing Spells versucht. Alle, die ihm einfielen. Gut, das waren nicht so viele, aber zumindest einer von ihnen hätte doch wirken müssen. Es war doch nur eine Bisswunde. Es konnte doch nicht so schlimm sein.  
  
Und wenn doch?  
  
Was war, wenn es keine Heilung gab?  
  
Er wollte das nicht, aber der Gedanke schlich sich immer wieder in seinen Geist. Was war, wenn es keine Heilung gab? Oder keine, an die er rechtzeitig herankommen konnte? Selbst wenn die anderen bald hier waren, wer sagte denn, dass sie einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation wussten? Und falls sie hier lebend rauskamen, gab es überhaupt jemand, der ihnen rechtzeitig helfen konnte? Hagrid? Snape? An wen würden sie sich wenden können?  
  
Nein, er durfte jetzt kein Schwarzseher sein. Es gab sicher eine Möglichkeit, es gab immer eine Möglichkeit! Er durfte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Er trug jetzt die Verantwortung, und er würde nicht zulassen, dass Mi etwas zustieß! Niemals!  
  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich über sie, bis sich ihre Gesichter so nahe waren, dass er glaubte, ihren Atem spüren zu können. "Hab keine Angst," flüsterte er, "ich bring uns hier raus. Ich verspreche es dir!"  
  
Und dann, ganz behutsam drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Es hätte ihr vielleicht nicht gefallen, wenn sie wach gewesen wäre, aber vielleicht gab es ja wirklich noch Wunder, und sie wachte davon auf. Es war sicher ein alberner Gedanke, und ziemlich kitschig dazu. Aber trotzdem.  
  
Als er den Kopf wieder hob, glaubte er zu erkennen, dass ihre Lider flatterten. Er überlegte noch, ob es nicht vielleicht Einbildung war, als sich ihre Augen ganz langsam öffneten, und ihn anblickten. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein Lächeln.  
  
Und in ihren Augen lag nichts Menschliches mehr.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry -  
  
Doppelte Vorsicht ist geboten: Jemand, den Gerüchten zufolge Dumbledore, hat einen mächtigen Zauberbann freigesetzt, einen Charm Spell, der die Leute dazu bringt, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle in Liedern auszudrücken. Jeder, der mit dem Zauber in Form einer schwebenden goldenen Note in Berührung kommt, ist davon betroffen, und verrät möglicherweise Dinge, über die er sonst nicht sprechen würde. Auch das Erinnerungsvermögen kann beeinträchtigt werden.  
  
Alle verfügbaren Kräfte haben bereits Anweisungen von höchster Ebene, nach der Ursache dieses Zaubers zu forschen, und eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie man ihn außer Kraft setzen kann. Einziger Hinweis bis jetzt, ist das Dorf Greenhaven am Fuß des Infinity Mountain, wo diese Note angeblich zum ersten Mal gesehen wurde. Deswegen haben Ghost Riders und Blood Legion von Macnair den Befehl erhalten, das Dorf auseinander zunehmen.  
  
Euch bleibt bis Einbruch der Dunkelheit Zeit, die Dorfbewohner in Sicherheit zu bringen. Im Inneren des Berges befinden sich Höhlen, dort könnt ihr sie fürs erste verstecken. Eine grobe Karte der Höhlen liegt bei, sie ist nicht ganz aktuell, die beiden Eingänge müssten jedoch stimmen.  
  
In der Kammer der Mysterien: 11 von 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Es war derselbe irre Blick, den er von diesen Dingern da draußen kannte. Sie war nicht mehr Hermione. Sie war ein Ding...  
  
Einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang saß er wie erstarrt, unfähig sich zu rühren. Doch dann packten ihn kräftige Hände an den Schultern, um ihn näher heranzuziehen, und ein Mund mit gewaltigen Zähnen würde größer und größer, bis er schließlich den gesamten Himmel auszufüllen schien. Im letzten Moment bevor der Mund ihn berührte, riss sich Ron los, und rutschte auf dem Dachgiebel zurück. Das Wesen erhob sich, und taumelte auf ihn zu.  
  
"Hermione!" schrie er. "Hermione, ich bin's! Ron! Du musst dich doch an mich erinnern!"  
  
Nichts in diesem Gesicht deutete daraufhin, dass sie auch nur ein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was er ihr zu sagen versuchte. Ihr Blick war ausdruckslos, von einer unbegreiflichen starren Kälte erfüllt. Sie schien gar nicht zu merken, wo sie sich befand.  
  
Noch ein Schritt nach vorn, dann rutschte sie auf dem steilen Dachgiebel ab. Ihr Körper glitt über die Ziegel, ein unverständliches Fauchen erklang, ihr Kopf schlug hart auf. Eine Hand krallte sich noch fest, die andere wedelte haltlos in der Luft herum.  
  
Ohne lange zu überlegen, warf Ron sich auf den Bauch, um nicht die Balance zu verlieren, und packte Hermione's freie Hand. Verzweifelt versucht er sie hochzuziehen, erst einen Moment später fiel ihm ein, dass es vermutlich klüger gewesen wäre, den Zauberstab zu benutzen, und sie mit einem Spruch aufzufangen.  
  
Aber zum Denken blieb keine Zeit, denn schon einen Moment später versuchte sie, ihn in die Hand zu beißen. Es ging zu schnell, um auszuweichen, doch sie rutschte weiter ab, ihre vom Schweiß schlüpfrigen Finger glitten durch seine. Fieberhaft tastete Ron mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Zauberstab, er musste irgendwas tun, musste sie festhalten, ohne von ihr verletzt zu werden. Ein Petrificus vielleicht, nein, der würde sie zu schwer machen, er hätte nicht die Kraft, sie zu halten, verdammt irgendwas...  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" schrie er.  
  
Leicht wie eine Feder gaukelte sie vor ihm in der Luft herum. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, er hatte sie mit genau dem Spruch gerettet, über den sie sich damals bei ihm lustig gemacht hatte. Levi - O -sa, nicht Levio-Sa. Es war wie damals mit dem Troll in der Mädchentoilette.  
  
Doch das Lächeln verschwand ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Es gab keinen Grund zu lächeln. Nicht bevor er seine Mi zurück hatte.  
  
Obwohl die Angst immer noch in seinen Schläfen pochte, zwang er sich nach unten zu sehen. Auf den von Menschenwesen überfüllten Rathausplatz. Sie alle standen regungslos da, und starrten in den Himmel hinauf, als würden sie auf etwas warten. Ein Ufo vielleicht. Die Erleuchtung. Oder etwas Essbares. Wer konnte diese Dinger schon verstehen.  
  
Er drehte Hermione mit dem Gesicht von sich weg, damit sie ihn nicht beißen konnte. Und er wollte sie nicht ansehen, solange sie nicht sie selbst war. Er wollte nicht, dass sich dieser Anblick in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte, und ihr Bild verdrängte, das er seit so langer Zeit in seinen Gedanken trug.  
  
Irgendjemand rief seinen Namen. Eine Mädchenstimme, war es Hermione? Oder bildete er es sich nur ein?  
  
"Ron!" schrie die Stimme ein zweites Mal, er blickte auf, und konnte Eloise sehen, sie glitt auf ihrem Besen durch die Luft, hinter ihr hockte die völlig verstörte Tara, und hielt sich an ihr fest. Die Besen kamen jetzt aus allen Richtungen, da waren Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Mandy, Lisa, Stephen, und schließlich Harry. Sternförmig kamen sie auf das Dach zugeflogen, und umringten ihn. Dann redeten sie alle gleichzeitig los.  
  
"Da ist eine Kuppel um uns rum!" - "Sie haben uns angegriffen!" - "Eine Falle! Das ist eine Falle!" - "Oh nein, Hermione!" - "Verdammt, was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Und noch bevor sich jemand Gehör verschaffen konnte, begannen die Sterne hinter der Wand der gewaltigen Kuppel zu verblassen.  
  
Und ein einziges riesiges Gesicht erschien über ihnen am Himmel.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny wurde nahezu schwindelig von der Fülle an Neuigkeiten. Hier waren sie, schwarz auf weiß, sämtliche Informationen, die New Hogwarts je erhalten hatte. Sei es zum Dunklen Rat, sei es zu den diversen Special Forces, sei es zu allen Aktionen, die sie bisher durchgezogen hatten. Nicht Hagrid, nicht Sirius, nicht 'die Phoenix Order', nein, alle diese Informationen stammten ausschließlich aus einer einzigen Quelle. Von einer einzigen Person.  
  
Und nur Harry wusste, wer diese Person war. Vielleicht noch Hermione. Aber sonst niemand.  
  
Hatte Harry sie und alle anderen belogen? Hatte er mit ihrem Leben gespielt? Diese Informantin war offensichtlich kein Mitglied der Phoenix Order, und auch niemand aus Dumbledore's Kreisen. Oder war sie es doch, und wollte nur nicht erkannt werden?  
  
Sie überflog die Briefe ein zweites Mal. Das Wort 'ich' wurde nur äußerst selten gebraucht, und niemals im Zusammenhang mit anderen Personen. Die Schreiberin war äußerst sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sich auf keinen Fall zu verraten.  
  
Und etwas anderes fiel ihr auf, kein Wort von Liebe, oder Gefühlen. Wusste dieses Mädchen überhaupt, was Harry für sie empfand? Oder erwiderte sie die Gefühle nicht, und wollte deshalb nicht darüber sprechen?  
  
Statt Antworten Rätsel, Tausende neuer Rätsel...  
  
Wie gerne würde sie mit jemandem darüber sprechen. Aber Harry durfte niemals erfahren, dass sie diese Briefe gelesen hatte, und Colin würde das alles nicht verstehen. Er würde nur damit angeben wollen, und könnte es nicht für sich behalten.  
  
Die Sache mit den Slytherins. Jetzt leuchtete es ihr ein, dass Harry sie ständig in Schutz nahm. An jenem Tag, als sie zusammen am Wasserfall saßen, hatte er schon darüber gesprochen, aber jetzt wusste sie genauer, was geschehen war. Sechs von ihnen waren gestorben, weil sie sich gegen Voldemort aufgelehnt hatten. Einer sogar der Sohn eines bedeutenden Death Eaters. Wie war das möglich - er musste doch von klein auf dazu erzogen worden sein, Muggles zu hassen und zu verachten. Und Pansy - niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet Pansy auf diese Weise umkommen würde. Sie, die nichts anderes als Parties und Klamotten im Kopf hatte.  
  
Wie man sich doch in einem Menschen täuschen konnte!  
  
Hatte sie sich auch in Harry getäuscht? War etwas dran, an den vielen Gerüchten, die über ihn in Umlauf waren? Sicher nicht, diese Gerüchte hatte es schon damals gegeben, als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Der Erbe Slytherin's hatte er sein sollen, aber schließlich war er derjenige gewesen, der sie aus der Kammer der Mysterien gerettet hatte. Er hatte immer gegen das Böse gekämpft. Ganz egal, was über ihn behautet wurde.  
  
Und Dumbledore hatte ihm immer vertraut, immer. Er hatte ihn wieder in Hogwarts aufgenommen, und ihm sogar wieder die Aufgabe des Head Boy übertragen, trotz der Gerüchte und angeblichen Informationen, er hätte sich den Death Eaters angeschlossen. Und Ron hatte ihm auch vertraut. Und Vater.  
  
Nein, es gab keinen Grund, warum sie ihm nicht auch vertrauen sollte. Er wusste schon, was er tat, und wenn er die Identität dieses Mädchens geheim hielt, dann hatte er seine Gründe dafür. Sie war ja auch in sehr großer Gefahr, nicht auszudenken, was mit ihr geschehen würde, kämen die Death Eaters ihr auf die Schliche.  
  
Ginny wollte die Briefe schon in Harry's Schublade zurücklegen, da fiel ihr ein, das sie die Reihenfolge nicht überprüft hatte. Schnell holte sie es nach, der neueste Brief hatte zuoberst gelegen. Das war der mit dem Dorf.  
  
Moment mal, das war gar nicht der Neueste! Das war der von der letzten Aktion, von der heutigen Aktion war überhaupt kein Brief da. Ob Harry ihn mitgenommen hatte? Aber er war nach dem Quidditch Spiel gar nicht mehr draußen gewesen, um einen Brief in Empfang zu nehmen.  
  
Aber warum sollte ihm seine Informantin keinen Brief schreiben, wenn es Muggles zu retten galt? Das passte alles überhaupt nicht zusammen?  
  
Ginny zog die Stirn in Falten. Eine Antwort auf diese Frage kam ihr immer wieder in den Sinn. Was wenn es eine Falle war?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Der riesenhafte Walden Macnair blickte durch die gläserne Kuppel hinunter auf die winzigen Menschlein und ihre Spielzeugbesen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so jovial wie eh und je, aber vielleicht hätte der Ausdruck 'dreckiges Grinsen' besser gepasst. Diese Schlacht hatte er gewonnen, und er wusste es.  
  
"Willkommen in meinem Alptraum," sagte er fröhlich. "Ich weiß, das ist der billige Standardspruch des Erzschurken, aber für euch Einfaltspinsel ist er immer noch gut genug. Ihr seid mir wie die Mäuschen in die Falle getappt. Hätte gar nicht erwartet, dass es so reibungslos klappen würde."  
  
Ein Zauberstab, gewaltig wie ein Baumstamm wedelte an dem Riesengesicht vorbei, und alles wurde still. Die Menschenwesen auf dem Marktplatz verstummten, und sackten in sich zusammen. Auch Hermione fiel wieder aufs Dach und wäre beinahe in die züngelnden Flammen hinuntergestürzt, hätte Ron sie nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen. Leblos lag sie in seinen Armen, ihre Augen starrten ins Nichts.  
  
"Schon besser," grinste Macnair, "Jetzt versteht man wenigstens sein eigenes Wort wieder. Keine Bange, sie ist nicht tot. Tote Gefangene nützen mir auch nichts, ich möchte schließlich noch ein paar kleine Informationen von euch, bevor ich euch diesem Halsabschneider Lestrange überlassen muss. Das ist mir ohnehin gar nicht recht, aber Geschäft ist Geschäft!"  
  
"Er hat Ihnen den Verwandlungszauber für die Muggles gegeben, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry. "Ein solcher Zauber sieht ihm wirklich ähnlich! Und als Gegenzug müssen Sie uns ihm ausliefern."  
  
"Lestrange wird sehr zufrieden damit sein, dass seine Signatur erkannt wurde," erklärte Macnair stolz. "Dieser Zauber ist eine seiner Spezialitäten. Er verwandelt Muggles in willenlose Wesen, vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen, er reduziert sie auf das, was sie wirklich sind, primitive Tiere. Und das Beste ist, jeder, der gebissen wird, steckt sich an. So wie dieses arme kleine Ding."  
  
Er warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf Hermione. "Ich hatte eigentlich überlegt, so lange zu warten, bis ihr euch alle mit der Seuche infiziert habt, aber dazu hat meine Geduld dann doch nicht mehr gereicht. Außerdem dauert es höchstens eine Stunde, bis man daran stirbt, und wie gesagt, ich brauche euch lebend. Doch ihr glaubt gar nicht, was es für einen Spaß gemacht hat, euch dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr hilflos herumirrt, und nach einem Ausweg sucht. Die Barrikade ist übrigens nahezu unzerstörbar, hab' ich euch das schon gesagt? Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet ein paar Zauber darauf abfeuern, die wären nämlich wunderbar auf euch zurückgeprallt. Und eure Magie Ortungszauber waren ebenfalls vergebens, da ich nämlich..."  
  
"Nun, Sie haben uns jetzt," unterbrach Harry den Redefluss des Grand Dragon. "Also machen Sie den Zauber auf die Muggles wieder rückgängig!"  
  
"Ach, die armen Muggles! Die brauchen euch keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, sie sind bereits an einem besseren Ort."  
  
Zufrieden beobachtete er das wachsende Entsetzen in den Augen seiner Feinde und zog in einem halb spöttisch, halb mitleidigem Lächeln die Mundwinkel hoch. "Das tut weh, ich weiß. Seit nunmehr einem halben Jahr betreibt ihr einen maßlosen Aufwand für jedes einzelne Menschenleben, und dann kommt der böse Macnair und löscht, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ein ganzes Dorf aus. Wie grausam! Und so vollkommen sinnlos dazu! Nur weil ein paar dumme hitzköpfige Teenager ihm Streiche spielen wollten. Ihr habt mich verärgert, Kinder, und deswegen mussten all diese Menschen sterben."  
  
Er machte eine Pause, um seine Worte einsinken zu lassen. Die Trauer, die Betroffenheit auf ihren Gesichtern, die Tränen, die sich langsam über die von Wut und Hitze glühenden Wangen bahnten, all dies war Honig für seine gekränkte Seele. Jetzt endlich würden sie begreifen. Jetzt endlich würden sie ihn ernstnehmen  
  
Seine Augen wandten sich Ron zu. "Ach ja, da wir gerade vom Sterben sprechen. Ich bin sicher, Grand Dragon Lestrange wäre bereit, das Leben dieses Mädchens zu retten, gegen eine kleine Gegenleistung, versteht sich. Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, ob ich ihn rechtzeitig erreichen kann...hm...was meinst du? Willst du mir einen Grund geben, ihn zu kontaktieren?"  
  
Eisern biss Ron die Lippen zusammen, und schwieg. Mit festem Blick sah er Macnair an, ohne die Augen abzuwenden.  
  
"Nun, Sie müssen wissen, was Sie tun," Harry's Tonfall klang gelassen. "Aber Sie sollten sich gut überlegen, ob Sie so einfach jemanden sterben lassen. Wenn es die falsche Person ist, werden ihre Vorgesetzten nicht zufrieden sein."  
  
"Auf einen mehr oder weniger kommt es nun wirklich nicht an." Macnair lächelte müde. "Und es ist ohnehin nur ein Mädchen."  
  
"Netter Versuch," zischte Ron Harry zu, "aber langsam solltest du dir echt was einfallen lassen! Lang halt ich's nämlich nicht mehr durch, den Supercoolen zu spielen!"  
  
"Harry - tu endlich was," flüsterten nun auch die anderen.  
  
Natürlich, es war seine Aufgabe, einen Ausweg zu finden. Er hatte sie in diese Situation gebracht, wider besseres Wissen war er mit ihnen hierher gekommen. Die anderen verließen sich darauf, dass er wie immer einen tollen Ersatzplan aus dem Ärmel schüttelte. So wie die falschen Zauberstäbe bei Ollivander. Oder den magischen Pfeil der Dianastatue.  
  
Und verdammt, er wusste keinen Ausweg. Zwar konnten sie sich zerstreuen, verstecken und nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, den Kuppelzauber zu brechen, aber Hermione lief die Zeit davon, und er wusste noch nicht einmal, wie lange es überhaupt her war, dass sie gebissen wurde. Vor anderthalb Stunden hatte er sie das letzte Mal gesehen, es mochte gut sein, dass ihr nur noch Minuten blieben. Das konnte er nicht riskieren.  
  
Aber was dann? Die Kinder im Versteck konnte er keinesfalls verraten.  
  
Snape's Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er hatte übers Schachspiel gesprochen, und darüber, dass man manchmal weniger wichtige Figuren opfern musste, um andere zu retten. War es ein Fehler gewesen hierher zukommen? Hätten sie die Menschen einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen sollen?  
  
Und jetzt, sollte er einfach schweigen, und mit ansehen, wie das Mädchen, dass er liebte, als sei sie von seinem eigenen Blut, an dieser grässlichen Seuche starb? Und selbst wenn er es nicht tat, würde Macnair überhaupt sein Wort halten, und sie retten? Was, wenn nicht?  
  
Nein, es gab keinen Ausweg. Diesmal gab es wirklich keinen Ausweg. Sie hatten sich übernommen, hatten sich mit Mächten angelegt, denen sie nicht gewachsen waren. Lange Zeit mochte Macnair ihnen wie ein leicht durchschaubarer Tölpel vorgekommen sein, aber jetzt, wo sie tatsächlich seine Existenz bedrohten, kämpfte er mit anderen Methoden. Für Voldemort mochten sie weiter nur lästige Fliegen sein, für Macnair waren sie weit mehr, sie hatten ihn gestochen.  
  
Denn Harry hatte jetzt begriffen, warum Grand Dragon Macnair nicht mehr so fest im Sattel saß, er und seine Freunde waren der Grund. Mit ihren Aktionen hatten sie die Blood Legion lächerlich gemacht, und ihr zusätzlich den Ruf eingebracht, einen Verräter zu beherbergen. Sie waren eine Gefahr für Macnair, eine Gefahr, die er nicht länger dulden konnte. Er stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zur Wand.  
  
Und genau das hatte ihn so gefährlich gemacht! Jetzt schlug er mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln zurück!  
  
Nein, es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Nicht den allerkleinsten.  
  
"Lasst es mich euch einfach machen," ergriff Macnair wieder das Wort. "alles was ich für das Leben dieses Mädchens will, ist ein Name. Ein ganz simpler Name nicht mehr! Die Kinder sind unbedeutend, ihren Aufenthaltsort brauche ich gar nicht zu wissen. Aber einen Namen zu verraten, das kann euch wirklich nicht so schwer fallen."  
  
Er holte tief Luft, und sah die Jugendlichen der Reihe nach an, als wolle er in ihren Gesichtern lesen. "Also, wer ist Diamond Wing?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Kein übler Plan, das muss man ihm lassen."  
  
Lucius Malfoy legte die Jadekugeln beiseite, und streckte sich wie eine zufriedene Katze auf dem seidenen Bettlaken aus. "Er hat an alles gedacht. Den Käse, die Käseglocke, und..." er warf den Kopf zur Seite, so dass sein Haar wie ein silberner Regen auf Severus' Brust peitschte, "....die Mäusepest!"  
  
"Irgend eine Kleinigkeit hat er mit Sicherheit vergessen," erklang Severus spöttische Stimme. "Er hat doch schon einmal geglaubt, er hätte 'du-weißt- schon-wen' und die Kindergarde der Phoenix Order in der Falle."  
  
Seine Finger durchdrangen die schimmernden Strähnen. "Aber er hat sich getäuscht. Sie sind ihm wieder entwischt."  
  
"Ich bitte dich Severus, ein vernünftiger Mensch wird ihn doch beim Namen nennen können. Dieser ganze du-weißt-schon-wer Unfug ist doch..." Lucius machte eine abwertende Handbewegung und fuhr dann so plötzlich hoch, dass Severus erschrocken seine Hand zurückzog. "Ich weiß, was du willst," zischte er gefährlich leise und seine eisgrauen Blicke schienen Severus förmlich zu durchdringen, als sie sich in die nachtschwarzen Abgründe seiner Augen bohrten. "Ich weiß, dass du dir im Geheimen wünscht, Potter und seine kleinen Freunde würden ihrer Mausefalle entkommen. Auch wenn du niemals wagen würdest, es laut auszusprechen."  
  
Schlanke, aber zweifellos kräftige Finger umfassten seinen Nacken, und drückten seinen Kopf nach unten, bis er den Atem des Zaubertrankmeisters dicht an seinem Ohr spürte. "Und wenn es so wäre", flüsterte Severus, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen, "würd' ich's dir sagen? Ist es nicht besser, einfach abzuwarten, und Macnair seine eigenen Fehler machen zu lassen? Einen hat er ja bereits begangen. Oder willst du mir erzählen, es lässt dich kalt, wen er neuerdings um Hilfe bittet?"  
  
"Der gute Walden wird schon wissen, was er tut." Lucius zuckte die Achseln, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Severus' Kehle zu, welche er mit den Fingerspitzen liebkoste. "Mir kann es letztendlich egal sein, ob er sich wieder in die Gunst des Meisters zurück maneuvriert. Dir nicht!"  
  
Nichts in Severus' Augen verriet, ob die Spitze getroffen hatte, doch Lucius achtete gar nicht weiter darauf, er hatte sich schon zur Seite gerollt. "Kindergarde der Phoenix Order. Klingt nett. Nur zu schade, dass Potter bei der Narrenbrigade auf ewig verspielt hat. Hat sich ein paar Dinge geleistet, die so gar nicht zu einem Golden Boy passen."  
  
Er streckte sich ein weiteres Mal, und gähnte ausgiebig. "Armer Walden. Ausgetrickst von ein paar Teenagern, es muss so bitter für ihn sein. So bitter. Kein Wunder, dass er sich in seiner Verzweiflung vor meinem Pseudo- Dementor von Schwiegervater im Staub wälzt. Eigentlich könnte ich ihm verzeihen. Nein, kann ich nicht! Es ist einfach zu billig. Und billig kann ich noch weniger verzeihen, als Verrat. Was soll ich mit einem solchen Verbündeten anfangen, kannst du mir das sagen?"  
  
Ein leises Maunzen antwortete ihm, und Severus konnte eine zottelige rote Gestalt erkennen, welche neben seinem Bett auf dem Fußboden saß. Crookshanks schaute aus funkelnd gelben Augen zu ihnen hoch, als ob er jedes Wort verstanden hätte.  
  
"Siehst du, sogar dein Kater stimmt mir zu." Lucius nickte zufrieden, in einem halbherzigen Versuch, den Kater zu streicheln, streckte er den Arm über Severus' Brust. Natürlich war sein Arm bei weitem nicht lang genug, aber das kümmerte ihn wenig, sich zu erheben, war ihm zu mühselig. Das musste jetzt nicht sein.  
  
"Du bist ein unartiger Junge, Severus." Lucius fuhr mit der Nase an Severus' Hals entlang, und biss ihn ohne Vorwarnung ins Ohrläppchen, so dass sein Geliebter erschrocken zusammenzuckte. "Noch nicht einmal im Dunklen Rat, und schon spekulierst du auf den Platz eines Grand Dragon. Sieht nur leider nicht gut für dich aus, mein Freund, für den Moment hat dein Konkurrent alle Trümpfe in der Hand."  
  
"Für den Moment." wiederholte Severus, zog Lucius mit einer kräftigen Armbewegung über sich, und schlang die Arme um seine Hüften. Ihre Atemzüge wurden allmählich heftiger, als Lucius sich schlangengleich auf dem Körper des anderen Mannes hin- und herwand. Seine Zähne umklammerten immer noch Severus' Ohrläppchen, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute.  
  
"Merk dir meine Worte, Severus," hauchte Lucius kaum hörbar, als er das Ohr schließlich freigab. "Walden Macnair wird nicht derjenige sein, der Harry Potter zur Strecke bringt. Ein anderer wird es tun, und zwar schon bald."  
  
Er lächelte, was Severus jedoch nicht sehen konnte, da ihre Gesichter einander zu nahe waren. "Wer?" fragte er, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Stattdessen griff sein Geliebter seitlich auf das Nachttischchen, und warf die Jadekugeln, und -ringe achtlos herunter, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Erschrocken von all dem Lärm, sprang Crookshanks davon, und verschwand durch eine Klappe in der Tür.  
  
"Du bist ein unartiger Junge," wiederholte Lucius und spannte den Ledergürtel zwischen den Fingern seiner beiden Hände. "Und unartige Jungen müssen bestraft werden!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Noch immer schwiegen sie. Schwiegen mit zusammengepressten Lippen, und trotzigen Blicken.  
  
Harry konnte im Nacken spüren, wie Ron zu ihm hinübersah. Konnte das Flehen nahezu fühlen, welches in seinem Blick lag. 'Tu etwas! Lass irgendein Wunder geschehen, und hol uns hier raus! So wie du's immer gemacht hast!'  
  
Es half nichts, er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewaren, und einen Plan schmieden. Sie konnten sich zerstreuen, und nach dem geheimen Mechanismus suchen, der die Kuppel wieder öffnete. Oder vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, sich unter dieser Käseglocke hindurchzugraben. Das hatten sie auch nicht bedacht, als sie vorhin am Kuppelrand waren.  
  
Ob Macnair sie beobachten konnte? Das mit Sicherheit, aber wenn sie schnell handelten....  
  
"Zerstreut euch!" schrie Harry. Sein Besen machte einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorne, und schoss plötzlich mit aller Kraft in die Gegenrichtung, genau auf das brennende Rathaus zu. Verzweifelt versuchte er gegenzusteuern, aber sein Silver Arrow gehorchte ihm nicht, gehorchte nur dieser seltsamen Kraft, die ihn plötzlich und vollkommen beherrschte. Sich vom Besen fallen zu lassen, schied auch aus, denn ein Sturz aus dieser Höhe würde ihn das Bewusstsein kosten, und ein Platz voller lebender Toter war nun wirklich nicht der geeignete Ort, um sich schlafen zu legen.  
  
Oder doch? War es nicht besser zu sterben, als Macnair in die Hände zu fallen?  
  
Nein, es wäre einfach nur feige! Die anderen brauchten ihn, er durfte sie nicht im Stich lassen. Selbst wenn er ihnen im Moment nicht helfen konnte.  
  
Er hörte ihre Schreie, ihre Besen sausten ebenfalls auf das Feuer zu. Irgendjemand stürzte, Lavender oder Lisa, bei der Geschwindigkeit war es nicht genau auszumachen, alles was er sah, war ein dunkler Haarschopf, der an ihm vorbeizischte. Zunächst Richtung Boden, dann machte sie eine Kurve mitten in der Luft, und stürzte in das brennende Inferno.  
  
Genau, wie er selbst. Genau, wie alle anderen.  
  
Die Hitze umfing ihn, raubte ihm den Atem. Immer fester klammerte er sich an seinen Besen, das einzige, was ihm noch real erschien, in diesem trudelnden Fall. Schon glaubte er zu spüren, wie die Flammen seine Haut leckten, der Rauch in seine Lungen drang, die Luft um ihn herum glühte. Seine Sinne schwanden, nur mit allergrößter Mühe gelang es ihm, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.  
  
Dann schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf, spürte Gras unter sich, und einen höllischen Schmerz im rechten Bein. Im ersten Moment war er noch zu benommen, um zu reagieren, doch einige Sekunden später stemmte er sich mit den Armen hoch. Er durfte jetzt nicht schlappmachen!  
  
"Harry!" Eine Stimme drang durch den Nebel seines Bewusstseins, eine Stimme, die ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam. Zwei kräftige Arme packten ihn und zogen ihn unter seinem Besen hervor. Sie hielten ihn fest, so dass er stehen konnte, ohne dabei sein verletztes Bein zu belasten.  
  
Seine Augen tränten noch vom Rauch, und er konnte das Gesicht des Mannes nicht wirklich erkennen. Doch diese Stimme, diese Hände, diese Art sich zu bewegen, es gab keinen Zweifel...  
  
Sirius hatte ihn gerettet.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Verantwortungslos ist gar kein Ausdruck, für das, was Sie getan haben!"  
  
Wut, Angst und Enttäuschung schüttelten Minerva McGonagall's Stimme gleichermaßen. Flankiert von Sirius Black, und Remus Lupin stand sie vor der kleinen Gruppe, und ihre Augen blitzten, als sie die Jugendlichen zur Schnecke machte. Ganz besonders Harry schien sie förmlich mit ihren Blicken zu durchbohren.  
  
"Sich einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen! Sie haben das Vertrauen, das Professor Dumbledore in Sie gesetzt hat, gründlich enttäuscht. Nein, nicht enttäuscht! Missbraucht! Haben Sie eigentlich begriffen, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden? Glauben Sie, dies ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, um auf Besen herumzufliegen, und Helden zu spielen? Professor Dumbledore hat sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um Sie zu schützen, und so danken Sie es ihm!"  
  
In einer Mischung aus Trotz und Schuldbewusstsein wandten die Angesprochenen ihre Gesichter zu Boden, als Professor McGonagall an ihnen vorbeischritt. Einige jedoch blickten ihre ehemalige Lehrerin stolz und offen an. Sie waren sich keiner Schuld bewusst, sie hatten sich in Gefahr begeben, um Menschenleben zu retten, und sie hatten das Richtige getan. In diesem Krieg wurde jede Hilfe gebraucht. Auch die ihre!  
  
Etwas abseits von der Gruppe, lag Hermione auf einer Decke im Gras. Eine weitere Frau kümmerte sich um sie, flößte ihr einen magischen Trank ein. Harry kannte sie flüchtig, es war Doris Crockford, die er vor langer Zeit einmal im Leaky Cauldron getroffen hatte. Damals war ihm noch nicht klar gewesen, dass Ms Crockford zum inneren Kreis der Phoenix Order gehörte, und eine enge Vertraute Dumbledore's war.  
  
Sein Bein war nicht gebrochen, nur der Knöchel verstaucht. Sirius hatte ihn geschient, und Ms Crockford, die sich mit Heilzaubern auskannte, wollte sich darum kümmern, sobald sie Hermione behandelt hatte. Harry vermutete, dass der Zaubertrank von Snape stammte, denn mit Sicherheit gab es nicht viele Magier, die einen solchen Gegenzauber brauen konnten. Zwar konnte er nicht sagen, wie Snape überhaupt von der Angelegenheit wissen konnte, aber die Phoenix Order hatte schließlich ihre Informationsquellen.  
  
Er wählte seine Worte sehr sorgfältig, als er sich an Professor McGonagall wandte. "Ich denke, ich spreche hier für alle, wenn ich sage, dass wir Ihnen unser Leben verdanken. Und dass wir in Ihrer Schuld stehen."  
  
"Reden Sie nicht um den heißen Brei herum, Potter!" McGonagall blieb vor ihm stehen. "Wenn Sie mir etwas zu sagen haben, dann tun Sie's jetzt, wir haben ohnehin schon genug Zeit verschwendet! Durch unser Eingreifen weiß der Feind, dass wir wieder aktiv sind, und wird entsprechende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen. Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die unsere Mission erschweren werden."  
  
In diesem Punkt musste er ihr zustimmen. Natürlich war es die Absicht der Phoenix Order gewesen, im Verborgenen zu bleiben, und den Dunklen Lord in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Und da Voldemort Dumbledore in seiner Gewalt hatte, wäre dieser Plan vielleicht sogar aufgegangen, denn die Schwarzmagier schätzten die Phoenix Order mit Sicherheit als weniger gefährlich ein.  
  
Doch jetzt war es fraglich. Macnair mochte vielleicht nicht begriffen haben, dass es Mitglieder der Phoenix Order waren, welche die ehemaligen Hogwarts Schüler mit Hilfe von Floo Powder durchs Feuer geholt hatten. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, dass es überhaupt zwei voneinander unabhängige Widerstandsgruppen gab.  
  
Aber etwas klügere Köpfe, und damit auch Voldemort selbst, würden die Sache garantiert durchschauen! Er war gewarnt, und würde dementsprechend handeln.  
  
Und auch sie selbst sollten jetzt handeln. Wenn er sich nicht ganz massiv irrte, wusste die Phoenix Order über ihre früheren, gelungenen Aktionen Bescheid. Damit konnte er McGonagall und den anderen vielleicht klar machen, dass sie durchaus in der Lage waren, es zumindest in kleinerem Rahmen mit den Gefolgsleuten des Dunklen Lords aufzunehmen. Mit der richtigen Koordination würden sie eine Menge erreichen können.  
  
Harry atmete tief durch. Dies mochte seine einzige Chance sein, McGonagall eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen den beiden Widerstandsgruppen vorzuschlagen. Er durfte sie nicht vergeuden.  
  
"Sie haben gefragt, ob wir wissen, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden," begann er. "Ja, das wissen wir, und wir sind bereit, uns diesem Krieg zu stellen. Sie sind sicher darüber informiert, dass wir in den letzten Monaten immer wieder kleinere Aktionen gegen das Regime Voldemort's unternommen haben, hauptsächlich, um Menschenleben zu retten."  
  
"Und Macnair hat in dieser einen Nacht vermutlich mehr Menschenleben ausgelöscht, als Sie in all den Monaten zuvor gerettet haben," entgegnete McGonagall bitter.  
  
"Das ist gut möglich. Wir können es nicht schaffen, alle zu retten, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir es immer wieder versuchen werden. Wir können nicht dabei zusehen, wie Voldemort und seine Leute wahllos Menschen töten. Wir können nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie die Welt in der wir aufgewachsen sind, Stück für Stück vernichtet wird. Und es war Professor Dumbledore, der uns beigebracht hat, für die Werte einzustehen, an die wir glauben."  
  
"Ich möchte ja nicht unterbrechen," warf Neville vorsichtig ein. "Aber Sie sollten wissen, dass Harry uns nicht zu diesen Aktionen überredet hat. Wir wollen alle helfen, und uns ist auch vollkommen klar, dass wir dabei unser Leben riskieren!"  
  
"Sie haben doch nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier überhaupt vorgeht, und wie groß dieser Krieg wirklich ist!" McGonagall ballte die Fäuste. "Denken Sie etwa, dass uns die Menschen gleichgültig sind, nur weil wir nicht auf Besen herumfliegen, und die Muggles einzeln aus dem Feuer ziehen? Glauben Sie, wir sehen das Leid um uns herum etwa nicht? Nur deshalb, weil wir gelernt haben, dass man in vielen Situationen auf den Kopf hören muss, und nicht auf das Herz! Die einzige Möglichkeit, dieses Leid zu beenden ist, Voldemort zu stürzen! Und genau das ist es, was wir vorhaben! Sie gefährden dieses Vorhaben durch Ihre eigenmächtige Handlungsweise!"  
  
"Das ist keinesfalls unsere Absicht," versicherte Harry. "Wir wollen, und wir können unseren Teil dazu beitragen, damit dieses Vorhaben gelingt. Vielleicht mögen unsere Aktionen, Ihrer Meinung nach, nicht viel für das große Ganze gebracht haben. Aber zumindest haben wir durch sie einiges an Erfahrung, Disziplin und Verantwortungsbewusstsein gewonnen. Und genau das werden wir in diesem Krieg auch brauchen."  
  
"Sie wollen eine Zusammenarbeit vorschlagen?" McGonagall's Stimme klang so überrascht, als traue sie ihren Ohren nicht. "Sie haben vielleicht Nerven, Potter. Nach all den Schwierigkeiten, die wir mit Ihnen hatten, wollen Sie uns eine Zusammenarbeit vorschlagen!" Kopfschüttelnd rückte sie ihren Spitzhut zurecht.  
  
"Ja, das ist allerdings ziemlich unverschämt," fügte Doris Crockford scharf hinzu. Sie bedachte Harry mit einem Blick, der vor allen Dingen eines aussagte.  
  
Grenzenlose Enttäuschung.  
  
Harry blickte in die verblüfften Gesichter um ihn herum, und sein eigenes verlor plötzlich jede Farbe. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass McGonagall ihn so direkt angreifen würde, nicht vor allen anderen. Vermutlich war es nicht einmal wirklich böse gemeint, sondern sollte nur ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sein, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie vertraute ihm nicht, und das war auch kein Wunder, nach allem, was geschehen war.  
  
Nach dem, was er getan hatte...  
  
Mit Sicherheit war sie erst gar nicht damit einverstanden gewesen, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm, wieder die Aufgabe des Head Boy übertragen hatte. Welcher der anderen Lehrer war das schon gewesen? Die meisten hätten ihn vermutlich am liebsten von der Schule geworfen.  
  
Bei Doris Crockford war es Enttäuschung. Die Enttäuschung darüber, dass der Junge, in den sie selbst und andere jahrelang alle ihre Hoffnungen gesetzt hatten, nicht der große Held geworden war, den sie erwartet hatten. Genaugenommen konnte man einem Menschen auch nichts Schlimmeres antun, als seine Erwartungen zu enttäuschen.  
  
Vermutlich war er selbst die ganze Zeit der Grund gewesen, dass die Phoenix Order nicht mit New Hogwarts zusammenarbeiten wollte.  
  
Er hielt Doris Crockford's Blick stand. "Mir ist schon klar, was Sie beide mir sagen wollen. Jemand, der an dieser ganzen Misere schuld hat, sollte lieber schweigen, und es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Aber mit dieser Zusammenarbeit habe ich nicht unbedingt von mir gesprochen, Ms Crockford. Mir ist vollkommen klar, dass Sie mir nachdem, was ich getan habe, kein Vertrauen mehr entgegenbringen können, keiner von Ihnen! Aber die anderen sollten nicht für meine Taten bezahlen müssen, das wäre nicht gerecht."  
  
Die Verblüffung in den Gesichtern seiner Zuhörer hatte inzwischen einem maßlosen Entsetzen breitgemacht, doch Harry sprach unbeirrt weiter. "Hermione, Ron und die anderen sind tapfer, diszipliniert, und loyal, und sie haben ihre Fähigkeiten schon oft in schwierigen Situationen unter Beweis gestellt. Sie wären ein echter Gewinn für die Mission der Phoenix Order! Ich bin selbstverständlich bereit von meinem Posten als Head Boy zurückzutreten, und auch das Versteck zu verlassen, falls meine Anwesenheit ein Problem darstellen sollte. Aber geben Sie den anderen eine Chance! Stufen Sie sie nicht als nutzlos ein, nur weil sie jung sind, und es ihnen noch an Erfahrung mangelt! Teilen Sie ihnen Aufgaben zu! Sie werden Sie nicht enttäuschen!"  
  
Er hatte aus tiefster Seele gesprochen, und für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, ein nachdenkliches und sehr bedrücktes Schweigen, als seine Worte ins Bewusstsein all derer einsanken, welche sie vernommen hatten. Ergriffenheit und Bestürzung vermischten sich gleichermaßen auf den stillen Gesichtern, um allmählich der Suche nach Antworten Platz zu machen. War an all den bösen Gerüchten, die man immer wieder über Harry Potter hörte, doch etwas Wahres?  
  
Und was? Was hatte er getan?  
  
Es war Sirius' Stimme, die das Schweigen schließlich brach. "Es geht hier ganz bestimmt nicht um Schuldzuweisungen, Harry, es geht uns lediglich um eure Sicherheit. Ihr seid die nächste Generation, und von euch wird die Zukunft abhängen, für die wir kämpfen. Wir zweifeln nicht an euren Fähigkeiten, und ihr werdet ohne Frage noch die Gelegenheit bekommen, sie unter Beweis zu stellen. Aber bestimmt nicht dadurch, dass wir euch in den sicheren Tod schicken!"  
  
Er wollte offensichtlich noch mehr sagen, doch Remus legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
  
"Wenn Professor Dumbledore Ihnen nicht sein vollstes Vertrauen entgegenbringen würde, hätte er Sie nicht wieder zum Head Boy ernannt," fügte McGonagall hinzu. "Zugegeben, es geschah gegen meinen Rat, und den der Lehrerschaft, aber wie wir alle wissen, trifft unser Schuldirektor zuweilen Entscheidungen, die einem, milde ausgedrückt, rätselhaft erscheinen. Wir anderen haben uns in schwierigen Situationen immer auf sein Urteil verlassen, und werden es auch jetzt nicht anzweifeln."  
  
Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Gruppe schweifen. "Was Ihren Vorschlag betreffend der Zusammenarbeit angeht, so werden wir uns zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt darüber unterhalten. Dies ist kein sicherer Ort um über diese Dinge zu sprechen."  
  
"Ich werde mich mit dir in Verbindung setzen," sagte Sirius leise zu Harry, als Professor McGonagall den Floo Powder auspackte.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Walden Macnair war ein geschlagener Mann.  
  
Die letzten Stunden hatte er in seinem Büro verbracht, gedankenverloren, und nahezu reglos war er an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen. Ab und zu hatte er mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte gehauen, aber es hatte nicht geholfen.  
  
Alles an seinem Plan war fehlgeschlagen. Er hatte keine Gefangenen, keinen Verräter, dafür aber drei mächtige Zauber verschwendet, von denen einer noch nicht einmal sein eigener war. Er würde sich vor Lestrange verantworten müssen, weil er ihm Gefangene versprochen hatte, vor Lucius, weil er mit Lestrange gemeinsame Sache gemacht hatte, und mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit auch vor dem Lord selbst, denn er hatte auf der ganzen Linie versagt.  
  
Und davor hatte er die allergrößte Angst.  
  
Dieser Misserfolg, würde ihn einiges kosten, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah. Nun gut, er hatte keinen Verrat begangen, also musste er wohl nicht mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen, so wie die Notts. Aber seinen Rang als Grand Dragon würde er höchstwahrscheinlich verlieren, und vielleicht sogar die Blood Legion, die er gegründet, und aufgebaut hatte.  
  
Das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen! Es musste irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, irgendwas, und sei es auch noch so klein! Irgendeinen Fisch, den er dem Lord vor die Nase halten konnte, um ihn noch einmal zufrieden zu stellen. Wenn er nur noch eine einzige winzige Chance bekam, nur noch eine Gnadenfrist, so würde das genügen, er würde sich nicht noch einmal hereinlegen lassen. Von diesem Potter bestimmt nicht!  
  
Aber woher sollte er diese Möglichkeit nehmen? Einen Erfolg konnte man sich nicht einfach herbeizaubern.  
  
Vor ihm auf dem Bürotisch lagen die Karteien mit den Mitgliedern der Blood Legion. Vor einer Stunde war ihm eine Idee gekommen, eine ziemlich dumme, und verzweifelte Idee, die sich nicht verwirklichen ließ. Aber es war eine Idee, die ihm etwas zu tun gab, und das konnte er gebrauchen. Es war auf alle Fälle besser als dieses sinnlose Herumsitzen.  
  
Er wollte Diamond Wing finden! Wenn er den Verräter entlarvte, so war dies Erfolg genug, um noch einmal davonzukommen. Und dass sich dieser Verräter innerhalb seiner Kampftruppe befand, konnte man ja mittlerweile mit Sicherheit annehmen.  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Doch es war nur Tod, mit einem weiteren Aktenstapel. Auch er war in der letzten Stunde im Auftrag seines Vaters Mitgliederakten durchgegangen, ebenfalls erfolglos, wie man seinem zerknirschten Gesicht ansehen konnte. Zum Glück wusste der Junge nicht, was auf dem Spiel stand, sonst wäre er wohl sehr viel nervöser gewesen.  
  
"Warum muss es überhaupt jemand von uns sein?" murmelte er genervt, als er die Akten auf den Tisch legte. "Warum soll's nicht einer von den Ghost Riders sein? Die wussten genauso Bescheid, über die Kinder, die Diagon Alley Razzia und den ganzen anderen Krempel. Und außerdem hätten sie ein Motiv, uns zu schaden! Die wollen doch, dass die Blood Legion den ganzen Ärger kriegt!"  
  
Macnair ließ die Faust so plötzlich auf den Tisch knallen, dass Tod erschrocken zurücksprang, und eine Entschuldigung murmelte. Doch sein Vater achtete gar nicht darauf. Es war nicht zu fassen, wie konnte ausgerechnet Tod, der beschränkte schwachköpfige Tod auf solch einen brillanten Gedanken kommen? Natürlich, die Ghost Riders! Sie waren bei überall dabei gewesen, oder hatten zumindest Bescheid gewusst. Aber sie waren noch niemals angegriffen worden. Es passte wie die Faust aufs Auge.  
  
Und es würde alle Verdächtigungen gegen die Blood Legion gegenstandslos machen. Vielleicht war dies seine Rettung?  
  
"Mal sehen", überlegte er. "Wen kennen wir bei den Ghost Riders, der eine Schwäche für Muggles hat?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Es war eine traurige Heimkehr für die Jugendlichen von New Hogwarts. Am liebsten hätte Harry sich gleich zurückgezogen, doch er wusste, dass man eine Erklärung von ihm forderte. Die konnte er zwar nicht geben, doch zumindest konnte er sich vor die Leute hinstellen, und ihnen erzählen, wie die Aktion verlaufen war. In den nächsten Tagen würden sie dann gemeinsam beraten, wie es weitergehen solle, erklärte er, und wie sie in Zukunft noch besser planen, und noch vorsichtiger vorgehen konnten. Es war eine sehr hohle Rede, das wusste er, sie konnte weder die bittere Enttäuschung über ihre erste Niederlage mildern, noch den Gerüchten entgegenwirken, die über ihn in Umlauf waren. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, so offen zu sprechen, aber er hatte die Heimlichkeiten satt.  
  
Ebenso satt, wie das Heldenimage, dass er nicht verdient hatte, und die Anbetung, die ihm so ungeheuer lästig war. In den letzten Monaten war es schlimmer geworden, denn je. Und irgendwann wäre auf alle Fälle herausgekommen, dass er nicht unfehlbar war. Warum sollte er es also nicht einfach selbst zugeben?  
  
Hermione schlief, als er die Hütte betrat, die sich Padma und Parvati als Krankenstation reserviert hatten. Ron saß neben ihrem Bett, und betrachtete sie mit liebevollem Blick. Es wäre ihr mit Sicherheit unangenehm gewesen, wenn sie es bemerkt hätte.  
  
"Vorhin war sie kurz wach, und wollte was trinken." Ron beugte sich über sie, und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Sie ist wieder sie selbst, aber sie kann sich an nichts erinnern. Vielleicht ist es am besten, wir lassen sie in dem Glauben, dass sie die ganze Zeit ohnmächtig war, okay? Sie braucht von dieser...dieser Zombiesache doch nichts zu wissen. Sie hätte nur Schuldgefühle für was, für das sie nichts kann."  
  
"Ja, vielleicht ist es wirklich das Beste." Harry trat an das Bett heran, und sah das friedliche Gesicht seiner schlafenden Freundin an. Hätte er sie sterben lassen, wenn es keinen anderen Weg gegeben hätte? Oder hätte er sich Macnair ergeben, in der sinnlosen Hoffnung, dass dieser sie gerettet hätte?  
  
"Du hättest das nicht sagen sollen, vor McGonagall, und den anderen!" Ron's Stimme klang düster. "Ich meine, du hattest wohl recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast, aber es war dumm von dir! Jetzt werden sich alle die ganze Zeit fragen, was du getan hast, und sie werden dir nicht mehr vertrauen."  
  
"Ich bleibe bei dem, was ich gesagt habe!" Harry sah Ron fest an. "Wenn ich der Grund bin, dass die Phoenix Order nicht mit uns zusammenarbeiten will, dann sollte ich gehen, und jemand anderes sollte die Führung übernehmen. Es wäre nicht fair, wenn die anderen für meine Fehler büßen müssen!"  
  
Ron sprang auf, und vergaß vollkommen, leise zu sprechen. "Jetzt hör mal zu, niemand außer dir kann unser Anführer sein. Niemand hätte das alles so im Griff, wie du. Du hast immer alles hingekriegt, bis auf heute, und es war klar, dass nicht immer alles glatt laufen kann, denn du bist nicht perfekt, und das kann auch keiner von dir erwarten! Es wird auch noch Kämpfe geben, bei denen Leute von uns sterben müssen, und dann wird es alle möglichen Schuldzuweisungen geben, weil es so schwierig ist, mit dem Schmerz klarzukommen!  
  
Und was diese andere Sache angeht, okay, du hast dich ziemlich dumm verhalten, aber es war nicht wirklich deine Schuld, du warst verliebt, und konntest nicht wissen, dass du nur benutzt wirst. Und das Wichtigste, es ist Vergangenheit, okay? Es ist vorbei, und du hast deine Lektion gelernt, und wirst nie wieder auf so ein hinterhältiges Lügenmaul reinfallen! Oder nicht? Das würdest du doch nicht, Harry? Nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry gab keine Antwort, stumm blickte er Hermione an. Ihre Augen waren offen, und standen voller Tränen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Er verstand nicht, was er hier sollte, absolut nicht. Es musste alles ein ganz dummes Versehen sein, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Was sollte er denn getan haben, dass die Blood Legion ihn wie einen Schwerverbrecher behandelte? Noch dazu, wo Lord Macnair ihm doch eigentlich wohlgesonnen war? Es erschien ihm alles so unbegreiflich, es passte vorne und hinten nicht zusammen.  
  
Was für ein Verbrechen warf man ihm überhaupt vor? Er war sich keiner illegalen Handlung bewusst.  
  
"Bitte setz dich doch, Marcus!"  
  
Einladend deutete Lord Macnair auf einen der beiden Stühle. Sie befanden sich in dem kleinen Warteraum vor der Gefängniszelle, in welcher Marcus Flint den heutigen Tag verbracht hatte. Heute morgen war er von zwei Mitgliedern der Blood Legion verhaftet worden. Ganz ohne Erklärung oder Begründung. Seitdem war er in seiner Zelle gesessen, hatte die Wand angestarrt, und darüber nachgegrübelt, was diese ganze komische Sache zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Aber jetzt, wo Macnair persönlich aufgetaucht war, würde sich mit Sicherheit alles aufklären. Es konnte ja nur ein dummes Versehen sein.  
  
Macnair war in Begleitung zweier Wachen erschienen, hatte diese jedoch sofort aus dem Zimmer geschickt. Marcus sah dies als ein gutes Zeichen an, denn wenn der Grand Dragon mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen wollte, bedeutet dies, dass sie auf keine Protokolle Rücksicht nehmen mussten, sondern gleich zur Sache kommen konnten. Sollte er tatsächlich irgend etwas falsch gemacht haben, würden sie sicher eine Einigung finden.  
  
"Bitte nimm einen Schluck Tee!" Macnair zog seinen Zauberstab, und eine dampfende Kanne, komplett mit zwei Tassen erschien auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen. "Oder wäre dir ein Kaffee lieber?"  
  
"Nein, Tee ist schon in Ordnung," entgegnete Marcus, und die Kanne kippte nach vorne, um die Tassen zu füllen. Gierig stürzte er das Getränk hinunter, er hatte in den letzten Stunden nichts zu trinken gehabt, und seine Kehle war inzwischen so ausgetrocknet, dass ihm das Sprechen schwer fiel. Macnair nippt nur an seiner Tasse, und stellte sie danach wieder auf dem Tisch ab.  
  
"So, Marcus." Macnair lächelte, sein übliches joviales Lächeln, und verschränkte die Hände ineinander. Marcus fiel auf, dass das Lächeln keinesfalls so wie sonst wirkte, es schien ihm, im Gegenteil, sogar ein ziemlich betrübtes Lächeln. Irgendwas musste vorgefallen sein.  
  
Ob es etwas mit Bridget zu tun hatte? So übermäßig wahrscheinlich war das nicht, denn wegen eines Muggles würde niemand ein solches Theater veranstalten. Das Einzige, was ihm sonst noch einfallen würde, war der Aussteigerplan, den Draco ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Vielleicht hatte jemand ihr Gespräch belauscht?  
  
Aber das war auch schon wieder einen Monat her, oder sogar etwas länger. Wenn jemand die ganze Sache mitgehört hatte, hätte er doch sofort Meldung machen müssen. Sonst hätte diese Person ja selbst Ärger bekommen, wegen Unterschlagung von Fakten, oder wie immer man das nannte.  
  
In den letzten Wochen hatte er oft darüber nachgegrübelt, ob er auf Draco's Angebot eingehen sollte. Jeden Morgen vor dem Einschlafen hatte er sich diverse Szenarien ausgedacht, in denen er und Bridget gemeinsam aus Europa flohen. Zumeist waren es recht fantastische Szenarien gewesen, denn er kannte sich in der Mugglewelt nur ungenügend aus. Im allgemeinen waren sie entweder mit einem Schiff gefahren, oder auf dem Rücken eines riesigen Vogels geflogen. Manchmal träumte er sogar davon, und dann konnte er Bridget vor sich sehen, mit ausgebreiteten Armen, und strahlendem Lächeln, ihr von flatterndem Haar umrahmtes Gesicht dem Wind zugewandt.  
  
Aber den Mut, diese Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen, hatte er bisher nie gefunden. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob Bridget überhaupt dazu bereit war, mit ihm wegzugehen. Oft hatte er daran gedacht, sie zu suchen, und mit ihr darüber zu reden.  
  
Er hatte Draco um etwas Bedenkzeit gebeten. Eigentlich hatte er damit nur ein paar Tage gemeint, oder vielleicht eine Woche. Sein SIC hatte ihn ja noch gewarnt, er solle sich möglichst schnell entscheiden. Aber aus der Woche waren zwei geworden, und dann drei, und irgendwann fünf, und Draco hatte nur noch ein weiteres Mal danach gefragt, und dann nicht mehr.  
  
Dann hatte es die Momente gegeben, in denen er bleiben wollte. Er war ein Zauberer verflucht noch mal, und Captain der Ghost Riders, und er würde nicht so einfach alles Hinschmeißen, und mit einem Muggle Mädchen auf und davonlaufen. In diesen Momenten war es fast so, als wäre die ganze Bridget Sache nie passiert, und er war wieder ganz der Alte.  
  
Nur das mit dem Muggleklatschen klappte einfach nicht mehr. Bei jedem dieser Leute sah er Bridget's Gesicht vor sich. Und er dachte an das Schiff, und den Wind, und an ihr flatterndes Haar.  
  
Macnair lehnte sich nach vorne, und sah Marcus eindringlich an. "Dir wird ein ziemlich schweres Verbrechen zur Last gelegt, mein Junge. Du wirst beschuldigt, ein Verräter zu sein, und Informationen an die Phoenix Order weitergegeben zu haben!"  
  
"Ich, ein Verräter?" Marcus verschluckte sich fast an seiner zweiten Tasse Tee. "Aber das ist eine Lüge! Eine Verleumdung! Ich bin immer loyal gewesen, dass wissen Sie doch am besten, Sir! Ich würde niemals...verzeihen Sie mir, falls ich Ihnen jemals Grund gegeben habe, an mir zu zweifeln!"  
  
"Nun, ich denke, ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss, Marcus." Macnair wählte seine Worte langsam und mit Bedacht. "Du verstehst, es hat nichts mit dir persönlich zu tun. Du warst immer ein guter Junge, und vielleicht hätte aus dir noch was werden können. Aber leider befinde ich mich in einer äußerst pikanten...pikären, na wie auch immer....Situation."  
  
Marcus verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Worauf wollte der Anführer der Blood Legion überhaupt hinaus? Hielt er ihn jetzt für schuldig oder nicht? War das überhaupt ein Verhör, oder was?  
  
"Es wurden geheime Informationen an die Phoenix Order weitergegeben," setzte Macnair seine Ausführungen fort. "Und ich brauche schnellstmöglich einen Erfolg. Ich muss einen Verräter vorweisen, und am besten natürlich jemanden, der nicht aus den eigenen Reihen stammt, ich meine...wer beschmutzt schon gern sein eigenes Nest?  
  
Und...." mitleidig verzog er das Gesicht, "wer wäre als Verräter geeigneter, als jemand, der eine offene Schwäche für Muggles hat, und sich noch nicht einmal Mühe gibt, diese zu verbergen? Nun gut, hinzu kommt noch, dass du aus keiner Familie stammst, die mir Schwierigkeiten machen könnte!"  
  
"Aber ich bin unschuldig," fiel ihm Marcus ins Wort. "Ich hab nichts getan! Sie können doch nicht einfach...ich meine, das geht doch nicht!"  
  
Er fand keine Worte mehr. Was Macnair da sagte, erschien ihm so unvorstellbar, ungeheuerlich, dass man nichts darauf antworten konnte. Außerdem fühlte seine Zunge sich so taub an. Er nuschelte beim Sprechen, und das hatte er noch nie getan, höchstens etwas gelispelt, wegen der Zähne. Oh Mann, das musste an seinem trockenen Hals und Mund liegen.  
  
Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee, und dann erst wurde ihm bewusst, was er hier überhaupt tat. Er trank Tee mit einem Kerl, der ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, nach Azkaban bringen lassen würde, nur um seine Karriere zu schützen. Das war echt nicht zu fassen! "Wenn Sie mich nach Azkaban bringen lassen, wird sowieso rauskommen, dass ich unschuldig bin," rief er und sprang so heftig auf, dass er beinahe den Tisch umwarf. "Sie werden nie damit durchkommen!"  
  
Merkwürdigerweise fühlten sich seine Beine ebenso taub an, wie seine Zunge. Ihm wurde schwindelig, und er musste sich am Tisch festklammern, um nicht umzukippen. Was war nur heute mit ihm los, lag es am Schlafmangel?  
  
"Ich fürchte, du verstehst nicht ganz, Marcus." Macnair bedeutete ihm, sich wieder zu setzen, und er gehorchte widerwillig. "Natürlich kann ich dich Lestrange nicht ausliefern, er würde schon nach kürzester Zeit herausfinden, dass du gar nichts weißt, und keinen Kontakt zur Phoenix Order hast. Deshalb werde ich ihm leider mitteilen müssen, dass du dir das Leben genommen hast, um deine kleinen Rebellenfreunde nicht zu verraten! Ich konnte es bedauerlicherweise nicht mehr verhindern."  
  
Der Tee! Entsetzt starrte Marcus auf die fast leere Tasse. Sie begann, vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, und irgendwie konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Alles war so durcheinander, nur noch verschwommene Farben und Formen um ihn herum, sie sahen aus, wie das Meer, über das er mit dem Schiff gefahren war. Mit Bridget. In seinen Träumen. Wo sie lachte, und der Wind mit ihrem Haar spielte.  
  
Verdammt, er hätte auf das Angebot eingehen sollen! Er hätte nicht so lange zögern dürfen!  
  
"Verzeih mir," sagte Macnair ein weiteres Mal. Er streckte seine Hand aus, und fuhr Marcus durch das stoppelige schwarze Haar, so wie er es immer bei Tod getan hatte, als dieser noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war.  
  
Marcus war mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte gefallen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Das Mädchen, das einmal Katie Bell geheißen hatte, saß inmitten des viktorianisch eingerichteten Salons und starrte in die ebenso reglosen Augen eines anderen Mädchens, das ihr gegenübersaß. Natürlich trug sie jetzt keine zerschlissene Robe mehr, sondern ein prächtiges Kleid, und ihr Haar war zu einer kunstvollen Frisur aufgesteckt. Bis auf einige feine blonde Korkenzieherlocken, die links und rechts über ihre Wangen fielen. Ihr langes schmales Gesicht war von vornehmer Blässe, dazu kamen die leicht erröteten Wangen, und die zartrosa geschminkten Lippen.  
  
Das andere Mädchen, welches wohl auch einmal einen Namen besessen hatte, bildete ein optisches Gegenteil dazu. Ein kleines rundliches Gesicht, umrahmt von dunkelbraunen Haaren, die im richtigen Licht schwarz aussahen. Noch mehr Korkenzieherlöckchen. Und ein dunklerer Teint.  
  
Istave Lestrange verzog die Lippen zu einem messerdünnen Lächeln. Waren sie nicht einfach zauberhaft, seine Püppchen?  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
.  
  
Dark night, nothing to see,  
  
Invisible hand in front of me.  
  
Scared to death there's someone near,  
  
Scared to move but you can't stay here.

.

You know me, evil eye!

You know me, prepare to die!

You know me, the snakebite kiss!

Devil's grip, the Iron Fist!  
  
.  
  
extra Extra EXTRA!!!!  
  
die neun gefährten trafen in rivendell zusammen  
  
am tag x  
  
in elronds rat  
  
in der weltstadt hörde  
  
die anna sang, der coram sprach  
  
die zissy verwandelte sich in ein frettchen  
  
die chrissi hörte zu, die beru wusste zu viel  
  
die ten wollte alles wissen  
  
der yama war offline, die maxine streichelte den hund  
  
der sevy lud alle zu seiner party ein  
  
und so saßen sie denn und tranken bis in die frühen morgenstunden  
  
und spielten tausend spiele von denen sie keins zu ende brachten  
  
und wurden furchtbar melancholisch  
  
so wie wir jetzt  
  
denn wir werden immer noch da sein, wenn das alles hier vorüber ist  
  
wir werden hier sitzen, und auf diese furchtbar lange geschichte zurückblicken  
  
wir werden sagen: weisst du noch?  
  
da war der snape mit seiner langen nase  
  
und in kapitel 2 hat er gesagt, die kids sollen im versteck bleiben  
  
und in kapitel 10 kam dann die mcgonagall und hat genau das gleiche gesagt  
  
nur, dass ihre nase ned so lang ist  
  
und in kapitel 1, da war der marcus und der hatte 'ne freundin  
  
und in kapitel 5 kam dann raus, dass es die bridget ist  
  
sie hat schluss gemacht,  
  
und er wollte wieder mit ihr zusammenkommen,  
  
aber es hat leider ned sein sollen.  
  
und in kapitel 9, da kam der prinz  
  
und hat mit der prinzessin getanzt  
  
und mit noch 'ner prinzessin  
  
und mit noch 'ner prinzessin  
  
und in kapitel 11, da kam der prinz zurück  
  
.  
  
far way long ago  
  
glowing dim as ember  
  
things my heart used to know  
  
once upon a december  
  
.  
  
müssen wir wieder singen?  
  
nein!!! zum glück nicht, aber nächste folge is weihnachten!  
  
die weihnachtsfolge  
  
die, die yama an weihnachten hätte rausbringen wollen, wenn er denn rechtzeitig fertig geworden wär  
  
was macht mein kind, was macht mein reh?  
  
nun komm ich noch dreimal, und dann nimmamäh!  
  
In der drittletzten Folge dreht sich alles um Parties, und sündteure Geschenke, wie das eben so ist an Weihnachten. Lord Luschiwusch lädt zum großen Bonzenball ein, und die Black Magic High Society zerreißt sich das Maul. New Hogwarts übrigens auch, denn keiner außer Ron und Hermione weiß so genau, was Harry nun eigentlich angestellt hat. Hagrid hat ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk für unsere Freunde, und Draco darf sich mal wieder in den Sexgott verwandeln, als den ihn alle FF Schreiberlinge kennen, und mit der Sexgöttin im Park verschwinden.  
  
Und Sirius kommt zu Besuch, und es kommt endlich raus, wer Diamond Wing ist, und ein Pärchen, das die ganze Zeit schon zusammenkommen sollte, kommt zusammen.  
  
Oder auch nicht!  
  
Also leistet uns wieder Gesellschaft, wenn wir im Juni 2003 Weihnachten feiern  
  
und Neujahr sollten wir dann auf den 21 legen, wenn endlich der 5. Band rauskommt  
  
.  
  
ein schicksal erfüllt sich,  
  
eine prinzessin trifft ihren prinzen,  
  
und ein teuflischer racheplan nimmt gestalt an, in:  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 11: Once upon a December  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus


	22. 11 Once upon a December A

in der letzten folge  
  
In der letzten Folge hat Ginny Briefe gelesen, und Hermione hat sich in einen Zombie verwandelt, und Ron aufgefressen. Aber zum Glück waren da noch Minerva, Sirius, und Remus, und haben das Wiesel, und den Rest der Bande aus Onkel Ewald's bösem Horrorfilm rausgeholt. Und weil Tante Voldie sauer is, und Onkel Ewald ned in der Ecke stehen will, hat er Captain Flintstone über die Klinge hopsen lassen.  
  
der captain flintstone hatte zwar gar nix damit zu tun, aber das war dem onkel ewald wurscht  
  
also nochmal für alle: captain flintstone ist nicht diamond wing, und er hat auch nix mit harry  
  
wer sagt denn überhaupt, dass diamond wing was mit harry hat?  
  
verwirr unsere zuhörer ned, george!  
  
Und weiter im Kindergarten: Onkel Stanislaus sitzt in der Puppenstube, und spielt mit Katiepuppe, und Pansypuppe, und manchmal auch mit Onkel Dumbi. Nur dass Onkel Dumbi nicht in der Puppenstube ist, sondern in Azkaban, und das ist nicht gerade die Kuschelecke vom Kindergarten.  
  
harry glaubt, er ist an allem schuld  
  
schnief  
  
Und wenn diese Zusammenfassung euch arme Mäuse zu sehr verwirrt hat, können wir euch versprechen, dass wir schon fast am Ende sind.  
  
bald ist alles vorbei fiesgrins  
  
muharharharharharharharhar muharharharharharharhar muharharharharharharharharhar  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört alles der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung) Bis auf den Song "Once upon a December", der stammt aus „Anastasia", nicht aus HP, und gehört 20th Century Fox.  
  
Autor: Yamato Draco4gmx.de  
  
Titel: Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 11: Once upon a December Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 11: Es war einmal im Dezember  
  
Altersfreigabe : PG 13, oder FSK 12 - kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen  
  
Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4 (nicht 5)  
  
Summary: Fred und George fragen, die wissen Bescheid  
  
Warning: Shonen Ai, Shojo Ai und Het Warning, Death Warning und der ganze Krempel.  
  
Fortsetzung: Teil 11 (von 13)  
  
Feedback: Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.  
  
.  
  
Nicht Furcht vor schlimmstem Unrecht mich beschwert,  
  
Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.  
  
Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,  
  
Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.  
  
.  
  
Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,  
  
seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,  
  
Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,  
  
In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!  
  
.  
  
Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?  
  
Falsch könntst du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis  
  
.  
  
.  
  
First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Part 11: Once upon a December  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Der Prinz lächelte.  
  
Zuerst trat ein glänzender Schimmer in seine nachtdunklen Augen. Seine Mundwinkel, wie von Künstlerhand gemeißelt in das ebenmäßige marmorblasse Gesicht, hoben sich sacht, seine schmalen Lippen schoben sich auseinander, und gaben den Blick auf zwei Reihen perlweißer Zähne frei. Seine zarten Nasenflügel bebten. Grübchen formten sich in seinen Wangen, und verliehen den gestochen harmonischen Zügen jenen Hauch Spontanität, Jungenhaftigkeit, und Lebendigkeit, die sie von einem geschaffenen Kunstwerk unterschieden.  
  
Die Prinzessin glaubte, in diesem Lächeln vergehen zu müssen. Wie eine Liebkosung streichelte es ihr Gesicht, wie eine sanfte Gewalt brachte es ihre Knie zum Zittern, leuchtete wie ein zartes, und doch so mächtiges Licht bis tief in ihr Herz hinein.  
  
Es schwindelte sie, und sie spürte, wie sein starker Arm ihre Taille fester umfasste. Seine andere Hand auf ihrer Schulter spielte liebevoll mit einer ihrer roten Haarlocken. Eichhörnchenhaar hatte er es immer genannt, selbst damals, als sie noch keine Prinzessin war, und nicht dieses traumhafte lindgrüne Ballkleid trug, das so wunderbar zu ihrer Haarfarbe passte. Weiß war dazu der Rosenschmuck, den sie trug, ein solch strahlendes und himmlisches Weiß, wie es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht sein konnte. Er musste die Rosen verzaubert haben. Oder er hatte die Wirklichkeit verzaubert, so dass es sie gab.  
  
Far away, long ago  
  
Glowing dim as Ember  
  
Things my heart used to know  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Rosenblätter wirbelten um sie herum, als sie sich drehten, und immerfort drehten, und die Musik spielte leise, und doch mächtig in ihrem Herzen. Die Welt um sie herum verschwand, selbst der Ballsaal um sie herum, wurde kleiner und immer kleiner, als flögen sie gemeinsam hoch in den azurblauen Wolkenhimmel.  
  
Aber es gab keine Wolken, und keinen Himmel. Es gab nur den Prinzen, die Geborgenheit in seinen Armen, das Licht seines Lächelns, die Wärme seines Atems an ihrer Wange. Er war die Welt. Ihre Welt. Was davor einmal war, das zählte jetzt nicht mehr. Sie war jetzt eine Prinzessin. Sie war jetzt....  
  
Sie hatte den Boden unter ihren Absätzen kaum mehr gespürt, doch plötzlich war er wieder da, eisglatt, und rutschig, ihre Füße verloren jeden Halt. Sie fiel, fiel, als stürze sie aus großer Höhe hernieder, und sie schlug auf dem Boden auf, er war nass, und kalt und glitschig, und der Atem des Prinzen über ihr war der Atem eines Tieres. Mächtige Schlangen bäumten sich über ihnen auf, starrten sie aus reglosen unbewegten Augen an. Sie schrie, ein Schrei, der um sie herum widerhallte, er gellte ihr in den Ohren, und brach sich myriadenfach an den Wänden, und in den Ecken und Nischen.  
  
Die Decke war voller Schlangen. Sie ringelten sich. Zischten. Starrten böse auf sie hinunter.  
  
Und sie schwebte wieder. Sie schwebte und blickte nach unten, auf sich selbst, ihren blassen kleinen reglosen Mädchenkörper in der schmutzigen und zerknitterten Schuluniform. Wasser ran ihr aus den Haaren, und Wasser lief die Innenseite ihres Schenkels hinunter, nur es war rot. Rotes Wasser. Nicht rot wie ihr Haar, eher wie perlenförmige Rubine. Das Wasser in dem sie lag, schlug gegen ihr Bein und spülte sie weg.  
  
Eine Hand strich ihr zerknautschtes Röckchen glatt.  
  
Sie schrie wieder, aber ihr blasser kleiner Körper schrie nicht mit. Er öffnete nicht mal die Lippen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Es ist mir egal, was unsere Freunde sagen werden! Ich will diese Schlampe nicht in meinem Haus haben!"  
  
Narcissa fuhr so heftig herum, dass sie mit ihrem Ärmel eine der Speiselisten vom Tisch fegte. Offenbar war sie gerade dabei gewesen, mit dem Chefkoch die letzten Einzelheiten des Menüs zu klären. Hastig hob der Hauself die Liste auf, und legte sie dann sorgsam auf den Tisch zurück.  
  
Lucius stieß hörbar die Luft aus. "Tony hat dieses Mädchen offiziell als seine Begleitperson angegeben, als er uns die Bestätigung seiner Einladung zurückgeschickt hat. Ich sehe keinen Grund, mich mit ihm herumzustreiten. Du weißt, wie wichtig dieses Fest für uns ist, Narcissa, also verschone mich bitte mit solchem Unsinn!"  
  
Er wandte sich um, und ging mit zielstrebigen Schritten zur Flügeltür des Esszimmers. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war eine sinnlose Debatte. Nun gut, die Gerüchte über Cho Chang's Lebenswandel waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen, aber letztendlich war es auch egal. Frauen hängten sich immer an Männer mit Macht, und wenn ein Besserer daherkam, ließen sie den alten fallen.  
  
Genau, wie die Männer es auch taten. Wo lag also das Problem?  
  
Er konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb Narcissa so einen Aufstand machte. Cho war bildschön und hatte Charme, Frauen wie sie waren ein echter Gewinn für jede Party. Vielleicht bot sich ja sogar die Gelegenheit, sie...ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Anthony Goyle um ihre Begleitung beneidete.  
  
Nein, eigentlich überraschte es ihn gar nicht, dass Narcissa sie nicht auf dem Ball haben wollte.  
  
Er hob die Hand, um mit einem Wink die beiden Türflügel zu öffnen, doch das taten diese schon von selbst. Oder besser gesagt, nicht ganz von selbst, denn sein Sohn stand dahinter in der Eingangshalle. Er musste wohl gerade von der Nachtschicht zurückgekehrt sein, denn er trug noch seine Ghost Rider Sachen. Nichts gegen sein neu erwachtes Pflichtgefühl, aber man konnte es auch übertreiben.  
  
"Du hättest dir letzte Nacht wirklich frei nehmen sollen,"tadelte Narcissa. "Bei dem ganzen Vorbereitungsstress hätten wir deine Hilfe gut gebrauchen können."  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich nehme mir ja heute Nacht schon frei, wegen des Balls. Und jetzt ist einfach keine gute Zeit, um die Ghost Riders sich selbst zu überlassen. Die Moral der Truppe ist ziemlich am Boden."  
  
Lucius trat zu Draco in die Halle hinaus, und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Kein Wunder,"meinte er und musterte seinen Sohn nachdenklich, "die Sache mit Flint muss euch alle schwer getroffen haben. Wer hätte das gedacht, ausgerechnet er ein Spion unserer Feinde!"  
  
Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Dabei schien er immer so loyal und pflichtbewusst zu sein."  
  
"Wie es scheint, lauern die Verräter überall."Gedankenverloren spielten Draco's Finger mit dem neuen Rangabzeichen auf seinem Umhang. "Ich will die Freunde unserer Familie ja nicht in Frage stellen, aber hätte Lord Macnair nicht besser daran getan, Flint gründlich zu durchsuchen, und ihm das Gift abzunehmen? Jetzt werden wir nie erfahren, wer seine Kontaktmänner waren, und was die Phoenix Order als Nächstes im Schilde führt."  
  
"Bedauerlicherweise nein,"entgegnete Lucius, und seine Worte schienen eben so spöttisch zu sein, wie sein Lächeln. Bevor sie das Thema jedoch vertiefen konnten, öffneten sich die Türflügel wieder, und sie wurden von Narcissa unterbrochen. "Lucius, wolltest du nicht noch mal die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überprüfen? Und du - Captain Malfoy - geh duschen, und frühstücken, ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde am Haupttor. Du wirst dich um die Dekorationen im Park kümmern."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ihre verwirrten Augen blickten in die erschrockenen Gesichter um sie herum, und sie begriff im ersten Moment nicht, was los war. Wie üblich schwitzte sie, und ihre Hände zitterten, aber aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es in wenigen Minuten vorüber gehen würde. Sie musste nur tief durchatmen, und sich entspannen. Etwas zu Trinken war meist auch nicht schlecht.  
  
Aber warum standen die anderen Mädchen um ihr Bett herum? Die hatten doch sonst nie etwas mitbekommen?  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Samantha. "Was ist los?" wollte Beru wissen. Dawn sagte überhaupt nichts, wahrscheinlich war sie noch zu geschockt. Aber von was denn?  
  
"Du hast geschrieen, wie am Spieß!" Taree's Stimme bebte ängstlich. "Was ist passiert, Ginny, hattest du einen Alptraum?"  
  
"Und was für einen, ihr werdet es nicht glauben." Ginny setzte sich im Bett auf, und sah von einer Klassenkameradin zur anderen. "Ich war ein Hauself in Hogwarts, und Mrs. Norris hat mich durch die ganze Küche gejagt. Nur lief sie auf zwei Beinen, und hatte einen riesigen Kochlöffel in der Hand."  
  
"Einen Kochlöffel?" wiederholte Taree fassungslos. "Ginny, wovon redest du eigentlich?"  
  
"Echt verrückt, nicht?" Ginny kicherte. "So einen durchgeknallten Traum hatte ich wirklich noch nie." Dankbar nahm sie die Tasse Tee an, die Dawn ihr reichte. "Oh Mann, ihr solltet mal in den Spiegel gucken. Eure Gesichter sind zum Schreien! Schlimmer als Erstklässler, die grad ihren ersten Geist gesehen haben!"  
  
Die vier Mädchen lächelten verlegen. Offensichtlich gab es wirklich keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung, Ginny hatte einfach nur schlecht geträumt, das konnte jedem einmal passieren. "Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" fragte Beru noch einmal, und als Ginny, immer noch mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht nickte, schienen sich alle wieder beruhigt zu haben. "Legen wir uns doch noch etwas hin." schlug Samantha gähnend vor.  
  
"Nein, wir haben Weihnachten!" Mit einem aufgeregten Quietschen krabbelte Ginny aus dem Bett, und hüpfte zum Fenster. "Wer wird da noch schlafen können?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lucy? Sei doch bitte so nett, und hol mir die restlichen Rosenkerzen! Du findest sie im Vorraum zu meinem Wohnzimmer in der Kommode gegenüber vom Spiegel. Vierte Schublade links, wenn ich mich nicht irre!"  
  
"Bin ich ein Hauself?"murrte Lucilla. Sie stand neben ihrer Mutter in der Eingangshalle, und bestaunte den riesigen Weihnachtsbaum. Das hieß, sie tat so, als würde sie ihn bestaunen, damit ihre Mutter ihr erlaubte, wenigstens eines der vielen Geschenke zu öffnen, die darunter sorgfältig arrangiert waren. Normalerweise durften sie und ihr Bruder das schon am Vormittag tun, aber heute hatte Mutter bestimmt, dass die Geschenke erst nach dem Ball geöffnet wurden. So eine Gemeinheit aber auch!  
  
"Lucy? Die Kerzen!"  
  
Immer noch murrend stapfte Lucilla die Treppe in den oberen Stock hinauf. Es schwebten doch inzwischen genügend Kerzen in der Halle herum, wozu denn noch mehr? Sie lief den langen Korridor entlang in den Ostflügel, wo sich Mutter's Gemächer befanden, und stand schließlich in dem kleinen Raum zwischen dem Wohn- und dem Ankleidezimmer. Hier bewahrte Mutter allen möglichen Krimskrams auf, Kleidungsstücke, Kunstobjekte, Spielsachen aus ihrer Mädchenzeit und Haarschmuck, den sie nicht mehr trug, aber doch nicht wegwerfen wollte, da er vielleicht wieder in Mode kam.  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt nichts dagegen, die Kerzen zu holen, es gab selten genug Gelegenheit, in Mutter's Sachen herumzustöbern, ohne deswegen Ärger zu bekommen. Sie entschied sich dafür, dass sie einfach vergessen hatte, in welcher Schublade sich die Rosenkerzen befinden sollten, und begann die Kommode zu durchwühlen. Es war doch nicht zu glauben, dass diese komischen fetten Haarreifen aus Samt einmal 'in' gewesen sein sollten.  
  
Und erst diese riesigen Aufbauten für Hochfrisuren! Viel zu kitschig! Noch nicht mal Tante Marie würde die noch tragen, und bei Tante Marie konnte nichts kitschig genug sein. Sie besaß bestimmt die größte Auswahl an schwarzen gotischen Spitzenkleidern, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Allein für ihre Halsbänder und Netzhandschuhe hatte sie eine ganze Kommode, so behauptete zumindest Cousine Véronique.  
  
Was war das denn? Eine Rosenkerze in Blau? Die anderen waren doch weinrot?  
  
Neugierig schlug Lucilla das Seidenpapier beiseite, und hob die blaue Rosenblüte heraus, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Nein, das war definitiv keine Kerze, sie schien aus Porcellan zu sein. Eine Porcellanrose. Vielleicht ein Staubfänger, der mal auf irgendeiner Fensterbank gestanden hatte.  
  
Sie betrachtete sie von allen Seiten, und da bemerkte sie den kleinen metallischen Drehschlüssel, welcher sich seitlich am Boden befand. Alles klar, die Blume war also eine Spieluhr. Bestimmt ein Überbleibsel aus Mutter's Mädchenzeit. Sie drehte den Schlüssel, und begann die Rosenspieluhr aufzuziehen. Was für eine Musik sie wohl gleich hören würde?  
  
Als sie wieder losließ, erklang eine liebliche Melodie. Sie konnte sie nicht einordnen, war sich aber sicher, sie nicht zum ersten Mal zu hören. Das war aber noch nicht alles, denn die Blütenblätter begannen sich langsam zu öffnen. Ein Hauch Silber schimmerte auf ihren Rändern, wie Tautropfen am Morgen, und sie glaubte Rosenduft in der Nase zu spüren.  
  
Die Blätter öffneten sich weiter und gaben den Blick auf zwei winzige Figuren frei , welche sich in der Mitte der Blüte im Tanz drehten. Sie zweifelte nicht einen Augenblick daran, dass es sich bei den beiden um Prinz und Prinzessin handelte. Die Prinzessin trug ein prächtiges Kleid, passend zur Farbe der Rose, und einer der fetten Samthaarreifen hielt ihr langes goldblondes Haar zurück. Der Prinz war, wie ein Prinz sein sollte, mit dichtem dunklen Haar und edlen Gesichtszügen. Seine Kleidung wirkte vornehm, aber nicht protzig, und obwohl er nur eine Porcellanfigur war, verspürte Lucilla plötzlich den heißen Wunsch, anstelle der Prinzessin mit ihm zu tanzen. Wenn man's recht bedachte, sah die Prinzessin ihr sogar ähnlich, wenn auch das Blond ihrer Haare ein paar Schattierungen dunkler war, als ihr eigenes. Etwa so wie Mutter's Haar.  
  
"Lucilla!"Wie ein Blitz durchschnitt die wütende Stimme ihrer Mutter die liebliche Musik, und im nächsten Moment wurde ihr die Spieluhr aus der Hand gerissen. Das Mädchen wusste überhaupt nicht, wie ihr geschah, als sie ein lautes Klatschen hörte, und Sekundenbruchteile später begann ihre Wange zu brennen.  
  
Mit angsterfüllten Augen wich sie zurück, noch nie hatte sie ihre Mutter so außer Fassung erlebt. Obwohl ihr Verstand ihr deutlich sagte, was soeben geschehen war, so konnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben. Mutter hatte sie geschlagen! Mutter hatte sie noch nie geschlagen, selbst nicht, als sie noch klein war, und regelmäßig ihre Trotzanfälle bekam. Ihre Mutter war eine kühle und beherrschte Frau, die niemals die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Bei Ungehorsam gab es kein Geschrei und Gezeter, sondern ausgeklügelte Strafen, und bei Gehorsam gab es überhaupt nichts, worum man sich Sorgen machen musste. Nicht so, wie Tante Marie, die ihre Launen an ihren Töchtern ausließ.  
  
Das war Panik im Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Echte und blinde Panik! Was in aller Welt jagte ihr nur solche Angst ein?  
  
So schnell der Augenblick gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder vorüber. Narcissa hob die Spieluhr auf, und verstaute sie wieder in der Schublade, dann wandte sie sich ihrer Tochter zu. Ihre Miene war beherrscht, ihre Stimme so ruhig, als wäre nichts gewesen. "Hör zu, Kleines, ich möchte nicht, dass du meine Sachen anrührst. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Als Lucilla noch immer fassungslos nickte, zog Narcissa ihren Zauberstab, und berührte damit die Wange ihrer Tochter. Die leichte Rötung verschwand, ebenso der Schmerz.  
  
"Hilf mir bitte mit den restlichen Kerzen!"Narcissa öffnete eine Kommodenschublade und drückte Lucilla zwei Päckchen mit weinroten Rosenkerzen in die Hände.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Behutsam, ganz anders, als es sonst seine Art war, öffnete er die Türe zu Hermione's Krankenzimmer. Er wollte sie nicht wecken, falls sie noch schlief, und in den letzten Wochen hatte sie ziemlich viel geschlafen. Nur langsam erholte sich ihr Körper von dem furchtbaren, und mächtigen Zauber mit welchem er belegt worden war.  
  
Und sie mutete sich einfach zu viel zu. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, sich weiterhin um die Lehrpläne für den Unterricht zu kümmern, und auch die Organisation für das Weihnachtsfest hatte sie übernommen, gemeinsam mit Hannah, Ernie, und Lisa. Und dass, obwohl sie sich ausruhen sollte! Kein Wunder, dass sie vor zwei Tagen wieder zusammengebrochen war!  
  
Er schlich auf Zehenspitzen in den Raum, doch als sein Blick aufs Bett fiel, sah er, dass es leer war, und ordentlich gemacht.  
  
"Ron Weasley! Wirst du jemals lernen, dass man anklopft, bevor man ein Zimmer betritt?"  
  
Sie saß, angezogen und zurecht gemacht, an einem Tischchen neben der Wand und verwandelte Papierschnipsel in glänzende Weihnachtssterne. Mit Erleichterung bemerkte er ihre wachen Augen, und ihre gesunde Gesichtsfarbe, offenbar schien sie sich wirklich erholt zu haben. Der vorwurfsvolle McGonagall Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte jedenfalls wieder ganz die alte Hermione.  
  
"Das hat man nun davon, wenn man rücksichtsvoll sein will," grinste er. "Hätte ich angeklopft, würdest du garantiert noch im Bett liegen, und dich beschweren, dass ich dich geweckt hätte."  
  
"Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten." Der ernste Ausdruck wich einem Lächeln. "Ich hab leider nur eine Kleinigkeit für dich, aber du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich nicht einfach in einen Laden spazieren, und Geschenke einkaufen kann."  
  
"Du hast ein Geschenk für mich?" Ron wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Er, der Trottel hatte überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, etwas für sie zu besorgen. Bei all dem Trubel um Weihnachten hatte er das Wichtigste vergessen - die Geschenke.  
  
"Nichts Großartiges, wie gesagt." Hermione stand auf, und öffnete ihren Rucksack, der hinter dem Bett auf dem Boden lag. Wie es schien, hatte sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen, und wieder ins Gryffindor Mädchenzimmer einzuziehen.  
  
Sie holte ein kleines Päckchen aus dem Rucksack hervor und reichte es Ron, der es verlegen annahm. Warum nur hatte er nicht an ein Geschenk für sie gedacht?  
  
Das Päckchen fühlte sich weich an, und als er das Papier entfernte, hielt er zwei Schweißbündchen für die Handgelenke in den Händen. Sollten sie vielleicht fürs Quidditch bestimmt sein? Oder als eine Art Schmuck?  
  
"Sie verleihen dir einen sicheren Griff," erklärte Hermione. "Natürlich können sie keine Wunder bewirken, es ist nur ein Zauber, der deine Hände unempfindlicher macht. Etwa so, als würdest du Handschuhe tragen, allerdings ohne deine Fingerfertigkeit zu beeinträchtigen."  
  
"Danke...das ist echt lieb von dir," stammelte Ron. Wahrscheinlich erwartete sie, dass er sie jetzt umarmte, aber er stand nur wie angewurzelt da, und bemerkte, wie seine Knie zu zittern begannen.  
  
"Nicht der Rede wert. Eigentlich sollte ich mich bedanken, du hast mir schließlich das Leben gerettet."  
  
"Das hast du auch schon für mich getan," murmelte er, doch sie hatte sich schon abgewandt, und ihren Zauberstab hervorgezogen. Mit einem 'Wingardium Leviosa' ließ sie die fertigen Sterne aus dem Fenster schweben, und sich in den umliegenden Baumspitzen verteilen.  
  
Ron trat ans Fenster, blickte den Sternen nach, und ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft schweifen. Er hatte es nicht mehr für möglich gehalten, nach den zahllosen Debatten, doch sie hatten sich tatsächlich auf ein Shape für ihr erstes Weihnachten im Versteck einigen können. Sie lebten jetzt in einer Baumstadt.  
  
Gewaltige Eichen- und Ahornbäume erhoben sich vom Boden des Verstecks, bis knapp unter das Ende des künstlichen Himmels. Die einzelnen Wohnhäuser der Jugendlichen lagen in ihren Wipfeln verborgen, untereinander verbunden durch Leitern, Hängebrücken, und kleine Wendeltreppchen, die sich um die mächtigen Stämme der Bäume wanden.  
  
Das Baumhaus, welches als Krankenstation diente, lag relativ hoch in einer Kiefer, etwas abgeschieden vom üblichen Treiben, und man konnte nahezu die gesamte Anlage überblicken. Da der Platz in den Häusern ziemlich begrenzt war, dienten sie nur zum Schlafen, alles andere spielte sich im Freien ab, oder besser gesagt, unter grünen Dächern.  
  
Ganz unten, nur wenige Meter über dem Boden, konnte er das Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftshaus erkennen, welches mit einem Dachs im Weihnachtsmannkostüm bemalt war. Eine Schar Mädchen - in ihrer Mitte Hannah Abbot - saß davor, und verzierte Plätzchen und Kuchen.  
  
Eine einzelne, hochgewachsene Gestalt schritt den schmalen Steg entlang, der am Hufflepuff Haus vorbeiführte, und als die Äste nicht mehr im Weg waren, konnte Ron Harry erkennen, der sich offensichtlich auf dem Weg nach oben befand. Die Mädchen lächelten ihm freundlich zu, doch kaum hatte er ihnen den Rücken zugewandt, begannen sie zu tuscheln, und verstummten erst, als Hannah ihnen einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Er hätte nicht so offen darüber reden dürfen!" Unbemerkt war Hermione neben Ron getreten. "Jetzt laufen wieder überall die wildesten Gerüchte herum."  
  
Einen geraden Weg gab es nicht, man musste im Zickzack zwischen den Bäumen hin- und herlaufen. Harry überquerte eine Hängebrücke und passierte weitere Schlafhäuser in diversen Astgabeln, bis er schließlich die Ebene des Hauptversammlungsplatzes erreicht hatte. Dieser, ein riesiges hölzernes Plateau lag im freien Raum, gestützt durch acht Rampen, welche auf- oder abwärts in die umliegenden Bäume führten. Ron konnte sehen, dass selbst die Halteseile an den Rändern mit Sternen, Glitzerkugeln, und künstlichen Schneeflocken geschmückt waren, die Weihnachtsdekoration wurde hier groß geschrieben. Mit allen Möglichkeiten, die ihnen blieben, versuchten die Jugendlichen wenigstens ein Stück Festtagsgeist einzufangen.  
  
"Das ist wieder mal typisch für ihn!" Kopfschüttelnd folgte Ron's Blick Harry, welcher den Platz überquerte. "Der Phoenix Order seinen Rücktritt anbieten, nur damit sie mit uns zusammenarbeitet. So typisch!"  
  
An den Farben der Dekoration konnte man sehr schön erkennen, welches Haus in welchem Bereich dominierend war. Die meisten Hufflepuff Häuser lagen unterhalb des Versammlungsplatzes, während die rechte Seite der Wipfel eher Gryffindor - und die linke eher Ravenclaw-lastig war. Die Jugendlichen selbst, waren wie üblich, überall verteilt. Harry passierte eine ziemliche Menge Leute auf seinem Weg, grüßte, und blieb ab und an kurz stehen, um sich ein wenig zu unterhalten. Alle waren freundlich, aber Ron bemerkte die misstrauischen Blicke hinter seinem Rücken.  
  
Hermione nickte zustimmend. "Ich weiß, dass Edelmut eine Tugend ist, aber seiner ist so übertrieben, dass er ihn noch eines Tages ins Grab bringen wird."  
  
Der Versammlungsplatz schien nicht Harry's Ziel gewesen zu sein, er lief eine der Rampen nach oben, und verschwand im Grün der Blätter. Einige Minuten starrten sie schweigend nach draußen, und fragten sich, wo er wieder auftauchen würde.  
  
"Kann es sein, dass wir dieses Thema schon mal hatten?" fragte Ron ironisch, und Hermione's Miene verdüsterte sich. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie häufig über Harry gesprochen, und darüber, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Über kurz oder lang würden die anderen die Wahrheit über die Vergangenheit und seine Rolle darin erfahren wollen. Aber wenn sie es taten, würden sie ihn dann noch als ihren Anführer anerkennen? Würden sie ihm weiterhin vertrauen?  
  
In diesem Moment hörten sie dumpfe Schritte unter sich. Wie es schien, erklomm jemand die Wendeltreppe, welche um den Stamm der Kiefer herum zur Krankenstation hochführte.  
  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Hermione!" Ein wenig atemlos vom langen Aufstieg stand Harry in der Türe. "Und dir natürlich auch, Ron!" Er trat ins Zimmer, um seine beiden Freunde zu umarmen, und jedem ein kleines Päckchen zu überreichen. "Leider ist es nicht viel, aber ich hoffe, ihr freut euch trotzdem. Übrigens Hermione, wenn du wieder fit genug bist, ich bräuchte dich heute Nachmittag, um den Eingang zu öffnen. Ansonsten kann ich wieder Hannah um Hilfe bitten, das wär' auch kein Problem."  
  
"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, mir geht es gut", beruhigte ihn Hermione. "Und, wie du weißt, warte ich genauso auf Nachricht von Sirius, wie du. Wird langsam mal Zeit, dass die Phoenix Order eine Entscheidung trifft."  
  
"Oh, wir werden wohl nicht mehr allzu lange auf Entscheidungen warten müssen. " Harry holte einen Brief unter seinem Pullover hervor. "Die Nachricht von Sirius ist heute früh eingetroffen!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Langsam hob sich die gewaltige Girlande, rotierte in der Luft, und spannte sich, als sich ihre Enden links und rechts in den Bäumen verhakt hatten. Noch ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zauberstab, und sie saß gerade. Der Krebs der Familie Crabbe prangte jetzt gut sichtbar über der Straße.  
  
Es war Lucius' Idee gewesen, die Magnolienallee, welche die Straße zu Malfoy Manor säumte mit den Wappen der Death Eater Familien zu schmücken. Die meisten Gäste würden vor dem Haupttor Apparieren, da dies auf dem Gelände selbst nicht möglich war. Dort warteten bereits eine Reihe schwebender Schlitten, welche sie durch den Park zum Haupthaus bringen würden.  
  
Draco hob seinen Zauberstab, um die nächste Girlande - den Gargoyle der Goyles - an ihren Platz zu versetzen, als er links von der Straße zwei Gestalten bemerkte, die über den Rasen auf ihn zukamen. Einer davon war sein Vater, selbst aus großer Entfernung erkannte er ihn an den silbrig schimmernden Haaren über dem dunklen Umhang, und den energischen Schritten. Der andere - ganz in grün gekleidet, musste wohl der Chef der Sicherheitstruppe sein, Warrington war sein Name. Sein Neffe war mit Draco zur Schule gegangen.  
  
Die beiden trennten sich jetzt, Warrington ging in Richtung des Rosengartens, während Vater in einiger Entfernung stehen blieb, und ihm beim Dekorieren zusah. Er hatte einen äußerst zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, wie es schien, verliefen alle Vorbereitungen nach Plan.  
  
Auch der Gargoyle prangte jetzt über der Straße, nun war die Schwalbe der Averys an der Reihe. Draco wandte den Blick von seinem Vater ab, um sich auf den Schwebezauber zu konzentrieren. Erst als die Schwalbe sicher an ihrem Platz verstaut war, fiel ihm auf, dass Vater ihn noch immer beobachtete.  
  
"Sitzen sie so richtig, Vater?"rief Draco, und deutete mit einer ausladenden Armbewegung auf die Dekorationen. Lucius antwortete nicht sofort, nur ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
Er trat auf Draco zu, bis er nahe genug war, um mit ihm sprechen zu können, ohne dabei die Stimme erheben zu müssen. Durch den Park zu plärren, war unter seiner Würde. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet."  
  
"Worauf denn dann?"Draco war äußerst verwirrt. Es hatte so gewirkt, als ob Vater ihm sehr konzentriert zugesehen hatte.  
  
"Auf dich,"entgegnete Lucius schlicht. "Auf meinen Sohn, den ich vor weniger als einem Jahr noch für einen verweichlichten Schwächling hielt. Und jetzt muss ich wohl oder übel zugeben, dass ich mich geirrt habe."  
  
Er zog die Mundwinkel hoch. "Selten genug kommt es ja vor."  
  
Nicht ohne eine gewisse Befriedigung bemerkte er, wie Draco's Gesicht sich rosa verfärbte, und er für einen Moment verlegen die Augen abwandte. Lob war etwas, das er nur sehr selten aus Lucius' Mund hörte.  
  
Doch einen Augenblick später hatte der Junge sich wieder gefangen, und lächelte ebenso geheimnisvoll zurück. "Was bezweckst du damit, Vater? Du führst doch irgend etwas im Schilde?"  
  
"Wenn es so wäre, mein Sohn, dann würdest du es mit Sicherheit nicht merken,"gab Lucius halb ernst, halb scherzhaft zurück. "Zumindest so clever werden meine Pläne noch sein, dass du sie nicht durchschauen kannst."  
  
Er machte eine kleine Pause, um Draco Gelegenheit für eine Revanche zu geben, doch diesem fiel offenbar nichts Passendes ein, also fuhr Lucius fort: "Nein, eigentlich wollte ich dich nur nachdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass du jetzt deine eigene kleine Armee unter dir hast. Kein Flint mehr im Nacken, und damit auch kein Macnair. Das eröffnet dir neue Möglichkeiten, und du solltest sie gut nutzen. Wenn du deine Karten richtig ausspielst, könntest du einen wertvollen Beitrag dazu leisten, die Zukunft unserer Familie zu sichern."  
  
"Ich bitte dich, Vater", wehrte Draco verlegen ab, "übertreibe nicht. Mag sein, dass ich jetzt Captain der Ghost Riders bin, doch wir sind immer noch ohne jede politische Bedeutung. Eine Handlangertruppe, auf die jeder Death Eater zurückgreifen kann, wann immer er...."  
  
"Lass es!"schnitt Lucius ihn ab. "Sollte es jemals soweit kommen, dass ich deine Pläne nicht mehr durchschauen kann, so ist das mit Sicherheit der Tag, an dem ich alt werde!"  
  
Systematisch und ein wenig gelangweilt, begann er abzuhaken: "Macnair's Angebot, der Blood Legion beizutreten, hast du abgelehnt, weil du deine eigene Truppe aufbauen wolltest. Leute, die ausschließlich dir verpflichtet sind, weder mir, noch Macnair. Du hast die Ghost Riders trainiert, um ihre Chancen zu verbessern und dich selbst innerhalb der Truppe nach oben katapultiert.  
  
Glaubst du, mir wäre nicht aufgefallen, dass du ausgerechnet in jener Nacht Flint's Stellvertreter wurdest, als ich Pucey losschickte, um Flint's Muggle Freundin aus dem Weg zu räumen? Du hast gelauscht, als ich mit Narcissa über meinen Plan gesprochen habe, war es nicht so? Anschließend hast du Flint und Pucey aufeinander losgehetzt, damit du nach Pucey's Tod seine Stelle einnehmen konntest. Und wäre Macnair dir nicht zuvor gekommen, hättest du auch mit Sicherheit einen Plan gehabt, um Flint loszuwerden!"  
  
"Na schön!"Trotzig verzog Draco das Gesicht, und in diesem Moment erinnerte er Lucius an einen kleinen Schuljungen, den man beim Abschreiben ertappt hatte. "Ich hab' Flint die Möglichkeit angeboten, auszusteigen, und sich mit seiner Muggle Freundin abzusetzen. Sein Problem, dass er nicht darauf eingegangen ist! Ich hab ihn noch gewarnt, dass er sich mit seiner Mugglefreundlichkeit in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird! Aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören, und letztendlich kann es mir egal sein, auf welche Weise ich ihn losgeworden bin!"  
  
"Versteh mich nicht falsch, Junge!"Lucius strich mit der Hand über Draco's Wange, eine Geste die zugleich liebevoll, und ein wenig herablassend wirkte. "Ich habe deinen Aufstieg durchaus mit Wohlwollen verfolgt, und ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass du endlich gelernt hast, dich selbst um deine Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, anstatt angerannt zu kommen, und mir etwas vorzuheulen. Aber wir beide wissen, dass auch deine Position als Captain nur ein Mittel zum Zweck ist, ein Zwischenschritt deines eigentlichen Plans. Du willst diesen Plan allein ausführen, ohne auf meine Hilfe zurückzugreifen, und ich respektiere das. Ich will dir nur noch einmal klarmachen, dass du mit meiner Unterstützung rechnen kannst, und dass Stolz zuweilen in Dummheit ausartet. Denk daran, alles, was du tust, fällt auf unsere Familie zurück. Erfolge, und auch Misserfolge!"  
  
Draco nickte langsam. "Ich verstehe. Aber Stolz ist nicht der Grund, dass ich das allein durchziehen will. Es stimmt, ich war sehr wütend auf dich, und ich habe dich zum Teil dafür verantwortlich gemacht, was letzten Winter und Frühjahr passiert ist. Deshalb wollte ich dich auch nicht um Hilfe bitten, um Captain der Ghost Riders zu werden.  
  
Aber das ist Vergangenheit. Inzwischen ist mir klar geworden, dass du nur mein Bestes im Sinn hattest. Ich hab wohl einen emotionalen Schock gebraucht, damit mir endlich klar wird, was ich will, und wie ich es erreichen kann. Und damit ich endlich aufhöre, mich wie ein liebeskranker Trottel aufzuführen!"  
  
"Was den Trottel angeht, kann ich dir wohl kaum widersprechen!"Ein belustigtes Lächeln spielte um Lucius' Lippen. "Aber, auch wenn du es nicht für möglich hältst - das tun Söhne niemals - auch ich war einmal ein Teenager, und ich war so verliebt, dass ich um ein Haar meine gesamte Zukunft aufs Spiel gesetzt hätte. Und nur einigen sehr glücklichen Umständen habe ich es zu verdanken, dass dies nicht geschehen ist. Irgendwann, wenn wir einmal mehr Zeit haben, werde ich dir die ganze Geschichte in Ruhe erzählen."  
  
"Du, und verliebt?"Entgeistert starrte Draco seinen Vater an. "Das kann ich mir echt nicht vorstellen! Ist es jemand, den ich kenne?"  
  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er ist schon lange tot. Aber wie gesagt, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben. Jetzt haben wir einen Ball vorzubereiten!"  
  
Er wandte sich ab, und in diesem Moment war Draco klar, dass Weiterfragen keinen Sinn mehr haben würde. Es war auch wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, eigentlich hätte er schon längst mit den Wappengirlanden fertig sein sollen, um sich dem Leuchtzauber für die Blüten zu widmen. Büsche und Bäume im Dezember zum Blühen zu bringen, war eine Sache, aber wenn die Blüten auch noch leuchten sollten, war das um einiges schwieriger. Seine Eltern hatten sich wirklich eine Menge einfallen lassen, um mit diesem Fest zu protzen.  
  
"Ein Wort noch, Draco!"Lucius blieb stehen, und wandte ihm sich wieder zu. "Ich wünsche dir viel Glück für deinen Plan. Nimm Rache für das, was dir angetan wurde, und bring denjenigen zur Strecke, der dafür verantwortlich ist. Und was das Wichtigste ist, schließe mit deiner Vergangenheit ab, damit du dich auf die Zukunft konzentrieren kannst!"  
  
"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!"Draco ballte die Fäuste, so dass sich seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen gruben. "Ich werde nicht versagen. Er wird mir für alles büßen, was er mir jemals angetan hat!"  
  
Purer Hass blitzte aus seinen eisgrauen Augen, und Lucius hob mahnend den Finger. "Vorsicht, mein Sohn! Unser Meister hat sich sehr deutlich ausgedrückt. Lebend und unversehrt, waren seine Worte. Solltest du dich durch deinen Rachedurst zu etwas hinreißen lassen, kostet es dich das Leben, und mich die Stellung!"  
  
Draco nickte, und wandte sich der nächsten Girlande zu, während Lucius zum Haus zurückkehrte, um die Sicherheit weiter zu überprüfen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Kuchen sehr lecker ist. Wie unser Schwammkuchen!"  
  
"Ist er dir nicht zu trocken?"fragte Neville fürsorglich, und goss noch ein wenig Milch in Coral's Becher nach. Die Milch war wie gewohnt, Walmilch, welche die Tritonen von ihrem Partnerstamm im Meer erhielten. Das Mehl allerdings, das sie für den Kuchen verwendet hatten, stammte vom Land. Es war ein Geschenk Hagrid's gewesen, wie seinerzeit die Äpfel und Kürbisse an Hallowe'en.  
  
Die junge Tritonin saß diesmal nicht auf einem Besen, sondern lag in einer Art Badewanne, die Neville für sie gebaut hatte. Zweifellos war das sehr viel bequemer für sie, mittlerweile hatte sie einen halben Tag im Versteck verbracht, und zeigte immer noch kein Anzeichen von Erschöpfung, obwohl sie in einem fort geplappert und geflirtet hatte. Sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr zuteil wurde, hatte allerdings schon einige zu aufdringliche Leute wissen lassen, mit wem sie dieses Weihnachtsfest besuchte.  
  
Nachdem alle Dekorationen aufgehängt, und alle Geschenke verteilt worden waren, war es an der Zeit für die Kuchentafel. Da nicht alle am großen Haupttisch auf der Versammlungsplattform Platz gefunden hatten, waren ringsherum auf den Rampen weitere Tische aufgestellt worden. Im Großen und Ganzen schien die Stimmung positiv zu sein, besonders die Älteren bemühten sich mit gutem Beispiel voranzugehen. Ernste Themen, wie der Widerstand gegen Voldemort, die verzweifelten Kämpfe der Vergangenheit, und die Sorge um die Zukunft wurden bewusst vermieden.  
  
Selbst Harry hatte diesmal auf eine seiner Kopf-hoch Reden verzichtet, und ihnen allen nur "Frohe Weihnachten"gewünscht, als er das Glas erhob. Das mochte aber auch daran liegen, dass er sich auf seinem Ehrenplatz am Kopfende der Tafel nicht besonders wohl zu fühlen schien. Zwar lächelte er und scherzte mit den anderen, aber Neville hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht so recht bei der Sache war. Etwas anderes schien ihn schwer zu beschäftigen. Zum Glück schien es den meisten anderen nicht weiter aufzufallen.  
  
Neben ihm saß Hermione und machte höfliche Konversation mit den Ravenclaw Präfekten Terry und Padma. Terry's Freundin Mandy hockte ein paar Plätze weiter, offensichtlich herrschte wieder einmal dicke Luft zwischen den beiden. Dafür schienen sich Lisa Turpin und Stephen Cornfoot umso besser zu verstehen.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches diskutierten Ron, Dean, Seamus, und Ernie heftig über ein Quidditch Maneuver, welches Ravenclaw im letzten Spiel gegen die Tritonen eingesetzt hatte. Hannah, die neben Ernie saß, unterhielt sich mit Susan Bones. Genauer gesagt, war es eher ein Flüstern, und die beiden warfen immer wieder besorgte und mitleidige Blicke zu Harry hinüber. Zwar konnte Neville nichts von dem Gespräch verstehen, aber er konnte sich ausrechnen, worum es ging.  
  
Und er konnte auch nicht gerade sagen, dass die Sorgen der beiden Mädchen unbegründet waren. Gerüchte flogen wie wild umher, und das Misstrauen war gewachsen.  
  
Von Ron's Schwester Ginny war zunächst keine Spur zu sehen, doch einige Minuten später sah er ihren eichhörnchenroten Haarschopf zwischen den Ästen aufleuchten. Sie stand mit blitzenden Augen und geballten Fäusten vor ihrem Schlafhaus und hatte einen handfesten Krach mit Colin Creevy. Soweit Neville sich erinnern konnte, hatten die beiden sich noch nie richtig gestritten, und er konnte sich auch keinen wirklichen Grund vorstellen, warum sie das tun sollten.  
  
Er wunderte sich noch darüber, als sein Blick zum nächsten Schlafhaus weiterwanderte. Es gehörte ebenfalls den Gryffindor Mädchen, allerdings den ganz jungen. Durch das offene Fenster konnte er ein kleines Mädchen erkennen, welches von wildem Schluchzen geschüttelt auf ihrem Bett lag. Es war die kleine Ophelia Flowerfield, die sie vor einem halben Jahr aus den Fängen der Blood Legion befreit hatten.  
  
"Entschuldigst du mich bitte für einen Moment?"bat Neville Coral, und als sie nickte, sprang er auf, und lief eine der Rampen nach oben. Natürlich war es wieder einmal die falsche, und er musste erst einen Baum umrunden, bis er schließlich die richtige Leiter zu dem Haus fand. Dieses Baumlabyrinth war seinem schwachen Orientierungssinn nicht unbedingt förderlich. Gut möglich, dass auch seine Orientierungsschwäche eine Folge des Memory Charms war, der auf seinem Gedächtnis lastete. Was würde mit ihm geschehen, wenn sie endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten, den Zauber zu brechen?  
  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"Vorsichtig betrat er das Zimmer. Ophelia saß jetzt auf dem Bett, und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Aber das half nicht viel, da immer wieder neue nachkamen.  
  
"Eher nicht!"Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es sei denn, du kennst einen Zauber, der mich nach Hause zurückbringt!"  
  
"Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit!"Betrübt setzte er sich neben sie.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß!"Wütend boxte sie gegen ihr Kopfkissen. "Wir müssen stark sein, wir müssen durchhalten, und eines Tages wird alles wieder gut! Wir hör'n die Leier jeden Tag!"Hilflos und verzweifelt sah das kleine Mädchen ihn an. "Aber es ist Weihnachten! Es ist Weihnachten, und wir dürfen nicht daheim sein!"  
  
Es gab nicht wirklich etwas, das man darauf antworten konnte. Einen Augenblick lang stiegen Bilder in seinem Kopf auf, er sah seine Großmutter daheim im Wohnzimmer vor dem Weihnachtsbaum sitzen, doch sein Verstand wusste genau, dass dies nur ein Wunschtraum sein konnte. Die Longbottoms waren Erzfeinde Voldemort's, somit war seine Großmutter mit Sicherheit nicht zu Hause, sondern würde sich irgendwo versteckt halten. Wenn sie nicht - nein, daran wollte er jetzt auf keinen Fall denken.  
  
Er legte einen Arm um Ophelia, doch sie schüttelte ihn ab. "Ich weiß, du meinst es gut. Wie Hermione und Harry, und die anderen. Ihr meint es alle gut. Aber bitte, lass mich jetzt einfach allein, okay?"  
  
Er nickte. "Ich dachte nur...manchmal hilft es. Mit jemandem reden zu können!"  
  
"Ja, manchmal schon. Aber jetzt nicht! Bitte geh!"  
  
Sie vergrub ihren Kopf im Kissen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihrer Bitte Folge zu leisten, und den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
"Neville?"Er war schon an der Tür, da rief sie ihn noch mal zurück. "Ich muss dich was fragen! Wegen einem Zauber!"  
  
"Ja, natürlich."  
  
"Er klingt so ähnlich wie Abrakadabra. Und dann zischt es, wie viele Schlangen. Und überall ist dieses gleißende grüne Licht!"  
  
"Wie...wie kommst du gerade auf diesen Zauber?"fragte Neville zurück. Sein Hals fühlte sich so trocken an, dass seine Stimme nur als Krächzen herauskam.  
  
"Einer der Jungen, die mich entführt haben, hat damit meine Mama verhext. Sie ist umgekippt, ich glaub' sie war ohnmächtig, aber ich hab's nicht genau gesehen, weil die Jungen mich weggezerrt haben. Was tut dieser Spruch, Neville? Meiner Mama geht es doch jetzt wieder gut, oder?"  
  
Neville sah sich außerstande, diese Frage zu beantworten.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oooh, du vermisst sie doch nicht etwa?"kicherte Lucilla.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, wie lange seine Schwester schon hinter ihm gestanden, und ihm über die Schulter geblickt hatte. Lucy hatte ein wirkliches Talent dafür, sich lautlos anzuschleichen. Er notierte sich im Geiste, sobald wie möglich den Schutzzauber für seine Räumlichkeiten zu erneuern.  
  
Eigentlich sollte er sich für den Ball umziehen, aber während der letzten Viertelstunde hatte er in seinen alten Hogwarts Jahrbüchern herumgeblättert. In dem Moment, als Lucilla ihn ansprach, betrachtete er gerade ein Photo vom Weihnachtsball in seinem vierten Schuljahr. Steif und gelangweilt stand er da, und bemühte sich in seinem sündteuren Anzug, und dem Umhang mit dem hochgeschlossenen Kragen eine möglichst gute Figur zu machen. An seinem Arm hing eine kichernde Pansy in zartrosa Tüll und einer riesigen Schleife im dunklen Haar.  
  
Er schloss das Buch mit einem leisen Knall, und als er sich zu seiner Schwester umdrehte, war sein Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos, und seine Augen kalt. "Parkinson war eine Verräterin, und hat bekommen, was sie verdient hat."  
  
"Natürlich,"sagte Lucilla hastig. "Mutter schickt mich, sie möchte dich kurz sprechen. Sie ist in ihrem Ankleidezimmer!"  
  
Draco legte das Buch beiseite, und machte sich auf den Weg in den Ostflügel des Hauses. An ihm vorbei schwebte eine verirrte Rosenkerze, die irgendwie den Weg von der Eingangshalle hierher gefunden hatte.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ist Harry schon wieder nach draußen?"fragte Taree und blickte sich suchend um. "Oder hat er sich nur zurückgezogen?"  
  
"Hermione ist auch weg,"stellte Dawn fest, "dann werden sie vermutlich draußen sein. Vielleicht erfahren wir ja mal endlich, ob die Order jetzt mit uns zusammenarbeiten will, oder nicht!"  
  
"Eigentlich müssten sie doch jeden Mann - ich meine natürlich, jede Frau brauchen. Was meinst du dazu, Ginny?"  
  
"Seh' ich genauso,"pflichtete Ginny Samantha bei. Zum Glück erwarteten die anderen Mädchen keine großartige Erklärung von ihr, denn in diesem Moment kamen Maxine und Natasha aus Ravenclaw an ihren Tisch herüber und brachten die Gryffindors auf den neusten Stand, was die Versöhnung zwischen Terry und Mandy anging. Schon bald waren alle in eine angestrengte Diskussion vertieft, und ein von Zeit zu Zeit eingeworfenes "Tatsächlich?"und "Wie kann er nur?"genügte vollkommen, um die anderen nicht merken zu lassen, dass sie absolut nicht bei der Sache war.  
  
Nicht, dass sie noch irgendeinen Gedanken an den Alptraum der letzten Nacht verschwendet hätte. Diese Träume kamen immer wieder mal, und sie hatte inzwischen gelernt, sie vollkommen beiseite zu schieben. Mit der Vergangenheit hatte sie schon vor Jahren abgeschlossen. Dass ein Teil ihrer Kindheit gestohlen worden war, reichte vollkommen, sie würde sich nicht auch noch den Rest nehmen lassen! Sie würde, soweit die Umstände es zuließen, das Leben eines "normalen New Hogwarts Teenagers"führen, und dazu gehörte das Lästern und Herumalbern mit ihren Freunden ebenso, wie ihre Pflichten als Lehrerin, ihre Aufgaben bei zukünftigen Rettungsaktionen, und ihre unerwiderte Liebe. Das war sie, das war ihr Leben, und das waren die Dinge, die ein Teil davon darstellten. Über die Vergangenheit nachzugrübeln, war ebenso sinnlos, wie den ganzen Tag in einer Ecke zu heulen, weil sie ihre Eltern vermisste.  
  
Die anderen brauchten ihre Fröhlichkeit, denn Fröhlichkeit war ansteckend. Vielleicht war das genau der Grund, warum im Versteck so ausgiebig getratscht und herumgealbert wurde.  
  
Nein, was ihr Sorgen machte, war der Streit mit Colin. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, warum sie die Briefe zurückgebracht hatte, und dass Harry's Privatleben sie beide nichts anging. Daraufhin war er ungeheuer wütend auf sie geworden, und hatte ihr eine Menge Vorwürfe gemacht. Zwar versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass er nur ein bisschen sehr neugierig war, und vielleicht ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Harry's unbekannte Briefeschreiberin, aber irgendwie....  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Colin?"fragte Natasha. Offensichtlich war das Thema Terry und Mandy abgehakt. "Ihr habt euch doch auch verkracht? Ist es was Ernstes?"  
  
Bevor Ginny darauf antworten konnte, fügte Maxine hinzu: "Ich hoffe für dich, dass es wieder in Ordnung kommt. Colin ist echt ein niedlicher Junge, und ihr beiden wärt total süß zusammen!"  
  
"Vielleicht lässt du's dir mal durch Kopf gehen,"schlug Taree vor. "Ich meine, es ist doch relativ klar, dass Harry weder an dir, noch an Colin Interesse hat, und bevor ihr beide ihm noch ewig hinterher trauert, könntet ihr euch doch anderweitig umsehen, oder nicht?"  
  
"Ich finde auch, ihr würdet gut zusammenpassen,"meldete sich Anna, ein Hufflepuff Mädchen vom Nebentisch zu Wort. "Ihr seid auf derselben Wellenlänge, das merkt man!"  
  
Ginny entschied sich dafür, zu erröten, und mädchenhaft zu kichern, um einer Antwort elegant aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Komm rein, Draco!"Narcissa war bereits in Abendgarderobe, sie trug ein schulterfreies meerfarbenes Ballkleid mit Perlenstickereien am Decolleté. Eine weitere Reihe mattschimmernder Perlen umrundete den Saum des langen fließenden Rocks und schwebte nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Ein Zauber brachte den Stoff dazu, ein ruhiges und unaufdringliches Wellenmuster zu zeigen, welches langsam wiegend das Gewand entlang lief, und ein sanftes Farbenspiel zwischen dunkelblau und türkis formte. Der dazu passende Perlenschmuck lag noch auf der Kommode, unter anderem das zierliche Diadem, womit sie heute Abend ihr Haar schmücken würde, welches im Moment noch lose über Schultern und Rücken fiel, und eine schimmernde Fläche um ihre Hüften bildete. Eine Hauselfe war gerade dabei, es zu kämmen.  
  
"Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Mutter!"Galant verbeugte er sich vor ihr, und betrat das Zimmer. Sie beantwortete das Kompliment mit einem lächelnden Nicken, und kam ohne lange Umschweife zur Sache. "Es gibt etwas, das ich mit dir besprechen wollte. Aber zunächst einmal habe ich noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich, die ich nicht unbedingt unter den Weihnachtsbaum legen wollte. Komm mit mir!"  
  
Sie lächelte verheißungsvoll, als sie seine Hand ergriff, und auf die Tür zuging. In diesem Moment erinnerte sie ihn an eine Fee, die einen kleinen Jungen in ein Traumland entführte. Aber warum diese Geheimnistuerei? War es nur ein Spiel, oder wollte sie nicht, dass Vater etwas von dem Geschenk mitbekam?  
  
Kleinigkeit war ein Begriff, der es nicht ganz traf. Ungläubig betrachtete er das runde Steinbecken, welches vor ihm auf dem Boden stand. Es war ganz aus schwarzem Marmor gehauen, und mit Runen beschriftet, die er nur zum Teil entziffern konnte. Eine Runenreihe bestand aus den Zeichen der Planeten, zu denen in der traditionellen Alchemie auch Sonne und Mond gerechnet wurden, ebenso erkannte er die Symbole für die dazugehörigen Metalle, und die mystischen Dreiecke der vier Elemente. Alle anderen Schriftzeichen jedoch, sagten ihm nichts, auch wenn er sich zu erinnern glaubte, einige davon bereits auf Büchern seines Vaters gesehen zu haben.  
  
Er beugte sich über das Becken, und betrachtete die silbrige Flüssigkeit, die darin schimmerte, wie ein geheimnisvolles Leuchten. Ein Boden war nicht zu erkennen, nur wirbelnde Schwaden aus Licht und Silber, die sich immer wieder neu vermengten. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, formten sich zu Buchstaben, umrundeten einander, bis sie schließlich Worte gebildet hatten, und diese Worte arrangierten sich zu einem einzigen Satz:  
  
QUOD EST SUPERIUS EST SICUT QUOD EST INFERIUS  
  
"Wie das Oben, so das Unten,"wiederholte Draco staunend. "Natürlich, es reflektiert die Gedanken. Es ist ein Pensieve! Du willst mir ein Pensieve zu Weihnachten schenken, Mutter? Aber...bin ich nicht noch viel zu jung für so etwas? Nicht, dass ich mich nicht darüber freuen würde,"setzte er hastig hinzu. "Ich weiß nur nicht so ganz..."  
  
"Was du damit anfangen sollst!"beendete Narcissa den Satz. "Pass auf, das ist genau das, worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Du weißt ungefähr, wozu ein Pensieve gut ist, nicht wahr?"  
  
Draco nickte. "Es dient dazu, Erinnerungen und Gedanken zu speichern, und sie in Ruhe zu betrachten. Und es kann dabei helfen, bestimmte Ereignisse zu verarbeiten, wenn man den Kopf zu voll hat."  
  
"Allerdings,"bestätigte Narcissa. "Was aber nicht so allgemein bekannt ist, ist die Tatsache, dass es auch dazu dient, die Gedanken, und Erinnerungen zu schützen. Wenn du einen Gedanken, oder eine Erinnerung erfolgreich auf das Pensieve übertragen hast, wird niemand, der in deinen Geist eindringt, dieses Wissen noch finden. Es ist so, als wäre es nicht in dir. Das kann manchmal sehr nützlich sein, denn es gibt Magier, für die ist dein Geist wie ein offenes Buch. Sie sehen alles, was du je gedacht, gefühlt, und erlebt hast. Und es ist nicht immer gut, diese Dinge so offen preiszugeben. Sie machen dich angreifbar!"  
  
"Nun ja,"überlegte Draco immer noch ein wenig zweifelnd, "glaubst du wirklich, dass gerade meine Gedanken so interessant sind? Gut, wenn Macnair rechtzeitig gewusst hätte, dass ich Captain der Ghost Riders werden will, hätte er vielleicht etwas getan, um es zu verhindern, aber ob er diese Macht..."  
  
"Du weißt sehr gut, dass ich nicht von solchen Kleinigkeiten spreche," schnitt seine Mutter ihn ab. "Es gibt nur eine Handvoll Magier, die mächtig genug wären, deine Gedanken zu lesen, und im Moment weißt du nichts, was für sie von Interesse wäre. Aber es ist nie zu früh, um an die Zukunft zu denken. Du bist - zumindest für den Moment, der einzige männliche Nachkomme der beiden mächtigsten Zaubererfamilien Britanniens, und die Chancen stehen gut, dass du in den Konflikt hineingezogen wirst, der zwischen diesen Familien herrscht. Dein Vater wird dich brauchen, um seinen Einfluss zu sichern, und dein Großvater wird versuchen, dich politisch auszuschalten, oder dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Selbst wenn meine Schwester ihm endlich einen Enkel schenkt, der seinen Namen trägt. Ganz zu schweigen von unserem Meister, der auch nicht unbedingt alles über dich wissen muss, und von unseren wahren Feinden, die immer noch aktiv sind!  
  
Natürlich erscheinen dir all diese Dinge noch in ferner Zukunft, eine Zukunft, über die du dir vielleicht noch keine Gedanken gemacht hast. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommt sie schneller, als du denkst, und du solltest vorbereitet sein."  
  
"Willst du damit sagen,"fragte Draco vorsichtig, "dass du eine Vision hattest?"  
  
Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. "Alles, was ich sagen will, Draco, ist, dass auch du bereits eine Figur in dem großen Spiel um die Macht bist. Du warst es immer schon, du wurdest dazu geboren. Aber wie weit du es eines Tages bringen wirst, das liegt ganz bei dir!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hat Hagrid dir eigentlich gesagt, was er von uns will?" wunderte sich Ron. Sie hatten mittlerweile den Rand des verbotenen Waldes erreicht. Es hatte zu dämmern begonnen, und die Bäume reckten ihre kahlen dürren Zweige gen Himmel. In der ganzen Weihnachtszeit war nicht ein einziges Mal Schnee gefallen, nur ein kalter unangenehmer Nieselregen tropfte unaufhörlich auf Wald und See hernieder.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat mir nur den Brief von Sirius überreicht, und gemeint, ich solle euch mitbringen, wenn ich zu seiner Hütte komme. Im Brief selber steht auch nichts darüber!"Er faltete die Nachricht auf, und überflog den kurzen Text. Sirius hatte lediglich geschrieben, dass Harry um fünf Uhr nachmittags bei Hagrid auf ihn warten solle. Von Ron und Hermione hatte er gar nichts erwähnt.  
  
"Es ist nur...wenn wir alle drei gleichzeitig weg sind, dann wirkt das nicht so gut auf die anderen,"erklärte Hermione, und zupfte ihr Stirnband zurecht. "Hannah wurde heute schon dreimal darauf angesprochen, warum ihr heute Morgen das Versteck geöffnet habt. Die Leute wollen wissen, warum du draußen bist, und was du dort machst. Einige sind ziemlich misstrauisch."  
  
"Früher hat sie das doch auch nicht interessiert!"Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Außerdem warten wir alle auf eine Antwort von Sirius, also hatte Harry allen Grund draußen zu sein."  
  
"Früher hat sich keiner für irgend etwas interessiert,"gab Hermione zur Antwort, "und ich kann dir auch genau sagen, warum das so war. Solange unsere Aktionen erfolgreich waren, hat sich natürlich auch keiner Gedanken gemacht. Die Leute sind doch immer so. Wenn alles gut läuft, halten sie es für selbstverständlich, und erst wenn etwas daneben geht, fangen sie plötzlich an, Fragen zu stellen, und sich für die Hintergründe zu interessieren."  
  
"Ich habe immer versucht, meine Besuche bei Hagrid möglichst unauffällig zu halten," gab Harry zurück. "Wirklich verheimlichen wollte ich sie jedoch nicht, damit die anderen sich nicht hintergangen fühlen. Ich habe nie ein Hehl daraus gemacht, dass ich eine Informationsquelle außerhalb des Verstecks habe, und dass ich diese Quelle brauche, weil wir sonst keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, unsere Aktionen durchzuführen."  
  
"Siehst du, genau, das ist das Problem,"Hermione runzelte die Stirn. "Bisher haben die Leute alles, was du ihnen gesagt hast, einfach angenommen, ohne zu fragen, woher es kommt. Aber allmählich wird ihnen klar, wie undurchsichtig die ganze Sache ist. Wie sollen sie denn das Risiko einschätzen können, wenn sie nicht wissen, woher die Informationen stammen?"  
  
"Es gibt überhaupt keinen Sinn,"warf Ron plötzlich ein. "Hagrid gehört doch zur Phoenix Order, und die Phoenix Order will doch gar nicht, dass wir kämpfen! Warum sollte Hagrid uns also Informationen geben? Das passt nicht zusammen!"  
  
"Ich habe nie behauptet, dass die Informationen von Hagrid stammen," entgegnete Harry leise.  
  
"Nein, es war ein Gerücht, das irgendwann aufkam,"erklärte Hermione. "Wenn man keine Erklärung für etwas hat, spinnt man sich oft etwas zurecht! Nur... im Moment sehen einige Leute das so, dass Harry diese Informationen dazu benutzt, sich seinen Posten als Anführer zu sichern."  
  
"Hermione!"Harry blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Ron, der ein Stück hinter ihm lief, beinahe in ihn hineinrannte. "Willst du damit sagen, dass sich eine Mehrheit für meinen Rücktritt ausspricht? Falls das nämlich so sein sollte, wär' ich jederzeit bereit, dir die Leitung abzutreten. Ich hab doch überhaupt kein Problem damit, meine Informationen jemand anderem zur Verfügung zu stellen. Hat mir denn überhaupt niemand zugehört, als ich mit McGonagall gesprochen habe? Ich will das tun, was für uns alle das Beste ist!"  
  
"Selbst, wenn die Mehrheit gegen dich wäre, könntest du nicht zurücktreten,"rief Hermione entsetzt. "Die Leute könnten sich nie auf einen anderen einigen. Nun gut, Ernie ist vernünftig und zuverlässig, die meisten Hufflepuffs halten große Stücke auf ihn. Aber die Ravenclaws würden sicher Terry bevorzugen, und die Gryffindors könnten sich überhaupt nicht entscheiden. Vielleicht gäbe es auch eine große Schlammschlacht, wer am beliebtesten ist. Nein, Harry, wenn du zurücktrittst, bricht hier das große Chaos aus. Das kannst du nicht verantworten! Wenn du wirklich tun willst, was für uns alle das Beste ist, dann musst du Anführer bleiben."  
  
"Diesmal hast du mir wirklich nicht zugehört,"sagte Harry ruhig.  
  
"Vielleicht klärt sich ja alles auf,"überlegte Ron hoffnungsvoll, "vielleicht hat Sirius ja gute Nachrichten und wir arbeiten in Zukunft mit der Phoenix Order zusammen. Dann müssen wir uns jetzt überhaupt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen."  
  
Sie waren nun nahe genug an Hagrid's Hütte herangetreten, um die beiden Personen zu erkennen, die davor standen. Eine davon war Hagrid, seine massige Gestalt lehnte an der Eingangstüre. Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, als er die drei Freunde erkannte, doch einen Moment später wurde er wieder ernst. "Ron, Hermione, gut dass ihr da seid. Harry - du kennst Firenze noch?"  
  
Er deutete auf seinen Gesprächspartner, einen Centauren mit geschecktem Pferdekörper, und stahlblau leuchtenden Augen in seinem menschlichen Gesicht.  
  
"So begegnen wir uns wieder, Harry Potter!"Firenze neigte den Kopf zum Gruß, und Harry erwiderte die Geste. Er achtete sorgsam darauf, den Kopf erst zu dann zu heben, als Firenze sich bereits wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Die Centauren waren ein stolzes Volk, und es war sehr wichtig, ihnen den nötigen Respekt zu erweisen.  
  
"Folge mir bitte."Ohne weitere Erklärungen wandte sich Firenze einem verschlungenen Pfad zu, welcher sich zwischen den nachtschwarzen Bäumen verlor. "Dein Pate erwartet dich an einem verborgenen Ort!"  
  
"Und ihr beiden kommt mit mir!"Hagrid stieß die Tür zu seiner Hütte auf. "Hab 'ne Weihnachtsüberraschung für euch!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Es war dunkel geworden, und die Straße zu Malfoy Manor glänzte in festlichem Licht. Hunderte prächtiger Magnolienblüten verbreiteten ein sanftes weißrosa Leuchten in den Baumkronen, und dazwischen erstrahlten die zwölf Familienwappen des Dunklen Rates. Das dreizehnte Wappen, der Basilisk Voldemort's prangte über dem Haus selbst, eine riesige grünschimmernde Schlange, welche sich auf den Dächern wand, und von Zeit zu Zeit ihre spitzen Fangzähne sehen ließ.  
  
Lucius stand auf der breiten Marmortreppe vor dem weit geöffneten Eingangstor seines Hauses und blickte den goldenen Schlitten entgegen, welche die Straße entlang auf ihn zu glitten. Narcissa's Kleid hatte ihm den perfekten Grund geliefert, ebenfalls auf das traditionelle Schwarz zu verzichten, zumindest beim Hemd. Sein lose über der Brust geschnürtes Rüschenhemd war aus schwerer dunkelblauer Seide und silberne Muster verzierten die gebauschten Ärmel. Dieselben Muster befanden sich auch auf der enganliegenden Hose und dem prächtigen fellgefüttertem Umhang, den er mit einer lässigen Bewegung über die Schulter zurückgeworfen hatte.  
  
Auch Narcissa war die Nervosität nicht anzumerken. Vorhin hatte sie mit zitternden Händen ihr Diadem zurechtgerückt, aber nun stand sie betont aufrecht, und mit strahlendem Lächeln neben ihrem Gatten, um die Gäste zu begrüßen. Nur einmal wandte sie sich ab, um ihrer Tochter einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Lucilla starrte mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Boden, sie fühlte sich absolut unwohl in ihrem Kragenkleidchen. Sie hatte etwas mit tiefem Ausschnitt gewollt, aber damit war Mutter nicht einverstanden gewesen, und es hatte in letzter Sekunde noch eine furchtbare Debatte gegeben.  
  
Draco hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sein Captain Abzeichen an der linken Brustseite seines engen schwarzen Samtoberteils zu befestigen, denn auf dem silbernen Umhang schien es ihm nicht sichtbar genug. Seine Hose war ebenfalls silbern, ein fließender Glitzerstoff, der seine langen Beine und schmalen Hüften betonte. Auch er hatte eine Diskussion mit seiner Mutter hinter sich, die seinen Aufzug ein wenig zu flippig fand. Zwar hatte sie im Großen und Ganzen nachgegeben, jedoch hatte sie sein Oberteil ein wenig verlängert, so dass es nicht mehr nabelfrei war. Dies war schließlich ein Ball, und keine Teenagerparty!  
  
Inzwischen war der erste Schlitten nahe genug herangefahren, so dass man seine Insassen erkennen konnte, es waren die Delacours. Gabriel Delacour's Aufnahme in den Dunklen Rat hatte für eine Vielzahl an Gerüchten gesorgt, zum einen war er Franzose, zum anderen geschieden, und zum dritten wollte es der Klatsch, dass er kein reinblütiger Zauberer, sondern der Sohn einer Veela sei. Lucius hatte nie viel darauf gegeben, wenn jeder gutaussehende blonde Mann eine Veela zur Mutter hatte, hätte er sich wohl an der eigenen Nase fassen müssen.  
  
Er schüttelte Gabriel Delacour's Hand, ließ die Wangenküsschen über sich ergehen, und überließ es dann seiner Frau, die richtigen Begrüßungsworte auf französisch zu finden. Begleitet wurde Delacour von seinen beiden Töchtern, die ältere, Fleur, mochte jetzt um die zwanzig sein, und war eine echte französische Schönheit mit Kussmündchen, und wohlgeformter Figur. Und auch die Kleine, etwa in Lucilla's Alter, würde ihrer Schwester in nichts nachstehen, wenn sie in ein paar Jahren gereift war.  
  
Draco und Lucilla begleiteten die Delacours in den Saal und versorgten sie dort mit Champagnergläsern, während Lucius seinen alten Freund Walter Crabbe, und dessen Familie begrüßte. Narcissa gab sich Mühe, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Wandy Crabbe war mit Leichtigkeit die aufgetakeltste Frau des Abends, sie war über und über mit Schmuck behängt, wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. Doch Narcissa wäre nicht Narcissa gewesen, wenn sie sich etwas hätte anmerken lassen. "Du siehst umwerfend aus,"zwitscherte sie, als sie Wandy die Begrüßungsküsschen auf die Wange hauchte.  
  
Crabbe Junior hatte ebenfalls eine Begleitung mitgebracht, ein kräftiges, jungenhaft wirkendes Mädchen, das er als Millicent Bulstrode vorstellte. Sie war vermutlich die einzige Frau, die anstelle eines Kleides einen Hosenanzug trug und dazu flache Schuhe. Man konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, fand Lucius, sie hatte einen Gang wie ein Muggletrampel.  
  
Dem nächsten Schlitten entstiegen Anthony Goyle, sein Sohn Gregory, und die skandalumwitterte Cho Chang. Lucius war gespannt darauf, sie aus der Nähe zu sehen, er wollte wissen, ob sie den Beschreibungen gerecht wurde, die über sie in Umlauf waren.  
  
Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht, das Mädchen war absolut hinreißend. Kaum fünfeinhalb Fuß hoch, zierlich und geschmeidig, wie eine Tänzerin, die Wolke blauschwarzen Haares von zwei Stäbchen am Hinterkopf zusammengehalten. Sie trug ein zartviolettes Kimonokleidchen aus hauchdünnem Stoff, und wenn sie sich bewegte, konnte man dann und wann kleine Schmetterlinge sehen, die verspielt über den wehenden Rock und die langen Ärmel huschten.  
  
Er widerstand der Versuchung, für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen, und sich ganz ihrem Yasminduft hinzugeben. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Narcissa Cho die kalte Schulter zeigte, und er wollte keinesfalls eine Szene heraufbeschwören. So beschränkte er sich darauf, ihr kurz nachzublicken, als sie durch die Tür verschwand, und sich in Gedanken vorzustellen, wie es denn wäre, sie ...näher kennen zu lernen.  
  
Er wandte sich dem nächsten Gast zu, und war sich sicher, dass dieser haargenau denselben Gedanken hatte. Aus dem nächsten Schlitten war nur ein einzelner Mann ausgestiegen, schwarz gekleidet, mit linkischem Gang, und leicht gebücktem Oberkörper. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Cho hinterher, als sei sie eine himmlische Erscheinung.  
  
"Lord Pettigrew! Was für eine Freude, Sie auf meinem Fest willkommen heißen zu dürfen!"  
  
Pettigrew zuckte zusammen, und seine wässrig blauen Augen richteten sich auf Lucius. "Ich danke Ihnen,"stammelte er, und verschwand rasch durch die Tür, um Cho weiterhin beobachten zu können. Wahrscheinlich würde er den ganzen Abend in einer Ecke hocken, und sie anstarren, dachte Lucius belustigt, ihm fehlte mit Sicherheit der Mut auch nur ein einziges Wort mit ihr zu reden.  
  
Er konnte hören, wie Narcissa scharf die Luft einsog. Ihre Schwester Marie Lestrange war eingetroffen, in Begleitung ihrer beiden Töchter, und des Ehemannes Duane Avery. "Schwesterchen!"kreischte Marie, "wie zauberhaft du doch aussiehst! Soviel Mut zur Farbe, und das in deinem Alter!"  
  
Sie kam auf hohen Absätzen die Treppe heraufgetrippelt, und ihr schwarzes Spitzenkleid raschelte bei jedem Schritt. Lucilla streckte den Kopf zur Tür heraus, und warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf den Ausschnitt ihrer Cousine, bevor sie sich wieder den Gästen in der Halle zuwandte.  
  
"Ihr Besuch ist uns eine große Ehre, Lord Avery!"Lucius schüttelte Avery's Hand, und gab sich Mühe, das Gespräch zwischen seiner Frau und Schwägerin zu ignorieren. "Die Netzstrumpfhosen machen dir unglaublich schlanke Beine,"säuselte Narcissa, "man könnte glatt meinen, du hättest abgenommen!"Diese Unverschämtheit verschlug Marie dann doch die Sprache, sie raffte hoheitsvoll die Röcke und wollte zur Halle hineinrauschen. Kurz vor der Tür blieb sie jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
"Sie erlauben doch, liebe Schwägerin?"Mit einer eleganten Verbeugung nahm Lucius Marie's Hand, und zog ihr einen Ring vom Finger. "Mit einem Giftring ist es leider nicht möglich, die Sicherheitsbarriere zu passieren. Ich werde aber persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Sie Ihr Schmuckstück nach dem Ende des Festes zurückerhalten!"  
  
"Wo ist Vater?"fragte Narcissa verwundert, nachdem Marie abgerauscht war, im zweiten Anlauf konnte sie die Barriere problemlos passieren. Lucius runzelte die Stirn, es war in der Tat äußerst merkwürdig, dass der alte Lestrange nicht bei seiner Tochter in der Kutsche gesessen hatte. Vielleicht wollte er als Letzter zum Ball kommen, um seinen hohen Rang zu demonstrieren...  
  
Aber möglicherweise steckte auch etwas anderes dahinter. Was, wenn er irgendetwas ausheckte? Hatte die Schmach ihn so tief getroffen, dass er plante, den Ball zu stören?  
  
Lucius dachte noch darüber nach, als er Travers und Mulciber begrüßte. Wieland Travers und Clithero Mulciber waren beide mit Lucius zur Schule gegangen, sie waren zwei Klassen unter ihm gewesen. Da sie aber im Gegensatz zu ihm geschnappt worden waren, und sechzehn Jahre in Azkaban verbracht hatten, war es für ihn eine Heidenarbeit ihre Loyalität wiederzugewinnen, und bis jetzt war er nicht sicher, ob seine Bemühungen Erfolg hatten.  
  
Er verscheuchte seine düsteren Gedanken. Lestrange würde es nicht wagen, ihn offen anzugreifen, am allerwenigsten auf einem Fest, welches der Meister persönlich angeordnet hatte. Es käme einer offenen Revolution gleich!  
  
Ganz zu schweigen von den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die jeden Angriff verhindern mussten. Insgesamt drei magische Barrieren schützten Haus und Gelände, und wenn Marie Lestrange nicht einmal ihren leeren Giftring einschmuggeln konnte, konnte er sicher sein, dass diese Barrieren auch richtig funktionierten. Lediglich die Ratsmitglieder selbst durften ihre Zauberstäbe behalten. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob diese Regelung sinnvoll war, hatte sich aber schließlich dafür entschieden. Den gesamten Dunklen Rat komplett waffenlos an einem Ort zu versammeln, war ein Risiko, das er nicht eingehen wollte. Es machte sie zu angreifbar von außen.  
  
Der alte Augustus Rookwood, sein erwachsener Sohn, und dessen Familie stiegen aus dem nächsten Schlitten. Rookwood war früher beim Ministerium beschäftigt gewesen, und hatte dort für den Meister spioniert. Er war überzeugter Lestrange Anhänger, und begrüßte Lucius dementsprechend kühl.  
  
Sie waren jetzt fast am Ende der Schlange angelangt, nur noch drei Schlitten waren auf der Straße zu sehen. Im vordersten davon saß Antonin Dolohov mit seiner Familie. Dolohov, Durmstrang Absolvent und Spion im russischen Ministerium ließ sich nicht in die innerbritischen Machtspielchen hineinziehen. Auch er hatte eine Zeitlang in Azkaban gesessen, war jedoch von seiner Regierung voll rehabilitiert worden. Seine beiden Söhne waren Mitglieder der Blood Legion, doch bisher war Macnair nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, diese Connection für sich zu nutzen. Kein Wunder, Dolohov's Einfluss wurde in Britannien noch maßlos unterschätzt. Die meisten Death Eater beschränkten sich auf ihre kleinen Machtspielchen im Rat, und beschäftigten sich nicht wirklich mit der Außenpolitik.  
  
Lucius selbst jedoch hatte keinesfalls vor, diesen Fehler zu begehen, und was Dolohov anging, hatte er bereits frühzeitig Beziehungen geknüpft. Eine gute Gelegenheit dazu, hatte sich vor vier Jahren ergeben, als Dolohov's Tochter, damals im sechsten Schuljahr auf Durmstrang zum Triwizard Tournament nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Draco und Neca hatten sich angefreundet und standen seither in Briefkontakt, sie hatten einander auch ein paar Mal besucht.  
  
"Severus! Es freut mich, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist, alter Freund!"  
  
Severus Snape war soeben dem vorletzten Schlitten entstiegen. Lucius war vollkommen klar, das sein Hier sein für Getuschel und Aufregung sorgen würde, aber er war bereit gewesen, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Es war an der Zeit, öffentlich zu demonstrieren, dass er Snape für vertrauenswürdig hielt und an seine Zukunft glaubte. Wenn seine Rechnung aufging, und Snape wieder in den Reihen des Meisters aufgenommen wurde, würde er einen neuen wichtigen Verbündeten gewinnen.  
  
Im letzten Schlitten saßen, wie erwartet, die Macnairs. Mit seinem üblichen jovialen Lächeln schritt Walden die Treppe hinauf, seine Frau Alice trippelte nervös neben ihm her. Hinter ihnen, Schulter an Schulter, ihre vier Söhne.  
  
Nach ausgiebigem Händeschütteln, und Schulterklopfen gelang es ihnen, die Macnairs in den Saal zu komplimentieren. Narcissa lehnte sich einen Augenblick an Lucius' Schulter, um zu verschnaufen. Die erste Runde war geschafft, sie waren alle versammelt.  
  
Nein, nicht alle. Von ihrem Vater fehlte noch immer jede Spur.  
  
Arm in Arm gingen sie in den Ballsaal, wo ihre Gäste beim Aperitif standen. Überall wurden Hände geschüttelt, Komplimente ausgetauscht, verbales Gift verspritzt und Hälse gereckt, um dieses oder jenes Kleid zu betrachten, oder das neueste Gerücht mitzubekommen. Es war das erste Mal seit der Machtübernahme, dass sie alle an einem Ort versammelt waren, und für viele signalisierte dieses Fest den eigentlichen Beginn der neuen Ära.  
  
"Narcissa, Liebes!"Marie fing ihre Schwester bereits am Eingang ab. "Ich soll dir von Vater bestellen, dass er sich ein wenig verspäten wird. Er wird noch einen besonderen Gast mitbringen, und wir sollen mit dem Beginn des Balls auf ihn warten!"  
  
Triumphierend blickte sie in die Runde. Sie hatte relativ laut gesprochen, und Narcissa wurde klar, dass Marie mit der Überbringung dieser Nachricht gewartet hatte, bis alle versammelt waren. "Das sieht Vater und Marie ähnlich, "zischte sie Lucius ins Ohr, "sie wollen vor aller Augen einen Machtkampf mit uns austragen. Wenn wir jetzt auf Vater warten, ist das ein klares Zeichen für alle, dass du dich ihm unterordnest!"  
  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Machtkampf ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es darum geht. Narcissa, wie ist im Moment unsere Sitzordnung im Speisesaal?"  
  
Narcissa blickte ihn verwirrt an, sie verstand den Gedankensprung nicht. "Nun, wie du weißt, haben wir die Gäste auf drei Tische aufgeteilt. Die Kinder sitzen..."  
  
"Wer sitzt am Kopfende des mittleren Tisches? "unterbrach Lucius hastig. "Ich nehme an, du hast deinen Vater und mich für die beiden Kopfenden eingeplant, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich!"Narcissa verstand immer weniger, worauf er hinauswollte. "Ihr seid doch die beiden ranghöchsten Anwesenden!"  
  
Bevor er ihr antwortete, wandte sich Lucius lächelnd an Marie. "Selbstverständlich werden wir auf Lord Lestrange's Ankunft warten. Narcissa und ich werden uns gleich darum kümmern, dass das Dinner warm gehalten wird!"  
  
Nach allen Seiten nickend und lächelnd, durchquerte er mit Narcissa die Halle, bis sie den Speisesaal erreicht hatten. "Hilf mir bitte, wir werden das jetzt ein wenig umstrukturieren! "Er zog seinen Zauberstab "Halte du die Tische gerade, damit dem Geschirr nichts passiert!"  
  
In wenigen Sekunden hatte Lucius den mittleren Tisch um neunzig Grad gedreht, und die beiden äußeren weiter an die Wand verschoben, so dass die drei Tische nun ein offenes Rechteck bildeten. "Hierhin kommt unser Ehrenplatz,"erklärte er Narcissa, und deutete auf den mittleren Tisch. "Hol bitte den großen Lehnstuhl aus meinem Wohnzimmer dafür! Dein Vater und ich werden links und rechts daneben sitzen, und eins weiter außen, Walden und Pettigrew! Sorge dafür, dass alles so schnell, wie möglich fertig ist, ich bin draußen bei den Gästen, damit sie nicht unruhig werden."  
  
Narcissa wurde bleich, sie schien zu begreifen. "Du denkst doch nicht etwa..."  
  
"Genau das, meine Liebe. Und um ehrlich zu sein, überrascht es mich nicht besonders. Wer lässt denn schon ein Fest ausrichten, ohne es zu besuchen?"  
  
Er machte kehrt, und schritt in die Eingangshalle zurück, ohne sich weiter um ihre Besorgnis zu kümmern. Eine seltsame, gespenstische Unruhe erfüllte den Saal, er spürte es deutlich, kaum, dass er ihn betreten hatte. In den wenigen Minuten, die er mit Narcissa im Nebenzimmer verbracht hatte, schien die Eingangshalle seltsam düster geworden zu sein, obwohl die prächtigen Kronleuchter, und die schwebenden Rosenkerzen nach wie vor, ihr magisches Licht verbreiteten. Eine üble Stille hatte von dem Raum Besitz ergriffen, die Stimmen verzerrt, die Gespräche zu einem unheilvollen Raunen herabgesenkt.  
  
Dichter Nebel schien vor seinen Augen aufzuziehen, bis ihm allmählich klar wurde, dass es sein eigener Atem war, der ihm vor dem Gesicht die Wahrnehmung trübte. Er war deutlich sichtbar in der eisigen Luft, um sie herum war es bitterkalt geworden. Fröstelnd zogen die Gäste ihre Umhänge dichter um ihre Körper, ein Kind begann leise zu weinen. Die vielen stummen Gesichter wirkten wie leblos in ihrer Blässe, selbst die vor den Mündern schwebenden Atemwolken schienen ihnen keinerlei Leben mehr zu verleihen.  
  
Lucius trat nach draußen, hier schien die Dunkelheit endgültig triumphiert zu haben. Das sanfte Licht der Blüten war einem gespenstischen Flackern gewichen, die gewaltigen Wappentiere über den Baumkronen zu monströsem Leben erwacht. Mit erwartungsvoller Gier starrten ihre glühenden Raubtieraugen die Straße hinunter.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sie waren schwärzer als das Dunkel selbst, ihre langen fließenden Roben schienen mit dem Nachthimmel um sie herum zu verschmelzen. Lautlos glitten die verfallenen Körper der Dementoren über das Pflaster, ihre zuckenden Schatten umtanzten die steinernen Muster, welche unter ihnen vorbeizogen und erschufen neue, nur um sie Augenblicke später, wieder in Düsternis versinken zu lassen.  
  
Istave Lestrange schritt ihnen voran, aufrecht, verheißungsvoll wie ein Herold, ein triumphierendes, messerdünnes Lächeln auf dem schädelgleichen Gesicht. Als die Formation näher heranrückte, konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass die Dementoren einen einzelnen Schlitten eskortieren, einer Ehrengarde gleich, flankierten, und umrundeten sie das Gefährt. Es schien jedoch leer zu sein, zumindest für den Augenblick, oder wer immer sich darin befand, war nicht von der Dunkelheit außen herum zu unterscheiden.  
  
Ein gewaltiger Blitz durchzuckte den Himmel, und im nächsten Moment schien das Innere des Schlittens in Flammen zu stehen. Feuer brach daraus hervor, nahm wild flackernde Konturen an, umzüngelte eine mächtige nachtschwarze Gestalt, die reglos am Bug stand, ihre glutroten Augen auf die atemlose Menge gerichtet.  
  
"Meister......Meister..."  
  
Panisch strömten die Leute aus dem Saal, stolperten die Steinstufen hinunter, klammerten sich aneinander fest. Ehrfurcht und Entsetzen durchmengten ihre Blicke, manchen stand sogar das pure Grauen in den Augen geschrieben. Und doch wagte es niemand das Gesicht abzuwenden. Zu groß war die Faszination, die von ihnen allen Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
  
Am Fuße der Marmortreppe angelangt, hob Lestrange seinen Zauberstab. Die Treppe selbst war jetzt zum Bersten gefüllt, und doch wichen die Leute beiseite, als er den Stab über die Menschenmassen erhob. Ein rotes Licht schoss daraus hervor und formte eine Art Teppich, der sich in der Luft entrollte, und sich schließlich in die Gasse nieder senkte, welche die Menge gebildet hatte.  
  
Nachdem seine Aufgabe erfüllt war, trat Lestrange beiseite, gesellte sich fügsam zu den anderen Untergebenen, welche links und rechts die Gasse säumten. Die Dementoren teilten sich, und wichen hinter den Schlitten zurück, es war ihnen nicht gestattet, sich von den Seelen der Getreuen zu nähren.  
  
Das Feuer umspielte seine Gestalt, als er aus dem Schlitten trat, kleine Flämmchen liefen die Seiten seiner Gewänder entlang, dort, wo das erkaltete Schwarz in flüssige Glut überzugehen schien. Er warf die Kapuze zurück und nebelgraues Haar quoll daraus hervor, umfing sein uraltes schlangengleiches Gesicht, und fiel über den weiten lavafarbenen Umhang, der sich um seine finstere Gestalt herum, im Nachtwind bauschte, ein gleißendes Farbenspiel aus Weiß, Orange, und glühendem Rot.  
  
"Meister."Nacheinander sanken seine Untergebenen in die Knie, als er an ihnen vorbei, die Treppe hinauf schritt, und die erwählten Zwölf beugten sich über den Saum seiner Roben, um diesen mit ihren Lippen zu berühren. Dann und wann verharrte sein Blick, schienen seine Augen wohlwollend auf einem Untertan ruhen, oder ihn mit Blicken zu durchbohren. Oft war der Unterschied nicht auszumachen.  
  
Doch er blieb nicht stehen, und wandte sich nicht um, bis er das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, und vor der Schwelle des Hauses stand. Dort erst hielt er inne, ließ seinen glühenden Blick ein letztes Mal über die Masse seiner Anhänger schweifen, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte, und den wieder neu erstrahlenden Ballsaal betrat.  
  
Der Prinz der Dunkelheit war zu seinem Fest gekommen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 11: Once upon a December  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein. was denn?  
  
a long time ago in a galaxy far away...  
  
falsch ganz falsch  
  
erst kommt die fox fanfare  
  
drrrdrrr drrrdrrr  
  
dedededäh dededededeh dedededäh dadadadih dadadadih dadadadaaah  
  
so jetzt geht's los...  
  
dadada diiihda dadada diiihda dadada diiihda dadadadaaaaah  
  
dadada diiihda dadada diiiihda dadada diiihda dadadadaaaah  
  
düdü düüühdü düdüdüdüdüdühhh düdü düüüh.....  
  
hey fred, wie wärs damit: dö dö dö dödödöööh dödödöööh  
  
imperial march kommt erst in teil zwei, du dööööööhskopp  
  
also, lass uns anfangen, bevor der eyecatch rum ist  
  
es ist eine schwierige zeit für die rebellen, denn das galaktische imperium ist überall. und doch ist es den rebellen gelungen, geheime pläne von der playstation des imperators zu stehlen. so befindet sich die mutige prinzessin hermione nun auf der flucht vor dem bösen darth draco und seinen intergalaktischen ghost riders.  
  
beep beep beep  
  
nein ginny, wir dürfen da nicht rein, ginny was machst du denn? meine schaltkreise werden sich überladen.  
  
beep beeeeeep beebeep  
  
chooo-chüüüüüüü, chooo-chüüüüüü, fürchtet mich ihr rebellen, ich bin das rasende frettchen  
  
und wenn du, prinzessin hermione, mir nicht sofort sagst, wo ihr die pläne von meines meisters playstation versteckt habt, dann werd ich dir deine alte nase verpassen... oops der war geklaut, aber auch egal...  
  
währenddessen sind ginny und neville auf dem planeten privet drive gelandet  
  
wo der arme harry skywalker bei seinem bösen onkel und seiner bösen tante leben mu  
  
doch rettung naht, denn ich, sirius kenobi, werde dich lehren, deinen zauberstab weise zu gebrauchen...  
  
und dann charten wir einen ford anglia und suchen meister dumbledoda  
  
tun, wir das werden, aber erst in teil 2  
  
jetzt überreden wir erstmal den weltraumpiraten ron solo, die prinzessin hermione zu retten,  
  
damit sie sich dann die nächsten drei filme lang streiten können  
  
chooo-chüüüüüüü, chooo-chüüüüüü - komm auf die dunkle seite der macht, harry  
  
ich bin zwar nicht dein vater  
  
ich bin auch nicht deines bruders besten freundes, freundin zimmergenosse  
  
aber die leute slashen uns gerne,  
  
deshalb können wir ruhig noch ein weilchen die länge unserer zauberstäbe vergleichen  
  
bevor die langweilige episode eins kommt, die eh keiner sehen will  
  
may the fork be with you  
  
und das messer auch  
  
und was ist mit dem löffel?  
  
du trottel!  
  
hast du das schon vergessen!  
  
es gibt keinen löffel!  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 11: Es war einmal im Dezember  
  
. 


	23. 11 Once upon a December B

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 11: Once upon a December  
  
ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?  
  
nein. was denn?  
  
a long time ago in a galaxy far away...  
  
falsch ganz falsch  
  
erst kommt die fox fanfare  
  
drrrdrrr drrrdrrr  
  
dedededäh dededededeh dedededäh dadadadih dadadadih dadadadaaah  
  
so jetzt geht's los...  
  
dadada diiihda dadada diiihda dadada diiihda dadadadaaaaah  
  
dadada diiihda dadada diiiihda dadada diiihda dadadadaaaah  
  
düdü düüühdü düdüdüdüdüdühhh düdü düüüh.....  
  
hey fred, wie wärs damit: dö dö dö dödödöööh dödödöööh  
  
imperial march kommt erst in teil zwei, du dööööööhskopp  
  
also, lass uns anfangen, bevor der eyecatch rum ist  
  
es ist eine schwierige zeit für die rebellen, denn das galaktische imperium ist überall. und doch ist es den rebellen gelungen, geheime pläne von der playstation des imperators zu stehlen. so befindet sich die mutige prinzessin hermione nun auf der flucht vor dem bösen darth draco und seinen intergalaktischen ghost riders.  
  
beep beep beep  
  
nein ginny, wir dürfen da nicht rein, ginny was machst du denn? meine schaltkreise werden sich überladen.  
  
beep beeeeeep beebeep  
  
chooo-chüüüüüüü, chooo-chüüüüüü, fürchtet mich ihr rebellen, ich bin das rasende frettchen  
  
und wenn du, prinzessin hermione, mir nicht sofort sagst, wo ihr die pläne von meines meisters playstation versteckt habt, dann werd ich dir deine alte nase verpassen... oops der war geklaut, aber auch egal...  
  
währenddessen sind ginny und neville auf dem planeten privet drive gelandet  
  
wo der arme harry skywalker bei seinem bösen onkel und seiner bösen tante leben mu  
  
doch rettung naht, denn ich, sirius kenobi, werde dich lehren, deinen zauberstab weise zu gebrauchen...  
  
und dann charten wir einen ford anglia und suchen meister dumbledoda  
  
tun, wir das werden, aber erst in teil 2  
  
jetzt überreden wir erstmal den weltraumpiraten ron solo, die prinzessin hermione zu retten,  
  
damit sie sich dann die nächsten drei filme lang streiten können  
  
chooo-chüüüüüüü, chooo-chüüüüüü - komm auf die dunkle seite der macht, harry  
  
ich bin zwar nicht dein vater  
  
ich bin auch nicht deines bruders besten freundes, freundin zimmergenosse  
  
aber die leute slashen uns gerne,  
  
deshalb können wir ruhig noch ein weilchen die länge unserer zauberstäbe vergleichen  
  
bevor die langweilige episode eins kommt, die eh keiner sehen will  
  
may the fork be with you  
  
und das messer auch  
  
und was ist mit dem löffel?  
  
du trottel!  
  
hast du das schon vergessen!  
  
es gibt keinen löffel!  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 11: Es war einmal im Dezember  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Der Prinz - er fand noch immer Gefallen an diesem Titel, obwohl er ihn längst nicht mehr trug, außer in den hoffnungslos dummen Herzen kleiner Mädchen - saß an seinem Ehrenplatz an Lucius Malfoy's Tafel und genoss seine Nachspeise, ein zartes Mousse au Chocolat französischer Art. Die ehrfurchtsvollen bis ängstlichen Blicke seiner Untertanen kümmerten ihn wenig, während des Dinners hatte er kaum ein Wort mit seinen Tischnachbarn gewechselt. Herrscher zu sein, mochte durchaus seine Vorzüge haben, aber viel Zeit, und Gelegenheit, in Ruhe ein gutes Essen genießen zu können, war definitiv nicht einer davon. Somit wollte er sich dieses Menu auch nicht durch langweilige Konversation vermiesen lassen. Das kam noch früh genug.  
  
Er widerstand dem Impuls, zusätzlich zum Mousse, noch von den delikat aussehenden kandierten Früchten zu kosten. Gefräßigkeit stand einem Machthaber nicht besonders. Selbst wenn er nicht auf seine Figur achten musste, dann doch zumindest auf sein Image.  
  
Manchmal verfluchte er diesen Job. Aber da es in der gesamten magischen Welt leider niemanden gab, der besser dafür geeignet wäre, blieb die Position logischerweise an ihm hängen. Er hatte sich nicht ausgesucht, zu sein, was er war. Es war sein Karma, Kismet, oder wie immer man es nennen wollte. Sohn des Himmels, Führer, Herrscher von Gottes Gnaden - die Kulturen hatten mannigfaltige Bezeichnungen dafür. Und irgendwie meinten sie doch alle dasselbe.  
  
Er ließ den letzten Löffel der Nachspeise auf der Zunge zergehen, und schob das leere Schälchen von sich. Wie auf Kommando beendeten seine Untertanen ebenfalls ihre Mahlzeit. Jetzt konnte er es nicht länger hinauszögern, sie erwarteten eine Rede, oder doch zumindest ein paar einleitende Worte.  
  
Er stand auf, oder besser gesagt, erhob sich, und ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde wandern. Um Wirkung zu erzielen, war es sehr wichtig, jedem einzelnen das Gefühl zu geben, er sähe ihm oder ihr, direkt in die Augen. Oder noch besser, durch die äußere Erscheinung hindurch, bis ins tiefste Innere der Seele. Als könne er all ihre geheimsten Gedanken, Wünsche, und Sehnsüchte lesen.  
  
Das war natürlich übertrieben, solange er sich nicht auf jemanden konzentrierte, konnte er nur sehr oberflächliche Gefühlsregungen wahrnehmen. Sozusagen die Dinge, die einem direkt ins innere Auge fielen. Zwischenmenschliche Sympathien und Antipathien. Bindungen, Spannungen, Schmerz, und vor allen Dingen Furcht, die vielen verschiedenen Formen menschlicher Furcht.  
  
"Wir stehen am Abgrund einer neuen glorreichen Ära, liebe Freunde!" Langsam, Finger für Finger schloss sich seine dürre, faltige Hand zu einer Faust zusammen. "Ein neues Zeitalter ist angebrochen, der Weg in die Zukunft hat begonnen, als die Schwärze der Nacht die Sonne verschlang, und die Welt in Finsternis stürzte."  
  
Siebzig Augenpaare waren jetzt auf ihn gerichtet, ihn, den Meister, einige furchtsam unter gesenkten Lidern, andere ganz unverhohlen, zu gebannt, um sich abwenden zu können. Für manche von ihnen, gerade die Jüngeren, war es das erste Mal, dass sie den Dunklen Lord persönlich zu Gesicht bekamen. Gerade ihnen sollte sich dieser Moment ins Gedächtnis brennen, wenn sie Jahre, Jahrzehnte später vielleicht selbst im Dunklen Rat saßen, und nahe genug an ihn herantreten durften, um den Saum seiner Roben zu küssen.  
  
"Unter dem Schein der Sterne wurde ein tausend, und abertausendjähriges Reich geboren," fuhr er fort und öffnete die Faust wieder, um seine Hand langsam auf die Tischfläche niedersinken zu lassen. "Bald werden nur noch Legenden von einer Zeit erzählen, in der die Erkorenen erniedrigt wurden, und gezwungen waren, ihr Blut mit dem der Unreinen zu mischen!"  
  
Bisher war er ihnen immer wie eine Art Schatten erschienen, nicht greifbar, und doch allgegenwärtig. Ihre Väter und Ehemänner hatten über ihn gesprochen, so wie man über eine Sagengestalt spricht, und doch so, als sei er im Raum, und könne jedes Wort hören. Ihn jetzt in ihrer Mitte zu haben, war, als wäre ein Gott zu ihnen herabgestiegen, ein Wesen so ganz und gar nicht von dieser Welt.  
  
Mit einer einzigen blitzschnellen Bewegung riss er seinen Zauberstab hervor, um ihn über die Masse zu erheben. Ein silbriger Basilisk schoss daraus hervor, und ringelte sich an der Decke des Speisesaals, wie ein riesenhafter Wurm. "Uns hat die Magie auserwählt, und wir kamen, um die Macht, die uns zusteht, mit Schwert, Stab und Feuer in Besitz zu nehmen - die Hoffnung der Niederen in den Staub zu stampfen, und in Blut zu ertränken. Jetzt haben wir unsere rechtmäßigen Plätze eingenommen, und unsere Herrschaft begonnen. Dies ist erst der Anfang!"  
  
Er ließ Stab und Basilisk verschwinden, breitete die Arme aus, und hob die Handflächen gen Himmel. Erneut erwachten die Flammen seines lavaartigen Umhangs, umzüngelten seine mächtige Gestalt, als er in Feuer und Rauch gehüllt, vor seinen Jüngern stand.  
  
"Ich bin der Schatten der Welt. Ich bin der Tod und das ewige Leben. Aus der Dunkelheit geboren, werde ich die Welt ins Dunkel führen. Wer mir folgt, wird auf ewig im Finsteren wandeln und niemals das Licht schauen..."  
  
In seinem Inneren lächelte er. Er würde sich eine Schale von Narcissa's kandierten Früchten einpacken lassen, und sie dann ganz gemütlich zu Hause essen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn Harry den Verbotenen Wald betrat, schien dieser sein Gesicht gewandelt zu haben. Damals, auf der Spur des verwundeten Einhorns hatten ihn turmhohe Bäume umringt, an deren langen glatten Stämmen, das Mondlicht herabfiel. Zu anderen Zeiten war er unter mächtigen knorrigen Wurzeln hindurch in das Reich Aragogg's eingedrungen. Und wieder ein anderes Mal hatte er sich auf der Flucht vor den Aurori durch schier undurchdringliches Dickicht gekämpft.  
  
Nur eines hatte sich niemals geändert, der ganze Wald schien ein einziges riesenhaftes Lebewesen zu sein, das den Eindringling wachsam, und aus argwöhnischen Augen beobachtete. Es war ihm nicht feindlich gesinnt, so schien es wenigstens, aber es war misstrauisch. Und unberechenbar.  
  
Eine ganze Weile schon, waren sie schweigend hintereinander hergelaufen. Firenze sprach nicht, und Harry wollte aus Höflichkeit warten, bis der Centaur das Wort an ihn richtete. Das war bisher aber nicht geschehen, und so ging er davon aus, dass sein Begleiter keine Unterhaltung wünschte. Firenze schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, und Harry würde sich hüten, diese zu stören.  
  
"Hier trennen sich unsere Wege, Harry Potter!"Unverhofft war Firenze vor dem weiß schimmernden Stamm einer Birke stehen geblieben, deren lange biegsame Zweige über ihren Köpfen im Wind schaukelten. "Bedarfst du meiner Hilfe, um zu Hagrid zurückzukehren?"  
  
"Du hast schon genug für mich getan,"lehnte Harry dankend ab, so wie der Brauch der Centauren es forderte. Ein Geschenk, oder Angebot wurde erst dann angenommen, wenn der Gebende es zum dritten Mal anbot.  
  
"Ich kann einen Menschen nicht schutzlos den Gefahren des Waldes überlassen," Firenze scharrte ungeduldig mit dem Huf. "Ich werde in der Nähe bleiben, und dich nach deiner Unterredung zurückbegleiten!"  
  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir meinetwegen, solche Umstände machst!"  
  
"Ich bestehe darauf!"  
  
Der Form war Genüge getan. Harry verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal, um seinen Dank auszudrücken, und sah anschließend zu, wie Firenze zwischen den Bäumen davon trabte. Leider konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob es nun höflich, oder unhöflich war, einem Davonziehenden nachzublicken. Aber Firenze würde ihm sicher nicht jede Kleinigkeit ankreiden. Einen kleinen Bonus musste man als Nicht-Centaur schon...  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Unverhofft war Sirius aus dem Schatten der Bäume getreten. Das verschmitzte, ja verwegene Lächeln seines Paten ließ nicht erahnen, unter welch gefährlichen Umständen diese Begegnung stattfand. Er schien einfach nur glücklich zu sein, ihn zu sehen, und als zwei kräftige Arme ihn packten und herzlich an sich drückten, erlaubte sich Harry für einen winzigen Moment, seine mühsam aufgebaute Beherrschung und Selbstkontrolle fallenzulassen, und sich einfach nur geborgen zu fühlen. Wie ein kleiner Junge barg er das Gesicht an Sirius' Schulter und atmete den Duft seiner Haare ein.  
  
Hatten sie sich überhaupt jemals unter normalen Umständen getroffen? Nein, Sirius war immer ein Gesuchter und Gejagter gewesen, egal welche Seite an der Macht gewesen war. Vor den Aurori hatte er sich ebenso verbergen müssen, wie vor den Death Eaters. Seine Unschuld am Tod der Potters war nie bewiesen worden.  
  
"Deine Reise war in Ordnung? Keine Zwischenfälle?"Sirius ließ seinen Patensohn los, um ihn forschend anzublicken, und Harry erinnerte sich rechtzeitig daran, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo sich das Versteck der Jugendlichen befand. Er glaubte vermutlich, Harry wäre für dieses Treffen von sehr weit hergekommen, und er würde ihn in dem Glauben belassen. Informationen über ihre Verstecke auszutauschen, wäre zu riskant für sie beide, und alle anderen, die sich an diesen geheimen Orten befanden.  
  
"Hat alles geklappt,"versicherte Harry. "Ich hatte Hilfe, um hierher zu kommen."  
  
"Hagrid, und seine Verbündeten, ich weiß!"Sirius strich sich die dunklen Haare aus der Stirn. Ein geflochtenes Lederband hielt sie locker im Nacken zusammen, doch einige widerspenstige Strähnen wollten sich nicht bändigen lassen, und fielen immer wieder nach vorn. In seinem abgenutzten Wildlederhemd und den dunkelbraunen Hosen sah der ehemalige Insasse von Azkaban, wie eine Mischung aus Waldläufer und Pirat aus, kühn blitzende Augen, Muskeln wie Schiffstaue unter der sonnengebräunten Haut, jederzeit bereit, sich tollkühn ins nächste Abenteuer zu werfen, und seinen Feinden dabei immer einen Schritt voraus zu bleiben.  
  
"Ich hab' leider schlechte Nachrichten für dich, Harry!"Ohne sich mit langen Vorreden aufzuhalten, kam Sirius auf den Punkt. "Ich hab' noch ewig drüber nachgegrübelt, wie ich es dir schonend beibringe, und ohne, dass du es in den falschen Hals kriegst, aber im Endeffekt bringt es alles nichts, ich muss dir einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Auch, wenn es dich verletzt."  
  
Er holte tief Luft: "Es wird nichts mit der Zusammenarbeit, die du Professor McGonagall vorgeschlagen hast. Ich bin hier, um dir das zu sagen!"  
  
Harry nickte langsam und wandte den Blick ab. Genaugenommen hatte er nichts anderes erwartet.  
  
"Ich hab das Ganze schriftlich,"erklärte Sirius, und zog eine winzige Schriftrolle aus seiner Gürteltasche hervor, "damit du, und die anderen Ex- Schüler sehen können, dass wir alle darüber beraten und der Entscheidung zugestimmt haben. Und diese Entscheidung - die haben wir ganz sicher nicht aus einer Laune heraus getroffen. Wir verstehen euren Wunsch, zu helfen."  
  
Er übergab die Schriftrolle Harry. "Aber das Problem ist, dass ihr es einfach nicht könnt. So schwer euch das in eurem Alter auch fallen mag, ihr müsst auf uns hören, und die Sache uns überlassen. Ihr müsst uns vertrauen, auch wenn das sehr viel verlangt ist."  
  
"Du hast selbst nie auf die Erwachsenen gehört, als du noch ein Junge warst."Harry entrollte das Dokument. "Und als du zum erstenmal gegen Voldemort gekämpft hast, warst du kaum älter, als wir es jetzt sind!"  
  
"Das ist richtig, und hätte ich nicht in meiner Überheblichkeit einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen, wären deine Eltern noch am Leben!"  
  
"Geht es darum?"fragte Harry ernst. "Um meine Eltern?"  
  
"Harry begreif doch, es geht hier nicht um persönliche Dinge! Gut, wir wollen euch beschützen, das ist persönlich. Aber abgesehen davon, geht es weder um etwas, was du getan hast, noch um etwas, was ich getan habe, sondern schlichtweg um das, was Minerva und Snape dir bereits gesagt haben: Ihr seid uns keine Hilfe! Und du solltest das eigentlich verstehen, denn ihr nehmt die Jüngeren ja auch nicht mit auf eure Aktionen, um sie nicht zu gefährden. Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn sie plötzlich alle mitmachen wollten?"  
  
"Sie machen sehr wohl mit,"protestierte Harry energisch. "Natürlich nicht im aktiven Kampf, solange wir es vermeiden können, aber sie werden dafür ausgebildet. Voldemort wird sie nicht verschonen, nur weil sie jung sind! Selbst die kleinsten Kinder sollten so früh wie möglich in der Lage sein, sich zu verteidigen! Ihr Leben könnte eines Tages davon abhängen!"  
  
"Sich zu verteidigen ja,"unterbrach Sirius. "Darin sehe ich genau eure Aufgabe als ältere Jugendliche, mit den Jüngeren zu arbeiten, und sie zu unterrichten. Ich bin sicher, das ist auch der Grund, warum Dumbledore dir die Leitung anvertraut hat. Du würdest nicht einfach abwarten, und die Hände in den Schoß legen, sondern so etwas organisieren!"Er lehnte sich nach vorne, und sah Harry eindringlich an. "Aber das heißt nicht, dass ihr in der Gegend herumfliegen, und euch mit der Blood Legion prügeln sollt!"  
  
"Wir prügeln uns nicht, wir retten Menschenleben!"Harry bemühte sich, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine leichte Erregung mitschwang. "Wenn ihr euch jemals mit den Aktionen beschäftigt hättet, die wir unternehmen, dann wüsstet ihr worum es uns geht. Alle unsere Unternehmungen haben wir so sorgfältig wie möglich geplant, und durchgeführt. Und wir waren jedes Mal erfolgreich...."  
  
"Bis auf das eine Mal, als ihr in die Falle gelaufen seid,"schnitt Sirius ihm das Wort ab. "Und anscheinend wussten wir doch genug über eure Aktionen, um euch da wieder rauszuhauen!"  
  
Harry schwieg einen Moment. Sirius hatte recht, zumindest in diesem Punkt. Ohne seine Hilfe, und die der anderen PO Mitglieder wären sie wirklich nicht mehr am Leben, soviel war sicher.  
  
Aber wenn sie brav abgewartet, und nichts unternommen hätten, wären sie es genauso wenig! Dann hätten Narcissa Malfoy, und ihre Schwestern das Versteck bereits an Hallowe'en gefunden, und sie wären jetzt alle tot, oder Gefangene des Feindes. Die Phoenix Order hätte es nicht verhindern können, sie hatte nicht das Geringste von Voldemort's Plan gewusst! Wie denn auch, wenn nicht einmal die Mitglieder des Dunklen Rats davon wussten?  
  
Doch Harry würde sich hüten, darüber zu sprechen. Es gab Dinge, die blieben besser ungesagt.  
  
Er wandte sich der Schriftrolle zu, und nachdem er sie mit seinem Zauberstab berührt hatte, entdeckte er tatsächlich einige bekannte Namen unter dem kurzen Statement. Sirius, Remus, und Minerva McGonagall, hatten unterzeichnet, ebenso Alastor Moody, und einige andere PO Mitglieder. Was ihn allerdings verwunderte war, dass die Namen der Weasleys nicht auf der Rolle standen. Auch Hagrid, Doris Crockford und Severus Snape fehlten.  
  
"Es wäre zu gefährlich, alle innerhalb so kurzer Zeit zusammenzutrommeln," erklärte Sirius, der Harry's Verwunderung offensichtlich bemerkt hatte. "Wir können nicht zu jeder Zeit mit jedem Kontakt aufnehmen! Aber die Weasleys und auch alle anderen wissen Bescheid, und stimmen - bis auf wenige Gegenstimmen - der Entscheidung zu."  
  
Harry nickte. "Wie ich sehe, scheinen auch nur Namen von Leuten draufzustehen, die Voldemort bereits als Mitglieder der Phoenix Order kennt. Das ist für den Fall, dass die Schriftrolle in falsche Hände gerät, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass wir dir nicht vertrauen würden," versicherte Sirius. "Es ist lediglich eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Bitte denk nicht schon wieder das Falsche!"  
  
"Sirius, tu mir den Gefallen, und hör auf, mich wie einen kleinen Jungen zu behandeln! Mir ist vollkommen klar, dass solche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nötig sind, um die Identitäten der Leute zu schützen, und dass sie nichts mit mir zu tun haben! Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass die Phoenix Order mir misstraut, und ich nicht der Grund sein will, warum alle meine Mitschüler zum Warten und Nichtstun verdammt werden!"  
  
Harry wandte den Blick ab. Seine Augen waren dunkel geworden, vor Schmerz, und seine schmalen Hände, welche noch immer das Dokument umklammert hielten, zitterten leicht. Sirius widerstand der Versuchung, ihn ein weiteres Mal in den Arm zu nehmen, es schien ihm taktvoller, so zu tun, als bemerke er es nicht.  
  
"Wie oft denn noch, Harry, es geht hier nicht um Schuldzuweisungen! Was du getan hast, hatte schreckliche Folgen für uns alle, und ich will gar nicht leugnen, dass das Vertrauen in dich schwer erschüttert wurde. Du warst für viele von uns - mich eingeschlossen - eine Art Galionsfigur, ein Idealbild! Der Lichtstreifen am Horizont! Nur, es ist einfach nicht menschenmöglich einem solchen Idealbild gerecht zu werden. Irgendwann musste der Tag kommen, an dem du scheiterst! Verdammt noch mal, Harry, du warst kein Bild! Du warst ein Teenager, und du bist es noch! Und als Teenager hat man nun mal nicht den nötigen Weitblick, und lässt sich manchmal von Gefühlen leiten, wenn man eigentlich auf seinen Verstand hören sollte!"  
  
Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Das ist alles keine Entschuldigung! Weder die Sache mit dem Idealbild, noch dass ich angeblich zu jung war, um den Durchblick zu haben!"  
  
Die Schriftrolle drohte ihm aus den Händen zu rutschen, als er sie mit zitternden Fingern zusammenrollte und wegsteckte, doch eisern behielt er die Kontrolle. "Ich bin mitschuldig daran, dass Voldemort wieder an der Macht ist, und ich muss die Verantwortung für meine Taten übernehmen!"  
  
Er sah Sirius fest in die Augen. "Ich kann dir und der Phoenix Order eines versprechen: Falls ihr mir noch vertrauen könnt, werd ich alles, was in meiner Macht steht, tun, um meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen, und meinen Teil dazu beizutragen, Voldemort zu stürzen. Das schwöre ich beim Andenken meiner Eltern, die durch seine Hand gestorben sind!  
  
Falls ihr es nicht könnt - falls meine Schuld zu schwer wiegt, werde ich von meinem Posten als Headboy zurücktreten. Jemand anderes soll dann die Leitung von New Hogwarts übernehmen, jemand der, oder besser gesagt: die, euch niemals den geringsten Anlass gegeben hat, ihr nicht zu vertrauen. Vielleicht denkt ihr dann noch einmal über eure Entscheidung nach!"  
  
Jetzt war es Sirius, der für einen Moment schwieg, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Harry's Worte hatten ihn tief berührt, aber sie änderten nichts an dem Entschluss der Phoenix Order, das Leben der jungen Hexen und Zauberer nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.  
  
Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Harry der Grund für diese Entscheidung sein sollte. Nun gut, nahezu alle hatten sich im Frühjahr dagegen ausgesprochen, Harry die Leitung von New Hogwarts anzuvertrauen. Das war eine Entscheidung gewesen, die Dumbledore praktisch allein getroffen hatte. Die anderen hatten sie respektiert, weil sie Dumbledore respektierten, und genau wussten, dass sich seine Entscheidungen im allgemeinen als richtig erwiesen.  
  
Aber würde es wirklich etwas ändern, wenn Harry zurücktrat?  
  
Nein, weil er es nicht dazu kommen lassen würde! Sein Patensohn musste lediglich einsehen, dass sie im Versteck, in Sicherheit, bleiben mussten. Ihre Hilfsaktionen waren für nichts und wieder nichts, und brachten die Jungs und Mädchen nur unnötig in Gefahr. Für jeden geretteten Muggle konnten Voldemort's Leute fünf andere töten, also wozu das Ganze?  
  
"Unsere Entscheidung steht, und ich bleibe dabei, dass sie nichts mit dir zu tun hat, sondern damit, dass ihr uns nicht helfen könnt!"Seine Stimme klang entschlossen. "Pass auf, lass es mich anders erklären! Ich hab gesagt, Teenager hätten manchmal noch nicht den nötigen Weitblick. Das gilt natürlich nicht nur für dich, sondern auch für alle anderen! Ihr seht das Gesamtbild nicht! Wie Minerva schon sagte, ihr wisst nicht, worum es in diesem Krieg geht! Ihr rettet ein paar Leutchen hier, ein paar Leutchen dort, und glaubt, ihr könntet damit etwas erreichen, aber das genaue Gegenteil ist der Fall! Ihr macht Voldemort's Leute nur wütend, und dadurch gehen sie gleich dreimal mehr auf Muggles los! Und es gibt immer noch mehr Tote! Es ist ein verfluchter Teufelskreis!"  
  
Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch als er merkte, dass Sirius noch nicht fertig war, schwieg er, und ließ ihn ausreden: "Euer erstes großes Problem ist, dass ihr keine Spione beim Feind habt. Ihr könnt euch nur auf Gerüchte und Mutmaßungen verlassen, die euch von irgendwoher zugetragen werden, und anschließend aufs Geratewohl losfliegen! Damit macht ihr euch ungeheuer anfällig für Fallen! Gerade jetzt, nachdem eure Strategie praktisch überall bekannt ist, könnte sich jeder kleine Besenträger einen Muggle schnappen, und darauf hoffen, dass ihm der große Harry Potter in die Falle tappt!"  
  
Sirius machte eine Pause, um Harry die Gelegenheit zu einer Erwiderung zu geben, doch offensichtlich gab es nichts, was dieser zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte, und so fuhr er fort:  
  
"Zweitens, so gefühlskalt es dir auch erscheinen mag, ist es ein sehr großer Aufwand für ein sehr kleines Ergebnis. Ihr zieht - vielleicht zu zwanzigst los, um - sagen wir mal, zwei Leute zu retten! Natürlich wirst du jetzt sagen, dass jedes einzelne Menschenleben zählt, aber ihr ändert doch nichts am grundsätzlichen Problem. Ihr seid wie Seeleute, die ständig Wasser aus einem sinkenden Schiff schöpfen, und doch nicht verhindern können, dass es ständig tiefer sinkt. Die Lösung wäre, zuerst das Leck abzudichten - und dann das Wasser auszuschöpfen. Man muss das Übel an der Wurzel packen, und nicht an einzelnen Blättlein herumzupfen!"  
  
"Wir haben nicht die Macht, Voldemort zu stürzen, Sirius, das weißt du genau! Wir können nur im kleinen Rahmen handeln. Und wir haben auch nie behauptet, dass wir zu mehr in der Lage wären! Wir machen uns nichts vor, das kannst du mir glauben!"  
  
"Auch wir haben diese Macht nicht - noch nicht! Aber auf lange Sicht hin, planen wir natürlich seinen Sturz, und das bringt mich zu drittens, dem entscheidenden Punkt: Ihr bringt diese Pläne in Gefahr! Und damit gefährdet ihr unsere gesamte Mission, und die Rettung der magischen Welt! Habt ihr jemals darüber nachgedacht?"  
  
"Wir haben sehr oft darüber nachgedacht,"entgegnete Harry, und dachte an die vielen Debatten bei den Versammlungen im Versteck zurück. Seit er und Ron damals mit Snape gesprochen hatten, war die Phoenix Order ein fester Bestandteil aller ihrer Diskussionen gewesen. "Wenn ich nicht ganz falsch liege, dann machst du dir Sorgen, um eure Undercover Leute?"  
  
"Und das mit Recht,"sagte Sirius ärgerlich, "das Theater, das du und Ron letzten Sommer mit Snape veranstaltet habt, hat uns gereicht! Was da alles hätte schief laufen können! Snape ist unser wichtigster Informant, jetzt stell dir mal vor, seine Deckung wäre aufgeflogen! Es hätte uns um Jahre zurückgeworfen! Und alles nur, weil du deinen kindischen Hass gegen ihn nicht im Zaum halten konntest! Hättest du das auf dein Gewissen nehmen wollen?"  
  
Harry fuhr herum, und ballte die Fäuste. "Fünf Schüler sind in Hogwarts ermordet worden, und Snape hat nicht einen Finger gerührt, um sie zu retten! Und du nennst mich kindisch, weil ich ihm das vorwerfe?"  
  
"Es war ein Test, Harry, begreifst du das nicht?"rief Sirius, "Voldemort ließ Snape beobachten, weil er herausfinden wollte, ob er wirklich loyal ist. Und falls er nur einen Versuch gemacht hätte, nur einen einzigen Versuch....Moment mal, woher weißt du das mit den Schülern? Woher weißt du überhaupt so vieles?"  
  
"Wenn Snape die Slytherins von Anfang in Sicherheit gebracht hätte, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert,"murmelte Harry düster. Seine Stimme wurde allmählich lauter. "Aber nein, sie waren ja alle miteinander Muggle-Hasser, und Voldemort-Anhänger, und deshalb nicht wert, gerettet zu werden!"  
  
Er hatte jetzt angefangen zu schreien. "Genauso wenig, wie die Kinder, die von den Ghost Riders entführt wurden! Oder Oliver's Tochter! Ihr hättet sie alle über die Klinge hopsen lassen! Nur, weil es nicht mit euren tollen, großartigen Plänen zusammengepasst hat! Sie waren euch einfach scheißegal!"  
  
Schlagartig brach Harry's Wutschrei ab, als Sirius' Hand gegen seine Wange klatschte. "Sag so was nie wieder!"fauchte er, "sag nie wieder, es wär' uns egal! Du weißt nicht, wie entsetzlich es ist, solche Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen! Entscheidungen, die Menschen das Leben kosten, um andere Menschen zu retten! Du musstest sie nie treffen!"  
  
"Tut mir leid,"murmelte Harry. Es war nicht seine schmerzende Wange, die ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb, sondern die Gedanken an diejenigen, die in diesem furchtbaren Krieg ihr Leben gelassen hatten.  
  
Und der Gedanke an seine eigene, furchtbare Hilflosigkeit.  
  
"Mir tut es auch leid."Sirius legte einen Arm um Harry, und dieser ließ es widerstandslos geschehen. "Weißt du, ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, ich hätte genügend Macht, um sie alle zu retten. Aber diese Macht habe ich nicht, und die Phoenix Order hat sie auch nicht. Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, wir müssen Entscheidungen treffen...."  
  
"Und im Falle der Slytherins hat Snape diese Entscheidung getroffen, nicht wahr?"Unter Tränen blickte Harry auf. "Er hat sie nicht ins Versteck gebracht, weil er Angst hatte, dass sie uns andere verraten könnten. Lieber wollte er zweihundert Menschen in Gefahr bringen, um achthundert andere zu retten, als dass er riskieren wollte, sie alle auf einen Schlag zu verlieren. Das meinte er mit 'Spielfiguren opfern.'"  
  
"Glaub mir,"Sirius' Hände strichen über Harry's Wangen, und wischten sanft die Tränen fort. "Als ich vom Tod dieser fünf Schüler erfahren habe, war ich genauso wütend und verzweifelt, wie du. Aber Snape hätte wirklich nichts für sie tun können, ohne seine Deckung aufzugeben. Seine allerwichtigste Aufgabe ist es nun mal, in den Dunklen Rat zu kommen, damit wir endlich einen Spion in Voldemort's Nähe haben. Er ist der Einzige, der es schaffen kann, und wir brauchen ihn! Was glaubst du, wie mich das nervt, dass wir so dermaßen von ihm abhängig sind! Aber auch ich darf meine Arbeit nicht durch persönliche Abneigung beeinflussen lassen."  
  
Einige Minuten lang hatte Harry sich die Liebkosung gefallen lassen. Jetzt trat er einen Schritt zurück, und für Sirius war dies ein untrügliches Zeichen, die Arme sinken zu lassen, und ihn wieder wie einen Erwachsenen zu behandeln.  
  
"Wenn wir nur früher Bescheid gewusst hätten, dann hätte Thomas Nott ebenfalls für uns spionieren können,"fuhr Sirius fort. "Sein Vater war Grand Dragon, er wäre sicher an jede Menge Informationen herangekommen, und hätte es vielleicht sogar geschafft, selbst in den Rat aufgenommen zu werden. Deshalb trifft uns sein Verlust besonders hart. Ich hab oft darüber nachgegrübelt, was wir hätten anders machen können, ob es vielleicht irgendwie möglich gewesen wäre, in aller Eile noch ein Extra-Versteck für die Slytherins einzurichten. Und sei es nur um herauszufinden, wer von ihnen nun wirklich auf Voldemort's Seite steht, und wer nicht. Aber es ging so schnell, Harry, es ging alles so verdammt schnell. Als wir von dem Angriff auf Hogwarts erfahren haben, blieben uns nur noch Stunden. Wir hatten niemals damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort diesen Schritt wagen würde, und noch dazu so plötzlich. Als er das letzte Mal an der Macht war, hat er nicht gewagt, sich an Hogwarts zu vergreifen."  
  
Harry's Gedanken schweiften ab, wanderten zurück zu der furchtbaren Nacht in der Hogwarts gefallen war. Sirius hatte recht, es war ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt gelungen war, sie alle noch rechtzeitig rauszubringen. Sirius sagte, sie hätten alles Menschenmögliche getan - und Harry glaubte ihm. Die ganzen furchtbaren Opfer des Krieges waren seinem Paten nicht egal. Ihm nicht, und der Phoenix Order nicht. Selbst Snape nicht. Es war falsch gewesen, Sirius, Snape, und den anderen Vorwürfe zu machen. Das war ihm jetzt klar geworden.  
  
Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur nach einem Ventil für seinen eigenen Schmerz und seine eigenen Schuldgefühle gesucht. Immer dann, wenn er glaubte, den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen zu können, passierte etwas Neues, und alles wurde immer noch schlimmer.  
  
Wieder einmal verspürte er den Wunsch, einfach wegzulaufen, und alles zu vergessen, oder weinend zusammenzubrechen, und aufzugeben. Wie er im Sommer zu den geretteten Kindern gesagt hatte, manchmal war alles, was sie tun konnten, sich heulend im Eck zu verkriechen. Einen solchen Moment hatte es vor einem halben Jahr gegeben, nachdem er und Ron in Hogwarts mit Snape gesprochen hatten. Ein weiterer Moment war durch die Magie der goldenen Note entstanden, als Harry sich verzweifelt gefragt hatte, wann sein Leben denn endlich sein eigenes sein würde. Und gleich die Antwort darauf wusste, solange es Voldemort auf dieser Welt gab, würde das niemals geschehen.  
  
Und wieder einmal würde er nicht aufgeben. Wieder einmal würde er aufstehen und weitermachen.  
  
So, wie er es immer tat.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Mächtige Trommelschläge erfüllten den Ballsaal, erhitzten die Luft, brachten die Weingläser in den warmen Händen sanft zum Vibrieren. Nur wenige Minuten später setzte der metallische Klang der Lauten ein, und schließlich die Dudelsäcke. Ihre Melodien umwarben einander im ewigen Tanz aus Begierde und Abwehr, um sich schließlich in dröhnendem Crescendo zu vereinigen.  
  
Damals, wie heute, fühlte er sich fehl am Platze, als er, gedankenverloren über den dünnen Stiel seines Glases streichend, das Treiben, um sich herum beobachtete. Rauschende Feste waren nie wirklich seine Angelegenheit gewesen, der Small Talk, die Wichtigtuerei, und das rituelle Laisser-faire ödeten ihn eher an, als dass sie ihn amüsiert hätten.  
  
Durch die Musik drang das schrille gekünstelte Lachen von Marguerite Lestrange an sein Ohr, und dort drüben erzählte Macnair mit schallender Stimme seine sterbenslangweiligen Anekdoten. Seine aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit konnte nicht wirklich täuschen, die Entlarvung des angeblichen Verräters Flint hatte dem Grand Dragon nur eine kleine Atempause verschafft. Noch immer schwebte das Damoklesschwert der Degradierung drohend über seinem Kopf.  
  
Alles war falsch in dieser Gesellschaft. Masken, Verhüllungen, schöner Schein.  
  
Einzig der Dunkle Lord war wirklich. Reglos, wie eine Statue saß er auf dem Thron, den Lucius für ihn auf dem Absatz der Treppe aufgestellt hatte, und überblickte den Ballsaal. Er würde zufrieden sein, mit diesem Fest hatte Lucius sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Prächtiger noch, als damals...  
  
Die ersten Paare tanzten, wirbelten zum schnellen Rhythmus der Trommelschläge übers Parkett. Bei den meisten Figuren waren die Frauen an der Außenseite der Formationen, lange Haare und wehende Kleider peitschten die schwüle Luft. Auf einer verweilten seine Augen länger, ein zartes Geschöpf im hauchdünnen fliederfarbenen Kimonokleidchen. Mandelaugen. Pfirsichhaut. Es konnte gar keinen Zweifel geben, dass sie die Belle dieses Abends war, bewundert, umschwärmt, beneidet...  
  
Welche Magie hatte sie wohl angewandt, um sich so unwiderstehlich zu machen? Er hatte eine Vermutung, verfolgte aber den Gedanken nicht weiter. Selbst das eitelste Mädchen konnte nicht so unglaublich töricht sein.  
  
Schräg gegenüber von Cho Chang tanzte Draco Malfoy mit der kleinen Doloheva. Auch auf ihm ruhten die Blicke, und er schien es sichtlich auszukosten, aber dann, er war Lucius' Sohn. Nicht nur vom Aussehen war er ihm ähnlich, auch von seiner Art zu sprechen, sich zu bewegen, die Aufmerksamkeit anderer mit solcher Selbstverständlichkeit zu genießen. Noch hatte er wohl nicht begriffen, wie leicht diese Aufmerksamkeit zur Bürde werden konnte. Die Erwartungen seiner Familie waren hoch, die Neider lagen mit ihren Intrigen schon in den Startlöchern. Aber bisher hatte lediglich Macnair einen billigen Versuch gemacht, ihn unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Lucius hatte schallend gelacht, als er ihm davon erzählte.  
  
Es war das erste Mal seit langem gewesen, dass Lucius in seiner Gegenwart so unbefangen lachte. In diesem Moment schien es ihm, als sei ein Hauch Vergangenheit in ihrer beider Leben zurückgekehrt, und er wusste - genau dieses Gefühl wollte Lucius bei ihm erreichen. Und seine Aufgabe war es, so zu tun, als fiele er darauf herein.  
  
Fleur Delacour spazierte an ihm vorüber, grüßte höflich, und wechselte einige Worte mit ihm. Seit sie vor vier Jahren wegen des Turniers nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er sie nicht mehr wiedergesehen. Sie war erwachsen geworden, und bewegte sich so selbstverständlich in dieser Gesellschaft, wie all die anderen Frauen, abgesehen vielleicht von seiner ehemaligen Schülerin Millicent, die auf diesem Ball so fehl am Platze schien, wie eine Asphodelwurzel in einer Shrinking Solution. Das hinderte sie aber nicht daran, mit wahlweise Crabbe, oder Goyle auf der Tanzfläche herumzuhüpfen, und ihren Spaß dabei zu haben.  
  
Fast hätte er über diese offene Zur-Schau-Stellung echten Gefühls gelächelt, doch dann zuckte der Gedanke an Hogwarts und seine Schüler wie ein Schwertstreich durch sein ganzes Selbst. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seinen Geist wieder unter Kontrolle - und sein Unterbewusstsein daran erinnert hatte, dass nur die Mission zählte, nicht die Opfer. In diesem Moment waren die Schreie so unerträglich laut geworden, dass die äußere Welt in Schweigen versank, es waren nicht nur die Schreie von Thomas Nott, Iris Greengrass und den anderen Kindern, es waren so viele mehr.  
  
Doch er erstickte sie, jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Mit Florence dauerte es ein wenig länger, als mit den anderen, doch am Ende herrschte wieder Stille in seinem Geist. Eine trügerische Stille, so falsch und maskenhaft, wie der Ball um ihn herum, doch sie musste genügen.  
  
Täuschte er sich, oder hatte der Dunkle Lord im Augenblick seiner Schwäche zu ihm hinübergeblickt?  
  
Hatten sich diese glühend roten Augen bis in seine Seele gebohrt, und etwas wahrgenommen, das nicht für sie bestimmt war?  
  
Ein kleiner Fehler schon, würde seine ganze Mission zum Scheitern verurteilen. Sein ehemaliger Meister beobachtete ihn, prüfte ihn, fragte sich vielleicht in diesem Augenblick, ob er des Postens würdig war, den er erstrebte.  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich jetzt, und wie immer schien Voldemort durch ihn hindurchzusehen. Wie er so auf dem Thron saß, Arme und Beine unter die mächtige Robe zurückgezogen, konnte man ihn fast für eine Schlange halten, eine aufgerichtete, zum Biss bereite Schlange. Das Gesicht unter der Kapuze war kein Menschengesicht. Es war ein Schlangengesicht. Und es war so dämonisch, bösartig und diabolisch, wie das Gesicht einer wirklichen Schlange niemals sein konnte.  
  
Er hielt dem Blick des Dunklen Lords lange genug stand, um, wie er meinte, keinen Verdacht zu erregen, doch natürlich wandte er die Augen als erster ab, wie es sich gehörte. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben, zur Galerie, wohin sich eine Gruppe Kinder mit ihren Bowlegläsern verzogen hatte, um die köstliche Flüssigkeit ohne die gestrenge Aufsicht ihrer Eltern zu genießen. Etwas abseits von ihnen, in einem der Gänge stand ein Sicherheitsmann, der Einzige, den er an diesem Abend gesehen hatte. In Lucius' Augen war das ein eindeutiger Faux Pas, denn die Sicherheit hatte unerkannt zu bleiben, und das Fest nicht zu stören. Sollte Lucius den Mann bemerken, würde dieser ziemlichen Ärger bekommen.  
  
Doch das schien den jungen Mann herzlich wenig zu kümmern, denn anstatt sich wieder in den Gang zurückzuziehen, ging er mit zögernden Schritten immer weiter nach vorne. Als würde er von etwas angezogen, etwas Magischem, Zauberhaften, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte. Als die ersten Lichtschimmer der schwebenden Rosenkerzen ihn erreichten, war sein Gesicht deutlicher zu sehen, es hatte einen träumerischen Ausdruck, doch in den blanken Augen spiegelte sich Gier wider. Dann breitete sich ein erwartungsfrohes Lächeln darauf aus, und ein Kopfnicken deutete auf den dunklen Gang hinter ihm.  
  
Ein Blick zur Tanzfläche zeigte schon die Ursache für dieses kleine Gefühlsbad. Unbemerkt von ihren diversen Tanzpartnern hatte Cho Chang die letzte Viertelstunde mit dem Sicherheitsmann geflirtet. Mit Blicken, kleinen Gesten, dem Spiel mit der Zunge. Oh, er kannte all diese Tricks, er kannte sie nur zu gut....  
  
Seine Augen folgten Cho, die leichtfüßig eine der schmalen Seitentreppen zur Galerie hinaufschritt, ihrem neuen Verehrer entgegen. Nur wenige Worte schienen zwischen den beiden zu fallen, als sie sich schnell und heimlich in den dunklen Gang zurückzogen. Das Letzte, was er sah, bevor sie aus dem Licht verschwanden, war die kräftige Hand des Mannes, die eilig unter den zarten Stoff ihres Kleides glitt.  
  
Dann erregte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit, ein Schatten hatte sich hinter einer der Säulen bewegt. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, es wäre vielleicht ein zweiter Sicherheitsmann, doch dann konnte er die kleine gebückte Gestalt Peter Pettigrew's erkennen. Wie lange mochte er hinter dieser Säule gestanden, und die ganze Szene beobachtet haben?  
  
"Amüsierst du dich gut, alter Freund?"  
  
Augenblicke bevor er Lucius' Stimme hörte, hatte er bereits den Geruch seines Eau de Cologne in der Nase. Er hätte schwören können, dass es dieselbe Marke wie damals war, dabei besaß Lucius mehr als genug solcher Duftwässerchen.  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich mir nichts aus solchen Feierlichkeiten mache!" Er blickte sich hastig um, senkte die Stimme, und verlieh ihr ein kaum merkliches Beben. "Ich wäre nicht gekommen, wenn nicht..."  
  
Er brach ab, als ein erschrockenes Raunen durch die Menschenmenge ging, und wandte den Kopf, um dessen Ursache auszumachen.  
  
Lucius' kleine Tochter hatte ihren Platz bei den anderen Kindern verlassen, und war zur breiten Mitteltreppe gelaufen. Bevor jemand sie daran hindern konnte, war sie vor dem Dunklen Lord in einen tiefen Knicks gesunken, und richtete nun einige Worte an ihn. Ein wenig beunruhigt beobachtete Lucius die ganze Szene, er schien im Begriff, zu seinem Meister zu gehen, vermutlich um für das respektlose Verhalten seiner Tochter um Verzeihung zu bitten. Doch stattdessen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, und seine Augen nahmen einen glasigen Ausdruck an.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Severus," wandte er sich wieder an seinen alten Freund. "Der Meister hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass für mich keinerlei Grund besteht, unser Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Lucilla's Verhalten mag ein wenig dreist gewesen sein, doch für heute Abend will er es entschuldigen, wir sind schließlich auf einem Fest. Also - du wolltest mir gerade erzählen, warum du dennoch gekommen bist..."  
  
"Wegen deines Weins, natürlich," entgegnete Severus, und verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Allzu einfach durfte er es Lucius' nicht machen. Sie waren schließlich keine Teenager mehr.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry holte tief Luft, denn das was er jetzt zu sagen hatte, kam ihm nicht so leicht über die Lippen. Aber es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass es gesagt werden musste. "Euch trifft keine Schuld an der Sache, Sirius. Weder dich noch die anderen Mitglieder der Phoenix Order. Es war falsch von mir, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen."  
  
"Das hast du doch schon."Sirius lächelte, es war ein sehr trauriges Lächeln. "Und damit ist die Sache für mich erledigt. Wir haben beide Wichtigeres zu tun, als uns gegenseitig fertig zu machen, also vergessen wir das Ganze, und kümmern uns um unsere Aufgaben. Was meinst du?"  
  
"In Ordnung."Auch Harry schaffte es, die Lippen zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen, selbst wenn es ihm schwer fiel. "Du hast mir vorhin einige Argumente gebracht, warum die Phoenix Order eine Zusammenarbeit mit uns nicht für sinnvoll hält, und darüber wollte ich noch mal mit dir reden. Ohne Vorwürfe, und ohne dabei emotional zu werden."  
  
"Ich dachte, wir hätten das jetzt oft genug durchgekaut,"seufzte Sirius, "aber bitte, lass hören."  
  
"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du vorhin drei Argumente genannt, zum einen, dass wir uns in Gefahr bringen, weil wir zuwenig Informationen haben, zum anderen, dass wir nur wenig ausrichten, und zum dritten, dass wir eure Pläne gefährden. War es nicht so?"  
  
Sirius nickte erschöpft. Es sah Harry ähnlich, nach all dem immer noch nicht locker zu lassen, er war derselbe Sturkopf, wie James es gewesen war. Und auch Lily, auf sie traf diese Bezeichnung genauso zu. Hatte zugetroffen, um genau zu sein.  
  
"Aber im Grunde genommen, würden wir doch genau diese Probleme durch eine Zusammenarbeit lösen. Wir könnten weiterhin Leute retten, und ihr könntet euch an eure Gesamtpläne halten. Wir erledigen kleinere Aufgaben, für die euch die Zeit fehlt, und ihr gebt uns genügend Informationen, damit wir nicht in solche Fallen laufen, wie die von Macnair. Wenn ihr vorher Bescheid wisst, was wir vorhaben, könnt ihr auch dafür sorgen, dass wir euch nicht in die Quere kommen. Wir ziehen doch alle an einem Strang, warum können wir unsere Arbeit nicht zumindest absprechen?"  
  
"Du hast sicher nicht ganz unrecht,"gab Sirius zu. "aber in der Theorie hört sich das natürlich sehr viel einfacher an, als in der Praxis. Das große Problem dabei ist, dass die Phoenix Order selbst schon in verschiedene Gruppen aufgeteilt ist, die jeweils verschiedene Aufgaben zu erledigen haben. Die einzelnen Gruppen wissen selbst nicht genau, was die anderen machen, und das ist auch gut so, denn sollte jemand geschnappt werden, sind die anderen Gruppen nicht betroffen, und können unabhängig davon weiterarbeiten. Jede Gruppe hält sich an ihren Plan, und wir kommen uns gegenseitig nicht in die Quere."  
  
"Und wenn eine neue Gruppe - also wir - dazukämen, müsste dieser Plan geändert werden?"fragte Harry.  
  
"Allerdings. Wir bräuchten jemanden, der das Ganze neu koordiniert, die Puzzleteile zusammenfügt. Jemanden, der über alle verschiedenen Gruppen Bescheid weiß, und der alle gut genug einschätzen kann, um zu wissen, welche Aufgaben sie erledigen können. Jemand, der euch, die Schüler, kennt und weiß, was man euch zumuten kann, ohne euch in Lebensgefahr zu bringen.  
  
Mit anderen Worten, wir bräuchten einen Strategen. Jemanden, der Voldemort ebenbürtig ist, und auf jeden seiner Züge mit einem Gegenzug reagieren kann. Jemanden, der die Karten richtig ausspielt. Jemanden, der alles einordnen kann, und alles durchschaut, vom großen Gesamtbild selbst, bis hinunter ins allerkleinste Detail."  
  
"Mit anderen Worten,"sagte Harry, "wir brauchen Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Sirius nickte, und sein Lächeln hatte wieder etwas von dem alten verwegenen Grinsen, das Harry so gut an ihm kannte. "Ja, was glaubst du denn, warum es unser erstes großes Ziel ist, Dumbledore aus Azkaban zu befreien? Ohne ihn hat der Widerstand doch nicht die geringste Chance! Sobald wir ihn erst mal wieder bei uns haben, geht's doch erst richtig los!"  
  
"War es also wirklich ein dummer Zufall, dass er gefangengenommen wurde? Oder war es ein Teil eines Plans?"  
  
"Ja und nein, Harry. Dass Dumbledore in Voldemort's Gewalt ist, wirft uns natürlich meilenweit zurück, aber es musste sein, verstehst du? Wir brauchen jemanden im Dunklen Rat, das hab' ich dir schon erklärt, und Snape brauchte eine Möglichkeit, Voldemort seine Loyalität und Nützlichkeit zu beweisen. Deshalb ließ sich Dumbledore von ihm gefangen nehmen, und ausliefern. Währenddessen arbeiten einige von uns, darunter auch ich, schon längst daran, ihn wieder zurückzubekommen. Wir halten uns alle an die Anweisungen, die er uns hinterlassen hat, auch wenn manches davon momentan noch keinen Sinn ergibt. Am Ende wird sich alles zusammenfügen, da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
"Bis jetzt hat es nicht funktioniert."Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Snape ist noch nicht in den Rat aufgenommen worden."  
  
"Noch nicht, aber er ist auf dem besten Weg dazu. Malfoy hat ihn bereits als Nachfolger für Macnair ins Auge gefasst. Und solche Pläne würde er nicht schmieden, wenn er nicht davon ausginge, dass Voldemort Snape wieder aufnimmt."  
  
Harry verzichtete lieber darauf, Sirius zu sagen, was Ginny über Malfoy und Snape herausgefunden hatte, und fragte stattdessen: Und Dumbledore's Pläne für uns? Hat er gesagt, wir sollen abwarten und im Versteck bleiben?"  
  
"Das war sein Wunsch,"bestätigte Sirius. "Ihr solltet in Sicherheit bleiben, damit euch nichts passiert."Einen Moment lang schwieg er, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass er noch mehr zu sagen hatte. Und seine Intuition täuschte ihn nicht.  
  
"Harry, was ich dir jetzt sage, tue ich nicht im Auftrag der Phoenix Order. Im Gegenteil, die anderen wären wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich mit dir über unsere Pläne spreche. Aber ich möchte, dass du Bescheid weißt. Zum einen natürlich, weil ich dir endlich begreiflich machen will, dass ihr in keiner Position seid, um uns helfen zu können. Aber in erster Linie sollst du wissen, dass ich dir vertraue, und nicht den allergeringsten Zweifel an dir und deiner Loyalität habe..."  
  
Harry war sehr gerührt, das konnte Sirius an seinen Augen sehen, auch wenn sein Patensohn keine Miene verzog, als er ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. Abgesehen von Sirius' Stimme war es still im nächtlichen Wald, so still dass man jedes weit entfernte Rascheln hören konnte. Aber dies war ein sicherer Ort. Der Verbotene Wald gehörte zu den wenigen Gebieten in welche Voldemort's Macht noch nicht vorgedrungen war. Auch wenn sie beide keinen Augenblick daran zweifelten, dass sich das sofort ändern würde, falls der Imperial Wizard einen Grund hatte, hier einzufallen.  
  
"Lass mich ganz von vorne anfangen. Voldemort hat ein neues Azkaban errichten lassen, beziehungsweise hat er das alte Azkaban an einen neuen Ort versetzt. Dort hält er Dumbledore gefangen, wenn er ihn nicht gerade zum Verhör in seinen Stützpunkt holt. Dieser Stützpunkt wird im allgemeinen Schattenfestung genannt, auch wenn sein tatsächlicher Name ein anderer ist. Wir wissen nicht, wo er sich befindet, geschweige denn, welche Zauber ihn schützen, oder wie man ihn angreifen kann. Die Mitglieder des Dunklen Rates sind vermutlich die Einzigen, die etwas darüber wissen. Was uns wieder mal zeigt, wie hilflos wir ohne einen Informanten im Rat sind.  
  
Mit Azkaban verhält es sich zum Glück etwas anders. Dank der Hilfe von Fawkes konnten wir herausfinden, wo sich das Gebäude befindet. Dumbledore und sein Phoenix haben eine starke telepathische Verbindung zueinander und Fawkes kann seinen Herrn selbst durch mächtige Zauberbarrieren hindurch orten. Natürlich ist das Gefängnis hochgesichert, aber durch unsere Informanten konnten wir bereits von einigen dieser Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erfahren, und Möglichkeiten ausarbeiten, sie zu überwinden. Mit 'wir' meine ich natürlich nicht die gesamte Phoenix Order, sondern nur die Gruppe, der ich angehöre. Minerva McGonagall ist unsere Leiterin.  
  
Es gibt eine ganze Reihe von Schwierigkeiten, die wir überwinden müssen, um in das Gefängnis rein- und heil wieder rauszukommen, aber der wahre Schlüssel zum Ganzen sind die Wappenringe der vier Grand Dragons. Du weißt wahrscheinlich, dass jedes Mitglied des Dunklen Rates einen Ring mit dem jeweiligen Familienwappen besitzt, oder? Diese Ringe sind mit besonderen Kräften versehen, und angeblich haben die Death Eaters sie von ihrem Meister persönlich bekommen. Es gibt eine Menge Gerüchte, dass Voldemort diese Ringe auch benutzt, um seine Leute zu kontrollieren, aber davon halte ich persönlich nicht viel. Wozu braucht er Ringe, wenn er schließlich das Dunkle Mal hat?  
  
Wenn es tatsächlich so wäre, dass nur die Grand Dragons selbst diese Ringe besäßen, könnten wir unseren Plan von vornherein aufgeben. Aber dank der Tradition besitzt der Erbe eines jeden Ratsmitglieds, zumeist ist es der erstgeborene Sohn, ebenfalls einen solchen Ring, so dass es mehrere Wappenringe in den Familien geben kann. Es ist nicht sicher, ob die Ringe der Söhne und Enkel dieselbe Magie besitzen, wie die der Väter, aber für unsere Zwecke sind sie ausreichend. Deshalb ist es die Aufgabe eines unserer Informanten, diese Ringe zu stehlen, und durch Kopien zu ersetzen. Eine lebensgefährliche Aufgabe, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst. Ich bin der Kontaktmann dieses Informanten, und auch der Einzige, der seine wahre Identität kennt. Alle anderen kennen ihn nur unter seinem Codenamen, Diamond Wing.  
  
Während wir die Befreiung Dumbledore's vorbereiten, sind andere Gruppen der Phoenix Order damit beschäftigt, Informationen zu sammeln, den Widerstand aufzubauen, oder mit etwas, das sich Projekt Ragnarök nennt, und wahrscheinlich eine neue Teufelei Voldemorts darstellt. Aber erst wenn Dumbledore bei uns ist, können die einzelnen Fäden wieder zusammenlaufen. Erst mit demjenigen, der den Überblick besitzt, können wir den Widerstand neu organisieren, und mit Sicherheit werden sich dann auch Aufgaben für euch finden. Bis dahin müssen wir uns an das halten, was er uns hinterlassen hat. Und euch müssen wir bitten, euch ruhig zu verhalten, und abzuwarten. Verstehst du jetzt, Harry? Verstehst du jetzt endlich?"  
  
Mehr erzählte sein Pate nicht in jener Nacht, aber es genügte, dass Harry der Kopf schwirrte, und er in tiefe Grübeleien verfiel. So viele Informationen, so vieles, von dem er nicht das Geringste geahnt hatte. Und was für ein unbegrenztes Maß an Vertrauen musste Sirius ihm entgegen bringen, dass er ihm von diesen Dingen erzählte.  
  
Noch lange, nachdem Firenze ihn zurück zu Hagrid begleitet hatte, noch lange nachdem er mit Ron und Hermione ins Versteck zurückgekehrt war, saß Harry im Gryffindor Schlafhaus und hing seinen Gedanken nach, während der Trubel des Weihnachtsfestes um ihn herum allmählich leiser und leiser wurde, bis nur noch der ruhige Atem der Schlafenden, und das Flüstern der Liebespaare an seine Ohren drang. Aber sein Geist hatte längst alle Geräusche um ihn herum abgeschaltet.  
  
Seine Hände hielten den schwarzen Schakalkopf mit den Rubinaugen, den Wappenring der Lestranges, einen der vier Schlüssel, die Dumbledore die Freiheit bringen konnten. "Du hast dich geirrt, Sirius,"murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. "Wir können euch helfen....  
  
Wir können euch helfen, Professor Dumbledore zu befreien!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hm..hm...bist du sicher, dass wir hier auch ungestört sind?"  
  
Sie beugte den Oberkörper zurück, um spielerisch einem Kussversuch ihres neuen Verehrers auszuweichen. Erneut versuchte er, sie zu sich heranzuziehen, aber er griff ins Leere. "Nun, komm endlich her!" schimpfte er frustriert, "ich sag' dir doch, hier ist niemand! Die anderen patrouillieren die Gänge!"  
  
Harold, oder Herbert, so genau hatte sie sich den Namen des jungen Wachmanns nicht gemerkt, war mit ihr in einem der Zimmer am Ende des Ganges verschwunden. Dort hatte er zunächst fachmännisch den Schutzzauber entfernt - solange der Ball währte, lag ein solcher Zauber auf jedem unbenutzten Raum, hatte er grinsend erklärt, und ihr versichert, dass sie genug Zeit haben würden, bis er sich wieder bei seinem Vorgesetzten melden musste. Sie hatte gekichert, und ihm ein paar unsinnige Namen ins Ohr geflüstert. Irgendwas mit Tiger, und starker Hengst, auch das wusste sie nicht mehr so genau. Es war aber auch bedeutungslos.  
  
Das Zimmer hatte kein Bett, dafür gab es eine Sitzecke mit mehreren Sesseln, und der dazugehörigen Couch. Den Boden bedeckte ein kostbarer Perserteppich auf dem Harold-Herbert beinahe ausgerutscht wäre, als er sie hochhob, und zur Couch trug. Sie fragte sich, wie der Kerl so tollpatschig sein konnte, sie hatte ihn doch erst einmal geküsst.  
  
Verführerisch streckte sie sich auf dem Sofa aus, und als er sich schnaufend über sie beugte, küsste sie ihn ein zweites Mal, und ließ ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte leise vor sich hin, während sie sich von ihm löste, ihn achtlos aufs Sofa schubste, und seine Klamotten ein wenig durcheinander brachte, damit es echt aussah. Angenehme Träume, Harold-Herbert!  
  
Das Fenster ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen. Sie spürte die angenehme Kühle der Nachtluft auf ihrer verschwitzten Haut, als sie sich hinauslehnte, selbst das Pochen in den Schläfen wurde ein wenig milder. Angestrengt in die Dunkelheit starrend, stieß sie einen leisen Pfiff aus. Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht, der Kerl auf dem Sofa würde in wenigen Minuten erwachen, und dann sollte sie besser neben ihm liegen, sonst würde er misstrauisch werden.  
  
Lautlos wie ein Schatten landete ihre Eule auf der Fensterbank. Sie strich ihr kurz über's Gefieder, dann nahm sie den Briefbogen, die Falkenfeder und die kleine Ampulle mit Tinte aus den Krallen des Tieres. Alles war noch genauso, wie sie es vorbereitet hatte. Sie öffnete die Ampulle, und tauchte die Feder ein.  
  
Was in aller Welt sollte sie ihm nur sagen? Wie es ihm erklären, es in Worte fassen?  
  
Er würde es nicht verstehen. Er würde sich von ihr verraten fühlen, und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte, außer zu wissen, dass er recht hatte.  
  
All ihre schön zurechtgelegten Sätze waren fort, verschwunden, verglüht wie kleine Insekten im Feuer. Ihr Geist war leer. Und es war nicht die reinigende Leere der Meditation, nein, es war ein kalter gefühlloser Abgrund.  
  
Mit einer heftigen Bewegung stieß sie sich die Spitze der Falkenfeder in den Handrücken. Schmerz zu fühlen, war besser als gar nichts. Mit den Blutstropfen kamen endlich Worte, nicht die klugen, und weisen Worte, die sie suchte, aber zumindest etwas, das man den Versuch einer Erklärung nennen konnte. Hastig kritzelte sie es aufs Papier, ehe es ihrem Geist wieder entschwinden konnten, faltete das Blatt zusammen, und steckte es in den Umschlag am Bein der Eule.  
  
Ein Geräusch ließ sie zusammenzucken. Hinter ihr hatte sich etwas bewegt, und es war nicht der Mann auf dem Sofa gewesen.  
  
Sie fuhr herum, und spürte noch im selben Moment, wie jemand sie an den Handgelenken packte. Eine dunkle Gestalt stand hinter ihr, kräftig, hochgewachsen, noch bevor sie etwas vom Gesicht sehen konnte, hatte sie seinen Geruch in der Nase, und wusste, um wen es sich handelte.  
  
Mit roher Gewalt riß er sie an sich, und stieß sie gegen das Fenster, welches krachend zuschlug. Ihre Eule flatterte erschrocken auf und davon, doch er schien das Tier nicht bemerkt zu haben. Eine der kräftigen Hände umklammerte ihre beiden Handgelenke, und zog ihr die Arme über den Kopf, während die andere sich durch den Stoff ihres Kleides wühlte.  
  
"Komm zurück zu mir, Cho!" fauchte er mit wütender Verzweiflung, und packte ihr Kinn, um ihr Gesicht zu sich zu drehen. "Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben!"  
  
Gierige Lippen pressten sich auf ihren Mund, und als ihn ein leichter Schwindel erfasste, nützte sie die Gelegenheit, um eine ihrer Hände loszureißen. Sie stach mit der Falkenfeder nach seinem Gesicht, erwischte ihn an der Wange, und hinterließ einen blutigen Kratzer. "Verschwinde!" schrie sie, er taumelte zurück, und im nächsten Moment blitzte es hinter ihnen auf. Mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck kippte ihr Angreifer zu Boden.  
  
Herbert-Harold war endlich aufgewacht, und hatte einen Petrificus abgefeuert. Nicht zu glauben, dass der Kerl doch noch zu etwas gut war.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte er sich besorgt. Sie nickte, und warf ihm einen Schmachtblick zu. "Das hab ich nur dir zu verdanken!"  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem am Boden liegenden Tod Macnair, mit eiskalter Verachtung sah sie auf ihn hinunter. "Vorbei ist vorbei," sagte sie, und ihre Augen verengten sich drohend. "Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"  
  
"Ich bitte Sie, Harvey, beruhigen Sie sich," erklang eine Stimme von der Tür her. Ihr fröhlicher Tonfall passte so ganz und gar nicht zu der angespannten Atmosphäre, doch wie üblich, schien es Walden Macnair nicht zu kümmern. Lächelnd trat er ins Zimmer, und wandte sich an den Sicherheitsmann. "Es besteht überhaupt kein Grund zur Besorgnis, mein Junge hat lediglich ein wenig über die Stränge geschlagen!"  
  
"Grand Dragon Macnair!" Nervös trat Harvey von einem Fuß auf den anderen, und Cho hätte am liebsten höhnisch aufgelacht. Dem Trottel schien soeben bewusst geworden zu sein, dass er den Sohn eines Grand Dragons angegriffen hatte, und welche Konsequenzen das für ihn haben konnte.  
  
"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen," wiederholte Macnair, und sah mit Genugtuung, wie Harvey zusammenzuckte, als er den Zauberstab zog. Doch er befreite nur seinen Sohn von dem Fluch, und sah ihm gelassen zu, wie er sich mühsam aufrappelte. "Sie wollten nur ihre Pflicht tun, Harvey, und für die Sicherheit der Gäste sorgen. Deshalb schlage ich vor, wir vergessen diesen unglücklichen Vorfall, und Sie begleiten die Lady zum Ball zurück, während ich mich mit meinem Sohn mal ernsthaft unterhalte. Was halten Sie davon?"  
  
"Natürlich, Sir," stammelte Harvey, erleichtert, dass er so glimpflich davongekommen war. Hastig verließ er den Raum, und Cho folgte ihm ohne ein Wort. Macnair verschwendete keinen Blick mehr an die beiden, sondern wandte sich auf der Stelle Tod zu. "Was war da eben los?"  
  
"Diese verfluchte Schlampe!" entfuhr es Tod, und er hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. "Sieh nur, was sie mit mir gemacht hat!"  
  
Macnair bückte sich, und hob die blutige Falkenfeder vom Boden auf. "Eine Schreibfeder," murmelte er nachdenklich, "Sie hat dich also damit angegriffen, sagst du. Hat sie gerade geschrieben, als du sie überrascht hast?  
  
"Ja, sie hat ihre Eule mit einem Brief losgeschickt," schimpfte Tod, "das Vieh ist grad weggeflogen, als ich reingekommen bin. Na und? Was soll das schon zu bedeuten haben?"  
  
"Was das zu bedeuten haben soll," schrie Macnair, und widerstand der Versuchung seinen Sohn bei den Schultern zu packen, und kräftig durchzuschütteln. "Was das zu bedeuten haben soll, fragst du? Die Frau verführt einen Sicherheitsbeamten, und schickt heimlich einen Brief los, und du fragst mich, was das zu bedeuten haben soll?"  
  
"Du meinst.." allmählich schien Tod zu begreifen, "du meinst, sie wollte nicht, dass der Brief kontrolliert wird? Aber warum?"  
  
"Erklär' ich dir später!" Macnair hatte sich wieder gefangen. "Jetzt haben wir keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Es kommt auf jede Minute an!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Nun kommt schon rein, Kinners, ihr wollt doch euer Weihnachtsgeschenk haben!"  
  
Gedankenverloren hatten Ron und Hermione Harry nachgeblickt, bis er mit Firenze im Wald verschwunden war. Doch jetzt ließ Hagrid ihnen keine Zeit zum Grübeln mehr. Entschieden stellte er sich vor die beiden, und deutete mit seinen kräftigen Armen in Richtung Hütte. Offenbar schien er lange darauf gewartet zu haben, ihnen dieses Geschenk präsentieren zu können, und war sehr gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.  
  
Als sie die Hütte betraten, bot sich ihnen ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Überall, auf dem Boden, dem Tisch, und den Regalen verteilt, lagen seltsame dünne Scheiben herum. Sie waren etwa handtellergroß, vollkommen rund, und schienen aus einer Art violetten Kristalls zu bestehen.  
  
"Kann man sie anfassen?" Verwirrt betrachtete Ron eine der Scheiben, und streckte vorsichtig die Hand danach aus, als erwarte er, das Ding würde im nächsten Moment hochspringen, und sich auf ihn stürzen.  
  
"Nur zu, die Dinger beißen nich'." Hastig begann Hagrid den Boden frei zu räumen, damit niemand auf die Kristallscheiben treten würde. "Seht sie euch ruhich genauer an, vielleicht kommt ihr drauf, wofür sie sind!"  
  
Er stapfte in eine der hinteren Ecken, wo seine Truhe stand, und begann in den darin liegenden Decken herumzuwühlen, als suche er etwas. Dabei pfiff er fröhlich vor sich hin, und warf immer wieder erwartungsvolle Blicke auf Ron und Hermione. Die beiden waren nun dabei, die Scheiben zu untersuchen, wussten jedoch immer noch nicht so recht, was sie damit anfangen sollten.  
  
"Warte mal...," überlegte Hermione, "...aber das kann nicht sein, es ist hoffnungslos veraltet, aber....ich muß es versuchen!"  
  
Gespannt beobachtete Ron sie, als sie ihren Zauberstab zog, und auf eine der Scheiben richtete. "Spinerabite!"  
  
Sofort sprang die Scheibe auf ihre Kante, und begann sich wie ein Kreisel vor ihnen zu drehen. Immer schneller, und schneller drehte sie sich, bis sie schließlich aussah, wie eine schimmernde violette Kugel. Ron und Hermione hielten den Atem an, und starrten auf das seltsame runde Ding, bis ihnen von den heftigen Bewegungen die Augen wehtaten.  
  
Aber nichts geschah. Die Scheibe wurde wieder langsamer, und fiel schließlich scheppernd um.  
  
"Es hätte ja sein können." Achselzuckend wollte Hermione sie aufheben, um sie auf den Tisch zurückzulegen. Doch Ron hatte offenbar denselben Gedanken. Er griff nach der Scheibe, und ums Haar hätte seine Hand, die von Hermione berührt. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, zuckte sie zurück, und wandte das Gesicht ab, um ihre Röte zu verbergen.  
  
"Nein, nein, du hast schon recht, genauso funktioniert es auch," grinste Hagrid. Er hatte nun gefunden, was er suchte, und hob ein uraltes Radio aus der Truhe. "Du hast nur eine Unbenutzte erwischt, das ist alles!"  
  
Er stellte das Radio auf den Tisch, und begann seufzend an den Knöpfen herumzudrehen. "Was muß dieses Mugglezeuch auch so kompliziert sein," schimpfte er, als lediglich ein schiefes Tröten aus dem Apparat erklang. "Wir werden noch den Anfang verpassen!"  
  
"Gib mal her!" Hermione ging zu ihm hinüber, und nahm es ihm aus der Hand, während Ron neugierig zusah. Das Muggle Radio sah gar nicht mal so anders aus, als der magische Apparat, den sie zu Hause im Burrow gehabt hatten. "Welchen Sender willst du denn haben?"  
  
"Es spielt nur einen, damit ich nich' durcheinander komm," sagte Hagrid entschuldigend. "Und der ist auch schon eingestellt. Ich weiß nich', warum es nich' funktioniert. Vielleicht ist zuviel Magie in meiner Hütte. Aber gestern und vorgestern, ist das Ding noch gelaufen."  
  
"Es gibt so ne Art Stabilisationszauber für Muggelgeräte," schlug Ron vor. "Dad hat ihn immer verwendet, wenn er mit Mugglekram rumexperimentiert hat. Soll ich mal?"  
  
"Spreng nichts in die Luft," warnte Hermione, doch sie reichte ihm das Gerät, damit Ron es mit dem Zauberstab berühren konnte. "Protegor Majicks!"  
  
Im nächsten Moment dröhnte laute Musik durch die Hütte, und vor Schreck hätte Ron das Radio beinahe fallen lassen. Hermione packte es hastig, und drehte die Lautstärkeregelung leiser. "So, das hätten...!"  
  
Und dann erstarrte sie. Das war nicht möglich, konnte einfach nicht möglich sein.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"Ja, George?"  
  
"Was glaubst du, wie oft müssen wir die Charts heute noch rauf und runterdudeln, damit unsere Hörer zufrieden sind?"  
  
"Zufriedene Hörer sind doch unser schönstes Weihnachtsgeschenk, hast du das schon vergessen? A propos Weihnachtsgeschenk, es wird wieder Zeit für die Weihnachtswunschsendung."  
  
"Also liebe Hörer, ran an die Telephone! Wenn ihr auch jemanden habt, dem ihr auf besondere Weise frohe Weihnachten wünschen wollt, dann könnt ihr jetzt bei uns anrufen, und eure Grüße ausrichten. Vielleicht ist euer lieber Mensch ja irgendwo da draußen, und hört gerade unseren Sender. Wir geben euch grad noch mal die Nummer durch..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Nein, nur keine Umstände, lieber Freund, kümmere dich ruhig weiter um deinen ...hm... ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Ich bin sicher, ihr habt vieles zu besprechen."  
  
Er hörte die Stimme so deutlich in seinem Kopf, als stünde sein Meister direkt neben ihm. Nicht, dass es ihn überrascht hätte, der Dunkle Lord konnte überall und jederzeit mit den Trägern des Dunklen Mals in telepathischen Kontakt treten. Was ihn allerdings wunderte, war die Botschaft, die sich hinter diesen Worten verbarg. Wie es schien, war der Meister nicht nur mit seinen Plänen einverstanden, sondern betrachtete sie sogar mit Wohlwollen. Es hätte gar nicht besser laufen können.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Severus," wandte er sich wieder an seinen alten Freund. "Der Meister hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass für mich keinerlei Grund besteht, unser Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Lucilla's Verhalten mag ein wenig dreist gewesen sein, doch für heute Abend will er es entschuldigen, wir sind schließlich auf einem Fest. Also - du wolltest mir gerade erzählen, warum du dennoch gekommen bist..."  
  
"Wegen deines Weins, natürlich," entgegnete Severus, und verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. "Mit Musik und Tanz kann man mich nicht locken, wie du weißt, aber einen Wein, der nicht von einem Pfuscher zusammengebraut wurde, findet man nicht so leicht."  
  
Spielerisch glitten seine Fingerspitzen über den Hals des Glases, als er es anhob, und Lucius zuprostete. Auch ihm schien es eindeutig, dass er soeben einen kleinen Sieg errungen hatte, Lucius konnte deutlich das Glitzern seiner schwarzen Augen erkennen. Nur gut, dass es für einen Außenstehenden nicht auffällig war. Aber Severus war zu klug, um solche Fehler zu machen.  
  
Natürlich enthielten seine Pläne auch ein gewisses Risiko, dessen war sich Lucius schon vor seinem ersten Gespräch mit Severus bewusst gewesen. Severus Snape wieder in die höheren Kreise einzuführen, ja ihn am Ende gar in den Dunklen Rat zu bringen, würde keine einfache Angelegenheit werden. Wenn der Lord einmal entschieden hatte, jemanden mit Verachtung zu strafen, musste man schon sehr tollkühn sein, sich seinen Richtlinien zu widersetzen, wenn nicht sogar lebensmüde.  
  
Andererseits, es hatte niemals eine offizielle Anklage gegen Severus Snape gegeben, obwohl die Gerüchte sich überschlugen. Der Lord selbst, hatte sich niemals in irgendeiner Form zu diesen Dingen geäußert, niemals Stellung bezogen, niemals vorgegeben, wie mit dem ehemaligen Mitglied seines inneren Kreises zu verfahren sei. Und, was in Lucius' Augen das Allerwichtigste schien: Snape war noch am Leben. Würde er es noch sein, falls er tatsächlich ein Verräter wäre?  
  
Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über Belanglosigkeiten, alles andere wäre in diesem Moment nicht angebracht gewesen. Heute Abend kam es Lucius darauf an, mit seinem neuen Verbündeten gesehen zu werden, er wollte die Reaktionen der anderen beobachten, und Snape die Gelegenheit geben, erste Kontakte wiederaufzufrischen.  
  
Und natürlich Macnair ein wenig eifersüchtig machen. Das schien soweit auch zu funktionieren, denn dieser kam eiligen Schrittes auf ihn zumarschiert. Ein wenig zu eiligen Schrittes für eine solche Festlichkeit, und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verhieß Besorgnis.  
  
"Lucius," er senkte die Stimme, warf Severus einen misstrauischen Seitenblick zu, und redete hastig weiter, "verzeih, aber du musst mich für kurze Zeit entschuldigen. Im Blood Legion Hauptquartier hat es einen Zwischenfall gegeben..."  
  
Nervös blickte er sich um, und neigte sich nach vorne, um Lucius zuzuraunen: "Missglückte Apparation. Es wär' mir sehr recht, wenn du die Angelegenheit diskret behandeln könntest, du weißt ja, wie das ist...."  
  
Amüsiert zog Lucius die Mundwinkel hoch. "Natürlich, mein lieber Walden. Wir wollen doch auf keinen Fall, dass böse Gerüchte über die herausragenden Fähigkeiten der Blood Legion in Umlauf geraten könnten, oder nicht? Wann wirst du etwa zurück sein, damit ich dein Gefährt vorbereiten kann?"  
  
"Ich hoffe, es wird nicht allzu lange dauern, die Angelegenheit zu klären, eine halbe Stunde vielleicht? Oder rechne lieber mal mit einer ganzen, womöglich müssen die Eltern des Jungen benachrichtigt werden, dann der Papierkram..."  
  
Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sei ihm soeben ein Gedanke gekommen. "Ich nehme Tod mit, dann kann er sich um alles kümmern. Ich gebe dir dann Bescheid, sobald ich Genaueres weiß, ist das in Ordnung?"  
  
"Natürlich, Walden. Du entschuldigst uns einen Moment, Severus?" Wenn das tatsächlich ein Apparationsunfall war, dann wollte Lucius ein Mudblood sein, und auf einem fliegenden Teppich Quidditch spielen.  
  
Allerdings, solange der Ball noch lief, hatte er keine Möglichkeit die Sache weiterzuverfolgen. Er selbst, und Narcissa konnten nicht weg, Sicherheitsleute abzuziehen wollte er nicht riskieren, und die Ghost Riders hielt er nicht für fähig genug, Macnair unerkannt zu beschatten, sie konnten ja nicht einmal Apparieren. Wurde langsam Zeit, dass Draco endlich seinen Test bestand, anstatt mit albernen Flüchen herumzuexperimentieren.  
  
Er begleitete Macnair zum Eingang, wo Tod bereits auf seinen Vater wartete, in der Hand ein noch rauchendes Feuerschälchen. Offenbar hatte Macnair junior gerade Kontakt zum Hauptquartier aufgenommen, er wirkte mürrisch und äußerst angespannt. Mit einem Summoning Charm rief er Tod's Zauberstab von seinem Aufbewahrungsort herbei, und überreichte ihn dem jungen Mann. Macnair selbst hatte ja in seiner Eigenschaft als Grand Dragon seinen Stab behalten dürfen.  
  
Dann ließ er die Macnairs ihrer Wege ziehen. Er war wirklich gespannt, vielleicht gelang seinem alten Verbündeten tatsächlich ein Kunststück. Schlecht wäre es nicht, es würde ihm mehr Zeit geben, seine neuen Verbündeten aufzubauen.  
  
Severus Snape, und seine Trumpfkarte, die sich wie es schien, bald von selbst ausspielen würde. Früher als die Konkurrenz es je erwartet hätte.  
  
Und zugegeben, ihn selbst hatte es nicht minder überrascht. Vielleicht hatte seine Erziehung nach langen langen Jahren endlich etwas bewirkt, und es war nicht alles umsonst gewesen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Vertraust du mir?"  
  
"Warum fragst du mich das?"  
  
"Weil ich eine Antwort möchte! Weil ich jetzt und hier eine Antwort von dir hören möchte!"  
  
"Also gut, ja, ich vertraue dir."  
  
"Gut. Dann möchte ich, dass du mir etwas versprichst, Harry. Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, dich nicht mehr in Gefahr zu bringen. Und im Gegenzug werde ich dir versprechen, dass du - und auch die anderen Hogwarts Schüler euren Beitrag dazu leisten werdet, diese Welt von Voldemot's Tyrannei zu befreien. Und zwar dann, wenn Dumbledore wieder bei uns ist...."  
  
Harry hatte ihm das Versprechen nicht gegeben. Nicht so, wie er es hatte hören wollen. Er hatte versprochen, auf sich acht zu geben, und er hatte versprochen, auch die anderen zu beschützen, aber das genügte nicht!  
  
Ganz im Gegenteil, es war der Beweis, dass Harry nicht auf die Warnungen hören würde! Er würde weiterkämpfen, zumindest das, was er als Kämpfen bezeichnete, ihre sinnlosen, verzweifelten Nacht-und-Nebel Aktionen, die auf lange Sicht mehr Leben kosteten, als sie jemals gerettet hatten. Und bald, schon bald würde der Preis vielleicht Harry's Leben sein, und es gab nicht das Geringste, was er dagegen tun konnte! Verdammt, warum musste der Junge so ein Sturkopf sein? So uneinsichtig! Warum konnte er nicht einmal...  
  
"Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
  
Rauh und warm klang Remus' Stimme durch die Dunkelheit. Sein Freund war ein rettender Anker inmitten all der Verzweiflung, und doch fand er im Augenblick nicht die Kraft, sich daran hochzuziehen. Er war innerlich wie gelähmt, beinahe so, als hätten erneut die Dementoren Gewalt über ihn, um ihn zu zwingen, die furchtbarsten Momente seines Lebens wieder und immer wieder durchleben.  
  
Und der Abschied von Harry war einer dieser Momente gewesen. Nicht dann, als er ihn zum x-ten Mal eindringlichst vor den Gefahren seines Tun warnte, auch nicht dann, als er verzweifelt versuchte, ihm ein Versprechen abzuringen, welches Harry nicht geben konnte. Auch nicht dann, als er seinen Neffen zum letzten Mal in die Arme schloss, um ihm zu versichern, dass sie sich so bald wie möglich wiedersehen würden. Ja nicht einmal dann, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, und Harry mit dem Centauren in der Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwand.  
  
Erst, als er die schlanke Gestalt des Jungen nicht mehr sehen konnte, erst als seine zitternden Hände am Waldboden nach dem Zweig suchten, der ihn zurückbringen würde, wurde ihm langsam und unmissverständlich klar, dass es ein Abschied für sehr lange Zeit sein würde. Und da war etwas in ihm, das aufschrie, ein verzweifelter Wunsch loszurennen, Harry einzuholen, und ihn nicht gehen zu lassen.  
  
Aber wie so oft in letzter Zeit hatte er den Verstand über das Gefühl triumphieren lassen. Es ging nicht, er musste sich auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren, und er hatte in dieser Nacht noch etwas zu erledigen.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie er dieses Gefühl der Leere und Einsamkeit mit Remus teilen sollte, und die düsteren Vorahnungen, die ihn befielen. Vielleicht wenn sie mehr Zeit gehabt hätten ja, dann hätte er versuchen können, die richtigen Worte zu finden, aber so....  
  
"Es ist Zeit."Unvermittelt stand er auf, und trat durch die magische Öffnung aus ihrem geheimen Zuhause. Von außen sah es so aus, als wäre er soeben aus einem Baum getreten, welcher seine dürren blattlosen Zweige in den nächtlichen Winterhimmel streckte. Er blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, denn er wusste, dass Remus ihm folgen würde.  
  
"Wir reden später, wenn ich zurück bin."Er wandte sich nicht um, er hielt lediglich die Hand fest, die nach der seinen griff. Auch wenn er sich nicht an dem Anker hochziehen konnte, so konnte er ihn doch zumindest noch festhalten. Ein wenig noch...  
  
"Ja, später."Remus schlang die Arme um ihn, und lehnte sich an seinen Rücken. "Sag mir wenigstens, wie es Harry und den anderen geht," forderte er sanft, aber bestimmt. "Aus deinen Gedanken kannst du mich meinetwegen ausschließen, nicht aber aus dem Leben der Menschen, die mir ebensoviel bedeuten, wie dir."  
  
"Den Umständen entsprechend, geht es ihnen gut....noch!" Sirius' Stimme klang bitter. "Sie werden sich wieder in Gefahr begeben, und ich kann nichts tun, um es zu verhindern!"  
  
"Woher wissen sie nur soviel über die Dinge, die sich unter Voldemort's Herrschaft abspielen?" Nachdenklich blickte Remus in die Dunkelheit hinaus. "Ihre ganzen Aktionen, ihre Rettungsversuche - alles muss unglaublich sorgfältig geplant sein. Sie schlagen aus dem Nichts zu, und verschwinden wieder. Kein Mensch kann soviel Glück haben...."  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?" Abrupt drehte Sirius sich um, und befreite sich aus der Umarmung seines Freundes. "Sie sind Kinder, die aufs Geratewohl losschlagen, sie...nein! das kannst du nicht meinen!" Entsetzt sah er Remus an. "Harry hat seine Lektion gelernt, er würde nie wieder den falschen Leuten vertrauen! Selbst er könnte nicht so leichtgläubig sein!"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, es war dumm von mir so etwas zu denken," wehrte Remus ab. Zärtlich spielten seine Finger mit einer langen Haarsträhne, welche sich aus dem Lederband gelöst hatte. "Du hast recht, Harry würde sich nicht mehr so leichtsinnig in Gefahr bringen. Er ist so naiv gewesen damals, und doch....so tapfer. Sich praktisch gegen die ganze Welt zu stellen....für den Menschen, den man liebt...."  
  
"...ist pure Dummheit!" unterbrach Sirius ihn hart.  
  
Längst hatte er begriffen, dass Remus nicht mehr wirklich über Harry sprach, sondern über ihre eigene Vergangenheit. Zwölf Jahre Azkaban standen noch immer zwischen ihnen, wie eine dunkle Mauer, ein Schatten, der sich nicht greifen, und auslöschen ließ. Remus hatte ihn damals im Stich gelassen, hatte nicht an seine Unschuld geglaubt, hatte zugelassen, dass man ihn wegen eines Mordes verurteilte, den er nie begangen hatte. Zwölf lange Jahre tobten Schmerz, Wut, Trauer und schiere Verzweiflung in seinem Herzen, und nichts konnte furchtbarer sein als der Gedanke, dass der Mensch, den er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte, ihm eine solche Gräueltat zutraute, und nicht einen Versuch unternahm ihn zu retten.  
  
In Sirius' Phantasie hatte Remus das unzählige Male getan. Hatte als cleverer Detektiv geforscht, um bei der Verhandlung, die es nie gegeben hatte, aufzutauchen und auf spektakuläre Weise den Beweis für seine Unschuld zu liefern. Hatte ihn heimlich, in einer Nacht-und-Nebel Aktion, mit einem brillanten Masterplan aus dem Gefängnis geholt! Hatte ihnen allen getrotzt, dem Gesetz, dem Ministerium, den Aurori, den Death Eaters, um sich wie der tapfere Krieger aus alten Legenden den Weg zum Geliebten freizukämpfen, und mit ihm zu fliehen.  
  
Aber Remus hatte es nicht getan, und das war richtig so gewesen...  
  
Erst später, viel später hatte er begriffen, dass es sehr viel wichtigere Dinge gab, als zwei kleine Menschenwesen, und ihre Gefühlsbande. Die Liebe war es nicht wert, eine ganze Welt in die Verdammnis zu stürzen. Nicht so, wie Harry es getan hatte!  
  
Remus hatte auf seine Vernunft, seinen Verstand gehört. Die Beweise waren erdrückend gewesen, noch nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte Pettigrew's falsches Spiel durchschaut. Wie hätte Remus es also tun sollen? Und nun, da die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen war, bestand auch kein Anlass für Remus, sich in Schuldgefühle zu stürzen. Wenn jemand schuld war, dann er selbst, er hatte seinem Freund nichts von dem Wechsel des Secret Keepers erzählt. Er hatte das Vertrauen zuerst gebrochen!  
  
Remus drang nicht weiter vor, es hätte jetzt auch keinen Sinn gehabt. Eine solche Debatte begann man nicht, wenn man nur noch wenige Minuten Zeit hatte. Irgendwann später...falls es ein 'später' gab, würden sie in Ruhe über alles reden.  
  
Und falls nicht - sie wussten, was sie füreinander empfanden, und das musste genügen....  
  
"Du weißt, was wir einander geschworen haben." Langsam löste Sirius seine Hand aus der seines Gefährten. "Wir müssen unsere Mission erfüllen, selbst wenn einem von uns etwas zustößt. Du weißt, dass ich gehen muss!"  
  
Remus nickte wortlos, als Sirius einen Schritt zurücktrat, und sich für den Dissapparationszauber bereitmachte. Eine weite Strecke lag vor ihm, und er konnte es nicht riskieren, am falschen Ort aufzutauchen, selbst ein Fehler von einigen Fuß konnte gefährlich sein. Der Friedhof war kein offenes Gelände, und auf offenem Gelände zu erscheinen, war ihm zu riskant.  
  
Er warf einen letzten Blick zu Remus, und schloss dann die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Wie immer bei einem solchen Zauber hatte er für einen winzigen Moment das Gefühl zu fallen, doch davon durfte man sich nicht ängstigen lassen. Das Wichtigste war, den Zielort möglichst genau im Gedächtnis aufzubauen, wie ein detailgetreues Modell. Die mächtigen Eichbäume, die verwitterten Grabsteine, die düstere Silhouette des Kirchturms gegen den schwarzen Horizont, ja bis hin zu einzelnen Zweigen, vertrocknetem Laub am Boden, und den Mustern auf den Steinen der Gräber.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen, und sah all dies vor sich. Direkt vor ihm, befand sich der Eingang zur Familiengruft der Diggorys, das von Marmorsäulen getragene Monument ragte trutzig in den samtigen Nachthimmel auf. Nicht zum erstenmal fragte er sich, warum sie ausgerechnet diesen Ort als Treffpunkt gewählt hatte, es musste doch sehr schmerzhaft für sie sein.  
  
Vielleicht wollte sie sich daran erinnern! Wollte sich immer daran erinnern, was mit einem Jungen geschehen war, der gut, anständig, und tapfer gewesen war - und zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.  
  
Sie war noch nicht hier, und er konnte ihre Essenz auch nirgendwo auf dem Friedhof wahrnehmen, selbst dann nicht, als er die Gestalt eines Tieres annahm. Sein Geist arbeitete weniger menschlich, weniger komplex in dieser Gestalt, doch seine Sinne waren geschärft. Er nahm ihren Geruch sogar noch von ihrem letzten Treffen wahr, doch jetzt war sie nicht hier, auch nicht in der Nähe des Friedhofs. Etwas konnte nicht in Ordnung sein, sie ließen einander niemals warten. Viel zu gefährlich.  
  
Ein Schatten huschte den Boden entlang, über ihm, lautlos, segelte eine Eule. Ihre Eule, er erkannte den Geruch sofort. Doch warum war sie so leichtsinnig, auf diese Weise eine Nachricht zu schicken? Sie verwendeten niemals Eulen, das Risiko war zu groß! Die Vögel konnten abgefangen, und kontrolliert werden, selbst wenn sie ordnungsgemäß das Dunkle Mal auf dem Flügel trugen. Nur die hochrangigen Death Eaters, und ihre Familien waren vor diesen Maßnahmen sicher. Und als Geliebte nahm man diesen Rang nicht ein.  
  
Die Eule zog einen weiteren suchenden Kreis durch den Nachthimmel. Sie wusste, dass er hier war, doch solange er keine menschliche Gestalt annahm, konnte sie ihn nicht finden. So würde sie immer weiter hier kreisen. Sie würde noch ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn er die Nachricht nicht schleunigst entgegen nahm.  
  
Er verwandelte sich in einen Menschen zurück, und nur wenige Augenblicke später landete der Vogel auf seinem ausgestreckten Arm. Er trug tatsächlich eine Nachricht bei sich, und als er das Pergament entrollte, konnte er ihre zierliche, mädchenhafte Handschrift darauf erkennen. In einer dunklen Flüssigkeit, die ihm nicht nach Tinte aussah.  
  
Mit wachsendem Entsetzen begann er zu lesen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Mylord, darf ich Euch um diesen Tanz bitten?"  
  
Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Leute unten im Saal, und oben auf den Galerien den Atem anhielten, auch wenn sie viel zu weit weg waren, um ihre Frage zu verstehen. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie hier vor dieser riesigen furchtbaren Gestalt stand, sie, ein blasses mageres kleines Mädchen in einem lächerlichen Kragenkleidchen, ein Mädchen, das den Regeln zufolge nicht einmal den Saum seiner Robe küssen durfte, musste für all diese braven Leute einen furchtbaren Schock bedeuten.  
  
Dieser Gedanke vor allem war es, der sie lächeln ließ.  
  
Nicht, dass sie keine Angst gehabt hätte. Der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt konnte sie mit einem Wimpernschlag in ein Häufchen Staub verwandeln. Anfangs war ihre Angst sogar so groß gewesen, dass sie am liebsten schreiend davongelaufen wäre, wenn sie sich damit nicht fürchterlich lächerlich gemacht hätte, aber...  
  
Aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas, das sie nicht erklären konnte. Etwas Verborgenes, Geheimnisvolles. Ein bisschen wie in einer Vision, nur das es nichts mit Tieren zu tun hatte. Vielleicht mit Rosen. Und mit Musik. Aber das ergab alles keinen Sinn. Oder doch?  
  
Er wandte ihr das Gesicht zu, und sie machte sich innerlich bereit für den Moment, an dem sein glühender Blick auf den ihren treffen würden. Diese glühend roten Augen waren das Furchtbarste an ihm, der Gedanke allein ließ sie erzittern. In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Panik schlug sie die Wimpern nieder, was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, so einfach zu ihm hinzugehen, und ihn anzusprechen? Wie war sie nur auf diesen albernen Gedanken gekommen?  
  
Seine Augen glühten nicht.  
  
Sie waren dunkel, dunkel und samtig wie der Nachthimmel, und für einen Moment glaubte sie, darin versinken zu müssen. Aber es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl, es hatte nichts mit Angst zu tun. Es war das Geheimnis, das sie schon lange suchte, das mit den Rosen, und der Musik. Natürlich konnte sie es immer noch nicht verstehen, aber jetzt wusste sie, sie hatte sich nicht geirrt.  
  
"Streck deine Hand aus." Die Lippen des uralten schlangengleichen Gesichtes hatten sich nicht bewegt, und dennoch hatte sie deutlich seine Stimme gehört.  
  
Sie gehorchte, und er legte etwas hinein, etwas, das sie nicht sehen konnte, da sich seine Hand noch über die ihre wölbte. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, durchfuhr sie etwas, wie ein Blitz, aber es war kein Blitz, es war ein Bild, das Bild einer Glasphiole mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit....  
  
'Das Blut des Feindes.' Etwas in ihrem Innern formte die Worte, noch bevor sie deren Bedeutung verstand.  
  
Er zog seine Hand zurück, und sie sah, dass er ihr eine Rosenknospe gegeben hatte. Eine geschlossene Blüte, blauviolett mit silbrigen Rändern, glatt und kühl, und doch irgendwie zart. Es war keine echte Blume, sie war aus Porcellan, und fast automatisch suchten ihre Finger nach dem kleinen silbernen Schlüssel in der Seite. Sie drehte ihn herum, einmal, zweimal, solange bis es nicht mehr ging.  
  
Dancing bears,  
  
Painted wings,  
  
Things I almost remember,  
  
And a song someone sings  
  
Once upon a December.  
  
Die Musik war dieselbe, die sie heute schon einmal gehört hatte, doch jetzt waren Klänge und Worte dabei, ein richtiges Lied. Heute Vormittag war es nur mehr eine Melodie gewesen, eine einzelne, flüchtige Melodie. Heute Vormittag, in Mutter's Zimmer! Mit Mutter's Spieluhr, der Spieluhr die sie nicht anfassen durfte! Das war jetzt vorbei, sie hatte ihre eigene! Diese hier gehörte ihr allein, und niemand konnte sie ihr wegnehmen, am allerwenigsten Mutter, die sich so viel darauf einbildete, diese Blume zu besitzen. Glaubte, dass ihre die einzige war, und besser als alle anderen. Wie sie sich da getäuscht hatte!  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory...  
  
Langsam, ganz langsam öffneten sich die Blütenblätter der Rose, und gaben den Blick auf ein tanzendes Paar in ihrem Inneren frei. Der Prinz und die Prinzessin. Und die Prinzessin trug keinen dieser kitschigen, fetten Samthaarreifen, ihre Haare waren in einem elegant geschlungenen Knoten hochgesteckt. Das Kleid hatte ein enganliegendes Decolleté mit tiefem Ausschnitt, ganz genauso, wie sie es hatte haben wollen, und der lange Rock war aus einem hauchzarten Stoff mit Spitze. Sie blickte an sich hinunter, und stellte fest, dass die Prinzessin gläserne Sandaletten mit hohen Absätzen trug, und nein - sie rutschte nicht darauf aus, als sie die ersten vorsichtigen Schritte tat. Sie bewegte sich, als würde sie schweben.  
  
Far away, long ago,  
  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
  
Things my heart  
  
Used to know,  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Vor der Prinzessin stand der Prinz. Das hieß, eigentlich hatte sich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt von seinem Thron erhoben, aber er war nicht mehr der Dunkle Lord oder er war es doch, sie wusste es nicht. Sein Gesicht wurde glatt und jung und menschlich, die langen grauen Haare zogen sich in den Schädel zurück und wurden wieder dunkel, seine mächtige Gestalt schien zu schrumpfen, und gleichzeitig zu wachsen, oder waren es nur die Wellen seines Umhangs, die sich ebenmäßig um seinen glatten, jungen Körper legten? Er stand vor ihr, nun jeder Zoll ein Prinz, alterslos, und doch nicht viel älter als sie selbst, jung, und doch erfüllt von Weisheit, von Ewigkeit. Und der Prinz...  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory...  
  
....lächelte. Zuerst trat ein glänzender Schimmer in seine nachtdunklen Augen. Seine Mundwinkel, wie von Künstlerhand gemeißelt, in das ebenmäßige marmorblasse Gesicht, hoben sich sacht, seine schmalen Lippen schoben sich auseinander, und gaben den Blick auf zwei Reihen perlweißer Zähne frei. Seine zarten Nasenflügel bebten. Grübchen formten sich in seinen Wangen, und verliehen den gestochen harmonischen Zügen jenen Hauch Spontanität, Jungenhaftigkeit, und Lebendigkeit, die sie von einem geschaffenen Kunstwerk unterschieden.  
  
Far away, long ago,  
  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
  
Things my heart  
  
Used to know,  
  
Things it yearns to remember...  
  
Die Prinzessin glaubte, in diesem Lächeln vergehen zu müssen. Wie eine Liebkosung streichelte es ihr Gesicht, wie eine sanfte Gewalt brachte es ihre Knie zum Zittern, leuchtete wie ein zartes, und doch so mächtiges Licht bis tief in ihr Herz hinein. Rosenblätter wirbelten um sie herum, als sie sich drehten, und immerfort drehten, und die Musik spielte leise, und doch mächtig in ihrem Herzen. Die Welt um sie herum verschwand, selbst der Ballsaal um sie herum, wurde kleiner und immer kleiner, als flögen sie gemeinsam hoch in den azurblauen Wolkenhimmel.  
  
And a song  
  
Someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
"Erzähl' mir von den Dingen, die du siehst," sagte der Prinz.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hallo? Hallo! Hier...hier ist Pamela Krueger aus Greenwich. Wir, dein Vater und ich, vermissen dich, Thomas. Wir haben dich lieb, und wir werden nicht aufhören, nach dir zu suchen...."  
  
"Thomas Krueger?" überlegte Ron, "ach, natürlich, Thomas! Wir haben ihn im August aus diesen Minen befreit.... Hilfe, wie die Zeit vergeht."  
  
Er hob den Zauberstab, kennzeichnete die violette Kristallscheibe mit dem Namen Krueger, und sah sich suchend nach dem richtigen Stapel um, auf dem er sie ablegen konnte.  
  
In den letzten Stunden hatten sie fieberhaft gearbeitet. Hatten die Botschaften aus dem Radio in den Kristallen gespeichert, und während der Musik- und Nachrichtenpausen, damit begonnen, die schon vorhandenen Scheiben nach Haus, Jahrgang und Alphabet zu sortieren. Jetzt, nach dem Ende der Weihnachtssendung, war Hagrid losgezogen, um weitere Scheiben zu besorgen, sie wollten keinesfalls riskieren, dass sie ihnen während der nächsten Sendung vielleicht ausgingen. Woher er die Scheiben bezog, hatte er nicht gesagt, nur dass es eine Weile dauern konnte, bis er wieder hier sein würde.  
  
Ron und Hermione machte das Warten nichts aus. Warten mussten sie ja ohnehin noch auf Harry, also konnten sie ebenso gut weiter sortieren. Heute Nacht wollten sie den ersten großen Schwung ins Versteck mitnehmen, und ab morgen mit dem Verteilen beginnen. Es war das absolut schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das man sich vorstellen konnte.  
  
Genaugenommen konnte Ron es immer noch nicht fassen. Seine Brüder als Moderatoren im Muggle Radio. Das war schlichtweg genial! Voldemort und seine Halsabschneider würden nicht im Traum daran denken, einen Muggle Radiosender abzuhören. Natürlich wusste er nichts Genaues darüber, doch er war überzeugt davon, dass die Zwillinge diese Position nicht nur für Weihnachtsgrüße nutzten. Sie bot so viele interessante Möglichkeiten...  
  
"Da wir gerade die Nachricht für Thomas gefunden haben, haben wir eigentlich schon eine für Ophelia?" unterbrach Hermione seinen Gedankengang. "Die Kleine war heute Nachmittag wirklich am Ende, hat sich weinend im Schlafsaal verkrochen, und wollte mit niemandem reden. Es würde sie sicher aufmuntern, wenn ihre Mutter sich gemeldet hätte."  
  
"Bis jetzt nicht!" Bedauernd schüttelte Ron den Kopf. "Aber wir haben ja noch längst nicht alle durch!" Er hob seinen Zauberstab, und berührte damit die nächste Scheibe: "Spinerabite!"  
  
"Hier spricht Helen, und ich möchte meiner Tochter ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschen. Auch wenn wir diese Weihnachten nicht mit dir verbringen können, so werden wir in Gedanken immer bei dir sein, mein Schatz...."  
  
Er zog die Stirn in Falten. Der würde schwierig werden, die Frau hatte weder einen Nachnamen, noch den Vornamen der Tochter genannt. Vielleicht würden sie die Nachricht im Versteck laut vorspielen müssen, um herauszufinden, an wen sie gerichtet....  
  
Ein leises Klacken riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Kristallscheibe, die Hermione soeben anhören wollte, war ihr aus den Händen geglitten, und zu Boden gefallen. Hastig hob sie sie auf, um sie dann mit zitternder Hand beiseite zu legen.  
  
"Sie ist...ist sie für dich?" fragte Ron vorsichtig. Er wollte Hermione nicht zu nahe treten. In der letzten Zeit war sie sehr bemüht gewesen, ihre Distanz zu wahren. Zwar behandelte sie ihn unverändert freundlich und freundschaftlich, aber sie redete fast nur noch über das, was man mit gutem Gewissen als 'geschäftliche Dinge' bezeichnen konnte. Das Versteck, Harry, die Zukunft, die Planung der Weihnachtsfeier...  
  
Schön, sie hatte ihm ein Geschenk gemacht. Und sie hatte sich dafür bedankt, dass er sie gerettet hatte. Das war immerhin etwas. Doch er wollte da auch nicht zu viel hineininterpretieren...  
  
Er dachte daran, wie sie vor einigen Monaten in dieser Hütte gesessen waren, und sich beinahe geküsst hatten. Beinahe - ach wäre Harry doch nur einen winzigen Augenblick später hereingekommen. Und dann, unter dem Einfluss der Goldenen Note hatten sie sich richtig geküsst, doch das zählte nicht, sagte Hermione. Es war nicht real. Es war nur ein Zauber gewesen, nichts weiter.  
  
Hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Wie sollte er es wissen, wenn sie ihm nichts sagte? Mädchen waren so kompliziert. Man brauchte gar nicht erst versuchen, sie zu verstehen.  
  
Nein, natürlich musste man es versuchen. Man hatte als Junge einfach nur keinen Erfolg damit.  
  
Hermione nickte, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Sie war tief bewegt, das verriet ihr Gesichtsausdruck, doch sie weinte nicht, und ihre Hände zitterten auch nicht mehr, als sie den Stapel weiter nach Alphabet ordnete. Sie war nie ein Mensch der offenen Emotionen gewesen, doch im letzten halben Jahr, war sie noch härter geworden, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Immer auf die Vernunft vertrauen. Sich niemals gehen lassen.  
  
Und keine Schwäche zeigen. Vielleicht musste man so werden, wenn man stellvertretende Anführerin war.  
  
Und das mit dem 'stellvertretend' war auch so eine Sache. Harry hatte sehr deutlich gesagt, wer seine Nachfolge antreten sollte, für den Fall, dass er tatsächlich als Anführer zurücktrat. Hermione hatte es entweder nicht gehört, oder sich bewusst dafür entschieden, es nicht zu hören. Vielleicht auch beides.  
  
Er schrieb ihren Namen auf die Scheibe und reichte sie ihr. "Ich schätze, es war richtig von deiner Mom keine Namen zu nennen. Bei den Neuen wird sich wohl keiner wundern, selbst wenn es jemand abhört, aber wir sind wahrscheinlich zu bekannt..."  
  
"Ron, hör mir bitte zu," unterbrach sie ihn leise. "Ich hab mir lange überlegt, ob ich dir das sage, oder wie ich überhaupt erst damit anfange...."  
  
Also wollte sie ihm doch etwas sagen. Ob das gut, oder schlecht war, wusste er nicht, aber zumindest wollte sie mit ihm reden, und nicht immer nur ausweichen. Und das war doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Nein, nicht zuviel reininterpretieren. Bloß nicht zuviel reininterpretieren.  
  
"Ich bin ganz Ohr." Er versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, welches gründlich misslang.  
  
"Was ich meine ist, wir müssen einen klaren Kopf behalten. Wir müssen uns auf unsere Aufgaben konzentrieren, und darum müssen wir einen klaren Kopf behalten. Das ist alles, was ich sagen will!" Jetzt endlich hob sie das Kinn, und sah ihn mit festem Blick an. "Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will, Ron?"  
  
"Es ist also wahr," gab er zur Antwort, und mit einem Mal konnte er spüren, wie all seine Verlegenheit und Nervosität von ihm abfiel, wie alter Wundschorf, der nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. "Du empfindest etwas für mich."  
  
Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es so offen aussprechen würde. Verdammt, sie hatte ja nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass er es überhaupt bemerkte! Sie hatte bestimmt nichts getan, um sich zu verraten! Sie hatte ihn behandelt, wie immer, gerade in den letzten Wochen hatte sie ganz besonders darauf geachtet, ihn zu behandeln, wie immer, damit er ja bloß keinen Verdacht schöpfte.  
  
In Gedanken ging sie durch, wie sie ihn in den letzten Wochen behandelt hatte, und überlegte, was sie dabei falsch gemacht hatte. Hatte sie ihn irgendwie ermutigt?  
  
Diese Grübelei war sinnlos. Sie blickte auf die Scheibe hinunter, und dachte an zu Hause. Ihre Eltern wussten zumindest, dass sie noch lebte, und das war ein Trost. Die Eltern der geretteten Kinder wussten überhaupt nichts. Und es wäre auch viel zu gefährlich, sie in etwas einzuweihen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatten sie noch nie etwas mit Magie zu tun gehabt, und würden es nicht verstehen.  
  
Ron würde es auch nicht verstehen. Diese andere Sache. Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass sie jetzt keine Beziehung brauchen konnte? Im Moment gab es so vieles, um das sie sich kümmern musste. Und falls Harry wirklich...  
  
Nein, das würde er ihr niemals antun. Sie konnte es ohne ihn nicht schaffen, und das wusste er.  
  
Hoffentlich!  
  
Ihr wurde bewusst, dass Ron sie fragend anblickte, er wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort von ihr. 'Es ist nicht wichtig', wollte sie abwehren, 'es geht nicht um deine Gefühle, oder um meine!' Aber die Worte wollten ihr nicht über die Lippen kommen, der Ausdruck seiner Augen ließ sie verstummen, noch bevor sie zu Sprechen begonnen hatte.  
  
"Hermione," sagte Ron leise, "es geht mir überhaupt nicht darum, wie es jetzt mit uns weitergehen soll. Ich weiß, du hast viel um die Ohren, und ich will dir ganz bestimmt nicht im Weg sein. Ich will einfach nur eine ehrliche Antwort, das ist alles!"  
  
"Die hast du doch schon." Ihre Stimme klang traurig, und sehr erschöpft. "Ich hab' es genauso gemeint, wie ich es schon angedeutet habe. Du bedeutest mir viel, sehr viel, und es ist nicht das, was ich für Harry, oder meine Eltern empfinde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so vermessen sein sollte, von Liebe zu sprechen, denn Liebe ist etwas, das sich nur schwer definieren, oder überhaupt in Worte fassen lässt. Aber eines weiß ich ganz sicher, am liebsten würd' ich die Welt um mich herum einfach vergessen, und nur in deine Arme sinken. Und genau das ist es, was ich nicht tun kann!"  
  
"Und warum könntest du es nicht tun?" fragte Ron zurück. "Nur weil du zulassen würdest, dass ich dich festhalte, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass du etwas von deiner eigenen Stärke aufgibst. Im Gegenteil, wenn man sich gegenseitig festhält, kann man einander sehr viel Kraft geben."  
  
Verlegen senkte er den Blick. "Ich bin ganz bestimmt kein Experte was Beziehungen angeht. Um ehrlich zu sein, hab' ich keine Ahnung davon, aber das ist es, was ich mir unter einer Beziehung vorstelle. Sich gegenseitig festhalten, und einander Kraft geben. So hab' ich es bei meinen Eltern kennen gelernt."  
  
"Ich weiß." Ron's Eltern tauchten vor Hermione's innerem Auge auf, sie dachte an die wunderbaren Zeiten zurück, die sie im Burrow verbracht hatte. "Und ich stimme dir zu. Aber Liebe kann auch etwas sehr Zerstörerisches sein, etwas das den Verstand verblendet, und einem das Herz aus dem Leib reißt. Das dürfen wir nicht vergessen!"  
  
Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, wenn man es nicht ehrlich meint, wenn man den anderen für seine Zwecke benutzt, und dann fallen lässt." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, doch nur für einen Moment. "Das mit Harry war eine furchtbare Sache, und ich kann verstehen, dass dir das Angst macht. Ich war genauso geschockt, glaub mir! Aber wenn man sich für den Rest seines Lebens so ein Schreckenszenario vorstellt, macht man sich nur selbst verrückt! Ich mein es ehrlich mit dir, Hermione! Und ich würd' mein Bestes geben, um dich glücklich zu machen. Das versprech' ich dir!"  
  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand, und diesmal zog sie sie nicht zurück. Sie war so gerührt, dass sie spüren konnte, wie ihr die Tränen hochstiegen. Es lag soviel Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen, seiner Stimme, in seinem ganzen Wesen, und in jedem einzelnen Wort. Ron war immer sehr offen gewesen, doch diese Reife war etwas, das sie nicht an ihm kannte. Nein, das stimmte nicht, gerade im letzten halben Jahr hatte sich gezeigt, dass er sehr erwachsen sein konnte, wenn es nötig war. Ohne dabei seine Jungenhaftigkeit und seinen Optimismus zu verlieren.  
  
"Selbst wenn man es ehrlich meint, ist es schwierig." Nachdenklich streichelte sie seinen Handrücken. "Oft tut man sich ja nicht gegenseitig weh, weil man es will, sondern ganz unabsichtlich. Aber darum geht es mir jetzt nicht, ich mach' mir einfach nur Sorgen, ob ich eine feste Beziehung überhaupt mit meinen Aufgaben unter einen Hut bringen könnte. Selbst wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen wäre, so könnte er doch immer nur an zweiter Stelle stehen. Solange, bis der Krieg zuende, und unsere Welt frei ist!"  
  
"Ganz ehrlich, ich hätte nichts anderes von dir erwartet." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Ron's Gesicht aus, es war spitzbübisch, und zugleich auf eine Art stolz. "Du bist das Verantwortungsbewusstsein in Person. Harry hatte vollkommen recht, als er heute Nachmittag angedeutet hat, du könntest unsere Anführerin sein. Ich meine, ich bin sicher, dass sich alles wieder einrenken, und Harry Anführer bleiben wird, aber es ist doch gut zu wissen, dass wir noch jemanden haben. Und das sag' ich jetzt nicht, um dir zu schmeicheln!"  
  
"Ron, hör auf!" wehrte sie heftig ab, doch sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es war tröstend, dass er an sie glaubte, wo sie selbst sich doch immer in Frage stellte. "Es ist gar nicht nötig, sich über solche Sachen Gedanken zu machen!"  
  
"Natürlich nicht, es wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen." Er drückte ihre Hand, und sie rückte plötzlich neben ihn. "Hör zu, Ron, wir müssen einen klaren Kopf behalten, und uns auf unsere Aufgaben konzentrieren."  
  
Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, und schloss die Augen. "Was ich meine ist... ich meine, es ist nur für heute Abend! Verstehst du? Nur für heute..."  
  
Sie brach mitten im Satz ab, als sie sich plötzlich nach vorne neigte, und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Sanft erwiderte er die Berührung, bis sie sich von ihm löste, um wieder ihren gemütlichen Platz an seiner Schulter einzunehmen. "Halt mich noch bisschen fest, okay?" murmelte sie leise.  
  
"Ich weiß, Mi." Zärtlich umfassten seine Finger eine ihrer langen hellbraunen Locken. "Es ist nur für heute Abend...."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Die zweite Stunde nach Mitternacht hatte gerade begonnen, zumindest war es das, was ihr die Sterne verrieten. Einen Mond gab es nicht, er würde erst ab morgen wieder leuchten. Als dünne Sichel im nachtschwarzen Firmament.  
  
And a song  
  
Someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Drinnen im Ballsaal verklangen die letzten Töne eines Liedes. Des Liedes. Sie hatte es nicht mehr ertragen können, und war auf die Galerie hoch, und dann nach draußen auf den Balkon gelaufen. Es wäre ein Fehler gewesen, ein Fehler, den sie sich nicht hätte erlauben können, hätte sie ihn nicht im allerletzten Moment in ein taktisches Maneuver verwandelt.  
  
Fast automatisch griff sie nach ihrem Fläschchen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie es gar nicht dabeihatte. Sie hätte es auch niemals durch die Sicherheitsbarrieren gebracht.  
  
Sie wandte sich der geöffneten Glastür zu, blickte jedoch nicht in den Saal zurück, sondern auf ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. Von der kleinen Begegnung mit Tod war nichts mehr zu sehen, sie hatte Kleidung und Haare geordnet, und frisches Make-up aufgelegt. Selbst der Riss in ihrem Kimonokleidchen hatte sich mittels eines Zaubers ausbessern lassen, Herbert war ihr dabei behilflich gewesen.  
  
Armer kleiner Herbert. Wahrscheinlich lag er noch immer irgendwo auf einer Couch und schlief seinen Rausch aus.  
  
Aber das war jetzt bedeutungslos.  
  
Sie war wieder zum Ball zurückgekehrt, hatte getanzt, gelacht, und geflirtet, das übliche Repertoire. Die letzte Stunde hatte sie sich dabei vornehmlich auf eine Person konzentriert. Falls sie Glück hatte, und alles nach Plan lief, würde heute Nacht noch ein weiterer Wappenring seinen Besitzer wechseln. Oder vielleicht sogar zwei.  
  
Aber auch das war bedeutungslos. Alles hatte sich geändert .  
  
Oder würde sich ändern.  
  
Wenn die dritte Stunde nach Mitternacht vollendet war.  
  
Drei. Die magische Zahl. Hieß es nicht immer, die Japaner hätten drei Gesichter? Oder war das lediglich ein Cliché, und traf in Wirklichkeit auf jeden Menschen zu, ganz egal, welcher Nationalität er angehören mochte? Hatten sie nicht alle ihre dunklen Geheimnisse? War dies nicht eine Welt voller Lug und Trug und schönem Schein?  
  
"Ich hab' uns etwas zu trinken geholt."  
  
Draco Malfoy betrat den Balkon, ausnahmsweise mal ohne spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es hatte sie einige Arbeit gekostet, ihn Neca Doloheva zu entreißen, und mit Sicherheit würde es jetzt ein paar Frauen mehr auf dieser Welt geben, die sie für eine gerissene Schlampe hielten. Shiranai, neh? Sollten sie glauben, was sie wollten, und an ihrer Welt der Lügen und Intrigen ersticken. Sie beherrschte das Spiel besser als sie.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie das Weinglas entgegen, und prostete ihm zu. Ihr Verheißungslächeln, das bei dem sie nur die Mundwinkel hochzog, und dem Gegenüber ganz tief in die Augen schaute. "Frohe Weihnachten, Draco."  
  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Cho." Er nahm einen Schluck, und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. "Und?" fragte er zynisch, "wie oft im Jahr denkst du für gewöhnlich an Cedric Diggory?"  
  
"Etwa genauso oft, wie du an Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Glaubte er wirklich, er könne sie provozieren? Was für ein alberner Gedanke! Sie brach in ein glockenhelles Lachen aus, und war nicht überrascht, als er einen Moment später mit einstimmte. "Diese Welt ist das reinste Narrenhaus," bemerkte er trocken, und begann wieder zu lachen. "Und dieser Ball ist die Station für hoffnungslose Fälle!"  
  
Sie kicherte so heftig, dass sie sich auf seinen Arm stützen musste. "Lass uns woanders hingehen," flüsterte sie ihm verheißungsvoll ins Ohr, "irgendwohin, wo wir allein sind, und unsere Ruhe vor dem ganzen Irrsinn haben..."  
  
"Wie du wünscht!" Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille, zog mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab hervor, und nur einen Augenblick später schwebten sie vom Balkon in den Park hinunter. Ihre Ärmel bauschten sich, als wären es Flügel, prächtige Schmetterlingsflügel, einen Moment lang dachte sie an ihre kindischen Kleinmädchenphantasien vom Fliegen zurück, und an eine andere Cho, die voller Leidenschaft Quidditch gespielt hatte, und den Wolken hinterher gejagt war. Diese Cho gab es schon längst nicht mehr. Alles im Leben, was beständig schien, war flüchtig wie ein Wimpernschlag.  
  
"Fang mich!" Kaum hatten ihre Füße den Boden berührt, schmiegte sie sich ein letztes Mal an ihn, und entwand sich dann aus seinen Armen. "So fang mich doch!" kicherte sie hinter einem Rosenbusch hervor, und lugte spitzbübisch um die Ecke. Er rannte um die kleine Anpflanzung herum, um ihr den Weg abzuschneiden, als sie auf der anderen Seite vorsichtig aus dem Gebüsch geschlichen kam.  
  
Atemlos blieben sie stehen und blickten zum hellerleuchteten Festsaal zurück. Drinnen hatte die Musik wieder zu spielen begonnen, ein leises romantisches Lied, aber es drangen immer nur einzelne Bruchstücke zu ihnen herüber. Die dichten Rosenbüsche schienen die Geräuschkulisse förmlich zu ersticken.  
  
Cho hielt sich die Seite, und atmete schwer, als ob der kurze Sprint sie ungeheuer angestrengt hätte. Natürlich war dem nicht so, sie hatte den ganzen Abend getanzt, ohne müde zu werden, aber es lieferte ihr eine perfekte Entschuldigung, um sich ein wenig auf ihn zu stützen.  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste sie nicht, woran sie mit ihm war. Natürlich fühlte er sich von ihr angezogen, er flirtete mit ihr, und hatte auch ihr eindeutig scheinendes Angebot sofort angenommen, genau wie alle anderen Männer vor ihm. Soweit lief alles nach Plan, und sie hätte eigentlich zufrieden sein müssen.  
  
Aber dennoch, er hatte diese gewisse Kühle in seiner Art, die sie stutzig machte, diese gewisse Ironie in seinen Worten und Taten. So als spiele er die Rolle des Liebhabers in einem Stück, und nichts davon wäre Wirklichkeit. Er war nicht von Leidenschaft besessen, nicht von Faszination mit Blindheit geschlagen. In seinen Augen lag Interesse, aber keine Gier. Es waren nicht die Augen eines Tieres auf Beutejagd.  
  
So, als stünde er überhaupt nicht unter ihrem Zauber.  
  
Aber wenn nicht, warum wäre er dann hier?  
  
Ihre Hand streichelte über seine Brust, und umfasste sein Rangabzeichen. Sie würde irgendwas darüber sagen, was für ein toller Captain er sei, das wirkte bei allen Männern. Oder vielleicht brauchte er nur noch ein paar kleine Berührungen an den richtigen Stellen, um sein Feuer in Gang zu setzen.  
  
Sie lächelte, diesmal war es ihr verschmitztes Kleinmädchenlächeln, das ihre schimmernd weißen Zähne zeigte. Den Kopf hielt sie leicht zur Seite geneigt, damit das Licht des Ballsaals sich richtig in ihren Augen spiegelte, und sie zum Leuchten und Glänzen brachte. Sie wusste, dass sie unwiderstehlich aussah, selbst ohne den Zauber hätte sie in dieser Pose jedes Männerherz zum Schmelzen gebracht.  
  
Aber nicht seins. Er betrachtete sie mit abschätzendem Blick, wie ein mäßig interessantes Kunstobjekt. "Hast du heute noch etwas Besonderes vor? Ich meine, abgesehen von mir?"  
  
"Später." Sie winkte ab, und legte in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung die Arme um seinen Hals. "Es bleibt noch genug Zeit für uns."  
  
Vielleicht schien es endlich zu wirken. Seine Hände fuhren durch ihr Haar, spielten mit einer kleinen Spange in Form eines Schmetterlings, und mit den beiden Stäbchen, welche die schwarze Flut zusammenhielten. Betont genießerisch schloss sie die Augen, und ihr Gesicht näherte sich langsam dem seinen. Auch wenn seine Berührungen noch immer merkwürdig kühl und leidenschaftslos wirkten, zumindest war es ein Anfang.  
  
Seine Hände umfassten die Seiten ihres zarten Kopfes, sie konnte sich nicht mehr weiter nach vorne neigen, um ihn zu küssen. Überrascht schlug sie die Augen auf, und fragte: "Was ist los, Draco?" Ihre Stimme klang sanft und verführerisch, als sei er lediglich im Begriff, ein neues, unbekanntes Spiel auszuprobieren. "Willst du keinen Kuss? Willst du lieber etwas anderes?"  
  
Ihre Hand tastete sich an seinem Körper entlang, doch er reagierte nicht darauf, nicht im Mindesten. Er sah sie nur an, und mit einem Mal fiel ihr die Kälte auf, die in seine Augen getreten war. Erschrocken wollte sie einen Schritt zurücktreten, doch er hielt sie immer noch fest. Seine Hände umklammerten ihren Kopf wie ein Schraubstock.  
  
"Etwas ganz anderes, um genau zu sein," hauchte er und lächelte böse. "Im Gegensatz zu dir hab' ich nämlich vor, noch etwas länger zu leben, liebste Cho. Oder sollte ich besser sagen: Diamond Wing?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Cho soll Diamond Wing sein?" fragte Tod ein weiteres Mal, in seine Augen war das pure Entsetzen getreten. "Sie soll uns das alles angetan haben? Vater, du weißt nicht, was du redest!"  
  
Macnair hätte ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Nicht nur, dass Tod dumm genug gewesen war, auf Cho's Doppelspiel hereinzufallen, jetzt fing er auch noch damit an, seinem Vater zu widersprechen. Was bildete sich dieser Trottel überhaupt ein?  
  
Aber er konnte sich ruhig bei der eigenen Nase fassen. Die ganze Zeit war die Verräterin praktisch vor derselben gewesen, und er hatte nichts bemerkt. Dabei war es doch so offensichtlich! Wie blind konnte man eigentlich sein?  
  
"Lord Macnair?" Steve Pinch's bellende Stimme meldete sich aus der Feuerschale, die er vor sich am Boden abgestellt hatte. Genau hinter einem Baumstumpf natürlich, damit niemand den Lichtschein sehen konnte.  
  
"Was gibt's, Pinch?"  
  
"Wir haben den gesamten Friedhof aus der Luft magisch überprüft, Sir, und keine Anzeichen menschlichen Lebens gefunden. Dort sind nur Tiere: Ratten, Eichhörnchen, und ein streunender Hund."  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn, und warf einen Blick auf die Karte des Friedhofs, die seine Männer aus der Luft für ihn angefertigt hatten. Offensichtlich hielt sich der Feind noch bedeckt, aber sie mussten wachsam bleiben. "Gut, Pinch, bleiben Sie in Position. Wir halten den Friedhof weiterhin unter Beobachtung, aber bleiben Sie auf Abstand. Auf keinen Fall soll jemand in der Nähe landen, oder gar den Friedhof betreten. Warten Sie weitere Befehle ab!"  
  
"Aye, Sir!" bellte Pinch, und seine Stimme verklang. Macnair warf eine frische Prise Pulver in die Schale und nahm Kontakt zum nächsten Untertrupp auf. "Seid ihr noch an der Eule dran?"  
  
"Ja, Sir, sie hat ihren Flugkurs nicht geändert, hält immer noch auf den Friedhof zu. Sollen wir sie jetzt abschießen?"  
  
"Bloß nicht!" fuhr Macnair seinen Untergebenen an. "Behaltet sie weiter im Auge, und rührt euch sofort, falls euch was auffällt!"  
  
"Aye, Sir!"  
  
"Und nun zu dir, Junge!" Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ Macnair das Feuer in sich zusammensinken, ohne es jedoch vollkommen zu ersticken. "Ich erwarte, dass du in einen anderen Tonfall mit deinem Vater spricht!"  
  
"Warum sollte sie so was tun?" Tod's Stimme zitterte. "Es muß alles ein Irrtum sein!"  
  
"Nein, das ist es nicht!" Macnair senkte die Stimme, als er feststellte, dass er ziemlich laut gesprochen hatte. "Cho Chang ist die Verräterin, die uns Potter auf den Hals gehetzt hat, daran besteht jetzt kein Zweifel mehr!"  
  
Als Tod den Kopf schüttelte, begann er systematisch aufzuzählen. "Sie wusste von den Minen, nicht war? Wo wir die kleinen Mudbloods zum Arbeiten hielten. Kannte sie auch die geheimen Passwörter für die Eingänge?"  
  
"Gesagt hab ich sie ihr nicht..." Tod überlegte angestrengt. "Aber ich hatte sie mir aufgeschrieben, also war es wohl nicht schwer für sie an sie ranzukommen..."  
  
"Die Razzia in Diagon Alley," fuhr Macnair fort, "wusste sie davon?"  
  
Tod ließ die Schultern hängen. "Sie lag neben mir im Bett, als Pettigrew den Befehl dazu gab. Aber sie hat geschlafen!" fügte er fast hilflos hinzu.  
  
"Die Hütte bei Lucius, wo wir die Tochter von diesem Wood gefangen hielten?"  
  
"Verdammt, ja!" Tod schlug mit der Faust gegen den Baumstumpf. "Wir hatten einen Streit, wir..." er brach ab, und hielt seine blutende Hand fest. "Ich versteh's nicht, Vater, sie hat doch alles gehabt, was sie wollte. Sie..."  
  
"Hat dich nie geliebt," setzte Macnair den Satz mit grimmiger Stimme fort. "Du warst für sie nur Mittel zum Zweck, genau, wie all die anderen Männer. Diese hinterlistige Schlange ist eine Spionin der Phoenix Order, mit dem einzigen Ziel, uns zu schaden. Ich wäre selbst nicht darauf gekommen, aber als sie heute Nacht diesen Wachmann ausschaltete, um heimlich eine Eule abzuschicken, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von..."  
  
Tod sprang auf. "Ich will zurück!" schrie er. "Ich will, dass wir sofort zurück zum Ball gehen, und diese Schlampe festnehmen! Sie soll dafür büßen, dass sie..."  
  
"Ruhig, Junge, du verrätst uns noch!" Unsanft stieß Macnair seinen Sohn wieder zu Boden. "Ganz ruhig jetzt, sie wird büßen, aber nicht heute Nacht. Auf Lucius' Ball kann ich sie nicht festnehmen, ohne dass er sich einmischt, und er soll nicht die Lorbeeren ernten, die mir zustehen!"  
  
Er legte eine Hand auf Tod's Schulter. "Wir fangen uns die Kleine ein anderes Mal, wenn die Gelegenheit günstiger ist. Sie weiß ja nicht, dass wir Bescheid wissen, und wird nicht auf der Hut sein! Keine Sorge, Tod, die geht uns nicht durchs Netz!"  
  
Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Und denk dran, wenn sie erst in unserer Gewalt ist, kannst du dich an ihr rächen, so lange und so ausgiebig, wie du möchtest, aber nur..." er hob einen Finger, "wenn du dich jetzt beruhigst, und nicht alles vermasselst!"  
  
"Okay." Tod atmete tief durch, und Macnair wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu, welches soeben aufflackerte. "Was gibt's?"  
  
"Die Eule hat den Friedhof erreicht, Sir. Sie kreist jetzt darüber, aber sie landet nicht. Wenn Sie durchs Fernglas nach Westen blicken, dann müssten Sie sie sehen."  
  
Tatsächlich. Etwas huschte über dem Friedhof in der Luft herum, der Vogel schien dort oben auf etwas, oder jemanden zu warten.  
  
"Es kann jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern," murmelte Macnair leise und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Du-weißt-schon-wer, und seine Spießgesellen müssen jeden Moment hier auftauchen, um die Nachricht in Empfang zu nehmen. Pinch - sind Besen im Anflug?"  
  
"Negativ, Sir. Weit und breit, kein menschliches Wesen, außer uns natürlich!"  
  
Das war seltsam. Wie wollte Potter hierher kommen, wenn nicht per Besen? Apparieren konnte er nicht, jedenfalls hatte er diese Kraft noch niemals eingesetzt. Gab es vielleicht so eine Art Tunnelsystem unter dem Friedhof? Das hätten sie noch überprüfen sollen, aber es wäre ohnehin keine Zeit dafür gewesen.  
  
Egal. "Wir behalten die Eule im Auge," entschied Macnair, "Und sobald jemand die Nachricht in Empfang nimmt, geben Sie mir Bescheid und legen einen Disapparationsbann auf den gesamten Friedhof. Und dann schlagen wir zu, Semi-Globe Maneuver, sobald ich den Befehl dazu gebe - wiederhole, warten Sie auf meinen Befehl!"  
  
Hastig entrollte er die Karte des Friedhofs, um sich noch mal das Gelände anzusehen. Beim Semi-Globe Maneuver Apparierte man in einer Art Halbkugelform um den Gegner herum, der Großteil der Leute bildete einen Kreis, während einige den Luftraum darüber absicherten. Es war ein äußerst aufwendiges Maneuver, da jeder Beteiligte seine Position genau kennen musste, um nicht einem anderen in die Quere zu kommen. Aber es war auch äußerst wirkungsvoll.  
  
"Bist du bereit, Tod?" wandte Macnair sich an seinen Sohn. Der junge Mann konnte gerade noch nicken, als auch schon Pinch's Stimme erklang: "Er ist da, Sir, eine Person ist soeben auf dem Friedhof aufgetaucht, Disapparationsbann läuft schon."  
  
"Angriff in zehn Sekunden!" Macnair und Tod sprangen auf, und konzentrierten sich für den Apparationszauber. "Fünf-vier-drei-zwei-eins- jetzt!"  
  
Es klappte perfekt!  
  
Bevor der Rebell wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatten sie schon seinen Zauberstab beiseite geschleudert. Fesseln schlangen sich um seinen ganzen Körper, ein Knebel stopfte ihm den Mund, taumelnd verlor er das Gleichgewicht, und wäre beinahe zu Boden gegangen. Doch er hielt sich auf den Beinen, tapfer und trotzig zugleich starrte er seine Feinde an.  
  
"Dies ist ein großer Tag für alle Getreuen des Dunklen Lords!"Begleitet von seiner Truppe trat Macnair aus dem Dunkel, um den Gefangenen in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
  
Trotz seiner aussichtslosen Situation schien der Stolz des Mannes ungebrochen, er hielt die Augen weiterhin auf Macnair gerichtet, und machte eine Kopfbewegung, als wolle er ausspucken. Da er geknebelt war, ging es natürlich nicht, doch die Geste war Macnair Frechheit genug. Mit einem Fußtritt beförderte er seinen Feind zu Boden.  
  
Zu seiner Enttäuschung war es nicht Potter, doch nichtsdestotrotz hatte er ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Phoenix Order in seine Gewalt bekommen. Und einen alten Bekannten zugleich, den der Gefangene, der sich in einem verzweifelten Versuch, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, am Boden wand, war kein Geringerer als Sirius Black.  
  
Dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Black schrumpfte, Fell spross aus seiner Haut, er zerrte und biss an seinen Fesseln. Als Macnair den Zauberstab hob, durchzuckte ein heftiger Schmerz sein Bein, das Vieh hatte ihn gebissen. Er trat ein weiteres Mal zu, und brannte dem Hund einen Stunning Spell auf den Pelz. Einige seiner Männer schienen wohl auf den gleichen Gedanken gekommen zu sein, denn als das Tier jaulend zusammenbrach, hatte es nicht weniger, als fünf oder sechs Stunners abbekommen.  
  
Vor ihnen verwandelte sich der Hund wieder in die menschliche Gestalt von Sirius Black, welcher reglos und seltsam verkrümmt auf dem Waldboden lag.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sie stand auf der prächtigen Marmortreppe vor ihrem Haus, und blickte dem letzten Schlitten hinterher. Jedenfalls hoffte sie, dass es der letzte war, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass sie sich noch einen Moment länger auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
  
Mochte das Fest auch ein noch so großer Erfolg gewesen sein, jetzt war sie einfach nur froh, dass es vorüber war.  
  
Müde ging sie die Stufen hinauf, betrat die Eingangshalle, und kickte als erstes die hochhackigen Schuhe in die nächste Ecke. Der glatte Boden war angenehm kühl unter ihren bloßen Füßen, aber es trug nicht viel dazu bei, die Erschöpfung erträglicher zu machen. Wenigstens war das Aufräumen etwas, das man getrost den Hauselfen überlassen konnte, bei einer solchen Arbeit konnten selbst die kleinen Plagegeister nichts falsch machen.  
  
Alle Gäste waren begeistert gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord selbst hatte ihnen seinen Dank ausgesprochen, bevor er das Fest verlassen hatte, und Marie war vor Neid beinahe die Wände hochgegangen. Sie lächelte leise vor sich hin, von dieser Erinnerung würde sie noch lange zehren können.  
  
Wo war der Rest der Familie? Die Kinder hatte sie in den letzten beiden Stunden gar nicht mehr gesehen, vermutlich waren sie schon zu Bett gegangen.  
  
Sie hörte Schritte über sich, und konnte ihren Mann oben auf der Galerie sehen. Lucius trug Lucy auf den Armen, wie es schien, war das Mädchen in irgendeiner Ecke eingeschlafen. Kein Wunder, sie war es auch nicht gewohnt, so lange aufzubleiben.  
  
Sie sah den beiden nach, bis sie im Gang verschwunden waren. Dieser verzückte Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Lucius die Kleine betrachtete - das war etwas, das man nur äußerst selten an ihm sah, und auch nur dann, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte. Alle Väter waren vernarrt in ihre Töchter, falls sie nicht gerade solch hirnkranke Sadisten waren, wie ihr eigener.  
  
Und Lucy, die im Schlaf so friedlich aussah, einen Arm um den Hals ihres Vaters geschlungen, während der andere lose herabbaumelte. Ihre Hand umklammerte etwas, es sah aus, wie eine Rosenblüte. War sie draußen im Garten gewesen? Vielleicht hatte auch einer der Jungen ihr die Blume geschenkt.  
  
Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ein wenig noch, wollte sie den Abend Revue passieren lassen, bevor sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückzog. Draco hatte sich wieder einmal gut mit Neca unterhalten, eigentlich keine schlechte Partie, falls sie ihren Einfluss aufs Ausland ausdehnen wollten.  
  
Wobei die Delacour Mädchen auch nicht zu verachten waren.  
  
Severus' Anwesenheit hatte sie ein wenig gestört, auch wenn sie es ihrem Mann gegenüber nie zugeben würde. In Lucius' Bündnispolitik mischte sie sich nicht ein, er hatte das bessere Händchen dafür. Sie hatte sich auch darüber gewundert, dass er Macnair so fallen ließ, gut, der Mann war ein Trottel, aber das waren Crabbe und Goyle schließlich auch. Und Trottel waren nicht immer die schlechtesten...  
  
Es durchzuckte sie, fuhr blitzend durch ihren Geist, wie ein grässliches todbringendes Etwas, das ihren Kopf zerspringen ließ, und sich tief in ihre Seele fraß. Es zuckte, zischte, fauchte, blendete, ein gellender Schrei, ein gleißendes Licht, ein unfassbarer Schrecken. Grün, alles war grün...  
  
Sie stolperte nach draußen, und dank der frischen Luft wurde ihr Kopf wieder ein wenig klarer. Jemand hatte einen Todesfluch ausgesprochen, hier in ihrem Haus, und sie hatte die dunkle Magie gespürt, vielleicht sogar noch, bevor es geschehen war. Dies war ihr Heim, und wenn jemand in ihrem Heim solche Kräfte beschwor, musste sie etwas fühlen. Genauso wie sie jetzt fühlte, dass kein Mitglied ihrer Familie in unmittelbarer Gefahr war.  
  
"Narcissa!" Lucius tauchte mit erhobenem Zauberstab neben ihr auf, sein Gesicht noch blasser, als sonst. "Hast du gesehen, was passiert ist? Jemand hat einen Todesfluch verwendet, weiter hinten im Gebäude, wie es scheint..."  
  
"Den Kindern geht's gut...komm!" Sie hielt sich nicht mit langen Erklärungen auf, sondern hastete durch den Park, um das Hauptgebäude herum, zum linken Seitenflügel. "Hier...irgendwo hier! Lumos!"  
  
Im Licht ihrer beiden Zauberstäbe suchten sie den Boden ab, und wurden schließlich fündig.  
  
Leblos lag sie auf den Steinstufen, die Flut ihrer schwarzen Haare um sie herum ausgebreitet, wie ein schillernder Schleier. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, lange dunkle Wimpern auf der blassen Haut ihres schmalen Gesichts, ein stilles Lächeln auf den leicht geöffneten Lippen, als betrachte sie etwas Wundervolles.  
  
Und über ihr hauchzartes Kimonokleidchen huschten noch immer die Schmetterlinge.  
  
Nur das kleine Blutrinnsaal, welches in rubinroten Perlen an der weißen Marmortreppe hinunterrann, verriet, dass sie nicht länger unter den Lebenden weilte. Vermutlich war sie bereits tot gewesen als sie auf den Steinen aufschlug, es war der Fluch gewesen, der sie getötet hatte, nicht der Sturz.  
  
Aber in ihren Gesichtszügen lag keine Furcht.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lieber Snuffles,  
  
ich werde nicht mehr am Leben sein, wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, und ich bitte dich, mir zu verzeihen. Vielleicht kannst du das nicht, weil meine Schuld zu schwer wiegt, in meiner Selbstsucht habe ich unsere ganze Mission meinem eigenen Ziel geopfert. Aber ich bitte dich trotzdem darum.  
  
Ich weiß, dass es Dir und allen anderen, die so tapfer für unsere Freiheit kämpfen, eines Tages gelingen wird, unsere Welt vom Schrecken Voldemort's zu befreien, und dann wird es wieder Frieden geben. Diese Hoffnung will ich mir im Herzen bewahren, und sie in die andere Welt mit hinüber nehmen.  
  
In Liebe, Diamond Wing  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
.  
  
Dark night, nothing to see,  
  
Invisible hand in front of me.  
  
Scared to death there's someone near,  
  
Scared to move but you can't stay here.  
  
.  
  
You know me, evil eye!  
  
You know me, prepare to die!  
  
You know me, the snakebite kiss!  
  
Devil's grip, the Iron Fist!  
  
.  
  
Ein altes Sprichwort besagt, die Japaner hätten drei Gesichter.  
  
Eines, das sie der Welt zeigen,  
  
eines, das nur ihre engsten Freunde, und ihre Familien zu sehen bekommen,  
  
und ein drittes, das niemand jemals erblicken wird,  
  
außer ihnen selbst.  
  
Ich hab' gelacht, als Cedric mir zum erstenmal von diesem Sprichwort erzählt hat. An diesen Tag kann ich mich noch genau erinnern, es war ein klirrend kalter Wintertag, Anfang Januar, auch wenn ich das genaue Datum nicht mehr weiß.  
  
Wir hatten Mittagspause, und anstatt mit den anderen in der großen Halle zu essen, gingen wir zum See hinunter, und verfütterten die Reste eines alten Weihnachtskuchens an den Riesensquid. Wir warfen den Kuchen stückchenweise ins Wasser, und warteten darauf, dass die Fangarme danach griffen.  
  
Es mag merkwürdig klingen, aber so was macht einen irgendwie philosophisch. Man fängt an über das Leben nachzudenken, und darüber, wie ein so merkwürdiges Wesen, wie ein Tintenfisch wohl die Welt sieht. Wir müssen für ihn auch sehr merkwürdige Wesen sein, mit unseren wenigen Armen und Beinen, und unseren Köpfen an der ganz falschen Stelle.  
  
Und dann erzählte Cedric mir von diesem Sprichwort, und ich hab darüber gelacht. Ich weiß noch, wie albern es mir damals erschien. 'Ich bin doch immer ich selbst,' hab ich ihm gesagt, 'ich bin immer Cho, ganz egal, ob in der Schule, oder mit dir zusammen, oder wenn ich allein in meinem Zimmer vorm Spiegel stehe.'  
  
Vielleicht ist es damals wirklich so gewesen. Vielleicht war ich damals noch eins.  
  
Aber an jenem Tag als meine Welt in Stücke zerbrach, bin ich mit ihr zerbrochen. Von diesem Tage an, gab es mich nicht mehr ganz, nur noch in drei Teilen, wie die drei Gesichter, von denen Cedric gesprochen hatte.  
  
Mein erstes Gesicht, das Gesicht, welches ich der Welt zeige, ist ein opportunistisches junges Mädchen ohne jede Moral. Mit anderen Worten: Eine Schlampe. In drei kurzen Jahren habe ich vielleicht mehr Betten kennen gelernt, als andere Frauen in ihrem ganzen Leben. Ich hab' keine Party ausgelassen, keinen Modetrend, und keine Gelegenheit, mich jemandem an den Hals zu werfen. Und doch war nichts davon für mich wichtig. Keiner der Männer mit denen ich zusammen war, hat mich jemals wirklich berührt. Sie waren nicht mehr als Schatten.  
  
Mein zweites Gesicht mag ich am liebsten, denn es enthält ein Stück von dem Mädchen, das ich einmal war, und der Frau, die ich vielleicht hätte werden können. Ich habe mein Leben für die Ideale einer freien und gleichen Welt aufs Spiel gesetzt - mit den Geheimnissen, die ich erfuhr, konnte ich die Phoenix Order in ihrem Kampf gegen Voldemort, und sein Regime des Terrors unterstützen. Es waren wunderbare Ideale für eine wunderbare Welt, aber ich konnte nicht mehr wirklich daran glauben. In gewisser Weise war Diamond Wing, ebenso wenig real, wie die Schlampe. Aber ich habe meinen letzten Brief an Sirius mit diesem Namen unterschrieben, also muss es mir doch irgendwie, etwas bedeutet haben.  
  
Mein drittes Gesicht ist zu grauenvoll, um es in Worte fassen zu können. So verschieden die ersten beiden Gesichter auch waren, sie hatten zumindest eines gemeinsam: Es waren die Gesichter eines Menschen. Doch mein drittes und wahres Gesicht ist ganz und gar unmenschlich, eine furchtbare Fratze, die nur Tod bringt, und keinerlei Gnade kennt.  
  
Denn es ist das Gesicht eines Rachedämons...  
  
.  
  
Coming December 2003:  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 12: Erinnye  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus 


	24. 12 Erinnye A

Schmetterlinge...  
  
...........................fliegende Blüten....  
  
....................................................zart und zerbrechlich  
  
Du glaubst, sie seien ein Symbol für Liebe, Romantik und Verletzlichkeit, nicht wahr? Ihre Schönheit, ihre verspielte Flatterhaftigkeit, ihre empfindsamen, hauchzarten Flügel, sie beflügeln die Phantasie, seit je her. Sie erheben sich für einen kurzen Sommer in die Lüfte, verzaubern uns mit ihrer Anmut, um dann unwiederbringlich dem ersten Frost des Herbstes zu erliegen.  
  
Doch hast du jemals einen Schmetterling aus der Nähe betrachtet?  
  
Sieh sie dir an, sieh sie dir genau an! Achte nicht auf die Flügel, achte auf ihre Gesichter! Ihre glitzernden kalten Augen. Ihre mechanisch- metallischen Robotköpfe. Ihre grässlichen Saugwerkzeuge. Monster sind es, kleine Monster, genau wie alle anderen Insekten. Fliegen. Käfer. Spinnen - Moment, das sind gar keine.  
  
Insekten, meine ich. Warum, glaubst du, gibt es so viele Horrorgeschichten über Insekten?  
  
Monster...Monster...alles um mich dreht sich, ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Deine Fragen höre ich... verstehe sie nicht. Als sprichst...sprächest du eine andere Sprache. Sprich so, dass ich verstehen kann!  
  
Monster...auch ich bin ein Monster. Ich hab' sie alle verraten, die Menschen, denen ich wichtig war, ihre Ideale, ihre Pläne. Die Welt wird jetzt im Dunkel versinken und ich mit ihr.  
  
Nein, sie war schon immer dunkel. So zumindest kommt es mir vor. Alles Licht ist erloschen, alle Hoffnung zerbrochen und alles, was einst hell, und strahlend und schön war, ist nicht mehr. Nur die Erinnerung an einen Sommertag, als die zarten Flügel der Schmetterlinge noch im Wind schaukelten...  
  
Denn als der Nachtfrost kam, gab es kein Morgen mehr.  
  
Nur in den Herzen anderer gab es noch Hoffnung und diese Hoffnung hab ich ihnen geraubt. Weil ich selbst keine für mich hatte. Weil es dunkel in mir war und das Licht anderer keinen Wert für mich besaß. Ich war nicht sorgfältig genug mit dem zarten Lichthauch ihrer Seelen und so habe ich ihn erstickt.  
  
Mein Herz hatte Liebe für einen einzigen Menschen und als er von mir ging, ist nichts davon übrig geblieben.  
  
Meine schwarze Seele

Hat dir kein Glück gebracht!

Sie riss dein strahlend' Leben

In die Finsternis der Nacht!  
  
Woher kenne ich diese Worte? Und diese Melodie? Ein Zauber, den der Wind mir zutrug?  
  
Dein Licht war nicht hell genug,...

die Liebe zu mir

Hat dich verflucht!  
  
Hast du jemals geliebt? Deine Augen verraten es mir nicht, sie sind so kalt wie die Augen eines Schmetterlings.  
  
Bist du jemals einem Menschen begegnet, der soviel Licht und Wärme besaß, dass alles in dir hell und strahlend wurde? Jemandem, der deine ganze Welt einfach auf den Kopf gestellt hat? Ich bin es, auch wenn die Erinnerung daran weit weg ist, und es mir scheint, als wären Jahrhunderte vergangen, und nicht ein paar wenige Jahre. Vieles von dem, was uns ewig erscheint, ist nur ein Augenblick, ein winziger Tropfen, im gewaltigen Strom der Zeit...  
  
Plätscher...plätscher.. - und schon ist er vorüber. Alles fließt. Nichts bleibt.  
  
Erinnerung, Ein scharfes Schwert in meiner Brust! Du warst mein Engel. Tief in mir, hab ich's doch gewusst! Das Böse wird triumphieren! Triumphieren!  
  
Lass mich dir von einer Zeit erzählen, die längst vergangen ist, einer Zeit, in der mein Herz hell und strahlend war, erfüllt von Hoffnung und Liebe. Einem kurzen Sommer, als ich mich in die Lüfte erhob, und mit dem Wind schaukelte. Einem winzigen Tropfen im Strom der Zeit, der durch meine Fingerspitzen glitt und verschwand.  
  
Doch damals wusste ich das noch nicht. Damals glaubte ich, Liebe sei für die Ewigkeit.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört alles der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung)  
  
Disclaimer II: Jede Menge Songs: Die Pavane ist ein traditionelles französisches Lied, einige kennen sie vielleicht in der InExtremo Fassung. Aber leider, so cool der Song auch klingt, den Text haben sie komplett verhauen, sie sind nicht in der Lage, die einfachsten französischen Wörter auszusprechen "Once upon a December"ist aus "Anastasia", "Forever"von Kamelot, "Sleeping Sun"von Nightwish.  
  
Author : Yamato Draco4gmx.de  
  
Titel : Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 12: Erinnye Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 12: Rachedämon  
  
Altersfreigabe : PG 13, oder FSK 12 - kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen  
  
Spoiler : Harry Potter 1-4, aus dem 5. Buch verwend' ich noch nix im ersten Zyklus  
  
Summary : Fred und George fragen, die wissen Bescheid  
  
Warning: Shonen Ai, Shojo Ai und Het Warning, Death Warning und der ganze Krempel.  
  
Fortsetzung : Teil 12 (von 13) wir haben's fast geschafft  
  
Feedback: Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.  
  
Nicht Furcht vor schlimmstem Unrecht mich beschwert,

Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.

Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,

Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.  
  
Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,

seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,

Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,

In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!  
  
Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?

Falsch könnt'st du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis  
  
.  
  
.  
  
First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 12: Erinnye  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ein Besen kann zwar niemals ein Paar Flügel ersetzen, doch er gehört mit Sicherheit zu den wichtigeren Erfindungen der magischen Gemeinschaft - ich wüsste jedenfalls nicht, wie ich ohne ihn diese endlos langen Sommertage überstehen sollte. Jeden Nachmittag schnappte ich mir meinen Comet, packte ihn in die große Tasche, die eigentlich für Golfschläger gedacht war und fuhr mit dem Bus zur Endstation hinaus, wo der Wald beginnt. Ich hab' mich immer gefragt, was passieren würde, falls ich tatsächlich mal auf einen Golfspieler treffe, der mich dann in ein Gespräch verwickeln will, aber das ist zum Glück nie geschehen.  
  
Man sollte meinen, dass es hier draußen von erholsüchtigen Spaziergängern nur so wimmeln müsste, aber seit sie vor fünf Jahren am anderen Ende der Stadt den Freizeitpark eröffnet haben, kommt nie jemand hierher, was ist schon ein lumpiger Wald gegen einen Dreierlooping? Ich bin immer die einzige, die an dieser Station aussteigt, und oft frage ich mich, ob sich der Busfahrer nicht über dieses merkwürdige Mädchen wundert, das täglich mit der riesigen Golftasche in Richtung Wald verschwindet, um am Abend verschwitzt, mit zerzausten Haaren und schmutzigen Klamotten wieder an der Haltestelle aufzutauchen, und dieselbe Strecke zurückzufahren. Doch er hat mich nie gefragt.  
  
Was ist schon ein lumpiger Dreierlooping gegen einen Besen im Flug? Wenn ich durch die Luft jage, den Wind und die Sonne im Gesicht, dann könnte ich alles andere vergessen. Und selbst wenn ich statt der Sonne Regen auf der Haut spüre, ist es ein wunderbares Gefühl. Ich glaube sogar es ist das, was meine Mutter "eins mit sich selbst und der Welt werden" nennt, denn nirgendwo fühle ich mich so herrlich lebendig wie auf einem Besen, der mit 50 Meilen pro Stunde über ein grünes Blätterdach jagt. Oder einfach mittendurch.  
  
Seit letztem Jahr hatte die Fliegerei aber noch einen anderen, viel pragmatischeren Grund. Roger Davies, der Captain von unserem Quidditch Team hatte mir nämlich bescheinigt, dass ich ein waschechtes Talent wäre und es mit etwas Übung vielleicht in unser Quidditch Team schaffen könnte. Das war natürlich ein ganz besonderer Ansporn und deshalb trainierte ich diesen Sommer besonders hart. Ich war mir sicher, dieses Jahr würde ich genau die kleine Portion Glück haben, die ich noch brauchte, um es bei den Tryouts zu schaffen. Schließlich kamen die meisten Team Neulinge aus der vierten Klasse. Leute, die jünger waren, als vierzehn oder fünfzehn, schafften es nur ganz ganz selten.  
  
Und das Glück verließ mich nicht - bis zu dem Tag in Hogwarts, als ich zum zweiten Mal für mein Team spielen sollte. Dieser Tag war alles andere als ein lauer Sommertag. Es war ein kalter garstiger Januarmorgen, an dem es stürmte und hagelte....  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................................January,1994  
  
Mit aller Kraft umklammerten Cho's kältestarre Finger den hölzernen Stiel ihres Besens, als eine erneute Windbö durchs Stadion brauste und sie mehrere Fuß vom Kurs abbrachte. Noch hatte der Snitch sich nicht gezeigt, das einzige Glitzern im düsteren Grau der Wolken waren die Lichtreflexionen auf den unaufhörlich prasselnden Hagelkörnern. Eisregen - so nannte man es, hart und kalt und doch brennend auf der Haut, wenn die Körner sich ihren Weg durch die Ritzen und Falten der Kleidung bahnten.  
  
Trotz der vor Nässe schweren Quidditchrobe schien es dem Wind ein Leichtes zu sein, ihren Besen wie eine lästige Fliege von einem Eck des Spielfeldes ins andere zu jagen. Mühsam lenkte sie den Comet wieder zur Mitte, duckte sich unter einem Bludger hindurch und versuchte durch das Chaos aus Regen und Sturm hindurch, etwas vom Spiel zu erkennen. Zwar hörte sie am Lärm der Menge, wenn jemand Punkte machte, nicht aber für welche Mannschaft sie waren und selbst der Kommentar von Lee Jordan wurde von den myriardenfachen Aufschlägen der prasselnden Körner übertönt.  
  
Egal! Hatte Roger ihr nicht eingeschärft, dass sie sich um nichts anderes, außer den Snitch zu kümmern brauchte?  
  
Schmerz, feuriges Eis in ihrem Gesicht, als Wind und Kälte sich teilten, in kleine stechende Nadeln zersplitterten. Klingen. Flirrende Lichtdolche. Das Zucken eines grünsilbernen Blitzes.  
  
Haarscharf jagte der gegnerische Seeker an ihr vorbei, er hatte Fährte aufgenommen, ein winziges goldenes Funkeln in all dem Grau. Sein Umhang bauschte sich, den schmalen kleinen Körper eng an den Besen gepresst, zischte er vorwärts, sie sah nur noch das Schillern seines hellen Haares über all dem Grün.  
  
Malfoy war ein Jahr jünger als sie, im dritten Schuljahr und dennoch hatte er es schon geschafft, sich eine Art Ruf aufzubauen. Roger hatte sie eindringlichst vor seiner Rücksichtslosigkeit und seinen hinterhältigen Methoden gewarnt.  
  
Sie wendete, ihre liebste Taktik war es ohnehin, dem Gegner zu folgen, darauf zu warten, dass er den Snitch erspähte und ihn während der Jagd hinter sich zu lassen. Ihr Comet war nicht der Schnellste, schon gar nicht in einem Duell mit einem Nimbus 2001, aber sie besaß ein hohes Reaktionsvermögen und war unheimlich geschickt darin, auch bei hoher Geschwindigkeit die Richtung zu ändern. Das verschaffte ihr einen gewissen Vorteil, denn jeder Besen war nur so gut, wie sein Reiter und das Gerücht ging, Malfoy habe sich ins Team eingekauft.  
  
Der Snitch drehte sich um seine Achse und fiel steil nach unten. Ein Vorteil für sie, Malfoy war noch ein ganzes Stück über ihr und sie wusste ihn zu nutzen. Wie ein Pfeil schoss sie auf den Boden zu, sah wie das weißglänzende, mit Frost überzogene Gras rasend schnell näher kam. Aber normalerweise war der Snitch immer im letzten Augenblick wieder aufgestiegen, es war für ihn nicht üblich auf der Erde, oder sonst irgendwo zu landen.  
  
Wo war Malfoy? War das sein warmer Atem, den sie durch die klirrende Kälte spürte? Oder bildete sie sich etwas ein? Egal, jetzt galt es nach vorn zu sehen, sie ließ den Besen mit einer Hand los, streckte den Arm nach vorne, jetzt gleich war es soweit, sie glaubt schon den Luftzug der winzigen Flügel an ihren Fingerspitzen zu spüren...  
  
Ein heftiger Schlag stieß ihren Arm zur Seite, eine kleine blasse Hand schoss an ihr vorbei und schmale Finger umkrallten den goldenen Ball, so dass die Knöchel unter der ohnehin schon hellen Haut weiß hervor traten. Einen Augenblick noch blieb das Bild stehen, so deutlich, dass sie diese Hand noch immer vor sich sah, als sie schon überhaupt nichts mehr sehen konnte.  
  
Dann krachte sie mit voller Wucht gegen den eisigen Boden, und die Welt versank in Dunkelheit.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Das war es also gewesen! Mein zweites Quidditch Spiel! Und dabei war mein erstes, das im November gegen Hufflepuff so gut gelaufen! Schließlich hab' ich den ganzen Sommer lang trainiert und das sogar mit einem - beinahe - richtigen Quidditch Ball! Den hat mein Vater mir nämlich im April zum vierzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt. Es ist kein richtiger Quidditchball, er ist sozusagen eine Mischung aus allen dreien: Quaffle, Bludger und Snitch. Mit ein paar einfachen Sprüchen kann man ihn nämlich dazu bringen, einen entweder anzugreifen, plötzlich anzuhalten, oder mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit davonzufliegen.  
  
Dabei kann der Ball das Wäldchen nicht verlassen, er prallt zurück, oder verschwindet und taucht woanders wieder auf. Es ist keine einfache Sache, einen Gegenstand auf diese Weise an einen bestimmten Ort zu binden, mein Vater muss in diesem Wald gewesen sein und ihn dort verzaubert haben, und dieser Zauber war mit Sicherheit sehr mühsam und zeitaufwendig. Das ist typisch mein Vater, obwohl er bedingt durch seine Arbeit kaum zu Hause sein kann, findet er noch die Zeit für solche besonderen Geschenke. Er hat mich damit glücklicher gemacht, als er es mit teurem Schmuck, und exklusivem Schnickschnack je könnte.  
  
Mein Vater ist Koreaner und von Beruf Botschafter für das koreanische Ministerium der Magie. Deswegen ist er fast immer irgendwo unterwegs, auf Empfängen, und allerhand politischen Meetings, auf denen mehr Reden geschwungen werden, als dass sie irgendeinen praktischen Sinn hätten, verrät er mir mit einem Augenzwinkern. Er ist auch schon in ziemlich vielen Ländern herumgereist und als ich noch ganz klein war, sind Mutter und ich mitgekommen. Seit ich elf bin, gehe ich nach Hogwarts und sehe meine Eltern nur im Sommer und über Weihnachten. In den Sommerferien findet Vater meist ein wenig Zeit für mich, denn im Sommer gibt es diesen einen Monat, in dem die Politik praktisch zum Erliegen kommt, ebenso wie das gesellschaftliche Leben.  
  
Wo Vater wohl jetzt gerade war? Hatte er die Sache mit meinem Sturz mitbekommen? Hoffentlich machte er sich nicht zu viele Sorgen...  
  
............................................................................ ...........................................................................................January,1994  
  
"Sie haben Post bekommen, Miss Chang!"Madam Pomfrey öffnete das Fenster, um Cho's Waldkauz hereinzulassen. Die kleine Eule segelte im Gleitflug durchs Krankenzimmer, um sich schließlich anmutig auf dem Bett des Mädchens niederzulassen.  
  
Schon am Umschlag erkannte Cho, dass Vater wieder in Korea sein musste, der Brief trug das Siegel des Ministeriums. Hastig riss sie ihn auf und überflog die wenigen Zeilen, die offensichtlich in großer Eile geschrieben worden waren. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, er hätte sie gerne besucht, wenn Zeit dazu gewesen wäre und er hoffte, dass sie bald wieder gesund sein würde. Und natürlich solle sie ihm sobald wie möglich schreiben...  
  
Cho faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und legte ihn unter ihr Kopfkissen. Das mochte vielleicht albern sein - schließlich war sie jetzt ein Teenager, aber es war ihr vollkommen egal.  
  
Von Mutter hatte sie keinen Brief bekommen, aber damit hatte sie auch nicht wirklich gerechnet. Sie strich ihr Kopfkissen wieder glatt, wandte sich um und griff nach der Teetasse auf ihrem Nachttischchen.  
  
"Hey, Cho!" Beinahe hätte sie die Tasse fallen lassen, so sehr hatte Roger's Stimme sie erschreckt. Ihr Captain musste wohl schon eine Weile abwartend im Türrahmen gestanden haben. Wie es schien, hatte er sie nicht beim Lesen unterbrechen wollen.  
  
Roger Davies war Fünftklässler, ein großer schlaksiger Junge mit haselnussbraunen Haaren und Augen. Seinem sympathischen Lächeln konnte kaum ein Mädchen widerstehen und sein Ruf als Herzensbrecher eilte ihm weit voraus. Ein wenig zu Unrecht, fand sie, er war eigentlich kein Playboy, auch wenn er gern flirtete.  
  
"Und ist noch alles dran?" flachste er, doch seinem scherzhaften Ton gelang es nicht ganz, die Sorge zu überspielen. "Madam Pomfrey sagt, du solltest dich noch schonen."  
  
Cho schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. "Sie behält mich noch bis morgen hier, zur Beobachtung, aber dann darf ich raus. Nur wegen dem Training...sie sagt, ich muss es langsam angehen lassen..."  
  
Ihre Miene hellte sich wieder auf: "Und wenn schon, das Spiel gegen Gryffindor ist doch erst im Februar. Bis dahin bin ich bestimmt wieder fit. Und das nächste Mal werd ich's bestimmt nicht vermasseln, das versprech' ich dir!"  
  
"Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf! "Roger griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. "Du hast dich wirklich reingehängt, es war nicht deine Schuld. Gegen Slytherin hätten wir wahrscheinlich sowieso verloren, denen hat seit Weasley keiner mehr den Pokal streitig gemacht. Wer weiß, vielleicht..."Er stockte.  
  
"Was ist los?"fragte Cho mitfühlend.  
  
Er seufzte, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. "Ich bin eigentlich nicht hergekommen, um mit dir über Quidditch zu reden. Es ist eher so was, wie ein privater Besuch."  
  
"Privater Besuch?"Verständnislos wiederholte Cho seine letzten Worte.  
  
Roger wurde über und über rot. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du...na ja, wenn du wieder gesund bist und so...also, ob du dann vielleicht mal mit mir ausgehen möchtest?"  
  
Sie wunderte sich, warum sie so überrascht war. Eigentlich hätte sie es kommen sehen müssen, so wie Roger sich in der letzten Zeit verhalten hatte, aber dann, er war zu allen Mädchen immer sehr freundlich und gentleman- like.  
  
"Ich weiß, das hier ist nicht ganz das richtige Ambiente,"Roger grinste, wahrscheinlich wollte er seine Nervosität überspielen, weil sie nicht sofort reagiert hatte. "Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, dich auf der Party nach dem Spiel zu fragen, so ganz romantisch bei Kerzenlicht und Musik, aber leider hat das Schicksal wohl anders entschieden..."  
  
Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Roger war wirklich süß mit seinen großen braunen Augen und seiner jungenhaften Unbeholfenheit. Aber als festen Freund? Sie mochte ihn als Kumpel, respektierte ihn als Captain, aber verliebt war sie nicht in ihn. Und ein gemeinsamer Besuch in Hogsmeade würde mit Sicherheit nichts an ihren Gefühlen ändern.  
  
Er würde über ihre Antwort enttäuscht sein, das war ihr klar, auch wenn sie sich natürlich bemühen würde, ihm so zartfühlend wie möglich abzusagen. Aber lieb und süß und nett - das reichte nun mal einfach nicht aus. Dazu kam noch, dass Roger bereits eine ganze Reihe von Ex-Freundinnen hatte und sie noch überhaupt keine Erfahrung und das missfiel ihr. Sie wollte nicht Teil einer Reihe sein. Sie wollte jemanden lieben, der sie und nur sie liebte.  
  
War das albern? War es albern an die einzige und wahre Liebe zu glauben? War es albern zu glauben, dass irgendwo da draußen in der Welt ein Mensch war, den das Schicksal für sie bestimmt hatte, genauso wie sie für ihn bestimmt war?  
  
Es würde die pure Magie sein, diesem Menschen zu begegnen. Als ob die Zeit stillstehe und das Universum für einen Augenblick den Atem anhielt...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Endlich Sommerferien! Zeit, zu meinen Eltern nach Hause zu fahren und natürlich zu meinem geliebten Trainingswäldchen. Nur schade, dass Vater diesmal nicht heimkommen wird, er hat so viel Stress und überall ist Panik, denn diese Sache mit dem entflohenen Death Eater hält alle auf Trab. Es ist das erste Mal überhaupt, dass jemand aus Azkaban entfliehen konnte und die ganze magische Gemeinschaft ist dadurch in Aufruhr versetzt.  
  
Ich nicht. Ich war jetzt fünfzehn, hatte immer noch nichts außer Quidditch im Kopf und Politik interessierte mich nicht die Bohne. Mochte dieser Black auch eine nette Gruselgeschichte vor dem Schlafengehen abgeben, so hatte er doch gewiss Besseres zu tun, als mich in meinem Wäldchen beim Quidditch Training zu stören. Ich jagte meinem Ball hinterher und stellte zufrieden fest, wie ich immer besser wurde.  
  
Der Tag war schwül und sonnig gewesen, doch am Abend geriet ich in ein heftiges Gewitter. Ich hatte es zu spät bemerkt, da ich wieder einmal mit meinen Gedanken in den Wolken schwebte. Erst als ich schon im Bus nach Hause saß, fiel mir ein, dass ich mich hätte trocken und sauber hexen sollen, als ich noch nicht unter Leuten war, die mich mit leicht pikierten Blicken betrachteten. Jetzt war es natürlich zu spät und ich konnte darauf wetten, dass Mutter nicht begeistert sein würde.  
  
Meine Mutter ist Japanerin, von Beruf Teemeisterin. Neben allen möglichen Sommer- und Winterfassungen der Teezeremonie beherrscht sie die Kalligraphie, das Ikebana, das zeremonielle Bogenschießen und das Spiel auf der Shamisen. Sie dichtet Haiku, zeichnet traditionelle Manga mit Tierfiguren, oder schnitzt sie in Holzplatten ein. Ich frage mich, ob es überhaupt etwas gibt, das sie nicht kann. Unser ganzes Haus ist ein einziges Museum an Blumengestecken, Kalligraphien, und Manga-Holzschnitten, doch keinesfalls so, dass es überladen wäre, das könnte meiner Mutter nie passieren. Das Chi fließt in allen unseren Räumen perfekt, denn Mutter ist perfekt. Was für eine Schande für unser Haus, dass ich es nicht bin.  
  
Mutter war in der Küche, als ich unser Haus betrat. Hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie eine perfekte Köchin ist? Auf mein fröhliches 'Tadaima' reagierte sie kaum, auch nicht darauf, als ich sie fragte, ob ich ihr beim Abendessen helfen solle. Ich nahm es schließlich für ein 'Ja' und nachdem ich meine nassen schmutzigen Sachen gegen eine frische ordentliche Yukata ausgetauscht hatte, leistete ich ihr Gesellschaft...  
  
...................................................................................................... ......................................................................July, 1994  
  
"Soll ich das Gemüse klein schneiden?"  
  
Fragend blickte Cho ihre Mutter an, erhielt jedoch nur einen Seufzer zur Antwort. Mutter beherrschte ein ganzes Regiment an Seufzern, ebenso wie an vorwurfsvollen Blicken. Oftmals konnte das viel wirkungsvoller als Worte sein.  
  
Cho schnappte sich ein Messer und begann Lauch und Karotten zu häckseln. Mit dem Zauberstab wäre es sicher einfacher gewesen, aber bei den Changs wurde fürs Kochen keine Magie verwendet, genauso wenig wie für die meisten anderen Hausarbeiten. Wer sich vor niederer Arbeit drückte, wurde im nächsten Leben mit Sicherheit eine Ameise, damit er die hohe Tugend der Bescheidenheit lernte.  
  
Dann schon lieber ein Käfer, die konnten wenigstens fliegen.  
  
Mutter war mit dem Fleisch beschäftigt, während im Topf bereits eine klare Brühe köchelte. Das Ganze würde eine leckere Udon Nudelsuppe ergeben, wenn es fertig war. Zu dumm, dass Vater in Korea war, er liebte diese Nudelsuppen über alles. Aber vielleicht...  
  
Cho fragte sich, wann ihre Mutter sich dazu bequemen würde, mit ihr zu sprechen, aber für den Moment bekam sie nur einen weiteren Seufzer zu hören. "Kind," sagte sie schließlich, als Cho das Brett hob, um das klein geschnittene Gemüse in den Topf zu werfen, "du weißt doch ganz genau, dass das Gemüse zuletzt hineinkommt, damit es nicht verköchelt!"  
  
"Gomen," entgegnete Cho fast automatisch, und legte das Brett wieder ab. Da es jetzt nichts mehr für sie zu tun gab, zum Tischdecken war es noch etwas zu früh, stand sie abwartend in der Küche herum.  
  
"Nimm das gute Geschirr," sagte Mutter schließlich. "Vater kommt heute Abend, er wird übers Wochenende zu Hause bleiben."  
  
"Tatsache?" Für einen Moment vergaß Cho jede Zurückhaltung und machte einen Luftsprung. "Oka-san, warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt? Du musst es doch schon seit ein paar Tagen wissen, oder hat es sich heute erst ergeben?"  
  
"Seine Eule kam am Dienstag," Mutters Ton war vorwurfsvoll. "Hätte ich gewusst, dass meine Tochter Interesse an den Dingen hat, die sich unter unserem Dach abspielen, hätte ich es ihr natürlich schon früher erzählt."  
  
"Gomen," wiederholte Cho, und merkte gleichzeitig, wie genervt ihre Stimme klang. "Was soll das eigentlich?" brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus, "warum tust du immer so, als würd' ich Quidditch spielen, nur um dich zu ärgern? Ist es so schwer zu verstehen, dass es mir einfach Spaß macht?"  
  
Mutter sah sie nicht an, sie nahm lediglich das Brett, um das Gemüse in die Suppe zu werfen. "Deck' jetzt bitte den Tisch, damit alles bereit ist, wenn Vater eintrifft," erklärte sie und Cho war klar, dass sie jetzt keine Antwort von ihr bekommen würde. Resigniert holte sie die Schälchen und Essstäbchen aus dem Schrank.  
  
Als sie ins Esszimmer kam, bemerkte sie, dass die seidenen Sitzkissen um den Tisch lagen, ein weiteres unmissverständliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie den Abend nicht zu zweit verbringen würden. Sie setzte das Geschirr ab und begann alles so zu arrangieren, dass es dem strengen Auge ihrer Mutter gefällig wäre. Da hörte sie auch schon das Klingeln und wetzte, so schnell es ihre Strohsandalen erlaubten, zur Tür.  
  
Wie nahezu alle Häuser magischer Familien, hatte auch das Haus der Changs einen Apparationsschutz, zur Sicherheit gegen ungebetene Gäste. Das bedeutete natürlich, dass auch Vater draußen vor dem Tor zum Garten Apparierte, und das Haus ganz normal durch die Tür betrat. Als Cho öffnete, hatte er bereits seinen Umhang abgelegt, und seine Straßenschuhe gegen Strohsandalen getauscht.  
  
Nachdem sie ihm auf ganz unverschämt westliche Weise um den Hals gefallen war, (und er sie auf genauso unverschämt westliche Weise an sich gedrückt hatte) besann sie sich wieder auf ihre gute Kinderstube und nahm ihm Umhang und Schuhe ab, um sie in der Garderobe zu verstauen. Mutter kam in den Flur getrippelt, zwitscherte die üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln und rang um Fassung, als sie einen unverschämt westlichen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt bekam, als wären Vater und sie zwei Teenager, die einen auf amerikanisch machen wollten. Aber Vater lachte nur gutmütig über ihre Verlegenheit und als er sie anstrahlte, konnte auch sie sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Beim Essen wandte sich das Gespräch allerdings ernsteren Themen zu, dem aus Azkaban geflohenen Death Eater, der die Zaubererwelt in Atem hielt. "Auch bei uns im Ministerium ist man ziemlich besorgt," erklärte Vater, "Black könnte überall sein und die großen Versprechungen des englischen Ministeriums helfen uns auch nicht weiter. Auch wenn sie noch so oft sagen, es wäre alles nur eine Frage der Zeit."  
  
Er machte eine Pause. "Aber ich rede immer nur von mir und meiner Arbeit. Wie läuft's bei dir, Izumi-chan? Und du, junge Dame, bist du brav?"  
  
Cho konnte nicht gleich antworten, da sie den Mund voll Suppe hatte, also ließ sie Mutter reden. Ganz nach Tradition hatte sie sich nur sehr wenig zu essen genommen, damit sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Hausherrn widmen konnte. Cho selbst allerdings war nach der ausgiebigen Fliegerei zu hungrig, um sich an Traditionen zu halten. Sie ignorierte Mutters strafenden Blick und futterte munter weiter.  
  
"In unserem Hause geht alles seinen gewohnten Gang,"entgegnete Mutter und Cho konnte diesmal nicht erkennen, ob ein versteckter Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme lag. Vielleicht erfüllte sie nur ihre Pflicht als Hausherrin, und versicherte ihrem Gatten, dass er sich um die Familie keine Sorgen zu machen brauche.  
  
"Ich helfe zu Hause,"erklärte Cho hastig. Das war ja auch nicht gelogen, schließlich hatte sie beim Kochen mitgeholfen und den Tisch gedeckt. War es ihre Schuld, dass Mutter nie mit etwas zufrieden war? "Soll ich abräumen, und den Nachtisch bringen?"fügte sie in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich nützlich zu machen, hinzu.  
  
"Bitte tu das, Kind."Mit einem Nicken bedankte sich Mutter, während Vater sich schon die Lippen leckte. Honigfrüchte gehörten genau wie Udon Suppe zu seinen Lieblingsspeisen.  
  
Cho hatte gerade das Blech mit den gebackenen Früchten aus dem Ofen geholt und war dabei, diese ordentlich in eine flache Schale zu legen, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte. Vater hatte die Küche betreten, mit einem glücklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, sog er den frischen warmen Duft ein. "Ich konnte es nicht abwarten, "meinte er fast entschuldigend, aber ihr war klar, dass er den Moment gesucht hatte, um kurz mit ihr allein zu sprechen. Mit Sicherheit war ihm die gespannte Atmosphäre zwischen Frau und Tochter aufgefallen.  
  
"Was hat Mutter dir erzählt?"fragte Cho und ihr Blick verdüsterte sich. "Dass ich ein störrisches ungezogenes Mädchen bin, und nichts als Schwierigkeiten mache?"  
  
"Sie hat nichts dergleichen gesagt."Vater's Stimme wurde ernst. "Du solltest deine Mutter besser kennen, Cho-chan, sie würde niemals so über dich sprechen."  
  
"Aber sie denkt so!"Trotzig packte Cho das Fläschchen mit dem Honig, als wolle sie es erwürgen und schüttete die klebrige Flüssigkeit in die Schale. "Auch, wenn sie es nicht ausspricht."  
  
"Woher willst du wissen, was andere Menschen denken?"Es war typisch für Vater auf eine solche Behauptung mit einer Frage zu antworten. Logisch betrachtet hatte er natürlich Recht, aber Cho wollte jetzt nicht logisch sein. Mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck starrte sie zu Boden.  
  
Vater hob ihr Kinn mit der Hand an, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Deine Mutter liebt dich, Cho. Du darfst das niemals vergessen. Alle eure Probleme miteinander können nichts daran ändern, und eines Tages wirst du es verstehen."  
  
Eine leise Traurigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er hinzufügte. "Und ihr seid euch ähnlicher, als du glaubst. Eines Tages wirst du auch das verstehen."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Was fasziniert mich so an Quidditch? Manchmal, zum Glück nicht sehr häufig, treffe ich Menschen, denen ich es erklären muss, Menschen die nicht dieselbe Begeisterung für fliegende Besen, angriffslustige Bälle und sportlichen Wettkampf aufbringen.  
  
Interessierst du dich dafür, ich meine, wirklich? Oder soll ich es dir auch erklären? Vielleicht könnte ich es sogar. Die einzige Person, der ich es absolut nicht erklären kann, ist meine Mutter, also habe ich es irgendwann aufgegeben.  
  
Soll ich dir was sagen? Quidditch bedeutet mir nichts, absolut nichts. Aber damals im Sommer 1994 war es mein Lebensinhalt und ich tat alles, was in meiner Macht stand, um das Finale der Weltmeisterschaft miterleben zu können. Da mein Vater natürlich keine Zeit hatte und meine Mutter eher einen Kongress über die Artenvielfalt der Flobberwürmer besuchen würde, als ein Quidditchspiel, war die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir blieb, mit der Familie einer Freundin hinzugehen.  
  
Ich entschied mich für Lisa Turpin, da unsere Eltern sich flüchtig kannten und die Prozedur der Überredung deshalb nicht allzu schwierig ausfallen sollte. Vater sagte auch sofort ja, aber Mutter sträubte sich wieder einmal fürchterlich. Angeblich hatten die Flammen bei ihrer letzten Feuermeditation Unheil vorausgesehen, aber das war bestimmt wieder nur ein Vorwand, um mir alles zu vermiesen.  
  
Damals konnte ich absolut nicht begreifen, warum Mutter alles, was mir wichtig war, immer so herunterputzen musste. Aber egal, am Ende fügte sie sich Vater's Wunsch und ich durfte fahren.  
  
Einziger Nachteil bei der Sache: Lisa war genau einer von den Menschen, die keine wirkliche Begeisterung für Quidditch aufbringen konnten...  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................................................August, 1994  
  
"...aber als Ivanova das erste Tor für die Bulgaren geschossen hat, war ich skeptisch, vielleicht wenn Krum doch gewartet und den Snitch im richtigen Moment gefangen hätte, dann hätten sie...langweile ich dich?"  
  
"Ein bisschen," gab Lisa zu und grinste entschuldigend. "Ich meine, das Spiel war wirklich toll und alles, aber du redest jetzt seit bestimmt einer halben Stunde über technische Feinheiten..."  
  
"Tut mir leid," seufzte Cho zerknirscht und schob ihren Schlafsack ein wenig zurück. Da es ein heißer Tag gewesen war, war es immer noch warm und stickig in Lisa's Zelt und da die Mädchen bereits ihre Nachtkleidung trugen, wollten sie den Eingang nicht offen lassen. Zu viele feiernde und teilweise betrunkene Leute tobten und torkelten draußen herum und mit Sicherheit würde die Party nicht vor Morgengrauen beendet sein. Auch Lisa's Eltern, die im Nachbarzelt schliefen, waren noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt.  
  
"Willst du lieber schlafen?" schlug Cho ihrer Freundin vor. "Oder wollen wir uns anziehen und noch mal rausgehen?" Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken und amüsierte sich über Lisa's erschrockenes Gesicht.  
  
"Bloß nicht!" Energisch schüttelte Lisa den Kopf, so dass eine weitere Strähne aus ihrem ohnehin schon recht lockeren Haarknoten rutschte. "Ich weiß ja nicht, wann meine Eltern zurückkommen und es gibt einen Riesenkrach, wenn sie hier aufkreuzen und das Zelt leer ist. Mitternacht war eh mehr als großzügig, schließlich bin ich noch keine fünfzehn, so wie du..." Sie gab den Kampf gegen ihre Haare auf und riss entnervt die restlichen Nadeln aus dem Knoten.  
  
"Zum Schlafen bin ich noch nicht müde genug," gab Cho zu, "das heißt, müde bin ich schon, aber im Moment noch zu aufgekratzt. Das war ein so wunderbarer Tag heute und die ganzen Eindrücke schwirren mir im Kopf herum, wie wild gewordene Quidditchbälle. Alles geht kunterbunt durcheinander und ich weiß nicht..."  
  
"Das Gefühl kenn ich," grinste Lisa. "Weißt du, was dagegen hilft? Du legst dich jetzt auf den Rücken, atmest tief durch und lässt den ganzen Tag noch mal Revue passieren. So, als würdest du alles noch mal erleben. Bring die ganzen kunterbunten Eindrücke in die richtige Reihenfolge."  
  
"Okay." Cho holte tief Luft, rollte sich herum und schloss die Augen. Wo wollte sie anfangen? Beim Spiel? Oder schon davor, bei der Ankunft am Campingplatz? Am besten...  
  
Lisa stieß einen wilden Schrei aus und im nächsten Moment stand das Zelt in Flammen. Flackernde Feuersäulen schossen wie Pilze aus dem Boden, zischten, züngelten gierig um sie herum. Die Luft war so dicht von Rauch erfüllt, dass die Mädchen die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen konnten.  
  
Cho fuhr hoch und saß einen Moment wie erstarrt, während Lisa versuchte, sich von ihrem Schlafsack zu befreien. Wie in Trance hörte sie Leute schreien, dazu fröhlichen Gesang, höhnisches Lachen und trampelnde Schritte. Immer noch total benommen, streckte sie die Arme aus, tastete nach Lisa und schrie auf, als sie eine der vor Hitze glühenden Zeltstangen berührte.  
  
Der Eingang! Sie mussten irgendwie den Eingang aufkriegen, sie mussten so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Wo verdammt war ihr Zauberstab? Sie wühlte auf dem Boden herum, bekam ein paar Kleidungsstücke zu fassen, aber nichts davon konnte ihr jetzt helfen. Vage wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie vielleicht irgendwas vor Mund und Nase halten sollte, um sich vor dem Rauch zu schützen, der beißend durch ihre Lungen drang. Nein, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit! Sie musste ihren Zauberstab finden!  
  
"Diffindo!"  
  
Das Zelt zerriss und kühle frische Nachtluft füllte ihre Lungen. Sie sog sie in sich ein, fühlte wie die Welt um sie herum zurückkehrte. Ihre Augen tränten noch, aber sie konnte Lisa neben sich auf dem Boden erkennen, das andere Mädchen hustete und schnappte nach Luft. Zum Glück schien sie einigermaßen in Ordnung zu sein, aber Zeit für Erleichterung blieb nicht, ein Arm riss sie zu Boden und eine Stimme flüsterte dicht an ihrem Ohr. "Bleibt ganz ruhig und bewegt euch nicht!"  
  
Starr vor Schreck blieb sie liegen, unter ihren Händen konnte sie versengtes Gras fühlen. Das Lachen und Singen war jetzt unglaublich laut geworden, überall um sie herum. Da sie den Kopf gesenkt hielt, konnte sie nicht allzu viel erkennen, nicht mehr als einen knappen Streifen Gras vor sich.  
  
Und Roben. Lange Roben, die sich durch das Gras zogen. Marschierende Füße. Eine unheilvolle Prozession.  
  
"Was geschieht hier?" Lisa's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein angsterfülltes Flüstern, doch ihr geheimnisvoller Retter bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. Cho sah immer noch Füße im Gras, aber es war jetzt anders, sie marschierten nicht, sondern rannten, rannten und taumelten in verschiedene Richtungen.  
  
"Kommt hoch, wir müssen hier weg!" Der Druck auf ihren Rücken verschwand, stattdessen packte eine kräftige Hand die ihre, und sie wurde nach oben gezogen. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn die trampelnden Füße waren jetzt überall, panische Menschen versuchten zu fliehen und nahmen keinerlei Rücksicht aufeinander.  
  
Eine zweite Hand griff nach ihr, Lisa hielt sich an ihr fest, um sie im Getümmel nicht zu verlieren, ohne zurückzublicken hasteten sie durch die Menge. "Was ist hier los?" fragte Lisa noch einmal, aber erst, als sie eine Baumgruppe erreicht hatten, blieben sie zitternd stehen und erlaubten sich, Atem zu schöpfen.  
  
"Genau weiß ich es selbst nicht." Im schwachen Licht des Feuerscheins konnte Cho nun endlich das Gesicht ihres Retters sehen und zu ihrer Überraschung handelte es sich um ein bekanntes Gesicht. Das Gesicht eines Jungen mit markanten Zügen und leuchtend blauen Augen, umrahmt von einer Fülle dunkelbraunen Haares.  
  
Es war der Captain des Hufflepuff Quidditch Teams, Cedric Diggory.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hinterher haben wir uns nicht mehr wirklich den Kopf zerbrochen, was die seltsamen Leute in den Roben darstellen sollten und was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte. Wir wussten, dass es ein paar Verrückte waren, die sich - vermutlich unter Einfluss von zuviel Alkohol - einen kranken Scherz mit einigen Muggles erlaubt hatten und dass das Ministerium die Angelegenheit regeln würde. Mit der Zeit verblasste der Schrecken und die Nacht wurde sogar zu einem aufregenden Abenteuer, über das wir hinter vorgehaltener Hand mit unseren Freunden in Hogwarts sprachen.  
  
Nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, bedeutete zunächst mal jede Menge Arbeit, denn ich würde am Ende des Schuljahres meine OWL Prüfungen ablegen. Ich war noch nicht wirklich nervös, bisher war ich immer eine gute Schülerin gewesen. Nicht so gut, wie ich hätte sein können, wenn ich ordentlich gelernt hätte, aber immerhin. Und dieses Jahr würde ich mich mehr anstrengen, das nahm ich mir fest vor.  
  
Doch das Jahr sollte noch ein paar weitere Überraschungen für uns bereithalten. Bei seiner Willkommensrede am Abend unserer Ankunft verkündete Professor Dumbledore, dass dieses Jahr die Quidditch Schulmeisterschaft ausfallen würde. Uns blieb nicht mal die Zeit unserer Enttäuschung Luft zu machen, als er bereits mit der nächsten großen Überraschung herausrückte: Dieses Jahr würde an unserer Schule...  
  
Warum fragst du überhaupt? Du weißt das doch alles schon...  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................................................November, 1994  
  
"Herzlich willkommen, meine Damen und Herren, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler zur ersten Prüfung des Triwizard Turniers. Wie wir sehen, die Drachen sind bereit, jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage, ob unsere Champions es auch sind..."  
  
Ludo Bagman lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, bevor er mit seiner kleinen Rede fort fuhr: "Und hier haben wir auch schon unseren ersten mutigen Drachenkämpfer: Cedric Diggory für Hogwarts!"  
  
Die Menge johlte, als Cedric aus dem Zelt trat, in welchem die vier Teilnehmer sich aufhielten. Vier anstatt drei, denn Harry Potter's Name war aus unbekannten Gründen ebenfalls in den Gral des Feuers geraten. Ein Rätsel, das bisher nicht geklärt worden war und doch fand Cho es ziemlich unfair, dass sich der kleine Harry diesen ganzen schwierigen Aufgaben stellen musste. Held oder nicht, er war schließlich nur ein Viertklässler und vor diesen schrecklichen Drachen konnte ein erwachsener Mann das Grausen kriegen...  
  
Cedric wirkte unheimlich gefasst, wie er vor der riesigen Swedish Short Snout stand. Sein Gesicht war blass, aber seine hellen Augen blieben unverwandt auf sein Ziel gerichtet. Falkenaugen, dachte Cho, als sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden konnte, es sind die Augen eines Falken. Stolz, edel, und doch voller innerer Ruhe und Weisheit.  
  
Die Short Snout stieß ein bedrohliches Fauchen aus und hob schützend die Schwingen über ihre Eier. Blau und silbern glitzerten ihre Schuppen in der kühlen Novembersonne, ihre Hörner waren zum Stoß nach vorn gerichtet. Lang und spitz waren sie diese Hörner, tödliche Nahkampfwaffen. Was hatte sich das Ministerium nur dabei gedacht, die Teilnehmer solchen Gefahren auszusetzen!  
  
Die Menge hielt den Atem an, als Cedric seinen Stab hob und einen Zauber aussprach. Leider war der Lärm immer noch so laut, dass Cho den Spruch nicht verstehen konnte. Murmeln, Husten, geflüsterte Unterhaltungen, plötzlich ein Johlen und Schreien. Etwas Kleines, Schwarzes jagte unter dem Flügel der Drachenmutter hervor, sprang bellend in die Höhe...  
  
Ein Hund. Ungläubig betrachtete Cho wie die Short Snout erschrocken aufsprang, als der Labrador kläffend um sie herumhüpfte. Ein richtiger Hund hätte schon längst das Weite gesucht, aber dieser war ja nur eine magische Illusion, Cedric dirigierte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab.  
  
Er ließ ihn zur anderen Seite laufen, damit die Drachenmutter sich umdrehte und ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Sie würde ihre Eier nicht verlassen, das war klar, aber vielleicht konnte der Hund sie genügend ablenken...was für ein brillanter Plan! Was für ein brillanter Plan!  
  
Im nächsten Moment huschte Cedric nach vorne und duckte sich hinter den Flügel des Drachen. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, ihr Kopf war immer noch abgewandt. Kleine, scharfe Flammenstrahlen schossen aus ihren Nüstern, aber Cedric war geistesgegenwärtig genug, den Hund zur Seite zu lenken, die Illusion hätte dem Feuer nicht standhalten können. Drachenfeuer war so mächtig, dass es die meisten Zauber neutralisierte. Kein Wunder, dass es in vielen Fällen zur Verteidigung eingesetzt wurde.  
  
Cho presste die Hände gegen die Brust, fühlte ihr klopfendes Herz. Diese Spannung war nicht mehr auszuhalten. Wie schaffte Cedric es nur so ruhig zu bleiben?  
  
Regungslos verharrte er hinter dem Flügel und wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Das einzige, was sich bewegte, waren seine Falkenaugen, blitzschnell schoss sein Blick zwischen dem Drachen, dem Hund und dem Goldenen Ei hin und her...  
  
Und dann ging alles so rasend schnell, dass Cho keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Cedric schlüpfte unter dem Flügel hindurch und preschte mitten ins Drachennest hinein. Die Short Snout bäumte sich auf, Feuer strömte aus Nüstern und Maul, der Hund löste sich in Nichts auf und ein gellender Schmerzensschrei übertönte alles andere. Sie hatte ihn erwischt, das Feuer hatte ihn erwischt, doch Cho konnte überhaupt nichts erkennen, der riesige Drachenkörper war im Weg. Oh, hoffentlich war Cedric nicht verletzt! Hatte das Ministerium nicht garantiert, dass das Turnier diesmal viel sicherer sein sollte?  
  
Endlich sah sie ihn. Seine Robe stand in Flammen, an Gesicht und Armen hatte er Verbrennungen, die ihn höllisch schmerzen mussten und doch hatte er die Nerven behalten. Er hielt das Goldene Ei fest umklammert, als er vom Nest wegrannte, die Drachenmutter öffnete ihre mächtigen Schwingen, doch sie folgte ihm nicht. Sie wusste offenbar, dass es nicht eines ihrer Kinder war, das der Eindringling aus ihrem Nest entführt hatte...  
  
Applaus brach aus, die Menge klatschte, schrie und johlte, einige sprangen sogar auf. Cho war hin- und her gerissen, zwischen Bewunderung für Cedric's großartige Leistung und Angst um sein Wohlergehen. Ludo Bagman hatte wieder angefangen zu kommentieren, doch Cho war jetzt nicht in der Lage, sich auf seine Erklärungen zu konzentrieren. Sie sah, wie die Drachenwärter die Short Snout mit Schlafzaubern beruhigten, wie die kleine pummelige Gestalt von Professor Sprout aus Feld rannte, um Cedric zu gratulieren und seine noch immer brennenden Roben zu löschen, sie sah wie die Turnierrichter ihre Stäbe hoben und die Punkte vergaben, doch all das zog an ihr vorbei wie ein bunter und reichlich verwirrender Traum.  
  
Als Professor Sprout Cedric in ein anderes Zelt brachte, damit er dort medizinisch versorgt werden konnte und die Drachenwärter die Welsh Green für das Beauxbatons Mädchen aus ihrem Verschlag ließen, stand Cho auf und drängte sich durch die Menge, die atemlos das nächste Spektakel erwartete...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Später hat er immer wieder Witze darüber gerissen, dass er mir nicht ausgerechnet mit einem Gesicht voller orangefarbener Heilpaste begegnen wolle. "Jetzt fehlt nur noch die Gurkenmaske", hat er gesagt, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen und da wusste ich, im Grunde genommen freute er sich darüber, dass ich gekommen war, um mit ihm zu reden. Nicht, dass wir wirklich geredet hätten, da waren zu viele Leute und unsere Verlegenheit sorgte ohnehin dafür, dass uns nichts Geistreiches zu Reden einfiel.  
  
Es war nur so das übliche Blabla. 'Ich hoffe, dir ist nichts passiert, tolle Leistung, danke, es geht schon wieder, wir sehen uns in der Schule...'  
  
Nur, dass das mit der Schule kein Gerede war. Wir sahen uns tatsächlich, erst waren es die zufälligen kleinen Begegnungen im Flur und in der Großen Halle, ein Lächeln, ein Nicken, ein kurzes Gespräch, ein paar liebevolle Blicke. Wir wussten beide nicht so recht, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Wie stellte man so etwas an? Jemanden kennen lernen, Gelegenheiten suchen, miteinander flirten, aber nicht das typische Alltagsflirten, sondern eines, das ehrlich gemeint war. Eines, das nicht wie Jux und Tollerei wirkte. Oder etwas vollkommen anderes, ein ernstes Gespräch über Themen, die wirklich bewegten. Etwas von sich selbst preisgeben.  
  
Aber nicht das Falsche...  
  
Damals hab' ich noch an Schicksal geglaubt. Als Professor Flitwick uns von dem Ball erzählte, der an Weihnachten stattfinden sollte, waren all meine Sorgen plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Etwas Schöneres, Wunderbareres als diesen Ball konnte es gar nicht geben. Wir mussten nicht nach Gelegenheiten suchen, uns nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, welches der nächste Schritt war. Jetzt und hier waren die Weichen für die Zukunft gestellt worden.  
  
Ich hab' mich nie wirklich gewundert, was passiert wäre, wenn Cedric mich nicht gefragt hätte. Ich hab mir nie Sorgen gemacht, dass er es nicht tun könnte. Ich hab' einfach nur darauf gewartet, aber ich wusste, dass es geschehen würde.  
  
"Cho, darf ich dich zum Weihnachtsball einladen?"  
  
Es war an einem ruhigen klaren Winterabend, als wir nach dem Abendessen die Große Halle verließen. Er wartete am Eingang auf mich, fragte mich ganz höflich, ob ich einen Moment Zeit für ihn hätte und wir gingen gemeinsam nach draußen in die Eingangshalle. Unter einem der spitzen Torbögen blieben wir stehen, sahen für einen Moment lang den Massen an vorbeiströmenden Schülern zu und wussten, dass wir ihnen nicht entkommen konnten. Was wir unter diesem Torbogen besprachen, würde kein Geheimnis bleiben. Hätten wir uns allerdings einen privateren Ort ausgesucht, würde das nur die Gerüchteküche ankurbeln.  
  
Seine Frage war genauso höflich, weniger ruhig allerdings, seine Stimme zitterte leicht und er kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Röte in seinem Gesicht. In diesem Moment sah er wie ein schüchterner kleiner Junge aus, verschreckt und so niedlich, dass man ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen und knuddeln wollte. Dafür war es natürlich noch ein wenig zu früh, aber ich stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, ihm ganz nah zu sein, und mein Herz tat einen solchen Sprung, dass ich beinahe die Antwort vergessen hätte. Und jeder Augenblick, den ich sie hinauszögerte, schien für ihn eine Qual zu sein.  
  
"Ich würde mich sehr freuen..."  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................................................December,1994  
  
Belle, qui tiens ma vie captive dans tes yeux,  
  
Qui m'as l'âme ravie d'un souriz gracieux,  
  
Viens tôt me secourir, ou me faudra mourir!

Viens tôt me secourir, ou me faudra mourir!  
  
Fremd und geheimnisvoll klangen die Worte der melancholischen Pavane in ihren Ohren, als sie an Cedric's Seite auf die Tanzfläche schritt. Die Pauken gaben einen langsamen, majestätischen Rhythmus vor, während sich die Klänge der Lauten und Dudelsäcke mit den klaren Gesangsstimmen vereinten.  
  
Die anderen drei Champions und ihre Begleitungen hatten sich ebenfalls von der runden Tafel erhoben. In ihren bunten Festroben wirkten sie wie Schmetterlinge an einem samtdunklen Abendhimmel, besonders die Mädchen in ihren wehenden langen Kleidern.  
  
Oder wie Blütenblätter auf einem schwarzen Zweig...  
  
Pourquoi fuis-tu, mignarde, si je suis près de toy,  
  
Quand tes yeux je regarde je me pers dedans moy,  
  
Car tes perfections changent mes actions.  
  
Car tes perfections changent mes actions.  
  
Sie war jetzt kein bisschen nervös mehr, obwohl Cedric und sie die kleine Prozession anführten, sehr zum Missfallen von Fleur Delacour, die wahrscheinlich wieder vorn stehen wollte. Aber sie war schon die Erste gewesen, als die Champions vor dem Essen die Große Halle betreten hatten, also konnte sie ruhig auch mal zurückstecken. Cho grinste in sich hinein.  
  
Mit sicherem Schritt ging sie vorwärts, lächelte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Menge, spürte den warmen beschützenden Druck von Cedric's Hand um die ihre, bis er sie loslassen musste. Am Ende der Fläche teilten sich die Paare, die Mädchen gingen nach rechts, die Jungs nach links, genau wie sie es eingeübt hatten.  
  
Approche donc ma belle, approche toy mon bien,  
  
Ne me sois plus rebelle puisque mon coeur est tien,  
  
Pour mon mal appaiser, donne moy un baiser!

Pour mon mal appaiser, donne moy un baiser!  
  
Sie marschierten aneinander vorbei und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Cho sehen, dass die anderen Jungs längst nicht so viel Spaß hatten, wie Cedric. Roger ja, er zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie an ihm vorbei ging, aber Viktor Krum trug seine übliche säuerliche Miene zur Schau und der kleine Potter starrte den Boden an und wünschte sich offensichtlich nichts weiter, als dass es endlich vorüber wäre.  
  
Ihr selbst ging es alles viel zu schnell. Als sie die große Doppelreihe in der Mitte formten, war das Lied schon halb vorüber und als sie sich letztendlich paarweise auf der Tanzfläche verteilten, konnten sie sich nur noch ein paar Mal drehen, bis die letzte bebende Note des Dudelsackes verklang. Zum Glück begann auch schon der nächste Song, und Cedric führte sie einfach weiter in den nächsten Tanz. Stühle klackten leise, als weitere Paare aufstanden und sich zu ihnen gesellten und bald war die Tanzfläche überfüllt.  
  
Sie summte leise die Melodie mit, als sie sich auf dem Parkett drehten. Cedric war ein guter Tänzer, sie konnte sich einfach von ihm führen lassen und den Augenblick genießen. Lange redeten sie überhaupt nicht miteinander, ließen sich vom Spiel der Musik treiben, als wären es Wellen, die sacht gegen einen Strand schlugen.  
  
"Soll ich uns etwas zu trinken besorgen?"wollte Cedric schließlich wissen. Cho hätte am liebsten einfach weitergetanzt, aber dann würde der Abend irgendwann vorüber sein und die Gelegenheit Cedric besser kennen zu lernen, wäre verpasst. Also nickte sie, strich sich eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und folgte ihm zu ihrem Platz.  
  
Sie hatte sich Mühe gegeben, heute Abend gut auszusehen, sie trug ein langes rotes Trägerkleidchen mit asiatischen Stickereien auf Überrock und Decolleté. Ihr Haar war teilweise hochgesteckt, ein kleiner von silbernen Spangen gehaltener Knoten schmückte den Hinterkopf, aber der größten Teil der schwarzen Flut fiel glatt und schimmernd ihren Rücken hinunter. Und doch - immer wieder spürte sie die Unsicherheit hinter den bekannten Schönheiten des Balles zurückstehen zu müssen.  
  
Die lebhafte Angelina Johnson schlug mit ihrer fröhlichen und schwungvollen Art alle in ihren Bann. Die französischen Mädchen sahen einfach bezaubernd aus, in Seide und Spitze und die unübertroffene Schönheit des Abends war ein Mädchen, welches sie nicht einmal kannte. Alles, was sie über Viktor Krum's Partnerin wusste war, dass sie zu Harry Potter's Freundeskreis gehörte, aber ansonsten war sie ihr nie sonderlich aufgefallen.  
  
Was dachte Cedric über all diese Mädchen? Fand er sie hübscher, als sie? Zum ersten Mal kamen in Cho Zweifel auf, Zweifel ob sie die Zeichen wirklich richtig gedeutet hatte. Was wenn Cedric einfach nur nett sein wollte? Oder schlimmer noch, wenn er so war wie Roger, einer der einfach keinem Mädchen widerstehen konnte, und sich immer wieder neu verliebte.  
  
Nein, das mit Sicherheit nicht, das passte nicht zu ihm. Cedric hatte in Hogwarts noch keine Freundin gehabt, sie hatte sich eingehend über ihn erkundigt und so etwas ließ sich nicht verbergen. Seine Gefühle waren echt, da konnte sie sich sicher sein. Der ganze Typ war viel zu echt, als dass er überhaupt etwas vortäuschen konnte und schon gar nicht Gefühle.  
  
Sie hielt das Saftglas umklammert, welches Cedric ihr gebracht hatte und bemühte sich, ihre Gedanken wieder auf das Gespräch zu lenken. Sie hatten zunächst übers Quidditch geredet, dann hatte er ihr ein wenig von seiner Familie erzählt. Sein Vater und sein älterer Bruder arbeiteten beide fürs Ministerium, seine Mutter schrieb Fortsetzungsromane für die Witch Weekly. Jetzt waren sie wieder bei ihrem Schulleben in Hogwarts angelangt und nach einer kleinen Lästersession über jedermanns Liebling, Professor Snape, erzählte sie ihm von einer Divination Stunde, als Trelawny versucht hatte, ihnen das Flammenorakel beizubringen.  
  
"Das einzige Problem dabei ist, dass die Gute keine Ahnung davon hat," kicherte Cho. "Sie hat immer nur von den Farben geschwätzt und welche Farbe für welches Unglück steht Aber zufällig weiß ich ein bisschen was übers Flammenorakel und..."  
  
Sie brach plötzlich ab. Feuer machte ihr Angst, seit der Sache mit dem brennenden Zelt. Außerdem war Mutter diejenige, die sich wirklich mit dem Flammenorakel auskannte und an Mutter wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Bloß nicht an sie...  
  
"Was ist los?"fragte Cedric besorgt. "Hab' ich was Falsches gesagt?"  
  
Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte Cho den Kopf. "Nein, mir ist nur etwas heiß, das ist alles. Wollen wir ein bisschen nach draußen gehen?"  
  
"Klar."Cedric bot ihr seinen Arm und bald schon genoss sie die angenehm kühle Nachtluft, die ihr entgegenschlug. Der kleine Park, welchen die Professoren Sprout und Hagrid vor den Toren des Schlosses angelegt hatten, war einfach zauberhaft, mit seinen Rosenbüschen und den schmalen, ineinander verschlungenen Wegen. Winzige Feen schwebten herum und spendeten Licht, sie waren nur als leuchtende Punkte zu erkennen, aber dann und wann nahm eine ihre wahre Gestalt an und ein winziges Köpfchen, oder Ärmchen wurde aus dem goldenen Schein gestreckt und war ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Es war wegen des Feuers, nicht wahr?"Cedric's Stimme klang besorgt. "Wir hätten nicht darüber sprechen dürfen, entschuldige bitte."  
  
"Ich hab' doch davon angefangen."Cho's Augen folgten einem Feenlicht, welches sich auf einem Busch mit schneeweißen Rosenblüten niederließ. "Und nein, ich hab' gar keine Angst vor dem Feuer, du hast mich ja gerettet. Das war sehr...sehr tapfer von dir."Sie legte eine Hand auf Cedric's Schulter.  
  
"Ach, übertreib' nicht,"wehrte der Junge verlegen ab und die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht. "Das war doch selbstverständlich...ich, ich...uhm."  
  
"Ja?"Sie war stehen geblieben, ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter zitterte ebenso wie ihre Stimme. Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte, warum er so darum kämpfen musste, es in Worte zu fassen. Es ging nicht um das Feuer, oder Quidditch, oder den Wettkampf zwischen den Schulen. Es ging um etwas anderes...  
  
Konnte er das ganze Gerede nicht einfach weglassen, und sie endlich küssen?  
  
"Ich wollte dir sagen, wie sehr es mich freut, dass du heut' Abend mit mir verbringst,"brachte er endlich heraus. "Ich finde, du bist ein wirklich tolles Mädchen, etwas ganz Besonderes und ich..."  
  
Er stockte wieder, aber diesmal war es, weil ihre Gesichter sich so nahe gekommen waren, dass er nicht mehr wirklich sprechen konnte.  
  
Sie spürte seinen Atem und Schmetterlinge tanzten in ihrem Bauch. Dies würde also ihr erster richtiger Kuss werden, auf einem Weihnachtsball zwischen Rosenbüschen, und Feenlichtern. Konnte es etwas Romantischeres geben? Es war fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein, kitschiger als in jedem Roman. Und doch, genau so war es perfekt...  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde sie beinahe umgerannt. Zwei kräftige Jungen wetzten an ihnen vorbei, richtige kleine Gorillas in moosgrünen Umhängen. Einer der beiden hielt einen maroonfarbenen spitzen Hut in den Händen, der offensichtlich zu einer anderen Festrobe gehörte. Und wirklich - nur Sekunden später kamen zwei weitere Jungen zwischen den Büschen hervorgeprescht, einer von ihnen trug Maroon. "Wo sind sie hingelaufen?" schrie er.  
  
Der andere Junge antwortete nicht. Jetzt aus der Nähe konnte sie deutlich erkennen, dass es Harry Potter war, er starrte entsetzt auf sie und Cedric, schien geradezu fassungslos zu sein, sie bei ihrem Beinahe-Kuss gestört zu haben. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, dass auch er sie zum Ball eingeladen hatte und wie enttäuscht er über ihre Absage gewesen war.  
  
In diesem Moment hatte er ihr wahnsinnig Leid getan. Bestimmt hatte es ihn seinen ganzen Mut gekostet, ihr diese Frage zu stellen.  
  
"Sie sind dort rüber gelaufen und haben sich dann getrennt,"erklärte Cedric in einem Versuch zu helfen, aber beide Jungen waren viel zu durcheinander, um seine Hilfe zu schätzen zu wissen. Der rothaarige Junge war bereits wieder losgerannt, während Harry Potter's Blick sich langsam von Verwirrung in pure Verzweiflung wandelte. Er stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da und hatte sich keinen Schritt bewegt.  
  
Cho wollte irgendetwas sagen, um die Situation zu entschärfen, vielleicht ihre Hilfe anbieten, aber in diesem Moment fuhr der schwarzhaarige Junge auch schon herum, und rannte in kopfloser Flucht davon, seinem Freund hinterher. Cedric zuckte nur mit den Schultern, offenbar wurde er aus der ganzen Situation nicht schlau. Nun ja, er konnte schließlich nichts der Sache mit der Einladung wissen....  
  
Ein leises, kaum merkliches Rascheln weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihr Blick fiel auf den Busch hinter ihnen, den mit den weißen Rosen. Etwas hatte sich dort bewegt, dessen war sie sich sicher, auch wenn sie es eher ahnen, als wirklich sehen konnte. Dort hinten stand jemand, ein kaltes Augenpaar blitzte zwischen den nachtdunklen Zweigen auf.  
  
Diese Augen waren wie Eis und frostige Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken. Sie starrten sie unverwandt an und mit einem Mal schien alles um sie herum zu verschwimmen. Der Park, die Rosen, die Silhouette des Schlosses, ja selbst Cedric und sein liebevolles Lächeln wurden geisterhaft, neblig, surreal. Als ob das alles nicht wirklich existierte, als ob es nur ein Traum wäre, eine Phantasterei ihres Wunschdenkens.  
  
Nur die Augen waren wirklich. Sie waren jetzt ganz nahe, viel näher als zuvor, und sie konnte die schwarzen Pupillen erkennen, umrahmt von düsterem Grau, Eisgrau. Wie ein trüber, von Wolken verhangener Winterhimmel, der sich über sie wölbte.  
  
Das waren keine weißen Rosen an dem Busch dort hinten. Sie waren rot, dunkelrot, wie Blut. Und die Hand, die ihren Kopf festhielt, das war nicht Cedric's....  
  
...und die kalten Augen starrten sie immer noch an...  
  
"DU TRÄUMST NUR,"sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. "DU BIST AUF EINEM BALL, DEM WEIHNACHTSBALL ZUSAMMEN MIT CEDRIC. WIR HABEN 1994, ES IST DEIN FÜNFTES SCHULJAHR, UND DU BIST AUF DEM BALL, HÖRST DU DENN GAR NICHT, WIE DIE MUSIK SPIELT?"  
  
"HÖST DU SIE DENN NICHT?"  
  
"HÖST DU SIE DENN NICHT SPIELEN?"  
  
.  
  
Dancing bears,  
  
Painted wings,  
  
Things I almost remember,  
  
And a song someone sings  
  
Once upon a December.  
  
Sie war auf einem Ball, dem Weihnachtsball zusammen mit Cedric. Sie hatten 1994, es war ihr fünftes Schuljahr und sie war auf dem Ball und sie hörte die Musik spielen. Ein wunderschönes Lied und sie tanzte mit Cedric, ihrem Cedric...  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory...  
  
Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, ihm so nahe zu sein. Sie gehörten zusammen, das wusste sie, auch wenn es mit dem Kuss noch nicht geklappt hatte. Es würde ein anderes Mal klappen. Irgendwann, wenn der richtige Augenblick gekommen war...  
  
Far away, long ago,  
  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
  
Things my heart  
  
Used to know,  
  
Things it yearns to remember...  
  
Das war Cedric's Hand, die ihren Kopf hielt, seine liebevollen Augen, die sie anblickten und sie wünschte sich, das Lied und der Tanz und der Ball würden ewig so weitergehen. Aber Professor Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, dass um Punkt Mitternacht Schluss sein würde und das grenzte schon an seelische Grausamkeit, fand sie. Ein bisschen länger hätte es ruhig noch dauern können.  
  
And a song  
  
Someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Der letzte Ton verklang. Applaus brach im ganzen Saal aus, Applaus für die Weird Sisters, die mit ihrer tollen Musik dazu beigetragen hatten, diesen Abend einen solchen Erfolg werden zu lassen. Dumbledore sprach ein paar Dankesworte und dann begann die Große Halle, sich zu leeren.  
  
"Wartest du noch einen Moment?"bat Cedric. "Ich müsste noch kurz mit Harry Potter sprechen, bin gleich wieder da!"  
  
Ob es um die Sache im Park ging? Neugierig beobachtete sie Cedric, der mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hochsprang und auf den Gryffindor Jungen einzureden begann. Doch sie vermied es lieber, Potter in die Augen zu sehen, sie wollte keinesfalls eine Szene heraufbeschwören.  
  
"Alles okay!"Cedric kam die Treppe wieder heruntergehüpft, schwungvoll nahm er mehrere Stufen auf einmal. "Ich wollte mich bei dir für diesen wunderschönen Abend bedanken und ich..., er stockte kurz, "na ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir gehen willst. Willst du?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Als Professor Flitwick mir mitteilte, Professor Dumbledore erwarte mich in seinem Büro, war ich zunächst ziemlich überrascht. Ich hatte doch überhaupt nichts ausgefressen, im Gegenteil, meine Noten waren besser denn je und alle Lehrer (na ja fast alle) lobten meinen Fleiß. Was gab es da also zu beanstanden?  
  
Ich war noch nie zuvor im Büro des Schuldirektors gewesen und um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich es schrecklich. Der Raum hatte irgendwie was Gruseliges an sich. Er war kreisrund, voll gestopft mit Büchern und komischen Geräten, die für mich aussahen wie Folterinstrumente. Schon allein weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, wofür sie gut sein sollten und da malt man sich doch immer was aus.  
  
Hinter mir öffnete sich die Türe ein weiteres Mal und die Professoren McGonagall und Maxime traten ein, gefolgt von einigen Schülern. Ich erkannte den rothaarigen Jungen und das braunhaarige Mädchen wieder, die zu Harry Potter's Freundeskreis gehörten. Ein zweites kleineres Mädchen war auch dabei, dem Aussehen nach musste sie die Schwester von Fleur Delacour sein. Sie hatte dasselbe Gesicht und dieselben langen blonden Haare. Alle drei blickten äußerst verwirrt drein und mir war klar, dass sie ebenso wenig Ahnung hatten, warum sie hier waren, wie ich.  
  
"Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz."Professor Dumbledore's hohe Gestalt tauchte hinter der kleinen Gruppe auf und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er Stühle für uns erscheinen. "Ich werde unseren jungen Freunden nun ihren Beitrag zu unserem Turnier erklären. Selbstverständlich ist alles auf freiwilliger Basis, das bedeutet, ihr müsst nicht mitmachen, wenn ihr nicht wollt,"erklärte er mit einem freundlichen Nicken zu dem kleinen Mädchen. Dann wiederholte er seine Worte nochmals auf Französisch.  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht genau, was ich von Professor Dumbledore halten soll. Klar, er wirkt wie der weise gütige Großvater, aber das ist nur die eine Seite von ihm. Auf der anderen besitzt er Macht, unglaubliche Macht, so was spürt man. Und mein Instinkt warnt mich vor mächtigen Menschen, die immer so freundlich, gelassen und zuversichtlich sind. Es muss natürlich nichts heißen, aber genauso gut kann es heißen, dass alles nach ihrem Plan geht und sie sich zurücklehnen, wie zufriedene Katzen nach einer Mahlzeit.  
  
"Für die zweite Aufgabe müssen unsere vier Champions in den See tauchen und von dort etwas, oder besser gesagt, jemanden heraufholen."Freundlich blickte Professor Dumbledore durch seine Brillengläser auf uns hernieder. "Für jeden Champion haben wir eine Person ausgesucht, die seinem Herzen nahe steht und diese Personen seid ihr..."  
  
Na toll! Er wusste also von Cedric und mir! An dieser Schule ließ sich nichts, aber auch gar nichts verheimlichen. Nicht, dass wir uns große Mühe gegeben hatten, es zu verheimlichen, wir waren seit dem Ball zusammen, und es gab auch nichts, wofür wir uns schämen mussten.  
  
Trotzdem war es ein seltsames Gefühl, es aus dem Mund unseres Schulleiters zu hören. Seine lange krumme Nase hatte absolut nichts in unseren Liebesangelegenheiten verloren. Die Sache regte mich so sehr auf, dass ich nur noch mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, als er uns vom Volk der Tritonen und dem magischen Schlaf erzählte, in den er uns legen würde, damit wir nichts von unserem Aufenthalt unter Wasser mitkriegen würden.  
  
Egal, ich würde mich nicht drücken. Sollte er doch meinetwegen seine Rettungsmission haben! Cedric würde es sicher gefallen, schon wieder den Ritter zu spielen und mich zu befreien, auch wenn es diesmal nur eine vorgetäuschte Rettung sein würde.  
  
Schweigend hörte ich seinen Worten zu, erst den langatmigen Erklärungen und schließlich dem Zauber selbst. Und um mich herum versank die Welt in Dunkelheit...  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................................................February, 1995  
  
"Cho? Cho, Liebste, kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Nur leise und von fern drang Cedric's Stimme an ihr Ohr. Sie zitterte...je klarer die Welt um sie herum wurde, desto kälter wurde sie auch. Cho's ganzer Körper war klatschnass und sie spürte keinen Boden unter den Füßen.  
  
Wasser...sie war inmitten von Wasser. Sie war im See, genau es ihr erklärt worden war.  
  
Aber etwas anderes spürte sie. Cedric's Wärme inmitten all der Kälte. Er hielt sie in den Armen, genauer gesagt in einem Arm, denn seinen anderen brauchte er, um durchs Wasser zu paddeln. Wie weit war das Ufer entfernt? Hatte er sie rechtzeitig in der Tiefe gefunden?  
  
"Gleich sind wir da," keuchte Cedric. Er wirkte erschöpft, kein Wunder, wenn er bis auf den Grund des Sees geschwommen war, um sie von dort heraufzuholen. Aber es lag ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und seine hellen Falkenaugen blitzen übermütig.  
  
Vom Ufer her konnte sie den Jubel und das Geschrei der Menge hören. Sie hatten Cedric entdeckt, feuerten ihn an. Aus der Ferne schien es seltsam unwirklich, die vielen Menschen in ihren dunklen Roben und Ludo Bagman als bunter Fleck dazwischen...  
  
Cedric's Körper war wirklicher. Durch die nassen Klamotten konnte sie ihn deutlich spüren, so nahe waren sie sich noch nie gewesen. Selbst die Kälte um sie herum konnte nicht so mächtig sein, wie diese wundervollen Gefühle in ihr.  
  
In ihrem Herzen...und in ihrem ganzen Körper.  
  
Seine Lippen hatten sich auf die ihren gepresst, noch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, wie sie ihn am besten dazu auffordern konnte, ohne zu viel zu wagen. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem, seine sanfte, und zugleich leidenschaftliche Berührung und ein nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl durchflutete sie.  
  
Seine Hände fuhren durch ihr nasses Haar, streichelten die zarte Haut ihres Nackens, brachten jeden Zoll ihrer Haut, den sie berührten zum Prickeln. Sie schmiegte sich näher an ihn, noch näher, liebkoste seinen Körper mit dem ihren, wünschte sich ganz mit ihm verschmelzen zu können, so wie Himmel und Meer an einem fernen Horizont.  
  
Und dann war der Kuss zu Ende...  
  
Ehe sie sich versah, spürte sie Grund unter ihren Füßen, ehe sie sich versah, kamen Menschen angerannt, eine Decke wurde um sie gewickelt, eine heiße dampfende Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund geschüttet, die wirkliche Welt hatte sie wieder. Laute Stimmen, Geschrei, trappelnde Füße.  
  
Lachen und Schwatzen...  
  
Ihr war nicht mehr kalt, aber Cedric's Wärme war verschwunden...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lieber Cedric,  
  
ich weiß, du hattest dich darauf gefreut, einen Tag mit mir in Hogsmeade zu verbringen und ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht, dass ich unsere Pläne so einfach geändert habe. Wir werden uns erst später treffen können, da ich eine kleine Überraschung für dich vorbereite, die ein wenig Zeit braucht. Also bitte ich dich, zunächst mit deinen Freunden nach Hogsmeade zu fahren, und mich dann um 2 Uhr nachmittags zu treffen. Eine Wegbeschreibung findest du auf der Rückseite dieses Briefes.  
  
Ich will dir nicht zuviel verraten, nur soviel, du musst keine Angst haben, etwas falsch zu machen, denn der Sinn dieser Überraschung ist nicht, sich an Regeln festzuklammern. Folge einfach deinem Gefühl und es kann überhaupt nichts schief gehen.  
  
Worum ich dich aber bitten muss ist, mit deinen Gedanken und Worten im Jetzt und Hier zu verweilen. Das mag sich für dich seltsam anhören, es ist auch nicht einfach zu erklären. Aber manchmal geht es nicht um abstrakte Dinge, sondern um die tiefe Schönheit der einfachsten Manifestationen der Natur. Das Flirren des Lichts, das Geräusch des Wassers, das Glimmen eines Kohlenfeuers...  
  
In Liebe, Deine Cho  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................................March, 1995  
  
Na, das war ja ein geheimnisvoller Brief. Was in aller Welt mochte sie bloß mit ihm vorhaben?  
  
Den ganzen Vormittag und frühen Nachmittag konnte Cedric sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Zwar war es gar nicht so schlecht, mal wieder etwas Zeit mit den Kumpels zu verbringen, durch das Turnier und die Beziehung mit Cho hatte er sie sträflich vernachlässigt. Aber die Witze und das Gerede über Quidditch hatten irgendwie an Reiz verloren, genauso wie die Shopping Touren durch Zonko's und Honeyduke's. Es wäre vielleicht etwas anderes gewesen, diese Shopping Touren gemeinsam mit ihr zu unternehmen, aber so...wenn man's recht überlegte, war jeder Augenblick ohne sie ein verlorener Augenblick.  
  
Oh, Mann, es hatte ihn wirklich erwischt!  
  
Er faltete den Brief auseinander und überprüfte zum soundsovielten Male die Wegbeschreibung auf der Rückseite. Eigentlich war es nicht kompliziert, er musste nur der Straße aus dem Ort folgen, bis an den Fuß des Berges. Dort sollte er sich dann links halten und würde nach kurzer Zeit auf eine Ansammlung von Bäumen stoßen, zu klein, um sie Wald zu nennen. Einer dieser Bäume war eine große Weide, deren Zweige über einen winzigen Teich hingen und unter diesem Baum wartete Cho.  
  
Nein, er konnte sie gar nicht verfehlen!  
  
Es war ein warmer sonniger Märztag, ungewöhnlich mild für diese Jahreszeit. Wie es schien, war halb Hogwarts auf den Beinen, um diesen ersten Frühlingstag zu genießen. Cliquen von Schülern zogen lachend und schwatzend durch die Straßen, dazwischen gingen Lehrer in Zweiergrüppchen spazieren. Alle Läden waren geöffnet, einige hatten sogar kleine Stände vor ihren Türen aufgebaut und boten dort das Neueste aus ihren Sortimenten an. Die ganze Atmosphäre hätte lebhafter und ausgelassener nicht sein können und einen Moment lang bedauerte Cedric, das Dorf, und all die fröhlichen Menschen hinter sich lassen zu müssen. Je näher er dem Ende des kleinen Ortes kam, desto weniger Leuten begegnete er, und all das Lachen und Rufen wurde stetig leiser.  
  
Einige hundert Yard hinter der letzten Hütte endete die Straße an einem Gatter. Dahinter führte nur noch ein schmaler Pfad am Fuße des Berges entlang, doch dorthin wollte Cedric nicht, er steuerte die kleine Baumgruppe zu seiner Linken an.  
  
Neben dem Gatter lag ein großer schwarzer Hund dösend in der Sonne. Er hob kurz den Kopf, als er den Besucher wahrnahm, um ihn einen Moment später wieder beruhigt auf die Pfoten zurückzulegen.  
  
Das Wäldchen war weiter entfernt, als er zunächst gedacht hatte und als er endlich dessen Rand erreicht hatte, war das erste, was er sah, ein wie zufällig auf die Äste gelegter Kirschblütenzweig. Schneeweiß, mit einem Hauch von Rosa. Und er war sich vollkommen sicher, dass dies kein Zufall sein konnte.  
  
Er blieb stehen und fixierte die Bäume mit den Augen. 'Im Jetzt und Hier verweilen' hatte sie geschrieben und dass es um die tiefe Schönheit der einfachsten Manifestationen der Natur ging. Vielleicht war es so eine Art Rätsel, das er schlichtweg noch nicht verstand.  
  
Aus dieser knappen Entfernung sah es wie eine Art Tor aus. Zwei Bäume nebeneinander, die sich mit den Ästen berührten und oben der Kirschblütenzweig, der sozusagen die Mitte des Torbogens bildete. Nur, dass es ein sehr niedriges Tor war, er würde sich bücken müssen, um darunter hindurchzugehen. Das war sicher Absicht, er als Mensch sollte sich vor der Natur verneigen.  
  
Er schmunzelte. Wie es schien, hatte er soeben einen Teil des Rätsels gelöst.  
  
Ein leichter Wind kam auf und einige der weißen Blütenblätter fielen wie ein sanfter Regen zu Boden. Cedric bückte sich unter ihnen hindurch und sein Blick fiel auf einen flachen Stein am Boden, der vor kurzem mit Wasser bespritzt worden war. Hätte er sich nicht gebückt, wäre es ihm vermutlich gar nicht aufgefallen. Ein Zeichen führte zum nächsten.  
  
Es war ein ganzer Pfad aus Steinen, sie lagen jeweils einen Schritt von einander entfernt, wie Trittsteine durch einen Fluss. Das Seltsame an ihnen war, dass sie keinen geraden Weg bildeten, es war eine verschlungene Linie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Cedric folgte ihnen gewissenhaft und entdeckte mit jedem Schritt etwas Neues. Einige Dinge waren mit Absicht vorbereitet worden, wie ein kleines Gesteck aus Gräsern, oder einzelne Blüten, die auf dem weichen Moos ruhten. An anderen Stellen orientierte sich der Weg einfach an den natürlichen Gegebenheiten, wie etwa eine Ansammlung wildwachsender Blumen, oder einer Stelle, von der aus man einen besonders guten Blick auf ein Amselnest in einem Busch hatte, hier bewegte Cedric sich äußerst vorsichtig, um den brütenden Vogel nicht zu verschrecken.  
  
Wenn die Sonne durch die Zweige fiel, funkelte das Wasser auf den Steinen, wie Diamanten. Er hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, dass es auf einem winzigen Fleckchen Erde soviel Schönheit geben konnte.  
  
Auf halbem Wege befand sich eine Schale mit Wasser. Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass er vielleicht davon trinken solle, aber dann sah er das kleine Handtuch daneben liegen. Natürlich, es war zum Händewaschen gedacht.  
  
Als er sich der Weide näherte, sah er etwas aufglimmen. Auf dem Boden befand sich eine Feuerstelle mit glühenden Kohlen, sorgfältig durch Steine und einen nassen Untergrund geschützt, damit das Feuer nicht etwa mit den knorrigen Wurzeln des Baumes in Berührung käme. Daneben lagen einige Gefäße und Schälchen, von Cho allerdings war noch keine Spur zu entdecken.  
  
Er sah sie erst, als er vom letzten Stein unter das Dach der hängenden Zweige trat, sie hatte an der Seite gesessen. Nun aber erhob sie sich und begrüßte ihn mit einer Verbeugung, die er ein wenig unbeholfen zu erwidern versuchte.  
  
"Sei mir gegrüßt, mein Freund."Ihre Stimme klang hell, wie Vogelgezwitscher und auch wenn ihr Ton sehr förmlich war, wirkte er nicht ungewohnt, oder unpassend. Einen Augenblick lang war Cedric wie gebannt von ihrer zauberhaften Erscheinung. Anstelle ihrer Schuluniform trug sie einen weißrosa Kimono, der ihn an den Kirschblütenzweig über dem Tor erinnerte und ihr Haar war im Nacken mit einem Kamm hochgesteckt worden. Es schimmerte, wie blauschwarzer Jaspis.  
  
"Vielleicht möchtest du erst eine Kleinigkeit essen, bevor wir den Tee miteinander teilen."Cho verneigte sich abermals und deutete auf eine Decke, die sie zwischen den Wurzeln des Baumes ausgebreitet hatte, unweit der kleinen Feuerstelle. Zwischen zwei Sitzkissen stand ein Tablett mit weiteren Schüsselchen, und Gefäßen. Alles war in Weiß, Zartgrün und hellem Rosa gehalten und harmonierte farblich miteinander.  
  
"Sehr gern, aber nach dir, Liebste."Mit einer Verbeugung trat Cedric einen Schritt zurück, um Cho den Vortritt zu lassen. "Es ist für mich etwas ganz Besonderes und eine große Ehre, hier bei dir sein zu dürfen."Er hoffte, dass seine Worte so ehrlich klangen, wie sie gemeint waren und nicht etwa überzogen, oder pompös.  
  
Er war sich sehr unsicher, was von ihm erwartet wurde, schließlich hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung von asiatischen Ritualen und auf gar keinen Fall wollte er die harmonische Atmosphäre durch falsches Verhalten zerstören. Cho gab sich solch unendliche Mühe mit allem, Worte konnten gar nicht ausreichen, um sich angemessen für den ganzen Aufwand zu bedanken.  
  
Wie schön sie das alles inszeniert und dekoriert hatte! Kein Wunder, dass sie dafür den ganzen Vormittag und einen Teil des Nachmittags gebraucht hatte, es musste Stunden gedauert haben, das Essen vorzubereiten und die Dekorationen so anzuordnen. Wunderschön und doch so schlicht! War es das, was sie mit "tiefer Schönheit"gemeint hatte?  
  
"Dieses Ritual nennt sich Cha-no-yu, oder auch Chado, das bedeutet soviel, wie 'Der Weg des Tees'"erklärte Cho, als sie sich ihm gegenüber auf dem anderen Sitzkissen niedergelassen hatte. "Eigentlich braucht man dazu ein Chashitsu, ein richtiges Teehaus, das extra für diesen Zweck aufgestellt wurde, aber so hab' ich eben ein bisschen improvisiert. Was man ja eigentlich nicht darf, da jeder Handgriff vorgeschrieben ist."Sie kicherte ein wenig verlegen.  
  
"Aber das macht doch nichts."Cedric nahm ein Schälchen mit Suppe, das sie ihm reichte. "Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass es nicht auf die Regeln ankommt, sondern auf das Gefühl, das dahinter steckt?"  
  
"Das Ziel einer solchen Zeremonie ist es, Harmonie und inneren Frieden zu finden."Während Cedric noch seine Suppe löffelte, war Cho bereits dabei, das nächste Schüsselchen für ihn vorzubereiten, eine Speise aus Reis mit Fischstückchen und grünen und gelben Gurkenscheiben. "Deshalb gibt es genaue Regeln für alles und man folgt einem bestimmten Ablauf. Man kann ein Leben lang versuchen, die Zeremonie nahe der Vollkommenheit zu bringen, indem man die einzelnen Stufen immer wieder übt. Doch es braucht mehr als Übung, man muss mit seinem ganzen Selbst dabei sein, bis man vollkommen mit sich und der Welt im Reinen ist."  
  
Sein Kopf schwirrte von der Einfachheit und Komplexität ihrer Worte. Während sie sprach, waren ihre Hände immer in Bewegung, ruhige fließende, harmonische Bewegungen. Da der Inhalt des nächsten Schälchens ein wenig scharf schmeckte, sah er sich nach etwas zu Trinken um, und entdeckte tatsächlich ein kleines Gefäß mit frischem Wasser und zwei passende Trinkschälchen.  
  
Cho bereitete schon den nächsten Gang vor, also entschloss er sich dazu, für sie und sich selbst einzuschenken. Er wollte nicht behaupten, dass er es richtig machte, doch er versuchte sich, an ihre Worte zu halten. Seinen Geist frei machen, sich ganz auf den Moment konzentrieren. Einfache harmonische Bewegungen.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimashita."Mit einem dankenden Nicken nahm sie die Trinkschale an sich und nippte daran. "Wusstest du, dass es deine Aufgabe ist, uns einzuschenken, oder war es eine spontane Entscheidung?"  
  
Er hatte es nicht gewusst, aber es war natürlich schön, etwas richtig gemacht zu haben. Er war sich immer noch ein wenig unsicher und nahm sich vor, sie zu bitten, ihm zumindest die Grundlagen der Teezeremonie beizubringen, damit sie im Laufe der Zeit ebenfalls ein Stückchen näher an die Perfektion heranrücken würden. Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte ein Bild auf, er selbst als alter Mann und sie als alte Frau, eine von diesen weisen alten Frauen, wie man immer in den Büchern las. Und genau wie jetzt, celebrierten sie das Cha-no-yu....  
  
"Ich möchte mein ganzes Leben mit dir verbringen..."  
  
Die Worte waren einfach aus ihm heraus gebrochen, aber nichts hätte er in diesem Moment ernster meinen können.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung sah Cho betrübt aus. "Bitte nicht,"sagte sie. "dein Bekenntnis ehrt mich, aber jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit dafür. Wir dürfen uns nicht in Zukunftsphantasien verlieren. Der Weg des Tees bedeutet, im Hier und Jetzt zu verweilen."  
  
Cedric runzelte die Stirn, er verstand nicht ganz, was sie meinte. Sie schien die Zeremonie wirklich sehr ernst zu nehmen, gut das hatte er gewusst, aber soeben hatte er ihr eine Liebeserklärung gemacht, und sie hatte sie zurückgewiesen. Und das tat einfach weh.  
  
"Verzeih mir, ich habe deine Harmonie gestört."  
  
Wie so oft, fragte er sich, ob sie Gedanken lesen konnte, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. In einer Kultur, wie der ihren, wo man von klein auf lernte, seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske aus Lächeln zu verbergen, mussten die Gesichter westlicher Menschen wie offene Bücher sein.  
  
"Es war nicht deine Schuld," versicherte er hastig. "Es...es ist einfach noch schwierig für mich, manche Dinge zu verstehen. Du musst mir Zeit lassen."  
  
Er stellte das Letzte der Schälchen ab, darin hatte sich eine Süßspeise befunden. "Das Essen war sehr lecker, ganz besonders der Nachtisch. Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass man Bohnen auch süß zubereiten kann."  
  
Sie lächelte und verneigte sich. "Wie mir scheint, bist du schon dabei, es zu verstehen..." Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht von den Bohnen sprach.  
  
"Jetzt muss ich dich um ein wenig Geduld bitten." Sie erhob sich, und schritt zu dem Wasserkessel hinüber, der über den Kohlen hing. "Ich werde jetzt den Tee zubereiten. Das Teilen des Tees ist der eigentliche Kern des Cha-no-yu, so etwas wie seine Seele."  
  
Er sah ihr zu, als sie vom Teepulver schöpfte und es anschließend mit einer Art Schneebesen verrührte. Er hätte ihr noch stundenlang zusehen können, sie selbst, die Gegenstände, die sie benutzte und ihre Umgebung bildeten eine solch perfekte Einheit, dass er sich zu fragen begann, ob er nicht eine kleine Nymphe zur Freundin hatte, die aus den Kräften des Wassers und der Bäume erwacht war.  
  
Seine Hände umfassten, die Teeschale, die sie ihm reichte, er bewunderte ihre schlichte Schönheit, und die sanft schimmernde Flüssigkeit darin. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Schluck, das Getränk schmeckte bitter und aromatisch.  
  
Die Stimmung eines Augenblicks. Die Schönheit einer Teeschale, der Duft des warmen Tees, das Flirren der Sonnenstrahlen auf den Blättern. Cho's bezauberndes Lächeln auf ihrem zarten Gesicht. Ihre Herzen, die jetzt - in diesem Moment im Gleichklang schlugen.  
  
Nichts davon war wirklich. Nichts davon war ewig. Alles würde irgendwann aufhören zu existieren, sie selbst, das Wasser, und Bäume um sie herum. Selbst das Licht der Sonne würde irgendwann erlöschen.  
  
Und plötzlich verstand er. Verstand, warum ein einziger Augenblick so kostbar war, dass man ihn mit ganzem Herzen aufnahm. So kostbar wie das Leben selbst.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Die Nähe zwischen zwei Menschen ist so flüchtig, wie ein Windhauch, aber ihre Liebe ist so ewig, wie das Strahlen eines Sterns. Ihre Körper sind Blüten, zart und schön und duftend, sie welken, kaum, dass sie erblüht sind und werden zu nichts.  
  
Doch selbst, wenn man das verstanden hat, neigt man dazu, es zu vergessen. Wie oft glauben wir, diese Körper, diese Nähe, dieses Leben würde für die Ewigkeit verweilen.  
  
Jeder Tag war ein schillerndes Staubkorn auf unserem langen Weg durch die Zeit, jeder Augenblick, den wir zusammen verbrachten, ein Geschenk des Schicksals. Mein Traum von der ganz besonderen Liebe hatte sich erfüllt, ich war dem Menschen begegnet, bei dessen Anblick die Zeit stehen blieb und das Universum den Atem anhielt.  
  
Nur dass all die schillernden Staubkörner vorbeirieselten, wie in einer Sanduhr.  
  
Bis auch das letzte Korn gefallen war.  
  
............................................................................ ................................................................................................June, 1995  
  
"Cho? Ich...uhm, wollte dich etwas fragen..."  
  
Schon bevor Cedric zu sprechen begann, hatte Cho an der leichten Unruhe bemerkt, dass etwas - oder besser gesagt, jemand, im Anmarsch war. Es war nicht üblich, einfach mal eben durch die Große Halle zu marschieren und sich dem Tisch eines fremden Hauses zu nähern. Köpfe fuhren herum und das Schwatzen und Kichern steigerte sich gleich um ein paar Lautstärken.  
  
Sie rückte zur Seite und bot Cedric an, sich neben sie zu setzen, aber auf eine solche Verletzung des Protokolls ließ er sich dann doch nicht ein. Ein wenig nervös trat er von einem Bein aufs andere und kramte schließlich einen Brief aus der Tasche seines Umhangs hervor. "Ich kann hier nicht offen reden," flüsterte er, als er ihn ihr zusteckte, "ich will nicht, dass einer von den Lehrern was mitkriegt!"  
  
Sie nickte und ließ den Brief in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Ein schelmisches Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, als Cedric sich rasch verabschiedete und an seinen eigenen Tisch zurückkehrte. Das sah doch ziemlich nach einem heimlichen Treffen aus...hm...  
  
"Ladies und Gentlemen, in fünf Minuten werde ich Sie und euch alle bitten, sich auf den Weg ins Quidditch Stadion zu machen, wo heute Abend die dritte und letzte Prüfung des Triwizard Turniers stattfinden wird. Würden die Champions jetzt bitte Mr. Bagman zum Stadion folgen?"  
  
Sie musste wohl ein wenig mit den Gedanken abgedriftet sein, denn im nächsten Moment hörte sie den donnernden Applaus, als die vier Champions aufstanden und gemeinsam mit dem Minister die Halle verließen. Schon kurze Zeit später folgten die übrigen Schüler, dann die Lehrer.  
  
Hoffentlich würde das Stadion bald wieder normal sein. Es sah wirklich gut aus, dieses Labyrinth, oder zumindest das, was man von außen sehen konnte - diese mächtigen, düsteren Hecken und es war sicher jede Menge Arbeit gewesen, das alles so vorzubereiten. Doch sie würde sich sehr viel besser fühlen, wenn sie erst wieder ihr Quidditchfeld zurückhatte, das wusste sie.  
  
"Ladies und Gentlemen, die dritte und letzte Prüfung des Triwizard Turniers wird in wenigen Minuten beginnen. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen noch einmal die Wertung darstellen: Auf dem ersten Platz liegen mit 85 Punkten jeweils - Mr. Cedric Diggory, und Mr. Harry Potter, beide vom Hogwarts Institut..."  
  
Schade, dass man von den Zuschauerbänken aus nur einen Teil des Labyrinths überblicken konnte. Als hätten sie das mit Absicht gemacht, um so die Spannung zu erhöhen...  
  
Der schrille Klang der Pfeife durchschnitt die abendliche Stille und Cedric rannte los, ebenso wie Harry Potter. Das würde ein Kopf-an-Kopf Rennen werden, dachte sie, als sie die dunklen Haarschöpfe der beiden Jungen zwischen den dichten Zweigen verschwinden sah. Der kleine Harry hatte einiges drauf für sein Alter. Und auch wenn Viktor Krum, und das Beauxbatons Mädchen einen zeitlichen Nachteil hatten, musste das nicht bedeuten, dass...  
  
Nein, Cedric würde es schaffen, ganz bestimmt! Er würde diesen Pokal gewinnen! Ihre Hände schmerzten, so fest hielten sie einander umklammert, doch die Spannung war kaum zu ertragen.  
  
Da sie nicht viel sehen konnte, versuchte sie sich irgendwie abzulenken. Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick nach links und rechts versicherte sie sich, dass ihre Freundinnen beschäftigt waren, dann siegte ihre Neugierde. Sie zog Cedric's Brief aus ihrer Tasche und begann zu lesen.  
  
.  
  
"Liebste Cho, nach deiner wunderbaren Einladung ist nun die Reihe an mir, dich zu überraschen und ich hab' was ganz Besonderes für uns vorbereitet. Ich würde gern ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen und nicht nur zwischen Tür und Angel, deshalb hab' ich von heute auf morgen ein Zimmer für uns im Hog's Head gemietet..."  
  
.  
  
Da - waren das Funken? Einen Augenblick lang erschien ein rötliches Licht zwischen den nachtdunklen Blättern, doch schon war es wieder verschwunden. Vielleicht ein Stunner, oder ein Disarming Spell.  
  
Einige Lehrer patrouillierten die äußeren Korridore des Labyrinths, doch auch sie waren nicht in der Lage genau zu sehen, was darin vorging. War das nicht gefährlich? Was wenn jemand nicht mehr rechtzeitig dazu kam, mit roten Funken um Hilfe zu rufen?  
  
Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Mad Eye Moody ja durch die Hecken hindurch sehen konnte. Er wusste, wo sich die Champions aufhielten, und konnte jederzeit eingreifen, falls etwas nicht nach Plan lief...  
  
.  
  
"Nicht gleich erschrecken, wir kommen damit durch. Nach dem Ende des Turniers gehen wir beide noch mit meinen Eltern aus, so hab' ich es mit Sprout abgesprochen. Du müsstest also nur noch Flitwick Bescheid geben und den Mädchen bei dir im Schlafsaal, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Meine Eltern glauben, dass wir zum Schloss zurückkehren und dort übernachten, die Lehrer lassen wir glauben, dass wir bei meinen Eltern übernachten, damit wir nicht mitten in der Nacht zum Schloss zurückkehren müssen. Eigentlich der älteste Trick der Welt."  
  
.  
  
Ihre Hände zitterten immer noch vor Aufregung, auch wenn sie sich zwang, tief durchzuatmen. Sie würde schon noch eine Weile durchhalten müssen, die Champions würden sicher länger brauchen, um sich bis zum Triwizard Pokal durchzukämpfen.  
  
Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, versuchte zwischen die gewaltigen Hecken zu spähen, doch es schien, als würde alles, Laut wie Licht, von dieser undurchdringlichen Finsternis verschluckt werden.  
  
Einige Leute wurden langsam unruhig. Sollte es tatsächlich so lange dauern, oder kam ihr das nur so vor? Wie viel Zeit war wirklich vergangen?  
  
.  
  
"Ich hoffe sehr, dass du meine Einladung nicht missverstehst, denn ich will dich nicht zu irgendwas überreden, oder drängen. Mir ist es nur wichtig, dass du bei mir bist.  
  
In Liebe, Cedric."  
  
.  
  
Er meinte es ehrlich, es war nicht nur so dahin gesagt. Wenn sie sich die ganze Nacht einfach nur in den Armen hielten und den Mond ansahen, würde er glücklich sein.  
  
Aber wollte sie das auch? Wie nahe wollte sie ihm in dieser Nacht kommen? War es besser, schon vorher eine Entscheidung zu treffen, oder wollte sie sich einfach von der Stimmung des Augenblicks überraschen lassen? Natürlich gab es Grenzen, das war klar, doch selbst innerhalb dieser Grenzen schien der Spielraum immer noch unendlich groß.  
  
Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte zu den Sternen hoch. In weniger als einer Stunde würden sie den Sternenhimmel gemeinsam betrachten.  
  
Ein Raunen durchbrach die Dunkelheit, aufgeregte Stimmen, Schreie. Die Lehrer tauchten aus düsteren Hecken auf, zwischen ihnen, auf schwebenden Bahren lagen die reglosen Gestalten von Viktor Krum und dem französischen Mädchen. Ihre silberblonden Haare fielen wie ein Schleier herab, streiften das vom Nachttau feuchte Gras.  
  
Es war ein grelles Aufblitzen und dann schien ein Riss sich mitten durch die Wirklichkeit zu ziehen. Füße trampelten nach unten, Kehlen schrieen, wachsende Panik ergriff die Reihen. Cho sprang auf, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen, zu viele Köpfe waren ihr im Weg. Sie sprang auf ihren Sitz, versuchte im Getümmel auszumachen, was geschehen war und ihr Blick fiel nach unten zum Labyrinth.  
  
Cedric und Harry Potter lagen nebeneinander auf dem Boden, ebenso reglos, wie die beiden anderen Champions. Woher waren sie so plötzlich gekommen? Sie konnten doch nicht Apparieren! Und warum waren alle vier bewusstlos? Was war ihnen zugestoßen?  
  
Bleich und unheilvoll glitzerte der Triwizard Pokal im Gras neben ihnen.  
  
Eine hohe Gestalt bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die tobenden Massen, ein Ruhepol in der wogenden Menge. Schnell und entschlossen waren Dumbledore's Schritte, die Menschenmassen teilten sich, wichen ehrfürchtig auseinander. Ihr Herz tat einen Sprung, selbst wenn Dumbledore ihr immer ein wenig zwielichtig erschienen war, so war er doch in der Lage, diese Situation zu klären und alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  
  
Jetzt sah sie nichts mehr, denn sie war von ihrem Sitz gesprungen und kämpfte sich nach unten durch. Sie schubste, stieß, drängte, schlug, es war ihr vollkommen gleichgültig, sie wollte nur vorankommen. Zu Cedric. Sie wollte bei ihm sein, wollte wissen, was geschehen war.  
  
Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, als sie weiterstürmte, immer weiter auf die Lücke zu, welche inmitten der Menge, wie ein bösartiges Auge ruhte. Mad Eye Moody hatte Harry Potter auf die Arme genommen, und trug ihn fort, aber Cedric lag immer noch an derselben Stelle, und hatte sich nicht bewegt. Gleich, gleich würde sie bei ihm sein. Sein Kopf lag zur Seite geneigt, seine Augen waren offen...  
  
Leer...leer und glasig starrten sie vor sich hin.  
  
Arme griffen nach ihr. Arme hielten sie fest, Hände packten ihren Kopf und drehten ihr Gesicht zur Seite. Sie schrie, schlug, trat, biss, es war ihr gleichgültig, wen sie verletzte, warum mussten diese Leute sie auch festhalten? Warum ließen sie sie nicht gehen, zu ihm? Sie wollte doch nur bei ihm sein....  
  
Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, ihre Finger griffen nach Cedric's Hand, doch im nächsten Moment wurde sie wieder weggerissen, der Blitz eines Zaubers blendete sie und alles versank in Dunkelheit.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Warum zwingst du mich dazu, dir das alles zu erzählen? Warum zwingst du mich dazu, diese schrecklichen Ereignisse noch einmal zu erleben, diese Gedanken zu denken, diese Gefühle zu fühlen? Es ist alles noch da, es ist in mir und ich erlebe es Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde, in einer ewigen Endlosschleife, auch ohne dass du diese furchtbaren Bilder wieder in mir wachrufst.  
  
Warum?  
  
Ich sehe mich vor mir, wie ich in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation erwache, höre die beruhigenden Stimmen, die tröstenden Worte durch einen Schleier aus Verzweiflung und Schmerz. Ich sehe die Große Halle, ich höre ganz deutlich Dumbledore's Worte: "Cedric Diggory wurde von Lord Voldemort ermordet!"auch wenn ich damals nicht wirklich wusste, was sie bedeuteten. Lord Voldemort war nur ein Gespenst aus der Vergangenheit und dann kam der Sommer mit all den Berichten und Erklärungen in der Presse, dass alles ein Schwindel sei, die Wahnvorstellung eines geistig nicht zurechnungsfähigen kleinen Jungen, der nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie.  
  
Sommer 1995. Mein erster Sommer ohne Quidditch, ohne mein Wäldchen, ohne den Wind in meinem Haar. Das alles bedeutete mir nichts mehr, konnte mich nicht mehr berühren. Es war vorbei. Mein ganzes bisheriges Leben war von mir abgetrennt worden, wie durch ein Schwert. Mein Herz war mir herausgerissen worden, herausgerissen, und ersetzt durch einen Stein, der in meiner Brust scheuerte, und mich nicht mehr atmen ließ.  
  
Ich habe nur sehr wenige Erinnerungen an die Monate nach Cedric's Tod, und eine Erinnerung, die ich nicht habe, kann auch nicht wieder heraufbeschworen werden, auch nicht aus den Tiefen meines Unterbewusstseins. Alles was ich vor mir sehe, sind einzelne Bild- und Gedankenfetzen, die aus dem Sumpf der Trauer, der Verzweiflung und des rasenden Schmerzes emporsteigen, wie bleiche zerrissene Nebelschwaden. Oft sind es freundliche Gesichter, mein Vater, meine Freundinnen, Professor Flitwick, alles Menschen, die sich mit Verständnis und Mitgefühl um mich kümmerten. Doch im Nebel meines Bewusstseins wirken sie so verzerrt, als ob sie gar nicht wirklich wären und ihre Gesichter wandeln sich zu teuflisch grinsenden Fratzen. Sie alle sind hier, sie leben, sie atmen und spüren das Licht auf ihrer Haut, sie liegen nicht in einer kalten dunklen Gruft, wie mein Cedric und dafür hasse ich sie.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................................................October, 1995  
  
"Cho? Cho, hey warte!"  
  
Roger machte eine Kehrtwendung und rannte den Sechstklässlern hinterher, die an ihm vorbei zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde marschierten. Cho hatte zunächst nicht auf seinen Ruf reagiert, doch dann blieb sie stehen, und wandte sich um.  
  
"Hör zu, ich muss mit dir reden,"begann Roger hastig. "Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich schon denken, worum es geht..."  
  
"Ich hab' dir bereits zu Beginn des Schuljahres gesagt, dass ich aus dem Quidditch Team aussteigen möchte,"entgegnete Cho mit unbeteiligter Stimme. Sie wandte sich ab und folgte ihren Klassenkameraden.  
  
"Und ich hab' dir gesagt, dass du das nicht machen kannst, weil wir dich brauchen!"  
  
Roger lief ihr hinterher und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. "Schau, ich weiß, du bist die letzte Zeit grottenschlecht geflogen, aber du kannst es besser! Du musst dich einfach wieder reinhängen, so wie früher! Du könntest so viel besser sein, wenn du wolltest, das Talent ste..."  
  
"Ich will aber nicht,"schnitt Cho ihm das Wort ab. "Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe!"  
  
"Wie lange willst du noch so weitermachen?"schrie Roger verzweifelt. "Du vergräbst dich und vergräbst dich und redest mit keinem ein Wort und es ist dir alles egal! Das Leben muss doch irgendwann weitergehen! Ich weiß, das mit Cedric war furchtbar und jeder versteht, dass es dich fertig macht, aber irgendwann musst du dich doch wieder einkriegen."  
  
Sie ließ ihn reden, seine Worte gingen zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder raus. Dieser Schwachkopf hatte nichts begriffen, überhaupt nichts! Wie konnte sie an Quidditch denken, wenn Cedric tot war? Wie konnte sie Unterricht haben, sich mit anderen Leuten über blödsinnige Dinge unterhalten und ein normales Leben führen, wenn sie ihre große Liebe niemals wieder sehen würde?  
  
Hilflos sah Roger sie an. "Ich meine, sein Unfall ist doch schon ein halbes Jahr her..."  
  
"Es war kein Unfall,"fauchte sie zurück.. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit fallen ließ und die Wut sprühte geradezu aus ihren Augen. "Cedric wurde ermordet!"  
  
Erschrocken über ihren Ausbruch trat Roger einen Schritt zurück. "Du glaubst doch nicht etwa diesen ganzen Unsinn..."  
  
"Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe,"entgegnete sie mit eisiger Stimme und sah ihn durchdringend an. "Ich bin fertig mit dir und dem Quidditch und diesem ganzen Haufen an Schwachköpfen hier. Ihr habt doch alle miteinander keine Ahnung!"  
  
"Aber du hast Ahnung, oder was?"schimpfte Roger beleidigt. "Du bist ja soviel klüger, als wir alle!"  
  
Er deutete mit dem Finger auf sie. "Soll ich dir was sagen? Du bist schon genauso hirngestört, wie dieser Potter! Ihr und eure blöde Panikmache! Ihr werdet schon noch sehen, was ihr davon habt! Und eins lass' dir gesagt sein, aus dem Quidditch Team bist du draußen! Du brauchst nicht mehr angekrochen zu kommen!"  
  
Roger fuhr herum und stürmte davon.  
  
Und mit ihm ein Teil ihres Lebens.  
  
Doch sie sah ihm nicht einmal nach. Quidditch war bedeutungslos. Roger war bedeutungslos. Und dass sie wieder einmal zu spät zum Unterricht kam und einen Anpfiff von Weasley kassieren würde, war es ebenfalls. Dieser Teil ihres Lebens war schon lange tot.  
  
Ebenso wie Cedric.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Und doch hatte sich etwas seit diesem Gespräch verändert. Nicht nach außen hin, ich zog mich weiterhin hinter die Maske meiner Trauer zurück und merkte kaum, wie die Zahl meiner Freunde immer weniger und weniger wurde. Die anderen wollten lachen, tratschen, lernen, den Schrecken vergessen und einfach ein normales Schülerleben führen. Sie konnten nichts mit jemandem wie mir anfangen, der in dieses normale Leben nicht mehr hineinpasste. Ich war ein Störfaktor in ihrer friedlichen kleinen Welt, ich war ein Dorn in ihrem Fleisch, der sie tagtäglich daran erinnerte, dass ihr friedliches kleines Leben nicht mehr als eine Illusion war und jeden Tag zerbrechen konnte.  
  
Sie wollten nicht erinnert werden. Deshalb mieden sie mich, selbst wenn ich keinen von ihnen jemals so anschnauzte, wie ich es mit Roger gemacht hatte.  
  
Vielleicht mochte es noch andere Menschen geben, die Cedric's Tod ebenso sehr betrauerten wie ich. Seine Eltern vielleicht, oder seine Freunde in Hufflepuff. Doch ich hatte keinen Kontakt zu diesen Menschen und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich weiterhin zu vergraben.  
  
Etwas hatte sich seit diesem Gespräch veränder, und es war in meinem Inneren. Zu meiner Trauer und Verzweiflung war Wut hinzugekommen, eine unbändige, gnadenlose Wut. Cedric war ermordet worden, ermordet von Lord Voldemort, aber ich wusste nichts darüber. Ich wusste nicht, wie es wirklich gewesen, was an jenem Abend geschehen war. War es tatsächlich Mord gewesen? Oder ein Unfall?  
  
Was wenn Harry Potter damit zu tun hatte und Dumbledore ihn zu decken versuchte?  
  
Nur Theorien und keinerlei Antworten. Was meine Gedanken auf die einzige Person brachte, die diese Antworten kannte...  
  
War ich wie ein Dorn in ihrem Fleisch, wie sehr musste Harry Potter es dann erst sein? Er war vermutlich der einzige Schüler, der noch mehr gemieden wurde als ich. Zwar nicht so offen - er war immerhin Präfekt und das verlangte Respekt von den anderen, doch es änderte nichts an ihrem Misstrauen und nichts an dem Getuschel, welches ihm durch die Gänge folgte....  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................................November, 1995  
  
Meistens waren sie zu viert unterwegs, Harry, sein bester Freund, und die beiden Mädchen. Wer da angeblich mit wem zusammen war, wusste sie nicht und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Alles, was sie interessierte war, wie sie an den Typen rankommen und ihm ein paar Fragen stellen konnte.  
  
Er war in sie verschossen gewesen, das wusste sie und es gab ihr einen Punkt, an dem sie anknüpfen konnte. Sie war freundlich zu ihm, sprach ihn öfters an und unterhielt sich mit ihm über belanglose Dinge. Sie begann sogar wieder auf ihr Aussehen zu achten, dem Unterricht zu folgen, sich mit anderen Schülern zu unterhalten und nicht mehr wie eine wandelnde Leiche vor sich hinzustarren.  
  
Einige Zeit später entschuldigte sie sich sogar bei Roger. Was allerdings nicht viel brachte, da er ihr gleich wieder böse war, als sie seine erneute Aufforderung wieder Quidditch zu spielen, abschlug. Trotzdem, jeder der ihre Veränderung bemerkte, musste glauben, dass sie auf dem besten Weg war, ins Leben zurückzukehren.  
  
Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. Wie sehr sie sich doch alle täuschten!  
  
Der Tag, den sie sich für ihr Gespräch mit Harry Potter ausgesucht hatte, war ein kalter regnerischer Novembertag, kurz vor dem ersten Schnee. Es war das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende des Schuljahres, aber Harry verbrachte es nicht mit seinen drei Freunden. Zwar war er morgens gemeinsam mit ihnen losgezogen, hatte sich aber später von ihnen getrennt. Während die anderen - vermutlich auf ein Butterbier ins Three Broomsticks gingen, verabschiedete er sich und ging weiter die Straße entlang, bis er schließlich der Abzweigung zur Shrieking Shack folgte. Da es zu regnen begonnen hatte, waren kaum noch Leute unterwegs, die meisten hatten in Läden und Kneipen Zuflucht gesucht.  
  
Sie folgte ihm weiter, bis er an der Hütte angekommen war. Die Straße war jetzt menschenleer, die Shrieking Shack wurde selbst an sonnigen Tagen eher gemieden und nur aus ehrfürchtiger Distanz betrachtet. Harry jedoch ging direkt darauf zu, umrundete sie vorsichtig und untersuchte Hütte und Umgebung sorgfältig mit einem Sneakoscope. Dabei spähte er immer wieder nach links und rechts, ob ihn jemand beobachtete.  
  
Cho bemerkte er nicht. Sie hielt sich dicht an die steinerne Mauer gedrängt, welche das Gelände zu den Hügeln hin abgrenzte und wagte kaum zu atmen.  
  
Schließlich entriegelte Harry die Tür zur Hütte mit seinem Zauberstab. Cho schreckte hoch, sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass dies möglich war. Ein einfacher Alohomora war das bestimmt nicht gewesen.  
  
Sollte sie ihn weiter beobachten? Vielleicht fand sie dadurch mehr heraus? Andererseits war dies eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, ihn allein und ungestört zu sprechen und wer konnte wissen, wann eine solche Gelegenheit wiederkam?  
  
Und wer konnte wissen, wie lange sie ihre 'Alles ist in Ordnung' Show noch durchhalten würde?  
  
Nein, jetzt oder nie! Entschlossen rannte sie über die Wiese und schob die Tür auf.  
  
"Uhm...Cho, jetzt ist leider nicht so ganz der richtige Zeitpunkt," stammelte Harry und ließ hastig ein Stück Papier in der Tasche seines Umhangs verschwinden. Zwar wirkte er nervös, doch nicht wirklich überrascht, sie zu sehen, als habe er gewusst, dass sie es war, die vor der Türe stand.  
  
Alle Gerüchte über ihn fielen ihr ein. Seine seltsame Gabe mit den Schlangen zu sprechen, dann seine angeblichen Verwandtschaften zu Slytherin, Gryffindor und einem Haufen anderer Zauberer. Es hieß, dass er, ähnlich einem Basilisken die Menschen mit seinem Blick zu Stein erstarren lassen konnte. Es hieß auch, dass er ein Animagus war, sich in eine Schlange verwandeln konnte und nachts überall im Schloss herumkroch.  
  
"Ich bin im Rahmen meiner Präfektpflichten hier,"erklärte Harry. "Einige Schüler wollen sich in der Hütte treffen, um nicht ganz legale Geschäfte durchzuführen und das möchte ich verhindern."  
  
Wie schön er doch lügen konnte. Nein, jemand, der all diese herausragenden Fähigkeiten besaß, würde nicht auf so billige Ausreden zurückgreifen müssen. Er konnte sie einfach erstarren lassen, oder sich in eine Schlange verwandeln, und sie erwürgen.  
  
"Harry, bitte schick' mich nicht weg!"Ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht und sie spürte die ersten Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Es waren echte Tränen und doch waren sie ihr willkommen, denn nichts konnte einen Jungen leichter manipulieren als Tränen.  
  
"Cho...ich..."Verlegen schaute er zu Boden und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Er fand sie nicht. Nach einer Weile hob er den Blick, aber nur um an ihr vorbei die Wand anzustarren.  
  
"Bitte, du musst mir glauben..."Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. "..ich weiß, dass nichts von dem, was die Leute über dich sagen, wahr ist. Dich trifft keine Schuld an seinem Tod, du bist selbst ein Opfer..."  
  
"Ich...ich will nicht darüber reden!"Seine Hand begann heftig zu zittern, und er entzog sie ihr. "Ich kann darüber nicht reden. Es tut mir leid!"  
  
"Bitte,"schluchzte sie, "ich muss es wissen. Ich muss wissen, was ihm zugestoßen ist!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid,"sagte Harry noch einmal und noch eine Spur nervöser. Dann wandte er sich um, und lief fluchtartig zur Tür, doch sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Sie streckte die Arme aus, um ihm um den Hals zu fallen, doch er wich ihrer Berührung aus, sein Blick geradezu entsetzt, als ob er noch nie einen Menschen umarmt hätte. Seine Hand griff nach dem Türknauf...  
  
Blitzschnell warf sie sich gegen die Tür, um sie mit ihrem Körper zuzustoßen und riss ihren Zauberstab heraus. Kein Mensch wusste, dass sie beide hier waren, niemand konnte sie von draußen beobachten, sie hatte freie Bahn mit ihm. Egal, wie die Konsequenzen auch sein mochten, egal ob sie von der Schule flog, oder Schlimmeres, sie würde ihn zum Sprechen bringen. Notfalls mit Gewalt.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Er war zu schnell für sie gewesen, der Stab flog ihr aus den Händen. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus, stürzte auf ihn zu und schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf ihn ein. "Mörder!"schrie sie, "du hinterhältiger Mörder!"Ein Schluchzen erstickte ihre Stimme.  
  
Er wehrte sich nicht gegen ihre Beschimpfungen, hob kaum den Arm, um die Schläge abzuwehren. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, doch sie bemerkte es nicht in ihrer Rage, war zu sehr im eigenen Schmerz gefangen, um dem Schmerz eines anderen Beachtung zu schenken. Endlich – nach einer Ewigkeit schien es – riss er sich los und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Sie wollte ihm folgen, doch ihre Sicht war so von Tränen getrübt, dass sie über die Türschwelle stolperte und der Länge nach hinschlug.  
  
Mühsam rappelte sie sich hoch. Harry war nirgendwo mehr zu sehen, dabei war das Gelände in alle Richtungen ziemlich offen. Als ob er sich in Luft aufgelöst hätte.  
  
Die Geschichten über die Schlangen fielen ihr ein und ein Frösteln durchfuhr ihren Körper.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Schmerz und rasende Wut jagten wie Gift durch meine Adern. Wochen und Monate hatte ich in starrer regloser Trauer verbracht, hatte mich in meinem Schmerz vergraben und alles mit mir geschehen lassen. Und das, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an denjenigen zu verschwenden, der Cedric und mir das alles angetan hatte. In meiner Ohnmacht hatte ich nicht einmal an Rache gedacht, oder wenigstens daran, die Wahrheit über den Tod meines Freundes herauszufinden.  
  
Jetzt aber ließen mich diese Gedanken nicht mehr los. Ich musste wissen, was geschehen war und verdammt noch mal, Harry Potter würde es mir sagen. Mit Gesprächen und Bitten kam ich nicht weit, das hatte ich gemerkt, nicht einmal mit Tränen. Gewalt hatte keinen Zweck, da er mir überlegen war, zumindest dann, wenn es ums Zaubern ging.  
  
Aber das hieß nicht, dass es nicht noch andere Möglichkeiten gab.  
  
In Potions hatten wir über Veritaserum gesprochen, einen Trank, mit dem man jemanden zwingen konnte, Fragen wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Dieses Veritaserum schien mir eine gute Möglichkeit, Harry Potter zum Reden zu bringen. Aber diesmal musste ich alles sorgfältig planen und durfte nichts dem Zufall überlassen.  
  
Meine erste Schwierigkeit bestand darin, an das Rezept zu kommen. Zu diesem Zweck tat ich etwas, was ich nie zuvor getan hatte, ich schrieb meinem Vater eine faustdicke Lüge darüber, dass ich das Rezept für einen Aufsatz bräuchte und das betreffende Buch in der Bibliothek verliehen war. Mein Vater dachte sich nichts dabei, er glaubte, wir würden nur die Theorie studieren. Welcher Sechstklässler würde es auch schaffen, einen solchen Trank zu brauen, wenn ein Großteil der erwachsenen Zauberer dazu nicht imstande war?  
  
Und natürlich rechnete er nicht damit, dass ich ihn anlog. Ich hatte es nie zuvor getan.  
  
Ich studierte das Rezept sorgfältig, es ging schon einmal damit los, dass es aus der Bibliothek des koreanischen Ministeriums stammte und damit natürlich komplett auf Koreanisch verfasst war. Ich kann die Sprache einigermaßen gut lesen und schreiben, aber bei einem solch komplizierten Fachtext dauerte es seine Zeit. Der Trank selbst war natürlich nicht weniger kompliziert und viele der Zutaten fast unmöglich zu beschaffen. Also würde ich einen Einbruch in Snape's Vorratsräume riskieren müssen.  
  
Und hier war ich an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem mein Plan schief ging...  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................................................February, 1996  
  
"Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass meine persönlichen Räume ein Vergnügungspark sind, in den jeder Schüler einfach so hereinspazieren kann." Snape's ölige Stimme klang ebenso höhnisch, wie bedrohlich, als er unversehens hinter ihr auftauchte. Er trug ein langes Nachtgewand und darüber einen Morgenmantel, doch seine Augen waren hellwach, sie wirkten nicht wie die eines Mannes, der soeben aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war.  
  
"Mal sehen...Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und zwei Wochen Nachsitzen und das ist noch eine äußerst milde Strafe. Meines Erachtens wäre ein Rauswurf angebrachter, aber diese Entscheidung liegt leider nicht bei mir. Ich denke allerdings, Professor Flitwick sollte unverzüglich über Ihr Fehlbetragen informiert werden, Miss Chang."  
  
Flitwick würde sie nicht rauswerfen, da war Cho sich sicher. Er würde von ihrem Verhalten enttäuscht sein, das war aber auch alles. In den Wochen und Monaten seit Schulbeginn und auch vor den Ferien hatte er sein Möglichstes getan, sich um sie zu kümmern. Einfach rührend, wie er versucht hatte, zu ihr durchzudringen, ihr zu helfen und ihr zuzuhören.  
  
Nur, dass sie ihm nichts zu sagen hatte. Ihm nicht und auch sonst niemandem. Sie konnten ihr alle miteinander gestohlen bleiben.  
  
Snape warf eine Handvoll Floo Powder, in den Kamin, doch als er den Mund öffnete, um nach Flitwick zu rufen, erschien ein anderes Gesicht in den Flammen, ein Gesicht, mit welchem weder er noch Cho gerechnet hatten.  
  
"Severus, bringen Sie Miss Chang bitte unverzüglich in mein Büro." Dumbledore's Blick schien sorgenvoll, doch seine Stimme klang so ruhig und gelassen, wie immer.  
  
Na toll! Cho rollte mit den Augen. Eine Lektion vom weisen alten Zauberer war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte.  
  
In dem Jahr, seit sie zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war, hatte sich nichts verändert. Derselbe kreisrunde Raum, dieselben Bilder, die auf sie herabblickten, dieselben seltsamen Geräte. Auch der Schuldirektor selbst, der mit ineinander verschränkten Händen hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und sie aus traurigen Augen hinter halbmondförmigen Gläsern anblickte, schien sich kein bisschen verändert zu haben. Aber das war bei den hundert, oder hundertfünfzig Jahren, die er auf dem Buckel haben mochte, nicht verwunderlich.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich doch, Miss Chang." Ein Stuhl erschien und sie nahm darauf Platz. "Würden Sie uns bitte alleinlassen, Severus!"  
  
Snape nickte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand. Die Tatsache, dass der am meisten gefürchtete Lehrer der ganzen Schule wie ein dressiertes Hündchen gehorchte, jagte Cho mehr als nur Angst ein. Dumbledore schien wirklich ungeheuere Macht zu besitzen.  
  
Cedric allerdings hatte diese Macht nichts genutzt.  
  
"Bitte erklären Sie, warum Sie das getan haben, Miss Chang." Dumbledore neigte den Kopf nach vorne und betrachtete Cho mit einem mitleidvollen Blick, den sie nicht ertragen konnte.  
  
"Das wissen Sie doch schon längst," entgegnete sie. "Sie wissen doch alles, was an dieser Schule vorgeht, nicht wahr? Warum fragen Sie also?"  
  
"Vielleicht, weil ich es aus Ihrem eigenen Mund hören möchte." Dumbledore's Stimme hatte nichts von ihrer Sanftheit verloren.  
  
"Wie wär's, wenn Sie mir stattdessen etwas erzählen würden?" fragte Cho zurück. "Vielleicht, wer Cedric ermordet hat und warum?"  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich habe Ihnen bereits im letzten Schuljahr gesagt, wer für seinen Tod verantwortlich ist. An dieser Aussage werde ich auch nichts ändern, egal was das Ministerium, oder die öffentliche Meinung zu diesem Thema zu sagen haben."  
  
"Warum Cedric?" Sie war bemüht, den Schmerz aus ihrer Stimme zu halten, vor diesem Über-Zauberer wollte sie sich keine Blöße geben.  
  
Dumbledore senkte für einen Moment seinen Blick, bevor er die Lider wieder hob und sie ansah. "Es gab keinen Grund dafür," entgegnete er düster. "Lord Voldemort lässt jeden töten, der ihm im Weg steht, selbst wenn er sich nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort befindet."  
  
"Also wollte er nicht Cedric, sondern Harry töten?"  
  
Dumbledore schwieg. Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es schien, stand er vom Schreibtisch auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.  
  
"Ich verstehe Ihren Schmerz," sagte er, als er eine Hand auf Cho's Schulter legte. "Ich weiß, dass Sie das nicht hören möchten, dass Ihnen diese Worte leer und bedeutungslos erscheinen, aber dennoch ist es wahr. Auch ich habe durch Voldemort Menschen verloren, die ich geliebt habe und ich weiß, dass es keinen Trost gibt..."  
  
"Ich hab' Sie nicht um Trost gebeten!" Cho sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und schüttelte die Hand ab. "Alles, worum ich Sie gebeten habe, ist die Wahrheit. Wie er gestorben ist und warum! Was Harry Potter gesehen hat und mir nicht sagen will!"  
  
"Harry Potter hat genug gelitten, auch ohne, dass er diese schrecklichen Ereignisse immer wieder durchleben muss," Dumbledore's Stimme war sehr ernst geworden. "Sie verlangen zu viel von ihm!"  
  
"Deshalb frage ich jetzt Sie. Sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist!"  
  
Cho's Herz pochte laut vor Aufregung, wieder spürte sie Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er musste es ihr sagen, er musste ihr die Wahrheit...  
  
"Warum wollen Sie nicht verstehen, Miss Chang, es würde Ihnen nichts helfen, wenn ich Ihnen einen Detailbericht darüber abliefere, wie Voldemort jemanden umbringt." Eindringlich sah Dumbledore sie an, versuchte irgendwie zu ihrem verschlossenen Herzen Zugang zu gewinnen. "Es würde Ihnen nur zusätzlichen Schmerz bereiten und auch Cedric würde das nicht wollen."  
  
Sie hob nur ungläubig eine Augenbraue, doch Dumbledore sprach unbeirrt weiter. "Genauso wenig, wie er wollen würde, dass Sie sich in sinnlosen Rachegedanken verlieren und sich womöglich selbst in Gefahr bringen. Dieser Weg, den Sie im Begriff sind zu gehen, ist nicht der Richtige..."  
  
'Welcher Weg?' dachte sie verwirrt, doch sie unterbrach ihn nicht, ließ seine Worte einfach weiter fließen. Es war nicht wichtig. Es war alles nicht wichtig, sie konnte nichts tun, war nur ein dummes kleines Mädchen, das zu seinen Schulbüchern zurückkehren und alles andere vergessen sollte.  
  
Wer war sie schon in diesem ganzen großen Spiel? Ein Nichts, ein Niemand, noch nicht einmal wert, die Wahrheit über den Tod ihres Liebsten zu erfahren. Ihre hilflosen Versuche etwas herauszufinden, waren nicht mehr als das müde Flattern eines Schmetterlings, der versuchte mit den Vögeln zu fliegen...  
  
Hier gab es nichts mehr für sie...überhaupt nichts mehr...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 12: Erinnye  
  
Mein Name bedeutet Schmetterling und lange Zeit habe ich geglaubt, ich müsste eines Tages fliegen können.  
  
Glaubst du, ich kann von dieser Turmzinne fliegen, einfach ins Blaue hinein? In den azurblauen Himmel, oder den azurblauen See, was macht das für einen Unterschied? Es ist vollkommen gleichgültig, denn nichts um mich herum ist wirklich, dieser See nicht, diese Burg nicht und ganz besonders der Himmel nicht. Es sind lediglich Trugbilder eines Lebens, das längst vergangen ist, Sinneswahrnehmungen eines Mädchens, das längst nicht mehr existiert - eine leere Hülle. So leer, als hätte ein Dementor ihre Seele getrunken.  
  
There's a pain within  
  
That I can't define  
  
There's an empty space  
  
Where your love used to shine  
  
Der Wind zerrt an meinen Haaren. Hier oben ist es immer windig, denn der Ravenclaw Tower ist der zweithöchste Turm von Hogwarts, gleich nach dem Astronomie Turm, wo wir unsere Astronomiestunden haben. Hier bin ich fünf Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen, hab' meine Sprüche gelernt, mit meinen Freundinnen gelästert, heimliche Mitternachtsparties in unserem Common Room gefeiert. Jetzt erscheint es mir, als hätte eine andere dies alles erlebt, als sei dieses Mädchen, das hier gelernt, gelacht und gefeiert hat, nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung.  
  
From the night we met  
  
To the day you died  
  
Do you think I wish  
  
Do you still believe I tried  
  
Ich habe es nie jemandem erzählt, aber ich bin der Grund, warum alles so gekommen ist. Ich bin der Grund, warum du überhaupt erst an diesem Turnier teilgenommen hast, es war ein Versuch, mir zu imponieren. Immer wieder hast du davon gesprochen, dass wir mit dem Preisgeld gemeinsam irgendwohin fahren. Nur wir beide - einfach mal den ganzen Schulalltag vergessen und nur für uns sein.  
  
All too soon we were divided  
  
And life had just begun  
  
Sollte deine Mutter das jemals erfahren, ich könnte ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Aber sie wird es nicht erfahren. Sie nicht, und niemand sonst, denn ich rede nie darüber. Ich lächle und gehe durch etwas, das einmal mein Leben war.  
  
Will you revive from the chaos in my mind  
  
Where we still are bound together  
  
Will you be there waiting by the gates of dawn  
  
When I close my eyes forever  
  
Manchmal wache ich nachts auf und weiß nicht mehr was passiert ist. Und dann frage ich mich, warum meine Augen tränen und mein Herz in meiner Brust schmerzt, wie eine tödliche Wunde. Es kann doch alles nicht wirklich passiert sein. Nicht hier- nicht in Hogwarts, wo wir alle sicher sind. Vielleicht gab es mal das eine oder andere Problem, die eine oder andere Gefahr, aber am Schluss wurde alles aufgeklärt und in Ordnung gebracht und alle waren wieder glücklich. Solange Dumbledore uns beschützt, kann uns doch nichts geschehen.  
  
I belong to you  
  
You belong to me  
  
It's the way things are  
  
always meant to be  
  
Das einzige, was Dumbledore jetzt beschützt, ist die Wahrheit. Er sorgt dafür, dass niemand sie erfährt. Was verbirgt er vor uns? Welches schreckliche Geheimnis?  
  
Like the morning star  
  
And the rising sun  
  
You convey my life  
  
And forgive me what I've done  
  
Manchmal laufe ich durch die Gänge und glaube, du müsstest gleich um die Ecke biegen, irgendwo auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Manchmal ertappe ich mich dabei, wie mir einfällt, dass ich dir unbedingt erzählen muss, wie viele Punkte dieser fiese Snape uns wieder abgezogen hat, oder mich frage, welches Fach du jetzt gerade haben müsstest. Dann bin ich für einen Moment fast glücklich, denn es gibt nichts Besseres als vor der Wirklichkeit davon zu laufen. Ich habe Angst davor, was mit mir geschieht, wenn ich die Wahrheit erfahre. Ich habe schon jetzt Angst davor, was mit mir geschieht...  
  
All too soon we were divided  
  
Into Darkness and Light  
  
Ich bin nicht die, für die alle mich halten. Auch vorher schon war ich es nicht, aber jetzt - jetzt bin ich überhaupt nichts mehr. Jetzt ist alles mechanisch, aufstehen, essen, in den Unterricht gehen. Wie eine Puppe mit Zahnrädern.  
  
Will you revive from the chaos in my mind  
  
Where we still are bound together  
  
Will you be there waiting by the gates of dawn  
  
When I close my eyes forever  
  
Ich bin nicht die, für die alle mich halten. Auch vorher schon war ich es nicht, sonst hätte nicht alles so kommen dürfen. Mein Kopf dreht sich, die ganze Welt steht auf dem Kopf. Manchmal fange ich grundlos an zu schreien. Manchmal werde ich ohnmächtig, aber das passiert nicht mehr, seit Madam Pomfrey mir Pillen für den Kreislauf gegeben hat.  
  
Save me- reverse how I'm thinking of you  
  
Every breath I take brings me closer

Closer to forever - to you  
  
Professor Flitwick ist zu bedauern, immer wieder und wieder hat er versucht, sich um mich zu kümmern. Wollte, dass ich mit ihm rede. Ich rede nicht, nicht über dich, nicht über das, was passiert ist. Wozu auch, ich weiß ja ohnehin nicht was passiert ist und werde es nie erfahren. Es ist sinnlos, alles vollkommen sinnlos. Manchmal reißt der goldenen Faden an dem unser Leben verläuft einfach ab und dann ist es sowieso nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Diese Gleichgültigkeit ist schlimmer als jede Verzweiflung, denn sie bedeutet, dass ein Teil von mir gestorben ist.  
  
All too soon we were divided  
  
And life had just begun  
  
Ich soll dankbar sein, sagt meine Mutter. Dankbar sein, für all das Schöne, das ich erleben durfte und keine Gier empfinden für das, was ich nicht haben kann. Gier ist der Anfang alles Bösen sagt sie und ich weiß genau, ich bin gierig, ich bin böse, durch mich hat alles Böse angefangen, denn wegen mir wolltest du unbedingt an diesem Turnier teilnehmen, wolltest dass ich dich bewundere, wolltest meine Aufmerksamkeit, meine Wertschätzung, meine Liebe. Warum musstest du dich in jemanden wie mich verlieben, jemanden von dem du hättest wissen müssen, dass sie dich mit Sicherheit ins Unglück stürzen wird? Ich habe viel zu viel Wasser in meiner Persönlichkeit, sagt meine Mutter und Wasser macht, dass alles wegfließt.  
  
Will you revive from the chaos in my mind  
  
Where we still are bound together  
  
Will you be there waiting by the gates of dawn  
  
When I close my eyes forever  
  
Ich warte auf den Moment, an dem der Strom meiner Gedanken abreißt, wird es ein Knall sein, oder wird er sich langsam auflösen, wie Herbstnebel? Meine Füße haben die Turmzinne verlassen, meine Augen blicken ins Blau des Himmels, oder des Sees, was macht das für einen Unterschied? Fragen Schmetterlinge danach, ob die Welt um sie herum ewig ist, oder einfach aufhört zu existieren? Sommer sind kurz und der Winter bringt Kälte, die ihre zarten Flügel viel zu schnell gefrieren lässt.  
  
Will you revive from the chaos in my mind  
  
Where we still are bound together  
  
Will you be there waiting by the gates of dawn  
  
When I close my eyes forever  
  
Und wenn der Nachtfrost kommt, gibt es kein Morgen mehr.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 12: Erinnye - Rachedämon  
  
.


	25. 12 Erinnye B

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 12: Erinnye  
  
Mein Name bedeutet Schmetterling und lange Zeit habe ich geglaubt, ich müsste eines Tages fliegen können.  
  
Glaubst du, ich kann von dieser Turmzinne fliegen, einfach ins Blaue hinein? In den azurblauen Himmel, oder den azurblauen See, was macht das für einen Unterschied? Es ist vollkommen gleichgültig, denn nichts um mich herum ist wirklich, dieser See nicht, diese Burg nicht und ganz besonders der Himmel nicht. Es sind lediglich Trugbilder eines Lebens, das längst vergangen ist, Sinneswahrnehmungen eines Mädchens, das längst nicht mehr existiert - eine leere Hülle. So leer, als hätte ein Dementor ihre Seele getrunken.  
  
There's a pain within  
  
That I can't define  
  
There's an empty space  
  
Where your love used to shine  
  
Der Wind zerrt an meinen Haaren. Hier oben ist es immer windig, denn der Ravenclaw Tower ist der zweithöchste Turm von Hogwarts, gleich nach dem Astronomie Turm, wo wir unsere Astronomiestunden haben. Hier bin ich fünf Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen, hab' meine Sprüche gelernt, mit meinen Freundinnen gelästert, heimliche Mitternachtsparties in unserem Common Room gefeiert. Jetzt erscheint es mir, als hätte eine andere dies alles erlebt, als sei dieses Mädchen, das hier gelernt, gelacht und gefeiert hat, nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung.  
  
From the night we met  
  
To the day you died  
  
Do you think I wish  
  
Do you still believe I tried  
  
Ich habe es nie jemandem erzählt, aber ich bin der Grund, warum alles so gekommen ist. Ich bin der Grund, warum du überhaupt erst an diesem Turnier teilgenommen hast, es war ein Versuch, mir zu imponieren. Immer wieder hast du davon gesprochen, dass wir mit dem Preisgeld gemeinsam irgendwohin fahren. Nur wir beide - einfach mal den ganzen Schulalltag vergessen und nur für uns sein.  
  
All too soon we were divided  
  
And life had just begun  
  
Sollte deine Mutter das jemals erfahren, ich könnte ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Aber sie wird es nicht erfahren. Sie nicht, und niemand sonst, denn ich rede nie darüber. Ich lächle und gehe durch etwas, das einmal mein Leben war.  
  
Will you revive from the chaos in my mind  
  
Where we still are bound together  
  
Will you be there waiting by the gates of dawn  
  
When I close my eyes forever  
  
Manchmal wache ich nachts auf und weiß nicht mehr was passiert ist. Und dann frage ich mich, warum meine Augen tränen und mein Herz in meiner Brust schmerzt, wie eine tödliche Wunde. Es kann doch alles nicht wirklich passiert sein. Nicht hier- nicht in Hogwarts, wo wir alle sicher sind. Vielleicht gab es mal das eine oder andere Problem, die eine oder andere Gefahr, aber am Schluss wurde alles aufgeklärt und in Ordnung gebracht und alle waren wieder glücklich. Solange Dumbledore uns beschützt, kann uns doch nichts geschehen.  
  
I belong to you  
  
You belong to me  
  
It's the way things are  
  
always meant to be  
  
Das einzige, was Dumbledore jetzt beschützt, ist die Wahrheit. Er sorgt dafür, dass niemand sie erfährt. Was verbirgt er vor uns? Welches schreckliche Geheimnis?  
  
Like the morning star  
  
And the rising sun  
  
You convey my life  
  
And forgive me what I've done  
  
Manchmal laufe ich durch die Gänge und glaube, du müsstest gleich um die Ecke biegen, irgendwo auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Manchmal ertappe ich mich dabei, wie mir einfällt, dass ich dir unbedingt erzählen muss, wie viele Punkte dieser fiese Snape uns wieder abgezogen hat, oder mich frage, welches Fach du jetzt gerade haben müsstest. Dann bin ich für einen Moment fast glücklich, denn es gibt nichts Besseres als vor der Wirklichkeit davon zu laufen. Ich habe Angst davor, was mit mir geschieht, wenn ich die Wahrheit erfahre. Ich habe schon jetzt Angst davor, was mit mir geschieht...  
  
All too soon we were divided  
  
Into Darkness and Light  
  
Ich bin nicht die, für die alle mich halten. Auch vorher schon war ich es nicht, aber jetzt - jetzt bin ich überhaupt nichts mehr. Jetzt ist alles mechanisch, aufstehen, essen, in den Unterricht gehen. Wie eine Puppe mit Zahnrädern.  
  
Will you revive from the chaos in my mind  
  
Where we still are bound together  
  
Will you be there waiting by the gates of dawn  
  
When I close my eyes forever  
  
Ich bin nicht die, für die alle mich halten. Auch vorher schon war ich es nicht, sonst hätte nicht alles so kommen dürfen. Mein Kopf dreht sich, die ganze Welt steht auf dem Kopf. Manchmal fange ich grundlos an zu schreien. Manchmal werde ich ohnmächtig, aber das passiert nicht mehr, seit Madam Pomfrey mir Pillen für den Kreislauf gegeben hat.  
  
Save me- reverse how I'm thinking of you  
  
Every breath I take brings me closer

Closer to forever - to you  
  
Professor Flitwick ist zu bedauern, immer wieder und wieder hat er versucht, sich um mich zu kümmern. Wollte, dass ich mit ihm rede. Ich rede nicht, nicht über dich, nicht über das, was passiert ist. Wozu auch, ich weiß ja ohnehin nicht was passiert ist und werde es nie erfahren. Es ist sinnlos, alles vollkommen sinnlos. Manchmal reißt der goldenen Faden an dem unser Leben verläuft einfach ab und dann ist es sowieso nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Diese Gleichgültigkeit ist schlimmer als jede Verzweiflung, denn sie bedeutet, dass ein Teil von mir gestorben ist.  
  
All too soon we were divided  
  
And life had just begun  
  
Ich soll dankbar sein, sagt meine Mutter. Dankbar sein, für all das Schöne, das ich erleben durfte und keine Gier empfinden für das, was ich nicht haben kann. Gier ist der Anfang alles Bösen sagt sie und ich weiß genau, ich bin gierig, ich bin böse, durch mich hat alles Böse angefangen, denn wegen mir wolltest du unbedingt an diesem Turnier teilnehmen, wolltest dass ich dich bewundere, wolltest meine Aufmerksamkeit, meine Wertschätzung, meine Liebe. Warum musstest du dich in jemanden wie mich verlieben, jemanden von dem du hättest wissen müssen, dass sie dich mit Sicherheit ins Unglück stürzen wird? Ich habe viel zu viel Wasser in meiner Persönlichkeit, sagt meine Mutter und Wasser macht, dass alles wegfließt.  
  
Will you revive from the chaos in my mind  
  
Where we still are bound together  
  
Will you be there waiting by the gates of dawn  
  
When I close my eyes forever  
  
Ich warte auf den Moment, an dem der Strom meiner Gedanken abreißt, wird es ein Knall sein, oder wird er sich langsam auflösen, wie Herbstnebel? Meine Füße haben die Turmzinne verlassen, meine Augen blicken ins Blau des Himmels, oder des Sees, was macht das für einen Unterschied? Fragen Schmetterlinge danach, ob die Welt um sie herum ewig ist, oder einfach aufhört zu existieren? Sommer sind kurz und der Winter bringt Kälte, die ihre zarten Flügel viel zu schnell gefrieren lässt.  
  
Will you revive from the chaos in my mind  
  
Where we still are bound together  
  
Will you be there waiting by the gates of dawn  
  
When I close my eyes forever  
  
Und wenn der Nachtfrost kommt, gibt es kein Morgen mehr.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 12: Erinnye - Rachedämon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Atem...  
  
Warmer Atem, der durch ihre eisigen Lungen drang und sie mit Leben erfüllte. Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte sie, dann ein zweiter, sie spuckte Wasser und ein paar Tropfen Blut und die Kälte fuhr wie ein Schwert durch ihren Körper.  
  
Sie war nicht tot...  
  
Sie war klatschnass, fror und alles tat ihr weh. Der Aufprall auf der harten Wasseroberfläche musste ihren Körper geradezu mit blauen Flecken überzogen haben und vielleicht hatte sie sich auch etwas gebrochen...  
  
Aber sie lebte und in diesem ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen, oder nur noch verzweifelter sein sollte. Nichts hatte sie sich mehr gewünscht, als die Augen zu öffnen und Cedric's Gesicht vor sich zu sehen, wie auch immer Augen und/oder Gesichter im nächsten Leben geartet sein mochten.  
  
Aber - war sie dem Tod auch noch einmal entronnen, so war er doch nur wenige Zoll von ihr entfernt. Denn dieses Gesicht, welches sich über sie beugte, der Atem, der sie zum Leben erweckt hatte, gehörte - wenn nicht dem Tod, dann doch zumindest dem Teufel.  
  
Er sah ganz genauso aus, wie auf den vielen Photographien. Zerrissene Kleidung, verwahrlostes Aussehen, langes zottiges braunschwarzes Haar. Nur seine Augen, seine Augen waren irgendwie anders. Auf den Bildern waren sie vom Wahnsinn gezeichnet gewesen, sein Gesicht zu einer irren Fratze verzerrt.  
  
Jetzt schienen sie vollkommen klar und das machte die ganze Situation noch angsteinflößender. Dieser Mann war verrückt, aber er wusste genau, was er tat. Er hatte sie gerettet, nur um sie einem noch schlimmeren Schicksal zuzuführen...  
  
Sie schrie, ein langgezogener hilfloser Schrei, den er sofort erstickte, indem er ihr eine Hand auf den Mund presste. "Sei still," flüsterte er, seine Stimme war rau und sein Blick fuhr ängstlich nach links und rechts.  
  
Es war dunkel um sie herum, nur der Lichtschein einer einzelnen Fackel tanzte über die felsigen Wände. Sie mussten in einer Art Höhle sein, vielleicht unter dem Schloss, vielleicht aber auch mittendrin. Oder an einem ganz anderen Ort, sie wusste ja nicht, wo Sirius Black sie hingebracht hatte, als sie bewusstlos, und dem Tode nahe war.  
  
Sie lag auf einer Art Bett aus Stroh und schmuddeligen Decken. Und um sie herum...  
  
Beinahe hätte sie ein weiteres Mal geschrieen, nur die Hand auf ihrem Mund hinderte sie daran. Um sie herum lagen Knochen auf dem Höhlenboden, fahl schimmerten sie im schwachen Licht, doch an einigen war noch das rostbraune Blut zu erkennen. Oh Gott, warum hatte er sie nicht einfach ertrinken lassen...  
  
"Hör mir genau zu," sagte er eindringlich. Eine seiner Hände hatte sie jetzt losgelassen, sie tastete nach etwas, mit Sicherheit nach seinem Zauberstab. Cho dachte nicht daran, zuzuhören, sie trat nach ihm und warf sich zur Seite, doch ein furchtbarer Schmerz in der linken Schulter lähmte sie.  
  
"Lieg doch still, du verletzt dich nur!" Vorsichtig hob Black sie hoch, um sie auf das Lager zurückzulegen. "Du hast dir beim Sturz die Schulter ausgerenkt, aber ich musste dich zuerst wieder beleben, du hast nicht mehr geatmet...hier, beiß drauf!"  
  
Ein Stück Holz wurde ihr in den Mund geschoben, seine Hände griffen nach ihr und ein weiterer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper, so furchtbar, dass sie ums Haar wieder ohnmächtig geworden wäre. Doch sie ließ es nicht zu, eine kalte gnadenlose Wut hatte ihre Angst verdrängt. Dieser Mann gehörte zu Voldemort, er war einer von denen, die Cedric's Leben auf dem Gewissen hatten und wenn sie jetzt sterben musste, dann würde sie ihn mitnehmen...sie wollte nach ihm greifen, doch ihre Arme gehorchten ihr nicht...da war nur Schmerz...  
  
"Es kommt alles in Ordnung, Madam Pomfrey kriegt dich wieder hin." Seine besorgte Stimme war der blanke Hohn, sie wusste nicht, was für ein Spiel er mit ihr spielte. "Ich werde einen Memory Charm auf dich legen, du wirst im Schloss aufwachen, und vergessen haben, dass wir uns jemals begegnet sind..."  
  
"Lassen Sie die Spielchen und töten Sie mich endlich," fauchte sie zurück, ihre Worte klangen seltsam rau und wurden von einem heiseren Husten begleitet. "Es ist mir gleich! Sie und ihre Leute haben mir Cedric weggenommen, haben ihn einfach ermordet!" Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme, Tränen der Verzweiflung und auch der Wut, weil sie sich die Blöße gab, vor einem von Cedric's Mördern zu weinen.  
  
Aber sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sie wollte nur, dass es vorbei war.  
  
Endlich vorbei...  
  
Black hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. "Diggory?" fragte er leise. "Du kanntest Cedric Diggory?"  
  
"Sie waren also dabei," murmelte sie leise. "Warum kennen Sie seinen Namen? Sie können sich doch unmöglich die Namen aller Ihrer Opfer merken. Haben Sie ihn getötet? Oder war es ein anderer und Sie haben nur zugesehen?"  
  
"Es würde nichts nützen, selbst wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sage." Er hatte sein Gesicht abgewandt und starrte düster zu Boden. "Ich muss dir ja doch deine Erinnerung an unsere Begegnung nehmen, damit du mich nicht verrätst..."  
  
"Warum wollen Sie mich laufen lassen?" fragte sie zurück. Ihre Stimme wurde zusehends hilfloser. "Ist das ein Spiel? Wollen Sie mich glauben lassen, ich hätte noch eine Chance? Jetzt, wo alles zerstört ist? Mein Leben ist zu Ende und es ist vollkommen gleich, ob Sie es beenden, oder ich selbst! Was glauben Sie denn, warum ich vom Turm gesprungen bin! Ich hab' Sie nicht darum gebeten, mich aus dem Wasser rauszufischen! Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich nie erfahren werde, was wirklich mit Cedric geschehen ist und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann und es ist mir auch egal! Ich will einfach nur bei ihm sein, das ist alles was ich mir wünsche!" Ein Schluchzen durchbrach ihre Stimme und sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab.  
  
Ohne jede Vorwarnung kniete er neben ihr nieder und schloss sie in seine Arme. Sie erschrak, war dies wirklich der Mann, der dreizehn Menschen ermordet und seine Freunde verraten hatte? Wie war so etwas möglich? Er schien ebenso hilflos und verzweifelt zu sein, wie sie...  
  
Und er weinte. Sie konnte seine nassen Wimpern an ihrer Wange spüren.  
  
"Du würdest die Wahrheit niemals glauben," murmelte er. "Sie ist noch viel schrecklicher, als du sie dir vorstellen kannst. Ihr habt alle in einer Welt aus schönem Schein gelebt, habt geglaubt, die Gefahr sei vorüber. Dabei hat es gerade erst begonnen...."  
  
"Erzähl' mir, was mit Cedric geschehen ist," bat sie leise.  
  
"Ich bin nicht dabei gewesen." Er löste sich von ihr und rieb sich mit seiner schmutzigen Hand das Gesicht. "Ich kann nur das wiederholen, was Harry mir erzählt hat. Aber nur dann, wenn du mir eines versprichst, Kleine, dass du nie wieder solche Dummheiten machst..."  
  
"Ich verspreche es." In diesem Moment hätte sie ihm alles versprochen.  
  
"Du bist Cho, nicht wahr?" fragte er. "Cedric's Freundin. Harry hat mir von dir erzählt. Er wollte dich zum Ball einladen, aber er war leider zu spät dran."  
  
"Du weißt davon?" Unter Tränen lächelte sie. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich Harry verletzt' hab', das war keine Absicht."  
  
Natürlich war es keine Absicht gewesen, aber es tat ihr auch nicht leid. Es war ihr einfach nur egal.  
  
"Cedric wurde ermordet," begann Sirius Black, "von jemandem, den die Welt dort draußen für tot hält. Voldemort's Gefolgsmann, Peter Pettigrew."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Peter Pettigrew...  
  
Wer ist dieser Mann, der so einfach auf Befehl eines anderen tötet. Ohne zu fragen, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an seine Opfer zu verschwenden.  
  
Die alten Zeitungsberichte behaupten, er sei ein Held. Ganz allein hat er versucht, den Wahnsinnigen Sirius Black aufzuhalten und ist ach-so-tragisch von ihm ermordet worden. Post Mortem hat ihm dann die Ministerin den Orden des Merlin verliehen und sein Name kam auf den Gedenkwall für die Opfer des Unnennbaren.  
  
Ein tragisches Schicksal, und nicht ein Wort davon wahr....  
  
Natürlich hätte Sirius mich belügen können, aber wozu? Wenn er wirklich der ist, für den die Welt ihn hält, hätte er mich genauso gut umbringen können, wobei...wozu hätte er überhaupt erst die Sicherheit seines Verstecks verlassen sollen, um mich aus dem Wasser zu fischen? Wenn er mich nicht gerettet hätte, wäre ich ohnehin gestorben.  
  
Seine Geschichte klang unglaublich, doch alles fügte sich nahtlos aneinander. Pettigrew's Verrat. Der falsche Mad Eye Moody. Voldemort's Auferstehung...  
  
Du zuckst zusammen, wenn ich den Namen deines Meisters ausspreche?  
  
Du fürchtest ihn.  
  
Ich fürchte ihn nicht mehr, schon lange nicht mehr. Wenn man für so lange Zeit den Tod vor Augen hatte, kennt man keine Furcht mehr. Meine Seele starb an jenem Tag, als ich meinen Liebsten verlor und seitdem war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann auch der Rest von mir sterben würde.  
  
Aber nicht, bevor ich jemand anderen getötet hatte.  
  
........................................................................................................................................................ ........March,1 996  
  
Regen fiel in langen silbrigen Strichen herab, wie auf einem kitschigen Gemälde. Kapuzen wurden übergezogen, mächtige Schirme tanzten über die Strasse. Die Luft war grau und alles um sie herum neblig und von Nässe durchzogen.  
  
Wurde es jemals Frühling in Knockturn Alley? Die düsteren Häuserfassaden erhoben sich drohend in einen wolkenverhangenen Himmel und auch die Gesichter der Menschen schienen hier verschlossener zu sein, kalt und doch von einer inneren Unruhe erfüllt. Sie spürten, dass etwas im Gange war. Hier gab man nicht viel auf offizielle Erklärungen und auf das Ministerium schon gar nicht. Hier galten andere Regeln.  
  
"Was kann ich Ihnen anbieten, junge Dame? Vielleicht ein Liebeszauber, der die Herzen der jungen Männer betört?"  
  
Mr. Borgin's Stimme war genauso ölig, wie seine Erscheinung, und sie fühlte eine heftige Antipathie in sich hochsteigen. Dies war die Sorte Mensch, mit der sie in Zukunft zu tun haben würde, schmierige kleine Lakaien, Handlanger, Stiefelknechte der dunklen Seite. Besser, sie gewöhnte sich dran.  
  
"Ich bin nicht hier, um einzukaufen,"sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, bemüht sich ihren Widerwillen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sofort verschwand das Lächeln von Mr. Borgin's Gesicht und sie wunderte sich, ob ein Mann in seiner Position nicht in der Lage sein sollte, seine Gefühle zu verbergen.  
  
"Ich bin wegen des Jobs hier,"fügte sie hinzu und das typisch asiatische Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich nicht mit einem Muskel bewegt.  
  
"Und was macht dich so sicher, dass du die Richtige für diese Position bist?"fragte Mr. Borgin zurück.  
  
Cho ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. Immer noch lächelnd ging sie einen Schritt an der vertrockneten Gestalt des Ladenbesitzers vorbei und trat an eines der Regale. Borgin and Burke's war vermutlich die erste Adresse für exotische schwarzmagische Gegenstände, selbst in Knockturn Alley, wo es Dutzende solcher Läden gab. Hierhin verirrte sich jeder dunkle Zauberer zumindest einmal in seinem Leben und die High Society gehörte zur Stammkundschaft.  
  
"Ein Wendigo-Dreamcatcher."Nachdenklich betrachtete Cho den spinnennetzartigen Gegenstand, der mit allerlei Knochen, und vertrockneten Hautteilen bestückt war. "Über den Schlafplatz einer Person aufgehängt, bringt er die schlimmsten Albträume und kann bei längerer Verwendung zu Wahnsinn führen. Hm...Ginko Pulver zur Verwendung von Liebestränken. Es funktioniert aber nur, wenn man bereits in einem früheren Leben der Partner der anderen Person war..."  
  
"Ein Mythos, nichts weiter,"unterbrach Mr. Borgin kalt.  
  
"Mag sein,"entgegnete Cho gelassen. "Belladonna ist hierzulande beliebter, aber es ist hochgiftig, und falsch dosiert, führt es schnell zu Wahnsinn, und zum Tod. Hm... die 'Hand of Glory'? Das Lieblingsspielzeug von Dieben und Plünderern..."  
  
"Wie mir scheint, verstehst du dein Handwerk."Mr. Borgin hatte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen. "Nun gut, erzähl mir etwas über deine Familie."  
  
Erleichterung durchströmte Cho. So war es also nicht umsonst gewesen, dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigt hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie nur nach einer effektiven Möglichkeit gesucht, jemanden umzubringen, ohne ihm mit dem Zauberstab entgegen treten zu müssen. Selbst wenn Pettigrew nicht unter Voldemort's Schutz stünde, glaubte sie nicht, dass sie ihm in einem Duell gewachsen wäre.  
  
Abgesehen davon, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie ihn überhaupt finden sollte. Es wäre nicht einfacher, an Voldemort selbst heran zu kommen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Cho Chang,"begann sie. "Ich stamme aus einer sehr alten asiatischen Magierfamilie."Das war nicht einmal gelogen, auch wenn sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob all ihre Vorfahren reinblütig gewesen waren.  
  
Als sie von ihrem Vater erzählte, leuchteten Mr. Borgin's Augen für einen Moment auf, sie war sich sicher, dass er ein paar Nachforschungen betreiben würde, ob sie wirklich die Tochter eines Botschafters war. Sie hatte zwar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich eine falsche Identität zuzulegen, doch das schien ihr alles viel zu risikoreich. Was, wenn ihr jemand auf die Schliche kam? Mit nachweisbaren Angaben wirkte sie glaubwürdiger und auch ihr Hintergrund war nicht besonders ungewöhnlich. Mädchen aus gutem Hause, von daheim abgehauen, in schlechte Gesellschaft geraten. Das passierte doch jeden Tag.  
  
"So, so, du bist also noch keine siebzehn?"Mr. Borgin verzog die Lippen zu einem schmierigen Lächeln. "Dann kann ich dich, wenn überhaupt, nicht mit Arbeitsvertrag einstellen. Es sei denn, du hast eine schriftliche Erlaubnis deiner Eltern mitgebracht?"  
  
Betreten starrte sie zu Boden und ihr Lächeln verschwand. Sie ließ ihn merken, dass er eine Ausreißerin vor sich hatte, ein Mädchen, das alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen hatte, das praktisch völlig in seiner Hand war.  
  
"Ich hab's einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten,"brach es schließlich aus ihr hervor. "Hogwarts ist die schlimmste Schule, die man sich vorstellen kann. Das ganze Mudblood-Gesocks stolziert eingebildet herum und wir haben Lehrer, die nicht mal richtige Menschen sind. Warum verbietet das Ministerium so was nicht?"Anklagend hob sie den Blick. "Es ist einfach alles total daneben."  
  
"Kopf hoch, vielleicht kommen auch irgendwann wieder bessere Zeiten."Mit einem hageren Finger strich Mr. Borgin über ihre Wange und sie zwang sich dazu, nicht zusammenzuzucken. "Nun, wir werden mal sehen, was wir hier mit dir anfangen können..."  
  
Sein Blick gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Das Grinsen....  
  
In meinen Träumen sehe ich das Grinsen. Pettigrew grinst mich an, wenn er den Zauberstab hebt, um den tödlichen Fluch auf Cedric herab zu beschwören. Doch dann wird sein Gesicht zu dem Lord Voldemort's und das Grinsen ist noch viel unmenschlicher geworden. Es ist ein Schlangengesicht, das sich über mich beugt, und höhnisch die Lippen verzieht.  
  
Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich jetzt wahnsinnig werde...  
  
Schweißgebadet wache ich auf und meine Hände krallen sich in die Bettdecke. Über mir wölbt sich das schiefe Dach der kleinen Bodenkammer, in der ich jetzt schlafe. Es ist nicht viel Platz hier, weil es eigentlich ein Lagerraum für den Laden ist, doch ich hab' auch nicht viele Sachen. Eigentlich hab' ich nur das Nötigste mitgenommen, als ich voriges Jahr aus Hogwarts...na ja, lassen wir das.  
  
Um mich herum ist es dunkel und der Wind heult über dem Dach. Der Rahmen klappert, der Rahmen meines kleinen Fensters, das zur Straße hinführt. Wenn ich gerade nicht arbeite, stehe ich manchmal hier und beobachte die Leute. Ich versuche mir, ihre Gesichter zu merken. Vielleicht ist einer von ihnen der Schlüssel zu...  
  
Draußen in der Diele knarrzt es. Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder! Bogin ist doch heute Abend schon hier gewesen.  
  
'Reiß dich zusammen,' ermahne ich mich, 'reiß dich zusammen.' Es ist nicht wichtig. Es ist alles nicht wichtig, schließ dich einfach in dir selbst ein und lass es vorübergehen...Es ist nur ein Teil des Alptraums.  
  
Aber das Grinsen ist kein Alptraum...  
  
Es ist immer noch da, auch wenn ich schon längst wach bin. Es schwebt über meinem Bett, es hüpft auf und nieder und grinst dabei auf mich hinunter. Es ist nur ein Grinsen, doch plötzlich bekommt es Augen, und Schnurrhaare und noch bevor ich schreien kann, spüre ich ein Gewicht auf meinem Bauch.  
  
........................................................................................................................................................ .......... April, 1996  
  
Liebe Cho  
  
bitte zerstör' diese Nachricht sofort, nachdem du sie gelesen hast, sonst bringst du dich in Gefahr, schließlich bin ich immer noch ein gesuchter Massenmörder. Ich hab' extra nicht den normalen Postweg benutzt, damit der Brief nicht abgefangen werden kann.  
  
Du hast mir erlaubt, dir zu schreiben und deshalb hoffe ich, dass der Brief dich erreicht und du ihn auch nicht ungelesen vernichtest. Von Dumbledore weiß ich, dass deine Eltern verzweifelt versuchen, dich zu finden, sie haben Dutzende Briefe an dich geschickt, die aber alle wieder zurückgekommen sind. Auch das Ministerium haben sie eingeschaltet. Nur, da wir jetzt schon April haben und du in ein paar Tagen 17 wirst, haben sie bald keine rechtliche Handhabe mehr, um nach dir zu suchen, wenn du nicht gefunden werden willst.  
  
Bitte sei vernünftig und geh' wieder zu deinen Eltern zurück. Ich weiß, dir geht's im Moment verdammt dreckig, aber Cedric hätte nicht gewollt, dass du deine Zukunft wegwirfst, oder dich sogar in Gefahr bringst.  
  
Irgendwie hab' ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich die ganze Sache ausgelöst habe. Natürlich hattest du ein Recht drauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, aber du musst dich dieser Wahrheit stellen, selbst wenn's weh tut. Weglaufen bringt nichts, glaub' mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung.  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S. Falls du mir antworten willst, schreib' auf die Rückseite des Zettels und steck' ihn dann wieder an die Rückseite von Crookshanks' Namensschild.  
  
P.P.S. Bitte lass dir das, was ich gesagt hab', zumindest mal durch den Kopf gehen. Deine Eltern vermissen dich echt wahnsinnig.  
  
Cho hatte schon zu einem Flammenzauber angesetzt, um den Brief zu verbrennen, als sie innehielt. Nicht etwa, weil Sirius' Worte sie berührt hatten. Sich der Wahrheit stellen? Lächerlich. Was glaubte er wohl, was sie hier tat! Cedric hätte nicht gewollt, dass...? Cedric war tot, sie würde niemals erfahren, was er gewollt hätte!  
  
Aber vielleicht wäre es ein Fehler den Kontakt zu Sirius so einfach aufzugeben. Er hatte einen engen Bezug zu Dumbledore und Harry Potter, er kam an Informationen ran, die ihr vielleicht für ihre eigenen Pläne nützlich sein konnten. Zwar hatte Sirius es bei ihrem Gespräch nicht deutlich gesagt, aber zwischen seinen Worten war es deutlich geworden, er gehörte der geheimen Bewegung um Dumbledore an, die gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfte.  
  
Rasch schrieb sie einige Zeilen auf den Zettel. Nichts Bedeutendes, nur dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ging und sie über seine Worte nachdenken würde. In einem PS bat sie ihn, ihr wieder zu schreiben und versuchte anschließend den Brief am Namenschild des Katers zu befestigen. Einfach war es nicht, denn das riesige Fellvieh wollte gekrault werden und rieb ständig seinen Kopf an ihren Händen.  
  
"Du brauchst das doch gar nicht,"wunderte sie sich, als Crookshanks schließlich aufs Fensterbrett sprang und maunzend nach Auslaß verlangte. Sie wartete ein Weilchen, doch der Kater schien sich nicht wieder in Luft auflösen zu wollen. Also gab sie schließlich nach, und öffnete ihm das Fenster. Eine Weile noch blickte sie ihm nach, wie er über die Dächer davon spazierte.  
  
Schlafen konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Also stand sie auf und schlich vorsichtig die morsche Holztreppe nach unten. Im mittleren Stockwerk war alles still, nur Borgin und seine Frau schnarchten leise vor sich hin. Auch im Laden regte sich nichts, sie würde dort erst in einigen Stunden aufsperren.  
  
"Lumos!"Das sanfte Licht ihres Zauberstabes umgab sie, als sie der Treppe weiter nach unten folgte. Das Haus der Borgins war nach außen hin nicht groß, doch es besaß riesige Kellergewölbe, in denen der größte Teil ihrer Ware lagerte, Gegenstände und Mittelchen bei denen sie sich nicht einmal ausmalen wollte, wozu sie verwendet wurden.  
  
Nur, dass sie es wissen musste. In der Zeit, die sie hier verbrachte, wollte sie alles was nur möglich war, über die schwarze Magie lernen. Nicht Zaubersprüche, nein, selbst wenn ihr jemand die Unforgivable Curses beibringen würde, so glaubte sie nicht, dass sie jemals die Möglichkeit haben würde, einen solchen einzusetzen. Etwas anderes würde sie zum Ziel führen, etwas viel Subtileres, das nichts mit lautem Geschrei und wedelnden Zauberstäben zu tun hatte.  
  
"Haben wir wieder geträumt, Kindchen?"  
  
Cho hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, als dürre, faltige Hände ihre Schultern packten. Trotz ihres Alters besaßen diese Hände einen Griff, wie ein Schraubstock  
  
"Madam Borgin..."  
  
Nicht nur der Tatsache, dass sie tief in ihre Gedanken versunken war, hatte Cho es zu verdanken, dass sie zusammenfuhr. Sie wusste, wem diese Hände gehörten, und dennoch durchfuhr sie ein eisiger Schreck. Oder gerade deswegen.  
  
Wie jede Nacht, wenn sie hier herunterkam..  
  
Denn das Geschöpf, das sie hier unten erwartete, war kein menschliches...  
  
Mr. Borgin's Großmutter war eine Hag, oder besser gesagt, eine Annis. Eine kleine verhutzelte, und dennoch furchterregende Gestalt mit gräulich blauer Hautfarbe und einem runzeligen Gesicht, in dessen Mitte ein einziges bösartiges Auge glühte. Dieses fixierte nun Cho, während die langen, klauenartigen Finger noch immer ihre Schultern festhielten. "Du kommst spät, Kindchen, wirklich spät. Ich dachte schon, du hättest Großmütterchen vergessen...oooohh."Sie stieß ein leises Geheul aus und knirschte mit den fauligen Zähnen. "Der Geruch meines nichtsnutzigen Enkels haftet immer noch an dir – puh!"Ihre lange gebogene Nase streifte das Gesicht des Mädchens.  
  
Cho spürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich den nächst besten Kübel Wasser über den Kopf zu schütten, doch sie schluckte es hinunter und folgte der Annis in ihr Laboratorium am Ende des Ganges. Madam Borgin lebte in den Kellergewölben, da eine Hag das Licht und die Menschen scheute und sich am liebsten an dunklen einsamen Orten aufhielt. Zudem war Mr. Borgin natürlich nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf, seine nichtmenschliche Abstammung herumzuzeigen.  
  
Leises Brodeln und Blubbern empfing Cho, als sie den kleinen stickigen Raum betrat und Schwaden übel riechender Dämpfe vernebelten ihren Blick. In der Mitte baumelte ein mächtiger Kupferkessel über einer Feuerstelle, hinten auf den Anrichten standen weitere Schüsselchen und Gefäße mit diversen Pulvern und Flüssigkeiten. Einige der getrockneten Kräuter und Pflanzen erkannte sie wieder, doch hier waren auch weitaus weniger angenehme Ingredienzien zu finden, wie etwa Nachtigallenschnäbel, diverse Fischaugen, und die gelb gesprenkelten Beine eines zweiköpfigen hyperboreanischen Frosches.  
  
Ohne weiter auf die junge Hexe zu achten, wuselte die Annis zwischen den Gefäßen umher und murmelte dabei leise vor sich hin. Mit spitzen Fingern griff sie einen kleinen schillernden Kristall aus einer Glasphiole und zertrümmerte ihn mit einem Faustschlag, der den Tisch erzittern ließ. Aus dem Kristall war nun Staub geworden, kristallklarer, in allen Regenbogenfarben schillernder Staub, in welchem sie ihre Fingerspitzen badete. Das Quietschen ihrer krallenartigen Nägel auf der metallenen Tischoberfläche war so schrill und unangenehm, dass Cho sich hastig die Hände über die Ohren hielt.  
  
Die Alte warf ein paar Zutaten in den Kessel und benutzte ihren Zauberstab, um die Glut anzufachen. Nach den Regeln des Ministeriums war es einer Hag verboten, Zauberstäbe zu verwenden, genau wie das Wasservolk, die Hauselfen oder die Centauri waren sie als 'Nichtmenschliche Kreaturen' klassifiziert, und fielen unter die Gesetze des Magical Creature Departments. Aber anscheinend hatte sich noch nie jemand die Mühe gemacht, in Mr. Borgin's Keller nachzusehen.  
  
Die wahre Macht einer Hag lag auch nicht in Zauberstäben und -sprüchen. Diese Geschöpfe beschäftigten sich mit etwas anderem, der Giftmischerei. Ihre Tränke und Wässerchen waren Legenden in der magischen Welt und der eigentliche Erfolg von Mr. Borgin's Geschäft basierte auf den mysteriösen Suden, die seine Großmutter des Nachts in ihren Kellergewölben zusammenbraute.  
  
Und diese hatte Cho als ihre Schülerin und Assistentin akzeptiert.  
  
Ein Zischen erklang aus dem Kessel und Madam Borgin hob blitzartig den Kopf. "Komm her, Kindchen,"befahl sie und ihr giftgelbes Auge glühte über den Kesselrand in Cho's Richtung. Das Mädchen gehorchte, sie wusste bereits, was jetzt kommen würde. In die Geheimnisse der Zaubertrankkunst eingeweiht zu werden, hatte seinen Preis...  
  
"Mund auf,"befahl die Annis und ihre dürren Klauenfinger griffen nach Cho's Gesicht. "Braves Mädchen!"  
  
Cho schrie leise auf, als die glühendheiße Flüssigkeit ihr die Zunge verbrannte, dann holte sie tief Luft und schluckte sie hinunter. Wenn das der schlimmste Effekt des Gebräus gewesen war, dann konnte sie sich noch glücklich schätzen, ihr Körper zeigte immer noch die Spuren anderer, weniger glimpflich abgelaufener Experimente.  
  
Aber was bedeutete das schon? Er war ohnehin nicht mehr als eine leere Hülle...  
  
"Es funktioniert nicht!"kreischte Madam Borgin. "warum funktioniert es nicht? Großmütterchen hat alles richtig gemacht, ja alles richtig gemacht, warum funktioniert es nicht?"  
  
Sie ließ Cho's Gesicht so heftig los, dass ihre Fingernägel sich in die Haut gruben und einen blutigen Kratzer hinterließen. Cho wich zurück, zum ersten Mal seit langem zeigte sich wahre Angst auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Ohhhh, hast du dir wehgetan, Kindchen?"Ein gehässiges Lächeln erschien auf Madam Borgin's Gesicht, als sie genüsslich das Blut von ihrem Finger leckte. "Nicht weinen, Großmütterchen macht alles wieder heil..."  
  
Cho hätte am liebsten kehrtgemacht und wäre so schnell wie möglich davongerannt, doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. Eine seltsame Leere durchflutete ihren Körper, doch seltsamerweise war es kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Es war ein wenig, als würde sie schweben, und sie spürte keine Angst mehr.  
  
Auch keinen Schmerz. Sie fuhr mit der Hand zur Wange, da war kein Kratzer mehr, nichts mehr. Verwirrt hob sie den Blick, doch um sie herum war nur Dunkelheit. Der Kessel war weg, der Raum war weg, die Annis war weg....  
  
Es war, als hätte sich die ganze Welt in Nichts aufgelöst.  
  
WARUM HAT SICH DIE WELT AUFGELÖST? WAS IST MIT DIR GESCHEHEN?  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Alles schwebt. Ich schwebe. Alles ist weg. Nein, da ist noch was..."  
  
Es war dunkel um sie herum, doch inmitten all der Dunkelheit glaubte sie, einen Schatten zu erkennen, der sich über sie beugte. Schemenhaft. Nicht real.  
  
Diese Augen. Dieses Grau. Nicht wie Cedric's Augen, Cedric's Augen waren warm und liebevoll gewesen. Diese Augen waren kalt und unergründlich. Und die Stimme..  
  
DA IST NOCH WAS? WAS IST DA? ERINNERE DICH, CHO!  
  
"Die Stimme. Die Stimme von Madam Borgin. Sie spricht mit mir. Aber ich weiß nicht, was. Sie stellt mir Fragen. Nein, du stellst mir Fragen. Du fragst. Ich antworte. Warum antworte ich auf deine Fragen? Warum? Wer bist du?"  
  
KONZENTRIERE DICH, CHO, DU HÖRST DIE STIMME VON MADAM BORGIN. ES IST FRÜHJAHR 1995 UND DU ARBEITEST BEI BORGIN UND BURKES. ES IST NACHT. DU LIEGST IN MADAM BORGIN'S LABOR AUF DEM BODEN. SIE STELLT DIR FRAGEN UND DU ANTWORTEST, WEIL DER TRANK, DEN SIE DIR GEGEBEN HAT, VERITASERUM ENTHÄLT. VERSTEHST DU, CHO? IN DEM KESSEL WAR VERITASERUM....  
  
Nein, das stimmte nicht! In dem Kessel war kein Veritaserum. In dem Kessel war nur eine Krötensuppe.  
  
Aber wieso...?  
  
Die Krötensuppe schmeckte immer noch grässlich, doch sie brachte Cho wieder auf die Beine. Benommen rappelte sie sich hoch und betastete den Kratzer an ihrer Wange. Ihr verwirrter Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Nichts hatte sich verändert, der Kessel brodelte immer noch vor sich hin und über sie gebeugt stand die Annis und grinste auf sie herunter.  
  
"Kindchen hat Großmütterchen interessante Geschichten erzählt. Sehr interessante Geschichten. Verlorene Liebe...bäh, wie langweilig! Wie in den verstaubten alten Büchern, aus denen Großmütterchen ihrem nichtsnutzigen Enkel vorgelesen hat, als er noch klein war..."  
  
Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Die Alte hatte ihr Veritaserum verabreicht. Was hatte sie ihr unter dem Einfluss des Serums erzählt? Hatte sie sich verraten? Hatte sie über Cedric gesprochen? Oder gar über ihre Rachepläne?  
  
"Hm...Rache..."Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen erschien auf dem faltigen Gesicht. "Rache gefällt Großmütterchen schon viel besser. Eine grausame Rache. Blut muss fließen, viel Blut...oh ja!"Sie brach in ein meckerndes Lachen aus. "Jetzt bin ich dran, mit Geschichtenerzählen. Setz' dich, oh setz dich."Sie packte Cho am Arm und zog sie zu einem Hocker, der zwischen den Labortischen stand. "Setz dich hin!"befahl sie herrisch und begann neben dem Kessel auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
"Vor langer Zeit lebte einmal eine Hexe. Eine junge schöne dumme Hexe. Und eines Tages traf sie einen jungen schönen dummen Zauberer und die beiden verliebten sich ineinander. Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende..."  
  
Sie zog die Stirn kraus. "Nein, das war nicht richtig. So ist das nicht passiert! Ein garstiger alter Hexer kam und zerstörte das junge Glück!"  
  
Die Annis neigte den Kopf zur Seite und zog die Lippen hinter die Vorderzähne zurück, so dass diese wie die Zähne eines Nagetiers hervorstanden. "Hässliche Ratte! Hässliche Ratte ermordet jungen schönen Zauberer!"Röchelnd griff sie sich an die Kehle und tat so, als wolle sie tot umfallen.  
  
"Aber,"sie erhob ihren Zeigefinger. "Was der garstige alte Hexer nicht wusste war, dass er damit sein eigenes Schicksal besiegelt hatte. Denn die schöne Hexe kam, um ihn zu vernichten. Nicht mit ihrem Zauberstab – oh nein! Das war viel zu gut für ihn! Sie war jetzt eine clevere Hexe und sie hatte einen Plan!"  
  
"Welchen Plan?"fragte Cho atemlos. "Welchen Plan hatte sie?"  
  
"Kindchen,"tadelte die Alte. "wie tötet man eine Ratte?"  
  
Cho lächelte. Es war kein wirkliches Lächeln, es war ein Grinsen, und dem teuflischen Grinsen der alten Madam Borgin stand es in nichts nach.  
  
"Mit Gift,"hauchte sie. "Man legt einen vergifteten Köder aus und wartet darauf, dass die Ratte ihn frisst!"  
  
Das Licht der Flammen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lieber Sirius, wie geht's dir so? Was machen die Geheimpläne? Schon rausgefunden, wie ihr du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen könnt? Oder wenigstens das Ministerium davon überzeugen, dass es ihn gibt?  
  
Lieber Sirius, ich hab' heute Nachmittag eine magische Öllampe verkauft, die sehr viel wert ist und Mr. Borgin hat mich gelobt, was sonst nie vorkommt. Allerdings hab' ich keine Ahnung, ob wirklich ein Geist in der Flasche ist. Wahrscheinlich hab' ich den Kunden nach Strich und Faden angeschmiert, aber er kam aus Brasilien und wird wohl nicht so schnell wieder hier auftauchen, um sich zu beschweren.  
  
Lieber Sirius, stell dir vor, heute Nacht hab' ich von Madam Borgin gelernt, wie man einen Liebestrank aus Belladonna Extrakt herstellt. Nicht die Billigteile, die sie den Mädels in den Läden anbieten – nein, einen richtigen Liebestrank. Vielleicht werd' ich losziehen, den nächsten Death Eater verführen und ihn fragen, wo du-weißt-schon-wessen Schwächen liegen. Was hältst du davon?  
  
Lieber Sirius, ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus. Du hattest Recht, ich hätte nach Hause gehen sollen. Ich vermisse meine Eltern und sogar die Schule. Mir ist so schlecht, dass ich hier alles voll kotzen könnte. Ich will einfach nur noch heim...  
  
Lieber Sirius, bei mir ist alles wie immer. Heute war ein langweiliger Tag, auch wenn ich viel zu tun habe. Ich mach' gerade Mittagspause, futtere ein bisschen was und hör nebenbei zu, wie sich Mr. Borgin mit seinem Partner Mr. Burkes streitet. Nichts Besonderes, sie fragen sich nur wieder mal, wann ihr Lord sich endlich mal aus seinem Versteck traut. Offensichtlich wissen sie beide genauso wenig....  
  
........................................................................................................................................................ .......April, 1997  
  
"Cho? Cho, wo steckst du, wir haben Kundschaft!"  
  
Hastig sammelte Cho die Briefe zusammen und schob sie wieder in ihr Versteck in der Innentasche ihres Umhangs. 'Wie leichtsinnig du doch bist!' schalt sie sich. Sie wusste doch, dass hier niemand auf ihre Mittagspause Rücksicht nahm. Was, wenn Mr. Borgin sie beim Lesen erwischte und entdeckte, was sie da las?  
  
Natürlich war es unwahrscheinlich, er kümmerte sich nie darum, was sie tat, es sei denn, es hing irgendwie mit dem Laden zusammen. Trotzdem, sie musste vorsichtig sein und allmählich wurden die vielen Briefe auch zu schwer für ihre Innentasche.  
  
Keinen einzigen davon hatte sie abgeschickt...  
  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, um festzustellen, ob ihr Gesicht sauber war, dann marschierte sie brav nach vorn in den Laden. Wahrscheinlich wieder irgend so ein schwerreicher Ausländer, der sich irgendeinen Schwachsinn andrehen lassen wollte. Davon hatte es in letzter Zeit schon einige gegeben.  
  
"Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer frischen Regenbogenschlangenhaut."  
  
Dieser arrogante Typ hielt sich nicht mit langen Begrüßungen auf. Offenbar war er es gewohnt, Befehle zu erteilen, welche dann widerstandslos befolgt wurden.  
  
"Kommt sofort, der Herr. Wünschen Sie noch etwas dazu?"  
  
Er mochte um die zwanzig sein, doch es war schwer zu sagen. Groß, kräftige Gestalt, markantes Gesicht. Ein bisschen Übergewicht, aber bei seinem Körperbau fiel das nicht weiter auf. Dunkles volles Haar, es spielte zwischen braun und schwarz.  
  
Wie das von Sirius...  
  
Nur, dass seines kurz geschnitten war, fast schon ein Bürstenschnitt. Und das Gesicht darunter hatte nichts von Sirius' verschmitzter Liebenswürdigkeit.  
  
Sie wandte sich ab und begann die Schubladen abzusuchen. Frische Regenbogenschlangenhaut hatte man nicht offen im Laden liegen, es war verboten, diesen intelligenten und friedfertigen Tieren ein Leid anzutun. Anständige Zauberer verwendeten nur die abgelegten Häute. Aber hier gab es keine anständigen Zauberer und genau darum war sie hier.  
  
"Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, Sir."Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und einer leichten Verbeugung wandte sie sich an den jungen Mann. "Im Moment haben wir leider keine Regenbogenschlangenhaut verfügbar..."  
  
"Tja, was machen wir denn da?"Verwirrt kratzte sich der Angesprochene am Kopf. Sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er ungehalten werden würde, aber er schien einfach nur ratlos zu sein.  
  
"Ich kann natürlich eine Bestellung für Sie aufnehmen,"schlug Cho vor. "Accio!"Der Bestellblock kam in ihre Hände geflitzt und stieß dabei beinahe eine Vase um.  
  
"Ja...uhm... das wäre wohl das Beste..."Besonders helle schien der Kerl ja nicht zu sein.  
  
"Ihren Namen bräuchte ich dann, bitte."  
  
"Tja...uhm...ich heiße..."Seinen Namen sollte man sich doch wohl merken können, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Erst als sie aufsah und direkt in sein Gesicht blickte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie selbst der Grund für seine Nervosität war. Sein Gesicht war knallrot geworden, jede Spur von Arroganz war verschwunden, und durch offensichtliche Verlegenheit ersetzt worden. Dieser Typ hatte sich Hals über Kopf in sie verschossen, und das obwohl er sie erst seit wenigen Minuten kannte.  
  
Es funktioniert! Heiß und Kalt überlief es sie. Es funktioniert tatsächlich!  
  
Die Schülerin hatte ihre Meisterin übertroffen...  
  
"Ich heiße Macnair. Tod Macnair."  
  
Ihr Lächeln hatte sich nicht verändert, auch wenn sie innerlich erstarrt war. Walden Macnair war einer der Männer gewesen, welche der Auferstehung des Dunklen Lords beigewohnt hatten und dieser Junge war offensichtlich ein Verwandter von ihm. Insgeheim hatte sie immer darauf gewartet, dass endlich jemand von den ganz Großen hier auftauchte und sich überlegt, wie sie es denn anstellen konnte, ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Nun, zumindest das zweite Problem hatte ihr die Arbeit mit Madam Borgin abgenommen. Tod Macnair konnte seine Augen nicht eine Sekunde lang von ihr abwenden.  
  
"Oh, einen Moment Geduld bitte, mein Quill funktioniert nicht."Beiläufig schob sie sich an ihm vorbei, um nach einer neuen Adlerfeder zu greifen. Als sich ihre Körper berührten, zuckte er wie elektrisiert zusammen und stieß heftig die Luft aus.  
  
Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, kehrte sie zu ihrer Bestellung zurück. Als sie jedoch das Blatt fertig ausgefüllt hatte, startete sie einen zweiten Versuch. "Würden Sie hier bitte unterschreiben, Sir?"Ihre Hände berührten sich wie zufällig und sie hatte ganz deutlich das Gefühl, dass er diesen Moment so lange wie möglich hinauszögerte.  
  
Ein silberner Fischotter wand seinen Körper um den Mittelfinger dieser Hand. Mit Augen aus winzigen kobaltblauen Edelsteinen....  
  
"Ich...ich danke Ihnen."Er drückte seinen Abholzettel wie einen kleinen Schatz an seine Brust und verließ fluchtartig den Laden.  
  
Na, das war ja wirklich super gelaufen! Wenn ihr Geheimrezept alle ihre potentiellen Verehrer in die Flucht schlug, dann war es wohl an der Zeit, sich ein neues zusammenzustellen. Erschöpft lehnte sie einen Augenblick an der Ladentheke und bückte sich schließlich, um in der Schublade unter der Kasse nach dem Ordner für die Bestellungen zu suchen.  
  
"Uhm...Miss...entschuldigen Sie..."  
  
Tod Macnair stand vor der Theke, sein Kopf noch eine Spur röter, als vorhin, falls das überhaupt möglich war. "Uhm...Miss...falls Sie heute Abend irgendwann frei haben...vielleicht hätten Sie Lust...uhm... Sie haben mir nicht einmal ihren Namen verraten..."  
  
"Ich heiße Cho,"entgegnete sie. "Es ist japanisch und bedeutet Schmetterling."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Flammen...tanzende Flammen....  
  
Wie das Feuerorakel meiner Mutter...  
  
Ich habe keinen Kamin in meiner Dachkammer und Mr. Borgin hat mir offenes Feuer immer verboten. Wegen der Brandgefahr. Wahrscheinlich würde er ausflippen, wenn er die Feuerschale sehen würde, die Tod mir geschenkt hat, aber das ist mir jetzt egal. Ich brauche Licht zum Packen!  
  
Ich habe tatsächlich Sachen zu packen. Sehr viel mehr, als das bisschen mit dem ich voriges Jahr hier eingezogen bin. Ein paar Umhänge und Festroben, ein paar teure Klunker, alles was man(n) einem Mädchen so schenkt, wenn man(n) verliebt ist. Das türkisfarbene Kleid zum Beispiel, das hab' ich zum Valentinstag bekommen. Der passende Silberschmuck, der kam zum 18. Geburtstag. Da sind wir groß Essen gegangen und anschließend in die Oper. Madame Butterfly. Wie passend.  
  
Das billige Kettchen aus Goldimitat, das habe ich nicht von Tod. Es stammt von einem Typen, dessen Namen ich mir gar nicht gemerkt habe. Ich hatte gehofft, er könne mir ein paar Informationen geben, aber Fehlanzeige.  
  
Auch Tod weiß praktisch überhaupt nichts. Außer natürlich, dass sein Vater Walden Macnair zum inneren Kreis von du-weißt-schon-wem gehört und sie heimliche Treffen abhalten. Also alles das, was ich ohnehin schon wusste.  
  
Niemand scheint hier etwas zu wissen. Es ist genau wie damals in Hogwarts.  
  
Ich glaube, ich sollte mich von den Borgins verabschieden. Gut, sie waren nicht übermäßig nett zu mir, aber ich hatte meinen Job, mein Gehalt und meine Unterkunft. Und später, nachdem Tod in mein Leben getreten war, hatte ich sogar freie Tage. Der gute Mr. Borgin hat sich von unserer Beziehung nämlich geschäftliche Vorteile versprochen. Wenn Tod mich im Laden besuchen kam, lauerte Mr. Borgin meistens irgendwo im Hintergrund herum und versuchte zum richtigen Zeitpunkt in unser Gespräch einzugreifen, um es auf sein Sortiment zu lenken. Viel Erfolg hatte er nicht damit, Tod kaufte nur, was sein Vater ihm aufgetragen hatte und außerdem hatte er ohnehin nur Augen für mich.  
  
Aber von Madam Borgin sollte ich mich verabschieden, das ist ganz sicher. Und das werd' ich auch tun – auf meine Weise. Auf die einzig angemessene Weise, wie sich eine Schülerin der Giftmischerei von ihrer Lehrmeisterin verabschiedet, wenn sie diese übertroffen hat.  
  
Nein, ich brauche das Feuer nicht, um Licht zu haben. Das könnte ich mit meinem Zauberstab genauso. Ich brauche es auch nicht, um mich zu wärmen, für mich gibt es keine Wärme mehr, nie mehr. Ich brauche es, um die vielen vielen Briefe an Sirius zu verbrennen, welche ich im letzten Jahr geschrieben und niemals abgesendet habe....  
  
Denn der seltsame rote Kater ist nie wieder zu mir gekommen. Und eine Eule zu benutzen, das wage ich nicht. Ich würde Sirius in Gefahr bringen, und mich dazu.  
  
Ich kann die vielen Briefe aber auch nicht mit in mein neues Zuhause nehmen. Das wäre unglaublich leichtsinnig. Tod darf nie erfahren, dass es diese Briefe jemals gegeben hat.  
  
Deshalb sehe ich jetzt zu, wie das Feuer sie verschlingt. Was ich im letzten Jahr gedacht, was ich gefühlt, was ich getan habe, ist ebenso vergangen und bedeutungslos, wie mein ganzes bisheriges Leben. Jetzt schlage ich ein neues Kapitel auf.  
  
........................................................................................................................................................ ...August,1997  
  
"Bist du nervös, mein kleiner Schmetterling?"fragte Tod halb ernst, halb scherzhaft, als er sich in die weiche Lederpolsterung der Kutsche zurücklehnte. Seine Hände spielten mit einer der beiden seidigen Strähnen, die ihr links und rechts neben ihrem Haarknoten über die Schultern fielen.  
  
"Nein, nur ein bisschen aufgeregt."Sie kicherte mädchenhaft. "Heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag für mich."  
  
Sie blickte an sich hinunter und begann zum x-ten Mal das tiefblaue Abendkleid glatt zu streichen. Tod hatte es ihr extra zu diesem Anlass geschenkt, ein Traum aus Spitze, mit einem Babydoll Schnitt, der sie kindlich-verspielt wirken ließ. Passend dazu trug sie Schleifchen im Haar und weiße Mary Janes mit mittelhohen Absätzen. Eines musste man Tod wirklich lassen, wenn er auch sonst nicht viel Geschmack besaß, so wusste er doch genau in welchen Klamotten sie gut aussah.  
  
Wobei, mittlerweile sah sie in allem gut aus. Noch etwas, das sich geändert hatte. Früher hatte Gelb sie blass und kränklich gemacht und es gab diesen bestimmten hellen Rot-Ton, der sich ganz fürchterlich mit der Farbe ihrer Lippen biss. Nicht mehr. Es war als würde sie sich wie ein Chamäleon den Farben anpassen, die sie trug.  
  
'Ich bin wirklich die perfekte Schönheit geworden', dachte sie grimmig und umfasste das angebliche Parfumfläschchen in ihrer Handtasche. Nicht, dass sie es heute Abend noch brauchen würde, aber nur für alle Fälle. Sie fühlte sich sicherer, wenn sie es dabei hatte.  
  
"Du musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen,"versicherte Tod. Er neigte sich nach vorne, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. "Meine Eltern werden von dir begeistert sein und meine Brüder werden vor Neid platzen. Von dir kann man nur begeistert sein. Du bist das bezauberndste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt!"  
  
'Trottel!' dachte sie, und erwiderte sein Lächeln zuckersüß.  
  
"Warum findet der Empfang eigentlich bei euch statt?"wollte sie wissen. "Ich meine, die Malfoys haben doch selbst ein riesiges Anwesen?"  
  
"Ganz einfach, weil es ein Empfang ist, den mein Vater für Lucius Malfoy gibt."Tod warf einen Blick durchs Fenster, doch da es draußen schon dunkel war, konnte man nichts erkennen. "Er möchte ihm dadurch seine Unterstützung bekunden. Du weißt, wir stehen kurz vor einem Wahljahr, so langsam spalten sich die Lager im Ministerium und die Leute bekennen Farbe."  
  
"Hat Malfoy denn überhaupt eine Chance gegen Fudge?"Nachdenklich folgten ihre Augen einem einzelnen Regentropfen, welcher außen am Fenster hinunterperlte. "Fudge ist doch mehr als beliebt, die Medien singen jeden Tag sein Loblied und die Leute auf der Strasse..."  
  
"Das ist doch alles Fassade!"rief Tod aufgebracht. "Fudge hat keine Ahnung, was hier abgeht und er ist überhaupt nicht in der Lage, dieses Land weiterhin zu führen. In Friedenszeiten hat's keiner gemerkt, weil es nichts zu tun gab, aber jetzt, jetzt befinden wir uns in einer Krise. Menschen verschwinden, Anschläge aufs Ministerium, Misstrauen überall. Und Fudge dieser unfähige Hohlkopf versucht einfach die Augen zu schließen und alles unter den Teppich zu kehren. Nein, nein, wir brauchen jetzt jemanden, der mit Krisen umgehen kann! Jemanden wie Malfoy, der mal kräftig auf den Tisch haut und in diesem Land für Ordnung sorgt!"  
  
Sie ließ ihn reden und bedauerte es fast schon, ihn mit ihrer stichelnden Frage so aufgebracht zu haben. Das war die Sache nicht wert, sie wusste ohnehin schon, dass er nichts wusste. Er wiederholte einfach stur die Sprüche von seinem Vater und von Malfoy's Wahlpropaganda.  
  
Beruhigend legte sie eine Hand auf seinem Oberarm. "Du hast ja recht," stimmte sie ihm zu, "du hast ja vollkommen recht. Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen, was mit unserem Land geschieht, das ist alles."  
  
"Das brauchst du nicht,"entgegnete er versöhnlich und legte seine Hand auf die ihre. "Du brauchst dir über solche Sachen überhaupt nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen zu zerbrechen. Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen! Jetzt denk' lieber mal an heute Abend und freu dich auf meine Eltern!"  
  
Fast unmerklich kam die Kutsche vor einem schmiedeeisernen Tor zum Stehen und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, als dieses aufschwang. Sie hatten Macnair Manor erreicht...  
  
Durchs Fenster konnte Cho sehen, wie das hell erleuchtete Anwesen näher rückte. Ein prächtiges Landhaus im Fachwerk Stil, erbaut in vier Flügeln, welche quadratisch um einen Innenhof herum angeordnet waren. Die vorherrschenden Farben – warme Brauntöne und ein kräftiges Ziegelrot – ließen es freundlich und anheimelnd erscheinen.  
  
Unter einem steinernen Torbogen hindurch, welcher mit dem Familienwappen geschmückt war, führte die Straße direkt in den Hof hinein. Dies verlieh dem Gebäude den Hauch einer Burg, selbst wenn es an den Ecken keine Türme besaß.  
  
"Da wären wir!"Tod öffnete die Tür der Kutsche mit Schwung und fegte dabei einen kleinen Hauself beiseite, der gekommen war, um seinem Meister beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Der junge Macnair beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern spannte einen Schirm für Cho auf und trat zur Seite, um ihr höflich den Vortritt zu lassen.  
  
Tod's Mutter wartete in der Eingangshalle auf sie. Eine kleine unscheinbare Frau in konservativer Abendgarderobe und einem freundlichen, etwas schüchternem Lächeln auf dem ansonsten nichts sagenden Gesicht. Ganz anders sein Vater, ein Schrank von einem Mann, der sofort mit energischen Schritten auf sie zutrat, und ihr breit lächelnd die Hand schüttelte. "Willkommen in unserem Heim, junge Dame."  
  
"Ich danke Ihnen, Sir."Mit einem mädchenhaften Wimpernschlag erwiderte sie den Gruß und sah den alten Macnair dahin schmelzen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das alles so wunderbar funktionieren würde...  
  
Tod's Mutter dagegen schien weniger beeindruckt zu sein. Vielleicht wirkte die Magie nur bei Männern, oder bei Frauen trat einfach die Eifersucht zu stark durch – sie wusste es nicht und es war ihr auch egal. Diese Frau schien ohnehin zu Hause nicht viel zu sagen zu haben. Seltsam, eigentlich trafen gerade in konservativen Familien Frauen die alltäglichen Entscheidungen innerhalb des Haushaltes. Aber hier...  
  
Während Cho höfliche Konversation machte, blickte sie sich in der Eingangshalle um, hier war eindeutig ein männlicher Stil vorherrschend. Schlicht und kahl, nur das Nötigste an Mobiliar und kein Schmuck im Raum, keine Blumen, keine Deckchen – nichts von all dem Krimskrams, den sie in einem solchen Haus erwartet hätte. Dafür waren Ecken und Wände überfüllt mit ausgestopften Tieren. Wie Tod erzählt hatte, so waren die Macnairs eine Familie begeisterter Jäger.  
  
"Die nächsten Gäste kommen an."Mit verhaltenem Atem wandte Alice Macnair ihren Blick zur Eingangstür. "Sie sind überpünktlich...und ich wollte doch das Buffet noch einmal überprüfen..."  
  
"Geh' ruhig, Mutter, wir übernehmen die Begrüßung,"bot Tod an. Er war schon eine Weile lang unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen getreten, eine Nervosität, die Cho sonst nicht von ihm kannte. Auch seine Körperhaltung war anders, irgendwie ein wenig gebückt. Hatte es vielleicht mit der Anwesenheit seines Vaters zu tun?  
  
Seine Mutter nickte und hastete in Richtung Festsaal davon. Als die Tür sich öffnete, konnte Cho den großen Buffettisch und eine Anrichte mit Bowle und diversen Begrüßungsdrinks erkennen. Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand ein Rednerpult. Natürlich, zuerst kam die politische Propaganda, dann das große Bauchvollschlagen.  
  
"Ambassador Chang, was für eine Freude..."  
  
Cho schrak innerlich zusammen, auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah. Ganz langsam, ohne die Ruhe in ihren Bewegungen zu verlieren, wandte sie sich um und blickte direkt in die Augen ihres Vaters.  
  
"Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Otoh-san,"zwitscherte sie und verneigte sich lächelnd, während die standardisierte Grußformel mühelos von ihren Lippen tanzte.  
  
Nichts verriet den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren, nur ein kaum unmerkliches Zittern seiner Hände, als er ihren Gruß erwiderte. Tod und Macnair standen daneben und strahlten wie die Honigkuchenpferde, offenbar hielten sie das Ganze für eine äußerst gelungene Überraschung. "Sie beide haben sicherlich viel zu besprechen, "wandte Macnair sich mit einem höflichen Nicken an Cho's Vater, "wie mein Sohn mir sagte, haben Sie ihre Tochter nun schon eine Weile nicht gesehen. Vielleicht möchten Sie rüber in den Salon gehen und sich ein wenig austauschen?"Einladend wies Macnair auf die nächste Türe neben dem Festsaal.  
  
"Sie sind äußerst zuvorkommend,"bedankte sich Botschafter Chang. Ohne sich nach Cho umzublicken, trat er mit raschen Schritten auf die Tür zu.  
  
Sie folgte ihm, spürte das Pochen ihres Herzens in ihrem Hals, als sie mit erhobenem Kopf und starrem Lächeln die Empfangshalle durchquerte. Hinter ihr Stimmengemurmel, klappernde Absätze, ein schrilles Lachen. Weitere Gäste hatten den Saal betreten, schüttelten Hände, spazierten gemächlich in Richtung Festsaal und bewunderten lautstark das Buffet.  
  
Aber sie wandte sich nicht um und sie blickte auch nicht nach vorne, zu ihrem Vater. Maskenhaft blickte sie vor sich in die Luft und selbst das leise Klacken mit welchem die Türe sich schloss, riss sie nicht aus ihrer innerlichen Erstarrung. Warum war Vater hier? Was wollte er jetzt, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie es gerade erst wieder geschafft hatte, mit dieser furchtbaren Verzweiflung klarzukommen! Gerade jetzt, wo sie ihrem Ziel wenigstens einen winzigen Schritt näher war, ohne vollends zu verzweifeln! War er gekommen, um alles wieder zu zerstören?  
  
War er gekommen, um sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen?  
  
Er sprach nicht sofort und als sie ihn endlich anblickte, verstand sie auch den Grund dafür. In seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen. Cho hatte ihren Vater noch nie weinen sehen und es erschreckte sie mehr, als sie sich vorstellen konnte. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ihr abgestorbenes Herz noch solche Gefühle empfinden konnte.  
  
Nicht nach den Dingen, die ihr angetan worden waren...nicht nach den Dingen, die sie selbst getan hatte.  
  
"Sind wir der Grund, warum du fort gegangen bist, Cho-chan?"fragte er leise. "Haben wir uns nicht gut genug um dich gekümmert?"  
  
Aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte sie lauten Beifall tosen, bevor es wieder still wurde. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihrem Vater antworten sollte, wie sie ihm erklären sollte, was geschehen war. Auch damals hatte er es nicht wirklich verstanden. Er hatte geglaubt, dass der Schmerz nach einer Zeit der Trauer vorübergehen würde...  
  
"Nein, Otoh-san, es hat nichts mit dir, oder Mutter zu tun."Sie holte tief Luft. "Es ist alles meine Schuld, ich bin eine sehr schlechte Tochter und ich habe euch bitter enttäuscht..."  
  
"Komm' mir nicht mit diesen Floskeln,"unterbrach Vater sie ernst. "Bitte sag' mir, was wirklich mit dir los ist! Erkläre mir, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, dein plötzliches Verschwinden, dein Untertauchen, die Leute mit denen du dich jetzt umgibst..."  
  
Sie schwieg und starrte zu Boden. Drüben im Festsaal hatte Lucius Malfoy begonnen seine Rede zu halten, eine reißerische Rede, die von vielen Zurufen und Beifallsbezeugungen begleitet wurde. Offenbar erzählte er den Leuten genau, was sie hören wollten.  
  
Vater konnte sie nicht erzählen, was er hören wollte. Er wollte die Wahrheit und die konnte sie ihm nicht geben. Niemand durfte die Wahrheit erfahren. Jeder Mitwisser gefährdete ihren Plan, deshalb durfte es keine Mitwisser geben.  
  
"Ich will nicht so leben, wie ihr das tut,"begann sie schließlich. "Euer Haus, die Schule, das alles passt nicht zu mir. Ich will mein eigenes Leben führen und ich gehöre nicht in eure Welt, schon lange nicht mehr..."  
  
"Wir leben in schwierigen Zeiten, meine Freunde und unsere jetzige Regierung verschließt die Augen davor!"erklang Malfoy's Stimme von drüben aus dem Festsaal. "Aber Probleme verschwinden nicht dadurch, dass man die Hände in den Schoß legt! Schwierigkeiten lösen sich nicht von selbst, wenn man den Kopf in den Sand steckt! Krisen lassen sich nicht wegdebattieren!"  
  
"In deinem Leben ist also kein Platz für uns,"murmelte Vater beinahe unhörbar. "Ist es das, was du damit sagen willst?"  
  
"Hai, Otoh-san."Kalt blickte sie ihn an.  
  
"Dann haben wir uns wohl nichts mehr zu sagen."Seine Stimme war immer noch kaum hörbar, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie hatte seine Worte sehr deutlich verstanden. Sie dachte an den Mann, der so gerne Honigfrüchte aß, der Quidditchbälle verzaubern konnte, der für sie einen ganz besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen bereithielt, einen Platz, den sie jetzt eiskalt verschmähte. Hätte sie in diesem Moment schreien können, sie hätte geschrieen, und geschrieen, bis sie nicht mehr bei Stimme war.  
  
"Genug geredet – jetzt ist Handeln angesagt! Genug Zeit verschwendet – lasst uns bewahren, was uns lieb und teuer ist! Wenn unser werter Herr Zaubereiminister in all den Jahren nicht gelernt hat, seinen Job zu machen, so ist es an der Zeit für ihn beiseite zu treten und jemandem Platz zu machen, der die Dinge in die Hand nimmt!"  
  
"Ist das die Welt, zu der du gehören willst?"fragte Vater. "Nach all dem, was wir dir über moralische Werte, und die Würde eines jeden Lebewesens beigebracht haben, willst du dich diesen verblendeten Fanatikern anschließen, die nur Hass und Intoleranz predigen und alles was die Menschlichkeit ausmacht mit Füßen treten? Cho, ich erkenne dich nicht wieder."  
  
'Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht wieder,' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie schwieg. Wenn sie Vater auch nur das geringste Zeichen gab, dann würde er sie nicht gehen lassen. Er liebte sie, er würde sie nicht so ohne weiteres aufgeben, solange er noch an eine Chance glaubte, sie zurückzuholen...  
  
Und was das Schlimmste war, sie würde mit ihm mitkommen. Sie würde alles vergessen, und sich in seine Arme werfen, und Cedric würde in seinem Grab ungerächt bleiben.  
  
"Ich werde euch nicht mit schönen Worten vertrösten!"  
  
Sirius und Dumbledore und all die anderen kämpften gegen Voldemort, doch Cedric war für sie nur ein Opfer unter vielen, die noch kommen würden. Sie hatten ihre Pläne, große und wichtige Pläne und mussten das Gesamtbild im Auge behalten. Für Persönliches war da kein Platz und falls doch, so würden sie diesen Platz für die Menschen reservieren, die ihren eigenen Herzen nahe standen.  
  
"Ich werde euch nicht mit leeren Versprechungen abspeisen!"  
  
Nein, es gab niemanden, der etwas tun konnte. Cedric hatte nur noch sie und sie durfte ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn es bedeutete, ihren eigenen Vater zu verleugnen...  
  
"Nein! Was ich tun werde, ist euch die Wahrheit zu sagen! Weil es sonst kein anderer tut!"  
  
"Deine Mutter und ich werden Britannien verlassen,"sagte Vater leise, "wir gehen zurück nach Korea. Hier werden bald große Umwälzungen stattfinden und wir haben uns entschieden, dass wir nicht Teil dieser Veränderungen sein wollen. Dieses Land bewegt sich in eine politische Richtung, die wir nicht unterstützen können."  
  
"Denn ein Problem zu lösen, liebe Freunde, bedeutet, nicht die Augen zu schließen, nicht den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, und nicht die Hände in den Schoß zu legen!"  
  
Cho fühlte, wie Erleichterung sie durchströmte. Ihre Eltern würden in Sicherheit sein, was immer jetzt noch geschehen mochte, es würde nicht sie treffen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy und ich werde die Probleme lösen! Schenken Sie mir Ihr Vertrauen!"  
  
"Wir werden noch für die nächsten drei Tage hier in England sein,"fügte Vater mit bitterer Stimme hinzu. Er sprach jetzt ein wenig lauter, um den tosenden Beifall und die Jubelrufe aus dem Nachbarsaal zu übertönen. "Falls du deine Meinung änderst, du weißt ja, wo du uns findest."Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich zur Tür.  
  
"Sie wird es sich nicht anders überlegen!"  
  
Mutter stand im Türrahmen, ihre zierliche kerzengerade Gestalt war nur als Silhouette gegen die erleuchtete Eingangshalle zu erkennen. Sie trat näher, ihre Augen waren ebenso kalt wie die ihrer Tochter und ihr Gesicht schien ausdruckslos. Sie musterte Cho und diese schrak zurück, als sie den alles durchbohrenden Blick bemerkte.  
  
"Du hast deine Unschuld verloren,"stellte Mutter fest und innerhalb eines Augenblicks wusste Cho wovon sie sprach. Nicht von Tod und den ganzen Affairen, nein, sie meinte etwas ganz anderes, was sie getan hatte und es war etwas, woran das Mädchen nicht erinnert werden wollte, nicht um alles in der Welt. Sie hielt dem Blick stand und schwieg eisern.  
  
"Es ist alles so gekommen, wie die heiligen Flammen es vorausgesagt haben," murmelte Mutter und sie schien eher mit sich selbst zu sprechen, als mit jemand anderen. "Du hast begonnen, den Weg zu beschreiten und du wirst ihn zu Ende gehen..."  
  
"Izumi, beruhige dich!"Besorgt trat Vater zu ihr hin und stützte sie, doch sie schien ihn kaum wahrzunehmen. "Und sie hatten Recht, sie hatten von Anfang an Recht. Es wäre besser gewesen, dich nicht zu lieben, denn es ist immer besser, nie geliebt zu haben, als zu lieben und zu verlieren. Ich dachte, ich könne den Schicksalslauf beeinflussen, es war so vermessen von mir so zu denken...so vermessen..."  
  
"Izumi!"Vater schüttelte sie und versuchte sie aus ihrer Trance zu reißen. Sein Blick fiel auf Cho und in diesem Moment lag ein echter Vorwurf in seinen Augen. 'Was hast du da nur angerichtet?' schienen diese Augen zu fragen und Cho konnte diesen Blick nicht länger ertragen. An ihren Eltern vorbei, stürzte sie auf die Tür zu. Noch im Laufen wühlte sie in der Handtasche nach ihrem Fläschchen, korkte es hastig auf und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter.  
  
"In diesem Leben werden wir uns nicht wieder sehen..."  
  
Wie der Klang einer Geisterstimme hallten diese Worte in ihr nach...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ich wünschte, sie hätte mich wirklich nicht geliebt. Ich wünschte, es wäre genau so gewesen, wie ich es mir ein Leben lang eingeredet habe. Dass ich ihr egal bin, dass ich nur ein störender Schmutzfleck in ihrem ach-so- perfektem Leben bin.  
  
Alles wäre leichter zu ertragen, als das hier.  
  
Ich wünschte, Vater und Mutter hätten mich nicht so gesehen. Ich wünschte, sie beide hätten nie gesehen, was aus mir geworden ist. Nicht die Schlampe, die sich durch alle Betten nach oben katapultiert, nicht die eiskalte Rächerin, die nicht einmal mehr auf die Gefühle der Menschen Rücksicht nimmt, die sie einmal geliebt hat.  
  
Nicht die Mörderin...  
  
Ich wollte es nicht tun, ganz sicher nicht...ach komm schon Cho, hör mit der Lügerei auf. Du wusstest genau, dass du es nicht zulassen kannst, dass jemand deine Pläne kennt. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß. Was, wenn sie jemandem davon erzählt hätte? Sie hätte dich in der Hand gehabt...sie hätte alles ruinieren können....  
  
Ich hab' meine Unschuld verloren, weil ich ein Leben ausgelöscht habe...auch wenn es nicht das Leben eines Menschen war, so ist das doch unbedeutend. Ich bin mit dem Gedanken aufgewachsen, dass alles Leben eins ist...  
  
Ausgelöscht mit einem ihrer eigenen Gifte. Eines das wir gemeinsam entwickelt haben, eines das stark genug ist, um selbst eine Hag auszuschalten. Ihre Familie wird niemals erfahren, was dort unten in den Kellergewölben geschehen ist...  
  
Ja, ich hab' sie umgebracht und weißt du was? Es ist mir egal! Es ist mir auch egal, wer sonst noch alles draufgeht, wenn ich nur endlich meine Rache bekomme.  
  
Um mich herum ist nur Tod und Zerstörung, das Leben wie ich es kannte, wurde in den furchtbaren Abgrund der Finsternis gerissen. Cedric ist nur der erste gewesen, das erste Opfer auf einer langen Liste von weiteren. Als das Ministerium zerstört wurde, als Hogwarts an den Dunklen Lord fiel, als schreckliche Kreaturen aus schwärzester Magie über dieses Land herfielen...floss das Blut in Strömen und wer nicht fliehen konnte, oder umkam, musste um seine Seele fürchten, denn die entfesselten Dementoren stürzten sich auf jeden Hauch von Leben.  
  
Eine neue Ordnung wurde ins Dasein gerufen und die alte Welt verging in Feuer und Blut....  
  
Er sitzt an Voldemort's Seite, in dieser neuen Ordnung. Er ist einer von den vier Mächtigen, mit denen der Dunkle Lord sich umgibt. Ebenso wie der alte Lestrange, Malfoy und Tod's Vater. Und so warte ich immer noch darauf, ihm eines Tages zu begegnen. Ich warte wie eine Spinne in ihrem Netz und eines Tages wird er kommen und sich in meinen Fäden verfangen und dann gibt es kein Entrinnen mehr für ihn....  
  
........................................................................................................................................................ ....October,1998  
  
"Bist du ihm schon einmal persönlich begegnet?"  
  
"Nein, noch nie!"  
  
"Warum zeigt er sich nie in der Öffentlichkeit?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil er Angst hat. Oder weil der Dunkle Lord es nicht möchte. Aber ich weiß es nicht...ich..."  
  
Tod sackte in sich zusammen und innerhalb Sekunden verriet sein gleichmäßiger Atem, dass er tief und fest schlief. Cho rollte sich von ihm weg, nur um reglos auf der Seite liegen zu bleiben und enttäuscht vor sich hin zu starren.  
  
Tod's Vater war ein Grand Dragon des Dunklen Rates und der Kerl wusste immer noch nichts. Er fragte auch nie nach, es interessierte ihn einfach nicht. Er führte Befehle aus und war damit glücklich.  
  
Sie stand auf und ging sich die Hände waschen. Möglichweise waren noch Pulverspuren an ihren Fingernägeln. Außerdem war ihr wieder schlecht, wie so häufig in letzter Zeit. Ihr Herz pochte gegen ihre Schläfen und ihr war so übel, dass sie fürchtete, sich übergeben zu müssen.  
  
Das kühle Wasser war angenehm auf ihrem Gesicht und ihren Händen. Erschöpft lächelte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu, dachte an Tod, der keine Ahnung hatte, was mit ihm geschehen war. Veritaserum in Pulverform war eine der genialsten Erfindungen, die Madam Borgin je zustande gebracht hatte. Kombiniert mit einer Alaunverbindung konnte man das Serum zu Kristallen erstarren lassen und diese dann zu Pulver zermalmen, welches problemlos unter langen Fingernägeln Platz hatte. Viel praktischer, als eine Flüssigkeit, die man in Gefäßen mit sich herumschleppen musste.  
  
Und sie hatte sich damals noch gewundert, ob das Veritaserum in der Krötensuppe gewesen war...  
  
Sie betastete ihre Wange, dort wo Madam Borgin sie damals gekratzt hatte. Anders als die Flüssigkeit konnte das Pulver nicht mit einem Getränk verabreicht werden, es musste direkt in die Blutbahn gelangen. Ein kleiner Kratzer genügte schon und für sie war es eine äußerst sichere Methode. Kein Mann wunderte sich jemals über einen Kratzer, den er beim Liebesspiel verpasst bekam.  
  
Aber was brachte die Ausfragerei, wenn der Mann nichts wusste?  
  
Tod schlief immer noch, als sie in sein Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, sich wieder neben ihm im Bett ausstreckte, um gedankenverloren in die Glut seines Kamins zu starren. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn verlassen und sich einen anderen Liebhaber suchen, einen, der selbst Mitglied im Dunklen Rat war? Andererseits war es vielleicht besser geduldig abzuwarten, denn die Chancen standen nicht schlecht, dass Tod irgendwann selbst dort aufgenommen wurde. Irgendwann, wenn er sich in den Augen seines Meisters bewährt hatte.  
  
Wollte sie so lange warten?  
  
Oder sollte sie es riskieren, zweigleisig zu fahren? Offiziell Tod's Freundin bleiben und sich inoffiziell einen anderen suchen? Risikoreich ja, aber vielleicht das Sinnvollste. Sie konnte nicht mehr ewig warten.  
  
Sie hatte nicht mehr ewig Zeit...  
  
Die Glut knisterte, loderte auf und im nächsten Moment brannte wieder ein Feuer im Kamin. Schlaftrunken bewegte sich Tod neben ihr, doch sie achtete nicht auf ihn, ihre Augen waren auf die Flammen gerichtet. Ein neuer Befehl von Tod's Vater? Oder was war so wichtig, dass man sie beide mitten in der Nacht stören musste?  
  
Etwas formte sich im magischen Farbenspiel der Flammen. Helle Funken wurden zu wässrig blauen Augen, züngelnde Muster bildeten ein Gesicht und Rauch entwickelte sich zu einem Kranz wirren grauen Haares, der sich um eine kahle Stelle an dem, nun im Feuer schwebenden Kopf legte.  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihm Auge in Auge gegenüberstand, oder besser gesagt lag, denn sie tat weiterhin so, als schliefe sie, während Tod Pettigrew ehrfurchtsvoll begrüßte. Sie beobachtete ihn unter ihren halbgeschlossenen Lidern, beobachtete ihn wie die Schlange das Kaninchen und fühlte wie eisiger Hass sie durchströmte. Sirius hatte nicht übertrieben, der Mann sah wirklich aus wie eine Ratte, selbst in menschlicher Gestalt.  
  
Nein, an diesem Kerl war nichts menschlich. Er war ein Stück Dreck, das sie unter ihrem Absatz zertreten würde.  
  
Sie hatte ihn gefunden, jetzt musste sie nur noch dafür sorgen, dass er sie bemerkte. Mit einem Seufzer rollte sie sich herum und ließ dabei wie unbeabsichtigt die Decke zur Seite gleiten. Er schrak zusammen, blinzelte verwirrt, aber kaum dass er sie erblickt hatte, verschlang er sie auch schon mit den Augen. Ihr Zauber wirkte perfekt und inzwischen war er stärker geworden.  
  
Noch viel stärker. Schon bald würde sie...  
  
Eine Razzia in Diagon Alley? Nur langsam drangen die Worte des Gesprächs zu ihr durch. Tod und die Männer der Blood Legion sollten eine Razzia durchführen und das sofort, ohne Zeit zu verlieren. Auf Befehl von Pettigrew.  
  
Tod deckte sie hastig wieder zu, er murmelte liebevolle Worte, sie murmelte auch irgendetwas, sie hörte nicht zu. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, Pettigrew gab keine Befehle. Pettigrew war ein dreckiger kleiner Mitläufer! Ein Mittelsmann, nichts weiter!  
  
Was mochte so Wichtiges in Diagon Alley sein und was würde es bedeuten, wenn es dem Dunklen Lord in die Hände fiel? Sollte sie das so einfach zulassen? Wo es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gab, das Ganze zu verhindern.  
  
Sie hörte, wie Tod durchs Zimmer rannte. Es raschelte, als er sich Klamotten überwarf, wohl nur eine einfache Robe, denn drüben im Hauptquartier musste er sowieso seine Uniform anziehen. Er beugte sich über sie, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Draußen im Flur verhallten seine Schritte.  
  
Sollte sie es riskieren, Sirius eine Eule zu schicken? Wenn sie ein Tier aus der Owlery nahm, würde der Verdacht nicht auf sie fallen, die gesamte Blood Legion hatte darauf Zugriff. Wie groß war die Gefahr, dass die Eule aufgehalten, und kontrolliert wurde?  
  
Im Moment vielleicht gar nicht allzu groß, wenn sich alle in Aufbruchsstimmung befanden...  
  
Sie lief hinüber zur Kommode, kramte nach einem Quill und einem Stückchen Papier. "Die Blood Legion führt eine Razzia in Diagon Alley durch,"schrieb sie auf den Zettel. "Befehl von Pettigrew."  
  
Anrede und Unterschrift sparte sie sich, doch sie musste Sirius' Namen auf den Umschlag setzen, da die Eule ihn sonst nicht finden würde. Im ersten Moment schien es ihr ein kaum tragbares Risiko, doch genau genommen gefährdete sie ihn damit nicht mehr, als er es ohnehin schon war. Die Leute des Dunklen Lords wussten schließlich, wer er war, und zu welcher Seite er gehörte.  
  
'Nicht zuletzt durch seinen alten Rattenfreund,' dachte sie mit grimmiger Miene.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Cho, ich muss dich unbedingt treffen, so bald wie möglich. Schreib' Zeit und Ort auf diesen Brief und steck' ihn wieder hinter das Namensschild."  
  
Hallo Kätzchen, lange nicht gesehen...  
  
Jetzt auf einmal will er mich also treffen! Die ganze Zeit davor hat er sich nicht gerührt, hat mir nicht einmal geschrieben. Aber jetzt kann es ihm nicht schnell genug gehen.  
  
Nun, wir werden ja sehen, was er mir zu sagen hat...  
  
Der Nachtwind fährt durch meinen langen Umhang und bringt ihn zum Flattern. Es ist kühl geworden seit einigen Tagen, der Winter kommt dieses Jahr früh. Welk hängt das Laub von den Bäumen, schlaff und von Nässe durchzogen, die farbenfrohe Herbststimmung will nicht so richtig aufkommen, oder kommt mir das nur so vor?  
  
Ein Käuzchen schreit und die Turmuhr der alten Kapelle schlägt drei Uhr morgens. Da Tod heute Nachtschicht hat und ich normalerweise um diese Zeit schlafe, wird man mich nicht vermissen. Wieder einmal frage ich mich, was ich hier tue, warum riskiere ich das Scheitern meiner Pläne, um mich mit einem Mitglied der Phoenix Order zu treffen?  
  
Order of the Phoenix – der Name der Gruppe um Dumbledore. Ein Name, der von Voldemort's Anhängern hinter vorgehaltener Hand ausgesprochen wird. Auch wenn Dumbledore selbst sich in Gefangenschaft befindet, so sorgen doch seine Leute für Unruhe. Allen voran Harry Potter und eine Gruppe ehemaliger Schüler aus Hogwarts bereiten Macnair jede Menge Schwierigkeiten.  
  
Jetzt haben sie wohl keine Hemmungen mehr, Jugendliche aufzunehmen! Als ich damals mitmachen wollte, konnten sie mich nicht gebrauchen. Aber egal...  
  
Dies ist einer der ältesten Friedhöfe Englands und ich bin noch nie zuvor hier gewesen. Ich hab' mich immer davor gedrückt an diesen Ort zu kommen, hatte Angst davor, Angst, was mit mir geschehen würde, ob ich vielleicht zusammenbrechen und die Kontrolle über mich verlieren würde und das darf nicht sein. Ich brauche meine Kraft, ich habe nicht mehr viel davon...  
  
Ich nehme einen Schluck aus meinem Fläschchen und packe es wieder weg...  
  
Das Grabmal, das ich suche, befindet sich weiter hinten, nahe der Kapelle. Ein Monument aus verwittertem Stein, umgeben von mächtigen Eichen und Buchen. Hier finden die Diggorys seit vielen Generationen ihre letzte Ruhe.  
  
Ich trete zwischen den Säulen hindurch und blicke auf die große Steintafel unter dem Dach. Cedric's Name ist der drittletzte, sein Vater und Bruder stehen noch darunter. Was aus seiner Mutter geworden ist, weiß ich nicht, sie steht jedenfalls nicht hier. Vielleicht ist sie noch am Leben. Viel davon haben wird sie jedenfalls nicht!  
  
Der Eingang zur Gruft müsste hier irgendwo auf dem Boden sein. Im Licht meines Zauberstabes finde ich die Falltüre und öffne sie mit einem Alohomora Spell. Eine schmale Steintreppe führt nach unten in die Grabkammer. Meine Schritte klingen seltsam hohl auf dem alten Stein.  
  
Särge...eine endlose Reihe von Särgen.  
  
Cedric's ist der letzte in der Reihe, direkt neben seinem Bruder. Seit dreieinhalb Jahren liegt er nun hier in der kalten Dunkelheit, anstatt zu leben und bei mir zu sein.  
  
Ich knie neben dem Sarg nieder, fühle die Kälte des Steins, die Kälte meiner Tränen. In diesem Moment wünsche ich mir nichts mehr, als selbst tot zu sein und hier neben ihm liegen zu können. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, will nicht mehr kämpfen. Ich will keine Pläne mehr schmieden. Ich will einfach nur alles vergessen und endlich bei ihm sein.  
  
........................................................................................................................................................ ...October,1998  
  
Schritte auf der Treppe rissen Cho aus ihren Gedanken, sie fuhr hoch und wischte sich das Gesicht ab. "Bitte erschrick' nicht, Cho,"kam eine leise Stimme vom Eingang, noch bevor sie jemanden erkennen konnte. "Tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich stören muss, aber ich hab' leider nicht viel Zeit, und wir müssen einiges besprechen. Ich warte oben auf dich."  
  
Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder.  
  
Sirius hatte sich verändert, stellte sie fest, als sie seine Gestalt im fahlen Mond- und Sternenlicht betrachtete. Er wirkte nicht mehr so dürr und verwahrlost, doch genau wie damals war sein Gesicht von Sorge gezeichnet. Seltsamerweise hatte sie das starke Bedürfnis, ihn zu umarmen, als er vor ihr stand, aber das kam sicher nur von ihrer Verzweiflung her.  
  
Er streckte die Hand aus, ein kleines goldenes Ornament glitzerte darin. Ein Phoenix...  
  
"Danke, dass du gekommen bist,"begann er. "Ist eigentlich ziemlich viel erwartet, nachdem ich dir die letzten Jahre nicht einmal geschrieben habe..."  
  
"Ich bin sicher, du hattest Wichtigeres zu tun,"entgegnete sie. Ihre Worte klangen ein wenig kühler als erwartet und für einen Moment glaubte sie, eine Spur von Schuldbewusstsein auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Es war ohnehin ein sehr merkwürdiger Blick mit dem er sie ansah, freundlich und auch irgendwie liebevoll, aber ohne jede Spur von Gier, oder Verlangen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, von Männern so angesehen zu werden.  
  
"Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass es mir echt leid tut,"entschuldigte er sich, "aber es gab wirklich keine Möglichkeit mit dir in Kontakt zu treten. Im Moment gibt es sehr viel Wichtigeres, als dich und mich und unsere persönlichen Gefühle. Das musst du verstehen, ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist."  
  
Persönliche Gefühle? Was für ein schöner Satz!  
  
"Du hast Recht, ich hab' mich kindisch benommen."Probehalber umarmte sie ihn, sie wollte jetzt wissen, wie es um seine Gefühle bestellt war.  
  
Er zuckte nicht zurück, sondern legte seinerseits die Arme um sie, hielt sie fest genau wie damals, als er versucht hatte, sie zu trösten. Das war keine dieser gierigen Umarmungen, wie sie sie von Tod und den anderen Männern kannte, es war etwas vollkommen anderes. Etwas, das sie seit ewig langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.  
  
Geborgenheit und Vertrauen...  
  
Mit einemmal schämte sie sich für ihr kindisches Verhalten. Er hatte ihr die Wahrheit gesagt, als alle anderen geschwiegen hatten. Er war als einziger ehrlich zu ihr gewesen und sie hatte ihn einfach so für ihre Pläne benutzen wollen...  
  
"Was kann ich tun?"fragte sie leise, als sie sich von ihm löste. "Wie kann ich dir und der Phoenix Order helfen?"  
  
"Du bist gut informiert."Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als sie die Phoenix Order erwähnte und er fuhr fort: "Und genau das ist es, was uns weiterhelfen könnte. Deine Nachricht über die Razzia beispielsweise, sie hat uns vor einer mittleren Katastrophe bewahrt..."  
  
"Normalerweise komme ich nicht an solche Informationen,"dämpfte sie seine Begeisterung. "Es war mehr oder weniger Zufall, dass Tod in meiner Gegenwart davon gesprochen hat. Aber ich kann natürlich versuchen, mich ein wenig umzuhören."  
  
"Genau das hab' ich gemeint,"nickte Sirius. "Wir können jeden Informanten gebrauchen. Alles was du aufschnappst, könnte von Bedeutung sein, selbst wenn es dir sehr banal erscheint. Außerdem gibt es ein paar Themen, die uns ganz besonders interessieren würden..."  
  
Sie dachte an ihre Veritaserum Kristalle und lächelte innerlich, als er weitersprach. Auf diese Weise konnte sie mit Sicherheit etwas erfahren und wenn sie ein paar Stichworte kannte, würde es umso leichter werden.  
  
"Projekt Ragnarök?"fragte sie verwirrt zurück. "Hat das etwas mit dem Weltuntergang zu tun?"  
  
"Wir wollen es nicht hoffen,"murmelte Sirius grimmig. "Allerdings bei Voldemort kann man nie wissen!"  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, sie war es nicht gewohnt, den Namen laut zu hören. Selbst seine Gefolgsleute sprachen ihn nicht aus, sie nannten ihn immer nur den Dunklen Lord, oder seit der Machtübernahme den Imperial Wizard.  
  
"Wir müssen allerdings sehr sorgfältig vorgehen."Eindringlich blickte Sirius sie an. "Am besten schickst du mir die Nachrichten immer über Crookshanks, oder eine der anderen Cheshire Katzen, damit gehen wir kein Risiko ein. Eulen sind nur für den äußersten Notfall, wenn es ganz schnell gehen muss und es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt."  
  
"Mache ich mich nicht verdächtig, wenn ständig Katzen um mich rumrennen?" wollte sie wissen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Cheshire Katzen sind äußerst vorsichtig, nur keine Sorge. Und unsere Feinde werden gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass wir Katzen benützen. Solltest du allerdings eine Eule verwenden müssen, brauch' ich dir wohl gar nicht erst zu sagen, dass diese auf keine Fall mit dir in Verbindung gebracht werden darf."  
  
Sie nickte und dachte an die vielen Eulen, die sich in der Macnair Owlery befanden.  
  
"Außerdem sollten wir unsere Nachrichten verschlüsseln und auf gar keinen Fall unsere richtigen Namen verwenden,"fuhr Sirius fort. "Denk' dir einen Codenamen für dich aus. Und deine Briefe, die schreibst du einfach an Snuffles."  
  
Snuffles? Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, dieser Name klang wirklich süß. Wer Sirius den wohl gegeben haben mochte? Vielleicht ein Kosename von einer ganz besonderen Person...  
  
In Sirius' Leben musste es diese ganz besondere Person geben. Jemanden, den er aufrichtig und von ganzem Herzen liebte. Das war die einzig mögliche Erklärung, warum ihr Zauber bei ihm nicht funktionierte. Gegen ein liebendes Herz konnte die Macht ihrer dunklen Magie nichts ausrichten.  
  
Wenn es doch immer so sein könnte, dass Liebe stärker war, als die Dunkelheit...  
  
"Es gibt da noch etwas anderes,"begann Sirius. "Abgesehen von den Informationen, mein' ich. Etwas, das du uns vielleicht beschaffen könntest. Aber es ist mit einem noch größeren Risiko verbunden..."  
  
"Wenn ich dir helfen kann, dann werd' ich es tun,"entgegnete sie mit fester Stimme und in diesem Augenblick meinte sie das auch so.  
  
"Kennst du den Ring, den Tod Macnair an seiner Hand trägt? Den Wappenring mit dem Fischotter?"  
  
Was war das für eine Frage? Natürlich, sie sah den Ring doch jeden Tag. Tod's Vater hatte genau den gleichen. Jede Death Eater Familie besaß diese Wappenringe, so hatte der Dunkle Lord es bestimmt, und jeder erstgeborene Sohn erhielt einen solchen Ring am Tag seiner Volljährigkeit.  
  
Vielleicht hatte Sirius das gemeint, als er von Informationen sprach, die ihr banal erschienen. Bisher hatte sie sich nie über diese Ringe gewundert, oder ihnen eine besondere Bedeutung beigemessen.  
  
"Brauchst du diesen Ring?"fragte sie leise. "Was hat es damit auf sich?"  
  
"Ich kann dir nicht allzu viel darüber sagen,"begann Sirius. "Aber ja, wir benötigen diesen Ring sehr dringend und deshalb brauchen wir deine Hilfe. Du könntest ihn stehlen, ohne dass Macnair Junior es bemerkt."  
  
"Er würde es auf jeden Fall bemerken,"unterbrach sie, "er trägt den Ring fast immer..."  
  
Anstelle einer Antwort zog Sirius ein Kästchen aus der Innentasche seiner Robe hervor. Als er es öffnete, konnte sie vier Ringe darin erkennen, vier silberne Ringe, die wie diverse Tiere geformt waren und verschiedenfarbige Edelsteine als Augen besaßen. Ein Schakal, ein Luchs, eine Ratte und der Fischotter der Macnairs. Täuschend echte Nachbildungen, zumindest beim Fischotter konnte sie es beurteilen.  
  
"Die Wappenringe der Grand Dragons,"erriet sie ohne Zögern. "Malfoy hat den Luchs, Pettigrew mit Sicherheit die Ratte, damit bleibt der Schakal für Lestrange! Ihr braucht also alle vier?"wandte sie sich an Sirius.  
  
Dieser nickte. "Insgesamt schon, allerdings wird eine Person allein das nicht übernehmen können. Wir dachten, du kämst vielleicht an den Macnair Ring heran, weil du mit dem Sohn zusammen bist..."  
  
"Vielleicht kann ich auch mit den anderen Ringen weiterhelfen."Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Tod Macnair ist nämlich nicht die einzige Person, zu der ich...sagen wir...gewisse Beziehungen habe."  
  
"Bring' dich bloß nicht unnötig in Gefahr!"bat Sirius. "Wir müssen sowieso sehr vorsichtig vorgehen, Voldemort darf keinesfalls erfahren, dass wir uns für die Ringe interessieren. Deshalb haben wir auch entschieden, nicht die Ringe der Grand Dragons persönlich zu stehlen, sondern die Ringe der Familienmitglieder. Bei den ursprünglichen Ringen können wir nicht wissen, welche Fähigkeiten sie haben und wie die Death Eaters sie einsetzen. Bei den Söhnen besteht diese Gefahr weniger, sie sind ja nicht einmal Mitglieder im Dark Council..."  
  
"Aber nicht alle Grand Dragons haben Söhne,"überlegte Cho. "Sicher, die Macnairs und die Malfoys, aber Lestrange hat nur Töchter, und Pettigrew hat überhaupt keine Familie, oder irre ich mich da?"  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Bei Pettigrew haben wir tatsächlich keine Wahl, wir müssen den Originalring nehmen. Deshalb kommt dieser auch als Letzter an die Reihe. Bei Lestrange können wir das absolut nicht riskieren, der Kerl ist so gefährlich wie Voldemort selbst...na ja, fast. Aber die Chancen stehen gut, dass es noch mehr Lestrange Ringe gibt, bei einer so alten einflussreichen Familie muss es einen Erben geben..."  
  
"Vielleicht eine seiner Töchter,"überlegte Cho. "Kann man den Ring nicht auch an eine Tochter weitergeben?"  
  
"Können sicherlich, aber der alte Lestrange hasst Frauen, also ist es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich."Angestrengt nachdenkend ging Sirius auf und ab. "Aber ausschließen sollten wir es natürlich nicht. Es gibt tatsächlich ein Gerücht, dass die älteste Tochter einen Ring besessen haben soll, aber sie ist tot. Auch Lestrange's jüngerer Bruder ist tot, wurde vor ewigen Zeiten von Dorian Malfoy in einem Duell gekillt."  
  
Er blieb stehen und wandte sich Cho zu. "Dann käme auch noch sein Schwiegersohn Avery in Frage, der Ehemann seiner jüngsten Tochter Marguerite. Er steht total unter der Fuchtel von dem Alten und wird mehr oder minder als Lestrange Erbe gehandhabt. Andererseits ist er kein Blutsverwandter, das spricht natürlich dagegen. Der einzige männliche Nachkomme ist Draco Malfoy, der Sohn der mittleren Tochter Narcissa. Aber die Lestranges und die Malfoys hassen sich seit Generationen, also sieht es auch hier nicht gut aus..."  
  
Cho überlegte blitzschnell. Avery kannte sie bereits, es wäre überhaupt keine Schwierigkeit, ihn noch besser kennen zu lernen, und ihn ein wenig auszuhorchen. Die Malfoys kannte sie bisher noch nicht persönlich, aber das ließe sich bestimmt nachholen, schließlich waren Macnair und Malfoy gute Freunde. Sie musste nur dafür sorgen, dass sie einmal da war, wenn Malfoy zu Besuch kam. Allerdings wozu die Mühe, sie kannte Draco von der Schule her und auch wenn sie damals alles andere als Freunde gewesen waren, so konnte sie doch trotzdem Sehnsucht nach ihrem alten Schulkameraden bekommen, oder etwa nicht? Irgendwas ließe sich da schon arrangieren.  
  
Was Pettigrew's Ring anging, so würde die Phoenix Order ihn nicht brauchen...  
  
"Was wäre, wenn es einen Machtwechsel gäbe?"fragte sie. Sirius schaute sie ungläubig an und sie fügte hastig hinzu. "Ich meine, wenn Voldemort plötzlich einen anderen Great Titan zum Grand Dragon beruft, oder so..."  
  
"Darüber können wir uns erst Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit ist,"erklärte Sirius. "Aber im Moment sieht es so aus, als ob die Vier einigermaßen fest im Sattel sitzen würden. Da müsste jemand schon zum Verräter werden, so wie Nott, damit Voldemort ihn beseitigt und einen anderen an seine Stelle setzt. Und das kann man sich bei diesen Vieren und ihren Familien nun absolut nicht vorstellen..."  
  
Cho nickte, sie wollte nicht noch deutlicher werden, damit Sirius keinen Verdacht schöpfte. "Ich werde versuchen, so viele Ringe wie möglich zu bekommen,"sagte sie mit fester Stimme. "Und du kannst mir glauben, meine Chancen stehen nicht allzu schlecht. Ich hab' wirklich gute Connections."  
  
"Geh' bloß kein unnötiges Risiko ein."Sirius klappte das Kästchen zu und überreichte es ihr. "Denk immer daran, du bist in tödlicher Gefahr und falls sie irgendwas rauskriegen, ist unser gesamter Plan hinfällig. Wenn du also merkst, dass du irgendwo nicht weiterkommst, dann lass' es und gib' mir die betreffende Nachbildung wieder zurück. Wir werden eine andere Möglichkeiten finden, wir sind schon mit größeren Schwierigkeiten fertig geworden."Seine Worte klangen zuversichtlich, doch sein Tonfall strafte ihn Lügen.  
  
"Noch etwas,"warnte er sie. "Pass auf, an wen du herantrittst! Der Macnair Sohn, oder auch Avery mögen ziemliche Trottel sein, aber Draco Malfoy ist äußerst gefährlich. Er ist noch ein Junge, aber schon ebenso kaltblütig und skrupellos wie ein langjähriger Death Eater. In der kurzen Zeit, die er in den Diensten Voldemort's steht, hat er sich schon einen Ruf erworben, den Ruf eines gnadenlosen Menschenverächters und Mörders. Und in einer Gesellschaft wie dieser, wo jeder auf seinen Ruf bedacht ist, will das etwas heißen. Und ich wiederhole, unter gar keinen Umständen darfst du versuchen, den Ring eines Grand Dragon zu stehlen. Halte dich fern von ihnen, besonders von Malfoy und Lestrange. Sie haben Kräfte, die wir uns nicht einmal vorstellen können...hast du mich verstanden?"  
  
Sie nickte und konnte förmlich spüren, wie besorgt er um sie war. Am liebsten würde er sie gar nicht in solche Gefahr bringen, aber er hatte ja keine andere Wahl...  
  
"Ich werde vorsichtig sein,"versprach sie ein weiteres Mal. Für sie selbst war es zu spät, aber Sirius und seine Pläne wollte sie nicht gefährden, ganz sicher nicht.  
  
"Gut."Er ließ das Kästchen los und auch ihre Hände, die er während seiner kleinen Rede festgehalten hatte. Wieder einmal war sie erstaunt über seine Berührung, die soviel Vertrauen in ihr auslöste und gleichzeitig nichts mit Verlangen oder Leidenschaft zu tun hatte. Seit Cedric's Tod hatte es keinen Menschen mehr gegeben, der ihr so nahe gestanden hatte und das, wo sie Sirius doch eigentlich kaum kannte.  
  
Sie dachte daran, dass es jemanden gab, dem Sirius' Liebe gehörte und sie wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, das Schicksal möge zu ihm nicht so grausam sein, wie zu ihr. Im Stillen wünschte sie ihm all das Glück und diese ganz besonderen Momente, die ihr und ihrem Liebsten nicht vergönnt gewesen waren...einmal sollte die Liebe nicht in Schmerz enden müssen. Einmal sollte sie sich erfüllen...  
  
Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dachte an Schmetterlinge, die durch die Luft schaukelten, ihre schillernden Flügel, in denen sich das Sonnenlicht brach wie Tausende funkelnder Diamanten.  
  
"Sirius,"sagte sie leise. "ich werde meine Briefe mit Diamond Wing unterschreiben."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So grell...  
  
Ich ziehe die Decke über meinen Kopf, um dem Licht auszuweichen. Ich bin eingeschlafen, etwas, das mir sonst nie passiert, aber in letzter Zeit bin ich immer so müde. Und mir ist schlecht, so schlecht. Ich will einfach nur weiterschlafen...  
  
Aber ich darf nicht. Heute ist mein letztes Treffen mit Duane Avery, ich kann es nicht mehr länger riskieren, sonst bemerkt Tod etwas. Tod ist seltsam in letzter Zeit, so unruhig und eifersüchtig. Duane Avery war schon bei unserem zweiten Treffen seltsam. Ich muss aufpassen, wirklich aufpassen.  
  
Sobald ich Tod's Ring habe, verlasse ich ihn. Ich kann's nicht riskieren, dass er krank wird, meine Tarnung würde auffliegen...  
  
So müde...  
  
Ich schlage die Decke zurück, um Avery aufzufordern, wieder ins Bett zu kommen. Dazu muss ich nicht viel tun, er folgt wie ein Hündchen. Er weiß nichts über ein Ragnarök Projekt und nichts über die Dinge, die Sirius interessieren. Nach dem Wappenring hab' ich ihn noch nicht gefragt, aber das werd' ich jetzt gleich tun.  
  
So schlecht...  
  
Er sülzt und sabbert mich voll, und ich schleime ihn zu. Das übliche Spiel, bis ich ihm den Kratzer am Rücken verpasse. Leider wirkt das Serum nur sehr kurz.  
  
"Duane, kannst du mich hören?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wenn du wirklich Lestrange's Erbe bist, wie kommt es, dass du dann nicht seinen Ring trägst?"  
  
"Er sagt, ich werde erst einen Wappenring erhalten, wenn Marie mir einen Sohn geboren hat."  
  
"Gibt es jemanden außer Istave Lestrange selbst, der einen solchen Ring besitzt? Ein anderer Erbe vielleicht?"  
  
"So weit ich weiß, nicht. Aber möglicherweise...."  
  
Mit einem letzten Stöhnen bäumt er sich auf und stößt hörbar die Luft aus, bevor er entspannt in sich zusammensackt. Nur wenige Augenblicke später schließen sich seine Augen und ein lautes, zufriedenes Schnarchen füllt den Raum. Sein schlaffer Körper zeigt keinerlei Regung, als ich mich darunter herauswinde und auf leisen Sohlen ins nächste Badezimmer schleiche, um mich zu waschen und zurechtzumachen.  
  
Er hat den Ring also nicht und seine Frau auch nicht, weil sie keinen Sohn haben. Also bleiben nur noch die Malfoys. Schon gemein für den Alten, dass ausgerecht die Tochter einen Sohn hat, die mit seinem Erzfeind verheiratet ist. Und Lestrange hofft natürlich immer noch auf einen Enkel von Marguerite.  
  
Ich sehe mich im Spiegel nicht an, als ich mich käme und schminke. Ich sehe mein Gesicht, aber das bin nicht ich. Das ist jemand anderes dort drinnen. Ich trinke einen Schluck aus meinem Fläschchen, bevor ich das Bad verlasse und hinüber ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin gehe.  
  
Ich hasse das Lestrange Anwesen. Überall diese ausgestopften Frauen. Und die Geräusche aus den Zimmern. Man sagt, der alte Lestrange hält hier Mädchen gefangen, die er wie Puppen anzieht. Mädchen ohne Seele.  
  
"Macnair Manor," sage ich, als ich ins Feuer trete. "Tod Macnair's Zimmer."  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................N ovember, 1998  
  
Laut klackten Cho's Absätze auf dem steinernen Boden, als sie mit eiligen Schritten den Flur entlang trippelte. Köpfe wandten sich nach ihr um, verwirrte und fassungslose Blicke folgten ihr. Es war sicher nicht das erste Mal, dass sie im Hauptquartier der Blood Legion auftauchte, aber so aufgelöst durch die Gänge zu rennen, anstatt sich klammheimlich mit jemandem aufs Zimmer zu schleichen, war man sicher nicht von ihr gewohnt.  
  
"Tod!"schrie sie schon von weitem, als sie ihren Freund entdeckte, der mit seinem Bruder Michael und zwei anderen Rotroben abwartend vor dem Besucherzimmer stand. "Das war das letzte Mal, dass du mich versetzt hast!"  
  
"Cho, was soll das, ich hab' dir doch Bescheid gegeben, dass ich..."Mit hochrotem Gesicht drehte er sich zu ihr um, offenbar war ihm die ganze Szenerie äußerst peinlich. Die anderen jungen Männer grinsten hinter seinem Rücken und warfen einander viel sagende Blicke zu.  
  
"Gehen wir nach draußen!"Unwirsch packte Tod sie am Arm und wollte sie vorwärts ziehen, doch sie riss sich los und stolzierte mit erhobener Nase an ihm vorbei in Richtung Hof. Achselzuckend folgte er ihr, ohne sich um Michael's Protestgeschrei zu kümmern. "Du kannst Vater nicht warten..." Seine Stimme verklang.  
  
"Wir wollten heute Abend schön essen gehen!"fauchte Cho, ohne sich umzudrehen. Ihre Stimme hatte einen weinerlichen Tonfall angenommen. "Du hattest es mir versprochen!"  
  
"Cho, warte!"Er ging an ihr vorbei in den Innenhof und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. "Ich hab' dir doch erklärt, dass wir es verschieben müssen. Jason, Michael und ich haben einen wichtigen Auftrag zu erledigen!"  
  
"Und dazu braucht man unbedingt dich!"Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. "Als ob nicht jemand anders ebenso mit seinem Zauberstab rumfuchteln und sich wichtig machen könnte!"  
  
"Pass auf, was du sagst,"entgegnete er und diesmal schwang eine leichte Drohung in seiner Stimme mit. Sie schluckte, es war jetzt besser, ihn nicht weiter zu reizen. In ihrer Gegenwart war er nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand und es war nicht auszumalen, was er noch alles tun konnte. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich von ihm weg, bevor noch ein Unglück geschah.  
  
"Cho, ich möchte nicht mit dir streiten!"Im nächsten Moment war alle Aggression von ihm abgefallen und seine Stimme klang beinahe flehend. "Schau, wir müssen uns um eine wichtige Gefangene kümmern und Vater hat diese Aufgabe mir und meinen Brüdern aufgetragen, weil er uns vertraut. Das musst du doch verstehen..."Hilflos hob er die Arme.  
  
"Was denn für eine Gefangene?"fragte sie misstrauisch. "Das ist keine dumme Ausrede, oder so?"  
  
"Nein, ganz sicher nicht,"beeilte er sich zu erklären. "Sie ist die Tochter von..."  
  
In diesem Moment kam Michael aufgeregt in den Hof gestürzt. "Wo bleibst du?"rief er seinem Bruder zu und senkte die Stimme, als er hastig weiterredete. "Vater wartet schon, er wird das Mädchen jede Minute brauchen. Wir sollen uns mit ihr vor dem Besucherzimmer bereithalten!"  
  
"Ich komme schon,"fauchte Tod gestresst, bevor er sich wieder seiner Freundin zuwandte. "Hör zu, Schmetterling, ich mach' mich los, so schnell ich kann, okay?"Er drückte ihr einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen und stapfte ins Gebäude zurück.  
  
Cho verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn und die Show, die sie abzog, um ihren Abschied glaubwürdig zu machen. Die Blood Legion hatte eine Gefangene und es schien jemand Wichtiges zu sein. Sirius musste sofort davon erfahren.  
  
Sie überlegte, ob sie Tod hinterherlaufen und versuchen sollte, ihn weiter auszufragen, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Im Moment war er zu gestresst, um ihr zuzuhören und es gab keine Gelegenheit unbeobachtet das Veritaserum zu verwenden. Und sich vor der Macnair Familie aufzuführen und die vernachlässigte Geliebte zu spielen, würde nur Verdacht erwecken. Besser war es, so schnell wie möglich Sirius Bescheid zu geben.  
  
Es war keine der Katzen hier, also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als eine Eule loszuschicken. Nun, heute Nacht wollte sie das Risiko eingehen, es war ohnehin ihre letzte Nacht bei den Macnairs und sie würde natürlich eine der Blood Legion Eulen verwenden. "Lieber Snuffles,"kritzelte sie auf ein Blatt, "die Blood Legion hat eine wichtige Gefangene gemacht, ein Mädchen., aber ich konnte noch nichts raus finden, melde mich, sobald ich was weiß. Diamond Wing."  
  
Mit einem Zauber verschlüsselte sie die Nachricht, bevor sie die Eule fliegen ließ und in Tod's Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte. Das flackernde Kaminfeuer ließ erkennen, dass er bereits versucht hatte, mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen. So wenig Lust sie im Moment hatte, mit ihm zu reden, es musste sein und mehr noch, sie musste versuchen, ihn hierher zu locken, damit sie das Veritaserum einsetzen konnte. Nur so konnte sie erfahren, was es mit dieser Gefangenen auf sich hatte.  
  
Sie warf eine Prise Floo Powder in die Flammen. Sollte sie sich entschuldigen und versuchen, ihn mit Schmeicheleien zu überreden, oder sollte sie hart bleiben und ihn unter Druck setzen?  
  
"Hör zu, Kleines,"Tod's Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, noch bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen konnte. Es war nur seine Stimme, die aus dem Feuer erklang, also konnte er nicht in der Nähe eines Kamins sein. Wohin mochte sein Vater ihn geschickt haben?  
  
"Hör zu, es wird noch etwas länger dauern, ich bin mit Jason unterwegs. Michael wird mich in ein paar Stunden ablösen, dann komm' ich sofort zu dir, okay? Und morgen Abend gehen wir aus, genau wie ich's dir versprochen hab'..."  
  
"Ein paar Stunden!"schrie sie zurück. "Bin ich ein alter Umhang, den man einfach so in den Schrank hängt, wenn man ihn grad nicht braucht? Früher war alles ganz anders mit uns! Da hast du dich..."sie stockte kurz, als sie den seltsamen Schatten zu ihren Füßen sah, hatte sich aber sofort wieder gefangen und nahm ihre Jammerlitanei wieder auf. Schwer genug war es, sich geeignete Vorwürfe einfallen zu lassen, wenn ein Grinsen und ein glühendes Auge vor einem in der Luft herumhüpften.  
  
Sie streckte den Arm aus und bereute es einen Moment später, denn der riesige rote Kater hatte sich diesen als Landeplatz ausgesucht. Maunzend ließ er sich darauf nieder und sie umklammerte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er zu Boden fallen konnte, während sie in ihren höchsten Tönen in den Kamin plärrte: "Baka! Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer die Schlampe ist, mit der du dich grade rumtreibst!"  
  
Hastig tastete sie das Namensschild ab und kramte den Zettel dahinter hervor. "Ich mach' das nicht mehr mit, Tod, jetzt ist endgültig Schluss!" Sie versuchte, am Kater vorbei in ihre Tasche zu greifen, um ihren Zauberstab zu erreichen, doch das Riesenvieh machte es ihr nicht unbedingt einfach. "Du kannst mich mal!"  
  
"Jetzt hör' bitte auf, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, du weißt, dass ich einen anstrengenden Job habe. Ich habe gesagt, ich komme zu dir so schnell es geht! Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn Vater ...!"  
  
Katie Bell? Die Katie Bell aus dem früheren Gryffindor Team? Aber wieso...?  
  
Mit einem Wasserstrahl aus ihrem Zauberstab erstickte sie das Feuer im Kamin, sie brauchte jetzt einen Moment Ruhe, um nachdenken zu können. Sirius Antwort enthielt nur zwei Wörter, den Namen Katie Bell. Mit einem Fragezeichen dahinter. War Katie diejenige, die von der Blood Legion verhaftet worden war? War sie ein Mitglied der Phoenix Order?  
  
"Cho, ich liebe dich! Du kannst mich nicht verlassen, ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
Das Feuer loderte auf und im nächsten Moment hatten sich zwei Arme um sie geschlungen. Entsetzt schrie sie auf, ihr Zauberstab fiel nutzlos zu Boden, als sie versuchte, ihren Liebhaber beiseite zu stoßen. Er quetschte die Katze ein, was war, wenn er die Katze sah?  
  
Aber da war keine Katze. Nur ein winziges rotes Fellbüschel auf dem Stoff ihres Umhangs.  
  
"Cho, beruhige dich!"Tod hielt ihre Hände fest, die nach ihm schlugen und bekam den Zettel zwischen ihren Fingern zu fassen. "Was ist das, was hast du da?"  
  
Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Oh Kami-sama, wenn Katie wirklich Gefangene der Blood Legion war und er sah ihren Namen auf dem Zettel...warum hatte sie sich nur darauf eingelassen? Warum war sie nicht vorsichtiger gewesen? Und warum hatte sie die ganze Spioniererei und Briefeschreiberei nicht einfach gelassen und sich auf ihre eigenen Pläne konzentriert?  
  
"Wer ist Katie Bell?"Verwirrt zog Tod die Stirn in Falten. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
"Das frage ich dich!"schrie sie zurück, in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich irgendwie rauszureden. "Ist sie die kleine Schlampe mit der du mich betrügst? Und sieh mal – das hab' ich außerdem gefunden!"Mit spitzen Fingern hielt sie die roten Haare von Crookshanks hoch. "Willst du mir vielleicht erklären, was die hier in unserem Bett zu suchen haben?"  
  
Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Tod da und wusste sich überhaupt nicht mehr zu helfen. "Das ist ein Missverständnis,"murmelte er, "das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ich hab' niemals..."  
  
"Wo bist du heute Abend gewesen?"fragte Cho anklagend. "Du bist aus dem Kamin gekommen, also musst du an einem Ort gewesen sein, wo es einen Kamin gab! Aber mir gegenüber hast du so getan, als wäre da keiner und mir irgendwelchen Blödsinn über Spezialaufträge erzählt..."  
  
"Hör zu, es ist nicht wie du denkst,"beeilte sich Tod zu erklären. "Jason und ich waren in Malfoy's Jagdhütte, wir hatten einen Spezialauftrag und ich hab' keinen Kamin geseh'n, da hab' ich mit dir über meine Feuerschale gesprochen und als du die Verbindung abgebrochen hast, bin ich so schnell wie möglich hergekommen, über den Kamin in unserer Wohnung in London. Ich bin dorthin Appariert und dann per Floopowder hierher gekommen. Hier im Haus kann man doch nicht Apparieren, das weißt du genau...du bringst wieder alles durcheinander!"  
  
Während seiner kleinen Rede war sie langsam zurückgewichen, immer weiter auf den Spiegelschrank zu. Das Veritaserum Pulver war in einem ihrer Schminkdöschen in der obersten Schublade. Sie musste es so schnell wie möglich erreichen, lange würde sie dieses Spiel nicht mehr durchziehen können. Und sie musste wissen, was passiert war, jede Sekunde konnte für Katie entscheidend sein...  
  
"Du wirst verdammt noch mal hier bleiben!"schrie er plötzlich und stieß einen Stuhl aus dem Weg, als er auf sie zukam. "Hier hab' ich das Sagen, du zickiges Biest!"Seine Augen hatten sich gerötet, sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise, als stünde er unter Drogen. Panik ergriff sie, sie riss die Schublade auf und tastete zwischen den Döschen herum. Wo war das verdammte Ding nur?  
  
Er stieß sie zu Boden, die Schublade brach herunter und der Inhalt verteilte sich im ganzen Raum. Hart schlug ihr Körper auf dem Holz auf, doch sie fühlte keinen Schmerz mehr, dafür war er schon zu abgestorben. Anders Tod, er rutschte auf etwas aus und schlug der Länge nach hin. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei packte er sie am Arm und versuchte sie zu sich herzuziehen. Sie schlug nach ihm, während ihre andere Hand über den Boden glitt, ihre Augen hatten das Döschen erspäht. Es war aufgebrochen und unters Bett gerollt, das Pulver auf dem Boden verteilt. Hoffentlich reichte es! Hoffentlich war nicht alles zwischen den Ritzen verschwunden.  
  
Jetzt oder nie! Sie riss die andere Hand hoch und verpasste ihm einen tiefen Kratzer über die Wange. Er war so verblüfft, dass er einen Moment lang überhaupt nicht reagierte.  
  
Dann krachte seine Faust in ihr Gesicht und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Welt um sie herum explodierte. Vor ihren Augen wurde alles dunkel, im Mund spürte sie den Geschmack von Blut. Benommen hielt sie sich den Kopf, als sie, unfähig sich zu rühren, am Boden lag.  
  
Alles um sie herum war still. Sie hörte Tod's Atem, aber er klang seltsam flach, das Zeug musste ihn erwischt haben. Mühsam stemmte sie sich hoch, aufsetzen zumindest konnte sie sich, wenn ihr auch noch zu schwindelig war, um zu stehen...  
  
"Wo ist Katie Bell?"fragte sie leise, ohne zu Tod hinüberzublicken.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne keine Katie Bell."  
  
"Wurde heute eine Verräterin gefangen genommen? Ein Mitglied der Phoenix Order vielleicht?"Sie hielt sich am Bett fest, um sich daran nach oben zu ziehen und wandte endlich den Kopf zu ihm hinüber. Tod lag auf dem Boden, seine Augen leicht glasig, sein Blick starr in die Luft gerichtet. Auf seiner Stirn glänzten Schweißtropfen.  
  
"Ja, die Ghost Riders haben eine Frau gefangen genommen. Sie hat Flugblätter gegen den Lord verteilt."  
  
"Wo befindet sie sich jetzt?"  
  
"Azkaban. Pettigrew's Leute haben sie den Ghost Riders wieder abgenommen. Die Ghost Riders werden nicht mit wichtigen Gefangenen betraut."  
  
"Was weißt du sonst noch über sie? War sie allein oder waren andere bei ihr?"  
  
Aber Tod redete nicht weiter, er war eingeschlafen.  
  
Jetzt musste sie schnell handeln, sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihr blieb, bis er aufwachte. Inzwischen konnte sie wieder stehen, wenn auch noch etwas wackelig. Sie musste jetzt das Zimmer aufräumen, ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken, Tod's Kratzer heilen und ihn in sein Bett legen. Er würde sich mit Sicherheit nur sehr undeutlich an ihren Streit erinnern...und alles was danach kam, war sowieso fort.  
  
Sie zog dem Schlafenden seinen Wappenring vom Finger und tauschte ihn gegen Sirius' Kopie aus. Das Original würde sie sorgfältig verwahren, bis sie Sirius wieder begegnete, er hatte ihr eingeschärft, die Ringe niemals und unter keinen Umständen per Post zu schicken. Selbst nicht mit den Katzen.  
  
Apropos Katzen! Vom Kater war keine Spur zu sehen, also musste sie wohl oder übel eine zweite Eule los senden, um Sirius über Katie Bell's Verbleib zu informieren. Nicht dass es viel bringen würde...  
  
Wenn Katie in Azkaban war, konnte ihr niemand mehr helfen. Auch nicht Sirius.

.

Lieber Snuffles,  
  
Katie ist auf Befehl von Pettigrew nach Azkaban gebracht worden, das ist alles, was ich weiß. Über eine mögliche Anklage oder Verurteilung konnte ich bisher nichts in Erfahrung bringen, aber ich bleibe dran.  
  
Diamond Wing  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Im Vergleich zu Tod ist Anthony Goyle ein echter Erholungsurlaub. Brav, unterwürfig, liest mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Da er außerdem sehr eitel ist, genügen ein paar Schmeicheleien um ihn im Zaum zu halten.  
  
Ich mag gar nicht dran denken, dass er schon einen Sohn in meinem Alter hat.  
  
Ist Tod am Anfang genauso pflegeleicht gewesen? Bevor er angefangen hat, durchzudrehen? Tony wird auch bald durchdrehen, gestern haben sich seine Augen so komisch rötlich verfärbt. Ich hab' nicht mehr viel Zeit. Die Zeit läuft und läuft und sie rinnt mir wie Sand durch meine Finger.  
  
Heute Nacht wird der Kreis sich schließen.  
  
Heute Nacht werde ich wissen, ob Rache stärker ist, als Schmerz und Liebe stärker ist, als der Tod. Oder ob Mutter Recht hatte und alles, was unsere kleinen unbedeutenden Menschenherzen bewegt, nicht mehr Bedeutung hat, als eine trügerische Illusion.  
  
Ich drehe mein langes schwarzes Haar hoch, stecke es mit zwei Stäbchen fest und schmücke es mit einer Haarspange in Form eines Schmetterlings. Ich schminke mich sorgfältig, zartvioletter Lidschatten, Wimperntusche und etwas Kajal um meine kohlschwarzen Mandelaugen zu betonen. Ein glänzender Lippenstift, nicht zu aufdringlich und nur einen Hauch von Rouge auf meine blassen Wangen.  
  
Mein Schmuck liegt bereit, ich werde lange Ohrringe tragen, ein Kettchen und ein paar Ringe. Klein, glitzernd und hauchzart, ebenso wie der Stoff meines Ballkleides...  
  
Ich liebe dieses Kleid, ich hab' es extra für mich anfertigen lassen. Mit Tony's Geld natürlich. Es ist dunkelviolett und ähnlich geschnitten wie ein Kimono, allerdings mit einigen dezenten Änderungen an den richtigen Stellen. Und mit Schmetterlingen, die verspielt darüber huschen....  
  
Ich nehme meine restlichen Fläschchen und trinke sie aus.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................December 25, 1998  
  
Mächtige Trommelschläge erfüllten den Ballsaal, erhitzten die Luft, brachten die Weingläser in den warmen Händen sanft zum Vibrieren. Nur wenige Minuten später setzte der metallische Klang der Lauten ein und schließlich die Dudelsäcke. Ihre Melodien umwarben einander im ewigen Tanz aus Begierde und Abwehr, um sich schließlich in dröhnendem Crescendo zu vereinigen.  
  
Stimmengewirr raunte zwischen den Tönen der Musik hindurch, Lachen, Schwatzen, das Klappern hoher Absätze auf dem Parkett. Im sanften Licht der schwebenden Rosenkerzen schillerten prächtige Ballkleider, glitzerten goldsilberne Broschen mit Kettchen und Ohrringen um die Wette. Der Geruch des Weins und die teuren Parfumdüfte betäubten die Sinne, ließen alles seltsam unwirklich erscheinen, als läge die Welt hinter einem Schleier.  
  
Seltsamerweise war ihr überhaupt nicht schlecht. Bis auf ein leichtes Pochen in den Schläfen fühlte sie keinen Schmerz und auch keine Übelkeit. Mit geheucheltem Interesse lauschte sie Gabriel Delacour's politischen Ausführungen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, um Aufmerksamkeit vorzutäuschen, die Lippen zu einem bezaubernden Lächeln verzogen.  
  
"...ünd die Verträge für die drei Länder Alliance liegen praktisch auf dem Tisch. Noch paar Monate in die Zükünft geblickt, Mademoiselle Chang ünd wir haben ein vereinischtes Öropa..."  
  
Tony hatte sie bereits kurz nach dem Dinner abgehängt, die wachsamen Augen eines eifersüchtigen Liebhabers konnte sie nicht gebrauchen. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete sie die Leute um sich herum, sorgsam darauf bedacht, weder Tod noch Duane Avery zu nahe zu kommen, um einen Skandal zu vermeiden. Auch vor Lucius Malfoy und dem alten Lestrange sollte sie sich hüten, hatte ihr Sirius eingeschärft. Und vor den Lestrange Töchtern, die beiden waren fiese Giftschlangen und außerdem Seherinnen...  
  
"...vereinischt ünter dem Bannière des Basilisken..."  
  
Der Dunkle Lord. 'Sieh' ihm niemals in die Augen!' hatte Sirius sie gewarnt, 'er kann deine Gedanken lesen, allein durch seinen Blick.' Bis jetzt hatte sie der Versuchung brav widerstanden, auch wenn sie Neugier verspürte, in dieses Gesicht zu blicken, das Gesicht des Mannes, der für soviel Terror und Schmerz und Tod verantwortlich war, dem die magische Welt Britanniens auf Wort und Fingerzeig gehorchte, dessen Lippen den Befehl zu Cedric's Ermordung gegeben hatten.  
  
"es ist nür noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Welt vor üns in die Knie geht..."  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie die Leute, bunte Farbtupfer in ihren prunkvollen Kleidern und Roben, im Glanz des Lichts, im Spiel der Musik. Sie konnte ihre Blicke auf sich ruhen fühlen, neugierige, neidische und vor Begierde glühende Blicke.  
  
Ein brennendes Augenpaar aus dem Schatten...  
  
Hinter ihr, nahe des Eingangsportals, verborgen hinter einem Fenstervorhang, verkrochen unter seinen langen schmutzigdunklen Roben. Eine kleine in sich zusammengefallene hutzlige Gestalt mit wirrem grauweißem Haar und zittrigen Händen. In dieser feinen Gesellschaft so fehl am Platze, wie eine dürre Distel in einem Rosengarten...  
  
Behutsam und unmerklich wich sie zurück, während sie weiter mit Delacour plauderte, sie wandte sich nicht um, ließ mit keiner Silbe, keiner Bewegung erahnen, dass sie seine Gegenwart bemerkt hatte. Ihr Lachen war glockenhell, ihre Bewegungen anmutig und spielerisch, ihre Augen glänzten im sanften Kerzenlicht, ihr ganzer Körper wob ein unsichtbares Netz um sie herum und niemals zuvor hatte dieses Netz solche Macht besessen wie heute Nacht.  
  
Sie spürte seinen Blick, fühlte einen Hauch von Atem in ihrem Nacken und schließlich die zaghafte Berührung einer Hand, die allmählich intensiver wurde. Nein, es war keine Hand, es war ein Stück Metall, kalt und glatt. Es war wie Glas. Es war wie Rauch. Ganz und gar unwirklich.  
  
Sie wusste, er würde sich zurückziehen, wenn sie ihn auch nur anblickte, geschweige denn, ansprach. Aber so lange sie hier stand, würde er nicht die Kraft besitzen, sich von ihr loszureißen. Seit damals, als er sie durch das Feuer des Kamin's erblickt hatte, trug er ihr Bild in seinem dunklen Herzen...  
  
Sie griff hinter sich und legte ihre Hand auf seine Nicht-Hand. Wie elektrisiert zuckte er zusammen, zog sie jedoch nicht zurück. Ihre Finger spielten miteinander, sie faltete seinen Daumen und den kleinen Finger in seine Handfläche, so dass die übrigen die Zahl drei ergaben. Dann ließ sie los, um auf seine Handfläche die Form eines Ziffernblatts zu zeichnen.  
  
Die dritte Stunde nach Mitternacht...  
  
Die Hand begann heftig zu zittern und wurde nun doch zurückgezogen. Eine Weile lang wartete sie, spürte das Pochen ihres Herzens im Hals und in den Schläfen. War es alles umsonst gewesen? War es ihm genug, sie aus der Ferne zu bewundern, wagte er nicht, sie zu treffen? Würde ihr Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt sein?  
  
Minutenlang bangte sie, während sie lächelnd plauderte, und wartete darauf, dass die Berührung der Hand zurückkehren möge. Als es schließlich geschah, blieb ihr keine Zeit für Erleichterung, alles ging viel zu schnell.  
  
Ein Finger, ein echter Finger bewegte sich über ihre Haut, malte Buchstaben, Worte darauf. Hastige fahrige Bewegungen, der kurze scharfe Druck eines Fingernagels, die kühle Berührung eines metallenen Ringes...  
  
Westflügel, oberster Stock, Ende des Gangs...  
  
Und ein weiteres Mal die Zahl drei...  
  
Dann war die Hand verschwunden und der Platz hinter dem Vorhang leer.  
  
"Möschten Sie vielleischt tanzen, Mademoiselle Chang?"fragte Monsieur Delacour.  
  
Sie nickte strahlend. "Avec plaisir!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hm...hm...bist du sicher, dass wir hier auch ungestört sind?"  
  
Harold ist beinahe auf dem Teppich ausgerutscht. Ich frage mich, wie er so tollpatschig sein kann, ich hab' ihn doch erst einmal geküsst.  
  
Und jetzt ein zweites Mal. Angenehme Träume, Herbert!  
  
Das Fenster lässt sich ohne Probleme öffnen. Ich spüre die Kühle der Nachtluft auf meiner verschwitzten Haut, selbst das Pochen in meinen Schläfen wird ein wenig milder. Mir ist immer noch nicht schlecht, aber ich bin ein wenig benommen.  
  
Ich pfeife und meine Eule landet auf der Fensterbank, lautlos wie ein Schatten. Ich hab' sie mir erst vor kurzem gekauft und Tony kennt sie nicht. Niemand kennt sie...es würde kein Verdacht auf mich fallen, selbst wenn sie es nicht durchs Sicherheitsnetz schafft.  
  
Aber sie wird es schaffen. Viel Zeit bleibt mir nicht, der Kerl auf dem Sofa wacht in wenigen Minuten auf...  
  
Was in aller Welt soll ich dir nur sagen? Wie es dir erklären, es in Worte fassen?  
  
Du wirst es nicht verstehen. Du wirst dich von mir verraten fühlen und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann, außer zu wissen, dass du Recht hast.  
  
Alle meine schön zurecht gelegten Sätze sind fort, verschwunden, verglüht wie kleine Insekten im Feuer. Mein Geist ist leer. Und es ist nicht die reinigende Leere der Meditation, nein, es ist ein kalter gefühlloser Abgrund.  
  
Mit einer heftigen Bewegung stoße ich mir die Spitze der Falkenfeder in den Handrücken. Schmerz zu fühlen, ist besser als gar nichts. Mit den Blutstropfen kommen endlich Worte, nicht die klugen, und weisen Worte, die ich suche, aber zumindest etwas, das man den Versuch einer Erklärung nennen kann. Hastig kritzele ich sie aufs Papier, ehe sie meinem Geist wieder entschwinden können, falte das Blatt zusammen und stecke es in den Umschlag am Bein der Eule.  
  
Ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst, Sirius, irgendwann. Du warst mein einziger Freund in dieser Finsternis und du besitzt ein edles Herz, im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich werde niemals so sein, wie du. Meine Liebe, mein Hass, meine Rache sind mir wichtiger, als die Phoenix Order und alle Ideale dieser Welt. Ich hab' so lange gekämpft und so sehr gelitten, um mein Ziel zu erreichen und jetzt wo ich so kurz davor stehe, werde ich nicht umkehren, für dich nicht und auch nicht für all die Menschen, die sich die Freiheit von der Tyrannei des Dunklen Lords erhoffen. Die Erinnye in mir hat gesiegt, sie besaß die größte Macht....  
  
Mein Herz hatte Liebe für einen einzigen Menschen und als er von mir ging, ist nichts davon übrig geblieben.  
  
Cedric ist tot...  
  
Aber nein, ich träume nur, ich träume ja nur. Ich bin auf einem Ball, dem Weihnachtsball zusammen mit Cedric. Wir haben 1994, es ist mein fünftes Schuljahr und ich bin auf dem Ball, hörst du denn gar nicht, wie die Musik spielt?  
  
Hörst du sie denn nicht?  
  
Hörst du sie denn nicht spielen?  
  
Dancing bears,  
  
Painted wings,  
  
Things I almost remember,  
  
And a song someone sings  
  
Once upon a December.  
  
Sie war auf einem Ball, dem Weihnachtsball zusammen mit Cedric. Sie hatten 1994, es war ihr fünftes Schuljahr und sie war auf dem Ball und sie hörte die Musik spielen. Ein wunderschönes Lied und sie tanzte mit Cedric, ihrem Cedric... Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, ihm so nahe zu sein. Sie gehörten zusammen, das wusste sie, auch wenn es mit dem Kuss noch nicht geklappt hatte. Es würde ein anderes Mal klappen. Irgendwann, wenn der richtige Augenblick gekommen war...  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory...  
  
Das war Cedric's Hand, die ihren Kopf hielt, seine liebevollen Augen, die sie anblickten...nein das waren nicht seine Augen. Diese Augen waren grau, wie die seinen, aber sie waren wie Eis, keine Spur von Liebe lag darin, nur Kälte und Berechnung, und dennoch brannte ein eisiges Feuer darin, ein wilder gnadenloser Sturm, der alles, was in seinem Weg stand, ohne Gnade niederreißen würde.  
  
Far away, long ago,  
  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
  
Things my heart  
  
Used to know,  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Nein, es war nicht 1994, sondern vier Jahre später. Sie tanzte nicht mit Cedric, denn Cedric war tot. Sie tanzte mit Draco Malfoy, weil sie irgendwie die Zeit rumbringen musste und weil sie hoffte, irgendwie doch noch an seinen Ring zu kommen. Vielleicht besaß er sogar alle beide Ringe, den Luchs der Malfoys, und den Schakal der Lestranges. Vielleicht kehrte ihre Eule noch rechtzeitig zurück und sie konnte Sirius die Ringe schicken, bevor...bevor...oh Kami-sama, sie müsste kein so furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn sie ihm wenigstens diese beiden Ringe noch schicken konnte.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory...  
  
Was war nur aus ihr geworden? Cedric wäre so traurig, so unglücklich, wenn er wüsste, wie tief sie gesunken war. Er hätte sich sicher gewünscht, dass sie ein anderes Leben geführt hätte. Dass sie jetzt nicht hier wäre, auf diesem Ball des Dunklen Lords und seiner Anhänger. Aber sie war hier, sie war hier und sie tanzte.  
  
Far away, long ago,  
  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
  
Things my heart  
  
Used to know,  
  
Things it yearns to remember...  
  
Um sie herum drehten sich weitere Paare, dort drüben tanzte Draco's kleine Schwester mit einem bildhübschen Jungen, den sie nicht kannte. Er fing ihren Blick auf und lächelte, ein glänzender Schimmer in seinen nachtdunklen Augen. Sie glaubte in diesem Lächeln vergehen zu müssen, wie ein zartes und doch so mächtiges Licht leuchtete es tief in ihr Herz hinein und diese samtschwarzen Augen blickten auf den tiefsten Grund ihrer Seele, wo die Erinnye ihnen voll Hass entgegenstarrte.  
  
And a song  
  
Someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Wenn du nur lange genug in einen Abgrund blickst, dann blickt der Abgrund auch in dich zurück...  
  
WAS MEINST DU DAMIT?  
  
Auch deine Augen sind ein Abgrund, ich wusste es schon damals, als du mich beinahe vom Besen gestoßen hast. Sirius hat mich vor dir gewarnt, aber ich bin mit dir mitgegangen, als die letzten Töne des Liedes verklungen sind, hinaus aus dem Festsaal, hoch auf den Balkon und hinunter in den Garten. Wir sind durch die Rosenbüsche gerannt...und drinnen spielt wieder Musik.  
  
WAS HAT SIRIUS BLACK ÜBER MICH GESAGT?  
  
Dass du skrupellos und eiskalt bist und über Leichen gehst, um deine Ziele zu erreichen...  
  
DA SIND WIR SChon zu zweit.  
  
Sie rollte sich zur Seite, hustete und schmeckte eine Menge Blut in ihrem Mund. Ihr Kopf tat weh und ihr war schlecht, so schlecht. Es hatte begonnen. Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, denn sie würde ihre Rache nicht mehr vollenden. Sie hatte zu hoch gepokert, hatte zu viele Fehler gemacht, war kurz vor dem Ziel gescheitert. Konnte es etwas Grausameres geben, als so kurz vor dem Ziel zu scheitern? Cedric, ihr Cedric würde in seinem Grab ungerächt bleiben, sie hatte versagt und dafür hatte sie sich selbst verraten, einen Mord begangen und Sirius im Stich gelassen...  
  
Das Gras war feucht und kühl unter ihrem Körper. Mühsam stemmte sie sich mit den Armen hoch und spuckte das Blut aus. Allmählich wurden ihre Sinne wieder klarer, sie roch den Rosenduft und hörte die leise Musik vom Ballsaal her. Wie spät es jetzt wohl sein mochte?  
  
"Es ist zehn Minuten vor drei."  
  
Als sie Draco's spöttische Stimme hörte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie laut gedacht haben musste. Wie es schien, war die Wirkung des Veritaserums noch nicht ganz verklungen. Oh Kami-sama...sie hatte ihm alles erzählt, einfach alles. Über Cedric und über Sirius...die Ringe...ihre Rache.  
  
"Du hast Blutflecken auf deinem Kleid,"stellte Draco unbeteiligt fest. Er hockte mit gekreuzten Beinen neben ihr im Gras und verfolgte gelassen ihre mühsamen Versuche, sich aufzurichten. Schließlich sprang er hoch und zog sie mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. "So willst du doch wohl kaum zu deinem Date erscheinen, oder?"  
  
Sie schrak zusammen, als er seinen Zauberstab hervorzog, doch er ließ nur die verräterischen Flecken verschwinden, sichtlich amüsiert über ihre Angst. "Wenn du quer über den Rasen gehst, bist du in drei Minuten beim Westflügel. Auf der anderen Seite ist eine zweite Treppe, dort kannst du nach oben gehen, also ist es nicht das Ende des Gangs, sondern der Anfang. Gleich die erste Tür rechts ist ein Gästezimmer, ich schätze, er hat mit meinem Vater ausgemacht, dass er dort übernachten kann..."  
  
"Du lässt mich gehen?"fragte sie fassungslos. "Du lässt mich einfach so gehen, nach alldem, was du über mich weißt?"  
  
"Warum nicht?"fragte er zurück. "Soll ich dich lieber meinem Meister überlassen, damit auch ja alle anderen erfahren, was ich jetzt weiß? Oder liegt mir vielleicht so viel an Pettigrew, dass ich ihn unbedingt retten muss?"  
  
"Sirius hatte Recht, mit dem, was er über dich gesagt hat."Nachdenklich blickte sie ihn an. "Aber du erinnerst dich, was ich dir über Abgründe erzählt habe? Du kannst mir vielleicht Veritaserum verabreichen und mir all meine Geheimnisse entreißen, aber du kannst nicht verhindern, dass ich dadurch auch etwas über deine erfahre..."  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. "Du wirst sie niemandem mehr verraten können."  
  
"Nein, wohl kaum!"Gleichmütig wandte sie sich ab und ging auf den Westflügel zu.  
  
"Warte, da wäre noch was..."  
  
"Was?"Sie fuhr herum und spürte einen Hauch von Angst. Wollte er sie doch hier festhalten? Trieb er nur ein grausames Spiel mit ihr?  
  
"Ich hab' gesagt, ich lass' dich gehen!"Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf sie zu. "Ich hab' nicht gesagt, dass ich es umsonst tue."  
  
"Was willst du?"fragte sie müde.  
  
"Das Rezept für die Kristallisierung des Veritaserums."Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er ein Blatt Pergament und Schreibzeug erscheinen.  
  
Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus und kritzelte hastig die Anleitung darauf. "War's das? Oder willst du das andere Rezept auch noch?"  
  
"Was sollte ich damit?"Kalt lachte er auf. "Selbst wenn ich in deiner Situation wäre, würd' ich mir doch niemals einen so hirnrissigen Plan einfallen lassen!"  
  
"Draco,"sagte sie ernst, "ich hoffe für dich, dass du niemals in meine Situation kommen wirst..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Die sechs Zeiger der großen Unruh' drehten sich weiter und einer von ihnen wies auf die Ratte.  
  
Er hatte ein wenig geschlafen, aber es war kein angenehmer Schlaf gewesen. Unruhig, durchsetzt von Träumen um Abgründe und kreisende Pendel. Normalerweise verwandelte er sich, bevor er schlief, das machte die Träume weniger komplex, aber er befürchtete, sie würde hereinkommen, und ihn in seiner wahren Gestalt sehen.  
  
Und das durfte sie nicht. Sie durfte ihn niemals so sehen...  
  
Schritte auf dem Gang...sachte Schritte...  
  
Peter Pettigrew fuhr hoch und blickte sich hastig um. Das Zimmer war dunkel, bis auf den Schein einer Kerze, die sich neben dem Bett auf einem Tischchen befand. Hastig stand er auf, strich seine verknitterten Roben glatt. "Lumos!"befahl er seinem Zauberstab und ein weiterer Schein erhellte den Raum.  
  
Die Türe öffnete sich, und er sah ihre Gestalt im Türrahmen stehen wie einen Engel, der sich strahlend gegen das Dunkel des Nachthimmels erhob.  
  
Der Schein seines Zauberstabs brachte ihre schwarzen Mandelaugen zum Leuchten, als sie ohne jedes Wort auf ihn zu, ins Zimmer trat. Als sie sich umwandte, um die Türe zu verschließen, konnte er die sanfte Neigung ihres Halses erkennen, die glänzende Pracht ihres Haares. Diese Frau konnte einfach nicht von dieser Welt sein.  
  
Der zarte Stoff ihres Kleides wehte um sie herum, als sie sich wie eine Tänzerin auf dem Absatz drehte und leichtfüßig auf ihn zuschritt, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Sie hob ihre weißen Arme und zog die Stäbchen aus ihrem Haar. Als dunkle Wolke fiel es herunter, legte sich schwarzschillernd um ihren und seinen Körper, hüllte sie beide wie ein sanfter Umhang ein.  
  
Ihr Kuss war der Kuss des Lebens, noch nie hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt, aber dann, er war nie auf diese Weise geküsst worden. Es gab die liebevollen Küsse seiner Mutter, die freundschaftlichen Küsse von Lily, aber dies war etwas vollkommen anderes. Gebannt erwiderte er die Berührungen ihres Mundes, ihrer Lippen, ihrer Hände, ließ sich einfach in ihre Zärtlichkeiten fallen, um darin zu vergehen. Es war anders, ganz anders, als in seinen Träumen.  
  
Der sanfte Druck ihres Körpers verschwand, um einen Augenblick später wiederzukehren, jetzt war sie es, die sich fallen ließ, in seinen Liebkosungen versank. Er trank das süße Leben aus ihrem Leib, trank und trank, bis es ihn voll und ganz erfüllte, ein himmlischer Nektar, der sich mit seinem Blut vermengte, und seine Kreise durch seinen ganzen Körper zog....  
  
Die erste Welle der Übelkeit ergriff ihn so überraschend, dass er nicht wusste wie ihm geschah. Es war, als habe er zuviel Wein genossen, der Raum drehte sich um ihn herum, wie ein Kreisel. Er stand auf, versuchte einen Schritt zu gehen, doch seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht, seine Knie waren wie Watte.  
  
Er griff nach ihr. Sie lachte, ein grausames glockenhelles Lachen und stieß ihn mit der Handfläche zurück, er stolperte, taumelte, hielt sich schwankend am Bett fest. Ihre Augen blickten ihn an, es waren keine verführerischen Mädchenaugen mehr, sondern die gewaltigen gnadenlos schillernden Insektenaugen eines Schmetterlings...  
  
Es war ganz genau so, wie in seinen Träumen...  
  
Sie hob die Hand, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, aber das war keine Hand mehr, es war eine Insektenkralle und sie hinterließ einen tiefen blutigen Kratzer auf seiner Wange. "Du hast nicht das Leben getrunken,"sagte sie, ihre Stimme klang hart und klar wie ein Diamant. "Du hast den Tod getrunken und jetzt gibt es kein Entrinnen mehr..."  
  
"Gift,"hauchte er fassungslos und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. "Aber wie..."Er dachte an die strengen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, Marguerite Lestrange hatte nicht einmal ihren Giftring einschmuggeln können und daran, dass sie ihm nichts zu essen, oder trinken gegeben hatte, worin sie das Gift hätte verbergen können. Es gab keine Erklärung dafür.  
  
"Ich trage mein Gift nicht in Ringen oder Flaschen bei mir!"Ihre Schultern dehnten sich, rissen auf und schillernde Flügel entfalteten sich um ihren weißen Leib. "Ich selbst bin das Gift. Seit Wochen und Monaten fülle ich es in meinen Körper, Tropfen für Tropfen, Fläschchen für Fläschchen. Es hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin. Es macht mich schön, begehrenswert, schlägt alle in meinen Bann bis auf diejenigen, die von ganzem Herzen lieben. Hättest du geliebt, hätte ich dich nicht damit einfangen können. In diesem Fall hätte ich dich wohl verschonen müssen, damit ich nicht einem anderen Menschen das antue, was du mir angetan hast."  
  
"Was habe ich dir angetan?"wimmerte er. Die zweite Welle der Übelkeit riss ihn zu Boden, er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, spuckte Blut auf den Teppich.  
  
"Von all den Menschen, die du verraten und getötet hast, von all den Schandtaten, die du begangen hast, ist es ausgerechnet diejenige, wo du am wenigsten erwartet hättest, eines Tages dafür büßen zu müssen."Sie stand vor ihm, ein grässliches Insekt, selbst ihre Stimme hatte alles von ihrer Menschlichkeit verloren. "Vor dreieinhalb Jahren hast du im Auftrag deines Meisters einen Jungen ermordet, der nur das Pech hatte, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Du wirst dich nicht einmal mehr an seinen Namen erinnern, doch für mich war er kostbarer, als das Leben selbst..."  
  
"Lass mich nicht sterben!"flehte Pettigrew und kroch ihr zu Füßen, "bitte, lass mich nicht sterben. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Bitte gib' mir das Gegengift!"  
  
"Welches Gegengift, mein lieber Peter,"kicherte sie mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch, und ein langer Saugrüssel neigte sich über ihn. "Sicher, mit viel Zeit könnte man eines entwickeln, aber das ist ein Luxus, den wir hier nicht haben. Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen!"  
  
Er schrie, weinte, flehte, krabbelte hilflos am Boden herum. Er warf sich gegen die verschlossene Tür. Er nahm seine Rattengestalt an, rannte quiekend im Zimmer umher und suchte nach einem Ausweg, den es nicht gab.  
  
Während all dieser Zeit beobachtete sie ihn. Gelangweilt. Falls ein Schmetterling gelangweilt aussehen konnte...  
  
Als er sich ihr zuwandte, hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. "Du Monster!"zischte er, "du widerwärtiges Monster! Gib' mir das Gegengift! Gib' mir sofort das Gegengift, oder ich werde..."  
  
"Was?"fragte sie zurück. Seine Sicht wurde wieder klarer und sie war kein Insekt mehr, sie war nur mehr wieder eine Frau, die am Fenster stand, ein teuflischer Engel, der sich strahlend gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel erhob.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"krächzte er und der giftgrüne Strahl traf sie mitten in die Brust, stieß sie durch die Scheibe zurück, welche klirrend zerbrach, schleuderte sie hinaus in die Nacht.  
  
Die dritte Welle der Übelkeit kam über ihn und ließ alles in Dunkelheit versinken.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Schmetterlinge...  
  
...........................fliegende Blüten....  
  
....................................................zart und zerbrechlich  
  
Sie sind Monster und sie sind Träume. Sie sind flüchtig und hauchzart, schillernd und metallisch kalt. Sie vergehen mit dem Sommer.  
  
Mein Sommer geht zu Ende, versinkt in einem Licht aus Grün und ich kann dir jetzt nicht mehr sagen, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Liebe ist für die Ewigkeit. War ich auch lange im Zweifel gefangen, jetzt glaube ich fest daran. Ich hatte meine Hoffnung verloren und ich hab' sie wieder gefunden.  
  
Die Welt ist in Dunkelheit versunken, aber alles, was jetzt noch dunkel ist, wird eines Tages wieder hell und strahlend und schön sein, du wirst sehen.  
  
Hast du jemals geliebt? Deine Augen haben es mir nicht verraten, sie waren so kalt wie die Augen eines Schmetterlings. Doch Augen können täuschen, ebenso wie Worte. Du kannst mir vielleicht Veritaserum verabreichen und mir all meine Geheimnisse entreißen, aber du kannst nicht verhindern, dass ich dadurch auch etwas über deine erfahre.  
  
Mein Gift hat dich nicht in seinen Bann geschlagen. Du bist einem Menschen begegnet, der soviel Licht und Wärme besaß, dass alles in dir hell und strahlend wurde. Jemandem, der deine ganze Welt einfach auf den Kopf gestellt hat.  
  
Vielleicht ist die Erinnerung weit weg und es scheint dir, als wären Jahrhunderte vergangen und nicht ein paar wenige Jahre. Aber vieles von dem, was uns nur wie ein Augenblick erscheint, ein winziger Tropfen im Strom der Zeit...  
  
...ist für die Ewigkeit...  
  
Denn die Sonne erwacht jeden Morgen aufs Neue und bringt den Nachtfrost zum Schmelzen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Der verbotene Wald war von schillerndem Raureif überzogen und ein fahler Wintermond erhellte die düsteren Wolken. Keine einzige Schneeflocke war über die Weihnachtsfeiertage gefallen, nur nasser und eisiger Hagel.  
  
Die Schritte von Harry, Ron und Hermione knirschten auf dem gefrorenen Boden, als die drei sich dem Waldrand näherten. Hagrid war seit einem Tag verschwunden, und noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt, doch er hatte ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen, in welcher er sie bat, sich um Fang zu kümmern und die restlichen Kristallscheiben mit den Weihnachtsgrüßen abzuholen.  
  
"Percy hat gemeint, es geht allen gut!"Ron vermied es, Hermione anzusehen, denn ihre Hand hatte sich klammheimlich in die seine geschmuggelt und er war knallrot im Gesicht. "Trotzdem, es wär' schön gewesen, wenn ich auch von Mom, oder Dad eine Nachricht bekommen hätte."  
  
"Sie konnten es wohl einfach nicht riskieren,"überlegte sie und drückte tröstend seine Hand. "Aber du weißt zumindest, dass sie frei und am Leben sind."  
  
Harry hatte sich bisher nicht am Gespräch beteiligt, er ging schweigend und in Gedanken versunken neben Hermione her. Sie fragte sich, worüber er wohl diesmal nachgrübelte und ob es einen Sinn hatte, ihn darauf anzusprechen.  
  
Und dann blieb er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Seine beiden Freunde wandten sich zu ihm um, doch sein Blick blieb starr und reglos nach vorn gerichtet. Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, schüttelte ihn wie ein Fieber und er musste sich für einen Moment auf Hermione's Arm lehnen, um nicht vollends zusammenzubrechen.  
  
Eine schlanke Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume, der kühle Nachtwind bauschte seinen Umhang und das Sternenlicht fing sich funkelnd in seinem silbrigen Haar.  
  
Ron's Hand schoss in die Tasche seiner Robe, um den Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch Hermione hielt seinen Arm fest und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie selbst blieb jedoch aufs Äußerste angespannt und umklammerte ihren eigenen Stab im Innenfutter ihrer Tasche.  
  
Ungläubig flog Ron's Blick zu Harry, der Hermiones Arm losgelassen hatte, und nun auf den Neuankömmling zuging, bis die beiden Jungen schließlich direkt voreinander standen. Für eine lange Weile standen sie einfach nur da und blickten einander in die Augen, funkelndes Grün versank in eisigem Grau.  
  
Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit hob Draco Malfoy eine zitternde Hand an Harry Potter's Gesicht. Sanft strichen seine Fingerspitzen über dessen Wange, als sich die schmalen blassen Finger um Harry's Brille schlossen, und sie ihm abnahmen.  
  
"Komm, Ron!"Hermione rollte die Augen und wandte sich genervt ab. "Du siehst doch, dass wir hier vollkommen überflüssig sind!"  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
.  
  
The sun is sleeping quietly

Once upon a century

Wistful oceans calm and red

Ardent caresses laid to rest  
  
For my dreams I hold my life

For wishes I behold my nights

The truth at the end of time

Losing faith makes a crime

.

I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime

The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea

Oh how I wish to go down with the sun

Sleeping

...............Weeping

............................. With you  
  
.  
  
extra Extra EXTRA!!!!  
  
und der silberblonde eisgrauäugige slytherin riss den schwarzhaarigen funkelndgrünäugigen gryffindor in seine wunderbar starken und trotzdem zärtlichen arme und drückte seine weichen kühlen mondblassen lippen in einem wilden leidenschaftlichen kuss auf dessen...  
  
und im hintergrund ritt tarja auf nem einhorn vorbei  
  
tarab tarab  
  
fred?  
  
ja, george?  
  
warum heißt diese geschichte amicus draconis?  
  
weiß ich doch ned, vielleicht weil der hauptchara mit nem drachen rumpoppt  
  
und der trottel von yama nach ganzen zweieinhalb jahren endlich so nett ist, das unsere armen hörer wissen zu lassen  
  
böser yama!  
  
tja, hiermit verabschieden wir uns von allen hörern/zuschauern/lesern, die ned weiterlesen, weil sie das pairing ned verkraften.  
  
ihr werdet nie erfahren, ob sirius noch gerettet wird, oder wer nun neuer grand dragon wird,  
  
oder ob die phoenix order ihre ringe noch zusammenkriegt,  
  
pech gehabt zunge rausstreck  
  
und hiermit begrüßen wir alle neuen hörer/zuschauer/leser, die jetzt erst anfangen zu lesen, weil die freundin gesagt hat, ui, das is ja dein lieblingspairing  
  
ihr dürft euch jetzt erstmal durch 600 harry/dracolose seiten quälen  
  
eins zwei drei ohhhhhhh  
  
und wir grüßen ganz ganz herzlich all die superschlauen leute unter euch, die's eh schon wussten...  
  
ned weil sie den yama kennen und wissen, dass der eh nie was anderes schreiben würde, das gildet nicht  
  
sondern weil sie genau gelesen haben,  
  
so wie die vanillia, die uns einen dreiseiten leserbrief geschrieben und fast alle hinweise gefunden hat!  
  
und der berufrodo, bei dem der yamalego so gern auf dem stuhl stuhlt!  
  
und die liz, die noch bis pitel 11 auf die cho-ablenkung reingefallen ist eg  
  
und die anna moonlight, die meint dass es schon viel zu viel h/d gibt  
  
ja aber liebe anna, vor zweieinhalb jahren gabs noch fast gar keine  
  
und noch viele, viele andere leute, denen der yama hoffentlich bald auf die reviews antworten wird  
  
yama an pc fessel  
  
so dann blendet der george jetzt noch mal drei i-net adressen ein, die ihr euch anguggen könnt.

.

3mal w.amicus-draconis PUNKT net – das wird die ad homepage, ist zwar noch ned viel drauf, kommt aber noch  
  
3mal w.ebilein.at.tf – das ist die hp von ebilein, der tolle bilder zu ad malt. anguggen! gästebuch schreiben!  
  
3mal w.slayerfanfic.de – da gibt's ne 8. buffy staffel für buffy fans, wo der yama auch mitschreiben tut  
  
war's das?  
  
yep, das war's!  
  
einen schlafenden drachen soll man nicht poppen...uh...kitzeln  
  
halt halt halt halt da kommt noch ne folge!  
  
da kommt noch eine? grummel no ned bald schluss?  
  
yep, die wichtigste...also schnallt euch an für's finale, leute!  
  
ihr habt noch nix gesehen,  
  
ihr habt noch nix gelesen,  
  
ihr steht erst am anfang der reise...  
  
In der letzten Folge geht das alte Jahr zu Ende, ebenso wie der erste Zyklus. Und es ist kein friedliches Ende, das New Hogwarts erwartet. Die große Entscheidungsschlacht gegen die Blood Legion wird nicht spurlos an unseren Helden vorübergehen.  
  
Kann Sirius noch gerettet werden, oder kommt jede Hilfe zu spät? Wie entwickeln sich die Dinge im Dunklen Rat, jetzt wo es einen freien Posten gibt? Wird das Gleichgewicht der Mächte sich verschieben, und wenn ja, für wen?  
  
Und welche Rolle spielt Draco? Ist er wirklich zum Verräter aus Liebe geworden, oder steckt stattdessen ein hinterhältiger Racheplan an Harry dahinter? Oder geht es gar nicht um Gefühle, sondern um ein eiskaltes Machtspiel, das die Blood Legion schwächen und die Ghost Riders nach vorn katapultieren soll?  
  
Stay tuned for the final episode  
  
Coming August 2004:  
  
.  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 13: Upon the 13th Hour  
  
.

.

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus .


	26. 13 Upon the 13th Hour A

hey hey wacken, hey wacken hey,

der geilste ort der welt

hey hey wacken, hey wacken hey,

der yama packt sein zelt

das popgekreisch macht ihn nicht froh

mit schnulzgeplärr geht's ebenso

doch dieter hin und daniel her

die lösung fällt ihm gar nicht schwe-her

hey hey wacken, hey wacken hey,

da geht die mucke ab

hey hey wacken, hey wacken hey,

let's bang, let's mosh, let's rock

nanana naaana nananana naaaanana heyyyyyy!

du döskopp, schmeiß deine pullis nicht auf meine dvds

wo ist meine rote unterhose?

und meine chocolate frog karten? wo hast du meine chocolate frog karten hingetan?

Oh ihr götter von eternia, werft hirn vom himmel! und einen leser, der diesen dummen bruder mal eben für diesen dummen anglizismus schlägt!

yama ist schuld, schlag den! jetzt gib' endlich die naitwüsch zähdäh her!

hab se ned!

weil du immer alles verschlampen tust! ts ts ts, wie war das neulich mit meiner käsesahne?

vergiss die käsesahne, hier ist die cd! jetzt rein damit und klappe zu!

das is die oceanborn von nightwish, song 9 – the pharao sails to orion, wen's interessiert!

Aber ihr müsst euch ned großartig den kopf über den text zerbrechen...wir haben den song nur deshalb genommen

damit wir für euch möderscharfe hexenbunnies und oberkrasse checkerwizards ein geiles musikvid haben...und wir uns noch mal anguggen können, was die letzten 12 Folgen so passiert ist.

also haut den song rein, macht die augen zu, und stellt euch dazu die bilder vor

* * *

Previously on Amicus Draconis:

Noch ist der Bildschirm dunkel, doch schon bald können wir Bewegungen in der Schwärze erkennen. Mächtige Zahnräder, die kreisend ineinander greifen, kupferne Hebel, die sich nach oben und unten bewegen. Ein leises Rattern ist zu hören, welches allmählich lauter wird, als die Kamera nach unten stürzt, mitten in die Masse an Hebeln und Zahnrädern hinein.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig können wir ausweichen, um nicht zwischen den Rillen zweier Räder zerquetscht zu werden. Wir landen auf einer Kette, die sich zwischen zwei Hebeln spannt, federn ab, und stürzen dann weiter nach unten. Ein Pendel erscheint, ein riesenhaftes archaisches Pendel, beschrieben mit seltsamen Schriftzeichen, die in all dem Kupfer rot aufleuchten. So, als wären sie erhellt vom Schein eines unsichtbaren Feuers.

Und das Pendel bewegt sich. Glockenschläge erklingen und werden zu Bildern.

_erster Glockenschlag_ - Eine Schar verängstigter Kinder wird von der Blood Legion zu den Minen gebracht.

_zweiter Glockenschlag_ - Ein Lichtstrahl fällt in einen dunklen Raum, auf die verzweifelten Gesichter gefangener Muggles.

_dritter Glockenschlag_ - Eine riesige Wasserspinne stürzt sich aus dem Dunkel heraus auf ihr Opfer.

_vierter Glockenschlag_ - Im Feuerschein brennender Häuser marschiert die Blood Legion durch Diagon Alley.

_fünfter Glockenschlag_ - Ein Ghost Rider jagt auf seiner Nightmare durchs Bild, hinter ihm flattert sein schwarzer Umhang.

_sechster Glockenschlag_ - Der Cruciatus Fluch trifft ein schreiendes Baby.

_siebenter Glockenschlag_ - Drei Frauen sind um einen mächtigen Kupferkessel am Feuer versammelt.

_achter Glockenschlag_ - Eine steinerne Dianastatue legt einen neuen Pfeil auf die Sehne ihres Bogens.

_neunter Glockenschlag_ - Blood Legion und Ghost Riders lassen aus ihren Zauberstäben Feuer auf ein Dorf regnen.

_zehnter Glockenschlag_ - Dementoren gleiten durchs Bild, und schleifen die reglose Gestalt einer jungen Frau mit sich.

_die Gitarrenriffs setzen ein ...Fred hüpft einmal kräftig bangend mit einer E-Gitarre durchs Bild._

Ein feuriger Blitz zuckt mitten durch den Bildschirm, Flammen laufen seine Ränder entlang, umzüngeln eine mächtige nachtschwarze Gestalt mit rotglühenden Augen, gehüllt in einen Umhang aus Dunkelheit und glühender Lava.

_songlyrics: Get away from me!  
Take heed to thyself and see my face no more!  
For in the day Thou seest my face  
Thou shalt die!"_

Lord Voldemort's Gesicht füllt den Bildschirm aus, uralt, schlangengleich, seine glühendroten Augen starren uns entgegen. Dann wechseln die Bilder, wir sehen ihn die Treppe zu Malfoy Manor emporsteigen und seine Anhänger um ihn herum in die Knie sinken. Langsam, Finger für Finger schließt sich seine dürre, faltige Hand zu einer Faust zusammen.

_noch mehr Gitarrenriffs..._

Vor der Festgemeinschaft hebt er seinen Zauberstab, ein silbriger Basilisk schießt daraus hervor, und ringelt sich an der Decke des Speisesaals, wie ein riesenhafter Wurm. Erneut erwachen die Flammen seines lavaartigen Umhangs, umzüngeln seine mächtige Gestalt, als er in Feuer und Rauch gehüllt vor seinen Jüngern steht und über eine glorreiche Zukunft spricht.

_das Keyboard setzt ein...George hüpft wie ein Geißbock durchs Bild, als er in die Tasten haut._

_Harry (V.O. über die Musik): Wenn wir unsere Familien wieder sehen, und unser Leben zurückhaben wollen, dann müssen wir dafür kämpfen. Solange Voldemort über das Reich der Magie herrscht, werden Werte, wie Liebe, Freundschaft oder Mitgefühl mit Füßen getreten._

Schnelle Bilderfolgen von New Hogwarts wechseln sich während Harry's Text ab. Fliegende Besen, darauf die jungen Hexen und Zauberer, wir sehen einen Flashback aus jeder Folge. Sie bringen die Kinder vor der Blood Legion in Sicherheit – befreien die gefangenen Muggles aus Hogwarts – spielen Quidditch gegen die Tritonen – retten Mr. Ollivander und Madam Malkin aus Diagon Alley – kämpfen in Bridget's Wohnung gegen Blood Legion Mitglieder – sie feiern gemeinsam Hallowe'en – sie verbergen sich hinter Büschen um das Blutorakel zu beobachten – sie geraten vor der Jagdhütte der Malfoys in eine Konfrontation mit Macnair – sie verstecken die Bewohner von Greenhaven in den Höhlen – sie versuchen vor leblosen menschlichen Kreaturen zu fliehen, welche sie verfolgen – sie halten eine Versammlung ab – sie feiern gemeinsam Weihnachten.

_Harry (V.O. über die Musik): Die Weisheit, zu erkennen was falsch, und was richtig ist, und nicht davor die Augen zu verschließen - dafür steht der Adler von Ravenclaw._

Wir befinden uns im Versteck unter dem See, so wie wir es kennen gelernt haben. Wir schweben in einem malerischen Himmel über einer ineinander verschachtelten Ansammlung von Häuschen, die allesamt aus Holz und Papier zu bestehen scheinen. Umrundet wird die Gebäudegruppe von einem Garten. Verschlungene Pfade winden sich um blühende Büsche und unbekannte Miniaturbäume, die ihre Zweiglein stolz in die Luft strecken. Zwischen seltsam geformten Steinen schlängeln sich winzige Bächlein, und Wasserrinnsale hindurch, und münden in einen mit Seerosen bepflanzten Teich.

Nacheinander blenden Gesichter darüber: Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Anthony Goldstein, Stephen Cornfoot, Su Li, Kevin Enwhistle, Michael Corner, Morag McDougal.

_Harry (V.O. über die Musik): Die Tapferkeit, sich gegen das zu wehren, was ungerecht ist, auch wenn es mit großen Opfern verbunden ist - dafür steht der Löwe von Gryffindor.  
_

Das Versteck unter dem See wandelt sich. Vor uns steht nun eine große Versammlungshalle aus Lehm mit einem Dach aus Reisig, umrundet von einer Vielzahl kleinerer Hütten. Die Landschaft um die kleine Siedlung ist ebenso malerisch, wie bei den anderen Shapes. Ein Moor, mit weißem und violettem Heidekraut überwuchert, dazwischen kleine Tümpel, in denen Frösche quaken, und Fische platschen. Libellen flirren in der Luft hin- und her, und gelbe Sumpflilien stecken ihre Köpfe zwischen dem Schilf hervor. Bäume sind keine zu sehen, aber zu bizarren Formen verwitterte Felsbrocken, liegen wahllos über das hügelige Land verstreut. In der Ferne kann man die Berge erkennen. Eine Burgruine thront stolz über den zerklüfteten Felsen.

Nacheinander blenden Gesichter darüber: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Eloise Midgen, Neville Longbottom, Tara Moon, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevy.

_Harry (V.O. über die Musik): Die Loyalität, in jeder Situation zu seinen Freunden zu stehen, und sie niemals, niemals im Stich zu lassen - dafür steht der Dachs von Hufflepuff.  
_

Das Versteck wandelt sich. Gewaltige Eichen- und Ahornbäume erheben sich nun von seinem Boden, bis knapp unter das Ende des künstlichen Himmels. Die einzelnen Wohnhäuser der Jugendlichen liegen in ihren Wipfeln verborgen, untereinander verbunden durch Leitern, Hängebrücken, und kleine Wendeltreppchen, die sich um die mächtigen Stämme der Bäume winden. In der Mitte, im freien Raum liegt der Hauptversammlungsplatz, ein riesiges hölzernes Plateau, gestützt von acht Rampen, welche auf- oder abwärts in die umliegenden Bäume führen.

Nacheinander blenden Gesichter darüber: Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Wayne Hopkins, Sally-Ann Perks und Megan Jones.

_neue Gitarrenriffs...Fred hüpft wieder mit E-Gitarre durchs Bild, seine Finger rasen über die Saiten_

Wind kommt auf, düsterer Nebel fließt durchs Bild – ein großer dunkler Uhu gleitet über eine nächtliche Landschaft. In seinem Schnabel trägt er einen Brief, ein weiterer Brief ist an seinem Bein festgebunden.

_songlyrics:_ _A constellation of divine architecture built on Earth_

Lestrange in einem steinernen Sessel inmitten des Verlieses, seine Augen auf Dumbledore gerichtet, welcher vor ihm an die Wand gefesselt steht: "Haben Sie mir heute wieder nichts zu sagen?"

_songlyrics: A holy harbour – Orion – nautical ascension to the firmament_

Bilderwechsel: Lestrange zu Haus, mit zweien seiner "Püppchen"- Lestrange geht wie ein Herold dem Schlitten seines Meisters voran - Lestrange steht auf dem Turm, überblickt stolz sein Azkaban.

_songlyrics: Ship-shaped barrows open my heart to the wisdom of this land_

Lucius liegt entspannt auf dem Bett und flüstert in Severus' Ohr: "Walden Macnair wird nicht derjenige sein, der Harry Potter zur Strecke bringt. Ein anderer wird es tun, und zwar schon bald."

_songlyrics: Sailing with the Serpent Chimera of a fiendish sandman_

Bilderwechsel: Lucius begrüßt mit Narcissa die Ballgäste - Lucius sitzt in seinem Sessel, starrt nachdenklich ins Feuer - Lucius unterhält sich auf der Straße vor Malfoy Manor mit Draco.

_wieder Keyboard...George hüpft durchs Bild, grinst schelmisch, als seine Finger in die Tasten hauen _

_Draco (V.O. über die Musik) "Es gibt nichts Aufregenderes, als in die Augen eines Sterbenden zu sehen. Sie sehen bei jedem Menschen anders aus, einige sind voller Verzweiflung, andere flehen um Gnade. Manche stellen sich tapfer ihrem Schicksal, und wieder andere hoffen auf Erlösung von den Qualen ihres irdischen Lebens."  
_

Schnelle Bilderfolgen wechseln sich während Draco's Text ab. Draco tötet Ophelia's Mutter mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch – er jagt auf seiner Nightmare durch den Himmel – er bangt auf der Theke vom Leaky Cauldron, dass seine Haare fliegen – er starrt Tod Macnair mit kalten Blicken an, während Ghost Riders und Blood Legion im Hintergrund eisige Mauern bilden – er schleudert Bridget durch die Luft und wird von Adrian Pucey verfolgt - er steht zerzaust und mit nassen Klamotten im Zelteingang – er steht in vornehmer Kleidung auf den Stufen vor Malfoy Manor und begrüßt Ballgäste – er tanzt mit Cho auf dem Ball – er betrachtet das neue Rangabzeichen auf seiner Brust – er verbrüdert sich mit Macnair inmitten der Flammen des zerstörten Dorfes Greenhaven – er schleudert einen weiteren Avada Kedavra Fluch auf einen kleinen Muggle Jungen, der vor ihm am Boden liegt.

Draco (V.O.) "Hab' ich dir Angst gemacht? Gut so."

Ein Sturm bricht aus. Draco liegt auf dem Boden, die Tränen brechen aus ihm hervor, wie die wilden Regenschauer aus den Wolken, seine Hände krallen sich in die Erde, als wünschte er, sie möge sich auftun, und ihn verschlingen. Schluchzen schüttelt seinen Körper, wie die Donnerschläge den Himmel über ihn.

Eine ganze Weile liegt er einfach nur da, bis das Zittern nachlässt, und er allmählich die Kontrolle über sich zurückgewinnt. Mühsam stemmt er sich hoch, zieht seinen Zauberstab aus seiner völlig durchnässten Robe, und richtet ihn auf sein eigenes Herz. Seine Lippen beginnen einen Zauberspruch zu murmeln, doch dann schüttelt er entschieden den Kopf, und reißt den Stab nach oben.

Ein grüner Blitz zuckt daraus hervor, und die Szene wechselt zu…

Draco und Marcus, die auf dem Dach vom Leaky Cauldron sitzen. Marcus starrt vor sich hin: "Was nützt die ganze verdammte Macht, wenn man nicht bei der Person sein kann, die man liebt?"

Draco: "Die Frage muss lauten: Wie viel Macht muss man erringen, damit man es kann."

_songlyrics: The Unicorn arrives with the Westwind to dream my funeral  
_

Macnair sitzt wütend an seinem Schreibtisch und hält Tod eine Standpauke: "Wir reden hier immerhin über einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen und ich bin für die Blood Legion verantwortlich."

_songlyrics: "Thou art born for Horus! For Horus dwells in Thee!"  
_

Bilderwechsel: Macnair erteilt der Blood Legion Kommandos – Macnair kommt mit seiner Frau und den vier Söhnen zum Ball – Macnair nimmt Harry als Geisel, der vor Schmerz zusammenbricht

_songlyrics: Slumbering with the ebb and the flow of this foaming tomb  
_

Pettigrew liegt flehend vor Cho am Boden, welche wie ein Racheengel über ihm steht: "Bitte, lass mich nicht sterben. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Bitte gib' mir das Gegengift!"

_songlyrics: "Thou art born for Seth! For Seth dwells in Thee"_

Bilderwechsel: Pettigrew's Gesicht erscheint in Tod's Kamin - Pettigrew in Rattengestalt – Pettigrew erliegt Cho's Verführungskunst, vollkommen ahnungslos, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Körper vergiftet.

_Keyboard und E-Gitarre – Fred und George hüpfen gleichzeitig von links und rechts durchs Bild und krachen fast zusammen, als sie an ihren Instrumenten um die Wette spielen._

Cho (V.O.): "_Die Welt wird jetzt im Dunkel versinken und ich mit ihr."_

Schnelle Bilderfolgen während Cho's Text: Cho tanzt auf dem Ball, wirbelt in ihrem zarten Kleid herum – Cho in Diagon Alley, sie flirtet mit Goyle – Cho verführt Avery auf Lestrange Manor – Cho und Tod in seinem Zimmer auf Macnair Manor

_Cho (V.O.): "Denn wenn der Nachtfrost kommt, gibt es kein Morgen mehr."_

Cho stürzt auf Malfoy Manor durchs Fenster – Cho und Cedric bei der Teezeremonie unter der Weide – Cho auf dem Friedhof, an Cedric's Grab – Cho überreicht Sirius den Wappenring der Macnairs.

_songlyrics: Reveal your face to me and guide me through the Stygian fields  
_

_Sirius (V.O): "Der wahre Schlüssel zum Ganzen sind die Wappenringe der vier Grand Dragons."_

Bilderwechsel: Sirius' und Harry's Gespräch im verbotenen Wald – Sirius läuft in Gestalt eines Hundes über den Friedhof – Sirius wird von Macnair und der Blood Legion gefangen genommen.

_songlyrics: Enthrall my soul to Sepedeth's beams to serve your will_

_Remus (V.O.): "Woher wissen sie soviel über die Dinge, die sich unter Voldemort's Herrschaft abspielen?"_

Bilderwechsel: Remus tritt hinter Sirius, schließt ihn in die Arme – Remus blickt auf das zerstörte Greenhaven – Remus' und Sirius' ineinander verschlungene Hände, die sich langsam wieder lösen

_songlyrics: Sailing on the distant seas from darkness to deliverance  
_

_Hagrid (V.O.): "Ihr solltet nich' draußen rumrennen, und euch in Gefahr bringen!"_

Bilderwechsel: Hagrid an seinem Kamin – Hagrid überreicht Ron und Hermione die Kristallscheiben mit den Weihnachtsgrüßen – Hagrid beobachtet Harry, der draußen vor der Hütte auf Post wartet.

_songlyrics: Tales like the ocean written to the Draco's glance _

Severus (V.O.): "Mit deinen Methoden kannst du diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen, Potter!"

Bilderwechsel: Snape sieht Harry fest in die Augen, während dieser den Zauberstab auf ihn richtet – Snape unterhält sich mit Lucius auf dem Ball – Snape tritt aus dem sich teilenden Wasserfall hervor

_songlyrics: Ruling with the scythe of death you tear our philosophies apart  
_

_Minerva (V.O.): "Sie wollen eine Zusammenarbeit vorschlagen? Sie haben vielleicht Nerven, Potter."_

Bilderwechsel: McGonagall hält Harry eine Standpauke –McGonagall studiert den Plan von Azkaban, legt den Wappenring auf die Statue des Fischotters – McGonagall streichelt Fawkes' Gefieder

_songlyrics: An ancient starwalk to merge into the stars_

Fawkes breitet seine Schwingen aus, und erfüllt alles mit rotgoldenem Licht. Darüber blenden die Gesichter von Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Hagrid, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Doris Crockford, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Fred und George Weasley. Es scheinen aber noch viele weitere Gesichter im Hintergrund zu sein, die wir nicht genau erkennen können.

_die Musik wechselt wieder, sie wird düster_

Das Leuchten erlischt, als Dementoren durchs Bild schweben, ihre zerfetzten dunklen Roben ersticken jedes Licht. Eine verwesende Hand streicht vorbei, und öffnet mit einer Bewegung den Vorhang aus verrotteten Stofffetzen, der uns die Sicht verhängt.

Wir befinden uns in einem riesenhaften Saal, ähnlich einer Kathedrale, mit hohen Wänden und verzierten Säulen, deren Anfang und Ende im Schatten liegen. Möglicherweise erinnern wir uns vage daran, dass wir diesen Ort schon einmal gesehen haben – während der Musicalfolge. Damals haben wir nicht erfahren, was genau es damit auf sich hat und das werden wir auch jetzt nicht – erst im Zyklus der Schlange.

_songlyrics: Open thy veins for my venom_

Voldemort's Gesicht in Nahaufnahme, nur seine schlitzförmig verzogenen Augen sind sichtbar, und dazwischen ein flaches Stück Nase. Plötzlich glühen die Augen in feurigem Rot auf –

_songlyrics: Kiss the cobras with thy twisted tongue  
_

– und die Kamera fährt zurück, zeigt den Dunklen Lord, der auf einem mächtigen Thron an der Stirnseite des Saales sitzt. Drei einzelne Lichtstrahlen fallen auf den Boden, wie von geöffneten Türen.

_songlyrics: So shalt thou join the empyrean circus  
_

Die Kamera schwenkt um, und wir sehen tatsächlich drei geöffnete Türen, darin dunkle Silhouetten. Drei Frauengestalten betreten den Saal und sobald sie nicht mehr im blendenden Licht stehen –

_songlyrics: Where beggars mourn and seraphs dance  
_

– erkennen wir die drei Lestrange Schwestern in ihren Prinzessinnen Kleidern. Camille trägt rot, Narcissa blau und Marie gelb. In den Händen halten sie ihre Rosenspieluhren mit den Figuren von sich selbst und dem Prinzen.

Hinter den drei Schwestern treten drei kleine Mädchen aus den Türen, Lucilla, Véronique und Cècile. Ihre Kleider sind ähnlich denen ihrer Mütter, Lucilla trägt violett, Véronique orange, und Cècile ein honigbraun. Wobei man natürlich nicht davon ausgehen kann, dass alle sechs Ballkleider komplett einfarbig sind, wir reden hier nur über vorherrschende Farben. Aber wir haben ja Phantasie, oder nicht? :-)

_songlyrics: In this twilight cathedral  
_

Alle sechs Prinzessinnen marschieren zur Mitte des Saals, die Kamera fängt ihre wunderschönen Kleider und Frisuren ein, hier ein schwebender Stoffhauch, dort eine Strähne seidigen fliegen Haares.

_songlyrics: Shall I wed thee_,

Der Dunkle Lord streckt seine Hand aus und die Türen fallen mit einem Schlag zu. War es nur Einbildung, oder haben wir in der mittleren Tür die Silhouette einer weiteren Prinzessin gesehen?

_songlyrics: O Bride of the Netherworld_

Zu spät, die Türen sind geschlossen.

_die Flöte setzt ein... Aber als Lee Jordan damit ins Bild hüpft, scheuchen wir hin gleich wieder hinaus, damit er diese tiefsinnige Szene nicht durch den Kakao ziehen kann._

Das Licht wird allmählich heller und wir sehen eine sich windende Treppe, die sich zuvor im dunklen Gewölbe verlor. Eine siebente Prinzessin kommt diese Treppe hinunter, und dieses Mal sind wir sicher, dass wir sie tatsächlich sehen, (oder doch nicht?) Ihr Kleid ist lindgrün, geschmückt mit schneeweißen Rosen, und ihre Locken, teilweise hochgesteckt, sind rot, wie das Fell eines Eichhörnchens.

Als sie sich umwendet und in den Saal einmarschiert, erhebt sich der Dunkle Lord von seinem Thron und geht auf sie zu. Mit jedem Schritt ändert sich seine Gestalt, seine roten Augen werden wieder dunkel, sein Gesicht glatt und jung und menschlich. Das lange graue Haar zieht sich in den Schädel zurück, nimmt seine schwarze Färbung an, seine mächtige Gestalt scheint zu schrumpfen, und gleichzeitig zu wachsen, oder sind es nur die Wellen seines Umhangs, die sich ebenmäßig um seinen glatten, jungen Körper legen? Er steht vor ihr, nun jeder Zoll ein Prinz, alterslos, und doch nicht viel älter als sie selbst, jung, und doch erfüllt von Weisheit, von Ewigkeit. Und der Prinz...

...lächelt und er tanzt mit ihr. Er dreht sie inmitten, all der anderen Prinzessinnen, bis er irgendwann ihre Hand loslässt, und zur nächsten Prinzessin weitergeht. Das Bild verschwimmt zu einem Rausch an wirbelnden Farben.

_Marguerite (V.O.): "Der Meister will, dass wir Camille zurückholen, und ich kann dir auch genau sagen, warum. _

Bilderwechsel: Marie liegt auf ihrem Diwan und blickt in die Kristallkugel – Marie und Narcissa untersuchen die beiden seltsamen Zauberstäbe – Marie schimpft wütend mit ihren beiden Töchtern

_Narcissa (V.O.): "Alles, was ich sagen will, Draco, ist, dass auch du bereits eine Figur in dem großen Spiel um die Macht bist."_

Bilderwechsel: Narcissa schenkt Draco das Pensieve zu Weihnachten – Narcissa sitzt mit ihrer Familie am Mittagstisch – Narcissa und Marie begrüßen sich mit giftigem Lächeln vor dem Weihnachtsball.

_Camille (V.O.): "Wie soll ein Kind gegen unseren Meister kämpfen, ein Kind, das niemals zum Mann heranwachsen wird?"_

Bilderwechsel: Camille steht mit ihren Schwestern am Kessel – Camille ängstigt Neville im Moor – Camille rast schattenhaft auf Harry zu, der auf seinem Besen mitten durch sie hindurch fliegt

Harry's Narbe glüht auf, er schreit vor Schmerzen, und stürzt bewusstlos zu Boden

die Musik wechselt 

Eine weiße Rose fällt zu Boden. Wie ein roter Rubin schillert ein Blutstropfen auf einem ihrer Blütenblätter.

Ginny(V.O): "Gibt es da jemanden? Ich meine, in deinem Leben?" 

Bilderwechsel: Ginny und Harry sitzen zusammen am Wasserfall – Ginny beobachtet Harry, der mit sehnsüchtigem Blick einem davonfliegenden Uhu nachblickt – Ginny liest heimlich Harry's Briefe

Szenenwechsel: Harry und Hermione fliegen durchs nächtliche Moor 

Harry sieht Hermione entschlossen an: "Ron muss endlich die Wahrheit erfahren." Hermione stoppt ihren Besen mitten im Flug und fängt beinahe an zu schreien: " Bist du verrückt, Harry? Er wird das niemals verstehen können. Nicht einmal ich kann es wirklich verstehen, und du kannst mir glauben, ich geb' mir Mühe..."

Szenenwechsel: Harry und Ron sitzen an Hermione's Krankenbett 

Ron: "Und was diese andere Sache angeht, okay, du hast dich ziemlich dumm verhalten, aber es war nicht wirklich deine Schuld, du warst verliebt, und konntest nicht wissen, dass du nur benutzt wirst."

Szenenwechsel: Harry und Hermione fliegen durchs nächtliche Moor 

Harry beschwichtigt sie: "Ron weiß, dass wir etwas vor ihm verbergen. Meinst du nicht, es ist besser, er erfährt es von mir, als auf irgendeine andere Weise?" Hermione wendet die Augen ab: "Mir hast du auch nichts erzählt! Sei ehrlich, hättest du es getan, wenn ich es nicht von selbst herausgefunden hätte?"

Szenenwechsel: Harry und Ron sitzen an Hermione's Krankenbett 

Ron: "Und das Wichtigste, es ist Vergangenheit, okay? Es ist vorbei, und du hast deine Lektion gelernt, und wirst nie wieder auf so ein hinterhältiges Lügenmaul reinfallen!"

Szenenwechsel: Harry und Hermione fliegen durchs nächtliche Moor 

Harry schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, hätt' ich nicht. Du weißt, dass ich niemanden in die Sache mit hinein ziehen möchte. Am liebsten würde ich im Alleingang gegen Voldemort antreten, allein schon um meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen...." Hermione unterbricht ihn scharf: "Es war nicht deine Schuld, hörst du! Es war nicht deine Schuld!"

Szenenwechsel: Harry und Ron sitzen an Hermione's Krankenbett 

Ron: "Oder nicht? Das würdest du doch nicht, Harry? Nicht wahr?"

Szenenwechsel: Harry und Hermione fliegen durchs nächtliche Moor 

Hermione legt die Hände auf Harry's Schultern: "Ich will nicht, dass dir wieder weh getan wird!"

Szenenwechsel: Harry und Ron sitzen an Hermione's Krankenbett 

Sie liegt wie bewusstlos da, doch eine einzelne Träne rinnt unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern hervor.

die Musik wechselt – der Gesang setzt ein 

_Cho: (V.O.): Du bist einem Menschen begegnet, der soviel Licht und Wärme besaß, dass alles in dir hell und strahlend wurde..._

Bilderwechsel: Neville und Coral spielen "Bobbing for Apples" – Seamus und Dean balgen sich herum – Terry wirft Mandy einen schüchternen Blick zu – Ernie und Hannah küssen sich – Lisa und Stephen sitzen beim Weihnachtsfest nebeneinander - Oliver im Hauptquartier der Blood Legion, und Katie in Azkaban – diese zwei Bilder blenden ineinander über – Marcus stürmt mit Bridget an der Hand in die Küche – George und Lee fallen im Studio vom Mischpult – Fred und Angelina tanzen zusammen – Hermione's Hand greift vorsichtig nach Ron's.

_songlyrics: Sailing on the distant seas from darkness to deliverance  
_

_Ron (V.O.): Ich mein's ehrlich mit dir, Hermione! Ich würd' mein Bestes geben, um dich glücklich zu machen. Das versprech' ich dir!"  
_

Bilderwechsel: Ron albert mit den anderen Jungs herum – Ron kommt in Hermione's Zimmer gestürmt und erschreckt sie – Ron kämpft sich tapfer durch Feuersbrunst und Horden von Zombies

_songlyrics: Tales like the ocean written to the Draco's glance  
_

_Hermione (V.O.):_ _"Wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen wäre, könnte er nur an zweiter Stelle stehen. Solange bis der Krieg zu Ende, und unsere Welt frei ist!"_

Bilderwechsel: Hermione sitzt mit Ron in Hagrid's Hütte – Hermione kämpft in Bridget's Wohnung gegen die Angreifer der Blood Legion – Hermione unterrichtet die geretteten Kinder im Versteck.

_songlyrics: Ruling with the scythe of death you tear our philosophies apart  
_

_Harry (V.O.):Wir mögen vielleicht verzweifelt sein, aber eins sind wir niemals:_

Bilderwechsel: Harry gibt New Hogwarts Anweisungen für eine Rettungsaktion – Harry jagt auf seinem Besen durch die Nacht – Harry sitzt mit Ginny am Wasserfall und tröstet sie.

_songlyrics: An ancient...._

_Harry (V.O.): Wir sind niemals hoffnungslos!_

_Cho (V.O.): Vielleicht ist die Erinnerung weit weg und es scheint dir, als wären Jahrhunderte vergangen und nicht ein paar wenige Jahre.... _

Die Schritte von Harry, Ron und Hermione knirschen auf dem gefrorenen Waldboden. Plötzlich bleibt Harry wie angewurzelt stehen. Seine beiden Freunde wenden sich zu ihm um, doch sein Blick bleibt starr und reglos nach vorn gerichtet. Ein Zittern läuft durch seinen Körper, schüttelt ihn wie ein Fieber und er muss sich einen Moment auf Hermione's Arm lehnen, um nicht vollends zusammenzubrechen.

_songlyrics: ...starwalk_…

_Harry (V.O.): Denn wir wissen, dass wir eines Tages..._

_Cho (V.O.): Aber vieles von dem, was uns nur wie ein Augenblick erscheint, ein winziger Tropfen im Strom der Zeit..._

Eine schlanke Gestalt tritt aus dem Schatten der Bäume, der kühle Nachtwind bauscht seinen Umhang und das Sternenlicht fängt sich funkelnd in seinem silbrigen Haar.

_Harry (V.O.): ... wieder zu Hause sein werden._

_Cho (V.O.): ...ist für die Ewigkeit..._

Harry lässt Hermiones Arm los und geht auf den Neuankömmling zu, bis beide Jungen direkt voreinander stehen. Für eine lange Weile blicken sie einander in die Augen, funkelndes Grün versinkt in eisigem Grau.

_songlyrics: Join my soul... _

_Cho (V.O.): Denn die Sonne erwacht jeden Morgen aufs Neue und bringt den Nachtfrost zum Schmelzen._

_songlyrics:… the Hunter in the sky_

_Harry (V.O.): Zu Hause, bei den Menschen, die wir lieben._

Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit hebt Draco Malfoy eine zitternde Hand an Harry Potter's Gesicht. Sanft streichen seine Fingerspitzen über dessen Wange, als sich die schmalen blassen Finger um Harry's Brille schließen, und sie ihm abnehmen.

End of Previously

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Gehört nicht mir, gehört der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung) _

_**Disclaimer II: **Zu den Songs: "Pharao sails to Orion" ist von Nightwish, und "Heart of Steel" von Manowar. Das Sonett Nr. 92 ist immer noch von Shakespeare und "Iron Fist von Motörhead._

_**Author : **Yamato Draco4gmx.de _

_**Titel **: Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 13:Upon the 13th Hour_

_Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses – Teil 13: Bis zur 13ten Stunde_

_**Altersfreigabe : **PG 13, oder FSK 12. Achtung, im zweiten Zyklus, also ab der nächsten Episode wird das Rating etwas hochgehen. Rechnet mal mit PG 15, also zu Deutsch ungefähr FSK 16. Auf Fanfiction net wird's dann R, die haben kein Zwischending mehr. _

_**Spoiler :** Buch 1-4 (nicht 5)_

_**Summary : **Fred und George fragen, die wissen Bescheid_

_**Warning:** Shonen Ai Warning, Shojo Ai Warning, Het Warning, Death Warning und der ganze Krempel. Und 'ne extra Cliffhangerwarning dazu, es wird ein böööööses Ende. harharhar_

_**Fortsetzung : **Teil 13 (von 13) na jetzt haben wir's endlich geschafft. __**Feedback:** Aber immer doch! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4gmx.de_ .

* * *

Doch tu dein Ärgstes, dich hinweg zu heben,  
Für Lebenszeit ich dich gesichert hab;  
Nicht länger als dein Lieben wärt mein Leben,  
Von deiner Liebe hängt es ja nur ab.

Nicht Furcht vor schlimmstem Unrecht mich beschwert,

Wenn schon geringstes macht mein Leben enden.

Ich sehe mir ein bessres Los beschert,

Als das, was deine Laune hält in Händen.

Du kannst mich quälen nicht mit Flattergeist,

seit dein Verrat das Leben mir bedroht,

Oh, welch ein Anspruch, der mir Glück verheißt,

In deiner Liebe Glück, und Glück im Tod!

Doch was gibt's Holdes, das nicht Furcht befleckt?

Falsch könnt'st du sein, und ich hab's nicht entdeckt

-

Amicus Draconis

First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 13: Upon the 13th Hour

* * *

**Hogsmeade, Juni 1998**

"Seht mal, die sind doch schick!" Iris war vor einem Schaufenster stehen geblieben und betrachtete ein Paar dunkelrote Pumps mit geschwungenen Absätzen. "Für mein Abschlussballkleid, was meint ihr?"

"Hm...bist du sicher, dass das...das dasselbe Rot ist?" Tracey verschluckte sich entweder an ihrem Satz, oder ihrem Kaugummi, während sie die Schuhe misstrauisch beäugte.

"Wie kannst du etwas kaufen wollen, wenn du nicht weißt, ob es in ist?" empörte sich Pansy und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf über soviel Dummheit. "Wer sagt dir denn, dass das..." – Tracey verschluckte sich wieder – "nicht irgendein altes Zeug ist, das sich vorher nicht verkaufen ließ? Oder..." - die drei Mädchen steckten die Köpfe zusammen und wechselten entsetzten Blicke – "...irgendein NoName Produkt?"

Die Mädchen bespähten die Schuhe von allen Seiten, konnten jedoch nirgends einen Markennamen erkennen. Achselzuckend gaben sie es auf und gingen weiter zum nächsten Schaufenster.

Zwei Mitglieder der Blood Legion patrouillierten mit hoheitsvollen Mienen an ihnen vorbei, aber abgesehen von einem Kichern nahmen die drei Schülerinnen kaum Notiz von den beiden jungen Männern. Seit dem Machtwechsel waren die Streitkräfte des Imperial Wizard allgegenwärtig, aber im Prinzip konnte man sie einfach ignorieren. Sie marschierten herum und kamen sich wichtig vor, aber das war auch schon alles. Kein Grund, sich von den wichtigen Themen des Lebens ablenken zu lassen, wie beispielsweise den roten Schuhen.

Pansy bemühte sich, ihren Triumph zu verbergen, Iris war aber auch zu blöd. Das waren echte Opal und verdammt günstig obendrein. Jetzt musste sie nur noch Tracey bitten, Iris abzulenken, dann konnte sie in aller Ruhe umkehren und diese schicken Teile kaufen.

Es war also doch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, nicht auf Hogwarts zu bleiben, trotz der drohenden Abschlussprüfungen. Aber wer konnte auch in einem alten muffigen Schloss hocken und pauken, wenn der Himmel so blau, die Sonne so warm, und die Luft so frisch war? So ein schönes kühles Butterbier und ein paar leckere Süßigkeiten aus Honeydukes waren da einfach viel verlockender, als die blöden Bücher.

Nein, Süßigkeiten streichen! Sie wollte schließlich noch in ihr Kleid passen!

"Ooooh Leute, wie sollen wir überhaupt wissen, ob etwas in ist, wenn es keine Zeitschriften mehr gibt?" jammerte sie weiter, und zog einen Flunsch. "Können die da oben nicht endlich mal in die Hufe kommen und die Young Witch wieder rausbringen? Meinetwegen können sie gern den Daily Prophet verbieten, oder die Moon, aber die Young Witch, hallo? Glaubt der Lord, dass sich in den Schminktipps geheime Botschaften verbergen, oder was?"

Ihre Freundinnen lachten pflichtbewusst, verzogen jedoch sofort wieder die Gesichter, als Pansy ihnen einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Offenbar war dies keine 'Findet meine Witze cool' Rede, sondern eine 'Bedauert mich' Lamentei, also hieß das im Klartext, Jammermiene aufsetzen und unter tiefen, melancholischen Seufzern zustimmen.

"Schade, dass die Jungs nicht mitgekommen sind," wechselte Tracey unvermittelt das Thema. Pansy wechselte einen kurzen verschwörerischen Blick mit Iris, erst gestern Abend hatten sie sich wieder darüber lustig gemacht, dass Tracey keinen Kerl abkriegte. Tracey war aber auch zu blöd. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie man Jungs richtig anbaggerte. Nicht dass Iris das soviel besser konnte, aber sie hatte einen festen Freund und brauchte sich, im Moment zumindest, keine Gedanken zu machen.

Pansy hätte eine ganze Menge Jungs haben können, wenn sie nur gewollt hätte. Allein ihre riesigen braunen Kulleraugen konnten einen Typen schier um den Verstand bringen. Dazu kam ein niedliches rundes Gesicht, komplett mit Stupsnäschen und Schmollmund auf einem ebenso niedlichen runden Körper. Ihr weiches dunkles Haar spielte je nach Jahreszeit zwischen schwarz und einem rötlichen Dunkelbraun. Es reichte ihr knapp über die Schultern, bis auf einige kürzere Strähnchen, welche in die Stirn fielen und ihr die Wangen einrahmten, als wollten sie ihren dunklen Teint betonen. Oder die Rehaugen dazwischen, die stets so lieb und unschuldig dreinblickten, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

Aber diese Jungs waren uninteressant für sie. Interessant war nur einer, aber trotz all ihrer Verführungskünste hatte sie es bisher nicht wirklich geschafft, ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Draco Malfoy sonnte sich gern in ihrer Bewunderung, er lud sie auf Schulfeste ein, ging mit ihr aus, zeigte sie herum, wie ein preisgekröntes Pferd. Aber in all den Jahren hatte er niemals über Gefühle gesprochen, sondern sie immer nur als Selbstverständlichkeit betrachtet. Genau so, wie man fürs Quidditch einen schnellen Besen brauchte, brauchte man eben auf Parties ein hübsches Mädchen am Arm.

Mittlerweile war Pansy es leid. Sie war sogar kurz davor gewesen, ihm für den Abschlussball einen Korb zu geben, aber dann hatte sie sich doch eines Besseren besonnen. Zwar kamen in ihrem Jahrgang sechs Jungen auf vier Mädchen, aber abgesehen von Draco sahen nur Thomas und Blaise gut aus. Thomas würde mit Iris gehen und Blaise würde sich nie im Leben trauen, sie zu fragen, allein schon um nicht Draco's Unwillen auf sich zu ziehen.

Und ein Jüngerer wäre mehr als peinlich gewesen, wenn auch nicht ganz so peinlich, wie ein Nicht-Slytherin.

Aber die gab es ja nun alle nicht mehr...

"Hast du dich etwa mit Draco gestritten?" wollte Iris wissen und obwohl sie sich bemühte, einigermaßen mitfühlend zu klingen, war die Neugier in ihrer Stimme nicht zu überhören.

"Gestritten ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck," begann Pansy, sie sprach ein wenig langsamer als sonst, um sich schnell eine passende Geschichte zurechtzulegen. "Ich brauch' einfach mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit für mich – und natürlich auch für euch," fügte sie hinzu, "deshalb hab' ich Draco gebeten....oops!"

Ums Haar wäre sie mit einem seltsamen kleinen Geschöpf zusammengestoßen, welches in einem Affentempo zwischen zwei Häusern hindurch wetzte. Erschrocken stoben die drei Mädchen auseinander, im ersten Moment dachte Pansy, sie hätten es wieder mit einer von Hagrid's seltsamen Kreaturen zu tun. Die Natur hätte sich solch eine Missgeburt auch gar nicht einfallen lassen können, es war eine Art Schweinchen auf zwei Beinen mit einer fetten Schnauze und riesigen Ohren im verfilzten hellen Haar.

"Igitt!" Wie üblich hatte Pansy als erste ihre Sprache wieder gefunden. "Was in aller Welt ist das?" Angewidert beäugte sie das Wesen, welches einen wilden Grunzlaut ausstieß und langsam auf seinen kurzen Beinchen zurückwich.

"Habt ihr noch nie ein Ferkel gesehen, meine Hübschen?" lachte die spöttische Stimme eines jungen Mannes.

"Adrian?" Den Mädchen blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sie inmitten einer kleinen Gruppe Rotroben ihren ehemaligen Schulkameraden und Quidditch Captain erkannten. Adrian Pucey trug jetzt die dunkelroten Roben der Blood Legion, eine Ehre welche normalerweise nur Durmstrang Absolventen zuteil wurde.

Teil von etwas Größerem zu sein, stand ihm. Sein Haar war ordentlich zurückgekämmt, seine Haltung gerade, er marschierte mit kraftvollen schneidigen Schritten, die blank geputzten Stiefel blitzten unter der langen Robe hervor. Wie seine Kameraden trug auch er die hölzerne Maske am Gürtel, die den treuen Gefolgsleuten des Lords früher einmal als Schutz gedient hatte, aber seit dem Regierungswechsel nur noch selten verwendet wurde.

Lautes Lachen und Johlen begleitete Adrian, als er seinen Zauberstab hob, und ihn auf das kleine Tier richtete. Es quiekte laut auf, und versuchte davonzurennen, doch die Gruppe der Roten brach ihre Formation auf und bildete einen Kreis um es herum. Wann immer es versuchte, irgendwo durchzuschlüpfen, stieß einer der Männer es grölend in die Mitte zurück.

Plötzlich, ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen wie die Explosion eines Knallfroschs – ein violetter Blitz schoss aus Adrian's Zauberstab, und das kleine Wesen schlug der Länge nach hin. Die Roten applaudierten und johlten noch lauter, als sich unter dem schmutzigen Kleidchen ein Schweineschwanz hervorringelte.

Mühsam rappelte es sich hoch. Es musste sich das Knie aufgeschlagen haben, denn sein Kleidchen war zerrissen, ein dunkler Fleck breitete sich langsam auf dem hellen Stoff aus. Tracey wandte sich entsetzt ab, und Iris fuhr mit der Hand zum Mund und unterdrückte einen Schrei.

Hinter einem Fenster wurde eine Gardine bewegt...

"Lass uns verschwinden, bitte," hauchte Iris verstört, und Tracey griff zitternd nach ihrer Hand. "Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen..."

Sie selbst stand immer noch wie erstarrt, die ganze Szenerie kam ihr seltsam unwirklich vor. Die johlenden Männer, das verletzte Kind, die stillen, wie von Geisterhand leergefegten Straßen. Schatten und stumme Gesichter hinter den Fenstern. Die Hände und Stimmen ihrer Freundinnen, die auf sie einredeten und versuchten, sie wegzuziehen.

Das Kind hob den Kopf und blickte sie an. Der untere Teil seines Gesichts war verschwunden und durch eine Schweineschnauze ersetzt worden, deshalb konnte es jetzt nicht mehr sprechen, ja noch nicht einmal mehr wie ein Mensch weinen. Nur seine Augen weinten, geräuschlos, und unaufhörlich rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, dort wo die blasse Kinderhaut sich allmählich in die rosige borstige Schweinchenhaut verwandelte.

Es waren Menschenaugen, die sie anblickten, und sie wusste plötzlich, dass sie sich ihrem stummen Flehen nicht entziehen konnte, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab, keine Flucht in die Welt der getuschelten Geheimnisse und der roten Schuhe. Es war, als wäre sie plötzlich durch einen Spiegel getreten, und hätte sie hinter sich gelassen, auch wenn die warnende Stimme in ihr schrie und schrie und schrie...

"Adrian..." Ihre eigene Stimme schrie nicht, sie zitterte nur leise von sich hin. "Adrian, komm schon, ihr hattet euren Spaß..."

Etwas in ihrem Tonfall ließ ihn aufhorchen, seine Mundwinkel zuckten – jedoch nur für einen Moment. Das Lachen seiner Kameraden war lauter, ihr Johlen, ihre anfeuernden Rufe. Er gehörte dazu. Und nichts würde ihm diese Stellung wieder nehmen, die er sich so hart erkämpft hatte. Dieses Mädchen war nur ein Stück Vergangenheit, nichts weiter. Er hob seinen Zauberstab...

...und sie lief zwischen den Roten hindurch in die Mitte des Kreises und hob das Kind hoch. In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie noch nie einen Muggle angefasst, ja sie hätte lieber Klamotten von gestern getragen, als so etwas Widerliches anzufassen, jetzt war es schon seltsam, dass die Kleine sich überhaupt gar nicht anders anfühlte, als ein magisches Kind. Sie roch noch nicht einmal anders, es war nur Schweiß und das fruchtige Kindershampoo ihrer Haare.

"Pansy, lass den Quatsch!" Furcht war in Iris' Augen getreten, in ihrer Stimme schwang die nackte Angst mit.

"Lasst mich bitte vorbei."

Für einen Moment waren die Roten sich unschlüssig. Teils verwundert, teils amüsiert, teils auch beeindruckt tauschten sie Blicke mit ihren Kameraden aus. Etwas Unvorhergesehenes war passiert, und jetzt hatten sie niemanden, der ihnen sagte, was in einem solchen Fall zu tun war.

Sie traten tatsächlich beiseite, doch als Pansy den Kreis verlassen wollte, stellte ihr irgendwer ein Bein und sie schlug zu Boden. Sie spürte den Tritt eines Stiefels und wagte nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, ihr Gesicht im Haar des Kindes vergraben, welches seine dünnen Ärmchen um ihren Hals schlang. Noch ein Tritt, und noch einer, das Johlen und Lachen der Männer gellte schriller denn je in ihren Ohren. Dann wurde sie gepackt und auf die Füße gestellt. "Verschwinde jetzt lieber," raunte eine Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr. "Hau ab, bevor's zu spät ist!"

"Nein!" Sie schrie es fast, als sie fühlte, wie die Wut in ihr hochstieg und die Angst und den Schmerz verdrängte. Auf ihrer Zunge schmeckte sie Blut. Auch an ihren Armen war Blut, doch sie wusste nicht, ob es ihr eigenes war, oder das des Muggle Kindes. Es sah so gleich aus. Das ganze verdammte Blut sah so verdammt gleich aus. Zum Teufel mit der verdammten Reinblütigkeit!

"Dass ihr euch überhaupt nicht schämt, ihr...ihr Feiglinge! Ihr seid erbärmlich!" Sie riss ihren Zauberstab heraus. "Geht mir endlich aus dem Weg!"

Als Antwort hoben sich sechs oder sieben Zauberstäbe und zeigten von allen Seiten auf sie. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie sich wenden sollte, wie sie das kleine reglose Bündel in ihren Armen schützen konnte. Oh Gott, hoffentlich war es nur bewusstlos! Bitte, es durfte nur bewusstlos sein. Was machte ein Muggle Kind überhaupt hier, wie kam es hierher? Die nächste Muggle Siedlung war meilenweit weg!

Um sie herum wurde es dunkel und kalt, so kalt...Vielleicht hatte das Kind mit seinen Eltern einen Ausflug in die Nähe des Berges gemacht, und sie waren dabei von der Blood Legion überrascht worden. Waren seine Eltern jetzt auch tot? Wie lange war es vor der Blood Legion weggerannt, hatte versucht, sich zu verstecken, seinen gnadenlosen Angreifern zu entkommen?

Ihre Gedanken wurden düster und ihr Atem war eine feine Nebelwolke vor ihrem Gesicht...

Das Farbenspiel der menschlichen Gefühle musste die vier Dementoren angelockt haben, welche jetzt wie unheilvolle Schatten über ihnen kreisten, wartend, geduldig wartend, bis etwas für sie abfiel.

Adrian spürte ihre Kälte auch, und all sein neu gewonnenes Selbstvertrauen schmolz wie Schnee in der Sonne. Was hatte er sich eigentlich gedacht? Dass er dazugehörte? Dass sie ihn endlich akzeptiert hatten, ihn den trotteligen Hogwarts Schüler? Niemals! Doch er würde es ihnen zeigen, er würde es ihnen allen beweisen...

"Kommt endlich her, und holt sie euch!"

Er wusste nicht, wie man zu Dementoren sprach, doch sie schienen ihn auch so verstanden zu haben.

Pansy wich zurück, ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sank zu Boden. Sie hatte schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet, hier noch lebend raus zu kommen, aber dies war schlimmer, so unglaublich viel schlimmer. Der Tod ließ immer noch eine winzige Spur von Hoffnung zurück, eine Hoffnung darauf, dass es alles irgendeinen Sinn hatte, dass es irgendwo, irgendwie weiterging.

In den Klauen der Dementoren gab es keine Hoffnung mehr. Nur noch Dunkelheit...

Einmal schrie sie auf, doch ihre Stimme klang seltsam fremd, als ob sie nicht zu ihr gehöre. Einmal flehte sie um Gnade, sie wusste nicht zu wem, zu irgendeinem Gott, zu den Menschen um sie herum, zu dem grauenvollen Geschöpf, das ihre Kehle packte und ihr Kinn nach unten zwang.

"Seid nun alle Zeugen, was mit denen geschieht, die es wagen, sich dem dunklen Lord zu widersetzen..."

Sie hörte Adrian's Stimme, doch er hatte sich abgewandt, alle hatten sie sich abgewandt, die Männer der Blood Legion, die sich vor Angst in die Roben pinkelten, ihre beiden Freundinnen, welche sich schluchzend in den Armen hielten, die schattenhaften Gesichter hinter den Türen und Fenstern der Häuser.

Noch mehr Schatten, noch mehr Gesichter. Furchtbare Erinnerungen, die in ihr hochstiegen, Kälte, die sie erschauern ließ. Solange ihre Arme noch das letzte Bisschen Kraft besaßen, umklammerten sie das Kind, das kleine Mädchen. Es hatte jetzt wieder ein Menschengesicht... alle Spuren des grausamen Zaubers waren verschwunden

Dann war es auch verschwunden und Pansy stürzte ins Nichts...

Hör' nicht auf das Flüstern...

Halte dich von den Schatten fern...

Und hüte dich vor den Spiegeln...

Oh Gott, sie war noch so klein gewesen, und sie hatte nichts tun können, um sie zu retten, und sie würde niemals ihren Schulabschluss machen, und niemals in den roten Schuhen zum Ball gehen, und niemals wissen, wie ein Kuss schmeckte, ein richtiger Kuss, nicht diese albernen Dinger auf Handrücken und Wangen und sie würde niemals...

Der Mond. Eines Tages wird er jemandem, den du liebst, den Weg zeigen...

Sie schrie, und diesmal war ihre Stimme nicht weit weg, sie gellte laut und schmerzhaft in ihren Ohren, ihr Körper bäumte sich auf, ihr verschwitztes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht, ihre Augen öffneten sich weit, ihre Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke und umklammerten den dünnen, von Schweiß getränkten Stoff.

"Shsh...ist ja gut...ganz ruhig, Ginny, es ist alles okay. Du hast geträumt, du hattest wieder einen Alptraum..."

"Mir geht's gut." Mühsam versuchte Ginny zu lächeln um die besorgten Gesichter um sich herum zu beruhigen. Ihr Geschrei hatte das ganze Baumhaus aufgeweckt, und auch in den Nachbarhäuschen waren die Lichter angegangen. Verdammt, wie war das peinlich...

"Ich brauch' nur ein bisschen frisches Wasser." Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und huschte in Richtung Bad davon, bevor die anderen Mädchen wieder auf sie einreden konnten. Sie wollte jetzt nicht reden. Sie wollte diese schrecklichen Bilder aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben. Alles war so furchtbar real gewesen, als hätte sie es selbst erlebt.

Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf, und legte ihren Kopf darunter, um zu trinken. Was hätte sie getan, wenn sie es wirklich erlebt hätte? Wenn sie es gewesen wäre, die an diesem warmen Junimorgen in Hogsmeade...hätte sie sich auch zwischen das Kind und ihre Angreifer gestellt? Hätte sie das Richtige getan, oder wäre sie zu feige gewesen?

Ihr eigenes Gesicht kam ihr seltsam fremd vor. In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Panik packte sie die Seifenschale und zerschmetterte den Spiegel.

* * *

**December 1998, Gegenwart**

Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Es konnte einfach nur nicht wahr sein!

Durch das nebelbeschlagene Fenster starrte Ron hinaus in die nächtliche Dunkelheit. Tiefschwarz lag der Wald da, nur ab und zu, wenn die Wolken den Mond freigaben, funkelte silbriger Raureif auf den kahlen Ästen und dem welken Laub vom vergangenen Jahr. Ansonsten gab es nur Finsternis, die Finsternis, welche Harry und Malfoy verschlungen hatte.

Harry und Malfoy. Nein, verdammt, diese beiden Namen hatten nichts im selben Gedanken verloren!

Es war still in Hagrid's Hütte, so still, dass er ganz deutlich Hermione's Atem hören konnte. Ron wusste, sie wartete darauf, dass er endlich zu sprechen begann. Fragen stellte. Oder seinem Ärger Luft verschaffte. Sein Schweigen machte sie nervös. Sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, was da noch auf sie zukam... Wütend? Enttäuscht, vielleicht?

'Es ist vorbei, und du hast deine Lektion gelernt...

...und du wirst nie wieder auf so ein hinterhältiges Lügenmaul reinfallen!

Das würdest du doch nicht, Harry? Nicht wahr?'

Aber Harry hatte geschwiegen. Genauso wie Hermione. Keiner seiner beiden Freunde hatte es für nötig befunden, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Seit Wochen und Monaten hatte er gespürt, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbargen und sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht betrogen.

Und seine Eifersucht war nicht grundlos gewesen...

"Du wusstest davon," murmelte er leise, ihm war gar nicht wirklich bewusst, dass er den Gedanken laut aussprach. "Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst! Ihr habt mich alle beide hintergangen!"

"Nein, so war das nicht, wir wollten, ich meine, Harry wollte..." Ihr Stuhl kratzte über den Boden, als sie vom Tisch aufstand und hinter ihm ans Fenster trat. Er wandte sich nicht um. "Harry wollte es dir schon viel früher sagen. Und er hätte es mit Sicherheit noch getan. Du hättest es niemals auf diese Weise erfahren sollen...Ron, bitte sieh mich an!"

"Auf welche Weise hätt' ich's denn erfahren sollen," schrie er plötzlich, fuhr herum und stieß ihre Hand beiseite, noch bevor sie sie auf seine Schulter legen konnte. "Auf welche Weise hätt' ich erfahren sollen, dass Harry schon wieder mit dem verdammten Mistkerl rumpoppt? Dass er sich wieder und wieder von ihm hinters Licht führen lässt, und mehr noch, dass er unser aller Leben in Gefahr bringt! Kannst du mir das mal verraten, Hermione?"

"Auf eine Weise, die es dir möglich macht, mit klarem Kopf zu reagieren und nicht mit unüberlegten Anschuldigungen!" Sie ballte die Fäuste und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Harry weiß, was er tut! Es ist nicht so wie damals!"

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht," murmelte Ron, und als sie ihm die Antwort schuldig blieb, wurde ihm klar, dass er zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad Recht hatte. Hermione wandte sich ab und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen die letzten der violetten Kristallscheiben, die Hagrid für sie bereitgelegt hatte. Der Schein des Kaminfeuers spiegelte sich auf ihrer glatten Oberfläche.

"Was hätten wir denn tun sollen?" fragte sie leise, und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. "All diese unschuldigen Menschen einfach sterben lassen? Könntest du das mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Ron?"

"Nur damit ich's auch richtig verstehe..." begann er, "alle diese Informationen stammen ausschließlich von Malfoy? Die Sache mit den Kindern und mit der Blood Legion und diesem Ritual um unser Versteck zu finden, es ist alles von ihm?"

Müde nickte sie, und er fragte sich, weshalb er nicht schon längst drauf gekommen war. Diese Informationen waren keine Zufälle gewesen, nur jemand, der sich im System des Dunklen Lords auskannte, konnte solche Dinge wissen. Jemand, der selbst ein Teil dieses Systems war. Und dafür kamen nun mal nicht allzu viele Leute in Frage.

Aber warum? Warum tat Malfoy so etwas? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er nach allem, was vorgefallen war, plötzlich eine 180 Grad Drehung vollführt hatte...

"Er hat es verdammt clever durchgezogen." Hermione starrte zum Kamin hinüber, wo Fang zusammengerollt neben dem Feuer schlief. "Wann immer etwas vorgefallen ist, wo wir eingreifen könnten, hat er Harry eine Nachricht geschickt und ihm die Entscheidung überlassen, ob er handelt, oder nicht. Im Prinzip konnten wir es uns raussuchen, entweder reagieren wir und retten diese Menschen, oder wir bleiben im Versteck und tun gar nichts. Eine dritte Alternative gab es nicht. Harry hatte auch keinerlei Möglichkeit auf Malfoy's Briefe zu antworten, oder sonst mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wir hätten es nicht riskieren können, dass Malfoy von unserem Versteck erfährt."

"Dieser hinterhältige Mistkerl!" Ron machte einen Schritt nach vorne, und stieß dabei gegen den Tisch, so dass ein Schwung Kristallscheiben zu Boden rutschte. "Er hat genau gewusst, dass Harry gar nicht anders konnte, als diese Menschen zu retten. Er kennt ihn einfach zu gut! Harry und sein verdammter Rettungswahn, immer muss er den Helden spielen! Selbst wenn es vollkommen sinnlos ist! Weißt du noch damals beim Triwizard Turnier...die Sache mit dem Delacour-Mädchen? Er hat sich kein Stück geändert!"

"Nein, wohl nicht." Hermione bückte sich und begann die verstreuten Scheiben wieder einzusammeln. "Und du hast Recht, was Malfoy angeht. Zunächst hat er Harry nur Informationen geschickt, ihm erzählt wie ungerecht diese Welt ist, und dass keiner etwas dagegen unternimmt, ein Haufen manipulatives Blabla. Dann, letzten August kam plötzlich diese Nachricht mit den entführten Kindern. Und die Andeutung, dass Harry sie vielleicht retten könnte."

"Und er hat natürlich sofort angebissen..."

"Nun, er hat damit gerechnet, dass es auch eine Falle sein könnte. Ursprünglich wollte er alleine losziehen, um niemand anderen in Gefahr zu bringen, aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass es praktisch Selbstmord wäre. Ein gut durchdachter Plan würde den Kindern sehr viel mehr nützen, als ein heroischer, aber stümperhafter Kamikaze Angriff."

"Und so habt ihr dann den Ältestenrat gegründet." Ron bückte sich ebenfalls nach einer Kristallscheibe, die ihm vor die Füße gerollt war. Ich kann mich noch genau an das erste Treffen erinnern..."

"Wir haben immer wieder betont, dass jeder, der an dieser Rettungsaktion...überhaupt an irgendeiner Rettungsaktion teilnimmt, sein Leben in äußerste Gefahr bringt," versuchte Hermione sich zu rechtfertigen. "Jeder sollte sich über das Risiko bewusst sein. Von wem die Informationen stammten, wollten wir allerdings nicht weitererzählen. Falls Malfoy wirklich auf unserer Seite steht, würde es umso gefährlicher für ihn werden, je mehr Leute von seinem Doppelspiel wissen."

Ron zog die Stirn in Falten. Malfoy auf der Seite von Frieden und Gerechtigkeit? Eher lernte der Riesensquid fliegen.

"Glaubst du das denn?" fragte er zweifelnd. "Ich meine, vertraust du ihm?"

"Malfoy vertrauen?" Kurz und spöttisch lachte sie auf. "Für wie naiv hältst du mich? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nur seinen eigenen Vorteil im Sinn hat, sonst nichts."

"Aber warum hat er uns dann nicht schon längst in eine Falle gelockt? Oder hat er? Die Sache mit dem Zombiedorf..."

"...war von Macnair," unterbrach sie ihn. "Diese Sache war die einzige Aktion bei der wir keinerlei Informationen von Malfoy bekommen haben, deswegen war Harry ja auch so misstrauisch. Wahrscheinlich wusste Malfoy, dass es eine Falle war und hat darauf spekuliert, dass es uns gar nicht erst zu Ohren kommt. Macnair hat allerdings ganze Arbeit geleistet, er hat überall verbreitet, dass er das Dorf angreifen wird. Trotzdem war es reines Glück – ich meine natürlich Pech, das ausgerechnet die Tritonen davon erfahren haben, und somit wir."

"Stimmt, es wär' schon unlogisch, wenn Malfoy was mit dieser Falle zu tun hätte. Was bringt es ihm, wenn Macnair uns kriegt?" Nachdenklich betrachtete Ron sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild in der Kristallscheibe, die er vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. "Aber was bringt es Malfoy überhaupt, seinen Meister zu verraten? Das ist die Frage, die für mich noch gar keinen Sinn ergibt."

"Nicht auf den ersten Blick." Hermione schob ihre Hand auf dem Tisch nach vorne, doch bevor ihre Finger die von Ron berühren konnten, zog er die seine zurück. "Dadurch, dass er uns dazu anleitet, diese Aktionen durchzuführen, schadet er ja dem System, das er eigentlich unterstützt. Aber es ist kein wirklicher Schaden. Ein paar Muggles hier, ein paar Zauberer da, das sind nicht mehr als Mückenstiche für den Dunklen Lord. Aber einen anderen haben diese Mückenstiche mehr als nur gejuckt..."

"Macnair," unterbrach Ron sie heftig, das helle Aufblitzen in seinen blauen Augen verriet ihr, dass er ihrem Gedankengang nicht nur folgte, sondern bereits dabei war, seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. "Fast alle unsere Aktionen gingen gegen Macnair und die Blood Legion. Malfoy benutzt uns, um der Blood Legion zu schaden, weil er damit automatisch die Stellung seiner eigenen Truppe, der Ghost Riders erhöht. Je mehr Probleme die Blood Legion durch uns kriegt, desto unfähiger wird sie in den Augen des Dunklen Lords und desto wahrscheinlicher wird er sich nach einer Alternative umsehen. Es ist ganz elementare Kriegstaktik, die Malfoy hier betreibt. Spiel deine Feinde gegeneinander aus, und du wirst am Ende der lachende Dritte sein!"

Hermione sah ihn beeindruckt an. "Um ehrlich zu sein hab' ich etwas länger gebraucht, um auf diese Theorie zu kommen," gab sie zu. "An Blood Legion und Ghost Riders hab' ich zuerst gar nicht gedacht, ich hab' immer versucht, es alles an Macnair's Person festzumachen. Und das hat für mich keinen Sinn ergeben, denn Macnair ist schließlich der Verbündete von Malfoy's Vater. Höchstens, dass irgendein persönlicher Grund dahinter steckt, den wir nicht kennen..."

"Möglich wär's, aber ich denke, es geht um Machtpolitik, nicht um persönliche Dinge!" Noch immer hielt Ron seinen Blick von ihr abgewandt. "Was allerdings nicht ganz ins Schema passt, sind die Muggles in Hogwarts und die Sache im Moor. Beides hatte nicht wirklich was mit der Blood Legion zu tun."

"Nein, das nicht. Ich schätze, die Muggles hatten keine besondere Bedeutung, sie waren einfach nur eine weitere Rettungsaktion für uns und eine Möglichkeit für Malfoy, uns weiter von ihm abhängig zu machen. Das Ritual im Moor – nun gut, es muss ja auch in seinem Interesse sein, dass unser Versteck nicht gefunden wird. Natürlich ist es seltsam, dass er über eine so geheime Zusammenkunft Bescheid weiß, ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass er irgendwie seine Mutter belauscht hat. Wobei es natürlich auch wieder merkwürdig scheint, dass Mrs. Malfoy so unvorsichtig sein würde..."

Sie machte eine Pause und fuhr dann fort: "Aber es bringt wohl nicht viel in dieser Richtung weiterzuphilosophieren. Wir wissen zu wenig darüber und wilde Spekulationen ins Blaue bringen uns nicht weiter."

Ron stand vom Tisch auf und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Wieder fiel sein Blick durchs Fenster in den Wald, doch von Harry und Malfoy war noch immer nichts zu sehen. Was, wenn Malfoy beschlossen hatte, dass Harry ihm nicht länger von Nutzen war? Was, wenn er ihn an den Dunklen Lord auslieferte?

Triumph über die Blood Legion – das war schön und gut, aber nichts würde Malfoy's Karriere so sehr vorantreiben wie die Gefangennahme von Harry Potter.

"Wir hätten gar nicht zulassen dürfen, dass Harry allein mit ihm weggeht," murmelte er leise.

"Im verbotenen Wald ist Harry niemals allein," beruhigte sie ihn. "Die Centauren sehen alles, was dort vorgeht, sie werden über ihn wachen. Und auch keins der anderen Völker steht auf Voldemort's Seite. Malfoy hätte sehr viel mehr Grund, sich dort zu fürchten, als Harry."

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie wieder und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Ron noch einmal Harry's Gesicht, das Erschrecken und den Schmerz in seinen Augen, als er Malfoy gegenüberstand. Warum musste Harry seine Gefühle an diesen hinterhältigen Mistkerl verschwenden? Warum konnte er nicht endlich vernünftig werden? Normalerweise war Harry doch viel vernünftiger als er selbst, nur in dieser einen Sache war er so wahnsinnig blind...

"Ron..." Hermione's Stimme zitterte leicht. "Bitte, du musst mir glauben, wir wollten das ganz sicher nicht auf Dauer vor dir verbergen, wir haben nur nach der richtigen Gelegenheit gesucht, es dir zu sagen. Es tut mir leid, dass das alles so gekommen ist. Bitte gib' mir eine Chance, es wieder gut zu machen..."

"So einfach ist das alles nicht!" Er wandte sich zu ihr um und blickte sie endlich direkt an. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr ihr beide mich hintergangen habt? Nicht nur du, auch Harry! Du kannst mir glauben, das tut verdammt weh und so was verschwindet auch nicht von heut' auf morgen..."

"Ron...ich..." Sie suchte krampfhaft nach Worten, doch ihre Stimme versagte, wurde von einem Schluchzen erstickt.

Verdammt, warum mussten Mädchen immer mit dieser Heulerei anfangen? Wahrscheinlich weil sie genau wussten, dass man ihnen nicht mehr böse sein konnte, wenn sie einen so anguckten, mit diesen großen tränenverhangenen Augen.

"Hey, ist ja gut...ist ja gut..." Er hatte kaum ihre Schulter berührt, als sie ihm auch schon um den Hals fiel. Natürlich war es nicht gut, doch der Wunsch sie zu trösten war jetzt sehr viel stärker als seine Wut und Enttäuschung. Dabei war eigentlich er derjenige, der verletzt worden war, dachte er mit grimmiger Miene, als sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub.

Doch welchen Widerstand konnte man diesen Tränen entgegen bringen? Diesen Augen. Diesem warmen Körper. Diesem verletzlichen zauberhaften Wesen, das niemals verletzlich sein durfte, sondern immer nur stark und beherrscht, stark für die anderen.

Sich gegenseitig festhalten und einander Kraft geben. Es waren keine leeren Worte gewesen, sie sollte all die Kraft von ihm haben, die er entbehren konnte, und mehr noch. Sie sollte wissen, dass sie sich bei ihm geborgen fühlen konnte. Verstehen, dass dieses Gefühl, das sie beide empfanden, nichts Zerstörerisches war, nichts, das ihnen das Herz rausreißen und den Verstand verblenden würde. Es würde sie nicht in die Dunkelheit stürzen.

Es würde ihnen ewiges Licht schenken...

Näher und näher kam ihr Gesicht, bis ihr Atem seine Haut kitzelte und ihre langen tränenfeuchten Wimpern sanft über seine Wangen strichen. Ihre Lippen waren so weich, so warm, so wohlschmeckend an den seinen, dass er glaubte, in ihrer Berührung versinken zu müssen, in einem Kuss, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Eine kleine verspielte Zunge liebkoste seinen Mund, ließ ihn unter ihrer Zärtlichkeit erschauern, während seine Hände wie von selbst in die wunderbare Flut aus honigbraunem Haar fuhren, um sie näher, noch näher an sich zu spüren.

Alles an ihr war weich und warm, ihr schimmerndes Haar, das sich sanft um sein Gesicht legte, ihre zarten Brüste, die er durch den flauschigen Pullover an seinem Brustkorb spürte, ihre Hüften, die ihn mit ihrer Wärme durchfluteten, als sich ihre Körper noch enger aneinander schmiegten. Wenn dies ein Traum war, dann wollte er nie wieder aufwachen. Wenn dieser Moment nicht ewig währen würde, dann wollte er ihn mit beiden Händen festhalten, und nie wieder loslassen.

Wenn es auf dieser Welt einen Himmel gab, so hatte er ihn gefunden...

Ein eisiger Luftzug durchfuhr den ganzen Raum, als die Tür zur Hütte ganz plötzlich aufgerissen wurde. Hermione's Arme ließen ihn nicht los, doch ihre Lippen lösten sich von den seinen, als sie sich beide dem Eingang zuwandten.

Ron spürte ganz deutlich, wie etwas von seiner alten Wut zurückkehrte, als er in Harry's Gesicht blickte, das Gesicht seines besten Freundes, der offenbar nicht genug Vertrauen zum ihm hatte, um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Doch die rasende Verzweiflung in Harry's Augen erstickte jeden Vorwurf.

"Sie haben Sirius!"

* * *

Die sechs Zeiger der großen Unruhe drehten sich weiter und einer von ihnen wies auf den Schakal...

Sein weißes Pergamentgesicht spiegelte sich in dem silbernen Löffel, verformt, grotesk entstellt, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrt. Aber vielleicht war die Spiegelwelt die realere von den beiden.

Méfies-toi des miroirs...

"Iss deinen Nachtisch, mein Püppchen. Guter, leckerer Nachtisch für mein gutes Püppchen..." Er wandte den Löffel, so dass er stattdessen ihr Gesicht darin sehen konnte, ihr ausdrucksloses, zart geschminktes, nichts sagendes, wunderschönes Gesicht mit diesen großen leeren braunen Augen.

Dann tauchte er den Löffel in den Schokoladenpudding. Guter, leckerer Nachtisch für sein gutes Püppchen. Böse Püppchen bekamen keinen Nachtisch. Sie mussten sich in die Ecke stellen und sich schämen.

So wie das blonde Püppchen, das er letzten Monat aus Azkaban mitgebracht hatte. Sie hatte gestern ihre Milch nicht ausgetrunken.

Möglicherweise lag das aber auch daran, dass er in einem Wutausbruch die Tasse hatte fallen lassen. Nur gut, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, sondern ihre.

Azkaban. Nach dem Kaffeekränzchen würde er dorthin zurückkehren, und die Zelle für den neuen Gefangenen vorbereiten, der morgen eintreffen würde. Oder vielmehr heute, denn Mitternacht war schon längst vorbei! Und der Meister würde den Gefangenen verhören wollen, auch das musste vorbereitet worden. Er hatte da schon ein paar interessante Ideen.

Ein wilder Triumph stieg in ihm auf. Dieser Gefangene war kein Neuling mehr, er hatte bereits von der Dunkelheit gekostet. Zwölf Jahre seines Lebens hatte Sirius Black hinter den Mauern von Azkaban verbracht, aber er, Istave Lestrange, würde dafür sorgen, dass diese Jahre nur ein Sonntagsausflug im Vergleich zu dem waren, was ihn jetzt erwartete. Seine Dementoren waren bereits unruhig, sie gierten nach einem neuen Opfer. Sie konnten es spüren, wenn jemand erwartet wurde. Wie die Hunde, die genau wissen, wann die nächste Fütterung fällig war.

Er schob den Löffel zwischen die Lippen seines Püppchens und sie schluckte gehorsam. Was hätte sie auch sonst tun sollen? Sie war so hilflos, wie ein neugeborenes Kind.

Nur, dass ein neugeborenes Kind ein Mensch war, und eine Puppe nur eine Puppe. Selbst wenn manche von ihnen Pudding essen konnten, und andere nicht. Da hörte der Unterschied auch schon auf. Wer in diese seelenlosen Augen blickte, wusste das...

Er ließ den Löffel wieder sinken, und ein wenig Schokoladenpudding fiel auf den Tisch – plumps! "Genug geschämt," sagte er zu dem blonden Püppchen in der Ecke. "Du darfst dich wieder zu den anderen setzen."

Natürlich begriff sie kein einziges Wort. Er musste aufstehen, sie bei der Hand nehmen, und zu ihrem Platz in der Sitzecke führen. Braves Püppchen, so liebte er das! Nicht wie die echten Frauen, die immer nur Ärger machten.

Er dachte daran, dass es eine Frau gewesen war, die Peter Pettigrew ermordet hatte. Eine hinterhältige, verlogene, durchtriebene Frau. Keinem Mann war es jemals gelungen, ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Rates zu töten, ja er wäre gar nicht erst nahe genug an ihn herangekommen, um überhaupt an so etwas zu denken. Der Dunkle Rat war unantastbar, unverwundbar, und unbesiegbar. Ein gewaltiger und ewiger Drache.

Doch eine kleine listige Schlange hatte ihre Zähne in die Flanke des Drachen geschlagen, und ein Stück Fleisch herausgerissen. Natürlich war die Schlange dabei zermalmt worden, und natürlich würde auch die Wunde wieder heilen, aber allein schon die Tatsache, dass sie es gewagt hatte...

Und dass es ihr geglückt war....

Ein Grand Dragon des Rats war tot und er war in dem Moment gestorben, als sie sich alle am Sichersten gefühlt hatten. Im Augenblick ihres Triumphes. Es hätte jeden von ihnen treffen können.

Jeden von ihnen...

Warum hatte der Meister nichts getan, um es zu verhindern? War ihm Pettigrew so überflüssig, oder sogar lästig geworden, dass er einfach auf ihn verzichten konnte? Wollte er vielleicht sogar, dass es eine Verschiebung im Gleichgewicht der Mächte gab, und ein anderer seinen Platz einnahm?

Oder hatte es ihm lediglich Spaß gemacht? Spaß gemacht, diesem hirnrissigen Plan zuzusehen, und sich zu fragen, ob er wohl gelänge? Spaß gemacht, den Schrecken zu beobachten, der seine Getreuen wachgerüttelt hatte? Vielleicht hatten sie es verdient, wenn sie so faul und behäbig auf ihren Kissen lagen, und all ihre Wachsamkeit fahren ließen.

Er kehrte an den Tisch zurück, um den restlichen Pudding an das dunkle Püppchen mit den großen Augen zu verfüttern. Angst hatte sich unter den Getreuen breit gemacht, große Angst. Macnair war voller Angst gewesen, als sie letzten Abend die Übergabe des Gefangenen besprochen hatten. Natürlich hatte er nichts gesagt, aber die Angst war so dick gewesen, dass er sie deutlich hatte spüren können. Sie hatte Macnair sogar seinen Triumph verleidet. Und dass, obwohl der Meister ihm höchstpersönlich sein Lob ausgesprochen hatte.

Mit der Gefangennahme von Sirius Black hatten sie einen wichtigen Standpfeiler des Widerstands umgestoßen. Wie wichtig, das würde er bald erfahren.

Ohne jede Eile trank Istave Lestrange seine Kaffeetasse aus, und erhob sich vom Tisch, um sich auf den Weg nach Azkaban zu machen.

* * *

"Natürlich hast du Recht, Harry, wir können Sirius niemals diesen Halsabschneidern überlassen." Im Zeichen der schrecklichen Geschehnisse musste Ron wohl beschlossen haben, dass Vorwürfe und persönliche Aussprachen noch etwas warten konnten. Genau wie sie selbst hatte er Harry aufmerksam und ohne Unterbrechung zugehört.

"Solange sich Sirius im Hauptquartier der Blood Legion befindet, können wir noch nichts unternehmen." Harry lehnte an der Wand, er sah müde und traurig aus. Seine Kleidung war durcheinander und sie bemerkte, dass an seinem Hemd zwei Knöpfe fehlten. "Das Gebäude wird zu gut bewacht, und wir wissen nicht, welche besonderen Zauber es schützen."

"Sie werden ihn also nicht weiter dort gefangen halten?" Es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, sie glaubte zu wissen, worauf er hinauswollte. "Wo werden sie ihn hinbringen?"

"Nach Azkaban. Macnair muss Sirius an Lestrange ausliefern. Draco..." – sie könnte förmlich sehen, wie Ron bei der Nennung dieses Namens zusammenzuckte – "...hat mitbekommen, wie Macnair sich bei seinem Vater darüber beschwert hat, dass er einen so wichtigen Gefangenen abgeben muss. Aber wie es scheint, will Voldemort kein Risiko eingehen. Azkaban ist sicherer. Und wenn Sirius erst einmal dort ist..." Er brach ab.

"Weißt du denn Genaueres darüber, wie und wann sie ihn dorthin bringen?" wollte Ron wissen. "Vielleicht gibt es eine Gelegenheit, sie auf dem Weg zu überfallen..."

Das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Deshalb war sie äußerst überrascht, als Harry sofort nickte. "Ja, diese Gelegenheit gibt es, und zwar morgen, in der Nacht auf Sylvester. Ich habe bereits einen Plan, den ich mit euch besprechen möchte. Allerdings wird das Ganze sehr schwierig für uns werden. Und gefährlich. Gefährlicher als all unsere bisherigen Aktionen."

"Lass hören!" Aufgeregt spitzte Ron die Ohren, und sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Misstrauen verflog. Jetzt befand er sich auf bekanntem Gebiet, sie planten eine neue Rettungsaktion, wie schon so viele Male zuvor.

"Macnair und die Blood Legion werden Sirius morgen...oder besser gesagt, heute...um Mitternacht mit einem Portkey zum Strand bringen."

Ihr eigenes Misstrauen jedoch war wie eine nagende Stimme in ihrem Inneren. Warum dieser ganze Aufwand, dieses Risiko? Warum brachte Macnair Sirius nicht einfach direkt nach Azkaban?

"Wie wir schon vermutet haben, befindet sich Azkaban immer noch auf einer Insel," erklärte Harry weiter. "Sie ist durch mächtige Zauber gesichert, unter anderem durch einen Apparitionsschutz, einen Fidelius Charm, und eine magische Barriere. Hinzu kommt noch, dass sie ihren Standort wechselt. Es ist also absolut unmöglich, sie auf normalem Weg zu erreichen."

Natürlich, wie hatte sie so naiv sein können! Wenn Floo Powder, oder ein Portschlüssel genügen würden, um nach Azkaban zu kommen, dann wäre es zu einfach für die Gefangenen von der Insel zu fliehen. Jemand wie Dumbledore wäre sicher in der Lage, einen Portschlüssel herzustellen, er müsste nur irgendwie an einen Zauberstab kommen.

Trotzdem, das Misstrauen blieb...

"Wenn Gefangene auf die Insel gebracht werden, dann geschieht das zumeist mit einem Schiff, welches von den Dementoren gesteuert wird. Dieses Schiff ist die einzige Verbindung zwischen der Insel und dem Festland." Harry kramte eine gezeichnete Karte aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs hervor, und legte sie auf den Tisch. "Hier, das ist die Bay of Cyroreath, dort wird das Schiff anlegen. Wir werden den Strand überwachen und uns zwischen den Felsen versteckt halten, bis die Blood Legion erscheint. Wir haben das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite, da Macnair nicht mit einem Angriff rechnet..."

"Und warum nicht?" Es gelang ihr nicht ganz, die Schärfe aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten. "Sollte ihn die Vergangenheit nicht Besseres gelehrt haben?"

"Nein, er glaubt, dass jetzt keine Gefahr mehr für ihn besteht. Wie ich vorhin schon gesagt hatte, er hielt Marcus Flint für unseren Informanten. Flint hat sich das Leben genommen, bevor Macnair herausfinden konnte, dass er nicht der Verräter ist, und nun fühlt Macnair sich sicher, da er glaubt, wir hätten nun keine Möglichkeit mehr an Informationen zu kommen."

"Diese ganze Geschichte kommt mir aber seltsam vor." Nachdenklich warf sie einen Blick nach draußen, wo inzwischen die Morgendämmerung eingesetzt hatte. Eine schwächliche Wintersonne kroch zwischen Wolken und Nebelschwaden empor. "Warum sollte Flint sich umbringen, wenn er überhaupt nichts zu verbergen hat? Das mit seiner Freundin wusste Macnair doch schon, er hat ihm ja damals die Blood Legion zu Hilfe geschickt..."

"Hermione, das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig." Ron stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. "Lass uns jetzt bitte beim Thema bleiben und Sirius' Rettung besprechen. Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr bis heute Nacht. Schau mal raus, wir haben schon morgen früh."

"Also, wir setzen die Blood Legion mit einem Überraschungsangriff außer Gefecht," nahm Harry den Faden wieder auf. "Das Problem ist, wir wissen nicht mit wie vielen Gegnern wir es zu tun haben. Mit einem Portkey können sehr viele Leute reisen, sie brauchen sich ja nur aneinander festzuhalten. Außerdem könnten weitere Gruppen Apparieren. Wenn wir aber mit dem Angriff abwarten, um zu sehen, wie viele Gegner es sind, geben wir ihnen Gelegenheit, sich zu orientieren, und das Gelände zu sichern."

"Moment mal," unterbrach sie ihn heftig, "was ist mit den Dementoren auf dem Schiff? Meinst du, die stehen einfach da und sehen zu, wie wir mit Sirius verschwinden?"

"Es ist nicht gesagt, dass das Schiff schon da ist, wenn die Blood Legion ankommt, aber natürlich sollten wir eine Gruppe einplanen, die sich notfalls um die Dementoren kümmert," stimmte Harry ihr zu, und Ron seufzte ein weiteres Mal: "Du findest aber auch immer ein Haar in der Suppe? Glaubst du nicht, dass Harry das schon alles bedacht hat?"

"Darum geht es doch nicht." Nervös ging sie einige Schritte im Raum auf und ab. "Ich hab' einfach ein Problem mit dieser ganzen Situation."

"Ich versteh dich ja," versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. "Blood Legion und Dementoren auf einen Schlag, und so viele Unsicherheitsfaktoren. Wir müssen wirklich auf alles gefasst sein."

"Auch darauf, dass Malfoy uns verrät?" fragte sie spitz. Es hatte keinen Sinn, noch länger um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

Ron hob die Augenbrauen. "Warst du es nicht, die mir vorhin stundenlang erklärt hat, dass er das nicht tun würde?" wunderte er sich. "Woher plötzlich dieser Sinneswandel?"

"Weil sich die Situation vollkommen verändert hat." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Harry's Miene sich verdüsterte. "Meiner Meinung nach hat Malfoy uns benutzt, um die Blood Legion in Verruf zu bringen, das war es, was ich Ron vorhin erklärt hatte," fügte sie, zu Harry gewandt, hinzu.

"Ganz genau." Ron trat neben sie. "Und diesmal ist es doch auch nicht anders. Wenn Macnair einen so wichtigen Gefangenen wie Sirius verliert, dann sind er und die Blood Legion am Ende. Und das ist es doch, was Malfoy will, oder nicht?"

"Schon, aber nun stell' dir mal vor, Malfoy und seine Ghost Riders würden im richtigen Moment auftauchen, und Sirius' Befreiung verhindern? Welchen Beweis bräuchte Voldemort noch, dass die Blood Legion völlige Versager und die Ghost Riders seine rettenden Engel sind? Malfoy hätte sein Ziel erreicht."

"Schon, aber warum erst jetzt?" Aufgeregt gestikulierte Ron mit den Händen. "Warum nicht schon damals bei den Kindern? Er hätte uns auflauern und uns gefangen nehmen können."

"Weil er damals noch unter dem Kommando von Flint stand, und Flint loyal gegenüber Macnair war. Er hätte vermutlich jeden Gefangenen brav an Macnair ausgeliefert, damit dieser den Ruhm einkassieren kann. Und sich offen gegen Flint zu stellen, hätte Malfoy nicht riskieren können. Das hätte ihm entweder den Verlust seiner Position eingebracht, oder die Ghost Riders gespalten. Nein, er musste erst das Kommando an sich reißen. Und jetzt hat er seine eigene kleine Armee unter sich. Was glaubt ihr denn, wie gefährlich ihn das macht?

Und Sirius... er ist ein wichtiges Mitglied der Phoenix Order, und hat für Voldemort einen weitaus höheren Wert, als alle anderen Gefangenen, die wir bisher befreit haben! Wenn Malfoy ihm Sirius zurückbringt, und das, nachdem Macnair versagt hat, was glaubt ihr denn, was das für Folgen hätte?"

"Es wäre Malfoy's Eintrittskarte in den Dunklen Rat," murmelte Ron fassungslos. "Verdammt, Hermione, du hast Recht! Du hast mit allem Recht. Er wäre ein Narr, wenn er diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzen würde. Er hat jetzt freie Hand. Er könnte Voldemort Sirius ausliefern und uns dazu, wir müssen ihm nur in die Falle tappen."

Harry hatte bisher geschwiegen, und dem Gespräch zwischen Ron und ihr zugehört. Jetzt trat er vor sie und blickte sie herausfordernd an, ein leidenschaftliches Funkeln in den grünen Augen. "Du glaubst also wirklich, dass es eine Falle ist, ja? Du glaubst, er will uns auflaufen lassen?"

"Ja, ganz genau das denke ich," entgegnete sie hart und hielt seinem Blick stand. Auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass sie dadurch seine Gefühle verletzte. Aber sie würde ihn niemals anlügen.

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, und ihre Stimme wurde eine Spur sanfter. "Es tut mir leid, Harry. Aber nach allem, was Malfoy uns, und vor allem dir angetan hat, bin ich nicht bereit, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Wenn jemand mich verletzt, kann ich verzeihen. Aber nicht, wenn es gegen die Menschen geht, die ich liebe. Ich kann dich nicht einfach in dein Unglück rennen lassen."

"Sie hat recht, Kumpel," begann Ron vorsichtig. "Hör mal..."

Eine Weile starrten sie einander an, dann senkte Harry langsam den Blick. Aller Widerstand schien aus seinem Körper und Geist verschwunden zu sein, ebenso wie das Funkeln aus seinen Augen. In diesem Moment war er ein gebrochener Mann.

"Was schlägst du vor?" fragte er leise. Es war erschreckend, wie alt seine Stimme klang.

"Reden wir mit der Phoenix Order," begann sie. "Sagen wir ihnen, was wir wissen. Sie müssen ebenso daran interessiert sein, Sirius zu retten wie wir, vielleicht haben sie schon einen Plan. Du hast doch erzählt, sie haben einen, um Dumbledore zu befreien, also werden sie auch Sirius..."

Schmerz flammte in seinen Augen auf, und in seiner Stimme schwang die pure Verzweiflung. "Wir sollen also zulassen, dass Sirius nach Azkaban gebracht wird, und darauf hoffen, dass Snape oder McGonagall schon irgendwann Zeit haben werden, ihn wieder rauszuholen. Wenn sie nicht gerade zu beschäftigt mit Dumbledore oder Voldemort oder 'dem Gesamtbild' sind. Nein, Hermione, ich werde die einzige Chance um Sirius zu retten, nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen. Wir haben versucht mit der Phoenix Order zu reden, sie haben unsere Hilfe abgelehnt. Von ihnen können wir nichts erwarten."

"Aber diese Chance müsste nicht verstreichen, wenn wir sofort handeln..."

"Doch, das würde sie. Zu Snape können wir nicht, weil wir seine Tarnung gefährden. Wir müssten also warten bis Hagrid zurückkehrt und ihn dann überreden mit Lupin, oder McGonagall Kontakt aufzunehmen. Es dauert einfach zu lange. Bis dahin ist Sirius längst in Azkaban."

"Aber..."

"Nein, Hermione, das ist mein letztes Wort. Noch leite ich diese Widerstandsorganisation und ich habe entschieden, dass wir diese Rettungsaktion durchziehen. Ich zwinge niemanden mitzukommen. Wenn du nicht willst, dann bleib' hier. Das gleiche gilt auch für dich, Ron."

"Dann kannst du gleich alleine losfliegen!" fauchte sie zurück. "Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, es ist nicht mehr so wie am Anfang, dass dir alle wie die Schäfchen hinterher rennen. Ihnen ist endlich klar geworden, wie gefährlich unsere Aktionen sind, und spätestens seit der Sache mit Macnair wissen sie, dass du auch nicht immer auf alles eine Antwort hast, du großer Held." Sie ballte die Fäuste. "Wenn Ron und ich deinen ach-so tollen Plan boykottieren, brauchst du echt nicht zu glauben, dass du von den anderen noch große Unterstützung erwarten kannst!"

"Hermione, ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich Harry's Plan boykottieren werde, also leg' mir bitte nicht die Worte in den Mund," ereiferte sich Ron. "Ich hab' dir lediglich zugestimmt, dass wir Malfoy nicht trauen können, und wir damit rechnen müssen, dass er uns verrät. Das heißt nicht, dass ich Sirius seinem Schicksal überlassen werde!"

"Ja, fall mir nur in den Rücken," funkelte sie ihn an. Das war wieder so typisch Ron, erst versicherte er ihr, dass er auf ihrer Seite stehe und dann schlug er sich doch auf Harry's. Ganz genauso wie früher! Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, er würde sich jemals ändern!

"Bitte beruhigt euch, alle beide!" Ron trat zwischen sie und Harry, und im nächsten Moment hatte er sie schon in die Arme genommen. Tief in ihr kämpften der Wunsch ihn wütend wegzustoßen, und der Wunsch, sich einfach nur fallen zu lassen.

Letzterer siegte, und sie spürte, wie ihr Atem ruhiger wurde, als Ron seine Stirn gegen die ihre lehnte, und ihr sanft durchs Haar fuhr. Es war in Ordnung, sie würden das gemeinsam durchstehen. Und sie würden eine Lösung finden.

Harry stand neben ihnen, ein Außenseiter durch die neue Verbindung, die Ron und sie jetzt aneinander knüpfte.

"Ich möchte einen Plan B." Unvermittelt löste sie sich von Ron, ging zum Tisch hinüber, wo immer noch Harry's Karte lag, und beugte sich darüber. "Ich möchte, dass wir von vornherein mit einem Angriff der Ghost Riders rechnen, dass wir Späher aufstellen, die uns vor ihnen warnen. Und falls sich auch nur eine einzige Nightmare am Himmel zeigt, werden wir..."

"...sofort die Mission abbrechen, und uns in Sicherheit bringen," nickte Harry. "Keine Sorge, Hermione, ich würde keinen meiner Leute in den sicheren Tod schicken."

"Gut, ich bin dabei." Sie atmete tief durch, und versuchte die aufsteigende Panik in sich niederzukämpfen, in welche sich ihr anfängliches Misstrauen inzwischen verwandelt hätte. "Vielleicht sollten wir ins Versteck zurückgehen, und noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, damit wir heute Abend einigermaßen fit sind. Ich werd' den Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs Bescheid geben, dass wir heute Mittag eine Konferenz einberufen – sagen wir ein Uhr? Das sollte uns genug Zeit geben, alles zu planen, und die Aufgaben zu verteilen."

Sie warf ihren Winterumhang über, schob das violette Häufchen Kristallscheiben auf dem Tisch zusammen und verstaute sie sicher in ihrer Tasche. Dann ging sie mit zielstrebigen Schritten zur Tür, und ohne sich noch einmal nach den Jungen umzusehen trat sie hinaus in den hellen frostigen Wintermorgen.

Keiner der drei sah den violetten Schimmer einer einzelnen Kristallscheibe, welche einsam unter dem Schrank zurückgeblieben war.

* * *

Die sechs Zeiger der großen Unruhe drehten sich weiter und einer von ihnen wies auf den Luchs...

Seine Augen folgten den Strahlen der Morgensonne, die zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch flirrten und die feinen Staubkörnchen in der Luft zum Tanzen brachten, als wären sie Feenlichter in einem Grotto.

Oder diese unmöglichen Glitzerteile, die Narcissa manchmal trug...

Bis auf das leise Knistern im Kamin und den ruhigen Atemzügen seiner Frau war alles um ihn herum vollkommen still. Narcissa schlief noch, zusammengerollt wie ein Kätzchen lag sie neben ihm unter der Decke, ihr Gesicht kaum sichtbar unter der Flut an goldenem Haar. Selten genug kam es vor, dass sie die Nächte bei ihm verbrachte, anstatt sich in ihre eigenen Gemächer zurückzuziehen, aber in den letzten Tagen hatten sie lange Gespräche vor dem Einschlafen geführt, und sie war bei ihm geblieben.

Nachdenklich senkte er den Blick und betrachtete seine ineinander verschränkten Finger auf der Bettdecke. Sein Ball war perfekt gewesen. Alles hatte gestimmt, das Essen, die Musik, die Organisation, die Atmosphäre. Alles war genau nach Plan verlaufen.

Bis auf die unübersehbare Tatsache, dass sich eine Attentäterin in sein Haus geschmuggelt, und ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Dunklen Rats ermordet hatte.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er in den Augen seines Meisters versagt hatte, und dass dieses Versagen ihn einiges kosten würde. Und damit waren weder Zurechtweisungen noch alberne Strafen in magischer Form gemeint, solche hätte er ohne weiteres ertragen können. Oh nein, jemand, der es nicht besser wusste, hätte sogar sagen können, dass der Dunkle Lord mit bemerkenswerter Gelassenheit und Milde auf die Situation reagiert hatte. Er hatte ein paar zynische Bemerkungen über mangelnde Sicherheitsvorkehrungen fallen lassen, und ihnen allen verkündet, er werde innerhalb der nächsten Tage entscheiden, welches Ratsmitglied Pettigrew's Platz als neuer Grand Dragon einnehmen würde.

Und genau diese Entscheidung war es, die ihm Sorgen machte. Denn sie würde nicht günstig für ihn ausfallen, soviel war sicher.

"Morgen, mein Liebling..." Narcissa blinzelte verschlafen und reckte sich. Ihr seidenes Nachthemd raschelte sacht, als sie sich neben ihm aufsetzte. "Sag bloß, du grübelst schon wieder...kommt dein armes Hirn denn nie zur Ruhe, mein Schatz?" Sie wuschelte ihm durchs Haar wie einem kleinen Jungen, und einen Moment lang dachte er daran, dass sie einer der wenigen Menschen auf dieser Welt war, von dem er sich eine solche Behandlung gefallen ließ. Gern gefallen ließ.

Dann kehrten seine Gedanken wieder zu seinen gegenwärtigen Problemen zurück. So vieles würde sich jetzt für ihn ändern.

"Vermutlich war es ein Fehler, Macnair so schnell fallen zu lassen," murmelte er. Er erwartete keine Antwort, er dachte nur gern laut in ihrer Gegenwart. "Wenn ich ihn sicher hätte, dann stünde es zumindest zwei zu zwei. Aber so..."

"Warst du dir nicht gestern Abend noch so sicher, dass du Macnair wieder auf deine Seite bekommst?" wunderte sie sich. "Er hat sich doch bei dir über diese Gefangenenübergabe beschwert, und sich dabei fürchterlich über meinen Vater ausgelassen..."

"Das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten," wehrte er ab und griff nach seiner Morgenrobe, die sorgfältig zusammengefaltet auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett lag. Die Hauselfen auf Malfoy Manor wussten, was sich gehörte! Und wenn sie es einmal vergessen sollten, dann...

Er verzog sein Gesicht zum ersten Lächeln dieses Tages.

"Nein, Macnair kann ich abschreiben." Er machte eine verächtliche Handbewegung. "Es ist an der Zeit, sich ein paar neue Verbündete zu suchen. Immerhin ist jetzt wieder ein Platz im Rat frei geworden, und ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, wer dafür in Frage käme..."

War das ein winziges Stirnrunzeln gewesen? Genau konnte er es nicht sagen, denn Narcissa war erfahren, wenn es darum ging ihre Gefühle zu verbergen. Aber selbst wenn – die Sache mit ihm und Severus ging sie nichts an, und das wusste sie auch. Sie würde sich hüten, ihm deswegen eine Szene zu machen, dazu hatte er sie gut genug erzogen.

Er schwang seine langen Beine aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in die Hausschuhe, und warf sich die Robe über. Letzte Nacht hatte Narcissa ausgesprochen, was er selbst schon von Anfang an vermutet hatte: Pettigrew's Tod kam für den Meister nicht unerwartet. Er hatte gewusst, was geschehen würde, es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass so etwas Ausschlaggebendes vor seiner Nase geschah, und er es nicht wusste. Oder etwa doch?

Aber wenn er es wusste, warum hatte er es dann zugelassen?

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück, und genoss das angenehm kühle Wasser, welches der silberne Schlangenkopf über ihn spie. Kühl, nicht eiskalt. Eiskalt war schlecht für die Haut. Während ihm der duftende Seifengeruch in die Nase stieg, ihm einen Moment lang betörend die Sinne verwirrte, dachte er daran, wie weise die Entscheidung des Meisters gewesen war, keine Frauen in den Dunklen Rat aufzunehmen. 'Sie sind zu gerissen,' dachte er, 'zu hinterhältig und zu unberechenbar. Sie würden uns allesamt an die Wand intrigieren, und irgendwann würde das große Chaos ausbrechen. Ein Chaos, das selbst der Lord nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten könnte.'

Bevor er ins Ankleidezimmer hinüberging, konnte er es nicht lassen noch einen Extra-Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Heute war er zufrieden mit sich, seine Haut hatte genau den richtigen Ton aristokratischer Blässe, der sie edel, aber nicht farblos wirken ließ, darunter spielten geschmeidige Muskeln, und seine wach glänzenden Augen ließen nicht erahnen, dass er letzte Nacht zu wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte.

Severus. Er würde sich für später mit Severus verabreden. Viel Zeit hatte er zwar nicht, doch eine Stunde (oder vielleicht auch zwei) ließen sich sicherlich rausschlagen...

Er ließ seinen Blick über den Inhalt des ersten Kleiderschranks schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Hemd. Zwar hatte er sich bereits gestern herausgelegt, was er heute anziehen wollte, aber jetzt wollte er doch etwas anderes. Etwas enges vielleicht, oder etwas grünes. Oder doch lieber etwas mit V-Ausschnitt. Das Leben war kurz, wenn irre Attentäterinnen in der Gegend herumrannten, und die Männer mit ihren Körpersäften vergifteten.

'Es hätte auch mich treffen können,' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, 'ja, verdammt, es hätte auch mich treffen können.'

So wie dieses Mädchen aussah, hätte er garantiert nicht nein gesagt. Selbst, wenn er damit Narcissa's ungeschriebenes Gesetz brach, sie niemals in ihren eigenen vier Wänden zu betrügen.

Und der Dunkle Lord? Hätte er es auch zugelassen, wenn nicht Pettigrew das Opfer gewesen wäre, sondern ein sehr viel wichtigerer Anhänger, wie zum Beispiel er? Er vermutete, nein, aber ein Rest von Zweifel blieb, und ließ sich nicht ausräumen.

Man konnte ja wohl schlecht nachfragen...

Er entschied sich, den Kamin in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu benutzen, um mit Severus Kontakt aufzunehmen. Narcissa sollte das Gespräch nicht unbedingt mitbekommen. Aber da sie ohnehin länger für ihre Morgentoilette brauchte, würde sie noch für eine Weile beschäftigt sein.

"Heute? Hm...das wird schwierig." Severus verzog keine Miene, als er in seinem Büro auf und abging. "Du musst wissen, ich bin sehr beschäftigt..."

"Es sind Schulferien, wie willst du da beschäftigt sein?" Offenbar hatte Severus erkannt, dass er bereits schmerzlich vermisst wurde, und diese Tatsache kam ihm nicht ungelegen. "Spiel hier nicht den Eisprinzen!"

"Nein, das ist immer noch deine Aufgabe." Ein Lächeln spielte um die Mundwinkel des Zaubertrankmeisters. "Ich habe eine andere..."

"Hört, hört!" In gespielter Überraschung zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. "Der Herr Schuldirektor glaubt wohl, dass demnächst ganz andere Aufgaben seiner harren werden."

"Möglich sind viele Dinge," entgegnete Snape ausweichend, doch Lucius vermeinte, ein Glitzern in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen zu entdecken.

Ein Glitzern, welches man durchaus als Triumph deuten konnte.

* * *

Die große Plattform in der Mitte der mächtigen Baumstämme war bis zum Bersten gefüllt, und wer darauf keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatte, stand auf den oberen Rampen, den Treppchen und Hängebrücken, oder vor einem der Baumhäuser. Zu spät waren sich Harry, Ron und Hermione der einfachen Tatsache bewusst geworden, dass dieses Shape keinen abgetrennten Raum besaß, in welchem der Ältestenrat eine ungestörte Versammlung hätte abhalten können. Und um das Shape zu ändern, dafür reichte die Zeit nun nicht mehr.

"Wenn alles glatt läuft, wird der eigentliche Kampf nur Sekunden dauern." Harry hatte die Skizze der Bucht um ein vielfaches vergrößert, und an einen Baumstamm gehängt, so dass alle sie sehen konnten. Sie zeigte jetzt nicht nur den Strand und das Meer, sondern auch die Positionen der einzelnen Gruppen. "Im selben Moment, in dem sich die Blood Legion materialisiert, schlägt die Rettungsgruppe zu. Dann bleibt ihnen keine Zeit mehr, eine Verteidigung zu planen, beispielsweise einen Schutzschild hochzuziehen."

Ein Raunen lief durch die Menge, unruhiges Gemurmel machte sich breit. Einzelne Grüppchen hatten begonnen heftig miteinander zu tuscheln, aber noch meldete sich niemand zu Wort.

Angespannt hörten sie weiter zu, als Harry mit seinen Ausführungen fort fuhr. "Die Dementorengruppe ist, wie der Name schon sagt, für die Dementoren zuständig, sie wird über dem Meer kreisen und nach dem Schiff Ausschau halten," erklärte er. "In dieser Gruppe brauchen wir Leute, die den Patronus beherrschen. Falls das Schiff tatsächlich auftaucht, müssen sie nämlich die Dementoren ablenken, und verhindern, dass diese in den Kampf eingreifen. Die Spähergruppe wird über den Klippen kreisen, und – nur für alle Fälle – das Festland im Auge behalten. Ich habe bereits eine Liste aufgestellt, wer von uns für welche Gruppe geeignet wäre. Natürlich ist die Teilnahme wie immer freiwillig, aber..."

Die Jugendlichen drängten sich nach vorne, um einen Blick auf die Listen zu erhaschen, und obwohl Harry einen Sonorus Charm benutzt hatte, ging seine Stimme im allgemeinen Tumult unter. Er schwieg, um darauf zu warten, dass alle die Listen gesehen und sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten. Doch die Jüngeren drängten von hinten nach, und wütende Proteste wurden laut.

"Beruhigt euch, Leute, beruhigt euch!" Ron und Dean verließen ihre Plätze am Ende der großen Plattform, um eine Gruppe aufgebrachter Fünftklässler zur Ordnung zu rufen. "Ihr kriegt auch noch eure Chance..."

"Okay, reden wir über Positionen," wandte sich Harry nun an die älteren. "Hermione wird die Leitung der Rettungsgruppe übernehmen. Sie wird euch gleich erklären, wer sich wo positioniert..."

"Warum hast du Mandy's Namen unterstrichen?" unterbrach Terry aufgeregt und deutete auf die Liste.

"Dazu komme ich gleich. Mandy, du bist unsere beste Fliegerin, deshalb brauch' ich dich, um Sirius in Sicherheit zu bringen..."

"Was?" schrie Terry entsetzt auf. "Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Warum kannst du das nicht selbst machen?"

"Weil ich die Dementorengruppe übernehmen muss. Es gibt niemanden, der das sonst.."

"Das ist brillant, Harry, echt brillant. Während wir also unser Leben im Kampf mit der Blood Legion riskieren, fliegst du gemütlich auf dem Meer herum, und suchst nach einem Schiff, das vielleicht irgendwann mal auftauchen könnte..."

"Wie könnt ihr die Dementoren nur so unterschätzen?" unterbrach Harry bestürzt, als Terry zustimmendes Nicken von einigen anderen Ravenclaws erntete. "Habt ihr schon vergessen, welche Wirkung sie auf uns hatten, als sie damals auf Hogwarts waren? Keiner von euch hat jemals..."

"Entschuldigt mal, Leute," unterbrach Mandy wütend die Diskussion. "Darf ich vielleicht auch mal was zu dem Thema sagen, da es schließlich um mich geht? Terry, du hast mir nicht vorzuschreiben, was ich....."

"Harry!" Atemlos bahnte sich Ron seinen Weg durch die Menge. "Stimmt es, dass du Ginny mitnehmen willst? Wie kannst du sie einfach so auf die Liste setzen, ohne vorher mit mir darüber zu sprechen?"

"Ron, sie ist siebzehn, es ist ihre eigene Entscheidung, ob sie mitkommt. Außerdem wäre sie ohnehin in der Spähergruppe, das ist die sicherste von....."

"Ach, sie darf also in die sichere Gruppe, während Mandy...."

"Hör' endlich auf, mir Vorschriften zu machen, Terry, ich hab's endgültig satt! Nur weil du mein Freund bist, heißt das noch lange nicht..."

"Beruhigt euch endlich," Hermione war neben Harry aufgetaucht, und versuchte, die Streithähne zur Ordnung zu rufen. "So, wir machen das jetzt ganz einfach, jeder der in der Rettungsgruppe ist, kommt mit mir auf die untere Rampe und ich beantworte eure Fragen. Die Dementorenleute bleiben hier bei Harry und Ron, und um die Spähergruppe kümmern wir uns gleich – ihr könnt euch schon mal auf der Rampe daneben sammeln. Falls jemand in eine andere Gruppe möchte..."

"Sorry, aber ich finde diesen ganzen Plan bescheuert!" Justin war auf einen Geländerpfosten geklettert, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. "Warum diskutieren wir nicht noch mal von Grund auf, welche anderen Möglichkeiten es noch gibt, und entscheiden dann per Abstimmung? Ich meine, wir riskieren unseren Hals hier, also sollten wir doch zumindest ein Mitspracherecht haben und nicht so einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt werden. Lange genug haben wir uns das jetzt gefallen lassen, ohne aufzumucken! Und was dabei rauskommen kann, haben wir ja bei der letzten Aktion gesehen."

Einzelner Beifall erklang um ihn herum, und viele Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu. Ernie drängte sich zu ihm durch, sein Gesicht weiß vor Wut. "Wie kannst du Harry derart in den Rücken fallen!" schimpfte er wütend, und versuchte Justin vom Pfosten zu ziehen. "Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, was passiert ist!"

Justin ruderte mit den Armen, und wäre beinahe heruntergefallen. "Ach, wenn jemand eine andere Meinung hat, wird er also zum Schweigen gebracht!" fauchte er zurück. "Was ist, willst du mir den Mund zuhexen?"

"Führ mich nicht in Versuchung, du...!" Ernie riss den Zauberstab heraus, doch Hannah hielt seinen Arm fest. "Sofort Schluss ihr beiden, bevor wir noch alle an Testosteronvergiftung sterben!"

"Ich finde, Justin hat irgendwo Recht," stimmte Susan zu. "Okay, ich will natürlich nicht sagen, dass Harry's Plan schlecht ist, oder dass er was für die Sache mit Macnair kann – versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Harry – aber wir könnten das wirklich alles etwas anders aufziehen. Demokratischer halt, mit mehr Abstimmungen und so..."

"Ganz genau, das sag' ich schon die ganze Zeit," fiel Lavender ein. "Und als erstes sollten wir mal darüber abstimmen, ob wir diese Rettungsaktion überhaupt durchziehen wollen. Ich meine, da hören wir jahrelang, dass Sirius Black ein Death Eater ist, und dann soll er plötzlich auf unserer Seite stehen..."

"Sirius hat dir das Leben gerettet, du dumme Kuh," fauchte Ron. "Also brauchst du die Klappe gar nicht so weit aufzureißen..."

"Lass Lavender in Ruhe!" Schützend stellte sich Parvati vor ihre Freundin und funkelte Ron wütend an. Dieser wollte noch etwas sagen, beherrschte sich aber, als er Hermione's aufgebrachten Blick sah.

"Schön, die Phoenix Order hat uns dieses eine Mal gerettet," warf Seamus ein. "Das leugnet ja auch keiner. Trotzdem, wir rennen ihnen die ganze Zeit hinterher und wollen von ihnen für voll genommen werden, und was tun sie? Ignorieren uns, und halten uns Schimpftiraden, wie unfähig wir doch sind! Und jetzt sollen wir unseren Hals riskieren, um einen von ihnen zu retten? Nein, das sollen sie mal schön selber machen."

"Wenn sie wirklich so toll sind, wie sie immer tun, dann sollten sie auch kein Problem damit haben," murrte Stephen.

Harry hatte bisher geschwiegen und den anderen zugehört. Bis auf ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln bei Lavender's Bemerkung über Sirius hatte sein Gesicht keinerlei Emotionen gezeigt, seine klaren grünen Augen blickten in die vielen aufgebrachten, verwirrten und wütenden Gesichter um ihn herum, ohne etwas über seine eigenen Gedanken zu verraten.

"Ich kann euren Zweifel verstehen," begann er schließlich. "Bei unserer letzten Rettungsaktion sind wir in große Gefahr geraten, und es gibt auch keine Garantie, dass wir dieses Mal alle wieder unversehrt zurückkehren. Es wird sehr gefährlich werden und jeder, der sich dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzen möchte, kann von seiner Aufgabe zurücktreten und im Versteck bleiben. So leid es mir tut, ein anderes Angebot kann ich euch nicht machen. Der Plan wird genau so durchgezogen, wie wir ihn besprochen haben."

Für einen Moment war es vollkommen still. Dann lief ein leises Raunen durch die Menge, eine Mischung aus Ärger und Enttäuschung. Und ein Rascheln, das Rascheln von Stoff, als so manche Hand in eine Umhangtasche griff und einen Zauberstab umklammerte.

Die Spannung hatte einen Höhepunkt erreicht, doch dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Die Jugendlichen wandten ihre Gesichter ab, zogen ihre Hände wieder aus den Taschen, fingen an, sich mit ihren Nachbarn zu unterhalten. Achselzuckend begann sich die Menge zu zerstreuen, einige folgten Hermione auf die untere Rampe, andere versammelten sich um Harry, wieder andere verließen die Versammlung ganz, und zogen sich in Richtung ihrer Schlaf- und Gemeinschaftshäuser zurück.

"Hört mir zu!" erklang plötzlich eine Stimme. "Hört mir alle mal zu!"

Colin Creevy war auf den Pfosten geklettert, den Justin vorhin als Rednerbühne benutzt hatte und blickte beifallsheischend in die Menge. "Vielleicht wollt ihr euch Harry's Arroganz und Angeberei noch länger gefallen lassen, aber ich hab' die Schnauze voll von seinen Lügen. Er spielt sich hier als Anführer auf, nur weil er Dumbledore's Liebling ist, und eine komische Narbe im Gesicht hat. Und wir müssen alle nach seiner Pfeife tanzen, weil er als einziger über die Außenwelt Bescheid weiß. Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, warum er so gut Bescheid weiß? Und warum er's nicht für nötig hält, uns darüber aufzuklären?

"Ach halt doch die Klappe!" Bis auf ein paar wütende Blicke aus der Menge erhielt Colin kaum Beachtung.

"Ihr denkt, dass ich lüge!" schrie Colin mit schriller Stimme. "Nein, es ist alles wahr. Harry kriegt seine Infos per Brief, aber wir dürfen nichts davon erfahren. Weil wir ja sonst seine Autorität in Frage stellen könnten! Wir dürfen nur die Drecksarbeit für ihn machen!"

Ginny stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus, sie versuchte sich durch die Menge zu drängen, doch im selben Moment, als Ernie und Hannah Colin bei den Armen packten und ihn von seinem Podest herunterzogen, hatte er schon ein Bündel Blätter unter seinem Umhang hervorgeholt und mit Schwung in die Menge geworfen. Wie ein aufgeschreckter Taubenschwarm segelten sie durch die Luft, landeten auf den Köpfen und vor den Füßen der verdutzten Jugendlichen.

"Harry?" Bestürzt hob Ernie einen der beschriebenen Papierbögen auf. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

* * *

Die sechs Zeiger der großen Unruhe drehten sich weiter und einer von ihnen wies auf die Schwalbe...

Regungslos starrten seine Augen auf die volle Kaffeetasse. Seine Finger zitterten, als er sie hob, um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken. Schließlich stellte er sie wieder ab, ohne daraus getrunken zu haben, genau wie die letzten drei Male in der letzten halben Stunde. Sein Magen war wie zugeschnürt. Er kriegte nichts runter, nicht einmal Kaffee.

Grand Dragon Duane Avery. Diese Worte klangen so seltsam in seinem Geist. Sicher hatte er immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Schwiegervater hatte davon gesprochen. Und Marie. Große Pläne hatten sie geschmiedet über die Zukunft und darüber, welche Aufgaben ihn erwarten würden. In diesen Plänen war alles perfekt und wunderbar gewesen. Wie in seinen Tagträumen.

Natürlich hatten sie sie nur dann geschmiedet, wenn Marie guter Laune war, und das kam nicht allzu oft vor. Viel öfter beschimpfte sie ihn als einen Versager und Schwächling. Und drohte damit, ihn zu verlassen. Leere Drohungen, das wusste er, denn Schwiegervater würde es nicht erlauben. Es sei denn, er käme selbst zu der Entscheidung, dass er, Duane Avery, für die Familie nutzlos sei, und ein anderer an seine Stelle treten solle.

Und davor hatte er Angst...

Und diese Angst war es auch, die durch die Poren seines Körpers kroch, als er im Salon seiner Villa – Marie's Villa – saß, und seine, immer noch volle Kaffeetasse anstarrte. Was, wenn er dieser neuen Stellung nicht gewachsen war? Was, wenn sie allen deutlich zeigte, dass er im Grunde genommen keine Führungsnatur war, sondern lieber tat, was man ihm anschaffte? Und was, wenn das für einen Grand Dragon nicht ausreichte?

Auch Pettigrew war ein solcher Charakter gewesen, und als es ihm ans Leben ging, hatte der Meister nicht das Geringste unternommen, um ihn zu retten. Er war unwichtig. Er war ersetzbar. Jeder andere konnte seinen Platz einnehmen.

War er, Duane Avery, jeder andere?

Nein, das sicher nicht. Eines Tages würde er Duane Lestrange sein, und einen Lestrange räumte man nicht so einfach aus dem Weg. Selbst dann nicht, wenn man der Dunkle Lord war.

Im Nebenzimmer hörte er Marie trällern. Das tat sie nur, wenn sie außergewöhnlich guter Laune war. Wenn sie sprach, hatte sie eine schrille Stimme, die einem durch Mark und Bein fahren konnte, aber wenn sie sang, hörte sie sich irgendwie angenehm an.

Nein, es war schon richtig, so wie es war. Nur warum hatte es so plötzlich kommen müssen? So unerwartet?

"Was hast du denn erwartet, Chéri?" hatte sie letzte Nacht in sein Ohr gegurrt. "Hast du vielleicht geglaubt, im Dunklen Rat wird man mit hundert in Rente geschickt, um Platz für die junge Generation zu machen? Oder jemand könnte dir den Gefallen tun, und einfach zurücktreten?"

Nein, natürlich nicht. Er hatte schon gewusst, wie es laufen würde.

Er hoffte, sie würde nicht herüberkommen und um ihn herumpusseln, mit ihrer hoffnungslos guten Laune. Am liebsten hätte er sich in seine Gemächer verkrochen, vielleicht mit einem guten Buch, und einer guten Flasche, aber das würde sie nicht dulden. Besser war es, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten.

Trotzdem, ein Schluck wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. Er stellte seine unberührte Kaffeetasse ein weiteres Mal ab, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, an die Bar zu treten, und sich einen Sherry einzugießen. Wenigstens etwas, das er runterkriegte. Er trank ihn zu schnell, und der Sherry brannte in seinem Hals, aber dieses Kribbeln war es, das ihn aus seiner Lethargie riss. Hastig kehrte er zum Tisch zurück, und kippte den Kaffee hinterher. Jetzt war ihm wenigstens nicht mehr schlecht, und sein Magen fühlte sich nicht mehr so an, wie eine ausgetrocknete Dattel.

Sein Glas und die Flasche nahm er natürlich mit.

Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Stabes verschloss er die Bar wieder, und schaffte es beinahe, keinen Blick auf die Flasche Lambrusco im Eck zu werfen. Auf Schwiegervater's Anwesen hatten sie Lambrusco getrunken, und das Kerzenlicht hatte sich ihren wunderbaren Mandelaugen gespiegelt – nein, er verbot sich diesen Gedanken sofort. Wenn irgendjemand herausfand, dass er mit ihr...es konnte seine ganze Karriere gefährden.

Er hatte die letzten Tage krampfhaft versucht, nicht an sie zu denken, und doch hatte er sie jede Minute vermisst. Ab jetzt würde es keine heimlichen Treffen mehr geben, kein süßes Geheimnis, das er vor seinem gewöhnlichen Leben, und allen, die darin waren, verbarg. Ab jetzt gab es nur noch dieses Leben.

Die Tür wurde so heftig aufgestoßen, dass ihm gerade noch Zeit blieb, die Sherryflasche und das Glas verschwinden zu lassen. Es war nur eine automatische Reaktion. In ihrer jetzigen Hochstimmung würde Marie ihm den kleinen Umtrunk sicher nicht übel nehmen. Trällernd kam sie ins Zimmer getänzelt, ihre Robe aus schwarzer Spitze flatterte um sie herum, und ließ sie wie eine übergroße Krähe aussehen. Dieser Gedanke amüsierte ihn, und er lächelte ihr entgegen.

"Ist es schon offiziell?" zwitscherte sie aufgeregt. "Hat der Meister schon nach dir verlangt?"

"Bald." Er lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, und bedeutete ihr mit einer einladenden Handbewegung, sich neben ihn zu setzen – ganz der Herr seines Hauses. Strahlend kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach, und ließ sich auf dem Diwan nieder, nicht ohne ihre Beine in der richtigen Position abzustellen. Man hätte meinen können, sie posiere für eine Webeaufnahme in der Witch Weekly.

"Die Sterne haben mir verraten, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird." Theatralisch hob sie die Arme und lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Bald schon, wird alle Welt zu einem großartigen Mann aufsehen. Grand Dragon Duane Avery, der Erbe des Hauses Lestrange."

"Nun, ich schätze, auf den Erben werden wir noch etwas warten müssen," witzelte er und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie.

"Oh nein!" Ohne Übergang wurde sie plötzlich ernst. "Ich erwarte ein Kind, mon chèr, auch das haben mir die Sterne verraten. Einen Sohn. Das Haus Lestrange wird endlich einen richtigen Erben haben, und der garstige Sohn meiner garstigen Schwester wird uns unseren Wappenring wieder zurückgeben müssen, ganz genau, wie es uns zusteht. Oh, Geliebter, es werden wunderbare Zeiten auf uns zukommen..."

* * *

"Razzia in Diagon Alley?"

"7 von 10, was heißt das? Ist das ein Code?"

"Was? Fünf Slytherins wurden ermordet? Das kann doch nicht sein, gib' mal her!"

"_Accio Briefe_!"

Siebzehn Blätter schnellten aus der verwirrten, bestürzten, ja fassungslosen Menschenmenge und stapelten sich in Harry's Händen. Sorgfältig faltete er sie zusammen, und steckte sie in die Tasche seines Umhangs, bevor er sich an die beiden Gryffindor Jungen aus Colin's Jahrgang wandte, welche den tobenden Colin festhielten und versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen. "Daniel, Michael, ihr bringt Colin besser in eure Hütte, damit er erstmal wieder zur Ruhe kommt. Wir reden später über diese Sache, Colin, jetzt hab' ich Wichtigeres zu tun."

"Du lässt mich abführen, wie einen Verbrecher!" schrie Colin. "Willst du jetzt auch Diktator spielen, genauso, wie der Dunkle Lord? Damit kommst du nicht durch! Verdammt, damit kommst du nicht durch!"

"Komm schon, Colin, reg' dich ab!" Daniel zog seinen Klassenkameraden in Richtung ihres Schlafhauses, während Michael weiter beruhigend auf ihn einredete: "Es gibt sicher für alles eine Erklärung..."

Ginny stand wie erstarrt, während um sie herum wieder heftige Diskussionen ausbrachen. Welcher Teufel hatte Colin nur geritten, dass er so etwas Unüberlegtes tun konnte? Ärger? Eifersucht? Der Wunsch nach Aufmerksamkeit? Er hatte sich schon öfters aufgeführt, aber, dass er zu einer solchen Gemeinheit fähig war, hätte sie nie von ihm geglaubt. Er hatte Harry vor allen bloßgestellt...

Nein, sie hatte kein Recht, ihn allein dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Schließlich war das alles genauso ihre Schuld!

"Dass ich eine Informationsquelle von außerhalb habe, wisst ihr bereits seit unserer allerersten Versammlung," versuchte Harry sich Gehör zu verschaffen. "Und alle Informationen, die unsere Aktionen betreffen, habe ich genauso an euch weitergeleitet, wie ich sie bekommen habe..."

Harry hatte ihr vertraut. Er hatte in ihrer Gegenwart einen Brief in Empfang genommen, und als sie am Wasserfall saßen, hatte er ihr erzählt, dass es jemanden in seinem Leben gab. Er hatte ihr ein Geheimnis anvertraut, und sie hatte dieses Vertrauen aufs Schändlichste missbraucht.

"Konzentrieren wir uns doch bitte auf unseren Plan", erklang Hermione's Stimme von der Rampe her. "Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, und müssen noch einiges vorbereiten..."

Warum nur hatte sie Colin überhaupt von diesen Briefen erzählt? Warum hatte sie nicht einfach die Klappe gehalten?

"Ginny?" hörte sie Neville's Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr. "Die Spähergruppe trifft sich da drüben, kommst du?"

Und warum hatte sie die Briefe heimlich aus Harry's Nachtkästchen gestohlen? Sie hätte versuchen sollen, es Colin auszureden, anstatt ihrer eigenen Neugier nachzugeben. Sie hätte mit Harry reden und sich bei ihm entschuldigen sollen, und ihm vielleicht vorschlagen, die Briefe sicherer aufzubewahren.

Sie hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, als Hannah die Positionen in der Spähergruppe verteilte. Viel zu tun gab es ohnehin nicht, sie würden über den Klippen kreisen, und nach den Ghost Riders Ausschau halten, die sich vermutlich nicht einmal blicken ließen. Wahrscheinlich war die Spähergruppe eh nur dazu da, um auch den neuen Leuten eine Aufgabe zu geben. Abgesehen, von Hannah, welche die Gruppe leitete, und Neville waren nur Sechstklässler dabei...

Wusste Harry, dass sie es gewesen war, die Colin von den Briefen erzählt hatte? Bestimmt wäre er furchtbar enttäuscht von ihr. Trotzdem musste sie mit ihm reden, vielleicht gerade darum. Was geschehen war, konnte sie nicht ändern, aber zumindest konnte sie ihren Teil der Verantwortung übernehmen.

"Gibt es noch Fragen?" Hannah blickte in die Runde. "Nein? Gut, dann treffen wir uns in genau drei Stunden mit unseren Besen am Eingang..."

Und sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Das war nun wirklich das allermindeste, was sie tun konnte.

Solange er sich noch mit seiner Gruppe besprach, konnte sie ihn nicht stören, deshalb wartete sie ab, bis sich alle einigermaßen zerstreut hatten, und macht sich dann auf die Suche nach ihm. Vermutlich würde er, wenn alles besprochen war, ein wenig allein sein wollen, um noch mal in Ruhe die ganze Planung durchzugehen, oder einfach ein bisschen Abstand zu gewinnen.

Wer sich in der Baumstadt zurückziehen wollte, kletterte ganz nach oben, also versuchte sie ihr Glück in den Wipfeln. Sie wollte gerade eine schmale Hängebrücke betreten, die von der Eiche mit ihrem Schlafhaus in einen Ahornbaum führte, als ihr Hannah und Hermione entgegenkamen, beide Mädchen mit äußerst besorgten Mienen. Ginny blieb stehen, um ihnen den Vortritt über die Brücke zu lassen.

"Es überrascht mich ja, dass Lavender mitkommen möchte." Vorsichtig umklammerte Hannah das Geländer, wackelige Brücken schienen ganz und gar nicht ihr Ding zu sein. "Nachdem sie so über die Aktion geschimpft hat..."

"Sie macht das, weil sie Harry unterstützen will." Hermione folgte Hannah auf die schwankende Konstruktion. "Sie hat endlich begriffen, dass er im Moment einen sehr schlechten Stand hat. Da will sie ihm nicht auch noch in den Rücken fallen..."

"Ich kann echt nicht glauben, dass diese ganze Hetzerei gegen Harry schon wieder von vorn losgeht," schimpfte Hannah empört. "Hast du vorhin mitbekommen, welche alten Gerüchte die Leute wieder ausgraben? Und sie steigern sich so richtig rein, genau wie früher in Hogwarts. Als sie noch glaubten, er wär' der Erbe von Slytherin, ein durchgeknallter Irrer, oder ein Death Eater. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich ihn auch verkannt hab', aber das war ein einziges Mal, und ich war damals noch ein Kind. Aber bei manchen Leuten frag' ich mich, ob sie überhaupt jemals erwachsen werden..."

"Ich denke, die alten Gerüchte sind nur ein Vorwand, weil die Leute krampfhaft nach etwas suchen, das sie ihm vorwerfen können," erklärte Hermione. "Harry hat keinen Fehler gemacht, und irgendwo wissen sie das auch. Aber unsre letzte Aktion ist schief gelaufen, und die Leute brauchen einen Sündenbock. Sie haben Angst, und diese Angst entlädt sich in Wut."

"Und inzwischen ist diese Wut sogar so groß geworden, dass sie einen neuen Anführer wollen," seufzte Hannah. "Hast du mitbekommen, dass sie alle nach einer Abstimmung schreien?"

Hermione nickte, und Ginny spürte, wie das Schuldgefühl in ihrem Inneren aufloderte. Durch ihr Verhalten hatte sie alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

"Notfalls wäre Harry bereit, sich einer solchen Abstimmung zu stellen." Hermione blickte über das Geländer nach unten. "Aber ehrlich gesagt, denke ich nicht, dass es so weit kommen wird. Wenn diese Rettungsaktion gelingt, werden die Leute ihr Vertrauen in Harry zurückgewinnen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass auch die Phoenix Order ihre Meinung über uns revidieren muss, wenn wir eines ihrer Mitglieder retten..."

"Stimmt, so hab' ich das noch gar nicht gesehen." Die Brücke schwankte leicht, und Hannah klammerte sich noch fester an die Seile. "Trotzdem, die Leute werden Antworten wollen. Ganz besonders, was diese Briefe und Harry's Informanten angeht."

"Mag sein, aber Harry wird nicht darüber reden, schon allein, um diese Person nicht zu gefährden. Und er hat Recht damit. Meiner Meinung nach, hätte er auch die Informationen über Snape lieber für sich behalten sollen, als sie mit dem Ältestenrat zu teilen."

"Hat er noch nicht mal dir erzählt, wer ihm diese Briefe schreibt?" wollte Hannah wissen. Ginny hielt den Atem an.

Aber Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Weder mir, noch Ron, noch sonst jemanden. Hat also überhaupt keinen Sinn, uns zu fragen."

"Hey Ginny!" Hannah hatte sie im Wipfel des Ahorns entdeckt. Sie versuchte, ihr zuzuwinken, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren, als die Brücke wieder zu schwanken begann.

"Hier, ich helf' dir!" Ginny streckte die Hand aus, und zog Hannah mit einem Ruck vom letzten schwankenden Balken auf eine breite Astgabel. "Ihr kommt gerade von Harry, oder?" wollte sie wissen.

"Besprechung," nickte Hannah. "Für unsere Gruppe hat sich nichts geändert," fügte sie hinzu.

"Okay." Ginny balancierte an ihnen vorbei, und hüpfte mit einem Satz auf die Brücke. "Wir sehen uns dann später am Eingang. Hoffentlich hast du Recht, Hermione, und es geht wirklich alles glatt. Ron macht mir schon die ganze Zeit Panik."

"Apropos Ron," begann Hannah vorsichtig. "Wie ist das denn nun mit euch beiden?"

Hermione wurde über und über rot, und Hannah brach in ein Kichern aus. "Wusst ich's doch!"

Ihr Bruder und Hermione? Sollte da tatsächlich mal was vorangehen? Das wäre ja ein echtes Wunder, so lange wie die beiden nun schon umeinander herumschlichen!

Wie gern wäre sie stehen geblieben, um sich weiter zu unterhalten, doch später würde Harry mit Sicherheit keine Zeit mehr haben. Wenn sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte, musste es jetzt sein.

Es sei denn, sie schob die ganze Sache auf, und wartete bis nach der Rettungsaktion...

Sie fand ihn auf dem Dach der Krankenstation, hoch oben im Wipfel der Kiefer. Ihre Vermutung war richtig gewesen, er hatte die Karte der Bucht mit den verschiedenen Skizzen und Diagrammen im Schoß liegen. Doch obwohl er den Blick darauf gesenkt hielt, waren seine Augen glasig, und sie war sich sicher, dass sich seine Gedanken an einem ganz anderen Ort befanden.

"Stör' ich dich?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Als er den Kopf hob und ihre Blicke sich trafen, wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Sie spürte die tiefe Traurigkeit seiner Augen wie einen bodenlosen Abgrund in ihrem eigenen Herzen. Soviel Schmerz – und dass sie nichts tun konnte, um ihn zu lindern, war nicht genug, sie hatte alles nur noch schlimmer machen müssen...

"Es war meine Schuld," sagte sie geradeheraus, ohne mühsam nach einer Einleitung für ihre Worte zu suchen. "Ich hab' Colin von den Briefen erzählt. Ich hab' wirklich gedacht, ich könne ihm vertrauen, und jetzt..." ihre Stimme zitterte "...jetzt hat er...oh, ich hätte ihm niemals so etwas zugetraut..."

"Das ist jetzt alles nicht mehr wichtig, Ginny." Selbst seine Stimme klang so, als käme sie von sehr weit weg, und das, obwohl er doch genau vor ihr saß.

"Ich wollte das nicht." Sie ließ sich neben ihn auf das Dach sinken, und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Hannah – sie sagte vorhin, dass einige sogar einen anderen Anführer wollen, dabei hast du dich doch immer um uns gekümmert. Aber jetzt gibt es nur noch Streit und Chaos. Alles bricht auseinander, und ich fühl' mich so schuldig und ich weiß nicht, wie ich's wiedergutmachen soll..."

"Ginny, hör mir zu." Harry nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. "Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, und auch nichts wiedergutmachen. Diese ganzen Streitigkeiten hier im Versteck sind nichts weiter als unbedeutende Kabbeleien im Vergleich zu dem, was da draußen geschieht. Wir haben viele Menschenleben vor Voldemort gerettet und heute Nacht werden wir ein weiteres retten, das Leben eines Freundes. Das allein zählt! Nicht die Frage, wer im Versteck auf wen eifersüchtig ist, und wer sich wieder mal mit wem gezankt hat."

"Aber wir müssen doch auch an das denken, was danach kommt," protestierte sie. "Natürlich ist es jetzt erstmal wichtig, Sirius zu retten, aber wie soll es dann weitergehen? Wie willst du noch Rettungsaktionen durchführen, wenn du keine Unterstützung mehr hast? Wie willst du das Vertrauen der Leute zurückgewinnen? Wie willst du sie wieder zusammenbringen, so dass alle an einem Strang ziehen können? Du selbst hast damals zu Lisa gesagt, dass wir uns aufeinander verlassen können müssen, und dass keiner seine egoistischen Interessen in den Vordergrund stellen darf. Und...und..."

"Ginny..." Er hielt immer noch ihre Hände fest. Diese Geste beruhigte sie, auch wenn sie tief vergrabene Gefühle in ihr auslöste, und den Schmerz zurückbrachte. Den Schmerz, dass er zu jemand anderem gehörte.

"Wir alle haben in diesem Krieg – in dieser Welt unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Keiner von uns ist zufällig an dem Ort gelandet, wo er sich jetzt befindet. Ich glaube fest daran, dass es alles seine Ordnung und seinen Sinn hat. Einen Sinn, den wir vielleicht nicht immer sofort verstehen, aber er ist da. Auch dann, wenn alles um uns herum im Chaos zu versinken scheint..."

"Aber es ist deine Aufgabe, unser Anführer zu sein," unterbrach sie ihn verzweifelt.

"Da irrst du dich, Ginny." Ernst schüttelte Harry den Kopf. "Meine Aufgabe ist es, alles zu tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um den Frieden und die Freiheit in unserer Welt wieder herzustellen. Genauso, wie das deine Aufgabe ist, die Aufgabe von Ron und Hermione, und von allen hier bei uns. Und dieser Aufgabe werde ich mich widmen, solange ich lebe, und solange Voldemort solch schreckliches Leid über uns und andere bringt, egal ob Zauberer, Muggles, oder vollkommen andere Wesen."

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Ob ich dabei nun Anführer von New Hogwarts bleibe oder nicht, ist doch bedeutungslos. Was ist das schon im Vergleich zu den wahren Opfern, die diese Aufgabe verlangen wird?"

Ginny seufzte. "Mag ja sein, dass du Recht hast, Harry. Trotzdem tut es mir echt leid, dass du wegen mir solchen Ärger hattest. Was passiert ist, kann ich nicht ändern, aber ich werd' in Zukunft noch sorgfältiger darauf achten, wem ich vertraue."

"Das ist natürlich immer ein guter Vorsatz." Harry rollte die Karte zusammen, und stand auf. "Ich mach' dir jedenfalls keine Vorwürfe, und auch Colin hat nur zu einem Teil Schuld an der ganzen Sache. Er versteht einfach immer noch nicht, woran wir sind. Ich hab' versucht, mit ihm zu reden, damals als die Sache in Malfoy's Jagdhütte passiert ist, aber wie es scheint, hab' ich es einfach nicht geschafft, zu ihm durchzudringen."

"Mach dir bloß keinen Vorwurf, du kannst dich nicht um alles kümmern." Ginny erhob sich ebenfalls. "Deine Zeit und deine Kraft haben auch ihre Grenzen. Und irgendwann wird auch Colin verstehen müssen, dass der echte Harry nun mal nicht derselbe ist, wie das Idealbild, das er sich zusammen gesponnen hat. Alle müssen das irgendwann verstehen. Ich glaube, sie können dir einfach nicht verzeihen, das du nicht perfekt bist!"

"Jetzt redest du schon wie Hermione," zog er sie auf.

"Harry...ich," sie brach ab, und wurde über und über rot im Gesicht. "Ich wollte dir gern etwas geben. Sieh' es als eine Art Glücksbringer an. Vielleicht denkst du jetzt, dass ich albern bin, und abergläubisch, aber...aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass es für dich einen Sinn und eine höhere Ordnung gibt, und für mich gibt es das auch."

"Wenn es von dir kommt, dann werd' ich es in Ehren halten," versprach er ihr. "Und Glück kann man nie genug haben."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf die seine und dabei legte sie etwas hinein. Es war dreieckig, fühlte sich an wie ein Stück glattes Papier oder dünner Karton, der an einer Seite zerrissen war. Deutlich konnte er die raue zackige Stelle spüren.

Er hob die Hand, und sah, dass er die Hälfte einer zerrissenen Tarotkarte darin hielt. Da der rechte untere Teil fehlte, konnte er die Beschriftung der Karte nicht erkennen, nur die römische Nummerierung XXIX.

Neunundzwanzig. Der Mond. Und tatsächlich, das was man von dem Bild erkennen konnte, zeigt eine silberne runde Sichel, zusammen mit einem kleinen Hasen und einem Ibis.

Der Mond. Ginny lächelte. Eines Tages wird er jemandem, den du liebst, den Weg zeigen...

Eine Prophezeiung? Oder nur eine dumpfe Ahnung? Ein Klang, der in ihrem Geist seltsam widerhallte?

* * *

Die sechs Zeiger der großen Unruhe bewegten sich weiter und einer von ihnen wies auf den Fischotter.

"Wer sind die anderen Mitglieder der 'Order of the Phoenix?'

Welche hinterhältigen Pläne verfolgt diese Organisation gegen unseren Meister?

Wer sind eure Spione?

Ich wiederhole, es hat überhaupt keinen Zweck zu schweigen. Wir werden es sowieso herausfinden. Beantworten Sie meine Fragen!

Crucio!" 

Ein lang gezogener Schmerzensschrei hallte durch die winzige Zelle, und Sirius Black fiel nach vorne, gehalten nur durch seine Fesseln. Sein Körper zuckte, er krümmte sich, warf den Kopf hin und her, so dass ein Vorhang aus verfilztem braunschwarzem Haar über sein Gesicht fiel.

Tod riss den Zauberstab hoch, im buchstäblich letzten Moment bevor der Gefangene in süße Bewusstlosigkeit sinken konnte. Mit dem Cruciatus umzugehen, das verstand er. Alles andere machte er falsch.

Sein erster Fehler war, dass er den Fluch zu schnell und zu unkontrolliert einsetzte. Die Angst vor dem Schmerz war mächtiger als der Schmerz selbst, sie konnte einen Gefangenen den Verstand kosten. Andersherum gesehen, steigerte jede überwundene Dosis Schmerz das Selbstvertrauen und die Entschlossenheit. Was einen nicht umhaut, macht einen stärker. Ein Kampf der Willenskraft, bei dem sein willensschwacher Sohn ohnehin nur verlieren konnte.

'Daran bin ich selbst schuld', durchfuhr es ihn. 'Ich habe seinen Willen zu oft gebrochen...'

Sein zweiter Fehler war der mangelnde Einsatz psychologischer Mittel. Natürlich hatten die vielen, schnell hintereinander abgefeuerten Fragen den Zweck, den Gefangenen zu verwirren, und ihm vielleicht eine Antwort zu entlocken. Besser aber wäre es gewesen, sich nur auf einen Aspekt zu konzentrieren, einen wunden Punkt in Sirius Black's Psyche zu finden. Vielleicht war Cho Chang solch ein wunder Punkt gewesen.

Sein dritter und entscheidender Fehler war seine hoffnungslose Nervosität.

"Vater?" Michael war neben ihn getreten, und er wandte seine Augen von der magischen Fensterwand ab, welche ihm den Blick in die Zelle gestattete, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Drinnen hatte Tod wieder angefangen, seine Fragen abzufeuern, und dabei wilde Drohungen auszustoßen. Es würde zu nichts führen.

"Ich habe mit allen Leuten auf deiner Liste gesprochen, Vater, hatte aber leider nur wenig Erfolg. Die meisten sagen zwar, sie könnten uns das Veritaserum besorgen, müssten es aber erst herstellen, und das dauert mindestens einen Mondzyklus. Die beste Antwort kam noch von Mr. Borgin, er wüsste vielleicht jemanden, der es noch auf Vorrat hat, und wenn alles klappt und der Preis stimmt..."

"Ja?"

"Drei, oder vier Tage wären das Minimum..."

Zu spät, hoffnungslos zu spät! Er hatte den Termin für die Gefangenenübergabe bereits so weit hinausgezögert wie es ihm möglich war, ohne Lestrange zu verärgern. Noch ein Aufschub würde ihm Ärger einbringen, und den konnte er sich im Moment nicht leisten. Nicht gerade jetzt, wo er beim Meister wieder in Ehren stand. Was immer dieser Black für Informationen hatte, er würde es Lestrange überlassen müssen, sie aus ihm herauszuquetschen.

"Gut, Michael. Das wäre dann alles." Sein Junge nickte, und verließ das Büro, um wieder an die Arbeit zurückzukehren.

Eine Stunde noch, eine verfluchte Stunde. Warum hatte er es sich nur mit Lucius verdorben? Lucius hätte ihm im Handumdrehen Veritaserum besorgen können, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch selbst wenn er seinen Stolz hinuntergeschluckt und seinen langjährigen Freund um Hilfe gebeten, so war er sich sicher, dass Lucius abgelehnt hätte. Mit geheucheltem Bedauern. Vielleicht noch nicht einmal das.

Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach besser fühlen? Er hatte eine Spionin entlarvt, ein wichtiges Mitglied der Phoenix Order in seine Gewalt gebracht, und er stand wieder hoch in der Gunst des Meisters. Gut, seine Freundschaft mit Lucius war im Moment schwer angeschlagen, aber dafür hatte er ein Bündnis mit Lestrange. Und Lestrange würde es sein, der durch die Ernennung des neuen Grand Dragon an Macht und Einfluss gewinnen würde, nicht Lucius. Alles lief gut für ihn.

Warum zum Teufel konnte er sich also nicht besser fühlen?

"Vater?" Aus dem Kamin meldete sich Jason's Stimme, übertönt durch einen erneuten Schmerzensschrei des Gefangenen. Dass man auch nie seine Ruhe haben konnte! Ständig Leute, die irgendwas wollten, und einem auf die Nerven gingen.

Tod würde keinen Erfolg haben, soviel war sicher. Nichts funktionierte, wenn man sich nicht selbst darum kümmerte. Eine Stunde noch, oder besser gesagt, vierundfünfzig Minuten. Und die gedachte er zu nutzen. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er dem Meister nicht wenigstens eine kleine Information präsentieren konnte.

Er wollte das Büro schon verlassen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Jason noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete. "Was gibt es denn?" fragte er ungehalten.

"Vater, ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass wir die Bay of Cyroreath durchgecheckt, und das Gelände gesichert haben. Alles in Ordnung soweit. Aber vielleicht solltest du noch mal persönlich..."

"Gute Arbeit, Jason," schnitt Macnair seinem Sohn das Wort ab. "Du bleibst mit deiner Vorhut am Strand, ihr wartet dort auf unsere Ankunft. Gib' mir Bescheid, sobald das Schiff eingetroffen ist. Over and Out!"

Nein, die letzten Minuten mit diesem Gefangenen würde er sicher nicht damit vertrödeln, sich um diesen vermaledeiten Strand zu kümmern. Die Zeiten, da ihm eine hinterhältige Schlange die Phoenix Order auf den Hals hetzen konnte, waren endgültig vorüber.

Jetzt würde er erstmal seinem Sohn zeigen, wie man ein ordentliches Verhör führte.

* * *

Das gleichmäßige Schlagen des schwarzen Wassers gegen die felsigen Klippen war das einzige Geräusch, welches die Stille der Nacht durchbrach. Hermione drückte sich noch enger an den glatten Stein, und wagte kaum zu atmen.

Mit einer lautlosen Geste bedeutete sie Mandy und Ernie, ihr zu folgen. Sie mussten noch ein Stück weiter nach oben klettern, um das Gelände besser im Überblick zu behalten, und den Kreis um die Bucht zu schließen. Auf diese Weise würden sie aus allen Richtungen angreifen können, wenn es soweit war. Und lange konnte es jetzt nicht mehr dauern.

Sie warf einen Blick zurück, dorthin, wo sie Megan und Sally-Ann vermutete. Die beiden waren unten, direkt am Wasser, und würden vermutlich nicht trocken bleiben, wenn sie sich dort zwischen die Felsen duckten. Aber Erkältungen waren das allerletzte, worüber man sich den Kopf zerbrach, wenn man mitten in die Höhle des Löwen marschierte. Padma und Parvati hatten sich zu Hause auf der Krankenstation auf weitaus schlimmere Fälle eingestellt, gemeinsam mit Terry's mehr, oder weniger freiwilliger Hilfe. Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass die Ravenclaw Präfekte schon wieder das Versteck hüten mussten, doch da Padma's Hilfe für eventuelle Verletzte benötigt wurde, erschien es so am Sinnvollsten.

"Pssst, Hermione, das blöde Teil hat sich verhängt." Mandy versuchte Harry's Invisibility Cloak aus einer Felsspalte zu befreien, ohne dass ihr dabei der Besen unterm Arm wegrutschte. Zu fliegen wagten sie im Moment nicht, da sich vier Mitglieder der Blood Legion in der Bucht befanden, vermutlich eine Art Vorhut. Die Roten hatten ein wenig zwischen den Felsen herumgeschnüffelt, und ein paar Sprüche abgefeuert. Da ihre knalligen Roben jedoch selbst in der Dunkelheit deutlich sichtbar waren, hatten sie keinerlei Probleme gehabt, sich rechtzeitig vor ihnen zu verstecken.

"Hier, ich hab' ihn schon." Mit einem Ruck zerrte Ernie den Umhang aus der Spalte, und Hermione horchte ängstlich auf das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff. Als es nicht kam, wandte sie sich wieder beruhigt dem Aufstieg zu. Diese Mäntel hielten wirklich einiges aus.

Der Wind nahm an Stärke zu, und ein paar schwere Regentropfen plumpsten auf sie hernieder. Nun gut, so war es wenigstens fair. Jetzt wurden sie alle nass.

"Du bleibst hier, Mandy," entschied Hermione, als sie eine Felsspalte erreichten. "Du solltest nicht zu weit weg sein, damit dein Weg nicht zu lang wird. Ernie und ich klettern noch ein Stück weiter nach oben, so können wir dir besser Feuerschutz geben. Drüben auf der anderen Seite sind Kevin und Wayne, sie werden sehen, wenn du los fliegst, und geben dir ebenfalls Deckung. Flieg aber erst auf mein Zeichen los, auf keinen Fall früher."

"Alles klar," nickte Mandy, und überprüfte noch einmal den Sitz des Tarnumhangs.

* * *

"Ist das eine Sternschnuppe?" Angestrengt suchten Lisa's Augen den Himmel ab. "Wieso blinkt die so seltsam? Hannah, Neville und die anderen wissen doch, wie man eine Sternschnuppe macht, oder? Nicht, dass es eine Warnung ist, und wir sie nicht checken!"

"Lisa, das ist nur ein Luftraumzeug," beruhigte Stephen. "Ein fliegendes Muggle Gefährt, und es hat bestimmt nichts mit der Spähergruppe zu tun."

"Du weißt wirklich eine Menge über Muggles." Sie sah ihn bewundernd an.

* * *

"Was machen die da?" Verwundert blickte Justin auf die vier Rotroben, die sich jetzt in der Mitte der Bucht versammelten, und sich in einer Art Quadrat aufstellten. Er hob die Hand, um seine Augen gegen den Regen zu schützen, der allmählich stärker wurde.

"Die formieren sich." Susan zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. "Du, ich glaub', es geht los..."

* * *

"Expel...!"

"Nicht, Morag!" Su Li hielt ihrer Freundin den Mund zu. "Hermione hat noch kein Zeichen gegeben."

Morag nickte hastig, und blickte ängstlich auf ihren Zauberstab, aus dem zum Glück noch kein Funke gesprungen war. Vorsichtshalber senkte sie ihn, und blickte wieder zur Mitte der Bucht. Innerhalb des Quadrates der vier, waren jetzt acht weitere Rotroben Appariert, aber sie hatten keinen Gefangenen bei sich.

* * *

"Verdammt, die bauen einen Schild auf!" Wütend ballte Anthony seine Hand zur Faust, und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab mit der anderen. "Und das Ding wird mit jeder Minute stärker! Ein einfacher Disarming Spell kommt da bestimmt nicht mehr durch."

"Aber solange sie Black noch nicht hergebracht haben, können wir noch nicht angreifen." Michael beobachtete, wie die zwölf Roten sich zu einem Kreis formierten, um dem Schild die bestmögliche Stärke zu verleihen. "Sie wären doch gewarnt, und würden ihn gar nicht erst herbringen!"

* * *

"Das ist es! Der Portkey!" Dean umklammerte seinen vom Regen glitschigen Besenstiel fester und lehnte sich nach unten, soweit sein Gleichgewicht es ihm erlaubte.

"Ja, ich sehe es auch," bestätigte Eloise. In der Mitte des Kreises der zwölf hatte die Luft zu flirren begonnen, aufgeladen durch die Schutzenergie des Schildes.

Im selben Moment erschienen dort vier weitere Rote. Sie allerdings waren nicht Appariert. Ihre Hände hielten sich an einem Seil fest.

Und an genau diesem Seil war ein fünfter Mann festgebunden. Kein Mitglied der Blood Legion. Ein Gefangener in zerrissenen Roben, der sich nur mühsam aufrecht halten konnte.

Und es wurde kalt um sie herum. Eiskalt.

* * *

Je weiter sie sich von der Küste entfernten, desto unbarmherziger prasselte der Regen auf sie hernieder, und der Sturmwind peitschte das Meer auf. Ron legte sich flach auf seinen Besen, und wandte das Gesicht ab, als ihm die schäumende Gischt entgegen schlug. Nur gut, dass man als erfahrener Quidditch Spieler so manches gewohnt war. Neben ihm hielt Seamus sich tapfer, doch Tara hatte um einiges mehr Mühe mit dem rauen Wetter zurechtzukommen.

"Weiter rausfliegen hat keinen Sinn!" Harry musste schreien, um das Geräusch von Wind und Wellen zu übertönen. Er machte eine Kehrtwendung auf sie zu, und deutete zum Ufer. "Fliegen wir ein Stück zurück, nicht, dass wir sie verpassen!"

'Aber von wo sollten sie denn hergekommen sein?' fragte sich Ron, und zog seinen mittlerweile klatschnassen Umhang enger zusammen.

Ein Regentropfen erwischte ihn schmerzhaft an der Nase. Seit wann waren Regentropfen so hart?

Verdammt, das war Hagel! Der Regen war plötzlich gefroren...

Sie sind hier...

Im selben Moment verlor Seamus die Kontrolle über seinen Besen. Er schlingerte, klatschte auf dem Wasser auf und raste plötzlich an ihm vorbei, steil nach oben. "Denkt an was Glückliches!" schrie Harry und zischte hinterher, um Seamus abzufangen.

Was Glückliches, was Glückliches...Fieberhaft ging Ron im Kopf Quidditch Ergebnisse durch, und versuchte sich an ein besonders positives Spiel zu erinnern. Sein eigenes vielleicht? Als er in die Quidditch Mannschaft von Gryffindor aufgenommen wurde und Hermione...

Hermione! Er war doch wirklich zu dumm! Wieso dachte er nicht an sie. An ihr Lächeln, ihre Wärme, das Leuchten in ihren Augen. Ihre Haare. Ihre Küsse in Hagrid's Hütte. Oder das schnell gehauchte Bussi, mit dem sie ihm Glück gewünscht hatte, kurz bevor sie losgezogen waren.

Allmählich fühlte er, wie ein Hauch von Wärme in seinen vor Kälte starren Körper zurückkehrte, auch wenn ihm immer noch die Knie zitterten. Ha! Gegen einen solch wunderbaren Gedanken hatten diese Biester doch nicht die geringste Chance...

"Macht euch bereit," schrie Harry. Er hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen. "Auf mein Zeichen!"

* * *

"Auf meiner Seite ist alles ruhig," versicherte Neville. "Bisher hat sich niemand blicken lassen. Ich bin die Küste entlang geflogen, genau, wie du gesagt hast."

"Gut, flieg sie weiterhin ab, und schick sofort eine Sternschnuppe, sobald sich irgendwas ändert." Nervös wendete Hannah ihren Besen, und blickte aufs Meer hinaus. "Dort braut sich was zusammen, seht ihr? Das müssen die Dementoren sein. Ich hoffe nur, Harry und die anderen können sie lange genug von uns fernhalten. Ginny, wie sieht's mit deiner Seite aus? Ginny?"

Ginny antwortete nicht. Sie hielt die Augen zusammengekniffen, als suche sie etwas in der Ferne, weit draußen über dem Festland.

"Was ist das?" Neville's Augen folgten ihrem Blick.

"Eine Wolke," wunderte sich Hannah. "Eine riesige schwarze Wolke."

"Nein, das ist keine Wolke." Heftig schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. "Das sind die Ghost Riders. Sie fallen uns in den Rücken."

* * *

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 13: Upon the 13th Hour

ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?

nein. was denn?

ob diese geschichte ein gutes ende nehmen wird.

ja, wird sie. mary sue stirbt. und das ist immer gut

es waren einmal..

Es waren einmal vor langer langer Zeit in einer Stadt, die so ähnlich hieß wie Feldbusch, zwei Familien die hassten sich bis aufs Blut.

Das eine waren die Phoenixe, die immer alles besser wussten, und in so nem komischen Schloss lebten. Das andere waren die Death Eaters, die zwar auch ein Schloss hatten, aber lieber auf irgendwelchen Friedhöfen abhingen. Das hatten sie sich von den Metallern abgekuckt, oder besser gesagt von den Gothics, aber die Death Eaters waren so dumm, dass sie den Unterschied eh ned gecheckt haben. Modegeschmack hatten sie auch keinen, sie trugen nämlich immer nur lange schwarze Roben. Und außerdem waren sie noch dämlich, denn sie konnten nur drei Flüche. Am allerdämlichsten war der, dessen Namen man nicht aussprechen kann. Der Witz ist zwar geklaut, aber egal.

Und dann gab es noch Professor Snape. Der wollte mit dem ganzen Quatsch nichts zu tun haben und lebte in einer kaputten Kirche am Rande der Stadt.

Alles begann an dem Tag, als sich irgendwelche Death Eaters mit irgendwelchen Phoenixen auf der Straße prügelten, und Draco Malfoy Professor Snape die Ohren volljaulte, weil er sich hoffnungslos in Ginny Weasley verguggt hatte, die aber zu den Phoenixen gehörte. Da Draco Malfoy aber ein sehr bescheuerter Death Eater war, überredete er seine beiden noch bescheuerterten Feunde Crabbe und Goyle mit ihm heimlich auf einen Ball der Phoenixe zu gehen. Irgend so 'ne komische Eule namens Errol hatte sich nämlich verflogen, und war mit einer Einladung in die nächste Fensterscheibe gekracht.

Meanwhile bei den Phoenixen...

Da rannte Hermione Granger im ganzen Schloss herum, und suchte verzweifelt nach Harry Potter. Harry Potter war nämlich der Liebling des Oberphoenix Albus Dumbledore, und der Oberphoenix hatte beschlossen, dass sein Liebling endlich heiraten sollte. Als Harry in Dumbledore's Büro kam, saß dort schon ein wunderschönes Mädchen. Strahlend wie die Sonne, geheimnisvoll wie der Mond, eine Figur wie Barbie persönlich, und langes glattes goldblondes Haar, welches ihr in seidigen nachtschwarzen Wellen über den Rücken fiel und in feurigen purpurroten Locken ein elfenhaftes Gesicht einrahmte. Das auffälligste an diesem Luxusweib waren jedoch ihre Augen, tiefblau wie der Ozean, mit einem warmen braunen Schimmer, der sich violett verfärbte, wenn sie wütend wurde und melancholisch grün, wenn sie gerade über den Sinn des Lebens nachdachte.

Ach ja, und dann konnte sie sich noch in einen Phoenix, eine geflügelte Schlange und einen Nacktmull verwandeln. Aber nicht gleichzeitig.

Trotzdem, und obwohl sie alles auf der Welt wusste, langweilte sich Harry tödlich mit ihr, und der ganze Ball wäre ein absoluter Reinfall geworden, wäre er dort nicht, rein zufällig natürlich, Draco über den Weg gelaufen. Eigentlich hassten sich Harry und Draco ja, aber als sie sich auf dem Ball sahen, verliebten sie sich auf den ersten Blick ineinander. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Harry's Augen so smaragdgrün funkelten und Draco's Haut so aristokratisch blass war. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass Fanfic Autorinnen halt 'ne blühende Phantasie haben.

Nach dem Ball flog Draco mit seinem Besen zu Harry's Fenster hoch, und da er nicht wirklich fliegen kann, landete er zuerst an Hermione's Fenster, die ihm einen Kübel Schnecken über den Kopf schüttete. Das mag der Grund gewesen sein, dass es Harry's Küssen etwas an Leidenschaft mangelte, als sie auf dem Balkon herumkraxelten und viele Dinge taten, die etwas mit schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors, blonden Slytherins, funkelndgrünen und sturmgrauen Augen, und feurigen Küssen auf eiskalter Haut zu tun hatten. Aber sie blieben dabei noch PG-13.

Trotzdem erklärte sich Hermione in ihrer unendlichen Liebenswürdigkeit bereit, gleich am nächsten Tag zu Professor Snape zu rennen, damit dieser Harry und Draco in einem uralten, geheimnisvollen Hochzeitsritual, wo sie ihr Blut mischen und aus magischen Kelchen trinken mussten, verheiraten sollte. So geschah es dann auch, und die beiden verbrachten diesmal eine R-Nacht, die eher was mit...das-dürfen-wir-leider-ned-sagen-weil-diese-Story-PG-13-ist-aber-ihr-erfahrt's-dann-im-zweiten-Zyklus-der-is-nämlich-R...machten.

Alles wäre so schön gewesen, wenn sich die Death Eaters und die Phoenixe nicht noch am selben Tag gekloppt hätten. Harry's bester Freund Ron killte Draco's besten Freund Vincent, und daraufhin killte Draco Harry's besten Freund Ron. Das war tragisch und alle weinten.

Und Minister Cornelius Fudge, der irgendwie die Schnauze voll von dem ganzen Theater hatte, und sowieso nicht begriff, warum sich die Phoenixe und die Death Eaters nicht einfach knuddeln und ganz doll lieb haben konnten, verbannte Draco aus der Stadt. Die so ähnlich hieß, wie Feldbusch.

Weil Harry nicht wusste, wie er der drohenden Heirat mit Mary Sue entgehen konnte, wandte er sich in seiner Not an Professor Snape. Und weil Professor Snape ein so liebenswürdiger Mann ist, und Harry eigentlich schon immer mal vergiften wollte, gab er ihm einen Trank, der ihn in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf sinken ließ. Also musste Harry die dumme Mary Sue nicht heiraten, und wurde stattdessen beerdigt. Was sicher auch die bessere Alternative war.

Doch, aber ach, Professor Snape hatte zwar eine Eule an Draco geschickt, um ihm zu sagen, was passiert war, doch diese Eule hieß leider Errol und landete nicht in Mantua, sondern in Sunnydale. Wo Buffy gegen Vampire kämpfte, und Warren und Andrew gerade auch mit Dingen beschäftigt waren, über die wir hier nicht reden wollen.

Sicherheitshalber schickte Professor Snape noch eine E-mail hinterher, aber leider hatte Draco nicht die Geduld, die hundert Fehlermeldungen von Windows wegzuklicken, und außerdem fuhr sein Computer jede Minute runter, und da er sich mit Muggle Dingen nicht auskannte, wusste er auch nicht, was man dagegen tun konnte.

Und dann kam Pansy Parkinson angerannt, und erzählte ihm sein geliebter Harry sei tot....

Rasend vor Schmerz, kaufte Draco sich ein tödliches Gift bei einer fiesen Schlampe namens Cho Chang, die sich durch alle Fanfictions poppt, und immer rumzickt, und überhaupt ganz und gar unausstehlich ist, und rannte zu Harry's Grab, um in den Armen seines Geliebten zu sterben.

Und da stellte sich ihm die dumme Mary Sue in den Weg.

achtung, jetzt kommt meine lieblingsszene....

Draco sagte: "Geh mir aus dem Weg!" und Mary Sue sagte "Niemals!" und Draco sagte: "Geh mir aus dem Weg!" und Mary Sue sagte "Niemals!" und Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte "Avada Kedavra!" und Mary Sue fiel tot um.

Das war tragisch. Und alle jubelten.

Da Mary Sue natürlich Mary Sue war, erwachte sie drei Stunden später in Mittelerde als Lalorinthiel Moonflower, die letzte überlebende Elbenprinzessin vom längst verschollenen Volke der Nacktschnecken – Elben, und versuchte Legolas zu verführen. Aber ob es ihr gelang, ist eine andere Geschichte....

Draco jedenfalls erreichte endlich das Grab, legte sich an der Seite seines Geliebten nieder, und trank das Gift aus. Nur zu dumm, dass Harry gerade in diesem Moment erwachte, und zusehen musste, wie sein Koi in seinen Armen sein Leben aushauchte. Da blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als sich mit Draco's Zauberstab zu erstechen.

So schlummern sie nun, vereint bis in alle Ewigkeit, durch ihre große und herzzerreißende Liebe.

Das war tragisch. Und alle weinten.

Den Death Eatern und den Phoenixen war es übrigens scheißegal. Die prügelten sich einfach weiter.

Ende der Tragödie....

Amicus Draconis - 1.Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 13: Bis zur dreizehnten Stunde


	27. 13 Upon the 13th Hour B

Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger - Part 13: Upon the 13th Hour

ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?

nein. was denn?

ob diese geschichte ein gutes ende nehmen wird.

ja, wird sie. mary sue stirbt. und das ist immer gut

es waren einmal..

Es waren einmal vor langer langer Zeit in einer Stadt, die so ähnlich hieß wie Feldbusch, zwei Familien die hassten sich bis aufs Blut.

Das eine waren die Phoenixe, die immer alles besser wussten, und in so nem komischen Schloss lebten. Das andere waren die Death Eaters, die zwar auch ein Schloss hatten, aber lieber auf irgendwelchen Friedhöfen abhingen. Das hatten sie sich von den Metallern abgekuckt, oder besser gesagt von den Gothics, aber die Death Eaters waren so dumm, dass sie den Unterschied eh ned gecheckt haben. Modegeschmack hatten sie auch keinen, sie trugen nämlich immer nur lange schwarze Roben. Und außerdem waren sie noch dämlich, denn sie konnten nur drei Flüche. Am allerdämlichsten war der, dessen Namen man nicht aussprechen kann. Der Witz ist zwar geklaut, aber egal.

Und dann gab es noch Professor Snape. Der wollte mit dem ganzen Quatsch nichts zu tun haben und lebte in einer kaputten Kirche am Rande der Stadt.

Alles begann an dem Tag, als sich irgendwelche Death Eaters mit irgendwelchen Phoenixen auf der Straße prügelten, und Draco Malfoy Professor Snape die Ohren volljaulte, weil er sich hoffnungslos in Ginny Weasley verguggt hatte, die aber zu den Phoenixen gehörte. Da Draco Malfoy aber ein sehr bescheuerter Death Eater war, überredete er seine beiden noch bescheuerterten Feunde Crabbe und Goyle mit ihm heimlich auf einen Ball der Phoenixe zu gehen. Irgend so 'ne komische Eule namens Errol hatte sich nämlich verflogen, und war mit einer Einladung in die nächste Fensterscheibe gekracht.

Meanwhile bei den Phoenixen...

Da rannte Hermione Granger im ganzen Schloss herum, und suchte verzweifelt nach Harry Potter. Harry Potter war nämlich der Liebling des Oberphoenix Albus Dumbledore, und der Oberphoenix hatte beschlossen, dass sein Liebling endlich heiraten sollte. Als Harry in Dumbledore's Büro kam, saß dort schon ein wunderschönes Mädchen. Strahlend wie die Sonne, geheimnisvoll wie der Mond, eine Figur wie Barbie persönlich, und langes glattes goldblondes Haar, welches ihr in seidigen nachtschwarzen Wellen über den Rücken fiel und in feurigen purpurroten Locken ein elfenhaftes Gesicht einrahmte. Das auffälligste an diesem Luxusweib waren jedoch ihre Augen, tiefblau wie der Ozean, mit einem warmen braunen Schimmer, der sich violett verfärbte, wenn sie wütend wurde und melancholisch grün, wenn sie gerade über den Sinn des Lebens nachdachte.

Ach ja, und dann konnte sie sich noch in einen Phoenix, eine geflügelte Schlange und einen Nacktmull verwandeln. Aber nicht gleichzeitig.

Trotzdem, und obwohl sie alles auf der Welt wusste, langweilte sich Harry tödlich mit ihr, und der ganze Ball wäre ein absoluter Reinfall geworden, wäre er dort nicht, rein zufällig natürlich, Draco über den Weg gelaufen. Eigentlich hassten sich Harry und Draco ja, aber als sie sich auf dem Ball sahen, verliebten sie sich auf den ersten Blick ineinander. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Harry's Augen so smaragdgrün funkelten und Draco's Haut so aristokratisch blass war. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass Fanfic Autorinnen halt 'ne blühende Phantasie haben.

Nach dem Ball flog Draco mit seinem Besen zu Harry's Fenster hoch, und da er nicht wirklich fliegen kann, landete er zuerst an Hermione's Fenster, die ihm einen Kübel Schnecken über den Kopf schüttete. Das mag der Grund gewesen sein, dass es Harry's Küssen etwas an Leidenschaft mangelte, als sie auf dem Balkon herumkraxelten und viele Dinge taten, die etwas mit schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors, blonden Slytherins, funkelndgrünen und sturmgrauen Augen, und feurigen Küssen auf eiskalter Haut zu tun hatten. Aber sie blieben dabei noch PG-13.

Trotzdem erklärte sich Hermione in ihrer unendlichen Liebenswürdigkeit bereit, gleich am nächsten Tag zu Professor Snape zu rennen, damit dieser Harry und Draco in einem uralten, geheimnisvollen Hochzeitsritual, wo sie ihr Blut mischen und aus magischen Kelchen trinken mussten, verheiraten sollte. So geschah es dann auch, und die beiden verbrachten diesmal eine R-Nacht, die eher was mit...das-dürfen-wir-leider-ned-sagen-weil-diese-Story-PG-13-ist-aber-ihr-erfahrt's-dann-im-zweiten-Zyklus-der-is-nämlich-R...machten.

Alles wäre so schön gewesen, wenn sich die Death Eaters und die Phoenixe nicht noch am selben Tag gekloppt hätten. Harry's bester Freund Ron killte Draco's besten Freund Vincent, und daraufhin killte Draco Harry's besten Freund Ron. Das war tragisch und alle weinten.

Und Minister Cornelius Fudge, der irgendwie die Schnauze voll von dem ganzen Theater hatte, und sowieso nicht begriff, warum sich die Phoenixe und die Death Eaters nicht einfach knuddeln und ganz doll lieb haben konnten, verbannte Draco aus der Stadt. Die so ähnlich hieß, wie Feldbusch.

Weil Harry nicht wusste, wie er der drohenden Heirat mit Mary Sue entgehen konnte, wandte er sich in seiner Not an Professor Snape. Und weil Professor Snape ein so liebenswürdiger Mann ist, und Harry eigentlich schon immer mal vergiften wollte, gab er ihm einen Trank, der ihn in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf sinken ließ. Also musste Harry die dumme Mary Sue nicht heiraten, und wurde stattdessen beerdigt. Was sicher auch die bessere Alternative war.

Doch, aber ach, Professor Snape hatte zwar eine Eule an Draco geschickt, um ihm zu sagen, was passiert war, doch diese Eule hieß leider Errol und landete nicht in Mantua, sondern in Sunnydale. Wo Buffy gegen Vampire kämpfte, und Warren und Andrew gerade auch mit Dingen beschäftigt waren, über die wir hier nicht reden wollen.

Sicherheitshalber schickte Professor Snape noch eine E-mail hinterher, aber leider hatte Draco nicht die Geduld, die hundert Fehlermeldungen von Windows wegzuklicken, und außerdem fuhr sein Computer jede Minute runter, und da er sich mit Muggle Dingen nicht auskannte, wusste er auch nicht, was man dagegen tun konnte.

Und dann kam Pansy Parkinson angerannt, und erzählte ihm sein geliebter Harry sei tot...

Rasend vor Schmerz, kaufte Draco sich ein tödliches Gift bei einer fiesen Schlampe namens Cho Chang, die sich durch alle Fanfictions poppt, und immer rumzickt, und überhaupt ganz und gar unausstehlich ist, und rannte zu Harry's Grab, um in den Armen seines Geliebten zu sterben.

Und da stellte sich ihm die dumme Mary Sue in den Weg.

achtung, jetzt kommt meine lieblingsszene...

Draco sagte: "Geh mir aus dem Weg!" und Mary Sue sagte "Niemals!" und Draco sagte: "Geh mir aus dem Weg!" und Mary Sue sagte "Niemals!" und Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte "Avada Kedavra!" und Mary Sue fiel tot um.

Das war tragisch. Und alle jubelten.

Da Mary Sue natürlich Mary Sue war, erwachte sie drei Stunden später in Mittelerde als Lalorinthiel Moonflower, die letzte überlebende Elbenprinzessin vom längst verschollenen Volke der Nacktschnecken – Elben, und versuchte Legolas zu verführen. Aber ob es ihr gelang, ist eine andere Geschichte...

Draco jedenfalls erreichte endlich das Grab, legte sich an der Seite seines Geliebten nieder, und trank das Gift aus. Nur zu dumm, dass Harry gerade in diesem Moment erwachte, und zusehen musste, wie sein Koi in seinen Armen sein Leben aushauchte. Da blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als sich mit Draco's Zauberstab zu erstechen.

So schlummern sie nun, vereint bis in alle Ewigkeit, durch ihre große und herzzerreißende Liebe.

Das war tragisch. Und alle weinten.

Den Death Eatern und den Phoenixen war es übrigens scheißegal. Die prügelten sich einfach weiter.

Ende der Tragödie...

Amicus Draconis - 1.Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses - Teil 13: Bis zur dreizehnten Stunde

-

* * *

- 

_Hogwarts, May 1998 _

Ein leises Rütteln am Fenster ließ Harry, Ron und Hermione zusammenfahren. Ron's Ellenbogen hätte ums Haar das Schachbrett abgeräumt, doch Hermione konnte die gefährdeten Figuren gerade noch festhalten. Wobei ihr auffiel, dass ihre Königin schon wieder bedroht war. Ron schaffte es doch immer wieder...

Jetzt, kurz nach Mitternacht war der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum beinahe leer. Ein paar Schüler versuchten auf den letzten Drücker noch Hausaufgaben für morgen zu erledigen, und hinten in einer der Sitzecken tröstete eine Gruppe Fünftklässlerinnen ein Mädchen mit Liebeskummer. Das Feuer im Kamin war beinahe heruntergebrannt, die flackernde Glut warf zuckende Schatten an die Wände ringsum, welche sich zu seltsamen Gebilden formten.

Die letzten beiden Stunden hatten Ron und Hermione mit ihrem Spiel verbracht, auch wenn sie beide nicht wirklich bei der Sache gewesen waren. Immer wieder waren ihre Blicke zu Harry hinübergewandert, der seinen Kopf über 'Quidditch through the Ages' gebeugt hielt, und seit einer Ewigkeit auf ein und dieselbe Seite starrte.

Das Geräusch hatte ihn aufgeschreckt, er blinzelte verwirrt, als ob er gar nicht wisse, wo er sich befand, und wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er den Blick zum Fenster und spähte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

"Hedwig!" Als Hermione zum Fenster ging, um nachzusehen, sah sie draußen auf dem Sims die Schneeeule sitzen, welche sich mit ihrem weiß schimmernden Gefieder deutlich gegen das nächtliche Dunkel abhob. "Was machst du denn hier um diese Zeit?"

Sie entriegelte das Fenster. Hedwig breitete die Schwingen aus und segelte ins Zimmer, der Luftzug ihrer mächtigen Schwingen ließ Harry's zerzaustes Haar flattern, als sie sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ. Der Junge kraulte ihren Kopf und sie schuhute zufrieden, ließ den Briefumschlag, den sie im Schnabel trug, in seinen Schoß fallen.

Harry öffnete den Brief nicht. Er knüllte ihn zusammen, hielt ihn in der geballten Faust. Einmal hob er die Hand, als wolle er ihn ins Kaminfeuer werfen, doch dann ließ er sie wieder sinken.

"Ich geh schlafen," verkündete er seinen beiden Freunden, und ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, stand er auf, und verschwand durch den kleinen Torbogen in den Gryffindor Turm. Seine Schritte auf der Treppe wurden allmählich leiser, bis sie ganz verklungen waren.

"Harry warte!" Hermione riss sich als erste aus ihrer Erstarrung und rannte ihm hinterher. Es konnte nicht gut für ihn sein, wenn er jetzt allein blieb. Er würde nur wieder grübeln und grübeln und seinen ganzen Schmerz in sich vergraben. Die ganzen letzten Wochen waren sie verständnisvoll gewesen, hatten ihm Zeit gelassen, hatten darauf gewartet, dass er von sich aus über die schrecklichen Ereignisse sprechen würde, doch er hatte es nicht getan.

Sie hatte das Warten satt! Sie hatte es satt, dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernte, sich immer tiefer in sich selbst zurückzog. Sie hatte es satt, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Sie würde die Mauern einreißen, die er um sich selbst aufgebaut hatte, ihn aus der Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit seines selbst gewählten Gefängnisses befreien. Jetzt gleich!

Leise, um die Schlafenden nicht zu wecken, öffnete sie die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler. Das runde Turmzimmer war in Dunkelheit gehüllt, Seamus, Dean und Neville schnarchten friedlich vor sich hin. Aber was hieß schon friedlich, sie konnte ja nicht wissen, welche Alpträume die drei plagten.

Und niemand konnte mehr friedlich schlafen, nach den Dingen, die geschehen waren...

Harry saß am Fenster, und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Für eine kleine Weile folgten seine Augen Hedwigs weißer Gestalt am Nachthimmel. Hoffentlich entfernte die Eule sich nicht zu weit vom Schloss, sie würde es mit Sicherheit nicht überleben.

Den Brief hatte er nicht geöffnet, das zerknüllte Papier steckte immer noch in seiner Faust.

"Du weißt nicht, ob du ihn lesen willst, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Das Sternenlicht brach sich in den Facetten des Fensters und ließ seltsame Formen und Muster über sein Gesicht huschen. Seine Tränen glitzerten wie Perlen auf den bleichen Wangen.

Anstelle einer Antwort schüttelte er nur stumm den Kopf und umklammerte das Papier noch fester. Seine Hände zitterten und sie gab dem Impuls nach, sie mit ihren eigenen zu ergreifen, und festzuhalten.

"Ich will ihn nicht lesen," murmelte er, nachdem sie, eine Ewigkeit, wie es schien, nur dagesessen und ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten. "Ich weiß doch, was drinsteht. Neue Versprechungen, neue Beteuerungen, neue Lügen. Er muss doch vollkommen blind sein, wenn er glaubt, ich lasse mich wieder von ihm einwickeln."

'Bisher hat er es immer wieder geschafft,' dachte sie, doch sie hütete sich den Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt tun wollte, war, Harry Vorwürfe zu machen.

"Nein, ich will ihn nicht lesen!" Er öffnete seine Hand, und ließ das zerknüllte Papier in die ihre fallen. "Wirf ihn ins Feuer, Hermione! Wirf ihn ins Feuer!"

Er wandte sich ab, zog die Arme zur Brust, und legte den Kopf darauf, rollte sich zusammen wie ein verwundetes Tier. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, doch er wich vor ihrer Berührung zurück, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da," versprach sie, und verließ auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer, um seiner Bitte nachzukommen. Sie würde zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, und den Brief den Flammen übergeben, genau, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Das und nichts anderes würde sie tun.

Trotzdem konnte sie nicht umhin, sich darüber zu wundern, welche Worte dieses Schriftstück wohl enthalten mochte. Unwillkürlich strichen ihre Finger über das Papier, als sie die Stufen wieder hinunterging, sie glätteten die zerknüllten Falten, so dass die Schrift darauf wieder sichtbar wurde. _Harry Potter, Gryffindor Common Room. _

Was, wenn das alles ein Missverständnis war? Was, wenn jemand anderes den Brief geschrieben hatte?

Wer denn? Hedwig war in der Eulerei gewesen, es musste also jemand von der Schule sein, der sie losgeschickt hatte. Wer von der Schule sollte Harry schreiben, wenn er oder sie doch einfach persönlich mit ihm sprechen konnte? Falls Dumbledore, oder McGonagall ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen wollten, hatten sie sicher andere Möglichkeiten, als eine Eule loszuschicken.

Und zweifellos hatte Harry die Schrift auf dem Umschlag erkannt. Daran hatte sie noch überhaupt nicht gedacht.

Aber was, wenn der Brief irgendetwas Wichtiges enthielt...

Nein, sie war nur neugierig. Sie war einfach neugierig, und sie hatte kein Recht, Harry's Post zu lesen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er sie nicht haben wollte. Es war nicht richtig!

Aber er würde es nie erfahren...

Sie horchte auf Schritte von oben oder von unten, und als alles still blieb, riss sie mit zitternden Fingern den Umschlag auf, und überflog das Papier. Die Schrift war leicht krakelig, der Brief schien in großer Eile geschrieben worden zu sein.

-

Harry -

Hogwarts umzingelt. _Crimson Thunder_ heute Nacht, kurz vor Morgengrauen. Infos eurer Spione falsch.

Antworte nicht. Alle Eulen werden abgeschossen.

-

"Hermione? Ist mit Harry alles in Ordnung?"

Ron hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet, doch als sie nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, hatte er beschlossen, nach ihr zu suchen. Er fand sie zusammengesunken auf den Steinstufen sitzend, fassungslos und mit kalkweißem Gesicht auf ein Blatt Papier starrend.

"Hogwarts wird angegriffen? Aber das, das ist nicht möglich! Voldemort würde es niemals wagen... nicht das!" Hilflos blickte er sie an, suchte in ihrem Blick nach einer Bestätigung, hoffte verzweifelt darauf, dass sie ihm zustimmen würde. Sie konnten nicht den einzigen sicheren Ort verlieren, den sie noch besaßen.

Doch ihre Augen verrieten ihm, dass sie an seinen Worten zweifelte. Offenbar schien sie nicht mehr zu wissen, was sie glauben sollte.

Sie stand auf. "Ich gehe nach oben, und hole Harry! Wir müssen sofort mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Vielleicht hast du Recht, und es ist nur falscher Alarm, aber wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen. Nicht, wenn es um das Schicksal der Schule geht."

"Hermione?" Sie war bereits losgerannt, da hörte sie Ron noch einmal ihren Namen rufen. "Von wem stammt diese Information eigentlich?"

Sie kreuzte die Finger hinter ihrem Rücken. "Ich weiß es nicht."

-

* * *

- 

_December 1998, Gegenwart _

"Expecto Patronum!"

Vier Kehlen schrieen den Zauberspruch zur gleichen Zeit, und vier silbrig schimmernde Geschöpfe materialisierten sich über den tosenden Wassern. Ungeduldig scharrte Harry's Hirsch mit den Hufen, während Ron's Wiesel schnell und behände von einem Eck ins andere flitzte, und dabei eine schillernde Lichtspur hinterließ. Seamus' Leprechaun schwang seine Spitzhacke, und Tara's Kranich breitete seine Schwingen aus, bereit zum Abflug.

Vor ihnen war die Luft seltsam düster und unheimlich geworden, beklemmend, vernebelt, schemenhaft, surreal. Als ob sich etwas vor ihnen befände, das nicht in diese Welt gehörte. Etwas, das der Wirklichkeit trotzte.

Sie hielten den Atem an, als es allmählich deutlicher wurde. Ein schattenhaftes Ding formte sich vor ihnen, ein riesiges unheimliches Wesen. Ron fielen als erstes die vielen langen spitzen Beine auf, die zu allen Seiten abstanden, und wie mechanisch durch die Fluten stapften. In Tara's Augen waren es Tentakel, mächtig, dunkel, mit zuckenden Bewegungen durchs Wasser wabernd.

Seamus hätte schwören können, es sei ein Gewimmel aus riesigen Würmern...

Schlangen, sich kringelnde, zischelnde Schlangen. Doch Harry wusste, wenn sie sich erst einmal entwirrten, würden sie noch viel Schrecklicheres freigeben. Darauf wollte er nicht warten. Entschlossen schickte er seinen Hirsch nach vorne...sie mussten das Ding aufhalten...jetzt sofort.

Ein Schild formte sich vor ihnen, ein mächtiger Schild aus strahlendem Licht, welcher an den Enden von den vier Schutzgeschöpfen getragen wurden. Das alptraumhafte Ding drückte dagegen und der Schild flirrte auf, doch er hielt. Es konnte nicht hindurch.

"Konzentriert euch!" schrie Harry. "Wir dürfen jetzt nicht nachlassen!"

Glückliche Gedanken denken... glückliche Gedanken denken... glückliche Gedanken denken

Ein Einkaufsbummel mit Eloise in Hogsmeade. Eloise war so glücklich gewesen, als sie diesen cremefarbenen Pulli entdeckt hatte, der ihre Figur so perfekt kaschierte. Sie selbst in einem leuchtendroten Top, das ihre blonden Haare zur Geltung brachte.

Rot, überall rot. Blut spritzte auf Tara hernieder und dicht über ihr war das tote Gesicht des Muggles mit dem fauligen Atem und den schwarzen Zähnen. Und es kam näher, immer näher...

Ein Ausflug mit seinen Eltern, als er vier oder fünf war. Ein Picknick auf einer riesigen Heide. Sein Vater, der ihn an den Armen herumschwang, wie in einem Karussell, immer schneller und schneller.

Und noch schneller! Alles um Seamus herum begann sich zu drehen, wie in einem Kaleidoskop. Er konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten. Das lachende Gesicht seines Vaters wandelte sich zu einer verzerrten Fratze...

Mit Hermione in Hagrid's Hütte. Das lange Gespräch, das sie dort geführt hatten, ihr erster Beinahe- Kuss, bevor Harry hereingestürmt war. Das Kribbeln, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch...

'Wie sollte ich ihnen jemals wieder gegenübertreten, wenn ihr was zustoßen würde...'

Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Sie hatten über Ginny gesprochen, in jener Nacht, und das Kribbeln verschwand, ebenso wie die Schmetterlinge. Nur die Angst blieb. Diese furchtbare Angst, ihr könne etwas geschehen...warum hatte er nicht darauf bestanden, dass sie zu Hause blieb...warum...?

Draco's Bild stieg vor seinem inneren Auge empor...

Dies war nicht der Gedanke, den er sich gewünscht hatte. Die Erinnerungen an Draco waren ebenso mit Schmerz verbunden, wie mit Glück, ja sie schrieen geradezu danach von diesem furchtbaren Geschöpf in Alpträume verwandelt zu werden.

Und doch ließen sie sich nicht verscheuchen. War es Draco's Kuss, den er noch immer auf den Lippen schmeckte? Warum spürte er Draco's Wärme an seinem Rücken, seine Arme, die sich um seinen Körper schlangen, ebenso leidenschaftlich, wie besitzergreifend. Seine gierigen Lippen in seinem Nacken, seine feurige Zunge, den Druck seiner Zähne auf der Haut...

Ein zweites Mal rammte das Schiff gegen den Schutzschild, und ein drittes – ohne jede Wirkung. Es wich zurück, öffnete sich, faltete seine riesigen schwarzen Auswüchse auseinander, wie ein aufgeschreckter Octopus seine Fangarme. Klirrende Kälte wehte ihnen entgegen, als die Luft und das Wasser um sie herum zu Eis gefroren.

Die Hülle des Schiffs waberte, gebärdete sich wie wild, bis sie aufriss und zerschlissene Roben aus ihren Wunden spuckte. Sie gab die Dementoren frei, welche mit ihren verwesten Händen an der Oberfläche des Schildes kratzten, ein ekelerregendes quietschendes Geräusch, wie das Scharren von Fingernägeln auf Metall. Erste Risse formten sich in dem schillernden Licht.

Glückliche Gedanken denken... glückliche Gedanken denken... glückliche Gedanken denken

-

* * *

- 

Sie wusste genau, sie hatte nur diesen einen Versuch, und wenn er nicht gelang, war alles verloren. Hermione konzentrierte sich, fixierte ihre Augen auf das Seil, welches die Roten immer noch umklammert hielten.

"Evanesco!"

In Sekundenschnelle wurde das Seil von züngelnden Flammen verschlungen, und damit hatte die Blood Legion ihren Portkey verloren. Geschafft! Jetzt mussten sie schnell sein, blitzschnell. Die Rotroben durften nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschah...

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Flipendo!"

"Impedimenta!"

Aus allen Richtungen hagelte es Zaubersprüche auf ihre Feinde hernieder. Zwar hielt der Schutzschild einiges ab, doch an manchen Stellen war er bereits zerbrochen. Während die Angreifer von den anderen Seiten die Aufmerksamkeit der Blood Legion auf sich lenken, verhielten sich Hermione und Ernie erst einmal ruhig.

Hermione nickte Mandy zu, die bereits startklar war. Noch ein Zeichen für Dean und Eloise, damit sie aus der Luft angriffen und somit für noch mehr Ablenkung sorgten.

-

* * *

- 

Ein letztes Mal überprüfte Mandy den Invisibility Cloak dann jagte sie los. Es war um einiges schwerer, einen Besen zu dirigieren, an dessen Seite ein Korb hing, und Neville's Konstruktion war für Spazierflüge mit Coral gemacht worden, nicht für einen Kampf. Doch eine bessere Lösung hatten sie nicht. Sirius würde vermutlich die Kraft fehlen, sich selbst auf einen Besen zu schwingen.

Sie duckte sich unter einem blitzenden Zauber hinweg, wich einem Roten aus, der plötzlich vor ihr in der Luft Apparierte und schoss wie ein Pfeil mitten in eine kaputte Stelle des Schildes hinein. Das Gefährlichste war, dass sie nicht nur die Feinde, sondern auch ihre Freunde fürchten musste. In dem ganzen Chaos war es schwer zu erkennen, wohin die einzelnen Zauber trafen. Nur gut, dass sie eine so verdammt schnelle Reaktion hatte. Bei dieser Aufgabe ging es wirklich aufs Ganze.

"Mobilicorpus!"

Sirius Black lag am Boden, er stöhnte leise, als sie versuchte, ihn hochzuhieven, und in den Korb zu schieben. Einen Moment später war Dean bei ihr, um zu helfen. Eloise hatte es nicht geschafft, ein Stunner hatte sie vom Besen geholt. Reglos lag sie einige Yards entfernt auf dem Boden.

Hoffentlich nur bewusstlos...

Jemand musste sie holen, bevor die Roten auf sie aufmerksam wurden, doch Mandy konnte sich jetzt darauf nicht konzentrieren. Sie warf den Invisibility Cloak über den Korb mit Sirius und versuchte ihren Besen zu starten. Leider ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, denn einer der Angreifer hatte den Stiel gepackt.

Sie schlug ihm ihren Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie Dean schreien, verdammt, irgendwas musste auch ihn erwischt haben. Oh Mann, warum ging dieser verfluchte Besen nicht los!

Finger weg! Sie trat und schlug in alle Richtungen, und endlich riss sie sich los, das dumme Ding hob sich vom Boden. Das war geschafft...

Nein, sie würde es nicht schaffen. Sie konnte es niemals schaffen. Dieser ganze Plan war eine hirnrissige Schnapsidee, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit...

Eine abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch, und einen Moment später erkannte sie auch den Grund dafür.

Wo kamen auf einmal die Dementoren her?

-

* * *

- 

"Expecto Patronum! Stupefy! Expecto Patronum!"

Harry jagte auf seinem Besen auf die Küste zu, schoss Sprüche nach hinten gegen die Dementoren und Sprüche nach vorne gegen die Blood Legion. Draußen auf dem Meer kämpfte das unheimliche Schiff noch immer gegen den Schild, welcher bald endgültig zerbrechen würde, jetzt wo sie ihn nicht mehr unterstützen konnten. Doch vorn am Strand wurde ihre Hilfe jetzt nötiger gebraucht.

Seamus zog an ihm vorbei, sauste auf seinen reglosen Freund zu. Dean lag immer noch dort, wo ein Mitglied der Blood Legion ihn bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, und Seamus kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einen erneuten Angriff zu verhindern. "Expelliarmus!" schrie er, der Zauberstab flog Jason Macnair aus den Händen und dieser Disapparierte, um den Stab zurückzuholen. Mithilfe von Susan, die auf ihrem eigenen Besen angeflogen kam, hievte Seamus Dean auf seinen Besen. "Ich hab' ihn," schrie er, "hol du Eloise!"

"Harry!" Hermione kam aus ihrem Versteck auf ihren Freund zugeflogen, während Ernie Mandy weiter Feuerschutz gab. "Sie sind hier! Die Ghost Riders sind hier! Malfoy hat uns verraten!"

"Ich kümmer' mich drum" Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß, doch ansonsten verriet es keinerlei Emotionen.

"Sirius?"

"Mandy hat ihn."

"Gut, Rückzug. Sammelt alle Verletzten ein, und dann nichts wie weg hier!"

-

* * *

- 

Sie kamen wie eine Wolke, eine riesige unheilbringende Wolke. Die roten Augen ihrer schattenhaften Reittiere glühten wie feurige Kohlen in der Nacht, als sie mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf die Bucht zujagten. Schemenhafte Pferdeköpfe waren im Inneren der Wolke zu erkennen, schlagende Schweife, flammenspeiende Nüstern.

Die langen flatternden Roben ihrer Reiter...

Vom Meer aus konnte Ron deutlich sehen, wie seine Freunde davon stoben, einer aufgeschreckten Vogelschar gleich. Er war als Letzter zurückgeblieben, um das Dementorenschiff möglichst lange vom Ufer fernzuhalten, doch das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, das Schiff würde sie nicht mehr einholen können. Wie sie es besprochen hatten, flüchteten die jungen Hexen und Zauberer die Küste entlang, schlugen Haken, teilten sich auf und formierten sich neu. Der Blood Legion mochten sie mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit entkommen, vermutlich sogar den Dementoren, nicht aber diesen schrecklichen huschenden Schatten mit den flackernden Augen.

Harry und Hermione bildeten das Schlusslicht der Gruppe. In dem Versuch seine Freunde einzuholen, jagte Ron parallel zu ihrer Flugbahn übers Meer, etwas schräg allerdings, so dass er nach einer Weile mit ihnen zusammentreffen würde. Hermione's Blick war nach vorn gerichtet, sie achtete darauf, dass niemand zurückfiel. Doch es war sinnlos, die Ghost Riders würden sie bald erreicht haben.

Harry schlug einen Haken, und jagte ihnen entgegen. In einem waghalsigen Maneuver schoss er unter den ersten beiden Ghost Riders hindurch, schlug einen weiteren Haken und flog aufs Meer hinaus. Seine Ablenkung funktionierte, die Angreifer brachen die Verfolgung der Gruppe ab, und konzentrierten sich ausschließlich auf ihn.

Sie umkreisten ihn, kamen sich gegenseitig mit ihren mächtigen Pferden in die Quere. Zwei von ihnen stießen sogar zusammen, und stürzten ins Wasser. Der Silver Arrow mochte langsamer sein als sie, doch er war unglaublich wendig, und Harry wusste diesen Vorteil gut auszunutzen. Trotzdem wurde es jetzt verdammt eng für ihn.

-

* * *

- 

"Harry!" Ginny schrie seinen Namen, verzweifelt brach sie aus der Formation aus, und jagte auf die Ghost Riders zu. Es durfte nicht geschehen, sie durften ihn nicht kriegen. Sie durfte es nicht zulassen!

Ihr Herz hämmerte vor Angst, doch sie flog weiter. Ihr Besen war zu langsam, sie konnte nicht viel ausrichten, doch das wenige, was sie tun konnte, um ihm zu helfen, das würde sie auch tun. Sie würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen, niemals. Das war nicht das, was eine echte Gryffindor tun würde!

Heute Morgen noch hatte sie sich gefragt, was sie tun würde, wenn es drauf ankam...

Jetzt wusste sie es.

Und sie würde sich ihrer Antwort nicht schämen müssen.

Die meisten Ghost Riders nahmen keinerlei Notiz von ihr, als sie zwischen ihnen hindurchflitzte, sie konzentrierten sich weiter auf die Verfolgung Harry's. Doch zwei von ihnen versuchten sie auszuschalten, ein Stunning Spell zischte dicht an ihrem Ohr vorbei. Der zweite Ghost Rider, unter der Kapuze erkannte sie das Gesicht von Terence Higgs, schoss ein Lasso aus seinem Zauberstab, welches er auf sie zu schwang.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Sie wandte sich um, als sie die bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte und blickte in die kalten grauen Augen von Draco Malfoy.

Dann erwischte sie der grüne Strahl an der Schulter.

Dann wusste sie nichts mehr.

Die große Unruhe schlug dreizehn, und der siebte Zeiger erschien.

-

* * *

- 

_Malfoy Manor, April 1998 _

Irgendwann vor vielen Stunden waren seine Tränen versiegt...

Manchmal kamen sie zurück. Dann schüttelten sie ihn wie ein Sturm, und seine Hände krallten sich in sein Kopfkissen, als könne er damit dem Beben in seinem Inneren Einhalt gebieten. Sich festhalten, bis es vorüber war. Nun, es ging vorüber. Und dann kam das nächste. Und das nächste.

Er wusste nicht, ob es draußen Tag oder Nacht war, denn die Vorhänge waren geschlossen, und er hatte so ziemlich das Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Irgendwann hatte er auch geschlafen, irgendwann war er wieder aufgewacht und hatte Hunger verspürt, der dann aber wieder vergangen war.

Ein paar Mal war er rüber in sein Bad gegangen, um Wasser zu trinken, oder aufs Klo zu gehen. So poetisch es auch sein mochte, mit gebrochenem Herzen auf dem Himmelbett zu liegen und mit tränenverhangenen Augen die Decke anzustarren, ein paar körperliche Bedürfnisse ließen sich auch vom allergrößten Seelenschmerz nicht auslöschen.

Ein leises Klirren schreckte ihn hoch, jemand war wohl auf die Scherben von etwas getreten, das er in einem seiner zahlreichen Wutanfälle an die Wand gepfeffert hatte. "Lass mich in Ruh', Vater," knurrte er und rollte sich weg, als der unerwünschte Besucher sich neben ihn aufs Bett setzte. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass er unhöflich war, sein Vater hasste ihn sowieso. Wenn er es nicht schon früher getan hatte, dann tat er es spätestens jetzt.

Lucius schwieg für lange Zeit, alles was er tat, war eine Hand auf den Kopf seines Sohnes zu legen, und ihm sanft über sein zerrauftes Haar zu streichen. Welches dringend eine Wäsche nötig hatte, wie er naserümpfend bemerkte. Doch natürlich hütete er sich, das seinem Sohn in seinem jetzigen delikaten Zustand zu sagen.

"Mein armer Junge," murmelte er leise, "was hat er dir nur angetan?"

"Ich brauch' dein verdammtes Mitleid nicht!" knurrte Draco trotzig ins Kopfkissen, doch er machte keinen Versuch, sich den Zärtlichkeiten seines Vaters zu entziehen. "Dir ist es doch sowieso egal!"

"Nein, das ist es nicht, und das weißt du sehr gut!" Lucius' Stimme war nicht lauter geworden, doch sie hatte an Entschlossenheit dazu gewonnen. "Ich hab' verdammt viel für dich riskiert, letzte Nacht, Draco. Ich hab' unseren Meister belogen, unseren größten Feind laufen lassen – vermutlich ist er jetzt, in diesem Moment, schon wieder bei Dumbledore, und die beiden schmieden Pläne zu unserer Vernichtung. Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung in welche Schwierigkeiten mich das bringen kann? Oder dich? Oder deine Mutter? Nein, alles was du tust ist, _mir_ Vorwürfe zu machen, nur weil _du_ deine Gefühle an jemanden verschwendest, der dich wie feuchten Kehricht behandelt."

Draco fuhr hoch. "Hör auf!" schrie er, und frische Tränen stürzten über seine Wangen. "Du verstehst nichts, überhaupt nichts!" Er brach ab und schlug ein paar Mal mit der Faust gegen die Wand, bis er schließlich zitternd zusammenbrach, und die Stirn gegen das hölzerne Kopfende seines Bettes lehnte.

Lucius hatte sich nicht bewegt, er schien unberührt von Draco's Wut und Verzweiflung. "Wie oft hast du ihm jetzt deine Freundschaft, dein Vertrauen – deine Liebe angeboten, und dir als Antwort von ihm ins Gesicht spucken lassen? Dreimal? Viermal? Willst du das einfach so mit dir machen lassen? Hast du überhaupt keinen Stolz?"

"Hör auf!" schrie Draco ein weiteres Mal, nein, es war eher ein Wimmern als ein Schrei, in ihm war keine Kraft mehr, um zu schreien. "Was willst du hören, Vater? Dass ich ein Trottel war, und dass du Recht hattest? So wie du immer Recht hast? Oh, du genießt es, Recht zu haben, nicht wahr? Du..."

"Was ich will ist nur eines, Draco." Lucius legte die Hände auf die Schultern seines Sohnes, und richtete ihn auf. "Dass du endlich, endlich damit aufhörst, wie ein dummes kleines Kind rumzuheulen, und anfängst, dich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen."

Einen Moment lang schien es, als würden diese Worte nur einen weiteren Tränenausbruch hervorrufen, und Lucius musste sich förmlich dazu zwingen, nicht genervt mit den Augen zu rollen, und seine Oberlippe zu kräuseln. Doch dann nickte Draco stumm, und rieb sich die Tränen von den glühenden Wangen. "Es ist alles seine Schuld," murmelte er.

"Und du wirst ihn dafür büßen lassen," fügte Lucius hinzu.

"Ja, das werde ich." Derselbe eisige Blick, der in Lucius' Augen glomm, spiegelte sich nun auch in denen seines Sohnes wieder. Wut und Kälte vermengten sich, wurden allmählich zu Hass. "Ich werd' ihm sein verdammtes Herz rausreißen, genauso wie er es mit meinem gemacht hat!"

Lucius wandte sich als erster ab, um das triumphierende Lächeln zu verbergen, das um seine Mundwinkel spielte.

-

* * *

- 

_Neujahr 1999, Gegenwart _

"Ginnyyyyy! Neeeeein!"

Der Wind trug Ron's verzweifelte Schreie übers Meer, als er den Besen wendete, und auf die Ghost Riders zujagte. Oh Gott, es konnte nicht sein! Es durfte nicht wahr sein!

Vielleicht hatte der Fluch sie nicht erwischt. Vielleicht hatte sie sich nur vom Besen fallen lassen, um ihm auszuweichen, vielleicht lebte sie noch, kämpfte in diesen tosenden Fluten um ihr Leben. Er musste sie finden. Er musste sie zurückholen! Jetzt gleich!

"Immobulus!"

Doch ein Zauberspruch hielt ihn mitten in der Luft fest. Sein Besen bewegte sich nicht mehr, kein Stück! Als wäre er am Fleck angefroren.

Augenblicke später griffen zwei Arme nach ihm, hielten ihn fest, klammerten sich an ihn. "Ron!" schrie Hermione's Stimme neben ihm, "du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen! Ron, sie ist tot!"

"Sie ist nicht tot!" brüllte er und stieß ihre Hand beiseite. Er schlug nach ihr, versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich zu befreien, sich loszureißen. Er hörte ihren Aufschrei, als sie vom Besen fiel, und in die Fluten klatschte, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sein Besen! Er musste seinen verdammten Besen bewegen. Er musste Ginny retten! Wie ging der verdammte Gegenspruch!

Ein Dementor glitt nahe an ihm vorüber, doch er spürte es kaum. Seine Verzweiflung war so mächtig, dass sie ihn ganz und gar ausfüllte, seine Seele in Dunkelheit stürzte. Für diese Kreatur des Todes gab es nichts mehr bei ihm zu holen...

-

* * *

- 

Hart klatschte sie auf dem Wasser auf, atmete die salzige Gischt ein, spürte, wie Nässe und Kälte jede Pore ihres Körpers durchdrangen. Über ihr kämpfte Ron immer noch mit seinem Besen, versuchte sich fortzubewegen, sie hörte seine wütenden Schreie durch die Nacht gellen.

Mit einem Arm versuchte Hermione sich über Wasser zu halten, während sie mit der anderen Hand in ihren klatschnassen Roben nach ihrem Zauberstab wühlte. Verdammt, die Ghost Riders würden ihn hören! Wenn sie ihn jetzt kriegten, würde das Ginny auch nicht mehr lebendig machen. Ganz im Gegenteil...

Ihr Opfer wäre völlig umsonst gewesen...das durfte nicht sein...Ron musste um jeden Preis gerettet werden...

Doch die Ghost Riders nahmen keinerlei Notiz von ihnen beiden, sie schienen gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass da noch jemand war. Die dunkle Wolke bewegte sich von ihnen fort, flog zurück in Richtung Küste, verschwand am Horizont und wurde eins mit der Dunkelheit.

Mit kältestarren Fingern riss sie ihren Zauberstab heraus. Wo war Harry? Oh Gott, wo war Harry? Kein Lebenszeichen von ihm, so als habe er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Eben hatte sie ihn noch gesehen, ein zischender Blitz in all der Düsternis, doch dann war er wieder zwischen den Ghost Riders verschwunden. Und nicht wieder aufgetaucht...

"Finite Incantatem!"

Ron war jetzt frei, doch selbst wenn er die Ghost Riders verfolgte, er würde sie nicht mehr einholen können. Er würde in Sicherheit sein, und das war ein Trost. Ein Trost für sie, und sicher auch für die arme Ginny.

Doch Ron schien gar nicht die Absicht zu haben, die Ghost Riders zu verfolgen. Er wendete den Besen und suchte in den tosenden Fluten nach seiner Schwester.

-

* * *

- 

"Stupefy!"

Harry warf sich flach auf den Besenstiel, um einem weiteren Stunner zu entgehen, während er gleichzeitig den Silver Arrow herumriss. Gerade noch konnte er den mächtigen Hufenschlägen einer Nightmare ausweichen, als schon die nächste dicht an seinem Besen vorübergaloppierte. Ein Umhang wehte an ihm vorbei, streifte seine Haare.

Blitzschnell rollte er sich auf dem Besen zur Seite um auszuweichen, klammerte sich mit den Beinen fest, um nicht zu fallen und eine freie Hand für den Zauberstab zu haben. Ein Conjunctivitis Curse blendete die Nightmare, welche in Panik stieg, mit schlagenden Hufen um sich trat. Zwar gelang es Gregory Goyle wie durch ein Wunder, sich auf dem Rücken der tobenden Stute zu halten, doch das geblendete Reittier kam den anderen in die Quere. Sie wichen zurück und Harry hatte wieder etwas an Raum gewonnen. Wenn auch nicht viel.

Sie umkreisten ihn jetzt, verhöhnten ihn, schnitten ihm den Weg in alle Richtungen ab. Immer noch zischten Sprüche in verschiedenfarbigen Blitzen um ihn herum, doch sie waren vorsichtiger geworden, die Gefahr einen Kameraden zu treffen, war zu groß. Es schien ohnehin seltsam, dass in dem Gewühl aus donnernden Hufen, und zuckenden, nebelhaften Leibern niemand zu Schaden kam, doch die Ghost Riders schienen solche Maneuver exzellent zu beherrschen.

Als wären sie lange und intensiv darauf trainiert worden...

Harry wandte den Kopf nach links und rechts in dem verzweifelten Versuch, eine Lücke zu erspähen, doch es schien aussichtslos, die Nightmares bewegten sich zu schnell. Er konnte nicht riskieren unter die schlagenden Hufe zu geraten. Wenn sein Besen erst einmal beschädigt war, würde das jede Flucht unmöglich machen. Wieder warf er den Kopf herum, nur um festzustellen, dass sein eigener Atem ihm plötzlich das Gesicht vernebelte.

Einen Augenblick lang konnte er nichts erkennen, doch es schien ihm, als ob seine Feinde mit einem Male zurückwichen. Ihr Wall fiel, ihre Mauer wurde aufgebrochen.

Doch nur um noch viel Schrecklicheres freizugeben...

Noch bevor Harry die sechs oder sieben Dementoren auf sich zu gleiten sah, spürte er ihre Kälte, die ihm den Schweiß auf der Haut gefrieren ließ. Er hob den Zauberstab, griff aber noch nicht an, als er bemerkte, dass die Dementoren nicht nur ihn, sondern auch die Ghost Riders in Angst versetzten. Vielleicht bot sich hier die Gelegenheit, seine Feinde noch weiter zu beschäftigen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste nicht, wie weit Ron, Hermione und der Rest mit Sirius und den anderen Verletzten schon hatten fliehen können. Waren sie schon außer Gefahr? Je mehr Zeit er seinen Freunden verschaffen konnte, umso besser!

Trotz aller Furcht und Kälte spürte er einen Hauch von Triumph. Wenn die Dementoren hier waren, um den Ghost Riders ihre Beute abzujagen, gab es nun niemanden mehr, der New Hogwarts noch verfolgte. Sie waren gerettet. Er hatte es geschafft. Sein Ablenkungsmaneuver war ihm geglückt...

"Expecto Patronum!"

Alles um ihn herum verschwand in nebelhaftem Licht, als eine riesige silbrige Schlange durch ihn hindurchglitt, und auf die Dementoren zuschnellte. Es war eine Königskobra, und als sie sich fauchend aufbäumte und ihre mächtige Haube spreizte, konnte er deutlich das brillenförmige Symbol erkennen, welches in ihrem Nacken schillerte. Sie stieß zu, schlug ihre spitzen Fangzähne in die schwarzen Gestalten vor ihr, und trieb sie langsam zurück.

Im nächsten Moment schlangen sich pflanzenartige Ranken um ihn, so fest, dass sie ihm den Atem raubten. Sie pinnten seine Arme am Körper fest, und einen Augenblick später wurde er grob vom Besen gerissen. Führungslos zischte der Silver Arrow durch die Luft, bis er schließlich ins Meer klatschte.

Zunächst schien es, als wolle Draco Malfoy seinen Gefangenen hinter sich herschleifen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders, und warf ihn vor sich in den Sattel. Mit einem kurzen Ruck an den Zügeln wendete er die Nightmare und galoppierte auf die Küste zu.

Seine Ghost Riders folgten ihm.

-

* * *

- 

"Ginny...oh Ginny!"

Ron kniete auf dem harten Felsenboden der Küste und hielt die leblose Gestalt seiner Schwester in den Armen. Er drückte sie an sich, als könne er sie dadurch zurückholen, als könne die Wärme seines Körpers ihr das Leben wiedergeben.

Er schien Hermione nicht zu bemerken, die sich ihm näherte, zitternd, klatschnass, mit vorsichtigen Schritten. Unter dem Arm trug sie Harry's Silver Arrow, mit dem sie sich aus dem Wasser gerettet hatte. Was aus ihrem eigenen Besen geworden war, wusste sie nicht.

"Ron... ich..."

"Bleib weg von mir," schluchzte er, und verbarg das Gesicht in Ginny's nassem Haar. "Es ist alles deine Schuld! Und Harry's genauso! Hättet ihr Malfoy nicht vertraut, hättet ihr euch nur nicht auf diesen hirnrissigen Plan eingelassen! Dann wäre sie jetzt noch...dann wäre sie nicht..."

"Ron...du..."

Er fuhr herum, und als sie die tiefe Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sah, verstummte sie. Seine Vorwürfe taten ihr weh, doch sie waren nichts gegen den Schmerz, den sie über Ginny's Verlust empfand. Und ihr eigenes schreckliches Schuldgefühl.

"Nein, ich bin selbst schuld." Ron stand auf, und legte Ginny behutsam in den Sand zwischen die Felsen. "Ich hab' es genauso zugelassen wie ihr... ich sagte, bleib' weg von mir, Hermione!" Er wich ein paar Schritte zurück, und wehrte sie ab, als sie versuchte, ihn zu umarmen. "Warum hast du mich aufgehalten? Warum, verdammt noch mal, hast du mich sie nicht retten lassen?"

"Ron, begreifst du denn nicht, ich musste es tun!" Ein Schluchzen durchbrach ihre Stimme, als sie die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. "Es war schon zu spät, du hättest dich nur selbst umgebracht! Ginny hätte das nicht gewollt!"

"Wie klug du doch bist." Seine Stimme klang hart wie Stahl. "Du und Harry, ihr wisst immer alles besser, nicht wahr? Ihr habt immer alles im Griff! Wir anderen sind doch nur Staffage! Und damit wir niederen Subjekte dem Königspaar nicht in die Quere kommen, werden wir mit Halbwahrheiten und netten kleinen Lügengeschichten gefüttert!"

Ron riss seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Hermione. All die Verzweiflung der letzten Stunden flammte in ihm hoch wie eine Feuersbrunst. Der reißende Schmerz über Ginny's Verlust, die brennende Wut darüber, dass die Menschen, denen er am meisten vertraut hatte, ihn beide belogen hatten. Seine eigene entsetzliche Hilflosigkeit, als der giftgrüne Strahl auf seine kleine Schwester...

"Was willst du tun!" schrie Hermione, "mich angreifen?"

Sie stand vor ihm, dasselbe Mädchen, das er noch vor wenigen Stunden geküsst hatte, das Mädchen, das er geglaubt hatte, zu lieben. Das Mädchen, das ihn hinterrücks angegriffen hatte, als er versucht hatte, seine Schwester zu retten...

"Ich hab' nichts mehr mit euch zu schaffen," entgegnete er kalt. "Nicht mit dir, nicht mit Harry. Ich hab's verdammt noch mal satt, von euch belogen und manipuliert zu werden! Ich bin fertig mit euch!"

"Ron, du weißt nicht, was du da redest!"

"Doch, Hermione!" Er schwang sich auf seinen Besen. "Ich weiß genau, was ich rede!"

"Ron, nicht!" In dem verzweifelten Versuch ihn aufzuhalten, rannte sie auf ihn zu, doch im selben Augenblick schoss er ihr einen roten Blitz vor die Füße, zwang sie zurückzuspringen, wenn sie nicht mitten in den Entwaffnungszauber laufen wollte. Mit einem harten Tritt stieß er sich vom Boden ab und schoss in die Dunkelheit davon, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzublicken...

Hermione brach neben Ginny's Leiche in die Knie...

Weit in der Ferne leuchtete das Dunkle Mal am Himmel, tauchte die Klippen in ein unheimliches grünes Licht!

-

* * *

- 

"Morsmordre!"

Sie kamen aus allen Richtungen angeflogen, kamen um sich um ihren Anführer zu scharen, ihre Mienen angespannt und voller Erwartung. Er hatte das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords in den Himmel geschrieben, das musste einen Sieg bedeuten. Einen glorreichen Sieg für die Streitkräfte Voldemort's.

Einen Sieg für die Ghost Riders...

Nicht für die Blood Legion, allerdings. Macnair hatte auf der ganzen Linie versagt. Nein, diese Nacht gehörte den Ghost Riders, und den Ghost Riders allein!

"Als ich das Kommando über unsere Truppe übernommen habe, hab' ich euch Ruhm versprochen." Draco Malfoy war auf einem Hügel gelandet und blickte mit stolz erhobenem Kopf in die Menge, sein wehender schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich um seine schlanke Gestalt. "Ich habe euch versprochen, dass wir nicht länger im Schatten anderer stehen, sondern uns beweisen, und unserer wahren Bestimmung folgen werden. Wir haben hart trainiert, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, und jeder von uns, jeder einzelne hat bis zum Letzten dafür gekämpft. Und heute Nacht, heute Nacht ist es soweit!"

Eisiger Triumph glitzerte in seinen stolzen Augen. "Heute Nacht haben wir unserem Meister bewiesen, dass er auf uns zählen kann. Wir sind seine Armee. Seine Teufelshunde. Phantome der Nacht, Dämonen der Finsternis, Alptraum all jener, die es wagen, sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Wir sind seine mächtige Klaue, die aus dem Nachthimmel reicht, um seine Feinde zu zerquetschen. Wir haben für ihn gesiegt, wo andere vor uns versagt haben. Seht her!"

Ein Raunen lief durch die Menge, eine Unruhe breitete sich aus, als sich jeder nach vorn drängte, um einen neugierigen Blick auf den Gefangenen zu erhaschen, welcher gefesselt vor Draco im Sattel lag. Könnte es möglich sein? War dies wirklich...?

Anstelle einer Erklärung griff Draco in das zerzauste schwarze Haar des Gefangenen, und riss seinen Kopf zurück, damit alle sein Gesicht sehen konnten.

Und die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

Einen Augenblick lang glotzten sie wie gebannt, doch dann wich jegliche Erstarrung einem ohrenbetäubenden Jubel. Aus voller Kehle schrieen die Jungen ihre Begeisterung heraus, dies war ihre Nacht, ihr Sieg, ihr Triumph. Ihre glorreiche Zukunft hatte endlich begonnen...

"You know me!"

"Evil Eye!" Sie johlten die Antwort wie aus einem Munde, ein Meer aus wogenden Armen erhob sich aus der Menge und formte das Zeichen der Schlange.

You know me!"

"Prepare to die!" Eine feurige Faszination entflammte, durchfegte die Menge, wie ein sich ausbreitender Buschbrand, rasend und unaufhaltsam.

"You know me!"

"The Snakebite Kiss!" Einem Lavastrom gleich, heizten Jubel und Begeisterung das Blut auf, flossen glühend die Adern entlang, brachten es langsam, aber sicher zum Brodeln.

"Devil's Grip, the Iron Fist!"

Malfoy hatte Wort gehalten. Ihr Traum hatte sich erfüllt.

-

* * *

- 

"Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, zu mir!" Während seine Leute immer noch jubelten und mit verzückten Augen ihren Triumph herausschrieen, war Draco bereits wieder klar, es gab jetzt Dringenderes zu erledigen. "Ich reite sofort los, und verständige meinen Vater, Vince und Greg, ihr reitet ebenfalls, aber in andere Richtungen. Falls wir beobachtet werden, wissen sie nicht, wem sie folgen sollen. Fliegt einfach geradeaus weiter, und checkt ab und zu eure Feuerschalen, ihr bekommt Bescheid, wenn ihr zum Leaky Cauldron zurückkehren könnt."

"Verstanden." Die beiden Jungs nickten.

"Mill, du bringst die Ghost Riders zum Leaky Cauldron. Ihr könnt dort den Rest der Nacht feiern, Freibier für alle, oder was immer sie saufen wollen. Ich werd' so schnell wie möglich wieder zu euch stoßen. Falls die Blood Legion auftaucht, und euch Ärger macht, behaltet die Nerven, ich kümmer' mich um alles. Haltet sie hin, lasst euch auf nichts ein, am allerwenigsten auf einen Kampf. Du musst reden, und Macnair beschäftigen, es ist vollkommen egal, was du ihm erzählst."

Ohne auf ihre Verwirrung zu achten, berührte er seine Kehle mit dem Zauberstab, um sich wieder Gehör zu verschaffen. Wie nicht anders erwartet, rief die Aussicht auf eine Party eine erneute Welle an Jubelgeschrei hervor.

"Draco, warte!" Mill versuchte, Ordnung in ihre Gedanken zu bringen, das war alles ein wenig viel auf einmal. "Du willst allein...aber du weißt doch gar nicht, wo die Schattenfestung sich...was ist, wenn du angegriffen wirst? Und ich soll solange...?"

"Das Kommando übernehmen, richtig," nickte er. "Mach' mir keine Schande, Bulstrode."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort gab er seinem Reittier die Sporen und galoppierte in die Nacht davon. Sie konnte nur noch fassungslos seinem wehenden Umhang hinterherstarren.

-

* * *

- 

"Ihr habt Malfoy gehört, Leute! Auf zum Leaky Cauldron!"

Mill senkte die Stimme um ihre Nervosität zu verbergen, sie durfte sich jetzt keinerlei Unsicherheit erlauben. Zum Glück waren ihre Kollegen noch viel zu euphorisch, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass sie Befehle von einem Mädchen entgegennehmen sollten. Als sie ihre Nightmare wendete, und losgaloppierte, folgten sie ihr ohne jede Verzögerung.

"Halt! Sofort anhalten!"

Schrill, geifernd, und durch den Sonorus Charm verstärkt, gellte Macnair's Stimme in ihren Ohren. Rote Roben materialisierten sich überall um sie herum und schwebend über ihnen, die Zauberstäbe drohend auf ihre potentiellen Gegner gerichtet. Um sie herum flackerte die Luft, während ein monotones Gemurmel ihren Lippen entströmte – sie bauten einen Schild auf. Um sich selbst schützen, oder die Ghost Riders an der Flucht zu hindern, wer konnte das schon genau sagen?

"Ich, Grand Dragon Macnair, fordere die sofortige Herausgabe des Gefangenen Harry Potter. Widerstand wird unverzüglich mit dem Tod bestraft."

'Ruhe bewahren,' ermahnte sich Mill, und umklammerte ihre Zügel fester. Macnair hatte zwar das Recht, sie anzugreifen, aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er davon Gebrauch machen würde. Ein offener Kampf zwischen den beiden Truppen würde auch bei der Blood Legion hohe Verluste fordern, das musste ihm selbst in seiner jetzigen gereizten Verfassung bewusst sein.

"Ich bin Bulstrode, derzeitig im Besitz des Kommandos über die Ghost Riders. Ein Gefangener dieses Namens befindet sich nicht in unserer Gewalt."

"Lüge!" schrie Macnair, der Zauberstab in seiner Hand erzitterte vor Wut. "Wo ist Malfoy?"

"Captain Malfoy ist im Moment indisponiert." Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte. "Er hat mir das Kommando übertragen und ich wiederhole, der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist nicht unser Gefangener."

Trotz aller Nervosität verspürte sie einen grimmigen Triumph, lange genug hatten sie sich von der Blood Legion Unverschämtheiten bieten lassen müssen. Jetzt hatten sie ganz klar die Oberhand, und Macnair wusste das auch, ebenso wie ihre eigenen Leute. Einige Schritte hinter ihr kicherten Terence Higgs und Blaise Zabini hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Dass sich der arrogante Führer der Blood Legion von einem Ghost Rider, noch dazu einem Mädchen abkanzeln lassen musste, würde noch Gesprächsstoff für viele Parties bieten.

"Ich gebe dir noch genau eine halbe Minute!" Macnair's Stimme überschlug sich, und unwillkürlich umklammerte Mill ihren Zauberstab fester. Hatte sie vergessen, wie gefährlich ein in die Enge getriebener Gegner sein konnte? Walden Macnair hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, außer seinem Ruf bei den eigenen Leuten. Und dieser Ruf würde auf ewig hinüber sein, wenn er jetzt nachgab...

Die erste Reihe der Blood Legion kniete nieder, damit sie den hinteren nicht in die Quere kam. Jetzt schien die leise Unruhe auch die Ghost Riders zu erfassen, das Gelächter verstummte, das Grinsen verschwand von ihren Mienen. Angst macht sich breit. Aufgekratzt scharrten die Nightmares mit den Hufen, ein dünnes Wiehern durchbrach die Stille der Nacht.

Wie zwei Mauern standen sich Rot und Schwarz gegenüber...

"Erst auf Kommando angreifen. Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall den ersten Schlag führen, davor hat Malfoy gewarnt. Reductor nach oben, dort ist ihr Schild am schwächsten. Wir dürfen uns nicht von ihnen einkesseln lassen. Wir können aus der Luft angreifen, dadurch sind wir im Vorteil."

Die Jungen nickten, und gaben ihre Anweisungen ohne zu zögern weiter. Wie es schien, hatten sie den Ernst der Lage begriffen.

Bei Merlin, hätte ihr jemand noch vor einigen Minuten gesagt, sie würde die Ghost Riders in eine Schlacht führen, sie hätte nicht gewusst, ob sie lachen, oder vor Angst weglaufen sollte...

"Auf mein Kommando!"

Die kalte Wut pochte in seinen Venen, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war er nicht in der Lage, seinen Zauberstab ruhig zu halten. In einer Nacht alles gewonnen, in einer Nacht alles verloren. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch...

"Walden, ich bin nicht zufrieden mit dir."

Brennender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, sein linker Arm glühte wie in Feuer getaucht. Seine Nervenenden loderten, eine Erschütterung wanderte durch seinen Körper und er strauchelte, schaffte es nur mit Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

"Vater?" Tod eilte an seine Seite um ihn zu stützen, doch er wehrte ihn ab. "Bring die Blood Legion zurück ins Hauptquartier," zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. "Ich übertrage dir das Kommando, bis ich wieder zurück bin." Seine Augen wurden glasig, so als konzentriere er sich auf etwas, das nur er wahrnehmen konnte.

"In dieser Nacht meines Triumphs will ich euch an meiner Seite wissen, meine Diener. Ich rufe euch nach Ezhamavid."

-

* * *

- 

ich frage mich, ich frage mich, weißt du, was ich mich frage?

uhm, george, den eyecatch hatten wir schon...

extra Extra EXTRA

uhm fred, wir sind noch nicht am ende der folge...

aber soviel zeit ham wir nicht mehr

wir müssen jetzt los...flieger geht

und wir müssen noch kucken, wie wir unsere klodeckel durch die sicherheitskontrollen bringen

also dann sagen wir euch jetzt mal tschüß

war eine lange lange lange fanfiction

und ihr habt ganz tapfer durchgehalten

also lasst euch noch mal alle ganz kräftig knuddeln und drücken

ihr seid nämlich toll,

und wir ham euch lieb

ganz doll!

werden euch schrecklich vermissen

yep, vielen vielen lieben dank für drei aufregende und abenteuerliche jahre

von yama und auch von uns

-

**Das As der Amulette: **Izumilucius

**Die Zwei der Amulette:** Merlefred, Danigeorge

**Die Drei der Amulette:** Miakaharry, Akioron, Akan(h)ermione

**Die Vier der Amulette: **Yurilein, loveharuka, DevilSSJPan, ShadowAndromedar

**Die Fünf der Amulette: **RainbowAmy, ChoChang, schwarzerphoenix, Cleo-San, Aenigma

**Die Sechs der Amulette: **Chireel, Sternschen,Frosch serena2004, hamasaki-chan, Calisto,

**Die Sieben der Amulette: **leokid, Doro-chan, Leviathan, Schokokrümel, mel2, Lupinus, Fuma14,

**Die Acht der Amulette: **Volvagia, Dax, Reeks, Mad-Vad, Jani-chan,Mono, Saruna, melL

**Die Neun der Amulette: **Jeanca, teufelchennetty, HorusDraconis, Tamaryn12, Alanachan, Sakuramaus, StonneCaris, fireang1234, Rory, BananaBeachBibi

**Die Prinzessin der Amulette: **Sabi-chan-Harry-Slyth-Kitty

**Der Prinz der Amulette: **Taichiiisako

**Die Königin der Amulette: **Marijke mit ei

**Der Ritter der Amulette: **Vanilliaschokoladia

**Das As der Kessel: **Sanna-chanmione

**Die Zwei der Kessel: **BlaisenoHikari, Sparkling,

**Die Drei der Kessel: **moonspell, Michael82, Kazumi Hidaka

**Die Vier der Kessel:** Syries,FuccaGinnie, ayashain, arhaZ

**Die Fünf der Kessel: **Yamataki, Saturnchan, devileye, chryssantes, phoenixfeder

**Die Sechs der Kessel: **kusakabemarron, mskd, tita-kun, KittyNinaChan, Miyazawa-chan, Phineas

**Die Sieben der Kessel: **Katinchen012, swan, Elena, 1234567890, Bele, Lara-Lynx, xZwergX

**Die Acht der Kessel:** saturumon13, tini, blub, Talvi, yvi, Lany, Kadriya, Nurija

**Die Neun der Kessel:** AnneWeasley, Georgieteddy, Tia, Sombra, Len, Cass, Aquila, Hesaki, Elies

**Die Prinzessin der Kessel: **niedliches Mädel, hat Mail geschrieben, Yamaschussel find' ned mehr **Der Prinz der Kessel: **AnnaMoonlight

**Die Königin der Kessel: **Noch 'ne Mailschreiberin, hat anhand des Musicals erraten, wie AD ausgeht

**Der Ritter der Kessel:** Francis

**Das As der Zauberstäbe: **Feary

**Die Zwei der Zauberstäbe:** liz, Vengari,

**Die Drei der Zauberstäbe: **darwion, ThiuriRhanna

**Die Vier der Zauberstäbe: **Maeve, IchbinIch, Nix, kerbie

**Die Fünf der Zauberstäbe:** stoned, cruché, Fin-Phoenix, Dfan, Lyn

**Die Sechs der Zauberstäbe: **morgaine, Miranda, Diamonddust3, La Rabiata, Ruka, cendra

**Die Sieben der Zauberstäbe: **HeRmIoNeBlackstar, Slyzzer, aragolas, Rhia, Tolotos, Riddle2, Sae

**Die Acht der Zauberstäbe:** BlueEyes, Rikku, Iris, Tyrande, Stefanie, Nyssa, original-kp, lindsy

**Die Neun der Zauberstäbe: **JuliaMalfoy, Mr Mingles, Narcissa, EvilTwin1, nightmares-daughter, NarcissaMalfoy666, (Black)Luna, pirat, Kate McLeod

**Die Prinzessin der Zauberstäbe: **Neca

**Der Prinz der Zauberstäbe: **Dreamdancerin

**Die Königin der Zauberstäbe: **Nikola

**Der Ritter der Zauberstäbe: **RaveStarm

**Das As der Schwerter: **Bernd K.

**Die Zwei der Schwerter: **Sebastian, Terraformer

**Die Drei der Schwerter: **Draco's Girl, Schnuffel, Concaela

**Die Vier der Schwerter: **Nyx, Wandelstern, Mara, Artemis1000

**Die Fünf der Schwerter:** Slavka, Nily, Angel-of-Mystik, Abysserian, Schoko

**Die Sechs der Schwerter: **Oriona, schwarzeelbin, Ninagiku, G.F.Sirius, Bickie, Eva van Werden

**Die Sieben der Schwerter: **Plasmagun, Lokus, Sailorsaturn113, die-na, vampiry, Dany, Zuna

**Die Acht der Schwerter:** juli, Hopi, BTina, edi, Syra, Sarah, Lia, acralon, cherry, Moonlily

**Die Neun der Schwerter: **SamanthaBlack, Taree (Erbnschwäster), tentakula, Maxine (Maxie g), Snuffkin, Natascha, Astarothe, Gilgalad, Zissy, Kasseopeia

**Die Prinzessin der Schwerter:** Dawnkarnickel

**Der Prinz der Schwerter: **Berufrodofuchs

**Die Königin der Schwerter:** Kitsune to Neko to Anna to Coram

**Der Ritter der Schwerter:** Ebi "Ebilein" Potter

-

und wenn wir jemanden vergessen haben, dann war das schusselichkeit und nix absicht. am besten LAUT schreien (oda gleich ein neues Review schreiben ggg, dann kommt ihr in Cycle of the Snake)

so, dann gibt's noch was für alle, die

- regelmäßig über Updates informiert werden wollen

- sich für die Backroundinfos interessieren,

- Fragen zur Story haben,

- oder einfach nur über AD labern wollen.

http:de.groups.yahooPUNKTcom/group/AmicusDraconis/

Yahoogroup zur Fanfiction

na ja, wird 'ne weile dauern, bis wir uns wiedersehen, aber wir denken an euch

und vielleicht denkt ihr auch ab und zu mal an uns

und eines tages kommen wir wieder!

ciao ihr süßen! macht's gut!

küsschen von fred für alle heißen mädels

und küsschen von george für alle sexy jungs

so long, dear friends

man liest sich in einem anderen leben...einem neuen zyklus...

und jetzt schaltet eure cd player ein und lasst '_Heart of Steel'_ laufen, während ihr weiterlest

-

* * *

- 

"Bevor wir unsere Berichte sammeln, und uns unseren Plänen für das neue Jahr widmen, muss ich ihnen allen etwas mitteilen." Minerva McGonagall machte eine Pause, und rang mühsam nach Fassung. Auf dem Gesicht der sonst so beherrschten und gefassten Frau zeigte sich eine verzweifelte Hilflosigkeit, und noch bevor sie weitersprach, wusste jeder einzelne ihrer Zuhörer, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein musste.

"Die furchtbaren Ereignisse, die manchen von ihnen bisher nur als Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen sind, entsprechen der Wahrheit. Gegen unsere ausdrücklichen Wünsche haben unsere ehemaligen Hogwarts Schüler eine Rettungsaktion für Sirius Black durchgeführt, welche zwar erfolgreich verlief, aber um welchen Preis! Eine Schülerin, Ginny Weasley, ist bei dieser Aktion ums Leben gekommen, und viele weitere wurden verletzt. Sirius Black konnte befreit werden, hat aber derzeit das Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder erlangt. Des Weiteren wurde Harry Potter gefangen genommen, und befindet sich jetzt in der Gewalt Voldemort's. Wir wissen noch nichts Genaues, vermuten aber, dass er noch am Leben ist.

_Build a fire _

_A thousand miles away _

_To light my long way home_

"Im Zeichen dieser Ereignisse wollen wir nun darüber beraten, ob wir einen neuen Dialog mit den jungen Hexen und Zauberern eröffnen wollen, die sich selbst "New Hogwarts" nennen, möglicherweise eine Zusammenarbeit, die unseren Kampf unterstützen, und uns dabei helfen kann, weitere Opfer zu vermeiden.

Bevor wir aber unsere Diskussion beginnen, lassen Sie uns für einen Moment schweigen, liebe Freunde. Denken wir an Ginny Weasley und all diejenigen, die ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort's Schreckensherrschaft verloren haben. Denken wir auch an unsere Freunde, die verwundet, oder in Gefangenschaft sind, und wünschen ihnen den Mut und die Kraft, den Schmerz und die Dunkelheit zu überstehen, und nicht aufzugeben. Lassen Sie unsere Gedanken ein Licht sein, welches wieder Hoffnung in ihre Herzen bringt...

_I ride a comet _

_My trail is long to stay  
Silence is a heavy stone... _

Ophelia Flowerfield vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Plüschkraken, den Neville und Coral für sie zu Weihnachten gemacht hatten. Warum hatte sie als Einzige keine Weihnachtsnachricht bekommen? Hatten ihre Eltern sie vergessen? Hatten sie sie nicht mehr lieb? Ein halbes Jahr war so schrecklich lang...

Manchmal kam ihr früheres Leben ihr wie ein Traum vor. Und manchmal, kurz vor dem Aufwachen, wenn ihre Augen noch geschlossen waren, stellte sie sich vor, sie läge daheim in ihrem Bett. Und dann glaubte sie schon, die Stimme ihrer Mutter zu hören, die sie weckte, weil es Zeit für die Schule war.

Aber es war nur ein Traum, nicht mehr. Würde sie ihre Eltern jemals wiedersehen?

_I fight the world _

_And take all they can give  
There are times my heart hangs low_

Obwohl es um ihn herum schon längst dunkel geworden war, hatte Severus Snape kein Licht gemacht. Er starrte immer noch auf seine ineinander verschränkten Finger, auch wenn er sie kaum noch erkennen konnte. Verdammt, er war so nah dran gewesen, so nah...

Und jetzt hieß es wieder warten. Geduldig sein. Das Spiel weiterspielen, auf die nächste Chance hoffen. Es war nur ein Rückschlag gewesen, er würde die Zähne zusammenbeißen und weitermachen. So, wie er es immer tat.

Verdammt, er war so nah dran gewesen...

_Born to walk against the wind  
Born to hear my name  
No matter where I stand I'm alone_

Es war alles ein furchtbarer Fehler gewesen, und noch nie war ihm das so sehr bewusst geworden, wie heute. Nichts von all den Träumen seiner Eltern hatte sich erfüllt, es gab kein glorreiches Zeitalter, nur Tod und Zerstörung. Und es würde schlimmer werden...noch schlimmer.

Viktor Krum starrte über die niedrige Mauer hinweg hinunter ins Tal. Wenn der Dunkle Lord erstmal die Herrschaft über Osteuropa errungen hatte, würden seine Eltern schon merken, worauf sie sich da eingelassen hatten. Aber dann würde es zu spät sein...viel zu spät. Er musste jetzt handeln, er hatte schon genug Zeit vergeudet. Und genug falsch gemacht.

Oh Gott, er hätte sie niemals gehen lassen dürfen! Niemals...

_Stand and fight  
Live by your heart  
Always one more try  
I'm not afraid to die_

"Ja, wir haben Schluss gemacht, aber eigentlich lief es schon die ganze Zeit davor nicht so gut. Mandy und ich haben einfach keine Gefühle mehr füreinander. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll, ohne dass es komisch klingt, aber ich hab' mich schon vor einer ganzen Weile in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt. Und dieses Mädchen bist du, Lisa..."

"Nun, ich fühle mich natürlich geschmeichelt." Lisa Turpin lächelte Terry Boot freundlich an. "Und ich hoffe, du kriegst das nicht in den falschen Hals, ich mag dich wirklich gern, Terry. Aber du bist halt nur ein guter Freund für mich...ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht enttäuscht."

_Stand and fight  
Say what you feel  
Born with a heart of steel_

_"_Das macht dann acht Pfund und fünf Shilling." Mit einem Lächeln übereichte Bridget Hanson der Kundin ihren Kassenzettel. "Soll ich's vielleicht als Geschenk einpacken, Ma'm?"

"Oh nein, das ist für mich!" Die alte Frau drückte das Mädchenparfum an sich, und Bridget bemühte sich, nicht zu grinsen. Manche Dinge änderten sich wirklich nie.

Andere schon. Mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen dachte sie daran, dass sie Jenny wieder einmal Blumen bringen sollte. In letzter Zeit war alles recht stressig gewesen, der Umzug, das Weihnachtsgeschäft, schon wieder Knatsch mit den Eltern. Und dann war da noch Jack...

_Burn the bridge behind you  
Leave no retreat  
There's only one way home_

Hart schlug sein Körper auf dem Boden auf, der erste physische Schmerz, der wieder in sein Bewusstsein vordrang. Ron Weasley wusste nicht, wie lange er geflogen war, als ihn schließlich die Kräfte verließen. Der Regen, die Kälte, die Anspannung seiner Hände, welche den aufgesplitterten Besenstiel umklammert hielten, bis sie bluteten – nichts davon hatte er gespürt. Gar nichts.

Sie war fort. Für immer. Er hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Sie war seine kleine Schwester, und er hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Er hatte versagt. Wie sollte er seiner Familie jemals wieder unter die Augen treten?

Das würde er nicht. Eine andere Antwort auf diese Frage gab es nicht, konnte es gar nicht geben. Genauso wenig, wie er Harry und Hermione jemals wiedersehen wollte. Sollte Voldemort Harry doch haben! Es geschah ihm Recht. Er hatte Draco Malfoy vertraut, und Draco Malfoy hatte Ginny ermordet...seine kleine Ginny. Er würde dafür büßen. Malfoy würde diesen Mord mit dem Leben bezahlen...

Ron ballte die Hand zur Faust, und spürte wie das Blut zu Boden tropfte...

_Those who laugh and crowd the path  
And cut each other's throats  
Will fall like melting snow _

"Okay, Leute, wir fliegen das Maneuver jetzt noch mal, und diesmal konzentriert ihr euch!" gellte Angelina Johnson's Stimme durch das Stadion. Mühsam rappelte Oliver Wood sich hoch, und tastete hinter sich, nach seinem Besen. Diese blöden Bludger...

Training für die Nationalmannschaft war alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken. Im neuen Jahr würden sie ihr erstes richtiges Spiel haben und es würde ein Auswärtsspiel sein. Angelina hatte Recht behalten, sie würden viel herumkommen, und das war auch gut so...

"Los, ihr Trantüten!" schrie sie und ihr langer Zopf wehte ihr nach, als sie dem Quaffle hinterher jagte

_They'll watch us rise _

_With fire in our eyes  
They'll bow their heads  
Their hearts will hang low_

"Ganz ruhig, Junge, ganz ruhig, das haben wir gleich!" Vorsichtig schob Charlie Weasley seine Hand zwischen die braunschillernden Schuppen. Ein Stückchen Ast, kein Wunder, dass Norbert sich das Zaumzeug nicht mehr anlegen ließ. Das Ding musste ihn ziemlich jucken, vielleicht hatte es ihm sogar die Haut wund gescheuert.

Mit einem Ruck zog Charlie das Holz heraus und warf sich noch im selben Moment zu Boden, als der gewaltige Drache sich fauchend aufbäumte und einen Feuerstrahl in seine Richtung schnaubte. Charlie rollte sich beiseite, und zog sicherheitshalber seinen Zauberstab, doch Norbert hatte sich bereits wieder beruhigt, und begnügte sich damit, ihn argwöhnisch zu betrachten.

Immerhin ein Anfang. Bemüht, hastige Bewegungen zu vermeiden, stand Charlie auf, und ging in die Höhle, um die Wundsalbe zu holen.

_Then we'll laugh and they will kneel  
And know this heart of steel _

_Was too hard to break  
Too hard to hold_

Heller und heller strahlte das Licht des Phoenix, seine Wärme ein mächtiger Schild gegen das eisige Dunkel um ihn herum. Das Grauen konnte ihn nicht berühren. Es hatte keine Gewalt über ihn.

Das Grauen konnte ihn nicht berühren. Es hatte keine Gewalt über ihn...

Noch hielt sein Schutz, noch hatte sein Geist genügend Kraft, sich gegen die Folterungen seines Körpers zur Wehr zu setzen. Noch behielt er seinen Verstand, mitten im Wahnsinn der Dementoren. Doch Albus Dumbledore wusste nur zu gut, dass auch seine Macht nicht ewig reichen würde. Sein Schild wurde brüchig. Seine Kräfte erlahmten. Wenn es seinen Freunden und Mitstreitern nicht bald gelang, ihn hier rauszuholen, würde er ihrem Kampf nicht mehr von Nutzen sein können...

_Stand and fight  
Live by your heart  
Always one more try  
I'm not afraid to die_

"Ich glaube, er tut das mit Absicht." Madam Malkin stellte ihre Teetasse ab, und griff wieder nach dem Strickzeug in ihrem Schoß. "Er liebt es, mich zu erschrecken."

"Husch, weg da, wir wollen deine Haare nicht auf dem Tisch haben." Mit einer Handbewegung verscheuchte Arabella Figg das Grinsen, welches sich über dem Tisch materialisiert hatte. Einen Moment später erschien es über dem Sofa und bekam Augen, welche ihr einen beleidigten Blick zuwarfen.

Madam Malkin stand auf, und schlurfte zum Sofa hinüber. "Er hat eine Nachricht," stellte sie fest, als sie den mittlerweile vollständigen Crookshanks am Hals kraulte. "Hoffentlich ist nicht wieder was passiert, wir hatten für heute schon genug schlechte Neuigkeiten."

_Stand and fight  
Say what you feel  
Born with a heart of steel _

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine bessere Antwort, mein Freund." Deutlich konnte Hagrid die Enttäuschung in Firenze's Stimme hören. "Aber ich fürchte, meinem Volk ist einfach noch nicht klar, wie groß die Gefahr ist. Sie glauben immer noch, dass ein Krieg zwischen Zauberern sie nichts angeht."

"Da ham sie sich schwer getäuscht!" Düster starrte Hagrid auf den Waldboden hinunter. "Wenn die Death Eaters im Forbidden Forest einfallen, sach nicht, ich hätt' euch nich' gewarnt!"

"Bisher hat der, den die Menschen den Dunklen Lord nennen, keinen Versuch gemacht, in unseren Wald einzufallen," erklärte Firenze. "Mein Volk glaubt, wenn wir uns weiterhin ruhig verhalten, wird er sich nicht für uns interessieren, und wir werden in euren Konflikt nicht mit hineingezogen..."

_Stand and fight  
Live by your heart  
Always one more try  
I'm not afraid to die_

"Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, wie das alles weitergeht. Ich weiß nicht, was noch alles auf uns zukommen, und wie viel Zeit uns noch bleiben wird. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich liebe, und dass ich alle Zeit, die mir bleibt, mit dir verbringen möchte."

Ernie Macmillan ließ sich vor Hannah Abbott auf ein Knie nieder, und öffnete seine Hand. Darauf lag ein selbstgeschnitzter Ring aus Holz.

"Hannah, willst du meine Frau werden?"

_Stand and fight  
Say what you feel  
Born with a heart of steel _

Die Dunkelheit schien undurchdringlich, und manchmal glaubte er darin, noch dunklere Schatten zu erkennen. Aber immer, wenn er genau hinsah, entzogen sie sich seinem Blick. Alles war seltsam verschwommen, und er war so müde. Wozu denn noch aufstehen? Wozu denn noch weitergehen?

Ein Schmetterling. Ein winziger Farbtupfer in all der Schwärze. Er flatterte um seine Nase herum und sein bunter Staub machte ihn niesen. Er hob die Arme, um ihn zu verscheuchen, doch er verschwand nicht. Es war ein hartnäckiger Schmetterling. Und eine Nervensäge dazu.

Mühsam stemmte er sich hoch, und ging einen Schritt. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Den letzten.

Als das Licht der Morgensonne ins Zimmer fiel, schillernd wie ein Paar diamantene Flügel, schlug Sirius Black die Augen auf.

_Stand and fight  
Live by your heart  
Always one more try  
I'm not afraid to die_

"Du musst geträumt haben." Zärtlich beugte Remus Lupin sich über seinen Geliebten. "Wir haben Winter und da gibt es keine Schmetterlinge."

Er strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht. "Ich muss dir was sagen, Padfoot. Und es ist nichts Gutes. Ich dachte erst, ich warte damit, bis du dich ein wenig besser fühlst, aber ich will dir nichts vormachen. Es geht um Harry…"

_Stand and fight  
Say what you feel  
Born with a heart of steel _

_Born with a heart of steel _

"Wir haben gehofft, dieser Tag würde niemals kommen, aber irgendwie haben wir immer gewusst, dass wir uns nichts vormachen dürfen. Eines Tages würde es auch jemanden von uns treffen. Eines Tages würden wir nicht mehr alle sicher und gesund nach Hause zurückkehren. Wir alle waren bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen, bereit unser Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Und wir sind es noch. Wir werden weiterkämpfen, denn das sind wir Ginny schuldig. Ihr und all den anderen Opfern von Voldemort und seiner Herrschaft des Terrors.

Ginny, wir werden immer an dich denken, und deine Tapferkeit soll für uns alle ein Vorbild sein. Dich zu verlieren, hat ein tiefes, dunkles Loch in unsere Herzen gerissen, und wir können nur hoffen, dass es dir gut geht, da wo du jetzt bist. Dass du an einem Ort bist, wo dich der Schmerz und die Dunkelheit dieser Welt nicht mehr erreichen können.

Wir werden weiterkämpfen. Wir werden tapfer sein. Wir werden für unsere Freunde kämpfen, unsere Familien, und alle, die unseren Herzen nahe stehen. Wir werden für eine freie Welt kämpfen, eine Welt des Friedens. Und eines Tages werden wir nach Hause zurückkehren. Nach Hause zu den Menschen, die wir lieben."

_Stand and fight  
Say what you feel  
Born with a heart of steel _

Hermione Granger spürte wie ihre Stimme zitterte und zu brechen drohte, doch sie hielt eisern durch und blickte in die vielen Gesichter um sich herum. Traurige Gesichter. Wütende Gesichter. Verzweifelte Gesichter. Gesichter ohne Hoffnung.

Sie war jetzt diejenige, die ihnen diese Hoffnung geben musste. Mehr als alle anderen musste sie stark sein, musste ihre Aufgabe erfüllen. New Hogwarts hatte sie zur Anführerin gewählt, und sie würde sich dieses Vertrauens würdig erweisen. Sie würde nicht versagen.

Denn sie war es ihren Freunden schuldig. Ginny. Und Ron. Und Harry. Wo immer sie auch sein mochten.

Niemals hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie so viele Freunde auf einen Schlag verlieren würde...

-

_

* * *

-_

Der erste Tag des Jahres 1999 brachte auch den ersten Schnee in diesem Winter. Winzige Kristallflocken tanzten durch die kältestarre Luft, bedeckten die Erde und das Laub vom vergangenen Jahr mit ihrem Weiß.

Eine Weile schon waren Hermione und Neville schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen, jeder tief in Gedanken versunken. Jeder spürte den Schmerz des anderen, doch sie hatten nicht mehr die Kraft diese Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Sie hatten heute schon zu viele Worte finden müssen. Worte des Trostes und der Hoffnung, die sie beide nicht empfanden, aber den anderen geben mussten.

Hermione wusste, dass nicht alle mit ihrer Entscheidung einverstanden gewesen waren, Neville zum neuen Gryffindor Präfekten zu ernennen, doch sie hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen. Sie brauchte jemanden, dem sie voll und ganz vertrauen konnte, jemanden, der ihr eine Stütze war. Die Last war zu schwer, um sie allein zu tragen, es war schlimm genug, ohne Harry und Ron an ihrer Seite.

Ron. Sie waren sich so nahe gewesen, endlich so nahe... sie hatte es zugelassen, hatte wirklich daran geglaubt. Und nun war nichts von dieser Liebe geblieben, nichts außer Schmerz.

Und Angst. Sie wusste nicht, wo er war, vielleicht war er verletzt, vielleicht war er den Death Eatern in die Hände gefallen. Seine Verzweiflung würde ihn unvorsichtig werden lassen, ihn in Gefahr bringen. Er konnte es nicht allein mit Voldemort's Leuten aufnehmen. Aber vielleicht würde er es versuchen, und das wäre mit Sicherheit sein Ende.

"Wann will sich Professor McGonagall mit dir treffen?" brach Neville schließlich das Schweigen.

"Morgen." Ein Zweig knackte unter Hermione's Fuß, und das Geräusch scheuchte einen Vogel auf, der sich unter einem Busch verborgen gehalten hatte. "Vielleicht kriegen wir es ja endlich hin, eine vernünftige Zusammenarbeit auf die Beine zu stellen. Und vielleicht hat sie, oder einer von ihren Spionen etwas von Harry oder Ron gehört."

"Ich mag gar nicht dran denken, was sie jetzt mit Harry machen," murmelte Neville. "Ich hoffe nur, er ist nicht..." Er brach ab, und starrte zu Boden.

"Nein, ich denke nicht, dass sie ihn so einfach umbringen," versicherte sie ihm. "Dafür ist er Voldemort zu wichtig. Wahrscheinlich halten sie ihn irgendwo gefangen, Azkaban, oder so. Genau wie Dumbledore."

"Ja, vielleicht, aber können wir sicher sein? Diese Leute sind so unglaublich kaltblütig, sie haben nicht die geringsten Hemmungen, jemanden umzubringen. Ich meine, Ginny war nicht einmal Malfoy's erstes Opfer. Er hat auch die Mutter von Ophelia getötet, damals, als er sie gekidnappt hat. Weihnachten hat sie mir davon erzählt..."

"Er hat was?" Hermione schrie die Worte beinahe.

'Oh Gott, warum haben wir das nicht früher gewusst!' durchfuhr es sie. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen. 'Wir hätten Malfoy niemals vertraut. Wir hätten uns niemals auf diese hirnrissige Rettungsaktion eingelassen...Wir hätten das alles vermeiden können...'

"Ja, es ist entsetzlich." Nur mit Mühe konnte Neville seine Tränen zurückhalten. "Ich hab's nicht übers Herz gebracht, der Kleinen zu sagen, dass ihre Mutter tot ist. Ich hab' so getan, als hätt' ich den Zauber nicht erkannt, als sie mir davon erzählt hat. Doch es war eindeutig ein Todesfluch. Ganz genau wie bei Ginny."

Als sie weiterging, spürte sie ein Zittern in ihren Knien. Es wanderte weiter, weiter an ihrem Körper entlang, wurde zu einem Kloß in ihrem Hals, einem trockenen Schluchzen in ihrer Kehle. Und plötzlich wusste sie, wusste, dass der große Zusammenbruch, den sie die ganze Zeit verdrängt, und doch insgeheim gefürchtet hatte, unmittelbar bevorstand. Ihre Maske der Kraft und Tapferkeit war in tausend Stücke zerbrochen. Sie hatte den Punkt erreicht, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab.

"Neville." Ihre eigene Stimme klang ihr ganz und gar fremd, doch sie musste weiter sprechen, solange sie es noch konnte. "Bitte geh' allein zu Hagrid, ich komme später nach."

Er nickte, und stellte keine Fragen. "Lass dir Zeit," sagte er nur. "Ich bin bei Hagrid, oder am Seeufer bei Coral. "Lass dir einfach Zeit."

Sie wandte sich ab, und dann rannte sie. Zweige schlugen ihr ins Gesicht. Schnee klatschte eisig auf ihre Haut. Im Rennen spürte sie, wie ihre Nase und ihre Augen anschwollen. Ein erstes heftiges Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Körper, brachte sie beinahe zu Fall, doch sie rannte weiter.

Dann kamen die Tränen. Brennende Spuren auf ihrem eisigen Gesicht. Ein Wehlaut. Atemnot, als sich ihre Nase verschloss. Ein dumpfes rhythmisches hämmerndes Pochen in ihren Schläfen.

Als sie die kleine Lichtung erreichte, wo sich Ginny's Grab befand, klappte sie zusammen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie in diesem endlosen Abgrund der Verzweiflung verbracht hatte. Sie wusste, dass es hell gewesen war, als die Tränen ihr die Sicht verschleierten, und dass es dunkel war, als sie den Kopf hob und sich mühsam aufsetzte. Ihre Finger waren so steif gefroren, dass sie sie nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ein Rosenblatt fiel aus ihrem zerzausten Haar.

Sie blickte auf das einfache Holzkreuz, und den weißen Schleier darüber, der sich leise im Nachtwind fächelte. Ob Ginny's Eltern und Brüder schon hier gewesen waren? Ob Ron jemals hierher kommen würde?

Oh Harry, warum konntest du nicht vorsichtiger mit deinen Gefühlen sein...

Schritte knirschten durch den verschneiten Wald, und noch bevor sie sich umwandte, hatte sie Hagrid schon an diesen Schritten erkannt. Er kniete neben dem Grab nieder, und strich mit seinen riesigen Händen über die frische Erde.

"Wir dürfen nich' aufgeben, mein Lütt, wir dürfen nich' aufgeben..." Sie wusste nicht, ob seine gemurmelten Worte an sie gerichtet waren, an Ginny, oder gar an sich selbst."

Es war Zeit zu gehen. Sie rieb ihre starren Hände und ihr tränennasses Gesicht, strich ihre Schuluniform glatt. Ihre Aufgaben warteten auf sie, und eine niedergeschmetterte Horde Teenager durfte man nicht zu lange allein lassen. Wer konnte wissen, wozu die Verzweiflung sie treiben würde, wenn man sich nicht gut um sie kümmerte?

Sie wagte es nicht, Hagrid zu umarmen, sie wusste, wenn sie sich jetzt fallen ließ, hätte das nur einen weiteren Tränenausbruch zur Folge. Also drückte sie ihm nur stumm die Hand.

"Nimm das mit!" Er kramte eine violette Kristallscheibe hervor. "Die habt ihr vergessen."

Neville wartete am Ufer auf sie. Trotz der Kälte saß er auf dem gefrorenen Kies, und Coral neben ihm. Sie sprachen leise miteinander, hielten sich gegen den Schmerz und die Kälte. Er stand auf, als er sie erblickte, und ein müdes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Sie sah, dass er geweint hatte.

"Zeit, um nach Hause zu gehen," murmelte sie, und er nickte.

"Sie ist Weihnachtsgruß für wen?" Coral's Blick war auf die Kristallscheibe in ihrer Hand gefallen.

"Das haben wir gleich." Neville nahm die Scheibe entgegen, und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Spinerabile.. ..halt, ich meine natürlich, Spinerabite!"

Ein leises Knirschen drang an ihr Ohr, als sich die Scheibe auf dem Eis zu drehen begann. Sie schlingerte auf der glatten Oberfläche, und Fred's Stimme klang seltsam verzerrt. Wie aus einem Radio, dessen Batterie leer war.

"Unsere nächste Anruferin ist Polonia Flowerfield aus London. So, wen wollen Sie denn zu Weihnachten grüßen, Polly?"

"Mein Mann und ich wollen unsere Tochter Ophelia grüßen. Wir beten jeden Tag für dich, mein Kind, und warten auf ein Lebenszeichen von dir..."

Hermione hatte im selben Moment angefangen zu rennen wie Neville. Noch bevor irgendein klarer Gedanke ihren verwirrten Geist hatte durchdringen können, noch bevor sie begriffen hatte, dass nicht sein konnte, was nicht sein durfte, und dass dem doch so war.

Ihr Herz pochte gegen ihren Hals und ihre Atemzüge waren eisige Messer in ihrer Lunge. Was, wenn sie sich irrte? Was, wenn sie komplett den Verstand verlor?

Was, wenn sie zu spät kam?

"Hermione, was tust du?" Entsetzen war in Hagrid's Augen getreten, als ihr Zauber auf Ginny's Grab explodierte, das hölzerne Kreuz, die frischen Blumen, die aufgeworfene Erde beiseite sprengten. "Beruhich dich, bitte beruhich dich doch. Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen. Lass dem armen Mädchen doch ihren Frieden..."

Er griff nach ihr, versuchte ihre Hände festzuhalten, sie in die Arme zu schließen, doch sie sprang zurück, und streckte ihm die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs entgegen. "Du verstehst nicht!" schrie sie, "wir haben einen Fehler gemacht, einen furchtbaren Fehler!"

Erde flog auf, noch mehr Erde, zerdrückte, gebrochene Blumen. Atemlos jagte sie Spruch um Spruch auf das frische Grab. Neville und Hagrid standen da wie erstarrt, als unter all der Erde Ginny's Sarg zum Vorschein kam, und das Schloss mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Klicken zerbrach.

Beide wandten sie ihre Gesichter ab. Hermione tat es nicht.

Ihre Augen waren riesengroß und voller Angst. Ihre Hände waren blutüberströmt, wie lange hatte sie mit den Knöcheln gegen das Holz gehämmert, mit den Fingern an der Bespannung gerissen! Ihr Haar war zerrauft, das weiße Kleid hing in Fetzen um ihren zitternden Körper.

Und sie schrie, schrie, schrie...

_-_

**End of Cycle of the Badger**

_-_

_Dark night, nothing to see,  
Invisible hand in front of me.  
Scared to death there's someone near,  
Scared to move but you can't stay here._

_You know me, evil eye!_

_You know me, prepare to die!_

_You know me, the snakebite kiss!_

_Devil's grip, the Iron Fist!_

_-_

_

* * *

-_

Du hast alles zerstört, was ich einmal war...

Mein Weg war so klar und deutlich, wie ein Spiegel, der die Zukunft zeigt, doch du hast ihn in tausend Stücke zerbrochen. Von dem Tag an, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, gab es kein Zurück mehr zu meinem alten Leben. Du hast es mir zur Hölle gemacht!

Niemals zuvor hab' ich mit solcher Leidenschaft gehasst, und niemals zuvor hat mich ein anderer so tief in meinem Inneren berührt.

Und es wird auch nie wieder geschehen...

Ich wollte dich zerstören, und dabei habe ich mich selbst zerstört. Ich wollte dich zu Boden werfen, dich zerschmettern, dich in Stücke reißen, dich leiden sehen, über dich herfallen, dich besitzen Ich wollte, dass du ganz und gar mein bist!

Ich war von dir besessen, und bin es noch! Von deinem Geruch, deinem Geschmack auf meinen Lippen, deinem heißen Atem auf meiner Haut. Von dem jadegrünen Funkeln deiner Augen... ein Licht, das ich zum Erlöschen bringen wollte, mit meiner Finsternis.

Es ist mir nicht gelungen...

Es hat sich tief in meine Seele gebrannt, ein alles verzehrendes, alles verschlingendes Feuer. Und es wird immer weiter brennen, solange bis nichts mehr von mir übrig ist.

Du hast alles zerstört, was ich einmal war...

Harry Potter...

Mein Feind... mein Rivale... meine Nemesis

Mein Schicksal... mein Fluch

Meine einzige Liebe...

-

**Tsuzuku...**

**To be continued in:**

**Amicus Draconis: 2nd Cycle: Cycle of the Snake**

**Coming January 2005**

-

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus


End file.
